Slayers Extreme
by Gerao-A
Summary: The Slayers gang are high school students, and street fighters. LG AZ VS R and R please
1. New life

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: our new fic , and ready to be cool.

Sunny: this a alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 1

_Friday_

It's almost the end of the day in the AtlasCity high school, where the principal Dr. Saman is greeting in his office three new students coming from another school. Two of them are sisters with dark purple hair and the other is a red hair girl with a black head band the two girls were wearing T-shirts and jeans, the tallest girl was wearing black jeans and a small sleeveless T-shirt. And from what he heard about them, they cause a lot of problems in their previous school, always getting into fights, witch is why they were sent to this very school, Atlascity high school is very known for having students that are awaits getting into messes, trouble makes some would call them. But for what Dr. Saman has heard from them, they are the worst. These three together are the most rowdy has can be, these three have been participating in every martial arts tournament, and they are always on street fights, and they say that they are as strong as bulls. Witch makes them very dangerous. "Well…..let me see if I can get your names, you the red head girl, you are 17 years old and your name is Lina Inverse, right?" asked Dr.Saman, reading the files of his new students.

"Yeah, sure……" said Lina looking at the window, feeling very annoyed for being here.

"And you, the little one, you are almost 17 and your name is Amelia Seilune, am I right?" asked Dr. Saman pointing his attention to Amelia.

"Yes, you are correct." Said Amelia, very embarrassed, she doesn't feel very comfortable in this school has well.

Now Dr. Saman points his attention to the reining girl "And you with the big br……I mean with the big chest…..you are 19, you're Amelia's sister and your name is Garcia Seilune."

"The name is Naga, Naga the Serpent!" corrected Naga and releasing her loud laughs, witch made Dr. Saman cover his hears.

"Shesh, does that old man has to point out our ages? Doesn't he know that that is not polite?" murmured Lina.

In that moment Dr Saman cleared out his throat, before starting speaking again. "Well, I believe that you all know why you were transferred to this city and to this school, right?"

"Well, I'm sure that it was not because of our beauty." Joked Naga. "Well from at least two of us:"

Lina knew that that remark was pointed at her. "Don't start with me Naga!"

"It was because you three caused some havoc in your old school, so the other principal thought it would be nice if you came to this school!" said Dr.Saman.

"He was just glad to be rid of us!" replied Lina. "For years he was planning on getting rid of us, so he sends us to god forsaken school."

"Forsaken? Miss Inverse, this school is recognized for holding students that have the tendency of cause trouble, so he thought that it would be good to the three of you to learn your education here."

"Like I'll believe that…."

Dr.Saman sighed. "Well, for what I heard your people are new in the city, so I believe that you three don't have a place to sleep."

"Oh yes, that is correct!" said Amelia very politely. "Our principal said that you would fix things up so that we might find a place to live while we are in school."

"Yes. I have already fixed every thing. But you three will have to share an apartment with another one of our students. In fact I'm going to get him right away." After saying that Dr. Saman left his office, leaving the girls alone.

"This is just great!" sighed Lina. "We were so good back in our homes in Seilune, but this had to happen!"

"Well it was your fault Lina!" snapped Naga. "You are always up for a fight, causing all mess!"

"Ha ha! Look who's talking!"

"Oh, very funny! We are always picking up street fights or school fights but when you beat up those new students, you mess up very bad."

"You mean those rich guys? They were molesting another student, they would not leave her alone, so I gave them a lesson they would never forget! And if I remember correctly Naga, you kicked one of them right on the nuts!"

Naga smirked. "Yeah I remember that!"

"Hey what about you Amelia?" asked Lina noticing that Amelia hasn't said much. "You remember how we beat those buffoons?"

"If I remember?" cried Amelia. "It's because of you two that I am here! And now every one probably believes that I'm a mean person"

"Oh come on Amelia, you must admit that you enjoyed beating those guys!"

"Yes because they were molesting that poor girl! I beat them good and made justice be served! But just because of them being rich, they convinced the principal to get us out of our old school. Man I just wished I could be back to beat those guys good again!"

"Well, well, well, my little sister has her little dark side." Taunted Naga, rubbing her little sister's head.

This made Amelia blushed embarrassedly. "Garcia, don't tease me!"

Lina just laughed at her two long friends, it's been a long time since they have meet, in a martial arts tournament, she beat Naga in the finals, but since that day, Lina became a close friend of Amelia, Naga was a little upset on the beginning but she also became a good friend of Lina, more or less, but still she like to call herself Lin'as greatest rival. Lina likes more Amelia because she kind of respects her a little and unlike Naga she never goes around making fun of her figure and she's not that anoying. But Lina admits to her self that she feels kind of envy of them because they've got a much bigger chest than her. But none the less, those two are the only ones who have gave them friendship, and a home. "Well Naga, you sister has a more reason mind than you!"

"OH OH OH OH OH, looks who's talking Lina!" replied Naga.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean!"

"Just that you are no angel Lina! An angel has a much better figure than you!"

"NOW I'm piss! Don't get so proud of your self just because of those balloons of yours!"

"Balloons? How dare you make fun of my beauty?"

"Please you two, don't start fighting again!" begged Amelia.

"I'm back!" Said Dr. Saman entering his office "I've just called the student that will give you guys a home in your time here, so you can pick up your bags, he is right here." After saying that Dr. Saman open the door and made a gesture for the student to come in.

And the student game in, he is dressed in a school uniform and has a long blond hair and caring a wooden sword. "Hello, my name is Gourry, Gourry Gabrieve."

"Gourry Gabrieve?" repeated Lina, looking at the one she is going to live with in the next few mounts. Lina admits that he's cute, but has a little dumb look.

"Uau. He is kind of cute, he's really my type!" whispered Naga to Amelia and Lina.

They sweet dropped.

"Well, my name is Amelia." Said Amelia introducing herself.

"And I am Lina." Introduced Lina.

"And I am Naga." Introduced Naga in a seductive tone, and wicking at him. Witch made Gourry blush.

Gourry looked at the girl he had agreed to share his apartment with. The three girls don't sound so terrifying like Dr. Saman has told him, they look like ordinary girl. What could they have possibly done to be kicked out of their previous school.

"Well them Gourry, I'll leave you too take care of them, and you can be their personal guide on the school... So no good bye." Said Dr. Saman pushing the teens out of his office.

"Shesh, what's with the old man?" asked Lina.

"Don't worry about him, he is always nervous, the students here always give him headache." Said Gourry.

"So we have heard." Said Naga.

"Well then, since it's almost time for school to end, and I have to pick up my sister, do you mind if we leave right now?" suggested Gourry.

"No problem, but you have start by caring our bags by your self!" said Lina point to the bags that are near Dr.Saman's door.

Gourry's jaw almost fell down, it is a big pile of bags. "All of them…..by my self?"

"Yes by your self!" repeated Lina in a demanding tone.

"Lina, aren't you being too hard on this guy?" whispered Amelia.

"Don't forget that our principal back home putted us on a school full of rowdy students and bullies, who knows if this Gourry guy might try to pull the leg on us!" Lina whispered back.

"But we hardly know Gourry, he might not be a bad guy."

"I know, its just to be on the safe side."

"Well shall we be going?" asked Gourry, who is already caring all the bags with his arms.

Lina, Naga and Amelia had their mouth wide open when they saw that Gourry is managing on caring all the bags at once.

"Well ok, let's go!" said Lina has the four teens started to walk.

"Uau, Mr. Gourry, you must really work hard to be able to carry all those bags." Said Amelia amazed.

"In this school you must work hard because all the students in this school are just begging for a fight." Explained Gourry.

"Begging huh?" said Lina to her self with a smirk. Looks like she might end up enjoying this school after all.

In that moment Amelia run into one of the students almost falling down. "Ops I'm sorry."

"Be careful will ya!" complained the student.

Gourry recognized him. "Hey Zel, how's it doing?"

"All Fine." Said Zel, very simply, then he looked at the girls. "So are these the new students?"

"My name is Amelia." Introduced Amelia, but Zel ignored her.

"How rude!" murmured Naga.

"Gourry, have already study for your Portuguese text?" asked Zel who had ignored Amelia. "I might need the Portuguese book I borrow you for next week."

"Oh Yeah, I have it on my locker." Said Gourry. "Do you want me to go get it."

"Just give me Monday, ok." After saying that Zelgadiss left, not even giving a chance for them to say goodbye.

"Who is that guy?" asked Lina.

"He has a long name that I can not say it correctly, in fact no one can, and that is why most people call him Zel."

"He is so rude!" hissed Naga.

"Zel has arrived to this school about two years ago. He was also sent here like you girls." Informed Gourry. "But on the other hand, he always sounds to be a lone wolf. And no one has ever seen him smile, he always has that expression on his face."

"Zel…." Whispered Amelia, looking at the lone stranger that she has just meet walking away, in a certain way it made him look cool by the way he walked with one hand on his pocked.

"Hey Amelia! Are you coming?" called Lina who was already walking away with Gourry and Naga.

"Oh Coming!"

_In the students parking lot. _

Lina, Naga and Amelia sweet dropped when they saw what Gourry's vehicle is. A white little Wolkswagon.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gourry who was putting the bags in the car.

"Nothing." Answered the girls at the same time.

"Ok, but I'll be forced to put some bags on the back seat with two of you girls."

"No problem. Amelia and Naga can go on the back seat!" said Lina immediately.

"No way you go on the back seat!" shouted Naga.

"No you two go to the back seat!" demanded Amelia. "you two at least own me that!"

"Well let's try rock, paper scissors´!"

The girls agreed and played the game.

Amelia took paper.

Naga took scissors.

And Lina took rock.

"Well, scissors cuts paper Amelia." Taunted Naga.

"And rock breaks scissors!" Lina taunted back. "So I win, I'll stay on the front!"

"Wait a minute! What does paper breaks?" asked Amelia, not liking the results.

"Well shall we get in?" asked Gourry.

But just when they were going to get in the car three figures appears. "**GOURRY!**"

The four teens turn to three guys walking towards them. "We got a bone to pick with you!" shouted one to them.

"Who are those guys?" asked Lina.

But instead of answering them her, he pushes Lina out of the way, with his wooden sword in his hand. "Just stay back for your own safety."

"Hey Gourry, I'm not some kid to be…."

"Please Lina!"

Lina was about to protest but she decided against it.

"It pay back time Gourry!" said the first guy.

"Its time for you to pay for the beating you gave us!" said the second guy, cracking his knuckles.

"You guys deserve it, you never stop molesting that girl!" replied Gourry ignoring their acts.

"Lets see how you'll be acting so hero when we break your face!" said the third guy.

"What lousy standers!" insulted Lina, walking near Gourry and also getting in the noise. "You guys must be really pathetic for using such lame speeches!"

"Lina, stay out of this!" ordered Gourry.

"How dare you speak to us like this you little….." the third guy was about to walk to Lina to beat her but the first guy stand in the way.

"Well them aren't you a good merchandise!" the first guy licked his lips and grabbed Lina by the arm.

Lina grinned on this. "Good, it is time to have a little fight on this town." Thought Lina, ready to throw a punch at the first guy. But all of a sudden some one has punched the first guy, releasing Lina and making her fall.

"Stay away from her!" demanded Gourry to the first guy who has crashed against a car.

"Why you…" the two remaining guys charged against Gourry, but he made a masterful sword strike, knocking down the two guys.

Amelia and Naga looked at Gourry with their mouth wide open.

"Uau, he's really good." Said Amelia in an amazed tone.

"I'll say, I never managed to see his movement." Said Naga in the same tone.

Lina on the other hand perplexed and surprised and still on the ground. No one has ever stood up and defend her like this, in her fighter pride that should have hurt Lina, but this is the first time she finds a man who stood up for her.

"Are you alright?" asked Gourry, offering his hand to help Lina to get up.

This has made Lina blush really hard, and her heart beating very fast. Why is my heart beating so fast? She asked her self. She never acted like this, especially to a man that she just meet. "Y-yes, thank you…."

In the end she took his hand and manages to stand up, but she has lost her gripe and ended up landing on his chest, making Lina more red when she rested her head on his chest. "Uau, his chest…..is so strong…."

Gourry also blushed when she landed on him, and when he touched her skin. "Man….her skin, is so soft…."

Naga watched all of this with furious fire in her eyes. "I don't believe it. Lina is making the moves on that hunk! I'll get her for this!"

_To be continue……._

Ramon: here is the first chapter. What do you guys think?

Maliska: send us reviews to let us know. See you guys.


	2. Gourry's home

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: our new fic, and ready to be cool.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 2

After the incident in the parking lot, Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia when to get Gourry's sister in his car, Naga and Amelia are in the back set with a tone of their bags on top of them and Lina are in the front set with Gourry who is driving the car, but she didn't dare to look at him.

She just could not believe that this man has stood up and protected her, not that she needed protection but this is the first time that anyone stood up for her, but what troubled her the most is the fact that she acted so strangely when he did that and when she landed on his chest. She just meet this guy and she's already acting like a little girl with a crush for a rock star. But she has to admit that Gourry is very strong, she saw his movements when he attacked those punks, it was impossible for the untrained eye to see it but she saw every movement that he has made, he has strike each punk at least six times but what is most impressive his that Gourry has hold his wooden sword like a medieval knight, but he moved around like a samurai.

Finally she looks at Gourry who was still paying attention to the road. "This guy may reserve some surprises for me, and I must admit that he his quite handsome." Thought Lina, then she blushed when she realized what she was thinking and turn back to the window. "What the heck am I thinking?"

Naga noticed the blush, and she glared angrily at Lina. She was not liking the way she's looking at Gourry, so she decided that its time to do something. "Hey Gourry, better be careful. Lina here is bad to the bones!"

"SHUT UP NAGA! I am not!" snapped Lina, punching Naga on the face.

Gourry closed one eye when Lina punched Naga. "Ouch. Say Lina, don't you think that you hit her too hard?"

"Don't worry Gourry, she's already used to that." Said Lina, waving her hand.

"Man, Lina's like a tomboy." Whispered Gourry, looking back to the road.

But Lina heard him and bunked him on the head. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Gourry answer her quickly.

"OH GOURRY!" cried Naga, hugging Gourry from behind. "Do you see how she is? Do you see what I suffer because of her?" cried Naga, acting like a victim.

This of course made Lina very jealous. "NAGA, LET GO OF GOURRY!"

Naga grinned at her. "Now what's the matter Lina, jealous?"

Lina got all red again. "Of course not!"

"Good, because you still have to work hard to make that chest of your grow so that man can get attracted to you. OH OH OH OH OH!"

"I'll kill you!" Lina jumped on the back set to try to strangler her.

"Lina sit down, I'm trying to drive!" said Gourry has he garbed Lina with one hand and force her to sit down on the front seat. "Do you want to cause an accident?"

"If an accident happens it will be Naga's fault!"

"It will not!"

Amelia sighed. "Let the truth be told, you two are such kids!"

"What's was that?" shouted Lina.

"Oh man, what have I put myself into?" whispered Gourry.

_-----_

A few moments later the gang finally manages to arrive to another school, a kids school.

"What are doing in this school?" asked Lina.

"I'm here to get my sister." Answered Gourry. "She is just 7 years old and she's in the 4º grade." After saying that Gourry step out of the car. "Can you girls wait for me a minute? I'm just going to get her back.

"Like we have any chance to get out of here." Responded Naga and Amelia very sarcastically.

"But I can get out!" said Lina, getting out of the car. "Now, you girls take care of the car. And in return each one will receive a candy." Giggled Lina.

Naga and Amelia just growled furiously at her.

Gourry just sweet drop "You're not the obedient type, are you?"

"Not by a long shot!" replied Lina with one of her own grins.

Nothing more were said has Lina and Gourry walked to the entrance of the school, waiting for Gourry's sister.

"So you have a baby sister." Asked Lina, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes. She has agreed when I said that you and your friends were going to live in our home for a little. You'll love her, she's a sweet little girl."

Lina looked to the air. "Well, I have a big sister, but she's in Zelfiria. I don't like her very much. She's very bossy."

Gourry looked at Lina when she was talking about her sister, by the tone of her voice, it seems that there is something more about her sister, something deeply disturbing, but Gourry understands that by the tone of her voice, she will not want to talk about it. "Zeltifira, so that is where you're from?"

"Zelfiria!" corrected Lina. "Yes, that is where I live. Or at least I used to live. I was now living with Amelia and her family, but now we were sent to the new school, in this city."

"It must be hard to be far away from home, no?"

"A little. But say, why are you coming to get your sister? What about your parents? Why aren't they coming to get her?"

Gut Gourry didn't respond her, and Lina noticed a sad look on his eyes. She must have asked too much for him to be like this. She wonders what has happen to his parents. So she decided to cheer him up by giving him a light tap on the back (at least that is what she thinks). "Hey, if ya don't want to tell than that's alright."

"OUCH!" cried Gourry in pain. "Lina that hurts!"

In that moment the bell rings and all the kids leave their classes.

"So where is she?" asked Lina.

"Hold on she'll be here."

In that moment a seven year little blond girl appears with her school bag and running to Gourry. "Ne-san!"

"Hey Amy!" Gourry lowered to the kid's level and gave her a big hug. "How was your day?"

"All fine!"

"Very good." Then he turns Amy to Lina. "Amy, this is Lina. She's one of the girls that will live with us in a few times."

"Hi." Greeted Amy.

Lina just walked to the kid, giving her a few taps on the head. "Your Gourry's sister. You're such a cute little girl!"

Amy giggled at Lina.

"So let's go home, it's almost time to dinner. I bet Sylphiel has prepared us a big meal, like she always does." Said Gourry, thinking of food.

"Sylphiel?" asked Lina to herself. "Who is Sylphiel?"

"Ne-san, can you buy me an ice-cream after dinner?" asked Amy.

"What? But I got you an ice-cream just yesterday."

"Oh please Ne-san……" begged Amy, putting an innocent little sad look.

Lina decided to play along her game. "Yeah Gourry, you don't want to make your poor, sweet, innocent sister sad, now do you?"

"HEY, don't team up against me!"

"Ok. So here is what we are going to do. Who ever get's to the car last, will buy the ice-cream, for every body!" Said Lina has she grabs Amy and runs to the car.

"Hey! That not fair, I wasn't ready!" shouted Gourry, but the girls didn't listen to him and ran to the car.

_-----_

Moments later, the gang arrives to Gourry's apartment, and this time the girls were helping caring their bags and stopped on the 7º flour to Gourry's door.

"Hold on, hold on……" said Gourry trying to find his keys. "Ah, here they are." Then he opens the door and turns to the girls. "Welcome to your new home."

Amelia, Lina and Naga got in, and the saw that Gourry's apartment is just like any normal apartment, very well fixed. He got CD reader, DVD, and even a Playstation.

"Uau, for some one who has a small car, he's got a fine house." Thought Lina, looking around the house.

"Amy, you better hurry up and start making your home work before Sylphiel arrives, Ok?" said Gourry to his little sister.

"But Ne-san, I don't have homework!" replied Amy.

"Well the go take a bath."

"Ok!" and Amy rushes to the bathroom to take a bath. And Gourry turns back to the girls.

"I have two extra rooms, so some one will have to share a room with some one." Said Gourry pointing at two doors.

"No problem, I can share the room with my sister." Said Naga.

"Ok, you can pick a room, I'm going to go change." Said Gourry has he entered to his room.

----

Minutes later:

Lina already finished up picking up her stuff, and when to the living room, sitting on the comfy couch. "Aaaah…. This is so comfy, a person can sleep like an angel in this couch."

Suddenly Gourry appears , dressing up his blue shirt.

"So your finally here, you…." Greeted Lina, but she shut up when she saw Gourry's right arm, it is covered with a tattoo of a dragon. "Where did you got that?"

"What?" asked Gourry in confuse, but then he realize that she was talking about his tattoo. "Oh this? This is something that a friend of mine has done to me. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it is." Said Lina has she grabbed Gourry's arm to take a better look on the tattoo. "I must say it is very well done, the one who has done this is very talented."

"Yeah, he is…." Said Gourry in a very low voice, he was forced to have that tattoo.

"What the heck are you doing Lina?" shouted Naga when she entered the living room.

Lina looked confused at Naga. "What are you talking about?"

Naga just pointed to her hands that are still holding Gourry's arm. Lina blushed and removed her hands. "N-nothing happen!"

"Yeah I bet!"

Gourry just looked at the two girls, confused.

In that moment the door bell ringed.

When Gourry open it a new girl entered the house and hugged him. "Gourry dear!"

Lina and Naga looked at the new girl with deadly eyes.

And Gourry hugged back the new girl. "Hey Sylphiel, how are ya doing?"

"I'm fine thank you." Just then Sylphiel notices Lina and Naga. "Are they the ones from the other school?"

"Yes, this is Lina and the tall one is Naga, the other one who is still in the room is called Amelia." Introduced Gourry.

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Sylphiel, very politely.

Lina and Naga also greeted Sylphiel, they didn't want to sound that rude to Gourry's friend.

"Well them, I better start dinner!" said Sylphiel walking to the kitchen.

"Dinner?" asked Naga. "She's going to make dinner?"

"Yes." Responded Gourry. "Sometimes Sylphiel come to my place and makes dinner for me and Amy."

_-----_

Moments later, Dinner was served, and Lina, Naga and Amelia had their mouth wide open with all the delicious food in front of them, they were even drooling.

"Uau, miss Sylphiel, do you make all of this all the time?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, I always make lot of food." Said Sylphiel. "Gourry dear always eats a lot."

"Yeah, Gourry eats like a horse." Laughed Amy.

"Amy, that's a lie!" protested Gourry.

"OK THEN!" shouted Lina with the fork and knife in her hands. "Lets eat, I'm starving!"

Nothing more was said has they started to eat.

_To be continue…._

Alandra: here is the new chapter of our story.

Sunny: has can see there will be a lot of Slayers characters that will be on this fic, witch they don't belong to us by the way, but there will also be some characters that are made by us.

Ramon: witch is the case of Gourry's sister Amy. And much more.

Maliska: and for those who don't know, Ne-san means big brother in Japonese, we learn that by reading Yumekage fics.


	3. The Casino

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: our new fic, and ready to be cool.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this fic.

_------_

Chapter 3

_-----_

Dinner time was occurring normally, that is until someone decides to mess up.

"Hey Gourry, that's my chicken wing!" shouted Lina when Gourry took her chicken wing.

"Yes, but you took some food from me as well!" replied Gourry, ready to take a bite on the food.

But Lina whacked his hand "Give me that!"

Gourry catch it with his other hand. "Hey what gives?"

"I said…**GIVE ME THAT**!" Lina jumped on Gourry to take his wing.

And both of them started to wrestle for the wing.

"OHOHOHOHOH! You two are incorrect! The wing is mine!" laughed Naga has she grabbed the wing from Gourry's hand while he was still fighting with Lina.

"Give that back!" yelled Lina and Gourry at the same time has they jump on Naga

All three of them fall on the ground, making the chicken wing fly to the air, only Amelia caught the wing and started eating it. "Actually it's mine!"

Lina Naga and Gourry moaned furiously.

Sylphiel just could not stop laughing. "Oh dear... I never thought that I would meet people that could eat has much has Gourry-dear."

Amy nodded "That is true."

_-----_

Moments later the dinner was finally over every one tapping their full bellies.

"Man, what a lovely meal!" said Lina tapping her belly. "I'm so full!"

"Well, I'm off then." Said Gourry getting up from the table.

"Huh? Where are you going?" asked Amelia.

"It's Friday night. And Gourry dear always goes out, alone." Responded Sylphiel. "and I always come here to baby sit Amy.

"But where are you going?" asked Lina.

"Well…that is something personal." Said Gourry, then he pointed his attention to Amy. "Amy, I want you to bed early, Ok? It might be week end, but I want you to get some rest."

"Ok Ni-san!" replied Amy with a smile.

"Now give your brother a hug." And Amy ran to Gourry to give him a hug.

After that Gourry grabbed his wooden sword and left.

"You know, maybe we should go out too!" suggested Naga.

Amelia agreed. "I say that's a great idea."

"Ok, lets change clouts and we shall go out." Said Lina, watching Amelia and Naga going to their rooms to change clouts and Amy also when to her room, watching television.

Leaving Lina and Sylphiel alone.

"Say Syl, can I ask you something?" asked Lina watching Sylphiel cleaning up the table.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How long do you know Gourry?"

"Well…..I know him since we were kids."

"Since kids?"

"Yes, my father was once a student of Gourry's grandmother, and they've became good friends, and I guess you can guess the rest."

"I think so, and are you a fighter too?"

"What? Oh no, I dislike violence."

"So Gourry also learn to fight from the part of his grandmother?" asked Lina rubbing her chin.

"Oh yes, and because of his fighting skills he was transferred from his old school to the high school of Atlas city"

"He was transferred?" asked Lina not believing it. "But why."

"Well you see. Gourry had fought against some school bullies that were molesting some school girls, and Gourry being the gentlemen that he his saved them, and so some parents consider him a threat so they transferred him to another school."

How funny, it's almost what happened to me, thought Lina. "What a stupid thing! Gourry just saved some girls and because of that people consider him a menace?"

Sylphiel nodded, also revolted like Lina. "Yes, and he was forced to live to this city, and Amy came with him. And so I asked for transference as well so I could take care of those two."

"Amy also came with Gourry?"

"Yes, she sees him to be more than just a big brother, it's almost like she treats him like a father."

"And what does Gourry do for a living besides going to school?"

"Oh , he doesn't have a job."

"No?" Lina thought that that was very strange, she look around and saw the fine apartment that Gourry has, with the DVD and all the rest, so how does he pays for all of this? But another question was on Lina's mind right know, witch made her forget her previous one "you know a lot about Gourry and his family, no?"

"I believe so….." said Sylphiel with a little blush

"Well, are you like……you know….Gourry's girlfriend?" asked Lina but deep inside she was praying for the answer being negative.

Sylphiel blushed even more when Lina asked her that. "No, no. we are just good friends. But I would not mind being his girl." In this last one, Sylphiel whispered very low so that no one cold hear her.

"Well since you know him can you tell me what happen to his parents?" asked Lina remembering that earlier she try to ask that to Gourry, but he didn't responded her.

Sylphiel gasped when Lina asked her that. "Gourry's parents? Well….."

"What is it?" Lina was getting a little tire about this.

"It's like this….Gourry's father was some kind of scientist, always lost to his research, and ignoring his family completely, every one hated him so much for it. Gourry's mother was so tire of this that she asked for the divorce, and she remained in custody of the kids, but later we found out that she was pregnant with Amy, and it was a heavy birth, witch cost her life."

"Oh my God…." Whispered Lina, she can not believe that Amy has never meet her mother, but Lina knows how it is never knowing her mother. "But what happen to Gourry's dad? Didn't he do anything to help his kids?"

Sylphiel sighed sadly. "No, because he didn't care. His only interest was his work, not his family. He didn't even appear on his ex-wife's funeral. But luckily Gourry's grand parents took care of their daughter's child's. Gourry dear never likes to talk about this because it always reminds him of his father who has abandoned them. It's a very strong pain."

"I see….." said Lina very deeply. She starts to understand the strong bond between Gourry and Amy, they are the only family they have for each other besides their grandmother.

"Hey Lina!" called Amelia who appeared on the scene.

"Huh?" Lina woke up from her thoughts and look back at Amelia. "Hey what's up?"

"Garcia is almost done! Aren't you going to dress up?"

"Oh yeah right!" after saying that Lina rushed to her room to get dressed.

_------_

A few moments later after leaving Sylphiel to baby sit Amy, Lina, Amelia and Naga walked down the streets of Atlas city, Lina was dressed with a yellow shirt, a jacked with no sleeves and red-purple jeans, Amelia was dressed with a white shirt and jeans and Naga also wears jeans a jacket with no sleeves and a small black shirt.

"This is boring!" murmured Naga. "we have been on the streets and we haven't found any one who could pump up a good fight!"

"Stop complaining Garcia! In case you have forgotten, you have beaten up those perverts that were chancing you when we passed to that snack bar!" reminded Amelia.

"Yes, but they were so weak that it doesn't count!"

"Stop complaining you two!" ordered Lina. "The point is that we do not even know to where to go in this city. We would be much better if we had a guide!"

"Too bad that Gourry isn't here." Said Amelia. "He could sure help us out."

"Yeah, but I wonder to where he went."

"Hold it right there!" demanded a bandit who appeared in front of them in that exact moment. "Give me your money if you want to live!"

The girls just grinned at the bandit.

_------_

A few moments later Lina, Naga and Amelia arrived to a big casino.

"So this is the place?" asked Amelia. "It sounds fancy."

"Yes, this is the casino Rashat, for what that bandit told us the casino organizes fights for people to make their bets." Said Lina.

"And he said that the fighters are some of the best street fighters of the city." Added Naga. "The bandit better have not tricked us, or else he will get his butt kicked again."

Amelia sweet dropped at her two friends. "You two are impossible!"

"What, what is it?"

"You two beat the bandit so hard that it's a miracle that he was still alive."

"What? All we did was give him a good punches." Said Lina.

"And kick him on the face!" added Naga.

"Hit him with a brick." Added Lina.

"Kick him on the nuts!" added Naga.

"Throw the trash can at him." added Lina.

"And throwing him to the wall." Added Naga.

But they booth shut up when they noticed that they nearly killed the bandit.

"Maybe we over did it a little." Said Lina a little embarrassed.

"A little…" said Amelia very sarcastically.

"Can we just go in?" asked Naga, tire of all this conversation.

When they arrived the door a security stopped them. "Hold it! Are you three under 18? If you are you can not get in the casino!"

"Oh come on, don't be mean to us." Said Naga seductively and pressed two fingers on the guys neck, making him passes out.

Amelia sweet drooped again. "You did it again!"

"What? I didn't beat him so bad like I did with the bandit!"

"Stop the arguing and hide the guy behind the bushes!" ordered Lina.

_-----_

Once they got inside the first thing that they noticed is that the Rashat casino is just a casino like every one else.

"This place stinks!" snapped Lina. "There isn't any fight here! We've been tricked!"

"I'm going to kill that bandit!" said Naga very evilly.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for keeping you waiting. The casinos main event will start immediately. Please take your seat and enjoy the show_." Said a voice from the phones, and the people started walking to another room.

"Well it seems that the show will be in there, lets go then." Said Amelia running to the room, with Lina and Naga following her.

Once inside, they noticed that it's a very big room, in the center there is a wrestling ring, and around the ring there dozen of tables for the audience to sit.

The girls founded out to sit.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a waiter when he got to their table.

"No thanks." said Lina.

"Wait a minute, I want something to drink!" protested Naga, but Amelia covered her mouth.

"No way Garcia, you know you have a big problem with the liquors, so no drinks for you!"

"Rats!"

In that moment the ring announcer started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main even of the casino Rashat. For the first time ever the two best and undefeated fighters of the casino will face each other in a one on one match."

"Two undefeated characters?" asked Lina. "this sounds interesting."

"Introducing first, from the mean streets of Sandria, **Rushtug the invincible**!" introduced the ring announcer and a bald man with a lot of muscles walked to the ring, with a big tattoo on his face.

Amelia looked disgustingly at the guy. "Gee, he has a tattoo on the face. That must have hurt a lot!"

"He sounds weak to me!" said Naga with a smirk.

Lina agreed. "Yeah, you're right. He sound to be all muscles and no brain, I wonder who his dumb ass opponent is?"

"And his opponent, from the city of Elmikia, **Gourry the Dragon**!" introduced the ring announcer.

The girls gasped when they hear that.

"W-what did he said?" asked Lina not believing it.

"He said…..Gourry." said Amelia in a shocking tone.

"Unbelievable!" said Naga in the same tone.

And just then Gourry started to walk to the ring, caring his sword of wood.

"Gourry….." whispered Lina.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: you guys were not expecting this right?

Sunny: and there are still more stuff to come.

Air Jay: let's Rumble!

Maliska: and thank you Yumekage for correcting us.


	4. The fight is on

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: our new fic, and ready to be cool.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

Chapter 4

_-----_

The three girls could not believe in what they are seeing in front of them. Gourry, the lad they just meet is also a fighter, but a street fighter for this casino.

"I can not believe in what I am seeing!" said Amelia. "Gourry is one of the top fighters of this casino. But why?"

"Who cares!" said Naga "Looks like we are about to see a good fight here, I'm dying to see what Gourry is capable of, what about you Lina?"

But Lina didn't even bother to respond Naga. She was too chocked to see Gourry like this, participating in this sort of competitions, but now she understands how he manages to buy all the stuff in his house she just meet Gourry today, but Lina never thought seeing Gourry like a street fighter like her, he is such a kind person. But what about Amy? Does she know about this? What is his explanation for this?

"_Let the fight begin!_" and the bell has ringed and the fight is on.

Gourry put himself in a fighting position, but in a pose that's showing that he is not going to use his sword of wood "Alright, I'm waiting."

Rushtug just chuckled sinisterly at him "you won't wait for long, my friend. This fight will only have two hits, one I'll give it to you and the other it will be you that will give to the ground!" after saying that Rushtug rips out his shirt and charges against Gourry, ready to throw a punch at him.

The punch hit Gourry really hard, witch made him crash against one of the corners of the ring, and made him split blood on his mouth.

Rushtug laughed at this. "You better give up already! Today I will take the title of the undefeated one, because I deserve it, because I've beat more scallywags before you even entered in this casino and I never lost a fight. You were also undefeated but your luck has run out because you are fighting a more experience and better fighter that you junior. Once I destroy you I will be the top fighter of the casino. Now it is time to end this!"

Rushtug throw's another punch at Gourry, but this time he just smacked it away, causing some pain in Rushtug hand.

Rushtug looked back at Gourry with a frightened look. "I…I don't believe it, he smacked my strongest punch like if it was nothing….how can this be?"

"Your right Rustong, you might be a much experience fighter than me, but the difference is that you fight for your self and for your glory, while I am fighting for my sister and to give her a good future. That is the difference between you and me, and that is why I won't let you beat me!" said Gourry has he got up.

"It's Rushtug! And you speak too much for who's about to die!" Rushtug was about to throw another punch at Gourry, but he escape it and hit Rustong violently on his jaw with his elbow.

"That is what I like about these big guys. They get all confidence because of their big muscles, but if we make them lose their confidence they'll be has weak has a sick kitten." Thought Gourry with a grin has he watched Rushtug land on the ground hard.

"_And the winner is Gourry the Dragon!_" shouted the announcer and lifting Gourry's arm to the air.

There were a few cheerers and buu's from the crowd. Cheerers from the one who have beet on Gourry to win and buu's from the ones who have beet on Rushtug.

"This fight didn't even last a minute." Said Amelia with her mouth wide open. "Gourry is one strong character!"

But Naga yawned "Yes, but you must admit that the guy that Gourry was fighting was a weakling."

"Naga is right, Gourry did not even used his sword to beat him." Said Lina. But just then she notices that the announcer is whispering something at Gourry.

"Mr. Rashat will wish to speak to you, so wait here in the ring." Whispered the announcer to Gourry.

"I….I see…" that was the only thing that Gourry said.

"What was the guy whispering at Gourry?" asked Amelia when she also noticed that.

"He said that the boss of this place wants to have a talk with Gourry." Answered Lina.

Amelia looks back at Lina. "Uau Lina, you sure have a good hear for managing to hear what they were saying."

"Of course, I am the extraordinary Lina Inverse!" said Lina, almost imitating Naga's laugh.

"Amateur!" murmured Naga.

"But I wonder what the boss wants with Gourry." Wondered Amelia.

"That is a good question Amelia." Said Lina, also curious about that topic. "Well let's find out! Let's hide under the table and hear what they have o say. Maybe we will find out why Gourry end up in here in the first place."

"Wait a minute Lina! I must protest!" protested Amelia. "Hiding under a table and waiting for the others to leave its just like if we were trying to break an entrance, or robbing the place!"

"So?" asked Lina with a grin on her face.

"So?" repeated Naga with the same grin.

Amelia sighted heavily. "You two are hopeless."

_-----_

All the clients left and Gourry is still in the middle of the ring, waiting for Rashat, and with out knowing that the girls are hiding under the table.

"Where the boss?" asked Lina. "It's getting hot in here!"

"Well it was your dumb idea of hiding under the table!" snapped Naga.

"I didn't see you come up with any ideas!"

"Shut up!" ordered Amelia in a low voice. "Some one is coming!"

In that moment a man with black hair in the middle had a white line and wearing a suit walked to the ring with two men behind him caring a safe.

"You always carry that safe to where ever you go, Rashat?" asked Gourry.

"You have made me lots a money today my boy." Said Rashat, lightning up a cigar "But I must say that I am impress. You have beaten Rushtug impressively and he's one of my strongest fighters. But I didn't came here to congratulate you on your victory."

"Well what do you want?"

"You are going to be transferred to another city by the order of my boss, he wants you to start fighting for him!"

"What?" these news did not pleased Gourry at all. "What boss? I thought that you were the boss here! And no way I'm going to another city!"

"I may own this casino, but it is financially supported by my boss. And what did you mean that you are not going to move out?" asked Rashat in an angry tone.

"It's exactly what you heard!" replied Gourry. "I have a life in this city, me and my sister; I'm not going to go fight for another guy in another town so that you can make more money with it!"

"I admit that I have that in consideration. But don't forget that I made you what you are today! Gourry the Dragon, I even made that tattoo on your arm so that it might match with your name. You came to me to participate on some fights and I made you the super star that you are today!"

Gourry stood in silence for a moment before speaking again. "You were the one who wanted me to have this tattoo! And I came to you because I needed money to pay for my studies and for my sister you had insisted to come with me to this city. Its was up for me to subtend her and my self, so that is why I decided to be a part of the fights of this casino."

_----_

"So that's why Gourry is participating on these fights. To have enough money for him and for his sister." Said Naga.

Amelia put on a big smile of his face. "I knew that the explanation was a simple one, and also pure! I knew that Gourry is really a good guy."

Lina also has a smile on her face, she remembers the conversation she had with Sylphiel and she should have know that Gourry is doing all of this to give a better home for his sister.

_-----_

"Gourry, Gourry, Gourry. You have a unique talent, and if you keep waiting your time at school you will not be able to explore that talent. Listen, there nothing more idiotic than to waist a good talent. If you do has I say…."

"I wont!" interrupted Gourry very firmly and determinate. "In the matter of fact, I quite!"

"What was that?"

"I'll make money my own way for now on. Amy is happy here and she has made lots of friends. I will not ruin my and her life so that you can become rich. So I quit. I wont do anymore fights for you!"

Rashat did not like Gourry's answer towards him, in fact he was boiling in anger, but he force him self to calm down. "My poor Gourry, the last one who talked to me like this has ended up in a body bag. But you won't die alone, you'll be found on the morgue next to your sister!"

Gourry gasped when he hear that. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me! If you don't fight for me I won't allow you to fight for anyone else! But pay attention……I can send my people to finish of your baby sister any time, you may try to run away with her but you'll will be found anytime. But I might forgive you if you obey me and decide to fight for my boss. So you have two choices; or you will do has I say and move out and save your sisters life, or you will run away like a fugitive and end up being hunted down."

Gourry stood there in silence but shaking, what possible choice could he have?

-----

The girls hear the entire stuff, and felt so revolted and angered at this Rashat character.

"I'll kill that bastard!" murmured Naga very angrily.

"Me too!" said Amelia in the same tone. "How does he dare to manipulate poor Gourry by using his sister?"

Lina didn't say anything, but she's angrier than Amelia and Naga put together. She started to understand why Gourry was participating in this fights, even after she heard story that Sylphiel has told her about Gourry and his family. Gourry has been fighting hard to give a good future to Amy, and now this Rashat jerk is trying to ruin Gourry and Amy's lives so that he can make more money for himself.

_------_

"So Gourry, what will be your answer?" asked Rashat with and evil grin on his face and decided to torture him some more. "Remember that your sister's life is depending on your decision!"

Gourry closed his fist hard. "Alright Rashat, you won, I….."

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" shouted Lina ahs she kicked the table, making it land near Rashat.

"Lina, girls? What are you guys doing here?" asked Gourry, surprised to see all of them in Rashat casino.

But Lina ignored his question and walked directly at him and Rashat. "Gourry, I understand why you are fighting on this dumpster, but you can not ruin Amy's life because of that Moron!"

"Dumpster? Moron?" asked Rashat with an angry tone.

But Lina continued. "This is the type of person that makes a lot of threats but he's a total jerk to do anything, I bet you're brain is on the size of an ant!"

Veins started to form on Rashat head because of all of Lina's insults. "Why you little…."

"Lina's that's enough! Rashat here was a former champion of cage fights!" warned Gourry, trying to reason to Lina who was putting her life on the line here.

"OH, OH, OH, OH! Cage fighter? He doesn't sound like it!" laughed Naga has she and Amelia walked near Lina.

"Enough of all this pointless talk!" demanded Amelia in a heroic pose. "I order you to leave Gourry and his sister alone, or else you will feel the power of justice on your face!"

Lina and Naga sweet drooped. "Amelia, stop with the justice speeches!"

Rashat put another grin on his face has he thought of an idea to give a big lesson to these girls "Well then, you want me to leave my best fighter walk away? That is defiantly not intelligent, but I'm a fair man here. So let's make a deal!"

"A deal?" asked Lina.

"Yes. You girls will fight against two of my best fighters, if you win I will let Gourry alone for good."

"And if you win?" asked Lina again with a grin of her own, the other girls also hade some grins on their faces.

Rashat was not expecting this question, he was expecting these girls starting to cry, saying that they can't fight. "Well, I'll think of something, but I think I will make you three my personal servants for the rest of your lives. So what do you say?"

"It's alright with me!" responded Lina.

"Me too!" said Amelia and Naga at the same time.

Gourry could not believe this, the girls are risking their freedom for him. "You girl, this is madness! You can't risk your lives like this!" said Gourry has he jump out of the ring to them.

The girls didn't pay attention to him. "Don't worry Gourry, we are also has strong has you!" said Lina.

"Alright, bring here Butch and Nurk here!" ordered Rashat to one of his body guards

Moments later the two men appeared, Butch is a tall man with long brown hair and a lot of bear on his face, and Nurk is short haired man with a lot of hear rings on his left hear.

"These are Butch and Nurk, two of my best and undefeated fighters of the casino!" introduced Rashat.

"Two more undefeated guys?" asked Lina a little irritated. "Shessh, how many undefeated guys you have here?"

"So you people know how it is, if you girls defeat them you can walk away free."

"No problem!" said Naga has she and Amelia got in the ring.

"Hey! No fair, I wanted to fight them!" protested Lina.

"Snooze, you lose Lina!" taunted Naga.

Butch got in the ring with a smirk on his face. "So witch one of you babes will be the first to go down?"

Amelia and Naga ignored him.

"I'll go first Amelia!"

"Huh? Why the heck you're going first?"

"Because I'm oldest!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" shouted Butch.

Naga looked back at her opponent. "Yeah, sure."

Rashat looked at the two opponents with an evil grin on his face. "Butch has an especial talent. His punches can be has fast has a hurricane, his adversaries don't have a chance against him because they can not hold his fists" he said mostly to him self and also chuckling sinisterly.

"Are you ready?" asked Butch, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on, dork!" that was Naga's answer.

"A dork, am I?" Butch launched him self at Naga throwing one f his super fast punches.

**PASH**

"What?" shouted Rashat, not believing in what he's seeing, Naga holding Butch's hand easily with just one hand, to Butch's that throws punches has fast has lightning.

"Hey let go!" demanded Butch trying to free his hand.

"Ok." Taunted Naga has she let's go of Butch's hand and kicks him hard, making him fly to the corner

Gourry was stunned and admired when he saw this. "Uau, she holds his punch like if it was nothing, that Naga is sure strong."

Lina was not liking the fact how Gourry was admiring Naga. So she bonks him on the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"I feel the need to do it, you…...you jellyfish!"

"Well I hear what Gourry said. And at least he knows how to appreciate a true fighter." Said Naga has she winked at Gourry.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?" yelled Lina.

"Are you forgetting about me!" shouted Butch. "You have not won yet!"

Naga turns his head to him. "That kick I gave you was just the first of many, you can not beat me, dork."

"DON'T CALL ME DORK!" Butch launches him self at Naga, throwing a lot of his super speeded punches, but she dodges every one of them with out any effort. "Damn it, why I can't hit you? this has never happen to me!"

"I have already faced Lina that throw punches much better than yours. To me your punches are has slow has a turtle." responded Naga still dodging Butch's punches.

But she got tire of it and starts throwing punches of her own, hitting Butch so hard that he can not defend himself against them. "Now let's end this!" Naga throws one last strong punch, making Butch fly out of the ring.

"**SHE'S A MONSTER!**" shirked Butch has he land hard on one of the tables. Already knock out.

Rashat could not believe what has happen in front of him, Naga has beat Butch very easily like if he was amateur. "Well, Nurk won't be defeated easily, his body is has hard has steel, his entire opponents get tire when they try to beat him with all the punches they throw at him. He will not fail and he will beat all the other girls."

In that moment Amelia entered the ring waiting for her adversary. "I am here, where is my opponent?"

Nurk got inside the ring with a scary face and a despicable grin.

"Will Amelia be able to defeat Nurk?" asked Gourry, worry about Amelia's safety "Nurk is the most resistant fighter of the casino."

"Don't worry, Amelia is too high level headed to be defeated." Said Lina.

"Yes, it runs from the family." Said Naga.

"Are you ready to fight?" asked Amelia, putting her self in a fighting position.

Nurk just walked closer to her. "How cute, and stupid! What makes you think that you have any chance against me? You little brat."

"Why? Why you ask!" Amelia feels a justice speech coming up. "Because I have the power of justice on my side. I can not allow that evil men like yourselves ruin the lives of innocents for the all mighty money. It is unfair and I promise that the light of justice will shine on you evildoers and it will make…."

Amelia was interrupted when Nurk slapped her on the face. "Will you just shut up? I'm here to beat you up not to listen to your stupid speeches!"

Lina and Naga frozen when that happen.

"Ops, he slapped her!" whispered Lina.

"He's gonna get it!" whispered Naga.

"What, what gonna happen?" whispered Gourry to Lina and Naga.

Has for Amelia she looked back at Nurk with dangerous eyes, like a beast ready to strike his prey, what she hates the most is when people slaps her on the face. "Now you're going to get it. **JUSTICE PUNCH!**"

Nurk didn't even move, he just stood there believing that he could take the punch, but he was wrong.

**POW**

When Amelia hit Nurk, he landed on the ground hard, and with his jaw almost broken. For the first time in his life Nurk is afraid, no one has ever toke him down. He looks back at Amelia with frightened eyes. "W-w-w-who are you?"

"Me? I am a woman! Hear me roar!" replied Amelia and jumped to attack Nurk again.

_30 seconds later._

Nurk is one the ground defeat, all beat and bruised, and crying. "No more….please no more…."

Amelia let out a victory sign and got out of the ring to meet his friends. "Justice always wins!"

"Way the go Amelia, you show him good!" cheered Naga rubbing her sister head.

Gourry just looked at the sisters amazed. "Incredible, those two are so strong."

"You should have seen me Gourry, I'm even more." Said Lina. "And congratulation, you're a free man!"

Gourry smiled back at Lina, it is true, he is finally rid of Rashat for good.

Rashat look at the entire show with angry eyes, he could not believe that his two best fighters have lost so easily, this made him boil in fury. "Its like people say, if you want something done right, you have to do it your self!"

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lina. "Well Rashat, I hope that you remember our deal!"

Has a response to her, Rashat jumps to the ring and taking off his clout and tie. "The fight isn't over! You still have one more adversary. ME!"

"What? That wasn't the deal, Rashat!" protested Lina.

"Now it is only if you girls manage to defeat me girl! And let me tell you that no one beats me!"

Lina putt on a grin on her face. "Alright, but how about we level the deal? If we win you will leave Gourry alone for good and you will give us your safe full of money!"

"Yes, yes, just get in the ring!" ordered Rashat, getting exited and impatient to fight again.

Amelia sweet dropped. "Of course she never loses a chance to get some money."

Lina was about to enter the ring when Gourry holds on to her arm. "Lina you can't fight him!"

"And why not?"

"Lina, Rashat is more different than the two guys you've faced, he's is a former cage champion, and they say that when he throws a punch, they are as violent as a tornado, many that have fought him has ended up dead. You can not win this fight, it is hopeless!"

Gourry's word did not intimidate Lina. "Those things are of no importance Gourry."

Gourry could not believe Lina's reply. "What? But Lina…."

"Listen Gourry, with an attitude like that I would probably lose. I would not go on saying that I will lose because I know they will defeat because my opponent is bad´. Maybe I will have a slight chance to beat this guy, but I will lose it is I'm convinced of my own defeat. So when I fight, I fight to win."

The two of them remained in silence for a moment, but Gourry knows that Lina may be right here. So he lets go of Lina's arm. "Good luck Lina."

"No problem." Replied Lina, winking at Gourry and stepping in the ring. "I'm ready!"

Rashat let out an evil chuckle "Prepare to die!"

_To be continue….._

Ramon: We are back in big!

Sunny: And I bet you people know what's going to happen next. So what do you people think of the new chapter?


	5. Lina vs Rashat

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: our new fic, and ready to be cool.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

Chapter 5

_-----_

Lina putted herself in a fighting position, ready to start the fight. "Ok, bring it on, melon head!"

Rashat let out an evil chuckle "Young fool, you don't know how powerful I am, I've been out destroying or killing my opponents before you were even born, what chance do you have against me. I am older and resistant than you girl, so there is no way that you can beat me!"

"All I see is that you pass more time talking than fighting!" replied Lina, getting so tire of all this talking.

Rashat started to hate her attitude. "Why you….I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget!" Rashat Run to Lina, and in his fists are covered with a tornado.

"Huh?" that's the only thing that Lina said when she saw the tornado fists coming straight at her, but she dodge it easily.

Rashat throws three more tornado punches and Lina who dodges them all, and jumps far away from Rashat.

Amelia, Naga and Gourry had their mouths wide open when they saw Rashat's attack, never in their life they saw a punch covered with a small tornado.

"Unbelievable!" stated Amelia. "I fell the intensity of that attack, if Lina gets hit she will suffer some real damage."

"Gourry, how the heck does Rashat do those attacks?" asked Naga, almost shouting.

"I don't know!" responded Gourry.

"WHAT? You been selling your fish and you tell us that you don't know how he does this!"

"It's true! I only heard rumors about Rahsat, but this is the first time that I see him fight!"

Rahsat Grinned evilly when he heard that. "I have train my fist to be the most devastating brutal force has can be, the phenomenon creates these small tornados that destroys all the ones who fight me!" he explained. "That is why I was known has the _Tornado Fist_, with this attack no one can beat me! Now do you understand that there is no chance of you beating me?"

Gourry looks back at Lina, and by the looks on her face she doesn't sound very intimidated by all of this. "She has a lot of courage." Gourry could not help but to admire her for that.

"You can do that attack all the time you want!" said Lina with a grin of her own. "You won't beat me with it!"

"How dare you!" shouted Rashat and throws another punch at Lina, but she dodges it and landed on one of the corners of the ring.

"You use boxing techniques with those attacks, I can calculates the trajectories of your fists and escape them!"

Rashat remain in silence, he never thought that this girl would detect the fall on his attack. "Very good, you are very smart. if I can't get you by close, I'll get you by far. Eat this!" Rashat waved his arm, making a tornado by the size of a person running directly at Lina.

"Ops." Lina jumps out of the corner, escaping that tornado attack.

"What was that?" asked Naga.

"Amazing!" said Gourry. "Rashat waved his arm so strongly that it has made that tornado."

"It's all over!" Rashat keep on waving his arms, creating more tornados, but Lina escapes each one of them.

2 minutes passed and Lina continues to escape Rashats attacks.

"You were saying something about it was all over?" taunted Lina, still dodging Rashat's attacks.

"Damn it! Why don't you sent still?" yelled Rashat.

Lina lands on the ground near the ropes and turns to Rashat. "Ok then little boy, here I am. You can attack me if you want. I wont even move to make things easy for you."

"Lina, have you gone mad?" shouted Naga.

"You can not quite! You were going so fine!" shouted Amelia.

"Who said I'm quitting? I'm just giving this boy a chance because he will lose this fight!" said Lina, very confident of her self.

Rashat laughed at this. "Your pride will be your loss, you poor unconscious fool!"

"Well I think that you're very confident of your self!"

"Alright, but this time I'll use my two hands at the same time! Imagine how big my tornados will be!"

Gourry gasped when he hear that. "Lina, you are not thinking of standing still while he fires his new attack, are you?"

"Gourry is right Lina!" said Amelia. "You better not underestimate him this time!"

But Lina didn't listen to them. "Don't worry guys, it will all be alright!"

Rashat chuckled sinisterly at Lina. "You are such an idiot. Now prepare to feel the power of my strongest attack. THE SUPER TORNADO!" Rashat waved his tow arms at the same time, strongly, witch created a giant tornado running directly at Lina.

"Lina get out of there!" shouted Gourry when he saw that Lina is not moving an inch to escape Rashat's attack. But its too late, Lina got hit with the tornado. "LINA!"

But has surprising has it might seem, Lina is still on her feet, still intact.

Gourry sighed in relieve. "Oh thank God, she's alive."

"But look ate her face!" Amelia pointed at Lina's face that has a cut on her cheek and bleeding.

Rashat laughed at Lina's wound. "You see how powerful I am? You feel the strong impact of my attack? I bet you are sorry for facing me, aren't you?"

Lina looked confused at Rashat. "What are you so happy about?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me that you are happy about this little wound?" asked Lina pointing at her cheek. "This wound is so insignificant."

This, of course, made Rashat very angry. "SHUT UP! I'm better than you!"

"This was the only attack that has hit me and it has only made this cut, and it was your strongest attack!" continued Lina with a grin on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Rashat waved his two hands again to make a super tornado.

But this time Lina put up her two hands and hold up the tornado, and destroying it at the same time.

Rashat got parasitic with the shock he could not believe what just happen in front of him.

And he's not the only one, Gourry was astounded himself, he never imagined that she's so strong.

"Let's end this!" Lina ran to Rashat and punched him by just using one finger, witch made Rashat fall out of the ring and landed near Lina's friends.

"Curses!" growled Rashat has he tries to get up, but he can't, he is too hurt from Lina's attack. He still could not believe he lost the fight. This girl defeated him by just using one finger and she even resisted his tornado like a summer wind. "What kind of power this girl has?"

"Lucky!" cheered Lina lifting up two fingers in victory.

"Gourry! Go in there and finish her off!" demanded Rashat in a height voice.

This caught every one in surprise, even Lina. Will Gourry obey Rashat?

"No!" said Gourry has he walks to Rashat. "I'm over of taking orders from you!"

"Gourry….." whispered Lina with a smile on her face.

This didn't go well with Rashat. "You miserable punk! If you don't do has I say, your sister is history!"

Has a response to his treat, Gourry grabs him by the collar. "Now pay attention! If you ever come near or if you ever threaten my family again, I'll kill you!" said Gourry in a warning tone.

"Y-y-es…..I understand…." Said Rashat in a trembling tone.

Gourry lets go of Rashat, witch made him fall to the ground. "All this time I thought that you were strong Rashat, but I trusted the rumours so much that made me blind."

"And most of all, you are much stronger than him, Gourry." said Lina has she jumps out of the ring and lands near Gourry.

"Huh? What do you mean Lina?"

"Why do you think that this guy wanted to transfer you to another place? And besides, did you saw how scared he was when you grabbed him by the collar?"

Gourry looked at Rashat's face, witch show that Lina is right in what he is saying. "Your right Lina, I should have done like you did, testing his strength to see if he's has powerful has the rumours said. I guess I was too stupid to believe the rumours."

"I agree with you on that Gourry." said Lina with a smirk.

Gourry sweat dropped. "You didn't have to agree with me on that Lina."

Rashat finally look at Lina. He has heard that name before. In that second he looks at Lina, paying more attention to her. "Wait a minute, a red hair girl with a black head band." Thought Rashat, believing that he knows who Lina is. "You girl! Your name, tell me your name!" he demanded.

Lina looks curiously at Rashat. "My name? My name is Lina Inverse!"

Rashat's body became pale when he heard Lina's name. "You are Lina Inverse?"

"Yes, and now about our deal, you will leave Gourry and his family alone, and we shall have all the money of your safe!" reminded Lina with a evil grin and a threatening tone.

That scared Rashat. "Y-yes of course….take it, take it and go away."

"Why thank you!" said Lina with an innocent smile, then turns to Amelia and Naga. "Come on girls, let's go get our money!"

"I just love easy money!" said Naga with a smirk.

"Hold it you are not getting anything!" said one of the body guards when Lina and Naga were about to get the safe.

"NO! LET THEN BE YOU IDIOT!" shouted Rashat, and his body guards made way for Lina and Naga getting the safe.

Moments later Lina and her friends left the casino, leaving Rashat alone with his bodyguards.

"Boss, why did you let them take your money?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"Because that Girl, the one called Lina Inverse is no ordinary girl! She is the one who defeated Garv the red Dragon!" responded Rashat.

The body guards gasped in terror when they heard what he said.

Rashat started too sweet because of the fear that he is feeling right now when he found out with who he was fighting with. "No wonder why I lost against her. Garv was the most powerful fighter in the world, he was consider the king of all fighters, no one resisted his brutal and devastating attacks. But this girl defeated him, I was present when she fought Garv, it was a intense fight but in the end Lina Inverse managed to beat him and Garv ended up wounded badly and died when he reached the hospital, Lina's attack were just to strong for him and he never made it." Suddenly Rashat starts to get up slowly. "I must talk to my boss about this; Lina Inverse might become a big problem to us. Mark my words, when my boss is informed he will take care of Lina Inverse, making her pay for messing with his business."

_-----_

Lina and the other returned back to Gourry's apartment after their long fight.

"Come on Garcia! Give me hand!" demanded Amelia who was carrying the safe out of the elevator by herself.

"Relax Amelia, you do need the exercise, your getting fat." Teased Naga.

"GARCIA!"

"It's hard to believe that they are sisters." Whispered Lina when she got out of the elevator, almost laughing.

In that moment she felt some one holding her shoulder, she look back and saw that it's Gourry. "Lina, I wanted to thank you for helping me out, if it wasn't for you I would probably still be working Rashat."

"Hey no problem, big guy." Said Lina winking at him. "I know how it is to lose a family member." She whispered very low so that no one could hear her.

"Huh, what did you say Lina?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…."

"Ok. I promise you this Lina, when ever you need any help of some source, you can always count on me from now on. If fact, you can consider me your guardian!" Said Gourry, showing his appreciation for what Lina has done for him.

"Guardian?" asked with a little blush on her cheeks. "Well, I guess the thoughts that counts." Lina was about to got walk to the house when Gourry stopped her again.

"Wait Lina, you still have that cut on your face." Gourry picks up a napkin from his pocked, cleaning the wound in Lina's face.

"GOURRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Lina. "I can take care of this myself!"

"This is my grandmothers wish, to be nice to girls." Replied Gourry nicely, and continues to clean up Lina's wound.

Lina's face became redder when Gourry was doing this. Gently cleaning her face, and her heart beating quickly and her legs getting a little weak. "This is the second time he gets to close to me, why am I feeling like this because of this guy? But…it feels kind of nice…." Lina thought when all of a sudden she loses her balance and land on Gourry chest again.

"L-Lina?" asked Gourry with a little blush on his face.

Lina immediately gets back on her feet. "OPS. Sorry, I just lost my balance." She said very embarrassed, but she putted on a face to disguise that embarrassment.

"LINA!" shouted Naga interrupting the scene. "Are you trying to make moves on Gourry?"

"What me? Never!" replied Lina.

"Well it did not sound like it!"

"Please Girls, lets not fight!" begged Gourry.

"SHE STARTED IT!" shouted Lina and Naga, pointing at each other.

"Will you people shut up!" yelled a neighbour "There are people here that are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" said Lina Gourry and Naga at the same time and entered back to the house.

_-----_

The week end passed, Gourry has got to know the girls a little better, and they have been spending some of Rashat's money. How they have managed to use the money when it is lock on the safe, you ask? Lina just break the safe, since they will now use they money for them selves since Gourry is no more working for Rashat, that is why Lina wanted Rashat's safe.

And now it's the first day of new school for Lina, Naga and Amelia, and right now they and Gourry and Amy are waiting out side for Sylphiel.

"Sorry for being late guys!" said Sylphiel running to the other that were waiting for her.

"Better late than never." Said Amelia who was in the back seat with Naga and Amy.

"Ok, we are going to put Sylphiel to her school foist than we shall put Amy." Said Gourry who was outside.

"Sylphiel isn't in our school too?" asked Naga.

"No, I'm from another school." Said Sylphiel.

"Well I am not going!" stated Lina.

"Huh? But why not?" asked Gourry.

"I'm not going like this!" Lina pointed out to her school uniform for girl, Amelia and Naga were also wearing ones. "I hate using skirts!"

"But come on Lina, I can not let you go to school by your self, it would be impolite." Said Gourry trying to reason with her. "And besides, you look cute on that uniform."

Lina didn't know if it was a perverted statement from Gourry part, but she didn't care. In fact she has got a great idea. "Well, I guess…..but only on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

Lina put on some wicked eyes. "I'll drive to school."

"**AAAAAHH!"** shirked Amelia and Naga, very terrorised and very loud that has echoed the entire street.

Gourry looks at Amelia and Naga with frightened eyes, by the way they cried Lina must be very dangerous on the weal. "Hum…….maybe it is not a very good idea."

"It will all be alright!" before Gourry could reply Lina took the keys from his hand and rushed to the drivers' seat. "Trust me!"

"Oh man, why do I have a feeling that this won't end well?" asked Gourry to himself, feeling he has made the biggest mistake of his life.

"_WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"_ cried Amelia and Naga, hugging each other.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: so what do you people think so far of our fic? Good or Bad?

Sunny: and get ready for school mayhem!


	6. At school

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 6

_-----_

Zelgadiss reached to the students' parking lot and parked up his van, once he got out he watched the surroundings, like he felt that there was someone watching him. "Must be my imagination."

Zel was about to continue his walk when he heard some heavy noises of wheals. "Now what is going on?"

In that moment a car entered the students parking lot, rushing in at all speed, even making smoke from the back. Zel recognised that car, is Gourry's car. "What is that idiot doing?"

_-----_

"AAAHH!" cried the people inside the car.

"Lina, Please slow down!" begged Gourry, with Amelia and Naga still screaming.

"Nonsense! I just wanna see how it feels, that's all!" replied Lina, driving the car like a maniac.

"Lina please stop!" begged Amelia.

"Hey look, no hands!" joked Lina taking her hand off the weal.

"LINA!" cried Goury, Naga and Amelia.

Lina laughed at this and continues running over the parking lot like crazy. "Hey look, a spot to put the car." She said pointing to the spot.

"Oh thank heavens!" said Naga, feeling relived to see that their torture is about to end.

In that moment runs directly to the spot and spins the weal at full force, witch made the car spine around in direction of the spot.

Every one in the car continues to scream while Lina is enjoying this.

And has amazing has it seems, even with all the spinning and speed, Lina managed to park the car.

Lina step out of the car, putting on her shades and looking at the track marks she made. "Now that is how you burn rubber, right guys?"

The others didn't respond her; they just step out the car, walking around like if they were drunk.

"I can't believe I'm all here. Are we still alive?" asked Naga, trembling all over.

"I'll answer your question has soon has my heart calms down." Replied Amelia holding her chest.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?" shouted Zelgadiss, walking to the gang. "you people droved like maniacs."

"Don't look at me, she's the one who has done the driving!" replied Gourry pointing at Lina.

"I was just burning rubber. And besides, it could have been worse!" said Lina taking out her shades.

"How worst?" asked Gourry.

"The car could have exploded. But hey, it is still intact." In that exact moment the wheels of the car, all four, had blow up with a big BOOM. Lina sweet-dropped when that happened. "Well…..maybe the wheels are busted but the rest of the car is just fine." In that moment the hood of the car open up and a lot of smoke came out, and then the car started to fall apart. "Ops….."

"I think that Lina over heated the car." Said Zel. "I don't think that you'll be able to use that car anymore Gourry."

"Luckily we have made a few stops along the way to leave Amy and Sylphiel to their schools, if we keep on none stopping the car would have probably exploded." Said Amelia.

"Anyway, we don't have any transport to go to school." Sighed Naga. "You did it again, Lina."

"Shut up Naga!" replied Lina. "At least I can drive!"

"OH OH OH OH! Well too bad that your driving skills is has bad has your figure!"

"WHY YOU…." Lina was about to get Naga if Amelia didn't stop her.

"Not now Lina, we have school!"

"Alright, alright…."

The gang was already in direction of school, but Lina stopped when she saw that Gourry was still in the same spot, looking at his broken car.

"Hey come on Gourry, we have to go." Said Lina has she got near to Gourry.

Gourry just made some noises like if he was about to cry, and with his lips trembling and pointing at his destroyed car.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Said Lina tapping at Gourry's shoulder.

Gourry just made that noise again.

"Come on, come on. Let's go." Lina pushes Gourrys arm making him come with her.

_-----_

The gang is already in the school, with all the students preparing their stuff to go to class, or just doing their home work or discussing some stuff. Has for Zel, he already move on to who know where.

"Well, you girls have your class schedules?" asked Gourry, already forgotten about his car problems.

"Yup" responded the girls at the same time.

"Ok, the bell will ring in a few moments and them you will have to go to your room classes and….." Gourry was interrupted when he and the girls heard some noises of some one fighting and many students running in direction of that noise.

"What's going on?" asked Naga.

Gourry sighed "Don't tell me that they are fighting again…."

"They?" asked Lina and Amelia.

"Two teachers, Filia Ul Cop that is a History teacher, and Xellos Metallium, that is a GYM teacher. They are always fighting over every little thing, but normally its because Xellos teases Filia a lot."

"Teachers?" repeated Amelia and Naga at the same time.

Lina put a grin on her face. "If it is a fight, I wanna see!" and she runs in direction of that noise.

"Hey Lina wait!" called out Gourry running after Lina.

_----_

"STAND STILL YOU PARASITE!" shouted Filia with a samurai sword on her hand, trying to kill Xellos who was dodging Filia's attacks

"Nope, nope, don't want to." Taunted Xellos, escaping each attack of Filia's sword.

"How did she get a sword?" asked Lina who was seeing the fight along with Gourry, Amelia and Naga.

"I don't know." Responded Gourry. "she is always carrying some strange weapon with her, but most of the times she carries a mace.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted Dr Saman. "What are you two fighting this time?"

"Don't look at me boss! But dragon breath here is going nuts again!" said Xellos with his wicked smiles.

"He's the one who started it! I was calmly correcting some tests when he just butt in and bug me!" replied Filia pointing at Xellos.

"Right, your always blaming me, and the children wonder why we fight!" taunted Xellos.

"WE DON'T HAVE CHILDREN, YOU PARASITE!" yelled Filia.

But in the moment when Filia was about to strike Xellos again, the school Bell rings.

"Oh rats!" cursed Filia. "We'll settle this another day!"

"I'll be waiting, Filia-chan." Said Xellos in a sing a like voice.

"Well its time for me to go to school. I'll see you girls later." Said Gourry has he ran to his class room.

"Well lets see our schedules, what are we going to have first?" asked Lina.

"History." Confirmed Amelia looking at her schedule.

"In witch room?" asked Naga.

"Room 124."

"Ok, let's go then." Said Lina ahs she and the girls run to their first class of the day.

A few moments later, the girl reached to their class room.

"Well, it took us a few time to get here but we finally found the room." Said Amelia.

"When I find that Gourry, I'll kill him!" growled Lina. "If he show us how to get here we would not be so late!" after saying that Lina knocked on the door.

She was surprised when she saw who open the door. "Gourry?"

"Lina? What are you doing here?"

"I have class here!"

"Really? Then that mean that we are on the same class, we'll be class mates."

"Is it the new students?" asked the teacher from behind Gourry. Lina Naga and Amelia could not believe who is their History teacher. It's Filia. "Greetings, I'll be your history teacher. Come in, come in." after that Filia started to make the introductions. "Students these are your new class mates. Lina Inverse, Amelia and Garcia Seilune."

"That's Naga!" corrected Naga.

All the boys had their looks on Naga, some were giving whispers saying. "Man, she's hot!" "And look at those curves." "And her boobs!" "Dude, I'm going to make moves on her!" "A dork like you? No way!"

Naga loved the attention she was getting, put her tongue out at Lina who was upset to see that no one was looking at her.

Luckily Amelia was between the two of them so that they won't end up destroying the place.

"Well then, if you please take your seats!" said Filia, very politely. "Lina and Amelia will take that empty seat and Naga will seat next to Gourry."

"WHAT!" yelled Lina, then she blushed when she saw that every one was looking at her.

Naga took that chance to sit next to Gourry, and then put her tongue out at Lina. "Loser!"

"I'll kill her, I'll kill her….." Lina keep repeating that in her mind has she sited in her desk with Amelia.

"Alright now, turn to page 176." Ordered Filia and the students turn their history books to page 176. "Today we shall learn about on of the most powerful Shogun of the era Togugauwa, Shabramingo. Shabramingo was indeed a very powerful Shogun with a incredible power of a devil and has even made the discovery of a poison of immortality, and he was most famous because of the fact that he had ruby eyes, he used this power for sinless destruction, to kill all his enemies and for planes of conquests and building his own government, that way he gathered around fateful followers to serve his porpoises, and more of his horde spread around Japan leaving destruction and disorder."

"My word…." Whispered Amelia, knowing that there was such a dreadful man. Lina didn't pay attention to that because she was seeing if Naga was trying to make moves on Gourry.

"But like many Shoguns, Shabrimingo had many enemies." Continued Filia. "one of them was another Shogun Called Ceilphiel, who also gathered his own followers, witch where some of the Victims of Shabrimingos attacks. The battle between Ceilphiel and Shabrimingo was terrible, it lasted hour, maybe even days, but Ceilphiel proven to be the mightiest and destroyed Shabrimingo for ever."

Amelia lifted his arm to ask a question. "Teacher, what ever happen to the followers of Shabrimingo?"

"Well, that is uncertain, some say that they escaped and never return, some say that they are devising a plan to resurrect their master." Said Filia then she noticed that Gourry has his eyes closed, in other words he's sleeping. "Mr. Gabrieve!"

Gourry jumped out of the table when Filia called him out. "What, what, what?

"Were you paying attention?"

"Yes, yes of course." Said Gourry very nervously.

"What an idiot." Murmured Lina

_----_

In a corporation called the _Ognimirbahs_.

Rashat entered the office of the lieder of the corporation, who is also his boss, to give his report.

An old man by the name of Raltac.

"So Rashat, what is your report?" asked Raltac when Rashat sited on a seat.

"I have some really bad news, boss." Responded Rashat.

"What is it? Did you have problem with that Gabrieve guy?"

"Well, lest say that that is the problem, I managed to convince Gourry to do what you wanted by 3 girls got in the way!"

Raltac eyes suspiciously at Rashat. "Girl?"

"Teenager girl, if you will. "They have beaten my best fighters, and even beat me, and the worst of all they stole my money!"

Raltac punched his desk hard. "Are you making fun of me Rashat? You expect me to believe that you were defeated by a mere teenager girl?"

"Honest its true sir! These were no ordinary girls, their fighting techniques are extraordinary, they manage to beat my fighters with out breaking a sweat. But the girl that has defeated me is the same one who has destroyed Garv."

Raltac gasped and almost turn pale when he heard that. "You mean…."

"Yes, Lina Inverse is in town!"

"Lina Inverse you say." Said a new character that appeared from the shadows.

Rashat was sweating in fear when he saw who it is. "L-lord Valgarv…." And Rashat immediately lands respectfully on one knee to Valgarv. "I-I didn't know that you were here my lord." Rashat didn't not even dare disrespect this young man, he is the most powerful student from Garv's dojo, and he is just has cold blooded has his master, and now that Garv is dead, he's taking care of the dojo.

"You don't need to know when I'll appear." Said Valgarv in a scary tone has he approaches Rashat. "Now tell me, is it true that Lina inverse is in this very same city.

"Y-yes my lord. She has helped the one called Gourry Gabrieve and defeated me easily. She is very powerful."

"Interesting……" said Val rubbing his chin. "So if we find this Gabrieve fellow his might lead us to Lina Inverse. Where does he live?"

"I-I don't know sir." Lied Rashat, because in didn't wanted risk if Valgarv lose the fight against Lina, she might come to get him. "Even if Gourry was one of my fighters, I never knew where he lives or any relative he might have."

Valgarv was not pleased with that answer "If that is so, then you are wortles!"

"What? But my Lord I ARRGH!" Rashat was interrupted when Val gave his a karate punch on his neck, killing him instantly.

"Worthless piece of…." Val gave Rashat's death body a big kick.

"Lord Valgarv! I must protest! Rashat was the one who gathered the best fighters for me and…" Raltac was interrupted when Valgarv turn to him, with deadly eyes.

"Let's get things straight here Raltac! You and your company have been the supporters for me, my master and for my dojo, but don't you dare speak to me this way again or you won't live any longer than you have to. Understand?"

"Y-yes my lord…"

Val was about to leave when Raltac called him. "Wait sir! Where are you going?"

"What do you think? I'm going to find Lina Inverse and avenge my master's death!" responded Valgarv without turning to Raltac.

"If I may say so sir, I think that is unwise."

"What?"

"I know that you have made incredible progress since Garv die. But she probably made more. She has beaten Rashat very easily and for what I know she is accompanied by some friends that seem to be has strong has her."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I still have contact of the best street fighters of this city. Maybe they will not be has strong has Lina, but I'm sure that they will be strong enough to give her a bad time."

"I see……you want to use them so that we might learn more of Lina's technique and discover a way to destroy her."

"Exactly."

"Well I don't have the patience to wait!"

Val was about to leave again but Raltac stopped him again. "Please sir, use your head. Garv ended up defeated because he underestimated this young girl, don't make the same mistake has he did, or you might not live to avenge your master. So if you take my advice you will take the most intelligent way out."

Valgarv remain in silence for a moment, but he knows that Raltac is right. "Very well you convince me, but let's get one thing straight, Lina Inverse is mine!"

_To be continue……_

Ramon: Val is in this fic too, and he a bad dude!

Air Jay: I wanted to be the bad dude!

Alandra: shut up Air Jay!

Sunny: and to remind you people once again, that in Portugal, Filia call's Xellos parasite, not namagomi.


	7. Fan girls and Bikers

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 7

_-----_

On the door of the Atlas city high school, a group of bikers lidded by a fat man with jeans and a jacked with no sleeves prepare them self to assault the school.

"So this is the school?" asked the fat man.

"Yes it is Gordo!" responded on of the bikers to the fat man now identified has Gordo. "At least that is how our boss said."

Gordo looked at the school with an evil grin. "Yes, and Raltac said that Lina Inverse is here. Now its pay back time!"

_-----_

Its lunch time and Lina, Naga and Amelia waited on the lunch line of the school cafeteria.

"You know, I liked the history lesson given by miss Filia." Said Amelia, starting a conversation since Lina and Naga were so impassion to eat.

"About that entire Shabrimingo story?" asked Naga.

"Yes, especially when she added that there were four warriors that have helped Ceilphiel defeating Shabrimingo. And one of them was a knight from another country that held a sword whose blade was made of light."

"Yeah sure!" blurred Lina, getting tire of the conversation. "I just hope Gourry has got a spot for us to eat."

"Oh, its you girls again." Said a voice from behind the girls. It's Zelgadiss.

"Well what do you know, its Zel." Said Lina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naga.

Zel raised an eyebrow. "DUH! Its lunch time! I need to eat!" replied Zel, very sarcastically.

Lina chuckled. "DUH is right Naga! You are so blind!"

Naga glared angrily at Lina. "HOW DARE YOU. I'll let you know that I have a much better site than yours!"

"Yeah, I bet!"

Amelia turns to Zel. "You'll have to forgive these two, they are always fighting!"

"So I see."

Has the line was moving, Lina saw the table that Gourry has reserved for them, but in that table Gourry was surrounded by a dozen girls who are all around him like if he is some movie or rock star. This has made Lina very mad. "What are those bimbos doing?"

Naga and Amelia also saw the scene and they were in shock.

"What's going on here?" asked Naga, also furious.

"What's the big deal?" asked Zel. "Almost every day Gourry is surrounded by girls."

Amelia looks back at Zel with her eyes wide open. "You…..you mean….Gourry is a……playboy?"

"No, no. has you know there is always problem here in this school, and most of the time the girls get bully around, and Gourry being very chivalrous, helps them out. That is what made Gourry so attractive to the ladies."

"Oh I see." Amelia looks back at Gourry, ever since she saw him he sounded like a nice guy to her, and all those ladies all over him are just showing their appreciation to him. Every woman just loves to be saved by a knight in armour. Amelia also dreams about that sometimes.

Lina was not pleased with that, so she pick up her food the minute the luchn lady gave her, not even seeing what she gave her, and ran to the table where Gourry is.

"Ladies please. I saved these seats for friends of mine. So can I ask you girls to leave?" said Gourry very politely.

The girls ignored her. And when on to him like a dog chewing a bone.

"Oh you're so cute!" said girl nº12.

"What? Men aren't supposed to be cute." Replied Gourry with a blush.

"Don't be silly, you're so cute!" replied the girl nº5.

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted Lina, making all the girls that were all around Gourry to look at her. "You girls are on my seat!"

"Excuse me?" asked the girl nº8.

"As if!" replied girl nº18 to Lina.

"What do you want with Gourry anyway?" asked the girl nº9

"He's my ride home!" replied Lina.

"WHAT?" shouted all the girls.

"Hum….Lina, you busted my weal's, remember?" reminded Gourry.

"What ever."

The girls just put themselves in front of Lina, with dangerous gazes.

"We found him first!" said girl nº10 with a treating tone.

"Yeah, who do you think you are? You flat chest brat!" insulted the girl nº2.

Veins of fury start to form on Lina's forehead. "Flat chest?" asked Lina in a furious voice. "YOU BIMBOS CALL ME FLAT CHEST?" shouted Lina so laud that all the girls fly away, making them land on the ground hard. Lina approaches the girls, very slowly, with a furious aura surrounding her. "Now what did you call me?"

All the girls shirked in fear and run out of the cafeteria, afraid of Lina.

"What a bunch of idiots!" Lina then puts her food on the table and turns to Gourry. "you were suppose to reserve this table for us, you Jellyfish!"

Gourry gulped. "I'm sorry Lina, but it's not my fault. They came to me all a sudden, and I could not say no to them."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because my grandmother told me to be nice to girls."

"Damn it Gourry! One of these days your chivalrousness will kill you!" Lina shouted so loud that Gourry's hair almost flew.

Amelia looked curiously at Lina and Gourry. She just had the feeling that Lina likes Gourry for acting so jealously when she saw Gourry surrounded by a lot of girls, and most of all Lina helped Gourry when she defeated Rashat. Amelia could not stop but to smile at those two. "Looks like Lina's if falling for Gourry." thought Amelia. "I'm surprised, even with her bad experience, and even with the secret promise that she made to her self of never falling in love again, but it looks like that she is breaking that promise. But that is ok, this Gourry guy sounds like a cool guy. Who could ever do the things he did to provide a good life for him and for his sister Amy."

"What a lousy cafeteria!" complained Naga ahs she sited on the table. "They don't have liquors here!"

Amelia sweet dropped and put her food on the table. "Garcia, you should know that schools don't sell that."

"Well, they could sell beer!"

"Oh brother." Mumbled Amalia and saw that Zelgadiss was eating alone in an empty table, so she walked to him. "Say Zel, don't you want to eat with us?" asked Amelia with an innocent smile on her lips.

Zel looked confused at Amelia. "You want me to eat with you people? Why?"

"Come on, what's the point of eating alone?"

"No thanks I'll…." Zel was interrupted when Amelia push him by the arm and sits him on the table where she and the others are. "But my food…." Zel got interrupted again when Amelia putted his food in front of him. "Never mind."

Naga looked curiously at Amelia, she was acting very strange because of this character.

Zel then turns his head to Amelia who just sited next to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me eat with you!"

"Why not? We are friend aren't we?"

"Friends?" Zel looked annoyed at Amelia. "We just meet, and you already consider us friends?"

"Why not? Friendship starts with a small step." Replied Amelia with a smile and putting a hand on his. Her herself did not understand why she was acting this way because of a guy she just meet, but when she saw him by the first time last week, she saw a big sadness in him, like something bad has happen to him, and Amelia wanted to help him.

Zel blushed when Amelia hold his hand. "She's….she's holding my hand? N-never anyone hold my hand."

Lina grinned when she noticed Zel's blush. "You know, I think that Amelia likes this guy." She whispered to Naga.

"WHAT?" shirked Naga. "No way!"

In that moment the bikers enter the cafeteria, each one of the caring chains or baseball bats. All the students got frightened with the sudden coming of these strangers that sounds like they are asking for trouble. They were all frightened, except Lina and her gang.

Gordo recognised her immediately. "Lina Inverse!"

Lina lifted her head to the new incomer "Yes?"

"I know who you are, you are the one who has defeated Garv, and you humiliated Rashat just yesterday, so I came her to challenge you to a fight!" demanded Gordo.

"Lina Inverse?" thought Zel then he looks back at Lina. "So she is the one who defeated Garv?"

"Sorry, but no fighting while I'm in school!" replied Lina has she started to eat again.

"Oh Yeah?" Gordo gives a big punch to the table, destroying it completely.

The Slayers gang jumped back when Gordo punched the table.

Lina landed on the flour, pressing her skirt down. How she hates fighting with a skirt on. "So what are trying to prove here, you fat baboon?"

"Revenge!"

"Revenge?" asked Lina in confuse, did she already beat this guy before?

"Gordo was also fighter on Rashat's casino." Said Gourry.

"Oh that."

"That's right, and the casino is out of business because of you! Now I'm going to kill you!" said Gordo cracking his knuckles. "Once I finish you off I'll be know has the main fighter!"

Lina sighed in annoyance "You wish, but lets settle this another hour."

Gordo growled in fury. "I didn't spend the entire morning looking for you so that you can run away!" Gordo pushes Lina against the wall ready to punch her.

So far Lina's is dodging Gordos punchs, but she is between him and the wall, so she takes the oportunaty to jump in the air when he was about to throw another punch, and she land to the ground again, pushing her skirt down. "That's it! I'm never going to school again like this!"

Zel just watched the fight, he was curious to see how the girl who defeated Garv fights.

"You need any help, Lina?" asked Gourry, with his wooden sword on his hand.

"No Gourry, back off!" demanded Lina has she ran to Gordo to gives him so strong punches

But Lina's punches don't have any effect on Gordo, in fact he doesn't even move.

"You expect to beat me with those little taps? You know what they call me in the casino? I was known has Gordo the bear killer!" said Gordo has he punches Lina really hard, making her fall on the ground.

"Damn it!" cursed Lina, pushing her skirt down.

"Do you want me to take your place, Lina?" taunted Naga.

"Shut up!" shouted Lina, has she jumps to the air, but then she stops in mid air pushing her skirt down. "Damn it!"

Gordo took that chance to punch her again. "Are you really the one who defeated Garv? You are nothing but a flat chest joke!" laughed Gordo along with his entire gang.

This was enough to upset Lina has she got up with red aura surrounding her. "You should be careful, when you ask for something, you might get it!" yelled Lina has she charged against Gordo again.

"Oh please." Gordo did not even move, witch was his mistake. Lina punched him so hard that he started to spit blood. "UUGFFF!"

Gordo took a few steps back, holding his stomach. "I don't believe it." Then he looks up at Lina, with fear in his eyes. "She's been holding her strength, now that I made her really mad she's gonna kill me. Oh man, why didn't I keep my big fat mouth shut?"

"Flat chest?" asked Lina has she taken heavy steps in direction of Gordo. "Oh man, now you have made me angry. **HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL LINA INVERSE?**"

"Grab her boys!" ordered Gordo, and some of the biker jumped on Lina and hold her by the arms and legs

"Hey let go!" demanded Lina, kicking some biker to try to break free.

"Now die!" shouted on of the biker has he ran to Lina with a knife on his hand.

"Oh shit!" cursed Lina trying to break free, but the bikers are holding her real good so that she would not escape.

In that moment some one has put himself in front of Lina and hits the biker with a wooden sword right on the guts, making the biker fall on the ground unconscious. "It's Gourry. "This fight just started and you guys are already using cheap tricks to win, especially against some one who can not defend her self?"

"Thanks Gourry!" thanked Lina has she makes the bikers release her and she runs to Gourry.

Putting themselves on back to back, waiting for the bikers to attack. "They will try to catch us two now Gourry."

Gourry puts himself in position. "Let them come."

Lina also puts herself in position. "yeah, but Remember, Gordo is mine!"

"You got it!"

And both of them charged against the biker, each one of them beating them with intense and devastating strikes, opening their way in direction of Gordo.

"So tell me Gourry…." said Lina punching and kicking two bikers.

"Yeah Lina?" said Gourry, kicking on the chin one of the bikers.

"Is this Gordo guy a strong fat boy?" she asked has she lowered her head so that Gourry could hit with his sword the biker that was behind her.

"No at all, he has already lost lots of fights." Responded Gourry has he lifts Lina to the air so that she can throw kicks to two other bikers. Then Gourry punches another biker that was just behind him. "he just like s to think that he is good.

"I thought so." Said Lina has she kicks a biker right on the family jewels.

Gordo started to panic has they came closer. "Oh no, they're going to kill me! Somebody stop them!"

In that moment 3 bikers jumped to the air to attack Lina and Gourry from the top, while 2 other are attacking them from the front.

"I'll take care of these 3!" said Gourry has his wooden started to glow.

"Alright all take care of these ones." Said Lina has her hands started to glow as well.

"**Elmikia lance!"** shouted Gourry has swings his wooden sword, releasing a lance like ray that token down the bikers that were in the air.

"**Fire ball!"** shouted Lina has she throws to the bikers a ball covered in fire, taken them down easily.

Gordo, just could not believe what just happen in front of him. "W-what was that?"

"That was so easy." Said Lina tapping her hands, then she turns to Gourry. "That was an impressive technique Gourry, where did you learn it?

"My grandmother taught me that technique." Responded Gourry. "She says that is a technique that was made in my home town."

"Really? Then you got to teach me that move."

"W-what kind of lighting show what that?" asked Gordo has he got up, trembling.

Lina looked back at Gordo with a grin. "This isn't non light show bud, your dudes just got a beating of a life time when they mess with us! We are people that are highly developed in the martial arts!"

Gordo was still in denial. "No, no way! I never saw a thing like this, this must be a trick. Tell me how you do it!"

"You still don't get it don't you?" asked Zel, in a tone like if he was insulting the guy.

"IT'S A TRICK!"

"Not at all. What you saw was Lina and Gourry using KI energies, or better name it body force. Many fighters know how to use the KI, some use their KI's to create tho phonemes you just saw. Lina concentrated her KI in her hands to make that fireball, and Gourry transferred his KI to his wooden sword to make that blast."

Amelia looked curiously at Zel, by the way he spoken it's like he is a fighter as well. But by the way he explained everything, he must be.

By Zel's explanation, Gordo immediately understood that he does not even has a chance against Lina. "No please! Have mercy I beg you!"

"Who sent you after me? Was it Rashat?" asked Lina with a dangerous look.

"No. didn't you know? He die this morning."

Gourry and Lina looked at Gordo in confuse.

"He die? How?" asked Gourry.

"I don't know, a heart attack."

"So who sent you after me?" asked Lina.

"No one! I said I came her to get fame!" lied Gordo, because he know that if he starts talking about his informer, he would come back to kill him.

"Well then, I better finish this!" said Lina with a wicked and dangerous voice.

"No please spear me……." Begged Gordo.

"_Gordo!_" called a voice that it's speaking telepathically to Gordo.

"Huh?" Gordo knew how it is, it's his informer.

"_You disappoint me. Since the beginning I knew that you would not have a chance against Lina, but I never thought that you would lose with out making her show her best. If you don't make her even sweet, I'll kill you myself."_ Threatened the informer.

This scared Gordo, and so in desperation he jumped to the air to attack Lina.

"Oh no you don't. **Mega Brando!**" shouted Lina hitting the ground with a fist, making an explosion on the ground that has made Gordo crash against the ceiling.

Three of the bikers' just decided to give up and ran away. But Naga noticed them when they were about to run to the door. "Oh boy, leftovers. **Freeze Bullet!**" she fire and ice ball witch great a wall of ice stopping the bikers to escape.

When the bikers turn around to see who shouted the attack, they were all rewarded with a punch on a kick on the family jewels. "OOOOH OH OHOHOHOOH! Its just a talent, a talent called Naga the serpent!"

Amelia and Zel sweet dropped.

"Is your sister always like this?" asked Zel.

Amelia nodded her head. "You see what I put up with every day?"

"Well, well, well. I must say that those two were very impressive." Said a voice from behind them, its Xellos.

Zel grunted when he saw Xellos. "Don't bother me Xellos!"

"I must say that you two were a very fine team here, you beat those guys like fools." Said Xellos directly to Lina and Gourry.

Lina and Gourry rubbed their heads nervously. "Well….yeah."

"But I must say that it is best for you five to leave for the moment." Xellos points to the noises that are started to hear. The police sirens.

"Yikes, we better get out of here!" said Lina has she runs out of the cafeteria, with the others right behind her.

"Come on Amelia!" said Naga dragging Amelia along with her.

"But why? I didn't do anything! I'm not a bad girl!" yelled Amelia while she was being dragged by Naga.

In that moment Filia appeared just when the gang left.

"This must be the beginning." Said Filia. "Our enemy must be on their trail. Should we not helping them right now? They must know what is going to happen to them."

Xellos shakes his head. "Not yet. This is something that they must handle them self's, because this task is for them to settle by them self's."

_----_

Moments later the police came and arrested all the bikers for the attack they made on the school. And from the roof two people were watching the entire scene. One of them is Valgarv.

"It was not a waist." Said Valgarv turning to his partner who had a cape and hood, and a mask covering his face "I've seen some of Lina's fighting style, even from the blond man that was teaming up with her. But that fat guy was indeed very weak, you better not hire more of Rashat's weak fighters, Seigren!"

Seigren look up to Valgarv. "I'm sorry my lord. I thought that when I telepathically threaded Gordo, he would provide a much suitable challenge for Lina, but I was wrong."

"I'm getting tire of waiting!" growled Valgarv. "I want to kill Lina now!"

"Calm down my lord. We still need to test her, and test her friends as well."

"Her friends? Why?"

"It would be wise. Especially the one called Zelgadiss."

"What's so especial about Zelgadiss?"

"He is the grandson of Rezo."

Val rubbed his chin with a grin. "Humm, interesting. Very interesting. This little group may provide a good challenge. But they are all dead anyway. Very well, I shall wait, but my patience his reaching his limits!"

_To be continue…._

Ramon: what a school fight, no?

Maliska: we want to thank every one who is been reading and reviewing our fic, and we promise that they will not be disappointed by the future chapters.


	8. Amelia finds Zel

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 8

_-----_

Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia walked out of the school after a hard day of it even with those bikers who came to ruin their day, planning on walking back home by foot, because a certain red head hot tempered girl has destroyed their only means of transportation.

Gourry on the other hand, used his cellular phone to call Sylphiel to tell her to get Amy and they will meet at home. Gourry sighted heavily when he turns of the phone.

"Oh come on Gourry, it's not such a bad thing, after all, I did you a favour." Said Lina trying to cheer up Gourry.

Gourry glared at Lina. "Did me a favour?"

"Yeah, that car was a piece a trash."

"OH OH OH OHOHOHOHO! I always said that Lina is like a destructive sorceress, and she is a real demon in the car!" mocked Naga with furious glares coming out of Lina.

"Tell me about it." Whispered Gourry.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?" shouted Lina.

"Damn, she has good hears."

"Well…" interrupted Amelia. "Gourry, do you know where Zel lives?"

"No, not at all. No one knows where Zel lives, not even the school know for what I hear."

"Why do you ask Amelia?" asked Lina with a grin on her lips.

Amelia blushed. "Is that……I think that Gourry never gave Zel his Portuguese book back."

Gourry slapped himself on the forehead "That is right, I've forgotten!"

"You can still give him back, if you hurry up, you can return the book." Said Amelia picking up the book from Gourry's bag.

"Amelia! It is already late, he's probably all gone by now." Said Naga.

"Well, he might still be in the parking lot." Said Gourry. "he always comes to school with his van."

"Alright, I'm going there, I'll meet you guys back home!" said Amelia has she ran to the parking lot with Zel's book in her hand. "See ya's!"

Naga did not like this. "What does she means by, I'll meet you guys back home´? I hope she is not thinking of doing what I think she is thinking of doing."

"I think she is thinking of doing what you think that she thinks to be thinking of doing." Said Lina with a smirk.

Gourry looked at the two girls with a confuse look. "And what is it that you girls think that she thinks of thinking of thinking of think…..that she thinks…..and thinking……now I am lost."

_-----_

Amelia runs to the parking lot hoping of seeing Zel again. "I don't get it, why am I so exited about seeing Zel again?" Amelia could not explain how, but there is something about that man that is attracting her to him, his lonely eyes and his cool characteristic self.

In the exact moment when Amelia was about to enter the students parking lot she sees Zel's van already leaving.

"Zel, wait!" called out Amelia, but it is of no use, Zel is too far to hear her. "Damn, how am I going to see him now if…." In that moment, Amelia notices a taxi. "That's it. TAXI!"

Amelia asked the taxi driver to follow Zel's van, and a few moments later they reached the poor side of the city of Atlas and follow Zel to a small abandoner building witch seemed to be abandoned for quite some time now.

After paying the taxi driver, Amelia enters the building, and notices something. "This place sounds abandoned but inside it is so cleaned." Amelia climbs up the stairs and saw that no one lives in this building, it is all abandoned. "No one lives here, this is the place where Zel lives with his family?"

When she climbed up more floors she sees an apartment door open, with some lights coming out of it, she entered the house and saw that it is just an ordinary place like so other, but she saw that the light came from another room, witch it looks like the living room.

When she took a peek she saw Zel, with his training suit and making some martial arts moves and throwing punches and kicks to the air.

"Uau, he is really good, it seems like he has been training for quite some time now." Admired Amelia, following every movement of Zel's technique. "He must really know martial arts here for understanding the KI energy. He is really full of surprises."

In that moment Zel stopped and stand in a fighting position with his eyes closed, like he is concentrating.

"What's he doing." Asked Amelia to herself, in that exact moment Zel's hands started to glow, with a powerful white aura starting to form on his hands. "W-w-what is that?"

"**RATILL!**" shouted Zel has he pushed his hands at front, creating a powerful energy ball in front of him, making the furniture fly away, even making the room tremble. When Zel closed his fists the energy ball despaired and Zel remained in his position, still with his calm attitude.

Amelia looked at the entire scene with her mouth and eyes wide open, she never saw an attack like this. "Uau, I never knew that Zel also knew how to use the KI like this, he really is full of surprises. But what was that attack? I never saw it before."

In that moment Amelia felt a punch coming her way from behind, so she quickly turns around and grabs the fist with her hand, and saw that it was a man with a dark green hair.

"Who are you are?" asked the man. "Are you a spy?"

"What are you talking about? I was just …"stoped Amelia when she saw that another man appeared another man, much older with no hair, ready to strike Amelia with a BO.

But Amelia pushed the bo away when it was about to hit her, making it hit the Green haired man instead.

"Uuf!" grunted the green haired man whne he got it and fall to the ground.

"Why you little…" growled the old man when he was about to strike Amelia. But Amelia didn't give him time and kicked the old man on the head.

The old man took a few steps back and wiped away the blood on his mouth. "I must say that you are good young one, it has been a long time since I see someone with such calibre, and for a spy you are very young."

"Why are you people keep calling me a spy?" asked Amelia, a little irritated. "I'm no spy, I'm just a friend of Zel."

"I don't trust her!" said the green haired man has he got to his feet. "I say we attack her together!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice from behind them, its Zelgadiss. "What is going on here, Zolf and Rodimas?"

"We found this spy, sir!" said Zolf.

"I am not a spy!" cried Amelia.

"Amelia?" asked Zel "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Amelia turns to Zel. "I came to return the book that Gourry has borrow from you."

"You know this girl sir?" asked Rodimas.

"Yes, she is a new student of school, she and two other friends of her."

"Say Zel, can I see your training ground?" asked Amelia as she enters the room where Zel was training.

"Well….sure." said Zel timidly and enters the room.

Zolf was about to enter as well but Rodimas stopped him. "Lets leave those two alone."

"Huh? Why?"

"I believe it is time for young master Zelgadiss to have a female companion of his own."

"What makes you so sure that Zel is interested in that girl? And that the girl is interested on him?"

"The girl travelled so far to see Zelgadiss, and I believe that he likes her as well, he sounded very shy around her."

Zolf was in silence for a moment but he ended up agreeing with Rodimas. "Maybe your right, besides it is time for Zel to start living like a teen, he's been so dedicated to his revenge that he did not stop to think what he will do once he defeats our enemy. His parents would be so sad if they saw how he has been living his life.

_----_

Once Amelia and Zelgadiss entered the room, Amelia walked around Zel private training room, it almost looks like a dojo. "This is where you train Zel? It's very nice to have your own place to train. I believe that you are a fighter too."

"How did you guess?" asked Zelgadiss, very simply.

"You know a lot about the KI, and you talked like if you were a fighter too, it is very obvious."

"Very perceptive. And just to let you know, this isn't just the place I train, this is my home as well."

"Home? But why? Its like you are hiding from some one."

"Exactly!" responded Zel with his eyes close.

Amelia was surprised when she heard that answer, that would explain why Zel is hiding in this building witch no one lives, but what could Zel possibly have done to be hiding? "If that is so, then now I understand why your friends called me a spy. But of whom are you hiding from?"

Zel open up his eyes again. "From a very powerful enemy. An enemy witch has killed Zolf and Rodima's family, now we are training to defeat this foe."

When Zel said all of this, Amelia wanted to ask him what this foe of his has done to him, because when Zel talked about his enemy he sounded that he has hate for him, but she decided not too, she didn't want to be to noisy about Zel's life. "Well, and what about that attack you made just earlier? I felt his intensity and I must say that it is very powerful."

"That attack is called Ratill."

"Ratill? I never heard of that attack before."

"It is a very ancient technique, created centuries ago. It was created during the time when men were fighting demons, the Ratill could destroy any demons just by the blink of an eye, besides it was deadlier for them, but over the years men have perfected this technique to become deadlier even for the humans, and over the years it has been perfected by anyone who knows how to use it."

"Amazing….." whispered Amelia. "But Still, I think that you can defeat your enemy with that attack."

"It can not be done." Replied Zel with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because it was my enemy who has taught me this attack, and he knows how to perfect it more than me. That is why over the years I have been transferred from school to school, I wanted to hit the liberties of each city to see if I could find ways to perfect this technique, much better than my enemy. But I had no luck, which was until I reached to this city two years ago. I have managed to gather much more information about the Ratill, and I have managed to perfect it over the years."

Amelia did not say a think, but she wonders who is this enemy that Zel and his people hates so much, but it must have been some one who taught Zel how to fight, since he said that it was his enemy who taught him the Ratill. "Say Zel, I was wondering, is it possible for some one to control such technique?"

"Possibly, why?"

"I was wondering, can you teach me how to use that attack?"

"What? That can not be!"

"But why?" asked Amelia, almost yelling. "You just said that anyone can control that attack!"

"No, I said that it's possibly for anyone to control that attack. Only good and powerful fighters can control that technique."

"Hey, I am a good fighter too." Snapped Amelia.

"Maybe, but I saw the way that your friends fought this morning, I have to say that they are stronger than you."

"How can you say that if you never saw me fight?" snapped Amelia very angrily. "But if you need proof, see by your self if I am weak!"

"Look I don't think that…" Zel was interrupted when Amelia started to throw punches at Zel's face, who is managing to block every one of them, but with some difficulty.

After defending himself of so many punches, Zel jumps back and throws a kick at Amelia who defends herself with her right arm, and uses her other arm to punch Zel right on the stomach. But Zel defends himself by using his knee.

After that, the two fighters jump back and charged against each other, ready to throw another punch, but in the exact same moment that they were about to hit each other, they stop and look at each other with serious eyes.

"My apologies, I really underestimated you." Said Zel.

"Apologies accepted!" thanked Amelia then she and Zel stop their little fight.

But Zel was still not sure if he should teach the Ratill to this girl who he just meet. "Are you sure that you want to learn the Ratill?"

"Yes, it is very important to me become stronger!" responded Amelia very determinate voice. "You saw how my sister Garcia and my friend Lina are very strong, you saw that when they were fighting against those bikers, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not as good as they are."

"I see. You want to become much stronger than them."

"No, you don't understand my real point. I want to become stronger to fight injustices."

Zel sweat dropped when he heard that. "What? You want to become some kind of a hero or something?"

"Yes!" responded Amelia with a firm voice and looks at her hand shaking right in front of her. "I hate the ones who commit crimes and harm the innocents. My mother was killed by person like those!"

At first Zel though that Amelia's thoughts of coming some sort of hero was kind of idiotic, but the way she explained her motives and the way she open up an old wound just to him, made Zel feel more respect and admiration for this girl. So Zel decided that there was one thing to do. "Alright, I will teach you the Ratill."

Amelia cried with happiness when Zel said that and hugs him tight. "Thank you Zel, thank you so much."

Zel blushed hard and started to sweet when Amelia hugged him, his face was just as red as Lina's hair, never in his life has any girl hugged him, Amelia is the first one. "Your welcome, Amelia."

"Say, can I ask you one more favour?"

"What is it?"

"I guess you saw this morning that Lina trashed Gourry's car, and we don't have any other means to get to school, so I was wondering if you could get us a ride to school?"

"Sure why not." Zel did not understand why he didn't say no, normally he would just say no in these types of situations, but he immediately said yes. Sudently he hears a big rumbling noise. " Man, what is that strange noise?"

"Well…" said Amelia very embarrassedly as she finally lets go of Zel. "It's my stomach. I'm very hungry, I haven't eat anything since lunch."

"Would you like to have dinner here?" asked Zel, then he blushes again when he realises that he had asked a girl to have dinner with him.

"I'd love to." Responded Amelia with a smile. For some reason feeling so glad that Zel, in a certain way, asked her out.

"Alright, then I'll go tell Rodimas to prepare more food." Said Zel as he leaves the room.

Amelia took her cellular phone to call her friends to let them know that she will be dinning with Zel, so that they won't be worry about her.

_----_

_In the Gabrieve residence._

Sylphiel is on the kitchen preparing dinner for her and for the gang, Amy is watching TV, and Gourry is talking at the phone. "Yeah….ok….yeah, I'll tell Naga." After saying that, Gourry turns off the phone.

"Who was it? Asked Lina as she got in the living room with a towel rubbing her head, because she has taken a bath.

"It was Amelia, she said that she will be having dinner at Zel's place."

"Ok then. That means that she will come back tomorrow morning." Said Lina with a naughty grin.

Sylphiel blushed when Lina made that comment.

Gourry looks at Lina, confused. "I don't think so, she is with Zel."

"That is the point, jellyfish brains!"

Gourry opens his mouth wide open, finally understanding what Lina ment. "Oh…"

"What? What is the problem of Amelia being with Zel?" asked Amy who was really confuse.

Gourry just looks at Amy with an embarrass face, how will he explain all of this? "Amy…..when you grow up……and have a boy friend of your own……you'll understand."

_To be continue……_

Alandra: tomorrow is another new day at school. What will happen?

Ramon: as you people can see there is a big plot on this fic. Much bigger that Sylvia.

Sunny: but if you want to know more, just keep on reading.

Maliska: see you next time.


	9. The Team is born

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 9

_-----_

Lina, Naga, Gourry , Sylphiel and Amy are near Gourry's building door, for what it seems, waiting for Amelia so that they might get to school. This time Lina and Naga are not wearing their school uniforms, Lina didn't want to pass the same shame she faced yesterday.

"Where is she?" asked Gourry looking at his watch. "She should be here by now."

"Relax Gourry, she'll probably be here any second now." Said Lina.

"So said that just two minutes ago and she is still not here! She called me by the phone saying she has managed to get us a ride to school since YOU busted my car, and…."

"Damn it Gourry, do you have to bring that up every single time?" interrupted Lina. "I already said I was sorry."

"Say, big brother. If we don't catch a ride, doesn't that mean I don't have to go to school?" asked Amy, hoping that this way she might ditch school.

"You wish that, don't you?" asked Gourry in a sarcastic tone.

"But that sister of mine has a lot of explaining to do!" said Naga in a furious tone. "What is the big idea of her sleeping on the house of some one else, a total rude stranger!"

"Oh come on Miss Naga, I'm sure is not that bad!" said Sylphiel trying to calm down Naga.

"Yeah, and I am quite sure that Zel and Amelia did not have s...UUUF!" Gourry was interrupted because Lina punched him on the stomach.

"Gourry! Don't say stuff like that in front of the children!"

"Ops, sorry." Apologised Gourry as he fells on the ground.

Amy looks at the two of them confused, she sure don't understand grownups.

In that moment a black van appears and parks right in front of them, and inside there is Amelia and Zelgadiss, who is on the weal.

"Hi guys!" greeted Amelia "I got us a ride."

"So she says." Said Zel.

"Man, Zel is really giving us a ride to school." Said Zel amazed to see that the lone wolf of school is finally getting along with every one else.

"So Amelia, you got hook up with a lonely hunk, huh?" asked Lina with naughty smirk.

"LINA!" cried Amelia very embarrassed.

"Amelia!" shouted Naga. "May I know what you have been last night? You didn't come home!"

"Well I….." Amelia didn't know how to explain all of this. How can she explain that she has been with Zel, practicing the Ratill attack and that she got so tire that she end up sleeping there?

Naga gasped in that moment. "Oh my god….Amelia is no longer innocent!"

Amelia and Zel freaked out when they heard Naga's comment. "NO! We didn't do that!"

"Did what?" asked Amy, but Gourry covered her ears so that she won't hear anymore adult conversations.

"Well come on, what is the problem guys?" asked Lina with her smirk. "We are all adults, right.

"HEY!" yelled Zel. "Don't think weird things here! Amelia got tire so all I did was offer my place! And even if we did, witch we didn't, and if we were, witch we are not, it is not of your business, understood?" he said with a blush on his face.

The gang did not say a thing; they did not get what Zel said. Only Lina decided to break the silence.

"You are blushing!" teased Lina.

"I AM NOT!"

"Um…excuse me, but can we leave this discussion for later? We are late for school!" reminded Sylphiel.

"Oh yeah. Can I drive?" asked Lina.

"**NO!**" every one responded her at the same time.

After saying that the gang entered the van and left to school. Zel dropped Sylphiel and Amy to their schools and resumed back to the remaining school witch he and the other will be staying.

_-----_

The day is passing on peacefully, with no fight and no one is trying to pike up a fight, and its almost lunch time and Lina and Naga are walking up to the cafeteria.

"Oh man what a boring day!" groaned Naga. "Nothing to do, no butts to kick, just listening to the boring teachers.

Even Lina had to agree. "I hate to say this, but for once you are right Naga. Our second day and it is getting so boring, and now we have to bore our self's even more by standing on the line and reserve a place for us, for Gourry and the others. All the action that we might get is punching the bozos, who try to put them selves in front of us in the line."

"That's true." Agreed Naga, then she blinked when she realised something. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by for once you are right´? I am always right! I am Naga the serpent! The most extraordinaire and most powerful woman in the world!"

"You wish!"

"Why you……"

"Look there she is!" shouted a girl pointing at Lina, and dozen of other girls ran to Lina, surrounding her and chatting her name like if she is a famous movie star.

Lina looked at the girls dumbfounded, what could these girls want with her? "What is going on here, what you girls want?"

In that moment a girl with long brown hair approaches Lina. "Miss Lina, my name is Nehsziriah. Can I have your autograph?"

"Autograph?"

"Autograph?" repeated Naga a little angry. "Why do you want Lina's autograph? I am much better then her! You can see that just by looking at my beautiful physique."

Every one ignored Naga, witch made her groan in annoyance.

"But what is this big deal about me?" asked Lina.

"Are you kidding? You are famous Lina!" said Nehsziriah "You have frightened those spoiled girls that were all around Gourry like mice on cheese, you beat those bikers that have invaded our school and most of all, you defeated Garv the red Dragon! You are an inspiration to all the girls of this school!"

"But of course, I am Lina Inverse after all." Said Lina acting cool.

"But most of all your knight in shining armour came to save you!" said one of the girls.

"My what? Who?"

"Gourry, of course! He came to your aid!"

"Wait a minute here! Gourry didn't rescue me, he…..no wait, he did help me out." Said Lina remembering that Gourry saved her when the other biker was about to stab her.

The girls sighed dreamily, thinking about Gourry and saying things like. "How I envy you Lina." "I wish I was saved by him." "How I wanted to feel his strong arms."

"Hey girls!" Gourry called out Lina and Naga has he walks to them.

"GOURRY-SAN!" all the girls ran to Gourry.

"Again?" asked Lina in annoyance as she remember what happen yesterday.

"Don't mind them, they have a big crush on Gourry." whispered Nehsziriah. "All the girl of school sees Gourry has a childhood hero, a knight in shinning armour or the prince of their dreams."

"They need a life!" mumbled Lina angrily as she sees Gourry being surrounded by girls again.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that you like him too!" said Nehsziriah as she pushes Lina in front of her.

"Nez what are you doing?" cried Lina with a blush because Nehsziriah is pushing Lina to Gourry.

"Hi Lina!" said Gourry.

"H-h-hi, jellyfish….." replied Lina very timidly, she can not understand why she is acting like this; she has been living with Gourry these past days, so why is she acting this way?

"Is that all you can say? Come one, say something better!" said Nehsziriah as she pushes Lina again, this time making her lose her balance and falling on Gourry's chest again.

Lina blushed hard when she fall on Gourry's chest, again, sweating all over. "Again? What am I? A magnet to Gourry's chest? This is the third time this happens to me!" she thought and with out noticing resting her head on his chest.

"Li-li-li…." Gourry doesn't know what to say, but having Lina this close to him made him feel, comfortable.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, LINA?" yelled Naga, not please to see the way Lina and Gourry is so close to each other.

"NOTHING!" said Lina and Gourry at the same time when they broke away from each other.

"Are you trying to make moves on my man?" demanded Naga.

"YOUR MAN?" yelled Lina. "Since when?"

"Isn't it obvious, who would want to out with a undeveloped tomboy like you. OH OH OH OH!"

"HOW DARE YOU? I'M GONNA BEAT YOU GOOD THIS TIME!" Lina was going to attack Naga if Gourry didn't hold her from behind.

"Please Lina, calm down."

"What is going on here?" asked Amelia as she and Zelgadiss got in the scene.

"Look girls, its Amelia!" shirked Nehsziriah and all the other girls when they saw Amelia, and immediately ran to her, completely forgetting Lina.

Amelia looked strangely at the girls who suddenly surrounded her.

"Amelia, can I have an autograph?" asked Nehsziriah holding a book and a pen to Amelia.

Amelia blinked confusedly at Nehsziriah and the other girls. "My autograph? But why?"

"Because you are a legend! You have managed to done to unthinkable! You have made the lone wolf of this school blush!" responded Nehsziriah referring about Zel.

Lina sweet dropped. "Just because of that Amelia is a legend? Just because she has made Zel blush?"

"I did not blush!" cried Zel.

"Oh yes you did Zel!" taunted Lina.

"Hey Lina, you also blushed when you fell on Gourry's chest!" said Nehsziriah defending Zel.

"So Lina also blushed!" teased Zel with a smirk, getting a little pay back for Lina's jokes.

"I DID NOT!" cried Lina, blushing again as she remembers all the times she fell on Gourry's chest.

"You are blushing!" teased Zel again.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are blushing, Lina." Said Gourry who immediately shut up when Lina grabbed him by the neck.

"I SAID THAT I AM NOT!"

"Lina, calm down!" begged Amelia.

"You know that you are asking the impossible Amelia." Laughed Naga.

"She was blushing!" said Zel.

"Say, what is the name of your team?" asked Nehsziriah.

The gang turn their looks at Nehsziriah when she asked that.

"Say what?" asked Lina, letting go of Gourry.

"Well, you guys are practically always together, and you have fought all those guys together, so it is obvious that you guys are a team. So I would like to know what your team's name is."

"We are not a team, are we?" asked Amelia then the other looked at each other, and they realised that Nehsziriah is right. "You know, she is right, we are a team."

"So what is your team's name?" asked Nehsziriah again.

"We don't know." Responded Lina.

"I have an Idea." Said Naga. "How about, Naga and her minions?"

"NO!" every one responded.

"I have an idea. How about the super five?" asked one of the girls.

"No that's lame. How about the big ones?" said another girl.

"The Extreme Team!"

"The super team!"

"The super ones!"

"Hey I have an idea." Said Nehsziriah. "How about, the Slayers? The way you beat those guys yesterday, it almost sounds like you slay them.

"You know, I like it!" said Lina.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Agreed Naga.

"Ok then, we shall be known has the Slayers!" announced Amelia, and all the girls cheered for them.

"A very good team name, if I might say so myself." Said a voice from behind the gang, witch made them jump to air. It's Xellos.

"Xellos, don't scare us like this!" yelled Lina.

"Oh my." Said Xellos as he wrapped his arms around Lina and Naga's neck. "I just came here to ask for a small favour from you girls. Since I cover you guys from the incident of yesterday, you girls could repay me by going on a date with little old me."

"Sorry pal, but I don't date teachers." Replied Lina removing Xellos arm around her.

"And I don't date old guys!" replied Naga, removing Xellos arm as well.

"OLD GUYS? I'm 25 years old!"

"The answer is still no!" said Lina and Naga at the same time.

"Well this is just great, I decided to be nice and help you girls and what I get? A slap on the face. Tss, tss, tss, naughty girls." Xellos then turns to Amelia. "And what about you pretty lady? I'm sure that you would like to go on a date with me, I know this fine restaurant."

"I'll think about it!" lie Amelia, she did not want to go out with a teacher.

"Teacher, I think that you better turn around." Warned Nehsziriah, so that he could see that there is a very furious Filia right behind him.

Xellos turns back with a grin in his face.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!" shouted Filia very loud, witch made every one in school cover their hears. "Don't you ever learn? When will you leave the students alone? What kind of a teacher is you to go flipping with the students?"

"Well Filia, you know what I think? I think that some one here is jealous!" teased Xellos.

"I AM NOT!" shouted Filia as she got her mace and runs after Xellos.

Lina sighed. "He did that on propose to upset Filia."

"We better get something to eat or we will be last in line." Suggested Gourry as he and the rest of the gang ran to the cafeteria.

Zel grabbed Amelia by the hand when she was about to run as well. "I can't believe that you are considering going on a date with that baboon Xellos.

Amelia figured out that Zel really believed in what she had said, so she decided to play with Zel a little. So she let out a small laugh. "That is not of your business!"

"Oh yeah! Well I bet that if you stab him with a needle on his arm, you won't see him bleed, I think he has ice running in his veins!"

"I'm not listening." Teased Amelia as she passed by Zelgadiss going to the cafeteria.

"Do you know how cold his hands are?" asked Zel with his back turn to Amelia. "They are as cold as ice, Amelia!"

"I'm not listening!" teased Amelia again by whispering to Zel's ear.

"Man, she is good!" said Nehsziriah, admiring Amelia. "She managed to make Zel act this way. She is really a legend!"

_-----_

Unknown to any one of them is that from the shadows they are being watched form a man, Seigren, who is still, under the orders of Raltac, watching Lina and her friends. "So far, nothing new, and Raltac said that I should also be after another girl that seems to be always accompanying Lina and her friends, but I can not find her here, maybe…."

In that moment Seigrens body begin to glow, and after that he founded himself on the roof of one of the buildings near the school. "What the…"

"Long time no see, Seigren-san." Said a voice from behind Seigren. When he turn around he saw Xellos and Filia.

"I told you that there was some one spying, but you were to busy making moves on girls." Said Filia.

"Give me a rest Filia."

Seigren pointed his glares at Xellos. "So we meet again Xellos, you traitor!"

"Oh come on now, don't tell me that the other are still upset we me because of my little betrayal?" taunted Xellos.

"Hump! Laugh all you want Xellos, when we find the last piece, the master will make his move, and I will enjoy every moment of it when he destroys you!"

"In the mean time, you will keep you ugly face out of my territory, because if I find you again, I won't let you live!" warned Xellos.

And with that Seigren despaired. Leaving Xellos and Filia alone.

"We better get a better close look on Lina and her friends!" said Filia.

"I agree." Agreed Xellos "Their master will soon make his move."

-----

After that threat from Xellos, Seigren returned back to _Ognimirbahs_ to give his report to Raltac.

"I see." Said Raltac. "I never thought that Xellos would find you so fast. We can not keep on spying on them in school, but no matter, we shall continue testing Lina and her friend's power in a way that Xellos will not find out. In the moment we must continue to find the last piece, and to find this girl that our master also seeks."

"There are two things I do not understand Raltac." Said Seigren. "Why do we need Valgarv? I know that we are using the fool to fight Lina, but for what for?

"Has you know, Valgarv was the best student of Garv, he trained that boy to be an ultimate killing machine, with out having compassion to anyone, to let his hate be his guide, and so he will be a perfect to test Lina's strength. Our master has something especial planning for her."

"I see, but why is the master also trying to find this other girl?"

"He is planning of making a sacrifice out of her to make his plan work. That girl is also very important for the final phase to the master's plan, and she must be found immediately!"

"Alright, she isn't always with Lina and her friends, but maybe I can put the words out on the street. What is her name again?

"Her name is Sylphiel Nels Rada!"

_To be continue……_

Alandra: another chapter on the way here.

Ramon: and we want to thank Nehsziriah for giving us her full authorization to use her character in this chapter.

Sunny: more coming up soon!


	10. Lina and Sylphiel

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 10

_-----_

Four weeks passed since Lina and her friends arrived to the city of Atlas, and a lot of stuff happen, Lina , Gourry and Naga get send to detention because of messes they get in school, Amelia passes more time with Zel by learning the Ratil attack, Sylphiel continues coking meals for the Slayers gang, but she also feel a certain jealousy in her because she notices Gourry pointing looks at Lina, witch made Sylphiel worry, worry a lot.

_In the Atlas city park._

Amelia is walking down the park, exactly to the location where she always meets Zelgadiss, is the place where Amelia and Zel train together, Zel doesn't teach the basics of the Ratill when they are on the park but he teaches her some of his moves. The park is the perfect place to train, calm, serene and quiet, and most of the martial artist of the city goes there to train in the fresh air, and Zel and Amelia are no exception.

After a few moments of walking, Amelia finally finds Zel, sited in a park bench where they always meet. "Zelgadiss, I'm here!"

Zel didn't respond her, he just remain sited.

"Zelgadiss?" Amelia walked closer to him and shake his shoulder, but no response. "Zel what's the matter?" when Amelia sited next to him, she finally notices that he is asleep.

"Asleep?" Amelia thought to her self. "He must have not had any sleep last night, poor thing."

In that moment Amelia poked, gently, Zel's head with a finger. "Zelgadiss?" that didn't work much, but it made Zel land his head on Amelia's lap, and still sleeping.

"Z-zel?" said Amelia, her face as red as a tomato. She could not believe what is just happening to her, Zel is sleeping on her lap, right here in the middle of the park. This is the one time she ever got so close to Zelgadiss, she is not upset about that but she is to close to him in a place where many people pass by. "Zel, please wake up, wake up please!"

In that moment Amelia shuts up and gazes closely to Zel face and brushes his hair away from his face with two fingers, by the look of his face and those baggy eyes it seems like he didn't have any rest last night. She remembers the night where she first meet him and remembers Zel saying something about finding a better way to defeat this foe of him, he must have been working real hard last night. "Poor Zelgadiss. He is so dedicated to his work, going to school, finding a way to perfect his Ratill, and even helping me learning the Ratil. The poor guy never has time for himself. Well, maybe I should stop pushing him to divide his time on helping me and make him have fun of his own. This is what's best for him." Amelia felt very determinate to help Zel changing his life, she swears to make him live like an ordinary teenager. "But first, I'll let him sleep for a little more." After saying that, Amelia continued to rub Zel's head, very gently.

Amelia could not shake the feeling that Zel's smiling. This made Amelia blush some more.

_In a supermarket near the park._

Gourry and Sylphiel are carrying the marked car to carry on their groceries in the supermarket, with Lina and Amy bring on more food to the car.

"Big Brother, can we bring these serials?" asked Amy. "They are so yummy!"

"Didn't we bought those ones last mount?" asked Gourry.

"Please big brother!" pleaded Amy with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!"

"Yay!"

"See, I told you kid he would go with the sad eyes routine!" said Lina, putting more food and cookies to the car.

"WHAT?" cried Gourry. "Its not fair, I've already told you two no to team up against me! Hey, where there any of my favourite cookies?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, man….."

"Hey Lina, can we see the ice cream?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, let's do it! Last one there will carry all the ice cream!" said Lina as she already runs to the ice cream standards.

"Hey no fair!" cried Amy as she runs after Lina.

Sylphiel giggled at this. "Those two are such kids."

"Yup, it's amazing how those two became such good friends." Said Gourry, but he looks where pointing at Lina, and Sylphiel notice that.

"Say Gourry, is Lina alright, I know that she has been send to the principals office, lots of times?" asked Sylphiel. "How does she get into so much trouble?"

"I don't know." Responded Gourry with a sigh. "sometimes I get mix up with her troubles and I'm also get sent to detention. She is not like you Syl."

"She's not?" asked Sylphiel, feeling kind of glad to his reply.

"Yeah, she eats as much as me, she is bossy, loves to fight, has a real bad temper, I have this pump on my head to prove it, and she is flat chest. But deep inside she is a good girl, her determination leads her to her strength witch makes her different from other girls and when ever a friend of her is in trouble. I know that because she has saved me." Said Gourry, continuing to gaze at Lina with different eyes. Eyes that Sylphiel knows very much.

"Well…….I'll be waiting out side. See ya." Said Sylphiel, running out of the supermarket, ignoring Gourry's call.

When she got out she entered a dark alley behind the supermarket, she doesn't want anyone to see her tears. She just could not believe how Lina managed to hook Gourry up. "Its not fair, is so not fair." Said Sylphiel between the sobs. "I've meet Gourry all my life, I worked so hard to make Gourry notice me, I even came to this city because of him. I work all my life to gain Gourry's love, but he always sees me has a friend. And now this girl,who we just meet a few days ago, with no chest, with the temper of a gorilla, steals him from me, it is not fair. I love him more than her!"

"Well you can love me first!" said a voice from behind Sylphiel.

Sylphiel turns around and sees three hooligans behind her with perverted grins on their faces. "W-what do you want?"

"You look hot girl!" said the first hooligan.

That comment made Sylphiel gasp. "No…please don't hurt me!"

"Relax, we are just going to have some fun!" said the second hooligan, licking his lips.

"Let her go!" demanded a voice from behind them, its Lina.

"Lina?" asked Sylphiel with a gasp.

"Well now, it seems there will be more for a party!" said the second hooligan as he walks to Lina.

"Sorry, but these kinds of Party sick me out!" taunted Lina, and then throws a big kick at the face of the hooligan, making him crash his head against the wall.

The two remaining hooligans watched the scene that just happen in front of them, but they could not believe it.

Not even Sylphiel believe it, and this is the first time she sees Lina in action.

"Who's next?" teased Lina.

"Why you…." The first hooligan grabs the trash can and throws it at Lina.

But this one grabs the trash can with one hand, easily. "Is that the best you can do?" but Lina shut up when she saw the hooligan running to attack her "NOT SO FAST!" Lina immediately punches the hooligans face with the trash can, making the hooligan lose all his teethes. "What nerve of you attacking a lady when she's not seeing!"

"My faseeeee!" wined the second hooligan, with his face all broken.

"What about you?" asked Lina to the remaining hooligan.

The hooligan just grabs his knife. "Well, I'm just going to do this." And he runs to Sylphiel, ready to kill her.

"NO!" cried Sylphiel when the hooligan was about ready.

Sylphiel was about ready for death to take her, she even closed her eyes hard, very frightened.

But the only thing she hears is the blade stabbing on the flesh, but it isn't Sylphiel's flesh.

Sylphiel open her eyes and saw Lina standing right in front of her, and took the hit for Sylphiel. The knife is stabbed right on her right arm. "Lina…" gasped Sylphiel.

"Nobody harms my friends!" said Lina in a firm voice even if she has the knife stabbed on her arm. "FIREBALL!" and throws a fire ball at the hooligan, burning him to a crisp.

After the hooligan was gone, Lina lands on her knees and removes the knife in her arm, she let out a scream of pain has she do it, and Lina cover her wound with her remaining hand.

Sylpheil looked at Lina, so ashamed of her self; here she was insulting this woman who had risked her life to save hers, true that she might be stealing Gourry from her but still was so determinate to save her. "Gourry is right." Thought Sylphiel. "She might be a big mouth, but she is kind in heart, she never thinks twice when her friends are in danger."

Sylphiel immediately knees next to Lina. "Are you alright."

"A little." Lina managed to say. "But my arm hurts, that bastard stab me hard!"

"Let me help." Said Sylphiel as she gently pressed her hand to Lina's wound, when that happened, Sylphiel hand began to glow, a white glow, and Lina's wound begins to disappear.

Lina watched the entire scene with her eyes wide open.

"Unbelievable." That was the only think that Lina could say, never in her life she saw anything like this. "How did you do that?"

"Well…let's say, it's magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. I have this power since I was a little girl. My dad said that it has been transmitted to me by my ancestors. I believe it was called sacred magic that some members of my family were blessed with it. With it I can cure wounds, like the ones you suffered."

"Amazing, with that power you can cure anyone. Man, you're a phenomenon Sylphiel!"

Sylphiel blushed with Lina's comment. "Well I wouldn't say that, I won't have this power for long. In a few years this power will disappear. And I waits more of my energy every time I use my powers. Sometimes I get so tire that I'll almost won't be able to walk."

"So that's why you look so tire now, but why you will be with out your powers in a few years?"

"I don't know, but has happened a lot to my family, we gain these powers when we are young but they vanish when we get older. That is always has happen."

"To bad, you have one heck of a power!" said Lina as she got up.

"Lina, can I ask you something?" asked Sylphiel as she got up. "Why do you love to fight?"

Lina was not expecting this question from Sylphiel. "To tell the true I don't know, many have their own reason. But I like to fight because I consider it fun, I believe fighting is in my blood. And most of all I believe it is to gain fame."

"Fame?" this is an answer that Sylphiel was not expecting to hear. "Then why did you fought against that top fighter, Garv the Red Dragon?"

"I heard that he is a very power foe, he was considered the king of fighters. So I thought that it might be a challenge to fight him."

"I heard that you defeat him, but was it for the challenge that you fought him? I heard that he was a very dangerous man, some even consider a murderer. Even if you knew all of this why did you risk so much for the challenge? Weren't you worry that he might end up killing you?"

Lina shake her head by hearing Sylphile's question. "Let me tell you something that I have told Gourry, when I fight, I fight to win. Many people fight that way, many historical hero's had their chances to back away when they felt that their opponent were strong, but they never did because they always fought for their believes, for their dreams, lets say that I'm a little like that, I fight to win because I want to live my life the best I can. I love to fight but when I go to the ring I never go with my mind thinking that I might lose, I go there prepare to win."

Sylphiel smiled at Lina, she is glad that she had this conversation with Lina, it help her understanding her best. "I see. Don't ever lose that character of yours Lina, you will go far."

Lina winked at her. "You bet!"

"Lina! Sylpheil!" called a new voice, its Gourry with his sister Amy, caring all the groceries.

Lina and Sylphiel left the alley and went to the two Gabrieve's.

"Where have you two been?" asked Gourry.

"Just having a little girl talk!" responded Sylphiel.

"Can we go home? I'm starving!" said Amy, anxious to try her new cereals.

"Good Idea!" replied Gourry, also anxious to eat.

"You can always pay us for dinner Gourry!" grinned Lina.

"Oh no, you won't make me pay for dinner this time Lina!" replied Gourry very angrily remembering the last time Lina tricked him to pay for dinner for her and for the gang.

Sylphiel giggled at this then she grabbed some groceries "Lets go the, I will prepare lunch." When Sylpheil was about to walk away, she bump into some one she doesn't know, that someone is none other than Valgarv. "Ops, sorry sir."

But Valgarv ignored her, and pointed his cold eyes at Lina, who is ignoring him.

"Hey Syl, your alright?" asked Lina.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Just then Lina felt an aura full f hate, she look up and Looked at Valgarv, who is pointing hateful eyes at Lina.

Lina replied his eyes with her own serious eyes.

Gourry also looked at the stranger with serious eyes, he never felt so much hate in one person, and this stranger is pointing all this hate at Lina.

Lina and Valgarv are staring at each other with so much precision and power, that the street almost sounds to be shaking. And their KI's are so high that the cars near by are also shaking

But then Valgarv calm his self up, lowering his Ki power and walking away. "Pity." Was all that he said when he passed by Lina and walked away.

Lina just continued to stare at the stranger very disturb. "Who is he?" she asks to her self. "Who ever he is, he must have some personal deals with me."

"Who was he?" asked Sylphiel, staring at the stranger.

"Bah, who cares, he's probably some nut case. Lets go home." Said Gourry with a calm smile.

"Yay!" cheered Amy as she and Sylphiel started to walk away, leaving Lina and Gourry alone.

"Lina, that guy……he has a very big power." Said Gourry.

"I notice Gourry. I have a bad feeling about this guy." Said Lina a little nervous at first, but then she put on her smirk. "But if he wants problem, let him come. I'll show him what Lina Inverse can do!"

Gourry smiled back at her. "Nothing seems to break your spirit, right Lina?"

"You got that right!"

_-----_

Zel wakes up with the ray of the son hitting his face hard. "Darn it!" cursed Zel slowly opening up his eyes.

"Say what time is it?" Zel looks to his watch and sees that it is 17:45. "WHAT? But I was supposed to be training with Amelia at 15:20! Oh man, she must be really upset with me and……" In that moment Zel silent himself when he finally noticed that he's resting his head on Amelia's lap. "AHH!" cried Zel as he immediately gets up from the bench. "Amela I didn't do nothing! I, I, I…..." it was then that Zel noticed that Amelia is also sleeping.

Zel sits next to Amelia and puts a hand on her lap. "It's very warm, she's been with me all this time?" that question made Zel blush. "But why? Why would she…." It was in that moment that Zel was silent when he looks at Amelia's face. "ever since I meet her, I always s notices that endless optimism that she has, it never seems to leave her, its hard to believe that she has lost her mother. I admire her for have the strength to live her life after this tragic happen to her. I could never do that." Slowly Zel gets up and gently taps Amelia's head. "she's was a little annoying in the beginning, she never left my sight, I've meet her for 4 weeks now, but she talks to me like if we were always friends, and I must admit that she's very beautiful." Said Zel in a soft voice, but then jumps of the bench and slaps himself on the face. "WHAT AM I SAYING?" Zel shouted in his mind, blushing has he did. "I just meet this girl a few days ago, why am I acting this way? She is just a friend. A friend with a cute face and…." Zel slaps himself in the face again "STOP THAT! Don't forget your mission! You must train to defeat your hate full enemy! Nothing more, nothing less. And further more…… and further more….. Further more what? Great, now I don't know what I'm saying!"

In that moment Zel felt some one grabbing his feet and catapulting him to the ground. "OUCH! who did that?" Zel looks up to see his attacker then and sees that It is Naga "You? Why did you do that for?"

"What were you about to do to my sister?" asked Naga in a dangerous tone.

"What? I was about to do nothing!"

"Yes you were! You were about to molest Amelia!"

"NO I WANS'T!"

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you!"

"I'm telling the true, you quack!"

"OOOH OHOOHOHOHOHOH! I'm a quack? Did you ever saw your self in the mirror?"

"Why you……"

"What's going on here?" asked Amelia who just woke up with all the noise.

"It's this guy here!" responded Naga pointing at Zel.

"I dint do nothing!" shouted Zel, getting so tire of Naga and her accusations.

"I'm watching you bud!" warned Naga as she walked away.

Amelia took that chance to go to Zel. "Don't mind my sister, she likes to annoy every one. You can ask Lina about that."

"Truly, I don't know who is more annoying, Xellos or Naga." Growled Zel, but he calm himself and turns to Amelia. "Sorry for being asleep all this time, I believe that you want to start with our training, right?"

"No, not today, I have a better idea." Responded Amelia as she grabed his arm. "Today; I will take you to the carnival, I think we deserve a time out. And by the looks of thinks, you deserve it as well."

Zel blushed when she grabbed him in the arm. "But, I don't have enough money to go to the Carnival!"

"No problem, I have!"

"But we have school in the morning!"

"So we will be a little late, so what!"

Zel gave up of trying reasoning with her. "Alright, you win."

"Yay! Let's go!" said Amelia as both she and Zel walked away with Amelia arms still wrapped with Zel. Zel didn't know what to say of all this, this is the first time that he and Amelia are this close. But Zel is not upset about that, not at all.

_In an abandon house ready for demolition_

Seigren entered the old house and found none other that Valgarv hiding in there, holding on to all his power, it could bee seen from the immense aura surrounding him, this scared Seigren, a little. "I surprised at you. You went face to face with your enemy, but you didn't try to kill her."

Valgarv turn down his aura, but kept his back on Seigren. "It's curious, I surprised my self as well, but maybe I made that entire scene just to challenge her, to show her how powerful I am. I've made a big sacrifice for not facing Lina in that moment, but I'm holding myself with patience. All thought I don't know how long I can wait."

"You have waited a long time, my lord." Replied Seigren in a respectful tone."I'm sure that you can wait a little more. But there is one think I would like to aks from you. The girl who has pump into you will be a very use to us, so I must ask you not to kill her."

"You mean that idiot raven hair girl? You can have her! Now leave me alone!" ordered Valgarv in a warning tone.

"As you wish, my lord!" said Seigren then he desapaired, leaving Valgarv with his evil thoughts.

_To be continue….._

Sunny: another chapter done.

Ramosn: we put some A/Z stuff, but we believed that it was time for Lina and Sylphiel to know each other better. And here is the result.

Maliska: so what do you people think? Please send us your reviews.


	11. The Phone call

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us.

_------_

Chapter 11

_-----_

In the Gabrieves apartment

"OH OH OH OH! I got you Now Lina!"

"Never Naga!"

"Victory is mine!"

"NO! it can't be!"

"Yes I won, I WON!"

Just in case you don't understand what's going on, Lina and Naga are playing fighting games on their Superstation3.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" cried Lina. "I almost had you! IAlmost beat you!"

Seeing Lina like was a pleasure sight for Naga. "OH OH OH! You still have to train very hard if you want to beat Naga, the champion of the Mortal Conflict! But of course that will be impossible to you since you can not even make your chest bigger!"

"HEY!"

"Please calm down!" pleaded Amy, when ever Lina and Naga go on bad, the house turn into a disaster area.

"What's going on here?" asked Gourry who enters the room.

"We are playing Mortal Conflict!" responded Amy. "Or better say it, Lina and Naga are playing. They've been playing against each other for the past haft an hour."

"Yeah? Who is winning?"

"Naga is beating Lina on sixty to zero."

Gourry's jaw fall to the ground when he heard the news. "Sixty to Zero? In just 30 minutes?"

"I told Lina that she could not beat me." Laughed Naga. "You just can't mess with perfection!"

Naga's comment just made Lina angrier, smoke is starting to emerge from her head. "**I CAN WIN!**"

"Hey what happen?" asked Amelia who just got home, and she seemed to be very happy, it makes it wonder what happen during when she was out with Zelgadiss in the carnival.

Gourry took that chance to leave because the phone is ringing right this minute

"Oh the usual stuff. Lina and Naga beating the heck out of each other." Responded Amy to Amelia with a silly smile.

"And where have you been?" demanded Naga. "You've been out all afternoon!"

"I've been on the carnival with Zelgadiss." Replied Amelia. "Why do always get upset when I'm always out with Zel?"

"Because I don't trust that guy, that's why! He sounds very weird to me!"

"Oh come on, he's not a bad guy, he's just a lonely wolf, and deep inside he's a good person."

"Well he looks like a rock face to me. OH OH OH OH OH!"

Amelia rubbed her head, violently "Garcia, must you always be so annoying all the time?"

"That's my job!" taunted Naga.

Lina decides to enter the arguing. "I always said that Naga is a big pain in the butt!"

"Well thank God I'm not flat chest!" replied Naga with her usual smirk.

Lina was getting so sick with these flat chest jokes. "NAGA! Or you end up with these stupid jokes or I'll……"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Gourry this upcoming cat fight. "Lina, you have a call!" he said hading the wireless phone to Lina.

"A call? Who is it?" asked Lina.

"He says that he's you father."

"My father? Ok, thanks." Lina takes the phone from Gourry's hands then she heads on to Gourry's room and closes the door.

"Why did she have to go to my room?"

"Hi dad? How are you?... yeah I'm fine…..well, maybe some troubles at school, and end up in some street fights, the usual. Yup……" these are the voices that Gourry is hearing from inside his room.

_3 hours later._

"I don't believe it, 3 hours and they are still talking!" murmured Gourry. "Lina must have missed her dad a lot."

"Oh yeah that's great dad….I happy for Luna." Said Lina from inside the room, with a fake happy voice, and Gourry noticed that, it was like she was disappointed or upset.

"Well, I have to go now dad, I have a lot of home work to do, I'll see you another time, bye." And with that Lina turn of the phone with a sad sight.

"That was a long call." Said Gourry as he enters the room and see's Lina sitted in his bed. "I never saw any one talking on the phone for 3 hours."

"Yeah." Replied Lina with the same sad tone.

Gourry didn't like that, this is the first time he sees Lina this unhappy. "So that was your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the one who taught me how to fight. He has this dojo witch is very popular to many regions of the world. It is called Inverse-dojo."

"Inverse-dojo? Never heard of it."

"That's because you're a jelly fish." Replied Lina, letting out a small laugh.

This made Gourry smile a little to see that Lina is in a better mood now. "And who is this Luna character?"

Lina pointed a deadly glare at Gourry. "Have you been heard dropping on my conversations?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" pleaded Gourry.

But the Lina sighed again. "Luna is my sister. But never mind that. Just leave me alone for a minute."

"Lina this is my room!"

"Oh yeah, right."

"You don't like you your sister very much, do you?" asked Gourry when Lina was about get up.

Lina didn't say anything, so she sits on Gourry's bed again. "No, not at all. When I was at home it was always Luna this Luna that, just because she is the strongest of our school. In every Tournament she entered she always made the win, back then I was nothing but Luna's little sister, that was all so unbearable, and worst of all nobody noticed me, to them I was nothing but a shadow. And with Father, he's always comparing me with Luna, saying that I should take her example and all, when he call just now he gave me the news that she entered in two new martial arts tournament and manage to win with out breaking a sweat. In that place I was invisible to every one, well my father noticed me but he was always comparing me with Luna, and that always made me so upset. I just wanted father to see me has a good fighter, a fighter so much different then Luna, but he never noticed that."

"I see."

"One day another martial arts school came to mine to challenge us to a fight, that is when I offered has a volunteer to fight, I made all of that so that every one could notice me, and see what a good fighter I am, but I got myself in trouble and Luna had to butt in and stole my fight. That was when I decided that I must not fight to impress the others I decided that I must fight for my self, and trying to find the truth in me. So I started to train on my own and ended up in entering in tournaments of my own. I chose all of this to live my life as I please and to make a name that every one could fear or respect, and I swear that I would never go back to be the shadow of my sister."

"And you're doing a very good job at that." Said Gourry with a smile. "I bet your sister was not brave enough to face Darb."

Lina let out a small giggle "Its Garv. And thanks Gourry!" Lina has been caring this weight in her heart a long time ago, and she felt so well for finally telling this to someone.

"Say what about your mother Lina? How is she?" asked Gourry who finally remembers that he never ask about Lina's mother.

Lina gasped when Gourry asked her that. This is the one question that she never wanted to respond to anyone. So she gets up and pointes an angry glare at Gourry. "But why the heck am I telling you all this?"

Gourry blinked in confuse with Lina's sudden change of character. "W-what? All I did was just made you a question."

"You know where you can put your question?" snapped Lina. "You stupid Jellyfish!" with that Lina left Gourry's room.

Gourry just wondered what just happen here, wondering why she acted this way when he asked about her mother. Any way Gourry didn't like it, it sure made Lina angry at him. And the worst part is that he doesn't know how to apologise to her.

_Night time._

Its 3 in the morning, every body in the house is sleeping deeply and peacefully, their snores can be heard in every corner of the house, all except one person, Lina Inverse, who is on the living room looking out the window, feeling a little bad for yelling at Gourry that way, after all its not his fault about not knowing what happen to her mother and that Lina does not want to talk to anyone about it.

Suddenly Lina's hears a noise coming from behind her, when she turn around she saw little Amy with a cup of water "Amy, what are you doing up so late? You should be asleep!"

"I just went to get a cup of water!" Amy pointed to the water in her hand. "What about you? What are you doing up so late!"

"Oh nothing, I just could not sleep." Responded Lina as she turn back to the window again.

Amy could feel that she is upset. "Are you angry at my brother?"

Lina remain in silence for a moment "Yes……he made a personal question that was absolutely not his business."

"But that's not fair!" Amy stood up, defending her big brother. "Gourry just wanted to know you better, you didn't have to yell at him! Do you know how upset he was when you yelled at him?"

Lina gasped with the news. "Gourry….is upset…with me?" Lina knows that she was mean to Gourry but she never meant to upset him.

By the reflection of the window, Amy could see Lina's expression, like if she didn't want this to happen, like she had hurt herself more than she hurt Gourry. "Lina……do you like my brother?"

"What?" Lina blushed when Amy ask her that. "Well……Gourry is a good friend, a good friend, just a good, a good friend……" Lina was so dumbfounded that she kept repeating what she said, and keep on blushing, luckily Amy could not see her blush.

Or at least that's what Lina thought, Amy could see Lina's blush by the reflection, and let out a small smile. She might be young but see could see the signs, witch is telling her that Lina is in love with him. "You know, Gourry talks a lot about you."

This made Lina turn to Amy, her heart beating rapidly. "Gourry talks about me? What does he says?"

"He he he! Why doesn't you ask him your self? But I can tell you this, ever since you came to our lives, Goury's been feeling very happy. Its been a long time I saw Ni-san like that." With that Amy left to go back to her room to get some sleep.

Lina sited down on the couch, after the news she doesn't know if she will be able to sleep, after she got to this town and started to live with Gourry she never thought that he would talk about her, and she never that she made a big difference in his life, but of course, she saved him from Rashat, and just because he talks about her doesn't not that he's attracted to her, this thought made Lina let out a sad sigh. Then she blinks. "Wait a minute! Why am I so upset over this? It is not like I am in love with the big blond dork, am I?" Lina then returns back to the window. "Now that I think about it, why did I tell Gourry my story about Luna? I never told this to any one, not to my father, to Amelia, and of course I would not tell Naga. But I told every thing to Gourry, and it felt kind of good, but why him? Well, I've learn that Gourry is an ok guy, he has fought a lot to give a good life to him and to his little sister, and he knows how it is to feel remorse about a family member. Our is it I because trust him? Our maybe is that I want him to trust me? With all of this I don't know. But the truth is that I cruelly snapped at him when he asked me about my mother, something that I don't want every one to find out, it's too painful. Still I acted very dumbly about all this, I really should apologise to him." With that Lina walks in direction of Gourry's room in order to apologise to him, she knows that it's kind of silly to apologise to him in this time of night but she wants to sleep with out any weight in her conscious.

When she got to his door she gently knocks on his door. "Gourry, Gourry you're awake?" she had no answer, so she enters his room "Gourry?"

She has enters his room only a few times, but only now she notices the posters of some singers girls who likes do dress normally but exposing their shoulders and belly. "Why did I never saw these posters before?" Lina begin to feel a little jealous about all of this. "What do these girls have that I don't have?"

Lina then walks to Gourry's bed to find him sleeping peacefully. "Well……he looks kind of cure when he sleeps. And he doesn't seem to have any care on the world, it's hard to believe that he's been street fighting to survive."

Lina was about to brush his hair out of his face, but she accidentally touched his lips, she quickly removes her hand with her face more red than usual, and her shirt sliding down her shoulder. "Uau, even his lips are so strong…." She then puts her shirt up again, with her face always market on Gourry's. "I wonder…..how would it fell to….kiss him?" slowly. Lina approaches her face to Gourry, her heart beating racially all the way, her eyes looking softly to Gourry's sleepy and closed eyes, until her lips are connected to Gourry's, and Lina felt a big softness in her, something she never felt before. "Man……so this is how you feel when some one kisses you? Gourry might be asleep, but he sure knows how to kiss." Lina thought of nothing else as she continues to kiss a sleepy Gourry.

"**LINA WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**" shouted a voice that came out of Gourry's closet, and that person is Naga.

Lina immediately backed away from Gourry when she saw her so called Rival. "Me? nothing!"

Naga didn't buy that. "You don't fool me! I saw you trying to kiss Gourry!"

"ME? No way, I would never……" Lina stopped when she realised something. "Hold on a second here! What were you doing hiding in Gourry's closet?"

Naga blushed when Lina ask her that. "That is none of your business!"

"NAGA WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE!"

"OH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" And what where you doing here, kissing Gourry?"

"WHAT? I DID NOT!"

"What's going on here?" asked Gourry who was now awake with all the noise.

"It was her, she tried to kiss you!" Naga pointed at Lina.

Lina is more embarrassed to be caught in the act. "I was not! Who would want to kiss that brainless Jellyfish?"

"OH OH OH! Yeah right!"

"What is going on here, can't a girl get some sleep around here? I had a busy day!" moaned Amelia when she got in Gourry's room, and saw Lina and Naga fighting, making a big noise witch the neighbours are already complaining and knocking on Gourry's roof and door. "Oh man, it's a good thing that this doesn't happen every night, or else I would be a very tire girl. But to make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm going to tie up Lina and Garcia in their beds!"

_To be continue……_

Alandra: I believe we created a very fine L/G moment in this chapter don't you think?

Ramon: now it time to go back to school.


	12. What a night

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 12

_-----_

_At school._

The only class that Lina hates the most is her History class, not because the lesson is boring or anything, it is because this is the only class where Gourry and Naga sit together. Sometimes Lina takes a quick glare at the two and she always finds Naga whispering something to Gourry ear, and sometimes Gourry blushes. There were times when just wants to get up her chair and beat up Naga, but Amelia is sited next to Lina to stop her for doing something stupid that she might regret.

But Lina didn't even had the courage to do anything, even now in front of Gourry, all because of what happen last night, she just could not believe that she had kissed him, and that she enjoy it, Lina blushed when she remembered that. And of course she might have enjoyed more is Naga did not butt in, but Lina still wonders why she was hidden in Gourry's closet. She was not thinking of doing……what she thinks that she was about to do……to Gourry while he was sleeping, was she? Lina shakes her head, trying to remove those thoughts. But Lina blushed again when she remembers the kiss she gave to Gourry, she does not understand why she did it, why does she likes Gourry? She had made a secret promise to herself to never fall in love again, so why is she breaking it? What's so special about Gourry? She has to admit that it kind if s«feel nice to kiss him, she still feels the warm in her lips.

Lina sudently shakes her head again. "This is so stupid! Why am I daydreaming about that Jelly fish? It is so stupid!" Lina shouted in her mind.

"Is something wrong, Miss Inverse?" asked Filia in an angry tone, because Lina was not paying attention to her class.

"Oh yeah, every thing is fine!" said Lina very embarrassed, and she could hear some chuckles coming from Naga. Lina made a silent promise to beat up Naga for good.

_Hours later._

"Oh man, I'm sure glad school is over!" sighed Lina in relieve. "I just want to go home and take a hot bath, eat a loveable dinner and go to sleep."

"You said it!" agreed Amelia.

All of a sudden, the Slayers gang notices the students running around in a big rush, ever since the gang arrived to this school they never saw the students act like this.

"What is the matter with them?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know." Responded Gourry. "they sure are acting kind of strange."

"Maybe there is some football game on tonight." Said Naga.

Suddenly Lina notices Zelgadiss who was leading against a wall reading a book. "Hey Zel!"

Zel immediately closes up his book and looks up at Lina and the others. "Hey you guys, what is the matter?

"Do you know why every body is in a rush today?"

"No, not at all."

"Well it is kind of strange of why every one is like this." Said Amelia.

Suddenly Gourry notices Nehsziriah running their way. "hey, maybe Nez knows."

"Hey Nehsziriah! Do you know what is going on?" asked Lina as she stopped Nehsziriah.

"Yeah, every one is in a rush to go home!" responded Nehsziriah very quickly.

"But why?" asked Amelia.

"Don't you guys know? The UCW is coming to town!"

Amelia and Lina gasped when they heard that. "OH MY……" they shirked at the same time.

"What is the UCW?" asked Gourry.

"You Jellyfish, don't you know anything!" snapped Lina. "the UCW is short for the Ultimate Champion Wrestlers!"

"It is a wrestling business!" said Amelia.

"And they are here in Atlas city to give in a show!" added Nehsziriah. "That is why every one is in a rush to go home, they want to see on TV tonight or go to the stadium to see the matches. And tonight's main event is for the Six men tag team titles match, the Bad Brothers versus the Rock and Roll Dudes!"

"**OH MAN!**" screamed Lina in delight. "I just got to be there!"

"But weren't you the one who wanted to go home and take a rest?" asked Gourry, who was rewarded by a bong in the head by Lina.

"Shut up Jelly fish, I change my mind!"

"Yay, lets all go together!" said Nehsziriah.

Amelia turns to Zelgadiss who was ignoring the entire conversation. "Hows about it Zel

Zelgadiss? Want to come with us?"

"What?" Zelgadiss looks down at Amelia. "I don't think so. I have some important work to be done." After saying that, Zel made a move like if he was about to leave.

But Amelia grabs him by the arm "Oh no you don't! You work to hard, you need to take a break and entertain yourself. So we are going to the UCW."

Zel was not liking this, ever since he have meet Amelia and her friends he's been been taking away from his mission, even if he admits it or not that he had found a little peace in his heart. And he discover something else, when Amelia puts her mind on to something, nothing in this world will make her change her mind. "Alright you win, I'll go." Said Zel with a sigh.

"Alright, we are going to see wrestling! And what about you Gourry?" asked Lina turning to Gourry. "Want to come?"

"I can't. I have other plans."

"Plans? What plans?"

Suddenly Naga hugs Gourry from behind. "Gourry here has more important plans than seeing people fighting each other!"

"**NAGA, LET GO OF GOURRY!**" shouted Lina.

Naga ignored her. "So baby, where is it that you are going to take me?" Whispered Naga to Gourry's hear in a seductive way, but loud enough for Lina to hear her.

Lina just could not believe what she just heard. "What, What, WHAT?"

Naga finally decide to reply to Lina. "Don't you know? Gourry and I are going on a date, isn't that right, Gourry?"

Gourry blushed. "Well, yes……"

Amelia, Nehsziriah and Zel didn't know what to say about all this, but Lina had her eyes wide open and her jaw almost hitting the ground. How the heck did Naga managed to convince Gourry to go on a date with her?

"And speaking of witch, I need to go home quickly and change clouts, I don't want to go out on my school uniform." Said Naga as she left the gang.

Amelia sighed, Naga always loved to annoy or upset Lina, but time it was a little too far.

Lina turns to Gourry with an angry look, and shaking her fists very furiously. "Gourry, what is the meaning of this? Why are you going out with Naga?"

"She asked me out." Responded Gourry scratching the back of his head. "And well…… I just could not say no."

"DAMN IT GOURRY! One of these days your chivalry will be the death of you!"

"And why do you care? You're not the boss of me, and I believe that I have all the right of dating who ever I want." Replied Gourry with a serious look, but trying not to sound so cold so that he wouldn't harm Lina's feeling.

But that didn't work very well.

Lina was shock with Gourry's reply and she try hard to hold back her tears, but she let her anger take the best of her. "YOU JERK!" cried Lina as she punched Gourry so hard that it made him crash against the wall, almost breaking the wall down. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" cried Lina some more and she ran away with tears finally coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my….." gasped Amelia.

"I'll say." Said Zel. "She has one strong punch."

"It is not that, it's….. Oh never mind."

Nehsziriah walked to Gourry who was still stuck in the wall. "Gourry? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok…..I'm just fine, my face hurts a little." Said Gourry, but looking a little dizzy.

And Nehsziriah notice that. "How many fingers do I got up Gourry?" asked Nehsziriah, lifting two fingers up.

"Hum….twenty two?" responded Gourry a little dizzy and lands on the ground.

_Night time, in the UCW Arena_

The arena is looted with wrestling fans, all cheering for their favourite wrestlers. Many people came to see the matches, even some famous persons that are sited in the VIP section, between those people was Raltac, the head of the _Ognimirbahs _organization, who was alone in is VIP section, smoking a cigarette, and watching the fights.

Suddenly a new character appears from behind the shadows. "So you also watch wrestling? Why for?"

"The Wrestlers are also very strong fighters, Seigren. There might be some who we can convince to join our organization." Responded Raltac, putting out his cigarette. "you know that our master wants only the strongest fighters to join him. And how is Valgarv going along?"

"He is still very impassioned, but luckily we still manage to calm him down, but I don't know how long we will be able to hold him." Said Seigren, walking near to Raltac. "He's like a bomb ready to explode."

"We are still not ready to fight Lina, we still need to test her power. And speaking of it, do you have the files I requested about those six fighters?"

Seigren put out a folder from his cape and gives it to Raltac. "Yes sir, all of their information is right there. Five of those fighters fought Lina and lost, so there are wishing for a rematch, only one of them never fought Lina but he knows her very well, and he promised to finish her for good for the right reward. It seems that he knows her very well indeed and knows the right buttons to defeat her."

"Really, and what is his name?" asked Raltac, starting to read the files.

"His name is Drasen."

Suddenly Raltac and Seigren hear great a great noise coming from one person of the crowd, one girl is acting like a maniac and acting like fool.

"What is going on?" asked Raltac.

"It seems to be a girl from the crowd." Responded Seigren, sting from where the noise is coming from. "She must be drunk or she is just crazy."

"Probably both. Anyway, it is best that we leave, we must learn from these fighters that we want to hire to fight Lina." Said Raltac, ready to leave.

_-----_

But the one who is making all of this scream is none other that a drunken Lina Inverse. "Come on you guys let me go!"

"No way Lina, you are make a scene!" said Amelia, grabbing Lina by the feet while Zel grabs her by the arms.

"Come on you guys, I'm alright let me scream! HA HA HA!" shouted a very drunken Lina, and letting out some hiccups.

"This is so humiliating." Murmured Zelgadiss, very embarrassed because Lina is making such a scene that every one is looking at them, even the wrestlers.

"Hum, Nehsziriah maybe it is best that we leave." Said Amelia to Nehsziriah, very embarrassed herself. "Lina is too drunk to see the show."

"I think your right Ame." Agreed Nehsziriah, also embarrassed.

"But she only drank some coke-cola." Reminded Zel.

"And speaking of that, I have a great idea! Lets drink some more!" said Lina, in a drunk voice.

"NO! Shut up!" cried Amelia and Zel at the same time as they carry Lina out of the arena.

_------_

"What's so damn special about Naga? Come on, tell me!" cried Lina who was still being carried by Zel and Amelia, but luckily they are just getting out of the elevator to get to Gourry's house. "Why the heck did Gourry had to go out with balloon chest Naga? I'm much prettier that her, right? You would go out with me wouldn't you Zel?"

Zel blushed with that question. "What?"

Amelia of course did not like that question "LINA! I think that you are still too drunk!"

"She only drank coke-cola!" reminded Zelgadiss again.

"What's all that noise?" asked Sylphiel, who was at Gourry's apartment to take care of little Amy, opened the door to see Amelia and Zel caring a drunken Lina, who in that exact moment falls asleep.

"Can you take her to her room Sylphiel?" asked Amelia "She is to drunk."

"She only drank…." Zelgadiss was about to remind Amelia again, in a irritated voice, but this time she interrupted him.

"Yes Zelgadiss, I know!"

Sylphiel carried Lina back into the house, leaving Amelia and Zelgadiss alone.

"Oh my……Lina is really upset." Said Amelia, feeling sorry for her friend. "She is not drunk about drinking. She is just so deeply upset that it makes her feel drunk."

"That has more logic…….I think." Said Zel rubbing his chin. "But this is not the first time I see something like this. Many girls almost act like Lina when ever Gourry goes out with another girl. But at least they manage to go on with their lives and forghet the silly crush they had for Gourry. I wonder when Lina will give up her silly crush for Gourry."

Amelia looks up at Zel in a surprised look. "Gourry dated other girls? Don't tell me that he's a playboy!"

"It is nothing like that. The girls ask him out and he says yes. It is his chivalrous way."

"And he never says no?"

"He's too dumb to say no."

Amelia looks up to the sky, in a certain way she understands why Gourry went out with her sister. "It is not a silly crush Zelgadiss, it is an old pain coming back to hunt her."

"What do you mean?" asked Zel, feeling very curious about that subject.

Amelia let out a small sight before telling him every thing. "As you probably saw, Lina has a very bad temper, and because of that she never had any friends in the past, or even a boy friend."

"Then how did you meet her?"

"It was a long time ago, it was in a martial arts tournament where she faced me and my sister, but in the end we became good friends. And back then she had a boyfriend but she didn't know is that he was cheating on her, I try to warn Lina many times but she didn't want to believe me, and who can blame her? After all, he was her first and only boyfriend she ever had, she didn't want to lose him. But one day it all changed, her ex-boyfriend wanted to do the _stuff_ with her, but Lina told him that she wasn't ready, so the dirty moron just dumped her and went out with a new girl, right in front of Lina. This of course was a terrible, terrible experience for Lina."

Zel remain in silence for a moment, he can imagine how Lina must have felt back then. "I see, but what does this has to do with anything with Gourry?"

Amelia turns back to Zel. "I don't know how this had happen, but I can tell that Lina is falling for Gourry, even when she made a secret promise to herself to never fall in love again. But Gourry made Lina break that promise, and I was quite happy for Lina, it seemed that she had finally found a suitable boyfriend, but after what happen today I believe that she is reliving all the pain she had suffered the day she was dumped."

"But she can not take this serious, it is not like Gourry and Naga have a serious relationship."

"It is just when Gourry made that cold reply at Lina, it has truly devastated her deeply. This will really effect their relationship"

"I see……" said Zelgadiss. He just did not know what to say, so he decided that it was time for him to leave. "Well, I think it is time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Zelgadiss!" said Amelia as she watched Zel leave.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: we are back in action with this fic. We shall try to update more soon.

Sunny: here until then, R and R please.


	13. Phone Crazy

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 13

_-----_

Nehsziriah walked down the school corridor, and found Gourry on his locker taking out his books. "Hey Gourry!"

"Hey Nehsziriah, how are you?" greeted Gourry to his school friend.

"Just great, want to see how my novel is going?" asked Nehsziriah passing out some pages of the novel she's been making.

"Still doing your sports novel? What is it called again? Olympians at truth?" asked Gourry trying to remember the name of the novel that Nehsziriah is making.

"It is Olympians at heart!" reminded Nehsziriah. "You better remember it, one day I'm going to be a famous novel writer. By the way, how was your date with Naga?"

"Oh man, don't remind me of it!" Said Gourry slapping his forehead. "It was a nightmare, the worst date I ever had. All we did was just going to a snack bar and she drank all the beers, all the wines, and every thing! We spend the entire night drinking! Or better yet, she spends the entire night drinking."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I wasn't too trilled about this date anyway." Said Gourry with a sight.

Nehsziriah lifted an eyebrow. "Say, did you wanted to go out with some one else?"

"Well, yeah."

"Who you wanted to out with? With Lina?"

"Hum…..yes." said Gourry with a blush.

"Then why didn't you ask her out? Why did you go out with Naga if you wanted to go out with Lina?"

"Well, first it was because Naga asked me out, so I had no choice but to say yes." Said Gourry trying to show his gentlemen side, but then he put on a sad face. "And second, I only dated Naga because of what happen a few nights ago."

"What happen?"

"I was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the night when all of a sudden I wake up to see Lina and Naga, arguing in my room, the first thing I hear is who wants to kiss a stupid jellyfish like Gourry´, and those words came from non other than Lina."

"Oh I see." Said Nehsziriah, understanding why Gourry went out with Naga. "But I am sure that Lina didn't mean that."

"What makes you say that?"

"When you went out last night with Naga, Lina was really upset, she even got drunk because of that fact."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" asked Gourry confused.

Nehsziriah sighed, Gourry is so dense "Normally a person gets drunk when he's sad or upset with something. And Lina was very sad when you went out with Naga, deeply."

"Really?" asked Gourry, amazed. He never thought that Lina would be so upset because of that. In the beginning he wanted to go out with her, but after what he heard the other night he wasn't so sure, but now is going to do what he should have done in the beginning. "Where is Lina?"

"Come with me." Said Nehsziriah leading Gourry to where Lina is.

_In the cafeteria._

The cafeteria is full with knock out students witch Lina beat, and she is eating her food with so much violence that it is very scary, no one dare to come near her. She is still very upset abut what happen last night. "Stupid Gourry, stupid Gourry, stupid Gourry……" Lina kept on repeating that while chewing her food, angrily.

"Lina? Eating already?" asked Gourry when he entered the cafeteria and saw that Lina is eating at this time in the morning.

"What is it to you!" snapped Lina angrily.

Gourry ignored that reply and walked near to Lina. "Lina, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Lina, turning her back to Gourry.

"Well…….I wanted to know………" Gourry stopped for a moment, trying to find courage to say the words. "Lina, would you go out with me?"

"**NO!**" shirked all the girls who have heard that, crying sadly when they heard those words from Gourry.

But Lina was not very pleased with Gourry's request. "You dare to ask me that after you went out last night with Naga? You stupid Jelly fish!"

"But Lina, I was just……"

"**Forget it! And get out of my face!**" yelled Lina right on Gourry's face then she left the cafeteria.

"Darn it….." sighed Gourry sadly, he starts to wish that he never went out on that date with Naga last night.

_-----_

Nehsziriah saw the entire stuff and ran after Lina.

"Hey Lina, wait up!" called Nehsziriah, ignoring the fact that Lina is about to explode like a volcano. "Don't you think that you were a little hard on Gourry?"

Lina turns her head around, with her eyes boiling in rage. This of course scared Nehsziriah witch made took a step back. "A little hard? After what that stupid Jellyfish did to me yesterday."

"Take it easy Lina, you don't need to take it personally. After all it was Naga who ask Gourry out."

"And that is supposed to make me feel good because……?"

Nehsziriah sighed. "Lina you are not listening! Have you noticed how the other girls were upset because Gourry ask you out?"

"Yeah."

"Even if Gourry goes out on dates, it is because the other girls ask him out, like it was the case of Naga. But never in his life Gourry asked any girl out, because I can see in his eyes that he's been waiting for the right girl, and he asked you, witch means that he really likes you. Besides, it is more important when the men ask us women out on a date, it makes us feel really important."

Nehsziriah words calm down Lina, and she was right about the last part, of course Lina never knew that because she always had to ask her ex-boyfriend out. And the part when Nehsziriah said that Gourry never asked any girl out because he's searching for the right one really made Lina blush, it seems that there might still be hope for her. But now Lina realises something. "Wait a minute here Nehsziriah, how do you know that Gourry's been waiting for the right woman?"

"A novel writer must know these things!" replied Nehsziriah with a smirk.

Lina smiled back at her with a blush. "Well then, maybe I should talk to Gourry about our date."

"I can go with you!" said a voice from the behind Lina.

The two girls freaked out when Xellos appeared out of no where.

"XELLOS, Don't do that!" screamed Lina. "Don't you get tire of sneaking people on the back like that?"

"Nope." Replied Xellos with his usual grins. "And how about going out with me, miss Lina?"

Lina sighed with annoyance. "I already told you, I don't date teachers!"

"Oh come on Lina, it will be fun, it will be fun, it will be……" Xellos was interrupted when his cellular phone started to ring. "hold on a second." Said Xellos as he picks up his phone and puts it on his hear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Xellos Mettalium?" asked the voice in the phone.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you know the meaning of respecting the student's privacy?"

"Say what?"

"Respecting the student's privacy, you dumb idiot!" Xellos turns around and sees Filia with her cellular phone on her hand talking to Xellos. "Leave Lina alone you damn pervert!"

"What is the matter Filia? Can tell me that face to face? Do you have to talk to me on the Phone?" challenged Xellos still talking to Filia on the phone.

"No it is because your presence sickens me!" replied Filia on the phone as well, even if the two of them are right in front of each other.

"Than why are you always after me? Do you have a crush on me, Lizard lips?"

"SHUT UP XELLOS! You are really sick! But it is natural from a jerk like you."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"Nope, I'm just not a dumb Filia."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Lina and Nehsziriah sweet drop with the scenes that Xellos and Filia are making.

"Huh, excuse me teachers……" interrupted Nehsziriah. "but why are you two talking to each other on the phone if you are in front of each other?"

Xellos and Filia blushed in embarrassment and turn off their phones.

"Namagomi!" murmured Filia to Xellos.

"Lizard lips!" Murmured Xellos back.

"Moron!"

"Dumb blond!"

"Fruitcake!"

Lina and Nehsziriah made a quick escape to run from another argument of Xellos and Filia.

And Lina took that chance to find Gourry.

Moments later, she finds him sited on of the seats of school.

"Hey Gourry!" She called him out.

Gourry looks up at Lina with a sad face, but try not to show it. "Hey Lina, what is it?"

"I was just wondering…..doyoustillwanttogooutwithme?" asked Lina very fast with a blush on her face.

Of course Gourry did not understand her. "What?"

"Doyoustillwanttogooutwithme?" repeated Lina, even more faster.

"Lina I don't understand."

Lina was about to boil a fuse. "GRRRR! I said…. **Do you still want to go out with me**?"

"What?" asked Gourry in amaze, but with a big smile on his face. "Yeah sure!"

Lina blushed again, but this time she has a smile of her own. "Ok….so when do we go out?"

"How about Friday?"

"No, Friday is no go to me."

"Saturday?"

"Nope."

"How about Sunday?"

"Yeah, Sunday will do just fine."

"Great, than witch time will I pick you up?"

"Gourry, we live on the same house!"

"Oh yeah."

"You Jelly fish." Laughed Lina then sited next to Gourry. "So how was your date with Naga?"

"Oh man, it was a nightmare. Do you know that she drinks to much?"

"Ever since I know her." Laughed Lina and talking with Gourry about his date with Naga, the conversation did not butter Lina one bit because she knows that Gourry likes her, and wishes for the day when she has the date with Gourry to come soon.

_To be continue….._

Sunny: man, this sure was some crazy chapter.

Ramon: and more coming up soon. Big alert for all you L/G fans.


	14. The Date

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 14

_-----_

Sunday arrived, and the week passed normally with out any problem…..well only one problem.

"**Oh My God help me!**" wined Naga, after her date with Gourry she got a very terrible headache that never stops, she had really drank a lot since her date.

Only Amelia was there to help her big sister. "Garcia, you must admit that you over did it on your drinking business in your date with Gourry, you know what happens to you when you…..."

"Shut up! Don't yell, I have a terrible headache! Instead do something to finish this pain, my head is circling around. Give me an aspirin or something."

"Ok, heres my especial aspirin." It is time for Amelia to use her special medicine she uses when her big sister has one tremendous headache. She picks up her sledgehammer and bonks Naga on the head.

**BOING**

"I……I think it work!" said Naga before she passed out.

Amelia sighed then decided to go check on Lina, she doesn't seem like it but she's been really excited about her date with Gourry, and so she is still in her room dressing up, so Amelia wants to know how she's doing. "Lina, can I come in?" asked Amelia as she knocked on Lina's door.

"Sure come on in!" responded Lina from inside the room. "I'm practically done here."

"Ok I'm coming in." when Amelia entered she gasped when she saw Lina, she was wearing a brown T-shirt with no sleeves and it is short enough to see her belly and a little open up on the top revealing a little of Lina's chest and revealing the necklace she has on her neck, or more like it the small red rock tide up with a string, she is also using a blue jeans with some white spots on the knees and wearing a small chain around her waist. Never in life has Amelia ever saw Lina dresses up like this "Lina, w-what is this?"

"What is what?" asked Lina a little confused.

"The…..the way you're dress up. I never saw you like this."

"I know, I just wanted to try something new." The truth is that Lina wanted to look like those singer women that Gourry has on his room, she wanted to make a good impression.

_-----_

In Gourry's room he's also preparing him self for his date with Lina, he's wearing a blue t-shirt, with a jacket and jeans. "So Amy, how do I look?" he asked to his sister who was in his room, sited on his bed.

"Well…more or less." Taunted Amy.

"Oh you're a big help." Joked Gourry as he rubbed his sister's head playfully.

Amy giggled at that. "So are you ready for the big date?"

Gourry gulped. "Well, maybe a little nervous. But I'll get over it."

"Just relax and breath calmly, all you need to do act coolly and be yourself, and you'll see that every thing will be alright."

Gourry sweat dropped, he's receiving advice from an eight year old girl. "Yeah…..thanks Amy."

_In the living room_

Lina is sitting there with Amelia, waiting for Gourry who is still in his room preparing himself.

But Lina is getting tire of waiting, and has a result of that a furious aura is surrounding her.

"Lina, for heaven sakes calm down!" begged Amelia, she know how Lina is when she is like this. "Gourry is just a little late, no need to lose your temper."

"I'm tire of waiting! He's been in there for haft an hour" said Lina in a scary voice. "He better not try to ditch me like this, our I'll go to his house and beat him so good that he will not know from where he came from."

Amelia sweet dropped. "Lina, we are in Gourry's house."

"Whatever." Mumbled Lina, but the truth is that she is very nervous, because basically this will be the first date she ever had in her life; her ex-boyfriend never went out on a date with her. Sometimes Lina wonders what she had seen in her loser ex.

"Here I am" said Gourry as he entered the living room.

And Lina immediately change her moods. "Oh, there you are. Are you ready for the date?" She asked turning around so that Gourry could see how she dressed up just for him.

"Yeah, let's get going." Said Gourry with a smile as he left out the door.

"Idiot!" grumbled Lina as she follows Gourry, what really annoyed her is the fact that he did not say any compliment about how she is dress up.

"Oh well." Whispered Amelia as they finally left. "I hope that every thing turns out alright, but knowing Lina, something bad is going to happen."

"Hey Amelia." Called out Naga as she entered the living room. "I think that your aspirin has lost his effect, my head still hurts, could you give e another one."

Amelia sweet dropped with her jaw hitting the ground.

_-----_

Nehsziriah walks out of the mini market with some groceries on her hand. "It is a good thing that this mini market is open at Sunday, and I better rush home, I want to call out Amelia to find out how Lina and Gourrys date started."

Just when Nehsziriah was abut to run back home, a mysterious figure appears in front of her. "What…..who are you?"

The man in front of her had short black hair, he was all dress up like a lawyer but with a ninja mask on his face covering his mouth and nose. "You are a friend of Lina Inverse, are you not?"

Nehsziriah took a few steps back, not liking the looks of this weirdo one bit. "Well, yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Janwa! I once fought against Lina Inverse in a street fight but she beat me. And now it is time for my rematch and you will be the perfect hostage!"

"What? What are you……." Just before Nehsziriah could continue, Janwa throws a dust to her face, making Nehsziriah fall asleep.

But before she could hit the ground, Janwa grabs her and picks up his cellular phone. "The first faze is completed!"

"_Good, I will now take care of the second faze as soon as I find Lina._" Said the voice from the cellular phone.

_-----_

Lina and Gourry's date is going on smoothly; they went to a pizzeria to eat, and ordered 50 family sizes pizzas, for each.

They managed to eat every thing in just 30 minutes, and every body of the Pizzeria looked at the with shocked faces, every employ and customers looked at them like if they were maniac, and still wonder how they manage to get all that food in their stomachs

"Hey Gourry, that last slice is mine!" growled Lina when Gourry took that last slice of pizza.

"Excuse me but this last slice is mine!" corrected Gourry. "Besides, while we were eating, you ate one of my pizzas, I saw you!

"But it was so small!"

"Lina, we all ordered Family size Pizzas!"

"No matter! The slice is mine!" said Lina as she took the slice from Gourry's hand with a fork.

"Hey that's mine!" complained Gourry as he took back the slice with his own fork.

"Hey don't be mean." complained Lina as she stole the slice back and jumps on to another table.

And Gourry jumped after her. "I said that that is mine!" and both of then started to go on a fork fight for the last slice, jumping from table to table to get it.

Lina and Gourry jump from table to table to chase the last slice, totally ignoring the complains of the people around them, because they are accidentally breaking the classes and throwing Pizzas to the wall and all other messy stuff.

"Give it back!" yelled Gourry, still trying to get the last slice.

"I already said that it is mine!" Lina yelled back also trying to get the last slice.

But suddenly the two forks strikes against each other, making the last slice fall down.

"GET IT!" shouted Lina and Gourry at the same time as the ran after the last slice.

But someone grabs the last slice and starts to eat it with a big smile on his face. It is a small baby.

"NOOOO!" cried Lina and Gourry at the same time. "That was my last slice!"

"Hey manager! My last slice was stolen, so I demand that you make more pizzas for me!" demanded Lina to the manager.

The manager of the Pizzeria of course had an unfriendly face. "You people…destroyed my restaurant….and now you expect me to make more FOOD for YOU?"

Lina and Gourry looked around, and they saw the big mess they have made, broken tables and dishes, many complaining customers, and many slices of pizzas drafted all over the walls. "Did we do that?"

"YES!" shouted the manager totally irritated with the attitude of the two teens, he's so angry that he doesn't know what to think.

"Well let's call it even then." Said Lina with a silly smile.

"WHAT! GET OUT! **GET OUT!**" shouted the manager, and Lina and Gourry ran away from the angry manager.

Once out side they still continue to run away.

"Hey Lina, I think we can stop now." Said Gourry still running. "We are out of the Pizzeria."

"No way!" replied Lina, still running away as well. "Let's continue to run as far as possible from there before that dumb manager remembers that we haven't pay for the pizzas we ate."

"WHAT!" with that Lina and Gourry continues to run as fast as they can.

_------_

Moments later.

Lina and Gourry finally stopped trying to catch their breath.

"Darn it Lina, you sure know how to get a person in trouble, don't you?" asked Gourry, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least we didn't pay." Replied Lina with a silly smile.

"Really? I thought you wanted to get your self in trouble."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" asked a very furious Lina as she pulled Gourry's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" wined Gourry.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lina as she finally let go of Gourry's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" asked Gourry as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Well, you invited me, so I believe you should know where to take me!"

"Oh yeah right, let me think!" after saying that, and Idea pop in Gourry's head." "I know! Come with me Lina, I know the perfect place to go." Said Gourry as he grabbed Lina's hand and started to lead her someplace.

Lina blushed when Gourry suddenly grabbed her hand. "Uau, I was never led by any one in my life. I know that I should punch him good, but I can't help it. This is so strange, his hand is so strong but gentle at the same time. Sometimes I can't think straight because of this Jellyfish for brains." Thought Lina, looking at Gourry's hand that is still holding hers.

After a few minutes of walking, Gourry lead Lina into a hotel.

"A Hotel?" asked Lina in confuse, looking around the fancy hotel she is in.

"Yeah, I'm just going to ask something at the receptionist, I'll be right back."

Lina at Gourry curiously as he left, she wonders what he's up to. "This is so strange, why would Gourry drag me to hotel witch it has nothing special to……" Lina stopped when she thought of something, and that though has made the temperature of her body go to a high level. "Oh man, don't tell me that he wants to do the _it_!" Lina shirked in her mind. "Is he going to rent a room for just us? Would he dare to go this far on our first date?" Lina's heart doesn't stops pounding like mad, there is a part of her that wants to pound Gourry so bad for planning this perverted stuff, but there is another side of her that wants to take the final step and do the _it_, Lina is so divided that she doesn't know what to think or what to chose. "Am I really ready for this? Well, Gourry must have more experience in this matter, maybe he'll be gentle." Lina slaps her self in the face. "What am I thinking? I can't do this! What will happen if the others find out?"

"Hey Lina, I'm back."

"AHHHHH!" screamed Lina when Gourry appeared all of a sudden, but then she covered her mouth. "Oh, hi, welcome back….he."

Gourry was a little confused by Lina's attitude. "Well I talk to the……."

"Well now look at the time Gourry, I think it is best that we go back home." Interrupted Lina as she prepared to leave. But Gourry stoped her.

"Lina what is the matter? You're acting so strange."

"Me, oh no, I'm just fine!" said Lina a little nervous. "We have school in the morning so I think it is best that we leave."

Just when Lina was about to leave, Gourry holds her by her shoulder. Lina turned around and saw his gentle blue eyes "Lina……is this your first time?"

Lina almost screamed when Gourry ask her that, now she is certain of what Gourry's intensions are. "Well……y-yes……."

"Don't worry Lina, I'll be gentle." He said in a seductive tone as he hold lina by the other shoulder and leads her to a big door.

Linas heart doesn't stop pounding like mad, she can not believe what Gourry is forcing her to do. She just wanted to punch him hard on the face and call him a pervert, but her body didn't respond to her action, it is like she wants Gourry to do this, but deep inside she is very nervous. "Gourry wait, we shouldn't do this……it is not right."

"Relax Lina, every thing will be alright." Said Gourry as he open the door.

"Gourry, no……."

_Moments later._

"I don't believe it! You beat me Lina! Are you sure that you never played _Masters of the Fist 3_ before?" asked Gourry when Lina beat him for the fifth time a new 3D fighting game.

"Yes I am!" responded Lina with her eyes wide open and a dummy face. She didn't know if she is should be glad or angry that it wasn't the way that she thought. But who could blame her, when a boy drags his girlfriend to stay a night in a hotel is for one proposes only, but Gourry's intention was to play video games in the video games saloon of this hotel. Like, who has ever heard of a video games saloon inside of a hotel?

Lina let out a sight, maybe it was best this way. "So are you ready for another round?"

"You bet' cha!"

_-----_

A few hours later Lina and Gourry left the hotel, and walked down the park and with the weather starting to get windy.

"Darn it! I should have got a jacket instead of dressing up like this!" thought Lina as she rubbed her arms because of the wind.

Gourry noticed that Lina was getting cold, so as the gentlemen that he is, he takes off his own jacket and put it on Lina's shoulder. "Here you go Lina, this will keep you warm.

Lina blushed with Gourry's action. "Hum……thanks." Lina is always saying that Gourry's chivalry was going to be the death of him, but she didn't care, she felt kind of nice with his jacket and she felt the warm of his body heat in it.

But then Gourry holds Lina's hand again. "Come Lina, I want to show you something."

"What is it this time?"

A few moment later, Gourry to another part of the park, in there you have a complete sight of the entire city at night.

Lina was marvelled with the view. "Wow, what a magnificent view, it is almost like I'm walking over the stars."

"On my first day when I came to this city, I used to come here with my sister, but I stop coming here when I took the job on the casino."

Lina looks back at Gourry and looks at his tattoo, that tattoo is a symbol of what he put himself into for the well being of his family, Gourry is a fighting man who thinks of other. Lina remembers back that night when she had a talk with Goury about her family, and then Gourry asked about her mother, a topic that Lina does not wish to talk to any one. But after all that happen, Lina believes that Gourry deserves to know the truth. "Gourry……."

Gourry turns his head to Lina. "Yeah, what is it Lina?" he could tell that there is something different by the sound of her voice.

"You remember that night when you ask me about my mother?"

"Yes."

"My father said that my mother was the best martial artist of the world, no one could resist her power and she had no rival. She taught him every thing she knows and he passes her knowledge to their child's."

"And what happen to her?" asked Gourry, but he request of asking that question because Lina's body is shaking emotionally.

But Lina found enough courage to continue. "She…… she die when she gave birth to me. Kind of ironic isn't it? She was a master fighter but she was defeated by her youngest daughter. The only thing I have from her is this red rock, the very first and last thing she gave to me." Lina shows up the rock she has tied around her neck, and with a tear running down her cheek.

Gourry looks at Lina with a shocked face, it is exactly like Amy who never meet her mother, but by Lina's reaction it must have hurt her deeply and emotionally because she thinks that she killed her mother. Suddenly a strong wind appears making Lina and Gourry's hair fly to the sky witch didn't butter any on them, but Gourry looks at her and saw that it almost makes it sound like Lina's hair is dancing in the sky with the city lights sparkling between her hair. She's so beautiful, Gourry thought as hestared atthe entire scene, admiring Lina's beuty, then he holds on to her hand again, gently this time.

Lina blushed when Gourry did this. "Gourry?"

"I know how it is to lose a family member, Lina. You see, I also lost……."

But Lina silence him by putting a finger on his lips. "Shush Gourry, you don't need to say anything. Sylphiel has told me every thing that had happen to you and to your little sister." She said with a gentle smile on her face. She knows that Gourry was about to tell his story so that Lina wouldn't s feel so bad, to let her know that she's not alone. "But…..but I thank you any way."

Goury smiled back at her by gently holding her face. "Anytime Lina."

"What romantic nonsense!" insulted a voice from behind the bushes.

Lina and Gourry turn to the direction to where the voice came.

"Who goes there!" demanded Gourry.

"And who are you to spy on us?" growled Lina, already angry at that guy for ruin her moment with Gourry.

Now Lina, don't tell me that you have forgotten me!" said the voice has he revealed himself, he was a long back haired man tied up in a pony tail and holding up a samurai sword and he's about a year older than Gourry.

Lina gasped when she saw who it is. "No……it can not be! Drasen?"

_To be continued………_

Alandra: a new saga is on the way.

Maliska: but did you L/G fans like this date of your favourite couple?


	15. Drasen

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 15

_-----_

"Drasen?" asked Gourry then he looks back at Lina, he saw her shaking in fury, this kind of scared Gourry, he never saw Lina like this. "Lina, you know this guy?"

"This is some dirt bag I've meet a long time ago!" responded Lina in disgust.

"Dirt bag? Why Lina, you sadden me." Said Drasen in a mocking tone. "Don't tell me that you forgotten me, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" repeated Gourry, looking back at Drasen with wide open eyes. Why is it that Lina never talked about this guy?

"SHUT UP!" snapped Lina with even more fury in her voice. "You mean ex-boyfriend! In a matter of fact there was never any relationship between us, you just used me. I was just too blind to realise it before it was too late!"

Drasen ignored Lina then looks back at Gourry. "And may I ask who are you?"

"Gourry Gabrieve!" responded Gourry in a voice saying that he's not going to be friendly with Drasen.

So this is Gourry Gabrieve? Thought Drasen "Interesting, you must be the stupidest person alive to go out with someone like Lina.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Lina charging against Drasen, then jumped to the air to kick him on the face.

But Drasen lifted his arm to block Lina's attack and with the same arm punched her in the stomach, making Lina land on the ground hard.

"Lina!" cried Gourry. "Damn you!" Gourry charged against Drasen himself, furious for what he has done on Lina. But Drasen didn't even give him a chance and slapped Gourry right on the face, making him land next to Lina.

"Gourry are you alright?" asked Lina in concern as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" responded Gourry also getting up and grabbing a piece of stick to replace his wooden sword.

"I must say that I am very disappointed Lina!" taunted Drasen. "I thought that you were stronger than that. This fight just started and you two are already beaten up."

"Let's attack him together Gourry!" said Lina, wanting to shut Drasen up.

Gourry agreed. "Right!"

"ATTACK!" shouted Lina as she and Gourry charged against Drasen.

Each one of the throw punches and kicks but Drasen escaped each on of their attacks very easily with out even blocking or responding their attacks.

"**Mega Branda!**" shouted Lina as she pressed her fist in the ground creating a blast, but Drasen jumped to the air to escape Lina's attack.

Gourry started to concentrate his KI on the little stick to launch an attack on Drasen. "**Elmikia Lance!**" Gourry launched the attack on Drasen while he was still on the air.

Drasen just puts on a smirk and swings his sword, blocking Gourry's attack.

Lina gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"How weak." Mocked Drasen as he landed to the ground, then pressed his sword to the ground and an electric blast exploded, hitting Lina and Gourry, making them crash to the ground.

Lina on the other hand got up quickly and charged against Drasen with pure hate. But he managed to grab her arm and hit her with his sheath on the guts "Uuuf!"

"Damn you!" cried Gourry furiously as he charged against Drasen himself.

But Drasen dodged Gourry's attack and kick him on the head.

"**Vibration Blast!**" shouted Lina as she concentrated her attack on her fist, but Drasen jumped far again, escaping from Lina's attack.

"How can he be so strong?" thought Lina. "He was never a martial arts expert, so how did he become so strong in such short time?"

"What is the matter Lina? I thought that you were stronger than that!" taunted Drasen. "But is no surprise, you were always such a loser."

"Shut up Drasen!" snapped Lina, with more anger in her voice. "You know nothing of me!"

"That's right!" Gourry join in. "You know nothing of what Lina has done, so who are you to insult her?"

"Drasen just smirked some more. "I know her a lot more than any one, I was her boyfriend, so to speak. In the last school she was in, she used to be a brutal girl, and every one avoided her because of her devastating personality. Nobody liked Lina, and that is why she will never have a man to love her!"

"That is a lie!" cried Lina.

"Really? I bet as soon as Gourry knows how you truly are he will break up with you in a blink of an eye!"

Gourry blinked in confusion. "Break up? What are you talking about? We are not in relationship, are we?"

Lina did not bother to answer him, but his dumb question hurt her some way, did this means that he went out on this date with her with no special feelings?

Drasen put on a grin when he saw Lina's sad attitude because of Gourry's question, so he decided to torture her some more. "You see what I mean Lina? Let me tell you that I never love you, and you will never be because of the type of person you are. **You will never be loved!**"

"**SHUT UP!**" Lina could not control her fury anymore and charged at full speed against Drasen once again, with her hand covered in a red aura. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!**"

"What the…." Drasen did not expect this speedy reaction from Lina so he decided to unleash his sword, but he was not fast enough and Lina punched him.

**BOOM**

Lina's attack created an enormous explosion when she hit Drasen, which made many trees fly away, even made Gourry fly away but not far enough.

As soon as the wind stopped, Gourry looked back to where the explosion occurred. "What an amazing attack……" that is all that Gourry could say, the power of Lina's last attack was tremendous, he could swear that he saw a transparent figure of a dragon concentrated on Lina's fist and he could feel an immense power emerging from that attack, this must be Lina's most powerful attack, now there is no dough that Lina managed to defeat Garv. It is impossible for Drasen to be alive after an attack like that.

Slowly the smoke starts to despair and there it reveals Lina and Drasen. Drasen got hit with Lina's punch but he remained there unmoved with Lina's fist on his face.

"Did he die on his feet?" asked Gourry.

"Take that Drasen! That will teach you not to mess with me!" taunted Lina with a big grin on her face.

Drasen only smirked which made Lina back away, she just could not believe that Drasen resisted her strongest punch. "I don't believe it……how can this be? How did Drasen become so strong in such short time?"

"Is that you're best Lina?" mocked Drasen, then he unleashes his sword and lifts it up, and a powerful energy started to surround the blade. Now it is time for me to show what I am capable off! **Dark Blade attack!**" Drasen swigged his sword left and right, up and down a dozen times, which made dozen of dark energy balls at Lina and Gourry.

"Lina get out of the way!" shouted Gourry as he grabs Lina then jumps out of the way of Drasen attacks

After all the blasts were gone, Drasen starts to walk to the tire couple, with a despicable grin on his face.

Lina and Gourry try to catch their breaths, they are sure tire of fighting Drasen. Lina still could not believe that Drasen become so strong, normally he used others to do the fighting's for him, but his progresses are amazing that is for sure.

"Now it is time to finish this!" Drasen was about to throw another attack at Lina and Gourry

But suddenly a new person stands between Lina and Gourry and Drasen. "Enough Drasen! That is not part of the plan!

Drasen knew who this man is. "So it is you…… Janwa."

Lina also knows this man who just appeared "Janwa?"

"Who is he Lina?" asked Gourry. "Is he another one of your ex-boyfriends?"

Lina of course bonged him on the head. "Of course not! He is a ninja that I have fought a long time ago in a street fight, and I beat him."

"Really? He sure does not look like a ninja." Said Gourry seeing that Jawan looks like a businessman than a ninja, even if he has his mouth and nose covered up like a ninja.

Janwa looks back at Lina. "We meet again Lina Inverse. I was so waiting for the day that I would finally get a rematch with you!"

"But I am afraid that it will not be today!" interrupted Drasen with his repulsive grin. "We have planned this all along, we can not ruin it now."

Janwa glared angrily at Drasen. "You did not sound like you were following the plan!"

"What plan?" thought Lina, she isn't liking this one bit. It seems that Drasen and Jawan teamed up against Lina for some reason.

Drasen looks back at Lina. "Listen up Lina! All of this was just a challenge! We are challenging you for the ultimate rematch."

"Rematch?"

"Yes, you will fight me, Jawan and other four fighters that you have encounter in the past and defeated them. Fighters like Jawan here who grow to hate you to such point that you wont believe. And now it is their time to finish you up one and for all."

"Damn Lina, I didn't know that you have so many enemies." Said Gourry most as a joke, but Lina did not reply to him to joke back, she just continues to glare furiously at Drasen. Gourry didn't like this, Lina is acting with her mind full off anger, he doesn't know what this Drasen character has done to Lina in the past but it sounds like he hurt her deeply.

"But there will be one condition here!" added Drasen.

"What is it?" asked Lina.

"We want you to bring with you that idiot blond guy, Gourry Gabrieve, the two Seilune sisters and Zelgadiss Greywords for this match!"

"What?" Jawan shouted in his mind. What is Drasen planning here? It was never their deal to challenge Lina's friends for this fight. It seems that Drasen has his own agenda, one that Jawan doesn't know about.

"What?" shouted Lina. "No way Drasen! If you guys want to fight me than that is just fine, but I won't let you involve my friends into this. You accept these terms or there won't be any fight!"

Drasen let out a sinister small laugh. "I knew that you were going to say that!" Then he looks back at Jawan and nods his head.

Jawan took out a few sheets of paper from his coat and throws them to Lina and Gourry.

Gourry grabs the papers and his face turn pale when he saw the hand writing.

"What, what is it Gourry?" asked Lina.

"This……this is Nehsziriah's hand writing!"

"What?" Lina then turns to Drasen. "What is the meaning of this Drasen, what have you done to my friend?"

"Relax Lina, she alright for now." Said Drasen with that grin that Lina hates so much. "Nehsziriah is our hostage, to make sure that you will play our game the way we want."

"Curse you Drasen……" murmured Lina with her hand shaking in fury.

Drasen defiantly liked this. "Tomorrow night, at 22:30 on pear 77, find a boat called the Living storm, we shall settle the scores there. Be there with all your friends our you will find Nehsziriah dead" After saying this Drasen and Jawan despaired with out letting Lina reply him.

"Damn it! Damn it!" screamed Lina because of the sentimental emotion that she is feeling right now. Her friend was kidnapped by some one she had fallen in love with a long time ago but he betrayed her, and now after two years he shows up, mysteriously stronger and torturing Lina this way. But the worst part is the look on Drasen eyes, he gain the eyes of a killer. Lina has not choise but to follow his demands for Nehsziriah's sake.

"Lina……" Gourry didn't know what to say, but he sure started to hate this Drasen guy. He's really making Lina suffer.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: more big stuff coming up.

Sunny: I bet many people hate this Drasen boy.

Alandra: a new saga is on the way.


	16. He's coming

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 16

_-----_

The next day the police arrived to the Atlas city high school, ask question about Nehsziriah who was missing.

"What is wrong around here?" asked Amelia as she walked away with Naga and Zelgadiss from the police after they were interrogated by them. "I wonder what happen to Nehsziriah for the police to be looking for her."

"Well, in case you haven't heard Amelia, she's been missing since last night, and her parents called the police, and the police came to interrogate some of the students who know her very well to see if they can find her whereabouts." Replied Naga, almost sounding like she's mocking Amelia.

"The situation is serous here Garcia! Nehsziriah might be in trouble!"

"Still what do you want to do Amelia?" asked Zelgadiss with a sigh. "Nehsziriah will surly turn up soon."

"Maybe…."

"I wonder where are Lina and Gourry?" asked Naga. "They hadn't showed up since last night."

"They also when out?" asked Zelgadiss.

"Actually they were in a date, but they also hadn't show up and we didn't saw them this morning." Said Amelia a little worry. "I hope they are alright."

"You worry too much!" said a voice from behind Amelia, Naga and Zel, then they turn around they saw that it's Lina and Gourry.

"Lina, Gourry…."

"Where have you two been? You better have not……." Naga silence herself when she saw the serious and raged face that Lina has, she never saw that Look in Lina's face before, and it is scary.

And Naga is not the only one who noticed that, Zel and Amelia also saw that and sensed the anger rising from Lina. This scared Amelia a lot, she knows that Lina has a very bad temper but she never saw her this angry before.

Gourry did not say a word, he's been out all night with Lina trying to find Nehsziriah but with no result. Even if he knew Lina a few weeks ago, he never saw her give in to such fury when she fights. That Drasen character must have really made Lina angry Gourry just wonder what it was.

"Guys I need to talk to you!" said Lina firmly, a voice that did not sound like hers.

The other did not say a word and followed Lina to an school classroom which was not giving any lesson.

"So what is going up?" asked Zelgadiss.

Lina took a deep breath before talking. "It is true that Nehsziriah is missing, because she was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By who?" asked Naga.

"Drasen!"

"Drasen?" gasped Amelia. "It can not be! He did such a thing?"

"Who is Drasen?" asked Zelgadiss, still in a calm voice.

"Drasen was Lina's boyfriend. A real selfish dirt bag, and a coward one in fact."

"And we have found that guy, and he beat us very easily." Gourry added.

"Shut up Gourry!" snapped Lina, she doesn't want to remember her humiliating defeat by the one man who has made her suffer.

"OOOOH OHOHOHOOHOHOH! Why Lina, I'm surprised at you! Beating defeated by a weakling like Drasen!" mocked Naga. "He was the popular guy of our school but he always used others to do his fights."

"I know that! But I don't know how, he became an expert samurai, and I must say that he became very strong. But it still surprises me how he became so strong in so little time. I must say that his progresses are very impressing."

"But why did he kidnapped Nehsziriah?" asked Amelia.

Lina looked back at the window. "He's using her as a barging."

"What is the catch?" asked Naga.

"He wants us all of us to meet him tonight at the pears at 22:30 on pear 77, and we find a boat called the Living storm, all five of us must be there. If we don't do as he says, he will kill Nehsziriah." Said Lina, looking back at her friends.

"All five of us?" Asked Amelia a little confuse. "Even Zelgadiss? But why? He doesn't even know him."

"I'm just as confuse as you Amelia." Confessed Lina. "But he said that he would kill Nehsziriah if we don't do as he said."

"But how can we be sure that he might kill Nehsziria?" asked Naga. "After all, Drasen never killed anyone before, he's too much of a coward."

"Yes, but there is something different about him. The looks of his eye, he has the eyes of a killer. He became truly insane, and he won't probably hesitate to kill Nehziriah at the first try."

By Lina's words every one understood that she means business, Drasen truly changed a lot.

"Well you can count on me Lina!" said a very determinate Amelia. "I can not allow an evildoer like Drasen to harm the innocents!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! And what can you people do is I, Naga the Serpent is not there to assist!" said Naga, very cocky.

"You can count on me too Lina!" said Gourry.

"Well not me!" added Zelgadiss.

"**What?**" every one turn to Zelgadiss by surprise.

"Zel, didn't toy hear what I said? Drasen will kill Nehsziriah if the five of us don't go and meet him!" said Lina very furious by Zelgadiss cold response.

"Still that is not my problem!" replied Zel as he left the room.

"Zelgadiss……" whispered Amelia, she never though she would see this bad side of Zelgadiss.

"Hump! I always said that he was no good!" humped Naga.

"What do we do Lina?" asked Gourry, starting to get worry about all this. "If Zel won't come with us Drasen might kill Nehsziriah!"

"I know that!" snapped Lina very furiously. "We'll just have to go with out him that's all!" after that Lina left the room.

Gourry started to get worry for Lina as well, she is letting her fury get the best of her. "Curse that Drasen, he just appeared yesterday and he's already breaking this team apart."

After Lina left, Amelia also left the room to go after Zelgadiss and she managed to catch him. "Zelgadiss, wait!"

Zel stopped, but he had his back at Amelia. "What is it Amelia?"

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you help us save Nehsziriah?"

"I've already told you that I have an enemy to defeat."

"Your enemy?" Amelia almost forgot about the secret enemy that Zelgadiss mentioned before, the enemy that he never talks about. "I know you want to defeat him but we really need your help."

"Enough!" shouted Zelgadiss, still with his back at Amelia. "Ever since I hook up with you guys, I've been delaying my training. Because of you guys I wasted precious time, and I am not going to involve myself on some fights which were started by Lina."

"But our friend's life is on the line here. Can't you see that we need you Zelgadiss?" Amelia almost sounded like she was going to cry. "Please Zel…..help us."

"It is your entire problem, not mine!" replied Zelgadiss, very coldly. "I never wanted to stay with you people, you don't stop annoying me every day."

This last remark really hurt Amelia, like if Zelgadiss stabbed her with a knife. "So……….I annoy you?"

Zel did not respond her, he feels like he talked too much, so he started to walk away from Amelia.

Amelia just landed on her knees with tears falling down her eyes and hitting the ground like rain drops. "Why……….why does his words hurt me so much?"

_-----_

_In a Hotel._

Nehsziriah is tied down to a chair by her kidnappers, who are five men and a woman, six at the total, all of them mentally preparing them selves for their fight with Lina and her friends. Nehsziriah doesn't know what to do, these guys seem to want some pay back with Lina, and she is used as a hostage so that Lina can play their game, but still Nehsziriah wonders how she will get out of this.

"Why do we need this girl?" asked one of the men, who had a long fallen dark hair, and he's so skinny and it almost sounds like he's all flesh and bones. "She is no use to us."

Drasen turned off his cigarette. "Relax Orland, she is just to make sure that Lina follows our game."

"What ever." Replied the man now know as Orland.

"But still I wonder why you have challenged Lina's friends as well." Said the woman who has a short brown hair and her arms are covered with a chain.

"For the challenge my dear Rita, for the challenge." Responded Drasen. "What would be of us with out a challenge, this is a perfect way to show to Lina how strong we are, to show her how powerful we have become and to give her a sample of what we will do to her. And what better way to show that than by finishing her friend's right in front of her. It will be the perfect punishment for the humiliation that she has put on us all!"

"Yes, the challenge!" said the two remaining men who are arm wrestling. The two men look really alike mostly because they are twins, they are booth bald with enormous Neanderthal muscles, and by the way they sound, they look. "We want to break some one apart!"

"You see, even the Silvens brothers agree with me."

Orland stands up and looks back at Drasen with serious eyes. "I don't care what they think. We can follow your plan and destroy Lina's friend right in front of her, but after that is done, only one of us will be the one to kill Lina and when that comes I will eliminate who stands in my way! Even if it is you or Rita, or Jawan or even the idiot Silvens brothers!"

"**Who are you calling idiots?"** Shouted the Silvens brother, breaking down the table where they were making their arm wrestle.

Rita just laughed at all of this. "You men are so naïve, which is why you won't even get the chance of facing Lina. That will be my pleasure!"

"Alright people that is enough!" said Drasen with a grin on his face, standing between the fighters. "I know that we have agreed to join forces and face Lina, but let's leave this fight for tonight ok? We have to be prepared so that we all can make her suffer, to make our revenge even more delicious."

"Why?" asked Nehsziriah standing in the conversation. "Why do you people hate Lina so much? What is it that she has done to you to make you people hating her?"

All the fighters looked back at Nehsziriah, but only Drasen walked near to her. "Why you ask? My dear, right in front of you are the most impressive street fighters of the land, all of them had an impressive record in the streets, they were undefeated, but Lina showed up and destroyed their record. So now the time has come for us to gain back the record that is ours by all right!"

Well, Lina beat you guys once, they will bet you all again." Replied Nehsziriah. "And besides you idiots are underestimating her and her friends strength. They will bet you people so bad that you'll be sorry for ever missing with them!"

"We shall see about that!" after that Drasen left and returned back to his room. But he stopped when he felt that Jawan was just behind him. "Yes, Jawan?"

"I know that you are up to something! I never understood why you organized this silly little group that gets manipulated so stupidly, but now I do, you are using them to weak up Lina so that in the end you might end her and get the reward for your self!" said Jawan in a serious voice, but more likely in a voice that sounded like he was challenging Drasen.

"Reward? What reward?" asked Drasen, acting like an innocent.

"Don't play innocent! I know that you were hire by a man name Raltac to kill Lina Inverse!"

Drasen let out a small chuckle. "Very good Jawan, you would make a very good spy."

"But I can tell you this; your plan will not work. Only one defeated me and that was Lina, but I will be the first one to finish her up and I won't be use to weak her up, and mostly I won't hurt her friends, they are not even involved in my revenge and I won't let you harm that girl Nehsziriah. I don't care about your reward and I don't care about the others, my only propose is to kill Lina, no more no less." After saying this Jawan left Drasen sight and going to who knows where.

Drasen just entered his room with his grin still on his face. "Poor Jawan, he has his code of honour, but he will be used, just like all the others. Raltac is the one who reserved the rooms on this hotel, and hire me to kill Lina with the promises of a big reward, he is the one who had gave me the information about these fighters who will fight along side with me. After all of this is over I'll be a very rich man in a far away country." Suddenly Drasen stops when he feels pain on hi face, on the same place where Lina hit him with Dragon Slave punch, even some blood started to come out of his mouth. "Unbelievable, I can not believe how strong Lina has become…….she is stronger than the last time I saw her. Now I understand why she managed to defeat Garv. If I didn't mess up her head, Lina would have probably killed me with her attack. I must carry on with my plan, continue to mentally torment her like I did last night, that way the others can weak her up for me and then I'll stand in and finish Lina and her friends in the end. But I still wonder why Raltac also wanted me to finish up Lina's friends as well, they seem so insignificant……well no matter, in the end the only one who will win will be me!"

_-----_

_In a first class restaurant_

We find Raltac dinning in a fancy restaurant were he's being served with the finest of food and wines of the restaurant, but by the look of his eyes it almost sounds like he's waiting for some one.

In that moment a couple enters the restaurant. And that couple none other than Xellos and Filia.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we are not serving anyone today." Said the first class manager, being all polite.

"What do you mean? You are serving that old man over there!" protested Filia pointing at Raltac.

"Yes, but Mr. Raltac reserved the entire restaurant for himself. After all he's a famous head of a multinational organization."

"Well no matter, we are here to see him anyway." Said Xellos starting to walk towards Raltac, but the manager stopped him.

"Sir, I can not allow you to do it!"

"Will you shut up?" after saying that, Xellos slaps the manager, which was enough to knock him down.

Xellos and Filia started to walk to Raltac when one of his bodyguards stands right in front of them. "Hold it right there! You can not talk to Mr. Raltac!"

Filia bonged the guy on the head and sited him on a chair. "How rude!"

"I wonder who is more rude Filia, you or him?" teased Xellos.

"Shut up."

In that moment Raltac stops eating when he sees Xellos and Filia sitting in his table.

"You don't write, you don't call, and you don't send me emails. I have the feeling that you don't like me anymore, Raltac." Joked Xellos. "How's it hanging buddy?"

Raltac finally looks up at Xellos and Filia. "How nice to see you two again, Xellos Metalium and Filia Ul Coup. Those are the names you two are using now, isn't it?"

"At the moment." Responded Filia. "we decides to use our real names this time."

"I see."

"I told her to name herself Metalium as well, but she didn't want to." Said Xellos, faking a sad cry.

"Enough with the comedy, lets talk serious. What are you up too Raltac!" demanded Filia.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, old man. We know that you have something to do with Nehsziriah kidnapping. This really sounds like your work."

Raltac didn't say anything, only took a drink of his wine. "True, this sounds like my job. But the truth is that this all the work of a man I hire to fight Lina Inverse and her friends."

"Oh, so you guys are still after Lina and her gang huh?" asked Xellos, taking a bite of Raltac's plate with a fork.

Raltac glared angrily at Xellos. "You know very well why! Since you two are protecting them from us!"

"That's true. But who is this character you hire Raltac? He doesn't seeing him as a member of your organization in your personal files. And by the way Filia, this food is good, we should try dinning here sometimes." Said Xellos pointing at Raltac's plate and ready to take another bite but Raltac remove his plate away from Xellos.

"I see that your still a good spy Xellos. And your right, Drasen is not a member of our Organization, but he was trained by _the Master_ himself."

Xellos and Filia almost frozen when they heard that.

"I see." Said Xellos, trying to stay calm. "So now _the Master_ is training new people?"

"Yes, and you can confirm that when he arrives soon."

Filia gasped when she heard that. "_The Master_ is coming to town?"

"Very soon. And let me remind you that he doesn't forgive and doesn't forget very easily, especially to traitors." That remark was pointed at Xellos.

With that Xellos and Filia got up. "I see. But we will just see that." Said Xellos as he left the restaurant with Filia.

Raltac put his plate back in the table and resumed his eating. "When the time comes Xellos, I will enjoy seeing _the Master_ destroying you!"

_-----_

"This is not good." Said Filia a little worry. "If _the Master_ is coming every thing will be more complicated."

"We'll just have to be more careful." Said Xellos, but deep inside, he's more nervous than Filia. He knows that man very well. "Right now we must see how Lina and her gang will face Drasen and his gang."

"But if this Drasen character was trained by _the Master_, how can we be sure that Lina might beat him? She is not ready after all."

"We can just consider this another test before Lina and the others can meet our mistress."

_To be continued……._

Sunny: a big plot on the way. As well as a big fight.

Ramon: more stuff coming up soon. And a big Rumble.


	17. Rita vs Gourry

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 17

_-----_

Lina and her gang returned back home right after school, all of them mentally preparing them self's for the battle that will take place in a few hours in the pear.

Amelia on the other hand was standing near the window, still upset with what Zelgadiss told her, his words have hurt her deeply more than she ever knows. She tried to get close to him, to make him come out of the lonely prison that he was in, trying to make him feel more alive in the world, but it was all pointless.

"Amelia…" called Naga who was standing right behind Amelia. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Replied Amelia very simply, still looking out the window.

Naga knows her sister too well to know when she is upset. "Don't you dare be false to me, little sister. You are in a deep depression and sadness, and you tell me that nothing is wrong with you."

"I'm just want to be alone for a moment."

But Naga ignored her request. "It is because of Zelgadiss, isn't it?

Amelia understood that her sister won't leave her alone until she comes clean to him. "I'm……I'm trying to forget him….but the more I try to forget him, the more I remember the times we pass together." Amelia could not control her sobs, and she starts to cry.

Naga wrapped her arms around his baby sister and lets her cry on her chest. "Poor Amelia……" thought Naga. "This is the very first time she had fall in love, and the very first time she had her heartbreak, that is why I didn't want that Amelia got to close to that Zelgadiss guy, I knew that he would break Amelia's heart. But I will get him someday."

_-----_

Has for Gourry, he was in his little sister's room telling some stuff to her. So you understand? Sylphiel will be here soon to baby sit you because I and the others have to go out for the night to take care of some business. Understand?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, but what is wrong with Lina? She seems so sad."

"I don't know. But don't worry, I'll try to make her feel better, ok?"

"Ok." Responded Amy with a cheerful smile.

After that Gourry left Amy's room, the truth is that he wanted to help Lina, wanted to know what Drasen has done to her, in a point that made Lina hate him so much. The last time he asked her that, he was rewarded with a few punches and comment about him meddling in other peoples business. He wanted deeply to help her, if she let him. But he could tell that Lina is too emotional about all this, Drasen really mess up her mind, Gourry is worry that if Lina gets in a fight against Drasen that he might beat her easily because of the way he's messing with Lina's feelings.

_-----_

Lina is staying in her room, alone, preparing herself for the fight she is going to have against Drasen. But still, his words still echoing in her head, you'll never be loved´. Lina never to believe in Drasen's poisoned words, but he might be right. She was never appreciated by her father, she never had any friends from where she came from, and Drasen abandoned her because he wanted to do the _stuff_ with her and Lina was not prepared for it so she said no. She knows that she should not pay attention to Drasen's words, but she is afraid that he might be right, what if she is left alone? These thought really disturb Lina, to a point that she can not even concentrate for the battle that will take place in a few hours.

_-----_

Zelgadiss is training back in his hideout, trying to forget the conversation he had with Amelia, but as much he tries to forget it, the more he remembers Amelia's sad voice.

"Damn it!" cursed Zelgadiss, and lets out his frustration on one of his punching bag, destroying it completely, but still images of Amelia crying still flows in his mind. "Don't look at me like that! I can not get involve in this fight!"

"What are you talking about, Zelgadiss?" asked Rodimas as he and Zolf entered Zel's training grounds.

"Nothing!" responded Zelgadiss as he continues his training.

"What happen sir?" asked Rodimas. "You've came home early, did you found something."

"No nothing. And I would appreciate that you two would leave me alone!"

"What is wrong sir?" asked Zolf, he and Rodimas know Zelgadiss very well and they can say when he's upset about something.

Zel sighed in defeat, he knows that those two won't leave him alone. "The gang was challenged by a man called Drasen."

"Challenged?" asked Rodimas.

"Yes, Lina and Gourry meet him last night and he kidnapped Nehsziriah, and he said that he would kill her if they didn't show up tonight at the pear, including me. This is the man reason why I didn't want to get involve in this fight."

"Someone was kidnapped? But sir, why don't you get your self involve? This Nehsziriah girl will probably die if you don't show up. So why are you doing this?"

Zel stops his training and turns back to Rodimas and Zolf. "Don't you think that it is strange that someone who I've never meet before is challenging me to a fight?"

"Hum…… that is true." Said Zolf. "Do you think that our enemy might be involved in this plot?"

"Possibly, that is why I don't want to get involved in this match. I have a feeling that this is all a trap."

"But sir, what about your friends?" asked Rodimas. "They might be falling into a trap themselves, and you know that, so why are leaving them on their own?"

"I never said that they are my friends!" snapped Zelgadiss.

Zolf and Rodimas glared angrily at Zelgadiss.

"What? Why are you two looking me like that?"

"They are not your friends huh? So why have you been hanging out with them lately?" asked Zolf, sounding more like a dare.

"HEY! They force me to hang out with them! I was forced!"

"I know you very well Zelgadiss. No one can force you to do things that you don't want to do." Said Rodimas.

"Hold on here! Are you saying that I enjoyed being with them? I have my enemy to defeat, and I can not waist my time with them and their silliness!"

"And what about that girl that have been training these last days? Will she also be in the fight?"

Zel did not respond, he knows that Rodimas was talking about Amelia, and it brought him memories of how he treated her this morning. "Yes she will." Suddenly he starts to feel like a traitor, Amelia was a little annoying at first but she is the only one who has ever try to bring back the humanity inside of Zelgadiss, tried to make him release the most smallest smile possible, and most of all she is the one who got close to him to become his friend, he remembers a few days ago when he and Amelia when out on a date to the Carnival.

_Flashback_

Amelia and Zel find themselves playing one of the games of the Carnival, the ring toss. None of them were managing on hitting on any one, only Amelia manages to get one bottle, and won a prize, a teddy bear with a guitar.

"Here you go Zel." Said Amelia passing the teddy bear to Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss sweet dropped. "Amelia, why are you giving me a teddy bear?"

"It is my gift for you."

"But you're the one who won that teddy."

"Yes, and I want to give it to you."

Zel let out a small smile of defeat and took the teddy. "Thanks Amelia."

_End of Flashback_

Zel looks back to his backpack and saw the teddy that Amelia won for him, to tell the truth he didn't care about something insignificant like that but this is something that Zel is not use to so he call it insignificant and Amelia just wanted his friendship. And Zel can see now why she was so upset with him, she has lost her mother and with Zel's cold replies she feels that she has lost a good friend, in other words he open up an old wound in her. And all this time Zel's been feeling bad himself because he lost his friends and Amelia because of his stubbornness, would he dare to leave the only one who became his friends in this battle? No. "I'm so sorry Amelia……"

Zel turns back to Zolf and Rodimas. "Zolf, go get the van! We are going to the pear!"

"Right!" said Zolf with a smirk, it seems that Zel is really going to help his friends.

"And where is the battle going to be held?" asked Rodimas

"It will be on pear 77, in a boat called the Living storm." Responded Zelgadiss. "And what time is it?"

"It is 22:30."

"Damn it! The fight has started. We better move on fast!"

_-----_

Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia managed to go to the docks with out transportation and they found pear 77.

"Here we are, but where is the Living storm?" asked Amelia.

No one answer her.

Every one continued to look for the ship, and after a few minutes of search they found it. The Living storm is an enormous cruse ship, a perfect place for a battle.

"Alright, let's go!" said Lina as she and the others entered the ship.

Gourry continues to look at Lina with much concern, she is still angered over Drasen, and worst of all she is letting the anger take over her mind and it won't help her during the fight.

After a few moments of walk, the Slayers gang arrived to the front side of the ship, near the swimming pool area.

"Where is every one?" asked Naga. "Don't tell me that this was all a prank of them!"

In that moment the lights turn on, revealing Drasen and his gang, and Nehsziriah tide up to a chair with a duck tape in her mouth.

"A prank? Don't be ridiculous!" said Drasen with a smirk.

"Drasen……" said Lina in a hateful voice. And also looking to the ones who are right behind him, Orland, Rita, the Silvens brothers and Jawan. "We are here Drasen, so let Nehsziriah go!"

As a response to her question, Drasen started to count with his finger the fighters that are along side with Lina. "Lina, I'm just counting four fighters on your side, there is one missing. "Where is Zelgadiss Greywords?"

In that moment the Slayers gang started to get worry, they could not convince Zelgadiss to come with them so they had no choice but to come here with out him.

"He could not come, but the rest of us managed to come. Now release Nehsziriah!" demanded Lina.

"The deal was for you to bring all of them. I'm afraid that you didn't follow the deal Lina, so I won't follow mine!" said Drasen as he unleashes him sword and presses it on Nehsziriah neck.

The Slayers gang gasped in fear when they saw that.

"No Drasen, let her go!" cried Lina.

"I don't think so. Say farewell to her Lina!" taunted Drasen very coldly and he slashed Nehsziriah. At least that is what he thought, but all he attacked was just an empty chair. "What is going on here?" Drasen turns around and see Jawan caring Nehsziriah with one arm. "Jawan, what is the meaning of this?"

Jawan did not respond him, instead he throws Nehsziriah to the Slayers gang.

Gourry grabbed Nehsziriah started to untie her. "Hang on there." And Gourry removed the duck tape out of Nehsziriah mouth.

"AAAAAH!" cried Nehsziriah when Gourry removed the duck tape. "Damn that hurts!"

"Sorry."

"Nehsziriah, are you alright?" asked Amelia and she kneeled besides Nehsziriah.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was scary but I knew you guys were going to save me." Said Nehsziriah, breathing heavily because of the stress she felted about being a hostage to Drasen and his group.

Drasen glares at Jawan. "What is the meaning of this Jawan? Why did you stop me from killing the girl?"

"My code of honour does not allow that!" responded Jawan very simply and very seriously. "I'm not the type of man that attacks anyone who is defenceless. My war is not with that girl, it is with Lina Inverse!"

"Well sorry every one, but I am the one who will fight Lina first!" said Rita as she jumped to the air, falling directly against Lina.

Lina immediately putted herself in a fighting position.

But in that exact moment, Gourry puts himself in front of Lina to block Rita's attack with his wooden sword, pushing Rita away.

"Gourry what are you doing?" asked Lina, a little surprised to see that Gourry putted himself in the way.

"Let me take care of her Lina."

"You are going to pay for this, blond boy!" cursed Rita as she puts on some gloves that has claws in it and started to attack Gourry.

But Gourry being the good swords man that he is blocked each one of her attacks with his sword, even if Rita is very fast.

"Interesting…… this Gourry fellow is very strong, he's managing to block each and every one of Rita's claws attack, it is very clear that Rita is not on his level but she is sneaky." Thought Drasen watching the fight.

"Gourry will win." Thought Lina. "Rita is too weak, it is hard to believe that she was undefeated."

"Why don't you just die!" cried Rita.

"Because I won't!" replied Gourry, and punched Rita right on the stomach right when her defence was open.

Rita landed on the ground holding up her stomach, and then she turns to Gourry with her eyes full of tears. "How dare you do this to a woman?"

With Rita's words Gourry starts to feel very ashamed of himself, all his life his grandmother taught him to always be kind and gentle to women, and now he feels that has dishonoured her because of what he has done to Rita. "I…..I'm so sorry, I……"

Gourry was about to help Rita to get up but she kick him on the head, then she jumped to the air and punched him to the ground, making Gourry land on his head first.

Rita took that chance to wrap the chains she has wrapped around her arms around Gourry's neck, choking him to death.

Gourry tried to break free but Rita sited on t his back, making it impossible for Gourry to escape.

"That is what I like about you chivalrous morons, your so naïve!" taunted Rita.

"LET HIM GO!" cried Lina and kicked Rita right on her face, making her crash against one of the chairs of the pool, already knock out.

Gourry removed the chains around his neck and trying to catch his breath. "T-thanks Lina…."

"I've told you Gourry, your chivalry will be the death of you some day." Replied Lina, not looking at Gourry. Her attention is all pointed at Drasen. "Enough of this game Drasen, come here and fight me!"

"Relax Lina, it will be soon!" taunted Drasen.

"You won't have that chance because you will fight me first Lina!" said Jawan standing in front of Lina, preparing himself for battle.

"Get out of the way Jawan!" ordered Lina.

"The only way I will get out of the way will be when you defeat me. That is if you manage to defeat me."

"Looks like I don't have any choice!" said Lina, putting her self in a fighting position.

Drasen just smirked at this. "Perfect, this is all going according to plan."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: the fight has started and the odds are in favour of the Slayers gang with the defeat of Rita.

Ramon: but will this continue this way? Don't miss the next chapter.

Alandra: read and review please.


	18. Lina vs Jawan

Slayers Extreme 

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

------

Chapter 18

-----

"NOW US!" shouted Jawan as he charged against Lina and hit her with his own elbow on her face, making her fall away.

Lina immediately got us and charged against Jawan, throwing him punches which he easily dodges them.

Jawan also throw punches at Lina and she also dodges them as well. The two of them throwing and dodging each other attack.

"Amazing…" said Gourry already amazed with fight that just started, it seems that those two are equally matched. "But Lina got easily caught with Jawan's first attack, this is not her style, she is not concentrated the enough.

After a few moments of trying of getting each other they jumped away, trying to catch their breath.

"Amazing, those two are very fast." Said Naga. "They might seem to be having fight for just a few seconds, but the truth is that have thrown more than a millions punches in a matter of seconds."

"Say what?" gasped Amelia. "I know that Lina is fast but I never thought that this Jawan is just as fast as Lina."

"I never thought that Jawan could make such amazing progresses. The last time I fought him he wasn't this fast." Thought Lina.

"Surprised Lina?" asked Jawan very arrogantly "I've been preparing myself for the day of our rematch."

"Well you forgot one thing Jawan!" replied Lina. "I already know all of your techniques, o I have a big advantage over you!"

"I know that, so I have been practice a special technique that you never saw before, one that will be your doom!" after saying that Jawan pointed the palm of his hand at Lina, and a purple aura starts to surround him, then that aura starts to gather in Jawan's palm. **"FURY FIST!"** and a giant purple blast come out of Jawan's and runs directly at Lina.

"Oh-oh….." Lina immediately jumps to the air to escape Jawan's attack.

Lina escaped the Fury Fist but it end up hitting a part of the ship, creating a big explosion.

Once the smoke was all clear every one was amazed by the destruction that Jawan's attack has made, practically part of the ship was destroyed.

"My word….." Nehsziriah had her mouth wide open, she never saw such destruction before. "I wonder how Lina managed to defeat Jawan the first time."

Jawan stayed on his place like if he's waiting for something.

And he is.

Lina emerged from the air, ready to attack Jawan, he dodged Lina's attack and prepared to throw a kick at Lina, but she block it with her hand, and booth of them jumped away again.

Lina was a little nervous, she never saw the Fury fist before, and she never thought that it was so powerful. "I have to admit Jawan, you surprised me!"

"The Fury Fist is the most powerful attack of my clan." Said Jawan. "It was used many times in the ancient wars, that is why my clan was the most powerful ninja clan of the world because of the destructive force of the Fury fist. I never used before because we were forbidden to use it on the weak, but after I fought you the first time I learn on using it."

"I see……"

Drasen just laughed at Lina. "Are you afraid Lina? I understand, I would not want to face Jawan's deadlier attack myself. It is what you get when you fight all alone with out anyone to support you Lina."

"SHUT UP DRASEN!" shouted Lina, the last thing she wants is to hear Drasen poisoned words.

"How dare you say that Lina has no support?" yelled Amelia. "We are all her by her side!"

"Why don't you say that to someone who cares to listen to you?" replied Drasen.

"You are despicable."

Drasen ignored her and looks back at Lina. "So what is the matter Lina? Are you afraid of fighting Jawan? You are so patetical Lina, no wonder why you never had any friends!"

Lina started to breath heavily and furiously of hearing all of Jawan's comments. "Shut up Drasen, or I swear that……"

"That what Lina? That you'll kill me? You can't even defeat Jawan, how can you expect to beat me?" laughed Drasen, but he was immediately silent when a small version of the Fury Fist came directly at him, but Drasen escaped and the small Fury fist landed on the water this time.

Drasen looked back at Jawan that had his finger pointed at Drasen. "Shut up Drasen! This will be my first and final warning! I want to fight Lina in her best so you stop messing up her head or I will kill you right now!"

Drasen narrowed his eyes, and pointing deadly glares at Jawan. "When the time come Jawan, I will truly enjoy killing you!" he said in his mind.

Jawan turns back to Lina. "Now us Lina Inverse! It is time for us to use all of our resources to finish this fight, or else I will finish it myself!"

Lina looks curiously at Jawan. "Before we start I want to know one thing Jawan, why are you so upset on defeating me?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? My clan was the most respectful ninja clan ever, in the past we would have been the mightiest of the all but the political story of the past has made us land from top to bottom, but still the many new generations of my clan are fighting hard to restore our pride and dignity. But you have defeated me and broken my clan's honour, Lina Inverse. To regain my clans respect I must defeat you!"

"And you think that you will regain you clan's honour by kidnapping others?"

"Silence, Lina Inverse! I might have kidnapped your friend but I never harmed her, and I made sure that Drasen never laid a hand on her!"

"Now that he mentions it, it is kind of true." Said Nehsziriah. "He's been looking out for me so that Drasen and his punks would not hurt me, I say that he's an Ok guy."

"Maybe, but he's really obsessed with his Clan's dignity, and now he is focussing that dignity on Lina." Said Amelia.

"Well Alright Jawan!" Said Lina, pulling up her cloves. "I will fight with all my power now! I will show you what Lina Inverse can do!" and puts herself in a fighting position.

"I thank you!" said Jawan as he lowers his head respectfully and put himself in a fighting position as well.

"They are going to restart." Said Gourry finnaly getting up.

"They are going for the final blow." Corrected Naga.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"If you look at those two with more attention you can see that they are summoning all they powers for a final attack."

"It is true, look at Jawan, he's in the same position he used when he used the Fury Fist." Said Nehsziriah pointing at Jawan.

"Calm down every one, Lina has fought Jawan once and she knows his abilities." Assured Amelia.

"Yes. But Jawan also knows many of Lina's attacks." Reminded Naga. "They are really equally matched, and for that they are preparing a final attack."

"Good luck Lina." Whispered Gourry.

"Come on Lina, come to me!" challenged Jawan in his mind. "I only used 50 of the power of my Fury Fist, this time I will use 100."

"It seems that he wants me to attack." Thought Lina. "Alright then, I will attack first and execute my move on the last moment." With that in mind, Lina runs at full speed at Jawan ready to attack him.

"It is madness to launch yourself against me like that!" shouted Jawan, concentrating the power in his palm.

Lina on the other hand is also concentrating her power in her right hand.

**"FURY FIST!"** shouted Jawan and a much bigger purple blast emerged from his palm and runs directly against Lina.

But in the exact moment when the purple blast was about to hit Lina, She disappears and reappears in front of Jawan.

"WHAT?" cried Jawan not believing what he just saw.

"Now it is my turn! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH**!" And Lina throws a flying super punch at Jawan, making him fly to the air with his clouts being destroyed because of the devastating super punch from Lina and falling to the ground very heavily.

It that exact moment the Fury Fist lands on the water creating an enormous splash, so big that it almost looked like it was going to rain.

Every one of the Slayers gang had their mouth wide open.

"How……how did she do it?" asked Nehsziriah shaking her head. "How is it that Lina made that teleportation trick?"

"It wasn't a trick!" confirmed Amelia.

"Yeah……" said Gourry. "She just moved a lot faster in the last moment. This girl never stops to surprise me."

"Hump!" humped Naga. "Big deal! I can do that too!"

"How did she do it?" asked Drasen to himself. "How? I don't understand, she has a amazing strength and speed.

Lina slowly gets up to her feet because of the injuries and the tiredness' she got on this fight.

Jawan had his hand shaking because of the humiliation of being defeated again. "I lost……I lost again……"

Lina felt sorry for the guy who wanted to restore the honour of his clan. "Don't feel that way Jawan. You managed to prove your clans honour when you fought bravely against me and managed to prove that your clan is still powerful. There is no shame in your defeat.

Jawan managed to turn his head to Lina, she is speaking very sincerely but there is one thing that Jawan must know. "Lina Inverse……please tell me……did you fought with all your might against me?"

"Yes I have Jawan." Responded Lina very sincerely. "You push me to my limits."

With those words Jawan accepted his defeat gladly, he finally brought honour to his clan. "Thank you……"

In that moment Drasen jumps to the air, unleashes his sword and stabs Jawan right on the stomach.

The Slayers gasped in horror when they saw that.

"Drasen……you…….you traitor……" these were the last words of Jawan as he lands his head to the ground.

"This is what you get when you mess with me Jawan!" said Drasen very coldly.

"You coward!" muttered Lina angrily for what Drasen has just done to Jawan, he killer him coldly like a piece of trash, Jawan did not deserve this. And it also scared Lina a little because this is the first time she sees Drasen kill anyone, he really has become a heart of ice.

Amelia turned her head around when Drasen killed Jawan so heartlessly; this horrible view brought her horrible memories.

Nehsziriah started to hate Drasen even more for what he has done to Jawan, true that Jawan kidnapped her but he also protected Nehsziriah from harms way and he proved to be a very honoured man. "Drasen!" she cried. "How dare you kill someone who can not defend himself? Isn't there a warriors code that forbids to attack those who are not in condition to fight?"

Drasen looks back at Nehsziriah with a smirk. "I hate those who make fun of me and that is what Jawan has done. I gave him the punishment that he deserves, you are not going to pity him, are you?"

"You filthy son of……" Lina was about to attack Drasen but she landed on the ground because she is still not recovered from her fight with Jawan.

Orland walks to Lina. "Now it is my turn…… pity that you have lost your energy on fighting Jawan Lina, but in the end victory is mine." Orland lifted his hand ready to attack Lina.

But in that exact moment a spear of ice hits Orland on the hand making him back away from Lina. "Who did that?"

In that moment Naga stands in front of Lina, while Gourry carries her back to the others.

"Thanks Naga." Thanked Lina while she was being carried by Gourry.

"But of course!" responded Naga with her usual grins. "I'm your most powerful rival! I won't let anyone defeat you but me!"

"Idiot."

"Who do you think you are to stand in my way?" growled Orland

Naga turns to her adversary. "Who am I? OOOOH OH OH OH OHOHOH! Your intelligence is just as small as your muscles because the adversary you have in front of you is the strongest of the world, I am Naga the serpent a fighter with no equal!"

_To be continued……._

Ramon: there goes Jawan, possibly the most hounored fighter we ever created.

Alandra: sorry for the late update on this fic folks but we are on to it now.

Maliska: still more fights coming up. So please R and R.


	19. Naga vs Orland

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 19

_-----_

Orland walks slowly and sinisterly to Naga. "You will be sorry for ever challenging me!"

Naga didn't take him seriously "OH OHOHOHOHOHOHO! What a ridicules dialog! I have faced many other foes that had more imagination than you, and if you lack creativity you can never win the mighty and extraordinary Naga the Serpent!"

Naga really managed to irritate Orland, so much that he already has veins on his head. "You are going to pay for those words! You still don't know what I am capable of doing but I assure you that you will and you'll regret on mocking me!"

"Bring it on Skeleton!" Challenged Naga as she puts herself in a fighting position.

Orland lifted his two hands up and charged against Naga starting to throw some punches even if he is a little far from Naga, then it started to appear other arms.

"What!" shouted Naga when she saw that and she got hit with Orland's attack, each attack strikes her down like if she was being gun down with a machine gun, all the attacks are just as sharp as a knife. "AAAAH!" cried Naga as she lands on the ground.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Nehsziriah gasped when they saw the devastated attack of Orland.

"What….what was that?" asked Nehsziriah, shaking. "Did you guys saw that? It's like……it's like he has more than one arm."

"It is amazing." Said Lina. "He hasn't more than two arms, he is just very fast. He moves around with so much speed that it almost sounds like he has more than one arm, and the way he moves his arms so fast that it sounds like he's attacking with a sword."

"Do you think that Naga will not have a chance?" asked Gourry.

"You underestimate my sister!" responded Amelia, hiding the fact that she's very worry about her sister.

"It is so strange." Said Lina with a sweet running down her cheeks. "the last time I fought Orland he was a big Neanderthal and now he's as skinny as it is, but I must say that his progress is amazing."

"Do you think that he's now very fast because he's all skinny?" asked Nehsziriah.

"Yes!" responded Orland who finnaly decided to speak. "the only truth here is that I managed to conserve my power, and this is the result!" then he starts to walk to Lina. "Lina Inverse……prepare to die!"

"Hold it right there pal!" demanded Naga as she gets up with some small cuts all over her body. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Orland looks back at Naga surprised. "I don't believe it! No one has ever managed to survive my deadly attack!"

"OH OH OOHHOHOHO! I can tell you that none of your attacks ever managed to touch me, it only resulted on some small cuts!"

Orland had his mouth wide open "I don't believe it, no one ever managed to escape my attack!" then he puts on a grin. "No matter, I will move even faster this time!"

"Poor fool!" insulted Naga with her usual smirk. "Do you really think that I, Naga the Serpent, will be defeated by you? I know that you and the others were defeated by Lina in the past, but there is only one person in this world that will be strong enough to defeat Lina in combat that will be me, Naga the serpent!"

Lina sighed. "She is really so annoying."

"And I will not allow a pathetic fool like stand in my way of my victory!" continued Naga.

Orland just grew more irritated of Naga. "I'm so sick and tire of hearing you! I will shut you up once and for all!" Orland strikes Naga down with his attack once more, even faster than before.

But this time Naga is dodging very easily all of Orland's attacks. "WHAT?" cried Orland as he continues to attack Naga who is still escaping every attack with out responding.

A few seconds later Orland stops his attack and backs away a little. "How……how is it possible? No one can escape my attack, so how did you do it?"

"OH OH OHOHOHOH! Poor insignificant fool!" insulted Naga. "you have already show me that attack, and do you really believe that the same attack will work on me twice?" after saying that Naga pointed her hand at Orland. "FREEZE BULLET!" and an ice version of the fire ball hits Orland on the head making him fall a few feet away from Naga.

"Uau, Naga is really smart and good for understanding the basics of Orland's attack" commented Gourry, and Lina did not like that comment.

"That is my sister!" cheered Amelia.

"Its no big deal!" murmured Lina.

Orland gets up to his feet, pointing deadly glares at Naga. "I won't let you defeat me! The only one I want to beat is Lina Inverse, and you will not stand in my way!"

"Then what are you waiting to transform?" asked Drasen.

Everyone turned to Drasen in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naga.

Orland laughed wickedly. "It is a rare technique, but there are some masters of the martial arts that can preserve their power a part if they feel that they have no need to use it, that is the technique that I've learn ever since my defeat with Lina, that is why I am now nothing more than flesh and bones!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOH! Do you expect to impress me like that?" mocked Naga.

"Well if this doesn't impress you then how about this? After I was done mastered the transformation technique I started to train myself again, but this time in the form that you see before you, so imagine how much stronger I will become when I transform!"

After saying that a white aura starts to form on Orland's body, even vapour and sweet started to come out as well, even veins started to form all around his body. "I was hoping on using this technique on Lina but you force me to use it!" then his body stared to get higher and his muscles started to get bigger, until he has nothing more that a hulk like body.

The entire Slayers gang had their mouth wide open when they say Orland's transformation. Never in their life had they seen anything like this.

"How did he do it?" asked Nehsziriah. "In one minute he was all skinny that you could almost see the bones and now he's all Buff daddy!"

"I actually heard about these things but I never thought I would see it with my own eyes." Said Lina.

"But how can someone do this?"

"Only if someone has a complete control of his own body to do something like this. Orland made impressive progresses."

Naga did not say anything, she just wonder how strong Orland is now.

Orland starts to walk heavily to Naga, laughing evilly. "So what is the matter Naga? No more funny jokes? I can understand that, I would also be very afraid of facing some one like me, and now it is time for you to pay for always mocking me!"

Orland throw a strong punch at Naga who jumped to the air to escape the attack, which made Orland hit the ground.

But Orland jumped to the air to catch up with Naga, and she throws a punch at Orland but he blocks the punch by grabbing Naga's hand. "It is finally time for someone to shut you up!"

Then he starts to throw dozen of punchs at Naga, then he throws a strong one making her splash violently at the pool.

"Garcia!" cried Amelia when Naga fall down the pool, but she stopped in her tracks when Orland landed right in front of her.

"It is over, she is finally dead. And now it is your turn Lina Inverse!" said Orland in an arrogant voice.

"Are you sure that you finish up Naga for good?" replied Lina. "Let me tell you that I've already beat her dozen of times and she received much strong punches than yours!"

"What?"

In that exact moment some one jumped from the pool and landed next to Orland, it is Naga with some bruises on her body, but still doing her famous laugh. "OHOHOHOHOH!"

Orland just could not believe, the punches that he gave Naga were the enough to kill a bull. "It is impossible!"

"No it isn't, your attacks don't impress me you dork, you grew up and gain some muscles but you are much slower than when you were all skinny. So it was easy to dodge almost all your attacks when we were in the air." After saying that Naga charges against Orland. "Now get ready, I'm going to show you how much it cost to attack Naga the Serpent!"

And Naga punches and kicks Orland all over his being, totally destroying him.

"Alright Garcia! Way to go!" cheered Amelia.

"Stop it! You're hurting me! Ouch stop it!" begged Orland as he got his butt kicked by Naga.

"And now for the final blow!" said Naga as she prepared an attack. "**GARV FLARE!**" and Naga unleashed a terrifying red blast, hitting Orland's body.

Drasen gasped when he saw Naga's attack. "Garv Flare? That is an attack used by the late Garv."

"She also learned of how to use that attack." Said Lina, a little surprised herself.

"Lina also knows how to use that attack." Thought Amelia. "She learn how to use that during her match with Garv, and Garcia also trained to control that attack so that she might end up using it against Lina herself. The rivalry between Lina and my sister is something of out of this world, they are not only very powerful and strong but they are also capable of learning the attacks of their foes. They are very intelligent and very unique."

Slwoly, Orland starts to get up and looks at Naga with so much hate.

"So you are still alive?" asked Naga. "Congratulations, but still you are no match for me!"

"SHUT UP! I was defeated by Lina once, and I will not be defeated again, not even by another adversary!"

Why don't you just give up, you won't win. In fact you were already begging for your life when I was beating you up!"

Those comments only made Orland angrier. "Alright…..THAT IS IT! So far I only used 50 of my power, but now I will use 100 to finish you up once and for all so that I won't hear your insults ever again!"

The Slayers gang gasped again, Orland was not even at his full power?

Naga remained calm, she still has one more trick on her sleeve. "Very well then……I will show you why I am known as the Naga the Serpent." After saying that Naga claps her hands together and by the look on her eyes she is challenging Orland to come to her.

Orland understood that and growled. "HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!" yelled Orland and his body starts to fill up again, with more vapour coming out of his body, and getting even bigger giant like person, almost like a giant.

"Oh my God…..look at the size of that guy!" said Nehsziriah.

Even Lina is surprised, she never thought that Orland could go so far.

"What do you say now? Surprised aren't you? Now that I've reached my full power?" taunted Orland.

As a response, Naga laughed. "I won't even have to use my full power against a moron like you."

Orland growled some more. "Here I am at my full power ready to destroy you and you still mock me? YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Orland lifted his arm ready to punch Naga.

But Naga wasted no more time and jumped to Orland and pressed her two hand at Orlands chest, one up and one down, the hits created such an impact that has made all the chairs of the ship flew away and made all the windows breaks away.

Orland landed on his knees holding up to his mouth.

Gourry and Nehsziriah had their mouths wide open.

"What was that attack?" asked Gourry.

"Yeah, she pressed her hand on Orlands chest and she took him down in a blink of an eye." Said Nehsziriah.

"That was the Serpent Bite!" responded Lina.

"Serpent Bite?" asked Gourry and Nehsziriah at the same time.

"Yes, it is Garcia's most deadly move. Once she hits her opponent with that attack they are taken down very easily with hits them on very nerve of their muscles, making it impossible for them to stand up, like a Snakes poison." Said Amelia.

"Look at the marks on Orland's chest!" said Lina pointing at Orland's chest. Look at the holes on the top and on the bottom, like a serpents teeth mark. That is why that attack is known as Serpent bite."

In that moment Orland's body started to shake and he started to puke, and shouting in pain.

"Now what is wrong with him?" asked Nehsziriah.

"I don't know, he……" said Lina but then she understood what is wrong. "Of course, he when to his limits when he used the 100 of his power and he reached the point of no return. It seems that he never tried the 100, Naga understood that and she dindt use the full power of the Serpent Bite."

"Garcia won the match!"

Drasen did not say anything, it seems that his adversaries are much better than he believed. "Well no matter." He thought. "After this fight Naga is tire, so are Lina and that fool Gourry, only Amelia is left. None of these fools realises it but everything is going according with my scheme."

Drasen watched as Naga regrouped back to her friends even if she had won this match she is still tire. "Alright Silvens brothers, it is your turn to fight."

And the two wrestling twins walked directly at Lina and their friends. "Its time to ring the bell because the Silvens brothers are in the square circle ready to fight!" said the Silvens brothers at the same time.

_To be continued……._

Sunny: Uau, we sure made Naga kick butt in this chapter, haven't we?

Alandra: and another match is on the way.

Maliska: read and review please.

Air Jay: you are always saying that, have you notice that?

Maliska: Shut up Air Jay!


	20. Amelia vs the Silvens brothers

Slayers Extreme 

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

------

Chapter 20

-----

The Slayers gang did not move an inch, there was no one else to fight the Silvens brothers except Amelia, but can she handle those two brutes by herself?

"What now?" asked Nehsziriah. "Who is going to fight those two?

"I will!" said Amelia with a firm voice.

"What?" shouted Naga. "What are you talking about Amelia? You are going to fight those two brutes by yourself?"

"Yes. I can do it!"

"Amelia, be reasonable! It's two against one! It's not even a fair fight!"

"I know, but you, Lina and Gourry are too tire from their fights, I am the only one left." After saying that Amelia ran to the Silvens brothers, in order to escape this conversation.

"The fool has a death wish!" mocked Silvens nº1 as he puts himself in position to punch Amelia.

But Amelia blocked the attack with her left hand and kicked Silven nº1 on the face.

Silvens nº2 jumped to the air and performed a dropkick on Amelia, making her fall to the ground.

"If you think that you can defeat the Silvens brothers that esaly than you are full of illusions!" said Silvens nº2.

"We didn't end up as the UCW Tag team Champions for nothing!" continued Silvens nº1. "We are now going to show you what we are capable of doing."

"It is two against one! It is not fair!" shouted Gourry.

"Darn it!" cursed Lina. "The Silvens brothers have become much better than the last time, they are working much better like a team. Amelia will have a big problem defeating them."

Drasen look at the entire fight with an evil grin. "I'm very sure that the Silvens brothers will defeat Amelia, they have a big secret, a secret that has help them becoming champions, and it was that secret that has kick them out of the wrestling business, which made get into street fighting but they were defeated by Lina. I'm sure that they can defeat Lina and her friends now that they are too tire. It pays for having a good ace on my sleeve."

Amelia got up to her feet. "Alright! Bring it on! I will defeat you two because I fight in a fair way, and I know that justice is one my side and always on my side!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" shouted the Silvens brother as they charged against Amelia.

Amelia puts herself in a fighting position waiting for her opponents

"No one shuts Justice!" said Amelia as she grabbed Silvens nº2 arm and jumps to the air and kicks Silvens nº1's face, making him crash his head against a post and then he lands some where in the shadows, and then she throws Silvens nº2 two to the ground also making him hide n the shadows. "I know many techniques used on the wrestling world, so I have a big advance over you guys!"

"Oh yeah then what about this!" cried Silvens nº1 as he hits Amelia with one of the pool's chair.

"AARGH!" cried Amelia in pain when she got hit.

Silvens nº2 runs to Amelia with his arm up and strikes Amelia, making her land on the ground hard.

"Amelia!" cried Naga.

"How did those guys managed to get up so fast?" asked Nehsziriah. "the other got his head hit on the post, he should have got a bruise or something, how did he got up with out a scratch?"

Lina did not know what to say, when she fought the Silvens brother they were not this resistant.

Amelia slowly gets up, but with a big difficulty, "How can these two be so resistant? I must find a way to defeat these two or……"

Amelia's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the two Silvens brother running directly to her.

Amelia puts herself in a fighting position, but the two brothers jumped to the air and performed a powerful double dropkick on Amelia.

"AAHH!" cried Amelia as she got hit with the double dropkick and lands to the ground again with more pain.

"You little fool!" insulted Silvens nº2

"You are not even a worthy foe for us!" added Silvens nº1 "We are here to destroy Lina so that we can have our revenge."

"She destroyed our undefeated strip and she's going to pay."

Amelia gets up again. "I won't let you people lay on hand on my friend!"

"Friend? Lina does not deserve any friends!" shouted Drasen.

Lina pointed deadly glares at Drasen.

"Shut up Drasen!" demanded Amelia. "Lina might have her bad qualities but she is a very good friend! You know nothing about Lina!"

"Really, then why isn't she there to help you against the Silvens brothers?" asked Drasen with a repulsive grin.

"Shut up you! Lina is to tire from her fight with Jawan, that is why I'm helping her out because I know that you guys might kill her if she gets involved in anymore fight!"

"Enough talking!" demanded Silvens nº1.

"It is time to end this!" announced Silvens nº2. Let's see if you survive another double dropkick, this time with more power.

And the two brothers started to concentrate their power with a yellow aura forming on their legs.

"They are going to try to kill me." Thought Amelia. "I can not beat them, I'm already to tire to dodge their attack, what am I going to do?" Amelia started to get desperate until an idea pop into her head. "What if I use the attack that Zelgadiss taught me? I never try it on a real fight but I have no choice." Amelia puts her two hands on her left side, ready for the Silvens brothers to do their attack.

"Look brother she is ready to fight!" said Silvens nº2.

"No matter, she is too tire to defeat us, victory is ours!" assured Silvens nº1.

The two brothers jumped high to the air and performed their double dropkick at Amelia with an immense aura surrounding their legs, and charged against Amelia with a devastating speed.

"Amelia, get out of the way!" cried Lina.

"They are going to kill you!" cried Naga.

But Amelia did not listen to them. In the exact moment when the two brothers were about to hit them Amelia pointed her two hand at them "**RA-TILL**!"

And an enormous white energy ball emerged from Amelia's hands, attacking the Silvens brothers. And immense powerful attack that almost made every one fly to the air.

"AAAH!" cried the two brothers in pain when they got hit with the Ra-till and landed on the ground, already knock out.

"She did it! Amelia won!" screamed Nehsziriah in joy.

"Way to go Amelia!" cheered Gourry.

"But what was that attack that she used?" asked Naga in surprise. "It is indeed a very powerful one, but where did she learn it?"

"Could it the attack that Zel taught her? Well no matter, Amelia won." Said Lina.

Drasen had his mouth wide open when he saw the attack that Amelia made. "The invincible Ra-till, I heard about that attack but never thought that I would se it my self. The one that masters that attack is the one called Rezo, where did Amelia learn that attack from?"

"DRASEN!" called out Lina with hate in her voice. "Come here it s time for us to end this."

"Lina…." whispered Gourry in a worry tone, Lina used so much hate in her voice.

Drasen turns to Lina with his usual grin. "Not yet Lina, Amelia's fight is not over yet!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Amelia as she got up but she is very tire because of using the Ra-till, she is still not used on doing that attack.

"Well…..let's say that the Silvens brothers are not two twins, but five twins!" responded Drasen.

"FIVE TWINS!" yelled Naga. " it is the……the……what do you call the five twins? And how come you never told us that they were five Lina?"

"I didn't know!" responded Lina. "I never knew that they were five, I only fought two of them!" then she looks back at the remaining Silvens brothers and notices that one of them has a bruise on his forehead. "I see, that one was the Silvens that Amelia bashed against the post."

"So they played the old switch-a-route trick every time their brothers were in trouble, the dirty cheaters!" said Nehsziriah.

"That is right, we played the switch routine!" said Silvens nº3. "We always played this trick when we were at the UCW."

"We became tag team champions because of that!" said Silvens nº4 "Our adversaries could never guess our attacks because they were always fight different Silvens."

"We could have continued as tag team champions if the bosses of the UCW didn't found out our secret" said Silvens nº5. "So we carry on our career as fighters by doing street fighting."

"So why are you guys after Lina?" asked Amelia, trying to get up.

"Because she only defeated two of our siblings!" responded Silvens nº 4. "And now Lina will be destroyed by the entire Silvens brothers!"

"But first we must teach her friend here a lesson!" said Silvens nº 5 as he grabbed Amelia from behind.

"Hey, let me go!" ordered Amelia trying to break free from Silvens's hold, but she is still very weak because of using the Ra-till.

"Oh I'll let you go alright!" mocked Silvens nº5 as he performed a German duplex on Amelia, making her fall on her neck.

"**AMELIA!**" Cried Lina, Naga, Gourry and Nehsziriah when they saw Amelia fall, and immediately ran over to help her even if they are still very tire from their fights.

Drasen swigged his sword, creating a dark flame wall, stopping the Slayers to help Amelia. "You guys are not going any where, you understand? I forbid you guys to help her! Just sit back and enjoy the show."

This only made Lina feel more anger to Drasen. "You will pay for this Drasen!"

Amelia made a big effort to get up. "You won't defeat me……I promise…… to mother that……"

"Could you just shut up!" yelled Silvens nº4 as he jumped to the air and falls right on top of Amelia.

"**AAAAH!**" Amelia cried in pain.

"Amelia!" cried the Slayers gang, they try to put the flames away but it is of no use.

"Now to end this." Said Silvens nº3 as he grabs Amelia's legs, traps them between his armpits, turns her around with her legs still trapped in his armpits and slowly sitting on her back. "Warn me when you die, ok?"

"AAAHH!" Amelia cried some more feeling that Silvens nº3 is almost breaking her back.

"Amelia!" cried Naga as she saw her sister being beat like this and she is trapped without being able to her.

Lina just feels so worthless, she did not expect this to happen, she just wanted to get here and the living hell out of Drasen and save Nehsziriah, but he gathered some fighters and tortures her by making her see her friends getting killed.

"Zelgadiss………" Amelia whispered still with the Silvens watching their brother torturing her.

"This is what you get when you mess with the Silvens brothers, and now...**OUFF!**" Silvens nº3 was interrupted when some one kicked him on the face, making him release Amelia.

"WHAT?" shouted Drasen when he saw who the one who saved Amelia is.

"It's him!" cried Nehsziriah when the flames passed away and saw who saved Amelia. "It's Zelgadiss."

"So he really came." Said Lina, feeling glad to see that her friend is save and sound.

Zelgadiss knelled down and gently holds Amelia. "Amelia, are you alright?"

Amelia managed to open an eye. "Zel…….gadiss…….you came….."

"Yes, but are you alright?" repeated Zel.

"My back……hurts……"

"Don't worry, I'm here now, I will take care of these fools." Said Zel then he lowers his head to Amelia's ears. "And I am sorry for what I have said to you."

Amelia blushed when Zelgadiss said that.

"So you are the one called Zelgadiss Greywords?" asked Drasen in an arrogant tone "Why did you decided to appear? You would have done better to stay away because if you think that you can beat I can say that you have illusions."

Zelgadiss ignored Drasen and picks up Amelia and carries her to Lina and the others.

But Silvens nº3 stands in front of Zelgadiss "Where do you think your going pal? I still own you a kick!"

"Get out of my way!" ordered Zelgadiss in a firm, serious voice and terrifying eyes.

"Who are you to give me orders?" yelled Silvens nº 3 and throws a punch at Zel, but in the exact moment that he was about to punch Zel, he and Amelia disappears. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"He's right there behind you!" cried Silvens nº 4 pointing at Zel who is right behind him, walking directly to the Slayers.

"How did he do it?" asked Drasen to himself. "He's very fast, I nearly never saw him escape from Silvens attack."

"Here you go." Said Zelgadiss and he gently lays Amelia to the ground, next to her friends.

"Amelia, are you alright?" asked Lina as she knelled down next to her.

"My back hurts, but I'm alright." Responded Amelia.

"You fought very well Amelia, I never saw an attack like that." Said Gourry.

"I have to thank Zelgadiss for teaching me that attack."

"Your welcome." Said Zelgadiss then he turns to the remaining members of the Silvens brothers. "I swear that those punks are going to pay for what they have done to you Amelia!"

"Hey Zel!" called Naga when Zelgadiss was about to walk to the Silvens brothers. "Thanks for showing up and for saving my sister"

"No problem." Said Zel lifting a thumb up and walks directly the Silvens brothers.

"Alright my brothers, lets finish this fool first!" said Silvens nº5 as he cracked his knuckles.

"Leave him to me!" said Silvens nº3 as he staid in the way. "I'm going to make this fool pay for kicking me on the face."

Nothing more was said as Zelgadiss and Silvens nº3 stand face to face.

Zelgadiss points a furious glare at Silvens nº3

"Why are you looking at me like that you little shrimp? Are you trying to scare me with your ugly face?" challenged Silvens nº3.

This only made Zelgadiss more angrier "I will make you pay for what you have done to Amelia! And I will make sure that you will never look at the mirror again!"

"Just talk!" Silvens nº3 waited no more time and punched Zelgadiss on the face, hitting him strongly. "This is what you get for challenging the Silvens brothers!"

Zelgadiss only smirked "you call that a punch?"

Silvens nº3 freaked out and backed away. "What? I don't believe it! He resisted my strongest punch!"

"Let me show you how it's done!" and Zelgadiss ran at full speed, punching him right on the guts.

"**OORGHT!**" cried Silvens nº3 when he got hit, already spilling blood out of his mouth and landing on his knees, then finally falling the ground defeated.

The last Silvens brothers had their mouth wide open, they can not believe that their brother was defeat with just one punch.

"Did you saw that? Zelgadiss beat that Neanderthal with just one punch!" said Nehsziriah very amazed.

"No, it was more than just one punch." Corrected Naga.

"What? But we all saw Zelgadiss giving one punch to that Silvens!"

"Only to the untrained eye!" said Lina. "Zelgadiss moved so fast that it sounded like he only gave one punch. Actually he punched the guy for about six times."

"And finished him with two kicks and a final punch to the guts." Added Gourry.

"Man! That guy is so cool!" screamed Nehsziriah.

"Zelgadiss….." whispered Amelia with a smile. "He will win."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: here was some cool Amelia and Zelgadiss kicking butt action.

Ramon: we are sorry for making Amelia getting the beating of her life but it was all for the big moment for Zelgadiss to appear to save her. Maybe a little cruel but all to create a A/Z moment.

Maliska: more big fights will come up soon.


	21. Zelgadiss vs the Silvens brothers

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 21

_-----_

The remaining Silvens brothers gazed at their opponent who with just one punch took down their brother, this is a foe that they never expected to see but didn't care, all they want is to defeat Lina.

"Look at that fool brother!" laughed Silvens nº5. "He is glaring at us with serious eyes. He sure does not know with who he is dealing with!"

Silvens nº4 grinned "Yes, he is very confident because he defeated our brother but we will awaken him to reality."

After saying that the two Silvens charged against Zelgadiss running all around him.

Zel stayed on his place when the Silvens brothers made their move, he isn't moving his head but he is mentally paying attention to them.

Suddenly Silvens nº4 takes his chance and punches Zelgadiss right on the head.

"That is what you get for challenging the Silvens brothers! We are much stronger than yUUGH!" Silvens nº4 was interrupted when Zelgadiss gave him a big punch on the face, breaking his nose.

"Was that attack supposed to hurt me?" asked Zelgadiss in a mocking tone.

"UAU, how many punches that Zelgadiss gave this time?" asked Nehsziriah amazed to see that Zelgadiss didn't even blink when the other punched him.

"Just one." Responded Gourry.

"Just one?"

Silvens nº5 was about to punch Zel but he blocked Silvens attack and pushed him away.

"Darn you!" cursed Silvens nº5

Zelgadiss didn't even bother to reply him, he just lowers his right hand then swings it up to the air. " GOZO VROW!" and a dark ground attack marches against the two Silvens brothers, hitting them hard and making them hit the ground hard.

"Impressive." Said Drasen in his mind. "He took them down with no effort, this is not good, if this keeps up the Silvens brothers won't be able to weak Zelgadiss up. I must find a way to wound him."

"What kind of attack what that that Zel used?" asked Lina. "It was an attack I never saw before."

"I don't get it why is it that the two Silrets brothers didn't die when Zelgadiss hit them?" asked Gourry.

"Its Silvens!" corrected Naga. "And Zelgadiss doesn't want to kill them, at least not yet, he wants to torture them, that is why his attack was not dangerous."

"Yeah, he's going to make them pay for what they have done to Amelia." Said Nehsziriah who has Amelia's head rested on her lap.

The two Silvens brothers got up to their feet ready to start the fight again, but the groaned in annoyance when they see Zel there with his arms grossed and with a calm face like if he's not even fighting.

"What is he waiting for to attack?" asked Silvens nº5. "Is he trying to make us lose our focus? That's ridicules!"

"I have an idea brother! Let's use our last move!" suggested Silvens nº4

"You mean our last attack we invented? Yes, good idea. Lets do this!" after saying that Silvens nº5 picks up his bother, then throws him to the air, he throws him with such power that it almost sound like he had thrown a missile.

"Did you saw that?" asked Gourry with his mouth wide open. "He throws his brother to the air and he just disappears."

"What kind of attack are they up to?" wondered Lina, she only fought two of these quintuplets and it seems that they have different fighting styles.

Silvens nº5 runs to Zelgadiss and starts to throw punches at Zelgadiss, punches that Zel dodges very easily.

"Damn it stand still!" demanded Silvens nº5.

"Zelgadiss is very good." Said Nehsziriah. "he escapes every attack with out responding to his adversary."

Lina agreed. "That is true, he moves around with an impressive speed."

Amelia manages to look at the fight. "I've train with Zelgadiss, but this is the first time I see him in action."

"But look at Zel, he's backing away from his opponent, I think he's starting to get tire." Said Naga.

"No, it is something else." Corrected Lina. "That Silvens is pushing Zelgadiss to somewhere, I wonder if it has something to do with the other one who was thrown to the air."

Getting tire of always dodging all of Silvens attacks, Zel grabs his hand and punches him on the face. "What is all this about?"

Silvens just let out a small chuckle "You just fell for a trap!"

Zel looks up and seeing the other Silvens falling at all speed from the sky with a powerful energy on his elbow ready to strike Zelgadiss. "So that was your plan, you were luring me to the exact place where your brother was going to fall on me. A little smart, but worthless."

In the exact moment when Silvens nº4 was about to hit Zelgadiss, he slaps Silvens on the exact elbow full of energy, making him land on his head first.

"WHAT!" screamed Silvens nº5.

Every one else were amazed again by Zel, he sure knows how to impress them.

Silvens nº5 takes a step back with his body shaking because of the event that just happen right in front of him. "This can not be! I can not accept this. It is impossible!"

"But it is." Said Zel forcing Silvens nº5 to accept the truth.

Silvens nº4 slowly gets up. "I don't believe this. He destroyed my elbow attack with just a punch; dispose of it like if it was a fly. I must be having a nightmare."

Silvens nº5 glows some more to see Zelgadiss standing right in front of him in an arrogant attitude. "GRRR! But who are you anyway?"

"Zelgadiss Greywords. That is my name!"

"Greywords?" thought Drasen. "Could he be the grandson of…… now I understand why _The Master_ also wants him dead."

"Greywords? That name doesn't ring any bells!" said Silvens nº5. "And speaking of bells this fight isn't over! Soon or later I will get you and I will break you apart!" and he launches at Zelgadiss throwing more punches which Zel dodges them easily. "You see! You see that you are no match for me! Take that! And that! And that!"

"What a dork!" yawned Zel as he keeps on dodging all of Silvens attacks.

Silvens nº4 lets out a battle cry "We must react! This guy can not keep on humiliating us like this!" and joins his brother and throws punches at Zelgadiss who is also dodging his.

The Slayers gang didn't say anything, but this Zelgadiss dude is one strong cookie and he's doing a good job impressing them.

"Zel is totally impressive!" said Nehsziriah. "He's treating those guys like teddy bears!"

"Yes, this is the first time I see Zelgadiss fighting but I can tell that he's very calm when he fights, controlling his emotions so that his opponents don't find out what he'll do next." Said Lina evaluating Zelgadiss fighting style.

"But one question still remains here!" exclaimed Naga. "Where did Zelgadiss learn how to fight."

"That is not important!" said Amelia. "What is important is that he's helping us!"

After a few minutes of dodging the Silvens brothers attacks Zel started to get bore. "I'm getting tire of this!" Zel punches the two brothers then he presses his fist to the ground. "**DUG HAUT!**" and from the bottom of the water, spikes made of the land emerged, stabbing the very ship where the Slayers gang were fighting their foes.

The two Silvens got caught by surprise and at the same time they are frightened, they never saw a thing like this, those spikes were destined to stab them and kill them, luckily they have escaped.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Zel then he kicked Silvens nº5 on the head leaving him knockout.

Zel then turns to Silvens nº4 who was all pale when Zelgadiss turn to him. "Relax, I didn't kill your brother. But still you guys are going to pay for what you have done to Amelia!" Slowly Zelgadiss walks to the last Silvens standin on his feet.

Silvens nº4 never was so afraid in his life, and he just could not stop shaking as he sees Zelgadiss approaching him. "This can not be! No one has ever defeated the powerful Silvens brothers! We were impressive wrestling souls, we defeated our foes when ever it was in the ring our in the streets we obliterate them all………but you, Lina and that girl Amelia were all alone against us, alone, and still you defeated us! How can this be?"

"Will you shut up? I'm going to……" Zelgadiss was interrupted when he felt that Drasen is right behind him.

"Good bye!" Drasen unleashes his sword and attacks Zelgadiss on the back.

SLASH

"AAAARGH!" cried Zelgadiss when he got hurt and lands n the ground.

"ZELGADISS!" cried Amelia as she tried to get up to save him but she is still too injured from her last fight.

Zelgadiss was also trying to get up himself, luckly all that Drasen has made was a big cut on his back, but it was big enough to take down Zel, but he curses him self for just paying attention to Silvens nº4 for not noticing Drasen right behind him.

"You got him!" said Silvens nº4 in relive. "You got him!"

Drasen looks up at Silvens with a sneaky grin. "Yes I did, I've completed your job, and here is your reward for failing!" And Drasen stabs his sword on Silvens nº4 chest, killing him instantly.

"You…..traitor….." these were the last words from Silvens nº4 as he falls to the ground dead.

The Slayers gang got caught by surprise again, they just can not believe that Drasen would kill one of his comrades.

"W-what a monster!" said Nehsziriah.

"Drasen!" shouted Lina. "How could you kill him like that?"

Drasen still acts like he didn't do such a big deal. "Don't worry, this fighter is worthless, he won't be miss."

This only made the Slayers gang feeling more revolted of Drasen's evilness.

"Try telling that to his brothers!" shouted Gourry.

Drasen lifts his sword up and a dark energy surrounds the blade. "I won't bother. They have all serve their purposes, now I don't need them anymore!" and he presses the blade to the ground and dark energy ball came out of the blade, each one going to the last four Silvens brothers, to Orland and to Rita, hitting them and killing them at the same time, killing them like he has killed Jawan.

Drasen is still smiling for what he has done, because it all filled perfectly to his plan. He then turns to see that Zelgadiss is not at the exact place where Zelgadiss was, but he find him gone. Drasen turns back to the Slayers gang and finds Zelgadiss who was being carried by Naga and rejoining back to the gang who are all shocked for what Drasen has done.

"This guy is really a monster!" cried Nehsziriah. "He coldly eliminated his wounded comrades instead of helping them."

Lina is more shocked than any of the others, she knows that Drasen is cold and cruel but she never saw him kill anyone.

"Well Lina, what is the mater? Didn't you want to fight me?" challenged Drasen.

"You son of a……" Lina was about to charge at Drasen but Gourry hold her. "Let me go Gourry!"

"Lina please you must calm down!" begged Gourry.

"Come on Lina, come here so that I can beat you!" taunted Drasen. "I still have a reward to get!"

"Reward? What reward?" asked Lina. "You mean that there is someone out to get me? Is it that buffoon Rashat? Did he send those bikers that day to make us believe that he was dead to lure us to a false sense of security so that he could send much stronger mercenaries against us?"

"You are such a fool Lina, but that is a natural thing about you! No, Rashat is really dead, he worked for an organization called _Ognimirbahs_, it is being held by an old man called Raltac, but the real leader of that organization is the man called _The Master_."

"The Master? Who is him? What's his problem with me?" asked Lina.

"That I don't know. He says that you are very troublesome to him so he wants you dead. It was him that has trained me and he also promised a big reward to me and the others if destroy you."

"I see……" said Zelgadiss in a weak voice. "I knew that this was all a trap. He used the other fighters to weak us up so that in the end he can kill every one and get the big prize for him self."

"You were always an opportunist, Drasen!" said Lina in an angry voice.

"I don't care about the others as long as I can get what I want, its just like I did with you Lina!" said Drasen with a despicable grin.

"DAMN YOU DRASEN!" yelled Lina trying to break free from Gourry.

"Now that all the questions are done, lets start this fight, I have a lot of things to do. Come on!"

Lina finally manages to break free from Gourry's arms and starts to crack her knuckles. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Drasen. This time I'm going to make you pay, big time!"

The blade from Drasen's sword starts to fill up with dark energy. "Will your power who is still tire from your fight from Jawan, be able to defeat me? Our will it be mine who is trained by an invincible master? Lets find out!"

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: the big fight that every one's been waiting for is almost up.

Ramon: who will win? Make your bets.


	22. Gourry vs Drasen

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 22

_-----_

Lina stands up on her two feet, with a dreadful aura full of anger for this man, Drasen, the same man which Lina hates to admit that was her boyfriend once, but he only used her for to beat some other people that he didn't like and he wanted to do the IT with her, but Lina said that she was not ready for that level yet but Drasen dump her. Now she finds him again much stronger and more arrogant than before, and more evil, he coldly eliminated his comrades so that he could collect the reward money for himself, he's much cold than ever.

"Well, what are you waiting for Lina?" challenged Drasen. "Come here to fight, or are you afraid to face me?"

Lina closed her fist very hard. "Never! I was never afraid of you and I won't start now! I'm going to beat you so bad that you will regret for ever being born!" Lina was about to attack Drasen when Gourry grab her again. "Gourry what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Lina please, you can't beat him!"

"WHAT!" snapped Lina "Are you saying that I'm too weak! Are you saying that I'm some kind weakling just because I'm a woman?"

"That is not it Lina!" said Gourry immediately. "But look at you Lina, you are not concentrated enough to face Drasen."

Lina pushed Gourry away forcing him to release her. "Don't you dare stand on my fight Gourry! I've waited a long time to teach Drasen a lesson and I won't let any one stand in my way!"

Lina took a few steps directly at Drasen but Gourry stands in front of her and holds her by the shoulders. "Lina……I'm truly sorry about this."

"About what?"

Gourry punches Lina right on the stomach, making her lose her conscious and falling on Gourry's arms. Gourry didn't have any pleasure of dong this, in fact he's very ashamed of him self for hurting Lina like this but it's the only way to save her from Drasen. "I'm so sorry Lina."

Gourry rests Lina near to Nehsziriah who was still in shock for what Gourry has done. "Gourry……why did you do it?"

"I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to save her." Gourry said nothing more and walked to Drasen and taking out his sword of wood.

Drasen didn't like this much, this was not part of his plan, but then he puts on a evil smirk when he realised that this might end up in his favour. "So it is you who I will be facing? No matter who it is, no one will get out of this alive!"

Gourry ignored his comments and puts himself in a fighting position. "I will fight in Lina's place and I'll defeat you!"

"You really think you can defeat me? I'm telling you this: it is impossible!"

"Will you shut up and fight?"

Drasen mocks at Gourry with his grin and guards the blade of his sword in his sheath. "I won't even need to use my blade on a weakling like you. After I'm done with you I'll kill Lina, it will be easy since you let her unconscious for me."

This was enough to irritate Gourry. "You will not lay a hand on Lina!" and he marches at Drasen, ready to attack him.

Gourry strike him by trying to hit him on the head with his sword but Drasen block it with his. Gourry took step back and tried to make another strike at Drasen by hitting him on the stomach but he managed to block as well, so he quickly jumps to the air to make another attack, but like before Drasen blocks it and throws Gourry to one of the spike created by Zelgadiss.

"You are still strong enough. It seems that your fight with Rita was not as tire as I thought." Drasen concentrates a dark energy on his sword and throws it at Gourry, who got hit and trespasses the spike.

"Ouch, that must have hurt a lot." Said Naga.

"W-what happen?" asked Lina as she wakes up.

Nehsziriah had her eyes wide open, surprised to see that Lina is already awake even after she got hit by Gourry. "Lina, your awake!"

"I ask what happen!" repeated Lina with some fury in her voice.

Nehsziriah just pointed nervously at Gourry and Drasen that were fighting.

Drasen dodged one of Gourrys attack and strike him down the leg with his feet , making Gourry lose his balance, and Drasen took that advantage to make another sword attack on Gourry, making him crash against the ground.

Gourry immediately gets up to his feet, he can not let Drasen beat him, for Lina's sake.

"It is a very difficult fight." Said Zelgadiss. "It seems that Drasen can predict Gourry's movements.

"DARN IT!" screamed Lina. "That stupid Gourry stole my fight! When this is over I'm going to throw such a punch at Gourry!"

Naga and Amelia start to get a little worry, they know how much Lina despises Drasen but they never saw give in to such fury, and who can blame her, Drasen has been doing nothing but torturing Lina ever since they started to fight Drasen's gang.

"So Lina, is this what you are capable off? Sending others to do your dirty work?" taunted Drasen when he noticed that Lina has awake, he wanted to finish this fast and kill Lina while she was unconscious.

"DON'T TAUNT ME!" Screamed Lina, ready to attack Drasen.

But in that exact moment when Lina was about to attack Gourry appears from the air and attack Drasen.

Drasen jumped to the air to escape Gourry's attack.

"Leave Lina alone!" demanded Gourry and attacks Drasen, but like always Drasen manages to block each one of Gourry's strikes.

Drasen throws a big punch at Gourry , making his crash against another spike.

"DAMN YOU GOURRY!" screamed Lina. "DRASEN IS MINE! Don't you dare to steal this fight from me!"

Zelgadiss rubbed his chin. "I see. Now I understand why Gourry wanted to fight Drasen."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lina.

"It seems that Gourry took the fight to save you Lina."

"SAVE ME? I don't need the help of that stupid Jellyfish! I can take care of Drasen on my own!"

"No you can't Lina! Don't you understand that Drasen has been messing up with your head so that you can give in to your fury? And if you do that you will lose concentration, making it possible for Drasen to beat you easily."

"He is right Lina." Agreed Amelia "Drasen knows the right buttons to mix up with your head. And Gourry understood that, that is why he took your place in fighting Drasen."

Lina didn't say anything, but listening to her friends words made her realise that they are right, she was so angry and furious at Drasen that she let him play with her mind, making it more easy for him to beat her. But what makes Lina feel even worst is the fact that she been insulting Gourry because he was more smart and realised what is wrong with her, and now he's risking his life for her and she is not even supporting him. "Oh Gourry……I'm so sorry."

From a far distance Drasen heard Lina's whisper; she no longer has that fury in her soul because of Drasen. And Drasen himself did not like this; he was hoping to face Lina with her having a lot of anger in her so that she could be disorientated the enough for Drasen to defeat her, but now thanks to her friends she regain her conscious. I will have to improvise, thought Drasen then he points his attention to his opponent at hand, Gourry, who is getting up after receiving another blow by Drasen. "Before we continue this fight I would like to ask you a question. Why are sacrificing your self for Lina? She does not deserve it!"

"Come again?" demanded Gourry, furious by Drasen's question.

"Lina is nothing like a fighting machine, I'm sure that she also hits you a lot. She was one of the most unpopular of school because of her violent nature, and I was the most popular one who used her to beat some persons I didn't like, in the end I dumped her when she refused to obey me anymore especially doing a last service for me and……"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Gourry, so revolted of hearing Drasen. "You were the most popular kid in you school huh? Just because you were the most popular of your school does it means that you had the right of using other people? You think that you know Lina but you don't, in fact you know nothing of her, true that she might be a little brutal but she is always there to help her friends when ever they need her. She save me for a gangster who wanted me to do services for me and she also saved my baby sister from a terrible fate at the same time, I own a lot to Lina. You say that Lina doesn't have any friends but she has, she has a lot, you are just too ignorant to realise that. **I'm going to protect her from people like you!**"

"Protect her?" taunted Drasen. "You really think that you can protect Lina?"

"What?"

"You hardly managed to lay a single help to her when I've meet her yesterday, and your actions on this fight with Rita were shameful, I can even say that you lost against her. You say that you are Lina's protector, but how do you expect to help her if you can not even help your self? Face it boy, you are a loser!"

"That's a lie!" cried Gourry, charging at Drasen with all his might to make a deadly sword attack.

But Drasen managed to dodge it and concentrate his dark power on his sword, and throws a Dark blast at Gourry, knocking him down.

"Gourry!" cried Lina as she ran to him.

But in that exact time Drasen puts his feet on Gourry's back to stop him from moving and pressed his dark sword at Gourry's neck.

Lina stopped on her tracks when Drasen did that. "Leave him alone Drasen!"

"Don't you dare move Lina, or else I'll kill this worthless friend of yours!" threatened Drasen.

Lina did not move, she slowly takes a step back, she knows that Drasen can do that, he coldly killed his comrades. "Leave him alone!"

"Spare me of your worthless threats!" said Drasen. "You are between the wall and sword here Lina!"

"What are you talking about?"

Drasen lets out a small sinister chuckle. "You and your friends can not defeat me Lina, has proof I defeated this stupid blond guy here. I was train by an invincible master of the martial arts that has a power which is a million times superior then Garv. No matter what attack you might try you can never beat me or _The Master_! The same man who wants you and your friends destroy"

Lina remained in silence, she wonders who this guy that trained Drasen is, and what is his problem with Lina, and especially with the others.

"But lets make a deal here Lina!" said Drasen interrupting Lina's thoughts. "I can spare the life of your blond friend here, in exchange you will surrender and let me kill you!"

The entire Slayers gang gasped with Drasen's offer. Lina didn't say any thing, she only had her eyes wide open in shock. "What is that?"

"Your idiot blond friend here said that you treasure your friends so much, so I want to see if that is true. Or you give up and die so that your worthless blond friend may live, or you chose to fight me and I kill him and you live with his death in your conscious!" Drasen is enjoying this, he feels that he can defeat Lina with out even fighting her. "So what will you chose Lina?"

Lina did not know what to do. Drasen has her in a difficult position here, he's holding Gourry life in his grasp. If she chooses to attack Drasen, he will kill Gourry and Lina does not want that, if she gives up she will end her life but she will save Gourry. Can she trust Drasen to keep his word to let Gourry live? So many question pop into her mind, no one of them is the answer of how to save Gourry from Drasen.

What will be Lina's choice?

_To be continued……_

Sunny: are you people holding your breaths? Then hold on until the next chapter comes up

Ramon: we know that we left a big cliff hanger on this chapter, but what else to do, we will only reveals Lina decision on the next chapter.

Air Jay: Hump! That Drasen is a loser!

Maliska: tell us how you think. Please send us reviews, please.


	23. The fake fighter

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 23

_-----_

Lina was never in a situation like this, she was wiling to give her life to save Gourry is she knew that she could trust Drasen to spare her friends lives, but if she attacks Drasen he will heartlessly kill Gourry. "This is my entire fault!" shouted Lina in her mind "If I didn't let Drasen get into my head Gourry would not be in this situation."

Drasen chuckles sinisterly in his mind, he feels that he has victory in his hand.

As for Gourry, he's very disturbed for what Drasen is forcing Lina to do, it brings back horrible memories for Gourry.

_Flashback:_

Little Gourry is on the roof of the hospital crying, he's been there for almost 24 hours after his mother die, giving birth to Amy, Gourry didn't care if it was raining, he just wanted to be alone with his sadness. Gourry could not believe that he lost his mother, fate can be so cruel.

Suddenly someone opens up and umbrella for Gourry, it is his Grandmother. "Gourry dear……please come inside, you still need to see your baby sister."

Gourry looks up to his grandmother with so many tears in his eyes, and then he hugs his grandmother, crying on her lap. "It's not fair…..I should have saved her….." said Gourry between the sobs.

Grandmother hugged her grandson's dropping the umbrella she also didn't care if it was raining. "You did what you could honey, you are just a kid but your mother felt that you were right beside her all the time, remember that……and right now, you must help me to take care of your baby sister, she need us, a lot."

Gourry manages to look up at his grandmother despite of all the pain he has on his heart. "Grandmother, please teach me your fighting skills….please teach me how to be strong!"

Grandmother looked back at her grandson surprised. "Gourry….. Why do you…."

"Please grandmother, I want to be strong so that I can protect the ones I love. I want to protect Amy, and I want to protect any future peoples that I might care about, I don't want to lose anyone else!"

_End of Flashback:_

Drasen's action reminded Gourry of that moment, he swear to never let anyone one he cares about to get hurt again. "Never again……" he puts his two hands on the ground and pulls himself up, also making Drasen get off of him. "**NEVER AGAIN!**"

Drasen was surprised to see Gourry getting up so fast even if he was hurt. "I had him on the palm of my hand, how did he managed to get up so fast?"

"Gourry!" cried Lina, so happy to see that Gourry is alright.

"Way to go Gourry!" cheered Nehsziriah.

Lina was about to go to Gourry when Zelgadiss grabbed Lina's hand. "Don't go Lina!"

"What? But this is my fight, I'm the one who should be fighting Drasen, he is my problem I don't want Gourry to get involved."

Zelgadiss pointed at Gourry. "Look at his eyes, this has become something very personal for him."

Lina looks back at Gourry, he defiantly has a very serious look, she saw that look when we had that problem with Rashat.

Drasen puts himself in a fighting position "Looks like you still want some more beating."

"Not this time, I understand your tricks now!" replied Gourry putting himself in a fighting position.

"I don't think so, you are too stupid to understand anything."

Gourry let out a battle cry and runs at Drasen and throws him an attack which Drasen blocks, but with very difficulty, he blocked the attack but the impact made him being drag away.

Gourry took that chance t strike at Drasen right on the head, making him crash again one of the spikes that Zel created.

This made Drasen very furious "You'll pay for this!"

Drasen jumped to the air to get Gourry, but Gourry moved away from his attack. Drasen made a few swings with his sword to get Gourry but Gourry jumped to the air to dodge them Gourry throws a few swords attack at Drasen who manages to block them with his sword but still with great difficulty, but Drasen ends up falling on the ground when he got hit with another one of Gourry's attack.

"Alright! Way to go Gourry!" cheered Nehsziriah. "Give him a lesson that he will never forget!"

Lina was amazed, how did Gourry got so strong?

Drasen got up to his feet and clear out the blood that started to form on his fore head, Drasen looks at his bloody arm and starts to get worry. "You'll pay for this!" and he concentrates a dark energy forming on his sword and runs to Gourry to strike him down.

Gourry started to concentrate his energy to make an attack "**ELMIKIA LANCE!**" and Gourry a light attack at Drasen, which hit him hard and destroyed the attack of his sword.

"I don't understand, I didn't feel any changes on Gourry's strength, he is on the same level he was when he started to fight Drasen, so how is he managing to beat him so easily all of a sudden?" asked Lina to himself.

Drasen got up again, and he just could not stop shaking. "How….How did you got so strong?"

"I just realised that I was always much stronger than you!" responded Gourry. "In fact every one who is present here is much stronger than you, even Nehsziriah."

Nehsziriah blinked in surprise. "Even me?"

"What is this nonsense that you are speaking?" asked Drasen feeling furious for Gourry's comments.

"This isn't any nonsense and you know it!" replied Gourry. "Ever since you have meet Lina the only thing you ever done was making her furious, making her get lost on her anger and making her anger cloud her mind so bad that you might be able to beat her, you try to do the same thing to me because you know that I could beat you easily, but you mostly try to make Lina so angry because you know that she is far much stronger than you and she could kill you just like that!"

"So that is why Drasen gathered all those fighters he just kill. To weak us all so that he could kill us easily." Said Naga then she laughed. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH! I always said that you were nothing but a sac of empty air Drasen!"

"It's inexcusable!" said Amelia. "Using all kind of dirty tricks to win a battle. That Drasen is not worthy to be called a fighter. He nothing but a bloody coward!"

Drasen could not believe this, his plan is falling apart, and he knows that he is no match for Lina or any other of her friends, but if he doesn't defeat these guys _The Master_ will kill him, so in a matter of desperation Drasen removes his sword from his sheath this time deciding to fight with the blade of his sword.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to fight with your blade." Said Gourry.

"Things have changed!" replied Drasen putting himself in a fighting position. "I will kill you all so that I can get my reward! And most of all I will cut your head off!"

Gourry remain in silence until he also puts himself in a fighting stance. "Very well, come on!"

Lina started to get worry again, how will Gourry manage to beat Drasen's blade with his wooden sword. "This is a fight to the death, but Gourry will not have a chance against that blade!"

"It is an unbalanced fight." Said Naga.

"We have to stop this!" Lina was about to stop the fight but Zelgadiss stop her.

"Don't interfere Lina. Gourry will come out alright, you'll see."

"DIE!" cried Drasen as he charged against Gourry.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Gourry cried back as he charged against Drasen.

And the two swords clashed against each other, and both fighters keep their back at each other but in the position of the attack they've made.

Suddenly something falls on the ground, it is a piece of blade, not a wooden blade but a steal blade, and it's a piece of Drasen's blade that fall because of Gourry's attack.

Drasen just could not stop himself from shaking, he sword is broken, but how? He looks back at Gourry and sees that Gourry's wooden sword is perfectly fine.

Amelia, Naga, Nehsziriah and Lina had their mouth wide open, they saw the strike in Gourry's attack and it was perfect, but what more amazed them is the fact that he managed to break Drasen's sword with a wooden sword.

Drasen takes a few steps back in fear. "This is a dream, a nightmare! It's not possible, how can a wooden sword destroy a steal sword so easily? This is enough to drive a person insane! How did you do it?"

"You are such a fool Drasen!" insulted Zelgadiss. "I'm amazed that you didn't understand, but considering the fact that you are nothing but a joke, it is understandable. It doesn't matter is the sword is made of steal our wood or any other material that you may come up with, it the hands of a true swords master any sword can be lethal!"

"Damn, by the way that Zel is talking he must also have learned to be a swordsman." Thought Lina.

"Not only you are not a true fighter, you are not even a true swordsman." Said Gourry as he approached Drasen.

Drasen got all scared knowing that Gourry is going to kill him. "No……please don't kill me!" he begged.

"That will not be my decision, but hers!" said Gourry as he moved out of the way so that he might let Lina pass.

That is when Drasen got really scare that he almost turns all white. "Not you…….please have mercy…."

In that moment Nehsziriah comes out from behind Lina and approaches Drasen.

Drasen shirked like a scared kitten when he saw Nehsziriah and cover his face with his hands. "Please don't harm me!"

Nehsziriah grabs Drasen by his long pony tail and pull him to her. "This is the guy who kidnapped me and killed poor Jawan?" and she punches Drasen right on the face making him crash against the ground.

"**MY NOSE!**" cried Drasen in pain and covering his broken nose. "**She broke my nose!**"

"Man that felt so good!" said Nehsziriah rubbing her fist.

Gourry sweat dropped. "I think Lina's being a bad influence to her."

"Way to go Nez!" applauded Lina then she grabs Drasen by the collar and pull him up.

"NO PLEASE! I BEG YOU SPARE ME!" cried Drasen like a baby.

"Relax, you are nothing than a poor piece of trash with more fear than anything else. I will let you go, when you wake up you'll be in a hospital with your body full of caste, and don't you ever appear in my sight again, you understand? Don't mess with me or any of my friend, because if you do the next time you'll wake up it won't be on the Hospital!" said Lina in a threatening voice.

A voice that scared Drasen so much that he wet his pants.

"And now….." Lina started to concentrated more energy to her fist.

"NO WAIT! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD SPARE ME!" cried Drasen like a little girl.

"Yes, but I said that you would wake up in a hospital. DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!" Lina punched Drasen so hard that he few out of the sky and lands somewhere in the city.

"Good work Lina!" cheered Nehsziriah.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill him." Said Amelia sitting up.

Lina winked at her friends. "If I didn't kill him I didn't kill him, besides from the looks on his face I think it will be more fun to make him live in fear, which is punishment enough for him."

OH, OH, OH, OH, OH! I always said Drasen is a wimp." Laughed Naga.

In that moment Gourry fall on Lina.

"Gourry!" screamed Lina with a blush as she grabbed Gourry. "What is the matter with you?"

"I'm too tire……and I'm hungry." Said Gourry in a weak voice.

Lina let out a small smile, it is understandable why Gourry is like this, he's been in a hard fight against Drasen. And besides, she's hungry too.

In that moment the sirens from the police cars starts to be heard.

"It's the cops!" said Nehsziriah.

"Someone must have hear the commotion and called the cops." Said Naga.

"Well that is good, isn't it?" asked Nehsziriah.

"No it isn't!" confirmed Lina. "If the cops find us with all the dead bodies here, they might think that we have something to do with this."

"What are we going to do? The cops are coming up the ship!" said Naga pointing to the cops.

"I have an idea!" said Zelgadiss as he picks up Amelia even with a few grunts because of the wound that Drasen gave him. "I prepared a way out just in case something like this might happen."

Amelia blushed when Zelgadiss pick her up. "But……But Zelgadiss, your wounded……"

"I'm ok. Every body come on, we are going to jump out of the ship!"

"Are you nut!" shouted Naga.

Zelgadiss didn't even bother to answer her and jumps out of the ship with Amelia.

"I don't believe this guy!" growled Naga and jumps after Zelgadiss, followed by Lina, Gourry and Nehsziriah.

And all six of them swimming on the water.

"So what now genius?" asked Naga very sarcastically.

In response Zelgadiss points to a boat that is being drive by Zolf. "Climb aboard people!" said Zolf helping every get in.

"Ok Zolf, get us out of here! Take us to Rodimas!" ordered Zelgadiss and Zolf immediately drive them out of there.

_-----_

A few moments later they arrive to another dock where Rodimas is waiting for all of them in their black van.

Every one got inside the van and Zel rested Amelia on one of the sits to let her rest, then he sits down with one hand on his shoulder suffering from the wound that Drasen gave him.

"Zelgadiss, are you alright?" asked Rodimas concern.

"I got wounded from the battle but I'm alright, lets get out of here!"

"But Sir, we must take you to a Hospital to……"

"No Hospitals! They ask questions in the hospital!"

"I have an idea, take us home, we will ask Sylphiel to help out right after we drop Nehsziriah home." Said Lina.

"Sylphiel? Why Sylphiel?" asked Naga.

"I'll explain on the way, now get us out of here before more cops show up!"

After that nothing more is said and Rodimas drove them out of there

_-----_

Xellos and Filia have been secretly spying on Lina and their gang in case they needed any help and now they are on the ship to make sure that the police don't find any clue that might lead them to the Slayers gang.

"That was too close." Said Filia. "Lina was almost beat by that Drasen. But he was too weak of a fighter, in fact I don't know if he was even a fighter, so I wonder what was so special about Drasen for _The Master_ sending him to fight Lina?"

"He was very creative." Responded Xellos. "_The Master_ used him because he believed that he might get something out of Lina and her friends."

"So what will be The Master's next move?" asked Filia in concern.

_-----_

Drasen wakes up and finds himself in a warehouse, and empty warehouse. "What happen?" he asked as he got up, wounded from the powerful punch that Lina gave him. "I thought that……never mind what I thought, I need to get out of town, if Lina or _The Master_ ever finds me they will kill e for sure."

"Already thinking of running away from your punishment?" asked an old man who appeared from the shadows, it is Raltac.

"Raltac?" asked Drasen backing away slowly when he saw the old timer who is running the _Ognimirbahs_ organization for _the Master_.

"You are such a pathetic loser Drasen! You are such an embarrassment to us all!" said Seigren who also appeared from the shadows.

"Wait, I almost had her beat, I could finish her off if that idiot blond guy hadn't show up!" said Drasen in his defence as he backed away slowly, but he stopped when he bounced against two people behind him, Drasen turns around to see two people, a well build woman with long red hair and a man with a scar on his cheek, pale skin and a spiky green hair, Drasen trembeled in fear when he saw them, he knows them too well, they are the best fighters of Drasen. "Kanzel…Mazenda…"

"You failed miserably Drasen." Said Kanzel. "_The Master_ is not pleased with your failure, not pleased at all."

"No wait you must give me another try! I can beat Lina I swear!" begged Drasen.

"Perhaps you can tell him that since he is right here!" said Mazenda and moved out of the way to see another figure starting to appear, he was a tall man by the same age as Gourry, with a dark skin, long white silvered hair, dressed in black and using a dark purple cape and he has dark sinister evil eyes.

Then the lights turn on to reveal that the entire warehouse is full of men dressed in uniforms with a symbol of a ruby eye.

Drasen got all paled when he saw The Master and already landed on his knees. "Master please, I can do this I swear, just give me another shoot. Lina and her friends are too weak from their fights, I know that if I can get them now I can……"

"Enough!" demanded The Master in a loud voice that the entire warehouse almost blows apart. "Ever since the beginning I knew that you never had a chance against Lina, you are a whimp but very creative, but I never thought that you would lose with out making her show her best techniques. So sorry Drasen but you will be exterminated." And he lifts his hand and points the palm of his hand at Drasen.

"NO! PLEASE MASTER GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" begged Drasen with tears on his eyes.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!**" Shouted The Master and a red blast came out of The Master's hand, pulverising Drasen until he was no more.

And every landed on one knee respectfully at _The Master_ after he killed Drasen.

"So what is your wish, my Master?" asked Raltac very respectfully.

"I wish for many things!" said The Master in an all mighty tone. "I want the women named Sylphiel and the last piece that is on the hands of Lina Inverse but she doesn't know about it!"

"So do you wish me and Mazenda to destroy them my lord?" asked Kenzel.

"Not yet, they are a very important elements to my plans, I want them to be stronger than they are now, that is why I sent Drasen and his team against Lina and her friends, I've learn about the techniques of the others but Lina was still not on her best even when she fought Jawan, I need to test her more."

"Do you want to use Valgarv already my lord?" asked Seigren. "He's been very impatient; he's more than ready to fight Lina."

"But first I want you to contact Rezo, tell him to come to me at once."

"Rezo?" asked Mazenda. "Won't you want to use him on the end."

"No, I believe that it might be very interesting if he meets with his long lost grandson, Zelgadiss Greywords."

_To be continued……._

Sunny: We know, we know, we made Gourry a little out of his character, we made him a little too smart but it was just for this fight against Drasen.

Alandra: and speaking of him, I believe that every one is happy to see him dead.

Air Jay: I told you guys he was a wimp.

Ramon: and finally the big evil boss appears, as well as more bad guys from the Slayers. Be on the look out for the next chapters.


	24. Love Night

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 24

_-----_

After the difficult battle against Drasen the Slayers gang drooped Nehsziriah back to her family and returned back to Gourry's house.

Sylphiel putted on some bandages on their wounds and only used her healing powers on Amelia and Zelgadiss since they were the ones who were more terribly wounded, and Lina made sure that Sylphiel didn't use all her power so that she would not end up to tire.

"It's a very extraordinary power that you posses, young one!" said Rodimas, totally amazed for Sylphiels magic.

"Thanks you." Replied Sylphiel sitting on the sofa, a little tire.

Amelia throws some punches to the air. "I almost feel as good as new. Its like I was never even wounded in battle."

"I know Sylphiel for as long as I can remember and I never knew that she has this power." Said Gourry.

"You know, we should bring Sylphiel to our fights so that she can always cure us." Said Naga.

"No Way!" said Lina in a loud voice. "Sylphiel almost uses all her energy when she cures a person of his wounds, I don't want her to get tire when she uses her power because of us!"

"Hey…what's going on?" asked a very sleepy little Amy as she appeared in the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing girl." Responded Gourry as he picks up his little sister. "I'm just having a talk with my friends. Lets take you back to bed, you should be sleeping." And he takes Amy back to her room.

"Hey Lina, do you think that Drasen is dead with that attack you gave him?" asked Zelgadiss.

"I think that he will end up bruised very bad, he won't be able to walk for a few months." Said Lina with a grin.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill him in the end, Lina." Said Naga, having a drink.

"Well, if I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him. I'm not worried about Drasen no more."

"But aren't you worry that he might come back for revenge?" asked Zelgadiss.

"Nope." Replied Lina, almost sounding like she was going to laugh. "Drasen is a wimp, he would not dare to face us again, and didn't you saw the look on his face? He's too chicken to face us."

"But what about the organization that Drasen mentioned?" asked Amelia. "He talked about some one wanting to get us all. They might try to catch us again.

This time Lina puts on a serious face. "Yeah, I forgot about that, some one is out to get us for some reason, and what is the name of the organization that Drasen mentioned?"

"It was something Organish…oraalitch….ooeoeoe…." said Naga trying to remember the name.

"It is _Ognimirbahs_!" corrected Zelgadiss. "I've heard about that organization. It is a multinational with a lot of tentacles, they have never been involved in anything illegal but they have many mysterious activities."

"But I wonder what they want with Lina? And with all of us?" asked Amelia.

"Hey let's get worry about that now." Said Lina with a smile.

"What?" every one asked.

"We have been in a really hard battle, so let's not get worry about that and lets get a good night sleep."

"Yeah, I guess your right Lina." Said Amelia, then she turns to Zelgadiss, Rodimas and Zolf. "Why don't you guys pass the night with us? We have a lot of rooms."

Zelgadiss was about to say no when he was interrupted by Rodimas. "Yes, I believe it will be nice. Thank you."

"Rodimas! What are you thinking!" whispered Zelgadiss.

"Come on Mr. Zelgadiss, we have a difficult night, it is best we spend the night in a good house than our hide out." Rodimas whispered back.

"Amelia, what is the big idea of inviting them to our home?" whispered Naga.

"Come on Garcia, they helped us in the end, we could at least reward them with something!" Amelia whispered back.

"Well then, let's all hit the sac!" said Lina then she walked back to her room.

_-----_

It's night time with every one in the house sleeping, except Amelia who is awake because she could not sleep because of the battle she had with Drasen and his gang. Amelia has been in a lot of street fights with Naga and Lina but this was the first time that it was involved in a kidnapping and most of all knowing that somebody is out to get them. "What future battles await us?"

She didn't know why but she decided to go to the room where Zel is sleeping, and she finds him on the bed. She walks in and sits next to him watching his face, she still remembers the first time they've meet, she asked him to train her so that she might learn the Ra-till and he taught her with out question but when this battle against Drasen occurred he seemed so cold and so distant but in the end he help out and defeat some of Drasen's comrades in an impressive easiness. Still there are many mysteries on Zelgadiss and his men, who could be the enemy that Zel talks so much about?

Suddenly Amelia hears some grunts coming out of Zel's mouth; she then understood that Zel's having a bad dream. "What are you dreaming, Zelgadiss?"

_-----_

Zel finds himself in an empty void where there is noting but darkness, no where to go, no where to scream. "Where am I?"

"Nowhere, Zelgadiss Greywords!" responded a man who appeared right in front of him, a tall man who had his hair pointy on the sides like Zel and wearing a red cape.

Zel immediately recognised who it is. "Rezo!" and he waists no time and he jumps t the air to kick Rezo, but he disappears and appears right behind Zel.

"Still not good enough." And Rezo throws a blast at Zelgadiss, making him go far away in the emptiness.

But before he could go any further, Rezo grabs him by the head and throws him to the ground. "Still very weak!"

Zel slowly gets up. "Damn you!"

"You can not beat me Zelgadiss!" said Rezo with an impressive energy emerging from him, which almost made Zel fly away again. "I'll give one last chance. Join me and be my servant for the rest of your life or suffer the same horrible fate your parents suffer!"

Zel felt more anger in him when Rezo mentioned his parents. "NEVER! I will never join you! I am not like you and I will not rest until I finish you off!"

Rezo pointed the palm of his hand at Zelgadiss. "Very well, young fool, you will die a horrible death. The time will come where you will face me on your own and you will lose alone, and die alone!"

"NO!" cried a female voice the same voice which grabbed Zelgadiss from behind. "You are not alone in this battle Zelgadiss, not anymore…"

Zel didn't know who this woman who just grabbed him is, but he feels so warm.

_-----_

Zelgadiss slowly opens up his eyes and finds himself still in Amelia's home. "It was just a dream…" he thought. But then he finds his head is resting on Amelia's lap, who is also tapping his head gently. "Amelia?"

"You were having a bad dream?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Amelia?" zel was caught of guard to find Amelia in his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I could not sleep so I decided to see you and your face was all scrunched. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Nothing important." He responded with a soft smile of his own. But he starts to wonder if the woman who saved him from Rezo in his dreams was Amelia.

"Zelgadiss?"

"Yes…"

"After I saw you fighting tonight I gain some questions that only you can answer them, but after every thing that saw from your part today I understand that they are something very personal from you." Said Amelia, still brushing Zel's hair very gently. "I don't want to sound nosy, but I hope you can talk to me about it, someday."

Zel didn't know what to say, maybe Amelia is trying to be very nosy about Zel's past but she is doing it to try to help him, to try to know him a lot better. She did not push him to do it; she just said that she will always be there to help him. This is the first time that Zel ever received human compassion like this. Zel looks up to see Amelia resting her head on the wall sleeping, so he gently grabs her hand. "Maybe someday Amelia, Someday." And he returns back to his sleep.

_-----_

Just like Amelia Lina also could not sleep, so she decided to see Gourry.

She stands there on his door a little nervous, she doesn't know what to say to him but she knows that if it wasn't for him Drasen would have beat her for sure, still she remembers the last time she was in his room, he was sleeping and Lina took the chance to kiss him while he was sleeping. A big blush invades Lina's as she remembers that incident.

"Hey Lina." Called Gourry from behind Lina.

Lina almost screamed when she heard Gourry's voice from behind her. "YOU JELLY FISH! Don't scare me like that! And where were you?"

"I was in the kitchen to get a class of water, why?"

"Oh nothing." There was a moment of silence between them until Lina decides to speak again. "Say, can I talk to you……in your room?"

Gourry blinked in confusion "Sure, why not?"

Once they were inside Lina pulled Gourry next to his bed.

"Lina, what are you doing?"

"Just relax." Said Lina holding Gourry by the arms.

Gourry started to blush, he wonders if Lina is planning on……

In that exact same moment Lina punches Gourry right on the stomach, making him land on the bed. "Lina……(ouch) what was that for?"

"That was when you strike me on the stomach!"

"But I didn't hit you so hard!"

"Yes you did!" shouted Lina then she sits next to Gourry. "That was the first thing I wanted to talk to you about. The second thing……." Lina turns her head around so that Gourry could not see her blush. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out against Drasen."

Gourry smiled at her even if she could not see it. "It was the least I could do. You saved me from Rashat, and I own you a lot."

Lina looks back at him with a shy smile.

"Say Lina can I ask you something?" asked Gourry. "if you don't want to answer it it's ok."

Lina was getting a little nervous with Gourry's question, she wonders what kind of question would it be for him to say that. "What is it?"

"I just wonder what Drasen did to you that have made you hate him so much. Did he abuse you?"

"NO!" Lina responded immediately, she never thought that Gourry would ever ask this question but the least she could so is answer him, she owns him one. "Well, Drasen and I were dating, so to speak, he never took me anywhere and he never kissed me, he just used me to beat so guys that were always bugging him. Then one day he wanted to do the _it_ with me."

"The _it_?"

"Yes, the _it_!"

"What's the _it_?"

Lina blushed, of all the stupid things that Gourry could ask. "You know……the **IT**!"

Gourry blushed when he finally found out what is the thing that Lina's talking about. "Oh, that……"

"Well, continuing. Drasen wanted to do the _it _with me but I said that I wasn't ready for it, and the next thing I know he dumps me and hooks with another girl, one that had a hearing on her lips." Continued Lina with a sad voice, like if she was about to cry.

Gourry just wanted to have another round with Drasen, he's really despicable, and no wonder why Lina hated Drasen he really messed up with Lina's feelings. Lina is a very strong woman but even she feels the pain of a broken heart.

Lina gasped when Gourry gently passed his hand on Lina's hair, then gently holds her chin. "You are very beautiful Lina, even if you are flatchest. He left you for a woman with hearings on her lips? Maybe he's the one who is really stupid."

Lina blushed when Gourry said that, she should have beat him for calling her flatchest but she decided not to when he said all the rest, this is the first time anyone has ever said anything nice about her. "Thank you Gourry." she said with a smile. Then he looks down with one hand on her shoulder. "Say Gourry……..I don't like sleeping alone……can I sleep with you tonight?" She shyly asked.

Gourry's face becomes all red. "Lina……"

"NO! It is not what you are thinking! Just sleep, that all!" she adds immediately when Gourry got so embarrassed.

"Oh……ok sure."

"Thanks." And Lina lays down on Gourry's bed.

Gourry also does the same, and the two of them laying with their backs at each other. "Good night Lina."

"Good night."

A few hours later.

Gourry wakes up when he feels that some one's on top of him. "Hey……who's on top of m**IIIIIIIIIK**!" Gourry almost freaked out when he found out that Lina's sleeping on his chest. "L-L-Lina……" Gourry looks to her face and sees that Lina is sleeping very peacefully, and by the look on her face it seems like she's in heaven. "Wow, she is so pretty." Gourry gently holds her face to admire her. "I wonder why no one would want to be her boyfriend, she is so beautiful, is every one blind?" in that moment Gourry pulls Lina more close to him and locks his lips with Lina's, kissing her gently but with some passion.

But suddenly Gourry lets go of Lina and gets out of bed, breathing heavily. "What the heck am I doing? Kissing a girl while she is sleeping, I should be ashamed of my self! I bet Lina would never think of kissing me while I am sleeping!"

After saying that Gourry grabs his pillow and sleeps on the flour, still feeling the warm of Lina's lips.

_-----_

Three days passed since the incident with Drasen and Nehsziriah became very popular in national TV, she's been appearing in every news paper, every talk show talking about her kidnapping but she never revealed the names of her rescuers by a request of Lina and her friends.

In this exact moment Nehsziriah is on another TV show and she is being watched by _The Master_ who is on the _Ognimirbahs _building having his dinner peacefully and surrounded by lovely maidens wearing Yukatas, exposing their naked shoulders, and serving their master.

"My master." Said Seigren who appeared and blow down to _The Master_. "Valgarv is still watching the videos of the fight between Drasen's gang and Lina's as you requested."

"Good!" said _The Master_ taking another bite of his food.

Seigren took a peek at the television to look at Nehsziriah. "I'm surprised that that girl never mentioned Lina and her friends."

"Lina possible told her not to," said The Master. "because if she did the journalist would probably invade her home to make her a lot of question, and possibly reveal the location of her home, and Lina and her friends know that now they are facing the_ Ognimirbahs_, they will need all the caution that they can get."

"But sir, I bet that that fool Drasen has mentioned about us as well, especially to Nehsziriah. There is so much in risk to allow her to live."

"All in its time." Replied The Master taking another bite of his food. "Right now I want Valgarv to be ready for when he faces Lina Inverse and her friends, and I want you people to find the one called Sylphiel and find the last piece."

"As you wish, my master!" Said Seigren bowing down to _The Master_. "It will be more difficult considering the fact that Xellos and Filia are always on the sharp look out for them."

The conversation could not go on any longer because Raltac appears. "My master, Rezo has just arrived."

_The Master_ puts on a devilish grin. "Good, I've been waiting for him. Send him in!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: we sure put on some many L/G and A/Z stuff in this chapter haven't we?

Maliska: We just had to put Gourry kissing Lina here and making him say all that, for those who remembers chapter 11 will understand the joke.

Ramon: and for those who don't know what a Yukata is, it's a traditional Japanese clout.

Alandra: now that Rezo is here things will be even more complicated, more stuff will be up soon.


	25. Rezo apears

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 25

_-----_

Rezo enters the room holding a sceptre and being accompanied by his bodyguard using a wolf mask named Dilgear.

Rezo sits on the end of the table with his eyes closed because he's blind ever since he was born, something he says that it is a curse. "So we meet again, Unnamed one! For what I can sense you changed your looks again."

"Indeed." Replied _The Master_ drinking some wine. "I'm surprised that after all this time you never call me Master like every one else."

"Because you are not my master, we are just partners, noting else." Said Rezo in a very calm voice, but in some way it seems like he's challenging _The Master_. Then he points his thumb behind. "I am not a slave like those two who are hidden behind those pillars in the shadows."

And Kanzel and Mazenda appears from where Rezo said that they are, they revealed themselves but a little frightened to see how Rezo manages to find them even if he is blind.

_The Master_ lets out a small chuckle. "You amaze me again Rezo, no wonder why you are considered the best blind fighter of the world." Then he lifts up his glass. "Care to join me in a drink?"

"No thank you. But now how about quitting this senseless conversation and tell me why you summon me for?"

_The Master_ puts his glass down. "Yes, of course. I have some information that you might find very interesting. Zelgadiss Greywords is in this city."

"What?" Rezo almost jumped from his seat. "You mean that traitor is here?"

"Finally my lord, our days of search is over, we can finally kill that traitor!" Said Dilgear.

"Indeed." Said Rezo as he got up. "I thank you for that information, now I must leave."

"And he has made an alliance with the one named Lina Inverse." Added _The Master_ when Rezo was about to walk away.

Dilgear gasped and looks at _The Master_ with his eyes wide open. "LINA INVERSE!"

Even Rezo was surprised, but he hides it very well. "Lina Inverse you say? The same girl who defeated Garv the Red Dragon. She is quite a legend."

"Yes, but I am preparing every thing to make her fight Valgarv." Said _The Master_.

Rezo turns his head to _The Master_. "Valgarv? He was one of Garv's students."

Raltac gasped in surprise, how did Rezo knew that? That was a secret information that no one could not know. "How do you know that?"

"I know a lot more." Replied Rezo in a scary calm voice. "For example, I know that Garv was once a student of the Unnamed One here."

Raltac, Kanzel and Mazenda gasped in surprise, how is it that Rezo knows so much about them?"

But _the Master_ kept his cool. "My congratulations to your spies, but they aren't so perfect on gathering information because if they did they would know that Garv was more a killer rebel who left my organization, I believe that they miss that part, correct?"

Rezo didn't want to answer that. "When do you plan to use Valgarv?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Can I ask you to wait a little more time? I want to take care of Zelgadiss and I want to talk to Lina Inverse first before you use your monster spawn on her."

"Any specific reason why I should do that?"

Rezo did not respond, he only shows his evil grin.

"Never mind, have it your way." Said _The Master_ having another drink.

"Thank you, now I must leave." Said Rezo as he left with his bodyguard.

Kanzel and Mazenda never left their eyes on Rezo when he left.

"Amazing, that man always manages to surprise me, it's like he's not even blind." Said Kanzel when Rezo left.

"Or that he has eyes on the back of his head." Added Mazenda.

"He's a very interesting person indeed." Said _The Master_. "He's blind since he was born and became a priest but ended up in street fighting, that is how he became a millionaire but he also has another agenda, he created his own organization to create or find a cure for his eyes."

"The guys scares me with his attitude." Said Raltac. "And I don't know if he can be trusted, and why did you let him talk to Lina Inverse? Valgarv is as impatient as it is."

_The Master_ turns his head to Raltac. "Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabrieve, Zelgadiss Greywords and the Seilune sisters are the descendents of the Chosen Ones, Rezo dosen't know about this but he is also a descendent. If they end up fighting each other the better, it will prove to be a very good help for my plan." Then he looks to the ceiling "What an ironic world this is, I never thought that would ask for help to one of the

descendents, still it is best that we keep a sharp look out for Rezo."

_In the elevator._

"Master, why do you want to talk to Lina Inverse?" asked Dilgear. "I know that she is powerful but what use does she have for us?"

"Some one who could defeat Garv is not a very ordinary person, she might prove to be very useful for us if we persuade her to join us." Responded Rezo. "I know that the Unnamed one said something that he can find a magical object that could help me get my sight back, still I don't trust him so it is best to have a back up plan. But first we need to take care of Zelgadiss. Call Eris, I have a job for her!"

_----_

Nehsziriah walks down the school halls, humming happily to herself, in these lat 3 days she has been one big celebrity about that incident with Drasen, still many policemen came to her to persuade her to reveal the names of the ones who saved her, but she had promised to Lina to be quiet.

"Hey Nez!" called Lina as she slapped Nehsziriah on the back.

"OUCH!" cried Nehsziriah in pain. "Lina, that hurts!"

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you so hard, did I?"

"YES YOU HAVE!"

"Ops, sorry."

Nehsziriah sighed. "Oh well…… so how's every going?"

"Not so well I am afraid." Said Lina very sincerely "They are not disturbed about fighting Drasen and his gang, is about knowing that there is a big organization after us."

"But who could those guys be to be after you guys."

"I don't know but, they are very worry, it seems that _Ognimirbahs_ is one powerful corporation."

"Say, where is every one, anyway?"

"On the school library, let's go there."

A few moments later Lina and Nehsziriah arrive to the library to see Naga, Amelia Zelgadiss and Gourry with tone of books around them, all of them preparing for a Math homework. All of them having a frightened look on their faces.

"Hey guys!" greeted Lina. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh…preparing homework." Responded Amelia. "Something that you could try doing once in a time!"

"Hey, what about Naga!" replied Lina poiting at Naga who has a book on her face and she's sleeping.

"**GARCIA, WAKE UP!**" shouted Amelia in embarrassment.

"W-What? Did something happen." Asked Naga, a little drossy.

"**Be Quiet!**" ordered the librarian.

Every one except Lina and Nehsziriah gasped when they heard the Librarian like if she was an enemy who was trying to attack them.

They all sighed in relieve when they saw that it was just the Librarian. Lina look at them a little surprised, she know that they are still a little scare but she never thought that they would be disturbed at such point. "Hey come on you guys, what is the matter? You get scare by some big mouth librarian?"

"Sorry about that Lina." Said Gourry. "But we have some big time organization after us."

"It's the _Ognimirbahs_!" reminded Zelgadiss. "Like I said the _Ognimirbahs! _Its a very powerful organization. It is well known for recruiting very powerful beings, there are even words out on the street that there are many people out in this very town that are recruiting people that have quite an ability for the martial arts."

"If that is so that explains how the _Ognimirbahs_ managed to recruit Drasen and all the other fighters." Said Lina. "But relax guys, if they dare to mess with us we can take them down."

"But Lina, it is not that easy!" said Amelia. "We had a very difficult we had against Drasen's gang, who knows if that organization can send much stronger fighters?"

"And most of all _Ognimirbahs _knows who we are but we don't know how they are." Added Zelgadiss. "They can attack us at any moment!"

"**I SAID BE QUIET!**" shouted the Librarian, for some one who is demanding silence she is making quite noise herself.

Lina looks back to her friends very shocked. "Come on you guys! We have faced much difficult advents in the past. What ever it is that that organization sends against us we can deal with it very easily!"

"Lina, we are facing an organization that has a lot of resources all over the world!" reminded Zelgadiss. "This is like facing the entire world!"

"**BE QUITE! I won't say this again!**" demanded the Librarian.

Lina is this close of blowing her top, this stupid Scholl Librarian never stops bugging them and her friends are acting like if they are going to lose this battle, she knows that they are feeling the pressure on them but if they keep on acting like this they will absolutely lose the fight before it even gets start. "**THAT'S IT!**"

Every one almost jumps out when Lina shouted like that.

"Lina calm down!" said Gourry with his hands up.

"This is a library!" said Amelia.

"I don't care!" shouted Lina, very loud.

"**THAT'S IT!**" screamed the Librarian. "**Or you'll be quiet or I…..**"

Lina interrupted her by grabbing her by the collar. "I'm so sick of hearing you!" and punches the Librarian, making her crash against her desk. Then she turns to her friends. "Guys! We are going out tonight, and we are going to have a good time!"

"We are going out?" asked Gourry.

"But Lina, we have school in the morning." Said Amelia.

"I know that." Replied Lina. "We can just ditch school tomorrow. But you guys really need to relax. I know that our foes are powerful and dangerous but it won't help us in any good if we go to battle with our minds worry like this then we are really going to lose for sure. So we are all going out tonight to relax."

Every one remains in silence, they didn't know what to say, but they all know that Lina is right.

"Everyone is going; we are all going to have a good time." Said Lina.

"Say, can I come too?" asked Nehsziriah.

"Sure every one can come." Said Lina then she turns to Gourry. "Lets also invite Amy and Sylphiel."

"Ok, but where are we going any way?" asked Gourry.

Lina thought for a moment then she got an idea. "I know lets go to the Carnival!"

"Good idea!" agreed Amelia. "I was once there with Zelgadiss."

"Amelia!" murmured Zelgadiss in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Say can I come too?" asked Xellos who just appeared.

"Where did you come from?" asked Lina after she jump up when Xellos appeared. "Don't you know how to knock ?"

"Nope." Taunted Xellos. "And so can I go too?"

"Why should we?" asked Lina.

"Because I know that you people are trying to ditch school tomorrow. And I'm sure that you people don't want me to tell the other teachers what you are planning to do, now do you?"

"What and opportunist!" murmured Zelgadiss.

"Oh come on now Xellos, can't you at least close your mouth on this one?" pleaded Amelia.

"Nope!"

"What a creep!" said Nehsziriah.

"XELLOS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yelled Filia from behind Xellos.

"Ouch! Filia with a voice like that you can be a singer!" cried Xellos, rubbing his hear.

"Were you trying to molest the students again?" asked Filia in an angered voice.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous! I was just forcing them to invite me to their little get away to the carnival." Said Xellos with a smile that always annoys Filia."

"You are impossible!"

"Thank you, thank you."

The Slayers gang sighed, when they start fighting there is no stopping them.

Just then Lina has an idea and she turns to her friends. "You know guys, maybe we should invite Xellos and Filia."

Every one blinked in confusion.

"Invite them?" asked Gourry.

"Yeah it would be great!" said Lina.

"But Xellos will probably never stop flipping with us." Said Naga.

"Yeah, it will drive Filia insane, or even furious for sure!" said Lina.

"But then Filia would kill him!" said Nehsziriah.

The grin in Lina's face totally explain to the others that that is exactly what she wants.

Zelgadiss smirked. "Good idea."

"Yeah, let's invite them!" said Nehsziriah.

_To be continued……._

Ramon: now the gang is going to relax themselves in the carnival.

Sunny: what could happen there?

Maliska: please let us know hat you think, please read and review us please.


	26. The Carnival

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 26

_-----_

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Nehsziriah, Sylphiel, Amy, Naga, Xellos and Filia arrived to the carnival, a normal carnival full with many people and much entertainment, so many entertainments that many people don't know where to go first.

"So where do we go first?" asked Lina then she turns to Amelia. "Say Amelia, you have been here and you probably know the best place to go first."

Amelia was not very sure about this. "Say Lina, do you really think that we should be here? We have school tomorrow!"

"Amelia, will you give up? We have already talked about this and we all need a break. We have been thought a difficult fight and we need to relax. My number one philosophy is: Party now, school last!"

"I thought that you number one philosophy is: Fight to win!" Said Gourry who is holding his little sister Amy.

Lina pointed dangerous glares at him and Gourry immediately backs away.

And Lina turns back at Amelia. "Come on Amelia, relax. Don't worry about these things. Just look at Nehsziriah, she was kidnapped by some bully kidnapers and been thought hell but she doesn't let that get her down."

Amelia looks back at Nehsziriah who is having a good time, she's been all cheerful even after she was kidnapped, and she really knows not to let those things get her down. Amelia smiles back at her and admire her courage for not to let those terrible things get her down. "Alright, let's have some fun."

"So where to go first?" asked Zelgadiss, still wonder how he got dragged into this.

"Hey look you guys, it's a wishing well!" said Sylphiel pointing at the well.

"Say, lets make a wish!" suggested Nehsziriah.

"Oh come one guys don't tell me that you believe that a well can grant you a wish." Said Lina in a cocky voice.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH! For one who is acting all cocky you are also going to the well." Taunted Naga.

"Leave me alone Naga!"

All girls throw a coin to the well and made their wish.

Please let Gourry know what I feel for him.´ wished Sylphiel

Please let my novels be famous world wide.´ wished Nehsziriah

Please let Zelgadiss be more happy.´ wished Amelia.

Please let me beat Lina.´ wished Naga.

Please let Gourry be more intelligent.´ wished Lina.

Please cure Xellos craziness; it would do him a lot of good.´ wished Filia.

"ATCHIN!" sneezed Xellos.

"You caught a cold Xellos?" asked Gourry.

"You better get away from him Gourry, or you and your sister gets it too." warned Zelgadiss.

"So where should we go first?" asked Sylphiel.

"Hey I know! Let's go to the rollercoaster first!" suggested Lina very excitedly

Sylphiel almost turns pale. "T-the rollercoaster?"

"No way, dude! I would not even be caught dead riding on one of those things!" said Nehsziriah.

"Oh come on you two, its cool!" said Lina.

"OH OH OH OH OH! Well you better not go Lina, the last time you went on a rollercoaster you throw up!" said Naga, also mocking Lina.

"NAGA! You are not going to start that again are you?" shouted Lina.

"Yes I will!" responded Naga. "I will start it every time if necessary! You have puked on my clouts!"

"How many times must I tell you that it wasn't me? It was someone who was behind me that throw up and you got caught with it!" reminded Lina.

"Now, now Lina. There is no need to put the blames on others for your mistakes!"

Lina was starting boil in hot water. She knows that she should not give in to Naga's taunts but she just can not help herself. "ALRIGHT THEN! The three of us are going on the rollercoaster and I am going to prove that I don't throw up in the rollercoaster!"

"Lina is scary when she acts like this." Said Amy.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean the three of us?" asked Nehsziriah.

"Because Gourry is coming too!" responded Lina, poiting at Gourry.

Gourry freaked out when Lina said that. "WHAT? No way I am not going!"

"Oh yes you are!" replied Lina. "You will be my witness of how I don't puke on a rollercoaster ride!"

"It will be a good idea." Said Naga with her usual grin. "Gourry can tell every one how you embarrass yourself by puking on the rides."

Lina's eyes were already red with anger. "Oh, I am so going to make you eat those words!"

Gourry was about to make a quick getaway but Lina and Naga grabbed him by the legs and drag him to the rollercoaster ride. "NO! Please have mercy! I don't want to go! **PLEASE**!" he cried.

Sylphiel sobbed when she saw Gourry being drag by Lina and Naga. "My poor Gourry……"

"Hum…..If Gourry doesn't want to go to the rollercoaster why it is that no one is stopping Lina and Naga?" asked Nehsziriah with a sweetdrop.

No one responded her.

_-----_

From the rollercoaster the gang could hear Gourry's cries for help.

"Man, its amazing how Gourry cries." Said Nehsziriah, covering her hears.

"But what is his problem with the rollercoaster's?" asked Zelgadiss

"Ni-san doesn't like to fly." Responded Amy with a giggle.

"You mean that he's afraid of heights?" asked Amelia.

"No it's noting like that." Sylphiel immediately responded. "It's just that one time Gourry traveller in an air plane, it was a stormy day and the plane got some turbulence and Gourry dear got very scare of flying. That is why he doesn't like going on the rollercoaster, he feels like he's flying."

"I see, no wonder he got so scare. Poor guy, he's suffering because of Lina and Naga's disputes."

"The why is it that no one stopped Lina and Naga?" asked Nehsziriah.

"Do you really want to stop Lina and Garcia when they are in one of their dangerous disputes?" asked Amelia very frightened.

"Hum….good point." Said Nehsziriah, then she looks back at Xellos and Filia that were peacefully drinking their soda, surprised to see that they are behaving their self's. "Man, and I was hoping to see them going on one of their arguments."

Xellos and Filia were calmly drinking their soda and segretly looking the area.

"It is very crowded, I hope that some of _The Master_'s men don't try to attack Lina and her friends." Said Filia pretending to drink her soda. "Man I hate this thing, I wish I could have a cup of tea."

"You and your tea, you can't live one without the other." Joked Xellos. "And don't worry, I'm very sure that _The Master_'s minions won't try to attack them in the carnival."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because _The Master_ would never think of putting their man in the carnival, because he thinks that Lina and the others would never come here."

"I see, but you are not quite sure about it, that is why you set all that stuff up so that you could accompanied them!"

Xellos puts on an innocent face. on now, am I that naughty to do that?"

"You know very that yes!" snapped Filia.

"Be careful if you don't get wrinkles when you get angry." Taunted Xellos.

"SHUT UP YOU FRUITCAKE!" Shouted Filia.

"Oh, that is the naughtiest thing you ever said all day."

Filia puts her hand on her head, trying to hold her anger. "Why is it that I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." Whispered Xellos very seductively at Filia's hear.

Filia blushed then throw a slap on Xellos chest, very embarrassed.

"Look at them." Said Zelgadiss pointing at Xellos and Filia. "They are at it again."

"It's the story of their lives. They argue like crazy but they can't live one without the other." Said Amelia with a smile.

Zel narrowed his eyes "I think you've been reading too many romance novels."

In that moment a flash of light appears, Zel and Amelia looks back to the source of the light and saw that it is a photographer.

"Sorry if I scare you two, but I am a photographer who is taking pictures of couples like yourselves because of a little contest happening today at 23:15. A contest to determinate who is the best couple of the year. The winners will receive a free trip to Hawaii." Said the Photographer.

Amelia and Zelgadiss blushed.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" shouted Zelgadiss but then Amelia covered his mouth with her hands.

"Why thank you very much, where can we register our names?" she asked

"You'll just have to sign here." Said the Photographer passing her a piece of paper to sign.

"Amelia what is the big idea?" Shouted Zel when the Photographer went away.

"Relax, relax. Getting a free trip to Hawaii is something that I just could not let it slip away." Said Amelia trying to calm Zelgadiss down.

Zelgadiss just sweet dropped. "You are starting to sound like Lina, you know?"

Amelia didn't like that comment and pulled Zelgadiss by the cheek. "That is not funny! What to you base on to say something like that?"

Zel sweet dropped some more. "I rest my case."

_-----_

A few moments later Lina, Gourry and Naga left the their rollercoaster ride, in the exact moment Gourry left the ride he landed on his knees

"Oh thank Havens! Solid ground, how I am so happy to see you!" said Gourry as he kissed the ground, he really hates height places.

The gang felt so embarrassed when he did that.

"Gourry will you stop doing that? It's humiliating!" yelled Lina.

Gourry just spited to remove the dirt from his mouth.

"So Gourry, did you saw Lina puke?" asked Naga.

"I don't know!" responded Gourry, almost sounding he was shouting. "I was screaming in fear that I didn't saw who shouted."

"I see." Said Naga rubbing her chin. "Then we must go again."

This time Gourry pointed deadly glares at Naga.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Assured Naga, backing away a little.

In that moment Amy grabs her brother by the shirt. "Ni-san, Nisan, can I have some ice-cream?"

Gourry blinked. "Ice-cream? Right now?"

"Please……" begged Amy in a fake sad puppy face.

"Yeah come on Gourry, buy us some ice-cream." Said Lina also trying to get free ice-cream for her.

"But it is still….."

"Great Gourry……" interrupted Lina by grabbing Gourry by the arm and dragging him to an ice-cream stand. "Come on Amy!"

"I'm coming!" said Amy coming after Lina and Gourry.

"You know, I think that Amy is starting to sound more like Lina." Said Sylphiel.

"Now that you mention that, she really is." Agreed Nehsziriah. "I wonder if Lina won't be a bad influence on poor Amy."

Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss started to picture Amy starting to sound like Lina, and they surly don't like it.

_-----_

In Rezo secret training ground.

Rezo is training in his secret training area which has noting but dummies made of wood, every one of them being destroyed in the instance that he hits them with his staff.

He moves with such agility and speed that it is practically hard to see him. In a single more he already destroyed ten wood dummies.

Dilgear walks carefully to his master to make sure that he doesn't make Rezo accidentally hit him.

But Rezo already felt him and stops his training "What do you want, Dilgear?"

Once again Rezo surprised Dilgear, he really doesn't know how he manages to track him. "Hum….I just wanted to say that Eris has arrived, my lord."

And a woman with dark hair appears from behind Dilgear. "I have arrived, master Rezo. What can I do for you?"

Rezo turns to Eris. "I had an encounter this morning with _The Unnamed one_."

"So did he found the cure?"

"Not yet, but he gave me some other news. He found Zelgadiss."

"The traitor?" asked Eris in surprise but the she puts on a smirk "So it is finally time for revenge. Where is he?"

"He is somewhere hiding in Atlas city and he has made an alliance with Lina Inverse."

Eris gasped when she heard the news "Lina Inverse? The same girl who defeated Garv?"

Rezo did not responded, he just simply turns his back at Eris. "Yes, she might prove to be very useful for me, but first I must get ride of Zelgadiss. Tell me Eris, are you still working as a journalist?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, then it is time for the world to know the _truth_ about Zelgadiss!" said Rezo with a smirk.

Eris smirked back. "Understood, my lord. It shall be done."

"Good." Said Rezo as he lifts his staff up, flowing it with an impressive energy. "**TEMPEST DIVINER!**" he shouted and unleashed a silver tornado of energy to the wood dummies, and cut each one of them in a blink of an eye. All the wood dummies of the area are now cut to shreds.

Eris had her mouth wide open. It is very rare for her to see Reo do such an attack, but every time she sees it it's seems like it gets even better every time Rezo uses it. "M-master……"

"Yes……" said Rezo with an evil grin. "I have perfected this attack, now there will be no one who can match me!"

_To be continued……._

Ramon: we sure made Rezo a big powerful guy here, huh?

Sunny: and made the gang have such a fun time in the Carnival, in their own way.

Maliska: and we wanted to thank Maurice A. Nigma for the idea of the Tempest Devine.

Alandra: more stuff coming up ASAP. Please send us your reviews.


	27. Bumper Cars

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 27

_-----_

Gourry finally ended up buying ice-cream for Amy and Lina, well Amy got one ice-cream but Lina got two ice-creams.

"Why did you want two ice-creams Lina?" asked Gourry holding Amy by the hand, which is eating her ice-cream. "You know that you are going to get fat!"

Lina bonk him on the head "Mind your business you quack!"

"I am not a duck! Can I have some?"

"No! Why didn't you buy an ice-cream for your self?"

Gourry didn't know how to answer that question. "Hum….I don't know."

"Jellyfish for brains."

In that moment a flash of light appears which made Lina, Gourry and Amy jump to the air, it is the same photographer that took the picture of Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"What is the big idea!" shouted Lina.

"Sorry if I scare the young parents, but I am a photographer who is taking pictures of couples like yourselves because of a little contest happening today at 23:15. A contest to determinate who is the best couple of the year. The winners will receive a free trip to Hawaii." Said the Photographer.

"Hawaii?" asked Gourry.

"That would be nice." Said Lina already dreaming about Hawaii.

In that moment Lina and Gourry blushed when they realised something that the Photographer said. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

They shouted so loud that the photographer almost flew to the air. "Well, I thought that you young parents were a couple with the little girl and all."

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" shouted Gourry.

"Ops. So I believe that you people don't what your names on the contest?"

"And miss a trip to Hawaii? I don't think so!" muse Lina.

_-----_

A few moments later Lina, Gourry and Amy returned back to the gang who where right next to a Bumper-Car rides.

"Hey you guys!" called Lina. "What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to go ride on the Bumper-cars!" responded Nehsziriah

"Yay! I love Bumper-cars!" said Amy with a giggle. "_Ni-san_, can I ride on them?"

"Alright, but you are going with me!" responded Gourry.

"Alright let's go to the Bumper-car rides!" Said Lina already going to the lines, but Amelia and Naga stand in front of her.

"Lina, I think its best that you don't go on the Bumper car rides." Said Amelia.

"Huh? And why not?" demanded Lina.

"Because you are a danger behind the weal!"

"Tell me about it……" said Gourry remembering how Lina destroyed his car.

Lina narrowed. "Come on you guys! Just because I busted Gourry's car……."

"And my dad's car." Interrupted Amelia.

"And that bus." Added Naga.

"And that four weal bike." Added Amelia.

"You even destroyed a monster truck!" Added Naga, almost sounding like she was going to yell. "Which was mine by the way!"

Sylphiel and Nehsziriah almost turn pale. All the cars that Lina holds comes out destroyed. Imagine the mayhem that she can cause if she ever ride a Bumper-car.

"Man, It's a good thing I never let her ride my van." Said Zelgadiss in a calm voice but deep inside he is shocked.

"Oh come on you guys, can I at least ride the Bumper cars? They are harmless! Please!" beg Lina.

_-----_

A few minutes later the Slayers gang find them self's riding their own Bumper cars, except Amy who is riding with Gourry. all of them having a good time, except for Lina who was forced to wait in the bench.

"Idiots!" growled Lina, just because there always happens some small little accidents every time I hold a car, any car, they already think that I am a danger riding the weal's!"

"It's a bother, isn't it?" asked Xellos.

"AHHH!" screamed Lina. "Professor Xellos! I thought that you were also on the bumper cars!"

"Are you joking?" he asked with a sweet drop and looks at Filia also riding a Bumper car. "Filia just loves to bump me every time we ride in one of those things."

"Oh, I see."

"So have you been paying attention to Filia's history classes?" asked Xellos as he sited next to Lina.

Lina admits that she would love to see Filia bashing Xellos.

"Say Lina, have you been listening to Filia's History lessons?" Asked Xellos. "Have you been listening to the stories about Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel?"

"Yeah I have." Responded Lina, not very interested in the subject.

"But I believe you never heard about the hidden story about those two, right?"

"Hidden story?" this caught Lina's attention. "Will that be in any test?"

"No, not at all. It is a hidden story that has been kept a secret from the world."

"Well what is it?"

"It is a tale about a secret martial arts school, so secret that even its name is a secret, so secret that even its location remains a secret to every one, a school that say that has been created by a woman, a Goddess some would say, who is known to this date as the Lord of Nightmares, and this is the best part it almost sounds like a science-fiction movie, people say that this exact women lives in another dimension, a dimension called the Sea of Chaos. In that school you could learn everything, martial arts, ninjitsu, the arts of the samurai, everything. The students were carefully pick by the professors of that school, the two strongest ones where Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel, they were the strongest students and learn all the supreme fighting skills there is, but there started a big rivalry between them and made them hate each other. It was very rare for the Lord of Nightmares to teach her teachings to her students but she had accepted Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel, therefore she did not teach them a lot, only the absolute teaching of immortality. Shabrimingo was not very pleased because he believed that the Lord of Nightmares didn't teach him all the most importance techniques, so he rebelled against the school and stole the most important documents and started his own empire. That is what led the big story between Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel in those times."

Lina listened with all attention, by the way Xellos was talking it is almost like he was warning her or something. "So why are you telling me all this? What is the big deal."

"That…..is a …..secret!" responded Xellos with a smirk.

Lina growled and looks back at her friends that are having a good time in the Bumper cars, and she can even hear Naga's laughs, it is almost like if she is mocking Lina for not being in the Bumper cars, or more like a challenge. "Alright, that is it!"

_-----_

"OH, OH, OH, OH!" Laughed Naga. "There is no one equal like Naga the Serpent to ride the Bumper cars! It is like a child's play to me!"

But she was silent when Sylphiel bumped her car with Naga's. "Ops, sorry about that!"

"This is fun!" laughed Amy.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Amelia in fear and immediately left her car.

"What is her problem?" asked Nehsziriah, and then she looks to where Amelia was looking "YIKES!" she screamed when she saw Lina preparing to ride a bumper car.

All the other Slayers gang screamed when they saw Lina on a car

Lina just let out a sinister laugh. "I am feed up with your mocks Naga, so now I'm also joining this little game and I'm going to give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"NAGA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO UPSET HER?" Screamed Nehsziriah.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naga screamed back.

Gourry, Amy, Sylphiel, Zelgadiss and Filia left their cars for the fear of what Lina might do to them.

"**Hey come back here you cowards!"** yelled Nehsziriah.

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Yelled Lina as she runs her car directly at Naga and Nehsziriah.

"**AAAH!**" shirked Nehsziriah and Naga.

_-----_

"Man, that was close." Said Amelia in relieve.

"True, I still remember what she did to Gourry's car." Said Zelgadiss.

Sylphiel walked near to Gourry, now that Lina is buisy with Naga and Nehsziriah this will be a perfect chance for her to be alone with Gourry. "Say……Gourry?"

Gourry turns to Sylphiel. "Yes Sylphiel?"

"I was wondering……maybe we could go on a ride or something. Just the tow of us." She added a little shyly.

"Sure why not." Said Gourry with a smile. He still doesn't know to say no to a girl.

From inside Sylphiel is screaming in joy. "_Yes! Thank you! I'm the happiest girl in the world, I finally get some time alone with Gourry-dear!_"

"So where do you want to go?" He asked, bringing Sylphiel back to reality

"Huh? Well, maybe that one!" Sylphiel pointed to a ride behind her, she didn't care which ride it is as long she could be alone with Gourry.

"The haunted house? Cool!"

"Huh?" Sylphiel looks back and sees that she had pointed to the haunted house. "OH NO!"

"Well, let's go then." Said Gourry as he drags Sylphiel with him.

"Oh no! Of all the rides in the park I just had to pick this one, the scariest ride in the Carnival." Cried Sylphiel in her mind.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: Some Gourry and Sylphiel moments here, I wonder how Lina will react.

Ramon: more mayhem coming up soon.

Maliska: please read and review.

Air Jay: we want to congratulate our Portuguese Football team for their vitory, keep it up you guys.


	28. Not the Slugs

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 28

_-----_

Gourry and Sylphiel walked around the haunted house, at every where they looked they see scary, almost realistic, puppets of monsters, vampires and many other scary stuff.

Gourry was enjoying the ride, thinking that these fake monsters are very funny, but Sylphiel just could not stop shaking of fear. "Oh my……of all the stupid things I've done……with all the romantic rides in the carnival I just had to pick up the haunted house."

Suddenly a puppet of a werewolf appears next to Sylphiel. "AAAH!" she got so scared that she ended up wrapping her arms around Gourry. When she realised what she has done she blushed and immediately released Gourry. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey calm down Sylphiel, these things are not real, nothing to be afraid of." Said Gourry trying to calm down Sylphiel. When he turns around he sees two illuminated scary faces "AAAH!"

Lina and Nehsziriah laughed by Gourry's reaction.

"It is you two!" growled Gourry to see that is those two carrying flash lights. "Say Nez, weren't you on the Bumper car rides with Lina and Naga?"

"I managed to escape before Lina could bump me." Responded Nehsziriah.

"And where is Naga?"

"Probably in the infirmary taking care of her wounds."

"Wounds? How did she……never mind. And what are you two doing here."

"Well Lina found out that you and Sylphiel were here alone, and she got really jeal……" Nehsziriah was interrupted when Lina cover her mouth with her hands.

"We just wanted to join you guys on the ride!" said Lina trying not to show her jealous side.

"Say, and where is my sister?" asked Gourry.

"She is with Xellos and……"

"With Xellos?" interrupted Gourry in a worry tone.

"Yes, and……"

"You let Amy with Xellos? You let my sister WITH XELLOS?"

"STOP INTERRUPING ME! She is with Xellos and Filia!"

"Oh, now that is a relive……I think."

"So how about we enjoy what is left of the ride?" suggested Nehsziriah.

And so Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Nehsziriah enjoyed the rest of the ride, finding many scary fake creatures. Sylphiel is the only one who is not enjoying the ride.

"Oh come on Sylphiel, there is nothing to worry about." Said Lina, "All of these things are fake."

"Yeah, and look at this one!" said Nehsziriah pointing at a small little fat ghost with a funny face. "This one is actually cute, I wonder why is it here in the haunted house."

Suddenly the fat ghost opens his mouth, exposing very large, very scary teeth's ready to take a bite on anyone who comes close to him.

"AAAH!" shirked Nehsziriah, she got so scare that she wraps her arms around Gourry.

Lina and Sylphiel didn't like that one bit and pointed dangerous glares at Nehsziriah.

"Ops! Sorry about that!" said Nehsziriah very embarrassed.

"Why is it that every girl wants to hug me today?" thought Gourry.

"Will you people calm down!" demanded Lina, acting all mighty. "We are in a haunted house, it is natural that we find many scary stuff here, especially unexpected ones. So deal with it until we finish the tour."

"You call this a tour´?" asked Sylphiel.

"Oh come on!" said Lina as she continues to walk, until she is face to face with a skeleton.

"AAAH!" cried every one, but not Lina.

She just kicked the fake skeleton, breaking him apart. "See? No big deal."

"Uau, Lina is not afraid of anything!" whispered Sylphiel, admiring Lina. "I wish I could be more like her."

Just then another skeleton in front of Lina. "What? Another one?" she asked, slapping the skeleton on the face, also breaking it apart.

"Easy Lina, if you break every skeleton on the house there won't be anyone left." Said Gourry.

"Whatever." Just then another skeleton appears in front of Lina. "Again? This is getting boring."

In the moment that Lina was going to slap that skeleton, he opens up his mouth revealing some slugs on his mouth.

"**AAAH! SLUGS!**" Shirked Lina so loud that every one in the carnival jumped to the air.

_-----_

"What was that?" asked Zelgadiss when he heard Lina's shouting.

"There is only one person I know who can yell like that: Lina!" responded Amelia getting up from the ground.

"I wonder what happen to her so that she could yell like that."

"She only yells in scare like that when she sees a slug."

"A slug?"

"Yes a slug. That is the only thing that Lina is afraid off, slugs."

"How come?"

"I don't know, she never wants to talk about it."

_-----_

"**NOT SLUGS, NOT SLUGS!**" cried Lina who has wrapped her arms and legs around Gourry, holding him at full strength. "**Anything but slugs! PLEASE!**"

Sylphiel and Nehsziriah had their jaws wide open, she can not believe that Lina is afraid of slugs.

"Honestly, why every girl wants to hug me today?" thought Gourry, also having a lot of difficulty on breathing.

"**NOT SLUGS! I HATE SLUGS, I HATE SULGS!"** Lina continued to cry, sounding like a frightened child.

Gourry took a god look at Lina, he never thought he would see Lina so frightned, she must have had a real difficult past with slugs, but Gourry promised to protect Lina, and that is what he's going to do. "Relax Lina, let's get out of here."

"Are……are the slugs gone?" sobbed Lina.

"Not yet, but I'll get you out of here." Said Gourry, wrapping his arms around Lina, carrying her out of the haunted house.

Sylphiel and Nehsziriah follow them from behind, but Sylphiel had a sad look on her face, she wished she was in Lina's place.

_-----_

Amelia and Zelgadiss continues on their own while Lina, Sylphiel, Nehsziriah and Gourry are on the haunted house, Xellos, Filia and Amy are on the infirmary looking out for Naga.

Zelgadiss suddenly remembers what Amelia told him the other day, about wanting to talk about the problems that he has. Amazing, He only meet Amelia for a few days and she already wants to help him out, Zel remembers the first day he meet her, she wanted him to teach her to use the Ratill, which she managed to control it perfectly, to fight bad guys, the bad guys who killed her mother, she mentioned that her mother was killed but Amelia never described how it happen.

"Zelgadiss?" called Amelia, interrupting Zel's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Well……it's about of what we talked about a few days ago in Gourry's house."

It's like she had read my mind, thought Zelgadiss. "Yes I know Amelia, but I'm still not ready to talk about that with you."

"Oh……ok." Said Amelia, trying to disguise her sad tone. "It's just that I would really like to help you Zelgadiss, like you helped me to use the Ratill."

"Ever wondered if you are the one who needs help Amelia?"

This question caught Amelia by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You are always wheeling to help others. But you lost your mother, someone you loved very deeply but you keep all your feelings and emotions to your self, especially after you saw your mother getting kill right in front of you." Said Zelgadiss in a serious tone.

Amelia froze right in the place she is standing, with one hand holding her chest because if what Zelgadiss is forcing her to remember. "Shut up, please!"

But Zelgadiss refused to be silent. "You want to become strong and you also want to help others so that the pain you suffered never passes out to them. Amelia, that is not living, you can help other but you must also help your self. When your mother die with a knife stab on her chest, and may heavens bless her soul, she took you with her."

Amelia's heart never stopped beating emotionally because of Zelgadiss words, she is so furious at him right now, even a tear is running down her cheek. "How dare you invade my privacy?"

"What?"

In that moment, Lina, Gourry Sylpheil and Nehsziriah appeared next to them. With Lina already calmed down about her incident with the slugs which is a great relieve for Gourry, he was already running out of air because of Lina holding him so tight.

"Hey guys, were back!" said Lina walking to Amelia and Zelgadiss.

Amelia immediately wipes out her tear and turns to the others with a fake smile. "Oh my, I never realised how late it is and I have some big homework's to finish. I will have to get home now."

Lina looked at Amelia suspiciously, it is like she is hiding something.

"Going so soon Amelia? But we were having so much fun around here." Said Nehsziriah.

"I know but I really must go. Thanks for a wonderful time you guys." Amelia was about to walk away when Gourry called her.

"But Amelia, you don't have a ride home."

"No problem, I'll take the bus or I'll call a cab."

Zel walks near to her. "Amelia, I can give you a ride home." He whispered so that only he and Amelia could hear.

"No need, I'll take the bus. I need to take care of myself, don't I?" she whispered back, very coldly and sarcastically.

"Amelia, what is the matter with you?" he asked, holding her arm.

But Amelia forced him to remove his arm. "Zelgadiss, you come anywhere closer, I'll break your legs." She warned then she started to walk away from the gang.

Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Nehsziriah just stood there in silence, they don't know what kind of conversation Amelia and Zelgadiss had but it really messed them up good.

Zelgadiss on the other hand is very confused, he was trying to help Amelia out but it all backfire against him.

_To be Continued………._

Sunny: Zel really mess up this time, didn't he?

Ramon: and how could we forget to mention Lina's fear for slugs? That always surprised us when we saw it on Slayers Next.

Air Jay: it always makes us laugh.

Maliska: we are still very sad because Portugal didn't manage to go to the finals on the World Cup. But congratulations to Italy

Alandra: please read and review.


	29. A Lina and Zel talk

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 29

_-----_

_At school_

Two days passed since that night in the carnival, everyone got their cools up after that incident with Drasen, almost everyone.

After the carnival Amelia's been avoiding Zelgadiss at all cost, even at school, Lina doesn't know what happen but it must have been something that they talked about. She tried to talk to Amelia to know what happen but Amelia remain in silence and Zelgadiss kept himself in the distance with the group, but this time she is going to talk to Zelgadiss to find out what happen.

Lina was about to find Zelgadiss when Filia ran into her. "Miss Lina!"

"Oh professor Filia, how's it going?" greeted Lina.

"Have you seen Xellos?"

"Not really, why?"

"I just have a feeling that he's up to something no good!"

"Why Filia dear, what kind of person do you think I am?" whispered someone to Filia's ear.

"AAAAH!" screamed Filia then she turns around to the one who scare her. "XELLOS, YOU PARASITE! Don't ever do that again! And where have you been?"

"I was teaching my gym class right now. And where have you been?"

"I was looking for you! DUH!"

"Oh come on, you have been 3 hours looking for me?" asked Xellos with a grin.

"Of course not! I was indispose at the moment so I came to look for you right now!" said Filia with a blush.

"Indispose? What does that means?" asked Xellos, pretending to act dumb.

"It means that I could not be here right now!" responded Filia a little irritated.

"Why not?"

"I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

Filia could not take this anymore, she dosen't know if Xellos is playing a prank on her or not but he managed to irritate her so badly that she has no choice but to spill it out. "**I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!**"

"Oh, you were indispose. You could have just said that you know." Mocked Xellos.

"YOU PARASITE!" screamed Filia as she starts to run after Xellos with a medieval sword.

_-----_

Lina ditched Filia and Xellos when they were off to one of their natural mayhem and went to find Zelgadiss and found him reading a book on one empty corridor, but he also seems upset himself.

"Hey Zel!" called Lina but Zelgadiss did not respond her. So she sits down next to him. "Too bad that you and Amelia didn't stay at the carnival, you and Amelia won the couple contest at the carnival but since you two were not there the prize went to another couple. You won't even believe who."

"Who?" Zelgadiss finally asked after a big moment of silence.

"Xellos and Filia!"

Zel blinked in surprise. "You're right. I don't believe it!"

"Man, that is something no one was expecting to see, those two charge against each other like wild wolfs but they end up being consider the best couple, unbelievable!" laughed Lina, then she turns to Zel in a more serious face. "Alright Zel what has happen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zel very simply, and still reading his book.

"What is it that you said to Amelia? Ever since that day at the carnival she's been really upset. What is it that you said to her to make her so sad?"

"She's sad?" asked Zelgadiss, finally looking at Lina and closing his book.

"Yes she is! It has been two days but she's being very silent, and from all that silence I can feel her sadness. What did you say to her?"

And Zel told everything to Lina, about how Amelia is always wheeling to help others but not herself, how it was their conversation about Amelia's mother where Zel was a little exaggerated.

"How did you found out about Amelia's mom?" asked Lina after hearing Zel's story.

"When I first meet her she told me that her mother died, I just made a research to find out how she died."

"Well that is your problem! You were too brutal."

"I was not! All I said is that she should live on with her life, not being bothered about her mother being brutally stabbed and……"

Lina interrupts Zel by slapping him hard on the face. "You insensitive moron!"

Zel gazes back at Lina, with a confused look. "What? What do you mean?"

"You talk and describe about how her mother died, you made Amelia remember the horrible vision of seeing her mother being horribly murdered right in front of her! Do you even have any idea of ho horrible it was for her? Can you imagine how painful it is for someone to lose the love ones?"

"I KNOW HOW IT IS!" snapped Zelgadiss in a loud voice and breathing heavily.

Lina remain in silence, she was caught off guard by Zel sudden response.

"I know how horrible it is, I know the pain it is to lose the ones you love." Continued Zel as he sits back to the ground. "I know even more that it is even more horrible to have those feelings all inside yourself and not telling anyone. I know that Amelia has that problem, I read it all about the reports about the assassinations of her mother. I know that I force her to remember that horrible experience but it was all for her own good, to make her open up. She is always up to save others but how can she expect to help others if she can't help herself.

Lina listened to everything Zel said, and is amazed to see how these two got along and cared for each other so fast. "How is it that you made the research?"

"I ask Zolf to make the research when Amelia asked me to train her. I wanted to know all the most important information's about the ones who come to me."

"I see. But you know what, you really should apologise to Amelia about your rude behaviour."

"WHAT? But why should I? all I did was trying to help her."

"Yes, but you were a total jerk by doing that!"

"Hold on here! I never apologised for anything in my life, and I am not going to apologise just because I tried to help."

"Really?" asked Lina with a grin "You really want to see her so sad?"

Zel did not say anything, but now he really felt like a heel. "Alright……I'll go look for her and apologise."

_-----_

In the mean time, Nehsziriah was in the school cafeteria trying to get something to eat when suddenly she saw some of the students looking at the TV, watching the news, some of them look like they are scare, others seem disgusted or amazed. "What is going on?" she asked.

"It is Eris from the channel 3 news, she is giving a report about a 12 year old boy who killer his parents a long time ago, they are showing his picture of how he is today right now!" responded one of the students pointing at the TV.

Nehsziriah looks at the TV and gasped when she saw the picture. "Oh my goodness……"

_-----_

Amelia is resting in one of the snack bars near the school, doing a difficult Math homework; she was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice the bartender coming to her with a rose.

"This is for you."

"Huh? Why thank you!" thanked Amelia wondering why the bartender would give her a rose.

"Actually it's from that young man right there." The bartender pointed at Zelgadiss who was leading on the door.

Amelia gazes at Zel for a moment then points her attention at her homework.

Unknown to them that they are being secretly watched by Lina, Gourry and Naga.

Zel just walks near to Amelia. "I had a difficult time to find a flower shop but I managed to find one, I asked the flower lady to remove the spikes in case you decide to throw it at my face." He said trying to be funny.

But Amelia did not even respond to his silliness.

"Come on Amelia, you have been giving me the silence treatment for two days now, you don't show up to my place for training, you don't accept my rides when I pick you guys at your home, and…….."Zel lets out a sigh then he sits right in front of her. "Look, Amelia……what I am trying to say that I am sorry for what I said in the carnival. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I……"

"Yes you meant!" interrupted Amelia in a serious tone, but then puts on a weak smile. "But it is ok…..you were right, I've been hiding my feelings about my mothers death. I just never thought that you would be the one to tell me this."

Zel gently holds her hand. "You try to help me before, so I try to help you but I am sorry for being such a brute you."

Amelia blushed when Zelgadiss holds her hand, and smiled back at him, it seems that they have made up.

Lina and Gourry smiled to see that Zel and Amelia are back together again, but Naga was not that please, she still does not trust that Zelgadiss character.

"**YOU GUYS!**" screamed Nehsziriah, making Lina, Gourry and Naga jump to the air.

This also caught Zel and Amelia's attention and made them realised that they were being watched which made them get up and blush in embarrassment. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"NEHSZIRIAH! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Yelled Lina and Naga.

"There is no time, watch the news! Zelgadiss is on the news! On channel 3!" said Nehsziriah, being very concern.

"What?" demanded Zelgadiss, starting to get worry.

The other got curious to know why Nehsziriah was so preoccupied

"Hey, bartender! Turn the TV on, on Channel 3!" ordered Lina.

And the bartender turned on the TV on Channel 3, showing Eries.

"……_.And many witnesses confirmed to see Zelgadiss leaving the house and only days later the neighbours came to the house to see his parents on the ground death. The police found fingerprints all over the house that pointed out to be Zelgadiss's. The one who was most perturbed about this assassination was Zelgadiss's grandfather himself who will pass on to now."_

And Rezo shows up

"_He killed my daughter and her husband, he was just 12 years old, the shrinks said that he was normal boy with no mental problems. If he is alright then why did he heartlessly kill his parents?"_ said Rezo with some tears in his blind eyes.

Eris shows up again.

"_After the attack that occurred a few days ago on the docks the police confirmer to have video footage of Zelgadiss Greywords taking part on that fight which eight people were found dead. This is a picture of the fugitive Zelgadiss Greywords, he considered arm and extremely dangerous. Any information about his whereabouts please contact your local police immediately."_ And a picture of Zelgadiss appears.

The bartender panicked to see that the fugitive Zelgadiss is at the same bar as him. He tries to catch the phone but Lina punches him on the face.

Zel just looks at the TV in a very disturbing silence, his fist shaking in anger by the mere sounds of this disturbing news.

Amelia just stood there without saying a word, Zelgadiss is a murderer? He killed his own parents? She refused to believe this, after all this little time they've spend together she completely disbelieved the fact that many consider him a killer. He wanted to help her about her problem about her mother's death, no murderer would want to do such a thing. This is just so unfair, she just made peaces with Zelgadiss and now this has to happen. "Zelgadiss……"

In that exact moment Zelgadiss leaves the snack bar, possibly to ran away.

"Zelgadiss, wait!" called Amelia but Naga stopped her from following Zel.

"Don't go Amelia. You just heard the news. I always knew that there was something wrong with that Zelgadiss guy. So don't follow him, he's dangerous!"

"You don't know him Gracia!" shouted Amelia and starts to ran after Zelgadiss.

"Amelia!"

"Let her go Naga!" ordered Lina. "There is something very suspicious here. Where did the news woman get the videos about the docks when we were fighting Drasen and his gang? There were no one spying on us, I'm sure about it, and why is it that they only mentioned Zel and not the rest of us? Something is very wrong here."

"So what will we do?" asked Gourry.

Lina puts on a smirk. "Lets pay a visit to Channel 3."

_-----_

Zel walks the streets but having the hood of his jacket covering his face. He then picks up his cellular phone and calls Zolf and Rodimas. "Hello? It's me! Pick up the stuff you guys, we are leaving town! Our enemy has found us!"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: man, just when Amelia and Zel were going to make up Rezo has to ruin everything. Oh yeah we are so mean!

Air Jay: actually I'm mean, you are just crazy!

Alandra: Oh shut up the booth of you.

Ramon: now things will get awfully difficult for Zelgadiss.

Maliska: please send us your reviews, we want to know what you think.


	30. Slayers on a mission

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 30

_-----_

The police sirens could be heard from all over the city, even near Zelgadiss hide out, he is carefully watching over the window to see if there is any cops around to find him. "All clear, continue with your doings!" he ordered to Zolf and Rodimas who are packing all of their equipment and putting it on the van.

"Sir, where should we be going?" asked Rodimas.

"Anywhere but in this city, Rezo is here so we are going to another city.

"That is not what I meant sir, how are we going to get out of town? The cops will probably have the frontiers well guarded. How can we be able to get out?"

"I already thought about it, I found a tunnel in the sewers which will lead to another place right out of the city. That is our way out, now stop staling and get moving, we don't have mush time."

"Yes sir!"

"Zelgadiss!" called someone from downstairs, it is Amelia.

"Amelia?" said Zel, he has forgotten that Amelia knows where his hiding place is. He immediately went downstairs to see her, a little worry himself. "Amelia what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you I must know the truth, did you……"

"Did any one followed you?" he interrupted her, and looking around to see if there are no one around.

"What? No! I must know what is……"

"Are you sure? I don't what anyone to know I'm here!"

Amelia starts to get very disturbed, Zelgadiss is sure acting like a fugitive, could he really have killed his parents like they said on the news, she just refused to believe it." Zelgadiss, stop interrupting me and tell me the truth, did you or did you not killed your family?"

"Amelia, this is none of your concern!"

As a response Amelia slaps Zelgadiss right on the face, Zel looks back at her and sees her with tears in her eyes and breathing heavily, this subject is really disturbing her a lot. "Don't you dare say that to me! Tell me damn it, did you kill your parents or not! I can not take this pressure anymore!"

Zel did not say anything, Amelia is really stressed about all this, he really should have not put her and the other into this mess, but not it is too late they are to involved and perhaps it is best to let them know the truth. "No Amelia, it is all a lie, I never killed my parents."

That answer took a lot of weight out of Amelia's back. "Then who did it? I remember you told me once about an enemy that you were going to face, was it him?"

"Yes it was." Responded Zel looking to the other side.

"Who is this man?"

"Why do you want to know that Amelia?"

"Please Zel, let me help you. I'm sure that me and the other can help you out."

"Why would you guys want to help me so much? We hardly know each other."

"You have helped us in the fight against Drasen even if didn't want to help us in the beginning but ended up coming to our rescue , every one is thankful for that and we consider you our big friend, Lina never lets her friends down, and neither do I. Let us help you Zelgadiss, please……"

Zel remained in silence for a moment. "Alright……my enemy is Rezo! He's the one who killed my parents and he put the blames on me."

"Rezo? Your own grandfather?" Amelia could hardly believe, she has heard a lot from this Rezo guy, he's was once priest but he became a millionaire, he helped out lots and lots of people in the past. "After all I heard from him I can not believe he could do such a thing, why would he do such a thing to his own family?"

"Because he's insane!" responded Zel with hatred in his voice. "His organization is for one purpose only, to find a cure for his blind eyes since there is no medical science that could do that for him. When my mother meet my father she wanted to stay away from Rezo and start a peaceful and calm life, but he didn't enjoy the fact his own daughter left him and stop her research for a cure so that he could stay with another guy. The years passed and Rezo finally appeared and he killed them heartlessly and right in front of me." Zel's fist just could not stop to shake. "After that he came to me, I thought that he was going to kill me as well, but he told me that he was going to make me his apprentice, I accepted only to be strong enough to kill Rezo and avenge my parents, after I learn all his techniques I was very sure that I could defeat Rezo, but I learn that he didn't taught me all of his abilities, that is why I decided to leave him and train on my own so that I could defeat him some day, but Rezo did not stay still, he spread rumours saying that I am the one who killed my parents so that there might be people after me, there were even times where I had to change my name. I moved to town to town and made researches on every library, even school libraries to learn new ways to improve my Ratil, but every time I find better ways to do it Rezo appears before I could learn a way to master it. As much as I hate to admit it I am still not strong enough to face him."

Amelia carefully listened carefully to everything Zel talked about. "Just how strong is Rezo?"

"Very strong, he reached a level that no human can reach. But now that he found me, I, Zolf and Rodimas must run away again."

"Is Rezo also after Zolf and Rodimas?" asked Amelia just when Zel was about ready to leave.

"Yes, they were close friends to my family, they even helped me escape but Rezo was not pleased and decided to kill all of their families."

Amelia gasped. "What…...what a monster! He just kills the ones who are not with him, even if it is member of his own family."

"Even close friends." Added Zel. "That is why I must go before Rezo does any harm to any one of you guys."

After saying that Zel started to walk away.

"Zelgadiss!" called Amelia when Zel was in a big distance from her. "I promise that I will not rest until every one in the world knows that you are innocent and Rezo is the true monster around here!" said Amelia in a very determinate voice.

Zel just looks back at her, he smiles at her even knowing that it is impossible for anyone to expose Rezo for what he is. "Thanks Amelia." And he resumes his walking.

_-----_

On Channel 3 network.

Eris walked directly to her office with coffee on her hand and some paper work, the news about Zelgadiss really gave some high ridings. "Zelgadiss is known all over Atlas city now, many will be after his trail now. Master Rezo will sure be pleased."

Once Eris entered her office the lights suddenly came on and the door behind her got close. "What the……" Eris turn back to see Gourry right behind her.

"Somebody's been a really bad girl." Said a Lina sited on Eris desk.

"I always waned to be on the news because of my invincibility and irresistible good looks, maybe you can give me an interview later. OH OH……" Lina covered Naga's mouth.

"Don't laugh Naga, we don't want to get attention here." Lina then walks to Eris. "We got a bone to pick with you."

Eris just smirked. "Lina Inverse I presume."

"Hum……you presume well. It seems that you know a lot, it must be because you're a reporter."

"I have my sources."

"Well I must say that your sources really stink!" said Lina as she grabbed Eris by the arm and throw her to the chair. "You only told Zelgadiss's part about the incident on the docks. You said that Zelgadiss was the one who killed all those warriors but it is not true. It was……."

"A swordsman named Drasen, I know." Interrupted Eris.

"So you know……" said Gourry.

"Yes I know, I know that Zel fought long side with you all and defeated Drasen and his comrades." Said Eris, sounding like she is taunting her enemies.

"Then why did you frame only Zelgadiss?" asked Lina.

"Zelgadiss had to pay for betraying my master, Rezo."

"Is it true that Zel killed his own family?" asked Naga.

"That you will have to find out by yourselves, when you meet my master."

"Say what? What are you talking about?" asked Lina.

"My master set everything up, not only to frame Zelgadiss but also to invite you to meet him. He has a very interesting proposition for you all, something that might help in your future for the dangerous battle you have in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"That will all be revealed tomorrow, but right now you all better leave the same way you got in." and Eris pressed a button to call security. "Tomorrow at the Long Star Hotel, be there by 12:30."

Lina, Gourry and Naga could feel the securities coming their way so they left the same way they got in, which it is a complete mystery.

As soon as they were out of site Eris picks up her cellular phone and calls Rezo. "It has happen as you predicted master, Lina and her friends had come and I'm sure that they will show up tomorrow."

"_Excellent!_" said Rezo on the phone.

_-----_

Hours later Lina, Gourry, Naga, Amelia, Sylphiel, Nehsziriah and Amy reunites on Gourry's apartment to discuss the recent events that happen today.

"It didn't happen as I hope it would happen, all I got were more questions!" said Lina as she walked to the window.

"This Rezo character seems to be very cleaver and cunning, he set everything up so that would appear at Channel 3 Network."

"Say do you think that Rezo is the head of that organization called _Ognimirbahs_?" asked Sylphiel.

Lina turns to her friends. "That's a good point Sylphiel, Eris knew a lot about Drasen, Rezo might _the Master _that Drasen was always talking about."

"I don't think so." Said Amelia. "if that was the case I'm sure that Zelgadiss might have told us."

"Amelia, you trust that guy too much!" said Naga, getting so tire to see Amelia always on Zelgadiss side. "Don't forget that he killed his own parents."

"That's a lie!" shouted Amelia. "You don't know the truth but I will tell you all what happen."

Amelia told the story that Zelgadiss has told her, everyone in the house got chocked and amazed.

"He……he killed his own daughter?" asked Nehsziriah, almost palled to see how cruel Rezo can be.

"That is so repulsive!" sobbed Sylphiel covering her face with her hands.

"Man, we are dealing with a real maniac here." Said Naga, with a sweat running down her face. "Did Zelgaddis describe just how strong Rezo is?"

"No not at all." Said Amelia looking to the ground. "But by the way he mentioned I could feel some fear in his voice."

"So what are we going to do Lina?" asked Gourry, holding his sister starting to get very worry for Amy's safety. "Are we still going to see Rezo tomorrow?"

"I guess we have no other choice." Said Lina, rubbing her chin. "We know that Rezo is the one who killed Zel's parents, since he is a very famous person I don't think that many people will believe us. But maybe we can work this to our advantage, if only we somehow can make Rezo confess what he has done."

"Yeah, we can tape or record Rezo's confession and transmit it to the world!" continued Amelia very excitedly. "That way we can clear Zel's name."

"That is what I was thinking, but we just don't have a camera or a recorder. That is one of our problems"

"No problem we can buy one. We can buy one of those mini devices."

"But Amelia, what will happen if Rezo's men decides to search you all in case you have a weapon or any other things?" asked Sylphiel. "They can easily destory the gadgets and all will be ruin."

"Oh no……" sighed Amelia in defeat.

"The camera and the recorders are defiantly out of the question here, they are easily noticed." Said Lina rubbing her head. "We must find a much better way."

"Say, how about we make Rezo confess his crime on world wide television?" asked Nehsziriah.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Lina, believing that Nehsziriah is not taking this seriously.

"All you have to do is tape your conversation with Rezo and it will be transmitted Live on TV."

"Oh yeah, great idea but in case you didn't noticed Nez, we don't a TV crew or material to do that!"

"Thrust me, I have this friend who is a real computer genius. He can help us out!"

"Huh?" every one turned to Nehsziriah with a confuse look.

_------_

A few hours later Nehsziriah, Lina and Amelia arrive to a disco which has a lot of cool especial effects.

"This place sure has some cool light effects." Said Lina looking around.

"It's my friend who has made all this." Said Nehsziriah as she ran to the bartender. "Excuse me, is Zuum around?"

"Yeah, he's on the back!" responded the bartender.

Lina and Amelia followed Nehsziriah to the direction of where the bartender pointed.

"Nez, why are we looking for this guy?" asked Amelia. "How can he help us out?"

"Zuum is an African guy who was my informatics tutor, to me and to many people, he had a probation job on a television network and he learned to work the satellites."

"Satellites?" thought Lina. "So that is why Nehsziriah asked that question and here I thought she was joking. This might be a good idea."

"Hey Zuum, it's me Nez!" said Nehsziriah as she knocked on the door.

And the door opens to reveal a room full of gadgets and devices, it is almost like a laboratory.

"Hey _yo_ Nez, what's up baby?" greeted Zuum who is an African guy who is no more than 21 and walking around like a rapper. "Where've ya been all my life?"

Lina and Amelia sweat dropped.

"This guy can help us?" asked Lina very suspiciously. "He seems like a real nut job."

"Don't judge a book by his cover Lina, Zuum here is a real computer genius." Confirmed Nehsziriah and looks back at Zuum. "Zuum, we need your help."

"Talk to me baby!" said Zuum moving like a rapper.

"Do you still know how to get in the televisions network?"

"Easy as pie, sugar."

"Don't call me Sugar! And good, we need to frame a guy who set up a friend of ours and we thought that exposing him on national television would prove our friends innocence"

"UAU! That is wicked! You count on me baby, I'll help you out!"

"Alright!" said Amelia very happily "there is still a chance to clear Zelgadiss's name"

"But still won't we need a camera?" asked Lina.

"No problem sugar mama!" Zuum picks up some things from his pockets, he took out a button and a little cellular phone and gives them to Lina. "The button is actually a very small recorder camera, which no one will ever suspect."

Lina and Amelia are amazed.

"Uau, a small camera inside this little button?" asked Amelia in amaze, Zuum is really very smart.

"If you don't believe then check this out!" Zuum took the button and turn on a program on one his computer, showing Lina and Amelia. "It is very small but ingenious. I'm the man, baby!"

"Alright you convince me!" said Lina taking the button. "This little baby will give us a good hand."

"But what is the cellular phone for?" asked Amelia.

"The phone will be like an antenna. You just press the green button and the images will go directly to my computers, then I'll send them to the television satellites." Explained Zuum. "Like I said, easy as pie."

"Way to go Zuum!" cheered Nehsziriah.

"Thanks baby!"

"You are really a genius!"

"I know. Nez, will you marry me?"

"No!"

"Oh man……."

"Alright, tomorrow we are going to expose Rezo for what he really is!" said Lina.

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: now the gang is on for some spy stuff.

Ramon: but will they succeed? All in the next chapter.

Maliska: so please send us your reviews.


	31. Rezo's on TV

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 31

_-----_

At the Long Star Hotel, 12:30.

Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia arrived to the hotel at the exact place and hour that Eris told them, they watched the hotel and they got their mouths wide open when they saw how enormous the hotel is.

"Damn, just look how big it is. It has the size of a sky-scraper." Said Amelia.

"That's true, it is big." Agreed Lina. "It is well guarded and far away from attentions."

"We must say that Rezo is very smart and knows how to take care of himself." Said Naga. "If anything goes wrong, he's to high to get anyone's attention."

"Hey girls look!" Gourry pointed at Eris who is waiting for them right at the door.

"Welcome. I'm glad that you people came, and you're very punctual."

"Cut with the chit-chat Eris!" snapped Lina. "Where is your boss?"

Eris smirked. "Take the elevator. Go to the 60th floor, and you shall be guided to my master. Now go!"

Lina and the others did not even say a word and started to walk directly to the elevator.

"That woman is such a jerk!" whispered Amelia.

Lina puts her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Amelia, I know you are a little anxious but try to calm down or else our plan to clear Zelgadiss up will be lost."

"I'll try, but every time I think all the injustices that these people have made to Zelgadiss, my blood boils with the desire of showing them the meaning of justice!"

"Amelia, please……"

A few moments later they arrive the floor that Eris told them and waiting for then was Dilgear.

The Slayers gang sweet dropped.

"The guy...….is wearing a wolf mask……" said Gourry.

"Why do you wear that thing?" asked Naga very curiously.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" yelled Dilgear, wondering why every one wants to know why he wears a wolf mask. "Now shut up so that I can search you all."

Dilgear searched every one to see if they don't have knifes or any other weapons to attack Rezo, he already searched Gourry and Amelia and now he's searching Naga, but he blushed and started to drool when he saw her breasts.

"Watch it……." Threatened Naga.

"Oh right……" Dilgear turns to Lina to search her, he only found a cellular phone and glares at Lina.

"Oh come on……you would not private a young girl from her cellular phone, would you?" asked Lina acting all innocent.

Dilgear gave Lina her phone back, what harm can a silly phone do?

Lina felt relieved, she really need Zuum's phone to frame Rezo.

"Alright, follow me!" ordered Dilgear, and he lead the gang to a dinning room, and inside that room there is Rezo all dressed nicely for the occasion and sited on the table, waiting for his guesses.

"Welcome." Greeted Rezo.

"So you are Rezo?" asked Naga. "OH OH OH! I was expecting some one of your reputation to be much…….older."

"If I were you I would be more careful, those are very hostile words." Warned Dilgear as he walks near to his master Rezo. "My master can easily destroy you if you give him a good reason for it!"

"I don't think so." Said Lina with a cocky grin. "If he set all this up just to meet us I don't think he would waist his energy on killing us."

Dilgear grunted.

Rezo finally lifts his head up, directly to the group. "So there are just four of you? The only male here is the one with long blond hair and for what I heard you have a big tattoo on your right arm of a dragon, Gourry Gabrieve is your name, am I right?" then he looks at the girls. "The tall one is Naga the serpent and the small with her heart beating rapidly is Amelia and the one in the middle is the famous Lina Inverse, the same girl who defeated Garv."

The entire gang was in shock, Rezo just showed that he knows a lot from them and describe each and every one of them, considering the fact that he is blind.

"Is this guy really blind?" asked Gourry with a sweet running down his forehead.

"Calm down people, he's just trying to play mind games with us!" assured Lina.

"But how does he know so much of us? Or better yet how does he knows so much of our reactions?" asked Amelia.

"He might be blind but he's also a fighter, he's using his ears to detect us!" said Naga.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Gourry.

"There are many blind fighters in the world, since they can not use their eyes for the fight they use their ears!" said Lina. "Blind fighters develop their ears so that they can become highly sensitive to any sound of all, they can read their opponents by just listening to their heart beats and they can predict their attacks by listening to the smallest sound giving by the body. The blind fighters are the most difficult ones to beat, I never fought one but I heard a lot from it."

Rezo applauded her. "Very good, very good indeed. You are as good as I heard, Lina Inverse. But I should not be surprised, I should not expect less coming from the woman who defeated Garv."

"HEY! I knew about this too!" protested Naga.

"Lina sure is famous, even more because she defeated that Garv guy, of all the guys we faced so far they just keep on telling that. I wonder what kind of a man he could have been to make Lina so famous over beating him?" thought Gourry.

"Alright, enough with the talk here! Are you the one who is called _The Master_?" asked Lina.

"_The Master_? I am sorry to say that I'm not, I am just his partner." Responded Rezo.

"His partner? Then who is this guy?" asked Amelia.

"He is the true head of the _Ognimirbahs_ corporation." Confirmed Rezo. "He lets his loyal minion Raltac be the voice of the _Ognimirbahs_ because _the Master_ is always changing his looks, for some mysterious reasons. But it is no mystery the power he possesses, it is much stronger and far more powerful, in fact words just could not describe how powerful he is."

The Slayers gang didn't knew if Rezo was just giving them just conversation but he sounded very sincere when he said that he was not the guy they were looking for.

"Alright, then tell us this: Why is that guy after us? He has sent many people after me, and for what I understand it is not to avenge Rashat."

"True, he is after you all, especially you Lina Inverse. In fact he always goes after strong fighters, he has many loyal fighters at his services, almost every day dozen and dozen of fighters join him even ignoring the rumours that have been happening to the fighters that joined him."

"What Rumours?" asked Naga.

"Rumours saying that many of the fighters that have join him were never seen again. He has many connections all over the world, so it is easy for him to gather fighters, In fact the man you defeated, Rashat, also worked for the _Ognimirbahs_ until he was murdered by them, his job was to lure street fighters all around the city and sent them to the _Ognimirbahs,_ for example Gourry Gabrieve was about to be sent to the _Ognimirbahs_ if you people did no interfere."

Lina gasped when she heard that, it wasn't because she was caught by surprise by seeing that Rezo knew about her incident in Rashat's casino but knowing that Gourry was about to be sent to _Ognimirbahs_ and he would probably would never be send again, she is more glad to have save Gourry back then. "You say that many people joins _The Master_'s organization, but by the way you have been describing how is it that he get the fighters it is more sure to say that they are being drag there against their free will."

Rezo did not respond, he only has a grin in his face.

"If that is so, then why did you join him?" asked Amelia.

"My organization is very popular around the world as well, and the Master himself came to me once and asked me to join him, I of course refused, I had no intention on joining any one, but then he mentioned about this mystical place, a school so to say where Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel have trained centuries ago, in that school gathers the most deepest secrets of the world, even knowledge about many stuff. _The Master_ has agreed to help me find this place where it might holds the cure for my blind eyes but in return he wanted me and my organization to accept him has their lord. I accepted on one condition, I would not be his minion, only his partner and he had no choice but to accept my terms."

Lina had her eyes wide open when Rezo mentioned that school where Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel fought, it is the same thing that Xellos talk to her about on that day in the Carnival, was he trying to warn her of something? "I see, but still I don't understand why you called us here. It is obvious that it was not to tell us all this, was it?"

"Very persuasive, very indeed." Said Rezo with a grin. "Yes, I call you for a reason; I want you people to join forces with me."

"WHAT!" Yelled all four.

"Come again, you want us to join you?" asked Lina, not truly believing what she just heard. "Why should we do that? You said that you work for the Master, the same guy who's been after us for mysterious reasons and now you ask us to join you?"

"It isn't so that you can join _the Master_, is to join me to destroy him!" confirmed Rezo.

"Huh? Come again?" said Naga.

"_The Master_ has many of his fighters after you all, you can tell that when those strange bikers attacked your school, and Drasen and his fighter were all people hired by the Master to get you all, but all of these people are nothing compare to the remaining fighters coming to get you all, so I'm offering you an alliance to help you fight these men, with my help you can escape them easily."

Every on remain in silence, that silence did not please Gourry at all, could it be that the girls are planning on joining this guy after what he has done to Zelgadiss? Gourry takes a peek at Lina, Amelia and Naga, they are in silence and looking at Rezo but the look of their glare specifically says that they have no plans on joining him.

"And you just want to help us with kindness at heart." Said Naga, very sarcastically. "Or is it because of The Master? You are afraid of him, I can tell that when you mentioned his power."

Rezo just let out a small chuckle "Yes indeed I admit it. He scares me a little, and most importantly I don't trust him, I am afraid that he might try to trick me when we find the secret place he mentioned and he has much more better fighters under his command. You four are strong but you won't escape them when they come after you and you might end up death for being unprepared against very talented fighters but I have the knowledge of how to escape them. Join me, it is a very reasonable offer."

The Slayers gang did not say a thing, there might be some heavy stuff coming their way but they always managed to fight on their own, and they don't trust Rezo because of what he has done to Zelgadiss and his parents.

Lina decides to put the plan into action "If you want us to join you then you must gain our trust. So you must tell us why you framed Zelgadiss?"

Rezo lifted an eyebrow when Lina mentioned Zelgadiss's name. "That is not important!"

"Yes it is!" snapped Amelia. "We want to know the truth!"

"The truth was already told, Zelgadiss killed his own……"

"THAT IS A LIE!" shouted Amelia. "He said that you were the one who killed them, and I trust him!"

Rezo just put on a grin. "And why do you trust him so much?"

Amelia was about to respond when Lina put her hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us damn it! If you want us to join you, you must tell why you framed Zelgadiss. How do you expect us to trust you if you tell us anything?"

Rezo just let out a sinister laugh, sinister but loud enough to eco all over the hotel

Lina took that chance to activate the cellular phone so that Zuum can activate the little camera in the button stuck in Lina's shirt.

_------_

In Zuum's disco, he Sylphiel, Amy and Nehsziriah receive the signal in one of Zuum's computer.

"There is the signal! Rezo is going to confess!" announced Sylphiel

"Alright Zuum, its time for operation Frame-Rezo!" shouted Nehsziriah to Zumm who's in the second flour preparing his computer to get in the televisions satellites.

"Alright it's time for the brother here to show his stuff." Said Zuum, pressing a lot of buttons on different computers, all of them in the same time. Amazing, isn't it?

The little camera inside the button that Zuum has given to Lina is already transmitting world wide the conversation that Rezo is having with the Slayers.

_-----_

Rezo was so busy with his laughter that he did not heard when Lina pressed the button on her cellular phone. "I can not believe how people can be so friendly with a traitor like Zelgadiss, but alright I confess, I framed Zelgadiss saying that he's insane and that he killed his own parents."

The gang could not believe how Rezo is saying all this with a smile on his face, like he's telling a joke.

"But why did you frame him?" asked Naga.

"Yeah, he's your grandson!" added Amelia pointing her finger at Rezo.

"Don't point, it is impolite." Taunted Rezo, which already embarrassed Amelia. "I framed Zelgadiss because I hate traitors, I have very bad experiences with traitors. It all started when I was a lad in my 14 years old, I started to train in a martial arts dojo to try to develop ways to move better because of my blindness but I was a very weak element and they were fed up with me, so they have abandoned me in the woods so that I could die I've spend 3 days with no food or water until I was saved by a priest who took me in and teach my the ways of the church, but secretly I got involved in some street fight to make some money, in every fight I got in I felt something inside of me that grew stronger and gave me purpose and even helped me developed my hearing abilities, it was rage, rage for those who had abandoned me to die. 14 years later I returned to that dojo and I assassinated every one there, the newspapers said that they die by some strange decease, after that I took over the dojo and develop it into the million dollar corporation that it is today, a corporation that every one in the world believe that it is o help people but it is an organization with the soul purpose to find a cure for my blind eyes."

"But then who killed Zelgadiss's parents?" asked Gourry.

"Why me of course."

The Slayers gang got stun with Rezo's immediate and insensate response, he talks about killing his family like if it is nothing.

"You killed your family and you framed you grandson?" asked Amelia, not believe how evil Rezo is. "Why?"

"It all started when my daughter meet that Greywords character. They've fall in love and had a child. My daughter was the best scientist I had and she made very impressive research for me, but when she meet that Greywords she changed, and even wanted to quit her job, I of course said no, I demanded that she continued with me and to forget the Greywords person but she disobey me and ran away. A few years later I found her and killed her and her husband."

Everyone had their mouths open, they have heard it from Amelia saying that Zel told her that Rezo killed his family but this time they've hear it from the killer himself and he speaks of it with no remorse.

"I decided to raise Zelgadiss on my own and I trained him." Continued Rezo. "when he was much older he left to plan his revenge on me, but I have predicted this and I spread the word saying that he is mentally demented and killed his own parents. Since I am very well known around the world every one believed me, and I made Zelgadiss's life a living hell, the price he must pay for betraying me."

"How dare you!" snapped Amelia furiously. "You call him a traitor? You killed his parents heartlessly; you killed your own daughter just because she wanted to live a married life, why can't you accepted her decision? And you framed your own Grandson and made everyone believed that he's insane, do you even know the pain you have given to Zelgadiss?"

Rezo's smirk never died. "History is full with emperors or conquerors that we betrayed but their most trust worthy ones, even their own families. So Instead of getting stab on the back I decide to kill the traitors before they decide to kill me!"

"You are insane!" said Lina. "They just wanted to live in peace, and they never show any signs of wanting to finish you out. For heavens sake they were your family!"

"Hump!" humped Rezo "If my daughter just continued to serve me and continuing her research to help cure my eyes none of this would have happen"

"You just could not respect her decision. You really are insane!"

In that moment Eris storms right in the room. "Master Rezo, please stop! You are being broadcast on live television!"

"What?" demanded Rezo, not understanding what Eris is talking about.

Lina, Naga, Amelia and Gourry smirked, it seems that their little scheme is working.

Eris turn on the television, showing Rezo and showing the conversation he had with the Slayers, most likely him confessing what he has done to Zel and his family.

Rezo is in state of shock. "No……it can not be……."

"But it is Rezo old boy." Laughed Naga. "You just felled for the oldest trick in the book, the old getting-tape-by-the-mini-camera-inside-the-button-and-confess-your-crime-to-the-world trick. OH OH OH OH OH!"

Gourry blinked. "What oldest trick? This is original."

Naga just bonked him on the head. "Shut up Gourry, I'm on the role here."

"The most important is that we taped your hideous crime aganst Zelgadiss and his family which means that now he's no longer a fugitive and now every one in the worlds knows the horrible monster you are." Said Amelia pointing at the button that Lina has on her hand which was used to record Rezo's confection.

Rezo grunted in anger.

_-----_

From another city far away from Atlas city, Zelgadiss, Rodimas and Zolf watched Rezo's entire confection on TV in a bar.

"They did it." Whispered Zolf in excitement and removing the hood of his jacket. "Those crazy friends of yours exposed Rezo for what he really is, Zelgadiss."

"They were sure smart; they are very resourceful I must say." Whispered Rodimas also removing his hood.

Zel did not say a thing, he still could not believe it, after years of running around like a fugitive he is finally free, finally the entire world can see what kind of person Rezo is. This is so good to be truth that Zelgadiss , years of frustration has finally come to an end, he doesn't even know what to say. "You kept your promise Amelia, and I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry and I thank you."

_-----_

Rezo launched a beam the button, destrying it completely.

_-----_

"Hey what happen? Hey Zuum , we lot the image!" yelled Nehsziriah.

"I can see it!" said Zuum trying to get the image back but it is impossible. "Somebody must have destroyed the camera."

"Oh no…….then what happen to the others? Are they alright?" asked Nehsziriah in a worry tone.

"Ni-san……" whispered Amy getting worry for his big brother.

"Don't worry Amy, Gourry and the others are strong, they can come out of there alive." Assured Sylphiel, but she is also worry as well.

_-----_

"Ouch, ouch……that hurts!" complained Lina when Rezo destroyed the camera right in Lina's hand. "But that won't do you any good Rezo, now you are the one who will runaway like a fugitive."

Rezo picks up his staff and gets up, even if he has his eyes close every one could just feel the anger emerging from Rezo. "You people have made a big mistake. You have angered a powerful foe, a foe that does not forgive and does not forget!" he then points his staff at the gang.

Every one put them selves in a fighting position.

"Rats, I wish I had one of my wooden swords!" cursed Gourry.

"**TEMPEST DIVINER!**" shouted Rezo and the enormous silver tornado is unleashed on the gang. The power is so great that all the windows broke up and the tornado flew out the window, crushing against another building.

A few seconds later the Silver tornado evades away, and Rezo´s room is a big scenery of destruction with many deep cuts all over the room and all scenes of destruction, in the room only stands Rezo, Dilgear and Eris, only Dilgear and Eris were on their knees because of Rezo's devastating attack.

Eris just could not stop shaking, she has seen this attack many times but it gets more powerful every time Rezo uses it.

"Your skill is just as magnificent as ever master Rezo!" complimented Dilgear, as he walks around the destroyed room. "They did not stand a chance against the full power of your Tempest Diviner!"

"You're a fool Dilgear! I did not use all my power, if I did the entire building would not be standing. And since I did not use all my power I believe that it is possible that Lina and her friends managed to survive." Said Rezo.

Eris noticed some small spills of blood on the ground, going directly to the window. "They must have jumped out the window, but we are on the 60th floor, it is impossible that they have survived."

"We must not underestimate these young fighters, especially since they destroyed Garv, its possible they've got away." Suddenly Rezo hears sirens coming their way. "The police, they are coming this way!"

"But how?" Asked Dilgear. "How can they possibly know how to find us? We didn't tell anyone."

"Maybe Lina and her friends must have told them where we are." Said Eris.

"I don't care who they find us, we must get out, prepare my helicopter, we are leaving!" ordered Rezo. Then he looks out the window. "I know that you are alive Lina Inverse, we shall meet again and next time you will not make a fool of me!"

_------_

In the _Ognimirbahs_.

Raltac enters the chamber of his master, _The Master_, and kneels down. "Lina Inverse managed to frame Rezo, my lord."

_The Master_ who's been looking out the window finally looks back at Raltac. "Yes I know, they showed his confession of what he has done to Zelgadiss on television, very sneaky of them."

"Rezo also mentioned about us!" informed Seigren who has been spying on Rezo and his conversation with the Slayers. "Luckily that was not showed on the news. But I still wonder why they just taped that on the news."

"Because that way many reportes would be on Lina's tail, and she and her friends must have the deepest privacy if she hopes to defeat their adversaries." Explained _The Master._

"So what do we do now, my lord?" asked Raltac. " Must we let Rezo continue to do what he pleases?"

"No, he has failed on his mission, not it is my turn. Unleash Valgarv!"

_-------_

Raltac entered one of the training grounds of the _Ognimirbahs _building and he finds Valgarv there, right beside him there are dozen of broken bodies, some of them are already dead.

Valgarv turns around to see Raltac. "What do you want now? I hope that you are here to say that it is time or I will kill you right now."

"Be careful with your mouth, young one!" warned Raltac. "But yes, it is time to avenge Garv."

Those words put on a big smirk on Valgarvs mouth. "**Yes, finally!**"

_To be continued…..._

Alandra: oh-oh. Now Val's on the job. And Rezo is to spray his revenge on Lina and the others.

Ramon: a big fight is coming up.

Sunny: and we are back from vacation and ready to start our fics.

Maliska: Please read and review


	32. New Plans

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 32

_-----_

_At Gourry's apartment._

Sylphiel and Nehsziriah are taking care of Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Naga's wounds after their little encounter with Rezo, they received deep cuts from Rezo's attack.

"**Ouch!!!** Watch it!" wined Gourry when Amy put a bandage on Gourry's face.

"Don't be such a sissy, Gourry." taunted Lina.

"But it hurts! Rezo's attack was really devastating!"

Amelia agreed. "That's true, I don't know what attack was that but it completely destroyed that room we were in! Luckily we jumped to the building right in front of us and we managed to escape."

Nehsziriah had her mouth wide open. "J-jumped to building right in front?..."

"Yes, but our mission was not a complete failure. We exposed Rezo for the evil killer that he is and we cleared Zelgadiss's name!"

Sylphiel smiled. "I am glad for it!"

"Yes, but I don't think that we should underestimate Rezo here." Said Lina, getting up from the sofa and walking to the window.

Naga looks at Lina "You're saying that because you think that he hasn't showed all his power."

Amelia gasped in horror. "What? Are you saying that Rezo can be more powerful than what he demonstrated to us?"

Gourry could not believe, Rezo destroyed an entire hotel room and still he didn't show his power? "How can you possibly know that Lina?"

"It is a women's intuition. For what Amelia told us, Rezo's been fighting all his life, I am quite sure that he can develop a power much stronger than what he showed us today. And most of all there is the problem with the _Ognimirbahs_ organization and their leader _The Master_."

Naga nodded her head. "Yes, it seems that he's the head of all the ones we fought, Rashat, those bikers that attacked our school and even Drasen and his fighters."

"But still, why is he after you guys?" asked Sylphiel.

"Rezo said that he gathers many fighters for mysterious reasons." Responded Amelia. "And for what Rezo mentioned, he is indeed very powerful."

"And he has many people that he could send against us at any time." continued Naga.

Nehsziriah gulped. "Man, that's really heavy……."

"So what are going to do?" asked Gourry.

Lina backs away from the window and looks back to her friends. "I think we should get out of this town!"

"What?" screamed Amelia.

"Rezo said that The Master has many connections on this city and his organization is well spread around the world, and now we have upset Rezo and his organization by exposing them of what they are, so we'll have double trouble after us."

"Yeah….Zelgadiss has sure given us a lot of problem here!" complained Naga.

Amelia shakes her head. "But Lina, Gracia…… you people are going to run away? This is sure not like you people to run away from a fight, no matter how difficult it is."

Lina bonked Amelia on the head. "Amelia, I just said that it is stupid to stay in a city where our enemies are and which they have the upper hand, I never said that we were going to run away. We just need to get out of this city so we can go someplace else to train so that can defeat Rezo and _The Master_."

"Ok…Ok….you didn't need to hurt me!" wined Amelia.

"Alright Lina, you said that we got to get out, so where are we going?" asked Gourry.

"We are going to….." Lina sweet dropped and laughed nervously. "I don't know…..but it must be someplace isolated which is not controlled by the _Ognimirbahs_."

"Well……I know this one place." Said Sylphiel, and every one looks at her. "I know this place where I used to g with my family, it is a little village near a beach and the house I have there is one of those beach houses right out of the village."

"Cool, it is an isolated place." Said Lina, liking the idea.

"And a perfect place where we can train all we want." Added Amelia.

"And right near a beach." Added Naga.

"Then it is settled then! We are going to that village!" said Lina.

"Hum…there is something I haven't mentioned you people." Said Sylphiel, a little nervous. "I haven't been in that place for two years now, and for what I've heard the village is being over run by a group of bullies that has been torturing every one there and……"

"No problem Syl. It's all cool." Interrupted Naga.

"Bullies won't be a problem to us." Added Lina. "What are bullies compare to the one we have fought."

"Alright, but the second thing is that we need at least two days to get there." Continued Sylphiel.

"TWO DAYS!?!?!" every one repeated.

"Is it that far away?" asked Gourry.

"Not really, a person could get there in four or five hours but the highway is on construction and now takes a long time to get there." Explained Sylphiel.

"So what is the name of the village?" asked Amelia.

"It is called Sinta."

"Is there any way to get there? By train, or bus?" asked Lina.

"There isn't any train that passes there. You can get the bus, but you'll have to stop in some cities to change buses."

"That is cool with me. We can do that. Say Amelia, do you still have Zel's cellular phone number?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright then, we'll go by bus to the first city, and we'll ask Zel to give us a ride to Sinta. Hey Naga go to the bus station and reverse tickets to us to the City of Lurn."

"Me? Why do I have to?" protested Naga.

"Because yes!" Demanded Lina, kicking Naga out of the house.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS LINA!!!!" screamed Naga.

Lina then turns to Amelia. "Tell him that we shall be waiting for him on the city of Lurn Amelia."

"Got it!" and Amelia rushes to her room to call Zelgadiss.

"If you don't mind I would like to go there first to clean the house up. I am sure that it is very dirty." Said Sylphiel right after Amelia left.

"What? But Sylphiel, we don't know the way." Said Lina.

"Don't worry, you can see it on a map."

"Hum….maybe is best, it is better that The Master or Rezo's men don't see you with us."

"In that case I want Amy to go with you too Sylphiel." Said Gourry, tapping his little sister's head.

Amy looked up at her brother. "But Ni-san…."

"No buts Amy! You are going with Sylphiel. I am pretty sure that you'll be safe with her."

Sylphiel blushed because of the confidence that Gourry has for her. "I promise that I will take good care of her."

"Say Sylphile, how are you going there? Do you have a car?"

"Not really, I have a driver's lesson but I don't have a car. But I'm sure that father will let me borrow his."

"Cool, can I drive it?" asked Lina very excitedly.

"**NO!!!**" screamed Naga from the elevator.

"**NO!!!**" screamed Amelia from her room

"**NO!!!!**" screamed Gourry and Nehsziriah at the same time.

Sylphiel and Amy blinked in confusion.

"Alright, alright! Say Nez, you better go with Sylphiel too." suggested Lina. "We don't want any of The Master's goons try to kidnap you again."

Nehsziriah nodded here head. "You're right. Besides I am very excited about this adventure. Just give a ride back home so I can invent a good excuse to my parents so they could let me go."

"Alright then, lets get packing, we have a long journey ahead of us!" said Lina lifting her arm up.

_------_

In her room Amelia is talking to Zelgadiss by her cellular phone, explaining their entire plans.

"I see. Very well……It seems a fine plan……I'll wait for you guys in Lurn City!" said Zelgadiss on the phone with a tire voice.

"Are you alright Zelgadiss?" asked Amelia a little worry. "You seem very tire."

"No I am ok……" he lied. "By the way Amelia….I wanted to thank you for what you and your friends have done for me……we practically hardly know each other but you risked a lot for me."

Amelia blushed from Zel's words. "You're welcome Zelgadiss. But like I said to you once, we are friends and friends look up for each other."

Zel did not respond, in some way he was a little disappointed abut just being Amelia's friend. "I see….. Well then I shall see you guys there."

"Wait Zelgadiss… I want to say……" called Amelia before Zel could turn off his phone.

"Y-Yes Amelia?"

"I……I wanted to say…….I wanted……." Amelia blushed some more, the words are stuck in her trough but she can say them.

"Yes?"

"Have a safe journey, ok?"

"I will." After saying that Zel turns off his phone.

Amelia turned off her and sighs.

"So is he going to meet us?" asked Lina who just entered Amelia's room.

Amelia almost jumped to the roof when Lina appeared all of a sudden. "LINA!!!! Don't scare me like that! And yes he will meet us there."

"Ease up Amelia. You don't need to be so uptight."

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!!!"

Lina ignored Amelia's yell and sits next to her. "Say Amelia, I see that you and Zel are getting along very well here."

"What?" said Amelia with a blush in her face. "We are just friends……"

"Oh really? Ever since you've meet him you've been training with him, dating him……"

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!!!! It was……it was…..just a…..walk!"

"Oh really?" taunted Lina.

"Well…." Continues Amelia, looking down with a shy smile. "He is handsome in his own way, and there is his determination on his quest and his fights caught my admiration. He might seem cold and distance but that is all a mask to hide his good side. He accepted to train me even when he was in the most difficult situations and taught me how to use the Ratil, and I must say I learn to use it very well, he was very patience with me and never yelled at me and he took down those wrestling bullies with an outstanding easiness, the only thing I can do for him is to never lose my calm and do my best to prove to him that his teachings were not in vain and ……." Amelia stops when she realised that she is talking too much right in front of Lina. "Well, I think we should go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"What ever." Said Lina with a smirk and leaves.

Lina knows that Amelia is starting to fall in love with Zelgadiss but she will never admit it, she feels that is not ready for a relationship and most of all she is afraid of being to close to Zel because of the tragic death of her mother and she is afraid of suffering the same horrible devastation she felt back then, but that was back the and this is now, she must move on and not be afraid on living new experiences because of bad ones, Lina knows that because of experiences of her own. But who is Lina to criticize Amelia because both she and Amelia are in the same positions; they are both afraid of admitting their love on their crushes.

_-------_

_The next day._

Sylphiel, Amy and Nehsziriah already left in Sylphiel's car directly to the village of Sinta.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Naga left home and grabbed a taxi and when to the buss station to leave the city before any one can attack them.

After removing all their bags they walked right to the buss station.

"Hurry up you guys!" called Lina walking right inside.

"Easy there Lina, There is no rush!!!!" shouted Gourry from behind her. "We still have thirty minutes before the next bus!"

Naga stopped on her tacks when she saw that Amelia is just looking around the area. "Amelia, hurry up!"

"Oh yeah I'm coming!" Amelia pick up her bag and follows her sister, she find it very strange that there is no one around the bus station, normally the should be a lot of people here, the only one her is that security guard which she just pass by right now.

After Amelia enters the station the security guard picks up a phone. "They are here!"

_------_

In one of the buildings right in front of the bus station, a group on men with dozen of computers and sophisticated gadgets spies on the Slayers.

And right behind the sited calmly on a chair is none other than _The Master_ himself.

"So what is the news?" asked The Master.

"My lord, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabrieve and the two Seilune daughters are on the bus station." Said Raltac as he kneels down in front of _The Master_. "It was confirmed by our spy disguised as a security guard."

"Excellent. Lina Inverse is there, this will be quite perfect. And what about Sylphiel, is she there?"

"No my Lord, she is not."

The Master narrowed his eyes. "She's not there….pity. Never mind, call Valgarv. Tell him that Lina has arrived."

_------_

Inside the bus station the entire gang looks around and they found it very strange that they don't see anyone around.

"That's strange, where is every body?" asked Gourry.

"I don't know." Responded Lina. "There isn't anybody around, nobody, it is like a ghost town here."

"Maybe we came too early!" said Naga.

"Gracia, its ten o'clock!" reminded Amelia.

"Well I still say that we should go with Sylphiel and the others!"

"Naga, I've already told you, it was best we went to Sinta in separate way, this Master guy is after us so it will be best that the other didn't got caught in our way to Sinta." Said Lina.

"But we are hungry Lina! We didn't even manage to have breakfast!" wined Gourry with his stomach making noises.

Lina just bonged him on the head. "Stop complaining Gourry! I am also hungry! I was thinking that we could have breakfast here but I don't see how it is possible!"

Suddenly a laugh starts to be heard in the bus station, echoing all over the place.

"What is that laugh?" asked Amelia starting to feel fear.

Gourry picks up his sword of wood, getting ready for what ever might come their way.

Lina starts to get tire of all the laughs, but she knows that it must be someone send by The Master, she feared that this might happen. "I might have known it was them with nobody around. So who are you!!!" shouted Lina. "Stop hiding and show you're self."

And from the shadows Valgarv starts to appear, walking directly to the Slayers.

And the Slayers put themselves in fighting position in the moment they saw Valgarv.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Gourry.

Valgarv didn't respond, he just lifts his hand and points at Lina. "I want her!"

_To be continued……._

Ramon: Lina vs Valgarv. A big fight on the way!

Sunny: a big update with a lot of surprises! Big stuff coming up!

Alandra: please send us your reviews. Pretty please…..


	33. Valgarv's revenge

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 33

_-----_

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Gourry.

Valgarv didn't respond, he just lifts his hand and points at Lina. "I want her!"

Lina glares at the stranger who is challenging her for a fight, but she starts to remember him. "I know you! You are that guy who ran against Sylphiel the other day."

"He did?" asked Gourry in confuse.

"Gourry, you were also there!"

"I was?"

"You idiot Jellyfish!"

"Enough!!!" shouted Valgarv. "Don't tell me that you only remember me on that day, Lina Inverse! We have met before that!"

"We have?" she asked confused

"And you call me an idiot Jellyfish." Gourry teased.

"What was that!?!?!?"

"Lina, can we focus on the problem at hand?" Amelia said pointing at Valgarv.

"Oh yeah." And Lina looks back at Valgarv. "What do you mean that we have meet before?"

Valgarv's eyes let out a small glow. "Does the name Garv rings the bell?"

Lina almost frizzed when she heard that name, Garv is the name of that brutal fighter which was considered the king of all fighters of the world, a man that used his impressive skill to destroy his opponents with no mercy, a man whose only purpose was just to fight and destroy, every opponent that he faced he killed them. Lina and Garv have met in a martial arts tournament which secretly was being run by Garv himself, that way he would not be disqualified when he killed his adversaries. They have met in the finals, it seemed to every one that Garv was going to win but Lina refused to give up and strikes him back with everything she has and she managed to defeat him by using the Dragon Slave Punch´. The last she known Garv had died in the hospital because of Lina's attack. "Yeah, it rings about the bell……. But what does that have to do with you?"

"Garv was my teacher, he taught me how to fight. My name is Valgarv!"

"OUCH!!!" screamed Lina. "Now that explains everything. You are here for some pay back."

"But you have to admit that he has a fine hair do!" said Naga pointing at Valgarv's hair "It is much better than his masters."

"Enough!" shouted Valgarv, getting tire of all this nonsense. "I am here to destroy you Lina Inverse."

All the girls put them selves in a fighting position while Gourry picks up his kendo sword.

"Alright then….there is only one thing to do. RUN!!!!" shouted Lina and she, Naga and Amelia started to run away.

"Huh?" this only made Gourry more confuse. "What are you girls doing?"

"RUN GOURRY, RUN!!!!" screamed the three girls, and Gourry starts running after them.

A green aura starts to surround Valgarv as he glares angrily at his preys. "Don't you dare run away from me, Lina inverse!!!" and he starts running after them.

"You girls, why are we running? Why aren't we facing that guy?" Asked Gourry, still ruining.

"If that guy really is one of Garv's students then he can be as powerful as his master……." Lina responded.

"And if we fight him we'll surly be attracting the attention of our enemies!" continued Naga.

"Or this can be a trap already and it is much safe that we get out of here instead of falling for it!" added Amelia.

"Oh I see."

Once they reached to one of the exits of the bus station they saw that the entire station is surrounded by a force field.

"What's going on here?" asked Amelia. "Don't tell me that this was already a trap."

"Damn it!" cursed Lina. "I should have known that this was too strange. There wasn't anyone in the bus station so it should be very obvious that it was a trap!"

_------_

"Master, the force field that we implanted in the bus station is working perfectly." one of _The Master's_ minions announced.

"Perfect." _The Master_ said with a grin on his face. "I am anxious to see what you and your friends are capable of doing, Lina Inverse. Fight! Fight with all your might and make me stronger!"

_------_

The Slayers gang throw some punches, kicks and strong attacks at the force field to make it break, but none of them worked and the force field remains strong.

"It is no use, the force field is too strong, and we can't get out." Amelia said.

"What do we do?" asked Gourry.

"Let me try something." Lina said as she backed away a little and she starts to concentrate an attack on her fist with red aura surrounding it.

"Oh-oh. I think we better back away!" Gourry suggested.

Naga and Amelia agreed. "Good idea."

Lina concentrates more power of fist to make it possible to break this force field because it seems very strong. She concentrates her fist with so much power that some parts of the building are starting to crack. And finally an immense power is formed in Lina's arm. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**" and she throws her strong attack to the force field.

"**Everybody duck!!!**" screamed Naga as she land on the ground, followed by Gourry and Amelia.

In the moment when Lina's attack and the force field came in contact, and enormous explosion occurred, making Lina fall down next to her friends and leaving the force field still in one piece.

Lina got up in shock. "I don't believe this! No one and nothing has ever managed to survive my Dragon Slave punches, how can this be?"

Valgarv chuckled from behind Lina and the others. "It is quite simple. The force field has collected all the data from your past fights, making it powerful the enough to resist any of your attacks. You can try as hard as you might but Raltac has made this force field with so much resistance that not even a bomb can destroy it! He and his men have built this force field in this station in a hurry so that we could receive today!"

Raltac? Thought Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Naga, they have heard that name from Rezo. He said that he was only the speaker of the _Ognimirbahs_ organization but the true leader was the one they called _The Master_.

"Are you the one they call _The Master_?" Amelia asked.

"The master?" Valgarv asked, confused. "Who is this Master?"

"It's the one who Raltac works for! The guy who is the real boss of the _Ognimirbahs_ organization!" Naga responded.

Valgarv just spited to the ground. "That matters me not! The _Ognimirbahs_ only gave their support to my dojo, I don't care who the fool who runs that organization is, the only thing I want is your lives!"

"At least answer me this!" Lina demanded. "How did you and the _Ognimirbahs_ knew that we would be here?"

"Such a simple thing! Their spies have followed her here!" He responded pointing at Naga. "And they've heard her saying that she wanted a ticket out of here."

Every pointed their glares at Naga.

"Okay, so some one has followed me, so sue me!" Naga said acting like if there wasn't any problem.

"NAGA YOU IDIOT!" yelled Lina. "You should be more careful, you know very well that we have these guys after us!"

"Enough talk! It is time for your demise!" Valgav lifts his hand and pointing the palm of his hand at the Slayers "GREEN DEATH!!!" and a green fire ball emerges from Valgarvs hand, flying over to the Slayers.

But they jumped to the air to escape Valgarv's attack and landed right near Val, surrounding him.

Valgarv did not pay attention to them, his eyes are all pointed at the one who killed his master, Lina Inverse. "Now it is time to destroy you Lina Inverse."

"Not while her friends are around!" Amelia said as she jumped to the air ready to kick Valgarv.

But Valgav managed to grab her by the neck "You've made a repulsive mistake sating on the way of the predator, now you will pay for your foolishness!"

"Let her go!!!" screamed Gourry as he strikes Valgarv's arm, making him release Amelia.

"**FIREBALL!!!**" shouted Lina and Naga throwing fireballs attack on Valgarv.

The two attacks hit Valgarv on the back.

"Alright you got them!" cheered Amelia.

In the moment when Amelia said that Valgarv appears from the smoke with no damage on him, cleaning the dust on his shoulder. "Is that the best you people can do? Please fight harder before I kill you all!"

The other could not believe.

"It's not possible! He came unharmed after an attack like this…." Lina said, totally shocked.

"Man….this guy is really not a push over like Drasen." Naga said with a sweat running down her cheek and putting herself in position to attack. "You are as strong as your master, but let's see if you can escape this attack" and energy starts to form on Naga's hands, and she throws her attack to Valgarv. "**GRAV FLARE!!!!**"

"Impossible!!" screamed Valgarv when he saw the attack, he could not believe tat someone could master the strongest attack created by Garv. But Valgarv never lost his cool and grabs the attack with his hand with some difficulty but the attack ends up disappearing.

"I don't believe it!" Naga said when she saw that her attack was in vain.

"It was amazing that you managed to control the attack made by Garv." Valgarv said in an arrogant way.

"Hump, of course. I saw your master fighting when he was defeated by Lina, and I have learnt how to use that attack." Naga replied in her own arrogant tone.

"Still, that attack doesn't have enough strength to overcome my power!"

"AAAH!!" Gourry let out a battle cry as he jumps to the air and lands at full speed at Valgarv "**ELMIKIA BLADES!!!**" Gourry starts to swing his sword around and around that it makes it sounds that he's unleashing dozen of blades at Valgarv.

Each attack hits Valgarv very furiously, making him land on one knees and then to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Gourry said with a grin. "That is my strongest attack and no one can stand on his feet."

"You know, he doesn't see so big shot after all even if he is Garv's student." Amelia said.

"I'll say" Lina agreed. "He's been all around being Mr. Bad and Revengeful but he's just talk."

In that moment Valgarv starts to chuckle and those chuckles start to be insane laughs.

The Slayers gang didn't like that at all; it is like he was just holding back all this time.

"You people are already underestimating me?" Valgarv asked as he got up on his feet. "Is this your strongest attack? You must be kidding me. Your attacks are like a child's play for someone like me! You idiots have no chance against me!"

Gourry had his hands shaking. "He resisted my attack…..this is the strongest attack that my grandmother taught me, how can it be?"

"I hate to admit it, but you have really impress me, you really are as strong as your master." Lina admitted. "I confess that it scares me a little, it is like I am fighting Garv again." She said, but her face didn't demonstrate any fear at all.

"And it gets better, there was time when his powers overcome mine but this time is different. I am the strongest now!" Valgarv said.

"Oh is that so?" Naga asked. "Then the fight will be of no fun. You don't know how to fight!"

"WHAT!?!?!" That comment really upset Valgarv that ever a green aura starts to emerge from him. "Than let me show you an especial technique that I have developed my self. A Technique that will demonstrate how inferior an insignificant you all truly are!" Valgarv starts to float to the air and a green wind starts to surround him, and that wind starts to get bigger surround the Slayers

And from inside that wind Gourry, Lina, Amelia and Naga are being hit by dozen and dozen and punches and kicks and many other brutal assaults, making them fly directly into the Bus station.

_-----_

From a roof near the bus station, Filia and Xellos are watching the fight, not very pleased themselves.

"We are too late…I never thought that _The Master_ would already send someone after them." Filia said.

"And this is not just anyone that The Master has sent after the gang, it is Valgarv! A student of Garv himself." Xellos said.

Filia gasped. "Garv? The man who was also a servant of the Master but Valgarv doesn't know about it. The same man that Lina Inverse defeated on the most impressive matter. Now I start to Understand, Valgarv wants to avenge his master."

"Hum……I believe that Valgarv wants something more

_------_

In inside the bus station every one is hading a difficult time getting up because of the brutal attack of Valgarv.

"Damn it! He's really strong" said Gourry, trying to get up.

"I never even see him coming when he made that attack!" Amelia said. "he used that wind to distract us while he attack us!"

"You're wrong Amelia. He moved so fast in that wind, so fast that we could not catch him or even defend ourselves against his attack." Naga corrected. "But still that doesn't mean that he knows how to fight!"

"SHUT UP NAGA!!!" screamed Gourry. "Or else he will hit us again."

"Too late. This time I will finish you weak ones so that I can finish Lina myself." Said Valgarv, walking directly to his adversaries.

In that Moment Lina got up to her feet. "Leave them alone Valgarv, your fight is with me!"

Valgarv just smirked. "How long I waited for this moment!"

_To be continued……._

Ramon: Valgarv is one though cookie.

Sunny: the fight between Lina and Valgarv will really start this time.

Maliska: R and R please.


	34. Lina vs Valgarv

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 34

_-----_

The two fighters glared at each other with a massive energy rising from each one of them, an energy so powerful that nearly made the whole flour shake, and making little stones floating to the air.

Lina could feel by looking of the concentration Valgarv is in that he's more than ready to face her, he lowered his defences but with all that power within him he doesn't need defences.

"What are they doing?" asked Amelia as she got up. "They've been standing still for quite some time now."

"They are preparing them selves." Naga responded. "They are going to need all will power to defeat each other."

"But who do you think that will have a better chance in this fight?" Gourry asked.

"Lina, maybe." Naga assured. "She has fought Garv and won, and Valgarv here is his student so it is obvious that his techniques are equal to his."

Amelia frowned. "This guy doesn't seem to be dumb. If he wanted to face Lina so much he might have learn new attacks to defeat his opponents."

That last one did not assured Gourry very much. "Good Luck Lina."

Unknown by any of them that they are being watched by a woman caring a camera, it is Eris taping the entire fight. She zooms the camera straight at Lina and Valgarv and puts her little microphone near to her mouth. "Are you coping this?"

_-----_

"Roger that!" Dilgear confirmed, receiving Eris images in their screens with many sounds surroundings surrounding them in one of Rezo's secret hideouts. "We have images, master Rezo!"

Rezo grinned. "Perfect, I knew that The Master was going to send that Valgarv character to face Lina and the others, this is my perfect opportunity to learn more about Lina and her friends fighting style."

_-----_

"Well then, what are you waiting for, Lina Inverse? Attack!" Valgarv dared.

"Maybe it is best, because if I wait for you to attack it will be Sunday and we'll still be here!" Lina taunted as she ran directly t her adversary, jumps to the air and throws a rolling kick at Valgarv.

But Valgarv lifts his arms and blocks Lina's attack and takes that chance to throw a furious punch at her.

Lina managed to grab Valgarv's punch with her two hands and takes that advantage to kick him right on the face. Even if that kick was very strong it didn't made any effect on Val and he stands on his tow feet like if he didn't got hit at all.

Lina made a back flip and jumps directly at Valgarv and throws dozens of punches at him. The punches have the same effect as the last kick, Valgarv takes them with out even responding and with out even feeling a thing.

"Is that all you can do Lina Inverse?" Valgarv taunted. "I still haven't broken a sweat here, maybe I should start to fight fatally here!" and Valgav throw a punch at Lina, making her crash against one of the pillars of the bus station.

"Lina look out!!!" Gourry screamed when Valgarv ran directly at Lina to grab her.

Lina dodged Valgarv's attack in the last moment, making him grab the pillar instead.

"Miss me, bud!"

Valgarv did not respond, he just squeezed the pillar with his hand and breaks it to little pieces in a matter of seconds.

Every one gasped when Valgarv did that.

"H-he broke the pillar with his own hand!" Amelia stunner.

Valgarv looks back at Lina with a smirk. "This fight has just started but now do you see how prevailing I am, Lina Inverse?"

Lina had a sweat running down her cheek, this fight will be more complex than she thought. "Don't be so sure of your self. This fight is just starting!"

"Maybe but I can say that you are going to lose because you are pathetic!" Valgarv replied. "I am very different than Garv, I am power stuck in a flesh. I'm the ultimate power of all!"

"Oh come on! Are you going to bore me to death with your dialogs!?!?" shouted Lina as she got up and put herself in a fighting position. "Who do you thin that I am? I have faced your master and beat him good. If you want avenge him that stop talking and get on with the fighting!"

"Avenge?" Valgarv laughed. "You poor short minded fool, do you really think that this is all about revenge?"

This one really confused Lina. "Come again? Aren't you going to kill me because I beat your master so bad that he end up dying in the hospital?"

"You fool! True that you crushed my master, something that no one has ever done before. But I am the one who killed Garv when he was in the hospital recuperating from his defeat."

The news hit the Slayers by surprise. Valgarv was the one who killed his own master? All this time they believed that Valgarv wanted to avenge his master but in the end it was him who killed Garv? Why?

"You killed your own master?" Gourry asked in disbelieve.

"That is cruel!" Amelia snapped revolted by Valgarv's attitude. "Why did you do it? Not only you killed a man who could not defend himself but you killed a man who taught you how to fight!"

Valgarv chuckled "You people are very fast on defending the man who once tried to kill you all."

"But there is a rule that stops us for attacking an adversary that it is in no condition to fight! What you have done is cowardly!" Amelia replied.

Amelia's comments only enraged Valgarv. "I forbid you to judge me you insignificant weakling! Who do you think you are to judge me?" he creates a green energy ball and fire's it at Amelia who was blocked by a fire ball created by Lina.

"Your fight is with me Valgarv!" Lina Reminded. "And I have to agree with Amelia here. Why did you kill Garv?"

"WHY?" Valgarv screamed so loud that most of the windows and mirrors of the bus station have break apart. "Because the fool was weak, pathetically weak, in our dojo we have only one rule, destroy the weak and the losers. I was just a mere boy when I first meet Garv, he came to my home and killed my parents right in front of me, in the moment when he turned to me I thought that he was going to kill me but he asks me if I wanted to become strong, and I said sure. That is how I became the top student of Garv's dojo and for filed all of their laws, destroying the worthless weak that stand in the way, becoming stronger, find a worthy opponent and destroy him to prove your superiority. I always thought that Garv was the strongest man in the world, he always made us consider that there was no one superior than him, but I was proven wrong the day he was overcome by Lina Inverse. Now do you understand why I killed Garv? I kill him because the visualization we had of him was a lie, he was nothing but a lie…… all this time he made us all believe that he was equivalent to no man but the truth is that he's been holding me back, I killed him for that repulsive crime!"

The Slayers said nothing, they've heard Valgarv's story and they were dumbfounded to see this side of Garv.

"Garv was creating killer fighters…..he was insane!" Naga whispered.

"How revolting to think that such person was titled as the King of all fighters." Amelia said in disgust.

"You were wrong to believe that I wanted to kill you to avenge my Master, Lina Inverse. I am going to kill you to take Garv's place as the ultimate fighter and to prove to the entire world that I have to rival, that there is no one equal to my power!!!" Valgarv said.

Lina sighed in annoyance. "You know, all your tales about Garv and all that you have done to him and the reason why you did it has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"What?"

"You want us to believe that you killed Garv just because of his defeat with me? Didn't you want to avenge your parents that were killed by him?"

"Of course not! My parents were weak and died like flies. They didn't deserve to live!"

Lina grinned with that statement. "No wonder why Naga said that you don't know how to fight."

Valgarv growled with that reply, growling like a predator attacking his prey with no mercy. "You dare to disagree with me? Well then let me show you how weak and unsuccessful you really are!"

Green energy starts to form right on Valgarv's hands, evolving his fingers and taking the form of claws. "**RAGING CLAWS!!!**" and Valgarv's power created pure green claws of energy surrounds Val's fingers.

"Raging claws?" Gourry repeated in a worry tone.

"You know this attack Gourry?" Naga asked.

"No, not at all….." he responded and every fell down.

"The power that Garv taught me allows me to do a lot of things, and these claws are one of them, even if they are made of pure energy they are sharper than the blade of a sword." Valgarv spoke in a superior tone. "Here is a demonstration of its power." He makes a swing of his hand to the ground and it created a gigantically cut on the ground that it even reached to a far away wall.

The Slayers almost turn pale with what they have seen, no one has ever made such a enormous cut on the ground like that, it is like if it was cut by the claws of a giant lion.

Lina gulped but narrowed her eyes. "I never saw Garv do anything like this……"

Valagrv chuckled at her reaction. "I have learnt many techniques that Garv never skilled me with. As you can see I am far more powerful than him!"

Lina just puts her self in fighting position. "I still need to see that."

A vein forms on Valgarv's forehead. "You still are not convinced of my superiority? I am going to erase that smirk on your face!" and he runs at Lina with full speed and makes a strike with his claws which Lina dodged very easily.

"Now it is my turn!" Lina throws a kick at Valgarv which he blocked with one arm and he used his other arm to make another strike at Lina which he escaped again by still receiving a cut on her hips by Valgarv's claws. "AAAGH!!!" she screamed in pain.

"It hurts? Excellent!" Valgarv throws a kick at Lina, thrashing her right where he slashed her.

Lian falls down on the ground because of the violent kick, but Valgarv doesn't want to give her the time to rest so he jumps to the air to step right on top on her.

But this time Lina moves out of the way to escape Valgarv's violent attack and quickly jumps to the air "**FIRABALL!!!**" she throws her attack right on Valgarv's face, making him back away from her.

Lina runs straight at Valgarv, not giving him the chance to recover and starts to throw a dozen on punches at his stomach, and finally throws a big kick on his face, making Valgarv fly to the air and stuck his head on the roof.

Lina lands on her knees after the remarkable effort she just made and holds her bleeding hips.

Her friends were about to go to her when Valgarv's took his head out of the roof and lands right near Lina. "A noteworthy effort Lina Inverse, but as you can see it is not enough to finish me!" he lifts his hands up and makes another cut at Lina, hitting her on the right shoulder.

Gourry could not take this anymore. "That's it! I'm going to help her!"

"I am going to help you!" Amelia joined as she and Gourry ran directly at Valgarv, but Naga stands right in front of them, stopping them from attacking Valgarv.

"Stop it you guys! You can't interfere in this fight!"

"But why?" Gourry demanded as he sees Lina on one knee with cuts on her.

"Gracia, why are you stopping us?" Amelia asked.

"This is like the fight Lina had when she fought Garv in that tournament." Naga responded, looking at Lina who is trying to get up on her feet. "I can see that in her eyes, she is relieving that devastated final, she is having that same adrenaline, that same desire to defeat her foe. This is a fight that no one has the right to interfere no matter how horrible it is."

"You're wrong Naga!" Lina corrected. "This is not like that battle because I am not facing a real fighter, remember that! This is a battle that I refuse to lose!" after saying that Lina immediately got up.

Valgarv chuckled sinisterly. "Poor, poor Lina Inverse……your nervousness is making you say the silliest things that you can think of. But…..if you wanted to infuriate me than YOU **WON**!!!!" and he launches himself at Lina to strike her down again.

But this time Lina dodged the attack, and concentrated to make an attack of her own. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**" The energy fist ran directly at Valgarv but he grabbed Lina's arm with one hand. Lina is in total disbelief, no one has ever grabbed her Dragon Slave Punch so easily. "Unbelievable……"

"I have already seen that attack before from the videos of your fights with Drasen and his gang." Valgarv stabbed the claws on the hand his using to hold Lina's arm right in it, making Lina scream in pain much for the enjoyment of Valgarv. "You see how weak you are Lina? That was your strongest attack and it has proven of no value against me. I am sure that right now you are regretting saying that I am no fighter, correct?"

Even with all the pain Lina smirked at Valgarv. "No I am not! But I admit that have something in common with your master, you both like to misjudge me!" she jumps to the air even with Valgarv holding her arm and concentrates some energy to her feet. "**DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!!!**" and she kicks Valgarv right on his face, the impact was so strong that has made Valgarv fly to the wall, the slam was so strong that has made the wall fall on him as well has part of the roof.

_**------**_

From another building _The Master_ and his minions were watching the fight.

All of them are astounded with the fight that they are witnessing, booth fighters are giving their best and overcoming the limits. All of them were astounded except _The Master_.

"What a hard to believe fight…." Seigran spooked as he appeared in the room. "Valgarv sure does fight with all that cruelty and devastation that Garv possessed in his skills, but what surprised me the most is to see how Lina is holding up to him so far." Seigren looks back at _The Master_ with all that Red energy in him, like if he is recharging himself. "Master….is something wrong?"

_The Master_'s eye glow with a red light. "As I considered…Lina has the last fragment that I want. It is that necklace she has around her neck."

"What? She has?" Seigren asked in shock, who could ever believe that Lina has the last fragment that they have been searching all this time. "Do you wish that we send our men to retrieve it?"

"After the match, if Lina remains lively. But right now I want to absorb all the energy I am collecting from this fight!" _The Master_ said as he continuous to collect more energy from the fight between Lina and Valgarv.

"As you wish, my lord."

_The Masters_ smirks with all of this; he was very thrilled when he saw the Dragon Slave Kick that Lina performed right now. "There are three modes of attacks by using the dragon Slave energy; you can use it by the fists or by the kicks, now I am interested to see if you can perform the third mode, Lina Inverse."

_------_

"How did Lina do it?" Gourry asked, still astounded by Lina's new attack. "She used the kick version of the Dragon Slave punch. And it seemed to be quite powerful."

"It is Lina's more powerful attack, she normally uses the Punch and it very rare to use the Kick, still those attacks are very powerful, you can ask Gracia, that is how Lina managed to defeat her in a martial arts tournament." Amelia explained.

"It was a fluke!" Naga growled.

The Slayers were about to go to Lina when an explosion emerged from the pile where Valgarv was buried. He comes out of that pile and walking directly at Lina. "This isn't over, Lina Inverse!"

"Damn it, this guy is really hard to defeat!" Gourry cursed.

Lina's eyes twitched. "Congratulation, it is the first time that I see someone stand on their feet after getting hit by my best attacks."

Valgarv spited blood to the ground. "Do you think that I am beaten by a not worth mentioning attack like that?"

"Weak huh? Well it seems that my attack has made a big crash on you, your body is still trembling." Lina replied with a grin.

"**Enough of your jokes!**" yelled Valgarv and run in a straight line at Lina to attack her.

Lina waits for Valgarv and blocks his first punch and booth fighters start to exchange attacks against each other.

This time each attack are more ferocious and more fierce, with so much impact that it makes the entire building shiver.

In one last blow both fighters jump away from each other. Valgarv pointed his hand at Lina and a green blast comes out of it.

"**MEGA BRANDA!!!**" Lina screamed and punches the ground releasing another blast on the ground that blocks Valgarv's attack.

In the moment when Lina was still getting up Valgarv appears from behind and grabs her from behind lifting Lina up andmakingher land on her back. This was all to fast that Lina could not react.

Valgarv did not waits anymore time and gets up without delay ready to strike down Lina even if she is on the ground.

Lina escaped the attack and kicks Valgarv on the rips, making him fly against a wall.

Lina gets up to her feet still glaring at her opponent; he indeed is as strong as Garv, she thought.

"I know she is strong but she is making a big effort here, if this keeps up I don't know if she can resist." Gourry thought.

Valgarv gets up to his feet with a broken rip, and this really drives him mad. "I don't believe that I am already hurt……how can this be? I am supposed to be the strongest, how can mere weaklings like Lina has managed to hurt me? The strongest always succeed on the frail! I am not frail and I will dismantle Lina inverse piece by piece, I am the strongest and I will destroy her!" Valgarv lifts his two hands in the air and claps the two palms together high in the air and a green aura surrounds him, taking the form of a blade.

Lina immediately puts her self in defence. "What's he up to this time?"

"Prepare to meet your doom Lina Inverse! **BLADE CRUSHER!!!!**" Valgarv throws himself like a spear at Lina with the blade form energy surrounding his body.

Lina gets hit with the attack "AARGH!!!!" ending up flying to the air falling to the ground with big wounds on her body.

"**Lina!!!**" cried Gourry as he ran towards Lina but Valgarv stand in front of him, stopping Gourry on his tracks.

Valgarv turns to the bruised Lina. "So Lina Inverse, do you see how potent I am?"

Lina gets up to her feet slowly because of the wounds she got in the last attack and looks up at Valgarv with a grin. "Not bad….not bad, still that does not mean that you know how to fight."

Those words only infuriated Valgarv even more. "You still declare that I am not a real fighter!!! Alright then…. **BLADE CRUSHER!!!!**" and he flies directly at Lina again.

"**FIREBALL!!!**" Lina cried as she launched her attack against Val's, but in the moment that Lina's fireball came in contact with Valgarv's Blade Crusher it vaporised. "WHAT!?!?"

And Lina gets hit with Valgarv's attack again, falling to the ground violently this time.

Valgarv looks back at Lina with a sinister face. "You weak, preposterous fool! You still refuse to recognise my supremacy? Fine then…. permit me to crush you for good when I strike you for the third time with my Blade Crusher, but I promise you that your endurance is negligible!" Valgarv starts to concentrate again to make another Blade Crusher.

"What am I going to do?" Lina thought with much despair, "If I get hit with that attack again I will lose my strengths for sure and Valgarv will finish me for good……"

"We must help Lina, but how?" Amelia said.

Gourry himself is just as worry as Amelia, then unexpectedly the strangest thing happened to him; he had an idea. "That's it! Lina you can beat him!" he shouted.

Lina turns her head to Gourry. "Huh?"

"Remember my fight with Drasen? Every blade has a weak spot, all you need to do is find it quickly!"

Lina got confused for a moment, she starts to remember the fight Gourry had with Drasen, she remembers that Gourry beat him by breaking his sword by simply using a kendo sword. "Wait a minute….that's it! Gourry managed to cut Drasen sword because he found the weak element on it, and that is what I need to do against Valgarv when he uses the Blade Crusher. Now I know what to do." Lina puts herself in a fighting position. "C'mon Valgarv! I haven't said my last word yet!"

"Now your end is at this juncture! Prepare to disappear irretrievably! **BLADE CRUSHER!!!**" and Valgarv throw himself against Lina like a spear with the green blade shaping aura surrounding him.

Lina waited for Valgarv to come closer.

Valgarv's attack seems to be imminent but Lina gets down making Valgarv pass right on top of her.

"WHAT?" Valgarv cried.

"Now it's my turn! **ELMIKIA LANCE!!!!**" Lina throws a strong upper cut right on Valgarv's face, making him fly to the air. Lina follows after him by jumping higher and kicking him on the stomach, making Valgarv crash to the ground in a big impact.

"Alright, Lina won!!!" Amelia cheered.

"It seems that she managed to find Valgarvs weakness on that attack." Naga alleged with a grin.

Gourry on the other hand was perplexed. "I don't believe it…..Lina has learn to use my attack, she used to Elmikia Lance to defeat Valgarv. I only used that attack once but she learned how to use it very quickly. This girl never stops to amaze me."

Lina lifts two fingers up. "Victory!"

_------_

From another building _The Master's_ body is encircled by energy. "Yes…..the power I collected from this fight splendid. I can feel that my old power is developing gradually! Soon there will be no nemesis to my power."

_-------_

The Slayers gang approached the beaten Valgarv, he's standing on the ground with bruises and wounds all over his body, not even making an effort on moving.

"Is he dead?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know…." Lina responded. "I guess I hit him so hard that I guess I over did it."

"Lina, how is it that you managed to control the Elmikia lance?" Gourry asked.

"I'll tell ya later Gourry, right now let's get out of here."

"And how are we going to do that?" Naga asked, sarcastically. "The force field is still up which means we are still trap here!"

Suddenly a green light emerges from Valgarv's body, making him levitate to the air.

The Slayers backed away from the floating body, stunned to see that Valgarv is still alive.

"He lives?" Amelia asked, her body shaking with the horror of seeing Valgarv still in active. "This guy is really not human to survive Lina's attack!"

"I'm as shock as you Amelia." Gourry said. "He got hit with the Elmikia Lance and got a strong kick on the guts and still he's on his feet."

Valgarv stands on his feet and open his eyes and glares to Lina. "I refuse to believe this! This wretched girl whose power can not even measure up to mine has managed to make a dreadful damage on me!" his eyes start to boil in rage. "Curse you Lina Inverse!"

Lina smirked. "You are just like your master. You both underestimated me and the result of that is getting your heavy butts kicked real good."

"Don't compare me with him! But I am infuriated with myself for letting you beat me like this, but it all ends now!" Valgarv took out his coat and shirt. "I hate the fact that a measly weakling like your self has forced me to use this attack. It is a great big disgrace for me to use it on a weakling like you, but I guarantee to you that this will be your end!" and a dark aura starts to evolve around Valgarv.

This phenomenon is starting to produce a strong wind, so strong which almost makes the Slayers fly away.

The dark aura starts to gather around Valgarv's back, making him let out a battle cry and many veins forming around his back with something trying to come out of his back.

"What…what's going on with his back?" Naga asked.

In that moment black wings come out of Valgarv's back.

The Slayers had their mouth wide open when they saw that, they have never seen anything like this.

"Man, it is official…..this guy isn't human!" Naga said.

"Damn, would you look at that!" Lina pointed to wings with dark feathers flying around. "Garv never had an attack like this!"

"So you mean that this is an attack originated by Valgarv?" Gourry asked.

_------_

From another building Fila and Valgarv were mystically watching the fight and got terrified with what they are seeing in front of them.

Filia had one hand covering her mouth. "Black wings? Can this Valgarv character be a descendent of the Guardians?"

Xellos nodded his head. "It must be, I can not see any other reason why he has such wings. The Guardians were a fighting force that placed their services to protect the family that held the keys to open the Portal to the Sea of Chaos. Their strength was legendary, they had the technique to transform in a different creature, and the result of that transformation is the formation of black wings on their back."

"I know. They become so powerful when they go in transformation that they even have the power to destroy an entire city. Lina and the other are in big problems this time.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: the fight between Lina and Valgarv is still on.

Ramon: but now she is in a big disadvantage here.

Maliska: R and R please.


	35. Valgarv's Power

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 35

_-----_

The Slayers remain unmoved after the panorama that occur right in front of them, there in front of them stands Valgarv with black wings staring at them like a wolf ready to attack his victim, and they can feel his aura, it is out of the unusual, it is creating such phonemes that it is making chairs, rocks, pieces of the ground floating to the air.

Lina did not like this at all, she doesn't know how but Valgarv has become stronger all of a sudden, still Lina did not lose her cool, she refused to be defeated by this guy. So she gets up, cracks her knuckles and prepares a new attack. "Did you really planed to impress me because of the wings business?"

"Yes, she's right." Naga agreed. "You look like you just came from a Halloween party."

Valgarv smirked. "You fools still don't comprehend how impressive I have become; your loss of sight makes me ill. But I assure you'll all pay for your impertinence!"

"Are you sure?" Lina challenged. "Alright, let's see if that is true. **DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!!**"

Lina launched the attack right on Valgarv's face making a big impact, so strong that the walls behind Valgav broke apart, leaving a huge hole.

Valgarv got hit directly and tremendously firm but he did not even move, in fact he wasn't eve injured, he just smirked.

Lina gasped jumped away from Valgarv, she could not believe this, no one has ever resisted the Dragon Slave Kick before. "How can this be? The last time he hardly resisted my attack but now he took the attack like if it was nothing."

"Is that your finest?" Valgarv taunted. "You may have resisted against Garv but you won't last against me, and I am going to make you pay for forcing me to use all my supremacy!"

After saying that, Valgarvs flies to Lina and grabs her by the neck and punches her, making her crash against one of the pillars, the concentrates energy on his left hand. "Now I am going to terminate you!" he swings his hand creating an energy wave running to Lina.

"Lina look out!!!" cried Gourry and takes Lina out of harms way. The energy wave ended up hitting the pillar and making the bus station tremble.

"If we keep this up we'll end up destroying this place!" Amelia said.

"Don't worry you wretched weaklings; you'll all be deceased before this place crumbles." Valgarv said as he lands to the ground.

Amelia and Naga put themselves in a fighting position.

"Gracia, we must take care of him!" Amelia said. "Lina is too exhaust too carry on with this struggle!"

Naga nodded. "Agree, besides it is time for this fool to witness the might of Naga the serpent."

"Tiny minded fools and weakling!" Valgarv insulted.

Naga and Amelia jumped to Valgarv and throw a double punch at him.

Naga and Amelia landed on the ground right behind Valgarv, they turn around and saw that he's still on his feet, in fact they don't understand what just happen they had him on their sight but the impact between the fists and the face never occurred, it was like they have hit the air.

_-----_

"What speed……"Filia whispered. "He escaped on the last second when he was about to get hit, it might have seem that he never moved but it was all an illusion, he moved so fast that it seemed like he never dodged the attack."

"Correct!" Xellos confirmed. "Now I start to understand why Garv recruited Valgarv. He is a descended of the Guardians and he's powerful as much as necessary to challenge _The Master_, but when Valgarv killed Garv _The Master_ recruited him. Still I don't think that it was never said that Garv was once a student of _The Master_."

"What makes you say that?"

"Amelia asked Valgarv if he was The Master, and Val had no idea what she was talking about. So it is quite obvious that Valgarv is nothing more than a marionette of the _Ognimirbahs,_ what a sad destiny for a man with so much detestation in his soul."

_-----_

Gourry rested Lina against one of the pillars. "Rest a moment Lina, let us take care of this punk."

"Be care full Gourry, he's totally insane." Lina warned.

"Understood." Gourry picks up his kendo sword and joins Naga and Amelia on the conflict.

Valgarvs looks around to his three adversaries with a grin on his face and laughing like if someone has just told him a joke. "You three believe that you can confront me? HA HA HA!!! I never heard anything so hilarious! You poor lifeless fools, even if every one in this world came to confront me they would not have a chance! I'm indestructible!"

"Will you just shut up?" screamed Gourry as he jumps to the air and strikes down Valgarv, but he did not even move and didn't get hit with the attack.

Naga didn't let Valgarv have the chance to rest so she throws a kick at him, but she fails it as well.

Amelia took that chance to throw a punch at Valgarv but just like Gourry and Naga it seemed like she just hit the air.

Valgarv just grinned with the flaw attempts of his adversaries.

Gourry, Amelia and Naga got up and attacked Valgarv at the same time, striking him down with punches, uppercuts, kicks leg drops, head-buttes, but none of these attacks hits him, he just continues to move so fast that it seems like he isn't moving.

Lina observes the entire scene in horror; she has to confess that Valgarv's speediness is aberrant. "Alright…I'll give it to him…he's much stronger than Garv."

Amelia and Naga continue to attack Valgarv while Gourry took a step back to prepare an attack. "Girls, get out of the way! **ELMIKIA LANCE!!!**" shouted Gourry as he launched the attack with his sword against Valgarv as soon as Amelia and Naga were out of the way.

The attack ran against Valgarv and he didn't made any attempt to escape the attack, instead he moves one of his wings, making it go against Gourry's attack, blocking it easily.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Gourry cried. "He….he blocked my attack with one of his wings? Impossible!"

"What….what kind of strength do those wings have?" Amelia asked, trembeling in horror for what she has just seen.

"Damn it!" Naga cursed. "Since he transformed and got those wings it is like Valgarv can predict our attacks and movements."

"This, you insignificant fools, is what true capacity looks like!" Valgarv said in an arrogant tone. "But I am getting tire of representing my power to unimportant people like yourselves! It is time to end this."

"Unimportant people?" Naga growled. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the strongest! That is why I am superior to you all!" Valgarv replied. "History has revealed us that only the strongest obtained victories over great battles and wars! History never remembers the weak, weak like my parents, weak like Grav and weak like you people! Only the strongest get the admiration and authority, so that means that I am your master and you must be obliged to obey me!"

Naga twitched "What was that? You think that just for as strong as you might think you are and for how important you seem to be, you really think that that is enough to make people your slaves?"

"Of course!" Valgarv shouted. "The strongest always achieved victory on the weak and pathetic, which is just what I have done against you people. You see why the rule of my dojo is most important? The weak must vanish because you are futile, that is why I am the vision of the future!"

"The vision of the future? You are the vision of madness!" Amelia snapped. "You may call that a rule of your dojo but I call that a cold blooded assassination! You call that a way of life you but you are just finding excuses to kill people!"

"Oh such touching words from a weakling!" Valgarv taunted. "You are easy to talk when you and your sister are another proof of why the weak are worthless!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother died to defend you and your sister, she died because you two are worthless and are too feeble to defend yourselves. If you were strong you could have helped your mother, but she died because of your own weakness and ineffectiveness! You know that I am right, don't you?"

Valgarv's words agonized Amelia and Naga emotionally, not only he made them commit to memory their mother's demise but now he's assaulting them with the feelings of guilt.

"**NO YOU ARE NOT**!!!" Gourry screamed, which made every one look at him. "I know I am not the smartest guy around here but I respect other people. I respect Naga and Amelia's mom for her courage and love for defending her Childs. I know how it is because I worked hard to give a good life for my youngest sister Amy. I give my life for the people I love and care, but that it's my choice, and I go as far as I can because of what I feel for those people. That is exactly what Amelia and Naga's mother have done to until her last day!"

Amelia let out an emotional tear with Gourry's words. "Your right Gourry!" and she glare back at Valgarv "There is a lot of difference between us and people that take other people life like you do Valgarv! You say that the strongest must eliminate the weak, well I say the strongest should help the weak! Life is just two days, that is why we enjoy every moment, every feeling so that we know that we lived a good life and not waiting it like you do Valgarv!""

Naga nodded her head. "It might be truth that our mother sacrificed her life for us but she always gave us guiding lines so that we could have a good future, we came as far we are today because of those cares, that is how the oldest have always done for those who follow their foot steps. And I'll be damn if I'll dishonour my mother's memory if I let her sacrifice being in vain!"

Valgarv just humped. "You weakling always like to stick together. It is so irritating and nauseating!"

From behind Valgarv Lina's laughter's can be heard, every one turn to her in a confuse look.

"Damn it man, I can not believe how blind Valgarv is!" Lina laughed.

"Has your extreme anxiety driven you insane Lina Inverse?" Valgarv asked.

"Shut up you dork! Stop talking like you have already won this fight!"

"Dork?" Valgarv growled "No one insults me!" he runs to Lina ready to throw a punch at her, but she garbs his fist. "WHAT!?!?!?"

Lina is holding Valgarv's fist very robustly, a strong hold that not even Valgarv can break free, for the very first time he is frightened, here he is on his full power and Lina inverse here who just had a dreadful and exhausted fight with him was suppose to be incapable to do nothing, but there she is holding her hand and standing her ground

"You are pathetic Valgarv!" Lina spooked in a low voice. "You want to know why we keep saying that you can't fight? Because all you do is invent excuses fro your actions, you say that you killed Garv because he was holding you back but that is not true, you killed him because he killed your parents, and you keep saying that you kill the weak because they are worthless but that is not true, that is just an excuse you use to kill others. You keep on inventing excuses and that clouds your actions, you just keep lying to your self. But there is a big difference between us Valgav, unlike you I have friends and family, people that help me and support me when ever I need them and treat me like their own, and when we fight we fight with all our hearts and we don't invent excuses, you say we are weak but you don't understand our fighting spirit, we fight together and we over come every obstacle that faces us. But you……you are alone, and you keep inventing stupid excuses for your actions and not letting other see who you really are. I am not afraid of someone who lies to himself……. that is why I refuse to be defeated by a liar weakling like you."

"**WEAKLING!!?!?!**" screamed Valgarv with a voice full of rage. "You are going to lament saying that!"

Valgarv was about to toss another punch but Lina grabbed his attack and strikes him on the chest with her knee, making Valgarv back away disorientated, Lina takes that chance to throw dozen of punches on the place where she had hit with her knee.

"Amelia he's yours!" Screamed Lina as she throws one last punch at Valgarv, making him fly to Amelia.

Amelia jumped to the air and rotated in mid air and kicks Valgarv right on the face making him crash against the floor.

Valgarv breathed heavily and jumps up to the air to get into his feet. "I'll slay you!!!"

Amelia jumped to the air to escape Valgarv and Naga appears. "**GARV FLARE!!!**"

The attack hits Valgarv very hard, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh did I make a little boo boo to you?" Naga taunted. "Well it is natural that this happens because I am Naga the Serpent and there is no that matches my power."

"Will you just be silence!!!!" Valgarv cried and jumps to attack Naga

"Oh Gourry…." Naga called very calmly.

And behind Naga Gourry emerges and hits Valgarv with his kendo sword like if it is a baseball bat. "He's yours Lina!"

Lina intercepts Valgarv and throws another punch at him, making him crash against a pillar.

_------_

From his hide out Rezo listened to the entire fight. "Very inspiring, Lina and her friends have a strong spirit power when it comes fighting."

"But it is astounding that they manage to stand up against Valgarv." Dilgear said. "Or Valgarv is not as powerful as his master or it's likely that all this time Lina and her friends have been hiding their full potential."

"Possibly, still none of those fighters are a competition for me!" Rezo said with sparkles coming out of his hand.

"Yes my master. Shall we get Eris out of there?"

"No……not yet! The fight is not over, there might still be more surprises coming up."

_-------_

From the Master's hiding place every one still observes the tremendous fight that it is taking place at the bus station, all of them are stunned to see the stupendous show happening in front of them.

"I….I never thought that Valgarv would be defeated that easily, even now that he is at his full potential." Seigren said in a stunned tone. "I don't understand how did the Slayers got so strong all of a sudden?"

"They didn't!" _The Master_ responded with his body covered in a red energy. "It is their determination on wining and survival that it is giving them all that power. That is something that Valgarv doesn't know because all that Garv ever taught him was to kill his enemies, nothing more, Garv was a terrible teacher. Pity, I thought that Valgarv would be strong the enough to make Lina use the final attack of the Dragon Slave."

_-------_

From the roof near the bus station Filia and Xellos examine the fight.

"Hum…..the Slayers decided to use a different approach here." Xellos said rubbing his chin. "They are combining their skills to attack Valgarv together."

"Still I wonder how it is that they became so strong." Filia wondered. "In the beginning they could not lay a hand on Valgarv but now they are striking him very well and poor Valgarv can not even foresee their movements this time, I wonder if he is disorientated because of what Lina said to him."

"Not, it is because of their differences. Valgarv fights to kill while Lina and her friends fight don't fight with that obsession. Valgarv has an impressive power but his madness and his desire for assassination stops him to use it correctly. He almost reminds me of me in my old days."

"I see……."Filia whispered. "Now I am more than convinced here, Lina and her friends are the descendents of the Chosen Ones. I am sure that they will defeat The Master and stop him everlastingly."

_------_

In the Bus station Valgarv is still getting beat by the Slayers, in every punch he receives makes him finally feel something that he never felt before, nervousness.

He throws dozens and dozens of punches and kicks at Lina but she blocks each one of them easily, none of Val's attacks are capable of stopping her.

Suddenly Lina grabs Valgarv's punch and hits him with a uppercut, making him fly to the air. "Naga, get him!!!"

And Naga jumps to the air and throws rolling kicks at Valgarv, making him crash against the wall.

In a moment he was gaining the advantage but now these people are making him look like the one thing he hates the most, a weakling.

"Give up Valgarv! You can't defeat us!" Lina advised with all the other Slayers right behind her.

Valgarv looks up at his foes with his eyes full of rage. "This is more than the enough!!!" he bashes the wall right behind him with his own fists, breaking it to pieces. "You people are making me look like a weakling and that is something I will never forgive you with! **If I don't overcome you guys I won't be able to show my face again!**" and he starts to concentrate his power to make one last attack, as a result to that his body is surrounded by a ball of energy.

"Oh no…." whispered Lina followed with gasps from Amelia and Naga.

"What? What is wrong?" Gourry asked.

"The Dragon Eye! Valgarv is going to use the Dragon Eye!" Lina responded with sweat running down her cheek.

_To be continued….._

Ramon: the Slayers are giving Valgarv a run for his money.

Maliska: let see how they will get out of this one.

Sunny: read and please send us your reviews.


	36. Valgarv vs The Master

Slayers Extreme 

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

------

Chapter 36

-----

"Dragon Eye?" Gourry asked, by the tone of voices from the girls it is obvious something really bad.

"It is a very destructive attack, it obliterates anyone who touches it, turning your body into nothing but sand and killing us immediately, it is called Dragon Eye because the sphere that it is created almost looks like a Dragon Eye!" Amelia explained.

"Garv was the one who use such attack, he must have taught Valgarv how to use it!" Naga said. "When Lina and Garv fought in the tournament, he used that attack against Lina, she managed to escape the attack but the Dragon Eye ended up killing many of the spectators and almost destroying the building where the Tournament was being held.

"Yes………" Valgarv talked like a snake as he continues to concentrate his attack. "But I have developed this attack in such a superior level that it can obliterate anything in a thousand feet. And with the force field surrounding the stadium your end will come effortlessly!" the sphere starts to get bigger and bigger. "Say your last words you inconsequential insects, it is time for you to pay for the ridicules insults you have bowl on my person!"

The Slayers gave one step back; it seems that the tables have turn against them this time.

"We have to get out of here!" Naga said. "Maybe we can find a way out of this joint!"

"Right, let's go Lina!" Gourry called, but Lina remained on her place.

"No!" she said firmly.

"What?"

"I am not going to back away from this guy! I have defeated his master and I'll be damn if I let poor excuse for a fighter scare me away!"

"Lina don't be stupid!" Gourry shouted. "There is no way to beat him now! You know how powerful that attack is, if you stay here he will kill you! Please Lina, your life is more important than your pride!"

"NOW WHO'S BEING STUPID!!!!" Lina shouted back. "Where can we go? There is no place yet to go because of the force field, the only place we can go is forward!" she then looks back at her friends. "This is why we are different from Valgarv, even if we have a difficult and troublesome past we always step forward, we don't invent poor excuses like Valgarv does to justify our ways. This is the only way we can defeat Valgarv and it is forward!"

Amelia, Naga and Gourry said nothing, but Lina's words made them understand that it is true, if they back away now all their past battles were for nothing, it is time to show Valgarv that they haven't lost their sprits of fighting and survival.

"You're right Lina!" Gourry said very determinate to continue the fight.

"OOHOHOOHOHOH! It will take much more than that twit to defeat the great and powerful Naga!" Naga Laughed.

"We'll never give up!!!!!" Amelia shouted. "We are fighters of justice and we shall defeat the evil that combat us!"

"Amelia, no more justice speeches!" Lina, Gourry and Naga implored.

Valgarv chuckled sinisterly. "You short minded fools. It doesn't matter if you're determinate to persist with the fight, the result will still be the equivalent, it will end the decease of you all!"

"I don't think so!" Lina snapped. "I still have one more trick on my sleeve!"

"What?"

In that moment Lina starts to make a few movements and a red aura surrounds her body. And an impressive energy starts to concentrate on her entire being, so grateful that some parts of the building are starting to fall apart. Suddenly Lina moves her hands to her left side and all that energy stats to gather in Lina's hand, creating a small red energy ball.

-----

From their hide out _The Master_ already got up to his feet when he saw Lina's body being all cover with the red aura. "Yes…..do it Lina…… release the final version of the Dragon Slave!"

------

"You think you can defeat Me Lina Inverse? NEVER!!! **DRAGON EYE**!!!!" Valgarv throws the giant sphere at Lina. "Now die!"

"I don't think so! **DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**" shouted Lina as she points her hands at Valgarv and a gigantic red blast emerges and hits Valgarv's attack.

The impact created a big explosion destroying the bus station and destroying the force field which trapped everyone.

Eris who was transmitting the entire fight for Rezo sees the explosion coming directly at her. "No…..no, NO!!!!! LORD REZO!!!"

------

Lina opens her eyes very slowly and sees a window right in front of her, a wet window because it is raining out side that is when Lina realises that she is in a bus and she has some sheets covering her. "I'm alive?...and in a bus?" she then turns around and sees Gourry sitting right next to her. "Gourry?"

"Welcome back Lina." Gourry greeted with a smile, which made Lina blush. "You've been unconscious for about five hours."

"But what happen?"

"Lina your awake!" created Amelia when she noticed that Lina is awake.

Only then Lina notices Amelia and sees that Naga is on the driver's seat driving the bus. "Will someone mind tell me what happen?"

"You defeated Valgarv, Lina." Gourry responded. "Or at least I think so."

"When you launched your attack it created a big explosion which destroyed the force field, the impact made you lose your balance and made you crash against the wall, we took that chance to escape." Amelia explained.

"With all the commotion we took the chance to steal a bus to make our get away!" Added Naga, still driving the bus.

"Gracia, don't say steal´! It is such a horrible word!" Amelia objected.

Naga just smirked. "What ever."

"So how long have we been….Ouch!" winded Lina as she tried to get up, she is still very shattered from her fight with Valgarv.

"Rest a moment Lina, you are still not recuperated." Gourry said as he puts Lina back to her seat.

"So how long have we been on the road?" Lina repeated.

"Actually we just got out of Atlas city."

"What? I was out for five hours and only now we got out?"

"Lina calm down, we created a big mess down at the bus station, so big that we made a big traffic." Amelia explained.

"Say Lina, can you tell us more about the last attack you used against Valgarv?" Naga asked, the last attack that Lina used intrigued her a lot.

Amelia nodded. "That's right Lina, we never saw that attack before but it was really impressive, what was it?"

Lina looks back at her friends and stayed in silence for a moment before telling the tale. "There are three forms of the Dragon Slave, first one is the Dragon Slave Punch, the second is the Dragon Slave Kick, the last one I used is the original form and it is just called Dragon Slave. It is a very indestructible and devastating attack, well used it liberates a powerful blast with no limits. I bet that Valgarv is dead because of that attack."

Every one was amazed when Lina explained the amazing power of the Dragon Slave. Naga on the other hand was a bit jealous with her eyes twitching.

"It is amazing Lina, but why didn't you never use it before in the past battles?" Gourry asked. "With that attack you can defeat every one who stands in your way."

"I know Gourry, but it is not simple. The attack is dangerous in a certain level, it doesn't hurt me but it is really devastating to the others, the attack is so strong that it can destroy an entire city."

Every one almost turns pale with the news, and to thing that they were trapped in the bus station when Lina used that attack.

Lina only remembered the first time she used that attack.

_Flashback._

In a desert place Lina destroyed the entire place with the Dragon Slave, she was just nine years old at the time and even she was amazed with the power she unleashed.

"Bravo Lina." Lina's father congratulated. "You mastered the Dragon Slave attacks very easily, you took more time than your sister but you made it, I'm sure your mother must be very proud of you."

Lina looks back at her father with an excited look on her face.

"But be very careful!" Lina's father said with a serious voice this time. "With that attack you are sure to defeat all your opponents but the power it unleashes is truly destructive, the explosion it releases can even destroy an entire city and kill everyone in it, your mother once told me that the Dragon Slave attacks were created by a person who's soul was more darker than the night and more red than the blood. That is why I advise you to just use the Dragon Slave Punch and the Dragon Slave Kick, with just those two attacks you can defeat your adversaries. Understand?"

Lina was in silence for a moment before nodding her head. "I understand Dad. I will follow your advice."

_End of Flashback._

"You…..you used the attack even knowing what it could do?" Amelia asked.

"What do you want me to do? We were facing a strong foe who wanted to kill us!" Lina replied. "But you know, I kind of enjoyed using the Dragon Slave, I think I'll use more times!" she teased.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Gourry, Amelia and Naga cried.

"Just joking you guys, just joking!" Lina lied.

-------

In Rezo's hideout.

"Go! I want every one looking after those meddling teenagers! Send out every search party available, check out every part of this city and I want some cars looking for them in the highways. There will be a big reward for the man who brings me information of their whereabouts! Now GO!" Rezo ordered and all his minions left the hide out for the look on the Slayers. "They can not be far away; they must be very tire after their fight with Valgarv."

"Lord Rezo, Lord Rezo! I have terrible news!" Dilgear shouted as he reached to his master. "Eris is dead! I heard from the news, she died when she got hit by Lina's blast! They found her body and they confirmed that she's not alive!"

"So?" that was the only thing that Rezo said.

Dilgear's stunned by Rezo's only response. "Sir……Eris died serving you!"

"She carries out with her mission didn't she?" he asked very coldly. "She was here to follow my orders. Nothing more nothing less. If she failed on her mission she would be executed!"

Dilgear could not believe Rezo's cold words, no one else was more loyal to Rezo than Eris, she sacrificed a lot for him but all that meant nothing for this man? Ever since Rezo meet The Master he's been so cold and hosted an disturbing cruelty.

"Now stop waiting my time with worthless news and call Zangulos and Vulgurm!" Rezo ordered. "Tell them that I will need their help to find Lina and her friends!"

"Zangulos and Vulgurm?" Dilgear asked wondering why Rezo wanted to call out his best fighter. "Are you sure it is wise sir? They are still on another mission and……"

"Enough! Follow my orders and call them I want to find Lina and her friends so that I might slay them myself!"

"Hum….will all due respect, Lord Rezo, I think you have lost your sight on looking for the magical object that _The Master_ talked about that can restore your eyes. You are obsessed on destroying those teenagers!"

"The magical object can wait! Now go and accomplish my orders, I won't say it again!" Rezo threatened, and with that Dilgear left in a hurry.

-----

Valgarv wakes up to find himself in the highway in the middle of the night with no cars passing by. "How……how did I get here?"

"We brought you here!" responded a voice from behind.

Val turns back to see Seigren and Raltac and from the behind him there are some ninjas dresses in black surrounding a high sophisticated helicopter. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I here in this place and what happen to Lina Inverse? Did I murder her?"

"Sadly she is still alive!" Raltac responded.

"She managed to get away and we don't know her whereabouts." Seigren confirmed.

"**NO!!!!**" Valgarv screamed. "I refuse to accept that she escaped me! This won't end this way! I will obliterate here!"

"Sadly you won't be able attack anyone else!" Raltac said.

"What?" demanded Valgarv with Raltac's sudden reply. "What are you talking about?"

"What he means is that you are of no use to us anymore!" _The Master_ responded as he got out of the helicopter. Every one landed on one knee when The Master appeared and started to walk to Valgarv. "Your fight with Lina Inverse was inspirational and I acknowledge my self…..disappointed! You were very pathetic, and you let your self be overpowered by Lina and your friends. I must say she is correct, you don't know how to fight, and to think that you are considered Garv's best apprentice."

"Who do you think you are to judge my fighting skills?" growled Valgarv as he looked at the guy who seems to be the same age as him with long white hair and dark skin.

"Who am I?" Chuckled _The Master_. "I am the future ruler of the world and the supreme commander of the Ognimirbahs."

"So you are the one that Lina Inverse talked about! But I don't care who you think you are and who you want to be, no one talks to me that way!" Valgarv brings out his dark wings to bring more power to him.

_The Master_ chuckled some more. "Already pulling out your wings? The fear must have really conquered you when you failed in your brawl against Lina."

"What are you talking about? I fear no one or anything!"

"Then prove it! Come fight me!" _The Master_ dared as he removed his cape.

"**You sad insect!**" Valgarv shouted as he launched himself against The Master.

Valgarv throws a dozen of punches at The Master but this one manages to block each one of Valgarv's attacks with just one arm in a very surreal speed.

Valgarv took two jumps back to regain composure, he could not believe it, those were his strongest punches and The Master blocked each one of them with just one arm.

"What is the matter? Already fatigue?" The Master taunted.

Valgarv's fury is so big that smoke starts to come out of his eyes. "Who do you think I am? I am Valgarv! I annihilate unimportant weaklings like you! I am much far greater than Garv and I won't tolerate a miserable insignificant like yourself to continue with such miserable insults! I am the best fighter in the world and I will prove that to your when I cut out your head!!!" he screamed.

This only made _The Master_ chuckle some more. "Then prove it quickly, and since I have some important business to keep I must conclude this game. I will wrestle with both hands this time."

"Game? **Game? GAME**?" Valgarv's fury is reaching the critical level. "**YOU WILL DIE!**"

Valgarv starts his assault again throwing more punches and kicks at The Master who blocks each one of them with his arms.

Each attack are heartlessly brutal, each impact released such a impressive raw power that it is creating some cracks on the road, making some stone breaking free from the ground. But The Master still remained on his place with out blinking.

"Is that the best effort you can put together, young Valgarv?" The Master taunted.

"SHUT UP!!!" Valgarv screamed then takes a step back and shoots a green blast at The Master.

The blast was going directly at The Master's face but he dodged his head.

Valgarv took that chance to jump to the air and throw an air kick on The Masters face, who did not fall down.

"Now do you see how powerful I am?" Valgarv asked in an arrogant tone. "I don't know who you think you are but I am the only one worthy of the title of the king of all the fighters of the world!"

_The Master_ smirked, ignoring Valgarv's comments. "Don't get so overconfident my friend, this fight just started and the disadvantage is already falling on you!"

Valgarv just growled and attacked _The Master_ again who continues to block every punch and kicks from Valgarv with a sinister chuckle.

"I'm getting tire of this game, Valgarv, it is time for me to show you what I am capable of!" With that _The Master_ finally throws a punch at Valgarv, hitting him on the face and making him crash against rocks and trees. _The Master_ punched Valgarv so hard that made him fly away for about fifty feet distance.

_The Master_ looks at his hand with a repulsive smirk. "It is hard for me to believe that I can do much better than this." Then he looks back at Valgarv who is getting a hard time getting up. "Are you done yet Valgarv? I'm disappointed; I assumed that you could put on a better challenge. It is such a shame."

"**GRRRR**!!!!" Valgarv roared. "How dare you say this? Up until now I only have been toying with you!" Valgarv gets up to his feet and starts to concentrate a new attack, his entire body is surrounded by green winds.

"Interesting…he's going to use the same technique he used against Lina and the others." Seigren said.

The green winds approach _The Master_ who still hasn't moved an inch to escape Valgarv's attack.

"Why don't you try to escape death?" Valgarv asked from inside the Green wind and attacks The Master with dozen and dozen and punches and kicks and many other brutal assaults, attacks made by the devastating and brutal strength of the green wind.

After the attack was done, Valgarv took a few steps back to look at the smoke provoked by his Green wind attack. "HAHAHAHAH!!! Take that! Now you understand why I am the strongest?"

"Not really!" _The Master_ responded from inside the smoke.

"WHAT!?!?!" Valgarv screamed then he sees The Master coming out of that some. "It can't be it is unfeasible!"

"Your attack is so weak." The Master taunted. "Everyone believed that you were much stronger than Garv but the truth is that you are just as weak as him!"

"DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!!!!" Valgarv shouted so loud that his voice made eco all over the highway. "**GARV FLARE!!!!**" Valgarv shoots the attack at The Master.

Just like all the other attack The Master did not move and waited for the attack to come. When it was just one feet away The Master slapped the attack away.

"NOOOO!!!!" Valgarv screamed, he just could not believe that The Master just punched the Garv Flare like a wrack doll. "It is impossible…..how can this be?"

"You weak fool! Your power is nothing compared to mine!" _The Master_ exclaimed. "Let me tell you something: do you know who the one who taught Garv how to fight is? It was me! I taught him every thing he knew until he betrayed me and developed his own fighting skills. Your fighting skills are nothing compared to mines, and now your job has ended."

"Job? What are you talking about?"

"I used you all this time, all this time I was interested In Lina and her friends, they have a fantastic ability that interests me a lot. But I wanted to test their skills, that is why I send you after them to push them to their limits and I must say that they have passed their tests. They defeated and humiliated you, but honestly I was hopping that you could provide a better challenge for them, it seems that you are really worthless, Valgarv!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Valgarv demanded and points his hands to The Master. "No one humiliates me like this, and most of all no one uses me like this. **GREEN DEATH!!!!**"

Valgarv shouted another green blast at _The Master_ who disposes of it like he has done with the other attacks.

The Master just continues to chuckle at Valgarv's attempts to destroy him. "Poor Valgarv, you are such a fool, all this time you believed that we wanted to help you avenge Garv but you were just another puppet. It is such a calamity, you have skills in you but you are incapable of fighting. What a gag!"

Valgarv just continues to shake, he doesn't know if it is because of the fear or because of the desperation none the less he refuses to give up. "this is it, I'm going to use other ways!" Valgarv starts to concentrate to create another Dragon Eye.

He's using all the power he has left on him self, he's concentrating so hard that his energy is creating some thunders and lightning and some strong winds.

"Impressive, you are gathering more energy then when you use it against Lina." The Master whispered with a smirk. "Alright then, show me what you got!"

"NOW YES, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! **DRAGON EYE!!**" Valgarv launched his gigantic attack against The Master.

The attack ran directly against The Master and like always he did not move, he simply lifts his hand up directly against the giant sphere coming directly at him.

"How disgraceful!" The Master taunted then he stops the Dragon Eye by holding it with his pinkie finger.

"WHAT!?!?" Valgarv screamed then lands on his knees, he never thought that he would see something like this, the Dragon Eye, his deadly and most powerful attack that can vaporise any adversary in a matter of seconds, an attack which no one can survive, still this man his holding his deadly attack and with just one finger. "Impossible……tell me this is a nightmare."

"But it is not, it is reality in his complete horror." _The Master_ confirmed as he throws the Dragon Eye to the air.

The horror took over Valgarv, a person must be really powerful to hold the Dragon Eye with just one finger, just who is this man? Where did he come from?

"I am tire of this game, I'm going to end it quickly!" The Master said as he starts to concentrate his energy to attack Valgarv.

"You won't beat me…..no one beats me, NO ONE!!!" in desperation Valgarv charges against the Master.

In one swing move _The Master_ throw an air punch directly at Valgarv which made him stop in his tracks.

Valgarv remained unmoved for a moment until he lands on his knees with blood coming out of his mouth, then he collapse on the ground.

_The Master_ walks directly at him, grabs Valgarv on the hair and lifts him up. "Are you over already? Are you finished after receiving million punches of me for a second? You are really so pathetic, it sickens me to just stare at you!" _The Master_ punches Valgarv on the stomach so hard that he let out a big cry of pain. "And here I thought that you were different than your master, that you were stronger. But actually you are a piece of trash just like him" _The Master_ throw another punch at Valgarv, this time making him land on the road.

_The Master_ starts to walk again, but this time walking to the elevator. "Let's leave! The fool doesn't have much time to be in this world."

"Don't you dare to depart!" Valgarv demanded in a weak voice trying to get up.

The master turns his head to Valgarv. "You really are not that smart my friend, challenging my power when you know that I am stronger."

"I am the strongest here, and I will kill you!" Valgarv shouted as he starts to run against The Master.

_The Master_ simply point s the palm of his hand at Valgarv. "**DRAGON SLAVE!!!**"

The blast hits Valgarvs and practically almost destroys the road. After the blast was done the master sees the result of his destruction, the road is almost in rumble and he sees Valgarv on the ground all bloody and bruised and his wings are already gone but surprisingly still alive. The master walks down to him and puts one foot on his face. "I know what you are thinking, how is it possible that he knows how to use the same attack that Lina used against me? ´ well the answer is simple my friend, all that Lina learnt was just the basic, I am the only one who perfects this attack because I am the one who created this attack, I didn't a hundred percent of this attack against you because I'm not going to waist my power on a weakling like you. And I am sure you are thinking why I'm letting you live? Because you are a very arrogant and foolish your man who doesn't have much time to live because of the punishment I unleashed on you, and for that you are going to suffer a slow and painful death!" after saying that The master left Valgav to his doom.

Raltac lower his head. "Very well done my lord." And return him his cape.

"For what we know Lina and her friends are still out there. Send our people to find them!" The _Master_ ordered as he puts on his cape and enters the helicopter. "I must admit that the power I gain from the fight between Lina and Valgarv was very impressive, I even surprised my self, still it is not enough. Beware Lina Inverse, so far you've been fighting worthless weaklings but from now on you will fight more powerful foes.

------

Sylphiel, Nehsziriah and Amy are still on the road going to the village of Sinta, they've made a stop on a motel where they spend the night but all three of them very exhausted from the long hours they've sped on the road.

"Oh man…." Nehsziriah moaned. "How long is it? I'm so tire, we've been in the road almost all day!"

"Relax, it is just two more hours to go!" Sylphiel assured. "You could do like Amy here on the back, you could try to get some sleep."

"I better not, or else you might end up sleeping your self and I don't want that and…..LOOK OUT!!!!" Nehsziriah screamed and Sylphiel stopped the car.

Sylpiedl looked at the road in front of her to see that it is all destroyed. "What……what happen? Since when is this road all wrecked?"

"Well maybe, but at least we can pass but we better do it carefully."

Suddenly Sylphiel notices someone on the ground. "There's somebody out there!"

Nehsziriah looks out the window and she sees the man on the ground all wounded and hurt, it is Valgarv. "Yeah, the guy seems dead!"

In that moment Sylphiel gets out of the car to go to Valgarv.

"Syl, what are you doing?" Nehsziriah screamed.

"The guy needs help!" Sylphiel said as she lands on her knees next to Valgarv and gently holds his head and she recognises him. "It's the guy who came against me on that day!"

Nehsziriah gets out of the car and walks carefully to Sylphiel. "Syl, I don't think that we should be out here, who knows who might be out there on the road. And besides the guy seems like bad news to me."

"Still he need help, if we don't help him he might die, we must take him with us so that I can take care of his wounds."

"But Syl…."

"Please Nez, this is a matter of life or death here."

Nehsziriah looks at the wounded man and it is true, he seems very bad and she doesn't want to sound that cruel, she's not like that. "Alright, let's take him to your house as quickly as possible. But I have to tell ya Syl, I have a bad feeling about our passenger."

Nothing more was said as Sylphiel and Nehsziriah carry Valgarv to the car unknown to them who this man is.

_To be continued……_

Maliska: Valgarv saved by Nehsziriah and Sylphiel, what will happen to them?

Ramon: about The Dragon Eye, we took the idea from that Slayers episode when the Slayers fought Garv for the first time and Garv made an attack that was a giant sphere. We don't know what the name of that spell is so we name it.

Sunny: read and review please.


	37. Sylphiel meets Valgarv

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 37

_-----_

"WILL YOU HURRY UP!!!!" Lina screamed out of boredom. "We have been on the road for a day already and we still are near Atlas City! We should be at least haft way to Sylphiel's village!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DRIVE!?!?!" Naga screamed back, she is so tire of all of Lina's screaming.

"Yes!" Lina Replied.

"HECK NO!!!!" Naga and Amelia replied back.

"But honestly Gracia, you really pick up a very slow bus!" Amelia said.

"Hey, I hade to chose the first bus I could get my hands on, besides it is all her fault!!!" Naga replied pointing at Lina.

"ME!?!?! Why is it my fault?"

"Because you're you!"

"HEY, just because I blow up that bus station doesn't mean that it is my fault!"

"Oh yeah, and what about that shopping mall back home? You broke all the windows there!"

"Those guys call me flat chest!"

"And what about the theatre? You burn the entire place up."

"Hey, don't put the blames on me on that, it was you who did it! You used a fire ball because you were drunk!"

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Amelia begged. "if you keep this up we'll end up having an accident!"

"**It's her fault!**" Lina and Naga screamed at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Alright, alright!" Amelia pushes Lina away from her sister, it is best to put the two rivals aside or else they'll be in a car accident. "Go see what Gourry is doing Lina and stop arguing with Gracia, I want a safe trip."

"SHE STARTED IT!!!" Lina growled as she walks to the back of the bus. "I don't believe this; the stupid car is running slow because Naga is a lousy driver! They could at least let me take the wheal" she then looks at Gourry sited in one of the seats. "I'm a good driver, right Gourry?"

But Gourry ignored her because he's speaking on his cellular phone.

"Hey Gourry, I ask you if I am a good driver?" Lina asked again.

Gourry continues to ignore her. "Alright then, I'm glad that you girls are alright. I'll call you some other time." he turns off the phone and finaly notices Lina. "Oh, hi Lina."

"Oh hi Lina?" Lina repeated in a dangerous tone the grabs Gourry's neck. "WHAT'S the big idea ignoring me? And to whom were you speaking?"

"To Nehsziriah!" he responded immediately with fear of Lina's anger.

Lina didn't know why but she felt a bit of jealousy. "TO NEHSZIRIAH!?!?!?! WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO HER!?!?!?" she asked, strangulating Gourry's neck.

"I just wanted to know how my sister is doing!" Gourry responded immediately again.

Lina blinked dumbly "Oh…." And let's go of Gourry. "Ok then…."

"Lina what is the matter with you? You are all grumpy in the morning!" Gourry said, rubbing his neck.

"What do you expect? We slept in a stupid cold bus, we are not even haft way near Sinta, I haven't taken a bath, I'm dirty AND I'M HUNGRY!!!!"

"Lina please, take it easy!" Gourry pleaded. "We'll try to find a motel for the night. I also want to go to Sinta as quick as possible."

Lina noticed a worry tone in Gourry's voice. "you seem worry, what is it?"

"Nehsziriah said that they have found a wounded man on the road, he was wounded badly and hasn't awake yet. She said that she has a bad feeling about this guy, and now I'm starting to worry……"

"Oh come on Gourry, its possible a drunken guy that got beat by some guys, it is not like it is Valgarv who they have rescued. So relax!" Lina said slapping Gourry on the back.

"OUCH!!! THAT HURTS!" Gourry cried.

_------_

After speaking with Gourry, Nehsziriah turn off her cellular phone and lets out a worry sigh, she really has a bed feeling about the guy they saved last night but Sylphiel insisted on bringing the guy, lucky she managed to convince Sylphiel not to use her healing powers on the guy that way it will take him days to recover from his wounds, by then other others will be in Sinta for sure.

"Hey Mrs. Nehsziriah!" Amy called.

Nehsziriah turns to Gourry's little sister. "Hey girl what's up?"

"Will you help me clean the house? We have a lot of work to do." She responded, passing a brush to Nehsziriah.

Nehsziriah looks back to the house, it is all dirty because of the fact that Sylphiel and her family hasn't come here in years. It definitely needs cleaning now that she and the others will be around for a while. "Go to school; do homework; write sport novels; be the voice of reason; clean a house. My entire life is work, work, and more work!"

"Stop complaining!" Amy said as she pushed Nehsziriah from behind.

_------_

In her room Sylphiel cleaned some of the wounds on Valgarv who is still unconscious from his terrible fight against _The Master_. Sylphiel just wonders who could this character be, who ever he is he sure has been on a terrible fight, with the wounds he has he would be dead in an instance if Sylphiel didn't show up to save him. Sylphiel wished that she could use her healing powers to cure this unknown character but she already promised to Nehsziriah not to use it, for Amy's sake.

Sylphiel pushes away some of the hair that it is covering Valgarv's face. "Such sadness in him…… his face shows so much wretchedness. I wonder what happen to this man for him to have such a sorrow face."

In Valgarv's mind he is having a terrible nightmare, he is dreaming of his lost against _The Master_.

-------

Valgarv is in a cold dark void and he sees The Master walking closely to him. Valgarv wanted to run away but his legs are frozen to the ground, making it impossible for him to leave. "No! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Are you afraid of me, Valgarv? How disgraceful and pitiable. You are no improved than Garv. You are such a miserable fighter Valgarv, that is why you will never overwhelm me and you will never overwhelm Lina Inverse. Fragile fighters like your self have no meaning in this world where only the strongest endure. So to you I say Goodbye!" The Master points his finger at Valgarv with some sparkles coming out of it.

"No….NO!!!!" Valgarv pleaded with the darkness consuming him. "**NO!!!!**"

_------_

Valgarv opens his eyes suddenly which made Sylphiel jump from her seat, this caught Valgarvs attention and he grabs Sylphiel by the neck.

"AAH!!!" Sylphiel gasped when Valgarv grabbed her by the neck.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Valgarv demanded.

"I…..I….." Sylphiel tried to respond with a tear running down her cheek but Valgarv is holding her too strongly for her to be able to speak.

"Tell me!!! Tell me or I will……" Valgarv never finished his sentence because the pain in his body finally assaulted him, making him release Sylphiel.

Sylphiel gasped for air when Valgarv released him and landed on her knees. she felt fear, a terrible breath taking fear when Valgarv grabbed her so violently, she wanted to run away and call the police but then she looked back at Valgarv who is laying on the pain grunting in pain, in that moment Sylphiel's fear was removed and was replaced with sympathy. The guy tried to kill her but he is in such pain that it is impossible not to help him. "I'll help you sir."

"Leave me alone!" Snapped Valgarv when Sylphiel wanted to help him but his entire body refuses to obey him because of the pain.

"Please sir, let me help you, you are terrible wounded." Sylpheil gently rests Valgarv back to his bed and restarted her treatment to his arm.

Valgarv on the other hand felt so humiliated, here he is in an unknown location being treated by some one he calls a weakling, in the other hand he considers everyone a weakling. His mind is engaged with one thought only, vengeance; he wants to seek his revenge on Lina Inverse and _The Master_ for his reprehensible defeat. But as much as he hates to admit it in the condition his body is in he needs treatment, so he has no choice but to be treated by this girl.

"This might hurt a little!" Sylphiel warned as she pick up an cotton wetted with alcohol and starts to gently pass it over Valgarv's wounds.

Valgarv remained in silence but his eyes twitched when he felt the burn of the alcohol.

Sylphiel then grabbed a wet towel and puts it over the place where she passed with the alcohol.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Valgarv finally asks

"I found you on the road all wounded." She responded with a soft smile. "I just could not leave you there to death even considering that you were rude to me when we meet back in Atlas city."

Valgarv wondered if he had meet this girl when he was in Atlas city, he honestly doesn't remember, his only concern back then was the destruction of Lina. "You want to watch out for me? You are not concern that I might try to kill you?"

"Yes……" Sylphiel responded honestly.

"Then why are you taking care of me?"

"I found you on the road, battered and damaged; I didn't have the heart to leave you there alone. I wanted to help you!" she responded with the same soft smile again.

"Didn't have the heart?" he repeated. Valgarv was not use to kindness, kindness is something that he doesn't know the meaning of the word; his entire life is based on hate, fight and destruction. He would probably consider kindness a weakness, something that he hates. "So what is your name, anyway?"

"My name is Sylphiel."

"Sylphiel?" Valgarv thought. She is the same girl that The Master and her Minions are after. "This can be good to me. If the _Ognimirbahs_ ever finds out where Sylphiel is I'll be sure to face The Master again, and this time I'll be ready for him!"

"And what is your name?" Sylphiel asked, interrupting Valgarv's thoughts.

"Valgarv!" He responded.

"Valgarv….."Sylphiel repeated. "May I just call you Val?"

"No you may not!" Valgarv responded grimly.

Sylphiel remained in silence for a moment, Valgarv seems to be the rude type of person but he seems to have a little of good side in him which it is having a hard time on coming out.

She then puts her hand on Valgarv's forehead, he didn't know why but he felt a blush on his face when Sylphiel did that.

"You seem to have some fever. You better rest; I shall bring the food for you." Sylphiel said then she got up to leave the room to prepare dinner for everyone, leaving Valgarv alone with his thoughts.

"What a strange woman….." he said, this is the first time that anyone ever offers to assist him, Valgarv considers this to be quite an humiliation but deep inside he enjoyed to be treated by Sylphiel.

_------_

It is night time and Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Naga are still on the road with Gourry driving the bus this time.

"There is an exit on the right Gourry, follow that way!" Lina said, reading the map.

"Ok." Gourry said as he turns the bus to the next exit.

Amelia looks out the window to see that the entire sky is all cloudy. "Looks like there's a storm coming. I hope we find a place to eat and sleep for the night."

Naga agreed. "Me too, I don't want to sleep on the bus again."

In that moment thunder and lighting started to emerge from the sky and rain started to fall.

Gourry turn on the wipers and started to see the rain falling down the ground very heavily. "Man, it is going to be a long night!"

"Keep your eyes on the road Gourry, we don't want to get in accident." Naga said.

"Yeah sure!" Gourry said.

"Hey guys look!" Amelia called pointing to what's in front of them. "It seems like a small road village."

"Alright! Now we can find a place to eat and sleep. Park the bus somewhere Gourry!" Lina ordered.

As soon as Gourry parked the bus, every one pick up their umbrellas and when to the small village. Unknown to them that a ninja emerged from behind a tree and follow them.

"Man, this place sure is creepy." Gourry said, looking around.

Naga agreed. "Yeah, the entire city seems deserted. There isn't any light on the buildings or the stores. And you don't see anyone around."

"I wonder is this is a ghost town." Lina wondered.

Don't say that, you're scaring me!" Amelia said with a shaky voice.

"Staying here in the rain won't help us one bit. Let's go inside that restaurant!"

The Slayers enter a one of the restaurant, once they got inside they saw no one in sight, it seems like the place was abandoned for quite some time.

"What happen to all the people here?" Gourry asked.

"I'll say, this place would be perfect to received tire tourists that are travelling by bus but there is no one to receive us. What is with this place?" Lina asked, a little infuriated.

Naga passed a finger in one of the tables "for the looks of things this place hasn't been abandoned for that long, the tables aren't that dusty."

"Yeah, and buildings aren't that rusty either!" Amelia pointed out. "I do not like this guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Take it easy Amelia, you are exaggerating!" Lina said trying to calm Amelia.

"Still what happen to the people of this village?" Gourry asked again.

"I kill them myself!" responded a voice from behind them, every one turn around to see a man dress up like a ninja coming out from the door walking directly at them. "I kill every last one of them and bury their bodies."

The Slayers glared at the cold Ninja, saying that he killed a lot a people with no remorse.

"Who are you?" Lina asked.

"My codename is simply Ninja. I am a servant of my master Rezo, you people are very troublesome to find, even now that you are on the road. Rezo have sent many people to find you but I had a feeling that you might pass here, so I killed every one in this village to get you all and bring you to my master."

"You evil cruel monster!" Amelia cried. "This is completely unforgivable!"

"Spare me of your lecture, young one!" Ninja ordered. "Now I give you two choices, or you fools simply surrender and come with me quietly, or face me and die."

Lina grinned. "I prefer the third option, we fight and beat you!"

"OHOHOHOHOH! In case you haven't noticed, Ninja, you are out numbered four to one!" Naga said, sounding more like a challenge.

"Do not underestimate me! Lord Rezo has four loyal and mighty fighters and I am one of them, we are powerful because we posses a unique ability, one that can not be matched." Ninja warned, but none of the slayers seemed intimidated by his words. "But by the looks of things you are whiling to risk your lucks, so go on, fight me if you must, but I warn you that it will be a inane mistake!"

"Let see what you can do then." Lina challenged, getting into a fighting position, but Amelia stand in front of her. "Amelia?"

"Let me fight him Lina! You are still very tire from your fight with Valgarv." Amelia said, very determinate.

"What are you talking about Amelia? I am recovered the enough to teach this guy a lesson!"

"Please Lina!"

Lina did not say a word, she just nodded her head telling Amelia to go on, Amelia seems very determinate to fight Ninja, she just wonders why Amelia is so willing to fight this guy.

"Young fool!" Ninja insulted. "Fight me in your own risk, but I assure you that you shall die!"

"I am going to show you the real power of Justice!" Amelia said, standing in a fighting position.

_To be continued……..._

Sunny: Amelia is on fire here!

Maliska: and we sure created some rare Valgarv/Sylphile parts here, no? Ones that you were not expecting, what do you think?


	38. Amelia vs Ninja

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 38

_-----_

Ninja remained in his place waiting for Amelia to attack, Amelia slowly moves directly to Ninja who still remains in his place in a fighting position in a frustrating cool, the entire restaurant is in complete darkness, the only light going to the restaurant is the lights from the thunders up in the sky.

"I don't get it, why is Amelia so eager on fighting this guy?" Gourry asked.

"That is a good question." Lina said and turns to Naga who has a serious face, her eyes pointing dangerous glares at Ninja.

Naga looks at Lina and Gourry with her stern eyes. "Ninja said that he killed all the people of this village, he said it with out any remorse." Naga looks at Amelia. "And that is something that Amelia can not forgive and forget, it reminds her of the one who killed our mother."

Lina and Gourry said nothing more, especially Lina, she has been friends with Amelia and Naga for a long time and she knows of the terrible pain inside them when someone mentions of their mothers death.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fight me!" Amelia challenged.

"Hump! Very well young one, you will breathe your last breath!" and the Ninja ran directly at Amelia, jumps to the air and throws a kick at Amelia, making her crash against the wall.

"Amelia!" Lina cried.

"Damn it!" cursed Amelia as she got up. "You got me by surprise but you won't….."

Amelia was interrupted when Ninja caught Amelia by the arm with his right hand and uses his left hand to strike Amelia, making her crash against a table.

Ninja grabs Amelia, puts her on her feet and starts to throw punches at her, then traps her head between his left arm and his torso and starts to kick her on her head. Then he lets her go and throws another kick at Amelia's belly, making her fall to the ground.

Ninja then starts to walk directly at Lina and the others after finishing of Amelia.

"W-Wait!" called Amelia as she got up on her feet. Ninja looks back to see that Amelia is up and running. "This fight isn't over. Face me. I am a fighter of justice and I refuse to be…."

Ninja turns back to Amelia, throws a strike at her, interrupting her speech.

But Amelia managed to grab his hand this time and throws a punch at his which he blocked easily.

Both fighters exchange kicks and punches that were block, some easily some very difficulty.

Ninja ends up by grabbing Amelia by the head and hit her with his knees very violently, making her crash against the wall.

"Damn it!" Gourry shouted. "We just can't stay here and do nothing! We must help her."

"Don't interfere!" Naga ordered. "This is a fight that Amelia must surpass. She is trying to prove that she is part of this group."

"But she already is. Doesn't she understand that?"

"Yes, but she must prove it to herself! The one thing that Amelia hates is to feel worthless. And if we get in the way in this fight she will never forgive us!"

"But this is a very different fight for Amelia." Lina said, her eyes watching closely to the fight. "Ninja here is a much different fighter that we ever faced, look at him. "He's been having the advantage all along but he doesn't waist anytime talking or acting arrogant like all our past adversaries, his mind is totally focused on the fight and that gives him his strength, and most of all he is hiding his weaknesses very perfectly. Amelia on the other hand is focused on the fight and making justice speeches like she always do."

Amelia got another hit on the head, making her crash to the ground again.

Ninja remains in silence waiting for Amelia to get up.

Slowly Amelia gets up and looks at Ninja to see that he still have those calm and grimly eyes. He remained in silence during the entire fight, not acting all proud that he's winning like all past adversaries that Amelia faced. "You can not hurt the might of justice here, I shall…..."

"_Amelia, Shut up!_" Naga screamed entering in telepathic contact with his sister.

"_What?_" Amelia replied in the same telepathic contact.

"_Amelia, stop doing those dumb justice speeches and concentrate on the fight damn it! For once in your life stop acting like father and fight seriously this time!_"

"_Gracia, don't talk badly about father! He's the one who finished mother's teachings after she died."_

"_No! He taught you HIS fighting stiles, not mothers! And deep inside you know it! For once fight the way our mother taught us because you'll lose if you keep on with father fighting tactics!"_

Amelia did not reply back. She remained in silence for a moment, thinking about what her sister said, and then she took a very deep breath and got her self in a different fighting position. "Alright! Let's go!"

"That's a different fighting position from Amelia." Gourry pointed out.

Lina agreed. "Yes, it is very similar to Naga's."

Naga smiled. "She is finally using the tactics our mother taught us!" all this time Amelia has been using the fighting styles that her father taught her ever since her mother died. Phill is a very rich man thanks to his past from winning ultimate fighting tournaments with the record of 367 wins and only two losses, he always believed to be some kind of a justice hero and that drive him to a certain insanity which put him in a wheal chair for the rest of his life. Ever since his wife died he dedicated his life on teaching other people his styles, especially to his daughters, he only taught Amelia but not Naga because she refused to accept his teachings. All the teachings that he has passed to Amelia consumed her, that is why she keeps on making those annoying justice speeches, but there is still a lot of her mother in her, if Amelia isn't careful she'll end up like her father and end up in wheal chair.

Ninja remained in silence and unmoved for a moment until he putted himself in a fighting position and jumps to the air ready to kick Amelia.

But this time in an amazing speed Amelia grabs Ninja's foot and throws him to the ground.

Ninja immediately got up to his feet only to find Amelia's sneakers on his face, the attack was so strong that made Ninja slid down a table and crashing against the wall.

"Way to Go Amelia!" Lina cheered. "She is extremely more concentrated this time."

Ninja got up to his feet, removed his mask covering his mouth and spit out some blood, then puts it on again. "Very good, you have made some impressive progress. But don't be disappointed, this will only create more enthusiasm in this fight."

"And it's about time to speak!" Amelia replied.

Both fighters resume their fight, exchanging more punches and kicks until Amelia blocked a punch and kicked Ninja on the stomach, making him back away a little.

Ninja tried to throw a kick at Amelia but she puts her foot on top of his, forcing Ninja to puts his foot down and throws a kick on his face.

While Ninja was still suffering because of the kick, Amelia took that chance to throw dozen of punches on every part of Ninja's body.

Even still Ninja remains on his feet but his entire body is screaming in pain and refusing to obey him.

Amelia takes that chance to jump to the air to prepare a final attack. "**SEILUNE TORNADO!**" Amelia spins around flying directly at Ninja and hits him with her spinning kick.

The kick was so hard that made Ninja spin around all the way to the wall.

The impact was so strong that has made a piece of the roof and the wall fall on him.

"YES! Justice always wins!" Amelia screamed lifting two fingers up. But the fight took a lot from her and she starts to fall down, but Naga managed to grab her.

"Way to go kid."

"That was a great job Amelia!" Lina applauded. "That was the biggest victory you ever had!"

"Hum….guys. I don't mean to interrupt but I think we better leave!" Gourry Said. "I am sure that Ninja's people might show up if they find him out in contact."

Lina, Amelia and Naga looked back at Gourry amaze, he said something intelligent.

"What?" Gourry asked confused.

"Gourry has a point here guys!" Lina said. "We better get out of here before any of Rezo's goons decides to show up. We are hardly in any condition of fighting."

After saying that, the Slayers left the restaurant and ran back to the bus.

------

Nehsziriah enters the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs. "Man, I am puff! I swear Amy made me work like heck. I think that Lina is becoming a bad influence to her!"

Sylphiel, who is preparing dinner, giggled at Nehsziriah comment. "You got that right!"

Just then Nehsziriah notices the marks on Sylphiel's neck. "Syl, what happen to ya?" she asked pointing at Sylphiel's neck.

Sylphiel was a little confused at first but then she looks at herself in the mirror to see that she still have Valgarv's hands marked in her neck. "Oh this….don't worry, its nothing."

"Nothing? It was the guy upstairs, wasn't it?"

Sylphiel did not respond her but Nehsziriah could tell by her silence that it was. "You see? I told you the guy is bad news!"

"Nehsziriah, calm down! He's not like that; he was just a little paranoid at first but…… I don't know, he looks cold and rude but he also looks so disorientated and it seems like there is some good in him. Let's give him a chance!"

In that moment a scream is heard from Valgarv's room "**GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**"

And out of Valgarv's room Amy came out and ran directly to the kitchen to Sylphiel and holds her by her leg, shaking in fear.

"Amy, what happen?" Sylphiel asked holding the little girl.

"He…..he slapped the soup from my hands…..and he screamed at me." Amy responded with a wavering voice.

Nehsziriah lift her hands up and lower them down again. "You see I told you the guy was no good! And why was Amy with a plate of soup?"

"I……asked Amy to deliver some food to Mr. Valgarv." Sylpheil responded a little nervous.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Nehsziriah shouted. "The guy is crazy and you send a child to deliver him some food?"

Sylphiel did not respond her, she is just shocked about what Valgarv has done to poor innocent Amy. She looks to the stairs and she wonders why he treated Amy like this. "I'll go talk to him!"

"Syl, no!" Nehsziriah called when Sylphiel walked directly to the stairs. But Sylphiel did not say a word and walked directly to Valgarv's room. "Oh man…… the guy is going to be the death of her!

_-------_

Sylphiel enters Valgarv's room and saw the plate of soup on the ground and notices the angry look on Valgarv. "Mr. Valgarv…..why did you do that to poor Amy?"

"I hate children!" that was Valgarv's only response with his voice full of hate. "They are the worst weaklings ever! They do what the grown ups say with out questions, they are worthless puppets with no self pride of their own!"

Sylphiel could not believe what Valgarv just said, him hating kids because of a very repulsive reason. "That's because they are children, they need to be taught so that they can have a graceful future. That is the assignment of the grown ups, especially the parents, to ensure a radiating expectations for those who follow their footsteps! How can you have such innocent beings? Haven't your parents done the same thing to you?"

"My parents died when I was a brat myself!"

"Oh…..I'm sorry….."

"Just be silent woman!"

"Well you and Amy have a lot in common, she never meet her parents and she only has her brother to take care of her."

"Just what is the little brat to you?"

"Well…..I take care of her, her brother is a very good friend of mine." Sylpheil responded with a blush.

"And where is her brother then?" Valgarv asked, somehow she didn't like the blush coming out of Sylphiel's face. "I bet he also feels the same thing about brats like I do!"

"Don't speak that way about Gourry!" Sylphiel yelled, defending Gourry. "He's a very kind and gentle man, you don't imagine how much he has suffer for Amy!"

"How nauseating!" Valgarv yelled back, the fury overwhelming him. "Wasting his life to protect a feeble like Amy!

Sylphiel took a step back, Valgarv's hate is really taking her down. "How can you live like that? How can you live with so much abhorrence in your heart?"

"The anger is my only companion!" Valgarv shouted. "It is the only sentiment I trust since all the other are just momentary!"

Sylphiel did not say a thing, she just looks at Valgarv with eyes full of pity. "Do you enjoy being hated?"

That question took Valgarv by surprise. "What?"

"I ask if you enjoy being hated. The way you live your live with so much hate also makes the others hate you. So I ask you, do you enjoy being hated?"

Valgarv did not say a thing, never in his life no one ever ask him that.

Sylphiel picked up what was left of Valgarv's soup and got up. "It must be hard on you to live with nothing but hatred. I pity you…..I'll be right back with another plate." After saying that Sylphiel left the room, leaving Valgarv alone with his thoughts.

_The next day._

On that same road village where the Slayers fought Ninja, six limousines appear. From one of those limousines Rezo comes out with Dilgear, a man with a black cape and hood by the name of Voulgurm and a man with a big hat, a Mexican cape and a big medieval sword by the name of Zangulos.

"Yes….Lina Inverse and her friends were here." Rezo said with a sinister voice. "Where is Ninja? Bring him to me!"

"We found him sir!" said one of Rezo's minions caring Ninja to Rezo. "He was buried under some big rocks."

"I see…he did not succeed in his mission!" Rezo said as Ninja was brought to him. "You failed me, Ninja!"

Rezo's minions throw Ninja to Rezo's feet and he immediately got up to his knees. "No…No sir, this was just unexpected."

"I've send you after Lina and the others because you can trace any one in an impressive quickness but I did not expect you to lose a fight against them." Rezo lifted a glowing finger and pointed it at Ninja.

"NO!!! Wait sir!" Ninja pleaded. "It's not all lost sir! I sabotaged their only means of transportation!" he then points to the bus where the Slayers used to travel. "That means that they are some where on the road and their walk will certainly be slow since some of them are still tire from their last fight in Atlas City."

"Be silent! Defeat has a million of excuses while victory has none." Rezo shouted the beam at Ninja's head, killing him instantly.

Dilgear and Zangulos witness in horror as Rezo killed one of his most loyal men. Rezo is a change man and if they are not careful they will suffer the same fate Ninja had right now.

"So what now, my lord?" Voulgurm asked. "even if they are on the road we don't know where they might be.

Rezo did not answer, he simply started to walk with Voulgurm, Zangulos and Dilgear following him. He then stops in front of a muddy road. "Tell me, what do you see?"

Voulgurm kneels down and he sees what it seems to be a foot print. "It is a foot print, all mushy because of the rain last night." He them puts a finger on the foot print. "it is not fresh, which means they must have passed by this road.

"If I am not mistaken, that is a road that leads to the city of Santiar." Zangulos informed. "It is a very large city and easy for them to hide."

"How long will it take for them to get there?" Rezo asked.

"If they are travelling by foot it will at least take them a day to get there!"

"Very well. I want one limousine with me so that I can call all my men, while the rest will follow the road to find Lina Inverse and her friends and bring them to me so that I might kill them. You all have recent pictures of them, it will be easy for you to recognize them. They are possibly not far away. Now go!" after saying that, five limousines left to carry on with Rezo's order.

"What makes you so sue that they are not far, my lord?" Dilgear asked.

"The rain, they possibly must have found a place to stay the night. And we better find them swiftly because if they get in the city which don't have control we will lose them easily."

_In the Ognimirbahs_.

_The Master_ is on his private chambers sitting on his throne with evil thought on his mind.

"Speak!" he ordered.

"Thank you my lord." Mazenda thanked as she kneels down to her master. "I came to inform you, my lord, is that we haven't managed to find Lina Inverse and her friends. And most disturbingly is that Rezo is also missing."

_The Master_ smirked. "He must be after Lina as well."

"So what do we do now my lord? If Rezo finds Lina and kills her all your glorious plans will be lost!"

"Rezo hasn't found Lina and her friends."

"How do you know my Lord?"

"I know…… Lets let Rezo do our dirty work of finding Lina and her friends for us, after he found them I shall finish this job my self.

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: Another chapter up.

Maliska: read and review please.


	39. Stealing a house

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 39

_-----_

Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia walked down the road in the middle of the woods all exhausted and weary, each one caring their bags. It's been seven hours since they left the small village on the road.

"I'm tire……" Wined Naga. "We have been on the road for days.

"But it's just been seven hours!" Gourry informed.

"It feels like days."

"ARRGH!!! Damn that stupid Ninja for destroying our transportation!" Lina complained, all frustrated. "Because of him we are stuck on walking on this bloody road! Oh man, I wish I could tear his head out! Please……just give a minute with that guy! Just one minute!" She begged, but no one knows to who she is begging to.

"Well it was me who defeated Ninja, Lina." Amelia reminded.

Lina turns her head back to Amelia with a deeply, deadly scary look. "Oh yeah…..maybe I should beat you up instead!"

"YIKES!!!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Gourry shouted, putting his hand on the ground.

"Huh? What is it Gourry?" Lina asked.

"There is a car coming this way." He informed.

"Another car?" Naga said in a low voice.

"Amelia, climb up that tree and see with your binoculars if it is someone after us." Lina ordered while she, Naga and Gourry hided behind some trees

Amelia jumped to the top of the tree and pick up her binoculars.

And a mysterious black limousine passed by them with two men inside them wearing black suites and shades.

"I knew it, another limousine!" Lina said as she got out from her hiding spot.

"That makes it fifteen times today we saw the same limousines!" Naga added.

Amelia comes down from the top of the tree and landed right beside her friends. "All these ones also had pictures of us with them, just like all the others."

"Do you think that some of our foes know that we are here?" Gourry asked.

"It might be." Naga responded. "Or else we would not see limousines passing by here."

"I think we should be on the way." Amelia suggested. "We are almost heading to a city, we shall be able to hide there until I can call Zelgadiss to pick us up."

Lina puts her hand on her chin. "I don't like this guys, if many limousines that belongs to our enemies pass by, it might be sure that the nearest city might be a city controlled by them."

"It is the only option we have here Lina." Gourry said.

"Sadly it true, oh well we……"in that moment Lina notices something. "Say Amelia, pass me your binoculars!"

Amelia passed her binoculars to Lina and she walked to the middle of the road, looking over to the horizon.

"Lina what is it?" Amelia asked.

"I am seeing a house! Or a mansion, more exactly."

"A Mansion, in the middle of the woods?" Gourry asked.

"Rich people……" Naga said, shaking her head slowly but then she blinks her eyes. "Say….this might be good!"

"Grab your stuff and follow me guys!" Lina said as she picks up her bags and started to run directly to the mansion with Naga right behind her.

"Oh no….." Murmured Amelia.

"What?" Gourry asked a little worry because of Amelia's tone of voice. "Are Lina and Naga going to do something bad?"

"No, worst! By the look of their eyes, they are going to do something illegal."

_-------_

A few minutes later the Slayers arrive a few miles away from the mansion, it is a big and enormous place with a garden in the back, even a golf field. But the house is in repairs because there are a lot of construction workers fixing the house.

"The house is on works." Naga said, watching the house.

Amelia turns her head to Lina and she sees her with that grin of hers, the same grins that means she is going to do illegal and crazy stuff. "Lina, please. Don't do anything crazy……"

Lina only grinned to Amelia and turns to Gourry. "Gourry, I want you to go there and ask the guys who the owners of the place are and where they are."

"Alright….but why?"

"Just go!"

"Alright….I 'm going!" after that Gourry went to the mansion and comes back a few minutes later he comes back with the information that Lina wanted. "The owners are a rich family called the Grimlies and they are in vacation in a tropical island and they won't be back in two weeks."

Lina and Naga put on a big smirk.

"Just as I hoped." Lina said. then turns to Naga. "Say Naga, care to help me here?"

Naga smirked back at her. "Oh Yeah…..."

"NO!" Amelia cried. "Don't do it girls. Please….."

"But first we have to change some clouts first." Lina said, ignoring Amelia.

And both she and Naga went to their bags to change clouts.

_-----_

A few minutes later Lina and Naga appear to the mansion dress up like business women, with their hair tied up in pony tails and both of them wearing glasses.

When they got there they saw all the workers doing their stuff.

"Every one stop what your doing!" Shouted Lina to all the workers which made them look at her and Naga. "I am Lita and this is my assistant Nala, we are the Santiar's building inspectors, we would like to talk to your chief!"

"That's right!" Shouted Naga, showing a fake ID. "So you there, put down that bucket!"

"And get us your boss!" Reminded Lina.

"Hey what's going on here?" asked the boss, who is a big fat gut with a greasy shirt and pants, with a cap covering his boldness.

"Can we talk to your boss?" Lina asked to the guy.

"I am the boss, my name is Joe."

"Good so can we see the prints of this building?" Naga ordered.

"But who are you two girls again?" Joe asked.

"I am Lita and this is my assistant Nala!" Lina repeated. "We are the buildings inspector, didn't some one by the office warn that we were coming?"

"Hum no, not really….." Joe responded, a little confused.

Naga sighed, pretending to be upset. "How normal of those buffoons, they never do anything right."

"Look can we see the plans for the building?" Lina demanded.

"Huh? How come, what is wrong?" Joe asked, confused again.

"Because you people are making a big mistake here on fixing the house!"

"We are?"

"Can we get the darn plans, please?" Naga demanded.

"Oh yeah, sure." And Joe shows the plans to Lina and Naga, putting them on a small table.

"Huh….."Said Lina, pretending to evaluate the plans. "It's just as I thought. These are the wrong plans!"

"Wrong plans? What do you mean wrong plans?"

"These are the old plans!" Naga explained.

"Old? What do you mean old?"

"Oh come on, weren't you in the meeting?" Lina asked in a serious voice.

"Meeting?"

"Yes the meting! Don't play dumb!" snapped Lina, feeling that she's getting the best out of this guy. "Before the Grimlies went on vacations they gathered us on a meeting where they discuss a better plan for the building and they changed a lot of stuff they want for their mansion!"

"Yeah! This part over here should be circled; this one goes over there, the flour ingresses a few feet high and bla, bla, bla!" Naga explained, pointing some parts of the plans.

Joe just gets more confused. "But that way the house will be an entire mess."

Naga sweat dropped.

"Hey! It's their money, their rules, if they want to live in a mess up house so let them live in one!" Lina said, trying to cover for Naga's foolishness. "But now the problem is that because of your irresponsibility we have to spend more fixing it and we have to waist more day to evaluate the messes you made!"

Joe gulped. "But….but it is not my fault……no one told me about the meeting…."

"Don't make excuses!" shattered Naga. "Who knows how much we are going to expend because of your incompetence!"

"Relax Nala." Lina said, putting her hand on Naga's shoulder. "It might be that someone didn't warn him at all. So we are going to check out the house, then we are going to talk to our people so that they can talk to their people and then they will talk to your people and maybe we can fix all this so that no one can get fired."

"Oh thank you!" Thanked Joe.

"Alright, alright, all right! Now pick up your stuff, go home, you guys have a few weeks off. And we shall strain everything up. Now get out!" after Lina said this all the workers pick up their stuff and prepared to leave. "And say Joe, give us the keys of the house."

"Oh yeah sure." And Joe passes the keys of the house to Lina. "Are you sure you can handle everything up?"

"Not a problem, trust us!" Lina said with a sneaky smile, then she walks inside the house.

"And don't forget to clean everything up!" Naga reminded as she walks inside the house with a sneaky smile of her own.

_------_

From their hiding place Amelia and Gourry saw all the cars and trucks coming out of the mansion.

"Strange…why are there so many trucks coming out of the house?" Gourry asked.

Amelia slaps herself in the forehead. "What have Lina and Gracia done this time……"

In that moment Gourry's cellular phone rings, so he pick it up and answers it. "Hello? Lina? What happen we saw some trucks coming……yeah? Ok, we'll be there."

"What? What happen?" Amelia asked as Gourry turns off his phone.

"Lina said for us to pick up the bags and go to the mansion."

Two minutes later Gourry and Amelia arrive to the mansion, they got in and were flabbergasted of how big and gigantic the entire place is.

"Wow….look at this place. It is huge!" said Gourry walking around the place.

"Yeah but where is Lina and my sister?" Amelia asked.

"Yo Dudes!" Lina hailed as she came down the stairs wearing a swimsuit. "What do you guys think of our new home?"

"New home?" Amelia cried. "What have you two done?"

"Will you guys look at this joint?" Asked Naga from behind Gourry and Amelia, also wearing a swimsuit. "I checked this entire place and it has everything! Swimming pool, Jacuzzi, drinks all around and countless of other stuff !" then she picks up a remote control, pushes a button and a door opens to reveal the swimming pool. "And speaking of the swimming pool, how about we all take a swim? We sure need to relax."

"How did you guys got this house?" Amelia demanded in a very serious, dangerous voice.

"Oh we…..won it in a lottery." Lina lied.

"**Baloney!**" Amelia snapped. "You guys stole this mansion."

Naga laughed at Amelia's accusation. "Don't be ridiculous, how can someone steal a house?"

"**Gracia!!!**"

"Alright, alright we confess. We tricked the construction workers and now we have the entire house for us for the next few weeks." Lina confessed.

Gourry rubs his chin; this stuff seems very familiar to him. "Have you girls got this idea from a movie?"

"No!" Lied Lina and Naga at the same time.

"We are **ALL** going to get our stuff and get out of this house immediately!" Amelia demanded. "We are not thieves for goodness sake! We are fighters of justice and we don't do insane stuff like this!"

"You know Amelia, I think you need to cool off!" Naga said as she picks up her sister and walks to the pool.

"Gracia, put me down!" Amelia complained but then she is thrown to the pool. "Gracia!!!" Amelia screamed as she emerged from the water.

"So did you cool off?" Naga taunted.

"Now it is your turn!" Amelia grabs Naga's leg and pushes her to the pool.

Lina laughed at the two sisters. "They are so insane." She then turns to Gourry and sees that he has a worry face. "Hey Gourry, what is it? Are you afraid that we'll get caught? Don't worry, our enemies will never think about finding us in here, they will expect us to find a place to stay on the city."

"Actually, that is not what I am worry about." Gourry confessed. "Nehsziriah told me that they have pick up a wounded strange guy on the road and I am still afraid that he might try to hurt Amy."

"Yes, I know that. But Nehsziriah also said that the guy is terribly injured, as long as Sylphiel doesn't use her powers to heal the guy completely there won't be any problem until we get there." Lina assured, then grabs Gourry by the arm and brings him to the pool. "Now try to relax and come take a jump in the swimming pool."

"But I don't have my swimsuit on."

"So what?" Lina said playfully and then throws Gourry to the pool.

"Lina!!!" Gourry growled as he emerged. "I'll get you for this!"

_-------_

It is almost Lunch time and Sylphiel is on the kitchen preparing food for everyone and humming to herself, she knows that Gourry and the others will possibly arrive today and she wants to prepare him a immense dinner. It is funny, for all the times she prepared dinner for him and his little sister over the years he never asked her out for a date and even in days past ever since the fight against Drasen and his people she saw the horrible vision of Gourry sleeping with Lina, just sleeping, only sleeping, nothing else. Never the less she never lost her fate, she feels that she can win Gourry's heart, she has to, they know each other ever since they were young, it is not fair that an outsider like Lina breaks up the link between her and Gourry, even if it is still a bit weedy.

In that moment Nehsziriah comes into the kitchen. "_Yo_ Syl, you better break up your dinner plans, girl."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just got a call from Gourry. He said that he's going to stay on a mansion with Lina and the Seilune girls."

"What?" the news caught Sylphiel by surprise in an atrocious way, it is like some one strike her down with a knife. She was so in shock that she dropped the plate she had in her hand.

"Ouch Syl……" Nehsziriah on the other hand was caught by surprise by Sylphiel's reaction. "What's the deal?"

"I'm sorry." She said as she kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. "But why aren't Gourry and the others coming yet?"

"It seems that there are some people on the road after them and they are near a town that it seems to be controlled by the bad guys, so the gang is going to stay in a mansion they found outside the city until Zelgadiss picks them up."

"Oh I see……." Sylphiel responded trying to put on a normal voice, but deep inside she is very upset to see that her Gourry is still passing time with another woman.

_------_

Amelia found herself a room on the mansion which Lina and Naga stole, she is still so disgusted with all this, she always try hard to be a good person her father taught her, but her sister never got along with her own father and she and Lina seems to have equal ideas, even illegal ideas, ideas that Amelia does not approve at all but as much she hates to admit stealing the house was mostly necessary to escape the ones that are after her and her friends, and they are still exhausted after their terrible fight against Valgarv. "Oh man….Lina and Gracia are really starting to be a bad influence."

She then picks up her cellular phone to call Zelgadiss, to tell him where they are so that they can pick them up.

"_Hello?_" called Zel on the phone.

"Hello Zelgadiss, it's me." Amelia said, a little excited to hear Zel's voice again.

"_Amelia, what happen? I haven't heard from you guys and I found out on the news of a big explosion on a bus station on Atlas City._"

"Well….on the explosion we were kind of responsible for it. We fought a guy named Valgarv who seems to work for the Master, after the explosion we stole a bus and started to make our journey until we arrived into a small road village that was all murdered by a guy called Ninja."

"_Ninja? He works for Rezo, and he is one of his strongest fighters with a creepy unfriendliness……(puff)….. You guys managed to beat him?_"

"Yeah, I beat him good."

"_Really?...you impress me Amelia._" Zelgadiss said with an amazed tone.

Amelia blushed with Zel's comment but she continues with her story. "Thanks Zelgadiss…… and now we are on a mansion right out side the city of Santiar…..its on the woody road."

"_Very well….(puff)……I shall pick you guys up….I'll possibly be there tomorrow morning…._"

"Zelgadiss are you alright? You seem so tire."

"_Yeah sure I am alright…_" Zelgadiss lied. "_I'll see you guys tomorrow._" With that Zel turns off his phone.

Amelia puts her phone on her lap. She wonders what is wrong with Zelgadiss, the last time she called him he seemed so tire and this time he sound to be much worst.

_------_

Valgarv is in his room resting on the same bed where he rested for these last days ever since he was saved by Sylphiel, his mind is still thinking about the last thing she asked him. Does he enjoy being hated? This is something no one ever asked and something that he never thought about. "DAMN IT!" he screamed. "What has that stitch woman done to me? Curse her! She is making me scrawny! I can not let her mess up my cranium like this; I must deliberate my energy on annihilating Lina Inverse and The Master, that is the only think that matters! In fact, after that blasted female heals me I will kill her and her associates! I will show one and all that no one surpasses my power!" Valgarv putted on an evil grin, thinking of a way to kill Sylphiel and the others.

A few seconds later Sylphiel enters the room with a plate of food on her hand and on the other a small table. "I brought you some food for Lunch." She said as she puts on the table.

Valgarv looks at her and he notices that her eyes are all watery. She sits on a chair and starts to prepare Valgarv's food, making some small noises that almost sounds that she is sobbing.

Valgarv just wonders why she is so sad about? Is it because of what he said yesterday? Valgarv doesn't know why but he dislikes seeing her like this, it completely disturbs him…...this is something that he doesn't understand, he never felt sorry or any sympathy for anyone ever, but he feels sorry for Sylphiel? "What is wrong with you?"

Sylphiel dropped her fork on the plate when Valgarv asked her that question. "Oh….it is nothing……"

"I don't believe you woman! What is the matter?"

"Really…it is ok!" she responded back trying to hold her tears as best as she can.

"Girl! I will not repeat it again! Tell me what is wrong!" Valgarv demanded again in a warning tone.

Sylphiel had no choice to answer him, by the way he's talking it seems that he won't stop bugging until she answers him. "Well……." She started with her hair covering her eyes. "It is just that Amy's big brother….Gourry won't be arriving today….that's all."

"The same guy you mentioned yesterday? You are getting upset over that guy? How absurd!"

Sylphiel turns her head to her left. "Don't talk that way! I know Gourry for so long……ever since we were kids….. His family were always close friends to mine and…..and……I admit that I always had a feeling for him ever since then….."

Those words brought some fury to Valgarv, he feels a deep pain inside when Sylphile said that.

"I always made everything to show him how much I care for him deeply, but sadly to him I am noting but a good friend…… a few mounts ago he fostered some girls from another school and……lately he's been very friendly with one of them….with Lina."

Lina? Valgarv thought. Is she talking about Lina Inverse? No, it is impossible, it would be just too much twist of fate. "I see……This Lina stole your boy friend, inst it? You hate her a lot, don't you?"

"NO!" she immediately responded "Lina is not that bad of a person! There was one time when I was being attack by some bandits and Lina came to my rescue, she even got cut on the arm because of me and I saw her wheeling to help her friends when ever they got them selves in a dangerous situation they can not get out! Lina is a very kind person." She them lowers her head down "What upsets me is what happen a few weeks ago……Lina and her friends got in a thug fight which they all got seriously harm but luckily they didn't got killed…….but what upsets me is what happen that night…….I woke up in the middle of night and I found Lina sleeping In Gourry's room……just sleeping……" Sylphiel just could not stop shaking in emotion and she let one tear coming out of her eye. "I know that……..I know that he never had any feeling for me but…..but………I gave so much for him! I didn't manage to get his love but…….I don't want to be alone……..I don't want to be alone……"

Valgarv could see the pain that Sylphiel is liberating by the way she is crying and by the tear in her eyes, so he hugs Sylphiel and pulls her to his arms.

"Mr. Valgarv….." she whispered amazed by Valgarvs sudden action and by the fact that this is the first time that a guy ever hugged her.

"Go ahead, cry. You'll feel better." He said softly.

Sylphile let out a weak smile for Valgarv's kindness but starts to cry in his chest, letting out all her frustration.

Valgarv hold Sylphiel closer and looks up in the air, she wonder what kind of moron would leave a lovely woman like Sylphiel alone……what kind of idiot would not chose another woman instead a kind-hearted girl like Sylphiel. In that moment Valgarv made a secret promise, he would kill the girl who took Sylphiel's man.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: what do you people think about this chapter with all this Syl/Val moments? Sweet, wasn't it?

Ramon: and the part about Lina and Naga stealing a house we admit it, we had the idea from a movie, a movie called Beverly hill's cop two.

Maliska: send us your reviews to let us know.


	40. He hurt her

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 40

_-----_

Sylphiel, Amy and Nehsziriah are right now right behind Sylphiel's old house, the three girls are in their swim suits enjoying a nice day by the beach after almost two days of cleaning up the entire house.

"I'm going to make a big sand castle!" Amy said excitedly as she ran to shore to get some wet sand.

"Alright, but be careful!" Sylphiel called.

"I am with that girl!" Nehsziriah said, putting her beach towel on the sand and sitting on it. "We sure deserve some rest after all that hard work."

Sylphiel giggled. "You are just glad to escape all those school tests."

"Well yeah, that too."

Sylphiel giggled some more then points her attention to Valgarv who is at least ten feet away from them, sitting on the ground wearing only a pair of jeans. He insisted of at least being out of bed since he's getting much better, better to walk but with some grave injuries. She walks to him and she asks. "Aren't you going to join us, Mr. Valgarv?"

"No!" he responded coldly.

"But why? Don't you get bore of just standing there and doing nothing?"

"No."

"Well, won't you at least join me in a swim?" Sylpheil asked timidly. "I don't like to swim alone."

"No, I won't waist my time swimming!"

"But aren't you wasting your time of just standing there?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!!!!" he shouted furiously, he was tire of Sylphiel pushiness.

Sylphiel backed away when Valgarv shouted, after a few moments of just standing there she walked back to the water with sad eyes.

Nehsziriah watched the entire scene and shakes her head, she really considers Valgarv as a real nut case. She blushed with the memory of last night when she went to Valgarv's room sleeping with Sylphiel in his arms…..just sleeping….she saw Sylphiel's eyes all red and soggy and Valgarv's chest was all wet, its was very obvious to Nehsziriah that Sylphiel's been crying on Valgarv's chest, but why for? He's kind to Sylphiel on some occasions but mean in others? How much her life changed since she became friends with Lina and her friends. "Unbelievable, first my school got attacked by some strange bikers, then I got kidnapped by Lina's ex-boyfriend, then I help expose Rezo for the maniac that he really is, then I find my self in this village in the middle of nowhere with a green haired guy who is really fanatical. Honestly, my life would make a movie."

Valgarv only watched Sylphiel entering the water then he resumes getting lost in his mind, he still can not believe how much he is softening because of this woman. "This is monstrously incongruous. I have killed innumerable foes but this woman makes me docile? NEVER! I still haven't forgot my mission, kill Lina Inverse and after that I will kill the man who many call _The Master_ now that I know that he will come here for sure since I have the woman he's been searching. After I dispose of all my foes I will kill the other Lina who took Sylphiel's man." He thought of all that with an evil grin then he looks up directly to the water and sees that Sylphiel is no where to be found. "Where is she?"

Valgarv immediately gets up to his feet and runs to shore.

"Hey! What gives?" Nehsziriah protested when Valgarv passed by her, accidentally throwing sand at her with his feet.

"Sylphiel? Woman? Where are you?" he called out looking all over the sea with no trace of Sylphiel. "Darn it! Don't tell me she drown……" these thought scared Valgarv and he didn't waste anymore time and swim to the water in order to find Sylphiel. "Sylphiel, where are you?"

In that moment Sylphiel emerges out of the water, she jumped so high in the air with her long dark hair floating in the air. Valgarv looked at her when she was in the air, he doesn't know why but he feels like it was the most beautiful view he has ever saw in his dreadful life.

In the moment when Sylphiel was about to land to the water she accidentally fall down to Valgarv's arms, she blushed when she realized where she was, especially in her bikini. "Mr. Valgarv?"

Valgarv also blushed for a moment but then he pushes Sylphiel away. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

"What?" Asked Sylphiel really confused, she wonders why Valgarv is so upset about. "What do you mean?"

"What was the idea of worrying me like that? I thought that you had sunk when you didn't surface!"

"Me? But I know how to swim very well, so well that my father says that I am almost like a dolphin. I believe you were worrying for nothing."

Valgarv was a little embarrassed in that moment, he doesn't know why he did this but the thought of losing Sylphiel really disturbed him. "Just don't do this again! Many people die on the sea for doing crazy stunts like this!" after saying that Valgarv walks out of the water, his jeans are all wet.

Sylphiel remained in her place, wondering what just happen. "Was he all worry about me?" Thought Sylphiel. "Even with all that dark nature in him, Mr. Valgarv realy do cares for others, I was right he really is a good man, what else would I explain why he was so worry about me and….." Sylphiel covered her mouth with her hand and blushed with her face all red. "Wait a minute……..he was all worry about me? He…..he……cares for me a lot?" just then Sylphiel's heart thumbed. "Oh my goodness……did my heart beat up because of him? Am I….Am I….in love with him? It can't be, I am in love with Gourry, right? So why am I feeling this way?"

Nehsziriah watched the entire scene with a shocked face, and looks at Valgarv who just passed by her. "Man, what a weird…..no, bizarre guy. In a moment he is as cold as ice and on another he is as gentle and caring like a kitten. What is up with this guy? You know……I think I can put this on my sports novel."

_-----_

Amelia comes out from the stairs with a sad face and looks at Lina who is dress up with black jeans and a T-shirt. "Lina, are you going somewhere?"

"I am just going out to town for a while. I just can't stand being on the same house!" Lina responded very excitedly. "I'm going to have some fun!"

Amelia sweat dropped. "Your definition of fun is to beat someone up! Didn't you say that it was best not to get attention to ourselves? Don't forget that we are in this house, that you stole, just to hide until Zelgadiss picks us up!"

"Say Amelia, what is with the sad face?" Lina asked, trying to change the subject of this conversation.

"Oh, me? It's nothing, its just….." Amelia let out a sad sigh. "I just got a call from Rodimas, he and the others won't be coming today, they will stay in a motel tonight."

"How come?"

"It is Zelgadiss. Rodimas said that he caught a fever but he will be fine and tomorrow they will certainly show up."

"So possibly it is a small fever for Rodimas to say that."

"A Small fever….that it's something that dose not exists. I noticed that in these last days ever since we exposed Rezo, Zelgadiss seems more fatigue….I knew that he sounded sick but……."

Lina interrupts Amelia by putting her hands on Amelia's shoulders. "Relax girl, I sure tomorrow Zel will show up and you'll see that he will be alright, ok?"

Amelia smiled at her friend, Lina is always there to cheer up her friends. "Ok."

"Hey girls, what's up?" Gourry asked as he appears on the scene.

"I am just going out on the town." Lina responded. "I need some time out."

"Aren't you worry that you might get caught by the ones who are after us?"

Amelia sighed. "I already told her that, but she doesn't even hear her own warnings."

"Give it a rest guys, its not biggie…." Lina said until she was interrupted by Amelia.

"When you say that, you will certainly look for danger!"

"I think it is best we go with you Lina." Gourry suggested.

"Hey! I don't need any babysitter!" Lina complained. "You know I can take care of myself."

"Maybe you should go with her Gourry." Amelia suggested. "My sister got drunk again and I don't want her to go to town."

"Well alright, let's get going then Gourry!" Lina said as she ran directly to the garage.

"Make sure she'll stay out of trouble Gourry." Amelia said. "And don't get any attention to your selves. Rezo's people are probably in town."

Gourry puts a thumb up. "No problem, I'll protect her."

"WOW! Look at all these cars!" Lina screamed from the garage.

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" Screamed Amelia and Gourry in fear then ran quickly to the garage.

_------_

Lina and Gourry are now heading over to the city of Santiar riding a Ferrari, with Gourry driving it.

"HUMP!" Lina humped. "I sure would like to know when you people will let me drive!"

Gourry sweat dropped. "Lina, why don't you admit that you can't drive? Or better yet, you are a danger when driving the big machine."

Lina turns her head, pretending to be hurt for what Gourry said. "Gourry…...(sniff)…..that's so cruel of you!"

Gourry of course fell for it. "What? Lina I am sorry…..."

"I am very hurt Gourry! Very, very hurt with your cold words!" said Lina pretending to be devastated.

"Lina….I'm sorry, I am really, really sorry." Gourry said in a soft voice, really believing in Lina's acts. "Isn't there any thing that I can do to make you feel better?"

Lina puts on a sneaky grin then turns to Gourry, pretending to clear her eyes out of her tears. "Well, you better prepare your self!"

Gourry gulped, he really had a bad feeling about this.

_-----_

"Hello, welcome to Burger World. May I please take your order?" said the employer.

"Yes, alright…. I will have four Big Jacks, two cheeseburgers, nine cheeseburgers, with fourteen large fries, a strawberry cheesecake and some chicken nuggets." Lina ordered in delight. "Oh, and two diet colas! And the same thing to my buddy over here."

Gourry had his eyes twitching, he's afraid to ask this question, afraid that the answer might be what he thinks it is. "Hum, Lina….how are you going to pay for all this."

Lina turns her head to Gourry with a naughty grin. "Why Gourry……its you who's going to pay for all this!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Gourry freaked out, it is how he feared. "But why me?"

"It is the least you can do after you made me cry, so get that money working."

Gourry did not say a word, he's so traumatized that he turned into stone.

_------_

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, this burger is so good!" Lina said in delight as she continues to eat one of her many burgers, then turns to Gourry. "Say Gourry, aren't you going to eat your burger?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" growled Gourry in a low voice because he's the one who's caring all the bags with the burgers and he was the one who paid for everything. "You know, you'll get a stomach-ache if you eat all of this. And you'll get fat!"

"No way, bud! It takes more than this to take me down. And this is just the minimal because of you making me cry."

"You don't need to remind me! What do you think I am? An idiot?"

Lina did not respond, it would be too easy.

"Lina, you're not answering me!"

"Lina I!" shouted a guy who appeared right in front of her with some other five guys, and by the looks of things they are a Latino street gang.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lina asked, finishing her burger.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, _ese_! Considering the fact that you beat me in a street fight once!" the guy replied back with an angry tone.

"Sorry pal, but I've defeated a lot of people, I don't remember them all!"

"I am O.T.T.! You beat me back in Alentia city!"

"Wow!" Gourry said in amaze. "You really travel a lot Lina."

"There are many street fight tournaments out there, I've entered so many that I lost count!" Lina responded back, taking another burger from Gourry.

"Hey Yo! Don't ignore me!" O.T.T shouted, hating the fact that they are ignoring him.

"Alright O.T.T. what do you want from me?" Lina asked.

"Very simple, get out of Santiar! Tonight!" O.T.T demanded, pulling out a pocket knife.

"Oh please!" Lina grabs O.T.T. wrist and starts to squeeze it, making O.T.T. land on his knees. "You think that little tooth pick will scare me?" she then slaps him on the face, making O.T.T. crash to the ground.

"Get them!" shouted one of O.T.T. gang member and five of them ran to Lina and Gourry.

_Five seconds later_.

Lina claps her hands after she and Gourry beat up all of O.T.T.'s gang, both of them eating their burgers.

"These guys might look tough, but they are lousy fighters." Gourry said, eating his burger.

"Yup. It was good for distraction." Lina replied back stretching her arms.

"Don't mock us!" O.T.T. shouted, picking up his pocket knife and running to Lina.

"Lina look out!" Gourry grabs Lina with one hand since he has the other holding the bags of burgers, pushes Lina away from O.T.T. and kicks him right on the guts, knocking him out. "That was close."

"Gourry! Watch the hands!" Lina cried in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Gourry looks back at Lina and watches where he has his hands and then he blushes. "Ops sorry Lina!" he said as he removed his hand. "But damn, you really are flat chest."

"**WHAT!?!?**" Lina cried very loud.

"Ouch, Lina you don't need to shout so loud…."Gourry looks back at Lina and sees that she is trembling and with tears running down her cheek. "Lina?"

"You...**STUPID JERK**!!!" Lina cried as she punches Gourry on the face so hard that made him crash against the wall. "**I HATE YOU!!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!**" she shouted emotionally and runs away.

"Lina wait!" Gourry called as he sees Lina run away. "Did I say something wrong?"

_To be continued…..._

Maliska: Gourry has done it now.

Alandra: how can Lina forgive him after this?

Ramon: poor Lina, things are always complicated for her, don't you think?"


	41. Valgarv vs Skinner

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 41

_-----_

"LINA!!!!" Called out Gourry as he continues to look for Lina after she punched him and ran away. all that time Gourry still wonders why Lina did that, did he say something wrong? "Damn It! Of all the times for Lina to be running like this. She knows that we have that R….Ren…… Re…… The grandfather of Zelgadiss is after us and it is very dangerous to running out like this, I wonder what I said that made Lina act like this."

_------_

Lina ran away so fast with no destination, her only concern was to get away from Gourry, the next thing she knew she was on the docks right on the edge of the river, throwing rock at the water.

"Stupid Gourry! Stupid Gourry!" She murmured as she throws another rock to the river. "Here I thought he was different, how stupid can I be? He just like all the others that insulted my figure in the past, I thought he was different since he beat up Drasen and even said all those nice things after the battle. Damn it! Stupid Gourry, stupid jerk, I hate him!" she shouted loud with some tears coming out of her eyes, she normally would have beat Gourry for saying that, but when he called her flat chest just like all the other guys in the past it made her feel like she can never be loved.

"Hey, Yo, Yo, yo! Look what we have here." O.T.T. said as he and his gang walk directly at Lina, all of them arm with sticks or baseball bats wrapped with barbwire. "Did ya really thing that you could run from us, girl? Well no can do! I am…… YIKES!" O.T.T. interrupted himself when Lina turn her head to him with extremely dangerous eyes.

"O.T.T., I am in a really bad mood right now……so if you don't want to see me really angry I advise you to BACK off!" Lina warned.

"Shut up!" O.T.T. grabs a baseball bat and runs to Lina ready to attack her.

The attack never came because Lina grabbed O.T.T.'s wrists and forces him to release his baseball bat. "I warn you!" Lina strikes O.T.T. by hitting him on the head with her elbow the kick him on the stomach. She then turns to the other five. "Who else wants some?"

All five of them attack Lina at the same time, and Lina runs to them to beat them up. She jumps to the air and kicks the first guy so hard that made him fly to the water, she then kicks the second one by kicking him on the back of his head when she landed to the ground. She then grabs the third one by the shoulders and strikes him with her knees right on the family jewels and punches him out of the way, on the forth guy she simply kicks him on the chin making him crash to the ground, and for the fifth guy she simply slaps him really hard. She then let out a big sigh. "This calmed me down……a little……"

"Lina?" Gourry called as he finally showed up and walked to Lina.

Lina looked up to see him walking directly at her but she simply turns her back at him.

"Lina are you ok?" Gourry was about to touch Lina by the shoulder but she slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped when she slapped his hand.

Gourry back away a little, still confused by her action. "Lina, what's wrong? Why are you angry?"

"Why? **WHY**? After what you said you still ask me why I am angry?" Lina spooked so loud that her voice almost echoed all over the place.

"What? What did I said Lina?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid Jellyfish, you know very well what you called me!"

"No Lina I don't know, please tell me."

"Yes you do!"

"I swear Lina, I don't know…..please tell me."

Lina was in silence for a moment before responding to Gourry's pleading. "You called me flat chest!"

"So?" Gourry asked with a confuse tone.

Lina simply could not believe how insensitive Gourry is. "All my life people called me that, and I HATE IT! You hurt me when you called me the very thing that upset me all my life!"

This only confused Gourry even more. "I don't get it Lina, why are you upset just because I called you that? It doesn't change what I think about you."

That last one really caught Lina's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I still remain truth of what I said on that night when we beat Drasen and his gang, you may be flat chest but still beautiful. And to me you are still the very energetic girl who loves to fight, who saved me from Rashat and who is always prepared on helping out the friends when they are in a complicated condition. These are the qualities of the Lina Inverse that I like so much." Gourry said with a soft smile even if Lina still has her back on him.

Those gentle words really touched Lina, more than enough to make Lina stop being angry at Gourry. "Wow….that is the first time anyone ever said anything so nice about me." Lina thought to her self with a soft smile of her own. "Looks like Gourry is still the same good guy I believe him to be." She then blushed when she realised something. "Oh Good heavens……..was he……love confessing?" she slowly turns to Gourry and her heart melted when she saw his smile. "Gourry, I……"

"**Eat This!!!**" the fifth guy shouted as he throws a rock directly at Lina.

"Lina look out!" Gourry grabs Lina by the shoulder and pushes her out of the way and gets hit by the rock, leaving him unconscious.

"Gourry! Gourry are you alrig….." Lina was silence when the unconscious Gourry locked his lips with Lina's. Lina was caught with the surprise that she lose her grip and landed on the ground with Gourry on top of her.

"Now I got you!" the fifth guy grabbed another rock, ready to hit Lina, but she grabs the same rock that the fifth guy had thrown against Gourry.

"Shut up!" she throws the rock right at the face of the fifth guy, hitting him right on his face, leaving him unconscious himself.

Lina then looks back on her friend that is right on top of her with her face all red, she slowly manages to get him off of her then she rests his head on her lap as she checks out his head to see if it is not wounded. "No blood running, Gourry really has a hard head, and it seems not to be broken." She then touched her lips, blushing as she did. "I can't believe this, this is the second time I kiss Gourry without him knowing. But why is it that my women's intuition is telling me that this is the third time?" she then shakes her head trying to remove these thoughts. "I better get Gourry out of here so that he might recuperate back in the mansion. And hey, that means that I can drive!"

_------_

A few minutes after getting beat by Lina, again, O.T.T. and his gang are hiding in a Halley, recuperating from the devastating beating they got from Lina's devastating attacks.

"My nose, my nose!" wined the fifth guy. "She broke my nose.

"SHUT UP!" O.T.T. shouted. "This is not over yet! I am gonna get her!"

"You're out of your mind man!" Shouted the third guy. "Well you can count me out _ese_! I don't want to do anything with that crazy girl again. You're on your own!" after saying that the third, forth and fifth guys left.

"FINE!" O.T.T. shouted to the others who ran away. "We shall keep the money for our selves!"

"Money? What are you talking about?" the second guy asked.

"Haven't you heard the words out on the street? Rezo is in town and he's looking for some people, one of them is a red hair girl with bad temper and the other is a blond guy with a dragon tattoo on his right arm, those descriptions fit Lina and her blond friend, Rezo promised a big pile of cash for the one who tells them where they are. Let's follow them to their hide out and then we contact Rezo and get our money!"

"What re you saying _ese_? Are you mad?" the first guy yelled. "Didn't you saw the news a few days ago? Rezo confessed on live television that he killed his entire family and framed his grandson! This guy is a complete nut job!"

"You really lost your mind O.T.T.! You can go on this suicide mission if you want but count us out _vato_!" the second guy said as he and the first guy ran away.

"Fine, more for me!" O.T.T. said as he started to look for Lina and Gourry.

_------_

Gourry woke up to find himself on the Ferrari, driving back home. "Ouch, my head hurt….what happen?"

"So you're finally awake, sleepy face?" Lina taunted when she noticed that Gourry woke up.

Gourry turns his head to Lina who is driving the car. "Lina? What happen?"

"You got hit when the other guy throw that rock at me. Thanks for thanking the hit for me….." Lina said very timidly.

"Oh, you're welcome Lina." Gourry replied with a soft smile and putting his hand on his head, on the exact place where he got hit.

Lina's heart never stopped beating when Gourry smiled at her like that. She then imidiatly shakes her head and puts on a serious face. "and Gourry, about you calling me flat chest……."

"Yes?"

"I'll forgive you this time. But if you ever, EVER, call me that again, I'll beat you up so bad that you won't even know from which town you're from. Got it, pal?"

"Yes, yes, I understand!" Gourry immediately responded lifting his hand up in defence. Then he noticed something that alarmed him. "Lina…..you're driving!"

"Yup!" Lina responded with a sinful grin. "I'm finally have my hands on a car!"

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!**" Gourry cried in terror.

Unknown to them that they are being follow by O.T.T. on a motorcycle.

_-----_

_The next day_.

Sylphiel, Nehsziriah, Amy and Valgarv went to the village of Sinta to get some supplies on the supermarket since theirs was almost gone, mostly because of Valgarv which they were not expecting a guess in their trip, they had no choice but to go to the city and get some supplies, something that Sylphiel didn't want to do.

"Sylphiel, can I have these?" Amy asked when she went to Sylphiel with a box of cookies.

"Yes, yes, sure." Sylphiel grabbed the box and put it on her carriage quickly.

"Hye yo Syl, maybe we should get more shampoos, being near the beach is a murder for your hair." Nehsziriah said with a box of shampoo on her hand.

"Yes sure." Sylphiel said as she grabbed the shampoo from Nehsziriah hands and puts it on the carriage.

Nehsziriah saw on Sylphiel's face that she is very nervous and very scare. "Alright Syl, what's going on here? You've been acting weird ever since we came to the village."

Sylphiel turns back to Nehsziriah and looked around to see if no one is listening. "Do you remember when I told to you guys about a group of evil bikers that are ruling this village with an iron fist? I am afraid that they might show up, that's all."

Nehsziriah looked at Sylphiel curiously. "What's so big about those bikers? Are they really of a bad deal?"

"Yes, they are. They are crazy!" Sylphiel responded very low, so that no one can hear her. "they are a group of six bikers that arrived to this town about two years ago and they created such a mess, they went to every store and just wrecked the entire place like if it was a child's play for them, beat up every one they could find if they were nothing like thrash, no one could stand a chance against them, all that did end up wounded for life! Luckily my family managed to escape them. These bikers are evil and cruel, with no human felling, their only efforts they make is to feed their own egocentricity and they don't care about the others!"

"Wow…." That is all that Nehsziriah could say. "But why do these people let them push them around? Why don't they join up to defeat them? And what about cops? Don't these people have some one to protect them?"

"The people tried once but they were easily defeated. And there used to be a sheriff in this town but the last was heard he had an accident down the road and died. The most disgusting thing is that one of the bikers proclaimed himself sheriff and that way he gain complete control of the village. But the scariest stories about these bikers are that they were once professional killers on the run. The more that people try to face them the more those bikers harm them heartlessly, people have lost all hope on defeating them. I warn Lina and the others about this but they didn't listen, that is why I didn't want to come to town, I was afraid to run into them bikers."

Nehsziriah started to understand everything. "I understand, and with Lina and the others gone we shall be at the mercy of those bikers, luckily they don't know about your beach house, right?"

"Right."

"Only there we shall be safe until Lina and the others show up. So let's get packing quickly!"

"Yes…..wait, where is Mr. Valgarv?" Sylphiel asked finally noticing that Valgarv is nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he's over there by the exit!" Amy answered pointing at where Valgarv is, near the exit door leading against the wall.

"How nauseating!" Valgarv thought. "Being in the vicinity of more fragile and sickening weaklings, it really irritates me! But I was so sick of standing in bed all day, I needed to stretch my legs, I'm still very weak after my battle with The Master, if only there was a way for me to recuperate fast…."

Val's thoughts were interrupted when a scraggy man dress up like a biker enter the supermarket drinking a bottle of beer on his hands. It is one of the bikers by the name of Skinner. "Hey yo, I need something to drink, NOW!" every one gazed at him with fearful eyes or angry glares, that is the only thing they can do.

"Oh no!" Sylphiel cried when she heard that voice.

"What? Don't tell me it is one of the bikers!" Nehsziriah said freighted with that fact.

"Yes, it is, let's get out of here!" Sylphiel said as she grabbed Amy and prepared to leave.

"Hey not so fast!" shouted Skinner as he grabbed Sylphiel by her arm. "What is the rush precious? You are new from around here aren't you? So let me give you a special welcome, Jatkins way."

"No, please, let me go!" Sylphiel pleaded trying to break free from Skinner's grasps.

"Hey pal, let her go!" Nehsziriah demanded.

As a response, Skinner slaps Nehsziriah right on the face, making her fall to the ground. "Just wait your turn baby!"

"Let her go!" Amy cried, punching and kicking Skinner's leg.

Skinner ends up slapping Amy on the face as well. "You too, shut up!"

"Amy!" Sylphiel cried trying to go to little Amy but Skinner push her back.

"Now baby, it is time for us to have some fun!" Skinner said with a evil grin as he leads his face to Sylphiel's lips.

"**No, please. DON'T!!!!**" Sylphiel cried.

In that moment Valgarv grabs Skinner by his shoulder ad starts to squeeze it, forcing him to let go of Sylphiel, then he throws him to the ground. "Back off clown!" Valgarv demanded, and then he looks back to Sylphiel who just keeled down to check on Amy. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…..thank you." Sylphiel said very shyly, she never thought she would be rescue some day by a knight in an shiny armour.

"HEY YOU!!!!" Skinner yelled. "What do you think your doing? It is against the Jatkins law!"

"Jatkins, what's that?" Valgarv asked, turning his face to Skinner.

"Why it is me and my brothers, we run this town! If my brothers ever find out what you've just done they will kill you, man!"

In that moment Valgarv's eyes turn dangerous and dreadful, the true eyes of a killer and walks slowly to Skinner. "Are you threatening me?"

Skinner turned all pale and paralysed when Valgarv pointed those eyes at him, no one ever pointed eyes like those at him before, this scared Skinner so much that he even wet his pants. "I….I….I….."

Valgarv grabs Skinner, puts him to his feet and punches him really hard that made him crash out of the supermarket.

Valgarv comes out of the supermarket and walks to Skinner, putting his foot on his face. "Don't ever threat me again, you insignificant weakling. And if you ever, EVER, come anywhere close to Sylphiel, I shall execute you myself! Understand?"

"Y…yes….." That is all that Skinner could say because of Valgarv's feet on his face.

"Good, not get out of my sight!" Valgarv demanded removing his foot on Skinner's face and feeling quite upset because he's not fully recovered yet, if he was Skinner would be already dead when he punched him at the first place, he isn't going to kill Skinner now just so that he doesn't waist anymore energy.

"Not so fast!" Nehsziriah screamed ruing to Valgarv. "I have some unfinished business with that clown!" Nehsziriah walks to Skinner and kicks him right on the family jewels.

"OUCH!!!!!!" Skinner screamed in pain.

"Let this be a lesson experience, you jerk! Don't ever mess with the Nez-girl again! Class is dismiss!"

In that moment many people of the village applauded Valgarv and Nehsziriah for what they have done to put Skinner in his place. "Bravo, way to go!" "It's about time someone puts that jerk-face in his place!" these are some of the words coming from the applauses.

Nehsziriah thanked everyone for the applauses "Thank you, thank you very much! Watch out people, this woman roars!"

Valgarv looked at each and every one of the town's people with a confused look. They are worshiping him just because he defeated that moron Skinner, adoring him like a hero. Valgarv never experience anything like this, he never felt so…. Adored.

Sylphiel smiled at Valgarv. She is very happy to see that there are some people that can appreciate him as much as she does.

_------_

Amelia came down the stairs with her rope on and wearing slippers, and yawning all the way down, she slept very well. "Gosh, I really slept very well here. I hate to admit it but I am glad that Lina and Gracia stole this house."

She slowly walks to the kitchen and she hears a noise coming fro the ground, she looks down to see some pieces of glass on the ground. "What's all this glass doing on the ground?" she follows the trail all the way to the living room.

She takes a peek on the door to find Lina sleeping on the couch and Gourry sleeping on the sofa. She then enters the room and got terrorised with what she saw. "**AAAAAH!!!!**" Amelia screamed when she saw the car that Lina and Gourry used last night on the living room and the broken windows. Her screams were loud enough to wake every one in the house.

"What? Amelia, don't scream like that!" Lina complained. "I was having a good dream!"

"LINA!!!! What is that?!?!" Amelia demanded pointing to the Ferrari.

"Oh….I could not find the parking space, so…….I made one!" Lina responded, a little nervously.

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Amelia screamed then grabs Gourry by the collar. "I told you not to let Lina drive, what is the matter with you!"

"It's not my fault!" Gourry cried. "I got unconscious by defending Lina then I find myself on the car with Lina already driving it! I almost got crashed when Lina decided to enter the mansion by one of the windows; I am still surprised to be alive."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Lina complained.

Amelia and Gourry did not respond, they are as tire as it is.

"Let me guess, Lina did it again?" Asked Naga when she entered the room and saw the car inside the house.

Amelia and Gourry just nodded, and Lina humped.

"I knew it." Naga sighed. "By the way, I came to tell you people that Zelgadiss and his friends are right on the door."

Anelia puts on the happy face when she heard the news. "Zelgadiss is finally here?" she waited no more time and ran to the door.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: another chapter up.

Ramon: and this time Zelgadiss shows up at last.

Alandra: and have you people liked the more Val/Syl scenes here?


	42. The Fever

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 42

_-----_

Amelia rushed to the gates of the mansion and found Zelgadiss's van, coming out of the van are Zolf and Rodimas.

"Rodimas, Zolf! Welcome!" Amelia greeted followed by Lina, Gourry and Naga. "You guys came much faster than I expect."

"Greetings young Amelia." Rodimas greeted back. "It wasn't hard for us to find this place with all your indications.

"You guys managed a good hiding spot." Zolf said looking around the surroundings. "How did you guys managed to get such a place?"

Amelia sweat dropped. "Trust me, you don't want to know. And don't tell him you two!" she screamed when Lina and Naga were about to talk.

Lina and Naga just grinned.

"Say, where is Zelgadiss?" Gourry asked.

"Oh, he's still in the van." Zolf responded.

"Correction, I am right here!" Zel corrected as he came out of the van, his face is all sweaty and he's walking slowly and tiredly, his arms and body are all shaking.

"Zelgadiss! I am so happy to see you!" Amelia said happily as she ran to him.

"Amelia……how are you…." Zel took a few steps to Amelia, but he lost his balance and landed his head between Amelia's chest.

Everyone turn white with their mouth wide open.

Amelia is all shocked and embarrassed with her fist shaking. "Zelgadiss….HOW COULD YOU!!!!" and she smacks him really hard, making Zelgadiss crash inside the car.

"AAAAH!!!!" Screamed both Zolf and Rodimas and they ran to the van to see how Zelgadiss is doing.

"Ouch…..Amelia hit him viciously…." Gourry said with one eye closed.

"She has serious hands." Lina said with a grin.

Naga nodded her head. "I always said that Zelgadiss was not to be trusted."

Amelia is still shaking in fury. "I….I can't….believe what he just done to me!"

"Quick! Some one, help us!" Rodimas called.

In that moment Amelia panicked, did she hit Zelgadiss too hard? "What, what is it?"

"He is still weak because of the fever." Zolf Said as he helped Zelgadiss to his feet.

"Fever?" Amelia asked, now she knows why Zel's been sounding so feeble these last few days. "Quick, let's take him inside!"

"Fever? What's going on here?" Lina asked.

"No time to explain! Let's get Zelgadiss into the house." Amelia said as she helped Zolf to carry.

"If Zelgadiss has a fever then he surly is much worse now with Amelia's punch." Gourry said.

_------_

The gang rested Zel in one of the rooms of the mansion, he seems to be in terrible pain by the look of his face.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you Zelgadiss." Amelia apologised as she put the sheets to cover him.

"I had worst…." Zelgadiss said in a very low voice. "We can not stay here…..Rezo might find us very soon…….we must leave right now……"Zel tried to move but Amelia stopped him.

"Don't be an idiot. You are not feeling well. Don't worry, we found a good hiding place, Rezo will never think of finding us in this mansion." Amelia said with a reassuring smile. "Now stay here while I bring something for you to eat."

After staying that the gang left the room and went all to the kitchen.

"How did Zel got with the fever?" Amelia asked, staring to prepare a warm soup for Zel.

"This is something that Zelgadiss always head ever since his parents die." Zolf responded, sitting on a chair.

"What do you mean?" Naga asked.

"Will you people stop with the riddles and explain us how Zelgadiss got the fever?" Lina demanded as she sits on the table.

"I'll explain." Rodimas said, walking to the window. "It all started when his parents were brutally murdered by Rezo, Zelgadiss developed an intense towering rage over his own grandfather. He trained under Rezo's lead but everyday his anger grew bigger with the feeling of knowing that he was being instructed by the same person who took his father and mother, every day that anger got lock deeply into his soul, consuming him completely, he load himself with patience and serenity so that he might be able to fight his own grandfather. This always disturbed him, being tutored by Rezo…….good lord, you don't know how much he hates him. Finally the day came when he left Rezo to do his own training so that he might beat Rezo someday, but Zelgadiss was never physically powerful enough to reach Rezo's level, which is why he passed to each city, to each library, to find martial arts books that could help him perfect his fighting abilities."

"So that is why Zel was in our school back in Atlas city." Naga said.

"Yeah, he was investigating the school libraries to find a way to defeat Rezo." Lina said.

"Yes, but just like it happened in Atlas city, Rezo used the authorities to hunt Zelgadiss down. In those times the battle between Zelgadiss anger and his patience reach a critical stage, so high that I don't know how, it always gave Zelgadiss a terrible fever, the same fever that he is having right now."

"Wait a minute!" Gourry interrupted. "Are you saying that Zel's anger is responsible for his fever?"

"I never heard of anything like that before." Naga said.

"True, that is true." Rodimas said. "But this is all psychological and emotional. Can you imagine how hard it is for a boy to live with a heartless destroyer like his own grandfather, the same man who is a member of that same boy's family, the same man who slaughtered his own daughter in front of his own grandchild. Zelgadiss kept all that inside himself, but there are limits that his barrier can hold, when he can't hold that barrier anymore he gets the fever. Sometimes that fever is so high that it exhausts him."

Amelia listened to that story very intentionally……she never thought that Zelgadiss could have such problems because of Rezo, she never imagined that his anger was so strong, it is even fiercer than Valgarvs, so fierce that not even Zelgadiss can hold it. Amelia starts to fear more for Zelgadiss future, how far can he go if he lets his fury consume him?

"And how long does this fever last?" Lina asked.

"Luckily we are already use to this and we already have all the medicines to help Zelgadiss." Zolf said as he got up from the chair. "But he was still recuperating when we got here, now because of Amelia's punch we don't know how long he will stay in bed."

"I…..I am terribly sorry." Amelia said with some shame in her voice. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make Zelgadiss feel better."

_------_

Valgarv is on the beach right on the front of Sylphiel's house with a knife cutting a piece of wood, creating a small flute, something that his father taught him when he was still a child, in the time before his parents were killed by Garv. In a certain way he wonders why he is making a flute, ever since he was recruited by Garv he never bothered to do insignificant stuff like this. And also this is the first time he makes a flute, but he made a very small one, one that can only be hold by one hand.

After cleaning up the flute he sits on the ground and starts to play it, it has a soft melody that could be heard on the entire beach. Valgarv never played anything like this before and he is amazed with him self to be able to play it after all those years.

"Wow...that is so beautiful……" Sylphiel said slowly coming close to Valgarv. "I never knew that you could play such a lovely song, Mr Valgarv."

"Thanks……" That was Val's only response as he stops playing.

"Please don't stop……" Sylphiel asked as she sited next to him, but Valgarv ignored her and looks at the horizon. "I……hum……..I wanted to thank you, for saving me from that hooligan yesterday, I'm sorry to thank you now but I was frightened at that time that I forgot to thank you. I hope you can forgive me."

Valgarv looks back at her with soft eyes, Sylphiel could not tell why but she blushed when he looked at her with those eyes, in fact this is the first time that Valgarv ever looked at her like that.

Valgarv resumes playing the flute with the same soft melody coming out.

Sylphiel closed her eyes and admire the song, she never heard anything so beautiful, it is very rare now a day to listen to something so pleasant. After a few moments of listen Sylphiel rests her head on Valgarv's back.

Valagrv in his part blushed when Sylphiel rested on him, he has hugged her before but this is the first time she came to him so closely on her own. "Sylphiel……"

"Please don't stop…….I'm loving the song…..it's so calm and serene……sad in some parts but beautiful none the less…..please continue." Sylpheil asked again putting her hands on Valgarv's shoulders

Valgarv carry on with her wish and started to play the song again, and after a few minutes of playing Valgarv saw that Sylphiel is sleeping calmly on his back, her hands holding him softly like if she is demonstrating that she cares for him.

Cares was something that Valgarv was taught to never accept. All his life Garv taught Valgarv to have a heart of stone and to have ice in his veins, but this girl look for him, treats his wounds and treats him like an ordinary human, she could easily just dump him on the road and left him to die but instead she risked her life to take care of a stranger that could harm her, she trusted him. Never in his life Valgarv ever encountered someone with such tremendous heart. "Sylphiel is so kind…..to kind. I just wonder which unintelligent idiot moron would choose another woman rather than Sylphiel?"

_------_

"**ATCHOOOO!!!!**" Gourry sneezed.

"Don't tell me you're also sick here Gourry?" Lina taunted.

"That's strange, I don't feel sick."

_-----_

Zelgadiss was in his room at the time, eating the soup that Amelia prepared just for him, he rained in silence all that time as he ate the soup and Amelia never left his side.

"So is it good?" Amelia asked nervously, it has been a long time since she prepared a soup.

Zel only nodded his head in response.

That pleased Amelia. "I'm so glad." She replied with a smile. "So are you feeling much better?"

"More or less…… but I think it shall pass soon."

"It must be a terrible fever for to only happens when Rezo….."

"I don't want to talk about Rezo!" Zelgadiss growled.

Amelia backed away a little. "I know how much you hate him, but like I said before, if you have any problems you can always talk to me, I'll listen."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!!!!" Zelgadiss shouted so loud that made Amelia fall down to the ground. "I hate him….I hate him you hear me? And I certainly don't want to talk about anything! **LEAVE ME ALONE**!!!!"

Amelia trembled; Zelgadiss never shouted at her before, even with the fever his anger for Rezo is strong, Amelia can only imagine how Zelgadiss must have felt but she dreamed that his fury was so strong, it scared her, a lot.

Zelgadiss caught his composure and sighed. "I would like to catch some sleep now, please."

"Oh yes, of course!" Amelia said then picks up the plate of soup and left the room, still a little traumatize because of Zel's shouting.

"Can I have a word with you, young Amelia?" asked Rodimas who is right behind Amelia.

"AAAH!!!" She freaked out. "Mr. Rodimas, don't sneak on people like that!"

"Yes, sorry, can I have a word with you anyway?" Rodimas and Amelia went to another room so that no one could hear their conversation, after a few moments of silence Rodimas starts to talk. "I wanted to apologise for Zelagdiss yelling at you. I hope you can forgive him, he's not feeling quite well, you know. He has a lot on his mind that that fever of his just makes him worst. I hope you don't think on quitting on him."

"Quitting on him? What do you mean?"

"Now come on now, don't tell me you don't see how Zelgadiss has been treating you so kindly. In fact I never saw him treat anyone like that before."

Amelia blushed when Rodimas said that. "What….what do you mean?"

"Well come on now, Zelgadiss accepted to train you and even spoke to you many times when you were on the phone and even went to help you guys when Nehsziriah was kidnapped by Drasen. Things that he would never do in a million years."

"Zelgadiss is kinder than most people give him credit for."

Rodimas nodded his head. "I know, but you made him show that kind side of his, in fact you made him unleash that youth side of him that was always trapped in him. He went on dates with you and even dinners. Thanks to you, he breaking free of his shell and the prison that it is his rage, little by little, if it wasn't for you he might have become like Rezo and if he is abandoned now he will for sure, both of them let their anger and hate take control of them until there is nothing more that their own anger to guide them, if Zelgadiss lets his anger consume him completely he will ruin his life. That I why I hope that you don't give up on him, in fact I can see that you also feel something for him as well, isn't that right?"

Amelia's face went all red when Rodimas said that and immediately she leaves the room.

Hours passed ever since she talked to Rodimas, all that time Amelia 's been on her room thinking about what Rodimas told her, with a blush on her face. "Well…..I admit that I never thought of Zelgadiss as a bad person…….and I convince him to teach me the Ratil, but……well……maybe a do like him and." Amelia then shakes her head violently. "No, NO!!!! I can't fall in love! I don't want o endure that pain again!" She screamed as she remembers the day when her mother died, the one person she loved the most was gone, taking from her unjustly, ever since that day Amelia's been afraid to get to close to other people, but ever since she meet Lina that fear has been vanishing little by little, she even got close to Zel thanks to Lina, but the fear of losing someone again is something that Amelia won't be able to endure again.

But right now Zelgadiss needs Amelia.

Amelia slowly looks to her door and stayed unmoved for a moment, then she starts to walk to it and leaves her room.

She became more nervous with each step as she came closer to Zelgadiss's room, she stayed in front of his door for a moment with her heart beating rapidly, why is she acting this way? Is she still afraid that Zelgadiss might still be angry with her? Or is she nervous about what Rodimas said? That Zelgadiss cares for her as much as Amelia cares for him?

After all that moment Amelia opens the door and enters Zelgadiss's room and finds him sleeping on his bed, she walks a little closer to see the look on his face, it is exactly the same face he had right after their battle against Drasen. "What is on your mind, Zelgadis….."

_------_

Zelgadiss crashed against a wall with his body all scared with cuts and blood, bruises in any part of Zel's flesh. Zel looks back to his oponet that is none other than Rezo himself.

"I told you the day when we'll face one another would be the last day you'll respire." Rezo said sinisterly as he comes closer to Zelgadiss.

"Shut up!" Zelgadiss replied as he strikes Rezo with a kick on the face and throws dozen of punches. But none of those attacks made any effects on Rezo, in fact he's smirking.

"Is that the best you can accomplish? Is that the best that your anger can attain? You disappoint me!"

Zel just could not stop shaking, not shaking in fear but shaking in fury. "**DUG HUNT!!!**" Zel hits the ground with his fist and spikes emerge right in front of Zelgadiss.

"Don't hide from me, you coward!" Rezo yelled as he punched the spikes with his fist and attacked Zelgadiss with brutal attacks.

Each attacks strikes Zelgadiss with devastating speed that not even Zel can block it. Every assault was so vicious that it finished Zel for good that he just can not move any more. "No…No, I can not lose….I can't!" these are the only thoughts coming to Zel's mind.

Rezo grabs Zelgadiss feet and drags him to the edge of a cliff. "You are worthless Zelgadiss. I always considerate that you could do much improved things but you're just as wretched as your parents, if you continued to serve me without questioning you would not be in a condition like this."

"I….am not….your slave!" these are the only things that Zelgadiss could say.

"Idiot!" Rezo throws Zelgadiss to the cliff and saw him falling.

As he fell Zelgadiss close his eyes hardly, waiting for death to take him away, but suddenly a light surrounded Zelgadiss, stopping him from falling. "What? What's going on?"

"_Don't give up, my son._" Said a female voice.

Zelgadiss immediately recognized the voice. "M-Mother?"

"_You are much stronger than this Zelgadiss, if you give up all the training and the hard work you've done would have been for nothing, and if you give up you'll end up like your grandfather, giving in to the hate, you are much more powerful and much stronger than this. Don't doom your life my son, you have a lot to live for instead of being trap in eternal darkness._"

Zelgadiss lowers his head. "But……I have……no one….."

"_That is not true my son, your guardian Angel is waiting for you!_"

"What? What do you mean mother?"

"_Zelgadiss……awaken!_"

_------_

Zel opens his eyes to find himself in the room, he immediately sits up and looks around. "A dream? It was all a dream?" he puts his hand on his forehead. "I…I could have sworn that I saw my mother….what a bizarre dream none the less and….."In that moment Zelgadiss realised something. "My fever? My fever is gone! But how?"

Zel turns back and was shocked with what he saw, Amelia on her knees and with her head resting against the wall, sleeping, Zel touched her lap to see that it is warm, which means that Zel's been sleeping on Amelia's lap all this time, again.

Zel got up to his feet and walked to the window and opens it, feeling the soft breeze hitting his face. Then he looks back at Amelia who is still sleeping peacefully, so he holds her gently, rests her to the bed and puts the sheets on her. "I can't believe this, after I was such a jerk to her she never left my sight….unbelievable, the first time I meet her she just wanted me to train her so she could be strong enough to help those in need, after I taught her some move we went out some times, on dates, went to the carnival, had some fights, help each other out……and little by little without I noticing, I became close to this girl…..never anyone show so much care for me like she has." he then looked at her lips and blushed. Zel stood there for a few seconds, unmoved, then he lowers his face to Amelia's and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "I never asked you to look out for me…..but I am glad you did, my guardian Angel."

_------_

O.T.T. entered a dark room, after his eyes got use to the dark he notices that no one is around. "Hey _yo_! Is any one in here?" he called out, he was sure that is the hotel where he is suppose to converse with some one about vital information he has.

"Yes!" responded a voice, then the lights turns on to reveal Rezo right in front of him. "I was told that you have information. Information that is quite fundamental to me."

O.T.T. was off guard when Rezo show up so unexpectedly, still he kept his cool. "That's right _vato_! The information is good, if the money is good. So how about we talk cash first, then talk information?"

Rezo grabbed O.T.T. by the neck and starts to squeeze it. "All that I can guarantee is that if you don't commence talking right now, you will breathe your last breath right here, right now!"

Rezo's threat scarred O.T.T. so much that he could not control his tears. "Alright, Alright, I'll talk! But put me down, please, **Please**!"

Rezo released O.T.T., letting him breath for a moment before talking again. "Start Talking! What is the information that you have? **Speak**!"

O.T.T. immediately gets up. "Its about Lina Inverse, she and a blond friends of hers are in town!"

"That I know!" spooked Rezo in a very angry, infuriated, treacherous tone. "Are you telling me that you contact me just to tell me something that I already know? You made me waist my time?"

"NO, NO SIR!!!" O.T.T. immediately lands on his knees, begging for mercy. "I know where she lives, I follow her last night and found out that she is on a mansion on the north road right out of town."

"I see. That is why we never saw those troubling teenagers!" Said Dilgear as he, Zangulos and Vulgrum appear from the shadows. "All this time they've been hiding right outside of this city!"

"Very knowledgeable of them." Rezo said in a much calmer voice. "Hiding in a place we never would have thought of looking."

"Yes, yes, they are in there, you can all look for them there. Now can I have my reward?" O.T.T. said nervously, he was starting to be sorry for not listening to his friends about coming to look for Rezo, he is hazardously terrifying, and his comrades look creepy too.

"Why yes, of course." Rezo responded calmly but also in a very murdering way. So he strikes O.T.T. right on the neck, breaking O.T.T.'s neck and killing him instantly.

Dilgear and Zangulos remain unmoved when Rezo killed the kid with no remorse, they remain calm but their eyes were wide open in shock.

"Was that wise, Lord Rezo?" Vulgrum asked. "He might have been lying about Lina and the others."

"No he wasn't." Rezo confirmed. "I listen to his heart beat and I could tell that he told the truth."

"So what do we do now?" Zangulos asked.

"Call all our forces that are on this town. Tell them that we found the one we're looking for and we are going to attack them at first sunlight!"

_-----_

Amelia woke up to find her self in Zel's room only to find out that she has sheets covering her. "What? What happen?"

"Finally awake?" Zelgadiss asked, standing near the open window.

Amelia immediately got out of bed and smiled to see Zelgadiss on his feet again and by the way he's standing up it seems that he's fever is completely gone. "Zelgadiss? Are you alright? You were with a fever and….."

"Relax. I am alright." Zelgadiss assured. "I don't know how it happen but my fever is completely gone. Maybe you should go to bed, in your room that is. We are going to leave first thing in the morning."

"So soon? But why?"

"It is best, now go to sleep!"

Amelia was going to reply to that but she decided not to, so she turns to leave.

"And Amelia…..I'm sorry for yelling at you and…...I thank you for taking care of me." Zelgadiss said a little nervously and rubbing his head.

Amelia had her back on Zelgadiss when he said that, possibly so that Zel could not see the blush on Amelia's face. "Your welcome….." She said with a soft smile and leaves the room.

_To be continued…..._

Alandra: we sure made a sweet Amelia/Zelgadiss scenes in this chapter no?

Sunny: I just wonder why they always have to do the kissing when the others are asleep our got knock out cold?

Ramon: why are you asking us that, Sunny?


	43. Lina vs Zelgadiss

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 43

_-----_

Amelia walks the hall directly to the kitchen, humming happily as she did, she could not believe how well Zelgadiss got, she is so glad that his fever is completely gone.

"Miss Amelia!" Rodimas called as he runs to her. "I heard that Zelgadiss is all well now, and I also heard that you stayed with him the entire time. I thank you for helping him."

Amelia blushed. "It was a pleasure. And I'm glad he got fine so soon, that way we can leave this house and meet with Sylphiel and the others so that we can train to fight this guy known as The Master."

"Now that you mention him, I remember the days when I use to serve Rezo that he use to make deals with a mysterious man, ever since that day Rezo changed to the insane killer we know to day." Rodimas said, remembering some stuff.

"Is Zelgadiss still thinking on fighting his own grandfather?" Amelia asked very seriously and concern at the same time. "By the way he reacts about Rezo, I am concern that his anger might devour him and ends up obliterating him. Zelgadiss reactions are practically similar to a guy we meet a few days ago, his name was Valgarv and he had an strong hate for Lina, all that hate ended up destroying him."

Rodimas sighed. "I know, Zelgadiss has an intense anger, and practically Zolf and my self are to blame for it. Rezo killed our families and we got concentrated on one sold purpose, destroy him, but as we saw Zelgadiss grew up we saw his fury reaching an extreme level, we tried to reach to him but we failed, but like I said yesterday you made him change, for the better,I saw the way he looks at you and I am sure that he will listen to every thing you'll say to him, I just hope you can continue to stay in his side when the times comes."

Amelia staid in silence and unmoved for a moment before, her eyes trembling in emotion. "I will….."

Suddenly a noise is heard in the kitchen.

"What is that noise?" Rodimas asked.

Amelia just puts her hand on her head. "Please, don't let it be them doing dumb things!"

_-----_

"That last waffle is mine!" Lina screamed as she kicked Gourry's hand, releasing the waffle!"

"OUCH! Lina that hurts!" Gourry cried.

"But victory is mine!" Naga yelled as she grabbed the waffle and opens her mouth to eat it.

"Its mine!" Lina cried as she spears Naga and grabs the waffle.

"You ate the last one Lina, its mine!" Gourry reminded as he takes the waffle from Lina's hand.

"Ladies first! Especially beautiful Ladies like me!" Naga said then slaps Gourry's hand.

The waffle flies over the table then land to the ground. Lina, Gourry and Naga few to grab it but they crashed against each other when they try to get it and ended up falling to the ground all over each other.

"What's going on here?" Amelia yelled when she and Rodimas enters the kitchen then she grabs the waffle.

"Oh hi Amelia." Lina, Gourry and Naga said at the same time in an embarrass tone.

"We…..we were just doing some morning exercises." Lina lied.

"Yeah, that's right!" Naga and Gourry said at the same time as they and Lina got out of each other and started to make some push ups.

Amelia didn't believe it. "It is much stronger than you guys. I just turn my back for a few moments and already you guys are making sad scenes." She said with her hand on her head.

"Hey Rodimas!" Zolf called as he enters the kitchen. "Eat up your breakfast and then help me pack, Zelgadiss wants us all to leave as soon as possible."

"Leaving so soon?" Lina asked as she got up. "We still have a lot of time. Rezo will never find us here."

"Still he wants to leaves as soon as possible. It is much safer that way and don't underestimate Rezo, he's very cunning."

Amelia agrees "I believe it is best. This mansion is not ours and we overcome our welcome. At least at Sylphiel's village we can be more comfortable with out Rezo or the Master after us. I better go fix my bags." After saying that Amelia left to her room to make her suitcase, every one knows that she's not very comfortable in this house because she feels like a thief for stealing this mansion even if Lina and Naga put her up to this.

"Still, why does Zel wants to leave so soon?" Lina questioned about that. "I'm sure that he's not completely recovered from his fever."

"Maybe he's not comfortable in being in this house like Amelia." Gourry said.

"Or maybe he has something else in mind." Naga said.

"I think that Naga is right. I don't know what it is but I am going to find out." Lina said as she runs to the stairs, walking directly to Zel's room

_------_

In the _Ognimirbahs._

The Master walks down the halls directly to an elevator with Raltac waiting for him with one knee on the ground and with his head lowed respectfully. "It's my helicopter on the roof, Raltac?"

"Yes my lord, it awaits you."

"My lord what is wrong?" Mazinda asked as she walks to The Master. "Why are you leaving?"

"Rezo and the Descendents are about to battle each other, I want to be readily available when the encounter starts." The Master asked as he enters the elevator with some of his minions.

"May I escort you, my lord?"

"No! You will continue here! I will terminate them myself, only I shall have the absolute victory in the end." The Master replied as the door closes.

Mazenda just stayed there with our moving, closing her hand really hard, after all this time she worked and dedicated so much for the Master, he never even looked at her with a different eyes, all he ever cares about is to destroy Lina and her team and to find the woman named Sylphiel, especially Sylphiel. "I will find that woman someday…..and I shall kill her myself!"

_------_

Lina enters Zel's room to find him packing up his stuff, he really seems to be in a hurry here.

"Don't you know that it is rude to enter someone's room without knocking?" Zel asked, still packing up his stuff.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Lina asked, ignoring Zel's question.

"It is best; If Rezo is in town it will be best to leave immediately before he can get us!"

"Oh come on, we are in a mansion right out of the city, he will never think of finding us here!"

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk it, Rezo is very cunning. I will drop you people back at Sylphiel's village, then I'll be on my own."

"What?" Lina cried, she could not believe that Zelgadiss is planning on leaving them again. "But I thought that you were going to help us fight The Master."

"The Master is no concern of mine; the only one I want to defeat is Rezo. The rest and the others don't matter to me."

Lina shakes her head. "You really extreme dislike him, don't you? I know that he killed your family, but don't you think you're taking this over too far?"

"What do you know about it?" Zelgadiss snapped angrily, finally looking at Lina. "You don't know how I suffered because of Rezo, I endured his training only to have the chance of destroying him someday. I work for years for the day when I will finally send him to his grave!" after saying that Zelgadiss resumes on his packing

"But damn, vengeance is the only thing that matters to you?" Lina asked in a serious tone. "Don't you see that you have friends that want to help you? The least you could do is giving them more help and support than the ones they gave you!"

""That does not matter to me! My only concern is Rezo's death!"

Lina stayed there in silence for a moment. "You know what? You are just like Rezo!"

Zel closes his suitcase brutally; he took Lina's comment as an insult. "What did you say?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said you are just like Rezo!"

"Don't ever say that again!" Zel shouted as he turns to Lina. "I am not like him! I forbid you to say that I am just like that merciless slaughterer!"

"Why not? It is true!" She replied.

"That's it!" Zel throws a punch at Lina who blocks it with her hand. Zel takes that chance to grab her arm and throws her over the bed. "I am not like that man! Understood?"

Lina jump of the bed and throws a kick at Zel's face, making him crash against the wall. "Why not? You act just him! You have friends and people that care and support you but you don't care about that, you just care for your egotistical needs!"

Zel gets up and kicks Lina right on the stomach, making her fall to the bed. "People say that revenge is best served cold but they never said that Revenge is selfish! Do you even know me to say that I am just like Rezo? That is just a stupid commentary of you!"

"No it isn't!" Lina snapped, returning Zel's kick on the guts. "Don't forget that I and the others set everything up to frame Rezo a few days ago, in that day I saw Rezo's insanity, I saw how he uses other like trash and I saw that he doesn't respect the ones close to him, which is why I say that you are just like Rezo. A few days ago I faced a guy named Valgarv that let his antagonism take the best of him, which ended up destroying him, and by the way I see you act Zel I say that if you are not careful the anger will be the death of you! I know how it is, on our battle against Drasen I also let my anger take the best of me, if Gourry didn't help me back then that anger would have destroyed me. And now you are making the same blunder that I was going to make that day! Don't forget that it was you back then who call me to my attention about me being taking over by the anger."

Zel slowly gets up to his feet. "I don't care about that! I didn't spend years training and finding new fighting styles to have others telling me that my revenge is pointless. I know what I said to you back then but this is battle that is mine and mine alone! Don't interfere, Lina Inverse, or I will kill you myself!"

Lina stayed in silence, her face showing no fear. "I never said that your revenge is pointless, if you want to fight Rezo I won't stop you, all I ask is that you don't act like him. Just look what it is happening to you, your rage is so great that messes up your health and gives you fever"

"For the last time, I don't act like Rezo!" Zel replied in a low voice, then throws a punch at Lina who managed to grab his hand with her right hand and with her left hand she grabs Zel's arm, throwing up to the ground.

"Listen to me Zel. You have people that want to help you, if you keep on ignoring then and concerning only for your vengeance you end up lost like your grandfather!"

Zel jumps to the air and throws a kick at Lina's face. "My parents were betrayed and Killed by Rezo, they deserve that justice is made!"

"But for that do you need to give in to wrath and ignore the ones close to you?" Lina asked as she slowly gets up. "Let me tell you something, ever since Rezo appeared in TV and you ran away, Amelia was very worry about you, fearing for your safety."

Zel soften up a little when he heard Amelia's name. "This war is just mine not hers, even if I taught her some fighting styles this war is not for her. That is why I am going to drop you guys at Sylphiel and then I'll be on my own."

"Just one more thing about Amelia, even with your calls she continued to be very concern about you, she even cried at night and whispering your name."

Zel gasped with the news.

"I don't know how it happened but you have become a big part of her life Zelgadiss, I never saw her like this but I assure you that she loves you very much." Lina continued. "Amelia has a heart of Gold and you'll never find anyone like her Zelgadiss, so have brains, calm you're self down and open your eyes. I am not going to stop you on your battle against Rezo but I am asking you to consider the ones that are close to you. You are turning into Rezo Little by little, so stop that and don't give in to your fury or you'll turn into a mad man!"

Zel stayed in silence, no one ever talked to him that way before, Rezo is the only person he hates the most and the thought that he might be turning into him starts to disturb him a lot, but the news of Amelia loving him a lot caught him by surprise, he knows that he has feelings for her but he never imagined that it could reach this level, for the moment here Zel doesn't feel so alone any more, but this is a feeling he doesn't know how to deal with it, he feels so confused.

"Think about all I said Zel….." Lina was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She throws a punch at Zel's face, making him fall to the ground. "That's for kicking me on the face." Then she leaves the room.

"Does she always need to have the last word?" Zel asked as he got up to his feet with one hand holding his jaw.

_----_

During that time Zolf and Rodimas were packing some of their stuff in the van, even packing some of the Slayers bags.

"I must say, why is it that people now a days must carry so many stuff?" Zolf asked, putting some bags on the van.

"I don't know." Rodimas responded. "But let's stop complaining and continue with the bagging. I just hope Rezo never thinks on finding us here until we are completely out of here."

"I'm afraid that your hopes are in vain, Rodimas!" said a voice from behind Zolf and Rodimas; they entered in a state of shock when they saw that it is Rezo right behind them. "It's been a long time since I saw you two."

Zolf putted himself in a fighting position while Rodimas picks up his axe, then the notice the surroundings, they see dozen of men dressed in black with shades, each one caring swords, spears and many other weapons.

"How did you found us?" Zolf asked.

"Let's say that a Latino birdie told me." Rezo joked in a sinister voice. "Now let's talk business here, I know that you too have been teaming up with my grandson to fight me but I am sure that in all that time you've become aware of that your attempts on destroying me are a complete waits of time. So why don't you two give up and swear your faithfulness to me once more?"

Zolf and Rodimas growled at Rezo's offer.

"You dare to ask us that?" Zold snapped. "You killed our family's right in front of us and you dare to ask us that?"

Rodimas points his axe at Rezo. "Tell me something Rezo, what honour do you have to kill your own daughter and son and law and leave your own grandson orphan, giving him nothing but loneliness, pain and suffering? You have no honour, you are nothing but a cannibal!"

Rezo just chuckles. "My honour demands that I execute all the ones who stand against me, like it is what is going to happen with you two!"

_-----_

Zel enters the kitchen to find Lina, Amelia,Nag and Gourry eating their breakfast, and by the way Lina is eating so peacefully and full of passion it is almost like she and Zel never fought in his room, but it is impossible for Lina to be upset when she's eating.

"Zelgadiss! How are you?" Amelia greeted as she walks to Zel with a cup of tea to give it to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thanks." Zel responded as he takes the cup from Amelia. "So are you people ready to leave at once?"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever!" Lina replied. "I still say we should stay in this house for a little more. We still have a lot of time and I think it is too risky to leave at once.

Naga agreed. "And don't forget that we had a lot of trouble steali…..I mean, borrowing this house."

Zel blinked. "Wait a minute, you guys stole this house? But how did you…….never mind, I think I really don't want to know."

"I say that it is best that we leave as quickly as possible." Gourry stated. "I am worry about my sister."

"Oh come on Gourry you worry to much." Lina said as she slaps Gourry right on the back. "In fact I must say that you guys are worrying for nothing. What could possibly happen?"

In that moment Rodimas and Zolf crashed through the window of the kitchen, crashing against the ground with dozen of broken windows around them.

Every one gasped when they saw their friends crashing against the window with wounds all around them.

"**Zolf, Rodimas!!!**" Zel screamed as he drops his tea and runs to his fallen comrades.

"Oh my gosh!" Amelia screamed in worry as she kneels right next to them. "Are they….."

"No, they are alive, but scarcely." Zel assured.

"Look how wounded they are!" Gourry pointed out.

"Looks like you were right Zel…." Lina said.

"Then we should not be here people, we should get out of here now!" Naga suggested.

"Naga is right. Let's carry Zold and Rodimas and get the heck out of here!" Lina said as she prepared to help on caring Rodimas.

But in that moments the sound of windows broking, doors cracking, and walls falling all over the house is heard all over the mansion with dozen of Rezo's minions entering the mansion until they reached the kitchen and surrounded the Slayers, making it impossible for them to escape.

"Hey…..what the….." that is all that Lina could say.

"Excuse me Lina, but weren't you the one who said that we were in no trouble?" Naga asked sarcastically.

"Ok, so I made one little mistake, so sue me."

"Now look at what you people have done! You people trashed the mansion, could you people show some respect for other people's property!" Amelia screamed.

The Slayers sweat dropped, only Amelia to be worry for others people's property and forgetting the fact that they are surrounded by countless foes.

"Be careful guys, these are Rezo's minions but they are very well trained, never leave your guard off!" Zel warned.

"They won't take us down with out a fight!" Gourry said as he unleashed his kendo sword.

Some of the minions laughed at Gourry for caring a simple kendo sword while they have sword made of cold hard steel.

One of the minions picks up his sword and makes a few moves with it, slashing a table in haft with a swing.

"**Don't destroy the table! It is not ours!**" Amelia screamed

"So that's how we are going to play the game?" Gourry said with a grin, his swordsman instincts alert him that this minion is changeling him. So he puts himself in a fighting positing with his right arm down and his left arm up and holding his sword. He stayed in that position for a moment until he makes some move, so fast that no one could see it. Then Gourry rest his sword and the table that the minion slashed is now cut into little pieces and the minion's sword is now cut in three.

The minion gasped when his sword got broken and he still could not believe that a simple wood sword broke his. Another minion takes that chance to make some swords moves himself and makes a big cut on the ground.

Gourry return that move with some of his own and disarms the minion, cuts his shades and makes an X on his chest.

Many minions back away, this man must be a masterful swordsman to be able to make those moves with a sword made of wood.

Still one minion steps forward, puts himself in a fighting position with his sword pointing directly at Gourry.

Gourry looks at the minion with a confused look and slaps the sword right out of the minion's hands. "If you don't hold your sword really tight you will lose the fight."

"Will we just fight these guys already?" Lina screamed as she jumps right from behind Gourry and lands right in the middle.

"Save some from me Lina!" Naga yelled as she jumps from behind Gourry and slams two minions.

"Will you people stop trashing the house? It is not ours!" Amelia screamed as she joins the fight.

Zel takes that chance to rest Zold and Rodimas next to the wall. "Rest here you two, I will help them beat these guys." After saying that Zel joins his team mates in the fight.

Rodimas manages to put on a small smile. "Incredible, to think that this boy who only fights to serve his interests is finally fighting to help others even knowing that his mortal enemy is somewhere around. He's becoming an honourable fight, I am sure that his parents are proud of him."

"Good Luck Zelgadiss." Zolf said.

The battle starts with Lina kicking some of the minions on the head or guts, or even in the fruits then she jumps to the air, makes some air flips until she leaves the kitchen.

Some of the minions turn to the fugitive Lina and Naga took that chance to throw a Freeze arrow at them, taking them down easily.

Gourry runs out passing all over the armed minions and disarms them with his sword, Zel takes that chance to jump into the air and kick each and every one of the minion like if he was walking all over them, on the last minion Zel throws a big kick, making his crash against the wall.

"STOP DESTROYING THE HOUSE! Amelia screamed, and then she punched another minion. "**JUSTICE PUNCH!!!!**" she punched to a group of minions coming right at her, the power of the punch was so strong that it made fly out the house, making a big hole as they did. "Ops…..." Amelia said in embarrassment.

Naga made some back flips when she saw three minions coming after her, then she stops and kicks the first one and kicks him again making him bash against another one, the Naga grabs the third one and makes his head crash against the wall.

Gourry disarmed another one of the minions when one of the minions grabbed him by the neck, he was trying to choke the life out of Gourry, but Gourry reacts quickly by kicking the minion he was fighting and Lin a appears and throws a vase at the Minion that was choking Gourry.

"Eyes open Gourry. I can't protect _ya_ all the time." Lina taunted with out realising the minion that was about to attack her from behind, but Gourry saved her and punched the minion.

"Eyes open Lina, can't protect you all the time." Gourry taunted back.

Zel punched some minions on his way then jumps to the air and lands right behind one of them and kicks him on his back, then kicks one that was standing right behind him.

Amelia blocks the attacks of the minion standing right in front of her until she lowers her head when he was about to attack her and she hits him on the family jewels. Another minion was about to attack Amelia with a sword but she manages to escape the attack which made the minion slash the wall.

"HEY watch it!" Amelia yelled. "This is not our house!"

The minion ignored her and throws his sword at Amelia who manages to dodge it again and the sword crashed against a priceless painting. "**AAAAH!!!! Don't destroy the stuff in this house!**"

The minion growled and picks up a chair and throws it at Amelia who managed to grab it.

In that moment Amelia shakes in annoyance, she is so tire of telling these people not to trash the house but they completely ignore her and continue to vandalise the place. "**For the last time……**" she said in a dangerous tone. "**DON'T DESTROY THE HOUSE!!!**" she screamed as she throws the chair right at the minion's face.

She then grabs the table and throws it against a group of minions that were coming right at her. "**It is not ours!!!**" she then kicks one that was going to attack her from behind and throws him against the giant television. "**Why can't you respect that?!?!?!**"

"Amelia, calm down!" Naga said. "If you keep this up you'll be the one who's going to trash the house until there is nothing left." She pointed out.

Amelia looked around and saw the trashing she's been doing just to beat these guys. "Ops, again……" she blushed in embarrassment again.

The minions just could not believe what it is going on here, the have the number advantage but these kids are beating them easily. "The axes!!! Now!" one of the minions ordered and another minion distributed dozen on axes to his comrades.

"They got other weapons!" Gourry said as he punched another minion.

"I have an idea!" Lina said as she kicks a minion and runs to Gourry. "Gourry, I'm going to use you as a bowling ball!"

"What?"

Lina did not bother to respond, she simply throws Gourry to the group of minions in front of them caring axes. Gourry roles directly at the minions like a bowling ball and crashes against them like if they were pillars.

Lina runs back to Gourry, not bothering if she's stepping on the minions. "That was cool Gourry, can we do that again?"

"No!" he responded with his eyes still dizzy and still lying on the ground. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh come, I thought that you men like to play bowling."

"I never play bowling in my life!"

"**ENOUGH!!!!!"** shouted Dilgear and he, Zangulos and Vulgrum finally appear on the battle field.

All the minions stopped and looked back at them.

Zelgadiss, Amelia and Naga regrouped next to Lina and Gourry, looking at their new adversaries.

"I remember Dilgear but who's the other ones?" Naga asked.

"Zangulos and Vulgrum." Zelgadiss responded. "Those two, Dilgear and another guy called Ninja are the four strongest minions of Rezo. But I am surprised that Ninja is not here!"

"That is my fault." Amelia said. "I fought him on our way to this city and defeated him."

"You what?" Zelgadiss asked in an amazed tone, he knows Ninja very well and khow it is difficult to predict what he can do next but Amelia managed to defeat him?

"Never mind that!" Lina interrupted. "We need to defeat these guys if we want to get out of here."

"These younglings are too strong for you people, so back off!" Dilgear ordered and all the minions obey him and vanished in the shadows. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time!"

"Looks like this was all but a warm up guys, the real fight is going to start now!" Lina said as she puts her self in a fighting position.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: so far the gang have been playing with the minions, now the real battle is about to commence.

Sunny: big fights on the way here, its time to rock!


	44. A Hard Fight

_Slayers Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 44

_-----_

Dilgera, Zangulos and Vulgrum stares at their opponents with serious eyes, the Slayers returned their glares the same way, neither one of them taking their eyes of each other and waiting for any possible attack, especially now that they know that they can be attacked by Rezo at any given moment.

"It seems that we are in a bit disadvantage here." Naga affirmed. "You people know a lot about us but we know nothing of yourselves!"

"And that's the way it is going to be!" Dilgear replied.

"But none the less we have the benefits here!" Naga replied back. "We have the numbers advantage!"

Vulgrum took a step forward. "That can be arranged." He said and then starts to concentrate with a golden aura surrounding him and a vac of wind surrounding him. The wind is so strong that it is making the walls crack.

"Zel, what is he doing?" Lina asked.

"He is using the duplication technique." Zel responded, never taking his eyes on Vulgrum.

"The what?" every one asked then looks back at Vulgrum

He seems to been in a deep concentration but the expression on his face never changed but the force that he is unleashing is quite impressive, Zangulos and Dilgear only have smirks on their faces, they seem to know what it is about to come.

Suddenly Vulgrum lifts his arms in mid air and from his left side, mystically appears another Vulgrum and on his right side appears another Vulgrum.

"AAAAAH!!!" Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia screamed in shock, they could not believe what happen right in front of them, two Vulgrums suddenly appears.

""How….how…..what happen here?" Amelia asked with her hand trembling in shock. "How did they he do that?

"It has to be an illusion, no one can multiplied like this!" Gourry stated.

"You are wrong, he can!" Zelgadiss assured. "He uses a very special technique that it was used on the elderly times."

"In the Elderly times?" Lina asked.

"Back then the Duplication Technique was powerful but very complicated to apply, everyone who used that attack were easily defeated because when a person uses that attack they have their abilities divided, that is why that attack stopped to be used."

"Yes, but Master Rezo found the scrolls of that technique and taught me how to use it perfectly, and my abilities don't get divided, each one of my clones holds the same level of strength that the original use. In other words, I am the true master of the duplicate attack!" Vulgrum nº1 said.

"A very ancient attack? How did Rezo obtained such attack?" Amelia asked.

"Rezo's organization I known for gathering very antiques artefacts, even in places that it seemed impossible to obtain. Even scrolls from very old martial arts schools that have been forgotten for a very long time." Zel explained.

"And Rezo possibly studied those scrolls!" Lina added. "I believe that is one of the reasons why he's very strong."

"Exactly!" Dilgear affirmed. "Betraying or challenging Rezo is a fool's mistake! You insignificant fools are no match for a man who olds the right of being considered the king of the martial arts!"

"Says you." Gourry said as he points his bamboo sword at his opponents. "We won't give in so easily just because you're boos is powerful!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Zangulos asked very arrogantly. "I believed that the dog is barking!"

Gourry twitched. "What did you say?"

Zangulos grinned. "You didn't listen to me, then listen up carefully, I said that the dog is barking! And a dog is what you are!"

Gourry grunted when Zangulos called him a dog again. "Why the heck do you keep calling me a dog?"

"Because that is what you are! You are considered the best swordsman but you let Lina Inverse control you like a dog. You are an insult to anyone who holds a sword, like myself."

"Who do you think you are? Say what ever you want but I respect Lina, and what I do is help her when ever I can!"

"Says you, dog!"

Gourry could not take it anymore and points his sword at Zangulos. "All I see is you talking. Can you fight as well as you can talk?"

Zangulos retrieves his own sword of cold hard steel and points it to Gourry. "Then come here!"

Both swords man charged against each other until their swords clashed, with Gourry's bamboo sword broke in haft.

"What?" Lina, Amelia and Naga gasped. During the times they saw Gourry fight they saw him break swords of steel with his bamboo sword, but Zangulos broke it like any sword could easily break a bamboo sword. Can this means that Zangulos is a much better swordsman than Gourry?

"Gourry….."Lina whispered, she starts to worry for Gourry's security.

"Let me show you how a real swordsman fights!" Zangulos said arrogantly then makes a strike with his swords directly at Gourry.

Gourry simply lowers down, escaping the attack and rolling over until he grabs one of the swords of the minions that ran away. Gourry immediately gets up and puts himself in a fighting position. "I never hold a real sword before but it seems I will have to improve to beat you, you don't seem like an ordinary opponent!"

"Well bring it on!" Zangulos challenged.

Gourry immediately jumps to the air with a glow on the blade of his sword. "Elmikia Lance!" he shouted and throws a blade blast at Zangulos.

The blast ran to Zangulos but in the last moment he jumps to the air and roles over in the air until he kicks Gourry on the face, making him fall to the ground. "Was that your best?" Zangulos asked when he landed on the ground. "Can't you do better? Oh I forgot, you are a dog with no brain."

"Man I am so tire of hearing you!" Gourry gets up and attacks Zangulos with brutal and skilful attacks, these attacks are strong enough to make Zangulos back away.

"Gourry be careful!" Lina shouted as she prepared to go to Gourry when Vulgrum nº2 stepped in front of her.

"You are facing me!" Vulgrum nº 2 punches Lina by surprise that she did not managed to defend her self then he grabs her by the collar and throws her against the table.

"Hey! That is not fair!" Amelia shouted as she prepared to attack Vulgrum nº 2 but Vulgrum nº 3 kicks her on the face, making Amelia crash against the wall.

"Foolish child!"

"Hey!" Naga shouted. "No one beat my sister! **Demona Crystal!**" she punches the ground and an ice explosion emerges running directly to Vulgrum nº 2 but he manages to jump to the air to escape the attack.

Naga takes that chance to jump to the air to attack him but Vulgrum nº1 grabs her by her legs and throws her back to the ground.

"You girls are no match for us!" Vulgrum said with no emotion in his voice.

Zelgadiss looks back at Dilgear who's been doing noting but standing there and doing nothing. "When do you plan on fighting you coward? Are you afraid of me? Or do you want Vulgrum do another copy of himself to fight me?"

"You traitor! Ever since I know you you've been doing nothing but insult me but this time master Rezo won't be here to prevent me to punish you!" Dilgear said with his entire body covered in veins.

"I never needed his protection for anything and I won't start now."

"Then DIE!!!!" Dilgear shouted and charges against Zel and throws punches and kicks at Zel who dodges each and every attack with no effort.

Suddenly Zel steps on Dilgear's foot, stopping him on his tracks and strikes him with a punch on the stomach, making Dilgear crash against the wall violently.

_-------_

The girls continue fighting the Vulgrums with no avail, the Vulgrums attack the girls with all they have without giving them time to even breath, so far the girls didn't even have the chance on striking them.

"AAAH!!!" Lina cried as she throws a kick at Vulgrum nº3 who dodge it in the last second, after seeing that her attack failed she jumps back to escape her opponent.

Lina managed to escape Vulgrum nº3 reach and breathing tiredly. "damn it, the guy is good, very good….he has an impressive speed and doesn't give us time to react, but worst of all he doesn't show any emotion when he fights, his face is like stone, it gets very difficult for me to predict what he might do next."

Vulgrum nº3 points the palm of his hand to Lina. "**FIREBALL!!!!**" and a fireball came out of Vulgrums hand running directly to Lina.

"What?!" she cried when she saw the attack. Luckily Lina managed to dodge the attack at the last minute even if she was shocked. "That is an attack I use, how did you manage to control it?"

Vulgrum nº3 did not respond, instead he presses his fist to the ground. "**Mega Brand!**" and a blast from the ground ran directly to Lina.

"**Mega Brand!**" she shouted releasing her own attack which blocked the other. "Damn it, how do you manage to use my techniques?"

"Very simple, I saw your moves on the days when you fought other opponents." That was Vulgrum nº3 only response.

"I see….." Lina thought. "Not only he's very hard to predict but he also learns the attacks from other fighters. He's very smart to be able to learn them in such short time."

_-------_

In the mean time the Seilune sisters are having troubles of their own with their opponents.

"Damn it!" Naga cursed. "Doesn't these guys ever get tire? It is like they are machines or something."

"I'll say." Amelia agreed. "I kind of wished that they would act a little arrogantly right now just like all our past adversaries. In a moment like this the arrogance is a sign of weakness.He's almost like Ninja."

"Lets try playing dirty then Amelia, lets change adversaries." Naga said as she presses her fist on the ground "**MEGA BRAND!!!!**" she screamed making a very small explosion, creating a big smoke which hided Naga and Amelia.

"Huh? Where are they? Vulgrum nº1 asked.

"I can not see them!" Vulgrum nº2 responded as both of them walked to the smoke to find their opponents. The smoke got too intense fro them to find anything.

"Gotcha!" Naga screamed as she suddenly appears right in front Vulgrum nº 2 who was caught in shock to see his adversary in front of him and he could not prepare a defence. "Eat this!" Naga throws a punch at Vulgrum nº2 but it was blocked by Vulgrum nº1 "WHAT!?!?!"

Vulgrum nº1 throws Naga to the ground very violently.

In that moment of distraction Amelia takes that chance to attack Vulgrum nº1 by surprise but Vulgrum nº2 stands right in front of her and punches her on the guts, making Amelia land next to Naga.

"These guys are too good!" Amelia cursed. "They predicted out attack!"

"Actually I don't think so…." Naga murmured to Amelia.

"What do you mean?" Amelia murmured back.

"When I attacked the first guy the second guy came to his defence and he seemed desperate when I was going to attack the first guy by surprise, it was like he didn't want any harm coming to him."

"So what is your point?"

"I don't know why but it seems that they don't want us to hit any one of them, maybe we are close on finding their weakness."

_------_

Gourry and Zangulos continue to clash against each other with their swords until Zangulos manages to push Gourry against the wall with his sword. "It is that the best you can do, dog? And to think that many consider you the best swordsman, but you are worthless piece of garbage."

Gourry got up to his feet and glares at Zangulos. "Why do you keep calling me a dog?"

"Because that is what you are! I've heard a lot about you when you use to fight in Rashat's casino, you always defeated your foes without breaking a sweat and by simply using a sword of wood, but you have a big flaw, you pay your allegiance to irrelevant people like that small blond girl and the other red hair girl that is always humiliating you! You fallow them around like a dog!"

"You are talking about my sister Amy and Lina! So what is the problem? They are my friends and family!"

"Fool! A swordsman pays no allegiance to anyone! In the past all the ones who pay the loyalty always ended up destroyed and murdered. Look at me, I work for my self and myself alone and I am loyal to no one and I have turn into the strongest swordsman in the world!"

"Loyal to no one? Then why do you work for Re…tezo, mento…. Zel's grand father?"

"I am just staying by his side so that he can make me stronger! Rezo has amazing contacts and knowledge about strong objects in the past, like the sword I holding! It is called the Holing sword. It is very powerful that holds a power that no one can resist. That is why I am the best swordsman in the world and you are polluting my spot!"

Gourry remains in silence for a moment. "You think you are the best by just holding a powerful sword? The sword is nothing but a tool; it is worthless if the one who holds her doesn't have any skills or capability!"

Zangulos growled with that comment. "Are you insulting my arts? I am so going to destroy you!" and charges against Gourry.

_-------_

Lina's been fighting against Vulgrum nº3 all this time and she hasn't been getting any advantage so far, they have been throws punches at each other with no avail, it is ever hard for Lina to predict what Vulgrum might do because he shows no emotion when he fights, Lina never thought anyone who remains so emotionless and hushed.

Vulgrum manages to catch Lina by punching her on the face and making her fly to the air.

But Lina makes a back flip in the air, landing safely in the ground. "**FIREBALL!!!**"

Vulgrum disappears right when the fire ball was about to hit him.

"What where is he?" Lina asked to herself and she looks around.

"Right here young one!" Vulgrum nº 3 responds as he appears right behind Lina and punches her from behind, making Lina crash against the ground.

Lina immediately gets up to her feet and looks back at her opponent. "Why you……I'll teach you to attack someone from behind!" in that moment a crash comes from behind Lina, she turns around to see Naga and Amelia landing right next to her. "Amelia, Naga, are you two alright?"

"Fine, just dandy!" Naga managed to say as she got up.

"These guys are too good, it is so hard to predict what they might do!, its like he's a robot" Amelia said also getting up. "I don't know how we are going to defeat these guys."

Lina then looks at the Vulgrums coming to them and surrounding them. "Calm down girls, we have been in difficult situations before."

The three girls got up to their feet and stayed back to back with each other, waiting for the Vulgrums to attack.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: not a bad fight I might say.

Ramon: and this is only the beginning


	45. The Extreme Fight

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 45

_-----_

The sword fight between Zangulos and Gourry became so intense that ended up in new grounds, now both swordsman are fighting on the roof with they swords clashing with all the might and power they posses.

After one last clash, both fighters jump away from each other and panting heavily.

"I don't understand!" Zangulos said between the gasp for air. "You are nothing but a dog, so how come you are giving me such a hard time?"

"Stop calling me a dog!" Gourry growled. "Just because I help my friends does not make me a dog!"

"I already told you that a swordsman pays allegiance to no one! The best swordsman develops by working alone for himself. It is like they say: the one who travels faster is the one who travels alone."

"But a swordsman also has a code of honour. I protect the ones I worship, nothing simpler. If you don't like it then it is your problem but if you call me a dog again and you are going to regret it!"

"You are threatening me? That is a fool's mistake, my friend."

"Then it is a good thing that I am no fool!" Gourry runs directly to Zangulos ready to attack him.

"You darn fool!" Zangulos hold his sword in the horizontal and makes a horizontal attack.

Gourry manages to jump into the air and kicks Zangulos right on the face.

That made Zangulos takes a few steps back because of the kick but hold his ground. Gourry takes that chance to attack Zangulos with a few masterful swords attacks but Zangulos manages to block each attack with his sword and then returns the attacks to Gourry who also manages to block then as well, then both fighters throws a swords strike against each other with an impressive impact when the swords connected against each other again. The impact was too tremendous that made both fighters crash down, with some parts of the roof.

"Unbelievable!" Gourry thought. "He really is good, much better then any fighter I have faced. "I throw dozen of masterful strikes at him and he managed to block them all even after I kick him on the face, he's not all talk like everyone I faced, and most of all I am sure that he didn't use all his skills. I better think of something else or I won't be able to beat him and join Lina and the others!"

Zangulos is shocked, he should be revolted to see that there is a swordsman that is just as good as him but he is not, in fact he feels very enthusiastic. "Is this how you feel when you face a worthy foe? Is this how a person feels when he fights a fighter that forces himself to go beyond his limits?" Zangulso got up to his feet with chuckle. "This is amazing, fantastic! Never in my life had I felt so alive in a fight! I have a feeling that this will be the best fight in my life. **GET UP**!"

Gourry grinned. "Very well. It is time to see if you are as good as you say you are!"

_-----_

Lina, Amelia and Naga are standing back to back against each other, with a standing position against the three Vulgrums, they are really difficult to defeat.

"This is not good, does anyone have any idea?" Amelia asked.

"None from me, what about you guys?" Lina asked.

"I think I have one!" Naga said with a grin.

"You have a plan?" Lina asked in amazement with her eyes wide open.

"Don't be surprised you idiot! Let's try the old switch opponents' tactic when ever we get the chance. I think that the best option we have to defeat these guys."

"Your plan doesn't have any logic but I am desperate the enough to try it, lets do it!"

"Justice always triumphs!" Amelia shouts and charges against Vulgrum nº 3 and throws him a flying kick which he blocks very easily. Naga joins the fight by helping her sister by throw some punches at Vulgrum nº 3 who blocked them but with some difficulty because this time he's fighting with two fighters this time.

The other two Vulgrums rushed to help the other one but Lina stands in front of them and starts to throw punches and kicks at them. Both Vulgrum block each attack from Lina and started to throw attacks of their own at her, Lina is having a bad time blocking them but her plan was to keep both Vulgrum with their attention at her while the Seilune Sisters are fighting the last Vulgrum.

Vulgrum nº3 is having a hard time with the Seilune Sisters and even worst now the other two Vulgrums are with their attention on Lina with out helping him out.

In that moment Amelia throws a punch at Vulgrum nº3, directly to his face, but he grabs her by her fist them kicks her on the mid section them strikes her right on the back, making Amelia fall heavily to the ground.

Naga didn't gave Vulgrum nº3 time to rest and continues to attack him, but Vulgrum continues to block her attacks, this time with almost no effort since Amelia is knock out.

Lina managed to saw what happen, things are certainly going from bad to worst, it seems that Naga's plan is a big failure and how can Lina manage to survive against two copies that seems to never get tire.

Naga is staring to back away, Vulgrum seems to never get tire and it is forcing Naga to back away, if this keeps up he will defeat her like he did with Amelia.

"AARGH!!!!" Vulgrum nº3 cried in pain when some one kicks him violently on the midsection. It is Amelia who's already awake.

Vulgrum nº3 lands on his knees with his hands holding his stomach, and he's not the only one, Vulgrum's nº 1 and 2 are also on their knees holding theirs stomachs.

"What happen?" Amelia asked as she got up.

Lina was a little confused in the beginning but then she understood what their problem is. "It's their multiplication attack!"

"Huh?"

"Vulgrum said that he worked out all the bugs on his attack but it seems that he didn't fix it that good as he thought."

"Yes." Naga said with a nod. "His abilities and skills are not divided as we hoped but each clone can feel the pain of each clone when he gets hit! I understood that when we were fighting these guys, they were desperately helping each other out, preventing each other from being hurt. This is their weakness, if one gets suffers the other will also feel the pain!"

"Why Naga, I must say I am impressed!" Lina admitted.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH! But of course you are Lina! I am the mighty Naga! The powerful Naga, the beautiful Naga! NAGA THE SERPENT! OHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!"

Lina sweat dropped. "Idiot Narcissist!"

"Girl! Pay attention here, we have one shot to defeat Vulgrum here!" Amelia shouted out.

"Right!" Lina took that change to charge against one of the Vulgrums. She throw a flying kick at Vulgrum nº1 who managed to block with both his arms. Naga took that chance to punch him on the stomach, causing pain to all three Vulgrums.

"JUSTICE PUNCH!!!!" Amelia shouted as she throw her strong attack at the face of Vulgrum nº3, which made all three Vulgrums crash against the wall.

"We are winning here girls!" Lina said.

"This is what they get by challenging Naga the Serpent!" Naga said, acting all grand.

All three Vulgrums got up to their feet, they only been thump a few times but they are devastated as it is, the strength of these girls are very potent for them to be in this state. "It seems that we have to put you girls at distance so that you won't hit us!" all three Vulgrums said at the same time and pointed the palm of their hands at the girls and a lightning came out of it, going directly at the girls but they managed to escape by jumping back.

The Vulgrums fire the lighting three more times and in each of those times the girls managed to escape but keeping a big distance between them and the Vulgrums.

"How can we attack them if they keep on shooting their lightning bolts?" Amelia asked.

"Relax Amelia, they are desperate!" Naga assured. "They are practically out of power, these lightning bolts are their last hopes."

Lina agreed. "Naga is right Amelia, they multiplication attack is their strongest point but sometimes that can be the weak point if we explore it right."

"So what do we do?" Amelia asked.

"Let's keep dodging each attack and see what it can go."

_-----_

During all that time Zelgadiss and Dilgear have been fighting each other with no resting, at least Dilgear is, Zelgadiss has been blocking and beating Dilgear with out breaking a sweat.

"AAAARRR!!!" Dilgear let out a battle cry as he throws a punch at Zelgadiss who block it with juts one arm and with that same arm strikes Dilgear right on the chest, making him crashing against a wall.

"You are still very weak, Dilgear!" Zelgadiss taunted with no emotion on his face.

"You are a repulsive, hideous creature, Zelgadiss!" Dilgear yelled, but deep inside he is afraid, Zelgadiss has a frightening method of fighting, he keeps and emotionless and composed face when he fights but at the same time he has eyes that terrifies anyone who fights him. That fear is invading Dilgear's soul, it is almost like Zelgadiss is turning into Rezo because he has the same creepy nature that he possesses.

"Where is Rezo? Why is he not here?" Zelgadiss demanded. "Is he too afraid to show his face here?"

"Be cautious with your words, Zelgadiss! We are more than enough to defeat you and your friends! Lord Rezo does not need to waist his abilities to destroy you!"

Zel remained in silence for a moment before letting out a small laugh. "I know that Rezo is powerful but the one thing I do not have a handle on is how he had the miserable thought of making you one of his four strong fighters!"

Dilgear growled in fury. "I don't believe this!!! After all this time you are still a cocky brat!"

"Every one who fights you has the right to be cocky." Zelgadiss replied with a smirk.

"I am sick and tire of your constant mocks! This time I am going to make you regret for all this years you made a fool of me!"

"How do you think you can do that? I am much faster than you!"

"It does not matter! Sooner or later you'll be tire and in that moment I will crush you!" Dilgera resumes on throwing punches at Zelgadiss with a raw power but Wel bl0ocks each attack with just one hand.

_-----_

In that time the girls have been dodging all the lighting attacks from the Vulgrums who was forcing them to back away.

"What's the matter pal, can't you do better than that?" Lina challenged.

"Or are you just afraid to fight us?" Amelia taunted.

"You three witches! Don't undervalue our power!" the three Vulgrums shouted at the same time. "We can do much more that this!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't give us your best shot?" Naga challenged.

"Very well, but remember, you ask for it!" the Vulgrums gathered their hand together and their lighting powers starts to create a ball of lightning that starts to grow bigger and larger, the power is so big that it is starting to make walls and lamps start to break apart, the force of that attack is so big that it is making Lina, Amelia and Naga being drag away.

"That attacks seems to be to powerful, look at what is happening at the entire place!" Amelia said with both her arms in front of her face. "I can't even hold on to my feet because of it!"

"Relax Amelia, just a little more!" Lina said.

"A little more what?"

In that moment all three Vulgrums start to glow and their attack completely disappears and all three Vulgrums are together as one person again. Vulgrums lands on his knees with his hands on the ground and panting heavily.

Naga hoots very loud. "Alright it worked!"

"He much weaker, but how did this happen?" Amelia.

"He reached the point of no return and because of that he returned back to normal!" Lina explained. "Now it is the time to finish him for good!" Lina starts to concentrate her hand until it is all covered with red aura, and ran directly at Vulgrum. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**" Lina gives Vulgrum a strong upper cut making him crash against the roof until he reached the second floor completely battered and destroyed.

"Yes, Justice always wins!" Amelia cheered.

Lina lets out a deep breath. "It sure was not easy but we did it."

"Let's go help Zelgadiss, he might need our help!" Amelia said as she ran to the room where Zelgadiss is fighting.

_-----_

Back in the roof, Gourry and Zangulos continues to fight very intensely, not one them refuses to fall down and give up.

In that moment Zangulos jumps back to prepare a new attack. "**HOLLY SWORD SPIN!!!!**" Zangulos starts to spin around like the helices of a helicopter in a rapid speed.

Gourry starts to jump away but Zangulos follows him, still spinning in an amazing speed that Gourry hardly manages to dodge.

Suddenly Gourry loses his balance and begins to fall down. Zangulos stops his spinning and prepares to attack Gourry. "NOW I GOT YOU!!!" Zangulos throws a Strike at Gourry but in the exact moment when Gourry was about to get hit he dodges the attack, making Zangulos hit the chimney.

Gourry rolls down, away from Zangulos and prepares an attack. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!**" and Gourry throws the attack at Zangulos.

"**HOLLY SWORD BLAST!!!**" Zangulos shouted, throwing his attack against Gourry's.

The two blasts hits each other, creating a big explosion which made both Zangulos and Gourry fall down.

Both fighters are panting heavily, this is indeed the best fight they ever had in their lives but they are reaching their limits.

Zangulos gets up to his feet with his knees shaking. "Not bad, I must say that I am impressed. Here I thought that you were nothing but a slave but you proved to be a worthy fighter. This proves that this fight will last a long time until one of us falls down."

Gourry gets up to his fee and looks at Zangulos. "That is what you think pal. Look at your sword!" Gourry points at Zangulos sword.

"What?" Zangulos looks at his sword. It has some cracks and broken parts on his blades.

"We were fighting so intensely that you forgot about the condition of your sword."

"Look who is talking! Look at the state of **your** sword!" Zangulos snapped, pointing at Gourry's sword.

Goury looks down at his blade to see that it is in bad shape as Zangulos's. "So it is….so what do you say about calling this a draw?"

"NEVER!!!!" Zangulos yelled. "I refuse to let the result of this brawl to be a draw because of our swords! While he is still alive a swordsman never stays on the ground, it I a matter of honor here! There will be a winner and a loser in this fight and we are going to decide it right now!" Zangulos puts himself in a fighting position.

"I see……" Gourry said in his mind. "He wants to end this in a decisive blow, a decision between life and death. Very well…" Gourry puts himself in a fighting position of his own.

Both fighters glare at each other, watching any movement that the other might do. Even if they are standing still they are concentrating their forces for this last attack.

In that moment a leaf passes bye each one of them like a fly. When the leaf fell down, both fighters charged against each other.

"**AAAAH!!**!" Gourry and Zangulos let out a battle cry and strike each other until they were both with their backs at each other. The strike was so strong that even made Zangulos hat fly off of his head.

Immediately Gourry and Zangulos turn to each other, putting themselves in a fighting position again. Not even one of them moved, that is until blood starts to fall down on Gourry's arm.

Zangulos let out a smirk, it seems that victory is in his grasp, but suddenly his sword breaks into pieces. "WHAT!?!?!?"

"I won." That is all that Gourry said with a grin of his own.

Zangulos says nothing, he just drops what it is left of his sword with his hair covering his eyes. "I lost……but I am not ashamed of myself, I gave everything that I gave in myself in this extreme battle. I admit that I would like to win but I enjoyed this fight which has push me beyond my limits and made me search my true fighting spirit. You can finish me now….."

Gourry did not say a word, he just simply turns his back at Zangulos and walks away.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Zangulos demanded, seeing that as an insult. "Just because you won does not mean that you have to take away a swordsman's death!"

Gourry stops in his tracks and turns his head to Zangulos. "I am not going to kill you because of two simple reasons: I am not a killer, never was and I will never be. And if I kill you I would lose a good rival and I would never be able to fight someone of my level."

Zangulos stays in silence for a moment then lets out a smirk. "I see. I believe you are right; it would be a shame to end this battle with the death of one of us. A match as good as this one was deserves a proper and rightful rematch." Zangulos picks up his hat and puts it on then turns his back to Gourry. "Until we meet again, the next time we meet you will see a much better fighter that the one you fought today. Remember, my name is Zangulos!"

"And mine is Gourry Gabrieve!"

"Until next time, Gourry Gabrieve!" After saying that Zangulos jumps high in the air then lands in the wood right near the mansion.

In that moment Gourry's sword breaks into pieces. Gourry let go of the sword and holds the wound in his arm. "I will really need to train hard for the next time I fight him. If his sword didn't brake first he would certainly kill me."

"But the next time you two will fight will be in hell!" said a voice right behind Gourry. Gourry turns around to see Rezo right behind him. "After I am done with you and your friends I will find that wretched Zangulos and annihilate him myself!"

Gourry jumps back, escaping Rezo's reach. He is in a difficult position here, he is very wounded and tire from his battle with Zangulos and now he's going to face one of the most dangerous men that he has ever meet. Even so Gourry stands tall against Rezo but with no hope in surviving. "Lina……"

_To be continued……_

Ramon: we are back with the cliffhangers. How will Gourry come out of this one?

Sunny: if he comes out!

Maliska: send us your reviews please.


	46. Rezo Attacks

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 46

_-----_

Dilgear throws dozens of punchs and elbow attacks on Zel who just remains there unmoved and with out any sign of being wounded with Dilegear's attacks. Each attack becoming more aggressive and more destructive but Zelgadiss continues on his stance with a calm attitude.

Dilgear takes a chance to jump back to catch his breath, he just could not believe how strong Zelgadiss has become, all of his attacks smacked Zelgadiss like if it was a mosquito bite.

"Come on, hit here." Zelgadiss challenged, pointing to his chin.

Dilgear narrowed his eyes in rage. "DON'T MOCK ME!!!" Dilgear throws a punch at Zelgadiss, hitting him violently on the chin, the impact was so devastated that it made the wall right behind Zelgadiss fly away.

Nevertheless Zelgadiss remains in his place, still not feeling the effects of Dilgear's attacks.

Dilgear starts to back away, his skin starting to turn pale. "No…… it can not be! What are you to resist my attacks?"

Zolf and Rodimas were doing nothing but watch, they are still hurt from Rezo's sudden attack.

"This is all the result from all of Master Zelgadiss training, he gained an impressive force that no one can compete with!" Zolf said.

"But I'm still worry…." Rodimas alleged. "How can we perfectly be sure that Zelgadiss will remain this calm when he fights Rezo?"

In that moment Lina and the Seilune sisters appear.

"Don't tell me that this guy is the only one left!" Naga taunted.

"Well it is no big deal." Lina taunted.

"Hey! Four against one is not fair!" Dilgear complained.

"Was it fair when you people attack Zolf and Rodimas?" Amelia replied.

Lina steps forward until she is just two steps away from Dilgear. "Alright pal, give a message from our part to your boss!"

"What message?"

"Tell him that if he treasures his life, then get out of our lives. You got that?"

This only made Dilgear tremble in fear. "Are you insane? If I go back and tell him that, Rezo will kill me for sure! You have no idea how strong he is! I do, I do a lot! I saw first hand of his handy work ever since the first day I worked for him and I can say that has a power that no mere mortal can reach, there are numerous people that can be in agreement with what I just said and all of them are dead. He is a genius but sadly an insane genius!"

These words did not comforted the gang at all, they can see that Rezo is insane but by Dilgear's reaction it seems that he's much worst than what they saw. If what they fear is true, Rezo didn't really show all his best the first day they meet him.

Suddenly an explosion is heard right from the top of them.

"What was that explosion?" Amelia asked.

"It came from the roof!" Zelgadiss confirmed.

Lina gasped when she heard that, she knows that Gourry is fighting on the roof with Zangulos. "Gourry…..we must go to the roof at once!"

Lina was about to leave when right from top of her the roof crashed and Rezo appeared, wearing a fighting suite and caring his scepter. "No need to go there, I am here!"

"Rezo." Zelgadiss growled. Finally his long time enemy is right in front of him.

The Slayers just stood there paralyzed; it looks like the inevitable is occurring here. They knew that they would face Rezo soon but they never thought that they would face him so soon.

"Where's Gourry? What have you done to Gourry?" Lina demanded, not caring if she is talking to an insane person that many people fear.

"Gourry you say…." Rezo toyed. "We just meet again after so many days gone past and all you can say to me is where is Gourry?"

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?**" Lina shouted. Naga and Amelia were stunted with Lina's attitude, they never saw like this before.

Amelia can tell that she like Gourry but it seems that it is more than a simple care that Lina feels for him.

Rezo let out a small smirk. "The blond fool, I blasted him permanently, he's no more!"

"What?" Lina felt like her world had collapsed. Is Gourry dead? She refused to believe that, she refused to believe that the one man who showed her the most care and sympathy is gone forever, the very same man who defended her against Drasen and his associates, who sacrificed himself to save his sister to give her a good life, the very same man which Lina first found love is gone. Her desperation is so big that she can not hold her tears. "**You lie!**"

Rezo let out a small evil chuckle. "Am I?"

Lina even had a hard time breathing because of Rezo's coldness but then she let out a battle cry, releasing all the emotions she is feeling right now and charged against Rezo.

"**DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!!!**" Lina screamed and she throws the kick right at Rezo, but he managed to grab her feet with his hand. "Impossible!"

"Calm down Lina Inverse, you are too nervous!" Rezo said with a grin. Then throws at her a strong punch, making Lina crash against the wall, violently.

"LINA!" Amelia screamed when she saw her friend falling.

Lina slowly lifts her head up and puts a thumb up at her friends.

"It is amazing that Lina manages to move after getting hit at least five times by Rezo." Zelgadiss commented, never leaving his eyes on Rezo.

Naga and Amelia gasped when Zelgadiss said that. Rezo threw five blows at Lina and they did not even saw it, it only seemed to them that Rezo only hit Lina only one time. Rezo is indeed dominant, a true veteran of the world of fighters, he seems to just as strong as Garv, maybe even more.

Zelgadiss starts to walk to Rezo with a calm attitude but his eyes revealing noting but rage.

"No!" Amelia grabs Zelgadiss by his arm, stopping him to go to Rezo. "Don't do it, please don't! He's too strong!"

Zelgadiss says nothing; he simply pushes Amelia away which made her fall to the ground. "Don't get in my way again!" he ordered in a sinister cold voice. "I've been waiting for this fight for so long. If you interfere again I will kill you!"

Those words shocked Amelia, and it frightened her. "This is not the Zelgadiss I know…..it seems like…..it seems like he's possessed." She thought, with a few sobs, this new face of Zelgadiss really caught her off guard.

"This is just as I feared, Zelgadiss's hate is taking over him and it is turning him into a complete fiend." Rodimas thought.

"Calm your self Zelgadiss, don't be like you grandfather." Zolf said in his mind.

"Finally the promised day has come!" Zelgadiss said as he is just five steps away from Rezo. "Every single daylight hours I dreamed of this day. I trained for so long and it is a little hard for me to believe that my goal is finally at my grasp."

"You should calm your self first Zelgadiss." Rezo suggested. "Your heart beat is speeding up, you are too nervous!"

Zelgadiss said nothing, he knows that Rezo is using his hipper sensitive hears to read Zelgadiss's emotions, all blind fighters do it. "You might be able to read my state of mind but you can't read my thoughts!"

Rezo chuckled with Zelgadiss reply.

"What's so funny?" Zelgadiss demanded.

"Oh not much, but your parents use those exact words before dying."

Those words only made Zelgadiss even more furious, so much that his eyes turn red. "**That's it! USEN BROON!**" Zelgadiss punches the ground and a dark energy blast emerges from the ground, running directly at Rezo.

Rezo does not even move, he simply points the palm of his hand at Zelgadiss' attack making a Dug Hunt attack, blocking Zelgadiss's assault. "You are really furious Zelgadiss, you are more furious than the least time I meet you."

"I have learned to concentrate all my will and all my power for the day I would face you!"

Rezo's body starts to glow, his immense power emerging from him, creating a wind strong enough to make all the remaining furniture of the room to float to the air. "Enjoy your last seconds in this world, Zelgadiss Greywords, the time has come for me to finish your misery and send you to see your deceased parents."

Zel's body also starts to glow with his power doing the same thing Rezo's doing. "But it will be you who will join them!"

"Hump! If I can not defeat my rotten traitor Grandson then I don't deserve to be part of this world."

"For too long you don't deserve to be part of this world! **ASTRAL VINE!!**" Zelgadiss's fist becomes all red and he throws a punch at Rezo.

But Rezo dodges the attacks and appears right behind Zelgadiss. "You were too slow and predictable, Zelgadiss." Rezo throw some blows at Zelgadiss while he was still on his back.

Luckily Zelgadiss managed to escape each attack but with much difficulty, Rezo is too fast and cunning. In a moment of desperation Zelgadiss lowers himself down and throws a kick at one of Rezo's legs, his intention was to at least break one of his legs by hitting him hard on the knee, that way he would be much slower.

But before Zelgadiss could break Rezo's leg but he lifted it up before Zelgadiss could hit him and with that same leg he kicks Zelgadiss right on the face.

The impact was strong but Zelgadiss made a few back flips and prepares to attack Rezo again, he can not let him rest on second or Rezo will gain advantage.

"**ASTRAL VINE!!!**" Zelgadiis concentrated his attack on his legs this time, throwing spinning kicks at Rezo who also manages to escape each attack so easily.

"I am proud of you Zelgadiss. Your strength goes beyond my estimation. You really have made over matching progresses." Rezo complimented between the dodges then he grabs Zelgadiss's leg then presses his scepter to the ground and a ground blast emerges from the ground, hitting Zelgadiss really hard, making him hit the ground hard.

"Zelgadiss!!!" Amelia cried, she never saw Zelgadiss being over powered like this, she can not stop her legs from shaking, Rezo's power is scaring her.

Naga gulped, so far Rezo is predidcting all of Zelgadiss's moves and attack, she knows that Rezo is the one who taught Rezo how to fight, which gives him all the advantage, but there is more, Rezo's super hears is the one who is helping him predict all of Zelgadiss's attack before he can performs them. Thanks to that talent Rezo can always foresee all of his opponent's attacks before they can act them, the simple sound of the heart and the tensions of the muscles can inform Rezo about his adversary's intentions. So the big question is how can we defeat a man that can predict their next moves?

"Bravo! Bravo, Master Rezo! You are truly the most powerful!" Dilgear applauded.

"Be silence you suck up!" Rezo growled the stabs his hand on Dilgear's chest. "You are so pathetic to me Dilgear! I really don't understand why I hire you in the first place, you are nothing but filth to my eyes! Now die!" and Rezo throws Dilgear to the ground with his wolf-mask falling out of his face.

Dilgear stands on the ground with his body shaking and his eyes turning white, waiting for death to take him away, using his last strengths he lifts his arm to the air for a few moments but then it falls down to the ground which means that his life has come to an end.

_------_

Not one of them knows that they are being watched by _The Master_ and his minions from a cliff right behind the nearly destroyed mansion.

"My Lord, Rezo has overwhelmed his own grandson and he murdered one of his loyal servants." Raltac informed.

"I see…" _The Master_ said with a grin. "It seems that the evil power I inserted in Rezo has really consumed him. I should have executed Rezo the first time I laid eyes on him but I figure that he might be useful, especially when I tricked him about the Clair Bible."

"The Clair Bible my lord? But that bible has been destroyed for years!" Raltac reminded.

"I know that very well! Rezo has heard about it and he believes that that book holds the key for curing his blind eyes, he came to me to ask for support since he believed that I am the one who knows his location. The only thing I told him is that the Clair Bible is hidden in a secret place."

"Ah! Now I understand my lord. Rezo is one of the Decedents but he and his organization has an impressive ability of finding long lost places, even in the most difficult places. You are using Rezo to find your enemies!"

The Master let out a sinister laugh. "Precisely! And I am using him right now to test the other Decedents strength, I want to see how strong they have become ever since their fight with Valgarv. And most of all I am going to retrieve the last piece, the very same piece that is around Lina's neck

_-----_

"Who's next?" Rezo asked as he turned to both Naga and Amelia.

"You damn monster!" Amelia screamed as she puts herself in a fighting position

"**DEMONA CRYSTAL!!!**" Naga screamed as she punches the ground and an ice blast emerged directly at Rezo, frizzing his entire body completely.

"In order to achieve my goal everyone here must perish!" Rezo said from inside his ice prison and the charges up his power to break free from his prison.

"You are too overconfident!" Amelia screamed when she and Naga appeared right behind Rezo.

"**FIREBALL!!!!**" both sisters screamed, uniting both their attacks to create the world's greatest fireball.

Rezo immediately turns to the Seilune sisters and points the palm of his hand to them, creating a mystical wall blocking the giant fireball. "You say that I am overconfident? With so much power I that hold in my person how could I not be?" Rezo them punches the ground, making the same attack that he used to defeat Zelgadiss.

Naga and Amelia managed to escape the attack and landed safely to the ground.

"Damn it! He's too strong!" Naga cursed. "We need to find another way to beat him!"

"We were luckly to escape his attack." Amelia said.

Suddenly the two sisters land on one knee to the ground with blood coming out of their mouths.

"What….what happen?" Amelia asked with a frightened look.

"I don't believe this…."Naga whispered as she looked to her hand covered with her blood. "Even if we managed to escape his attack, its impact was strong enough to hit us."

"His strength is amazing!"

"Too much talking but no much walking." Rezo taunted as he walks to the two sisters. "It is time for me to destroy you!"

"Stop it!" Lina screamed as she kicked Rezo right on the jaw, but Rezo did not move an inch. "You stay away from my friends Rezo! You won't kill anyone ever again!"

"My poor dear Lina! Do you want to become a victim of my Rampage for the second time today?" Rezo asked with a smirk.

"Don't taunt me!!!" Lina screamed as she throws a rotating kick at Rezo.

But Rezo grabs Lina's feet when she was about to hit him. "Oh please…." Rezo then throws Lina high up to the air. "Now die!" Rezo points his finger at Lina and a blast came out with the form a demon bat.

"**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!**" Lina screams as she kicks Rezo's attack, then she lands safely on the ground.

Lina glances at Rezo with sweat coming out of her body. "Damn it! He can predict every move that we can make" she thought. "Rezo is just as physically powerful as Garv, maybe a little more."

"This is much worst than they fight we had against Valgarv!" Amelia said.

"How can we defeat a foe who can always predict our next move with his sensitive hears?" A very defeated Naga asked.

"Come on young one! Surely you can do better than that." Rezo challenged as he walks to Lina.

"Don't underestimate me, bud! If I want to I can beat you really good. And don't call me Shirley!" Lina replied with her usual grin and she attacks Rezo. She throws him many kicks and strong punches but none of them can penetrate Rezo's defenses.

Rezo then kicked Lina right by her legs, making her fall down. Rezo then took that chance to kick Lina right on the chest. The kick was so strong that it made Lina crash against two rooms.

Naga and Amelia could not believe in what their eyes are seeing right now, ever since Garv they never saw Lina being overpowered like this.

"You are such a disappointment, Lina Inverse!" Rezo said as he passed by the two rooms, directly to Lina. "I've heard rumors that you are the best fighter because you defeated Garv the Red Dragon. But now I wonder if you ever did defeat him."

"Don't get so cocky!" Lina shouted then immediately jumps up to her feet, ready to attack Rezo again. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**"

She throws her best punch at Rezo but he immediately grabbed her hand. "**WHAT!?!?**" Lina screamed in terror, no one has ever held one of her best attacks like this, what kind of monster is Rezo?

Rezo then throws a punch at Lina's stomach. "What a waist of my time!" and then punches Lina right on the face, making her crash violently to the ground. "What a waist of my time!"

Even in pain Lina managed to look up at Rezo.

"You still manage to look at me even with all the punishment I gave you? Not bad." Rezo said arrogantly. "But it is time for you to pay for your past crimes! Helping Zelgadiss escape, refusing my generous offer, exposing me on world wide television and wasting my precious time and resources!"

"I did all that? I'm sure am good!" Lina taunted.

Rezo laughed. "You have a great sense of humor even when you are about to die, Lina Inverse." He then garbs Lina by her neck and lifts her to the air. "Now it is time to end this!" said as he holds Lina's neck really tight.

Lina could not even breath, Rezo's grips is too tight.

"I can feel that you are still alive because of your heart beat but it is only a matter of moment here. Death awaits you!"

Lina slowly opens one eye. "You can hear my heart beat and hear every movement that my body can make but my intelligence is something you can not hear!" Lina then strikes Rezo's hears with her fingers, pressing them deeply inside.

"**AAAAH!!!!**" Rezo screamed in pain as he releases Lina and hold his hears that are already bleeding.

As soon as Rezo released Lina, she took that chance to catch her breath. "Now that I took down your strongest point I'm going to show you that Lina Inverse is no pushover!"

Lina throws some flying kicks at Rezo's face, making him fly to the air, this is the best opportunity that Lina has now that she managed to eliminate Rezo's hears, but she must not underestimate him as well. So Lina presses her fist to the ground as soon as Rezo was about to fall "**MEGA BRAND!!!**" the explosion emerges from the ground, hitting Rezo really hard but none the less he remains in his feet after the attack was done but he's very disorientated.

Lina ran directly at Rezo, she can not let him rest, who knows when she might ever get another chance to beat Rezo. "Let me show you something new here! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH PART TWO!!!!**" Lina throws her Dragon Slave punch with an incredible speed that it seemed like she just thrown dozen of Dragon Slave Punches.

Each attack hits Rezo really hard, and it is impossible to escape them because of the dozen of punches that are thrown in every two seconds. Each attack left a red bloody mark in Rezo and already releasing blood from his mouth.

In the final conclusion of this attack Lina throws a final punch at Rezo, a strong punch that has exploded when it came in contact with Rezo. The explosion was so hard that destroyed part of the house right behind Rezo and making him violently crash right outside the house.

Lina lands on her knees, panting deeply, she has never faced a foe like Rezo, he's much better then Garv.

Amelia and Naga watched the entire fight, especially this new move from Lina.

"Amazing!" Amelia said in amazed with a big smile on her face. "Lina was just waiting fro the right time to catch Rezo to eliminate his hears!"

"But that last move is new. I never saw it before." Naga said. "But is no big deal, I can easily avoid those attacks because I am the great Naga the Serpent! OHOHOHOHOHOH!"

Amelia sweat dropped, the day when her sister admits that Lina I far better then her will never come.

In that moment Lina got up to her feet but Amelia want to her and hold her. "Lina, please rest. You have just been in a real hard fight."

Lina pushed Amelia away. "No, I must find Gourry, I can't believe he's dead! I must find him."

"Lina……" Amelia whispered in surprise.

But before she could think of anything else a figure lands right in front of them

The three girls gasped when they saw who it is.

It is Rezo with wounds all over his body and with his hears still bleeding but Rezo doesn't seem tire.

"I don't believe it!" Naga said in shock.

"You are still alive?" Lina said in disbelieve.

"As you can see!" Rezo responded. "But I must say I am furious with my own stupidity for letting my guard down so that you could eliminate my hears. But unlike you Lina Inverse, I have been in the fighting world much more time than you and I have learned how to take the blows and much more. Your attack was strong but it doesn't have the exact level to overcome my years of experience."

"Damn it!" Lina cursed. "What am I going to do now? That attack was my last hope and I don't think that Rezo will let me do it again."

_To be continued__……_

Ramon: Lina had her last hopes in this last attack but sadly it wasn't enough to beat Rezo.

Sunny: but now how can defeat Rezo now? If they can defeat him.

Alandra: please read and review.


	47. Zel's Transformation

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 47

_-----_

Rezo could not see or hear his opponents but he could feel their presence, he could feel the presence of Lina, Amelia and Naga. Rezo's face is calm even if he's bleeding heavily on his hears, his mind determinate to finish Lina and her friends.

Amelia look down at Lina and saw that she is still to tire from all the beating she got from Rezo, she barely can't move.

Amelia decides to give her friend a time to take a break and charges against Rezo. "**SEILUNE SPIN!!!**" she jumps to the air and throws a spinning kick at Rezo who blocks it with his arm. Seeing that her attack failed Amelia quickly throws another kick at Rezo who also manages to block it easily.

Getting infuriated of Amelia, Rezo punches her on the face, making her fall to the ground heavily.

"DAMN YOU!!" Naga cried as she charged against Rezo to perform the same exact attack she used against Orland from Drasen's gang. "**SERPENT BITE!!!**"

She throws both her hands at Rezo's chest but he grabs both her arms and hits her on the mid section with his knee.

"I can't believe it….." Naga said in disbelieve and pukes blood right out of her mouth. "No one…ever hold my Serpent bite……"

"Miserable mosquito!" Rezo spited and throws Naga to the ground, then he turns back to Lina. "You managed to seize me by surprise but I reassure you that won't happen for a second time.

With some difficulty, Lina gets up to her feet. "I have to say that I was surprised to see you on your feet again after you got caught with my attack."

"You are flabbergasted?" Rezo asked with a grin. "I believe there was some misunderstanding between us here, I am indestructible!"

"That's what you say!"

"Wrong Lina Inverse! That is what I know!" Rezo jumps to the air directly at Lina and throws a strong kick at her.

Lina manages to block it with an arm but the impact was too strong that dragged Lina away from Rezo. Lina then lands to the ground, holding the same arm she used for blocking. "Damn it! My arm is numb!"

Rezo throws a blow at Lina but she managed to escape his strike and throws one of her own with her remaining arm.

Rezo grabs her punch with his right hand with his left elbow he strikes right on Lina's hips, hitting her robustly and making her cry in pain, but was not enough for Rezo, he grabs Lina's head and hits her head with both his knees and throws a uppercut at her, making Lina fall down to the ground.

_-----_

_The Master's_ been seeing the entire fight so far with a smirk on his face. "Yes……The power I introduce in Rezo is miraculous, and I can feel all that power entering in me. So fight the lot of you! The more you fight the more your power will enter in me!"

_-----_

Lina is a bloody mess, she barely can't move, it is almost like her fight with Garv, she can not decide who's more sadistic. She can't do a damn thing except seeing Rezo coming right at her.

"My request for forgiveness, this was not a reasonable battle. I'm just too strong for you!" Rezo said arrogantly.

"You are talking too much for someone who has his hears all bleeding!" Lina replied with a smirk.

"True, it has been a long time since anyone ever made me hemorrhage. But no matter since you will never tell the tale." Rezo lifts his hands up and then makes some swings with them until he points his right hand to the air and sparkles starts to emerge in his finger, then he opens the palm of his hand and he creates an electric ball and throws it at Lina "**MONO VOLT!!!**"

the electric ball runs directly at Lina and she is not capable of moving, for a moment here she feel that there isn't any hope left for her until some grabbed her and pushed her out of the way.

Lina looks up to the one who saved her and gasped when she saw that it is Gourry. "**Gourry!?!?!?**"

"Hi Lina…." Gourry said, his right hand is all bloody and messy and he looks wounded as well.

"Rezo grunted when he heard Gourry's voice. "It…it can not be! I thought I killed you!"

"I managed to escape when you throw that Blast, but it was strong enough to make me collapse a little far away from the house." Gourry responded, holding his wounded arm.

"You would have done better if you ran away. That way you would not suffer an painful end."

"I am not like that. I don't run away from a fight, not even when my friends are in danger in a……" Gourry was interrupted when Lina wrapped her arms around his neck. Gourry blushed with Lina's sudden reaction. "Lina?"

"You stupid Jelly fish! Don't you dare do this again!" Lina said a few tears coming out of her eyes.

Gourry did not say a word, he continues to blush, Lina never has done a thing like this to him. But the he returned the feeling by wrapping his remaining arm around Lina.

"Are you two idiots finished with your love fest?" Rezo growled as he lifts his staff to the air the bashes the top of it to the ground, releasing a blast ruing directly at Lina and Gourry.

But then another blast appeared, blocking Rezo's blast. Lina and Gourry turn around to see Zelgadiss.

Lina and Gourry almost frozen when they saw the look on Zelgadiss' eyes they are dark cold blooded like eyes, both of them glaring at Rezo.

Zolf and Rodimas also appear, caring both Amelia and Naga.

Rezo could feel all of their presence around him. "You people are like roaches, the more I try to terminate you all the more you come back to exasperate me. I must say that this not worth mentioning little diversion is annoying me a lot, so if you don't mind I am going to end this now."

"NO!" Zelgadiss screamed very loud, his voice echoing all over the remaining mansion. "You won't kill anyone ever again! Your life is going to end now!"

Everyone got scared with the mere sound of Zelgadiss's voice, it is almost like he's has turn into a demon.

"Spare me of your meaningless threats, Zelgadiss. Did you forget the little demonstration of my power just early on? You don't have the slightest chance in opposition to me!" Rezo exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate me, Rezo! I have been training really firm since the day I left you and developed the techniques that you never managed to have power over!" Zel's body starts to glow and with sparkles surrounding him. Bubbles start to emerge from Zel's body and he screams in pain because of the transformation.

"Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried as she ran to him but Rodimas grabs her by her hand. "Rodimas let me go! He's suffering!"

"You can't stop him now, he's transforming into a chimera!"

"A what?"

Zel's skin starts to change, it is turning all blue with pieces of rock all around his skin and his ears got all pointy, his hair turn purple and sharp, glowing like a blade.

The slayers had their mouth wide open, it s like Zel turned into a complete different person.

"I always said that Zel was weird but damn!" Naga said with a disgusted tone of voice, Zel's new look is really giving her the grips.

"But what happen to him?" Gourry asked.

"It is an ability that some members of the Greywords family can manage to do." Zolf explained. "Zelgadiss has a complete control of his skin, with that control he can transform his body into a stone like creature. That skin is completely powerful and indestructible, he spend many years developing this technique and finally he has complete control of it."

"But what did Rodimas meant by that Zelgadiss was turning into a chimera?" Amelia asked.

"In past history many people said that Sorceres use to combine different types of animals or creatures, fusing them into just one, creating what people use to call them chimeras. The Greywords family, based on such experiments, created a difficult technique that they used to transform their bodies into such creatures." Rodimas explained. "I saw this transformation a few times and I saw how powerful Zelgadiss can be."

"Enough talk Rodimas! You are distracting me!" Zelgadiss demanded, his eyes never leaving Rezo.

"You astounded me again Zelgadiss, this is becoming a sickening habit." Rezo said with a grin. "But I am glad to see that you are not a disappointment like you mother and father."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Zelgadis screamed then pressed his fist to the ground. "**DUG HUNT!!!**" and dozen of spikes emerge from the ground, ruing directly to Rezo.

"Back off!" Rezo starts to spin in a rapid speed, destroying all the spikes coming directly at him.

With his chimera speed, Zelgadiss appears right behind Rezo. "You spin to much fool!" Zelgadiss taunted then punches Rezo right in the face. A strong punch enclosed with all of Zel's fury and hater that has been consuming him all these years. The punch was so strong that made Rezo crash against many walls.

"Wow…."That is all that Lina could say.

"It is amazing the power he's been holding all this time." Naga said.

Amelia has her eyes trembling with both her hands covering her mouth.

Rezo immediately gets up to his feet and charges against. "You are going to lament attacking me!" He screamed and he performed a Ratil in his hands and shoots it against Zel.

Zel blocks the attack with both his arms, but the blast was strong enough to disorientate Zelgadiss. Rezo took that chance to throw a rotating kick at Zel's stomach, making Zel fly to the air, never the less Zelgadiss refused to quite and gives a back flip in mid air and throws a kick against Rezo but Rezo blocks it in the very instance.

Zelgadiss got more enraged by seeing that Rezo keeps on blocking his attack very easily, so he quickly lands to the ground and hits Rezo on the guts with both his fists, the impact was so strong that made Rezo crash against the wall.

"Man….what a strong impact……" Lina said with sweat running down her cheek.

Gourry gulped. "I always thought that Zel was always calm on his fights, but Zel is acting like that green hair guy we fought….."

"Valgarv." Naga corrected but Zel's fury is scaring her as well. "And your right Gourry, Zel is giving himself to the anger, it really sounds like he's turning into a monster."

Amelia trembles with fear, she knows that her friends are right, in the past it was Zel's fury that gave him terrible fever. Amelia is afraid that if Zel's anger continues to consume him it might turn him into a psychopath like Rezo, a man with no hopes or kindness, trapped for ever in an endless, senseless darkness. These kinds of thought disturbed Amelia so much that she lands on her knees.

"Miss Amelia?" Rodimas asked with a worry tone, then blinks when he saw the tears in Amelia's eyes.

"Zelgadiss….please stop it…." Amelia begged in a low voice.

Rezo lifts his head up to the direction where he feels Zelgadiss with a furious face. "You miserable deserter…..you are just as nauseating as your parents, even if I admit that you bring up a very miraculous effort, but you have gone to far……I will eradicate you at once so that I can wipe away the mere sound of your voice in my mind!!!!"

Rezo charges against Zel and Zel charges against Rezo, both their fist connecting against each other in the most brutal way imaginable. They are fighting with so much raw power that even the ground starts to crack.

"This is not a fight, not even a street fight. There is no game or strategy, is a question about who kills who!" Lina said.

Both enemies hit each other with everything they got, releasing all the hate they have for each other.

Rezo managed to find an opening in Zel's attacks and hits him on the stomach with his knee, Zel spited blood out of his mouth because of Rezo's strike but he refused to back down and hits Rezo on the jaw with his elbow.

"**Zelgadiss, when are you going to stop resisting?**" Rezo shouted then garbs both hand together and hits Zel on his head, making him crash against the ground. Seeing his grandson on the ground Rezo took that chance to kick him and stepping on him many times until Zel is no more. "**Die damn it! Please die!!!**"

"I can not take this anymore! Some one please stop them!!!" Amelia cried.

Zel manages to escape on of Rezo's heady steps, turns around and points both of his hands at him "**RATIL!!!!**"

The Blue energy ball hits Rezo, not enough to kill him but enough to disorientate him for a short second, it didn't gave Zel the enough time to make a new attack.

"**You insect!!!**" Rezo shouted as he throws a kick at Zel, but Rezo is a little slow because of Zel's last attack which made Zel dodge Rezo's kick easily.

"**You are so full of your self that it makes me sick!**" Zel shouted as he covers his fists with the power of the Astral Vine and attacks Rezo with a few uppercuts then throws him a flying kick. "**Now go to hell dam it!!!**"

Even with all the beating he received Rezo refused to fall down. Rezo stuck his feet's heavily on the ground and charges against Zel. "**NEVER!!!!**" he screamed as he throws a punch at Zel with his fists covered with dark fire.

Rezo continues to throw deadly offences at Zel who still manages to block some of them.

The entire gang continues to watch the two hateful rivals in a deadly brawl, each one of them stunned with the brutality of those two.

"I don't believe……" Gourry said in a staggered voice. "Both of them are hitting each other with blows that can kill an ordinary person in seconds but they are still standing on their feet."

"It is the hate they have been consuming for each other, it is the only thing that is keeping them standing." Zolf said with his eyes trembling and cleaning the sweat on his forehead. "They will only stop when this fight ends with the brutal death of one of them."

Those words did not comfort Amelia at all, it only made her more worry. "This must end now!" Amelia was about to get into the fight but Lina grabbed her by her shoulders. "Lina please, let me go! I must go to him."

"Amelia no! You can't get involved in this match!" Lina replied, holding Amelia's shoulders even tighter. "Look at those two, they have gone totally insane. They are trap in their fight that they don't even hear us, if you interfere one of them might try to kill you."

Amelia only trembled in angst. "No I don't believe that…it can't be!"

All that time Zel's been hit by every attack from Rezo with out much of a defense, many would think that he's giving up but he is not. Zel's been waiting for the minimal opening from Rezo so that he could attack.

Finally the chance comes up and Zel throws a head butt on Rezo's head. Zel took the opportunity while Rezo was unsettled to make a new attack, he covers his entire body with the Astral Vine and then he throws himself at Rezo, like a spear, hitting Rezo brutally and crashing him to the wall, the power released in this last attack from Zel was indeed strong, Rezo starts to feel his knees failing and he's feeling his senses feeding away.

Suddenly Rezo's body gets covered with a dark aura which gave him the enough power to stand on his feet and charge Zelgadiss.

"**AAARGH!!!**" Zelgadiss cried in pain when Rezo hit him so hard that made him crash against a wall.

Rezo didn't give his own grandson any time to recover and continues to pound him as he is trapped between Rezo's fist and the wall. "**You are dead you little runt!!! Just breathe your last breath once and for all!!!**" Rezo screamed as he starts to pound Zelgadiss more violently.

Zel tries to fight back but it is of no use, Rezo is managing to block each movement that Zel might try and this new energy that is coming out of Rezo is making him much stronger than before and it is torturing Zelgadiss with each punch he's receiving.

Amelia could not stand this horrifying show. Zel can not manage to do anything because his anger is blocking his better judgment. If this keeps up Zelgadiss will die for sure. Amelia already suffered in the past with the horrible image of seeing her mother dying right before her; she doesn't want to endure that pain again. "**NO!!!**" She cried as she manages to break free from Lina and runs to Rezo.

"Amelia, no!!!" Lina called when Amelia break free from her.

Rezo continues to pound Zel more heartlessly than ever when suddenly he felt some one putting their arms under his armpits and locking their hands right behind his head. "What?" Rezo notices Amelia who is locking him and pulling him away from Zelgadiss. "You little witch! Unhand me!!!"

Zel lands on his knees, catching his breath after all the pounding he got from Rezo, he feels like he has some broken ribs, then he looks up to see Amelia locking her arms around Rezo's arms and neck. "Amelia, stay out of this! He's mine!"

"You are really persistent. I hate persistent people, I make them suffer!" Rezo jumps to the air and lands on his back right on the broken glasses that are in the ground.

"**AAAAH!!!**" Amelia cried in pain when Rezo made her crash against the broken glasses on the floor. The weight of Rezo's body and the broken glass stabbing on her back is torturing her, butr she never unleashed Rezo.

"Amelia!!!" Lina, Naga and Gourry cried.

Zolf and Rodimas took that chance to go to Zelgadiss to assist him.

"Master Zelgadiss, are you alright?" Zolf asked as he helped Zelgadiss to his feet.

"No I'm not!" Zelgadiss snapped as he pushed Zolf away. "Amelia is stealing my fight! I told her to stay away from this, curse her!"

"Zelgadiss, she is helping you!" Rodimas said with a high voice. "If she didn't interfere you would be dead by Rezo's fists."

"I didn't ask her for her help and I don't want it! I've been waiting for this battle for a long time and I won't allow some one like Amelia to stand in my way."

"Sir!!! Don't you understand that Amelia is trying to protect you? She knows that if you continue with the way you are, you and Rezo will kill each other!"

Zelgadiss looks at Rodimas with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"You are giving in to your hatred, which is making you just like Rezo. I know that you want to avenge your parents and I know you all the right to do it but if you continue with all that anger inside you will become just him, living in a sea of hate with no hope or love. Your parent sacrificed their lives so that you would not become like Rezo but you are dishonoring their memory by acting like that!"

Zel lands on his knees again with Rodimas words. It is true, he gave in to his detestation ever since his parents died and he always felt alone, even with Rodimas and Zolf's company he felt very alone, but all of that changed when he meet Amelia and her friends, they might have sound annoying and strange to him at first but the more he spend time with her the more he enjoyed. And now he's been cursing her for trying to assist her just like his parents did. Never in his life had Zel felt so ashamed. "No…..What have I done?"

"Let me go damn it!" Rezo demanded as he continues to make Amelia let go of him.

Amelia is dreadfully injured from her back but she doesn't unleash Rezo, she knows that her friends are too exhausted to continue the fight and if they did they would lose for sure because Rezo seems to have endless power. She needs to finish him once and for all, she only thinks of one technique that can finish Rezo for good but her mother has extremely forbidden her and her sister to ever use this attack but considering the difficult situation they are in they have no choice. "I'm sorry Mother, forgive me for disobeying your orders but I have no choice……" Amelia locks her legs around Rezo's torso and her body starts to glow, a white glow that surrounds both her and Rezo.

"What is Amelia doing?" Gourry asked.

"I don't know, I never saw her doing this attack." Lina responded, and then she looks at Naga who has a shocked look on her face.

"No…..don't tell me that….." Naga whispered. "Amelia you idiot, don't do it!!!" she screamed.

"Naga, do you know what Amelia is going to do?" Lina asked with a worry tone, she starts to feel the worst for Amelia by the way Naga is acting.

"The Final Light! Amelia is going to use the final light!"

"The final Light?"

"What's that?" Gourry asked.

"It is an attack with joins all the KI of our bodies and its creats a sphere right around them, it gathers to much body for the human body to hold." Naga explained with sweat running down her forehead. "The energy is so great that if it is not controlled it might explode, destroying the person who is using the attack and anyone who is inside the sphere."

"Then it is a suicide attack!" Lina exclaimed. "Why did your mother teach you guys such an attack?"

"She didn't! She never taught us this dangerous attack and she has completely forbidden us to use it. But I bet that Amelia has secretly watched our mother's secret scrolls and learn to use that attack.

Zelgadiss heard the entire thing, his heart is beating in fear for Amelia's safety. "**Amelia, let him go! Right now!!!**" Zelgadiss cried.

"Leave him to me….." Amelia said a little weakly from inside the sphere. "He won't harm you guys ever again….."

"You fool! If I die you will die along side with me! Is that what you want?" Rezo asked as he continues to try to get away from Amelia.

"You won't harm….Zelgadiss ever again……" Amelia replied weakly holding Rezo even tighter.

"No!" Zelgadiss gets up to his feet. "Don't do that stupidity, let him go please!!!!" Zelgadiss begged.

"Don't give in to your hate Zelgadiss….don't ever hate anyone….. Please don't be like Rezo….." That is the only reply from Amelia as the sphere gets a little bigger.

Zel felt a tear running down his cheek, Amelia is sacrificing her self and she only thinks about Zel's safety, and here he was growling at her and even slapping at her. "Amelia pleas you can stop this…let him go!!!!"

"Goodbye everyone…." These were Amelia's last words as the sphere finally explodes, destroying booth Amelia and Rezo.

"**AMELIA!!!!!!**" Zelgadiss cried very loud.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: Amelia……she's dead……

Maliska: review please…..


	48. Too Many Questions

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic. 

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 48 

_-----_

On the highway we find Xellos and Filia riding on a toe truck, Xellos is driving it while Filia is checking the map with a most displeasured face.

"Are we there yet?" Xellos asked with a sleepy voice.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Filia shouted. "Don't infuriate me more than what I am right now! All that has happen to us is your entire fault!"

"My fault? Are you going to tell me in brought day light that we are lost because of me? In case you have forgotten, it was you, YOU, who hade to go to the bathroom and we had to stop in the nearest gas station and we got our car stolen!" 

"Yes because you were not looking out for our car and we were forced to steal a vehicle as well. What sickens me more is that you had to pick this toe truck!" Filia already had steam running out of her hears. "We are supposed to find Lina and her friends and train them for their battle against _The Master_. But thanks to your irresponsibility we lost them! The mistress will be most displeased with us!" 

"No problem, I'll say it was your fault!" Xellos said with a smile. 

"I hate…so much!" Filia murmured. 

_------_

Every one is still in shock with what just happen, Amelia sacrificed her self to save them all from Rezo. All that is left is the smoke covering the enormous explosion that just occurred. 

"Amelia…." Naga sobbed as she lands on her knees, her baby sister die right in front of her by using the very attack that their mother specifically prohibited them to use. "You idiot! Why did you do it?!?!?" 

Lina could not stop her tears, Amelia is one of her best friends, she just refused to believe that she's gone. 

Gourry is just has disturbed as Lina and Naga, Amelia is one of the kindest girl he has ever meet, it is unfair that her life ended like this. 

Zel just could not stop to shake, once again he lost someone he loved but this time it was because of his selfishness and anger that lead her to her demise. "Amelia….no fair….she did not deserve this!" 

Zolf and Rodimas remain in silence. Rezo is finally dead but with a terrible price, Amelia was the only one who gave Zelgadiss the happiness that was taken from him a long time ago, in the end rezo ruins everything again. Amelia was a cheerful girl with a big passion for life; it is so unfair that people like her are the ones who die so sooner when their existence just started. 

"Wait a minute, there is someone coming out of the smoke!" Zolf pointed out. 

And from the smoke came out Rezo holding Amelia from one hand. Every one gasped when they saw Rezo, they could not believe that he came out alive from Amelia's attack. He has bruises and he's all messy but he's very alive. As for Amelia, she's still alive and breathing heavily but she seems very exhausted, she hardly can move a muscle. 

"It is not possible….how did he escape Amelia's attack?" Lina asked to herself. "What kind of man is he?" 

"How did you survive?" Rodimas asked. 

"The Final Light is an attack that I know very well myself. I Manage to escape just in time before the explosion, your friend is alive because of that, if the attack really worked the explosion would have been much bigger than the one you all saw." Rezo explained. 

"Release my Sister at once!" Naga demanded, pointing a Freeze arrow at Rezo. 

Rezo simply lifts Amelia directly to Naga. "Go ahead, shoot! Shoot and kill me and your sister as well." 

Naga remains with the Freeze Arrow pointed at Rezo for a moment but then undoes it, she doesn't want to risk her sister's life. "Cowardly snake!" 

"Release her damn it!" Gourry shouted. "Amelia is too worn-out from her last attack! It is cowards work to use a hostage like this!" 

Rezo chuckled sinisterly. "You are so correct. I believe it is best that I put her out of her misery!" 

"NO!" Before Rezo could do anything Zel rushes over to Rezo and garbs Amelia away from Rezo in an impressive speed. 

Zelgadiss manages to land right near to Lina, Gourry and Naga. "Amelia are you alright?" 

Amelia opens up her eyes to see Zelgadiss holding her. "Zelgadiss…I am so glad that you are alright……" 

"Amelia……" Zel was interrupted when Amelia gently puts her hand on his cheek. 

"Your face is different……you are not filled with your anger…." 

"Amelia you idiot……" Zel holds Amelia's hand very gently. "You almost killed yourself and you keep thinking of others?" 

"Amelia, you are an idiot!!!" Lina cried. "I hate people who just go around sacrificing like they have nothing else to live! Don't you ever dare do something so stupid like that again!" 

"I think that Lina said that she was damn worry about you in her own words." Gourry said with a smile, and he was immediately rewarded with a punch from Lina. 

"Still you have a lot to explain about using a technique that mother never taught us before and has completely forbidden us to use it!" Naga said as she helps her sister to her seat. 

Zolf and Rodimas joined the group then they all look back at Rezo who is waiting for them. 

Rezo just chuckled at this. "You unfortunate fools. Even with all your attacks and struggle you all should have realized by now that you can not overcome me! You are all fatigue and worn out while I am still here and ready to dispose you all for good. Not even your friend Amelia could defeat me with her last attack. No matter what you do or what you might try it is impossible to overwhelm me!" 

"I would not say that, Rezo!" Lina stated. "You are just in bad shape as Amelia here." 

"Huh?" 

"You don't get it, do you Rezo? I admit that I only figured now. If you had your vision you would see that the entire floor is covered with blood, your blood, the same blood from the wound I made in your hears. You hardly can put yourself in your feet because of the blood you lost and from the entire rampage you've been in now." 

Rezo hates to acknowledge it but Lina is right, he can feel that he lost a lot of blood from this battles. He was so determined on killing Zelgadiss and his friends that he completely forgotten about the condition of his body and the struggle he waited to escape Amelia's attack has made him worst. His lost for his anger has led Rezo to his certain doom. 

"It is over Rezo, you can not continue even if you want to. Give up!" 

"Never!" Rezo shouted. "I refuse to be defeated! I will never again be made a fool off! I've been cursed ever since the day I was born with this repulsive blindness, you fools just don't realize the blessing it is to have the ability to see what ever you bodies touches or to see the sun or even the sea. You fools don't understand that. I have organized my own organization to find a cure for my blindness and gained countless resources but it was all worthless until the day I meet the one many call the Master and he mentioned about a magical book named as the Clair Bible which hold many magical wisdoms of ancient people and I believe that book holds the key for a cure for my blindness, but to find it I needed to find the ones who seems to be the enemies of _The Master_ who lived in that same school I mention to you people about when we first meet, so for that he gave me the impressive power you all see before you now." 

"For a guy who said that he didn't trust _the Master_ you seem to be depended on him a lot!" Naga realized. 

"Be silence! There is a big different, he knows a lot about the one he calls enemies, it would be foolish of me to go into battle against some one I don't know." 

"You still don't know much about the Master as well!" Lina acknowledged. "You wanted us to join you in fighting the one many know as Master, remember that? As far as I can say you are just as bad as The Master." 

"You are a poor lost soul, Rezo. "Amelia said, every one turned back to her, surprised to see she still has enough strength to speak. "Your mind is so full of rage, and so many questions that have no answers. Just look at what you have done all off your life, you spend years trying to find a cure for your eyes but that search consumed you completely so much that you joined with the wrong people and made you kill your close friends and even family, you even try to drive your own grandson to dark side that you are locked in." 

"Enough!" Rezo could not hear Amelia any more and fires a fire ball at her, but Zelgadiss and stepped right in front of Amelia and stopped the fire ball. "You still want to fight me Zelgadiss?" 

"No!" Every one was surprised with Zel's response, he prepared himself for this battle and now he's refusing it? But there is something in him that has changed, his eyes and soul is not filled with that anger that seemed very similar to Rezo. "I only want is to take care of Amelia now. You are in no circumstances to fight, you look more like a empty shell, there is no honor in fighting an opponent who can not defend himself." 

"You were anshious to fight me and now you refuse because of a woman?" Rezo shouted when Zel was about to turn his back at Rezo. 

"Yes, because I am not like you!" 

Every one smiled at Zelgadiss, he sure has changed a lot. 

"Congratulations Zelgadiss. You made impressive progresses in these last minutes. Your parents would be proud of you." Rodimas said in his mind. 

"Very well…." Rezo picks up his scepter and points it to the gang. 

Every one panicked, they know that Rezo is going to use the Tempest Diviner, he used that attack the first time they meet him, it was only by a mere miracle that they managed to survive but can they defend them selves now that they are in no condition to fight back. 

"Lina, pay attention! When the time comes you'll know what to do!!!" Zel called. 

"Huh?" Lina asked, what is Zelgadiss talking about? 

"**TEMPEST DIVINER!**" Rezo shouted and unleashed a silver tornado of energy to the Slayers.

"**RATILL!!!**" Zelgadiss shouted and shoot his enormous energy ball to Rezo's attack.

The Ratill is blocking the Tempest Diviner but it is not holding it, in fact it is destroying the Ratil.

"It is pointless Zelgadiss, the Tempest Diviner is unstoppable and it can cut anything in his past, no matter how powerful it is. You are all going to perish now!" Rezo cried.

The Tempest Diviner is so powers that even the mere impact of its power is destroying the entire mansion, more than what it is already, all the glass, all the pieces of wood, and every little thing that it is not hold to the ground is flying directly to the tornado.

Zel could not for very long and he lands on one knee. "Lina, Attack now!!!!"

"What do you mean? what……" Lina them looks back at Rezo to see that he is concentrating all the attack Zelgadiss and leaving all his defences in the open. "That's it! That is the way to defeat this guy for good."

Lina runs to the right side of Rezo and jumps to the air.

"What?" Rezo cried when he saw Lina.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**" Lina shouted as she shoots her most powerful attack at Rezo.

"Oh no…she got me trapped." Rezo thought as the blast runs directly at him. "**AAAAH!!!!**" he cried in pain when he got hit with it and crashed violently to the ground. 

Zel panted heavily as he puts his hand to the ground, he used almost all of his power to make that Ratill resistant but it was worth it, Rezo is finally defeated. 

Lina also lands to the ground and panting to the air. 

Gourry walks to her with a weak smile. "You did it Lina, way to go." 

"I had a big help from Zelgadiss, it is to him you should give credit." Lina replied with a weak smile of her own. 

"It was nothing." Zel said in an honest voice. 

"Oh come on, if it wasn't for you, Rezo would have killed us with that attack." Lina said as she puts a thumps up to Zel. 

Zel returned that gesture. 

"I must say it was clever move." Naga admitted as she walked to the others with Amelia in her arms. "To direct all of Rezo's attack at you in order to distract him so that Lina could catch him by surprise. It is a very old tactic, I'm surprised that Rezo didn't acknowledge that." 

"It was Rezo's vehemence who took the best of him and made him divert from the obvious." Zolf said as he and Rodimas walked to the others. "In the end it was his hatred that defeated him." 

Suddenly an explosion emerges from the ground and comes out a more bloody and wounded Rezo and he looks back at his adversaries with a grim look. 

Everyone was shocked to see Rezo alive and well again, they could not believe that he resisted the Dragon Slave. 

"I haven't….lost….yet!" Rezo said in a tire voice. 

"You are very resistant Rezo……" Zel admitted. "But your resistance is worthless, you have really reached to your limits." 

"This is the right time to give up Rezo. You can not fight anymore." Lina said. 

"Don't you dare lecture me!!!" Rezo yelled. 

In that moment applauses is heard, applauses coming from behind Rezo, every one saw a guy by their age with a dark skin and long silver hair and using a cape, it is him, _The Master_. "Well done! Very good! It is not every day that some one can crush one of the strongest fighters in the World, like Rezo. You all should be proud of yourselves." 

"Who are you?" Zelgadiss demanded to the stranger. 

"I am the one which many people call The Master!" 

"What?" every one asked. 

"So it is you! You were the one who sent those bikers to attack our school, you were the one who has ordered Drasen to kidnap Nehsziriah, and you send Valgarv to attack us!" Lina addressed to the new character with much discontent. This man has been invading their lives in the most repulsive way for some unknown reason.

"You have been making our lives a living hell." Gourry said to The Master.

"But why are you after us? What did we do to you?" Naga asked. 

_The Master_ chuckled sinisterly. "Such a good question, so how's about this answer: Nothing! Except that all five of you are the descendents!" 

"Descendents?" Lina asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Gourry asked. 

"So many questions you people are manufacturing. And you should know how to keep your silence when it is needed, Gourry Gabrieve!" The Master replied. 

Gourry gasped when The Master addressed him by his name. 

"How do you know his name?" Lina asked. 

"I also know your, Lina Inverse!" The Master responded. "Just like I know the names of Zelgadiss Greywords, Amelia Seilune and her sister that prefers to address herself as Naga the Serpent." 

"He knows a lot about us. He's been investigating about us for a long time." Zelgadiss thought. 

"You say away from this!" Rezo demanded. "Their lives belong to me and me alone!" 

The Master turns his head to Rezo. "To you? I think not!" then The Master hits Rezo on the head with his elbow and then punches him on the stomachs and strikes him again on the head, making Rezo fall down to the ground. 

All the others grunted with The Master's cowardly attack. 

"That's enough!" Lina shouted. "With what right do you attack a fighter that can not defend himself? Only cowards would attack others that are in no condition to attack." 

The Master turns to Lina with a grin. "Maybe because I don't consider Rezo as a fighter, but more as a pawn." 

"You are repulsive!" Amelia criticized. 

The Master only let out a chuckle. "What you say about me is of no matter, in the end you'll be just like Rezo, a pawn for my procedures!" 

"You are to cocky!" Zel said. "You really think we'll make things easy for you?" 

"I would be disappointed if you'd give in with out a battle!" 

"Then relax, we won't disappoint you! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**" Lina screamed as she throws her strongest punch at The Master who just dodged the attack by dodging to the right. "Damn it…..." 

"I must say that I am impressed." The Master admitted with a cut on his cheek. "You really can be on familiar terms with that attack very well, after all you used that attack against Rezo, Drasen and even Valgarv on different forms, each must stronger and mightier than the other." He said as he walked in circles with Lina until she was regrouped with her friends. 

"You can say that." Lina acknowledged. "These were attacks that my mother taught my father before she died, and that knowledge was passed down to me when my father gave my mothers scrolls to me. And over the years I can say that I perfected this attack quite well." 

"You perfected it? I think not!" The master points his finger to the Slayers and his finger emits a glow on the edge of his finger. "**DRAGON SLAVE!!!**" and the gigantic red blast comes out of _The Master's_ finger. 

"EVERY ONE, LOOK OUT!!!!" Zel screamed as he and the other jumped away from the attack. 

The Master's Dragon Slave destroys the house from behind the Slayers and exploded some where on the woods near the mansion. 

The explosion was immense and destructive, evaporation the very area with it has hit until there was noting but an enormous wasteland area that occupied the entire woods, and the entire ground is heated like if it was burned with lava. 

The Slayers gang watched the entire scenery with shocked and trembled faces, never in their lives they witness such a disastrous view. 

"The Dragon Slaves attacks were passed down to your families for many generations, Lina Inverse, but all that you have learned were nothing more than the essentials. I am the only one who perfects that attack." The Master informed, enjoying the torture he gave to his foes. 

Lina lands down to her knees, this guys also knows how to use the Dragon Slave just like her, but he uses it in a much superior way than her. With just one finger he obliterated an entire woods, imagine how it would be if he used his hand, or even both hands. Who is this guy? How does he know how to use the Dragon Slave so well?   
"But before I fight you people I must regain a few things which are mine. For example Rezo's power!" The master points his hand at Rezo and an immense dark energy comes out of Rezo and gathers to The Masters body. 

Rezo screamed in pain when the master has done that, like if someone was cutting an arm from him. 

Finally all that dark power is in The Masters being until it faded away. 

"What was that?" Gourry asked. 

"Simply the power I gave to Rezo a long time ago." The Master responded. 

"What are you talking about?" Zelgadiss demanded. "How can it be possible that you gave that power to Rezo, wasn't it ever his?" 

"You will see that I am a man with many resources, Zelgadiss Graywords. Rezo's abilities and wealth have caught my interests, he would actually be useful to me in finding my long time enemies, but to have him completely under control I gave him the power that I just unconfined from him. That power released Rezo's darkness, turning him into the heartless man that you all know." 

"What?" Rezo cried. 

The Master turns his head to Rezo. "You heard me correctly Rezo, it was because of my dark power that made you insanely eradicate your daughter and family. The most paradoxical of all this, Rezo, is that you always thought that you had a superior advantage over me but the truth is that I always old you as a mere plaything and you always ended up where I always wanted you to be. You really are blind, aren't you, Rezo?" 

Rezo had a shocked look, it was because of him that he ended up murdering his relatives? It was because of him that he became a merciless monster with no direction? He corrupted his mind so well that Rezo could not think of any single thing, he truly became the puppet that The Master always wanted him to be. 

Zelgadiss is all traumatized out right now; he doesn't know who to hate more. All these years he prepared to face a man who was part of his family and killed his parents, but now another man shows up and tells that he corrupted Rezo in a manner that made him turn against his love ones. 

The Master then turns his attention to Lina. "And now, for the second thing I came here to regain." He then disappears and reappears right in front of Lina. He wasted no time and immediately holds her by her neck. 

"Lina!!!" Gourry cried as he ran to Lina. 

The Master simply removed the red stone that it was used as a necklace from Lina and throws her to Gourry. 

"You give me that back!" Lina demanded very emotionally. "That is the only thing that I have from my mother!" 

The Master simply chuckled sinisterly. "Your mother should have told your father what this little stone is before she died, that way you would have guard this with more care, but now it is too late. Finally, after all these centuries I have all the seven pieces, my power will be restore!" And The Masters swallows the stone. 

"HEY!!!!" Lina cried. "Are you insane?" 

The Master did not respond, he just lifts his arms to the air with red sparkles and a red sphere surrounding his body. This phenomenon is creating some clouds in the sky, dark clouds that are circling the area where the battle is being held, in those clouds thunders and lightings are emerging, but red thunders and lightings that are hitting the ground near the mansion and destroying everything in his path, luckily it is not hitting the mansion completely. 

_-----_

Xellos immediately stops the car and gets out, walking to the direction to where the storm is emerging, but he stopped in his tracks. 

"Xellos, what are you doing!?!?" Filia cried and get out of the car to go after Xellos. "What is the big idea of leaving the car so suddenly? Don't you see that……" Filia trailed off when she caught up with Xellos and saw the scared look in his face. "Xellos…..what's wrong?" 

"It is him……The Master has obtained the seventh piece!" Xellos responded, his face never changing. 

Filia gasped. "Oh my gosh! That means that he found the chosen ones! If that is so we must not waist any time and leave at once before he gets hold of all his powers back!" 

Filia and Xellos wasted no more time and return back to the car and rived to the direction of the storm. 

_-----_

The Slayers did not move an inch, they didn't know why, it is like they are being paralyzed by the Master and all the power that it is gathering all around him. As result to the immense energy releasing from The Master's body the entire mansion is starting to fall apart. 

Rezo on the other hand is still harassed about what he learned today, all these years he's been nothing but a marionette for The Master, used for his own purpose so he could gain his selfish needs. "What have I done……with who did I fought? I attacked and abandoned the ones who trusted me and venerated me. I had suffered in the past but there was a brief moment in my existence where I found my peace even if I was blind, I had a wife and a magnificent daughter, true that it broke my heart when she decided to marry but she was still my little girl. I was happy back then but The Master twisted my mind and released my dark side, making me lose my humanity, imprisoning me in a world of abhorrence and hopelessness, but now it is all over……I am doomed." 

The red sphere that surrounded the Master faced away and he stayed in his place with his face looking up to the air. 

The Slayers did not made any sound, they frowned at him but they didn't dare to attack him, not because they are too weak but they are not sure how strong The Master might be. 

"**AAAHH!!!!**" The Master cried very loud and his body is breaking apart, like a mirror who got hit by a rock, finally The Masters explodes and a new character appears, it is a more adult person also with long white hair and a black mask covering his eyes, and he is dressed in a traditional Japanese battle armor, in the chest there are seven pieces of rock identical to the one Lina had, all formed in a medallion in the form of an eye. 

The Slayers got stunned when they saw the terrifying show that happen right in front of them, The Master exploded and this guy just appeared from the explosion. 

"What…what happen?" Amelia asked. 

"This is too bizarre!" Zolf said. "The Master just blows up and this guy suddenly comes into view." 

"Just who the heck are you?" Naga demanded to the new stranger. 

The stranger looks to The Slayers. "What short memories you fools have. I am the Master!" 

"What? But what happen? How did you become another person?" Lina asked. 

"Let's just say that all this time I have been trapped in a shell but now after so many centuries I am back in my real body!" The Master then looks to his hands that are emerging red aura. "Back in my authentic body with my real powers, the powers that I have almost forgotten." Then he looks back to the Slayers. "And to memorialize this triumphant instant, I believe I will fight you all to the finish." 

Everyone grunted. 

"It is not fair, after all the hard work we had on facing Rezo and his hooligans now we are going to face this guy when we are all weak and wounded?" Amelia complained. "You are just a coward!" 

The Master just chuckled. "If you people can not do any better than this, then you are all worthless to me!" 

Zolf and Rodimas stand right in front of the Slayers with determinate looks. 

"Rodimas , Zolf, what are you two doing?" Zel asked. 

"We'll distract this monster, you all make a run for it!" Rodimas said as he picked up his mace. 

"What!?!?" 

"Go to the van, don't wait!" Zolf ordered as he jumped against the Master. 

"You two I don't need. You two are consider inadequate to my eyes." The Master attacks Zolf and hits him on the head with just one finger, with just one finger The Master has taken down Zolf and making him land near Zelgadiss. 

"Zolf!!!" Zelgadiss cried. 

"Damn you!!!!" Rodimas yelled as he strikes The Master with his mace. 

"You think you can defeat me with such weapon?" with just one blow, The Master hits Rodimas's mace and forehead with just one finger, making him fall near Zolf. 

"Rodimas!!!" Zel cried. 

Lina and Gourry walked to the fallen bodies of Zolf and Rodimas. 

"Are they alright?" Naga asked as she walked to the others with Amelia. 

"They….they have no pulse……and they are not breathing." Gourry said as he checked their pulse. 

"No…it can't be….." Zel said in disbelieve. He just like the others, are in shock, Zolf and Rodimas were destroyed with one shot, or a finger for that matter. The Master killed then with just one finger. 

"Now that these worthless insects are no more, I have an interesting proposition for you people." The Master said, what he got was angry glowers from the Slayers. "Join me and break away from the sad fortune that these two weaklings have suffered. Join force with me and I can give you wealth and power further than your dreams, face me and you will suffer a hideous death. I believe the first option is the most reasonable one, you all just witnessed my ultimate power, and you can see the results." The Master points to the death bodies of Zolf and Rodimas. 

Zelgadiss growled. "Death or slavery to a devil? You killed my friend and you expect us to join you?" 

Amelia had tears running down her cheek, she can not believe that Zolf and Rodimas are dead, especially Rodimas. "You heartless monster! How dare you make such an offer after the horrible rampage you just caused?" 

"That's right!" Lina agreed. "Don't get so cocky just because you are strong!" 

The Master just chortled at their reactions. "I was already expecting that you people would refuse my generous offer." 

"Rezo also made us that offer and we gave him the same answer we gave you!" 

"Like I said I was expecting that. You, the decedents of the Chosen Ones are the thoughtless people that there are. In that case the only option I have is to destroy you all!" 

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" Lina cried very loud. "I'm SO SICK AND TIRE OF THIS!!!! You keep on talking in riddles and keep stealing objects that are precious to me, then saying that you manipulated Rezo to find some enemies that I don't know who they are AND you transformed into a different person that killed two of my friends. Just who the hell are you? What do you want from us? Why do you say that we are decedents? Decedent of who?" 

"Lina calm down, don't make the guy angry, you saw what he has done." Gourry said as he holds Lina by her shoulder. 

Lina's reaction only amused The Master. "So many questions in so little time. If you people survive this brawl, I will tell you." 

In that moment some one grabs The Master from behind, locking his arms so that he could not escape, that someone is Rezo. 

"Rezo?" Zelgadiss asked. 

"Get out of here! All of you!!!" Rezo shouted. 

"What?" This surprised every one. 

"I'll distract him! Leave at once!" Rezo shouted again, holding the Master even tighter. 

The gang was in disbelieve in seeing that the man who tried to kill then a little while ago is now trying to save them, non the less it is true they must leave to save them selves. 

"This is our chance guys! Lets get out of here." Naga said as she picks up her sister and starts to run with Gourry in their tale. 

"Come on Zel lets get out of here!" Lina yelled as she picks up the dead body of Zolf. 

Zel just remained there, still in astonish for what it is transpiring right now, his long time enemy is now trying to save them. 

"You fool, you think you can hold me? Your powers are completely insignificant compare to mine!" The Master said. 

"None the less you are not indestructible! Which means I can destroy you! FINAL LIGHT!!!!" and the same attack that Amelia used to destroy Rezo is on the way but this time being operated by Rezo himself. 

"It can't be…… How did Rezo learn to use that attack so quickly?" Zel asked to himself. 

"ZEL!!!" Lina yelled again. 

"What? Oh right!" Zel grabs Rodimas and runs after Lina, away from the battle field. 

"You are going to let them escape? You are going to let your enemies flee?" The Master asked. 

"Why do you ask question in which you already know the answers?" Rezo taunted and then the white sphere emerge surrounding both the Master and Rezo, the sphere grew longer and larger until it surrounded the entire mansion. 

And the sphere explodes, destroying everything that it is inside it right along with Rezo and The Master. 

A few minutes later the sphere disappears and the smoke clears away, showing very little of what it is left of the mansion and on the middle of the rumble stands Rezo lying on the ground with his body completely destroyed and his life slowly feeding away. 

In the smoke another person comes out and walks to the almost dead body of Rezo, it is the Master who is alive and well, only his armor is a big mess. 

"I never thought…that you could resist this attack……what kind of monster are you?" Rezo asked in a very weak voice. 

The Master ignored that question. "Let me ask you something. Why did you sacrifice yourself to save your enemies?" 

"I……I could not leave this world…… with out making you pay for all that you have done to me……" 

"Such valiant gibberish." The Master replied with a grin. "You spend years on trying to find your own grandson to kill him and now you hope to erase all your sins by making such accomplishment?" 

"I know…….that this won't be enough….to undo all the evil I made but I……I know that…… it was all your fault for releasing my dark side and turn me into a monster." 

"How true." The Master chuckled. "Yes, I used you, like I've been saying in the last hours, but also because I wanted to have your power, you see, like your Grandson and his friends, you are one of the descendents of The Chosen ones. When I gave you all that dark power and return it back to me I gained all your powers that you increased over the years." 

"What….what is that that you speak……why do you keep mentioning about chosen ones and descendents?" 

"That is pointless for me to say to you because your life is going to end now." The Master grabs Rezo's head and breaks it. "In the end the inevitable will happen and I will be the only victor in this story." 

In that moment all of the Masters ninjas and troops arrive and bow down before him. 

"Congratulations my lord……you have finally achieved your original body." Raltac congratulated. 

"You may dispense of your best wishes Raltac, what is the report of the status?" The Master demanded. 

"All of Rezo's minions have fled away, my lord, but our men have successfully brought them back except for the one called Zangulos he managed to escape us. They are right behind us, my master." 

"Good. Bring Rezo's dead body so that they can see him, I want to have a word with them." 

Two of The Masters ninjas picked up Rezo and throw him next to a pile of rumble. 

The Master walks to another pile where he has a complete vision of all the minions of Rezo. "Servants of Rezo, right before you lays the dead body of your earlier master…… flattened and shattered by my absolute power, he was a brave and skillful warrior who meet the miserable fate off all the ones foolish enough to face me. I want you all to look at him closely." All of Rezo's minions watched what is it left of their former leader, the fear can be visible on their faces. "I want you all too carefully think of your reactions for what I am about to demand from you. I want you all to become full members of my organization, sworn complete and eternal loyalty and obedience to me and escape the dreadful destiny that Rezo suffer. If not you can face me now and join your old master in hell!" 

"**All hail The Master!!! We shall serve only you!!!**" all of Rezo's minions saluted their new master. 

"Fantastic my lord, you have regain your original body and took control of Rezo's organization, all in one day." Raltac congratulated. 

"Where are the descendents?" The Master asked as he turns to Raltac. "Have you found them yet?" 

"No, my lord. I think that have died from the explosion." 

"No, they are alive. I can sense that. They simply managed to get away." 

"Shall we chase them my lord?" 

"No, let them recuperate from the dreadful experience they suffered today. I want to you all to double your search for the woman Sylphiel, I don't care what it takes and I don't want to hear excuses. And I want you to get in contact with Joyrock, tell him that I must speak to him without delay." 

"Immediately, my lord." 

_------_

From the house Sylphiel could see the terrible dark clouds that in the air, even if it is very far away, the mere sight of those clouds is scaring Sylphiel, it is like something terrible is on the way. 

"What is the matter?" Valgarv asked as he entered the living room. 

Sylphiel looks back to her guess, a little nervous. "Oh, Mr Valgarv…..it is nothing, it is just the weather, it's scaring me a bit that's all." Sylphiel does not understand why is feeling so nervous to be around with Valgarv.Then she saw a spider on the chandelier. 

It suddenly jumped on her head and crawled onto her face. "**AAAH!!**" Sylphel screamed so loud that the spider jumped away and she runs to Valgarv.

Valgarv was a little surprised to see that Sylphiel is afraid of insignificant insect like a spider. Normally Valgarv would be angry to see such pusillanimous act but he did not screamed or yelled at Sylphiel, instead he wrapped his arms around her delicate form, holding her softly against him, reassuring her. "It's okay, woman, I'm here for you." he whispered to her hear. 

Sylphiel didn't move, she didn't want to. She never thought she would feel so safe and comfortable to be held so close by Valgarv, she had dreams to be held like this by Gourry but she was under Valgarv's arms and she felt more secure than ever before. She rested her head on Valgarv's chest and felt like she didn't want to move until forever ended. "I hate spiders," she whispered back and pulled him closer

Valgerv hates such weakness but feeling this close to Sylphiel brings some warmness to his cold heart, he changed a lot since the day he meet Sylphiel and he hates to see her so sad.

Valgarv then looks out the window to see all the dark clouds in the sky. "An alarming storm s coming." He thought to himself as he holds Sylphiel even tighter, he feels that a terrible battle is about to take place very soon in the future.

_To be continued….._

Ramon: now you people see what a dangerous man The Master really is.

Sunny: but there is a lot of mysteries involving that man, what can it be?

Alandra: now the real battles are about to begin. 


	49. The Jatkins Brothers

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 49

_-----_

Xellos and Filia arrive to what it's left of the mansion, all they saw was a dust and destruction as well as the dead body of Rezo.

Filia kneeled down next to his body and pressed her fingers in his wrist. "No pulse, he's really dead. Poor soul." Filia got up and prayed for Rezo's soul.

Xeelos on the other hand has been searching all around the area, searching for any clue at all, so far all he saw was destruction.

"Xellos!" Filia called as she ran to him. "What did you found so far?"

Xellos looks back at Filia with grave eyes. "It is how we feared, the Master has gain his ancient powers."

Filia's eyes turn more fearful, not believing in what she just heard, or maybe she is in denial. "No….it can not be…… he can not recuperate his old power……I don't want to see that horror again……he can't…."

Xellos then slaps Filia on the face, making her come back to reality. "He's back! Accept it! We can't feel sorry for ourselves right now. We have a much bigger problem to deal with."

"Alright, alright…." Filia said with a much calmer voice. "If you ever slap me in the face again I'll kill you!"

Xellos just smirked at her, the same smirk that always annoys Filia.

"Alright, what about the decedents? Did the Master destroy them as well?" Filia asked as she looked around.

"The only dead body we found was Rezo, so I'm sure that they manage to escape." Xellos assured.

"How do you know?"

"Follow me." Xellos leads Filia to the other side of what's left of the mansion and he points at some tire tracks on the ground. "Those tracks were just made recently, I am sure that it is from the van which they used for transportation."

Filia kneels down to the wheal tracks. "Yes, these are tracks from a van. Then we are in luck, they manage to escape but the question is where."

"They can be anywhere, it would be a complete waist of time to go look for them." Xellos assured. "After what they have faced they are probably finding a place where they can not get attention to them selves."

"They have left Atlas city in a hurry I am sure they have already found a place to hide. But I believe your right, Xellos. The best thing we can do now is go back home and tell our mistress what happen, but I'm not sure if the Princess will like this." Filia said as she got up.

"That is not what scares me……" Xellos said in a worry tone.

"What do you mean?" Filia asked, not liking that worry tone.

"The Master has numerous fighters who are devoted to him, but I am afraid he'll use his most deadlier and crazy fighter of all. Joyrock."

Filia even trembled when she heard that name, off all the fighters that work for the Master no one is more insane than Joyrock, he committed so many fanatical murders that many were even consider callous, so for safe keeping The Master hidden him in a safe place so that no one could find out that Joyrock is connected to The Master's Organization. "But….but why would The Master call Joyrock?"

"I'm not quite sure. But it could be a possibility. If I was the Master I would use Joyrock. After all he wants the descendents and Joyrock is the better warrior to take care of them."

"Alright then…… we better get out of here then and report this to the Mistress and the Princess."

"**WHAT HAPPEN TO MY MANSION!?!?**" a Man cried very loud, it is the owner of the mansion.

Xellos and Filia jumped when they heard the yell and then looked at each other with worry looks.

"Your right Filia, lets get out of here." Xellos said as he runs away with Filia on his tail.

_-------_

Four hours after their battle with Rezo and his minions and their defeat with The Master, the Slayers manage to make a suitable funeral for Rodimas and Zolf and remain their journey to the village of Sinta, the village where Sylphiel, Nehsziriah and Amy are waiting for them. Zelgadiss is driving his van with Naga at his side, Amelia is laid down the back seat because she is still not recuperated because of her attack and Lina and Gourry are on the back with one of Lina's shirts wrapped all around Gourry's broken arm. During that entire time they have been in silence because of Zelgadiss, they know that he has a lot on his mind, the death of two of his closest friends and companions that expired right in front of them. Zelgadiss is especially thinking about Rezo who in his last moment of life sacrificed himself to save his grandson.

For years now Zelgadiss hated his own grandfather for killing his parent's cold blooded and from making Zel's life a living agony, but now he discover that Rezo was twisted by the one known as The Master and manipulated Rezo on destroying his own family. This is what upsetting Zel the most, his hate has always been centred on Rezo ever since he was little, it is hard for him to feel any sympathy or consideration for Rezo, but now he knows that he must destroy The Master so that his hate and confusion can disappear forever.

"Lina." Zel called which made her jump up and look at Zel.

"Huh? Yeah what is it?" in a certain way, Lina was glad that at last a conversation can be held ever since the big battle they had this morning.

"That necklace you had, which The Master took from you, what was it? How did it made The Master stronger?"

"I….I don't know." Lina responded honestly, that subject has been bugging for some long. "My Father gave me that necklace when I was so little, he said that my mother wanted me to use it and protect it….that….that is all I know."

"Just told you to protect it? I have a feeling that your mother knew something Lina." Naga said.

"But that guy is far more powerful than anyone we ever faced." Amelia said. "He manages to change appearances very easily."

"Yes, for what Rezo told us he can do that." Lina said, remembering what Rezo told them.

"But that guy is quite mysterious." Gourry said. "He talks about enemies, descendents and many other things. All his talk just made me confuse."

Amelia nodded her head. "Gourry is right. And he seems to know a lot about us and we know nothing about him."

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to pay him back for stealing my necklace!" Lina said in a determine voice.

Zel hits his hand on the wheel. "Lina, this is to be taken seriously. Didn't you guys saw the power of our foe? The guy has an impressive strength; it overcomes everything that we can imagine. He used the Dragon Slave with just one finger and he killed Zolf and Rodimas with one finger as well." Zel then sigh in a defeated tone. "I don't know if we ever can defeat this man."

Everyone looks at Zel with a scare look, yes they saw the impressive and frightful power that The Master holds, they don't know if they can win this fight, they will lose from the start if they struggle with him.

Lina could feel the defeated attitude of her friends, she really needs to lift their spirits up. "Guys what's that?" Lina asked pointing to the road.

Gourry was confused but he responded. "Hum….it's the….road."

"Exactly!" Lina said as she slapped Gourry's back. "It's the road. Life is like a road, it might have a few holes on the road but we need to learn how to drive to escape and overcome those bumps so that we can go to the place we call home. That is what we must do; defeat the bump, which is The Master, so that we all can live our lives. We still have many years ahead of us and we can not let some clown with a weird outlook take us down."

Gourry looks back at Lina with a smile. "Your right Lina, we will beat this guy!"

"That's right. All we can do go on! We can not let that guy beat our spirits up." Amelia said with a determinate smile.

Naga just laughed. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! And I'll be damn if I lat some dirt bag who changes his looks all the time get the best out of the Great Naga the Serpent!"

Zel did not say a word, he could not believe how relaxed these guys are, even knowing that a powerful opponent is out to get them, but in a certain way Zel admires them to keep on an optimism attitude even in difficult situations like this.

"So how long until we get to Sinta?" Naga asked.

"I believe in a couple of hours, or maybe even less." Zel responded. "But in the situation we are in I must ask you people not to get attention to yourselves."

"Zelgadiss is right." Amelia said. "The Master's organization has many tentacles around the world, if we make any kind of mess that catches the attention of anyone……"

"Relax you guys." Lina interrupted. "Don't forget that Sylphiel said that her village is calm and quiet, the only problem it has are the bikers that terrorize the place."

"None the less it's best that we stay out of trouble." Zel said.

"Sure, what ever." Lina and Naga said at the same time.

_------_

Sylphiel is cleaning Valgarv's back who is sited on his bed, basically Valgarv is all cured from his fight with The Master and Lina, only a few starches but he's completely cured, he's fully at one hundred percent. "Mr Valgarv, I am please to say that your wounds are completely gone. I must say you recuperate quite fast. I can say that you can be fully recuperated if you don't push your body too hard."

"I am glad to hear that." Valgarv replied with no emotion in his voice.

Sylphiel remains in silence for a moment, now that Valgarv is recuperated there isn't any need for him to stay here, so what will he do now? "Mr. Valgarv, what do you plan to do now?"

Valgarv didn't respond to her at first, in the beginning he was planning on staying here so that he can get The Master and destroy the other Lina who caused so much sadness on Sylphiel but after the phenomenon that he saw a few hours ago he changed his mind. He's going to face the Master by himself and then he will face Lina, he decided this way because he wants the harm to stay away from Sylphiel. "I shall leave tomorrow morning."

"What? But why?"

"It is my decision woman, accept it!"

Sylphiel was a little taken back from Valgarv's reply but she knew that the day that he would leave would come soon, she was just not ready for it. Over these last day Sylphiel has become very bound with Valgarv, so much that she almost forgot about her crush with Gourry, Gourry might be a very good friend and might always support her in difficult times but Valgarv is the one who practically made her feel more comfortable, more safe, more needed. Sylphiel rest her forehead on Valgarvs back with tears in her eyes.

"Sylphiel?" Valgarv asked curiously.

"Will you……will I ever see you again?" she softly asked.

"Yes." He responded in the same tone, but never looking at her face. He hated to see Sylphiel so sad and if he turns around to look at her it would be more difficult for Valgarv to leave. "I want to alone right now."

"Yes of course……" Sylphiel got up and left the room, after she left she rested her back on the door with the tears never stopping.

_--__----_

The Slayers finally arrived to the village of Sinta, what they saw is a calm normal village like every other, it's a little hard to believe that this city is overrun by a group of bikers like Sylphiel said.

"This town doesn't seem so bad. Maybe Sylphiel over reacted a little." Naga said.

"None the less it's best we don't get attention to ourselves." Zelgadiss assured.

"Let's get something to eat guys! We have been on the road and we hardly had anything to eat all day." Lina said.

"But Lina, we just called Nehsziriah and she said she was coming with Amy to show us the way to Syiphiel's house." Amelia reminded.

"So what? I'm hungry."

"Me too…" Gourry said, tapping on his belly.

"Alright, alright, we'll grab something to eat first." Zel said with a sigh and parks his van near a cafeteria. "Alright you guy, we better……" Zel didn't finish his sentence because he saw that the gang was all gone, all of them rushed to the cafeteria, except Amelia who is still in her seat. "Well……aren't you going?"

"I can't……my legs are still weak because of my attack." Amelia said a little shyly.

Zel stayed in his place, thinking a little. "Alright, hold on." Zel gets out of the van and opens Amelia's door and picks up something from under her seat, it is a wheal chair.

"I didn't know you had a wheal chair."

"Rodimas once broken his leg and her was forced to stay on a wheal chair for a few months." Zel then picks up Amelia and sits her on her on the wheal chair.

"Thanks Zelgadiss." Amelia thanked, but she felt a little weird to be on the wheal chair.

"Amelia…" Zel said in a serious tone. "Don't you ever dare to do that attack again!"

"But I……" Amelia said a little nervous but she could not finish her sentence. "You were in trouble and……"

Zel silences Amelia by putting a finger in he lips. "I was follish back then but I promise that that will never happen again." Zel whispered to Amelia's hear. "But please, don't ever do that attack again. I swear I will protect you from now on" after that he led Amelia to the cafeteria.

Amelia's face became all red with Zel's kind words; it is the first time he ever spoke to her like this.

When they got inside they already saw the gang on a table eating some cakes and sweats, eating like animals.

"Honestly, you people have no patience." Zel said with a sweat droop as he walks to the table and pushing Amelia with him.

"Oh my, you two seem to get quite comfy with each other." Lina teased.

"**WE ARE NOT!!!**" Zelgadiss and Amelia cried at the same time, with an enormous blush in their faces.

"Why are you two blushing?" Gourry asked with a confused face.

"We are not!!!" Zel and Amelia cried again as they punched Gourry right on the face.

"Hey come on guys, that it's my job!" Lina complained.

"And why you guys are entertaining yourselves I will continue to eat your stuff." Naga said and she stole everyone's food.

"Hey no fair!"

"Hey you people, act like grown ups for heavens sake!" The managed criticized.

"**Shut up!**" the Slayers shouted.

The gang continue with their meal until three men enter the cafeteria, the manager immediately backed away when he saw the three men.

The Slayers turn around to see who the three men are and what they saw was Skinner with two bikers right behind him, one was a big tall man wearing a cowboy hat and rotten teeth by the name of Joe, the other is a little much shorter with short brown hair but with a lot piercings on his hears and on his lips by the name of Nicks. All three men with disgusting grin on their faces.

"Hey you there, you bozos are standing in our seats!" Joe said, pointing at the Slayers.

"Your seat? We don't see your names in them!" Lina replied angrily.

"Now cool of Joe, these people are new in this town, they are still very ignorant to the Jatkins law." Skinner said as he walks to Amelia and pushes her off her wheal chair.

"AAAH!!!" Amelia cried in pain when Skinner brutally throw her to the ground violently. Joe and Nicks just laughed at Amelia.

Amelia!" Zel rushes over to her and picks her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok…I'm ok…" Amelia managed to say. Naga walks to her sister to see if she is alright.

Lina glares angrily at the Jatkins brothers. "You SOB! Amelia could not walk!"

"She was in my seat, I just kick her out!" Skinner taunted coldly as he sits down on Amelia's wheal chair.

"Get out of that wheal chair now!" Gourry demanded in a deadly serious voice.

"Hey yo there, sucker, are you bossing the Jatkins brothers?" Nicks asked and glares at Gourry

Gourry glares back at Nicks. "Yes I am!"

"You must be really a dumb blond." Nicks then grabs Gourry's wounded arm and squeezes it really hard.

"AAAH!" Gourry cried in pain, his arms is still wounded because of his fight with Rezo.

"Facing the The Jatkins brothers is a big fool's mistake!" Nicks mocked right on Gourry's face.

"Let him go!!!" Lina shouted as she pushed Nicks away from Gourry.

Gourry grunted heavily and lands on one knee, holding his injured arm.

Lina glares at the Jatkins brothers. "You cowards! Gourry has a broken arm and you take advantaged of that?!?!?!"

"Yeah, ain't it cool?" Joe laughed.

"Consider this a welcome warning, while you are here, you will play the game by the Jatkins rules, if not then you will find your selves six feet under!" Skinner warned as he and his brothers leave the cafeteria, with Amelia's wheal chair.

"Why those….." Lina was about to go after them but Amelia stop her.

"Lina don't! We can't get attention to ourselves."

"Amelia, those punks stole your wheal chair!"

"I know but I won't be like this forever. We can not let those jerks blow our cover."

"Honestly Amelia, sometimes you are too careful." Naga protested. "Those jerks really deserve a lesson."

"If I were you people I would not mess with The Jatkins brothers." The Manager warned.

"Oh Yeah? Why not?" Zelgadiss asked.

"The Jatkins are running this town, they are dangerous people, believe me. And worst of all they have the law on their side."

"What do you mean they have the law on their side?" Lina asked, then she and the others heard some noises coming from the van.

"That's my van!" Zel shouted as he and the Slayers left the cafeteria to see the Jatkins stealing their van. "That's my van!"

The Jatkins just pointed the fingers at Zel and ran away with his van.

Zel growled, he came to this village just five minutes ago and already he and the others are making enemies.

"WHY THOSE JERKS!!!! I'LL KILL THEM!!!!" Lina shouted.

"Is there a problem here? Hehehehehe!" laughed a voice from behind the gang, they turn around to see another tall biker with dark hair in the middle, and a face that almost sounds like he's a snake.

"Who are you?" Gourry asked.

"I am the Sheriff of this town. Joyrock is the name." Joyrock introduced himself with some chuckles in the end.

"Alright then Joyrock, those punks stole our transportation, and we want it back." Naga said.

Joyrock just approaches his face closer to the gang and laughs right on their faces. "AAAAAAHHAHAHAHAH!" then he walks right pass them and turns back at them, still laughing like a mad man. "Heheheheh! **HAAAAAAHAHAHA!!!!**"

"What's so damn funny?" Lina screamed.

"I know that those punks stole your wheals, because I told them to!" Joyrock responded with a smirk. "You outsiders were being such bad boys that we had to seize your ride!"

"We? Those guys were bulling us around and we are getting the blames?" Zelgadis complained.

Joyrock just chuckled at Zel. "Of course, in this town you play by our rules if you want to live!"

"So you are also a Jatkins." Naga said with a furious scowl.

"Bingo baby! HAHAHAHAH!" Joyrock laughed, this guy really laughs too much. "You people just got a warning, be happy that you were not killed but that can be changed if you ever mess with the Jatkins. In here we are the kings and you are the maggots and we can execute you all in a blink of an eye. So you know what? I beg you to give us reason to kill you! AHAHAHAHAH!" after that warning Joyrock left.

The gang just continues to glare at Joyrock as he walks away, each one in angry and revolted, Sylphiel was right about the bikers but they never thought they would be so revolting, and worst of all one of them is the Sheriff in this town.

"Guys….guys!!!" Nehsziriah called the Slayers from an alley with Amy right beside her.

"Nez? Amy?" Lina asked, and then she and the gang ran to the alley.

"Wow Guys, what happen to you guys?" Nehsziriah asked when she saw the Slayers gang all wounded and tire. "It's almost like you guys came from a war zone."

"Nii-san!" Amy cried as she ran to Gourry. "What happen to your arm?"

"I had a little accident." Gourry answer a little honest.

Nehsziriah frowns. "Don't tell me that you guys faced Rezo?"

"Yes we did." Naga assured.

"I told you people not to tell me that!"

"Can we get out of here? Most of us need a place to recuperate." Zel said with an annoyed voice.

"Ok , where's your car?"

"Those darn Jatkins Brothers stole it from us!"

"Oh man, those creeps! Then we have no other choice but to go to Sylphiels house by foot!"

"I guess so, how far can it be?" Lins asked.

"Very far."

_-------_

The gang walked down the woods in direction of Sylphiel's house, walking slowly because of their wounds.

"Damn it, why did Sylphiel had to pick a beach house right outside of the village?" Naga cursed.

"Don't complain to me, complain to Sylphiel!" Nehsziriah replied.

"But those bikers, those Jatkins. Are they the hooligans that Sylphiel warn us about?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but those guys are more hipper now because of what happen a few days ago."

"What do you mean? What happen?" Lina asked.

"You know the stranger that we pick up on the road? He protected Sylphiel against one of the Jatkins, and now they rushing all over the town to find him."

"He protected Sylphiel? He can't be as bad as you said he was." Gourry said.

"Well, I must admit that he seems more different then when I saw him the first but the guy scares me."

After that nothing more was said and they walked directly to Sylphiel's house.

_------_

"My Friends, welcome to my home." Sylphiel greeted when her friends came inside the house. "But what happen? Why are you guys all injured?"

The Slayers sited on the couches first and Zel rested Amelia in a sofa, after that Lina told her tale about her recent battle against Rezo and his minions, especially about the part where the man known as The Master finally show up and killed Zolf, Rodimas and even Rezo and transformed into a new character much more stronger.

Nehsziriah, Sylphiel and Amy were shocked with Lina's story, their enemy is much stronger that they can even imagine.

"Oh man…things are getting weirder and more complicated by the minute here……" Nehsziriah said with a sweat running down her forehead.

Sylphile gulped. "So what will you guys do now?"

"What else? We are going to train to defeat that monster! I would never live with myself If I gave up and die." Zel responded.

"Well said Zelgadiss." Amelia cheered.

"But first we are going to have a big dinner!!!" Lina hooted.

"Yahoo!!!!" Gourry screamed then grunted because of his broken arm.

"But it is best if I cure your wounds first." Sylphiel said as she gently holds Gourry's arm with a white aura surrounding her.

"Ok, but you better just cure Gourry's arm and Amelia's legs, Syl." Lina said, she knows how much this mysterious power of Sylphiel takes a lot from her, if Sylphiel keeps on using that power she might end up dead someday.

Minutes later Sylphiel cures Gourry's arm and Amelia's legs, after that was done she rested on the sofa panting a little.

Lina was not very comfortable to see her friend like this, that magic she uses really takes the fight out of her. "Rest up you Sylphiel, we'll fix dinner today." Lina said.

"No wait, you guys had a long, difficult day, I can do it." Sylphiel alleged. "Besides you girls can't cook."

"She has a point you know." Nehsziriah said.

"We can always help Sylphiel cook." Amelia offered.

"I guess. Let's go Sylphile!" Lina said as she pulls her friend up.

"But guys, I'm fine really, I can….."

"The decision is made Syl, let's get a move on, I'm hungry." Lina interrupted as she, Amelia and Nehsziriah pull Sylphiel to the kitchen to make dinner.

Zelgadiss didn't had words to describe these girls attitude, today they faced a very powerful and dangerous foe and they didn't get the best of welcomes in this village, still they manage to act like if nothing ever happen. Are they trying to escape reality?

Zel then looks back at Gourry who is holding his sister and gazing at the girls who just entered the kitchen, all that with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling about?"

"Because we are going to a good dinner at last." Gourry responded with a goofy smile, and then he softens his face again and looks back at the kitchen. "And because the girls are finally ok again."

"Huh?"

"Those smiles suit them very well. It's the best they can do right now even with all the enemies we'll face in the future. I believe it is important to enjoy our peaceful moments while we still have them."

Zel says nothing for a moment. "Yes……I believe it is best." He said with a weak smile.

_-----_

The dinner went on normally like any other dinner. Lina, Gourry and Naga fighting for the last piece of meat, with some talk, drinks and many other normal things which made them look like an ordinary family. All were present, except Valgarv who's been in his room the entire time meditating, mentally preparing for the fight he will have with the Master.

"Mr. Valgarv?" Sylphiel knocked on the open door and saw Valgarv sited in his bed with his eyes closed and his mind completely focus.

"What is it now?" he asked with out opening his eyes.

"I brought you some food……"

"Leave it on the ground, I'll consume it later."

Sylphiel obeys and puts the plates of food next to Valgarv's bed, then she gets up with Sad eyes, ever since their little talk he's been doing nothing but standing on his bed, she wonders if he's angry at her because of something. "Mr Valgarv…… I was wondering…if you could go downstairs and meet my friends……they finaly arrived today."

Valgarv finally opens one eye and looks at Sylphiel, her friends finally came, especially the other Lina who stole Sylphiel's love, looks like he will have the chance to kill her after all. "I'll meet them tomorrow, now let me be!" Valgarv ordered as he closed his eye.

Sylphiel did not say another word, she just walks out of the room with a sad face, she knows that Valgarv will be leaving tomorrow but she hoped that he would say something else to her. Sylphiel has a strong feeling that she might never see him again.

"So what about our mystery guess? Will he come down?" Lina asked as she saw Sylphiel coming down the stars.

"No, he wishes to be alone; he will see you guys tomorrow." Sylphiel responded with a low voice.

"I warn you Lina, the guy is very rude sometimes. So don't pay attention to what he says most of the times." Nehsziriah warned.

"Hey, don't worry, I know my way around rude dudes." LIna assured. "Let him try something funny on me that he'll get the whooping of his life.

_To be continued……_

Maliska: Lina and Valgarv are unaware that they are in the same house in the exact moment, when tomorrow arrives, these two rivals with meet each other once again.

Sunny: The Lina vs Valgarv rematch is coming up. But will Lina face the same Valgarv she fought the first time?

Ramon: Will Lina be capable to fight Valgarv considering the heavy fight she had with Rezo?

Alandra: Read and Review please.


	50. Lina vs Valgarv rematch

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 50

_-----_

After a long peaceful night all the Slayers gather in the dining room for a nice calm breakfast, at least they will have a moment of peace after the long dreadful days they have because of the Master and his minions.

"Can we eat now please……." Nehsziriah pleaded, breakfast is already on the table but they still can not eat.

"No." Sylpheil responded, "We are going to wait for our guest and that's that!"

"Oh c'mon Syl, have mercy, can't I at least have a piece of breed?" Naga asked.

"No!"

"Please Sylphiel……" Lina implored. "We have been waiting for hours now……"

"Don't insist!"

"Why must we wait for our guest Sylphiel?" Amelia asked.

Sylphiel lowers his head with sad eyes. "Because……because he…… he's going to leave….I just wanted to have at least a last breakfast with him."

No one said a thing, by the way Sylphiel talked it seemed like she really fallen for the guy.

"All right, then we' wait." Gourry said with a smile but his stomach is rumbling.

"I want to see how long you can last Gourry." Lina teased, followed by Amy's giggles.

"Just once….just once I would like a normal ordinary breakfast….just once." Zelgadiss nagged. "Tea……a nice, normal warm tea……but no… I haven't been able to have a normal breakfast ever since I hook up with these people."

"Why doesn't that guy show up? My stomach isn't shutting up!" Nehsziriah moaned.

"Oh you poor thing……" Naga teased.

"What's all this senseless racket about?" Valgarv asked as he approaches the dining room.

Lina, Naga, Gourry and Amelia twitched when they heard that voice.

"Ah it's him." Sylphiel said with a more cheerful face.

Slowly Valgarv enters the dining room followed by the gasps of Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia. Valgarv looks up only to be amazed to see his enemies in front of him.

"**YOU!?!?**" Lina and Valgarv shouted at the same time, pointing at each other.

Lina gets up from her chair and walks to Valgarv. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Valgarv doesn't respond, he simply closes his fist hard with a determinate look on his face. "I am contented, I didn't believe that I would face you so soon, Lina Inverse, but I'm glad that I meet you so soon, now I can eradicate you!"

"What?" Sylphiel gasped, she can not believe the words that came out of Valgarv's mouth.

Valgarv jumps to the air ready to punch Lina, but lina kicks a chair, making it fly to the air and she grabs it and uses it to block Valgarv's attack, the she starts to turn the chair, twisting Valgarv's arm. Valgarv throws a kick at Lina but she managed to jump back to dodge the attack but letting go of the chair as she did.

"I must articulate that you have perfected yourself since the last time, this will make this battle more graceful." Valgarv said as he throws the chair away.

"It seems to me that you've become more arrogant." Lina replied, with Naga, Gourry and Amelia stading right beside her.

"Just what is going on here?" Zelgadiss asked.

"That's what I would like to know!" Nehsziriah stated. "You guys just meet and already you are starting a fight!"

"Mr. Valgarv, stop it please!" Sylphiel cried as she puts her self in front of Valgarv to stop him. "This is idiotic, please stop this!"

"Get out of my way, woman!" Valgarv demanded. "I have some unfinished business with that red hair witch!"

"Lina you know this man?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I sure do!"

"We fought against him when we left atlas city, it was all planed so that he might try to kill us back then!" Naga explained.

"And it was him who killed Garv!" Amelia added. "All this time every one believed that Garv died because of Lina's punches but it was Valgarv who killed Garv while he was recuperating from his fight with Lina!"

"That man is a monster!" Gourry said. "He destroyed the entire bus station and he tried to kill us all!"

Sylphiel simply refused to accept what she just heard; it is hard for her to believe that the same man who supported her and protected her from dangers is a heartless assassin. She looks back at Valgarv to see that his glance is still pointed at Lina and her friends.

"Valgarv?" Zelgadiss asked. "The Master did mention his name when we fought him. What is your connection to him?"

Valgarv spits to the ground but he decides to answer Zel's question, what good could it do to him. "I just knew the Master a few nights ago, that was when I found out that he was the true ruler of the _Ognimirbahs_, for years that organization has supported and gave financial needs for my dojo but they were always using me!"

"I see……"

"Now that this preposterous fiction is finished, I am going to take your life, Lina Inverse." Valgarv said sinisterly.

"It seems that there is no point in avoiding this." Lina replied with a grin, Amelia, Naga and Gourry put themselves in fighting position while Nehsziriah holds Amy really tight, Sylphiel remains paralysed in her place because of the disbelief. "But first I'm going to eat a yummy breakfast!" she suddenly says and everyone in the room falls down in anime style.

"You still mock me?" Valgarv growled.

"I'm not in the mood of fighting anyone with an empty stomach." Lina replied.

"Good point there Lina, I'm hungry here!" Naga said with all the other sitting down to their respective chairs.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat!" Gourry said as he sits down to his chair.

Valgarv only growled some more. "I refuse to be denied like this! I command you to face me right now Lina Inv……" Valgarv was silenced when his belly let out an enormous rumbling noise.

Everyone stares back at Valgarv, it seems like he's just as hungry as they are, maybe even more. Valgarv only holds his stomach with an embarrass face.

This only made everyone laugh at him, except Sylphiel.

"Silence!! Stop laughing or you'll be sorry!!!" Valgarv demanded but everyone just continue to laugh at him, except Sylphiel.

"Mr. Valgarv, you didn't ate the plate I gave you last night, did you?" Sylphiel asked, but Valgarv's silence completely indicates that he didn't. "Here, I will get something for you."

_-----_

The gang started their meal in their original way, even ignoring the fact that Valgarv is eating right beside him, like if he's not there.

"Damn Lina, you eat like a pig." Gourry commented and he was already rewarded with a punch.

"The Only one who eats like a pig is Naga over there, Gourry!" Lina replied, pointing at Naga.

"Now Zel, I would not admit that from her." Naga taunted.

"The last I check my name is Zelgadiss, not Naga!" Zelgadiss replied as he drinks his tea.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Amelia asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nehsziriah asked, she is glad that for once she's not having a boring breakfast.

Sylphiel on the other hand remain in silence during breakfast, all the information she heard about the atrocious things that Valgarv has done is destroying her appetite. Valgarv is a very friendless but vigorous person but after all the times her rescued her from troubles and sheltered her, it is very impossible for Sylphiel to accept all that.

Valgarv has also been in silence the entire time with his gaze on Lina. So this is the Lina that took Sylphiel's love from her, Valgarv didn't believe that it was this Lina, he thought that it was too many coincidence but no he's convince, looks like his plans on facing The Master will be delayed for a moment, after breakfast is over he'll kill Lina Inverse and bring back Sylphiel's happiness.

_-----_

"Man I'm stuff!" Amelia said as she taps her belly.

"And let Lina tell you that. She and Gourry ate more than anyone else." Nehsziriah joked.

"Give me a rest Nez." Lina said as she stretched up.

In that moment Valgarv got up to his feet and every looked back at him. "Now that hunger for food is satisfied, now the time has come to satisfy my hunger for revenge."

Valgarv jumps to the table and run directly to Lina to throw a kick. Lina managed to block the kick and push Valgarv away, Valgarv managed to make a back flip and kicks the table away.

Lina puts herself in a fighting position, waiting for Valgarv.

"Mr: Valgarv, please stop it!" Sylphiel cried.

Just when Valgarv was about to attack again Zelgadiss kicks his face, making him crash against the wall.

"Don't you dare to interfere!" Valgarv growled.

"Will you two knock it out?" Zel replied. "Don't you understand what is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright everyone listen up." Zel said as he turns to his friends. "For some mysterious reasons _The Master_ and his organization is out to get us all."

"We know that Zel, so what is you point?" Naga asked.

"after reason events we are going to need all the help we can get to defeat that guy."

"Hold on!" Lina pop in. "are you suggesting that we let Valgarv join our team? Didn't you hear about all the things he has done to us? The guy is a killer!"

"Yes Zelgadiss, he's insane!" Amelia said. "He's strong but he's very cold when he fights, he won't hesitate on killing us. He can not be trusted!"

Sylphiel covered her hears with a face full in pain, she refused to heard anymore bad stuff about Valgarv.

"I know that, but The Master also said that he used Valgarv just like he used many other people in the past." Zelgadiss reminded. "I know that you guys don't trust him but try to understand the difficult situation we are in. We are in no condition to decline aid, coming from where it comes."

Everyone in the room remains in silence, they know that Zelgadiss is right but they don't trust Valgarv, still after they saw the colossal power of The Master who just got stronger they really need all the help they can get.

"Ok Zel, you convinced me." Lina said in a defeated tone.

"I agree." Gourry said.

Amelia didn't say a thing, she just nodded her head.

"But look out Zel, if he gets out on line it will be your doing!" Naga warned.

Nehsziriah gulped, she really didn't trust Valgarv at first but it seems that her instincts were correct. But by the way how the Slayers easily agreed on letting him team up to the group despite of all the horrible things he has done is because the Master is much stronger that what Nehsziriah can even imagine.

"Don't I have an opinion on the matter?" Valagrv asked. "You weakling fools want me to join you? Never!"

"Be reasonable, you will need our help just like we need yours to defeat _The Master_." Zel reasoned.

"You fool's! I need no one to overcome that supercilious fool that identifies himself as The Master!"

"Yeah right, that is why you were defeated by him and left in a bad shape in the first place, right?" Lina mocked.

Valgarv growled. "That coward has taken benefit on me when I was fatigue because of my fight with you people!"

"Even if you decide to face that guy again you will be defeat easily again." Gourry warned.

"You dare to mock me?" Valgarv asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm just warning you man, The Master is much stronger that what you face him the last time."

"It's true!" Amelia confirms it. "We saw him eating a necklace that belonged to Lina and he changed his looks, at the same time he became much more powerful than before. He already murdered two friends of ours!"

"So if you decide to face that guy again you will be defeated once again and I'm sure he won't let you live this time." Zelgadiss said.

Valgarv doesn't not respond, he only remains in silence, he wonders if what these people are saying is the truth, could _The Master_ be much stronger than before?

"So what is your decision?" Zelgadiss asked.

Valgarv remains in silence, should he team up with these people to defeat their enemy? Should he team up with an enemy to destroy a much stronger enemy? Valgarv then points his gaze to Sylphiel, even if she is right behind him and remembers the promise he made. "No!"

"Any reason as to why you don't want to join us?" Lina asked.

"I don't need any help on facing my adversaries!" That was Valgarv's simple response.

Zelgadiss sighed. "You are making a big mistake."

"Don't you see that your arrogance and your pride are blinding you?" Amelia asked. "What good will it do to you if you end up dead? That's pure stupidity what you want to accomplish!"

"Shut it fool! You people just make me laugh, you are always counting on others to join you on your ridiculous battles." Valgarv replied. "Let tell you fools something, I prefer facing alone the one called the Master then having by my side people who call them selves warriors but are nothing but shameful cowards who weep in every insignificant event of live, or weep for weaklings who don't deserve to live!"

Zelgadiss glared angry with Valgarv's last comment, its like he's insulting Rodimas and Zolf.

He's not the only one who got furious with Valgarv's words, even after all this time he's still a malevolence stubborn.

Sylphiel lands on her knees with Valgarv's words, this is defiantly not the Valgarv she knew, it's like he just turn into a demon.

Suddenly Valgarv points his finger at Lina. "Your ridicules exertions do not disquiet me! You are the only one I want, Lina Inverse! I want our rematch!"

Both fighter stare at each other for a moment until Lina responds to Valgarv's challenge. "No! Why should I fight someone like you? You don't know how to fight! Give me one good reason why I should accept your challenge!"

"What reason do you need, Lina Inverse? If you refuse I will kill all your friends, you know I can do that, you saw me in action!" Valgarv replied in a very sinister voice, a voice only a killer can use.

Lina grunted with the answer, she saw Valgarv destroy an entire bus station with his insane power and he almost killed everyone in the making.

"Lina……" Gourry whispered, he just hopes Lina is not thinking on fighting this guy, she is not totally recuperated from her devastating fight with Rezo, she does not stand a change against Valgarv now.

"Alright, I'll fight you, but if I win you will leave this house and never come back!" Lina said.

"If I win, your life will be mine." Valgarv said as he left the room to go outside.

"Lina don't do this!" Gourry cried.

"Hey, don't worry, I can handle this goof." Lina said as she turns back to Gourry and winked at him.

Even so Gourry was not tranquilised with all this.

_------_

Valgarv and Lina stand against each other in the beach right behind the house, it is a perfect place for a battle field.

All her friends are present to support Lina in another one of her fights, the only one who is already disturbed before the fight even started is Sylphiel, she still could not accept all the things that Valgarv has done in his past, in her heart she could not accept it, what scares Sylphiel is if what the others are saying is true but even Valgarv seems to confirm it. This is breaking Sylphiel's heart.

"I don't like this…." Gourry admitted. "Lina has just been in a hardcore fight just twenty four hours ago, she is no condition to fight."

"But she has a big advantage." Zel assured. "These two have fought before and for what you people said Lina won. Lina needs to stay in focus and remember all the moves she saw from Valgarv, that might help her win the fight."

"And most of all, Valgarv hasn't trained the enough ever since Sylphiel saved him, and he's also in no condition to fight." Nehsziriah said.

"None the less this will be a dreadful rematch." Amelia said with a worry tone.

Beroe the fight could start Valgarv took a quick glance at Gourry, it is hard for him to believe that Sylphiel likes him, Valgarv considers Gourry as an idiotic weakling. You better make her happy or else I will come after you as well, Valgarv thought then he took his attention to Lina. "Alright. Let's do this!" Valgarv said as he stands in a fighting position.

"Be careful with what you wish for, pal!" Lina replied as she ran to Valgarv and throw a big kick right on Val's face.

Lina didn't gave Valgarv anytime to recuperate and throws a kick right on the back of his head. Valgarvs hasn't fall down after all these attack but he's very disoriented, so Lina throws dozen's of punches right at Val, not giving him anytime to recover.

"Way to go Lina!" Amelia cheered.

"Yeah! Nail that sucker!" Nehsziriah cheered.

"Hump, I could do better but I must say that Lina manage to catch Valgarv by surprise very easily." Naga said. "She went on the offensive very quickly because she knows how this guy is dangerous."

"If that is so Lina must take extreme caution!" Zel exclaimed.

Lina continues to throw punches at Valgarv until she throw an uppercut right at his head. All these attacks made Valgarvs back away but it didn't make him fall down.

"Mr. Valgarv, stop it please! Please stop this!!!" Sylphiel cried.

Valgarv did not listen to her, he simply rips off his shirt and summons the black wings on his back.

"What is that!?!?!?" Nehsziriah cried, she never saw anything like this before.

"Is Valgarv an angel?" Amy asked.

"What is that people?" Nehsziriah asked again. "Information people!!!!"

"That is one of Valgarv's attacks." Naga responded. "When ever Valgarv calls out for his wings his strength gets bigger."

"By calling out your wings you get stronger?" Nehsziriah asked, completely puzzled. "Never heard that before……since when does people have wings anyway?"

"I don't know, I also don't believe that anyone has wings, but it seems that in Valgarv's case he can."

"Valgarv must be unique for the Master to use him in his schemes." Zel said.

"What makes you say that, Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked.

"So far all the people we fought all had unique abilities and according to what you people said Valgarv was the one who gave you more trouble than anyone else. The only question here is why The Master is using these people against us?"

"I think we should worry more about the fight that it is present right before us." Gourry reminded.

"What's the mater Val? Already calling out the big guns? Are you that desperate?" Lina taunted.

"No, I purely want to conclude this hurriedly." Valgarvs responded very simply as he crosses his arms into an X.

His response surprised Lina, the last time she fought Valgarv he would always acted very arrogantly and when he received a very hard beating he would act like a raged animal, Valgarv has changed a little since the last time.

"**RAGING CLAWS!!!**" Valgarv screamed as his fingers are surrounded by green aura, forming green claws.

"That attack again? Oh c'mon, you already used that attack on me and it didn't work!" Lina reminded.

"Yes I recognize that, but I necessitate my Raging Claws to employ this attack you never saw before."

"What?"

"**RAGING CLAW TORNADO!!!!**" Valgarv starts to spin in a rapid speed creating a green tornado all around him. And that same tornado is going directly at Lina.

"Oh damn…"Lina jumps back to escape Valgarv but the more she jumps the more that Tornado comes close to her, and more the claws from Valgarv comes in contact with her skin.

"The Tornado is just a way to distract me to the direction to where the claws might appear. I must concentrate on the claws but it will be quite difficult with the tornado blocking my view." Lina thought as she continues to jump back, leading Valgarv to the sea.

"Now I got you!" Valgarv screamed as he strikes at Lina.

But in the exact last second Lina manages to dodge the attack and making Valgarv's stag his claws in a rock, in the air there were pieces of Lina's hair strings that were cut by Valgarv's attack.

"Why you…." Valgarv growled as stats to spin again, cutting the rock into pieces and rushing towards Lina again.

"Damn it!!!" Lina cursed as she continues to jump back. "I have no choice but to attack."

Lina then stops in her tracks and prepares an attack.

"Lina what are you doing!?!?!" Gourry screamed.

"Get out of there!!! D0 you want to get killed?!?!?" Amelia screamed.

"**GARV FLARE!!!**" Lina screamed as she unleashed a red fireball at Valgarv.

The attack hit Valgarv's tornado, making a big explosion which created an impaction that made Lina fall down and pushed Valgarv out of the tornado.

"Lina also learn how to use Garv's attack." Naga said in amaze.

"She believes that only an attack that was created by Valgarv's teacher was enough to defeat Valgarv himself." Zel explained.

"But look at that, neither Val nor Lina are giving up, but it seems that Valgarv is getting the bigger advantage in this rumble." Nehsziriah pointed out.

"Valgarv has the bigger advantage because Lina is still very tire from her fight with Rezo." Gourry stated. "I knew this was going to happen, we must stop this fight!"

"Please stop….." Sylphiel whispered, this new side of Valgarv is breaking Sylphiel's heart, she almost can not even think or breathe.

Both fighters stand up to their feet, breathing heavily as they did, but Lina is the one who is more damaged, her sight is getting all blurry, her fight with Rezo was much harder than what she believed.

"As much as I extreme dislike coming clean, you have made remarkable improvement since the last time we trade blows with each other." Valgarv admitted. "Still my current purpose is to destroy you."

"You really need to get yourself a hobby, pal." Lina taunted, trying to hide the fact that she is not alright.

"I admire you Lina Inverse, even in difficult moments such as this you manage to make jokes."

"I even try to get my own talk show."

Suddenly Valgarv puts himself in a fighting position. "Enough wasting time, it is time to finish this personal enmity between us! Let's start to get serious!"

Lina replies by putting herself in a fighting position. "Why not? There is a show on TV that I want to see."

"Lina is bluffing!" Zelgadiss said. "She seems much disorientated and her muscles are all trembling."

"She has no chance……" Amelia murmured.

"**Let go!**" Valgarv shouted as both fighters charge against each other.

Valgarv prepared a rotating strike against Lina, but line blocked the attack but defending herself with both her hands, but the attack was strong enough to drag Lina away.

Still Lina didn't give in to her pain and prepared for a new attack "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!**"

Lina rushes over to Valgav with her fist covered in red power and she hits Valgav, the impact was so strong that made the sands around them to fly to the air.

"She got him!" Nehsziriah cheered.

"No, he manages to escape, look!" Naga pointed out.

Everyone gasped when they saw that Valgarv grabbed Lina's attack with his two hands.

"You have previously used that assault on me!" Valgarv said as he throws Lina away.

"**BLADE CRUSHER!!!!**" Valgarv throws himself like a spear at Lina with the blade form energy surrounding his body.

Lina manages to jump to the air and lands right behind him. "You already show me that attack before Val, now it is my turn! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH PART 2!!!!**" Lina was about to throw the same attack she used against Rezo but Valgarv strike Lina right on the head before she had the chance of using her attack.

Valgarv's strike was so strong that made Lina fall down to the ground in a very far distance.

Everyone was chocked to see how Valgarv is giving Lina a run for her money.

"Nehsziriah!!!" Amelia screamed as she grabs Nehsziriah by her collar. "You said that Valgarv didn't train during the time he was here with you people!!!"

"And it's true!" Nehsziriah said in her defence. "When we help him out he was in a really bad shape that he practically could not move, I don't understand how he got this strong!"

"He changed……." Gourry said, never leaving his eyes on Lina. "He's very much different then when we fought him."

"Your right Gourry." Naga agreed. "He's not fight with all his arrogance, with all his hate and all his fury. He's more disciplined and more concentrated. I don't know what happen to him but he's a very different man."

"So you say that his anger was the reason why he was defeated the first time?" Zelgadiss asked. "I can understand that, but who could have change his soul?"

"Please Mr. Valgarv, stop this, you already won." Sylpheil pleaded.

Lina tried to get up to her feet but that last attack from Valgarv really drove her off, she hardly can keep her self in her feet. "Damn it!"

Valgarv slowly walks to his enemy. "The inevitable occurred, Lina Inverse, now its time for you to leave your existence."

"NO!!!" Gourry cried as he unleashes his sword and runs to the battle field and stands between Lina and Valgarv. "You back away from her!"

"Gourry…."Lina whispered, she tried to sound mad but deep inside she is glad that Gourry saved her in the end.

"Get out of the way." Valgarv demanded in a scary voice.

"Never!" Gourry replied. "I'm not going to stand still this time! You want to get Lina you will have to get over my dead body!"

Normally Valgarv would not hesitate on killing Gourry here but he didn't do it, the only reason why Valgarv wants to kill Lina was because she was keeping Sylphiel's love interest away from her. Valgarv is in this fight so that he could give Sylphiel her happiness back.

In a very disturbing speed Valgarv jumps to the air and land right behind Gourry, after that he runs to Lina to kill her.

"NO!!!" Gourry cried.

"Oh man…" Lina cursed.

"DIE!!!!" Valgarv screamed as he lifts his hand up for the killing.

"NO!!!!" Sylphiel cried as she jumps to Valgarv and holds him. "Please Mr. Valgarv, don't do this, stop this fight please…." Sylphiel begged with tears in her eyes.

Valgarv lowered his hand down when he saw Sylphiel's tears. She is stopping this fight for the sake of the woman who took away her love? Why is she doing this? Why risking herself for her? Even so Valgarv pushed Sylphiel aside and walked directly to the house, he hates to see Sylphiel cry.

"Lina, are you alright?" Gourry asked as he kneels down to her.

"I'll….I'll be ok." Lina managed to say, she is now in much worst condition than what she was after she fought Rezo.

Gourry did not believe in her and picks her up. "Lina, you idiot, why did you push your self so hard, you didn't have to face him."

Lina looks up to Gourry, she was completely touched by the concern of his voice "If I didn't fight him he would kill us all……"

The rest of the gang ran to Lina.

"Lina are you alright?" Amelia asked in concern.

"That guy is much better than what we believe." Zelgadiss said.

"I still can not believe that we have been living with that jerk these last days." Nehsziriah said.

Amy on the other hand was all terrorized, this is the first time she saw a fight right in front of her.

_-----_

After the dreadful fight Gourry took Lina into one of the room so that she could get some rest, Sylphiel even cast a healing spell on Lina to cure her wounds even so Lina needs so rest for her wound to heal completely.

After Lina was completely healed Sylphiel went to Valgarv's room, her hearth beating rapidly, she is still very disturbed about all the things that learn about Valgarv but she refused to believe that, she wants to know if it is all true from Valgarv's mouth.

Sylphiel enters Val's room to see him standing near the window but Valgarv noticed her when she opened the door. "What is it, woman?"

Sylphiel didn't say a word she just enters the room and walks closely to Valgarv. "Mr. Valgarv, why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to kill Lina so much? Is it true that you killed many people in the past? Did you kill your own master?" she asked but deeply afraid that it might be true.

Valgarv finally turns to Sylphiel and responds her question. "Yes."

Sylphiel gasped with the answer, her hearth beating more rapidly with the dark news. "Why?"

"Because I follow a simple law, the weak must die and the strong will live. I killed Garv because he was holding me back."

Sylphiel trembled with Valgarv's words. "But that is insane….its cold hearted! Is killing the only thing you care for? Do you really enjoy being hated?"

"You have already asked me that question before woman!"

"But you never answer me."

"And I won't!"

"Then answer me this, why did you wanted to kill Lina, what is the reason for all this?"

Valgarv remains in silence and walks closer to Sylphiel. "Why do you care about her? She stole your man."

"She's my friend!" she cried. "She saved me against some goons and she's always there to help and support her friends in their time of need! Why did you try to kill her? Answer me damn it!"

Valgarv stayed in silence for a moment until he sighed. "Your kindness will be the end of you woman. At first I wanted to kill Lina so that I could prove to everyone that I'm not a clone of Garv and to prove that I am the strongest of all. But this time was different."

"You wanted to kill her! What makes it this time so different? What good would her death bring to anyone?"

"For you."

The answer really caught Sylphiel by surprise. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You said that Lina stole your man from you. That is the reason why I wanted to kill Lina this time. I wanted to kill her so you can have that blond guy for yourself. I wanted to kill Lina, for you."

Sylphiel's eyes get all watery and slowly she walks backwards to the door.

Valgarv got puzeled with Sylphiel's reactions, he believed that she would be glad to know that he was doing this for her. "Sylphiel?"

"I can not forgive you for this!" Sylphiel cried very emotionally. "This is the most selfish thing I ever heard! I'm never speaking to you again!" after that Sylphiel left the room and ran away, leaving Valgarv in his room, completely confused.

Why Sylphiel got so upset? Why is she angry at Valgarv?

Never in his life Valgarv felt so confused, and so lost.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: the rematch between Lina and Valgarv didn't go as Lina planed.

Ramon: and now Sylphiel and Valgarv got in their first fight, how will things ever work out between them again?

Maliska: read and review please.


	51. The Jatkins law

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 51

_-----_

Sylphiel ran out of the house after what she heard from the mouth of Valgarv himself, with tears running out of her eyes. She could not believe that Valgarv was wiling to kill Lina so that SYlphiel could have Gourry, it made Sylphiel feel so bad inside, how can she ever be happy if she knows that a friend of hers was murdered because of her. Her heart is beaked into a million pieces when she heard Valgarv's intentions, he hurt her in a very intentional way and he did saw it.

Little did Sylphiel and Valgarv knew that Amelia and Nehsziriah were snooping on Val and Sylphiel's conversation, they heard every little thing, and they even managed to hear Sylphiel's sobs.

"Did you hear that?" Amelia asked in an amazed tone.

Nehsziriah nodded. "Yeah, Valgarv really wanted to kill Lina."

"It's not that, I was talking about how Valgarv fell in love with Sylphiel."

Nehsziriah sweat drooped. "Aren't you concern for Lina's safety?"

"Don't worry, Lina is a very strong girl, she'll recuperate fast and will climb the mountain again." Amelia assured. "But now I'm starting to understand why Valgarv changed so much."

"You mean he was more _wack_ then what he was today?" Nehsziriah asked sarcastically.

"He was a million times more insane than what he was today." Amelia replied. "And today he wasn't dominated by his hatred and fury; he was completely in control and calm. It was defiantly Sylphiel who made him see the light."

"See the light? He tried to kill Lina!"

"Maybe Sylphiel can persuade him to change his ways."

"So you're using Sylphiel to get Val to our side?"

"I didn't say that! I'm using anyone, but we really need his help to fight The Master. Valgarv seems to know a lot about the organization and he'll defiantly be a big aid to us just like Zelgadiss said. Besides, maybe this can change Valgarv's ways."

Nehsziriah backed away when Amelia mentioned the Master, she could feel fear in Amelia's voice. "Amelia….just how strong is the Master guy?"

"Terribly powerful, and I am afraid that he became more powerful when he obtained Lina's necklace. All the people that we fought are all fighters that work for him, so far he's been testing us, but when the testing is done he'll surly come to kill us. But what I believe is that The Master didn't use all the recourses he possesses."

Nehsziriah gulped. "Ok……let's play matchmaking with those two."

_-------_

Valgarv has remained sited in his bed with his hands holding his head, he's still very frustrated from his conversation with Sylphiel, and how does she manage to make a mess to his mind? He hates to see her so sad and she did all this just for her, why did she acted like I did something terrible to her? "I don't understand that woman…"

_------_

Sylphiel continues to run with no direction, she ran so far that she ends up in the woods but ended up stopping when she felt her legs to tire from all this running, her heart still devastated from what she just suffer. Valgarv might be a cold, active and distant man but there was still a good side in him that was shelled in that coldness, she saw that when he saved her from many troubles, even from that punk Skinner. Gradually Sylphiel became to feel quite thatch to Valgarv , that is why is very hard for Sylphiel to accept that evilness from him, she simply refuses to. "Mr. Valgarv……why…."

Suddenly a beam of light hits Sylphiel in the face, giving her a temporary blindness. "Who, who is there?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little viper from the other day." The voice said very sinisterly.

Sylphiel gasped when she recognised the guy. "S-Skinner?" he was ridding on his motorcycle with the high beams on.

"That's right baby. And what a coincidence to see you here, I've been waiting for a chance to get you but that weird green haired was always there playing as your bodyguard. But now that you are alone I'm going to start what I was going to start on that day." Skinner said as he licked his mouth.

Sylphiel trembled but started to run again. Skinner rides after her with a chain in his hand.

"Come here baby! This time we are going to have a heck of a time!!" Skinner yelled manically as he continues to ride after Sylphiel.

"Help me, please someone help me!!!" Sylphiel cried.

_--------_

"Sylphiel?" Valgarv got up to his feet with a worry look; it is like his instincts are alerting him that Sylphiel is in danger. It could be just paranoia but he didn't want to risk it.

Valgarv opens up the windows, summons up his black wings and flies away in search for Sylphiel.

_-------_

"Please, leave me alone!" Sylphiel begged as she continues to run away from Skinner, but it is very hard for her to run the middle of the woods with clouds covering the sky, she hardly knows where to go.

"Come here bay! We are going to have a blast!" Skinner throws his chain at Sylphiel's legs, trapping her down.

"No, no!" Sylphiel cried as she tries to remove the chains from her legs but they are very well locked.

Skinner takes his time to get out of his bike and walking to Sylphiel with a knife on his hand.

Sylphiel tries to crawl away from Skinner but he grabs Sylphiel by her neck, lifts her up and pushes her against a tree.

"Now my dear, lets have some fun." Skinner presses his knife to Sylphiel's shirt.

"**No, no, PLEASE!!!!**" Sylphiel cried.

In that moment someone grabs Skinner from his shoulder and throws him to his bike. "Hey what the f……" Skinner got all pale when he saw Valgarv again, this time with dark wings. "Y-y-you?"

"I warn you with most severe intention that I would eradicate you if you ever come close to her." Valgarv said with a furious voice as he walks closely to Skinner.

Skinner immediately got up to his bike and turns on his high beams, blinding Valgarv temporarily, Skinner took that chance to run away.

"Don't you dare run away from me!!!" Valgarv roared, but then he remembered Sylphiel and runs to her. "Are you alright, woman?" he asked as he knells down to her and removes the chain from her legs.

Sylphiel looks up at Valgarv with tears running down her cheeks, she is much distressed for what was about to happen to her. "Mr. Valgarv……he was going to, he was going to……"

Valgarv rests her head in his chest. "Cry all you want Sylphiel….let it all out……"

Sylphiel cried all her emotions out, releasing all the terror she suffered in these last minutes, Valgav wrapped his arms around Sylphiel, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"He won't harm you ever again, I promise you." Valgarv said very gently.

Both of them remain in their spot for a few minutes, even with the rains starting to fall down from the sky, but Valgarv used his wings as an umbrella to cover himself and Sylphiel, hugging her tightly as he did.

"Oh Mr. Valgarv….I feel so safe in your arms…." Sylphiel said softly.

"Just Valgarv woman, just Valgarv." Valgarv replied in the same soft voice.

_-------_

It's been almost an hour since Sylphiel ran away and every one in the house is starting to get worry for her, with the rain getting more violent is not relaxing them one bit.

"Where could Sylphiel be? She's been gone almost an hour." Lina said with a worry tone, she's been resting on the sofa ever since her last brawl with Valgarv.

"We should go find her." Gourry suggested. "I don't like the way the storm is shaping."

"Especially with those Jatkins out there." Zelgadiss added. "We better go find her."

"I'll go with you guys." Lina was about ready to get out of the sofa but Gourry stop her.

"No Lina, you are in no condition right about now. Zel and I will find her."

Just when Zelgadiss and Gourry were about to open the door a knock is heard. Immediately Zel open up the door to see Valgarv caring Sylphiel in his arms.

"Sylphiel? What happen to her?" Gourry asked in a worry tone.

Valgarv doesn't, he simply enters the house and carries Sylphiel to her room.

_------_

After Valgarv rested Sylphiel in her room he walks down the stairs where Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Naga, Zelgadiss and Nehsziriah were waiting for him. "What do you people want?"

"What happen to Sylphiel?" Gourry repeated.

"A punk named Skinner, he tried to harm Sylphiel. She is still very disturbed for what happen to her so don't disturb her."

"Skinner?" Nehsziriah repeated. "He's one of the Jatkins Brothers, the skinny cowardly one."

"Those aberrant have gone too far! We must teach them a lesson! I say we go down town and we kick their butts!" Amelia suggested.

"But Amelia, what about the _don't-get-to-many-attention_ plan?" Zel asked.

"Who care about the plan? Our friend was almost maltreated!" Amelia snapped.

"It is still a hard storm out there, so I say we wait until tomorrow." Naga suggested.

"I guess we don't have choice then." Lina said then she and the others turn their looks back to Valgarv. "And what about you?"

"I know what you people are asking me! I know that at this point, The Master is my genuine enemy and I must deal with him, so very well I will assist you on your little battle. But consider this, this is nothing more than a provisional union, once this is over I will eradicate every last one of you!" Valgarv said, and then passed by them; no one said a word until Valgarv was out of side, they just wonder what kind of aide Valgarv can be for them.

"I'm staring to think that this is not a very good idea." Zelgadiss said.

"Hey! It was your idea!" Lina remembered.

_------_

The entire day passed by, with no one even daring to mention about what happen Sylphiel, still every one is determinate to give the Jatkins their rightful punishment.

There were still some rooms that were not cleaned up yet so they will have to share rooms. Amelia, Naga and Zelgadiss remain in Nehsziriah room and Lina and Gourry will stay in Amy's room.

Lina hasn't gone to bed yet, she is still lost in her thoughts. She is more than ready to punish but she is still thinking about The Master, she wonders who that man is. He uses the same techniques she uses and uses them in a much sophisticated and superior way than her, it's like he always knew how to use them, but the most bizarre scene was when The Master stole her necklace and ate it he transformed into another person, she doesn't know who is this man or why he wants to kill them all but she and the others refuse to go down. Still a little information about their enemies is a very vital assistance right about now. None the less Lina has the support of the two Seilune sisters, the intelligence of Zelgadiss and Gourry's skill, elements that will be necessary for when the time comes, and now she even has the assistance from Valgarv but how long can she trust him? Valgarv is like a shark that smells blood in the water, he might come after her blood at anytime, but right now his only purpose is to defeat The Master.

Lina then shakes her head, it is ridiculous worrying about the future, she should be more consider about the present, her current time, and right now she just wants to go to sleep.

Lina walks up the stairs and gets into Gourry's room and finds him putting his sister to sleep, she watches him cuddling Amy to sleep and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Lina smiles at the scene, Gourry will be a fine father one day for sure.

"Oh Lina, there you are." Gourry said when he noticed Lina at the door.

"Yeah, I was just out for a moment." Lina said as she entered into the room.

"Are you sure you're alright Lina?" Gourry asked in a worry tone. "You've been in a hardcore fight with Valgarv just when you were not recuperated from your fight with Rezo."

Lina did not responded, she can not believe that he's worry more about her then with himself, he almost lost his arm from our fight with Rezo and he's more worry about others, Lina is not use to have some one who shows this much care like Gourry does. "Yeah I'm sure." She responded as she lies down near Amy's bed, because that is the only bed in the room.

"What? Lina why don't you take the bed like yesterday?"

"You can have the bed today Gourry, you made me feel bad last night when you slept on the floor."

"Alright then." Gourry then lies down on the ground right next to Lina.

"Huh?" Lina looks back to see Gourry resting next to her. "What are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping in the bed?"

"I'm not the kind of man to sleep in the bed while there's a lady sleeping on floor." Gourry responded with a soft smile.

Lina blushed hard with that response. "No Gourry, really, you don't need to……" Lina could not say anything more because Gourry has already fallen asleep. "I don't believe it, he's a real fast sleeper."

Lina didn't bother to say anything more and lies down, she will need lost of rests for tomorrow, but with a soft smile on her face.

_-------_

Morning finally came and the Slayers gang had their normal breakfast and Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia went to the city to talk to Joyrock about the Jatkins, its time to see what kind of Sheriff is Joyrock.

The gang stand in front of the police station with determine looks, some people of town are gazing at them, wondering what four youngsters would want with a maniac like Joyrock.

"JOYROCK!!!!" Lina called very loud and everyone in town gasped when Lina did that.

Joyrock didn't respond at first but he slowly appears, coming out of the police station with a sinister chuckle. He looks down at the Slayers with a repulsive grin then he sits down at the stairs. "Well look what we have here it is the new guys. Hehehehehe!"

"Stop with the monkey talk Joyrock!" Zelgadiss demanded. "We have a bone to pick with you! Your brothers stole my van, assaulted us for no particular reasons…."

"And one of them tried to abuse one of our friends just yesterday!" Amelia added.

Joyrock chuckled. "So what's your point?"

"**What do you mean what's my point!?!?**" Amelia snapped furiously. "The Jatkins tried to hurt our friend and you act like it's no big deal?"

"Of course, according the Jatkins's laws that is not so important." Joyrock replied. "You people can ask the people of this town, they follow our laws or else they receive a one way ticked to the cemetery. HAAA HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"You are a Jatkins as well, aren't you?" Zel asked with a disgusted look.

"You are repulsive! You and your brothers act like punks and torture these people for your own entertainment!" Lina stated.

"Of course, to me humans are nothing more than toys." Joyrock said with a repulsive grin. "It is so fun to see their agonizing faces; it brings me such joy to my heard."

"You rotten SOB!" Gourry growled. "Is this how you respect human life? Is this how a sheriff must act to protect his people?"

"If you want to be a dirt bag than be the king of dirt bags for all I care but don't you dare torture these people like you do!" Lina yelled with determination.

The towns people looked at the Slayers gang with admiration, it has been a long time since some one has stood up to Joyrock like this.

"I've already told you, Humans are nothing more than toys to me!" Joyrock replied then he opens his mouth wide open. Red light starts to form in Joyrock's mouth and he shoots a blast that come out of his mouth and rushes directly at the Slayers.

"Look out!" Zel shouted when the blast came directly at them at full speed.

Suddenly Joyrock points his finger at his blast and then points it to a person of the city, the blast follows Joyrocks direction and hits the person, killing him instantly as he came in contact with the blast.

The Slayers turns to where the blast hit and they were traumatized to see the awful result right in front of them.

"What…no!!!!" Amelia cried when she saw the innocent man getting killed right in front of her.

The town's people gasped when they saw another one of their home town boy getting killed by Joyrock, again.

Zel looks back at Joyrock with a shocked face. "How did he do it? How did he manage to perform such attack from his mouth, and most of all how did he manage to control his attack so perfectly? This guy is a high-quality fighter, he's much more than just an insane sheriff."

"This is horrible…look at what he did…." Gourry said with a trembling voice as he continues to gaze at the dead man on the road.

Lina glares back at Joyrock whose been applauding for what he has just done.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HAAAAA HAHAH!! This is so wonderful, so magnificent! You see? You are just toys!"

Lina and the others could not take it anymore and charged against Joyrock.

In the moment when they we just two feet closer to Joyrock they are gunfire from the roof, luckily they manage to escape the shoots by mere luck. Lina and Zel look up to see Skinner, Nicks and Joe on the roof top of the police station with machine guns on their hands.

"Cowards……" Amelia grunted.

"AHAHAHAH!!!! As you can see there are quite advantages of being a Sheriff, we get all the guns, and lucky for you people my brother have quiet an aim." Joyrock them lifts a hand to the air. "Joe, Nicks! Show them how good you are!"

Joe and Nicks smirked and pointed their guns at the town's people and started to shoot at them.

The entire city is now invaded with the sounds of gunshots and the cries of pain from the town's people.

The Slayers gang are trying their best to protect the town's people from the shots. Some are pushing the people away from the shoots; others are trying to screaming at them to get out of the way.

Amelia then notices Joe pointing his gun to a kid. "**Look out get out of the way!!!**" she yelled as she ran to the kid. But Joe shoots at the kid, so Amelia has no choice but to jump the kid and take the hit for him.

"**AMELIA!!!!**" Zelgadiss screamed when he saw that Amelia is going to sacrifice herself for the kid, so he presses his hand to the ground. "**DUG HUNT!!!!**" and dozen of ground pillars emerge from the ground, high and large enough to protect everyone from the shoots.

"Hold your fire!!" Joyrock ordered and Nicks and Joe obey him. Joyrock then gets up from the stairs, still with a grin on his face. "Hehehehehe, it seems that you people are full of surprises. That is good, I will enjoy ripping out your spin in the end. For now I will let you with this simple message: this is my town and you follow things by my rules! So far we have been easy on _ya_ but you better watch your back because next time you'll find a knife on your back!" Joyrock warned then enters back to his police station.

"And tell your dark haired girlfriend of yours that I'll be back someday to finish what I was about to do last night!" Skinner said with a disgusted smirk then he and his brothers get off the roof, laughing evilly as they did.

_------_

It been more then six hours since the shooting and Lina, Amelia, Gourry and Zel took the wounded people to the local doctors, since there was only one doctor in the city the Slayers and some of the local town folks help him out in everything they could.

But in the end some of the victims end up dying, even the father of the little boy that Amelia saved. Amelia watched in suffering how the boy and his mother whimpered for the death of their family member, this brings horrifying memories to Amelia, so horrifying that Amelia ended up crying.

"Amelia?" Zel called as he puts his hand on Amelia's shoulders only to see her crying. "Amelia, what's wrong?"

Amelia didn't respond she throws herself to Zel's arms and cries on his chest. Zel wraps his arms around Amelia, trying to console her as best as he could. Zel looks around his surroundings, people on the ground injured with others helping them as best as they can, some people end up dead while others are just wounded and hurt. Amelia once told him that her mother was killed when she was a child, and seeing all these people wounded or dying must bring many complications to her head, Zel starts to understand why Amelia is crying.

In his last patient the Doctor put on a white sheet covering the man's face because he died. The doctor let out a sad sigh. "Another one passed away……"

Lina, who's been assisting the doctor, let out a revolted grunt. In a certain she and the others are to blame for all this but they never knew that Joyrock would do such a despicable thing. No, the blame for all this is Joyrock and the Jatkins brothers; they are a bunch of monsters. Never in her life ever meet a person like Joyrock, a man who takes a self-indulgent pride on killing others and he's evil, insanely evil. "Damn you Joyrock!"

"Let me give you people some advise, don't face Joyrock, he's impossible to reason with." The Doctor advised.

"That's what people keep telling us." Lina replied.

"I don't understand, why do you people let them push you around like this?" Gourry asked as he and Amelia and Zel entered the room.

"Gourry, how do you want them to face the Jatkins when they have all the weapons?" Zel asked.

"It's not the weapons that scare us." The Doctor said.

"Then what is it?" Lina asked.

"Joyrock, that is what it is." The Doctor responded. "He is much stronger and much more insane and unpredictable than the Jatkins."

"I don't get it, why don't you people just get out of this city if Joyrock and his people are despicable and dangerous?" Amelia asked. "You should do that for the sake of your children."

"Many have tried to leave the city but they were always caught and tortured by the Jatkins. Joyrock wants to keep us here so that he can make us suffer just like today."

"You mean that this isn't the first time Joyrock does this to you?" Amelia asked in a shocked voice.

"That man is cruel!" Lina growled furiously.

"Joyrock does this to us because he knows that we don't break down so easily. Our attempt to revolt, to defend ourselves and to avenge ourselves only amuses Joyrock." The Doctor said in an angry voice.

"Then you people are prisoners in your own city……" Zel commented in a low voice.

"But haven't you tried to call anyone from the outside for help?" Gourry asked.

"Yes, but they were easily destroyed by Joyrock." The Doctor responded. "We try everything but our people haven't lost our hopes yet and we are determinate to defeat Joyrock and the Jatkins brothers and avenge all the ones they merciless slaughtered in the past."

Amelia admires the people of this town; even if they are a very small village they have a respectful courage. Joyrock has done things that would make an ordinary people lose their hopes; even so these people have never fallen down and continue with their struggle.

"These people still have their hopes up but how long can they last?" Zel thought to himself. "It will be only a matter of time before Joyrock decides to exterminate them all."

"We are off against extremely cruel people, selfish insane people with no human compassion." Lina thought. "I'm no Amelia but I'm going to put these guys in their place."

_------_

In the Jatkins hide out they have been drinking beer and celebrating for what they've done today.

"Let us celebrate for our big victory today!!!" Skinner cheered, throwing his beer can to the air.

"**YAHOO!!!!**" Joe and Nicks cheered, completely drunk.

"HAHAHAHAH AHHHH!!!!" Joyrock laughed, and then grabs Skinner by his neck. "The next time you have a chance to kill someone, **DO IT**!!! If you don't I'll obliterate you myself!" he saidwith a grin but with a very dangerous voice.

Even drunk, Joe and Nicks backed away, they know how dangerous Joyrock is, even for his own brothers.

"Joyrock!" some one called Joyrock, right behind him.

Joyrock did not even blink, he just smirked, even without looking he knows who it is. "Well now, it have been a long time, Kanzel." Joyrock turns around to see the spiky green haired man with pale skin.

"After this entire instance you're still very impertinent, Joyrock." Kanzel commented.

"What brings you here Kanzel? Does The Master wishes to speak with me?"

"Indeed. He wants you to see him right away. He has a very important mission for you!"

Joyrock chuckled. "Do I have to kill someone?"

"Possibly."

"Good!" Joyrock gets up from his seat and looks back to his Brothers. "As for you three, take care of things while I'm gone, and if those strangers gives you any hard time, eliminate them!"

"Yes, Brother Joyrock." Skinner, Nick and Joe replied respectfully, they don't want to get on the bad side of their brother, they know that he won't hesitate killing even them.

_To be continued……._

Sunny: Joyrock is truly insane. Looks like you have some competition here, Air Jay.

Air Jay: oh shut up!


	52. Punishment

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 52

_-----_

Kanzel and Joyrock walked down the halls of the_ Ognimirbahs_, entering the chambers of The Master, it just took one minute for them to get into the _Ognimirbahs _building thanks to a special teleportation technique that Kanzel masters.

Kanzel indicates to Joyrock to follow forward, and so he did, he approaches the high thrown where The Master is sited.

Joyrock slowly lands on one knee respectfully to The Master. "Did you summon me, my master?"

The Master finally opens eyes and looks at his minion. "Welcome back Joyrock. It has been too long."

"And for what I see you have changed your looks again."

"By the contrary, I return to my original form, I lucratively capture all the seven pieces."

"Hehehehehe! That explains the weird weather we hade a few days ago. But you didn't summon me to tell me that, did you?"

The master gets up from his thrown and walks down from his thrown. "Very persuasive as ever, you haven't change at all Joyrock. True, I summon you because I need you to do a job for me."

"To tell the truth I not quite sure if I should be back." Joyrock said as he got up.

"Oh no?"

"Nope, after all the extreme assassination I've done for you, you decided to keep me concealed because of the local authorities might connect me to the _Ognimirbahs_. So I obey your order and remain hidden in that miserable village of Sinta with my minions. Still I am very loyal to you and never question your orders, since I knew that you would call me again someday."

"We have already explained this, Joyrock. The _Ognimirbahs _organization is only our disguise, our public image, all assassinations you committed for us could have expose us because of some noisy reporters." Raltac said as he enters the chambers.

"Well if you call me for assassination then I am your man." Joyrock said in a sinister voice.

"Good, now pay attention Joyrock!" The Master called. "There are a few people I want you to find, but it is not for you to kill them! Only humiliate them or torture them!"

"Who are these people?"

"These people are the descendents."

"The descendents? So the time is now. But why can't I kill them?"

"Because they still are a very important pawns to my glorious plans. Raltac, show the pictures to Joyrock." The Master ordered, and then he looks back to Joyrock. "I want you to find these people and make their lives a breathing agony."

Joyrock looks at the pictures that Raltac gave him and open his eyes wide open when he saw who they are and laughed like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" The Master asked.

"These people! These people are the new people on the village of Sinta. I tortured them just yesterday with some deadly gun shoots."

"Are they dead?"

"No sir, I just tortured them so that they could respect my laws. It seems like they are also associates of some other peoples that came to the village a few days later."

"Who are they?"

"According to what Skinner told me, they are two women's, a little girl and a weird guy with green hair and a black head band."

"What?" The Master yelled very loud. "It can't be……Valgarv is still alive? Well no matter, no matter, he's not important. And who are these other two women's?"

Joyrock looks back at the photos and pints at Shilphiel, Nehsziriah and Amy. "These ones, my lord."

The Master takes back the photos from Joyrock and looks at the women's that Joyrock was pointing. He first looks at Nehsziriah. "I see, the girl that Drasen kidnapped to lure Lina into a trap. She is not important for my plans, you can kill her if you want to Joyrock." Then he looks back at Sylphiel. "So there you are my little angel……I should have known that you were never here in Atlas city. That is why I sent you into that village Joyrock, my informers told me that Sylphiel's family use to stay in that village, and so I sent you to that village, not only to secrete you but also to catch the girl in case she appeared there. But now fate has sent her there for her ultimate imprison." The Master then looks at the picture where Gourry and Amy are. "Who is that little girl? Why is she with Gabrieve?"

"That is Amy Gabrieve my lord." Raltac informed. "She is Gourry's younger sister."

"Why wasn't I informed?" The Master asked, very furiously.

Raltac backs away. "Well, she is just a child…I don't think she was important enough to…."

"**If she is also a descended then it is a matter that is important to me!**" The Master yelled then grabs Raltac by his neck. "Don't you dare to be unsuccessful again!"

"Ye-yes my lord……"

The Master throws Raltac to the ground and turns back to Joyrock. "Very well Joyrock, here are my orders: first thing first I want you to bring the little blond girl and Sylphiel to me, then I want you to fight the decedents and given them the hardest time of their lives."

Joyrock chuckled. "That won't be difficult, they are pathetic pushovers."

"Don't be in such a hurry to judge them, Lina defeated Garv, don't forget it."

"Hum…… if they are much more powerful then what you say I might need assistance. I might need the other two Jatkins brothers that I have sent you for this mission."

"So be it. I want this mission to be an absolute achievement."

"You will have to wait a few days, they are still not ready." Raltac informed.

"Very well. The other three Jatkins can spend a few days without me. I'm sure they can handle the decedents by themselves, they know the consequences of failure." Joyrock said with a repulsive grin.

_------_

In that moment back in Sinta, in Sylphiel's home.

Valgarv enters back in the house because he's been outside to guard the house, in case Skinner and the Jatkins decide to appear to harm Sylphiel. Still to this moment Valgarv doesn't understand why is being so shielding to Sylphiel, it is like…instinct. Is that or is it something else. In the beginning he wanted to kill Lina so that Sylphiel could have the blond guy, still the thought of seeing or even imagining her in the arms of another man is quite disturbing for Val, and he doesn't understand why. All these thoughts are confusing Val right now so he decided to get back in the house and drink some water.

Once he got inside he saw the entire Slayers gang with some black gear and some rope, it seemed like they are preparing to assault a bank or something. "What are you people up to?"

Everyone turn back to Valgarv with determine look.

"We are going to take care of those Jatkins, once and for all!" Amelia responded.

For the first time in a while Valgarv smirked. He liked that response because it means that he will finally get his hands on Skinner. "I see, you guys want to strike them right in their base."

"Not really." Lina corrected. "We are going to sabotage their guns."

"Sabotage?" Valgarv repeated. "Why do you people want to do such a cowardly thing?"

"Because the Jatkins are cowards and we are going to teach them how to fight in a real fight." Zelgadiss responded. "But we can't do that when the Jatkins still hold their guns at us."

"That is why we are going to first sabotage all their weapons and then teach them a lesson they'll never forget" Naga explained.

Valgarv remain in silence for a moment, he considers this the worst explanation to make such a plan, still he doesn't want to risk seeing Sylphiel caught with a bullet on her chest. "Very well. I will lend a hand to you people, what is the plan?"

Everyone looks back at Valgarv in surprise, they would never thought that he would volunteer to assist them so easy, anyway they didn't bother to continue to talk about it.

"We are not sure if the Jatkins hide their weapons on the police station or on their house…" Nehsziriah said.

"So we are dividing into two groups." Zelgadiss finished.

"Zelgadiss, Amelia and Sylphiel will go to the police station while me, Gourry, Naga, Nehsziriah and Amy will go to the Jatkins house." Lina added.

"What? Why are we taking my sister along? This is too dangerous for her!" Gourry complained.

"I know, but do you really want her to be alone in the house?"

Gourry did not respond to that question, he just sighs. "Alright, but I don't like this."

"Hey relax Gourry, she won't be in the house with you people, she will be with me outside looking for anything suspicious. I'll take good care of her." Nehsziriah assured.

"Ok people; get lots of rest and a good meal because tonight we are going on a mission." Zelgadiss said and everyone nodded, except Valgarv.

_-----_

_Two o'clock in the morning_

Night time came and the Slayers gang went on to accomplish their mission. Zel's team went on to the village and entered the police station to sabotage any weaponry that the Jatkins might have in there with Sylphiel and Valgarv hidden on the outside.

So far Amelia and Zel, who are all dressed in black and with black masks, found nothing, in the police station there are nothing, not even paper works, only empty and dirty desks, the entire place is filthy and dusty because the Jatkins don't bother on cleaning up the place.

"There is nothing in here Zelgadiss." Amelia said. "We check this place from top to bottom and there isn't anything here that the Jatkins might use as a weapon."

"Those guys might be a bunch of punks but they aren't stupid." Zelgadiss said as he knocks on the wall to see if he can find any secret closet. "They didn't want to risk leaving the guns in the police station in case the town's people decide to steal it here. None the less there might be some secret closet or something of the kind around, lets just keep looking."

Amelia then picks up her cellular phone and call's Sylphiel. "Hey Sylphiel, how is everything out there?"

"Everything is quiet here, the streets are all deserted." Sylphiel said from the phone. "How is everything in there?"

"So far we found nothing, I don't think they have anything in here. Call us if the Jatkins appear."

"Roger that."

Zel sighed. "We are communicating with each other with our cellular-phones. We are in a very important mission and we are using cellular-phones."

"What? We don't have walkie-talkies, we have to communicate with each other by what we have in hand." Amelia reasoned.

"I know, but it feels stupid."

_------_

In the meantime Lina's team were at the house where the Jatkins are staying. The house once belonged to other people who use to live there before the Jatkins came and took the place for themselves, just like the inside of the police station the entire house is rotten, even more, the Jatkins really don't know how to take care of their stuff.

"Ok, Team two, do you hear me?" Nehsziriah called as she and Amy are outside of the house, hidden in the bushes. "Come in!"

"Nez, I can hear, you, this is cellular-phone, not a walkie-talkie." Lina complained, she, Gourry and Naga are also dressed in black with masks, and wearing ponytails. "And why do we have to be team two?"

"Never mind that! I just got a call from Sylphiel, she said that Zel and Amelia haven't found anything. It's more likely the Jatkings hide their gear in there. So watch your butts."

"Yeah, we just got in here, and man the entire place stinks. Just get us a call if anything weird happens."

"This is exciting." Amy said, all excited. "I want to be a spy when I grow up!"

"No you won't!" Gourry shouted to the phone.

Lina then bonks him on the head. "Be quiet you idiot! Do you want the Jatkins to hear you?"

"Sorry."

"C'mon you two! Don't waits anymore time and let's get this show on the road." Naga called in a low voice.

The trio walked down the stairs and put their masks covering their mouth, down stairs smell worst then upstairs.

"Man, how can a place like this stink so much?" Gourry asked.

"I'll say." Lina agreed. "They could at lest open the windows."

"I swear, I'm too beautiful to breathe this disgusting air." Naga moaned.

The gang walk around the house, the air getting unbearable by the minute, finally they enter the living room and saw Skinner, Nicks and Joe sleeping in the ground in the laziest way imaginable with bottles of beer spread all over the place.

"Ok, let's start with this place. Maybe they have something here." Lina said as she and the other enter the room with light steps.

"Man, they smell worst than their house." Gourry said as he passes by one of them.

Naga then notices something on the floor, is a beer bottle semi-empty. "Hum, there's still some juice on this one."

Naga grabs the bottle and by pure instinct the three Jatkins wake up.

"**HEY, THAT'S MINE!!!**" The three Jatkins shouted at the same time as they got up.

"**Yikes!**" Gourry squealed and grabs three empty bottles and hits the Jatkins on the head with each one of them, knocking them out cold.

Lina sweat drooped. "Gourry……why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I panicked."

"Well, that might be good, we can work out freely without worrying about making some noise. I'm sure these dweebs will think that it was all a dream when they saw us here. But they will sure wake up with a huge headache. " Naga said as she prepared to drink her beer when Lina grab the bottle.

"You're liquors will get us kill some day Naga!" Lina complain, then she cleaned up all the glass that was on the head of the Jatkins, if they want them to believe it was all a dream it will be wise to not leave clues saying that the Slayers were there. "Ok guys, let's looks around."

The trio left the room and started to look around, still looking very quietly and with out making any sound just for the case.

Gourry them opens up a door that leads to another room, he slowly enters the room and then opens his eyes wide open when he saw what is on the floor. "**OH MY GOSH!!!!**" he screamed as rushes out of the room and directly into the kitchen.

"Gourry?" Lina called curiously as she follows Gourry into the kitchen to find him puking in a garbage can. "Gourry, what's wrong?"

"The room……its horrible….." Gourry manage to say, and then he starts puking again.

Curiosity got the best of Lina and she walked directly to the room. She just wonders what is it that Gourry saw, knowing the Jatkins it must be something really horrible. Lina opens up the door and sees what it is that made Gourry sick, so she immediately closes up the door before she starts puking. "What pigs! Don't they know that they do that stuff in a bathroom?"

"Guys, guys, I found the guns, they are in the dinning room!" Naga called.

Both Lina and Gourry ran to the dinning room to see three large tables covered with guns.

"Alright, we found the guns, let's make some sabotage:" Lina said as she grabbed a weapon and she made a masterful strike on the gun with two fingers, still the gun did not break.

"Are you sure that will be enough Lina?" Gourry asked. "The gun didn't seem quite damaged."

"Its doesn't seem damaged now but wait until the Jatkins use the guns, they will go boom!"

Nothing more was said and Lina, Gourry and Naga continue sabotaging the guns.

_------_

On the following day the Jatkins arrive to the village, riding on Zelgadiss's van which they stole it.

After parking the van right next to the police station, Skinner, Nicks and Joe came out with one hand holding their heads.

"Oh man……my head is so heavy…." Joe complained.

"You tell me brother….. We sure drank a lot last night, it's like someone bash us on the head." Nicks said. "I need another cold beer."

"Yeah, let's go to the bar!"

"You guys go ahead, I'm just going to grab my wheals." Skinner said as he walks to the police station.

Unknown to them is that Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia and Naga are watching them from the roof of a building next to the police station.

"Are you sure you sabotaged all their weapons Lina?" Zelgadiss asked.

"You know I did, but are you sure that there aren't any weapons on the police station?"

"Just some knifes and guns that were on the bikes, but we already took care of it."

"So its time to finally teach these punks how to play fair!" Gourry said.

"Wait! I want to beat them myself!" Amelia offered. "I have some old scores with them!"

"I'll go with you Amelia." Zelgadiss said.

"What?" Amelia turns to Zelgadiss a little surprise at first but then she smiles at him and nods her head. "Yes, let's do this!"

"Ok guys, have fun!" Lina said playfully and both Amelia and Zel left the roof.

"Why must you always let those two get together?" Naga asked, a little angry.

"And why are you always upset when ever they get together?" Lina asked.

"Because I don't trust that guy. I know that he had a hard time because of Rezo but still I have a bad feeling about him."

"You got to learn how to trust people." Gourry said.

"Well, let's disgust about that later, right now let's enjoy a good show. Does anyone have any popcorn?" Lina asked.

_-------_

From inside the bar, Nicks and Joe are already starting a mess. They already broke one table and many cups. Even after a long night sleep they are still very drunk.

"Hey yo!!!! This place is a dump! There is nothing to drink here!" Joe yelled very wildly.

"Hey yo bartender, if you don't have anything to drink then bring us some meat!" Nicks ordered and kicks a chair to the wall.

The bartender had no choice but to bring on their requests, these guys are as crazy as can be.

In that moment Amelia and Zel enters the bar and walks directly to Nicks and Joe with serious looks.

Nicks and Joe turns back to see two of the people that were messing with Joyrock yesterday.

"Hey yo brother, look what we have here. It's the weirdoes with the worst hair style in the universe." Nicks mocked.

Amelia and Zelgadiss ignored that insult and stand face to face with the two Jatkins.

"We have some scores to settle with you guys." Amelia said. "But first I want you to tell me if you know a kid name Bruce."

"No sweetheart, tell us." Joe chuckled.

"His father died yesterday because of the carnage that you two caused yesterday and his mother was shot on the leg!" Amelia responded angrily.

"Oh so sad….I think I'm going to cry." Nicks taunted.

"Yo baby, why don't you tell that to someone who cares." Joe replied coldly and with a grin on his face.

Amelia could not take it anymore and punches Joe right on the face, breaking his nose. "AAAAH!!!"

And Nicks immediately points out his gun at Amelia. "Bad move chick!"

"Shoot her man, she broke my nose!!!" Joe yelled.

"Yes, go ahead, shoot!" Amelia challenged.

Nicks just laughed. "You must be one stupid broad, but here's the price for your stupidity!" Nicks shoot his gun but it didn't fire, in fact it just break into pieces. "Hey what!?!?!"

"Sorry, not shoots and no bang." Zelgadiss taunted. "But let's see how you do against the good and old fist!" Zelgadiss punched Nicks right on the guts with his right hand and then with the left hand, making a few punching combinations and hitting Nicks right on the head and stomach, then throws a kick that made Nick crash violently on the wall.

Amelia jumps into the air and kicks Joe on the face again.

"**OUCH MY NOSE!!!!**" Joe cried.

"Get up you fitly pig!" Amelia demanded.

Zel looks back at Amelia amazed, she is really letting this become too personal.

"Now you are going to get it you jerk off!" Nicks growled as he got up to his feet with his face all bloody and grabs his knife. "Let see you play with knifes now you….." Nicks never finished his sentence because he saw the blade of his knifes breaking into pieces as well, just like it happen to the guns. "Oh no……" and Nicks was immediately rewarded with another punch.

"I said get up!" Amelia demanded again.

"_Plesae_, _plesae_, have mercy….." Joe pleaded as he slowly got up.

"If you want to beg then beg correctly, it's please not _plesae_. And you dare to ask me for mercy? Did you have mercy when……" Amelia was interrupted when Joe punched her on the stomach.

"Hehe, I trick you good baby! You are really a stupid broad. In fact you are just a worst piece of trash like those morons I killed yesterday." Joe prepared to throw another punch at Amelia but this time she caught it with one hand.

"Bud, that was a really wrong choice of words." Amelia throws another punch at Joe and an uppercut that made Joe crash against the ceiling. And then Amelia throws a flying kick at Joe when he was about to fall down, making him crash against the window and falling down on the street.

Seeing that he's all alone, Nicks catches a bottle and breaks it. "I'll kill you man!" he runs over to Zelgadiss to attack him but Zelgadiss blocks the attack with his arms and then grabs Nicks arm with his hand and twists it. "**AAAAH!!!!!**" Nicks cried in pain but he was immediately silence by Zel when he throws him a big punch on the jaw.

Zel then throws a kick at Nicks's stomach, pressing it deeply inside. After that Zel lifts Nicks up by using his leg and throws him out the window, joining his brother Joe.

All that commotion caught the attention of the people of the city and slowly each one of then comes out of their homes and approaches the battle field, some of them caring sticks, crowbars and pitchforks.

Nicks and Joe starts to crawl away from the bar, they are extremely no match against Amelia and Zel without weapons.

"Who are those freaks?" Nicks asked as he and Joe started to get up.

"You two are the last persons to call us freaks." Zelgadiss said as he and Amelia jumped to the air and dropkicked Nicks and Joe, making them fall to the ground again.

"Skinner!!!!" Joe called. "We need help here boy! Bring on the guns!"

In that moment Skinner shows up from the police station with a machine gun in his hands. "What's going on?"

"Shoot them!" Joe cried. "Blast their heads."

Skinner points up his machine gun at Amelia and Zel. "We warn you people to stay away from our business. Now let's play Bang-bang on the donkeys!" Skinner pressed the trigger but his machine gun break into pieces. "What? What? What happen?"

"That gun broke into pieces too? What's going on here?" Nicks cried.

"Oh we just broke your toys last night." Naga responded cockily. Every one turns around to see her with a lighter in her hand and a trail of gunpowder that's goes to the police station. "But relax, with are going to bring some lights into your lives." Naga drops her lighter into the trail of gunpowder.

"NO!!!!" Skinner cried as he saw the sparkles rushing into the police station, all their weapons are inside the building at all speed.

And then the building explodes, vaporizing the entire police station.

"No!!! All our stuff was in there!" Skinner cried, then he turns around when he felt that the tows people are approaching with angry glares pointed at him and the Jatkins. "Back off! You people are violating the Jatkins's law!"

"The Jatkins's law is only fitting for you people, but now more." One of the town's people said as he punched Skinner, making him fall to the ground. "We have waited for this moment for a log time, its time for you people to pay for all the crimes you unleashed on us!"

With fear running down in his spine, Skinner runs to Zelgadiss's van but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Lina and Gourry right in front of it.

"Going somewhere?" Lina taunted.

Skinner trembles in fear then he sees his motorcycle and ran to it.

"Skinner, give us a hand!" Nicks cried as he sees the town's people coming their way, ready to destroy them. "Save us!!!"

"Save us!!!" Joe cried.

"To hell with you guys!" Skinner replied as he turns on his bike and runs away.

"He left us……he left his own brothers behind….." Joe said in a whimpering tone.

The two Jastkins looks up to the town's people ready to give them a beating of a life time. The Jatkins only begged for their lives with phrases like. "No please!" "Spare us!" "Have mercy on us!"

But none of those words reached the town's people and they start to beat the two Jatkins, realising all the frustration and pain that the Jatkins caused all over the years.

The Slayers only watched the town's people taking their revenge on the Jatkins, they sure deserve it.

"Hey Zel, you better take a look on your van." Gourry said. "To see if it doesn't smell bad."

"What do you mean?" Zel asked.

"Trust him Zel, you better check out your van!" Lina assured.

Zel was a little curious with Lina and Gourry but he end up checking his van, he look inside and saw that it is really stinky. "Man it really reeks in here!" Then he turns to Lina and Gourry. "How did you two know that my van might smell bad?"

Lina and Gourry turn pale with that question.

"Trust us Zel, you really, really, really don't want to know." Lina assured.

"But what about Skinner?" Amelia asked. "He ran away."

"Don't worry Amelia. Valgarv is going to take care of him." Naga said. "He said that he wanted to take care of Skinner personally."

_-------_

Skinner ran out the open road, not feeling any remorse for leaving his brothers at their fate and feeling relived for being able to save his own hide. "Those guys are much smatter and much stronger than what we thought. What shall I do now? Warn Joyrock? No way, if I do that he'll kill me for sure. Then that's it, I'm on the run here and I'll start my own gang with the toughest goons I can find, then I'll have my revenge on those sons of……"

Skinner then notices someone near the bridge where he must pass, it's him, its Valgarv. "It's that green hair guy again! I'll finish him this time!" Skinner speeds up his bike with intention of running over Valgarv.

Valgarv did not move, he just stood there in his place waiting for Skinner to get close, then he jumped to the air and kicked Skinner right on the face, making him fall out of his biker.

"**AAAHH!!!**" Skinner cried when he rush over the heavy ground with his skin because of the strong kick from Valgarv. Smoke starts to emerge from Skinner's burning skin.

"So here we are. I inform you that I would exterminate you if I ever found you again." Valgarv said as he walks closer to Skinner. "I like yourself don't care about the ones who are sufferers of our supremacy but you are not like that, you are just a weakling who likes to use others that are much stronger to do your dirty installations. But most of all you like to torment a woman whish is valuable to me, and that makes me angry. So I'm going to make sure that you'll never come close to her ever again."

"No, no please, I beg you….don't kill me……I don't want to die!" Skinner begged as he picks up his knife then strike at Valgarv with it.

But Valgarv grabbed Skinners' hand and squeeze his hand to release his knife. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Please, I beg you, spare me!!!!" Skinner cried like a little baby.

"If whining is all you are going to do then you are as good as dead." Valgarv grabs Skinners neck and starts to squeeze it.

"No……please." Skinned begged with his mouth wide open because of the lack of air.

"No, cutting your air would be too good for you, I want you to suffer!" Valgarv lifts Skinner to the air and then throws him to the ground violently.

Valgarv then lifts hi hand up right up to the air and bashes Skinner's face with it, breaking his face. Then he grabs Skinner's arm and breaks it. After that Valgarv grabs Skinner's feet and breaks up his angles. Skinner cries out so loud that his voice echoing all over the road but there is no one to save him from Valgarv's livid strength.

Valgarv continues to punish and torture Skinner until he's no more until Valgarv finally stopped and lifted Skinner up by his neck, he's a complete bloody mess and his entire body is broken.

"Please…..no more……" Skinner pleaded in a very low voice, he's beat up so bad that he hardly has any strength to even speak.

"Pathetic and weak. I truly detest people like you. The mere sight of you is sickening for me, so I'm going to make sure that I will never see you again!" Valgarv walks to the bridge and throws Skinner to the river, after that Valgarv watched the river to see if Skinner did came to the surface, after a few minutes of surveillance Skinner didn't show up and Valgarv decided to leave, luckily rain starts to fall from the sky which will be more than enough to clean all the blood staining Valgarv's body.

_-------_

After the defeat of the Jatkins, Lina Gourry, Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss return home with a toe-truck that it is caring Zel's van.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Nehsziriah greeted as she open the door for them to enter quickly because of the rain. "So did you manage to beat those goons for good? And what's the toe-truck for? And why is it caring Zel's van?"

"For your first question: yes, the Jatkins are way gone and never to return. For the second question: The toe-truck is to carry Zel's van." Amelia responded. "Now for your third question….."

"You don't want to know." Zel responded in an irritated voice.

"Let's just say that the van is in a very unhygienic situation. **OOOOHOHOHOH!**" Naga laughed.

"But other than that we got rid of the Jatkins for good." Gourry said. "The towns people finish them up and throw them to the river."

"I guess that will wash up their stinky personalities." Lina joked.

"None the less it s best to keep our guard up." Zel advised.

"What makes you say that Zel?" Lina asked.

"Joyrock was not there, he must have gone someplace else. When he finds out what happen to the Jatkins he will certainly come after us."

"So what? We can take him out easily like we have done to his brothers." Naga said.

"Don't be so sure, I have a feeling that Joyrock is not a pushover like his brothers."

"Zel's right." Lina said. "Joyrock might be insane but he has proven that he really know how to fight."

"And off all the people that we faced, He's the one who is more irrational and he proven that he completely lost his humanity." Amelia said.

"We'll have to be extremely careful, he might attack us when we less expect." Gourry said with a sweat running down his cheek.

The Slayers stayed in silence after those words, they know that the man they are going to face is insane and illogical and for that they are prepared, none the less they are not prepared for the future and difficult battles that awaits them in a very near future.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: the Jatkins are gone for keeps. Now only Joyrock remains.


	53. The Day Off

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic. One Piece will be mentioned in this fic and that series does not belong to us as well.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 53

_-----_

A day passed since three of the Jatkins brothers were destroyed, there was huge celebration on the village of Sinta for that huge celebration for that triumph, the Slayers gang even went to that party to join the towns people but they didn't stay that long since this celebration belongs only to the people of Sinta, they only gave a little push up.

Now a new day has dawn with new hopes and new accomplishments.

The gang all decided to take the day off before starting their training for the battle they will have against The Master, they all resolute that it is best to be this way because they've spend days fighting evil groups of fighters, drunker bikers and always being on the run, all these proceedings didn't gave the gang any time to put their feet up.

Its eleven in the morning and we find Sylpheil and Amy in their beds sleeping comfortably, Naga is at the beach right behind the house relaxing right under the sun, Valgarv is at the roof looking to the horizon while the rest of that gang is at the garage cleaning up Zel's van who is really dirty because of the Jatkins.

"No way Lina, not even close!" Nehsziriah said while cleaning up the van, she and Lina are the only ones talking during the cleaning. "Doctor Hardcore, he is the top wrestler in my book!"

"No way girl!" Lina replied. "Luke B. is the man, he's been Extreme Lord Champion seven times already, he's been in every tremendous match's ever made and he's been in True Goal eight times and he never lost in that Paper View."

"Ok but he never won the Ladder of Pain match and he lost his title in those match's five times already."

"Just a minor detail, no big deal."

Gourry sweat dropped, Lina and Nez have been talking about wrestling ever since they started to clean Zel's van, they've been cleaning the van for two hours already and the car still smells bad because of the Jatkins. If this keeps up they will continue to hear Lina and Nehsziriah some more.

The only one who is more PO is Zel, he really disgusts those Jatkins, first they stole his van with out much ceremony, then they use the van as a bathroom and now Zel is forced to clean his van and listening to Lina and Nez's crazy conversation.

Zel then looks at Amelia who is doing the cleaning right beside him and he remembers the incident that happen yesterday, an incident that was so uncharacteristic of Amelia, she giving in to her fury when she fought that Jatkins. Zel knows that Amelia suffered a lot when she lost her mother but unlike Zel she always saw the good side of life which made her much better than Zel, it was that positive buoyancy and kindness that saved Zel from becoming a maniac like Rezo. All the insane malice that the Jatkins unleashed the other day must have really brought in some bad memories to Amelia, which is why she acted that way yesterday. "Amelia?"

"Yes Zelgadiss?" Amelia said as she turns Zel.

"About yesterday……when you beat that Jatkins, you were damn furious, and for what I saw in your eyes……you were too different."

Amelia didn't respond at first, but truth be told she did act different. "I know……I just could not help myself…… this event brought so many appalling memories."

"Because of your mother?

"Yes." Amelia responded with a sob. "When I saw the Jatkins and all the horrible things they've been doing it reminded me so much about the guy who murdered my mother……I still remember that atrocious day, a man in mask came into my home and attacked my mother right in front of me and my sister. My mother defended herself as best as she could but the masked man defeated her easily with one or two moves, then another man showed up with a dark cape and then grabbed my mother and broke her neck right in front of me." Amelia paused for a second before continuing. "I never found out who those men were, all I remember is the two men chuckling at me and feeling proud of what they've done, then the man with the cape asked me something that I'll never forget _this is what happens to those who reduce themselves into nothing but an insignificant´_. I don't know what he meant by that but I promise myself never to let people like him torture innocent people. So I trained myself in the martial arts in hopes I could defeat the man who killed my mother but that day never came."

"I see." Zelgadiss said in a soft voice. "Looks like you and I have a lot in common, we both lost the ones we love to a murder, but unlike me you never let your fury take the best of you, you always manage to step forward with a smile, you always have the courage to not let the ghost of your past to consume you. Something that you've taught me ever since the day we defeated Rezo. It would be a shame if you gave up to everything you were because of some worthless punks like the Jatkins."

Zel's words lighten Amelia up, true she has always been the most cheerful on of the group, always seeing a bright light of the end of the tunnel with her kindness, she would be throwing away all that she was, in a certain way that would be like dishonouring her mother and she not going to let that happen. "Thanks for cheering me up, Zelgadiss."

"It was the least I could do. A beautiful girl once came to my aid with her kindness, and helped me without asking anything in return. She's a much better person than me." Zel whispered softly to Amelia's hear, which made her blush.

"Oh how cute!" Nehsziriah commented with Gourry by her side. "It was so romantic."

Amelia and Zel backed away from each other with a blush

"You know, you two can leave the rest to us if you want to have your private moments!" Gourry said with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!!!" Zelgadiss yelled then he looks around and realises something. "Where's Lina?"

as a response to Zel's question the wheals of the van starts to screech with smoke coming out and the van starts to role around in circles, it has been moving around for quite some time with every one shouting at who ever was driving the car until it finally stopped because it was out of gas. Then some one came out of the van, and that some one was Lina. "**UAU, what a rush!!!**"

"Lina, how many times must we tell you, you can not travel on any car?" Amelia yelled.

"Oh come on Amelia, the car is in one piece isn't it?" Lina protested, and then all four wheals blew up. "Ops…. But hey, it was just the wheals this time."

"Right…just the wheals." Zel rplied with an annoyed and furious voice and then he picks up one bucket of water and walks to Lina with it, and then dumps the water right on Lina's head. "Idiot."

"Well, at least it didn't blow up like mine." Gourry said. "Lina is a real danger riding a car."

"Shut up!" Lina murmured.

_------_

The hours pass by and it is exactly five of the afternoon and the entire Slayers are on the beach right behind Sylphiel's house.

Nehsziriah, Lina, Sylphiel, Amelia and Naga are playing in the water, slashing water at each other, Gourry is with his sister Amy teaching her how to swim and Zelgadiss is swimming around. As for Valgarv, he's just sited on the top of an enormous rock just looking to the horizon with no emotions in his face.

Sylphiel looks up at him and wonders if he's still not restful about being around them, after all he was Lina's foe a few weeks ago and it must be problematic for him to be around with them, still Sylphiel wished that he was around her.

"Yo Syl, what are you looking at?" Lina asked.

"Oh, me? Oh nothing……" Sylphiel responded as she gets out of the water and walks to where Valgarv is. "Mr. Valgarv?" Sylphiel called when she stayed just two steps right behind Valgarv.

"What do you want woman?" Valgarv said with a cold voice.

Sylphiel whimpered when replied her like that, she was about to cry when Valgarv spoke to her again and said "Alright woman, sit by me."

Sylphiel did not know what to say about Valgarv's sudden heart change but she didn't care, she just sited right next to him.

They've been in silence with each other until Valgarv decides to ask her the question that has been popping in his mind a few days ago. "Woman…..Sylphiel, answer me this question. A few days ago when I said that I was going to kill Lina for you, you looked at me like if I was a monster. Why did you act that way? Why did you act like that when you knew that I was doing all that for you?"

Sylphiel did not respond him at first, she never thought that Valgarv would bring up that subject, even so Sylphiel wishes to use careful words because she doesn't want to get into another fight with Valgarv again. "Because she is my friend, Lina is a very good friend, I've told you that before."

"And I still say that you are too kind woman! If you were rid of her you could have the blond man all for yourself!"

It brings Sylphiel down a little to see Valgarv doing this so that she could stay with Gourry, true that in the beginning she wished to be with Gourry more than anything else but in these last days her heart was captured by another man, and that man is sited right next to her. "To take a life is easy, that is the easiest thing to do but to save a life is an accomplishment more complicated and more difficult to do."

Valgarv turns his head to Sylphiel, very curious with her words. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why I want to be a doctor? When I was a little girl, I believe I was eight or ten, I don't remember. My father is a doctor and it was my birthday on that day and he didn't made it for my birthday, I was very sad and upset that day because my father never missed my birthday and I really wanted him to be present. So my mother has take me to the hospital which my father works and I'll never forget what I've seen on that day. My father was with a patient and with his familiars around him, all of them taking him for saving a life that was very dear for them with tears of happiness in their eyes. I was complaining about my father not being present on my birthday while he was saving a life, I was ashamed in that day but also inspired by my father, that is when I decided to be a doctor so that I can save lives just like my father did. Many people just don't understand the magnificent achievement it is to save a life and I was one of them in the past."

Sylphiel's kindness never stops to amaze Valgarv but even a premeditated assassin like him has to admit that it is a very honourable gesture. Valgarv then looks up to the air and he remembers something that he wanted to show Sylphiel. "Sylphiel get up!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sylphiel immediately gets up to her feet like Valgarv ordered, wondering what he's up to.

Valgarv remains in silence, gets up to his feet and holds Sylphiel from behind her. Sylphiel blushed at this scene; after all she wearing a bikini while Valgarv is only wearing his pants.

Suddenly Valgarv pulls out his dark wings and starts to flat them until he and Sylphiel starts to fly up to the air.

"Wow, will you look at that!" Amelia said, pointing her finger at the couple.

"Amelia, it is impolite to point!" Nehsziriah reminded, making Amelia blush in embarrassment.

"I don't believe this, sometimes it seems like Sylphiel and Valgarv are a couple." Lina said.

"Yeah, it is like Beauty and the Beast." Nehsziriah said, I'm sure that if it wasn't for Sylphiel, Valgarv would have never change and he would never join us."

Valgarv and Sylphiel starts to fly high up to the air but Sylphiel is not feeling very comfortable with all this, she has never been so high like this, much higher than a sky-scraper. Sylphiel just could not stop trembling in fear "Valgarv please, put me down to the ground, I'm scare."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Valgarv assured as he flies even higher.

"No, no please, not much higher. I'm so frightened."

"I said I won't let you fall woman, trust me." Valgarv whispered to Sylphiel's hear.

Somehow Valgarv's soft words manage to calm Sylphiel down, it made her feel more safe. "I trust you."

They continue to fly up to the air until they finally reach the clouds, it is a little windy but Valgarv is holding Sylphiel really tight.

Sylphiel looks at the scenery in front of her, she is seeing the sun hidden between the clouds, making such a magnificent view that it is breath taking. "It…it is so beautiful."

"Yes I know….this outlook always managed to serene me in my darkest times, but it has been some years since I came up here to see this vision. And now woman, I want you to lift your hands up."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Sylphiel lift her hand up just like Valgarv ordered and he now holds Sylpheil by her hands really tight and starts to fly around the clouds.

Normally Sylphiel would be scared but she never felt so excited in her life, she feels like she's floating in the air. "Oh my gosh, Valgarv…I'm flying….."

Both of them fly around the clouds for a few more minutes, enjoying each time they are passing with each other in the sky, even Valgarv is enjoying this because finally he's all alone with Sylphiel.

Valgarv starts to feel his arms beginning to weak up so he pulls Sylphiel up and holds her in his arms but making them stay face to face. Making both of them looking at each other with eyes full of passion and love.

"Valgarv……"

"Yes?"

"I….I wanted…..I want…..I wanted to say……"

"Shhh…don't say anything." Valgarv said as he approaches his face to Sylphiel's and kisses her on the lips.

Sylphiel returns that kiss and wraps her arms around Valgarv. Both of them are kissing each other in the blue sky.

Unknown to them that Nehsziriah, Lina and Amelia are watching them with their binoculars.

"Wow, will you look at that!" Nehsziriah said with her eyes sparkling. "That is so cute and romantic. I've never seen such romantic scenery like this before. Man, a sweet lovable kiss on the sky……that is so sweet that I don't know how to describe it."

Lina and Amelia did not reply, they are just blushing with the romantic vista that they are witnessing. Both of them are picturing on being on Sylpheil's place but with different men's holding them and kissing them with so much passion like Valgarv is doing. In a certain way those two envy Sylphiel for being able to be the first one and to have the courage to confess her love first.

_-----_

Hours passed by since that moment and every one ended up having a nice lovely dinner, at least food was enough to clear Lina and Amelia's mind for what they saw this afternoon.

As for Sylphiel, she's cleaning up the dishes and humming happily to herself. She can not believe that she kissed Valgarv right up in the air but she felt so alive and she felt like she unleashed an enormous weight from her back. Her first kiss was marvellous, no other girl would imagine of having her first kiss in the exact place she was.

Valgarv himself remain in his normal attitude and with an emotionless face but deep inside he felt more blissful for the first time in many years, the truth is that this afternoon was the most romantic moment in his life but he will never admit it, even with all that has happen neither one of them said the three words to each other but with all they shared that afternoon they didn't need to say it.

"Ahhh…what a great meal." Lina said in content.

"The day you'll find a meal that is bad will never come." Amelia taunted.

"That's because Lina has more than one stomach to put all that meal all inside." Naga mocked.

"Look whose talking! You eat more than me!" Lina replied.

"So guys, what are we going to do tonight?" Nehsziriah asked. "How about we see a movie? Have you guys ever seen One Piece?"

The gang looks back at Nehsziriah.

"Nez, you are asking us if we ever saw One Piece?" Gourry asked.

"Yup."

"You are asking us if we ever saw One Piece?" Lina asked.

"Yes I am."

"**OOHOOHOHOHOHOH!!!** You are asking us if we ever saw One Piece?" Naga asked.

"WELL HAVE YA OR NOT!!?!?!?!"

"**No**." every one responded and Nehsziriah falls down to the ground.

"You guys……well, I happen to have an One Piece movie with me, lets look at it." Nehsziriah said showing her DVD.

The gang saw the movie together, each one sited on the couches or on the floor and they watched the movie in delight, the movie was quite funny, everyone had a million laugh with the funny stuff they saw in the movie. During the entire movie Sylphiel and Valgarv have been sited on one of the couches by themselves, Sylphiel rested her head on Valgarv's shoulders while Valgarv had an arm around Sylphiel.

Lina saw all that and felt in way disturbed, not because her friend is playing couple with an psychopath like Valgarv but it is the way how she is getting along with him. She quickly takes a quick peek at Gourry who is watching the movie calmly right beside her, immediately she picture how it would be to have his arms around her while watching a movie, she doesn't know what it is like, she can only picture it.

_---__----_

After the movie was over, every one tug in, ready to go to sleep. Even with all that has happen today Valgarv and Sylphiel are sleeping in different rooms.

But Lina was still in the bathroom washing her teeth and thinking about what she saw today, Valgarv and Sylphiel kissing each other. at the same time she remembers the first time she meet Gourry, at first she thought he was just an idiot but later she manage to know him a lot better and she found out that he's a wonderful caring man.

After washing her teeth Lina left the bathroom but she didn't go to her room she left the room and went to the beach right behind the house but she was surprised to see Gourry sited in the middle of the beach. "Gourry? What are you doing?"

Gourry turns his head around to see Lina. "Hey Lina, what's up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I decide to take a walks down the beach, what about you? Just watching the stars?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep too, so I decided to walk to the beach too or just watch the stars. It's actually quite nice to stay on the sand and listening to the sounds of the wave splashing at night."

"Yeah, I guess." Lina said then she sited next to Gourry.

Both of them said nothing else and they continue to watch the stars. Lina takes a quick glance at Gourry to see his face and Lina blushed, there were times when they were alone but they've never been in such a romantic situation, well maybe there was a romantic moment between them when they were on their first date when they were watching the entire city from the park but everything was ruin because of her stupid ex-boyfriend Drasen, but now they are finally alone and they can restart what they have left.

"Say Gourry, I….."

"Yeah Lina?"

"I forgot what I was going to say." She said embarrassedly.

"I forgot what I was going to say."

Gourry just laughed at her response. "And you call me Jellyfish."

"Oh shut up!" Lina replies as she bonks Gourry on the head, playfully. Then she gets up to her feat. "You know, this place and the atmosphere around here has become more peaceful since we destroyed the Jatkins, no?"

"That is true." Gourry responded with one hand rubbing his head. "The entire place seemed to have healed it self from the stench that was the Jatkins. And we have to admit that this is a very nice place to stay."

"Yeah, I love the energy of this place, but it does not fit for me." Lina looks up to the full moon. "The truth is that I can not stand still in one place when I know that there is a lot more to explore. I don't consider myself the best fighter of the world, maybe the prettiest but not the best because there are other fighters who are better then me."

"So you want to see the world so that you can fight other fighters?"

"That's not it, Jelly fish brains. I want to see the world how it is; I don't want to be trapped in the policy of civilization. I want to be a liberated spirit that can walk around the world under that bright blue sky and discovering what more wonders this world can offer me. I am Lina inverse and no one is going to stop me!" after saying that Lina starts to dance around the sand with the full moon playing hide and seek with her body but illuminating her.

Gourry just blushed with the scene. "Wow…..she really is pretty……even if she is slat chest." he thought to himself.

"Hey Gourry, I'm feeling kind of bored, how about we do a little race?" Lina suggested.

"A race? But Lina, its night time, we can not even see the ocean little less the sand."

"Oh c'mon, don't be a sissy Gourry. It is just to pass the time."

"I don't know Lina, that doesn't seem right to me."

"Oh I see, you are just afraid of loosing." Lina taunted with a winkle.

"No I'm not!" Gourry replied.

"Sure, sure. Have it your way but I'm in the mood for some running." Lina then starts to run right on the shore letting the water splash on her feet. "_Please come after me, please come after me, please come after me._" Lina pleaded in her mind taking a quick glace at Gourry.

"_Oh what the heck._" Gourry thought then he starts running after Lina. "I'll show you who's in the mood!"

"Then you'll have to catch me first!" Lina challenged as she starts to run faster, with Gourry chancing her just like she want.

Both of them continue to run without stopping, running over the shore and splashing on the water. The one who enjoying this the more is Gourry, he really gets pleasure from being around with Lina, true she is bossy and bad tempered but she is quite energetic and very fun to be around. Gurry hasnet said nothing yet but ever since he meet Lina he began to have deep feeling for her, her attitude and her bravery attracted Gourry to her in a way that Gourry could not understand, but what else could he explain the warm feeling in his hearts every time he's with her, like now. He admits it, he's in love with her but Gourry is afraid to admit his feeling to her, Lina is a very energetic and in depended girl, why would she want to be with someone like him?

"Hey Gourry try to see if you can catch me now!" Lina jumps into the air and gives some back flaps in the air and she lands right on Gourry's back.

Even so Gourry manages to continue to run and caring Lina in a piggy-bag ride. "Damn Lina, you are heavy." Gourry taunted.

"You dope!" She joked back and slaps Gourry on the back of his head, making him lose his balance and making both of them landing to the sand.

Even so both of them laughed like crazy, they were sure having the times of their lives.

"Oh man….I think I'm going to sleep." Gourry laughed.

"That didn't even make sense Gourry!" Lina laughed back.

After a few moments of laughing both of the catch their breaths and look up to the sky.

In deep in her heart Lina wished for this moment to never end, never in her life she felt so in love, so wanted, so cared, feeling that she never had when she was with Drasen. Drasen only used her to be rid of any trouble, he only used her like an object but Gourry is absolutely different, he maybe an idiot and might call her flat chest but he never used her Drasen had and he never treated her roughly. In the beginning Lina hang out with Drasen because she never had anyone to love her, Drasen was nothing more than a jerk and Lina manage to have the courage to break up with him, ever since that day she felt like there isn't anyone that might care for her, but all that changed when she meet Gourry, he taught her how good love can be and he gave her all the love in the world even if he doesn't know about her feelings, she is afraid to reveal her feeling to him, Lina is afraid to be hurt again. And then again how can she be sure that Gourry has someone waiting for him back in his home town.

"Hey Gourry……is there any…..girlfriend or something of the kind waiting for you back in your home town?" Lina asked but she didn't get any response, this worried Lina and sit up to look back at Gourry, only to find him sleeping. "**WHAT!?!?!?** I don't believe it, he really feel asleep" she growled but then she let out a sight, maybe it was best that Gourry didn't answer her question.

Slowly Lina begins to move towards Gourry and blushed to see his face, everytime she sees him sleeping is hard to believe he had a difficult childhood, it's like he never had any trouble in his life. She slowly moves her face to Gourry, she is planning on kissing him again in his sleep. She only give him a light touch on his lips, that is all, she truly wished she could kiss Gourry for true once and not with him sleeping or knocked out. Lina then rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, slowly she falls asleep and not carring if she is sleeping in the middle of the beach.

She is going to need all the rest and peace she can get tonight because tomorrow every one is going to start their training to defeat The Master.

_To be continued…….._

Sunny: more to come soon, we are on our vacations now.

Ramon: see you next time.


	54. Another Day Off

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 54

_-----_

Three weeks passed since the defeat of the Jatkins, during that time the entire Slayers gang have been training that entire time for the battle they will have against The Master, even Valgarv is training with them, he also has some unfinished business with their mysterious adversary.

Sylphiel watched them from her balcony the entire training and sparing with each other, she sees then training their best but she is not with many hopes. The gang have been working hard but she can see in their faces, all of them, that their have many uncertainties in their souls, they are determinate to face _The Master_ but they are very much afraid. Sylphiel could only imagine how it was the fight they hade with _The Master_, but by the way they are letting their trepidation dominating them it must have been truly devastating. Sylphiel could even see that fear in Lina and Valgarv and they are the ones who never let doubts and fear dominating them, but even they are caught with the apprehension.

The Master truly has psychologically dominated them, if this keep up the Slayers will be destroyed in just two seconds if this keeps up.

"Hey Syl, did you already put my shirt on the washing machine?" Nehsziriah asked as she entered Sylphiel's room to see her watching the gang with a worry look. "What's the matter Syl?"

Sylphiel turns to Nehsziriah. "I'm sorry for them, there are training their best but they haven't been making any important progress…… all of them have their doubts and it is clouding their minds."

"You are just nervous Syl. Trust me, I saw them fighting at first hand, they were magnificent. They defeated Drasen and his gang easily. I'm sure they will obliterate The Master and his goons in a blink of an eye." Nehsziriah assured.

"But that is what I am talking about Nez, I don't know how but The Master scared them in a level that they have lost that spirituality they have in combat. They are afraid…… if they don't lose that fear and start fighting the way they always have they will be destroyed by the Master."

Nehsziriah did not reply, she looks out the window and sees that Sylphiel is right. It must been really terrifying for them, they saw Zolf and Rodimas being vaporised like mere flies, Valgarv fought _The Master_ himself and was easily defeated, and back then _The Master_ was in a much weaker form, now that The Master is in a much more influential form the odes against The Master have become diminutive. "I see what you mean Sylphiel, but what can we do?"

Sylphiel did not know what to say about that, she hates when she isn't capable of helping out her friends.

"Hey Sylphiel!!!" Amy called as she ran up the stairs and went to Sylphiel and Nehsziriah. "Look at this! There will be a festival tomorrow!" Amy shows a piece of paper indicating that there will be a Festival at the Village of Sinta tomorrow.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about this." Sylphiel said with a smile.

"A festival?" Nehsziriah asked curiously. "But haven't they made a party to celebrate the Jatkins defeat?"

"This isn't a party to celebrate the Jatkins demise. Every year there is a party in town to celebrate a special moment that has happen in this region a long time ago. It is loads of fun, with dancing, music, games and much other stuff." Sylpheil explained. "But where did you get this Amy?"

"A man from the village came all the way here to deliver that paper to us." Amy responded. "So are we going?"

"Yes we are!" Sylpheil responded. "This will be the solutions to all our problems."

_------_

In the_ Ognimirbahs._

The Master and Joyrock enter the secret laboratory in the_ Ognimirbahs _building, an enormous laboratory with the most sophisticated and advanced technology that the world could possibly imagine.

"How are they doing?" The Master asked to one of his scientists.

"Jake and Tom Jatkins are ready my lord." The scientist responded respectfully. "This time they are installed with advanced energy components that will last two years."

"Good. And what about the other three Jatkins we found nearly dead?"

"They are rebuilt and transformed into an ultimate cyborg."

"Excellent. I want those three fools to have a much better chance against the Decedents this time. Show them to me!"

The scientist lead The Master and Joyrock to a enormous capsule with many tubes and electric machinery around it, the scientist then pushed a button on one of the controls and capsule open up, revealing an eight foot android with four arms, the entire robot body is made of strong titanium and equipped with highly developed weapons hidden in the body, and this robot has three heads that are covered with bullet-proof glass, those heads are Skinner, Nicks and Joe.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!!!! " Joyrock laughed. "Magnificent, absolutely glorious! Now the entire Jatkins brothers are robots!"

"NOOOO!!!!!" Skinner, Joe and Nicks cried at the same time when they saw the terrible fate that has fallen on them.

"What have you done to us!!!" Skinner cried.

"You turn us into androids just like Jake and Tom!!!" Joe yelled.

"Yes we know, it was all my idea." Joyrock replied with an insane laughter.

"How can you do this to us, Joyrock? We are your brothers!" Nicks shouted.

"Wrong! You fools are not related to me! You are all just insane bikers whose ideas are just as similar to mines and you just like to call yourselves brothers when you are not even related. To me you are just minions, puppets that I can boss around."

"Enough!" The Master demanded. "All of you have an important duty to do. I want you to attack the descendents and bring Amy and Sylphiel to me safely; I want no harm to fall upon them, as for the others given them a hard time. Do not fail me or you'll all suffer the consequences!"

"Yes my masters." Joyrock responded and bows down to The Master.

"They will pay for this….."Skinner said in his mind. "Once I'm done with the fool who broke my body I will kill the rest of you."

_------_

The next day has come and the entire Slayers gang is gathered in the hall.

"So why are we here? Lina asked.

"I don't know." Naga responded. "Sylphiel asked us to appear here and both she and Nez haven't showed up."

"I just hope she shows up soon, we have some training to do." Zel said.

In that moment Sylphiel, Amy and Nehsziriah appear with excited faces.

"My friends I am so glad that you show up, we have a big day ahead of us!" Sylphiel said.

"So what is the big surprise you wanted to show us, woman?" Valgarv asked very impatiently.

"You'll see, but first we have to go to town."

"To town?" the Slayers gang asked curiously.

"Do you guys hear an eco?" Nehsziriah taunted. "No c'mon, lets go!"

_------_

The gang ridded to town to see the entire city from the road they are in. by the looks of things it seems that will be an enormous party in there.

"Is there going to be a party in town?" Gourry asked.

"Yes, a special celebration that always occurs in this city every year. There are loads of funs, with songs, dancing, games, and I heard that this year there will be a karaoke contest." Sylphiel explained. "I think that we take a day off and enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, so what do you say guys? Let's have a big time?" Nehsziriah asked.

The gang did not say anything; they are really in no mood for any party.

"Are you people insane?" Zel asked.

"We can not wait our time with parties!" Amelia exclaimed. "We must train ourselves for our battle against The Master."

"That's right, we can not waist our time with this." Lina said. "Our adversary is much stronger than Garv or Rezo, we must get stronger if we ever want to defeat our adversary."

"If you want to go to the party we can let you three girls in the city and we'll be back to pick you up." Gourry said.

"But c'mon you guys, it will be no fun with out you guys!" Nehsziriah said.

"Sorry Nez, it's for the best." Lina reasoned.

Sylphiel remain in silence for a moment until she decides to speak. "If you guys don't go then we won't go also."

"Hey c'mon Sylphiel, don't get upset because of us."

"It's not that. All I wanted to lighten you people up a little because of the enormous stress you are enduring."

"What are you talking about?" Naga asked. "We have not been in any stress."

"That is what you people are saying but I can see it with my own eyes that you people are too strained because of latest events that you all suffered. I know that you people want to defeat him but look at what it is happening to you guys, you guys are training to hard but The Master has mess up your minds, and that is blocking each one of your gestures. I only wished that you guys could have a moment of peace so that The Slayers could go back to the impressive fighters I know and respect."

The Slayers did not say a word; they were so obsess with their training that they didn't realise that their minds were completely clouded with the terrible reminiscences of The Master. true they were scared and stressed, ever since they came to Atlas City they faced a group of fat bikers, beaten Drasen and his gang, exposed and defeated Rezo and even fought Valgarv, all these events have gave then nothing but endless fights and battles. These events truly almost destroyed their fight souls and led then into sea of endless of torture with no hopes. The Master almost defeated them, not physically but physiologically but Sylphiel saved them.

"Yeah, Sylphiel is right." Amelia said.

Lina agreed. "That's right, all work and no play makes Lina an Zelgadiss."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zelgadiss complained.

"I'm sure we'll have some cool time and we'll enjoy some great drinks." Naga said.

"And food, don't forget the food." Gourry added.

"So we are going to the party?" Amy asked.

"We sure are and we'll have a great time." Gourry said, tapping his sister gently on the head.

"Now that it is all said and done, drive us to town Zel!" Lian ordered.

"Stop giving me orders!" Zel complained again but drove his van to the village.

The only one who was not amused about going to the village is Valgarv, he really detested about being near people who he considers weak, and still he doesn't want to leave Sylphiel alone, even if she is with her friends.

_------_

The gang walked around the city with many funs to enjoy, many games o play and especially food.

They first try the ring toss games, where the objective of the game is to throw small little rings into the tops of one of the bottles.

"YES, I did it!" Amy screamed with joy when she manage to throw three rings to the bottles, of course her brother help her out by picking her up and approached her to the bottles.

"Well done Amy!" Amelia cheered with a happy face. Everyone of the gang manage to won the games, all but Valgarv who isn't playing and Lina.

Lina throws her fifth ring but just like the others it failed. Then she tried again, and again, and again, and again….. Lina was about to blow her top because of all her failing attempts.

"Lina, easy there…."Zel said with an alarmed tone. "Now don't lose your temper."

"It's my temper and I'll lose if I want to……" Lina said in a very bloodcurdling voice. "**GRRRRR!!!!!**" Lina grabs a dozen of rings and throws them the bottles, but not even one of them hit their targets. "**AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!**"

"Lina please, control yourself!" Gourry pleaded, but Lina grab him and throw him to the bottles, and just like the rings Lina misses the bottles. Gourry slowly opens up an eye to see that he's not covered with glass. "I……I live….."

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "It is official everyone, Lina can not win any games possible and she is the worst driver in the world!"

"SHUT UP NAGA!!!!" Lina shouted. "I'm not in the mood of hearing your trash talk!"

"Now Lina, you know that I don't do any trash talk, all I say is the pure truth!"

"That is your point of view, just like you never admit that I am better than you!"

"I beg your pardon?!?!?!? Better than me? You got to be kidding me!"

"That's not what I remember!"

"STOP IT!!!!" Amelia shouted. "If you two keep this you'll cause a destructive mayhem!"

"That won't anything new when those two banshees get together." Nehsziriah joked.

"Who are you calling banshee?" Lina and Naga screamed.

Valgarv just sighed. "What idiots……"

_--------_

Hours passed since the mayhem with the bottles and the Slayers manage to play some other games with out Lina loosing her temper. And that was very difficult to accomplish.

And now the time has come for the Karaoke concert, Lina, Amelia are participating on that concert with much enthusiastic, the winner of the concert will gain the title of Master of karaoke.

Both Lina and Amelia singed their own songs, singing the Otome no Inori and the crowd adores them.

Zel only watched Amelia when she was singing. "Just look at her, she seems like a little girl again when she's smiling like that. Even so that smile fits Amelia very well, it's much better than being like me."

"Alright then ladies and gentlemen, it is time to decide who this year's karaoke master is, and you my friends will be the juries!" the Announcer said. "So now I would ask for all participants to step forward please."

Lina, Amelia and the participants step forward like the announcer asked but in that moment a new figure appears right in front on the participants, it s Naga the Serpent.

"Gracia what are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"Me? Why I'm also part of this contest as well, and I'm going to show Lina that I can beat her at anything, anytime, anywhere!" Naga said with a microphone in her hand.

"Why don't you give us a rest Naga?" Lina complained. "We are in no mood to listen to ya! And besides you're too late to participate in this contest!"

"Actually it is never too late to participate, this is just a local contest, and anyone can participate, even in the last minuet." The Announcer said.

Naga puts her tongue out at Lina and gets on stage.

Lina growled at Naga, she always knows how to make Lina angry.

Naga stands on stage and watches at all the people that are looking at her; she puts on a big smirk because she knows that she will give everyone a song that they will never forget. She lifts the microphone to her face and starts singing. "**OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!**" Naga laughed were so laugh that they practically broke all the glasses from cups and windows and with the megaphones the laughs are even louder than before which is bad for anyone who has sensitive hears.

"**Stop it!!! Stop it!!!!**" every one in town begged, even the Slayers gang and Valgarv begged.

"So does that make's me the winner?" Naga asked with a cocky attitude.

"Miss, that was not even a singing, it was an insane, ear-splitting laugh that can kill a person!" The Announcer replied angrily.

"Oh really?" Naga asked with a grin and with a glow coming out of her eyes. "Well then, if you people don't nominate me as the winner of this karaoke contest then I will……laugh again."

"**NO!!!!**" everyone in town shirked.

"No, no anything but that! Alright you win! You are the winner of this year's karaoke contest! Just please don't laugh!" The Anouncer begged.

"Hey that's not fair!" Lina complain.

Amelia nodded her head. "Yeah, Gracia blackmailed everyone!"

"Yes, but I won!" Naga replied arrogantly.

"But Gracia, you haven't even sung!"

"Yes, but I won."

"Gracia, the objective of this contest was for people to sing!"

"True, but still I won."

Amelia sighed. "I give up."

"Naga I swear you'll pay for this!" Lina said with some veins on her fist.

"Mental note: never let Naga sing again, its bad for your health." Nehsziriah said to herself with one hand holding her chest.

_------_

The hours pass by and every one in town are having their dinner, a nice roosted meat and chicken prepared on the fire with some rise and chip potatoes.

Lina, Gourry and Amy were the first ones of the gang to get their food.

"Brother, can I have some gelatine too?" Amy asked to Gourry.

"I guess so, I don't see any problem with that." Gourry responded.

"Good Gourry, then you'll get me some gelatine too. I want strawberry flavour!" Lina said with a fake innocent smile.

Gourry just sweat dropped. "You really take advantage at everything, don't you Lina?"

"Who, innocent little me?" Lina taunted.

And all three of them laughed at their silly conversation.

"I'll go see if the others also want some dessert." Amy said as she walks to the others who are still on the line. But Amy's true intention was to leave Lina and Gourry alone with each other.

Gourry and Lina walked to a small stage and sited there until they waited for the others, still that doesn't mean that they can't eat while they're waiting.

"You and Amy really look up to each other, you know that?" Lina said trying to start a conversation with Gourry while their eating.

"I believe its normal no?" Gourry asked with food in his mouth full.

"True but is very rare to see a big brother like you who is always thinking about his little sister."

"What else can I do? She is the only family I have left." Gourry said with a soft smile but with a really sad voice.

Lina starts to regret for pulling up this subject, but since she putted this up she is going to put it down. So she bonks Gourry on the head.

"Hey Lina, what is that for? Why do you always have hit me on the head?"

"Because I like to. And I hate when you act like a drama-queen. Stop acting like if Amy is the only family you have left."

"But she is isn't she? I mean I have my grandma and grandpa but Amy is the one more close to me."

Lina sighed. "You are such a Jelly fish. Haven't you seen the new family you gain ever since you meet me and the others?"

Gourry blinked in confuse. "We are a family? I mean I know we are all friends but we are a family?"

"Of course you idiot, we have helped and supported each other in the most difficult situations, just like Sylphiel has helped us today. I know that we are from different families but sometimes we act like a really family, it's like we are all brothers and sisters." Lina said with a smile. "I know that we have difficult times in our pasts but we all manage to gain a family to replace the ones we lost but for that we must continue forward to gain a new future."

Gourry just smiles back at her. "I guess your right Lina, thanks for cheering me up. Say, if we are all brothers and sisters, does that means that Valgarv is also part of the family?"

"Sure, he's the family pet."

_------_

"ATCHIN!!!" Valgarv sneezed from the line.

"Are you alright Valgarv?" Sylphiel asked. "Did you catch cold?"

"No, I don't suppose so."

"You know, people say that when you sneeze is when someone is talking about you."

"In that case who could be discussion about me?"

In that moment the lights turn on in the stage where Lina and Gourry are sited to reveal many musicians playing their instruments and many people start to climb into the stage and couples start to dance at the sounds of the music.

Gourry puts his plate down and gets up to his feet, and then he lowers his hand to Lina. "Lina, do you want to dance with me?"

Lina blushed with that question. "But…but Gourry, I don't know how to dance."

"No problem, neither do I." Gourry assured.

That was a little enough to calm Lina so she puts her plate down and takes his hand to walk to the stage.

Amelia and Sylphiel blushed when they saw walking into the dance floor, holding their hand together.

"Wow, looks like they finally manage to get along." Amelia thought that looks at Zelgadiss who was in front of her in the line. "I must try to convince Zelgadiss to dance with me after dinner."

Sylphiel is also thinking about dancing but with Valgarv, even so she is a little nervous to ask him because she knows he's not the type of person to hang around with the crowd.

Lina and Gourry stand in the middle of the stage without dancing.

"So…..what do we do now?" Lina asked a little nervous.

"I don't know, I think I should move my hand here….." Gourry puts his hand on Lina's hips and pulls her closer to him. "And then I hold your hand……" Then he holds Lina's hand gently. "And then we start dancing. Right?"

Lina blushed really hard, there was times when she was really close to Gourry but in those times he was sleeping, but this time he's awake and very awake. "Y-yes… I think so……."

Lina and Gourry start to take out some small steps and start to dance very slowly.

But they didn't dance more because on that moment a fire ball landed on the stage, destroying it completely and panicking every one in town.

"Lina!! Gourry!!!" Amelia cried when the explosion occurred because the fire ball landed right on top of them.

Suddenly Lina and Gourry jump from the smoke and land next to the gang.

All the Slayers ran to Lina and Gourry to check on them.

"Lina, Gourry, are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, we manage to escape when the fireball came." Lina responded.

"That's good, but who fire that fireball?" Nehsziriah asked.

As a response to Nehsziriah question an insane laugh is being heard, the gang didn't need anymore time to figure out who it is.

"Joyrock……" Zelgadiss whispered.

Joyrock starts to appear from the middle of the crowd and walking to the gang with two men following behind him.

"Everyone get out! Leave at once! Take cover!!!" Nehsziriah shouted to the crowd and the crowd slowly backed away even they know that Joyrock is much worst than the Jatkins.

Sylphiel only took one step back, this is not what she had been planning, all she wanted was for the gang to have a day off, to relax and clear off their minds, and fighting Joyrock was defiantly not part of her plans.

The Slayers and Joyrock and his two men walk towards each other. The Slayers have angry glares at Joyrock but Joyrock only smirks at them. But all of them stopped when they were just ten feet away from each other. Sylpheil, Amy and Nehsziriah are the only ones who are far away from the fighters because they know they are of no use for them, still that doesn't reassure them the enough.

"So you finally show up, Joyrock." Lina said with a grin of her own.

Joyrock only chuckled. "I'm sorry my dear, but I had to leave town for a couple of days."

"But I am sure that you returned when you found out what we've done to your other three brothers."

Joyrock laughed at that reply. "You think I am here to avenge those three waists of space? Fools! My objectives are others!"

"That doesn't surprise me at all!" Amelia said. "You Jatkins are cold hearted towards everyone, even for your own flesh and blood!"

"Hehehehe! Do you really think that I and the Jatkins are related? No! We're just bikers who like to call ourselves as brothers! But to me they are nothing but my servants; their only jobs are to follow my others without questioning. The Jatkins law does not even exist, only the Joyrock law. That is the most important rule to follow. For example allow me to introduce the remaining members of the Jatkins brothers; this one over here is Jake." Joyrock points to the guy on his right who has a long white hair and wearing military boots and pants and wearing a jacket with no sleeves and wearing a cap. "And this one is Tom" Joyrock points to the guy on his left who a tall muscled man with no hair and with a lot of scares on his body, he is only wearing pants and boots. "They will help me to send you guys to the little place in the sky."

"You are just too arrogant Joyrock!" Lina said. "It's about time some one puts you in your place!"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't try, Lina Inverse!"

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"And I know all the others name as well, Gourry Gabrieve, Zelgadiss Greywords and the Seilune Sisters. My Boss has given me information about you." Joyrock then looks at Valgarv. "And he is quite surprised to know that you were alive, Valgarv, student of Garv."

"I see, you work for The Master!" Valgarv said.

"What?" the Slayers gasped.

"Oh man, even here we find some of his men!" Gourry complained.

"Yes, and he gave me complete instructions to bring two of you people to him." Joyrock points at two of them. "The ones called Sylphiel and Amy."

"What?" every one shouted.

Nehsziriah immediately puts Amy right behind of her.

"You stay away from Sylphiel!" Valgarv said in a warning tone.

"That right!" Gourry said in the same tone. "If you want my sister and Sylphiel you'll have to get through us!"

"As you wish!" Joyrock said the he snaps his fingers. "Seek her Tom!"

Tom rushed over to the gang at an incredible speed and run over then easily, slapped Nehsziriah on the face and grabs Amy with just one hand and jumps back to Joyrock.

"Big Brother!!!!" Amy cried as she tried to break free from Tom's grasp.

"Amy!!!" Gourry cried as he tried to get up.

"If you want the girl then come after us!" Joyrock challenged as he and the two Jatkins start to run away with Amy.

"No!!! Get back here!!! Give me back my sister!!!" Gourry and the gang run after Joyrock and his gang.

_To be continued…__…_

Ramon: now the Joyrock battle is going to start.

Sunny: a big fight is going to start with some……Maybe I better not say.

Maliska: Read and review please.


	55. Tom

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 55

_-----_

The gang ran after Joyrock and his people after they kidnapped Amy but it was a bit difficult to follow up with them because Joyrock and his team are running to fast for the Slayers to keep up with them. Only Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss and the Seilune sisters are after Joyrock and his team, Valgarv decided to stay with Sylphiel and Nehsziriah and take them home.

"Where are they?" Gourry asked in frustration when they finally lost side of Joyrock and his team. "Where is Joyrock?"

"We lost side of them, but they can't be far." Zelgadiss said as he looks around.

"That SOB Joyrock!" Lina growled. "I promise he will pay for this! I'll break him in haft!" Lina also cares for Amy, she sees in her like a little sister that she never had and it was disturbing for Lina to see Amy being kidnapped as well. In a certain way Amy has become like a little sister to the entire Slayers family.

In that moment a fire works is fired to the air, only a few miles away from the group.

"Why do these people continue with the party even with what just happen?" Amelia asked.

"Those fire works were fired too close to us." Zelgadiss said. "It must be them!"

"They send the challenge to us and we are going to accept it." Lina said as she runs to the direction where the fire works were fired.

The gang arrived to another part of the city and they only find one man, the giant of the Jatkins brothers, Tom, standing in his two feet with his eyes closed and showing no emotion in his face.

"Hey you, where is my sister?" Gourry demanded but Tom only gave him silence.

"Don't ignore us pal, tell us where Amy is or we will force you!" Lina warned.

Tom remains in his place with his eyes closed, ignoring the fighters that are right in front of him.

"Don't ignore us you evildoer!" Amelia shouted. "Tell us where Amy is or the hammer of justice will fall on you!!!"

"Amelia please, don't talk like that!" Naga whispered in embarrassment.

Unknown for the Slayers gang that a bird is watching them from the top of a roof, but it is no ordinary bird; it is a mechanical robotic bird that it is transmitting video images to The Master.

_------_

In the_ Ognimirbahs_ laboratories The Master is sited in a chair in the middle of laboratory with his eyes closed and by the expression of his face it seems like he's waiting for something.

"We are finally receiving satellite images from our computerized bird that is in Sinta city, my lord." One of the scientists warned.

The Master finally opens his eyes. "Excellent. Show me what is happening!"

The monitors turn on and the Master sees the Slayers gang standing face to face with Tom. "So they are going to battle Tom Jatkins…….Perfect, everything is going according to my plans. Start the program and stimulate Tom into battle mode."

"It shall be done, my lord." The scientist bow down and went to the computer to activate Tom.

_------_

Tom finally opens up his eyes and looks up to the Slayers. "Battle mode activated! Begin demolition!" Tom speaks in a robotic voice.

"What? What's he talking about? And what's the matter with your voice?" Amelia asked confused.

Tom did not respond and charged against the Slayers, bashing against them like a bowling ball.

Naga managed to make some back flips to escape Tom, but Tom rushed against her attack her right on the mid section and throws her against the wall.

Tom then turns his gaze at the gang.

Lina wasted no time and throws a kick right at Tom's face, Tom got hit with the kick but he did not glitch or even moved when he got hit with Lina's attack, it was like he didn't got hit at all. Lina didn't give Tom any time to recover and strikes him on the face again, after got hit again Tom grabbed Lina's fist and throws her to another wall.

"**AAAAH!!!**" Gourry cried and picks up his kendo sword and throws some masterful sword strikes at Tom, each attack grow more powerful than the other, even so Tom did not even move, it was like Gourry's attack had less effect than a summer breeze. "It can't be……impossible!" Gourry could not believe, these were his strongest attacks and it didn't have any effect on Tom.

Tom took the advantage while Gourry was still shocked to throw him an uppercut, making Gourry fly to the air and land to the ground.

Only Amelia and Zelgadiss remain.

"What do we do now Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked with a concern tone, Tom here has been holding their attacks like if they were zilch.

"Let's try to change the strategy here Amelia. Let's use the Ratil, together!" Zel said then he and Amelia prepared the attack.

Tom's eyes beeped when he saw Zelgadiss and Amelia preparing their attacks. "The subjects are organizing a recent assault. Chances of success: Zero!"

Ki energies are forming on Zel's and Amelia's hands with more power emerging from their bodies, the energy is so immense that even the earth responds to it and the windows from the houses starts to crack.

Tom walks slowly to Amelia and Zel, with intention of destroying them; he completely ignores what's happening right in front of him.

"**RATILL!!!!**" Amelia and Zelgadiss screamed at the same time and throw their attack simultaneously at Tom.

The attack hits Tom really destructible at Tom, making an explosion that make such a huge impact that almost sounded like the city was going to fly away.

"Alright! They got him!" Naga applauded.

From the smoke a figure starts to appear and finally the head can be shown and it is Tom, very much alive and well.

Amelia and Zel gasped when they saw him, they can not believe that someone resisted the full power of two well trained Ratill's.

"I can not believe it; no one ever survived this attack, especially when it is two." Zel said with much discontent. "What is this monster?"

Tom comes out of the smoke, walking with much difficulty and with some sparkles all over his body, and when he came out of the smoke they saw his chest all ripped, ripped like paper and they saw that his chest is made of steel.

"Steel?" Lina asked.

"Is that thing a robot?" Gourry wondered.

"No one has the scientific knowledge to create robots Gourry!" Naga assured, but then she turns to Lina. "Right?"

"This might sound weird but I really do believe that this guy we are facing is a machine. What else we can explain how this character can hold on to our attacks so far."

"I don't believe that one of the Jatkins is an automaton!" Zel alleged.

Amelia gulped. "What do we do? We were train to fight people not machines."

"There is always a first for everything Amelia." Lina said as she puts herself in a fighting position. "Now that we know what we are up against we can fight more seriously."

_-------_

In the_ Ognimirbahs_ laboratories.

"Sir, our robot has been exposed." One of the Scientist informed The Master.

"So I see." The Master replied. In that moment Kanzel enters the laboratory with something in his arms.

Kanzel then kneels down to The Master. "My lord, one of the articles you requested from Joyrock."

"Excellent." The Master said with a grin. "He did his job flawlessly, now all he needs to do is capture Sylphiel. Put the item in one of the capsules and make sure it is treated perfectly." The Master then turns to his scientists. "Increase Tom's power to seventy five percent!"

"But my lord, Tom's robotic body is not use to that level, it might destroy him." One of the scientists warned.

"If he can not handle that type of level then he's not worthy of being in my organization. Do it!"

"Yes sir!" and the scientist went to their computers and raised Tom's power up to seventy five percent.

_------_

Small holes open up in Tom's body, releasing smoke and from inside his body it can be heard some kind of motor. Once the smoke was all clear the little holes from Tom's body closed. "Seventy five percent level: complete. Possibly of enemy surviving: Zero percent!"

Tom points his two arms to the Slayers and they both transform into energetic cannons and shoots dark red blasts at them.

The gang is having a hard time to defend themselves with the cannons, Tom is shooting them very rapidly and he's calculating any possible direction that they are taking.

Amelia suddenly trips down to the ground right near Tom and Tom points his cannon at Amelia.

"**NO!!!**" Zel screamed as he charges against Tom and transforms himself into a chimera and punches Tom right on his mid section.

Tom did not even move because of Zel's attack but still it was enough to make him forget about Amelia and attack Zel. Tom kicks Zel and shoots on his stomach, making Zel crush against a house.

"Zelgadiss!!!" Amelia cried then attacks Tom with all she's got but that has no effect at all.

So Tom strikes Amelia, dragging her near to where Zelgadiss fell.

"You darn monster!!!!" Naga screamed as she, Lina and Gourry jumped to the air to attack Tom.

Tom immediately pointed his cannons to the ground and shoots them; creating energetic barrier that stopped Lina, Gourry and Naga in their tracks and making them fall far away from Tom.

Lina was the only one who fell next to Tom but that attack really made her crush against a house and making the rubbles fall on her, making it impossible for her to escape. "Damn it…..I'm trapped!"

Lina tried to break free but with no avail and Tom walks slowly to her and pointing one of his cannons to her.

Gourry gets up to his feet and sees Tom About to shoot his cannon at Lina. "**NO!!!!**" Gourry rushes to Tom and attacks him "**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!!**" the attack caught Tom by surprise and ended up cutting his cannon arm.

_------_

"My lord, my lord, the androids power is lowering." One of the scientists informed in a worry tone. "The lost of his arm is damaging his system, in a matter of moments he will lose all power!"

The Master was not even worry about it. "So it seems, increase his power up to a hundred."

"But my lord, we never put the android up to a hundred and don't forget that Tom is just an experimental project, which is why we needed a human body in his circuits to provide enough energy to power him up. If we use a hundred percent we will end up killing the human that is inside Tom!"

"**Silence!**" The Master Shouted. "Don't you dare to question my instructions; if you do the consequences will be lethal!"

"Y-yes my lord……" The scientist said nothing more and activated all the power of Tom.

_-------_

Tom's energy is activated with more sparkles coming out of his body and he open up his mouth to bring out another cannon, in fact his entire body is now covered with cannons, except on his chest and stomach. All of the cannons are pointed at Gourry.

"Gourry, get out of there!" Lina screamed as she tries to break free from the prison she's in.

"I can handle him Lina, I also have some tricks on my sleeves." Gourry puts himself in a fighting position and lifts his sword up and starts to spin it in a rapid speed with a blue energy forming in the sword.

"Target at sight, begin demolition!" Tom said as his guns prepared to fire.

"**BLADE BLAST GEYSER!!!!**" Gourry shouts as he throws the blade of his sword strongly to the ground, creating a gigantic energetic blue geyser on the ground and hitting Tom very violently.

_------_

The Master and his scientist watched the incredible attack that Gourry just made. Watching the attack in amaze.

"It is unimaginable!" one of the scientists said in shock as he looks at his computer, then he turn to The Master. "My lord, the readings on our computers indicate this last attack from Gabrieve is just as powerful as the Dragon Slave!"

The Master smirked. "So I see. Gourry Gabrieve rotated his sword up for a unique reason, the energy gathered in his sword gets higher and higher for the more he spins it, it seems that is the most important secret of that attack. Perfect!"

-------

"He did it!" Zel applauded as he and Amelia got up.

"I'm sure glad that that Neanderthal is done for." Naga said as she got up.

"Same here!" Lina said as she removed the rubbles from her.

But emerging from the smoke comes out Tom, the skin all over is body is practically removed reviling his robotic body that was conceal from under it. His entire body is filled with sparkles, his eyes never stop beeping and he moves with very difficulty.

Gourry grunted. "How did he resist my attack?"

"Error, error, error, error……" Tom keep on repeating that word, until he finally falls on his knees. His systems are completely off and he looks complely lifeless. Suddenly his chest and his belly open up with some liquid coming out and a person falls out from inside Tom's body, that person also seems lifeless.

Why was there a guy inside that robot?" Amelia wondered.

Gourry walks to the person who hasn't move an inch, then he kneels down and turns the person around to see who it is. When Gourry finally saw who it is his life seems to have ended in that particular moment. "Amy?" Gourry sees his sister on the ground and with no sights of living.

The gang gasped when they saw Amy, Joyrock kidnapped her and hidden her inside that robotic body? And could be that she is now dead because of Gourry's last attack? Was this Joyrocks idea? To make them kill Amy without knowing?

Gourry drops his sword, his mind frozen in shock, he could not believe that his sister is right there on the ground. "**No…..no…..AMY!!!!**" Gourry beats up Amy's chest to make her heart start beating again.

Amelia eyes starts to form in tears; she can not believe that an innocent child like Amy is dead.

Zel hugs Amelia so that she could cry in his chest, he also is revolted with all of this, Joyrock is truly sick.

Naga closes her fist and her eyes hard, she knows very well how it is to lose someone you love.

Lina walks to Gourry, she knows that he's still in denial, he accidentally killed his own sister without knowing but he's not accepting that his younger sister is dead. She is also disturbed herself, Amy was such a kind-hearted little girl who seems to always trying to hook Lina up with Gourry. Amy possibly looks up at Gourry more like a father then a big brother and it seems that Amy wanted to find in Lina a mother to replace the one she lost. But now……she is gone.

"Lina, call Sylphiel! Call Sylphiel!" Gourry cried as he continues to beat Amy's chest, the feeling of guilt consuming him like a poison. "Oh please, don't do this to me!" He begged with tears starting to come out of his eyes.

"Gourry she's dead." Lina reasoned as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"**NO!!!**" Gourry screamed as he pulls Lina's hand away. "She can't be!!!" and he continues to beat Amy's chest to try to bring her back to life but with no effect. "Please, Good Lord, don't do this to me please!!! Amy, please breath!!! **Breath!!! BREATH!!!!**"

"Gourry, please that's enough!!!" Lina grabs Gourry from behind and pulls him away from Amy's dead body. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know she was inside that robot!" She said firmly forcing Gourry to look at her. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault."

Gourry just breathed emotionally, until it seems to calm down. "Gourry, are you alright?"

Gourry looks up at Lina with the tears consuming him. "Lina……I just killed my own sister……I am not alright……"

Gourry then frees himself from Lina's grasp and walks away slowly.

"Gourry…..Gourry wait!" Lina was about to go to Gourry but Zel stopped her.

"But…..but Gourry is….."

"Lina I believe he's best we leave him alone right now. He's too traumatized about what just happen, I know very well how this is and believe me he needs to blow this steam by himself."

Lina looks back at Gourry, seeing him walking away in sadness and despair, she never saw him like this and she does not like it, this is defiantly not her Gourry. "Gourry……"

_------_

Sylphiel, Nehsziriah and Valgarv already left the village and on their way to their house. Both Sylphiel and Nehsziriah are worry about Amy, still not knowing the terrible fate that happen to her.

Suddenly Sylphiel stops in her tracks when she felt a wait in her heart. "Wha….what is happening?"

"Sylphiel are you alright?" Nehsziriah asked.

"I…I don't know….I have a very strange feeling…..something must have happen to Amy."

Nehsziriah slowly cover her mouth with her hand, these words are never good to hear.

"Hurry up you two!" Valgarv ordered. "We have no time to waist with your chitchats! Joyrock might be around."

Suddenly they hear a laugh that it is echoing all the surroundings, they know who that laughter is but with all the echoes it is hard to determinate where he is.

Both Sylphiel and Nehsziriah approach Valgarv for fear of Joyrock. They thought that Lina and the others were facing this maniac, the situation is getting worst by the minute.

"Why don't you put yourself in an appearance so that I can see you Joyrock!?!?" Valgarv challenged. Nehsziriah even jumped when Valgarv shouted.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack Val!"

In that moment Joyrock appears from the bushes and walking slowly to Valgarv, Nehsziriah and Sylphiel only hide from right behind Val.

Joyrock chuckles sinisterly as he approaches Valgarv. "So you are Garv's student? How interesting…… but your intelligence is more minimal than his. You made the worst mistake of you life when you challenge The Master. And imagine how shocked he was to know that you were still alive."

"When I'm done with him he'll be more than just shocked!"

"He, he, he! You are stupid enough to believe that you can defeat The Master? Well I am not to describe how your intelligence is low. I am here for her!" Joyrock points at Sylphiel.

Sylphiel gasped. "Me? But why me? What does the Master wants with me?"

"So many questions in so little time, you will find out why when you meet my master!"

Valgarv puts himself between Sylphiel and Joyrock. "You come anywhere in close proximity to my woman and I'll take your life!"

Joyrock just laughed at that threat. "Trust me Valgarv, playing hero is not your gig!"

"I have enough of your audacity!" Valgarv marched to Joyrokc but he stopped in his tracks when someone shoots a blast at him, making Valgarv fall to the ground in pain.

"You made a great work, Jake." Joyrock said as he steps on Valgarv's back.

"I'll….kill you!" Valgarv murmured.

"Valgarv!!!" Sylphiel cried and trying to run to Valgarv but Nehsziriah stopped her.

"Don't do it, that is what that retard wants!" Nehsziriah said but then both she and Sylphiel were grabbed by their hands but the last Jatkins. "Hey let me go you dork!"

"Valgarv!!!" Sylphiel cried, trying to break free from Jake.

"What shall we do with them, boss?" Jake asked.

"Take the raven haired girl back to our hide out, the other girl is not needed. I will finish her then I'll meet you there." Joyrock said.

"As you wish." Jake replied then throws Nehsziriah to the ground and walks away, dragging Sylphiel with him.

Joyrock then approaches Nehsziriah. "You can curse your fate and your starts little girl for meeting the Descendents, the sworn enemies of my master. If you haven't meet Lina Inverse and her friends you would not have to perish in my hands."

Nehsziriah crawls away from Joyrock, that is all she can do because she is to afraid to get up and breathing heavily because Joyrock is not like Drasen. Joyrock's more evil than Drasen and he won't hesitate on butchering her in a blink of an eye. "Lina…..you guys…..where are you, I need help!"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: we know what you people are thinking, and we can assure you that this chapter is not based on what happen to little Madden.

Ramon: we have planned this fic long before Maddeline was kidnapped.

Air Jay: but we all hope and wish for the safe return of the little girl.


	56. Avenge Amy

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 56

_-----_

"Stay away ….from me….." Nehsziriah tried to speak firmly but she is too afraid to speak correctly.

Joyrock is chuckling sinisterly and walking slowly to Nez. "Oh please…..don't hurt me. HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I just love your reactions! It makes me feel so warm inside. But all good things must come to an end, so to you my dear, I say, bye bye!"

"**JOYROCK!!!!**" screamed a voice from behind.

Joyrock turns around to see Lina coming her way, ready to kick him right on the face, but Joyrock dodges the attack, and then he notices all the Slayers gang around him with angry glares, all of then are here except Gourry.

"HAHAHAHAH!!!!" Joyrock laughed at their glares. "By the way you people are angry I would have to say that you found out who was inside Tom's robotic body. I'm so sorry, it must have been really hard for you but you must say it was quite original, no? HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

This made the gang angrier, how does Joyrock dare to make fun of Amy's death? He really is a cruel monster with no respect for no one.

"You darn Monster!!!" Lina screamed as she throws a punch at Joyrock but he simplify jumped to the air, landing on the edge of a roof.

"You guys are getting hipper, I'm glad for it. You guys will need that emotion if you want to rescue Sylphiel."

"What? You kidnapped Sylphie?" Amelia cried.

"Yes, that coward kidnapped her with some assistance." Valgarv said as he got up to his feet.

"If you people still want to fight me and rescue Sylphiel then come face me at my home, I'll be there waiting for you!" Joyrock starts to jump from house to house until he vanished.

"That coward!" Amelia growled.

"Guys, what happen to Amy? And where's Gourry?" Nehsziriah asked, but none of them responded to her, they all have deep and sorrow silence emerging from them. Nehsziriah starts to feel the worst. "Guys….."

"Amy is dead, Joyrock murdered her." Zelgadiss responded.

"What?" Nehsziriah gasped deeply with tears starting to form in her eyes. Sha starts to shake her head, not accepting the words she just heard. "I don't believe it! It's not possible!"

"But it is." Naga confirmed, showing the dead body of Amy that it is in her arms.

Nehsziriah's tears finally came out of her eyes, she is totally devastated of what she is seeing.

"Nez, can you take Amy's body with you? We are going to finish Joyrock once and for all!" Lina said with a deep voice.

"Me? I….." Nehsziriah said nothing more, she notices that every one is more devastated that she is, after all they all meet Amy more time than her. Amy was such a sweet innocent girl, she really did not deserve to die. "Sure….I'll take Amy home……"

Naga passes the dead body to Nehsziriah and her eyes already start to tremble emotionally.

"Let's go then, I'll go with you people, I don't want Sylphiel with that monster!" Valgarv said as he closes his hands really hard, hearing the knuckles breacking.

"Good, lets go guys!" Lina said.

"Right!" Amelia, Zel and Naga replied. And all five of them ran in direction to the Jatkins's house.

Nehsziriah only glanced at the Slayers, wondering if they are noticing that they are walking right into the enemy's territory where he probably has a trap for them. Joyrock murdered Amy to leave the gang emotionally out, for Joyrock this is all a mind games, if the Slayers aren't careful Joyrock will finish them for good.

_------_

The gang arrived to the house where Joyrock and the Jatkins brothers live, all of them with determinate looks.

"He's inside, I can feel it……" Zel said.

"You all know that is a trap, shall we continue with this?" Naga asked.

"Of course!" Lina immediately replied. "It's time for Joyrock to evaporate from the face of the Earth, once and for all. That fitly SOB doesn't deserve to live!"

"Enough talking!" Valgarv snapped as he runs to the house with all the others running after him.

But suddenly Valgarv stops when he sees someone coming out of the house, it is the last member of the Jatkins, Jake. He comes out of the house and stands right out the door with a smirk on his face.

"Where is Sylphiel?" Valgarv demanded.

"He, he, he….You always like to get to the point, don't you? All I can say is that your woman is inside the house with my boss, Joyrock. All you have to do is get inside, if you manage to defeat me!" Jake responded, pointing with his thumb behind him.

"Are you also a machine like Tom?" Lina asked.

"Yes indeed, but I am more sophisticated because I don't need a human life to power my circuits. After killing me and Tom, Master Joyrock took us to the_ Ognimirbahs_ laboratories and transformed us into androids."

This news did not surprise the Slayers, they already know how far Joyrock's cruelty can reach. He won't hesitate in even killing his own brothers to reach his goal.

"How can you speak so calmly when you know that you were assassinated by your own brother and transformed into a robot?" Amelia asked.

"Joyrock was never my brother, we are all gang members that like to call each other as siblings. He also implanted a chip in my circuits that stops me to ever attempt in challenge him and The Master."

"In other words you are nothing but a puppet!" Lina exclaimed.

"It does not matter what you think, my orders are o stop you and that is what I am going to do!"

"I've had enough of your ridiculous chitchat! I'm going to rescue Sylphiel and it won't be a ridiculous piece of garbage that will stand in my way." Valgarv said then he runs directly to the house.

"No Valgarv, don't do it! He'll kill you!!!" Lina screamed but Valgarv ignored her.

As surprising as it might sound, Jake let Valgarv enter the house very simply.

That last one really caught the Slayers by surprise.

"Why did you let him in?" Naga asked.

"Joyrock wanted to have some challenge before sending Sylphiel to The Master, so I let Valgarv in."

"Hump! A puppet to the end huh? OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! You are not even worthy of facing the splendid Naga the Serpent."

"Oh really, if you believe I am not worthy then maybe I should find the perfect adversary for you." Jake snaps his fingers and another robot appears from the dark sky and land heavily to the ground creating some racks on the ground when he landed. A giant robot with three heads and four arms.

Amelia gasped when she saw the three headed robot. "The heads…it's…it's…. Skinner, Joe and Nicks…."

"It is not a pretty sight, is it? You people turn us into this!" Joe roared.

"Because of you people we got turn into this mechanical monstrosity that we are today!" Nicks added.

"But we are going to have our revenge, we are going to break you guys into pieces and throw you into the river like you have done to us!"

"It was the town's people that have tossed you people into the river, but I see that your minds are still to unintelligent to remember it." Zel insulted, he and the other Slayers are not browbeaten by the Jatkins transformation.

"We will defeat you again!" Amelia said firmly and pointing to the Jatkins. "We defeated you once and we will do it again!"

The Jatkins lock and loaded their weapons, ready to face the Slayers.

"Lina Inverse!" Jake called as he stands in front of his Jatkins brothers. "Come and face me in combat. I want to see the one who defeated Garv in action, but be careful, my orders are to exterminate you, so don't have your hopes in surviving this battle."

Lina scowled "All I know is that because of you people, a friend of mine died tonight. And I'll be damn if I let the ones responsible for her death to finish me off!"

"Hey Jake, what is the big idea of stealing my fight?" Skinner complained.

Jake glances at the Jatkins. "I have direct instructions from The Master himself to face Lina Inverse. Do you want to complain a direct order from the future ruler of this world?"

Skinner growled "Ok fine, you can have the red hair girl. I have no interest on beating an unattractive flat chest girl."

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?**" Lina screamed.

Jake took that chance to point his arm at Lina and a shoots from the cannon that emerged from Jake's arm, making Lina crash against some trees.

"Lina are you alright?" Amelia cried.

As a response Lina sits up. "He just caught me by surprise. It won't happen again."

"You get distracted very easily when someone insults you Lina." Naga taunted. "How absolutely silly of you."

"Oh shut up."

Jake starts to fly up to the air thanks to the rocket busters on his feet, preparing to shoot his cannon at Lina again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lina runs directly at Jake and jumps to the air and takes some flips in the air until she throws so kicks Jake's feet, destroying his rockets completely and making him land to the ground. "If you want to fight then fight on the ground, you coward!"

Jake slowly gets up to his feet and the mechanical engines inside his body can be heard. "I don't believe it. I must say that I am surprised to see you on your feet after the attack I gave you." Jake said with a smirk.

"I'm more resistant than you think!" Lina replied with the same smirk.

The other jatkins turn their robotic body to the other Slayers.

"Leftovers will do just fine with us." Joe said with a grin.

"We have some old scores to settle with them anyway!" Nicks added.

"Yes." Skinner agreed with a snarl. "After that we'll find the green hair guy and break him limb from limb for what he did to me!"

Naga, Amelia and Zel put themselves in a fighting position, ready to face this robot that holds the three heads of the Jatkins.

"I heard that two heads are better then one, but three?" Naga taunted.

_------_

Valgarv enters the smelly house but he hasn't found Sylphiel. "Sylphiel, where are you?!?!?!"

"Valgarv!!! I'm here!!!!" Sylphiel called from another room.

Valgarv followed the voice and he found Sylphiel tied up tight in a chair in the middle of the room.

Just when Valgarv was going to walk to Syhiel she screams. "No Valgarv don't! it is a trap he's also here!"

Valgarv ignored that warning and continues to walk to Sylphiel but he stops when he hears a chuckle from behind him.

Joyrock finally appears from the Shadows. "I must say that I am surprised to see you on your feet after that attack. You are very resilient even if you are a student of Garv."

Valgarv turns around and looks at Joyrock. "You dare to gloat after that pusillanimous act of yours?"

As a response Joyrock laughs, his laughs are so loud that it is even echoing all over the house. "Look at you, you are pathetic! I heard so many rumours about you Valgarv but it seems that you don't even match up to them. And to think that all these centuries I was only the third best of our organization."

"Third? Centuries? What gobbledygook are you speaking?" Valgarv asked.

"What does it matters?" Joyrock replied and he strikes Valgarv, the attack was so fast that Valgarv didn't even block it.

"Valgarv!!!" Sylphiel cried.

Valgarv lands on one knee because of the attack, which made Joyrock smirk. "You will not interfere with the grand master plan of my master, he planed this for very long and it won't be a pawn like you who will disrupt us from our destiny."

"I am not a pawn!" Valgarv growled then he throws an uppercut covered with green energy on the form of a blade at Joyrock "**DEMON CUT!!!!**"

Joyrock manage to block the attack with his arms but the attack made him jump back. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Good, I was afraid that you might end up being just another prey that doesn't offer resistance!"

Valgarv starts to sweat, this is defiantly how he normally starts his fights he doesn't start with a wound on his chest. His concern for Sylphiel left him off guard. If he doesn't recuperate and starts to concentrate for real in this fight Valgarv will end up dead. "I've had enough of your senseless jabbering! Do you want to fight or bore me to death?"

"Very well, then lets fight!"

"Alright! **GARV FLARE!!!!**" Valgarv shoots a red fireball at Joyrock.

"Valgarv, you look just like your Master." Joyrock points his two hands at Val and an electric whip comes out and destroys Valgarvs attacks.

Valgarv took that advantage to attack Joyrock by surprise but Joyrock notice that and grabs Valgarv by his harm and blocks it. "If you weren't that injured you wouldn't be so slow." The he twists hit, breaking Valgarv's arm.

Valgarv grunted, he didn't want to cry because of the pain, he didn't want to sound very weak; even so it was amazing how he hardly reacted to the latest attack which severed his arm.

"**Valgarv!!!**" Sylphiel cried, Valgarv is loosing this battle because of Joyrock's cowardly attacks.

"**DIE JOYROCK!!!!**" Valgarv screams as he throws another Garvs Flare at Joyrock, hitting him strongly. Valgarv did not stop there, he immediately throws a kick at Joyrocks head with intention of breaking it.

But Joyrock dodges the attack a shoots a blast from his mouth at Valgarv, making him crash all over two walls.

"Valgarv!!! Are you alright? Speak to me!!!" Sylphiel cried. Valgarv doesn't have a chance against Joyrock. Valgarv sacrificed his arm to get an opening from Joyrock but Joyrock immediately resisted. It almost sounds like if Joyrock was expecting that strike.

Joyrock walks slowly to Valgarv with laughter. "You are such a fool Valgarv. Do you know how many have sacrificed a part of their body to try to overpower me? Do you know how many succeeded? None! Don't forget that you are dealing with a professional assassin here, I am very well prepared for every move!"

Valgarv glares angrily at Joyrock, he hates to be treated and to be underestimated but now how can he face Joyrock when he only has one arm to fight and his body is totally injured.

_-----_

Lina's been fighting Jake all this time but it has been very difficult for Lina because Jake has been managing to dodge and block every one of Lina's attack very easily, and his eyes continues to beep, Lina can not figure out if Jake is going to shoot rays from his eyes or if it is something else.

Lina throws another kick at Jake but he blocks it with his shoulder then he turns around until he hits Lina on the face with his elbow, making Lina fall down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Lina snarled. "I'm getting tire of you!"

"Haven't you seen that you are no match for me, Lina Inverse? I've been easy so far because the Master wants you alive, at least for the moment."

"Your Master is too kind to me, but I don't need his protection, I can take care of myself. And I could never live with myself if I get beat by an insignificant doll like you!"

"Your lack of vision will not save you."

"You know, for a robot you are very arrogant. And I love to beat arrogant SOBs like you! **ELMIKIA LANCE!!!!**"

The blade attack rushes over to Jake but he managed to jump to the air to escape it, after that he notice Lina flying to him with a rolling kick.

But Jake blocks the kick and starts making a combination of punches and kicks that blocks and injures Lina's body each attack more violent than the next. Jake then throws one last kick making Lina fall down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Lina cursed. "How can I beat this guy, it seems like he knows all my attacks."

"I repeat Lina Inverse: you can never defeat me!"

"Put a sock in it!" Lina shouted. "I'm just starting!" and she continues to attack Jake but with no avail.

_------_

Naga, Amelia and Zelgadiss stand face to face with the three headed robot who has been doing noting but laugh.

"Will you just shut up?" Naga growled. "How long will you continue to laugh like a loony toon?"

"As you wish, but you know what people say girl, be careful with wash you wish for!" Skinner replied with a grin.

"I believe it is _what_ not _wash_." Nicks corrected.

"Shut up!" Skinner screamed then he points one of the four arms and shoots a missile at Naga , Amelia and Zel. But all three of them manage to jump to the air and escape it. The explosion was not that destructive or devastating but it is strong enough to kill a person.

"I told you people we are not fit to face robots!" Naga complained.

"Relax, those missiles aren't that vicious. As long as we can dodge then we are safe!" Zel assured.

"Well, I still hate fighting robots."

""Well it's too bad that we are robots or else we would have some fun with you baby!" Joe replied with a grin.

"Sorry bud, you are not my type." Naga replied back as she jumps to the air to attack the robot but she was already striked down by one of the arms and thrown to the ground violently.

"Gracia!!!" Amelia cried.

Zel on the other hand transformed into his chimera form and attacked the robot and throw a few punches at the leg but as strange as it might seems the robot structure of the Jatkins robot is resisting Zel's powerful attacks.

"HAHAHA!" Skinner laughed then the robot grabs Zel by the head and lifts him up t0o the air. "This body is more resistant than you thought. It matters not what shape you take, it can resist anything!"

"And now its time for our rematch!" Nicks said then he made the robot body to bash Zel's head against the ground and against some trees, all of this and still holding Zel's head. "It hurts doesn't it? Well this is nothing compared to the royal beating you gave me!"

"Leave him alone!!!" Amelia screamed as she kicks the robot on the chest, forcing it to release Zel.

The attack only made the robot take a few steps back. "Oh yeah, the annoying little girl!" Joe said with a snarl. "It is time for me to hear you beg!" one of the arms shoots out its hand, shooting it with a chain stuck in it and grabs Amelia.

Joe made the robot pull Amelia against one of the trees and then throws her back to her friends.

"Damn it, it's hard to believe that these are the same bullies that we beat up good." Naga said as she gets up.

"I know what you mean. What ever the_ Ognimirbahs _has done to these guys was inhuman but it made them stronger." Zel observe it.

"What can we do?" Amelia asked as she lifts her head up.

"All you can do is nothing!" Skinner responded arrogantly. "This is just the beginning; you three are the first on our to-do-list! After we finish you off we will go after Joyrock, the green hair guy, and last but not least, we will go after The Master."

"You sure have a very long list." Naga teased.

"You are all going to pay; we are all but a robotic aberration because of you all!" Joe cried.

"And now let's get this over with!" Skinner said as he points one of the four arms at the gang and shoots four mini-missiles at them.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: the gang is in really complex spot here, how can they face Joyrock and two high sophisticated robots?

Sunny: and where is Gourry?

Maliska: read and review please.


	57. The End of the Jatkins

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 57

_-----_

Lina let out a battle cry as she charges against Jake and throws some kicks and punches at him, she tried many combinations of attacks but all of them failed, not one of them succeeded. This is really bad; she didn't want to fight this guy and wasting her energy because if she does she won't have any to face the boss of this gang, Joyrock. The only console that Lina has on this moment is the knowledge that Valgarv is inside the house fighting Joyrock, she just hopes that Valgarv is strong enough to take down Joyrock. Lina faced Valgarv two times and she knows how strong he is but Joyrock likes to play some mind games with his opponents and Lina fears that Valgarv can get caught in Joyrocks trap.

Suddenly Jake holds Lina by her shoulder with one hand then twists the other with his remaining hand, then he lowers down and throws Lina to the air with his feet and with an amazing speed he kicks Lina in mid air, making her fall down. "What pity, you really are weak. I wonder how you manage to defeat Garv."

Lina lifts her head up with her eyes burning in rage. "NO ONE MOCKS LINA INVERSE!!! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**"

The attack rushes over to Jake but he jumps high up in the air seconds before the attack could hit him and Lina end up destroying a tree.

Lina looks back to Jake in shock, not because Jake escaped the attack but how he predicted the trajectory of Lina's attack. Not even one of Lina's opponents ever manage to do such thing which was a great aid for her but Jake predicted it just like he predicts all of Lina's attacks. "How do you do it? How do you predict my attacks?"

Jake smirks. "Very simple, I have all the data of all your fights in my computer brain, and not only your data but of your friends as well, all of them saved in a file of their own. But right now I have downloaded your file since I am only fighting you at the moment."

"I see…." Lina said in a natural voice but inside she is dumbfounded. This guy might be a robot with the capability to talk like a normal person, making impossible to believe that he's a machine. "But how did you get the records from us?"

"You underestimate the_ Ognimirbahs_ organization. It was funded in the same year when Shabrimingo came to be in the samurai era, over the years it developed much superiorly than any other organization. It developed so much that we even build our very own satellites that were send to space on the same years when men arrived to the moon, thanks to those satellites we manage to get the information about your fighting styles."

"Satellites……"Lina whispered. "So you people were spying on me in the air. No wonder how you guys found me in this village."

"Actually no, our satellites already have a busy occupation on finding personal enemies of The Master so we didn't use them to find you. Joyrock only informed The Master of your presence here."

"Figures, Joyrock is nothing but s stoolpigeon. Alright I'm getting tire of this, let's end this fight!" Lina puts herself in a fighting position.

"Fool. Even after all this time don't you understand that it is worthless to attack me because I know all your moves?" Jake points the palm of his hand and a cannon emerges from his palm. "Make your move then, Lina Inverse." He dared.

"Try to predict this. "**DUG HUNT!!!!**" Lina hits her fist to the ground and dozen of spikes emerge from the ground and rushing directly to Jake.

Jake grunted. "What? This attack is not on the statistics about Lina Inverse! This is an attack originated by Zelgadiss Greywords. I must download his file immediately before I **AAAAHH!!!**" Jake cried in pain when one of the spikes stabbed him right on the stomach, passing to the other side. "_Error, error, system error_….Damn it, how can this be…." That sudden attack has severely damage Jakes circuits and making him drop his energy, so badly that Jake starts to move like a robot. "How….how did you learn that attack?"

"In these last three weeks we were all training to face the Master and we taught some of our techniques to each other, and Zel taught me how to use the Dug Hunt. I bet you didn't have that in my files, didn't you?" Lina mocked.

"I am not done yet, I may be damaged but I can still destroy you!" Jake punches the spike which he is stuck in and breaks free even with the spike still stuck in his stomach.

"Then allow me to use an attack that is my own and I never used before!" Lina rushes over to Jake and jumps to the air right near him. "**DRAGON SLAVE ROLLING KICK!!!**" red energy form around Lina's feet and she rolls her legs like the helices of a helicopter.

"WHAT!!! THIS IS A NEW ATTACK!?!?!" Jake shouted but then he gets hits on the head so hard that his robotic head is removed from his body. And so ends Jake's life.

Lina lands on her knees and panting because of the enormous effort she has put on this fight. "Man I'm puff…. If only I knew his weakness I would have not wasted my energy so stupidly. Well I better not complain now, the others need my help."

_------_

Amelia, Naga and Zel have been managing to escape the mini missiles that the Jatkins have been throwing at them but each time gets more difficult.

"This is your entire fault Zel!!!" Naga cried.

"Why is it my fault?" Zel snapped.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that this is your entire fault!"

"What about you? Don't you have any blame for this?"

"Of course not, I am the Amazing Naga!"

"Will you two shut up!!!" Amelia shouted.

"**Grrr!**" Skinner growled very loud. "We are beating them with an inch of their lives and they still mock us!!!"

"Let's see how much they like to play with fire!" Nicks said then points one of the four arms at Amelia and shoots a mini missile at her.

Amelia jumped to the air before the missile could reach her and then throws a kick right on the glass that it is protecting the three Jatkins head. Amelia manages to throw another kick before landing to the ground.

Zel and Naga let out a battle cry and attacked the Jatkins by the sides, Zel on the right side and Naga on the left.

"Get him! Get him!!!" Joe shouted as he tried to move the robot body to the right.

"No her! Get her!" Nicks shouted back as he tried to move the robot to the left, both heads tried to move the robot to the sides they wanted and because of that the robot got blocked.

"Stop it you idiots! You forgot about the other one!" Skinner yelled.

"Too late. **JUSTICE PUNCH!!!!**" Amelia throws an uppercut on the metal chest of the robot and it made the robot fly to the air and fall heavily to the ground. "Victory! We did it!"

"Not by a long shoot!" Skinner roared as he got the robot back up to his feet.

"I thought we had him back then." Naga said with a sweet running down her cheek. "How can we beat this guy?"

"Let's try what we have doe just now!" Zel suggested.

"Huh?"

"When we stayed on different sides around the robot each one of the head wanted to attack us which ended up blocking the movements of the robot and leave it wide open."

"Yes, Zelgadiss is right." Amelia agreed. "The only weakness of the Jatkins robot is the fact that it has three heads, heads that want to lead this fight in their own way……"

"And end up leading them to their own destruction!" Naga finished. "We can beat this sucker!"

"Time to finish this in a different way!" Joe said and three rocked busters emerge from the back of the robot and once it was fire up the Jatkins robot flew to the air.

"They can fly?" Naga squealed. "That's not fair!"

"I don' believe it!" Zel cursed. "How can we attack them from the air? These guys aren't so stupid after all."

"Lets shoot out the guns, I am tire of seeing those morons!" Skinner hollered and points all his arms at the Slayers, each one of the four arms unleashed five more guns and started to shoot.

"**RUN!!!!**" Zel cried and all three of them jumped away from the shooting.

The three heads laughed of their doings, for their demented minds it was always a pleasure to see people suffering.

"WE are the _kints_ of the world!!!" Joe hooted.

"Shut up Joe!" Skinner ordered. "Don't you see that I'm enjoying the show? And it is _kings_, not _kints_!"

"Look at the small annoying little girl over there!" Nicks points his head at Amelia. "Shoot her, shoot her!!!" he tried to point one of the arms at Amelia but Skinner didn't let him.

"Back off Nicks, I'm in control of this body!"

"Look at the hot chick, lets slay her!" Joe points his heat at Naga.

"Shut up Joe! I said I'm in control of this body! You two will mess everything up like always so shut up and listen to me!"

"Lets set up a trap while those fools are distracted. Naga, you lure them to the woods and Amelia and I will attack them by surprise." Zel instructed.

"I don't like you giving me orders but I'll let it pass this time!" Naga stops on her tracks and turns back to the Jatkins as soon as she saw that Zel and Amelia were far away "What's the matter, you dorks?" Naga goaded. "You three were too scare to face us on the ground so you decided to face us way up there. But you three are more like a horse's butt then a chicken's butt way up there.

The Jatkins brothers growled at Naga.

"When we cut you to pieces you'll see who the chickens butt is!" Skinner retorted furiously and flies at Naga, shooting all the guns at her.

Naga jumps tree to tree to escape the shootings and secretly she is luring the robot to another part of the woods. "C'mon you dorks, follow the leader so we can trash you for good!" she whispered.

"A missile! Shoot a missile!" Joe ordered as he prepared one of the arms to shoot a missile.

"No, a grenade!" Nicks said as he prepared an arm to throw a grenade.

This conflict is messing the circuits of the robot that it is already blocking their movements again.

"Amelia, now!!!" Zel shouted then he and Amelia emerge from up the trees they were hiding. "FIREBALL!!!" they both unleashed their attack that hit the Jatkins right on their rocked busters.

"**AAAH!!!!!**" The Jatkins screamed in pain when the got hit with the double fireball on their rockets, making them fall down to the ground again and landing on their heads, breaking the glass that was protecting their heads.

"_YAHOO!!!_ We did it!" Amelia hooted. "We are finally rid of those guys!"

But in that moment the Jatkins robot gets up to his feet and all three heads are wounded but it is blood that is coming out of them, it is oil.

Skinner looks back at the Slayers with his eyes red in fury. "**This time you have gone too far!**"

"Damn, how long are we going to put up with those jerks?" Naga asked edgy. "I'm so damn tire of those clowns!"

"Calm down girls." Zel suggested. "We are doing well so far, let's not blow this up. We already destroyed the capsule which was protecting their heads, there are with out defences now."

Amelia nodded. "It's only a matter of time until we defeat these evildoers once and for all."

"I Am sick and tire of you punks! I am going to finish this once and for all!" Skinner yelled.

"Calm down brother, we need to work together to finish them once and for all!" Joe suggested.

"He's right, especially now that the glass is broken." Nicks said.

"Shut up!!!" Skinner snapped. "Its because of you two that we are losing this fight! You incompetent MF's!!!!"

"Hey, ease up Skinner!" Nicks snapped back. "What are you going to do? Remove our heads out?"

Skinner puts on a vicious smirk. "Great idea!" he moves two arms up and each hand grabs the heads of Joe and Nicks.

"Skinner what are you doing?!?!?!" Joe cried in soreness.

"I am sick and tire of you two, that's what! This body is mine and mine alone and I am not going to share with you two! I will take over the _Ognimirbahs_ and if I keep on connected with you two I will fall at first strike, so I'm getting rid of the two trashes that will mess up my procedures!"

"You are going to betray your brothers again, Skinner!?!?!?" Nicks cried in pain.

"See ya!" Skinner removes Nicks and Joe's heads from the robot body and crushes them with his bare hands.

The Slayers were disgusted with the scene they just witness.

"You are more disgusting as ever Skinner!" Amelia shattered angrily. "This is the second time you leave your own brothers to a horrible fate!"

"F U!" Skinner replied. "I don't need anyone especially those losers! I have the power and I'm running with it! And you three and your morals can just….." Skinner stops talking when some sparks came out of his body. "What…what's going on?" Skinner tries to move his body but this time is completely jammed, it doesn't move one inch. "What wrong with stupid robot body?"

"_Self destruct will occur in T mines thirty seconds._" Said a electronic voice from inside the robot body.

"Self destruct?" Skinner repeated with trepidation in his voice. "No, no, no!!!! I don't want to die, I don't want to die!!!!" he cried with oils running down his eyes.

Amelia Zelgadiss and Naga backed away. The robot is going to explode and they can't do anything about it.

"It's going to explode?" Amelia asked.

"It must have a device that it is programmed to explode in case one of the three heads gets detached from the robot body." Zel said.

"Oh great, this just keeps getting better by the minute!" Naga said sarcastically.

"We must step away from him as far as we can before he explodes!"

"OOHOHOHOHOHOH! Well I have a much better idea!" Nag runs directly to Skinner.

"Gracia what are you doing!?!?!" Amelia cried.

Naga didn't listen to her sister and kneels down next to Skinner, then she jumps up and presses her two hand at Skinner's robotic chest, one up and one down. "SERPENT BITE!!!" the impact of Naga's attack was so strong that it made Skinner's robotic body fly to the air, very far away that it almost reached the clouds.

"**No…No….I don't wanna die!!!!**" Skinner cried very loud but then his robotic body exploded, destroying Skinner for good this time.

The impact of the explosion even made the trees shake.

"She did it; she used her attack to throw Skinner high up to the air!" Zel exclaimed.

"But this time it was much stronger then when she used that attack against Orland." Amelia confirmed.

Naga looks back to the gang. "I had to, if I didn't use the full power of my power I would have never made Skinner fly so far away."

"Guys!!!" Lina called and every one turns back to her. "Are you guys alright? I just saw an explosion." She asked when she reached her friends.

"We are fine Lina." Amelia assured. "We are finally rid of the Jatkins brothers."

"Not quite. There is one left and he's right inside that house." Zel reminded as he pointed to the house.

"But Valgarv is fighting him, I am sure he finished Joyrock." Naga assured.

"Even so we better get moving. Joyrock is a skinny insane guy and he's the one responsible for Amy's death."

"Zel's right." Lina agreed. "This time we can not let him escape."

Nothing more was said and all four slayers run directly to the house to help Valgarv.

_-------_

Valgarv gets thrown against the ladders very violently, he's been fighting Joyrock with hi arm broken and getting devastated.

Sylphiel has been doing nothing but watching the fight with her distress fully centred on Valgarv, this is the second time she see a fight like this, a battle where death determinates the winner.

Joyrock is simply laughs at what he's been doing, he been enjoying treating Valgarv like a piece of trash. "C'mon you little punk, can't you do better? Do you still you can win?"

Valgarv slowly get up to his feet, once he got up his dark wings come out and an intense energy surrounds him, all that with his head down. "I won't be defeated….I won't go down until I overwhelm Lina… and I won't be beaten until I take Sylphiel away from you!" he said with a low, sinister, tire voice. Valarv energy is getting so big that even the entire room is trembling and the glasses that are lying on the ground are floating to the air.

"Valgarv……" Sylphiel whispers.

Joyrock just chuckles. "You really think you impress me with your little magic tricks?"

Valgarv looks up at Joyrock with his eyes sweltering in rage. "**Joyrock, I am going to burry you six feet under!**" Joyrocks remaining arm is now surrounded with green energy forming claws on his fingers, forming his Death Claws. "**You are death, you SOB!!!!**" Valgarv runs to Joyrock, ready to attack him

"Valgarv, don't!!!" Sylphiel cried.

"Has the madness consumed you, Valgarv? Well I'll show you the better version of that attack!" Joyrock surprisingly creates his own version of the Death Claws, but unlike Val's Joyrock's Death Claws are all dark, more spiky, sharper and larger. "**Prepare to die!!!**" Joyrock lifts his hands up, ready to cut Valgarv.

"**BLADE CRUSHER!!!**" Valgarv throws himself like a spear at Joyrock with the blade form energy surrounding his body.

"What? He tricked me!!!" Joyrock tried to grab Val but his blades are too large that it is blocking his speed.

"DIE JOYROCK!!!!" Valgarv screamed as he hits Joyrock, making him crash against the fire place and making all the bricks falling down on him.

Valgarv falls down to his knees and breathing heavily, no one has ever given him such treatment in a battle, except The Master. Even so he is satisfied that he defeated Joyrock, he saved Sylphiel and proved that he's much more superior.

"Valgarv, are you alright? Speak to me, please!!!" Sylphiel cried some more, Valgarvs has been in a very hard battle with an insane lunatic and he's just as battered as he was when Sylphiel first meet him on the road.

"I'll be….right there…." Valgarv managed to say as he slowly gets up to his feet.

In that moment Joyrock's hand comes out from the pile of bricks and he gets up to his feet, he seems wounded but that is just impression, it is all the dust from the bricks that makes him sound injured, the only think that Valgarv's attack has caused was to make a hole on Joyrock's jacket. "Hehehehehe! That was very smart, you made me believe that you were going to attack me with your claws just to make me lower my defences. And because of that you ruin my jacked.

Sylpheil and Valgarv could not believe in this, Joyrock is still much alive after getting directly hit by Val's attack, the attack did not even wounded him at all. Joyrock might be an insane little psychopath and a mind gamer but he has demonstrated that he's a high level combatant.

This only infuriates Valgarv, but the truth is that he doesn't know why he's so angry about, is it because he's being overpowered but Joyrock or because he doesn't want to fail rescuing Sylphiel?

Joyrock comes out of the pile with his usual grin. "You really think you can beat me, little Valgarv? Let me confirm you this: It is impossible!"

"Shut up and fight!" Valgarv demanded as he puts himself in a fighting position.

Joyrock ignored that. "I was the one who defeated your Master, Garv, when he betrayed my Master, he escaped me like a wounded dog but I defeated him easily. Hum….it seems that he never told you that, did he?"

"You expect me to be upset or worry with those words?" Valgarv asked very simply. "I am more and better than Garv ever was! You may has beaten him but I was the one who killed him." Valgarv pointed the palm of his hand at Valgarv, ready to throw his green fire ball at him.

"Oh really?" joyrock laughed. "Then allow me to defeat you with the same attack I used to defeat your master! **KACK TAI CHYAWAK**!!!!" Joyrock's arms are covered with purple flames that are powering him.

"Purple flames?" Valgarv asked.

"Yes, these flames are the legion of the death souls that I have destroyed. All of their energies are gathered in me, making me stronger."

"No wonder why he is a vicious killer…" Sylphiel thought. "For that sick mind of his, death is power."

"Now allow me to show you my real power." Joyrock runs at full speed at Valgarv and throws him a strong uppercut, making Valgarv crash against the roof.

"**VALGARV!!!!**" Sylphiel cried.

"What speed, I didn't even saw him get close to me!" Valgarv thought when he crashed against the roof. Even Valgarv with his full power could not stand a chance against Joyrock.

But Joyrock didn't stop there, he jumped to the air and throw dozen and dozen of strikes at Valgarv, pushing him deeper to the roof. After all that punishment Joyrock throws one last punch at Valgarv's head and quickly lands down and seeing Valgarv falling down.

"Now die!" Joyrock puts his two hands together and an enormous purple fireball, ready to throw it against Valgarv.

"**NO! Please, let him go!!!**" Sylpheil pleaded but those words never came to Joyrock and he fires his fireball. "**NO!!!**"

Just when Valgarv was about to get hit someone pushes him out of the way back to the ground, its Lina Inverse and Naga the Serpent.

"Lina, Naga!!!" Sylphiel cried blissfully.

"Are you alright Sylphiel?" Amelia asked as she begins to untie Sylphiel.

"You guys also came?" Sylphiel said contentedly. "Where is Gourry? And what happen to Nez and Amy?"

"We'll explain later." Zel said, right now their biggest problem is Joyrock.

For the first time in a while Joyrock is shocked, for Lina and her friends to be here is because they have defeated all the other Jatkins brothers. "I must say I am impressed here."

"Stop with the bad guy talk Joyrock!" Lina snapped. "Now its time for you to pay for what you have done to Amy!"

Joyrock laughed coldly. "Oh are you upset because I put her in that robot to die? HAHAHAH!!!"

Sylphiel gasped with the news. "Amy….is dead."

"Laugh all you want Joyrock because you won't have any chance to laugh again!" Zel said as he puts himself in a fighting position. And he's not the only one to do it, Lina, Naga and Amelia are ready to destroy Joyrock once and for all.

Even so Joyrock smirks. "You fools, you think that I am defeated? Never! This is only the beginning! You still don't know what The Master can do to you people, if you guys think that he's rotting your lives now wait until you see what he's cooking for you people next. Enjoy your victory while you can but I am the only victor here, you guys don't know what I have done tonight! HAHAHAHAH!!!" Joyrock lowers down and jumps high to the air, escaping all the way through the roof until he ended outside. Once out side he immediately lands down and rides on one of his bikes.

"Stop right there!!!" Lina shouted as she, Naga, Amelia and Zel rushes out of the house right after Joyrock.

"Until we meet again!" Joyrock said as he rides away, making t impossible for the Slayers to go after him.

"Damn it!" Lina cried very infuriated.

"We were so close!" Amelia cried. "We had him at the palm of our hands and he escaped.

"That coward decided to run away. He was too afraid to face all of us, that gutless freak!" Naga said, not acting very arrogantly this time.

Zel let out a sad sigh. "We can't say we achieved a victory here."

Every one put on a sad glance and looking down to the ground.

Amelia nodded her head. "That is true; we have defeated the Jatkins but….."

"Amy is still dead and Joyrock ran away with that sick gladness in him" Lina finished.

"And worst of all we don't know when he will attack again." Naga added.

The situation only gets worst for the Slayers, they already lost Zolf, Rodimas and Amy in this battle against The Master and his organization, and for what Joyrock said things will only get shoddier.

From inside the house Sylphiel kneels down to Valgarv and rests his head on her knees. "Valgarv…Valgarv are you alright….please, speak to me…." She pleaded when Valgarv did not respond her.

Slowly Valgarv opens one eye and looks up at Sylphiel. "Don't crie woman….. it takes more than that to defeat me….." he said with a soft smile.

"Valgarv…." Sylphiel whispered and hugs his head softly.

Even with this battle at its end the dark sinister presence of The Master can be felt in the air. One can only imagine what other dark plots or evil fighter he will send against the Slayers.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: The Jatkins saga is over but how can the Slayers morality be lightened after this.

Ramon: a new saga is about to commence.

Maliska: Read and review please.


	58. Gourry's dark side

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 58

_-----_

After the dreadful battle with the Jatkins the Slayers build a grave for little Amy, which is near cliff that has a lovely view of the sea. Each one of them paying their tribute to the little girl that touched their hearts very deeply.

Even Valgarv was there even with all his wounds. This is the first time he goes to a funeral but he decides to pay his respects for the kid he always shouted at, she only wished to be his friend but he treated her badly, he regrets it deeply and wished that he could go back to fix it.

Everyone is there, except Gourry.

They all wanted to say a few words to about the little girl but they don't have the courage of saying anything, they might end up crying, so Nehsziriah steps forward and says a few words.

"We are all gathered here today to pay homage to Amy Gabrieve, a little girl who had all her life to live. Even if she left this world so soon but thanks to her innocence and kindness she taught us to hold on to our lives and never lose our hope, let us hold that memory in our hearts that way Amy will never be death and she will forever live in our hearts." Nehsziriah said very sentimentally, trying her best not to cry.

"Amen…" Zel trailer off.

Amelia puts on some flowers on Amy's grave with tears ruining down her cheek and falling to the ground. She truly hates funerals.

Sylphiel sobbed and Lina gazed at her, she can understand that from the entire gang she is the one who is suffering more, Sylphiel took care of Amy all her life, this must be really hard for Sylphiel like a mother losing her child.

After the funeral they all walk away still very sentimental with all this.

"It is not fair…." Amelia whispered. "She did not deserve this……"

"I don't want to sound rude but tears won't bring the death back. Trust me I know." Zel tried to sound serious but he can't. Then he took a deep breath and started to talk again. "But now we need to deal with the situation at hand, Joyrock escaped us and he'll probably inform The Master of our location."

"Hold on, are you saying that we need to move again?" Nehsziriah interrupted.

"What choice do we have?"

"So where do we go?" Naga asked.

"I don't know, some place safe."

Lina then punches a tree very furiously. "I am so sick and tire of hiding from the Master and his goons!"

No one said a word, they know that Lina is still very emotional and disturbed.

"I know how you feel Lina but we must accept the fact that we are still not ready to face them." Zel reasoned. "It is best that we prepare ourselves for……"

"**FOR WHAT!?!?!?**" Lina shouted. "We don't know anything about these guys and they just keep on coming at us with……" Lina then paused when she realised that she is releasing all her anger at her friends. "I'm sorry guys……"

Sylphiel then puts her hands on Lina's shoulders, making Lina look at her. "I know how you feel Lina, I feel it as well, I loved Amy, every one did, but we must continue together like we have always been doing and avenge the ones we lost. That is our only hope on defeating The Master."

"So it is decided then, we will leave as soon as we can." Naga said.

"But what about Gourry?" Amelia asked. "We haven't seen since he….." Amelia stop her sentence when she realised what she was about to say, she really didn't want to bring that up.

"Don't worry, I'll look for him." Lina offered. "You guys just get the gears ready for our leave."

"Wait, can we wait for at least two days?" Sylphiel asked. "Valgarv still needs some time to recuperate from his battle from Joyrock."

"That is not wise." Zel replied. "The_ Ognimirbahs_ organization might attack us if we stay here for too long."

"Relax Zel, even if Joyrock goes to the_ Ognimirbahs_ it will take him at least two days to get to Atlas city and two days to return to Sinta." Nehsziriah assured. "We have at least four days ahead of us."

"But even so we better leave in two days!" Naga said.

"Alright, you guys go get your stuff ready for our leave. I'll go look for Gourry." After saying that Lina walks away from the gang in search for Gourry.

"I feel sorry for Gourry." Amelia said in a sad voice. "I can't even imagine what is on his head. He accidentally killed Amy but his spirit must be really down. We all know how it is like to lose a family member but in Gourry's case is quite different, that family member was murdered by his hands."

_------_

A day passed and Lina still could not find Gourry, she look everywhere on the village, in the woods. Lina was starting to lose all hope, it's like Gourry doesn't want to be found, Lina can not leave him now she saw the look on his face when he killed Amy. He was really tormented, like a man who lost all his will to live, Lina is afraid that if she doesn't find Gourry soon he will try to kill himself. "Gourry, where are you?" Lina then stops in her track when she remembered something. On that night when both she and Gourry were jogging on the beach she remembers passing by a small little house that seemed to be abandoned, maybe Gourry is there.

_------_

Moments later Lina arrives the hut, it seems the same since the last time Lina saw it but then she sees bottles on the sand, whisky bottles leading to the hut. Those bottles were not there when she first got there, this could be minimal but Lina believes that Gourry is inside the house.

She slowly walks to the house a little nervous, if Gourry is in there then why is there so many bottles on the ground? Is Gourry trying to sink his depression with the liquors? That is so not like Gourry at all but then again how can react to this, he inadvertently murdered Amy, and all of this is messing up with his nervous system.

Lina opens up the door and she sees is an empty space, a very dusty and rotten space with the windows are all cracked and broken. "Gourry?" she called in a low voice as she enters the hut and the she trips on something which made her fall to the ground, she turns around to see Gourry sited next to the wall in the shadows, his clouts are all mess up and he has bear on his face and he's smelling like liquor.

"Gourry?" Lina wondered. Is this Gourry? Is this the Gourry she knows?

"W-What do you want…Lina?" he said in a drunken voice then he gets up to his feet.

"I'm, ah……I here to bring you back. We are going to leave this village and find a new place to stay so that we can prepare ourselves to face the Master." Lina responded with a certain uncertainty.

Gourry looks back at Lina with a drunken angry face. "That's it?" then he walks dangerously to her. "You came here to ask me if I wanted to continue to take part of this little sick battle?"

Lina backs away a little. "Gourry calm down!"

"Get out of my home Lina!" He shouted then he grabs Lina's arm and pushes her out of the hut. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

Lina the pushes her arm from Gourry's grasps. "Stop it Gourry! You are drunk!"

"Yeah, I bet that is something that Naga knows about…." He replied then he took a drink from his bottle.

"Give me that!" Lina takes the bottle from Gourry. "This is not going to do you any good! And where did you get these anyways?"

"Give it back!" Gourry demanded as he tries to catch the bottle from Lina's hands but she managed to put him on the distance.

"No!" Lina replied. "Gourry just look at your self! You look like a vagabond and the drinking won't do you no good, damn it! Just stop for a moment and look what has become of you!"

"I said give me back my bottle!" Gourry snarled and throws a big punch at Lina.

Lina was caught by surprise that she even lost her balance and fell down. She was taken by the shock, ever since she meet Gourry she always saw him as a gentlemen and a kind man but now he smack her down very violently. Even with what just happen she remain her composer, she knows that Gourry is drunk and he's not aware of his actions, still her face is all red because of Gourry's punch.

"Not bad for a jellyfish, huh?" Gourry asked all drunken as he picks up his bottle.

"Are you done yet?" She replied very angrily.

"No. I am going back to my house and I want to be alone." Gourry was about to walk to the house when Lina called him.

"Gourry get back here!" she runs after him inside the house. "Is this how you think the pain will be relived? Sinking your self with whiskies?"

"I said get out of my house Lina!!!" he screamed and was about to hit her again but this time with the bottle.

This time Lina dodged the attack and punched Gourry right on the guts, making him rest against the wall.

Lina realised that she over did it. "Gourry I'm sorry." Lina then helps Gourry to sit down. "Look you can't keep on with this, alright? We were fighting a top gun robot and we didn't know that Amy was inside that thing. He was going to kill you, me and everyone else. It wasn't your fault Gourry."

"Four you it is easy to said I Lina because it didn't happen to you, it happen to me!" Gourry cried. "For you it doesn't matter because you hate your own sister Lina. For you it is no big deal if my sister is dead or not because you don't know how it is like to have siblings. You have ice in your veins Lina, you got ice. How can you understand how I feel?"

Those words hurt line, very deeply, Lina tries to convince herself that that is not Gourry talking its only the drinks talking, but she can not hold the emotional pressure she is holding inside herself. "**You stupid, selfish, idiotic, stupid Jellyfish**! Just look how low you are getting your self into! I know how it is to lose someone you love. After all this don't you get it? Don't you get it?" Lina took a deep breath to calm herself up. "Amy loved you, your sister loved you very much and what she wanted the most was to see you happy, she cared for your happiness. And now look at you; you are becoming nothing more than a shell of what you were. How do you think that Amy would think if she saw you like this? Amy cared a lot for you to see you becoming this peace of crap that you've just become!"

"Shut up!" Gourry demanded in a low voice.

"What you are doing is dishonouring her memory!"

"I said shut up!" Gourry demanded again.

"Go ahead and dig your own funeral Gourry but Amy will never rest in peace if you keep on doing this!"

"Shut up!" Gourry demanded again in a much higher voice.

"**I won't shut up until you wake up!**" Lina screamed with some tears watering her eyes.

"**SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!!**" Gourry screamed back and charges against Lina.

Lina managed to hold him up by the arms, and after a few seconds of emotional struggling Gourry lands down on his knees.

Gourry cried out, starting to feel some shame of his actions. "Oh Lina….I don't know what I'm saying and I don't even know what I'm doing….." Gourry then leans down against the wall with his hands on the top of his head. "First my mother, then my father and now Amy……When Amy was born my mother died because of the pregnancy, she was so excited when she learn that she was going to have another baby and this time without my father who was never around for anyone, he's a scientist who makes some big time research for some company and he never cared about us. My mother made so many preparations for Amy's arrival and keeps talking about it, in the end none of that mattered because she died. I even called my father telling him that mother died but the only thing he responded to me was _you are no longer my responsibility, so don't bother me ever again´_. That is what he said, my now father said that to me on the day my mother died! His work is much more important than his family, it always was!" he cried out, punching the wall and landing on his knees with some sobs. "What am I going to tell my grandmother? I promise that I would always take care of Amy but I failed…I failed miserably…… I feel so alone…"

Lina did not say a word, she never saw so emotional like this, she can only imagine the pain of losing a love one but Gourry takes it deeply. She wonder if her father and sister acted this way when her mother died, Lina doesn't know because her father never likes to talk about it. At the moment that doesn't matter, Gourry is lost and needs a friend to walk through the road that it is long and vast with many bumps in it.

Lina walks to Gourry and kneels down before him, she gently holds his head and rests it on her shoulder, in her own way Lina is telling Gourry that he's not alone.

Gourry gently wraps his arms around Lina and cried on her shoulder, letting all the pain out.

After almost a haft an hour of crying Gourry ends up sleeping on Lina's chest, Lina makes him rest his head on her lap and gently passing her hand on his soft blond hair.

Lina then looks to the window, reflecting about her life, indeed this fight she will have against the Master is inevitable but it cause so many victims on the way, even so Lina is not desperate, more than ever she wants to beat The Master for good so that he will never again kill anyone for his own use, she wants to do it for all the ones who suffered in the hands of the Master and his organization, for all the ones who follow his orders and he use them just to feed his own selfishness, and especially for her friends and family who are tormented because of him.

The promising day approaches near, the day when Lina Inverse and the Master will finally go one on one.

_------_

in that exact moment, in The_ Ognimirbahs_ building, Joyrock passes down the halls with Raltac until they enter The Masters chambers, once there they immediately bow down to him.

The Master has been looking out the window with much displeasure in his eyes. "You have failed me, Joyrock."

"No Master!" Joyrock immediately stated. "I have not failed! It wasn't my fault! And besides I sent Kanzel to deliver you one of the object you wanted!"

"Enough!" The Master shouted. "Your spineless ways infuriates me! But it is true, the main source of your failure are the androids that were with you. So it is time to remove that inaccuracy." The Master then walks to the wall and presses his hand on it, an electronic door opens revealing an elevator.

The Master, Joyrock and Raltac enter the elevator and they are sent to the laboratories. Once they got there all the scientists stop their work and bow down to him.

"Professor Gabrieve!!!!" The Master called very loud.

And one of the scientists walked directly to The Master, it is Gourry's father. "Yes my lord?"

"Your robots have failed their duties, they were effortlessly defeated."

"But my lord, I have warn you that the subject were not ready to take on their missions. You activated them with out listening to me and…."

"**Silence!**" The Master shouted again in an angry tone. "Ever since I hire you you've been doing nothing but failing me. True that your scientific knowledge's are quite impressive but your results are pitiful!"

"No, no Master! I have dedicated my life for science all of my life, I love science more than life itself, even more than my own family, look." Gourry's father presses a button from one of the nearest computer and a gigantic capsule emerges from the ground, a capsule with many tubes on top and under it, inside that capsule there is a strange purple liquid and a person inside it wearing his clouts and a air mask, and that person is…..Amy?

"See, see? I managed to create a clone of my own daughter with the DNA you people gave me for your plans. All the scientists that you have working for you don't have the instinct knowledge that I have, your organization possesses quite some knowledge that intrigued me in the beginning but you must admit that I and the only one who develop it the most, I mean the cloning, the robotic fabric, all came out from my brains and intellect. And most of all……"

"You are truly a man more dedicated to your work than to anything else, Professor Gabrieve." A female voice interrupted, it is Mazenda. " true that you created the Jatkins robots but your robot Tom was incomplete that is why he needed a human life in his circuits, and that clone was even more incomplete because it had such short time to live. We hire you because we expected great things from you but all you gave us was failures."

"True." The Master walks slowly to Gourry's father. "I have been very tolerant with you, but your lack of victories forces me to take some actions."

Gourry's father starts to feel a chill in his spine. "No wait, just give me one more chance my lord. Next time I'll……"

"Time?" The Master presses two fingers on Gourry's father's forehead, killing him instantly. "You have failed me for the last time!" he throws Gourry's father to the ground and walks to the capsule. "True Joyrock, you have completed haft of your mission but I still need Sylphiel for the sacrifice. Is the child alright?" He asked to one of the scientists.

"Yes sir, right now she is asleep and she won't wake up until we say so and the liquid inside is preserving her."

"Good, I want her in perfect conditions until the day of the sacrifice!" The Master then looks back at Amy with a grimly grin on his face. "How magnificently poetic. The decedents have cry and paid their last respect for a child that never existed, a genetic abomination with no life or purpose that resembles the little girl that was with them while all this time I am holding the real Amy in my stronghold."

"Sir, if I may." Raltac interrupted. "Don't you believe that it is a little strange that your enemies haven't come to the aid of the decedents?"

"Indeed, I am a little disappointed at them, but I believe that they are still hidden for not exposing their hideout to me. But we can not worry about that."

"So what do you suggest now, my lord?" Mazenda asked.

"I want you all to call the rest of the Vicious Elite. You will all face the decedents in hand to hand combat."

Joyrok let out an insane loud laugh. "Finally the gang is back and we are going to rumble the entire place. And this time we will finish the ones who have caused so many problems to us."

The Master looks back at Joyrock. "Indeed, but remember this Joyrock, I'm forgiving you because you made haft of the job done but don't fail me again." The Master warned then he passes by a frightened Joyrock and leaves the laboratory.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: just like our fic Sylvia we made everyone believe that Amy was dead.

Sunny: we got you guys again! HAHAHAH!!!


	59. The Vicious Elite

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 59

_-----_

Lina led Gourry to the place where Amy is buried, she led him in a very slow walk because Gourry is still very depressed about what happen to his sister, he promised himself that he would never assist to another funeral but that promise has been broken because of these sad circumstances.

Gourry walks to Amy's grave and puts a flower on her grave with his hair covering his eyes. "This is so weird……I and Amy should be having some kind of a sibling rivalry but that never occurred, we have been more united that most brothers put together. But that all ended…."

Lina knows that Gourry is still very distressed about what happen, he has more culpability inside him than most people can have, but he must recognize that none of that was his fault. "She received all the love in the world from you Gourry……you are a wonderful brother, no brother would ever fight in illegal fighting matches to earn money for his own baby sister, Amy knows that and she thanks you for everything you have done for her."

"No parent should bury his son or daughter…… should an older sibling bury the younger sibling?" Gourry asked, and then he starts to sob with one hand covering his eyes.

Lina herself also wanted to cry but she hold herself strong, she didn't want to sound weak to Gourry in a moment like this.

After a few minutes of tears and silence Gourry finally turns to see the red mark on her face because of the violent punch he gave her last night, Gourry has never felt more disgust with himself. "Lina, did I do that to you?"

"Huh?" she then realised that her face is still marked because of the punch Gourry gave her last night. "Yeah, but worry about it Gourry, you were not yourself last night so it's no big deal." She assured with a smile.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"I hurt you Lina, so I want you to punish me for what I did to you."

"Gourry, don't be stupid! I already told you that it was no biggie to me! So just forget it!"

"Lina please, I want you to hit me." Gourry begged sincerely and sentimentally.

Lina was about to protest again but she was silent by the looks on Gourry's face, he already has so much guilt in him because of Amy, he doesn't need any more guilt in him because of what he did to Lina, even if he was drunk. The least that Lina could do is release some of that weight in Gourry. "Alright Gourry……close your eyes……"

Gourry obeys her and closes his eyes slowly and approaches his face to her.

Lina closes her fist and lifts it up slowly, Lina has hit Gourry many times but not when he is as disturb as he is now.

So suddenly Lina throws a big punch at Gourry's face much stronger then the one he gave her last night, so strong that Gourry fell down to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. She did what he ask him to do but she never imagined that she would throw Gourry such a strong punch, maybe a little part of Lina wanted some payback for what he did to her last night. "Gourry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok……Thank you." He thanked with a soft smile on his face, the same smile that Lina knows too well, it seems that her Gourry is coming back. "So what do we do now?" he asked as he gets up with a hand covering his bloody mouth.

"First things first, we are going to leave this town, the others are already waiting for us in the van. After that we will see what we can do." Lina said as she turns her back to Gourry. "You….you don't need to come with us Gourry."

That response caught Gourry by surprise. "What?"

"You already suffered enough because of The Master and his goons, they already took Amy from you. I don't want him to induct more pain in you."

"Yes Lina, he took my sister from me and I could never live with my self if I didn't avenge Amy, what if you got hurt because of the Master and I was not there to help you?"

Lina turns back to Gourry. "But Gourry, I don't want you to…." Lina was silenced when Gourry put a finger on Lina's lips.

"Lina, we have faced many foes together since the day we first meet, street punks or any of the Master's goons. We face them together and we defeat them together and we are going to defeat the Master together. So Lina, please don't ask me stay still while you face that monster."

Lina wanted to protest but the words never came out of her mouth, she felt that she was more close to Gourry now than then before. She lets out a small laugh. "I guess there is no point on changing that stubborn jellyfish brain of yours, no?"

"No way." Gourry responded and both of them started to laugh.

"Hey guys!!!" Nehsziriah called as she ran to Lina and Gourry. "Zel is impatient, he wants to leave quickly because the clouds are all dark and foggy, and it will rain anytime soon, so stop with your lovers quarrel and let's get out of here!"

Lina blushed furiously at Nehsziriah's comment. "**SHUT UP NEZ!!!!**"

"What's a quarrel?" Gourry asked and he was immediately responded by a bock on the head by Lina.

Even with the usual Lina-beating-Gourry scene, Nehsziriah noticed that both of them are smiling at each other, these two are the ones who she will never understand but at least it is good to see Gourry smiling again, it's the first time since Amy was murdered, looks like Lina was the only one who could bring Gourry back from his pit of sadness. "Let's get going guys!"

_------_

In the_ Ognimirbahs_ building, The Master has been waiting fro his Vicious Elite in his chaimbers, he is preparing one last attack against the Slayers, he feels that the time has come for his dream will come true, he waited for centuries to accomplish his plans and he's very close. "Soon this world will be mine……"

Suddenly Raltac knocks on The Masters door. "It's me my lord, we are all here."

"Come in!"

Raltac enters the room accompanied by Kanzel, Mazenda and Joyrock.

The Master is not pleased. "The team is formed by six members and all I see is four."

"Sorry for my delay my lord, I really dislike elevators." Seigran said as he appears.

"As well as me." Said another man, a bald old man with long beard, wearing a green clouts and a hood. "I've came as you requested, my lord."

"I appreciate that, Zolom. Now my Vicious Elite is complete." The Master got up from his seat and immediately all the members of the Vicious Elite bow down to him. "I thank you all for coming, I wasn't counting on summoning you so soon but it was essential because of the slackness of Joyrock."

Joyrock grunted with that comment.

"Now here are you mission, find the descendents and face them with all your might. But beware, you can face them but do not eliminate them, they are still needed for my plots. You can torture them and humiliate them but I want them alive, after that bring the woman Sylphiel to me."

"It shall be done my lord." Kanzel said respectfully.

"I promise that this time I will not fail you." Joyrock assured.

"We shall not fail……" Seigren said.

"……And everyone shall fall down on your mighty iron fist, my lord." Mazenda added.

"Good." The Master said with a grin. "Joyrock as implanted a tracking devise on their vehicle, that way it will be much simpler to track them. As soon as you accomplish your mission our centuries of wait will rewarded. Now go!"

The Vicious Elite bow down to the Master and left the chambers, ready to start their mission immediately.

_-------_

In the mean time the Slayers were on the road leaving the area near Sinta village, still it is very difficult for them to see the road completely because of the vast rain and the thunders on the sky. Zel, Amelia and Naga are on the front seat while the rest are all on the back seats.

"Naga do you see any shortcuts on the map?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I'm looking at it, I'm looking at it!" Naga snapped and continues to look on the map. "You don't expect to see this map properly with the short light we have."

"Do you want any help Gracia?" Amelia asked.

"No thanks."

"Well hurry up Naga! I don't want to spend the night in the van in the middle of the rain!" Lina said.

"Hump! Only weaklings would be uptight on getting a little rainfall." Valgarv commented arrogantly.

Lina growled and look back at Val. "Don't start with me Val!"

"You think your frighten me, Lina inverse?" Valgarv said in a challenging tone.

"No, but I can still kick you sorry butt!" Lina replied.

"Try it if you can!"

"Please stop fighting, this is not the time!" Sylpheil pleaded.

"Don't waist your time fighting each other! It is against the Master and his goons you should be fighting!" Nehsziriah said.

"I know that! Don't remind me!" Valgarv complained.

"Alright you guys, stop fighting, the great and magnificent Naga the Serpent has found our shortcut." Naga announced. "Turn left Zelgipiss!"

"It's Zelgadiss!" Zel annoyingly corrected and turn left like Naga said.

They entered a very bumpy road and the trees seem to be all lifeless, they entered in a very scary road.

Amelia gulped with the scary scenery in front of them. "Are you sure that this is the right way Gracia?"

"Well of course I am!" Naga said in defence, she is not going to admit that she might have goof up. "It needs someone with immense looks, eyes of a hawk and intelligence to read maps!"

"In a moment ago you said that you could not read the map because of the lack of light." Gourry reminded.

"Shut up Gourry!" Naga yelled. "You have a bad memory!"

"Hey, don't insult Gourry, Naga!" Lina yelled back. "Only I can do that!"

"Gee, thanks Lina ……" Gourry said sarcastically. And everyone in the van laughed, except Valgarv.

Sylphiel was a little surprised to see how every one manage to get their cool back after the tragic event that just happen but they found the strength to continue with their lives. Being heartbreaking and fret all the time isn't going to solve our problems, this team has the enough bravery to get up on their two feats and continue their way on the path, they all have a spirit that will never be taken down. The Master can continue to torment this team all he wants but they will always continue to get up and carry on the fight, he will never break them down, everyone is aware that if they throw the towel The Master would have won this battle and The Slayers will never give him that satisfaction.

"Hey guys who is that?" Nehsziriah points the man who is in the middle of the road

"Huh?" every one looks back to where Nehsziriah is pointing to see a man with a long cape and hood and his face's covered with a mask.

Zel stops the van right next to the mysterious man and opens up his window. "Could you move out of the way? We are in a hurry!"

The mysterious man only replied with a sinister chuckle.

"You!?!?" Valgarv opens up the car door and gets out of the van. "So you have come as well? Pity I didn't finish you my self when I had the chance, Seigren!"

"All I observe that you prolong on being the impatient idiot from the beginning." Seigren replied.

"Valgarv, you know this man?" Sylpheil asked.

"His name is Seigren, he's one of the top fighters of The Master and an excellent spy!" Valgarv responded, never taking his eyes out of Seigren.

"What?" Every one in car get out except Sylphiel and Nez, they remain in the car for safety.

"The Master doesn't waist time; he already sends another one of his goons against us. This is starting to be really boring!" Lina commented.

"So far I must applaud you people, you have faced all the appalling foes that my Master has used against you and you manage to continue to exist each one of his tasks." Seigren said. "But this time your luck has run out."

"Tasks?" Gourry asked in a furious tone. "You call tasks all the ones who lost their lives because of your master?"

"They are just annoyances with no meaning or purpose that got in the way. Just like that young girl there." Seigren points to Nehsziriah. "Just like her."

Nehsziriah hides back inside the van.

"NO!" Amelia screamed. "There won't be anymore victims! You evildoers will never harm anyone ever again!"

"You are foolish to come here by yourself Seigren. Not even you can face every one of us!" Valgarv exclaimed.

"It's true, you will need at least five more allies to make this a more reasonable match. OHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed.

"Do no be worry, I did not come alone." In that moment Joyrock, Kanzel, Mazenda, Raltac and Zolom appear.

"Joyrock?" Gourry roared ready to attack Joyrock but Lina stop him.

"Gourry, calm down, not now……"

"So that's why you ran away Joyrock? To get assistances since you didn't have the courage to fight us on your own?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Insult me all you want but I am going to enjoy seeing the torment you will endure when we obliterate you!" Joyrock replied with a sinister chuckle.

"Calm your self Joyrock, fist our master wishes to speak with them one more time." Raltac removes a small electronic black box, e puts it on the ground and presses a button that shows an holographic image of the Master.

"Long time no see you people." The Master greeted.

"A holographic image, they are using that thing like some kind of communication device so that the Master can talk to us." Naga said.

"We have to admit that the_ Ognimirbahs_ organization is very well developed in matters of technology." Zel said.

"Pity they don't use it for good uses." Amelia commented.

"What do you want, you-self-proclaim-Master?" Lina dared.

"You are very imprudent, Lina Inverse." The Master stated. "That will be something that will have to be deal with. But I didn't come here to talk about your matters." The Master then looks at Valgarv. "So it is true that you are still alive Valgarv, you can thank your lucky stars for that." He then looks at Sylphiel who is inside the van with Nehsziriah. "Am I glad that you are here as well Sylphiel, you made my job quite much easier."

"You have changed your looks Master, but that doesn't matter to me. If you come anywhere near that woman you will suffer!" Valgarv threatened.

The Master ignored that threat and looks back to the Slayers. "So have you people had enough time to reconsider my generous offer?"

"What generous offer?" Gourry asked.

"The offer of joining me and my organization."

"You are still with that?" Lina asked irritably. "Can't you take no for an answer? It is the simplest thing in the world!"

"It would be wise that you people gave up on your degenerate ways if you wish to join my organization!"

"No means no!" Naga replied.

"You talk like we own you a lot, tell us why should we want to join you?" Zel asked.

"Because I am the one who made you all what you are today!"

"What are you talking about?" Naga asked.

"Zelgadiss Greyword, as you knows very well I am the one who manipulated Rezo on butchering your parents, why? Because I needed their power so I made them face each other for my own delight. Lina Inverse, you believe that your mother die when she gave birth to you but that is false, I came to the hospital on that day and stole her power which is the main reason why she die by giving birth to you, she was too weak to endure the pregnancy, it was also the same thing with your mother, Gourry Gabrieve, when she gave birth to your little sister. And you Amelia and Gracia Seilune, your mother was indeed murdered and I am the one who took her life. If I haven't done all of this accomplishments you five would not have work this hard to become absolute masters of skirmishing that you are today, if your mothers were still alive to this day they would prevent you on being the masters that you are in the present day, delay you of greatness, they are too weak and worthless and I would dare to say that you all have overcome their skills. It is to me that you own what you are, so don't defy your destiny, join me and my organization!"

The Slayers gave him no response, the new horrible truth really shocked them and they could not believe the arrogance and audacity of The Master when he said that he murdered their love ones for their own good. In the beginning the Slayers believe that it was just a mere coincidence that each one of them lost a family member but now that trail of thought took a darker road.

"You….." Lina said in a low enraged voice. "**You dare to ask us to join you?**"

"What nerve!" Naga said in the same tone.

"Just who do you think you are?" Gourry cried. "You do you think you are to assassinate people like this?"

"Hump! I only removed the overweight!" The Master replied simply. "It was a very reasonable solution."

"**Solution!?!?!**" Amelia snapped. "Call what ever you want but that was a cold blooded assassination! You took away their right to live because in your eyes they were nothing but weaklings!"

"You killed members of our families and you have the nerve to ask us to be part of your party because you feel like you have all the right because you are all high and mighty? To us it doesn't matter to us how important you believe yourself to be, that is not enough to change the heart of a person!" Zel said in a calm voice but deep inside he was trying hard to control his anger.

Valgarv looked at the Slayers with intense eyes, this is the first time he ever saw them so infuriated and to be truthful it scared Valgarv a little, he wonders if all the families of the ones he assassinated would act the same way.

The Master only sighed."You fools don't understand what extreme changes will occur in this world under my iron fist. At the moment you all are only little birds struggling to learn how to fly. You will all find a future in my organization, instead of becoming little birds you will all become falcons."

The Slayers remain in silence for a moment.

"You just simply don't understand." Lina said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are always looking down on everyone, that why you don't understand a person's feelings and humanity."

"Our families, our friends, all the ones who die by your hands had a life!" Amelia said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Faces……" Zelgadiss added.

"Names….." Naga added.

"And a bright future awaiting them…" Gourry finished, that comment was dedicated to his sister which he believes to be dead.

"You are strong and powerful, self-proclaimed-Master, in your arrogance you believe that have the right to decide other peoples fate. Some of us never meet the ones you killed, ones we wished so much to meet, so how dare you write them off?" Lina said very sentimentally then she looks up at The Master with an extreme look. "We'll give you our answer once again: **NO!**"

Amelia then points her finger at The Master. "We are coming after you! We are going to put an end to this once and for all!"

"For every one whose blood is stained in you hands! For all the ones whose futures were ruined because of your selfishness! For our families! We are going to destroy you!" Zel said very determinately.

"Wow…." Nehsziriah said in amazement, she continues to admire the bravery of this gang whose name she gave them.

"You guys……" Sylphiel lets a tear running down her cheek, not for sadness but for happiness. Sylphiel is happy to see that the Slayers have lost all their fears of the Master, his revelations could have depressed the gang very much but it only made them strong and more determinate to defeat him. It is now proven that the Slayers will never be beaten again, not by The Master, not by their fear and not even by their anger. The Slayers are more than ready to face The Master and his evil organization.

For the first time The Slayers finally gain the respect of Valgarv and he starts to understand how Lina managed to defeat him. When they fight they fight with all the sincerity that can move mountains, a heartless creature like Valgarv could never understand that.

"How sad, here I believed that you people were more intelligent." The Masters remarked. "It is unsuccessful for you people to think about the future because the future only belongs to me. But I already expected that you people would refuse my generous offer once again, that is why I brought my Vicious Elite. Destroy them!" He ordered and then his holographic image disappeared.

"As you wish my lord." Raltac said as he grabbed the box and guarded it.

"You senseless, dismal fools! You will all pay for insulting my Master and for your lack of vision!" Mazenda said in a furious tone.

"Like always, fools have to be trained the hard way. In a definite way I am thankful that you declined the offer because now we will move more freely on creating your demise!" Kanzel said with a sinister grin.

Now a new battle is going to start between the Slayers and the Vicious Elite.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: The Master is indeed very arrogant.

Ramon: but he better look out because the Slayers are coming after him.


	60. Slayers vs Vicious Elite

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 60

_-----_

Nehsziriah has been kidnapped, dragged to different cities, clean up houses and assisting deaths of good friends ever since she hook up with Lina and her friends, they are being pushed to their limits because of the Master and now things are more personal than what they were before, and now they are going to face The Master's Vicious Elite in this darks cold rain that is creating a catastrophic environment in this fight, and for what is being told they are the strongest of the Masters Organization. But the Slayers haven't been resting all this time, they have faced many strong foes during this entire saga and they won't go down so easily. "Good luck guys……."

The Slayers are in their fighting positions waiting for their opponents to attack, at least it will be six against six, the odes are even.

The Vicious Elite only chuckled sinisterly at their opponents, mocking their determination.

"Look at those imbeciles, ready to fight us to the end." Kanzel mocked.

"Poor unconscious fools, you don't have a chance against us! It is a lost cause but they are too blind to see it!" Zolom insulted.

"Besides of being blind they are stupid to refuse the generous offer of The Master!" Mazenda added.

Amelia grunted with all these insults "Instead of talking why you guys don't do something about it?"

"The young girl is right, let's get a move on gentlemen!" Raltac said and suddenly the Vicious Elite ran and quickly appears right in front of the Slayers. Joyrock appeared right in front of Valgarv, Raltac appeared right in front of Amelia, Zolom appeared right in front of Gourry, Seigren appeared right in front of Zelgadiss, Mazenda appeared right in front of Naga and Kanzel appeared right in front of Lina.

The Slayers back away when the Vicious Elite appeared right in front of them just like that, they practically did not even saw them approaching.

"Take this!!!" Valgav throws a punch to Joyrock who block it very easily and throws a strike at Val, making a big cut on his hips.

"Valgarv!!!" Sylphiel cried.

And the battle starts, each one with their exact opponents, the Vicious Elite are doing all the attacks making the Slayers back away.

"Back off old man!" Gourry shouted as he unleashes his sword and throws a strike at Zolom who dodges the attack by jumping and kicking Gourry on the forehead, making him fall on the muddy ground.

"Don't underestimate me, little fool, it will cause your death." Zolom suggested and points his fingers at Gourry and dozen of little blasts with the shape of darts are coming from the fingers.

Gourry manages to dodge the attacks and manages to jump from place to place to escape the attacks from Zolom, slow at first but then Gourry picks up an amazing speed.

"Hu, hu, hu! I see, you are trying to deceive me on your authentic direction." Zolom said to himself looking at his right side. "A little smart but pointless."

Gourry then shows up from the left side of Zolom and attacks him. But Zolom takes a step back to escape Gourrys attack and then slashes him with his nails that are as sharp as a blade.

"AARGH!!!" Gourry cried in pain as he lands on his knees.

"Gourry!!!" Lina cried when she saw Gourry getting hit by Zolom's attack, she tried to go to him but Kanzel stands in front of her.

"Your fight is with me little girl." Kanzel reminded and throws a punch at Lina who managed to block it.

"You idiots, I have faced many foes that used that trick against me many times. You will have to come up with something more original if you desire to defeat me." Zolom said self-importantly.

"Don't annoy me!" Gourry complained as he tried to get up but the wounds on his back makes it very impossible for him to stand up. Gourry felt very ashamed of himself, the fight just started and he's already being taken down.

Zel let out a battle cry as he throws a kick at Seigren who block it with his hands and the manages to open his cape to throw two punches, three kicks and five elbow strikes at Zel with out him even seeing it because of Seigren's cape.

Zel backed away from Seigren, he has to admit that he never saw a thing like this before, Seigren's arms and legs are very well hide in that cape of his, his outfit if black like his cape so it is difficult to tell where Seigren's attack can occur. "That is very nicely done dirty trick!"

"Say what you want, it is your fault for not being prepared to fight a man who is a veteran in the belligerent world." Seigren replied. "You and your friends are nothing more than conceited fools who are very persuaded of your skills. Even so you can not defeat me, I saw you fighting more than the enough to know all of your techniques."

"Let's see how well you learn your lesson!" Zelgadiis said as he got up and transforms himself into a chimera.

"All pointless!"

"Take this!!" Lina screamed as she throws a rolling kick at Kanzel who managed to escape it, still Lina didn't gave up and throws a punch at Kanzel who this time grabs Lina's arms and hits her on the guts and throws her to the ground very violently and lifts his foot to step on her.

But Lina escapes it and throws a kick at the legs of Kanzel's who jumps to the air and throws a kick at Lina, making her crawl away.

"Is that the best you can do Lina Inverse?" Kanzel taunted. "I can not believe that you are the same one who defeated Garv. How shameful it must be to know that he was defeated by someone so weak."

Lina growled with all those insults. "No one makes fun of Lina Inverse!" she then gains enough balance to lift her legs back so that she can throw her self at Kanzel, making her dropkick him right on the chest.

Even with that attack Lina ended up falling to the ground because it seemed like Lina has kicked an iron wall. "What are you?"

"I am stronger than you!" Kanzel replied and he throws a punch at Lina who ended up escaping.

"**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!!!**" Lina prepares to throw her attack but it was block when someone grabbed her arm, Lina looks down to see a small black hole with Kanzel's hand coming out of it. "It can't be!" Lina looks back at Kanzel to see that the exact hand which is holding her arm is inside a black hole.

"But it can my dear, this is a special technique that The Master himself taught me, thanks to this technique I am invincible, only the Master himself can defeat me!" Kanzel creates two small black holes and puts his other hand in one and his leg on the other.

Then another black hole emerges right in front of Lina and the other hand appears, punching her right on the guts, then the second black hole shows up and Kanzel's feet's appears, kicking Lina right on the face.

Lina back aways because of all these attacks, Kanzel might be using these dirty tricks but even so his strikes are as powerful as Garv's. "That's not fair!" She complained as she cleans the blood on her mouth.

"This is the cost for your stupidity, if you accepted his munificent offer you would not be in a fight you can not prevail." Kanzel said arrogantly. "If you accepted to join his association you might have get a similar invincible force that I hold."

"With the cost of being a puppet like you?" She asked with a grin. "Sorry pal but I prefer to be the free girl that I am today than to be an arrogant doll like you!"

Those words upset Kanzel very much. "You will pay for your words!" and continues to attack Lina.

Nehsziriah could not believe in what she is seeing, ever since she meet the Slayers and Name them she never saw them being so overpowered like this. Or the Gang is still emotional drained because of what happen a few days ago or these guys are really that good. What if one of each member of the Vicious Elite is as strong as Joyrock, Sylphiel has told her the fight that Valgarv had with Joyrock, he treated Val like if he was just a test dummy, even with all of Valgarv's strong attacks Joyrock manage to resist everyone of them. The Slayers had already troubles dealing with the insane strength of Joyrock, what will they do against other whose strength seems similar to his?

Nez looks back at Amelia who is having her own trouble against Raltac, even if he is a short old man he is moving rapidly around like a cheetah.

Amelia back away to escape Raltac's attacks but in vain, he keeps on catching her without giving the chance to breath.

"You are too slow that it is not impossible for me to catch you little girl!" Raltac insulted as he throws a punch at Amelia.

"Don't underestimate me!" Amelia replied as she blocked the attack and throws a kick at Raltac. "Take that!"

Raltac only chuckled. "Is that the best you can do little girl? I was hopping for something more."

"Don't mock me! Unlike you I don't fight for the wrong reasons! Let's see if you can defeat this attack." Amelia jumps up to the air and throws herself against Raltac. "**TORNADO OF SEILUNE!!!**"

"Of course I can but lets see how far you can resist my superior speed." Raltac taunted and blocks Amelia's attack, and in a singular micro second he jumped to the air and throws dozen's of kicks and punches at Amelia and ended with an elbow attack on her throat, making Amelia fall down to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth.

"How did he do it? How can this old man be so fast? He's much faster than any one I ever faced. How can I defeat this old man?" Amelia asked to herself, she is starting to panic.

"Your attacks are nothing more than child's play to me little girl." Raltac insulted. "I have faced many other foes over the centuries and not one of them was a match for me!"

"Why do you people talk like if you are Immortals?" Amelia asked.

Naga on her behalf has been holding on the best she can against Mazenda but barely, Mazenda also has a strength that are making Naga's bones shaking.

"You are good but your methods are quite careless, none of your movements can overcome me." Mazenda insulted.

"We'll see about that, no one mocks the invincible methods of the Great Naga the Serpent with out paying the price!" Naga replies with a kick on Mazendas face and then prepared an attack. "**FREEZE ARROW!!!!**"

the Arrow attack is launch against Mazenda but her long red hair starts to move on his own and puts it in front of Mazenda, blocking Naga's attack.

"What the F!!!!" Naga screamed, she never saw a thing like this before. Mazenda's hair moves around like if it is alive. "How do you do that?"

Mazenda chuckles sinisterly. "I have the special ability to move my hair around just as easy as a person moves the fingers and most importantly my hair is indestructible!"

"Ok, now that is sick." Naga jumps back for safety precautions but Mazenda took that chance to attack.

She moves her hands around in a rapid speed against Naga and the sounds of nails slashing on the flesh can be heard. Mazenda prepared to do another movement but Naga jumps much far away, escaping from Mazenda's reach.

Mazenda looks at her opponent to see that there are only five cuts on Naga. "I must say I am surprised, you only gained five cuts after my attacks." She said as she shows her nails that are covered with Naga's blood.

"Damn it, not another dweeb with nails as sharp as a knife." Naga cursed. "I hate fighting guys like that!"

"Pity because the fight will continue."

"IAAA!!!!" Lina grunted as she tries to throw a kick at Kanzel but once again she is blocked with one of the black holes produced by Kanzel and thrown to the ground. "Damn it, Damn it! How can he do this? How can he do these black holes so esaly? I never saw anyone do such attack before, t is completely unheard! Where did he learn such a strange technique?"

"Hump! I don't see what the big deal about you is, Lina Inverse!" Kanzel insulted. "Even so my Master has notified me about your expertise but luckily for me he exaggerated!"

"Don't underestimate the might Lina Inverse! It will cause your death!" Lina warned and she got up on her two feet. "I have beaten more arrogant dopes that talked a lot less than you." She then rushes over to Kanzel at full speed.

"You will never understand that it is impossible to defeat me with your puny attacks? Then die by your stupidity!" Kanzel creates another black hole to grab Lina but this time she dodges it and continues her way to Kanzel. "What? It can't be!" in desperation Kanzel crates another back hole to kick Lina but she jumped to the air very close to Kanzel. "This is impossible!!!"

"You have showed me that trick a few times, you think I am foolish enough to be fooled by it more than once? **DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!!!**" Lina prepares her attack ready to devour Kanzel with the impact of her attack.

Kanzel creates another black hole right behind him, big enough for him to get in, once he got in the black hole disappeared right in the exact moment when Lina was about to hit Kanzel.

"I don't believe it!" Lina screamed in frustration. "How can I bet this guy if he won't let me get close to him?"

"Simple, you won't!" Kanzel responded and throws a red blast at Lina, making her crash to the soaked ground. "I've told you Lina Inverse you can not defeat me! The Techniques that The Master has taught me are unique; they are about a millennium old but no history scrolls can describe them because it was never written."

"Never written? How can this be?" Lina asked. "How it is possible that these techniques were never heard? True that they are bizarre but certainly that the man who taught them might have written something about it!"

"No never! Our master never wasted time with it!"

"What?" This story starts to confuse Lina, if it was the Master that made this attack then why is it a millennium old then does that means the Master is immortal or something? Lina shakes her head to remove those thought from her head. She is fighting Kanzel now and she must find a way to defeat him, Kanzel said that only the Master can defeat him then that means that The Master knows the weakness of this attack, Lina must find it quickly if she ever hopes to get out of this mess.

Gourry continues his attacks against Zolom but he's so far defending himself very well against them. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!!**" Gourry throws a horizontal attack against Zolom but Zolom blocks them with his strong nails and jumps the air with orange dark energy emerging from his hands.

Gourry immediately jumps to air before Zolom could have the chance to throw his attack against him and prepares to launch another attack against Zolom

Even so both attacks crashes against each other with an enormous impact that even made the rain fly away from both fighters.

Both fighters land on their feet but only one of them ends up falling on his knees. Gourry can not believe what just happen he blocked Zoloms attacks but he ended up with ten scars on his chest on the form of an X. how can Zolom move so fast?

Zolom chucks and turns to Gourry. "As you can see the difference between us are too great. Why don't you just surrender before your life ends with the sharpness of my nails?"

"Never!!!" Gourry snapped. "I won't lose to the ones who took my sister away from me!" Gourry immediately stands up and prepares to form the attack he used to destroy Tom Jatkins.

Zolom points two fingers at Gourry and those fingers stretch, hitting Gourry on the shoulders.

"**AAAR!!!**" Gourry grunted in pain when he got hit by the fingers and those same fingers are stabbing on his shoulders, piercing deeply until it reached the other side.

"**GOURRY!!!!!**" Lina cried when she saw what is happening to Gourry. She tried to go to him but Kanzel blocked her way and continues to attack her.

"You are the most untalented fighter I have ever met. I know with all my years!" Zolom affronted. "With fighters such as yourself it will be uncomplicated for my Master to slaughter you all. But you are fortunate that my Master wants you all alive but that won't impede me to torture you." Zolom shrinks his fingers pulling Gourry to him, as soon as Gourry was just two feet away from Zolom kicks him hard on the mid section, forcing Gourry out of his sharp fingers and landing on the ground unconscious with blood coming out of his shoulders.

"Gourry!!!!" Lina cried again and tried to go to him but Kanzel stand in the way. "Damn you, get out of the way!!!!"

"Don't feel worry for the blond fool, I shall keep you company!" Zolom said as he joins Kanzel to fight Lina.

Naga on her behave continues to fight Mazenda who manages to block each attack. Naga starts to make a combination of kick attack to distract Mazenda, to leave her at least off balance.

The attacks managed to distract Mazenda the enough to leave her off balance like Naga wanted. "**MEGA BRANDA!!!!**" Naga shouted as she punches the ground with an enormous blast running over to Mazenda.

But Mazenda jumps to the air and escapes Naga's attack.

"How can this be, how did she regain her composure so quickly? No one can resist that fast! **FREZZE PISTOL KICK!!!!**" Naga throws a kick in the air and an ice blast comes out rushing over to Mazenda while she is still on the air.

"Trying to catch me while I am still unprepared? Sadly for you I am always prepared. **BLOOD RED STAR!!!!**" Mazenda points her two hands at Naga and comes out a red circle with a star in it, rushing over to Naga and destroying her Ice attack.

Naga gasped when her attack was destroyed. "It can't be!!!" Naga tries to run away from Mazenda's attack but she ends up getting hit and knocked out.

Mazenda lands on the ground with a grin on her face. "So these are the ones who have been giving us so many troubles? You are lucky that The Master wants you all alive or else I would have killed you by now." Mazenda looks back to the van where Nehsziriah and Sylphiel are staying in safety, watching the fights in displeasure. Mazenda glares furiously at Sylphiel. "But you I can not forgive, you are stealing The Masters attentions from me. I know that The Master requires you for his plans but the mere sight of you simmers my blood in rage!" Mazenda is so furious and jealous that she already forgotten the orders of The Master and walks to the van with intentions of killing Sylphiel.

Sylphiel notices Mazenda coming her way and saw the bad intentions in her eyes. "Oh no….."

Even fighting with Joyrock, Valgarv notices Mazenda going to the van. "Sylphiel!" Valgarv manages to Kick Joyrock away and rushes over to the van.

"Sylphiel Nels Rada, your life ends here!" Mazenda makes the nails of her right hand to grow bigger and become as sharp as a knife.

"Why do you people want me? What did I do to you?" Sylphiel asked with her voice filled with fear.

"You will never know!" Mazenda replied as she lifts her hand.

"Syl get out of there!" Nehsziriah cried trying to help her friend get out of the van but she was kicked on the face by Mazenda.

"No dieUUUF!!!!" Mazenda huffed when she got hit on the face by Valgarv.

"Valgarv!" Sylphiel said happily.

"Couldn't you come sooner, you twit?" Nehsziriah complained.

"Stop complaining, take the van and run as far as you can!" Valgarv ordered.

"No, I am not going to leave you behind!" Sylphiel protested.

"Don't argue with me woman! Do what I said at once and……**AAAARGH!!!!!**" Valgarv cried in pain when Joyrock grab his shoulders from behind and bites him on the neck."

Sylphiel screamed in terror when she saw the horrible vision in front of her, Joyrock stabbed his sharp teethes on Valgarv's neck that even blood is coming out.

"Oh good lord……" Nehsziriah whispered, she has never seen such carnage in her life. The Slayers are being totally clobbered by these SOBs and the team is shorting up. Nehsziriah starts to wonder if they will ever survive these events.

"Damn it!!!" Zel cursed as he continues to attack Seigren and he continues to block each one of his attacks. "Alright, if that is how you want to play then how about this?" Zel back away and prepares another attack "RATILL!!!"

Zelgadiss throws his strongest attack at Seigren who manages to escape it using the shadows.

"What?" Zelgasped, Seigren dodged his attack smoothly by hiding in the shadows, Seigren almost sounded like a Ninja.

Seigren then appears from behind Zel and kicks him on the back.

"You MF!!!" Zel complained and got up to his feet only to see that Seigren is long gone. "What the matter? Are you afraid to fight me face to face that you need to resort hiding?"

Seigrens chuckles can be heard like an echo all around the place. "You are calling me a coward? That matters me not! I am the best spy of the organization and I used all the means necessary to bring victory. I'm not concern about a fool who tries to find an excuse for his defeat!"

"Damn it, this jerk-off's voice is echoing all around and even with the damn loud rain I can't determine where he might be!" Zel thought to himself.

Seigren slowly appears right behind with a spear in his hand.

Amelia notices that even if she is fighting Raltac. "Zelgadiss, look out!!!!!" She screamed but with all the thunderous rain Zel could not hear her. "Damn it!" Amelia pushes Raltac away and runs over to him. "Zelgadiss!!!"

"Huh?" Zel looks back only to see Amelia coming to him.

Seigren wasted no more time and throws the spear at Zel.

"NOOO!" Amelia cried as she jumps in front of Zel, taking the hit fro him right on the back.

"AMELIA!!!!" Zel screamed when he saw Amelia getting hit with the spear and landing heavily on the ground. He immediately removes the spear from Amelia's back and puts his hand on Amelia's wound. "You idiot! Why did you do it? I had my chimera form I could have taken the hit! Why did you do it?" Zel asked desperately.

"I….didn't….want to endure seeing a love one…..getting killed right in front of me…." Amelia manages to respond and faints.

"Amelia…..." Zel whispered and pulls Amelia close to him.

"Don't be worry, she is not dead." Seigren assured. "I didn't hit in any vital organ. The Masters wants you people alive even if you are not worthy."

"I agree." Raltac said as he walks next to Seigren. "That girl must be really dumb to risk herself for another in the middle of a battle. That girl is a disgrace to those who are fighters."

"How dare you!?!?!" Zel growled.

"You will address me with respect!" Raltac replied as he throws his walking stick at Zel but he jumps to the air with Amelia in his arms and lands right next to the van. Zel then looks back to Raltac and he saw how his walking stick got stuck in the ground, creating enormous cracks all around it.

Lina jumps next to Zel and the others, escaping the brutal attack of two fighters. She looks down at the ground to see Valgarv badly wounded on his neck then looks at Amelia who is on Zel's arms, badly wounded, then she looks back at Gourry and Naga who are lying on the ground still unconscious from their fights and very far away from them, Lina wasn't going to leave them behind but the truth is that the Vicious Elite are strong, each one of them are as strong as Rezo, maybe even a little bit more. They already had enough difficulty on defeating Rezo by themselves and now they are facing foes whose strength can match his.

Each member of the vicious Elite surrounds the van with a grin, and Joyrock is on the roof with saliva running down his teethes. "Looks like victory will belong to us at last."

"You people have been like busy little bees annoying us with your buzzing but now we are going to silence you all for good!" Kanzel said.

"And after that we won't ever listen about your names ever again! You will all be erased from our memories!" Mazenda said preparing to perform the same attack she used at Naga on the rest of the Slayers.

The Slayers backed away a little since they have no where left to go, the only ones who can continue to fight are Lina and Zel but even together they alone don't have a chance against the Vicious Elite.

Suddenly something fall from the sky right between the Slayers and the Vicious Elite and stooping Mazenda's concentration.

Once the smoke is clear they saw an enormous mace stuck on the ground and landing right next to it is a beautiful blond woman.

"Filia Ul Copt?" Joyrock asked surprised to see one of the top enemies of The Master here.

"You are still as repulsive as ever, Joyrock!" Filia replied with out looking at Joyrock.

The Slayers were even more surprised to see their history teacher here and by the looks of it she knows the Vicious Elite.

"Who is this Woman?" Valgarv asked.

"Her name is Filia and she is our History teacher back home!" Nehsziriah responded.

"But what is she doing here?" Sylphiel asked.

"I don't know……" Lina responded. "Filia shows up just like that and provokes our enemies; this story is getting more complicated by the minute and worst of all I am all soaked wet."

Raltac let out a small chuckle. "The Master was wondering when Aqua would send her minions to help the decedents, but I am afraid that it is too late, their fates belong to our master!"

Filia grabs her mace and points it at Raltac. "Never! You people will not create the same tragedies that happen centuries ago!"

"Centuries? Tragedies?" Zel wondered. "Great, more questions to be asked. I'm getting really tire of this!"

"Brave words, Miss Filia, but pointless when they can not be accomplished." Seigren said arrogantly.

"HAHAHAHahA! INDEED!!!" Joyrock laughed hysterically. "Besides what do you think you can do against us by yourself?"

"Maybe because she is not by herself." Another man responded from behind Joyrock and kicks him so hard that made Joyrock fall from the roof of the van right next to the rest of the vicious Elite. That man is none other than Xellos.

"It's Xellos!" Zelgadiss said in a surprised tone.

"Xellos?" Lina repeated in the same tone, first their history teacher and now their gym Teacher is here as well? What is their conection with The Master and his gang?

"Is this guy also a teacher? Sylphiel asked.

"Yeah, and a real fruitcake one." Nehsziriah responded.

All members of the Vicious Elite looks up at Xellos with much displease. They know him too well.

Xellos ignores those looks and smirks at them. "I must say that you guys haven't change one bit, have you?" then he looks back at Filia. "Filia, you better help Lina and her friends while I take care of my old friends myself."

"Very well." Filia replied with a nod as she walks to Gourry.

Kanzel spits to the ground because he is disgusted on seeing Xellos. "You traitor!"

"Traitor?" Lina, Valgarv, Zelgadiss, Sylphiel and Nehsziriah repeated in their mind. What is Kanzel talking about?

_To be continued……_

Sunny: after a very long time Xellos and Filia are finally back.

Ramon: and in action for the first time in this fic. This means there will be some new big stuff in the next chapter.

Maliska: read and review please.


	61. Xellos in action

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 61

_-----_

"What is Xellos doing? He's going to get himself killed if he faces those monsters!" Nehsziriah said with a sweat running down her face.

"Maybe, maybe not." Zel said, never letting go of Amelia. "Did you see how Xellos caught Joyrock by surprise? It might have been sudden but he made Joyrock fall down, and we never saw Joyrock fall before."

"And it seems like the Vicious Elite knows Xellos very well." Lina said.

"But the guy is our GYM teacher!" Nehsziriah reminded. "And he's sometimes a pervert, a fruitcake, annoying, and……I can't remember of anything else right now."

"But after all the stuff we have faced, nothing surprises me."

The Vicious Elite glares back at Xellos who still has a grin on his face. "Now c'mon people, don't make those faces at me, it scares me." Xellos taunted.

"I must say that it is a bolt from the blue to see you again after our little talk in the restaurant, Xellos." Raltac said. "You seem quite alarm with the news that our Master wanted to terminate you."

"Yes, but that was then and now is now."

"You are very arrogant Xellos, like the old days." Zolom commented. "But the day will come when that smirk will be erased from your face for good."

"I must say that day is now." Kanzel said. "I know The Master wanted to finish Xellos by himself but I am sure that he will understand the fact that we could not let this chance go to waist."

Xellos chuckled a little. "It is amazing, after all these centuries you people are nothing but puppets of The Master."

"**WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?**" Lina shouted. "Why do you people keep talking like if you are immortals?"

Xellos and The vicious Elite ignore her.

"You are the one to talk, you turn against us so you could stay with that blond witch!" Joyrock replied, pointing at Filia who is carrying Gourry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WITCH!?!?" Filia growled.

"In the end it doesn't matter Xellos, you can join forces with our enemies but it is all ineffective in the end!" Mazenda said. "Soon this world will be ours and a new world order will take place. Our Master will be owner of the world and you Xellos and your allies will be haunted down!"

Xellos just yawned with those words. "You people are incredible, you are talking like you have already won. You are talking like if you people are the fairest ones around. I know I once belonged to this team but there is one thing I can not understand coming from an intelligent man like The Master. How did he have the sad idea of making you people his elite force?"

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Seigren shouted and step forward. "I have enough of these conversations! I will deal with Xellos myself since I have some old business to settle with him."

"Now Seigren, don't tell me that you are still upset with me for burning your face?" Xellos taunted.

"That it Xellos, laugh all you want because you will never do that ever again!" Segren replied and makes some ninja movements with his hands.

"Seigren is truly a ninja, that's why he knows how to use the shadows." Zelgadiss said.

"Is it me or does it seems like there's another Seigren appearing from behind Seigren?" Sylphie wondered.

And it is true, from behind Seigren appeared six more, all of them identical to the real one.

"I don't believe it, he has the same technique as Vulgrum." Lina said.

"Maybe, but don't forget that Seigren is a ninja. The arts of the ninja are far more dissimilar and more complex. So I believe that Seigren's technique is much different from Vulgrum's." Zel said.

"I know Seigren form many years and I never knew he knew how to dominate the multiplication attack." Valgarv said.

"You people are wrong, this is not a multiplication attack." Xellos assured with out turning back to the Slayers.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked.

"The reason of Seigren's attack comes from the beginning of his life. His mother gave birth to twins, seven twins but on the day of her birth she suffered some strange accident, and I don't know how, all seven brothers became united as one person, each one with their faces and arms and legs."

"**What?**" Nehsziriah freaked out, picturing a man with seven faces and fourteen arms and legs. "You got to be joking me, this is all a joke right? That has never happen before."

"That's true but nature has a funny way of doing things." Xellos replied. "Don't forget that there were some cases when twins get born with both their heads connected. But one day Seigren here meet The Master who promised the seven twins to separate them from their united body if they promise to serve him for all times. Of course the brothers accepted that and they all became separated. Even so they could only stay separated for a few hours, after that they will fuse until they become one Seigren."

"Ok….now I wasn't ready for that…." Lina said. "This is one of the most bizarre stuff I ever heard."

"And since you burn out my face it also affected my brothers. Now our faces are disfigured because of you!" Seigren nº1 said calmly. "But that doesn't matter right now because this time we will all have our revenge and made you suffer a thousand times for all the pain you have inflected on us."

"Then why are you wasting your times with conversation?" Xellos dared.

"Yes, your right." Seigren nº 3 jumped to the air with blades appearing from his cape and rushing over to Xellos.

Xellos grinned and immediately grabs a piece of rock and throws it at Seigren nº3, piercing his chest and rushing to the other side, killing him instantly.

"I don't believe it, we were having a hard time facing the Vicious Elite and this fruitcake finish one of the Seigrens with just one attack!" Valgarv growled.

"I don't believe it, that guy throw that rock at that Seigren like if he just fire a gun." Sylphiel said in amazement.

"I can not believe that this is the same annoying Gym teacher that we meet." Lina said.

"Relax you guys, but you better be ready to leave as soon as things cool off." Filia said as she rests Gourry on one of the seats of the van.

"I have to admit that Xellos has improved a lot since the day he betray us." Kanzel thought. "I wonder what new techniques our enemies have taught him."

One of the Seigrens shakes his fist in anger. "You will pay for murdering our brother!"

" C'mon then." Xellos dared.

The remaining Seigren's surrounded Xellos and throw smoke bombs to the ground to blind Xellos up and attack him by surprise.

Two Seigrens enter the smoke only to be caught by Xellos when he appeared in front of them with his sceptre on his hand. And with a masterful movement he cuts the heads of the two Seigrens.

The Slayers gasped in shock, Xellos slashed the heads of two Seigrens with an ordinary stick.

"I've seen Gourry cut out a sword with his bamboo sword but this is……surreal!" Lina said with a shocked voice.

"Yeah, the guy managed to see through the smoke and kills the two masked guys like if he was cutting leafs. I can't believe that this is the same crazy guy who's been our teacher." Nehsziriah admitted.

"The cover has hidden the book very well so it could not be judged." Zel said.

"But look at the man's eyes." Sylphiel said pointing at Xellos. "He seems all composed and relaxed, acting like he had such a childish pleasure of killing. But he scares me a little, his eyes might sound calm but at the same time it imitates some disturbing wickedness."

Only four Seigrens remain, and all of them had worried looks on their faces but it could not bee seen with the masks their holding. "How…how did you become so powerful?" one of the Seigrens asked.

Xellos grins. "That is a secret." Then he lifts a hand to the air and a dark aura surrounds it, so dark that almost seems like Xellos eyes were glowing in red and with a most disturbing smirk. After than Xellos hits his hand to the ground and an enormous dark explosion occurs, the explosion was so vast that it almost destroyed the entire road and vaporised the entire area.

The four Seigrens escaped the attack but barely.

"I don't believe he almost took them down with that blast." Zel said in shock.

"And looks how natural Xellos is acting." Lina pointed out. "It is like the attack was nothing more than ordinary stuff for him."

Nehsziriah nodded. "Yeah, with an extreme explosion right that it would tire off a person but Xellos……it's like he didn't make any effort at all."

"Who the heck is this man?" Valgarv thought with a grunt. "I never heard about him before. How come I was never told about him while I was in The Master's organization?"

The Seigrens growled and then they start to run as fast as they can all around Xellos, so fast that they are even creating a tornado around Xellos. And inside that tornado millions of little spikes are being thrown at Xellos.

"What's going on?" Nehsziriah cried.

"They are running in an incredible speed that they are created a tornado around Xellos." Zel explained, he himself is shocked with this sudden attack from the Seigrens.

"They are desperate, that is why they are resorting to attacks which they don't stand to close to Xellos's space." Lina said.

"And have you seen that the tornado seems to effect who's ever inside it?" Sylphiel asked. "I mean look at it, most of the damage is going directly inside the thing!"

"Xellos is getting his butt kick." Nehsziriah said.

"It's a delight to see Xellos being treated like this." Kanzel said with a smirk.

"Then why isn't Xellos weakening?" Raltac asked. "He got clobbered with dozen of spikes and still he remains on his feet."

In that moment Xellos lifts his sceptre to the air. "**ZELLAS BOMB!!!**" Xellos shouted then pressed the sceptre to the ground, creating a much more devastating explosion, so devastating that it hit all four Seigrens so hard that killed them in an amazing quickness.

Everyone present got pale with that sudden attack, fortunately the tornado was there to absorb most of the impact, if it wasn't Xellos attack would have killed them all, why? Each one of them felt the huge intensity of the attack so powerful that it almost felt like they saw all their lives passing by them.

"N-nothing seems to resist him…." Lina studded.

"Unbelievable…." Zel whispered. "I had so much hard time defeating Seigren and this fruitcake beats him easily with out breaking a sweat. How can a man like this exist? Some one must have created him…."

Xellos turns back to the rest of The Vicious Elite only to find them pointing angry glares at him.

"Let me warn you that with us it will be more complicated." Zolom warned.

"Is that the best warning you can offer me, Zolom?" Xellos taunted. "Or did your fear stop you to come up with any more smart interpretation?"

"You are very egotistical, Xellos Metalium. Your egotism will be punished in the end." Mazenda said.

"Say's you."

"**Enough of this!**" Raltac shouted. "I am sick and tire of your tête-à-tête here! It's time to finish you once and for all!"

Xellos chuckled. "It seems to me that you are still in the mood to play, well so do I!"

"How maddening you are Xellos! Let me warn you that our skills have grown much stronger since the last time we meet, even if you fight all of us at the same time your loss will be imminent!" Kanzel said.

"Oh, really? How amusing. Well I am here waiting to see if what you guys are saying is true. If your abilities have improved then show me what you can do." Xellos challenged. "Prove to me that what you say is true!"

"Yes, our skills have improved Xellos, as well as our wits!" Raltac said then he snapped his fingers and million and millions of ninjas appear from the shadows and landing all around the area, they are an uncountable number.

"Where the heck did these ninjas came from?" Lina screamed.

"Oh man this is bad, how the heck are we going to face all of these guys? We are not in any condition to face them!" Nehsziriah said all traumatized.

"Oh c'mon here you guys! Here I thought that you were going to show me what you can do." Xellos said with a grin. "It is a little sad to see you all reduce to this."

"Perhaps, but at least we have the upper hand." Kanzel said pointing at something that is behind Xellos.

Xellos turns around to see Filia, who was caring Naga, surrounded but ninja who have their swords pointed at Filia's neck.

For the first time since the start of the fight Xellos grunted, he was acting to arrogantly to pay attention to what was happening with the rest.

Kanzel chuckled. "How funny, now we are amused here, you know what will happen if you try anything smart Xellos."

"Damn it……" Filia whispered, she hates to be made hostage.

Xellos remain still, he did not dare to more for Filia's safety.

Lina and the others felt kind of worthless themselves, after all these weeks that they have been on the run it seems like The Master will finally win.

"This is ridiculous!" Mazenda said revolted. "It's hard to believe that this is the same Xellos Metalium who was once the second in command of our group."

Joyrokc laughed insanely. "Your right Mazenda, it seems that his affair with Filia has made him soft. No one would believe that this is the same Xellos Metalium who once was just as cold and dark hearted as me."

"Xellos was a part of this gang?" Lina screamed in her mind. "And he was as cruel as Joyrock? What kind of man is Xellos?"

"Man, this story is getting more complicated by the minute! No one is making any sense! " Nehsziriah screamed in her mind.

"What the matter Xellos? No more smart comment?" Joyrock taunted. "Ever since you join side to our enemies you have become soft! You seem to have forgotten how enjoyable it is to slaughter someone; it is such an appetizing entertainment!"

The Slayers get more disgusted when ever they hear Joyrock insane words.

"You Joyrock were always more insane than me." Xellos replied. "But I can tell you dopes something, pay closely attention because it is true, I am much smarted then you idiots, Always was and always will be, that is why I and Filia didn't came alone.

In that moment two figures appear from out of no where and they attacked the ninjas that were holding Filia hostage, they defeated them with an incredible agility and speed that it was hard to see them.

"No….not them….." Raltac whispered in concern.

"Who are those two?" Sylphiel asked.

The two figures are a couple, a young man with short black hair, all spiky on his left side with purple clouts and a young woman with long light blue hair and red headband, wearing jeans and a short white shirt. A man by the name of Ramon Wildpunch and a woman by the name of Sunny D'Lights.

"Are you alright Filia?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for coming Sunny."

"It's a good thing that you call us, The Master must be really impatient to already send his Vicious Elite." Ramon said looking at his enemies.

"So the insane couple makes their appearances at last." Joyrock said with an insane smirk. "Well it's about time I say! I've been waiting for the chance to face you two."

Sunny looks back at Joyrock with a frown. "If anyone is going to face you Joyrock it will be me!"

"So you want to avenge your family? How pathetic." Joyrock replied. "But first you guys will have to face us all!"

"Undeniably. Only a fool would make such a senseless blunder of facing you two by itself." Raltac said with a grin and picks up his staff.

"And we are sure that The Master will reward us gratefully if we take down the three strongest fighters of his enemies." Zolom said with his hands becoming all sharp.

"I call that a yellow-belly act of your part, dorks!" Sunny replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright Xellos, you take care of the ninjas and Filia helps out the decedents while we face the Vicious Elite." Ramon said as he puts himself in a fighting position.

"Hey, no fair!" Xellos complained. "How come I can't the Elite? I was taking care of them first!"

"Yes but you already took care of seven of them." Sunny replied.

"Oh c'mon! Seigren had the ability of….." Xellos interrupted himself when Sunny looked back at him with dangerous eyes and showing her hand at Xellos. "Alright, alright…..just keep your hands away from me Sunny, you are dangerous."

"And you know that, sucker!" Sunny replied and looks back at the Elite. "Let's take care of them, Big Man!"

"You are always in a mood for fighting girl." Ramon said with a sigh. "And why do you have to call me that all the time?"

Sunny smirks. "What? I call you that because you have one big……"

"**SUNNY!!! Not in public!!!**" Ramon screamed in embarrassment.

"Ok, I just love to see act like that." Sunny said with a grin, it's so easy to taunt Ramon.

The Slayers sweat dropped, this is absolutely no time for foolishness.

"Stop with that nonsense!" Mazenda shouted.

"Alright, alright, no need to rush things up." Sunny said and then she disappears and appears right in front of Mazenda and kicks her right on the face. The impact was so strong that even made her fly to the air. But Sunny caught Mazenda's feet with her own and pull her back to the ground so that she could hit her in the midsection with her elbow. "See what happens when you rush things up?"

"You are a fool to step between the lions!" Joyrock said as he jumps to the air ready to attack Sunny and Kanzel and Zolom rush from the sides ready to attack Sunny.

"**PUNHO DE FERRO!!!**" Ramon screamed as he points his fist at Zolom and then the other one at Kanzel and two blasts with the form of fists bashed against Kanzel and Zolom.

Sunny used Mazenda as a supports and she manages to jump to the air to kick Joyrock right on the guts. "Yo Ramon, Fast ball special!"

"Right!" Ramon runs a little forward and stops a little near to Raltac.

Sunny lands down and doing a few slips in the air until she reached Ramon and supported her feet on his fist. After that Ramon throws Sunny to Raltac, spearing him directly on the chest, making him land head first on the ground. Sunny on the other hands kicks Raltac again, making him crash againt Kanzel.

The fallen Vicious Elite were on the ground, surrounding Sunny and Ramon.

"You little punks!" Raltac cursed. "I will teach you to respect your elders!"

"Hold me Ramon!" Sunny ordered and Ramon hugged her from behind.

After that Sunny prepares herself for a new attack. "**HIPER CICLONE!!!**" She shouted then she starts to spin around, creating a tornado that caught the remaining members of the Vicious Elite and made them fly to the air and falling down to the ground.

Joyrock slowly lifts his head up. "Very well, but I am not defeated!"

"I refuse to be defeated by a pair of lunatics like your selves!" Mazenda groaned as she got up.

All this time Xellos has been beating ninjas to help Filia get the Slayers out of here, all the ninjas tried to reach the gang but not one of them manages to pass by Xellos.

The Slayers on the other hand were in shock and amazement.

"I don't believe it; those two are beating the Elite easily." Zel said.

"Yeah, I can't even believe it. I don't even know how to describe this. It's really surreal." Nehsziriah admitted.

"Today we are meeting people who are much stronger than us, just what is going on here?" Said a very frustrated Lina. "Now that I think of it, why hasn't Kanzel used his teleportation attacks against there guys? Unless….."

"Unless what Lina?" Zel asked.

"Unless these guys knows the weakness of Kanzel's attack."

"That can be a possibility, in a combat you don't use an attack that your opponent knows very well, it would be certain doom."

"Yeah, an it seems that the Vicious Elite knows who these two new strangers are." Sylphiel said.

"The two strangers are your friends." Filia said as she tried to turn the van on but the engine is not responding. "The girl is named Sunny and the guy is named Ramon. They are here to help you just as we are. Damn it why doesn't this piece of junk works?" Filia complained.

"Will you hurry up Filia? I'm getting annoyed here!" Xellos grumbled as he broke the neck of one of the ninjas.

"Give me a rest here Xellos! You Namagomi!!!" Filia snapped. "I'm working as fast as I can here, the car isn't responding!"

"If we manage to get out of here alive it will be a miracle." Sylphiel said in her mind.

During that time Sunny and Ramon are surrounded by the vicious Elite, the Elite has angry glares on their faces while Sunny and Ramon seem all calm.

"ATTACK!!!!" Mazenda screamed and charges against Sunny.

"Hey girl, ease up!" Sunny taunted as she blocks Mazenda's attack and Ramon strikes her directly on the stomach. "Say Ramon, this wickly mibly witch of the nest loses her temper quite quickly." Sunny said and then she kicks Raltac on the face when he was about to attack.

"Wickly mibly? What the heck does that means?" Ramon asked with his face turn to Sunny but managing to block each one of Zolom's attacks with one hand and leg.

"Give me a rest Ramon!" Sunny replied as she blocks each on Joyrock's attacks. "It was the first thing that came to my mouth." She then pushes Joyrock's hands up and quickly kicks him on the mid section and throws some punches on his face. "You don't have a problem with that, do ya honey?** ONDA VENTAL!!!**" Sunny swings her arms back and a wind blast with the form of a wave strikes against Joyrock, making him fall heavily to the ground.

"No way, dear! I know how dangerous you are. **PUNHO DO CHÃO!!!**" Ramon presses his fist on the ground and an enormous ground blast with the form of a fist comes from the ground and hits Zolom very hard, making him fly to the air. Ramon takes that chance to jump to the air to make another attack. He starts to role his two legs at the same time, creating a rolling energy. "**RODA MORTAL!!!!**" Ramon kicks his attack at Zolom, hitting Zolom heavily and making him crash brutally on the ground.

Only Kanzel remains and both Sunny and Ramon attack him with punches and kicks hitting him. The attacks are so fast that Kanzel can not even defend himself from them, so he creates a black hole from behind him and tries to get in but Sunny grabs his arm and pulls him back in and hits him with her elbow, making Kanzel fall on the ground, face first.

"Alright!!!" Sunny hooted. "I'm a mean-chick-fighting-machine! Look out people because this baby can roar!"

"What about me?" Ramon whined. "I also kicked some butt here!"

"You just stand there and look handsome!" Sunny replied in a seducing tone and tapping Ramon's face very lightly.

"Wow, those two are awesome!" Nehsziriah applauded.

"It is amazing." Zel admitted. "Those guys almost seem like they are having fun when they are fighting. And the girl is just as tomboy as you, Lina."

"Say what!?!?!" Lina growled.

Even with all the attacks they suffered the Vicious Elite is not dead, but they are boiling in rage with the treatment they are receiving from both Sunny and Ramon. Those two always manage to defeat them easily over the centuries, Sunny and Ramon are carefully connected when they are in battle, they work so well as a team that it is practically impossible to defeat them in combat. Those two together can even defeat an army of Ninjas or Samurais.

"**AAAAH!**" Joyrock roared very loud. "I had enough of this!!! I am going to finish you people once and for all!!!" for the first time in his life he's so angry that his insanity finally took control of him.

"Look out!" Ramon said as he puts himself in a fighting position.

"No!" Sunny puts her arm in front of Ramon. "This filthy SOB is mine. I have old scores to settle with him."

"Alright, good Luck Sunny."

"I'm gonna eat you're head!!!" Joyrock screamed insanely and charges against Sunny.

Sunny blocks his attack and manages to hit him on the guts with her knee and then she slaps him on the face.

"Why you…" Joyrock growled and charges against Sunny again but she lowers down and kicks Joyrock right on his keens, making him fall down.

Sunny takes that chance to kick him on the face while he was down, making him drag away against a rock.

Lina and the others were amazed; they never believe they would meet someone who giving Joyrock a run for his money. Valgarv only gets more infuriated by the minute, he is the one who wanted to kill Joyrock and the unknown woman is ruining his plan.

Joyrock roared in fury as he got up. "How I hate you people, I was never so humiliated in all my life!"

"Get up you filthy animal!" Sunny demanded. "I've waited for this moment for a long time!"

"Well then, let's not keep you waiting. **AAAAAHHHH!!!**" Joyrock open up his mouth wide open and a red blast came out of his mouth and running directly to Sunny.

"**ESCUDO TORNADO!!!!**" Sunny swings her hand to the air and she crates a small tornado that caught Joyrocks attack. The tornado makes Joyrocks blast roll inside it until it was throw to the air.

The Slayers got shocked again.

"**No!!!!**" Joyrock screamed insanely with veins forming on his forehead. "This can not be possible! I am much more powerful than these clowns, how can their powers over pass mine?"

"How does it feel to be the victim, Joyrock?" Sunny asked. "Now do you feel the agony that your victims felt when they suffered in your hands? Well feel it right because today you are going to feel all that terror. Today all your victims and their families will finally rest in peace."

"Me, a victim?" Joyrock yelled. "Never, I am the strongest of the Vicious Elite here since Garv and Xellos left. No one can defeat me, no one you hear? I am stranger to you and I will destroy you! You will be another one to set in list of victims!"

Joyrcok Runs to Sunny and throws a combination of kicks and punches at Sunny.

Sunny blocks each one of Joyrock's attacks, even with the insane fast speed that Joyrokc is unleashing on his attacks Sunny manages to block them. Suddenly she grabs him by the _family jewels_.

"AAAAH!!!!" Joyrock cried in pain, his cried were so loud that even the storm stopped.

Zel grunts. "Man that even hurts me….."

"Me too……" Valgarv said with his eyes twitching, he felt like he was going to puke.

Ramon was starting to feel sick as well. "Damn it Sunny, you know I hate when you do that! It scares me so much that it makes me feel sick in my stomach."

Sunny ignored Ramon and lifts Joyrock up, still holding him on his _family jewels_ and squeezing it harder.

"AAAAAAHH!!!!" Joyrock cried in more pain, the pain is so much that even saliva is running out of his mouth and the veins on his face starts to blow up.

Still holding on his _fruits_, Sunny throws Joyrock to the air, and then she pulls her hand back. Just when Joyrock was about to fall down right next to her, Sunny takes a heavy step forward and points her fist at Joyrock. "**BOOM BUSTER!!!!!!**"

And an enormous ground blast appears right in front of Sunny and hitting Joyrock deeply. The attack was so powerful that Joyrock did not resist and his heart beat stopped.

Joyrock's body lands on the ground with his body completely destroyed, his skin and eyes completely lifeless. Joyrock is dead.

"I don't believe it….he's dead…." Lina whispered.

"I thought that could never be done…." Sylphiel trailed off.

"Yeah, and did you saw how she got him?" Nehsziriah asked. "She grabbed him right on his….."

"Don't remind us Nez!" Zel interrupted.

The rest of the Vicious Elite were horrified, they have fought the advanced techniques of Sunny and Ramon but they were never as perfected as they are today.

Ramon walks to Sunny and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You did well Sunny, I'm sure you're parents can live in peace…"

Sunny did not respond, she just smiles at Ramon.

"Why don't you people get a room?" Xellos taunted as he lands right near the couple.

"None of your business, you fruitcake!" Sunny snapped. "Or do you want to receive the same treatment I gave Joyrock?"

Xellos immediately covers his _downstairs_. "No!"

"Why aren't you taking care of the Ninjas like we told you?" Ramon asked.

"Well **DUH**!" Xellos replied. "Don't you see that they are all backing away? Sunny's little demonstration scared them so much they don't even dare to face us now. Just like the Vicious Elite." Xellos turns to look back at the Vicious Elite.

They are just four now and still they paralysed with fear for what they just saw and now the possibility of winning this fight is quite minimal, the strengths of Sunny, Ramon and Xellos are quite legendary.

"Hey people, get in I got the car ready to run!!!" Filia called.

"OK!!!" Sunny replied then she ran to the van, directly to the Slayers. "Alright you guys, listen up. Help your wounded friends to get more comfortable, we are going to leave at full speed."

"But who are you guys? Why are you helping us?" Lina asked.

"Explanations for later, we got to move now." Sunny replied as she helped Gourry to sit.

"She is right; it's not safe to be here." Sylphiel said as she got out of the van to help Valgarv get in.

Xellos and Ramon slowly walk backwards to the van, in fighting position in case the Vicious Elite and his Ninjas try anything,

The Elite's flowing them with a safe distance.

"Sorry to beat and run you guys, but we have to take Lina and Her friends to meet our mistress and the Princess. So we'll see you losers some other time." Xellos taunted.

Mazenda growled. "You really thing we will let you walk away without a fight? Our Master gave us an order and it is our obligation to carry on with his command!"

"Same old Mazenda, a master's little puppet." Xellos Mocked. "Still it is to bad that The Master isn't here, I had some good things to tell him."

"Oh really Xellos?" a voice from behind all the ninjas spoke.

All the ninjas back away and The Master appears.

"Oh no….." Lina said with fear in her voice. "Not him…not now…."

"Damn it, why did he had to show up now?" Sylphiel cursed.

Even Sunny, Xellos and Ramon were not pleased to see the Master, he is too powerful, even with their combine strength they can not defeat him.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Xellos?" Filia complained.

"Give me a rest Filia, I didn't know he would end up showing up." Xellos replied with a grin but a worry voice.

The Masters slowly walks to his enemies, passing by his ninjas who immediately kneel down before him, even the Vicious Elite shows that respect.

"I never believed that you would coward up so miserably, it is shameful." The Master said as he passed by the Elite. Those words really disturbed Mazenda.

Ramon and Xellos back away; it's the only action they can take since they are no match for Xellos.

The Master stops on his tracks and points his eyes at Xellos. "There you traitor. The time has finally come for us to straighten out our scores. I deposited much buoyancy in you but you betray me. If you had continues to serve me you would not be here today trembling in fear."

"You know, when a person is so trapped up in their past they'll end up being hunted by it." Xellos said a little nervously.

The Master then looks back at Ramon, Sunny and Filia and the rest of the Slayers who are badly wounded. "But today I will receive many bonuses, I will finally obliterate four members of my enemies who have been giving me so much trouble and I will finally take care of the decedents and Sylphiel who dared to stand in my way." The Master then points his hands at his enemies and then he puts them on his left side with an immense red energy forming on his hands.

"**NO!!!**" Lina cried, she knows that the Master is going to use the Dragon Slave, the first time she saw him use it he only did it with one finger and he destroyed an entire area with it, what kind of damage can he do with both his hands?

"Filia, open up the Portal!!!!" Ramon shouted.

"What are you crazy?" Filia shouted back. "We can not let The Master see where the Portal can be, it's top secret! He might end up knowing where it is and you know that our superiors don't want him to know the exact location! You know how dangerous it if for him to….."

"No Time Flia!!!" Sunny interrupted as she pushed Filia out of the driver's seat. "The Master will kill us know if we don't move right now. How good it will be to protect the Decedents if they'll end up dead?"

"Filia DO it!!!!" Xellos shouted as he and Ramon starts to run to the van.

"Alright, alright." Filia said with a worry tone but then she puts her hands together and starts to murmur something.

"Get in get in, hurry!" Ramon Screamed as he helps the Slayers to get in the van.

Xellos stopped on his tracks and looks back at the Master, he's at full power and ready to shoot his attack. "Filia, hurry!!!!"

"I'm almost done!"

"HURRY!!!" Xellos Screamed as he sees The Masters power reaching high and he's slowly walking towards them. "**HE'S COMING, HURRY!!!!!**"

"Just a little more!!!!" Filia screamed with some sweat covering her face, then she opens up her eyes.

Suddenly a magical portal appears right in front of the van.

"What is that?" Nehsziriah asked.

"No time!!!" Xellos screams as he enters the van and closes the door.

Sunny immediately puts her foot on the pedal and the van rushes over to the portal at full speed. Once the van entered the portal, the portal itself vanished with out any single trace.

The Master undoes his attack, his enemies have escape but still he has a sinister grin on his face. "Perfect."

"My Lord, I apologise." Raltac apologised. "We never thought that Xellos and his comrades would appear."

"I know Raltac. I saw it all even when you lost against them. But that is alright, I expected for Xellos and his comrades to show up."

"You did?" Zolom asked. "But the lost of Seigren and Joyrock……"

"It was a compulsory lost to find out where my enemies lair is. Every year the portal that leads to their hiding place changes location. I set all of this up to discover where the portal is being concealed this year, and how amusing it is for me to see that this year the portal is in this exact area where this battle was being held."

"Your astuteness has no limits my lord." Kanzel said, he and the others did not care if The Master used them for this purpose, their loyalty is to him and him alone.

"Even so my Lord, our Enemies will certainly now prepare the decedents to fight you." Mazenda said.

"I know, and that is what I want!" The Master replied. "I want you people to set a base camp on this area, if the decedents ever show up again it will be here where they will come out."

"Yes sir!!!" Everyone saluted.

The Master then turn away to leave. "It is almost near, the promising day is almost at hand……"

_To be continued……_

Alandra: that's right, Sunny and Ramon are now also part of this fic.

Maliska: read and review please.


	62. The Master's story

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 62

_-----_

Lina woke up to find herself in a room, after rubbing her eyes Lina stars to remember what happen, after their battle in Sinta she and her friends left that village to find a better place to hide from The Master and his goons but suddenly they were attacked by the Elite group of The Master, it was a hardcore battle which seems to have end with their defeat until Xellos, Filia and that strange couple appeared, all of them were powerful enough to destroy the Vicious Elite, they even defeated Joyrock and Seigren, after that The Master himself appeared and was about to destroy them all, then Lina remembers entering a portal and the rest is all blank.

"How are you Lina? Are you alright?" a voice asked from beside Lina, Lina turns around to see Gourry.

"Gourry? You're alright?" Lina asked as she sits up. "What happen to you? I saw you getting wounded by Zolom, as well as Amelia and Naga, and what happen to everyone else?"

"Calm down Lina, calm down." Gourry said putting his hand on Lina's shoulders. "Everyone is alright, Amelia and Naga are out of danger and everyone did not got suffer anything else. Sylphiel used her powers to heal everyone."

"What? But I told her not too! She knows very well that she gets weaker every time she uses her power."

"I know but we were severely wounded this time, those goons we fought were much stronger than anyone we have ever faced and Sylphiel insisted on curing us all. But this time she used to much power and now she will be in a wheal chair for a few days."

Lina sighed. "Looks like we didn't have a choice this time……" Lina then blushed when she realised that Gourry still has his hand on her. "How long are you going to keep that hand on my shoulder?"

"Ops, Sorry." Gourry apologised and removed his hand.

"So where are we anyway?" Lina asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like we are in a castle. We were all resting calmly while you were out."

"What do you mean?"

"You were fainted for a day, all of us passed out after we arrived to this place. Zel and Naga woke up a few hours ago; you were the last one to wake up."

"This is bizarre." Lina said and then she got out of bed and walked to the window, Gourry was right, they are in a castle, it seems like a medieval castle and down there stands a village, a strange looking village with some mixtures constructions from the Rome and Medieval times of Japan and other countries. What ever the place they are in is without a doubt a place they have never been in, in a certain way it seems like they have travelled back in time but that seems too science fiction. "Well anyway, I'm going to get dressed, wait for me outside."

"Ok."

Just when Lina was about to pick up her cloths she realised something, how come she is in her Pyjamas? "Hold on Gourry! Who changed my cloths? Who put me in my Pj's?"

Gourry frozen in his place with that question, he never thought that Lina would ask that. "Well…hum….hum….."

"Tell me already!!!!" Lina demanded very impatiently.

"Hum…..I did...change you."

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Lina cried, lifting an enormous rock up in the air. But where did she got that rock from?

"It's not my fault, I was the first one that Syl cured and I offered to take care of you. But I didn't do anything bad, I swear!" Gourry said defensively. "But I promise that I didn't do anything pervert. And by the way, you should see something about your chest, it's too flat."

"**AAAAARRRR!!!!**" Lina screamed and throws the rock to Gourry.

_-----_

From another room all the mayhem that it is happening in Lina's room can be heard.

"Lina is awake, no doubt." Amelia said.

"It sure too her sweet time to do it." Nehsziriah taunted.

_-----_

A few minutes later Lina shows up in the room with an angry face and with Gourry right behind her.

"C'mon Lina, what are you angry about? Did I say something wrong?" Gourry asked and he was immediately rewarded with a punch.

"So Lina, what took you so long? You are so lazy." Naga teased.

"Shut up Naga I woke up in a bad mood." Lina warned, and then she looks back at Sylphiel who is on a wheal chair. "So how are you doing Sylphiel?"

"I'll be alright, I believe that in two days I'll be able to walk again." Sylphiel said.

"And so what happen? What happen after our fight with The Vicious Elite?" Lina asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Zel responded. "We all saw those goons fighting Xellos and that couple but after that we run away into a portal and I don't remember what happen next, I believe I've lost conscious."

"Yeah, that also happened to me." Nehsziriah added.

"What ever that portal was it made us all lose our conscious." Sylphiel said.

"It is alright people. It s natural for people to lose their conscious every time they enter in one of the portals, it takes a lot out of someone. It takes some time to get use to it." A female figure said as she enters the room, she has a long red spiky hair on the top and long on the back, and she is practically all dressed in white and blue.

"Who are you?" Lina asked.

"My name is Maliska, and I am a friend." Maliska introduced herself. "You were bought here by Xellos, Filia, Sunny and Ramon. We saved you from the one you call the Master."

"Maliska has been taking care of us and brought us some food while you people were still fainted." Nehsziriah said.

"In this place you people are save from the Master and his underlings, this is a place where he can not find in……" Maliska stopped when she received some suspicious looks from the Slayers, those eyes are indicating that they are not quite trusting Maliska.

"Hey come on guys, don't give that look to Malsika." Sylphiel protested.

"Yeah, she is a cool girl." Nehsziriah assured.

"Don't trust that woman." Valgarv said with a serious look as he gets up from his seat. "we have been fooled a lot in these last weeks by people we thought to be harmless but they always come out to try to kill us all."

"I hate to admit it but Valgarv is right." Lina said.

"How can we be sure that you don't work for the master as well?" Zel alleged.

"You guys!!" Nehsziriah objected. "Don't tell that you start to suspect everyone you find!"

"It's ok." Maliska said. "I know how hard it is for you people to trust anyone after all the dreadful battles you endured these last days and there are no words that I can use that can assure you that I am trust worthy. But at this time I beg you to trust me. The Organization that you are fighting is also my enemy and the enemy of everyone in this town."

Those words were not quite enough to gain the trust of the Slayers but at this point it is best to see what else this can lead them to.

"Alright, we'll go on with you." Naga said.

"Besides, you don't look like a mean girl." Gourry said with a smile that made Maliska blush. And of course Gourry was rewarded with a punch from Lina. "OUCH! Lina, why do you keep on hitting me today?"

"But I assume you know something about the Master?" Lina asked to Maliska.

Maliska stayed in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry but that information I can not give."

Amelia hits the table with the palm of her hand. "Hold on here, if you want us to trust you then you must show that you can trust us as well!"

"I know, I know. But I am not permitted to talk about that. You will soon will have a meeting with my mistress and the princess, they are the ones who will tell you everything you need to know. But I can tell that you, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabrieve, Zelgadiss Greywords and Naga and Amelia Seilune, were caught in a battle that goes beyond your imagination. A battle that you were forced to take place ever since you came to this world."

Everyone in the room remain in a dreadful silence.

"That did not calm us one bit." Naga said with everyone nodding.

"I know, but right now there is nothing that I can say." Maliska said. "After you finish your breakfast you can speak with my mistress."

"Breakfast!?!?" Lina screamed in delight. "Good thing but cause I haven't ate anything in a day!"

"Is that all you can think of?" Amelia complains but then her belly started to rumble. "I guess I'm a little hungry too." Amelia said embarrassed.

"My, my, how my little sister is a big mouth." Naga teased.

"Anyway, I will bring you your meal, just wait here for a moment." Maliska said and then left the room.

Everyone was excited to be able to have for once a peaceful with out having to worry about being attacked by anyone. All but Valgarv, he just stands near the window with raging eyes, he wanted to kill Joyrock but that pleasure was taken from him an overreacted tomboy girl, but as much as he hates to admit lately he has been founding many strong adversaries, some who just or more stronger than him, but now these last three fighters he meet had a much superior technique, and that disturbs him. At this moment in Valgarv's point of view he has five rivals he needs to defeat, The Master, Lina Inverse, Xellos, Ramon and Sunny.

_------_

After an almost peaceful breakfast, Maliska led the gang down the hall, reaching to an enormous door that almost seems to be made of gold.

"That is one big……door." Gourry said, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "And I must say that this place is quite impressive it self." She said when she looked out the windows of the hall, looking at the people down the streets, by the way they are dressed it really seems like a medieval place, but there are some other who are training or even sparing with each other, a very unique combination.. "The people here seem to be very peaceful but at the same time some of the people here look like martial arts fighters."

"Just what is this place anyway?" Nehsziriah asked.

"My Mistress will answer all your questions as soon as you meet her." Maliska responded. "But I warn you right now: some of the answers will seem absurd or even surreal, even I find quite difficult to believe, but all of is truthful." She warned and before anyone could say anything Maliska opened the door.

The Slayers entered a dinning room, very well structured with the Romanist architect works, and with statues on the wall that seems to represent some one that the gang doesn't know about, in the middle of the room stands a long and very well polished table.

Already in the room are Xellos and Filia, waiting for them.

"Why Lina-san, how are ya?" Xellos greeted. "Looking good as ever. And Amelia-chan, did you lose weight? And Naga-san, still looking so fine."

"What about me?" Nehsziriah complained, then realised what she said. "What am I saying?"

Filia bonks Xellos on the head. "Stop with your sick business Xellos."

"Filia, that hurts!!!" Xellos complained.

"Just what was that Xellos?" Zelgadiss demanded. "How did you manage to defeat Seigren by yourself?"

"Now, Now, Zelgadiss, you should address me with some respect. I am your GYM teacher after all."

"I don't care who you are! I want to know what you are hiding!"

"Calm now. All your questions will be answered." An old and small lady said as she a woman with long dark blue hair and dressed like a princess enters the room.

Xellos and Filia immediately knelled down when they show up. This kind of caught the Slayers by surprise, these two new figures must be very important for Xellos and Filia to act this way.

"Look at that girl, she really looks like a princess." Lina whispered to Amelia.

"I'm starting to have the feeling that we travelled back in time, but that seems too ridiculous." Amelia whispered back.

"Sit please, there is a lot to be told." The old lady said.

Everyone in the room took their place o the table, after that the old lady remains in silence; it seems she is trying to find the right words to start the conversation.

"Well then, let start with the introductions. My name is Aunty Aqua and the young lady beside is Princess Alandra Dragonits." Aqua introduced.

"And right now, you people find yourselves in a parallel universe." Alandra said.

"A what?" Lina and Nehsziriah cried.

"What are you people talking about? Is this a joke?" Naga asked but by the looks of Alandra's face it is very serious. It was quite difficult for the Slayers to believe that, this was very sudden. "It's no joke……"

"But what do you mean by parallel universe?" Sylphiel asked.

"This is equivalent universe to the one which you people live in, and quite honestly all the ones you live here are humans, like yourselves. This universe was discovered centuries ago, during the medieval times, in the earth, there were people that tried to explore this new world but they were too afraid on stepping on this new ground, and so this place has remain forgotten in the history of time, until there was a woman who was brave enough to explore this ground and transforms this land into a school of martial arts where you learn all the fighting styles that were created, her name remains a quite mystery, she was known as the Lord of Nightmares. She is the one who developed this place and transform it into a training ground for martial arts fighters, the people of this land became to name her as the Mother of all things." Alandra explained. "At least that is how history goes. But there are many stories about this parallel world, the one who is most heard is that The Lord of Nightmares is some kind of a goddess who created this place millions of years ago. There are so many stories that I don't know which ones are true."

The Slayers stayed in silence before speaking again.

"Wow, we are really in a parallel universe……" Nehsziriah said in amaze. "Its freaky at the beginning but now I think its quite cool!"

"Ok, now we know about the place we are in. I believe that now we can ask you people like who you are?" Lina asked.

"We are sworn enemies of the one you people call The Master." Alandra responded. "For centuries we battle him and his horde."

"Centuries?" Gourry asked.

"Why do we keep finding people who talk like they are immortals?" Naga grumbled.

"Will you people just get to the point?" Lina demanded. "How do you people know the Master?"

"To know that you must know the beginning." Filia said. "I believe that you remember my history class, I told a lot about the wars between Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel?"

"Why yes we do!" Amelia responded for the group, she knows that every one almost fell asleep when they were in Filia's classes.

"That is a good start. But there are an origin and another side on those tales that were never written in the history books."

"Lina, do you remember when I told you that tale back in the amusement park about Shabrimingo and Ceilphiel?" Xellos asked. "The tale about them training in a very secret place? This is the place where Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel trained together and where their well knows rivalry take birth."

"This is the place?" Lina asked. "So you were alerting me about this place?"

"But what does Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel has to do with our situation with The Master?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Ceiphiel and Shabrimingo were the best students on this land, they have learns all of the most impressive fighting skills created by man, and even the fighting skill that were taught in the parallel world." Aqua said. "There were many teachers back then, all of them strong and respected by their own students. I know that because I also a teacher back then as well. When a student receives a higher level they sometimes have the honour on training with the Lords of Nightmares herself. Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel received that honour and they've learn all much from the mother of all things."

"But Sharbimingo was like a wolf disguised in a sheep's skin." Alandra said. "In that time there was a very powerful warlord of your world, a man by the name of Dark Star who ruled the most powerful empire ever seen, and his fighting abilities were unmatched, his soul was as dark as night, his hearts was as cold as ice and he knew no mercy."

"He was cruel and dangerous that Ceilphiel and Shabrimingo fought side by side to defeat this evil soul." Aqua continued. "In the end they defeated the Dark start even with all the difficulties they endured during the fight, still it was Shabrimingo who gave the last blow to the Dark Star. After Shabrimingo killed The Dark Star he took control of his empire. There was a simple but cruel rule in the Dark Stars Empire to decide who can be the leader, the leadership can only be changed when the leader is defeated or murdered in combat and the victor can be named as the new emperor. Shabrimingo knew that, that is why he insisted on killing the Dark Star."

The Slayers did not say anything, but indeed that rule was straightforward but malicious. Those were really dark ages.

"After that Shabrimingo lead his armies to attack the parallel world to obtain a supernatural object that he has been looking for ever since he came here. A book by the name of Clair bible which holds much mystical acquaintances, knowledge's that holds the most impossible things and can teach a person how to become a force that can overcome nature. Some say that the book was written by the Lord of Nightmares herself." Filia explained. "Shabrimingo managed to obtain the book and learn all his secretes, he even learn the secrets of Immortality. After his victory in the Parallel world Shabrimingo returned to the Earth, he made quite a name for himself, he became more twisted and more brutal than the Dark Star, years passed since his victory on the Dark Star and Shabrimingo became the cruelest warlord ever. Later on, more strong fighters from Japan joined his empire, because with him they saw a way to become stronger and seeking the knowledge of becoming eternal but with a price, all the ones who seek Immortality are forced to serve Shabrimingo for all eternity…... it was disgraceful. Shabrimingo's empire started to spread all over the world and gathering strong fighters with many different abilities, many have joined with out thinking twice while others refused, those who refused were brutally murdered by Shabrimingo himself, a little demonstration for the ones who desires to join his empire."

"In the mean time Ceiphiel begin to train to face Shabrimingo once and for all; he begins to learn the knowledge from copies of the Clair Bibble so that his strength could match Shabrimingo's." Aqua said. "Even if Shabrimingo stole the Original Bible Clair there was an exact copy which assisted Ceiphiel. After so many years of training Ceiphiels powers became equal to Shabrimingo's and finally the fight between them has commenced. The battle between Ceiphiel and Shabrimingo has last for weeks, each blow much stronger than the last with both men refusing to go down, never anyone saw a fight between two fighters with so much ferocity or speed but there is a limit even for Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel, after a hardcore battle both fighters finally reached their limits and both of them ended up dead."

"So the fight was a draw?" Gourry asked. "But didn't you say that shabra-what's-his-name was Immortal?"

"Yes, but even so an Immortal can be killed by an immortal, even by a mortal men and women." Xellos explained.

"Even so, with the knowledge that Shabrimingo gain from the Clair Bibble he found a way to preserve his immortal soul and to preserve his power if his body ever gets destroyed or murdered in battle." Alandra said. "He created a red medallion with his symbol drawn in it, in that medallion he gathered a part of his immense power. After his defeat with Ceiphiel, Shabrimingo's body was destroyed and burned but like I said Shabrimingo's soul was not destroyed."

"The loyal minions of Shabrimingo have created a special ceremony in a secret place which no one knew about to bring back their master, but since his body was destroyed the minions sacrificed one of theirown to let their master's soul habitat in it." Aqua said. "With that Shabrimingo lived again but in a different body. Just when Shabrimingo was about to summons his powers from his medallion our forces attacked and stopped the ceremony, preventing Shabrimingo to ever get the massive power that was once his. Even with our surprise attack, Shabrimingo managed to make his escape but we manage to catch the medallion that holds his dark powers. To make sure that Shabrimingo would never obtain his old force again we broke the medallion into seven pieces and spread them all over the world so that Shabrimingo could never use it again. Even with all our efforts Shabrimingo always manage to escaped and over the years has obtain many different bodies to hold his soul…… bodies that were strong and skilful fighters…… fighters whose energy he absorb into his soul…… you don't even imagine how many were the victims who had their lives ruin because of a parasite like Shabrimingo…… with each body he obtained Shabrimingo's souls grew much stronger. We tried to fight him many times but the organization he created was just too powerful, much more powerful than his empire of the aged times. He required much technological wisdom that overcomes us."

"So what ever happen to Shabrimingo? Where is he now?" Lina asked.

"You people should know, you have been fighting him and his minions on the way." Alandra responded, that respond was directed to everyone in the Slayers.

"You got to be kidding me!!!" Lina cried. "Don't tell me that……"

"It can't be…" Zel said in shock.

"But that is….that is……" Amelia did not even know what to say.

Sylphiel gasped with the news.

"Now I'm really freaked out!" Nehsziriah admitted.

"I don't believe it….." Naga whispered.

The only one who is not getting the picture is Gourry. "What? Huh? Where? What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone fell down in anime style with Gourry's dumb question.

Lina grabs him by the collar and pulls him next to her. "You Idiot! Don't you understand? This Guy, The Master is Shabrimingo!"

"**WHAT!?!?!**" Gourry cried. "You are saying that the guy whose been making our lives miserable is that mad warlord from history? That's impossible!"

"It's true my friends!" Xellos assured. "The answer has been in front of you the entire time. The Organization that you people have been fighting is named _Ognimirbahs_, if you read it back words you'll see that it spells Shabrimingo."

"Now that he speaks mentions it, its true." Nehsziriah said. "no wonder why that is considered one of the most biggest organization of the world since it existed for so long."

"That matters me not!" Valgarv said in a high voice. "It was told here that even if Shabrimingo is eternal it is possible for him to pass away. That's all that matters."

"Speaking of it, are the members of the Vicious Elite also Immortals?" Lina asked.

"Good point. They have been talking like if they were Immortals?" Naga said.

"Yes they are." Filia guaranteed. "The Vicious Elite are the first and only immortal fighters in Shabrimingo's organization, they were the only ones who were worthy of being Shabrimingos special guards, only a sample of what fighters Shabrimingo wants to become the special elite. The Vicious Elite were fighters who gain the gift of Immortality, each one holds an impressive and strong technique that it is unparallel, but each one of them were cursed on serving Shabrimingo forever without questioning."

"So I was right back then, they are nothing but puppets." Lina said. "But does this mean that you guys are also Immortals? You said that you fought them for centuries."

"Actually yes, most of the people here in this parallel world are immortals, only the ones who served or helped Ceiphiel in the beginning. When Ceiphiel died he used the last of his strength to give us immortality so that we can face Shabrimingo." Aqua said. "Looks like he was not fooled by Shabrimingo and he prepared us to take his place on fighting the dark lord."

"But I'm a little surprised that Shabrimingo never tried to attack you guys like he did years ago." Naga said.

"We prepared our selves for that, which is why we created a magical portal that changes place once a century, that way Shabrimingo and his goons won't try to attack us again so esaly." Filia explained. "But this time Shabrimingo has discover where the Portal is being held this year and I'm sure that he will be there waiting for us to open it again."

That last one did not comfort the Slayers at all, if Shabrimingo and his minions are there it won't be easy to defeat them, they already have a terrible lost against the Vicious Elite and it is quite possible they will be defeated again even is now they are just four.

"Alright, now we know something about the man that has been giving us a bad time. But why is he turning our lives into a nightmare?" Amelia asked. "He keeps calling us the decedents, but decedents of what?"

"On the day of the battle between Ceiphiel and Shabrimingo there were four brave warriors who stood side to side with Ceiphiel. Those four warriors were your ancestors." Alandra responded. "The four warriors were the ones who managed to overcome the armies of Shabrimingo. In his eyes you five are the only ones who can stand in his way."

"But he said that he killed our mothers and families!" Zelgadiss reminded.

"Yes, Shabrimingo has killed every descendent until it came to you all. That monster has waited until they were the best of their strengths to steal their power in the end." Aqua said. "That's almost what happened to Rezo. Shabrimingo waited until Rezo was at his best until he stole his power for himself, but Rezo had a dark nature because of his blindness which is why Shabrimingo had used him for so long."

"But don't forget that when Rezo fought Lina and the others Shabrimingo caught the very last piece of the medallion and he gain not only his old power but also his original body." Xellos reminded.

"Original body?" Lina said reminding the first time she meet Shabrimingo. "He did sounded like a twenty year old boy when I first meet him but then he ate the little rock that my mother gave to me he became a different person."

"That rock was one of the seven pieces that were broken. Your mother was once a student of ours Lina Inverse, it was sad the day she died. Your mother trusted you the rock but in the end Shabrimingo took the best of it." Aqua said.

Lina had her eyes wide open when Aqua told her that her Mother also trained in this place, how much the events are taking a different look.

"Hold on, I have a question." Zel suddenly said. "When Shabrimingo was being resurrected you said that the ceremony took place in a secret place which no one knew where it was and in the end you bash in and ruin everything, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." Alandra confirm it.

"But how did you guys found the place if no one knew where it was?"

"You know that's a good question." Nehsziriah said, rubbing her chin.

"Actually we found the place because someone led us to where the ceremony was being held." Alandra responded then points at Xellos. "He led us to it."

"Xellos?" All the Slayers cried.

"Xellos was part of Shabrimingo's organization?" Lina asked in shock, who would ever guess that her GYM teacher was part of an evil syndicate. "I find that really hard to believe."

"How come?" Xellos asked confused.

"But that would explain why Kanzel and his team called Xellos a traitor." Sylphiel said.

"But why did you betray Shabrimingo, Xellos?" Amelia asked.

Xellos and Filia blushed with that question, of all the question the Slayers could ask they just had to ask that one. Xellos and Filia looked at each other and quickly look back with their faces all red in embarrassment.

Amelia figured out the signs and screamed in delight. "How romantic!!! Xellos betray Shabrimingo because of his feelings for Filia! That would make such a love story!"

"**SHUT UP AMELIA!!!**" Xellos and Filia yelled at the same time in embarrassment.

Nehsziriah sweat dropped. "There two are the loudest teachers in our school and they are the ones responsible for an important event that happen years ago."

"Xellos was the second in command of the Vicious Elite on the time when Garv was working for Shabrimingo. After Garv became a rebel and betrayed Shabrimingo as well, Xellos became the leader of the Vicious Elite, when Xellos became the leader of the Vicous Elite he had many battles with Filia, countless ones. After so many battles both Xellos and Filia started to develop feeling for each other and before they knew it they fell in love with each other." Aqua explained.

"**MISTRESS!!!!**" Xellos and Filia cried in embarrassment.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Gourry said.

"I don't think so." Lina teased. "So Garv was also part of Shabrimingo's gang." She thought. "That would explain why he was such a maniac, and he was a dangerous one for not even Shabrimingo could control him."

"Alright, now I have a question!" Valgarv stated. "Shabrimingo has been coming after Sylphiel as well, he used Joyrock and many other fighters to capture her, and when I was in his organization he seem quite interested in her. I want you people to tell us why!"

Sylphiel looks back at Valgarv, she could have sworn that she could feel some worry in his tone.

Alandra, Aunt Aqua, Xellos and Filia stayed in silence for a moment, this is a question that really needs to be answered carefully because it is of the most importance.

"Sylphiel is a descendent of the maidens that guarded the gates that leads to the Sea of Chaos where the Lord of Nightmares is staying. The Sea of Chaos is another dimension that is the home that the Lord of Nightmare created and where she trained Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel were trained. Only the maidens can open such portal to that dimension when they are sacrificed." Aqua explained.

"Sacrificed?" Nehsziriah asked in shock.

"That's barbaric!!!" Amelia protested.

"No need for concerns, each maidens have magical powers, white magic that always helped cured their wounds."

"White magic?" Naga asked. "That would explain why Sylphiel's powers come from."

"But what does Shabrimingo wants with me?" Sylphiel asked, starting to feel a little discomfort, not because she found out why she has those powers but for the fact that Shabrimingo doesn't stop chancing her. Sylphiel is about two seconds to discover the true."

"Shabrimingo wants to sacrifice Sylphiel so that the portal for the Sea of Chaos can be open." Xellos responded. "Shabrimingo wants to face the Lord of nightmares so that he can beat her and take her place. But the Lord of Nightmares has a much far and superior strength, one that Shabrimingo himself can not even match. This is the main reason why Shabrimingo has been stealing the strength of many powerful fighters all over the world all over these centuries, but it seems that Shabrimingo has gathered more than enough potency for him wanting Sylphiel now. It is very vital that Sylpheil never falls on the hands of Shabrimingo or else it would be disastrous, he would immediately kill her and the portal to the Sea of Chaos would be open."

The Slayers stayed in silence for a moment, finally after so many battles they know about their current situations about their enemies.

"So this is his plan…." Naga pondered.

"The man that many called the Master is actually the warlord from ancient times who been working all this time to face the Lord of Nightmares." Amelia said.

"Maliska is right, this sounds a little ridiculous but it makes some sense." Zel admitted.

"Yes, for years we have prepared our selves for the day when we can finally defeat Shabrimingo, we even started to train other fighters who like you people had their own personal issues with Shabrimingo and his organization, some fighters accepted to join us in our battles with their own free will and kindness in heart." Aqua said. "And now I ask you people this question, do you wish to aid us in our battle against Shabrimingo?"

Alandra looks back at Aunt Aqua in surprise. "What? Why do you ask then this question? They must aid us in our war. They are already part of it ever since they came to this world, it's a sad fact but truthful."

"Don't be so arrogant Alandra. These young ones have endured very much in their lives, like you said they were forced to take part in this war with out the freedom of choice, if they enter in this battle against their free will they most likely be end up defeated or dead. So now I ask you young ones, do you wish to aid us in this battle? No one here is forcing you, but I want you all to be aware what is in stake here."

The Slayers stayed in silence for a moment, normally anyone would say no about being part of an extreme battle that forces them to face an opponent that has a much power, they have witness first hand how dominant Shabrimingo's technique is. Even so the Slayers had one answer.

"OHOHOHOOOH!!!" Naga Laughed. "Shabimingo has made a vital mistake of messing with the Great Naga the Serpent and he will pay dearly for it! I'm in!"

"So am I!" Amelia immediately said. "I will show that monster that he can not toy with people who fights for truth and justice!"

"I will fight too." Zel accepted. "I also have some scores to settle with Shabrimingo as well."

Lina doesn't respond, she just looks up to the air. "As for me I am just an ordinary school, to think that in my age I just want to live my life as good as I want, build my own future and who knows……maybe fall in love."

All the Slayers sweat dropped, they would never believe of hearing those words from Lina herself.

"I see……so you refuse to fight along us, Lina Inverse?" Alandra asked.

"I didn't say that!" Lina replied with a grin. "All I said that I have a long life ahead of me and there is no way that a ghost from the past is going to stand in my way. I like to fight and when I fight I fight to win, that way I'll always have a chance against my opponents even if they are very strong!"

"Well said Lina." Amelia applauded.

"As for me, I want to avenge my sister's death. And I will protect Lina from any danger she will face in the future." Gourry said very determinately.

Lina blushed when Gourry said that, luckily she had her back on him so that he could not see her blush.

Alandra smiled and bows down to the Slayers. "I thank you all, I'm sure with your help we can defeat Shabrimingo for good. But first I want to offer something for Gourry Gabrieve." Alandra claps her hands and a man enters the room, bringing a sword to Gourry. "This sword belonged to your ancestor when he fought Shabrimingo, Gourry Gabrieve, I am sure that he would like to know that one of his decedents are using it for this battle."

Gourry takes the sword and watches it closely, the sword looks like a medieval sword but when he remove it from the sheath he saw that there is no blade. "But this sword doesn't have any blade, is this a joke." Sudently a light came out from the sword, forming a blade of light, this surprised the Slayers, even Valgarv. "What, what is this?" Gourry asked in shock.

"This sword is called Hikarinou Ken, or Sword of Light if you will, this sword was created by the Dark Star himself, it has an immense potential and raw power, it was a great aid for us in our battles against Shabrimingo and his army and now once again it shall be used by the hands of one of the decedents." Filia explained.

"Wow, its cool, the sword almost looks like it came from one of those futuristic movies." Nehsziriah teased.

"Yeah….." Lina said, astounded with the sword. It really does sound like it has great power. "Say Gourry, do you want to sell that sword to me? I'll pay really good money fro it!"

"No Way!!!" Gourry replied. "Didin't you heard? This sword has been with my family for a long time, I can not sell it!"

"Oh please….." Lina puts on her best fake sad face.

"No way!"

"Pretty please….."

"Lina, don't insist!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Valgarv shouted. "Stop with your foolish attends to get the sword, Lina Inverse. We have already wasted enough time." Valgarv turns to Alandra and Aqua. "now that we already accepted your terms it is time for you to train us so that we can defeat Shabrimingo once and for all."

"You want to part of this?" Alandra asked. "But you are not one of the decedents."

"I don't care if I am a decedent or not, all I want is Shabrimingo's life!" Valgarv replied angrily.

"Maybe its best to let him aid us." Xellos whispered to Alandra. "Valgarv is one of the Guardians!"

"The guardians?" Alandra whispered back. "He's one of those fighters who are the protectors of the maidens who guards the gate ways to the Sea of Chaos? In that case alright."

"Relax, your training will begin in exactly two days." Aqua announced.

"Two days? But why do we have to wait two days?" Naga asked.

"You all have endured many devastating fight with so much pressure and stress, I believe you will need at least two days of rest. Then we shall take you to Sunny and Ramon, they will be the ones that will be in charge of your training."

"Sunny and Ramon?" Zelgadiss asked. "Those are the ones who defeated the Vicious Elite very easily."

"Yes, they are my best students, they have reached a level that no other one of my students has ever reached. They will be the ones that will help you develop a much higher fighting level."

"Are they also Immortals?" Gourry asked.

"No, they also have a past because of Shabrimingo but it was not when the great battle took place. They were poor victims of Shabrimingos sinfulness and suffered a lot because of it."

"So……we really have a long way ahead of us." Amelia said.

"Even so we have all decided to face Shabrimingo." Lina said trying to motivate her friends. "It's time to make him fall for good, its time that ghost from the past to rest in piece for good."

"Yes." Zel said with his fist shaking in determination. "For Zolf and Rodimas."

"For Amy!" Gourry added.

"For all the ones who died in his hands." Amelia added. "For all of them, Shabrimingo is going down!"

"Well now." Xellos interrupted the emotional speach. "Now that is all said and done I believe this meeting is over. Now its time for you people to have your rest, you will need all your strengths when you begin your training with Sunny and Ramon. Besides I need a drink some Tea."

"TEA!?!?!?" Amelia growled. "You interrupted our emotional moment because you want tea?"

"I like tea." Xellos replied with a voice that sounded like he was a little boy asking his mommy for a cookie.

"Now that I think of it we have been talking for hour now, and I'm hungry." Gourry said.

"Me too." Lina said, tapping her belly.

"It's only been thirty minutes! And you guys had an enormous breakfast, in fact you two and Naga ate more than the rest of us!" Zel reminded.

"So what's your point?"

"Nothing….absolutely NOTHING!!!!" Zel responded sarcastically.

"Idiots…" Valgarv Murmured.

"Maliska, could you take our guests to the dinning room?" Aqua asked.

"Yes mistress, I will." Maliska then turns to the others. "Come with me, I shall take you to there."

After that all the Slayers left the room to have a second breakfast, leaving Alandra, Aunti Aqua, Xellos and Filia alone.

"Mistress, there was one thing that we haven't told the decedents." Filia reminded. "Something really important about Lina."

"I know." Aqua replied. "But I failed to mention that on purpose."

"But it is very important to mention that……"

"That's enough Filia!" Alandra interrupted. "They already are very tire from the future battle they have in hands. It is best not to stress them out with that last information, Lina might get really upset with it."

Xellos agreed. "That's quite right. But I must say that was a great act when you said that you were giving them a choice for being part of our war or not, Lady Aqua. That was a great way to gain their trust."

"I was not acting, I was really giving them a choice."

"WHAT!?!?!" Xellos cried and falls down to the ground. "Mistress, that was crazy!!! Well anyway, I want to have my cup of tea. I haven't had one all day."

"You and your tea….." Alandra whispered.

"I put up with this every day." Filia said with a sigh.

"Shut up Filia you also drink tea." Xellos replied.

Aqua on the other hand left those three on their silly conversation. But Filia is Right, Lina will find out a little secret that has been kept from her a long time ago, from her and her family. "But now it's not the time, this youngsters are already stressed because of the battles and the losses they endured because of Shabrimingo, if they learn about this so soon I' afraid that it will disturb them even more. The time will come when Lina will discover that her ancestor is the Daughter of Shabrimingo, and it a certain way Lina is a descendent of Shabrimingo."

_To be continued….._

Sunny: That's right, The Master is Shabrimingo.

Ramon: some have guessed right while others have not. But this time many of the unanswered questions about our fic have finally been answered.

Maliska: read and review please.


	63. A Day in the parallel world

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 63

_-----_

After their meeting with Princess Alandra and Aunty Aqua the Slayer have decided to have some sight seeing, to learn more about the parallel world that they are staying.

"Are you sure that you people don't want me to go with you people?" Maliska asked as she led the gang out side of the castle.

"Yeah, it is better that we learn more about the place that we are on our own." Lina said.

"If this world is as parallel to ours, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Amelia said.

"It will be nice to taste the food from different places, it is like tasting different plates from different countries." Gourry said in delight and then rubbed his belly.

Nehsziriah shacked her head because of Gourry's words. "We are in a different world and all you can think is your stomach?"

"Well, yeah……"

"Idiots….." Zel murmured.

"Well then you will need some transportation then." Maliska walks to a platform and steps on a red button, a small little holographic plate floated to the air.

The Slayers were astounded with what they are seeing.

"Look now." Maliska presses a button on the plate and a platform from under her starts to float.

"Wow…."Naga whispered.

"Now I really feel like I'm a science fiction movie." Nehsziriah said.

"What is that thing?"

"It is our means of transportation." Maliska responded. "You people have cars but we constructed a much sophisticated vehicles, the design might sound cheap but it is useful. Behold." Maliska pushes another button and holographic seat appear and then appeared a holographic structure of the vehicle, sounding like a car with no wheals.

"Awesome!" Lina said very loud.

"That's the most amazing thing I ever saw." Sylphiel said.

"These platforms were designed to be our transportations a long time ago, it is more resistant, safer that the vehicles of your world. And with this holographic plate in my hands can be used as a staring wheel, there are four buttons on the plate, the red button is to make the vehicle float to the air, the green button is to land the vehicle land safely to the ground, the blue button is to build the holographic seats and structure of the vehicle based on the number of persons inside the platform, the black button is for other options. The little button on the ground is to turn on or off the platform." Maliska explained.

"And what does the platform runs on?" Zelgadiss asked. "Ours vehicles runs on gasoline."

"Ours runs on water to clean all the components inside. It is water that charges those batteries that creates these holograms and makes all the devices of the vehicle float to the air."

"Really? That's quite simple." Naga said. "I must say that it is much more advanced than the stuff we have back home."

"Yes, our technology has become much more advanced and more complex that yours." Maliska said proudly and then presses the button to make the platform return to his original form.

"Cool, we can use these things to drive our selves around. Can I drive?"

"**NO!!!!**" Amelia, Naga, Gourry, Zel, Nehsziriah and Sylphiel responded.

Valgarv just humped. "This is so ridiculous; here we are wasting our time with these bizarre mechanisms instead of training for our battle with Shabrimingo."

"What do you want? They said that we shall begin our training in two days." Amelia reminded.

"You people are so preposterous!" Valgarv snapped. "Sometimes you don't take the situation very seriously."

"You just love to be a party-pooper, don't you?" Naga asked.

Maliska steps out of the platform and looks at the Slayers with a certain concern look. "I'm afraid that your friend here has a certain point."

Everyone turns to Maliska.

"What do you mean?" Nehsziriah asked.

"My mistress doesn't like to talk about this because it brings many bad memories from the past, she even failed to talk about this on purpose on the meeting. Do you people know why Shabrimingo has become such a terrible threat to us all?"

The Slayers look at each other with confused look.

"Well, because he is a overreacting power hunger?" Lina asked.

"Because he's too evil?" Amelia asked.

"No." Maliska responded. "We would not have all this fears and predicaments if he was just a malevolence egomaniac. There is more than that. The reason why Shabrimingo is doing this is because he wants to build what he calls the perfect world. A world consisted of battles and destructions where only the strongest can survive in a reality full of blood and kill. A nirvana for evil fighters, if you may."

"And why should we stop Shabrimingo to achieve such goal?" Valgarv asked sarcastically. "That doesn't seem quite problematic and besides that there is no one on our world that can match me!"

"You are really cynical!" Amelia stated.

"You were not there when Shabrimingo ruled the land." Maliska said seriously. "every fight desires to become stronger in order to perfect their abilities when they fight a worthy adversary , sometimes when a fighter is consumed by the desire of becoming stronger they let their inter demons that the best of them, becoming fighter with the desire to fight to kill. Shabrimingo is originated from a clan whose techniques are strong enough to vaporise a man, some were born with an impeccable strength, their skills were consider by many as supreme in each battle they enter, they were so strong they hardly let their opponents live, most of the times they thrashed them in a way that it was hard to describe them. But one day something terrible has happen, the death they have provoked has awaked their demons, their deepest dark side, making them more pitiless and crueler. When Shabrimingo became emperor of the Darkstar's empire many fighters came to him in order to become stronger, Shabrimingo made them stronger but to do so he awaken their dark sides and destroying their personalities until they have become cold-blooded like Shabrimingo himself. We saw the horrors he fabricated, men who had everything in their lives until they were consumed by the same madness that flows in Shabrimingo to this day. All the fighters he crated became assassins with the soul purpose of killing every living soul they can find, those fighters murdered all their adversaries, murdered their enemies, murdered their friends and allied, murdered their love ones and murdered them selves."

The story shocked the Slayers, now they understand why Shabrimingo has become a threat for every one.

"Most of the tales about Shabrimingo are not register in the history books because that was a very dark past that it doesn't deserve to be told."

"I see……" Gourry said. "That man is really insane.

"No wonder why there are many trying to stop him." Zel said.

"There were many who were influenced by Shabrimingo." Maliska said. "Garv who was part of the Vicious Elite betrayed Shabrimingo and build his own clan but he continued the teaching that Shabrimingo taught him, that is why we didn't let Shabrimingo's action stay in the history books so that no one could continue with his work."

"Now I understand why Garv was such a lunatic." Lina said and the she looks at Valgarv, remembering the first time she fought him. Valgarv was just like his master with the only desire of killing, in a certain way it was Shabrimingo who made Valgarv what he is today but if Sylphiel didn't changed his ways Valgarv might have been one of those s insane monsters that worked for Shabrimingo.

"We can not let Shabrimingo build the world he wants!" Amelia said very determinate.

"We have a big responsibility ahead of us." Zel said looking to the ground.

"Yes but right now we are going to have some fun!" Lina said with excitement.

"But Lina, aren't you worried about all this?" Sylphiel asked. "If we don't stop Shabrimingo he will build a world full of killers."

"Yes but why are we worrying about that now? We can worry about that later, right now we are just going to have some rest and relaxation, the same rest that it was impossible for us to have, the same relax that people of our age should be having. We are teens with a long life ahead of us and we are wasting it with so many worries."

The gang remain in silence for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right Lina." Gourry said.

"Let's have some fun without worrying about Shabra-what's-his-face." Nehsziriah said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's explore this unknown world." Amelia said excitedly.

Maliska wanted to say something but she remain in silence, maybe it is best for them to relax with out worrying about the battles they are about to face. They have a big responsibility and pressure on their shoulders and they might end up losing if they don't loosen up a bit. "Alright then, just don't crush against houses with the platform.

"Yes Mommy." Lina, Gourry, Naga and Amelia teased.

"You people are idiots……."Valgarv trailed off.

"If you guys want you can try one of our hot-springs that we have near the castle." Maliska suggested. "They are very warm and relaxing just as much as the hot-springs of your world."

"Alright I drive!!!" Lina said it loud as she steps on the platform.

"**NO!!!!**" Gourry, Naga, Amelia, Zel and Nehsziriah jumped over Lina.

_------_

The gang started their field trip around the area until they rested near a river. They had a long time ahead and they decided to have their lunch near the river, so they started to fishing for some fish, each one grabbed many fish but the one who caught most fish was Valgarv by simply swimming on the river and getting the fish.

"Show off." Lina murmured.

After they fire was started the Slayers begin to eat their fishes.

Lina is the one who took the biggest bites, almost eating the spines of the fish. "Yummy! Very tasty!"

"Lina you are making me sick." Gourry said as he watched the way that Lina is eating.

"Mind your business." Lina replied. "The best part is eating the guts, it's more delicious."

"But the guts involve the stomach, right?"

"Of course you idiot!"

Gourry then shows up a worm. "And you used this as bait, so that means that they are on the fish's stomach."

Lina tried not to lose her lunch, so she understands why her friends are eating the fishes that Valgarv caught.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! You are so slow in understanding, Lina Inverse." Naga laughed. "Very lousy, like your cooking abilities."

"My cooking is none of your business!!!" Lina shouted angrily.

"OHOHOHOHOH! I touched a soft spot."

Lina could not take anymore and throws a small candy at Naga's mouth, making her eat it. Suddenly Naga's face becomes all red with fire coming out of her mouth. "**YAUUUU!!!!!**" She screamed in agony as she runs to the river and jumps to it.

"Lina what was on that candy?" Zelgadiss asked curiously.

"Just my own secret recipe." Lina said proudly. "I know how to make candies you know."

Everyone sweat dropped with this, it was kind of scary.

"YUCK!!! PHOEY!!!!" Naga spited angrily. "What is the big idea Lina? Throwing that poison into my throat?"

"It serves you right! I wanted to teach you a lesson so I gave you one of the candies I made!" Lina replied.

"Oh, so you are admitting that your cooking is lousy!"

"WHAT!?!?! No I am not!!!"

"Actually Lina, you are!" Gourry said and was immediately rewarded with a punch.

"And who are you to complain here Naga, you are the one who never cooked in your life! You would probably eat a fresh meat on the hoof!"

Everyone started to picture that, it's not a pretty image.

"I wish I brought a camera." Nehsziriah teased.

Sylphiel then looks back at Valgarv whose been eating his fish calmly without talking with any one. She crawls to him and asks: "Are you still uncomfortable of being with us."

"That's not it woman." Valgarv responded. "This is the first time I eat a fish caught by me." He then looks at Lina and Naga. "As well as it is the first time I see two idiots quarrelling like brainless animals."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLIN BRAINLESS ANIMALS!?!?!?**" Lina and Naga shouted angrily which made everyone laugh.

"Trying new things is what makes things interesting you know." Sylphiel whispered.

"Whatever, woman. I still think that all this is pointless" Valgarv replied.

"You should try to enjoy your life a little more and smiling once in a while."

Valgarv did not replied, he did not know what to say, he just looks at Sylphiel with soft eyes.

_-----_

A few hours after the Slayers ate all the fish the gang rested near the river, enjoying a peaceful sight and moment. Gourry on the other hand was doing some sword practice a little far away from the gang, he actually enjoyed the new sword he now holds, a sword that has a magical blade and belonged to his ancestor, Gourry feels a great pride to hold such sword and he will use it to defeat Shabrimingo and avenge his sister. "What a magnificent weapon." Gourry said excitedly and he makes some swings with the sword.

"I'll say." Lina said. She has been watching Gourry from behind a tree. "You should give me that Sword, Gourry."

"No way!" Gourry replied as he puts the sword in his scabbard. "Why do you want this word for Lina?"

"It has an amazing power, I can sense it! If it was used to defeat Shabrimingo I want to use it. And I will not rest until you give it to me!"

"You don't even know how to use a sword Lina. Anyway this sword was given to me and I won't let you take it from me!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" Lina jumps directly at Gourry, or more precisely jumping directly to the sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Gourry jumps out of the way making Lina land hands first on the ground.

Lina takes that chance to kick Gourry hand, making him throw the sword to the air.

Both Lina and Gourry jumped to the air to catch the sword but both of them end up crashing against each other and landing on the ground. Lina landed right on top of Gourry with her face right near his. Lina and Gourry looked at each other with their faces all red, their lips are just a few inches away.

"What are you doing?" Nehsziriah asked with her eyes wide open.

Both Lina and Gourry blushed and got up.

"Nothing, we were not doing what you think we were doing!!!" Lina shirked embarrassedly.

"It was Lina's fault, I swear!!!" Gourry replied as he grabs his sword with his face all red.

"I really wish I brought my camera." Nehsziriah said with a smirk.

"**SHUT UP NEZ!!!!!**" Lina screamed angry as she runs after Nehsziriah.

Unknown to all of them they are being watched by Xellos who is hidden behind a tree. "These people are so funny."

_-------_

The hours passed and the Slayers passed the entire day exploring this mysterious new world until finally the sunset shows up, so the girl decided to try the hot springs that Maliska told them about.

Amelia smells the aroma that surrounds the hot springs. "It smells so good, I can't wait to try it."

"I just hope that this hot springs is to my delight." Naga said.

"And by the way, I don't what you guys trying to spy on us!" Lina said directly to Zelgadiss, Gourry and Valgarv.

The boys just blushed.

"What kind of man you think I am Lina?" Zelgadiss said embarrassedly.

Valgarv just turns around so that no one could see him blush. "You just speak nonsense!"

"Relax, we won't do it! We would only do that if you girls were pretty and attractive." Gourry assured embarrassedly, he's so embarrassed that he doesn't know what he's saying. As a result to that he was punched by Lina, Naga, Nehsziriah and Amelia for that comment.

"Idiot." The girls murmured as they entered the hot spring. Sylphile followed them with a sweat droop.

"Gourry why did you say that?" Zelgadiss asked. "You only upset the girls."

"But I just wanted to assure them that we would not try anything." Gourry said as he sits up. "I didn't mean anything bad."

Zel sighed. "And saying that they aren't attractive is not bad?"

"Ops……"

"Idiots……" Valgarv murmured.

_------_

The boys stayed at the doors because there is only one hot spring and the girls are taking it.

"Damn man…I also wanted to have my time on the hot spring." Gourry complained.

"Shut up Gourry, I'm so tire of hearing you complaining." Zel said.

"I still don't know why we let the women push us around! It is ridiculous!" Valgarv said. "Or better yet you people are ridiculous!"

But Gourry and Zel ignored Valgarv, they know that he is always grumpy.

"I just wish that Lina would let us have our time in the hot spring, we also deserve it." Gourry said.

"By the way they are staying in it I'm sure they will stay there for a long time." Zel said and then blushed.

Gourry, Zelgadiss and Valgarv started to picture certain women that are in the hot springs, wearing nothing to cover them selves. After that they shake their heads to clear their minds of impure thoughts.

_------_

Lina is looking ate herself at the mirror, admiring her beuty. "Only someone like me can have this magnificent splendid body." Then she looks at her chest. "Hum….I think they grow a little."

"Hey Lina, are you coming!!!" Amelia called.

"C'mon Lina, the water is great!!!" Nehsziriah called.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Lina replied. "Some times you guys are so childish!"

Lina enters the hot spring and twitched her eye when she saw that all the girls present in the hot spring have a much better chest than her. "Grrr… child's with big chest!"

Sylphiel sighed in relax. "This feels quite good…it's been a long time since we had a relaxed moment like this."

"Yeah, but I must say that the hot springs in the parallel world isn't that perfect." Naga said. "The temperature isn't that qualified and the water isn't that soft."

"There is never a hot spring to satisfy you Gracia." Amelia said. "You are always criticizing every hot springs you find."

"Of course! It takes a lot to satisfy the appetite of the Grate Naga the Serpent."

Nehsziriah was about to say something but Lina stop her. "Let her be Nez, or else she will never shut up."

"Ok….." Nehsziriah then looks at Sylphiel. "So tell us Sylphiel what is your relationship with Valgarv going so far?"

Sylphiel gasped with that question. "W-w-what are you talking about? We are just friends!"

"Oh yeah, that why you kissed him whne you two were flying in the air on the beach that day." Nehsziriah teased.

"Y-you saw it?"

"Of course! We have good eyes you know." Lina replied with a grin.

"I still would like to know what you see in that loony." Naga wondered very loud. "He is a very strange, cold guy, you know?"

"He's not like that!" Sylphiel almost screamed. "He only met people like Garv and Shabrimingo who used him all his life. There is a good side on Valgarv, I can't prove it right now but I can sense it, in all that anger and sadness there is a good man who is trying to show it self."

"If he ever shows his good side it is only to you Syl." Nehsziriah said.

"Yeah, but I can say that Valgarv isn't as pervert as Zelgadiss." Naga said.

"Zelgadiss isn't a pervert!!!" Amelia screamed. "What makes you think that he's a pervert?"

"Well, he sometimes looks at your chest secretly." Naga responded with a grin.

"**WHAT!?!?**" Amelia covers her chest. "That can't be the true!!! He's a very rigorous and serious person, he would never do a thing like that! Right?..."

"Amelia, Naga is joking at you!" Lina responded with a grin.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Amelia shirked furiously. "GRACIA THAT WAS MEAN!!!!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! Poor little sister, you are so easy." Naga laughed.

"But…does that mean that Zelgadiss doesn't find me attractive?" Amelia thought.

"Say, since we are talking about boys what were you doing with Gourry just early, Lina?" Nehsziriah asked very curiously.

Lina blushed furiously. "**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!?!?!?!?**"

"Well, I saw you tow about to kiss each other."

"Really? You were going to kiss Gourry, Lina?" Amelia asked in amaze.

"**NO!!!!**" Lina screams embarrassedly. "We were just….just…..were just…… sparing, yeah that it, we were just sparing!"

"OOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughs. "Of course! What man, in his rightful mind, would want to kiss a tomboy, flat chest like you, Lina?"

"What!?!?!?" Lina shouts furiously, but in a certain way, Naga's words really upset her. Lina starts to fear if they might be true.

"You I'm wondering something here. Gourry is from Elmikia right?" Nehsziriah asked. "Now that his sister is dead will that mean that he will give up the school and return back to his home town?"

Lina never considered that point before, will Gourry actually leave after all this is over? Will Lina never see him again after this battle?

"HEY, who's there??" Amelia shouted when she heard a noise coming from a tree.

The girls immediately garbed their towels and cover them selves.

"Who dares to spy on us?" Naga growled.

"Come out of there!" Lina throws a big rock to the tree, hitting the man who's been spying on them and making him fall to the ground.

"That was not nice Lina!" Xellos complained with a hand rubbing his nose. "What's the big idea of throwing a rock at me!?!? You almost made my nose bleed."

"**PERVERT!!!!!**" Nehsziriah, Lina, Naga, Sylphiel and Amelia screamed very loud.

The girl's screams can be heard from the outside by the boys.

"The girls are in trouble!" Gourry said as he unleashes his sword.

"Sylphiel……" Valgarv whispered.

"Let's go!!!" Zel shouted as he and the boys are running to the aid of the girls.

The boys bashed the door open and entered the hot spring.

"Lina are you…..alright?" Gourry asked, and then he and Zel and Val blushed with the scene of nude women in front of them.

Nehsziriah, Lina, Naga, Sylphiel and Amelia blushed hard when the boys entered the hot spring.

"Get…out…of…HERE…**NOW!!!!!**" Lina screamed furiously and embarrassedly. Then she throws rock at the boys, hitting the boys until they left the place. "**What is the matter with you band of perverts!?!? Can't a girl take his bath in peace?**"

Xellos chuckles at the scenery that it is happening in front of him. "These people are so humours."

"**XELLOS!!!!**" a voice growled furiously from behind. Xellos turns around to see a blond woman that he knows very well.

"Oh….hi Filia-chan."

"DON'T HI ME!!!! What were you doing in the hot spring?"

"Oh, just checking the view." He teased.

Filia looks back at the embarrassed girls and glares at Xellos again. "You…..you…." accursed word. "**NAMAGOMI!!!!!**"

Filia shouted so loud that Xellos hair almost flew away. "Well, I think its time for me to go!" after saying that Xellos starts to run away.

"**Get back here!**" Filia screamed and runs after Xellos with a mace in her hand.

"Can't we at least have a normal bath?" Nehsziriah muttered. "A nice, quiet, calm bath with some caviar, maybe even some manicures. Is that so much to ask?"

_------_

Night time came, and everyone in the castle is sleeping calmly in their beds, except Gourry, Zelgadiss and Valgarv, they were forced to sleep on the hallway because of what happen in the hot spring.

"_ATCHOOO_!!!" Gourry sneezed. "The ground is so cold, isn't Lina exaggerating a bit? We thought they were in trouble when we heard them shout. Is not our fault we ended up seeing them naked."

"But there is culprit behind all this……that darn Xellos!" Valgarv growled. "If he hand been snooped around to watch the girls we would not be in this mess."

"It is official. I hate Xellos!" Zel said in a scary voice.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: ops, the boys were in trouble now.

Ramon: this chapter was different, we finally had some humour in this chapter after all the battles the Slayers have been in.


	64. Another day in the parallel world

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 64

_-----_

Lina wakes up and finds herself in a middle of a fog, a fog so intense that you could not see a hand in front of you, the air is so cold like dark winter breeze, and the odour of blood pollutes the atmosphere. "Where, where am I?" Lina wonders as she gets up. "HELLO!!! Is anyone there? Where am I?" She shouted loud but the only ones who are responding her are the echoes.

Lina walks around to see if she could find someone, but everything is blank for anything or anyone to be found.

Lina was beginning to lose all hope on finding anyone when suddenly the fog starts to disappear; from behind the fog she sees bodies, dead bodies, and right in the middle of the bodies stands a man, it is him, the one that she first became to know as The Master but now she knows that he is Shabrimingo, the famous dark warrior overlord who submerge the world into a dark pit that most people fear to speak off. "You……"

"We meet again, Lina Inverse." Shabrimingo greeted and then slowly walks to his enemy with a calm but dark aura surrounding him, this attitude even scares Lina.

She stands face to face with her enemy, the same man who has a story that it's still hard for Lina to believe. "Where am I? Or better yet, how did I come to this unknown place."

"Always to the point, aren't you? Even now that you are in front of the one who wants to kill you. I admire that." Shabrimingo said as he walks around Lina.

"Stop with the theatrics and answer my question!"

Shabrimingo smirks. "Very well, you are nowhere, Lina Inverse, this is just your mind we are in."

"My mind?" Lina repeated.

"Yes, I have invaded your mind, Lina Inverse, I have corrupted your dreams to give you a clips of the future."

"You did what?" Lina ask in shock. "How can you do that?"

"I am Shabrimingo, I didn't stay still over the years I stay captive in different kinds of weak flesh of a body. I learn many mystiques knowledge's that many of the mortals of today have forgotten. I can even give you a vision of things to come, things that I have been planning for very long."

"What are you talking about?"

"The men who are lying on the ground are people that were my past foes, fools who try to prevent the future to come."

"Future? You call this a future? You are nothing but a murderer!" Lina snapped. "Do you even have any consideration for the millions of people you have eliminated? The families that you have destroy? The fighters you have corrupted? Don't you feel any remorse for them?"

"The weak don't make history. All the lives that have demised were necessary to build a better future which the weak are not necessary."

"You are insane…..."

"This little tête-à-tête is not the reason why I come here. I am here to talk about my offer. Have you reconsidered it?"

"You are really stubborn. I said no back then and my answer still remains the same. You are just wasting your time, sucker!"

Shabrimingo chuckled. "Are you sure it is wise? My enemies have told you all about me haven't they? You know that there are no limits to my supremacy, only a fool would dare to risk his life to fight me."

"Well it is a good thing I'm not a fool!" Lina replied determinately. "I'm going to face you and beat you."

"Get your head out of the clouds little girl, I am much stronger than any person on the globe. It is not point of progressing with this struggle that will bring no results for you. You will lose at the first second."

"Don't get cocky here! I don't give a rat's butt if you are the supreme overlord or not, you don't scare me! I can beat you and I promise then when we see each other again I will give you a fight you will never forget!" Lina said very confidently. "You are nothing more than an arrogant moron, who lived too long, and you are trying to make the lives of me and my friends a living hell, I would never accept joining with an SOB like you!"

Shabrimingo laughed at that response. "Magnificent, Lina Inverse! I would be disappointed if you accepted so effortlessly."

Now this last one really confused Lina. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I only need you to become stronger Lina Inverse because there is something that only you can give to me for the Great Day."

"Great day? What do you want from me? I know that you were defeated by my ancestors as well as the ancestors of my friends but you seem very centred on me. Why is that?"

Shabrimingo smirked. "You might be clever sometimes Lina Inverse, but sometimes you are a bit of a fool. Haven't you ever wondered why our fighting stiles are so similar?"

Lina gasped with that question, now that she thinks of it, it's true indeed, when she fought Rezo Shabrimingo showed up and his techniques were quite similar with Lina's and his Dragon Slave was far more powerful than hers. "I…I don't know……"

Shabrimingo chuckled. "I see, Lady Aqua hasn't told you……that shows how much she trusts you."

"What are you talking about?" Lina demanded. "What is it that Aqua hasn't told me?"

"That my dear will be revealed in another day, but if you are that curious then ask Aqua yourself!"

After saying that the entire scenery started to fade away and Lina's body explodes.

_------_

"GHAAA!!!" Lina gasps and wakes up with many sweats on her body. She sits up to see that she is still in her room with the other girls, it was absolutely a dream, a dream which Shabrimingo invaded.

Lina walks to the window to think a little about what just happen. "What could he mean by that? What is going on here?" she then look up to the moon of the parallel world. "Sometimes by watching this calm scenery is quite hard to believe that I am about to go on the fight of my life."

_-----_

The next day arrived and the Slayers gang enjoyed their last day before starting their training to fight Shabrimingo. After a well hearty breakfast the gang, leaded by Maliska, decided to visit the city.

During that entire time Lina has been quite silent, she is still thinking about her dream, she wonders if it was real or not and the last words that Shabrimingo gave her has been really been messing up her mind. _Haven't you ever wondered why our fighting stiles are so similar?_ All this time Lina never wondered but it seems that Aqua and her people knows the answer to that question, if that is so why is it that they never told Lina about it.

"Lina?" Gourry called.

"Huh?" Lina said as she wakes from her _lalá_ land. "What? What is it Gourry?"

"You've been oddly quiet. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a hard night, that all."

Gourry didn't quite believe that. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Lina snapped angrily, but then she felt guilty for releasing her frustration on Gourry. "I'm sorry Gourry, but relax, I'm alright, ok?"

Gourry didn't respond at first. "Ok."

Valgarv was walking right behind the gang in a sharp distance; he still doesn't appreciate their company, he still considers them very weak and he doesn't want to be anywhere next to Lina, the same woman who he wants to kill.

Sylphiel notice that and slowed her path so that she could reach Valgarv. "Valgarv?"

"What is it now woman?" Valgav asked with out looking at Sylphiel.

Valgarv's tone scared Sylphiel a little. "Well, I was just wondering, after all this is over what do you plan to do next?"

"Kill Lina." Valgarv immediately responded with no emotion on his voice.

Sylphiel gasped, he still wants to murder her friend even after all that has happen, it seems like old habits are really hard to die. Even so Sylphiel dosen't know what to do to stop Valgarv from killing her friend, so she decided to change the subject. "Valgarv, they know……"

Valgarv finally looks at Sylphiel a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Our friends, they know……about us."

"So?"

"But doesn't it concern you to know that they know about our relationship?"

"Of course not! Does it bother you?"

"No of course not……it's just, I wasn't ready for them to know yet, that's all."

"You just worry too much Sylphiel, they would have to know sooner or later."

"It doesn't disturb you but our relationship hasn't been developing that much. If we care for each other we should reach our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean by that?"

Well I…"Sylphiel blushed suddenly. "Oh its nothing, its just silly things of me, forget what I said." After that Sylphiel runs back to the gang.

"What did she meant by that?" Valgarv questioned, this time he was quite confused with Sylphiels intentions.

Maliska stops and looks back to the Slayers. "Here we are, this is one of my favourite places." Maliska then points to a place that seems to be a restaurant.

"A restaurant?" Nehsziriah asked.

"Alright we are going to eat!" Lina cheered with Gourry already licking his mouth.

"You guys just ate about ten minutes ago!" Zelgadiss reminded.

"So what's your point?" Lina and Gourry asked.

"Nothing, it's just a silly thing of mine……" Zel replied sarcastically.

"Actually this might look like a restaurant but it is a work centre." Maliska assured.

"Work centre?" Amelia asked. "What do you mean?"

"Many of our warriors come here to this place to relax during their free time, and they make sculpture works with clay." Maliska said.

"With clay? Why do they do that?" Naga asked.

"It's like a good work out. It helps you get some fun and it assists you to alleviate the mind and learn patience. In the world of the martial arts patient is very important." Maliska explained as she enters the house with the Slayers following her. She then points to the top shelters with small works of clay. "Over the years many of our fighters came here and made works of clay, some of them have died because of Shabrimingo so we store them here as a tribute for the warriors that have died."

"It's a little sad." Amelia said.

"So why did you brought us here?" Nehsziriah asked.

"I just wanted to show you people this place, that's all. I'm like a tourist guy for you people so it's my job to show you around."

"You know, why do we do some works of our own?" Amelia asked. "It might be fun."

"Well…I don't know, I'm not very good with it." Sylphiel admitted.

"Who cares it's just to past the time."

"Why not guys? It might be fun." Gourry said. "It doesn't need to be perfect, it's just for amusement."

"I haven't work with clay since kindergarten." Lina said. "But why not, it's like relieving my childhood."

"But does that means that I can try too?" Nehsziriah asked. "I'm not a fighter you know."

"That doesn't matter. Anyone can do it." Malsika assured.

"Alright then let's do it."

_-----_

Twenty five minutes later the slayers sited on a table and started working with their pieces of clay, everyone is working except Valgarv who is resting near a wall with his mind lost in his thoughts.

Everyone with making quite exceptional works of clay, it really felt like they have return to kindergarten, Gourry is making a little figure of a man with a sword, Zelgadiss is trying to make a yin yang symbol, Nehsziriah is making a little figure of a man playing baseball, Sylphiel is making a flower, Amelia is making a figure of a hero, Lina is making a……unknown, her figure doesn't look like anything, but Naga is making an eagle a perfect figure of an eagle, perfect in all aspects.

Every one of the house gets closer to see Naga's works and saying stuff like. "It's amazing." "Remarkable!" "Are you sure you are not a pro?" these comment really annoyed Lina.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!" Naga laughed. "Even with all their years of living its natural that these men know how to appreciate good arts and the talent of a person, unlike some people who can only make childish works or some who only makes stuff that seems like a mutant ball."

Lina didn't need to be a brainstorm to realise that Naga is making fun of her. "**HEY!!!!**"

"Lina easy, take it easy." Gourry said as holds Lina by the shoulders.

"Let me go Gourry she is asking for it!!!"

"OHOHOH!!! Like it's my fault you can't appreciate good work Lina." Naga teased.

"Good work? Don't get so full of your self just because you made a bizarre penguin!" Lina replied.

"Penguin? This is an eagle you moron!"

"How do you expect me to see that it is a penguin with that lousy talent of yours?"

"Lousy talent? Now you are going to get it Lina!!!" Naga jumps over Lina and the two of them start fighting.

"Girls please stop that! Don't do this!!" Gourry pleaded. "Oh man, guys give me a hand here!" Gourry turns around to see that all his friends and all the people of the store left, leaving him and the two crazy girls alone. "**Hey you guys come back! Come back here you cowards! Don't leave me here alone!!!**" he shouted and then someone garb him by the leg and he gets pull directly to the fight between the two wild girls. "**HELP!!!!**"

_------_

The gang got separated into two groups, Nehsziriah, Sylphiel, Valgarv went to another part of the city while Amelia and Zelgadiss went to the parks, all of them running from any bash they could suffer if they get in another fight between Lina and Naga. One can only imagine what Gourry must be suffering.

Amelia and Zelgadiss sited next to each other on the grass admiring the view from the park they had an amazing view of the mountains with fog on the top of it, never in their lives they seen a magnificent view like this, the parallel world is practically similar to theirs so it is a little hard for Amelia, Zelgadiss and the others to believe that they are in another dimension.

"What a great view, and the wind is so refreshing." Amelia said with the breeze passing gently by her hair.

Zelgadiss could not help but to admire that but at the same time he remembers the times when he almost lost Amelia, the mere thought of losing her brought him a very bad disposition. During his entire life Zel has lost many people, his parents. His best friends and protectors Zolf and Rodimas, all of those lost were all because of Shabrimingo who manipulated Rezo and used him like a puppet to destroy the Greywords family, all this time Zelgadiss hated Rezo but the real monster was the puppet master. Zelgadiss is afraid to be near Amelia because of all the ones he lost, so much pain and sadness that has made Zelgadiss be afraid of being anywhere near any person, he's afraid to be hurt again. But there is another side of him who wishes to stay with Amelia and enjoy his life with her, this last one is really taking the best of him, should he take the risk?

"Zelgadiss." Amelia called, awakening Zelgadiss from his thoughts.

"What is it Amelia?" Zel asked.

"I was wondering……did you, did you ever dated a girl?" Amelia asked shyly.

"Yes."

Amelia gasped with the response, it was not quite what she was expecting and somehow she felt some sickness in her stomach. "Oh…I see."

"It was you remember? We went out on that day when we went to the amusement park just you and I." Zel reminded.

Amelia blinked. "Oh yeah, that right…hehehe." She laughed embarrassedly; she was getting all work out for nothing.

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, it was nothing, nothing!" she responded a little more embarrassedly but the she looks at his in a mush normal face. "I was wondering maybe we should go out on a date again after all this is over."

"If we manage to survive, that is……" Zel trailed off, he's not very confident about facing Shabrimingo.

Amelia notices that. "Why do you think we won't survive?"

"I want to beat that Shabrimingo guy but after hearing what we heard about him and all the strength that he gathered. Its like we are facing a colossal, I'm not sure we can beat him…"

Amelia was surprised, in the beginning Zelgadiss did said that he wanted to face Shabrimingo to avenge Zolf and Rodimas but there is a side of him that is afraid and it is that side that is clouding his mind. Somehow Amelia is glad to see that Zelgadiss is revealing his fears to her. "Don't speak like that Zelgadiss, of course we can win! When we fight we must fight to win otherwise we'll die if we are afraid of our adversaries strength, that is what Lina always say."

"Amelia we have to be realistic. Compared to Shabrimingo we are nothing but flies!"

Amelia stands up to her feet, she really has to do something about Zel's negative attitude. "Zelgadiss, do you want to avenge Amy, Zolf and Rodimas?"

Zel got scared at first. "Of course I do."

"Then stop being so pessimist! If you want to beat Shabrimingo then take away all those doubts and fears, if you do that Shabrimingo will beat you. Please Zelgadiss, have a little confidence in yourself, that is all I ask from you."

Sometimes Zelgadiss doesn't know what to say about Amelia, she is always there present to cheer him up and to make him feel better, at first Zel finds it quite annoying but this time……this time he is glad to see that she is giving him confidence and helping him in this dark time.

Slowly Zelgadiss gets up and looks at Amelia with gentle looks. "Alright Amelia, I won't fail you. And after all this is done we can have another date, how's that?"

Amelia blushed at that last one but then smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

Unknown to then that they are being watched by Nehsziriah and Sylphiel.

"Hehehe, I could add this in my novel." Nehsziriah giggled.

"I don't think we should be watching them." Sylphiel whispered.

"C'mon just a little longer."

"Nehsziriah, Sylphiel, I know you are there I can hear you!" Zel said in a warning tone.

Nehsziriah and Sylphiel eked and ran away.

_------_

In that time Maliska returned back to the palace and entered the thrown room where Alandra, Aqua, Filia and Xellos are waiting for her.

"So how is it going?" Alandra asked.

"They are doing well so far, but Lina lacks of endurance." Maliska responded.

"Don't be concern, she will learn serenity." Aqua assured. "She must if we are to trust her to accomplish such mission."

"Things are more complicated as it seems." Xellos said in a worry tone.

"What do you mean?" Alandra asked.

"I had a visualization last night, no it was more like a nightmare. Shabrimingo is gathering all of his armies to him, armies all over the world that he formed all over the centuries, armed forces from different cults and countries that have been waiting for his call. All of them are gathering in Atlas city."

The news did not please everyone in the room, things are highly more intricate.

"If it was a nightmare how can you be sure that it is true?" Filia asked.

"Because it was Shabrimingo himself who show me this last night. He has the special ability to invade people's dreams you know."

"He's trying to mess with us. It seems like it will be in Atlas city where the final battle will take place. But that can not happen; he has an immense advantage on that city." Alandra said.

Aqua agreed. "That is true, he's trying to manipulate us, we can not let that happen. Even so we must be careful not to fall to his trap."

"What do you mean Milady?" Filia asked.

"Shabrimingo might try some trick to make us fall to his wish."

"But Milady you can relax, there is no way that Shabrimingo can reach to our realm, he tried many times but always failed. We are perfectly safe here."

"Yes but don't forget that this time Shabrimingo has found the gateways to our world." Xellos reminded. "He doesn't know how to open it but he is very resourceful."

Those words did not please anyone in the room. Time is defiantly against them and their enemy is getting stronger by the minute.

_------_

The hours passed and night arrived, every one in the parallel world is sleeping peacefully, except one person and her name is Sylphiel who is walking around her room alone in her purple nightdress.

Sylphiel could not sleep at the moment, she's been reviewing all the things that has happen to her lately and now she's in another dimension and she learn that she is the descendent of one of the maidens that guarded a secret portal. Worst of all the man who's been tormenting her and her friends is a dark warlord who wants to sacrifice her so that he could reach the other dimension where the Lord of nightmares lives. Every time Sylphiel remembers all this she gets a deep chill in her spine, she trust her friends to defeat Shabrimingo but Sylphiel could not help to be afraid, to feel lost, and to feel so alone, she didn't told this to anyone for not to distract them on their mission but she feels sorry for not saying anything, she has all that despair lock inside her.

Suddenly she heard a nock on the door. Sylphiel wondered who could it be but she is sure that it is no stranger or anyone from Shabrimingo's army because the fighters of the paralleled world would have stopped them.

Sylphiel dress up her robe and opens the door. After open it she jumped in surprise to see who it was. "V-Valgarv? What are you doing here?" she asked a little nervous.

Valagrv did not say a word, he simply steps in her room and closes the door right behind him and looks at her with a different kind of look.

Sylphiel is a little discomfort about all this, Valgarv is standing right in front of her and she is only wearing a robe and a nightdress. Valgarv walks over towards her until he traps her between himself and the wall. "I was just thinking about what you said to me this morning."

"W-what do you mean?" She stutters with her face covered in a blush.

As a response Valgarv holds her by her arms and whispers to her hear. "I believe you can identify what I mean." Then he locks his lips with Sylphiels.

Sylphiel was in shock when Valgarv kissed her, but this kiss is much more different than the last one, this one has more passion and more care. With that kiss Sylphiel started to feel all her fears and worries going away. She melted with the tender touch of his lips, it was like she was being reborn again, and this is indeed much better then when they kissed in the sky.

Valgarv's kisses starts to get tenderer and warmer, then moves his hands to her shoulders and slowly slides down Sylphiel's robe, revealing her malleable shoulders.

"**NO!!!**" Sylphiel panicked and pushed Valgarv aside, they are going too far. She breaths a little hard because of what they were about to do, they were just so close to do _it_ that she could feel it. This scared Sylphiel very deeply, she was not ready for _it_.

Valgarv simply gazed at Sylphiels trembling figure and it made him feel like a heel. Now Sylphile will think that he was trying to abuse her and that made him feel even worst, the one thing he did not want was to make her hate him again. "I'm sorry……"

Sylphiel watches Valgarv turning around to leave and that made her feel even more distressed, she doesn't want to feel alone tonight and she doesn't want her relationship to be thrown down like this. "Wait!!!" She cried and grabbed his arm stopping Valgarv to leave. "Please don't go……I don't want to alone tonight……please stay…" She pleaded.

The tone of Sylphiels voice made Valgarv hold Sylphiel again, and once again Sylphiel feel secure in his arms. "I'll stay……I'll protect you……" he whispered warmly to her.

As a response Sylphiel locks her lips to Valgarvs and warms her arms around his neck, pulling both of them down to the bed.

They only wanted to enjoy each others company and love for the night. The entire night with each other, alone.

Unknown to them is that they are being heard outside by Xellos. "Yeah, Go Valgarv, Go Valgarv!" he singed very low and whishing that he had a camera.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: ok, maybe we put Xellos out of his character on this last one.

Sunny: we are spending too much time with Air Jay. He gives us bad ideas.

Air Jay: say what?


	65. This is just crazy!

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 65

_-----_

The day finally came, at last the Slayers will train with Sunny and Ramon for their upcoming fight with Shabrimingo. This will only be the training but the battle with Shabrimingo is what scares them, not that are afraid of him but they saw just a minor clips of what he can do, they only hope and pray that the preparation that they are going to receive will be enough to overwhelm that monster.

Every one is on one of the dining rooms of Alandra's palace and eating a delicious breakfast, eating peacefully and hearty like if they are not going to fight anyone. During these last weeks the Slayers have learn not to let their worries taking the best of them, not to let their aggravation control them, if they can put those negative thoughts away they know that they are defeating and mocking their enemy.

"Just once, just one I would like a normal breakfast." Zelgadiss said politely and calmly as he takes a spit of his tea. "Just me, my tea, maybe some eggs, no bacon, maybe even a cream pastry, something sweat I don't know." His voice starts to get more fuming. "But no!!!" he yelled with the sad scene that it is happening right in front of him.

"That's my bacon!!!" Lina shouted and kicks Naga's hand, making her release the bacon.

"No its mine!" Gourry yelled and grabs the bacon from the air.

"Actually its mine you guys stole it!" Amelia replies and spears Gourry, making him the bacon.

Nehsziriah jumps up the table and grabs the bacon. "Fat chance! The prize comes to me!"

"No way!!" Naga shouts and kicks the table, making Nehsziriah releace the bacon and falling down the table.

"**Enough!**" Zel shouted from his chair. After that he garbs the bacon that came to his directing and then stuffs it right into his mouth, devouring it. "There, now are you people going to be quiet? Or better yet can you people behave like normal person?"

"NO!!!!" Amelia, Nehsziriah, Lina, Naga and Gourry wined when Zel ate the last bacon.

"Zel that was cruel! It's not polite to steal from poor, weak, innocent, little girls like me." Lina wined, acting all innocent.

Zel sweat dropped. "I think you are everything but poor, weak, innocent little girl Lina."

Lina angrily throws a plate at Zel fro that comment. "What the heck do you know?"

"Hum….are we interrupting something?" Alandra asked with Aqua, Maliska and Filia right beside her. They have been there for more than a haft an hour since they started their fight for the last bacon and they have never even notice them.

All in the room blushed in embarrassment when they finaly notice Alandra and her crew.

"Oh no, we were just having our normal breakfast." Amelia responded very embarrassedly.

"That's your normal breakfast?" Maliska asked with a twitch in her eye.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Nehsziriah said, tapping Maliska on her shoulder.

Alandra just clears her throat. "Very well, I believe that you are all ready for your training. You already have two days of rest and relaxation and now it is time."

"By the way, where are Miss Sylphiel and Mr Valgarv?" Aqua asked.

It's only then that the Slayers notice that they have not arrived.

"Hey that's a good question, where are they?" Naga asked.

"That is strange, Sylphiel never is late for breakfast." Gourry said.

"She possibly had a ruff night, let her rest." Zel supposed.

"How almost right you are Zelgadiss." Xellos said as he enters the room right behind Filia.

"Almost right?" Zel repeated with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Well…she's been in a little _badda bing badda boom_ with someone you guys don't like so much." Xellos teased.

"Badda bing badda boom?" Lina repeated.

"Hello, Xellos! Would you mind speaking English? We don't understand Xellosish!" Nehsziriah complained.

Xelos puts on his best smirk. " Alright, let me put this in terms that you'll all understand. Last night Miss Sylphiel's room was locked from the inside while Valgarv's room was empty.

Everyone on the room went pale with their mouths wide open with the shock. All but Gourry.

"What, what is it you guys?" Gourry asked all confused. "Why are you guys acting that way?"

Lina grabs him by the collar and pulls him right next to her face. "Gourry, you jellyfish for brains! Don't you understand what Sylphiel and Valgarv have done?" she yelled, shaking Gourry around.

"What, what did they do?" Gourry asked putting his hands in front of his face.

Lina sighed heavily. "I can't believe how slow you are Gourry!"

"So what did they do?" Gourry asked again.

_-----_

Valgarv and Sylphiel walked down the hall to meet the rest of the Slayers.

Sylphiel was right behind Valgarv, her heart still beating rapidly. She can not believe what she has done last night, for years she dream of doing that with Gourry but as time flows by she would never imagine that she would lose her virginity to another man, a man that she only mett a few weeks ago and end up falling in love, life really is ironic. But not that she regrets it, she doesn't regret it at all, she regrets nothing but now the problem is what might happen next, there are a lot of youngsters who do this and end up pregnant without knowing. Sylphiel has heard a lot how the girls got their kids and the boys get scare and run away from their responsibilities, those poor girls end ups raising their kids alone and with a deep sadness and pain in their hearts. Sylphiel is afraid to become one of those girls

Sylphiel knows how Valgarv hates weak people and he loses his temper quite quickly, she is afraid that he might get angry, or worse, at her.

Valgarv turns his head at Sylphiel, she's been very quiet and he knows that when Sylphiel is like this is because she is worry about something. Valgarv starts to wonder if it has something to do about Last night.

Suddenly Valgarv stops in his tracks and turns to Sylphiel. "Woman?"

Sylpjhiel almost jumped when Val called her. "Y-yes……"

"What is the matter with you? You have been very silent."

"M-me?" She studded. "Oh nothing, it is nothing….hehehe……I'm Ok, really."

"Woman, I won't ask you once more. What is the topic?" Valgarv said in a warning tone. "Does it have something to do with last night?"

Sylphiel gulped when Val talked to her like that, it is making her even more nervous. She then puts her hands on her belly. "Well……if something happens… If I end up……Inside me……if I…" she almost doesn't have the heart to say it. "Will you take responsibility for it?"

Valgarv did not say a word and his face showed no emotions at all which it is worrying Sylphiel a lot.

Suddenly Valgarv walks to Sylphiel, puts his hands on her shoulders and whispers to her hear. "From now on, you and what ever being that might come out of you, are under my protection." He whispered with his face still with no emotions but he spoke in a very kind voice.

"Valgarv…" Sylphiel whispered with a blush on her cheeks and with a tear of joy running down her cheek.

Suddenly they heard Gourry shouting what´ from the dinning room, they can only imagine what they are talking about.

Moment later after all the fuss and complains about Sylphiels and Valgarv's night the Slayers, lead by Maliska, finally when to Sunny and Ramon's territory to begin their training, which became a big relieve for Alandra.

Alandra sighed in relive when they saw the Slayers out of distance. "Finally there are gone."

"Were they so much troublesome to you, Princess Alandra?" Aqua asked.

"Its not that, it's just that they are a group of agitated young people, very extreme. Just look at what they did to the dinning room." Alandra points back to the messed up room. "And looks at the messes they made in our city, they practically almost destroy a house, or better say it they left a small part of a house standing. I know that they are our last hope against Shabrimingo but they don't need to destroy everything they touch."

"Oh and are Filia and Xellos any better?" Aqua asked with a grin, pointing at Xellos and Filia who are fighting.

"**You are such a rattlesnake, you Namagomi!!!**" Filia screamed, throwing vases and cups at Xellos.

"Oh c'mon, I'm a rattlesnake, a Namagomi, a pervert, a Namagomi. Make up your mind." Xellos teased, using a table to protect him form the falling objects.

"**You are all that and even worst!!!**" Filia shirked, ready to throw another vase at Xellos.

"**Enough!!!!**" Alandra screamed. "Don't destroy this room more than what it is already!"

Xellos and Filia immediately obeyed Alandra and dropped their objects.

"But I must say that your actions were disgusting Xellos!" Alandra said very revolted as she walked to Xellos.

"But princess, it is not that I have done anything bad."

"**THAT STUFF IS SUPOSE TO BE PRIVATE!!!!**" Filia screamed in Xellos' hear.

"Oh **S**, I'm deaf…" Xellos complained with his hand covering his hear.

"I have to say that what you have done was far to nauseating, even for you Xellos." Aqua commented.

"I know, but I…ouch, ouch, ouch….." Xellos moaned in pain. "I had to be sure… but now with Valgarv and Sylphiel's little get together I can assure you that Shabrimingo's plans will fail."

This one caught the curiosity of everyone in the room.

"How do you know that?" Alandra asked.

"For to do the ceremony, the maiden, or Sylphiel for that matter, will need to be a virgin for the gates to be open. So I can assure you that SHabrimingo will never be able to enter the Sea of Chaos to fight the Lord of nightmares."

Alandra, Aqua and Filia look at each other with some hopes in their faces.

"This is perfect, Shabrimingo doesn't know that. Our hope is restoring at last." Filia said.

"Maybe but as long as Shabrimingo exists this world will never be saved from his insanity. Shabrimingo is a very resourceful man and his strength is far for us to over power it." Alandra said.

"All our hopes rest on Lina and her friends." Aqua said, looking outside the window. "I hope Sunny and Ramon can make them stronger.

_-----_

The entire journey was peaceful and strangely quiet, which surprised Maliska a lot. But each and every one of them got too shocked when their heard the big news that Valgarv and Sylphiel went to the next level of their relationship. Each one of them knew how much their relationship has grown since the first time they meet but aren't they going a little too far?

The only one in the vehicle who is more shocked is Lina, during the trip she takes a quick glance at Gourry and wonders how it would be if it was her and him in Sylpheil and Valgarv's place. Lina then shakes her head violently wondering why she was hading Gourry to her fantasy. Most of all Lina doesn't understand why she is so upset about this, the reason why she broke up with Drasen a long time ago was because he wanted to do the It with Lina and she was not ready for it, so if she is not ready why is she fantasising about it? "Well, maybe because Gourry is so much different from Drasen, or better yet he's no Drasen." Lina thought. "Gourry is so much different and so much caring….and so loyal……still I wonder how I fell for the guy…" Yes, Lina admits that she has feeling for Gourry but her past experience with Drasen makes feel afraid to take the next step. It seems that the reason why Lina disturbed is because she envies Sylphiel to have the courage to take the big step.

"Say, what is it with these trees?" Nehsziriah asked, trying to make some conversation. "The leafs are all blue, which is strange for me because I same other trees from the parallel world and they have the exact colour of the trees of our world."

"This forest is called the blue forest." Maliska responded. "This forest existed a long time ago and the leafs have always been blue for mysterious reasons, some people say that it was because the Lord of Nighmares use to walk by these wood and she transformed all the leafs blue."

"Why did she do that?" Gourry asked.

"I don't know, she works in mysterious ways."

"So tell us about the ones who are going to train us, Sunny and Ramon. Why do they live in these woods alone?" Amelia asked.

"They like to have their privacy." Maliska responded. "Both Sunny and Ramon are Portuguese and their families were great fighters that caught the attention of Shabrimingo but like many others they refused to join his organization and his insane vision for the world and that cost them their lives, it was Joyrock himself who killed them. From those families only Ramon and Sunny survived but Aunty Aqua saved them and trained them. Those two are the strongest of everyone in the parallel world."

"I can see that. I saw how they easily defeated some of the members of the Vicious Elite." Zelgadiss said remembering the events that happen on that night, but then he got palled as he remembered how Sunny killed Joyrock. It almost made him sick.

"Something wrong Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked.

"Huh? No, I'm fine……"

_-----_

A few minutes later and the gang arrived to their destination.

"Here we are." Maliska said as she stopped the vehicle.

Everyone gasped with the mere sigh of the place they will be living for the next days. The place is a very, very large but small tree with a building on top of it, a six floor building.

"That is where Sunny and Ramon live?" Nehsziriah asked in disbelieve.

"Ok, now this is way down too freaky." Naga said.

"I heard of tree-houses, but tree-buildings?" Gourry with one hand on his head.

"Who build this?" Zel asked.

"This building was once a working operation from some people of Shabrimingos' clan and Sunny had the crazy idea of transporting the entire building to our world." Maliska responded.

"But why did she have that idea?" Lina asked.

"I don't know, she's a little crazy."

"Oh my, with whom are we going to live with…" Gourry whispered.

"Hump, and people say that we were crazy when we stole an entire mansion." Naga complained.

"You guys stole a mansion?" Sylphiel asked in amazement.

"Gracia, I would appreciate that you don't mention that!" Amelia said in a warning tone.

"But say, isn't the air in here kind of steamy?" Amelia asked and waving her hand at her face to make some wind.

"You know, it is true. Any particular reason of why the air around here is so stifling?" Nehsziriah asked.

"I don't know, I……" Maliska then blushed when she realised what is going on. "I don't believe this…… **SUNNY, RAMON!!!!**" She screamed very loud.

One of the windows opens up and appeared Ramon wearing no shirt and his hair and body are all sweaty. "Maliska? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Maliska replied. "I'm bringing the descendents to your place. As we arranged!"

"I know that but it has only been two hours."

"**Two hours!?!?** Ramon it has been two days already!!!!" Maliska shouted.

"It's been……" Ramon trailed off in shock. Then he closes the window and starts yelling at Sunny to get dress.

The Slayers only had their mouths wide open, they are staring to picture what Ramon and Sunny have been doing these last days. They have been so _busy_ that they did not even noticing the time passing by.

Lina was about to blow her top because of this. "Why is everyone torturing me with this?"

Five minutes later Sunny and Ramon walk down the stairs to meet the Slayers.

"Sorry about this, we have been really busy and we lost track of time." Ramon apologised.

"Yeah I can see that." Nehsziriah teased.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sunny shouted on Nehsziriah's face, and then she cleared out her throat. "Well now, fist things first, this building is quite big and there are many apartments for you all. You can pick your place and set up your stuff there."

"Hey that is kind of nice." Nehsziriah said.

"Nez, we are going to live on a building that is supported by a tree!" Lina reminded. "What's so nice about that?"

"You're kind of a big mouth, aren't you?" Sunny asked, sounding more like she was challenging Lina."

"You got a problem with that?" Lina challenged back.

"Enough!" Said Ramon as he step between Lina and Sunny, then he turns back to the Slayers. "After you are done packing meet us in our apartment, we have some explaining to do about your training."

_-----_

Thirty minutes later the Slayers each pick up their own apartment and put in their stuff, after that was all and done they meet up with Sunny and Ramon.

"Here we are." Lina said as she and the rest of the gang entered Sunny and Ramon's home and saw that they are waiting in the living room.

"Say, where is Maliska?" Sylphiel asked.

"She returned back to the palace." Sunny responded.

"Alright, now everyone take a seat." Ramon said and everyone sited in their seats. "Alright, now as you all know we were chosen to direct your training for your upcoming battle with Shabrimingo."

"We know that perfectly." Zelgadiss said. "But I'm quite curious to know what special techniques you two will teach us."

"Make no mistake, the opponent you people are going to face is formidable." Ramon warned. "True he's been habituating on many different bodies over the centuries and he's been stealing the fighting spirits of many but he's been improving his fighting styles as well. Can you imagine how strong a fighter can be if he trained for over a century or more?"

that question did not set to well with the Slayers, they know that they are going to fight a strong war lord from the past but hearing all this does not give them much hopes.

"Well thanks for upsetting us!" Lina thanked sarcastically.

"Relax, even a foe, as strong as he might be, can be defeated if his weakness is found." Sunny guaranteed. "As your selves this question, why is it that Shabrimingo's been after you guys?"

The Slayers looked at each other in confuse.

"Because……we are the decedents?" Amelia asked.

"Exactly Amelia, exactly!" Sunny said as she walked to Amelia and then she turns to the others. "You people are the decedents of the four warriors who defeated him those many centuries ago. Shabrimingo believed that he was invincible back then but the four warriors proven him wrong, heck they nearly killed him. Over the years Shabrimingo has been killing each decedent of the ones who defeated him because he's afraid of being over powered again. He is afraid of you people and he doesn't want to make the same mistake he made in the past."

"He's afraid of us?" Gourry asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, that is why he's been trying to make your lives a living hell." Ramon assured.

"Alright!! We can beat this monster!" Lina hooted.

The news of Shabrimingos fears was enough to bright the hope that has been lost for some time.

"Callm down people, even so you people are not strong enough to face that man." Ramon assured. "That is why we are here, you people are strong and your fighting skills are impressive, so all we are going to do is perfect them even more."

"Perfect them? But how?" Naga asked.

"All in due time." Sunny responded.

"In your training you will endure three tasks. The first one is your training with me and Sunny, the third will be a fight with Xellos himself. All five of you will go fight Xellos at the same time." Ramon informed.

"With Xellos?" Lina asked in disbelieve, and she's not the only one in disbelieve.

"But why do have to fight him?" Gourry asked.

"Don't forget that Xellos was once a part of the vicious Elite." Zelgadiss reminded.

"But even so if it is all five of us against Xellos it won't be a fair fight." Amelia protested.

"Incorrect Amelia." Sunny replied. "Xellos betrayed Shabrimingo but don't forget that after Garv he was the strongest man of that organization. All the fighters of the Ognimirbahs have a dark ability, they have the special technique of feeding on a person's fear and despair, or better name it the negative emotions. This is a special technique that Shabrimingo teaches some of his people and Xellos was one of those people."

"Make no mistake, Xellos is a very difficult obstacle, he won't be easy to beat, fighting him is almost like fighting Shabrimingo. But if you manage to defeat him then you are in a good road on defeating Shabrimingo once and for all."

The Slayers could not believe this, at first they all believed that Xellos was nothing than a dirty gym teacher, a pervert. They would never believe in a million years that Xellos would be an immortal that worked for a Dark lord. Ever since they meet each other at Atlas city their lives really changed forever, things really don't look as they seem.

"Hump!" Valgarv humped. "Bring anyone you have at your service. I will obliterate them all."

"Don't get cocky, green hair boy." Sunny defied. "You were not strong enough to defeat Joyrock, what makes you think that you can defeat Xellos?"

"Say what?" Valgarv growled.

"Valgarv please calm down!" Sylphiel pleaded.

Lina then realises something. "Hold on, now I notice something here. You guys said that we are going to endure three tasks but you never mentioned what is the second task."

Sunny and Ramon did not respond and their silence was a bit disturbing for everyone in the room.

"It's best not to mention that, for the moment." Ramon said.

The Slayers could feel a certain fear in Ramon's voice, it seems that the second task will be the hardest of all, possible even more difficult the fight they will have with Xellos. They are now staring to wonder if they did the right thing on accepting training here in the parallel world.

Sunny then claps her hands. "Alright! Now it's time to begin your training! We have a long road ahead of us."

_To be continued……_


	66. The Torture begins

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 66

_-----_

The training started immediately with out any waist to spare.

Sunny and Ramon lead the gang outside the house to begin their improvement; this will be the start of a long journey.

"So what are we going to do first?" Gourry asked.

"First things first, we are going on a little sparing contest." Sunny responded as she cracked her knuckles. "You people are going to be tested, we want to see how good you guys are so you are going to spar with me or Ramon."

"A sparing. Huh? Sounds fine with me!" Lina said.

"Just try not making yourself look like a fool like you normally do, Lina." Naga teased.

"What was that?" Lina growled.

"Please, can't you people stop acting like savages?" Sylphiel pleaded.

"You know that you are asking the impossible." Gourry whispered to Sylphiel.

"**I HEARD THAT!!!**" Lina and Naga growled at the same time.

"But why is the point of all this?" Zel asked to Ramon and Sunny. "I believe that you people know a lot about what we can do."

"Yes, but there is a big difference on being tested in a fight!" Sunny replied.

"All we want is the test the progress you made ever since your fight with Drasen." Ramon said.

"Since our fight with Drasen?" Gourry repeated.

"Please don't say that name!" Nehsziriah said disgusted, still hating the man who kidnapped her.

"But we didn't do much of a progress since then." Amelia assured. "We had some training when we were in Sylphiel's village but it wasn't enough."

"Don't believe in that, Amelia." Ramon said. "You people know that Shabrimingo has been stealing fighting auras from many strong fighters, which is what he did to your parents before he kill them. That is why you guys have been fighting many strong adversaries ever since you people arrived to Atlas city, he wants to make you guys stronger so that he can steal your abilities."

The more information the Slayers get about Shabrimingo the more they are enraged with him.

"Let him come, he won't take Naga the Serpent down that easily." Naga dared.

"That's right, he messed with us for far to long and if he thinks that he's going to steal anything from me he has another thing coming!" Lina said determinately.

"That's right! We are going to fight and we are going to win!" Amelia screamed.

"Calm down you guys, this won't be easy." Sunny assured. "Shabrimingo has also been learning abut your fighting skills and during your fights. Most of all, ever since you people fought big heavyweights like Rezo and Joyrock, Shabimingo has learnt your strongest attacks. Naga's Snake Bites, Zelgadiss Transformation to a Chimera, Amelia's Final Light, Gourrry's Blade Blast Geyser and Lina's different ways to use the Dragon Slave."

"I see…" Lina trailed off. "Shabrimingo used Rezo and the others like pawns on a chess game."

"And since he is afraid of us he provided himself with assistance to make sure he would not be defeated again." Naga added.

"And namely learn our strong and weak points." Zel said. "All this time I believe that he was using other fighters to weak us off but he's been testing us."

"Man, I feel so used." Gourry said in disgust.

"Alright, so when do we start with the training?" Amelia asked impatiently.

Everyone looks at Amelia in surprise.

"Wow Amelia, that is so uncharacteristic of you." Gourry pointed out.

"Oh my…you're right…" Amelia said embarrassedly.

"Well then shall we start?" Ramon asked.

_-----_

Lina is the first one to start and she is going one on one with Ramon.

"Lets get going boy, and I promise that I'll go easy on you." Lina said as she puts herself in a fighting position.

"I thank you for that, you can start." Ramon replied as he puts himself in a standing position.

"I saw how good these guys are when Ramon and Sunny fought the Vicious Elite, so I better take it careful with him. I think I'll study him for the moment." Lina thought.

After that Lina ran directly at Ramon, throwing dozen of masterful kicks and punches at his adversary who managed to block each one of them, after throwing a kick at Ramon's arm Lina took a back flip to prepare an attack. "**FIREBALL!!!**" she screamed and throws her fireball at Ramon.

"**PUNHO DE FERRO!!!!**" Ramon Screamed as he points his fist at Lina's attacks, and a blast appeared with the form of a fist.

The blast destroyed Lina's attack completely and passed by Lina right on her face, leaving behind a small scratch on her cheek. The blast then trespassed three rocks with big holes on the middle.

Lina could hardly believe, the attack was so intense that she practically did not see it coming, she starts to imagine how the Vicious Elite must have felt when they were attacked by Ramon's attack. The shock was so much that Lina could not hold on to her legs and she ends up falling on her knees.

"Lina!!!!" Gourry cried and then ran to Lina. "Lina what's wrong, are you alright?" Gourry asked in concern.

"I…I…" Lina hardly could respond. Her eyes are still trembling, she felt the intensity of that attack, if she didn't doge it her face would probably be pulverised, it was amazing how Ramon managed to concentrate his attack in one strong point in his fist and then unleashed it in that blast that has the form of a fist, but the most amazing thing is that Ramon manage to perform all that in a matter of seconds, he must have taken years to perfect that attack.

The Slayers just could not believe it, this fight just simply started and Lina completely lost in a blink of an eye. Amelia knows Lina for years and she never saw her friend being overpowered so easily and most important she never saw Lina being so traumatized like this. Ramon and Sunny's abilities are remarkable and extreme, Amelia starts to comprehend how Ramon and Sunny were able to defeat the Vicious Elite. Even so Sunny and Ramon are not capable to defeat Shabimingo, it only makes Amelia wonder how strong is Shabrimingo.

Even Valgarv felt a chill running down his spin when he saw Ramon's attack, he practically did not even saw it coming. The sparing session is just starting but he can see how disciplinant and well trained Ramon is, each movement he makes are well structured and well positioned, but what amazes Valgarv the most is the way how Ramon manages to move smoothly and tirelessly around with all the blocking he made on Lina's attacks, he manages to have a complete control of his breathings.

"Alright. I'm done sparring with You Lina." Ramon said as he turns around to go to Sunny.

"Don't you think that you were too hard on the girl?" Sunny whispered when Ramon was very close to her.

"Relax I didn't use all my strength." Ramon whispered back. "But I must say that it was amazing how Lina manage to escape my attack even if I just used ten percent. Not even Xellos could do that. I'm staring to believe that these people will be able to defeat Shabrimingo."

"Lina are you alright?" Gourry asked as he leads Lina to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah…I'm ok." She responded staring to recover from her shock. "But I have a feeling that our training here will be a real torment."

Zel then steps forward. "Alright, I'm next!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Ramon was about to face Zelgadiss when Sunny grab him by his shoulders.

"Hold it Ramon, it's my turn now!" Sunny said with a grin. "After all, ladies first!"

Ramon sweat dropped, he knows when Sunny makes that face it's because she plans to bring in a lot of pain. "Sunny, remember that we must train them, not torture them."

"Relax, I won't hurt them, much." Sunny replied with a grin and takes a step forward.

Zel got paled with Sunny's presence and steps back, he still remembers how Sunny killed Joyrock, she grabbed him by his fruits and killed after that. That was the most scariest thing that any man can see, that even frightened Zelgadiss that shows no emotions when he fights, a man whose life was entirely driven by his hate for Rezo can also feel fear, it might seem stupid but the mere sounds of Joyrock's screams for pain when his fruits were crushed has scared Zel a lot.

"C'mon then big boy!" Sunny dared.

As a response Zel pushes Gourry in front of him. "Gourry, you take my place."

"Huh? Why me?" Gourry asked, entirely confused.

"Because yes, now go!" Zel replied and pushes Gourry to Sunny.

"Alright, alright! Take it easy." Gourry complained and walks to Sunny.

"So you are going to fight me?" Sunny asked with a devil grin.

"I guess so." Gourry responded with a hand behind his head. "Don't take it personally, I'll go easy on you. My grandmother always told me to be nice to the women."

"That good to hear." Sunny replied and then grabbed Gourry by his arm and throws three kicks at Gourry's stomach, three sharp and brutal kicks that made Gourry spill blood.

"Gourry!!!" Lina cried.

Sunny took the chance to hit Gourry on the head with her elbow and finally she finished the fight with a kick in the lower parts.

"**AAARGH!!!**" Gourry cried very loud when he got hit and then fell down very heavily and in pain, both his hands on the place where Sunny kick him.

Sunny then puts her foot on Gourry's head. "Here's the lesson for today for you, dumb blond, don't underestimate your adversaries, even if they are a woman. Class is dismiss." She taunted and then removed her foot.

"Gourry!!!" Lina cried as she ran to Gourry and help him to sit up. "Gourry, are you alright?"

"It hurts……" Gourry wined with his hands still on the place where it hurts. "She didn't have to hit me on the family jewels so hard….."

"That's why I keep telling that your chivalry will be the death of you Gourry, but you never listen to me." Lina teased with a soft smile and then helps him to get up. "See how right I was?"

Ramon was surprised with Lina's action, a little while ago she was very frightened and traumatized but now that her friend was hurt and in pain all her fear faded away. "So this is where her strength comes from, her concern and her friendship with her comrades." Ramon though. "In a war it is also important the one who fights beside you; those are one of the better chances to survive in an epic battle. Lina Inverse might be the descendent of Shabrimingo but she has more the heart of his daughter than anything else."

Lina then glares at Sunny "You didn't have to hurt Gourry so badly."

"That was a way to show men that we are the weak sex. Beside, I felt the need to do." Sunny replied with a smirk.

"You are so going to pay…" Lina murmured.

Zel could not tell who is more crazy, Lina or Sunny, even if they have similar minds. Zelgadiss then turns to Amelia, she is looking at him with a serious and disappointed look. "Is she disappointed at me because I fled away from my fight with Sunny?" with that thought Zel starts to feel ashamed of himself.

Sunny notices the face of shame of Zelgadiss. "If you are afraid of a simple sparring with us you will also be afraid of a fight with Shabrimingo. If you let your fear dominate you then you will be an easy prey for Shabrimingo and you'll be a bother for all the ones who are counting on you."

Zel grunted. He hates to admit it but Sunny is right.

"Alright, who is next?" Ramon asked.

Naga steps forward. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOH! That would be me, the all mighty Naga the Serpent!"

"Very well, I'm ready." Ramon said as he stands in a fighting position.

"Get ready to feel the power of the great Naga." Naga jumps to the sky and makes some flips in the air, falling directly to Ramon, she rolls so fast that it seems like she is creating a mirage of herself.

"Very smart, Naga is trying to distract Ramon from his real position so she get the fist shot." Lina thought.

Ramon did not move from his place, he just stands there waiting for Naga, his face seems quite normal but the truth is that he's concentrating, watching everyone of Naga's moves and watching her from the blurring images she is creating.

In one speedy move Ramon Blocks the kick that Naga was going to throw.

"What!?!?!" Naga cried and jumps back.

Everyone expand their eyes with what they saw, no one has ever managed to see how Ramon managed to block Naga's attack, he moved his arm so fast that they didn't even saw it.

"Man, these guys are fast…" Nehsziriah whispered.

"OOOH OHOHOHOHOOH!!! I must say I am impress that you manage to block my attacks, but don't get so sure of your self because you escaped one of my weakest attacks." Naga said arrogantly.

"It is time for you to be truthful and honest. If you keep on with this endless arrogance and not admitting your mistakes your enemies will defeat you." Ramon replied honestly.

"So that is how its going to be hum, then how about this? **FREZZE ARROW!!!**" Naga shots an ice arrow to Ramon.

Ramon stands in position again and in the exact second when the arrow was going to hit him he takes a small jump back and kicks the Freeze Arrow and throws it to Naga.

"EEEH!!!" Naga eked and lows down to escape her attack.

The arrow hits a tree, cutting it from the ground and falling directly at Naga.

"**AAAAH!!!!**" Naga screamed when the tree was coming directly at her and she could not stop it.

"**PUNHO DE FERRO!!!!**" Ramon shouted and fires a blast, destroying the tree.

Naga stand there in her place in shock for a moment but then she sighs, she lost this match and she made a complete fool of herself. She has suffer loses before but this one really broken her, and she doesn't know why. Maybe it's because for the first time someone pointed out what her biggest problem is and was in complete denial.

"Alright, you better rest now. You have worked the enough." Ramon said with a calm voice and walks back to Sunny.

Zel had his eyes trembling; once again this couple has defeated one of them easily without breaking a sweat.

"Alright who wants to go next?" Sunny asked as she cracked her knuckles.

Zel stepped back with Sunny's approach and then looks back at Amelia who once again points disappointed glares at Zelgadiss. Zel looks back to the ground in shame, never in his life he ran from a fight which he was forced to enter but he could not help it, Sunny scared him in a point that Zelgadiss never felted before, it was like Sunny and Ramon are not humans, they frightened him in a level that is unknown to Zelgadiss. But then he remembers all the friends and family he lost because of Shabrimingo, those were the ones who risked their lives for him, how dares he cowards back and forgets the ones who always aid him. Sunny might have unleashed a fear that has been lock in Zelgadiss for so long, a fear that he always managed to escape from since his only goal back then was to destroy his enemies.

Suddenly Amelia steps forwards ready to face Sunny, then a new fear enters in Zelgadiss soul, the fear of losing someone he loves. Zel entire life was all based in hate and lost, that is why he mostly avoided entering in contact with anyone, but now Amelia is on to face Sunny, that made Zel's previous fear fade away.

"NO!" Zelgadiss said firmly and stands in front of Amelia. "I'll face her."

"Zelgadiss…" Amelia whispered happily, it seems like the bold and brave Zelgadiss that she knows and love is back.

Sunny gives him a smile of her own. "You've over come your fear. That's good. Ready?" she asked as she stands in a fighting position.

"Bring it on!" Zel replied and then runs to Sunny and throws a kick.

Sunny blocks it and punches Zelgadiss on the stomach. Zel was about to fall down but he pressed on feet on the ground to stop him from falling and resumes his attacks.

Zel throws dozens of kicks to Sunny but blocks them quite esaly.

"These guys, are more than just quick." Gourry said as his pains start to pass out.

Lina nodded her head. "They have a very unique technique. They are both very calm and they know to react in the very last second."

"Its like we see different sides of them when they take the offensive." Valgarv added.

"AAAH!!!" Zel let out a battle crie as he throws another punch at Sunny but she blocks it this time.

"Sorry jack, time to pass out!" Sunny taunted and then throws a punch Zel's stomach.

Zel grunted in pain and falls down to his knees and holds his stomach, he lost the match.

"Zelgadiss!!!" Amelia cried and runs to him. "Zelgadiss are you alright?"

Zel's body is a little shaky but he's still capable to speak. "It hurts…but I'll live…" Zel then looks up at Sunny. "You really like to hit hard, don't you?" he taunted.

"Well, my hands have a mind of their own." Sunny taunted back.

"Amazing, she defeated Zelgadiss with just one punch." Gourry said in shock.

"Wrong, it was not just one punch, that's a lie." Valgarv stated. "It might seem like it was a punch but the truth is that Sunny has thrown at least fifteen punch at the exact place where Zelgadiss got hit. Sunny moved very fats that it seems like she has just thrown one punch."

Ramon has heard what Valgarv said and he was stunned. "Unbelievable, he saw all of Sunny's movements. He has a very well trained eye."

Amelia help Zelgadiss to walk back to the gang with Zel still holding his inching stomach, not even Rezo could have throw such an farthest punch.

"Are you disappointed with me?" Zel asked to Amelia as they walk to the others.

"Just a little at the beginning but you showed that your bravery is as big as your heart." Amelia responded with a smile.

"You have a big faith on me. Aren't you concern that I may let you down someday?"

"No because I trust you. I trust a lot and I know you will never dishearten anyone." Amelia said as she rests Zel down right next to Lina. "I am now going to face them." Amelia then looks at Ramon who is standing on the battle ground waiting for Amelia. Then she points her finger at Ramon with a determinate look. "Get ready! I Amelia Will Telsa Seilune will defeat you and I will avenge Zelgadiss's and my friends defeat. Get ready to feel the hammer of Justice!"

"It's not polite to point." That was Ramon's simple reply.

"GET READY!!!" Amelia screamed and puts herself in a fighting position.

"Alright, let's go!"

Amelia rushes to Ramon and throws one of her strong punches at him, but Ramon moves to the right to escape Amelia attack. Amelia then presses one leg to the ground and gets enough balance to hit Ramon with her elbow but Ramon blocks Amelia's attack with the palm of his hand. Ramon then holds on to Amelia's elbow and grabs her arms, then he lifts her ups and throws her down.

"Amelia!!!" Zelgadiss cried.

Amelia tried to get up but she got bashed to the ground very violently that she almost could not get up.

Ramon then lefts her up and carries her to the others. "Calm down, you work the enough already."

Nehsziriah falls down to her knees, her eyes trembling in shock. "These two…are unstoppable! They took least than a minute to defeat each and every one of the Slayers! What are these people?"

Sylphiel is also in jolt, just like Nehsziriah she could not believe how her friends were easily dominated by Sunny and Ramon, but in this battle doesn't concern her as much as the past battles have, in the past battles Sylpheil saw her friends fighting foes that wanted to kill them but Sunny and Ramon are allies that are helping the Slayers to improve.

Ramon sits Amelia next to Zelgadiss and then looks back to the other Slayers. "Well, I must say that you people are quite skilful."

"Oh shut up!" Lina complained. "You don't need to kiss up to us! That is stupid! You two defeated us all in a matter of seconds with out breaking a sweat and now you are trying to suck up to us?"

"We are not sucking up to no one!" Sunny snapped. "True that we have defeated you guys very easily but you five have hold up more time than any other fighter that Aqua has sent to us."

"Really?" Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Naga and Zelgadiss asked, getting their hopes up.

"Really." Ramon responded very sincerely. "It seems like that all the battles you people had with Shabrimingo's minions have helped you guys to improve your fighting abilities as well as your resistance. You people are more developed than what we believed, we are sure that you five will takes only a few mouths to finish the trainings we have in store for you."

The Slayers look at each other with reassuring smiles.

"But don't get very cocky here people, there is a long path to walk to here. The training that we have instore for you will not be easy; it will be different and more difficult than what you can imagine." Sunny warned. "The fist thing we are going to do is help you people to improve your movements because you people do a lot of worthless movements, which was one of the many reasons why you people were defeated by the Vicious Elite. All we are going to do is awaken your agilities that have been asleep for too long. After that we are going to help you people to improve your KIs"

"Our KIs? What's KI?" Gourry asked which made everyone fell down.

"You idiot!!!" LIna grabs Gourry by his collar and shakes him up. "Don't you know what a KI is? It's a life force produced from inside the body that can only an effect on the body. What do you think that most of our attacks come from?"

"Really? I thought it was just lightshows." Gourry said dumbly, and he was already rewarded with a bong on the head by Lina, again, and again, and again...

"When will those two spend a day without bonging each other up?" Nehsziriah asked to herself.

"Well then, shall we start your training for sure?" Ramon asked, trying to stop Lina from killing Gourry.

"Not so fast, you guys will still fight me!" Valgarv said in a very firm voice as he approaches Sunny and Ramon. "You people might have fought the other weaklings but you still haven't tested me in combat!"

"Why should we? We were asked to train the decedents, not you." Sunny replied.

"I don't care if I am a descendent or not, I just like the others have some scores to settle with Shabrimingo, as well as I have some scores with the two of you!"

"With us? For what?" Ramon asked. "What ever did we do to you?"

"You people killed Joyrock! His existence was mine to raze! You stole my fight and I will destroy you both for forbidding me of my triumph!" Valgarv said enraged with his right hand glowing in green.

Lina and the others are not comfortable about this; they know how Valgarv can be when he's angry or when he wants to kill someone. The last time he was like this he almost killed Lina.

"So you're angry with us because we stole a fight from _ya_? Well news flash: we were first in line!" Sunny stated.

"Enough of your insolence! I want you two!" Valgarv snapped. "I will not rest until I kill the two of you!"

"**Valgarv stop it!!!**" Sylphiel screamed emotionally with some tears coming out of her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why are now so obese with killing Sunny and Ramon? Just because they killed Joyrock? All because they stole a fight from you?"

Valgarv did not look back at Sylphiel because he knows that she is crying again, Valgarv sure knows how to make her cry.

Sylphiel did not like Valgarv's silence"What is the point of doing this Valgarv? These people are on our side as well so what is the point of fighting them? All this because of your pride?"

"Yes. I was the one who should have killed Joyrock after all the pain he endured on you." Valgarv responded honestly. "I was there and I could not do anything against Joyrock's abilities as a fighter. I escaped his rampage by a mere dumb luck and never got the chance to destroy Joyrock myself, so leaving you unavenged. I wanted my rematch but Sunny and Ramon stole it from me, making me feel worthless. How can I ever protect you if I can not defeat the ones who harm you, Sylphiel?"

"Valgarv…." Sylphiel whispered.

The Slayers did not say a word, Valgarv is defiantly the most enigmatic character they have ever meet. Even so he is extremely loyal to Sylphiel, there is question about that.

"I could never survive with myself if I knew that I could not defend you. This is my only possibility to have my rematch with Joyrock by defeating the ones who killed him!" Valgarv continued.

"This guy really is a Guardian." Sunny whispered to Ramon. "This is all a mere instinct of his to protect Sylphiel."

"So it seems, or maybe this is his way to show that he loves the girl." Ramon whispered back. "But who knows, maybe its both."

"But even so what should we do with him? Shall we train him as well?"

"I guess so. After all we need all the help we can get."

"I just hope that Alandra doesn't bust our minds."

"Alright, as you wish, we shall fight you!" Ramon said firmly to Valgarv. "Don't expect us to go easy on you."

"And don't expect empathy from my part!" Valgarv replied and removed his shirt, after that his black wing came out. "When I fight I never show any compassion."

"So what will it be, do you want to fight me and Ramon one at a time or with both of us at the same time?" Sunny asked.

"With both of you at the same time! I have no time to waste."

"So this has become the rematch that Valgarv wanted." Gourry thought. "So this will be a real fight."

"Alright then, let's go!" Sunny challenged and puts herself in a fighting position. Then she rushes over to Valgarv with Ramon following her.

"This is the first time Ramon and Sunny take the offensive." Amelia pointed out.

"Yes, because Valgarv never saw them in the offensive and its best to attack your opponent with strategies that he never saw." Zelgadiss explained.

"This fight will be for real." Nehsziriah said with a sweat running down her cheek.

"**The fist attack is mine!! GREEN DEATH!!!!**" Valgarv shouted and fire his green blast at Sunny and Ramon.

Sunny and Ramon jumped away to escape Valgarv's attack and then started to jump from trees to trees in a rapid speed, making it impossible for Valgarv to determinate where they are going to attack.

"You people can jump as much as your hearts desire but in any case you will end up coming to me." Valgarv starts to float a little to the air and a green wind surrounds him.

Naga gasped. "He used that attack when we fought him the first time."

"Yeah, that wind will get bigger and more devastating by the second, with that Valgarv can catch his jumpy opponents." Lina said with a nod.

Sunny just stay in her place, waiting for the wind to come closer, and then she jumped right into it.

"WOW!!! She got inside that thing!!!" Nehsziriah screamed.

"Impossible." Valgarv said in disbelieve, the wind he created manages to hide doesn't of kicks and punches that no one can see but Sunny sees them and escapes them easily with out breaking a sweat.

Sunny then jumps all the way to Valgarv and lands right in front of him with her back turn to him. "Eat this." Sunny then throws a bicycle kick right on the top of Valgarv's head, breaking his wind attack.

Even with the strong kick Valgarv only landed on one knee. "How…how did you manage to move right inside my wind attack? No one has ever done that before."

Sunny chuckled. "You poor fool, I am the master of all wind attacks! You won't beat me with attacks that I know."

"Blast it!" Valgarv cursed. "This was a strong attack that Garv taught me, it is very strong and powerful that I never believed that anyone could even get close to it. It seems that I better change my tactics." Valgarvs starts to shake his head and gets up to his feet.

"Alright, the fight is still on!" Sunny said excitedly and puts herself in a fighting position with Ramon right behind her.

"**RAGING CLAWS!!!!**" Valgarv screamed and green energy claws appear on his hands.

"Those claws won't do you any good; they will only make your movements much slower." Ramon warned.

"True, but they are all part for my next movement. **BLADE CRUSHER!!!!**" Valgarv throws himself to Sunny and Ramon with the Raging Claws still formed in his hands.

"**Sunny, look out!**" Ramon Yelled as he grabs Sunny from behind, then he jumps to the top of a big rock, escaping Valgarv's attack.

Sunny and Ramon look down to see the result of Valgarv's attack. He used the Blade Crusher to gain speed and with the Raging Claws already formed in his hands Valgarv planed to slash them to pieces, the only thing that Valgarv manage to slash was the ground.

"Wow, Valgarv went creative this time." Gourry said.

"That shows how much he wants to defeat Ramon and Sunny." Amelia said.

"But look at him, he's too tire." Nehsziriah pointed out at Valgarv who is breathing heavily. "And look at Ramon and Sunny, they have fought all of you guys and they are not even fatigued."

"Because……they didn't do any worthless movements." Lina said, staring to understand what Ramon meant by making them stop doing worthless movements.

"Wow, they are going t teach us how to become as strong as them?" Naga asked in amazement but then regain her composer. "Well, not that they have much to teach me because I am Naga the Serpent!"

"Hum….. he's getting really creative, it's best to be careful with this guy." Ramon thought.

"Ramon…could you put me down, please?" Sunny asked with a blush.

"Oh yeah Sorry." Ramon said embarrassedly and puts Sunny down.

"Wow Ramon, you really have strong arms…" Sunny said in a seducing tone as she circles her finger on Ramon's chest.

Ramon blushed with that one. "You know that….every night."

"Come down here and fight!!" Valgarv called. "I'm tire of waiting!"

Sunny glares down at Valgarv. "Can't you see that my man and I are on talking?"

Lina sweat drops. "This girl really don't take anything seriously, does she?"

"Reminds me of you." Gourry replied, and he was rewarded with a kick.

Ramon jumps from the rock and lands safely to the ground. "Sorry to keep you waiting, lets continue."

"Fine, you'll be the first to die!" Valgarv repeats his previous attack and charges against Ramon.

Ramon stays on his place, waiting for Valgarv and concentrating his fist. Valgarvs approaches rapidly with his claws at the ready with no signs of stopping.

Ramon never moved an inch from his place, he just waits for Valgarv to approach.

"Why isn't Ramon moving?" Lina thought.

And in the exact same moment that Valgarv was going to hit Ramon, he reacts. "**PUNHO DO CHÂO!!!**" Ramon screamed and gives a big strong upper cut of Valgarvs jaw, making him fly to the air, and then a blast appears from the ground with the form of a fist and hits Valgarv, making him fly higher, then a second blast appears from the ground and hits Valgarv making him fly even higher.

Sunny then jumps from the rock directly to Valgarv. "**TORNADO KICK!!!!**" she throws a big kick at Valgarv, and that kick spins around rapidly, it is like Valgarv received dozens of kicks in each second.

The attack was so brutal that Valgarv could not resist and falls down to the ground.

"**VALGARV!!!**" Sylphiel cried and ran to him.

All the Slayers were speechless, Ramon waited in the exact mast second to attack Valgarv, what concentration…

"This is surreal…" Zelgadiss said. "Ramon waited for Valgarv to lower his defences to attack, and he waited just in the last second. He is truly trained in the speed."

"And most of all look at Ramon and Sunny. They have been fighting all this time and they're not exhausted." Naga pointed out. "Its like Lina said, they have learns to evaporate all the worthless moves. That is how they defeated Valgarv and the rest of us."

Amelia then looks back at Valgarv, he's in really bad shape, even worst they when they were just sparring with Ramon and Sunny. "Hey, weren't you two too hard on Valgarv?" Amelia complained at Sunny and Ramon when they landed right next to the Slayers.

"The guy wanted a fight, so that is what we gave him." That was Ramon's honest reply.

"Besides, if we didn't go all out he would probably never forgive us." Sunny added. "But this is just a sample of how your fight with Shabrimingo will be. And he's much stronger than us."

Everyone gasped when they heard that.

"Then how do you people expect us to defeat that guy even with the training you people are going to give us?" Amelia asked.

"Its like we said, you people are the decedents." Ramon responded.

"But how do you people can be sure that we can defeat him even if we know that?" Lina asked.

"Because you people have a strong will power." Ramon assured. "You people fought Shabrimingo's entire henchmen even with all the difficulties they unleashed on you. Shabrimingo continued to send more fighters against you people and he even offered a place in his organization, all the ones who suffered they way you people suffered would have easily gave up and accepted his offer, but none of you gave in. Sometimes power comes in a very different way besides brawns and muscles or even stealing the fighting abilities from others."

"If you people want to defeat Shabrimingo then you all must become much stronger than me and Ramon." Sunny added. "And for that you, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabrieve, Zelgadiss Greywords, Seilune Sisters and Valgarv will endure a very hardcore training, one that will make you people endures a very physical violence, one that none of you ever faced. Even knowing that do you still want to continue?"

None of them responded, they remain in silence.

That is until Lina decided to speak." Are you trying to intimidate us, Sunny?"

"Huh?"

"Intimidate us all that you want but we made a promise. In memory of our lost families we will end Shabrimingos rein. So bring on all you have, there is no stoping us now and I pity the obstacles in our ways."

"well said Lina!" Gourry applauded.

"So when do we start?" Naga asked with a grin with Amelia and Zelgadiss right behind her with determinate looks.

"I will settle the scores with all of you after Shabrimingo is six feet under." Valgarv said as he got up from his feet with Sylphiel assisting him.

Ramon and Sunny looked at each other with a smile, they are really admiring the courage of these people.

"Let's get ready to Rumble!!!" Nehsziriah hooted. And everyone sweat dropped.

"But first I want to speak with you, you, you and you." Sunny pointed to Lina, Amelia, Naga and Nehsziriah.

"With us? Why for?" Nag asked.

"Just come with me." Sunny said as she starts to walks away with Lina Nehsziriah, Amelia and Naga following her.

Ramon takes that chance to speak with the rest of the gang, especially to the guys. "Now listen up you guys, here is a word of advice, don't upset Sunny, she is crazy, very crazy, and she can hit you violently on you-know-where."

Zelgadiss and Gourry got paled with that news.

"You don't need to remind me abiut that, my lower parts still hurt." Gourry said.

_------_

Right behind the tree-apartment Sunny turns around to face Lina and the girls, her face seems quite calm and peaceful.

"So what's the matter?" Amelia asked.

"I notice that you four have been taking likely to my boyfriend Ramon." Sunny said in a calm voice.

"**WHAT!?!?!**" all four girls screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Lina screamed.

"Well, I notice you four getting in to my man."

"That' is absured!!! All we did was facing Ramon, nothing more or less!"

"Besides, he's not my type of men." Naga said arrogantly. "even more, the men get in love with me, not the other way around."

"I assure you that this is now what you are thinking." Amelia assured.

"And I didn't even speak or got anywhere near to Ramon! What are blaming me about?" Nehsziriah complained.

The look on Sunny's face completely assures the girls that she believes them. "Ok the. But let me tell you girls one more thing."

"What's that?" Lina asked.

"Do **NOT** mess with me!" Sunny threatened with her face completely changing.

"WHAT!!?!?" all four girls scream confused.

"You heard me! Stay away from my man, you vixens, or I'll whop you sorry butts so hard that you'll end up in the moon!" She threatened again and walks right pass the four girls. "Now lets get to work, we have a long away ahead of us."

The girls look at each other in shock.

"She's crazy! She is absolutely crazy!" Nehsziriah nearly screamed.

"Now that is what I call being extremely jealous." Naga said.

"And to think that Sunny will be in charge of our training." Amelia said very frightened.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be here with that crazy tomboy." Lina said.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: the real torment is about to commence.

Air Jay: and all knows how crazy Sunny is. See what I suffer all the time?

Sunny: shut up Air Jay!


	67. Trust me!

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 67

_-----_

Ramon and Sunny led the Slayer to a beach, a beach where the air is cold as winter night and the sea is wild and brutal with waves at least twenty feet tall and with enough strength to take down more than one person, the atmosphere here is quite frightening that even gives a human chill to anyone who sees this dreadful scenery.

"Look at this…" Nehsziriah said with a frightened tone. "It's like we are seeing a storm here."

"In this beach the air is always cold and the water is always wild. It sure is not the best place to take a relaxing day in the son." Sunny teased.

"Why did you guys brought us here?" Lina asked.

"This is where most of your training will take place." Ramon responded honestly.

"WHAT!?!?!?" All the Slayers cried.

"You got to be kidding me!" Naga complained. "We are going to train in this cold environment? How can we train like this?"

"This is where Ramon and I trained." Sunny assured with a deadly glare. "This where we learn to remove most of our worthless movements. And now it will be your turn."

"Hold on, you want us to believe that you guys trained here?" Lina asked in an angry and doubtful tone. "Are you kidding me? No one can train here!"

Are you sure?" Ramon asked and walks to shore. No one saw a thing, they just saw him walking down to shore until he had water right up to his knees.

Ramon the takes a deep breath and puts himself in a fighting position and starts to make some movements of his fighting style, each movement seem straight and superb, very perfectly structured and prepared, and when he throws kicks right up in the air its is almost like he was not even with his feet on the water, they are just as precise as his punches, normally our kicks would be much slower if we had our legs in the water but it seems that is not Ramon's case.

"Ramon, look out!!!" Amelia shouted. "Here comes a wave!!!"

Ramon ignores her and continues with his training with the giant wave approaching him at full speed.

"**LOOK OUT!!!!**" The Slayers screamed with the wave just near Ramon.

And the wave splashes violently on Ramon until it passes right through him and Ramon continues to stand firmly on his feet continuing to throw punches and kicks in the air, it was like he did not even felt the wave passing by him, it was like he got hit by a wind.

All the Slayers were amazed with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"This is impossible, surreal……" Valgarv whispered.

Zel agreed. "That wave was strong enough to take a normal person down and drown them……"

"But Ramon there has taken the hit like if it was nothing." Gourry finished.

"How did he do that?" Lina asked.

Sunny smirked and then whistled to Ramon. "Come back Ramon, the demonstration is over!" Sunny then turns back to the Slayers. "This is just a demonstration of how your training will take place. First we are going to perfect your resistance and for that how better to perfect then to let Mother Nature assist us. The first thing you are going to do is do the exact same thing that Ramon did just now; you are all going to do your movement on the shore and get hit with the violent waves and even endure this cold weather."

"But if we get hit with the waves we'll be taken down for sure!" Amelia assured.

"Yes I know that, it was also hard in our times so I don't expect you to get it right in the first time. The trick here is to get use to these waters, get use to his power and fury. For years now the waters of this beach continued as brutal and as violent as it is today."

"Even so many have come here to train to perfect most of their skills in this very ground." Ramon continued as he approached the gang.

"But what if they get hit by the waves and then get taken by the sea?" Sylphiel asked.

"Don't worry, Sunny and I will be here to make sure you don't drown." Ramon guaranteed. "We know these waters like the palms of our hands and we'll be ready to rescue you if you ever get in any trouble."

The Slayers remain in silence for a moment, that was enough to reassure them that they are not in any mortal danger but even so the training that Sunny and Ramon are forcing them to take seems impossible to accomplish.

Lina on the other hand is more than worry, she is frightened because the training that she is about to do forcing her to do something that she is not prepared to do, even so her pride don't allow her to show any weakness. "So when do we start?"

"Right now." Sunny replied and Lina walks to the shore.

Valgarv growled. "This is nauseating! That woman thinks that she can start on ahead of me in this hazardous instruction? Well think again." And Valgarv walks right after Lina.

"Well then…who am I to stand behind." Naga said as she follows next.

Zel just chuckles, "it seems like we are in trouble again." He said as he, Gourry and Amelia run after the others.

"They are afraid but their determination gives them strength." Ramon said.

"But they will need to overcome their fears or else they won't survive the second task." Sunny whispered.

All six of them stayed on the shore where Ramon was and they started to perform their moves in the water, they have been practicing for five minutes already and their skins are all pales because of the cold ice water and the wintry wind.

"Damn…I really would not want to be in their shoes." Nehsziriah said, feeling sorry for her friends. "If this keeps up they will all catch a cold."

"I have to protest, this in inhumane!" Sylphiel stated. "How can you expect them to perfect themselves if you put them in such barbaric training?"

"In the world of the martial arts speed and strength is very important as well as the resistance of your body. They will need to dominate it perfectly if they ever hope on defeating Shabrimingo." Ramon said in a severe tone as he cleans himself with a towel. "They must be prepared."

"But I don't get it, in this dimension there are a lot of strong fighters, even you and Sunny are much more skilful than most fighters that we faced, why the heck do you people need Lina and the others to be strong?" Nehsziriah asked. "I know that Lina and the gang are the decedents but even so why are you people so concern on making them stronger?"

"It was like we said before, Shabrimingo is afraid of them. That is why Shabrimingo has been killing every decedents of the group that has defeated him in the past, one of the main reasons why Lina and her friends lost their parents." Sunny responded very candidly. "The opponent that they are going to face is alarming, make no mistake about it. If don't train Lina and her friends very correctly they will have the same fate their love ones suffered. And most of all they want to avenge their love one's death and to avenge all the ones who suffered at the hands of Shabrimingo. it is their fighter's pride that makes them go to this battle but also because they could never live with themselves if they didn't had a chance to make Shabrimingo pay."

Nehsziriah and Sylphiel did not say anything else, it is sad how can some one be caught in a war such as this, even so the Slayers volunteered to face Shabrimingo and end his rein of obscurity. There are those who are forced to go to war but there are those who volunteer to go to such war and those are the most brave, most strongest and courageous of all that go to war.

Suddenly a wave starts to emerge, running directly to the Slayers, a wave that was just as big as the one who hit Ramon. Not one of them moved from their places but the mere sight of the enormous brutal wave was enough to scare them.

"Hang on there you guys!!" Sunny shouted. "Resist the wave, that's all you must do!"

The Slayers retain their ground waiting bravely for the wave to come, only Lina has her hearth beating in trepidation.

"Hang in there you guys!!" Nehsziriah shouted in support.

"You can do it!" Sylphiel joined in the shouting.

All six of them waited for the wave until it finally hit them all with much brutality and strengths, making them all lose their balance and being dragged back to shore.

"W-what does this means?" Sylpheil asked. "Should they be able to hold their grounds when they get hit by the wave?"

"That is the purpose in this training." Ramon responded. "But no one is successful at the first try. That's why they will need to get use to it." Ramon then notices something. "Wait a minute, there are only five of you." He said as he only sees Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Naga and Valgarv.

"Where's Lina?" Sunny asked concern.

"Lina?" Gourry repeated as he got up.

Everyone looks back to the water to see Lina in the water, the wave must have pulled her back to the sea, she has no feet but she is not that far to the shore.

"Help me!!! Help me you guys!" Lina cried in desperation and she agitated around, trying not to sink.

"Lina what's the matter with you? You are not that far! Just swim back here!" Sunny shouted. "Hurry up before another big wave comes up!"

"Guys, help!!!!" She cried very loud with another wave forming right behind her.

"**Lina look out!!!!**" Gourry screamed and runs to the water.

Lina looks back to see a giant wave coming directly at her. The wave hits Lina very brutally, sinking her to the bottom of the ocean.

Lina managed to hold her breath and close her eyes but in that moment Lina thought that her life is going to end but a strong hand hold her on the arm. Its Gourry holding her tight and pulling her to him, luckily for Lina Gourry is a good swimmer, even so the water is too strong and it is pulling deeply to the water.

Gourry tries to swim back to the surface but of no avail, the water dragging them back and Gourry is staring to lose some air, it will only be a matter of time before they become another victim of the sea. "I can't let Lina die, I must get her out of here!" he said in his mind, swimming with all his strength.

Suddenly someone grabs him by the arm and pulls him back to the surface. They manage to return back to the surface just in time, any second later and they would have drowned. Gourry and Lina gasped for air when they returned to the surface and then they saw Ramon. He saved them like he said he would.

"Hang on you two, I'll drive you back." Ramon said and then swims back to shore, dragging Lina and Gourry with him.

_-----_

Once they returned back to shore the rest of the gang ran back to them to see if Lina and Gourry are alright, all except Valgarv.

"Lina, Gourry, are you alright?" Amelia asked in concern. But they didn't respond, they were still panting heavily.

"I must say that you guys manage to scare us. Even me." Zel admitted with a sight of relieve.

"You two really know how to make a person blow hi stop." Naga taunted.

"**LINA WHAT WAS THAT STUPID THING YOU JUST DID!?!?!**" Gourry shouted angrily at Lina, he just could not help himself, Lina manage to scare him in a level that no one can imagine. "**It's already risky enough that we have to train in these dangerous conditions little less adventure in it!!!**"

But this shocked everyone, even Valgarv, Gourry never lost his temper before and no one would ever imagine that he would lose it, he must have been really worry with Lina to act this way, in his eyes it almost seems like that his concern is coming out by his tears.

But Lina is the one who's more shocked, Gourry has never shouted at her like this…never…this traumatized Lina so much that she could not help herself from shaking. This new side of Gourry really frightened her.

Amelia decides to enter the conversation, to make sure that Gourry doesn't blow up on Lina. "Calm down Gourry, calm down! And I must say that I have to agree with Gourry here Lina, you took a lot of changes to go in there."

Lina closes her eyes hard and get up to her feet and with a firm voice. "It wants my fault, the water just dragged me there. That's all."

"**Then why the heck didn't you swim back?**" Gourry shouted again, he was still in the state of nervous breakdown.

Immediately Zelgadiss puts his hand on Gourry's shoulder, telling him to calm down and then he looks at Lina and asks. "Lina, do you know how to swim?"

Gourry gasped with that question, he never took in consideration if Lina could swim.

Lina's silence was answer that Zelgadiss need, never in her life had she felt so disgraced.

"OOOHOHOHOH!!!!" Naga laughed. "Now this is rich! I can not believe that you don't know how to swim! Any other fighter knows how to…" Naga was interrupted when Amelia puts her hand on her sister's mouth, the little least that Naga could do is not to endure Lina's humiliation much longer.

"Lina I'm so sorry about Gracia. She has a real big mouth."

"I can not believe this. I was whitewashed by someone who doesn't contain the straightforward capacity of swimming. It is so discomforting!" Valgarv snarled in his mind.

This surprised Nehsziriah, back in Sylphiel's home twon she saw Lina going to the beach to take a bath that she never thought that she doesn't know how to swim. But now that Nehsziriah remembers it Lina never swim in those times.

"Lina, is it true that you don't know how to swim?" Gourry asked, staring to feel some indignity for shouting at Lina.

Lina breathed furiously and then looks back at Gourry with an angry attitude. "**Don't make such a big deal out of this, you Jelly fish!!!**"

Lina started to walk away from the rest of the gang but Gourry followed her. "But why you never told me that?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" She snapped angrily without ever looking at Gourry.

"Hey calm down Lina, I'll teach you how to swim." Gourry offered.

As a reply Lina throws a big punch at Gourry, throwing him down to the sand. "Forget it Gourry, I am not a fish!" she then resumes walking to who knows where.

The Slayers gang did not say a word, their training just started and already the gang are starting to be divided because of a silly fight. Amelia on the other hand feels concern for the relationship between Lina and Gourry, they seemed so close ever since they first meet for the first time in Atlas city, Gourry was indeed much better that Drasen, a million times better but now things are complicated, not because of an insignificant little argument but because of Lina's pride.

Sunny and Ramon did not expect this, the preparation has just started but it really has started in the worst ways.

"Alright everyone, the training is over for today, we shall continue tomorrow." Ramon announced.

With that the Slayers walked back to the tree-apartment, only Gourry stayed in the ground with his hair covering his eyes.

"Why did you end the training, Ramon? Because of a lover's discussion? Remember that these people need to be ready for a big battle." Sunny reminded.

"I know that but look at the scene that just happened. If they continued with the training they would be with their minds in it, so it was best to end it now before things get worst."

"I see, Maybe your right, we better give them the rest of the day off, their future training will be as bad as today. But I wonder if Lina will appear in the training, she was quite embarrassed here."

"I believe that that will depend on her."

_-----_

The day passed until evening came, and Gourry spend the rest of the day sited on a tree log, his face is still sore because of the punch he received from Lina, she has never hit him so hard before. Was it because he shouted at her or because in some way he embarrassed her with the knowledge that she can not swim? What ever the case Gourry feels lost, and alone, the same loneliness he felt when his mother and his sister died, it was a terrible painful feeling that he had no desire to live it but he is, and it is killing him, all because of Lina. Gourry wonders why he's feeling this way because of Lina, but he has to admit that ever since the day he meet Lina back in school their relationship has become quite stronger, they have already been on dates, fought together and even helped each other in the most difficult situations, well…it was Lina the most of the times, she helped Gourry overcome the lost of his sister and she freed him from working with Rashad. Gourry is very grateful for all the things that Lina has done for him but and he tried everything in his power to return the favour to Lina, he even offered her the possibility to learn how to swim but she rewarded him with a punch, he's so confused and so lost that he doesn't know what to do about Lina.

"Gourry?" a voice from behind him called. Gourry turns around to see Amelia.

"Amelia, what is it?" He asked in a stumpy voice.

"Well… that is what I ask you. Are you alright? This about Lina, I mean…"

Gourry doesn't respond, he simply looks down to the ground. "I just don't know….she's angry with me. So angry… I offer my help but she punched me good… I promise to protect her but her actions today prove that doesn't want my protection."

"No Gourry that is not it!" Amelia immediately interrupted. "Lina is a very proud woman, she doesn't like to talk about her weaknesses. Heck even I didn't knew that she doesn't know how to swim. But there is a lot of good in her, you of all people know that."

Gourry sighed with a sad smile. "Yes I do… she is always there when one of her friends is in danger or in trouble, she is the first one to encourage us when we are feeling down. But why doesn't she let us help her? We are here for her just she is here for us so why doesn't she let us help when she is in need?"

Amelia doesn't respond to that question, she slowly sits on the log next to Gourry. "You really like her, don't you?"

Gourry blinked with that question and turns his looks away from Amelia. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

Amelia giggled with Gourry's reactions. "Don't fool me, you are in love with her, aren't you?"

Gourry gasped with the question and almost fell down with a blush on his face.

Amelia just loved seeing Gourry's embarrassing reactions and then she looks up to the sky, seeing the sun set about to be formed. "I have a feeling for these things you know? You are a nice guy and you are quite loyal, very dedicated to the family. That tattoo in your right arm is the proof of it." Gourry holds his arm, the tattoo in his arm is one of the things he is not trilled to have. "I can also say that Lina is also very much in love with you, I can see that in her eyes when ever she's with you, never in my life I saw her like this."

Gourry almost choked with the news. "R-r-eally?"

"Yes, but the poor girl, she has a very bad experiences with care ness. You know how Lina is a hot tempered girl and she always punches and kicks every one she meets, that is the main reason why no one wanted to be her boyfriend, this desperate Lina a lot, she wanted a man to love her, a man to make her feel needed, to be cared, but she never got that. Then she meet Drasen, and you know what he did, that filthy jerk used Lina and pretended to love her and care for her, that was a most devastating experiences for those who want to be loved. I think you can understand why Lina acted that way when you offered your assistance to Lina, she doesn't want to act so weak and she did when she was with Drasen. The most why she acted that way was because she is afraid, she is afraid to suffer the same thing she suffered when she was with Drasen."

"I see…" Gourry trailed off in a very sentimental tone. He remembers Drasen very well, that scoundrel was Lina's ex and he tormented her with false words. Drasen might be dead but he's still haunting Lina with his fake words of saying that she will never be loved; those false expressions still tortures Lina, making her believe that he was being truthful. Gourry only wished that he meet Lina a long time ago so that he could have finish Drasen a long time ago so that he could finish him for good.

Amelia then puts her hand on Gourry's shoulder. "Just be a little more tolerant with Lina, Gourry. You know how hot tempered she can be but deep inside she a good person. So don't give up on her."

Gourry only smiled at Amelia but deep inside he is alittle afraid to confrot Lina right about now.

Unknown to them that they are being watched from one of the windows of the Tree-building by Zelgadiss who has a jealous expression on his face.

_------_

"Stupid Idiot! Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!!!!" Lina cried as she walks around the woods, her voice sounds angry but she is devastated in the inside, Gourry never shouted so angrily at her and then he humiliated her. "Damn you Gourry, Damn you!!!" She screamed as she picks a rock and throws it to the air, and then she kicks on a tree very brutally, and she continues to punch and kick the tree releasing all the emotions she is feeling.

After five minutes on whacking the tree she rests down on the ground, patting heavily, with tears falling down from her face. She can not hold to the fact that Gourry yelled at her, this was something that she never expected from Gourry and it scared her a lot, Gourry always hade patience with her and today she saw a different side of Gourry that Lina never thought that he had. "Why Gourry, why…"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" a voice asked from right behind Lina, she turns around to see Aunty Aqua.

"Aunty? What are you doing here?" Lina asked as she cleaned up her tears.

"I was just seeing how you guys are doing, are Sunny and Ramon going to hard on you?" Aqua asked and then laughed weakly.

"Yes they are." Lina admitted. "Those two are amazing, we hardly had the enough time to counter any of their moves when we spares, and most of all they defeated Valgarv very easily. And now they are forcing us to endure some really heavy training."

"Yes I know, they are my best students and now they are preparing you the same way I prepared them."

"WHAT!?!?!" Lina cried. "You forced them to do all that?"

"Quite right, even if they are more demanding than what I was back then, especially Sunny."

"She is crazy, you know that?" Lina whispered to Aqua.

"Yes I know, but why are we whispering?"

Lina laughed with that one, she is staring to feel more open with the old lady, she is very easy to get along with.

"Lina, what happen in the training today?" Aqua asked suddenly.

This caught Lina off guard but the she explained everything that happen and what Gourry did to her.

"He just yelled at you?"

"Yes, he thought that it was all a joke I made and that almost cost my life." She said with a serious tone.

Aqua just laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Lina growled, revolted with Aqua's actions.

"Because you are being silly, my dear. You are getting all work up because Gourry yelled at you? He did not yell at you because he was furious or anything, he yelled because he was deeply concern with you, he was afraid to lose you."

Lina blushed at those words, she really did not saw it that way, she was so caught up in the surprise that she did not saw that fact.

"But why don't you let him teach him how to swim?" Aqua asked a little curious.

"Well…" Lina did not know how to answer that, true she is a very proud woman but in this fact she doesn't know how come she was so mad at him when he offered to help her to swim.

"Can I ask you a personal question Lina Inverse? Why did you want to learn how to fight?" Aqua asked, seeing that Lina is more confused about her feeling that she doesn't know how to think right.

Lina did not responded at her at first, this is a very personal question and it is none of everyone's business, but somehow Lina feels that she can open up freely to Aunty Aqua, this old lady was kind enough to clear out all the doubts she had about Shabrimingo and most of all she gave her the option of walking away from this upcoming battle. "Well, it was when I was young…my sister is a very strong fighter, so strong that she could even cut a tree with a kitchen knife, that was the problem with my father and my family, they always had eyes for Luna, comparing me with all the stuff she did, I felt so abandoned…I think that is why I was so angry at Gourry when he offered to teach me how to swim, it made me remember all the times I was with my family, it made me feel so insignificant. I asked my father to teach me how to fight so that I could be noticed, I even entered to some martial arts tournaments to impress my family but something different happen, I grew excited on fighting someone whose skills are just as good as mine, I felt passionate with all that that I completely forgotten about getting the attention of my family, in a certain way I felt free…"

"I see." Aqua said with a smile, Lina's spirit grew stronger when she felt the need to fight more freely for herself and not to impress anyone. "Even so there is fear in You Lina."

"Fear? What are you talking about?" Lina asked curiously, she is not afraid of anything, is she?

"Tell me, why do you always kiss Gourry in secret, when he's asleep?"

Lina blushed furiously. "How-how do you know that?!?!?"

"Xellos informed me."

"Xellos!?!?!?"

"Yes, he and Filia was looking after you and your gang when you were in Atlas city to make sure that none of Shabrimingo's goons would not attack you, and Xellos saw you kissing Gourry while he was sleeping."

"**THAT FRUITCAKE!!!!!**" Lina screamed furiously. "**How dares he to spy on me like that!?!?!? The next time I see him I'm going to kill him so bad that he will beg me to stop!!!**"

Aqua got scared with Lina's angry attitude, even she can be frightened with Lina's angry maybe it is best not to inform her that there was a time that Gourry did the same thing to her. "You like Gourry, you like him very much I can say that by the way how Xellos always described the ways you two were always together, a very special chemistry if I may. Still I must confess that I very confused, why do you kiss Gourry in secret? If you like him so much why don't you admit your feelings to him?"

Lina blushed so hard that her face became as red as a tomato, she is so embarrassed that she back away until she reached a tree, the same tree that she's been punching. Lina starts to understand what Aqua meant when she accused Lina to be afraid. "I'm…a'm afraid of admitting my feelings… I had a boyfriend once who was an incredible jerk and he never loved me, he simply toyed with my feelings…that is why I am afraid to admit my feelings to Gourry…I'm scare that he would not return them back."

"You are afraid that? I don't want to sound rude but don't you think that is a little small?"

"I know but…" Lina starts to tremble so hard that she fell down on her knees and with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm afraid of suffering the same pain I endured when I was with Drasen…I was hoping to see some love and care in Drasen but I was an idiot back then. Then I meet Gourry who is the complete opposite of Drasen, he is caring, loyal and kind, even so I am so afraid…I'm so afraid…." Lina could not hold her tears and they fell down her cheek.

Aqua could only imagine what Lina must have suffered because of Drasen, possibly the same pain that any woman could suffer when they see that they were never loved, only used. This worries Aqua a lot, if Lina doesn't overcome her fears she will never overcome the second task and she will end up dead.

Aqua then lets out a sigh and turns her head to the sunset, even if this is a parallel world the sunset is just as equal as Lina's world. "Lina, I am not your mother and I am not sure I am the right person to give you advices but remember that you have a big battle ahead of you, one that might cost your live, yours and your friends. If I had a man that I care for so much and I had the same situation that you are in I would admit my feelings to my man, even if he returned those feelings back to me or not because I never wanted to regret any of the moments I passed with him if he or I end up dying. This might sound silly but that is what I would do. I am not forcing you to admit your feelings to Gourry, Lina, all I'm asking is that you make the right decision so that in the end you don't end up more unaided." After saying that Aqua starts to walk away, leaving Lina alone with her thoughts and feelings.

Those words did made Lina think about her situation. Lina admits it, she loves Gourry but would he return the feelings to her? But then again Aqua is right, Lina has a big battle that can cause some deaths and the one thing that Lina doesn't want is to leave this world with admitting herself to Gourry. Even so Lina is afraid, what can she do?

_-----_

Its one in the morning and Gourry could not sleep at all, he's very concern about Lina to even blink an eye, and she's been out all day ever since he shouted at her. Gourry is not concern that Lina might be in trouble because she is in danger in this parallel world, Gourry is more concern that he might have destroyed the relationship he has with Lina and that she might end up never speaking to him again.

Gourry goes to the bathroom and washes his face and looks at himself in the mirror, then he looks at his arm, his tattooed arm, that tattoo was put on him when he entered in some illegal fights to earn money, he didn't do it for himself he did it for his little sister who now is dead, and today he saved Lina from being drowned and as a reward he was punched for his rescuing. Looks like everyone who he tries to help ends dead or runs away from him, this makes Gourry feel very alone and he hates it.

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. "Gourry…"

Gourry recognized that voice even if he was in the bathroom. "Lina?" he immediately ran to the door but he could not open it because Lina was pulling from where she was.

"Don't open Gourry, let's just talk from where we are…" Lina said in a soft voice, she doesn't have the courage to see Gourry's directly.

Gourry lets go of the door and leads against it. "Alright, talk…"

Lina lets go of the door and takes a deep breath. "Gourry, I'm just here to say that I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Gourry replied heatedly. "You think that is enough? You had me worry back then and you slap me on the face! You think that a simple worry would be enough for what you did? What you did was inexcusable Lina! Can't you think a little on my feelings next time?"

"Your feelings?" Lina replied in the same tone. "You humiliated me back then when you told everyone that I didn't know how to swim! Did you though on my feelings back then?"

"I only asked! I didn't announce to everyone like you are accusing me! And most of all I offered you to help you on that matter!"

"I don't care Gourry! I don't need help on everyone to learn how to swim! I can do it myself!"

Gourry remain in silence after that, this worried Lina, it seems that she made him mad. "Gourry?"

"Why do you act like this?" Gourry asked in a motionless tone.

"Huh?"

"Why must you act like this? Why do you always want to do everything by yourself? You are always willing to help your friends when they are in trouble so why don't you let us help you? There is a limit for when a people can do by itself you know?"

Lina did not responded him right now, she just looks down with a sad look. "This is how I am Gourry, after all the time we are together you should know how I am. I wish I could do something about my attitude but I can't. I tried Gourry, I really did, but this is who I am. So I can promise ypou two things Gourry: I will always be this good looking girl and I will always have this personality, and there is nothing in the world that can change that."

"Lina Don't you understand? I'm not asking you to change! All I'm asking you is to trust me!" Gourry said in a very emotional voice.

Lina was taken by surprise with his tone. "What?"

"The way you act Lina…the way you treated me today, it almost seems like you have no trust in me. You helped me ever since the day we meet Lina, you saved me from a dark future and all I want is to return the favour for your kindness. That is all I want Lina, all I ask if for you to trust me……"

"**SHUT UP STUPID!!!!**" Lina interrupted very emotional herself, she didn't realise that she made Gourry believe in all this, more than ever she starts to feel like dirt. "Who is the moron that said that I don't trust you Gourry? I never said that I didn't rust you, do you think that I would tell you everything that happen about my mother and family to everyone? I'm sorry if I gave wrong signs but the truth is that I do trust you Gourry, you saved me from that moron Drasen even when I was out of my mind and I thank you for that, I really am…"

"Lina…"Gourry whispered, the tone in her voice completely tells Gourry that she is being straight, and it was more than enough to remove all the pressure that has been inside him today.

Lina then takes a few steps away from the door a little relived herself, it does her good to let all of those emotions out, its like it removes a big weight from her heart. She then turns back to the door with a shy smile. "So Gourry……do you still want to teach me how to swim?"

Gourry did not respond to Lina. He simply opens the door and Lina could see his smile and his tender eyes. After gazing each other for a moment Gourry rushes to Lina and hugs her.

"G-Gourry?" Lina stutter with a big blush on her face, Gourry has hugged her before but this is the tenderest hug that Gourry ever gave her, the most tenders hug that anyone ever gave her.

"I want Lina……" That was Gourry's response, it was so soft that Lina almost melted with the mere sound of it. Lina then returned the hug with a soft smile of her own. They have been in that position for a few moments.

"We have more training coming up tomorrow Lina, you better get some rest." Gourry said warmly as he tried to let go of Lina but she refused to let go.

"Can we stay like this for a few more moments…please?" Lina asked affectionately.

Gourry blushed with Lina's request and then he hugs her again. "Sure…"

_-----_

A new day came and Nehsziriah walks around the corridors of the Tree-building, yawning all the way. "Man, I slept so fine today, it's almost hard to believe that we have a big battle on the way. This entire situation seems so surreal but here we are. I wonder if Lina came back last night, she was really angry with Gourry, and I wonder if Gourry is still gloomy about yesterday."

Nehsziriah then passes by Gourry's apartment only to find him sited on the ground and leaning against the wall and in his arms is Lina with her head rested on his chest, by the looks of things they have been sleeping on the hall the entire night.

"They've been sleeping in the hall the entire night?" Nehsziriah though as she slowly walks away, without disturbing the two love birds. "Man, I can't wait to tell Amelia and the others."

_To be continued……_

Alandra: another chapter done and this time we made a really big. Huge Lina/Gourry chapter, maybe we'll do a Amelia/Zel chapter next time.

Sunny: in other words we still have a long work to do on this fic.

Maliska: read and review please.


	68. Please Trust me!

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

Chapter 68

"Easy there Lina, you are doing great, just don't get upset." Gourry said with one hand holding Lina's back.

"I **AM **taking it easy!" Lina said with steamy voice.

"C'mon Lina, this doesn't hurt."

"Well it hurts to me pal! I'm the one doing the hard work!"

"Alright, I'm going to release it, ok?"

"WHAT!? No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because……I'm not ready for it…" She said very embarrassedly.

"Are you sure Lina?"

Lina stayed in silence for a moment until she nodded her head. "I'm……I'm still not ready for it…"

"Well Lina, I have to say that you are doing a fine job."

"What?" only then Lina finds out that she is floating on the water. "I…I DID IT!! I'm floating in the water" Lina screamed excitedly and end up sinking. Then she emerges from the water all in high spirits. "Yes! I'm finally learning how to swim!!"

Gourry sweat dropped. "Sometimes she gets energized over the most little things…" it's been three days since Lina accepted to let Gourry teach her how to swim during the reassesses of their training on the swimming pool that Ramon and Sunny have on their tree-building.

Sunny forced Xellos to make the pool in the tree-building so that she and Ramon can have their private _time_ in the pool. They sure like to have private times every where. Poor Xellos was the one who had all the hard work under the penalty of pain in the family jewels, still he never had the chance to swim in the pool, in fact no one does, and even so Sunny gave permission to Lina and Gourry to use the pool for Lina's teachings on swimming.

"It is sure taking Lina a long time to learn how to swim." Nehsziriah said as she sited on the bench next to Amelia.

"C'mon give her a break, this is the first time she takes swims lessons, at least she knows how to float in the water that is something."

"I know but she took three days to learn how to float."

"So what? How long did it took for you to learn how to swim?"

"At least a few mouths, but I was six back then and Lina is a full grow woman…well, almost."

Amelia then cover's Nehsziriah mouth with her hand. "Don't let Lina hear you or else she will get all steam up and bump you up for good, or worst she will lose her temper and unleash a Dragon Slave on all of us, why do you think that we don't let my sister come here? Because Gracia will obviously make fun on Lina, Lina loses her mind and we'll all end up in terrible pain."

Nehsziriah gulped. "I got your point."

"I need to speak with you Amelia!" Sunny suddenly said very highly from behind Nehsziriah and Amelia. It was so sudden that Amelia and Nez jumped from their seat.

"Don't ever do that again!" Nehsziriah complained. "You scare me haft to death!"

"And miss the looks on your faces? I don't think so!" Sunny taunted. "Well anyway I wanted to talk to ya Amelia. It's about your boyfriend Zelgafitiss."

Amelia blushed when Sunny said that. "He's not my boyfriend! And it is pronounced Zelgadiss! What is wrong with Zelgadiss?"

"He seems to be all fuming at something. Really all fumed up, Ramon waist him quite easily during their sparing section, he wasn't concentrated the enough in these last days and if this keeps up we will just have to send him packing."

"Send him packing? Why?" Amelia protested.

"Don't forget that you people have a big battle ahead of you. If Zel isn't with his mind straight on to his work he will be an easy prey to Shabrimingo, or most likely he'll be send to his doom. Of course that can be avoided if what ever it is that it is bothering him can be fixed."

"In other words you want me to find out what is worng with Zelgadiss."

"That's right." Sunny said as she tapped Amelia on the head. "Now go get him girl!"

Nehsziriah sweat drooped. "Sometimes I don't know when Sunny is talking seriously or when she is taunting others."

"You and me both." Amelia said.

Like Sunny has suggested Amelia went to see Zelgadiss who was sited on the top of a large rock out side the tree-building with a very solemn and irate look. Amelia never saw him like that before, she only saw that serious look on him the first time she meet him, but this time it seems to be quite more serious.

"Zelgadiss?" Amelia said but Zel gave her no response, he just keeps looking away to the horizon, to the sun set.

Amelia walks up to the rock and sits next to Zelgadiss without saying a single word and looks to the sunset, the red and the orange colours and the warm feeling that it is getting, now that she thinks about it this must be the most amorous moment she has ever been with Zelgadiss only that he did not say a word. "Zel…"

"What were you doing?" Zel interrupted with a very heated tone.

"What?" Amelia asked, completely caught by Zel's tone, he never use it on her before.

"What were you doing the other day with Gourry? I saw you two talking outside! Getting quite relaxed about it I must say!"

"Relaxed about it?"

"Yes, I saw you putting your hand on his shoulder! What do you say about that?"

Amelia was really shocked with all this, Zel has never spoken to her like this, he is furious because she was with another guy, talking. Amelia then realised something, was Zelgadiss jealous? Was the cool minded, always serene Zelgadiss jealous? "I was just tranquilizing him. He was all upset because of his fight with Lina so I try to make him feel better. That's all, you don't need to get upset about it."

"Amelia, I don't want you go anywhere near Gourry or any other man. Understood?" Zel said, raising his voice.

Amelia had her eyes wide open when Zel yelled at her like that, but as a response she glares back at Zel. "And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Zel was taken in shock when Amelia shouted at him, that only made Amelia even madder. "Why are you looking at me that way? Are you shocked that I can talk back? Just who do you think I am? An object which you can use? I am a woman Zelgadiss not a toy! And I don't need you to tell me what to do or with whom I should be with!"

"Hold on I didn't say that! All I said is that I don't want you anywhere near a man."

"You don't ell me what to do! **YOU JERK!!**" Amelia shouted at him ran back to the tree building with tears on her eyes.

Zel only watched her leave with his eyes filled with bewilderment. He wasn't being rude to Amelia, was he?

A day passed since Zelgadiss and Amelia had their little fight, during that time Zel remained in the same place where he fought with Amelia still confused with what happen and at the same time he has a broken heart, a pain that he only felt once, it was on the day when he lost his parents and this time his pain is even more extreme because this time it was him who caused the pain upon himself and not Rezo.

"Yo Zel!" Nehsziriah called from behind him.

"Huh?" Zel turns around to see Nehsziriah with a angry face. "What's the matter?" he asked when he jumped down to the ground right next to Nehsziriah.

"That is what I ask you. You were a complete total jerk with Amelia. You are sure damn lucky that Lina and Naga are not here right now to kick your butt, yet."

Zel sighed. "I just don't know what the matter with Amelia is. I don't understand why she acted that way."

"Well DUH!!" Nehsziriah snapped. "You totally talk to her like she was your property only! Man, and here I thought that Valgarv was a yank."

"So….she was angry because I talk to her that way?"

"**Of course!!**" Nehsziriah shouted right on Zel's face. "Damn and here I thought that Gourry was dense. Is this the way that you ever treated all your girlfriends?"

"Amelia is not my girlfriend!" Zel said with a serious and embarrassed face. "And I never had any girlfriend."

"And why am I not shock."

With that remark Zel glares at Nehsziriah. "Look here you little idiot, do you have any idea how my life was?"

Nehsziriah backed away a little. "Yeah, I know, everyone knows. You were always preparing yourself for your big fight with Rezo but that now reason….."

"Preparing is not the correct word to put it in." Zel interrupted. "My entire life was all dedicated for my vengeance. My parents were murdered right in front of me and then Rezo used the press to put the culpability on me, do you understand how that makes a person feel? Feeling trapped and haunted by the entire world because of a felony you never committed? No you don't, in fact none of the guys could understand how that is because they never suffered what I suffered. So I abolished my feelings for a very long time and dedicated to my revenge. Vengeance was the only think I could think off, it was my only thought when I stand, when I sleep, when I woke and even when I dreamed, it became my life, so much that I forsake myself from the world who putted the guilt's on me with out listening to my version." He said and then rested next to the rock. "I close my heart to anyone, even to Zolf and Rodimas. But then Amelia appeared into my life, she came to me even when I tried to back her away, she kept approaching to me even if I was a complete foreigner to her……she was the first and only one who made me forget about my settling of scores and made me understand every moment of my life. She opened up my spirit that was lost at the shadows for so long. And then I saw her with Gourry and….and….I felt like I was losing her. It was not how I lost my parents but I felt like my heart was being cut in pieces."

Nehsziriah was in silence for a moment. "You were jealous."

"I was not!" Zel shouted. "I was not …at least I think…maybe…no, I was not….why should I …."

Nehsziriah shake her head. "You were jealous Zelgadiss, admit it. But at least now I understand why you were a complete jerk to Amelia. Any person would find it weird but after seeing all the stuff you suffered and were obsess about they would understand. You still need a lot to learn about acting like a normal person. A lot."

"But what should I do? Amelia was so angry at me."

"Well, first you should go to her and apologise." Nehsziriah responded, a little bit sarcastically.

"I…I can't…."

"Why not?"

As a response Zel sits down to the ground. "I'm afraid that she might not accept my apologies, that she will turn me down."

"I'm sorry Zel but that seems a little bit stupid to me."

"Just leave me alone." Zel replied angrily and walked away.

After her little talk with Zel, Nehsziriah walked over to Amelia's apartment and told to her the conversation she had with Zel. Amelia's face is all red and tire.

"I see…" Amelia said with a soft, sad voice. "I now understand why he acted that way."

"Yeah, and now he afraid to apologise because he's afraid that you might bite him down, can you believe that?" Nehsziriah said almost laughing. "But I have to say that by the look on his face was a real fear, not a fear from a shy boy. His past must have been much harder than what we think for him to act this way. Maybe you should talk to him Amelia."

"I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You didn't listen to the way he shouted at me, he acted like he didn't trust me. That was the only reason why I shouted back at him, I completely understand how terrible his past was, I comprehend that perfectly but the way he talked to me and yelled at me completely indicates that he has no faith on me." Amelia said sadly. "I know I promise Rodimas that I would look out for Zel but how can I keep that promise if Zel doesn't trust me? That is what saddens me most…"

Nehsziriah was going to reply to that but she stopped herself when she saw the sad and emotional look on Amelia's face. Nehsziriah then realised that continuing with this conversation would only made Amelia feel much worse, so she decided to leave.

Once Nehsziriah was gone Amelia laid down to her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Nehsziriah meet up with Lina and the others in Sunny and Ramon's apartment and told them everything that Zel and Amelia told her.

"So namely they are afraid to talk to each other." Gourry said.

"Yeah." Lina said as she nodded her head. "Zel is afraid to lose Amelia and Amelia is afraid that Zel might become someone she never expected to be."

"This sure would make a movie." Sylphiel said.

"Well I said let them be." Naga said as she drank her bottle of beer.

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried.

"Don't you care for your sister's happiness?" Ramon asked.

"Of course I do. That is why I say that Amelia is better off without that rock headed jerk. He really sounds like a pervert to me."

"Why do you say that?" Nehsziriah asked.

"It is the impression I get. And besides they never declared themselves as a couple. Sure they have gone on dates and have some arguments but they went to the next level."

"Next level?" Gourry asked.

"Oh c'mon. Have you never seen the times when Zelgadiss risked his life for Amelia? And don't forget that Zelgadiss has saved Amelia's life many times in the past, how can you say that Zel is not the right guy for Amelia. Would you prefer that Amelia would stay with a guy who has less the guts and dedication that Zel has?" Lina asked.

"Its true that Zel was a brute again to Amelia but that is all due the sad existence he lived in." Sylphiel said. "Why can't you give one final chance to Zelgadiss Naga? After all there is a little thing called second chances."

Naga did not respond, she stayed in silence for a moment, thinking about the situation and then she spoke. "Well…… I say we take a vote. All those in favour of NOT putting Amelia and Zelgadiss back together say _ME_. Me!" Naga looks around to the gang to see that none of them is favouring her vote. "Alright, all those in favour on putting Amelia and Zel together say ME."

"Me!" Lina Said.

"Me!" Gourry said.

"Me!" Nehsziriah said.

"Me." Sylphiel said.

"Me." Ramon said.

"Me!" Sunny said.

Naga glares at her friends for not backing her up. Then she looks back at Valgarv who did not vote yet. "Well what about you?"

"I am not engrossed within this childish matchmaking. So my vote is blank." Valgarv replied.

"Looks like we win Naga." Lina teased.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Gourry asked.

No one responded, their ideas are empty.

"Well, we have to put them alone, that's for sure." Nehsziriah said.

"And we also have to make sure that it is a quit spot where no one can disturb them." Lina added.

"But how can we be sure that they will talk to each other?" Sylphiel asked. "Considering they fight they had I'm afraid that they will turn back on each other and leave."

Everyone remain in silence again.

Suddenly Sunny starts to clap her hands with an evil grin in her face. "I have a great idea."

Ramon recognized that grin. "Oh no, Sunny I know that grin of yours. Don't do this Sunny, please don't do this." He pleaded.

"Well you know I'm gonna do it!"

"Yeah, that is what I am afraid off."

The slayers did not say a word, but by the looks on Sunny's face it is obvious that she has a very wicked plan.

"Sometimes I question who is more crazy, Lina or Sunny." Nehsziriah whispered.

"**I heard that!**" Lina and Sunny shouted at the same time.

Amelia remains in her room and just looking out the window, from the window she could see Zelgadiss who is still in the same boulder. Amelia just wonders if Zelgadiss is really sorry then why doesn't he come to her to apologise.

Amelia then hears a knock on her door, she opens it to see Ramon. "Mr. Ramon, what is it?"

"I came to tell you to meet me and the others in apartment nº 33, we are going to talk about some new training procedures. Be there in five minutes." Ramon responded and then left

A few moments later he went to Zelgadiss to give him the same message. From the window in her room Sunny just smirked, her plan is working perfectly so far. "Does everyone have a cellular phone?"

"I do." Gourry responded and then showed his phone.

"Good give it to me."

"What are you going to need it for?"

"Just give it!!" Sunny said in a warning tone.

Gourry nearly trembled with Sunny's warning, so he carefully starched his arm to Sunny to give her his cellular phone.

"Good!" Sunny takes the phone from Gourry and then left the apartment.

"What do you think her plan is?" Sylphiel asked.

"I don't know, but I am getting quite curious about it." Lina said.

Zel entered the apartment that Ramon told him to be, it was a room on the top floors and he curses the place for not having elevators. "Sorry I'm late, this place is……" Zel stopped himself when he saw that Amelia is there and all alone. Both of them are staring at each other without a word to be spoken.

Suddenly the door from behind Zelgadiss closes, leaving Amelia and Zel lock inside the apartment. "Hey what is this?" Zel shouted, kicking and punching the door. The door is made of metal which it is impossible for Zel to break it.

Amelia looks around the apartment, it is a short place with no windows and the walls also seem to be made of metal, the room only has the sofa which Amelia is sited on and a little glass table with a cellular phone in it. Looks like they we're well tricked into coming into this place, but trapped in such a small space? What are they up to?.

All of a sudden the phone starts to ring and Amelia immediately picks it up. "Hello?"

"_**Put it in high-speakers!**_" Sunny shouted from the phone.

Sunny's voice was so high that it almost drilled inside Amelia's head. "Ouch… don't shout! Don't have any matters when you answer a phone call? I am not deaf you know."

"_Well you must be for not putting it in high speakers yet._"

"Alright, alright!" Amelia repulsively put the phone in high speakers. "There it's done, happy?"

"_Alright you two, I set everything up so that you two can settle your differences. The doors will not be open until everything is all straightened out. You eat, drink, sleep, do your necessities in there until everything is all said and done._"

"**WHAT!?**" Amelia and Zel screamed.

"You can't do that! We don't have food or water here! How do you expect us to eat?" Zel shouted.

"And do our necessities?" Amelia repeated in embarrassment and looked around to see that there is no bathroom. "**AAAAH!! No way! Now way!!** I am not doing that! It's so disgusting!! Sunny, you can't do that to us! It is inhumane!"

"_Oh I will do it! But if you guys want to leave then talk to each other._" After saying that Sunny turn off the call

"Man that was sure wicked!" Sunny applauded herself.

"This plan will never work." Naga said with a hand on her head.

"I'm feeling quite discomfort here." Gourry said a little sick.

"Discomfort about what Gourry?" Lina asked with some popcorn on her hand.

"Hello, we are invading privacy here!" Gourry replied pointing to the enormous TV-screen in front of them that it is revealing what Amelia and Zel is doing in that room at this exact moment. "It isn't bad enough that there are some hidden cameras in that room but now we are going to this entire stuff like if it is a damn show."

"Yeah, ain't it cool?" Nehsziriah asked with a grin. "Who knows, maybe they will do a little of this or that when it's all over."

And Naga kicks her on the face. "You have been reading to much romance novels Nez!"

"I'm starting to understand why you were pleading to Sunny not to go on with this plan, Ramon." Sylphiel said also feeling anxiety.

"I'm more worry if Sunny decides to put this on the internet." Ramon said and everyone blushed, even Valgarv.

"Now honestly Ramon, do you think I would do that?" Sunny asked, acting all innocent.

"Yes."

"Oh my I must say that you people are having quite a ball here." Xellos said from behind the gang, which caused everyone to shirk.

"Xellos what are you doing here?" Lina asked.

"Oh, I'm just here from part of Lady Aqua. She wanted to know how the training is coming."

Sunny looks back at Xellos with angry glares. "Xellos, you have some nerve to come here when I already told you never to come here." She said with a shotgun in her hand.

"Where did she get that shotgun?" Gourry asked.

"We shall give our report at Lady Aqua and Princess Alandra when we have some progress, in the mean time as long as me and Ramon are on the job we would appreciate that you don't show up to bug us." Sunny said pointing the shotgun at Xellos.

"Oy, oy, oy, could you please point that somewhere else Sunny? It is very disturbing to have something like that pointed at my face." Xellos said with a s grin of his own but with a sweat running down his cheek.

"Oh sure." Sunny said with smirk and start to lower her gun, pointing it to Xellos's family jewels.

"Oh second thought, point it back to my head." Xellos immediately said, pointing Sunny's gun back to his cranium.

"Looks like Sunny doesn't like Xellos very much." Nehsziriah pointed out.

"That is understandable." Lina joked.

"It happened few years ago. Xellos has taken some pictures of Sunny while she was taking a bath and placed them on the internet." Ramon explained with some veins on his forehead.

The Gang had their mouths wide open and the girls called Xellos a pervert.

"Oh c'mon, that was three years ago and you people already forced me to build for ya that darn swimming pool all by my self." Xellos reminded. "Can't we at least put the past behind us?"

"Oh sure, we can put it behind us, with a BANG!!" Sunny shoots the gun at Xellos but dodged the shot, making Sunny create a big hole on the wall.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He cried as he starts to run away with Sunny on his tail.

"Hold still Xellos! How do you expect me to shoot ya if you keep running away?" Sunny shouted.

"**Yeah, go get him Sunny!!**" the girls applauded.

"Sunny, will you stop with the shooting? I just came here to ask how things are doing!! Don't you think that you are going too far? Stop it!!" as a response Sunny shoots at Xellos again, which she end up missing again. "PLEASE!!" Xellos implored and then jumps out the window and runs away for his dear life.

"Man that felt so good!" Sunny said as she walked back to the others.

"Don't you think you were too hard on the guy?" Gourry asked but then shrivelled when Sunny looked back at him. "B-but it's your choice…"

"WOW Sunny! You were sure damn Hardcore!" Nehsziriah applauded.

"She is one heck of a tomboy." Ramon sighed, then puts on a soft smile. "But I love her."

"So how are our two love birds coming along?" Sunny asked.

"Not so good, they haven't talk." Sylphiel said, pointing at the screen.

Sunny growled. "Are those two making fun of me!?"

The cellular phone rings again and this time Zel pick it up.

"_I SAID TALK!!_" Sunny shouted from the phone.

"Shut up!!" Zel shouted and throws the phone to the ground.

"My phone…" Gourry wined. "I knew this was going to happen…"

"Damn it, where is it?" Zel asked himself as he started to scrutinize the walls. "There must be a camera around here somewhere for them to know what we are doing."

"Zelgadiss!" Amelia suddenly called. This made Zel look back at her. "Nehsziriah told me that you wanted to tell me something……what is it?"

Zel stood there in silence for a moment and he starts to walk slowly to Amelia, each step sounded like an eternity to his mind and with each step his hearts beat more heavily. He let out a heavy sigh when he was just two steps away from Amelia. "I wanted to say that…..that I'm sorry….about how I behaved…"

"You think that sorry will cut it?" She cried. "Do you know how much you made me suffer? It was painful Zelgadiss, very painful!"

"I know, I know…… I sorry, I know how I reacted, I was a complete brute to you and……" Zel hardly could continue. "I don't know what to say, I'm sure you won't forgive me for shouting at you…"

"You think I was angry because of you being a brute to me again." Amelia assured, making Zel look at her. "I was angry because you don't trust me!"

"That's a lie!"

"No it isn't! I saw it in your eyes, you didn't…." Zel interrupted her by holding her on the shoulders.

"How can you say that, Amelia? How can you say that I don't trust you? You were the one who help me the most and you cleared out my name by revealing to the entire world the man who Rezo truly is. I trust you more than anything, it was just…..it was just…..I was….." Zel could not continue and turns his back to Amelia.

"You were what? Please tell me." Zel did not respond to her. "Please Zelgadiss, for once can you be honest to me?"

Zel looks up to the ceiling, he was all alone with Amelia who is implored him to be completely fair to her, after all that she has done for her this is the least he can do for her. "You and I lost people that we loved, but you on the other hand lost your mother, you still hold on the love of your father and sister and even the friendship of Lina. I on the other hand lost my parents and even lost my good friends, and when I saw you with Gourry in that moment I thought……"

For the first time since Amelia meet Zel she hears him speaking truthfully to her. "Like I told you before Gourry and I are just friends. But now I have to ask you this and please be truthful again. Were you jealous at that time?"

"When I saw you with Gourry I felt that pain I gained when I lost my parents, I thought that I was going to lose you……"

Amelia blushed when Zel said that, he was a bit dramatic but after the thing Zel suffered it is very understandable. "Zelgadiss, you did not answer my question."

Both of them stared at each other with out saying a word but all of a sudden Zel puts his hands on Amelia's shoulders and kisses her.

"**AAAAH!!**" Everyone screamed when Zelgadiss kissed Amelia, all except Valgarv.

"What is that jerk doing to my sister!?" Naga screamed.

Amelia could not believe this, Zelgadiss is kissing her, Zelgadiss is giving her the first kiss. She was shock at first but then she returned the kiss.

They stood there kissing for a moment until Zel breaks up the kiss and looks at Amelia with soft eyes, waiting for her reaction. Amelia just holds Zel's face and whispers. "I love you, Zelgadiss…"

They both resume their kissing and this time kissing with more passion, more tenderness until they slowly land on their knees. Zel's kisses start to become warmer as he starts to kiss Amelia's neck and she starts to remove his shirt.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?" Nehsziriah shirked.

"Are, are they going to……" Valgarv could not finish his sentence because everyone hushed him.

"What the heck!! No way I'm going to let Amelia…" Naga could not continue her sentence because Nehsziriah hit her on the head with a sledgehammer.

"Let them be please!"

Sunny then turns off the screen and turns to the others. "Let's leave them alone, I guess they need their privacy." She then grabs Ramon's hand. "C'mon Ramon, lets _talk_ for a moment."

"You just had to do this, didn't you?" Ramon asked with a smirk and walks out of the room with Sunny.

"Yes, I would like to _talk_ with you as well, Sylphiel." Valgarv said as he drags Sylphiel out of the room.

"Well, maybe I better leave…Naga might be sleeping now but her attitude will change when she wakes up." Nehsziriah said and left the room in a hurry.

Lina on the other hand widen her eyes with her face completely red. Sylpheil and Val have confessed their feelings and head their relationship up the next level and now it was Amelia and Zel's turn. Lina almost blow her top with the image of what those two are doing right now and adding how it would be if it her and Gourry doing… "**NO WAY!! Absolutely no way!!**" She screamed insanely.

"What? What?" Gourry asked curiously.

Lina then punches him on the face and kicks him on the family jewels. "Don't even think about it you pervert!!"

"Lina….I think you have been taking too much lessons from Sunny…." He wined with his hands covering his lower parts.

In a dark environment which no illumination alleviates the area stands a candle and right besides the candle stands Aunty Aqua, meditating about the events that are about to take place in a very near future, in the beginning she shames herself with knowledge to know that she is sending six younglings to a battle that they were forced to participate, but those younglings had many changes to run away from this war that lasts for quite some centuries and they didn't, they stand tall ready to face an enemy that they know it has a power that is unsurpassed. This knowledge would be enough to frighten the weakest of hearts but Lina and her friends are head strong and ready for the battle that it is coming, they volunteer for this even when they know their chances are minimal. There is nothing much stronger in this life than the spirit of a volunteer.

Suddenly the light from the candle disappears and a new figure emerges from the shadows, Aqua looks up to see who is the man invading her meditation. "So it is you, Shabrimingo."

Shabrimingo smirks at Aqua. "Is that anyway to hail your greatest apprentice?"

"You are too conceited and too gluttony to believe that I would ever welcome you. Your mind is as clouded by the shadows and malevolence as it always been. Even so I must acknowledge myself curious to discover why you are here."

"We are just telepathically talking. In this communication we can not harm each other, so do not be afraid I will not kill you, at least today. I'm just curious to find out how Lina and her friends are progressing."

"You are a fool Shabrimingo, very soon they will become quite more powerful that even their skills will exceed your own."

Shabrimingo's smirk never departed. "I truly hope so. I would be quite disheartened if they travel so far only to see them fall effortlessly by the powers of my strikes."

Aqua did not like that comment. "Why are you so calm when you know that your adversaries will return much stronger than they once were?"

"That, Aqua, only the future will reveal it." Shabrimingo snapped his fingers and the entire space vanished.

Aqua woke up only to find herself in her own room, Shabrimingo broke the communication before the conversation could continue. Even so she wonders why only now Shabrimingo decided to establish communication with her, he never did it with her before, and most of all why is he so calm? "Shabrimingo, what are you up to?"

In his chambers Shabrimingo open his eyes when he finished talking to Aqua. "Poor insignificant Aqua, old age is making you unwise. As soon as Lina and her friends finish their training the final battle will commence when I say so. And then I swear that your life will end there.

And Zel and Amelia are still _alone_ in the room

_To be continued……_

Alandra: I bet all you Amelia and Zelgadiss fans loved this chapter, right?"


	69. The KI

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 69

_--_

Three mouths passed since the little incident with Amelia and Zelgadiss, and the gang immediately restarted their training, they overcome all the exercise that Sunny and Ramon put on between them, each work out more extreme than the next, they performed their move next to the violent dark waters just like inside it exercising their moves and lungs, from the tope mountains they battle the violent breezing winds of the stone cold mountains exercising their weight, performed high mile racing with big boulders on their backs to exercises their speed. Every time they got use to their exercise, Sunny and Ramon forces them to endure an even more brutal one but none of them complain, they march forward to each exercise with more determination.

Each challenge, each brawl that Sunny and Ramon put in front of the Slayers they overcome it thanks to their willpower and strength of will to win the confrontation that they have ahead of them.

_--__--_

Ramon led Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Naga and Valgarv to another part of the woods with them wearing no coats and wearing very light cloths with very fragile texture, a part of the woods where many animals live in.

"So what are we going to do here?" Lina asked. "I hope we aren't going to do any exercises with these gears."

Amelia agreed "Yeah, I'm practically catching cold with these cloths and they can rip off very easily."

Naga then bonks Zelgadiss on the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"It's to make sure you don't get any weird ideas."

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Zel complained, but Naga did not respond which upset Zel even more. "So that is your answer? You are calling me a pervert? You are calling me a sick man? Are you saying that I am distort?"

"See? I don't even have to describe how you truly are, Zelgadiss." Naga taunted.

"GRRRR!!"

"Enough of this nonsense! What is the aim of this exercise? What more will you formulate for us?" Valgarv asked.

Ramon stopped on his tracks and turns to the others. "To be truthful, me and Sunny don't have much to teach you guys. We developed your skills, made much stronger in a very extreme stage, so right now you people are much stronger than what you were when you first arrive to this dimension, but there is one more thing I can teach you."

"What's that?" Gourry asked.

"We are going to teach you how to feel the KI."

"Feel the KI?" Lina repeated. "We can do that?"

"All well trained fighters can do that. All you need to do is to use all your senses. That way you can learn how to feel the KI."

"Speaking that way sounds easy but I believe there is a much difficult path for us to walk in." Zelgadiss said. "I heard that are many fighters learn how to use the KI when they first start their training, once they are well trained they can feel the KI of many fighters from a close range."

"Are you saying that Ramon is going to make us into some kind of radars?" Gourry asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess you can say that……"Zelgadiss responded.

Ramon grins "True, that is very complicated and it takes a lot of time to comprehend the KI. You people never learn how to use or how to sense the KI because you never had finished your training because the ones whose skills you became heir from were from your mothers or fathers or even grandfathers who sadly were executed, even if you had developed your techniques there were a lot that they have not teach before the sadly passed away. In Valgarv's case, Garv was too much of a frenzied vicious fighter to ever learn how to use the KI. But me and Sunny already help you to overcome that difficulty, all the training that we gave you have connected you all with Nature, just like the animals. The animal are more connected with Nature than the humans, even felt the entire energy that the earth can unleash, that is why Animals can feel danger or even feel the presence of other creatures, even know where to go when they migrate to other far away places. Humanity had once animal senses but humanities thirst for evolution has made them forget their nature connection. The training that we gave you people was based of the forces that nature can provide to us and by doing so you begin to feel the KI of the earth, by doing so you've learn how to feel the KI."

The Slayers looked at each other with confuse looks.

"If you people don't believe me then close your eyes and concentrate, concentrate hard." Ramon said.

The Slayers hesitated at first but obeyed. All of them slowly close their eyes and started to concentrate, they started to feel a energy force that they have never felt before, energy force coming from the trees, animals and even the surroundings around them, they started to feel even more energy from even much far away atmospheres. They feel it in every part of their body, every flesh, every bones, every molecule, they felt like their body have become one with the universe.

The Slayers open up their eyes, still feeling the KI. All of them shaking, they do not know if they are shaking in excitement or in shock but what ever the case they feel very much energetic, like if they have open their eyes for the very first time.

"It…it is wonderful!!" Amelia said.

"I never felt anything like this before." Naga said.

"It…it is remarkable…" Valgarv said.

"Ramon, we did it, we fell the KI!!" Lina said looking for Ramon but he's no where in sight.

"So prove it you guys!" Ramon shouted with his voice echoing the entire forest. "Come get me! Come find me! Use my KI to find me!"

The Slayers grinned at each other, Ramon has put on a game, this mid sound like a game of hide and seek and a little childish but they didn't care, they were anxious to try out their new discovery.

"Alright let's go!"

The gang started to run over the woods, passing by every bush and every tree, all of them going to the same direction, the directing where they feel Ramon's KI. As much they run they don't feel weary or fatigue, they feel more energetic than before, its like only now they are using their feet and arms, they feel like a baby who just took their first time, feeling only now they learn how to breath.

After minutes of running the Slayers found Ramon on the edge of a cliff, by the looks of him it seems like he was waiting for them.

Ramon smiles proudly of his students, they evolved much better than he had hopped.

"Aha! We go you!" Amelia cried.

"This is unbelievable Ramon! It's like we were connected with everyone that stands besides us." Gourry said.

"Do you people like to swim?" Ramon suddenly asked. "Because I feel like swimming." Ramon then jumps from the cliff and lands right on the river right beneath them.

The Slayers laughed and jumped right after Ramon.

"What is the point of this? This is now starting to sound really foolish to me!" Valgarv said not following his allies.

Zel stands near the edge of the cliff when all the other jumped to the river. "We are young, we are supposed to act foolish. We are supposed to take pleasure in life. That is what I learn when I meet Amelia and the others." And then jumps to the river after the others.

Valgarv just stands in his place, watching how all the others just play in the waters, swimming of even slashing at each other. "What sad idiotic fools. I can not believe that I was beaten by all and one of them." Then he looks at his hands. "But as much as I disgust to admit it the tuition that Sunny and Ramon gave me really enhanced me a lot. I have to admit that I am shaken by the growth I made. I can't wait to test my fresh skills against that accursed Shabrimingo."

_--_

Hours passed since the Slayers finally learn how to use the KI and they returned back to the tree-building to rest up. Sunny and Ramon travelled back to the palace to give their report to Aunty Aqua and Princess Alandra.

Lina on the other hand was resting right outside the house, watching the sunset playing hide and seek with the trees surrounding their house. Lina sighed cheerfully. "I have to say that I feel really good, like I've gained an A Plus on one of my test, if I ever had an A Plus. I just wonder why father or Luna never taught me how to use the KI. Well no matter, I won't bother about that, I…." Lina then hears Nehsziriah running towards her

"Lina help me!!" Nehsziriah screamed.

"Nez, what's up?"

"Naga is coming after me with a sledgehammer, if she comes by hit with a Dragon Slave or something!" Nehsziriah screamed as she passed by Lina and running towards the woods.

"Where is she?" Naga demanded with two sledgehammers in her hands.

"Hum…I don't know." Lina lied.

"AHA!! There she is!" Naga pointed out to Nehsziriah who was hidden behind a tree.

"Oh c'mon Naga it has been three mouths already. Can't you learn how to forgive a person because of a little mistake?" As a response, Naga throws a sledgehammer at Nehsziriah but she managed to dodge it and the hammer hits another tree, breaking it in haft. "**For havens sake!!**"

"My head still hurts because of what you did and you expect me to forgive you? Forget it!!" Naga yelled and chases after Nehsziriah.

"**Help me!!**" Nehsziriah screamed in horror.

Lina just stood there in her place very peacefully and without any worries. "I know Naga is not going to hit Nehsziriah with the sledgehammer, she just wants to scare her."

Lina then starts to walk around the tree-building, enjoying the soft breeze hitting her face and levitating her hair a little, when you are not worry about the ultimate battle against a dark lord this dimension can be a very relaxed place to be, now that Lina thinks of it she practically never had any quality time to enjoy this place with out any worries about future brawls. "Maybe after this is over I might come here for some vacation."

Suddenly hears and noise, moaning noise coming from behind one of the enormous roots of the enormous tree. Curious as she is Lina climbs the root and from above she sees Zelgadiss and Amelia sited on the ground, kissing each other. Lina's face becomes completely red with the mere vision. "I don't believe it! They are at it again!" Lina screamed in her mind and lands down without making a sound.

"Why did you stop?" Amelia asked when Zel stop kissing her.

"I just needed to catch some air." Zel said softly and rubbing Amelia's face with his finger.

"I'll wait then." Amelia replied in the same tone and starts smooching Zel.

Lina heard the entire thing and felt quite displeased with all this and runs away to the other side of the house. Once she got there Lina started to panting heavily with her heart never stops beating. "I just can not believe this. Ever since that incident a few months ago they practically never go apart. But how can they that in public? How can they kiss like that so loud? Well, they weren't defiantly doing it in public, I was just nosing around."

Lina then hears a noise from beside her. She looks around the corner to see Valgarv training with Sylphiel just right beside him.

Valgarv suddenly puts his hand on his cheek.

"Something wrong, Valgarv?" Sylphiel asked as she walks to Valgarv.

"It's nothing, just a small scrape." Valgarv said simply.

"Where?" Sylphiel asked as she approached her face to Val's.

Valgarv blushed when Sylphiel approached her face. "Hum…here…"

Sylphiel then gives a soft smooch on the place where Valgarv pointed. "All better?" she asked with a gentle smile

"It was just a scratch woman…" he said all embarrassed.

"AAAH!!" Lina screamed in her mind and runs back into the house, the pressure is becoming too much for her.

_--_

Lina ran as far as she could go, she ran with no direction or purpose, she ran only to unleash the images of seeing Amelia, Zelgadiss, Sylphiel and Valgarv together. She stopped when she didn't have the strength to run anymore and found herself in the swimming pole area.

She rested on the edge of the pool with her feet on the water and sighed heavily. She then looks to the window and even there the sun set can be seen, at least that view can calm her down for the moment. The only reason why she is so upset is because of the mere view of seeing her friends getting around so well, to see them having the courage to admit their feeling for one another, Lina doesn't have that courage. Amelia only met Zelgadiss on the same day when she, Lina and Naga were transferred to that high school in Atlas City, the very same day when Lina meet Gourry.

Amelia and Zel relationship began with a simple with a simple sparing training but then she become too much involved in his life and manage to clear his name because of a crime that Rezo blamed on him, ever since then Zel and Amelia become more closer until they end up together.

And then there is Valgarv and Sylphiel, at first Lina and the others did not agree on their relationship because of the actions that Valgarv has unleashed upon them in the past, later on the latest actions of Valgarv were all by Sylphiel's well affair, Lina has no idea what happen between them since Lina defeated Valgarv back in Atlas City, Nez only gave them a few little details. But what ever that Sylphiel has done to Valgarv it was enough to pacify the beast that subjugated Valgarv's soul, their relationship is almost like the Beauty and the Beast relationship.

As for Lina and Gourry, Lina never said anything to him, they have been on dates, they beat ruffians together, they cried together, they did a lot together. As much as Lina hates to admit it she confesses that she has feelings for Gourry, why else would she furtively kiss him while he's sleeping but her past completely stops her for confessing her feelings to him, that is why Lina is so envious of Amelia and Sylphiel, they have the courage to admit their feelings while Lina can't.

_--_

Ramon and Sunny entered a living room where Aunty Aqua, Princess Alandra, Maliska, Filia and Xellos are waiting for them.

"So what's the status?" Alandra asked. "How are the descendents holding on?"

"It is amazing. in less than three mouths they overcome all the exercises that we force them to endure. Their processes are remarkable." Sunny said. "The exercises were much harder than the last ones but they never give up. They have such an amazing strength of will that it dumbfounds me. And I have to say they are a group of funny people."

"What ever the case they completed the training, they complete the first part." Ramon said.

There has been a deadly silence in that moment.

"So they completed the first task." Aqua said with a sweat running down her cheek. "So now…"

"They must go to the second task." Alandra finished with a tone of worry in her voice as well.

"Will they be able to complete the Second task Sunny? Ramon?" Filia asked. "Please be honest!"

"They determination is what made them evolve so far and we are certain that they……" Ramon stopped himself, Filia is asking them to be truthful and he's not being complexly truthful, he must tell them the truth even if it is troublesome. "I'm not quite sure they can pull it off, there are two of them who are the weak link."

Everyone sighed in defeat.

"This is not good, if one or even two of them are not in for the second task they will all die!" Maliska said firmly. "We can not let them do it!"

"It is the only way." Alandra said. "This mission can only be made by them."

"Why? Because they're the decedents?" Filia asked a little revolted. "Those poor souls were forced to take part in our war ever since they were born. For heavens sake we are demanding too much from them! And going to the cave when they are not fully prepared is too cruel!"

"Miss Filia!" Aqua shouted steadily. "Don't forget that they are the ones who volunteered to do this mission. They had many chances to back away but they didn't, they stand on their ground tightly and endurably. They lost a lot because of Shabrimingo and they are decided to go on with this battle more than anything, not for vengeance, but for a memory. They want to heir the memories of their familiars and at least giving them a cenotaph, which is why they worked so hard to advance into what they are now. None of them could ever forgive themselves or even us if they don't pull off the second task."

There has been a moment of silence in that minute, none of them dared to speak until Maliska breaks the silence. "Still the task they have ahead of them is no joke. Maybe if we talk to them, giving them a sporting chance. Explain to them what they need to do."

"Yes. At least they will know what is ahead of them." Alandra agreed.

"Very well. Ramon, Sunny, you two will explain everything to them what they need to do. And make sure the two who are the weak links understand what is their problems, because if they don't they will endanger not only themselves but the others as well." Aqua said.

"We understand." Ramon and Sunny said respectfully and left the room.

Sunny and Ramon walked down the hall with worry faces.

"The Second task is the dangerous of all, they need to be in their clearest of mind or else they will all die in the cave." Ramon said in a worry tone. "The cave you'll face the worst of the fears, fears that they don't even know they have and that are buried inside their hearts, if anyone of them fail they will all die."

Sunny nodded. "Yes, over the years a million people entered the cave but only twenty manage to overcome the obstacle that the cave holds, if one of them fails more than three times a deadly gas will be spread, killing everyone who is inside the cave. If Lina and Gourry don't overcome their fears they will kill not only themselves but everyone else inside the cave."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: they completed the first task, and now here it comes the second one, can they do it?

Air Jay: I know many people will think that we got the KI business from Dragonball but it is not true. There are many fighting anime series or even Japanese movies that talk about the KI so it is a natural thing.


	70. The Second Task

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 70

_--_

Ramon and Sunny return back to the Tree-building and found all the Slayers gang all waiting for them. Sunny and Ramon did not have any reassuring faces, in fact they seem concern. The Slayers are about to take on the second task, the most difficult and dangerous of all the three tasks.

"So how's about it? Are we finally going to go on with the second task?" Lina asked.

Sunny and Ramon stayed in silence for a moment but then Ramon responded. "Yes, we talk with the princess Alandra and Lady Aqua, they agreed to let you depart to the second task."

The Slayers stayed in silence because of Ramon's voice, so far no one has ever completely told them what they are about to do on the second task, all of them seem terrify to mention it, and this frightens the Slayers.

"So what are we going to do in the Second task?" Naga asked.

Sunny took a deep breath before talking. "Alright people, in the second task you six will enter a cave, you will all find different paths which each one of you will take one of those paths and walk to the end of it, once there you will find a wall, a large and rocky wall, the only exit of the cave is the top of the rocky wall you will encounter, your job will be to climb the wall and reach the top."

The Slayers look at each other a little confused.

"That's all?" Valgarv asked.

"All we have to do is climb a wall?" Lina asked.

"That doesn't seem so troublesome to us." Gourry said.

Amelia agreed. "That's true; with the training that Sunny and Ramon gave us we will certainly overcome this task very easily."

"Don't judge this so easily Amelia." Zel warned. "This task must have more than that for Aqua and his people never mentioning this before."

"Indeed." Sunny confirmed. "The cave was made a long time ago by mystical forces, very long time ago, that is why it is called the Mystical Cave. It was like a million years before Shabrimingo and Ceiphiel ever came to train in this dimension. Once you climb the wall you will hear a voice, a voice that will strike you down in your deepest and darkest of fears, consuming you completely, you will have three tries to climb the wall and overcome the voice, if even one of you fails those three times a poison gas will invade cave and kill every one in it."

"A P-p-poison gas?" Gourry stutter.

The Slayers stayed in silence for a minute, this second task sees easy by talking about it but they have a big difficulty ahead of them and it's most important that none of them fail, because if they do they will doom all the rest.

"Let me ask this. Do you know how many people have entered the cave?" Naga asked.

"We don't know for sure but we were told that over a million people enter." Ramon responded.

"And how many have made it out?"

Ramon hesitated at first but answer it. "Sixteen…only sixteen people have overcome the Mystical Cave."

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed. A million people went to the cave to do the second task and only sixteen people came out victorious? This second task is really difficult and dangerous. No wonder why Aqua and her people never mentioned it to Lina and the others, they would be dead scare like they are now to know that they will soon face such risk.

"You got to be insane!" Valgarv shouted. "No way am I going to risk my existence on such treacherous assignment that has hardly any proof of triumph!"

"I never thought I'de say this but I agree with Valgarv." Amelia said.

"Isn't there any other training that we can do besides that?" Zelgadiss asked.

Ramon shocks his head. "No, to overcome Shabrimingo the second task is very important to accomplish."

Zel and Naga were about to say something but Lina stop them. "Alright, then tell me, what do we gain if we overcome the second task? We must receive something if we win this."

"Yes indeed. You strengths and your abilities will increase incredibly more." Sunny responded.

"But didn't you guys make us a lot stronger with the training you gave us?"

"Yes but by overcoming the cave you will become even stronger. Every thing has a price and the Mystical cave has his own, many of the people who enter the cave only had the desire to become stronger for their selfish need, that is why it was very rare for anyone to come out alive from the cave, but you people are very different from those people, you don't have the darkest desires of those people and you are fight with your hearts, which is quite possible that you all can overcome this task."

"And most importantly, neither Ceiphiel nor Shabrimingo have ever gone through this event." Ramon Added.

Lina turns to the others with reassuring smile. "We can do this guys, we can come out as winners of this task."

"How can you be so sure Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Don't forget that a million people went to the cave and only sixteen made out alive." Amelia reminded.

"Exactly! Sixteen people made it out, the odes aren't zero." Lina pointed out. "And most of all we can not be afraid now! Do you remember what Shabrimingo has done to us all? All the lives, all the torture, all the misery he made? Well I didn't! If we give up now, he will win. I don't know about you guys but I refuse to let Shabrimingo win on this battle. We went through so much and we can not give up now, not when we are so close!"

"Your right Lina!" Amelia applauded. "We can't give up! We must show our might!"

"I'm in!" Zel said.

"OHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "I'm in as well, the Mystical cave has never faced a strong foe like Naga the Serpent!"

"I'm with you Lina. Always!" Gourry said, lifting his thumbs up.

"I will go to the cave as well!" Valgarv said. "If Shabrimingo never faced this event then it will an advantage to my side."

Lina then turns to Ramon and Sunny. "Very well, tomorrow morning we will go to the cave and perform the second task!"

Sunny and Ramon gasped.

"Tomorrow? Are you people sure you want to do this tomorrow? Maybe it will be wise to wait for a few days." Ramon assured.

"No! The sooner, the better!" Valgarv said in a high voice.

"Don't worry about us we are ready!" Amelia assured.

"If we don't do sooner we won't even manage to sleep at night!" Naga said.

"We are going tomorrow Ramon and that's the end of the discussion!" Lina said in a voice saying that she has absolute trust in her victory.

Sunny and Ramon stayed in silence, they expected the Slayers to decide on taking a few days before risking their lives in this task but it seems that it made them hungry, hungry for overcome this new difficulty.

"Alright, but first we need to talk with some of you people." Sunny said. "Lina, I need to talk with you alone. Come with me!"

"And you come with me Gourry." Ramon ordered.

Lina and Gourry look at each other with confused look but them followed Sunny and Ramon, they were both led to different places away from each other

"So what's the matter?" Lina asked when Sunny took her to the pool side of the tree building.

"I want you be assure that the task you have ahead of you is serious Lina, and extremely dangerous." Sunny said sitting to a bench. "It is no joke Lina, if you fail, or if anyone of you fail, anyone, your lives will end."

Lina then notice something. "You seem to know a lot of the Mystical cave, Sunny. Hold on, have you been in it?"

"Yes, me and Ramon."

"Holly Cow!! So you two are one of the sixteen people who over come the obstacle of the second task?"

"Yes we are, and we know very well the dangers of entering the cave with fears, if we do that our lives will be over."

"Yes, but that is if we go there with fear, and I am not afraid!"

"Lina, don't you understand? It doesn't mater if you are afraid of the cave or not! It doesn't matter! It your own personal fear that will lead you to your doom!"

"What personal fear? I don't have any personal…"

"What about your feelings for Gourry?" Sunny interrupted, which stop Lina from talking. "Yes Lina, I know about your past with your ex girlfriend, I know about the pain he caused you, he completely crushed your feelings and because of that you are afraid to admit to Gourry that you lo……"

"HOLD IT!!" Lina interrupted with her face completely red. "Don't you dare go that far!"

"You see Lina? That is what I'm talking about. It is that fear that will cause your downfall if you go to the cave. This is no joke Lina, your pride is strong and it will be that pride that will kill you if you carry on with this. I know how it is Lina, I've been there and I almost died. I just want you to be aware of this Lina, life is just two days, the day you are born and the day you die and it is foolish to wait it because of a fear that can be easily undone. And most of all remember this Lina, of all the ones of the group you and Gourry are the ones who are at risk of having everyone killed, they don't have their weakness because they overcome their fears and confessed their feelings to their love ones. If you fail Lina you will be taking your friends lives with you, remember that." Sunny said nothing more and walk away to the door.

Just when Sunny was about to leave Lina caller her. "Sunny!! How is it that you overcome the Mystical cave?"

"Me? I just wanted to overcome the obstacles so that I could confess my feelings to Ramon." Sunny responded and then left Lina alone with her thoughts.

Lina knows what she must do, she wants to do it, she desires to do it, she wants Gourry in her life, but Lina's fear is too great she doesn't have the courage to say it. "What must I do……?"

_--_

In the meant time Ramon was having the exact conversation with Gourry right on the roof.

Gourry did not said a word but he felt like someone dropped a big weight on his shoulders.

"I just want you to realize that Gourry, if you don't you'll be responsible for the deaths of your friends." Ramon said seriously.

"But…I can't…." Gourry trailed off.

"Why not?" Ramon asked angrily

"I've lost so much, I lost my mother and then I lost my sister…I'm afraid that if I confess my feelings Lina will leave me for good…..I don't think I live with that."

As a response Ramon punches Gourry. "you are not the only ones who lost someone their love Gourry gabrieve. But seriously I don't know if you are being dumb or simply selfish. How many were the times that Lina stand by your side when you were in trouble? As much as the times you were at her side. After all the things you two faced I believe that Lina deserves to learn the truth!" Ramon then takes a deep breath. "I know how it is Gourry, I was afraid to confess myself to Sunny but when I was in the cave the only thought that was in my mind was the desire to make it out alive so that I could confess my feelings to Sunny. That was the only thing that saved me back then. Amelia and Zel have no problem because they already confesses their feelings, Naga might be arrogant but she has a lot of trust on herself and I believe that will help her survive, as for Valgarv if he continued to be the savage beast that he was he would be doomed but his love for Sylphiel saved him from the darkness. Your friends are ready, now the question is if you are ready."

Ramon left the roof, leaving Gourry alone on the ground, with his mind lost in his thoughts. "Lina…"

_--_

The day finally came, Sunny and Ramon drove the Slayers to the Mystical cave where the Second task will take place. Everyone is present next to the cave, all in serious silence because of the event that will take place in a matter of moments, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Naga and Valgarv have faces that can even cut stones, they are so concentrated that they hardly even noticed they arrived to the Cave, also there present are Sylphiel and Nehsziriah who convinced Ramon and Sunny to tag along to support their friends, Aunty Aqua, Alandra, Maliska, Filia and Xellos are also present.

Sunny and Ramon then looked back at Lina and Gourry with disappointed looks, they feel like they have been talking to walls, neither Lina nor Gourry have talked to each other after the conversation that both Sunny and Ramon gave them, this disturbs Sunny and Ramon, if Lina and Gourry don't overcome their fears now they will certainly die in the cave. Sometimes it is impossible to comprehend Lina and Gourry.

Both Lina and Gourry wanted to confess but their fears got the best of them, in fact they are the ones who are more nervous.

Aqua took a step forward. "Very well young ones, once you enter the cave you shall walk for a few miles, after that you will find many entrances, entrances that will leaves to different paths but those paths will lead you to the wall which you much climb, once you find those entrances each one of you will take a different path, look out you can not take the same path, you must take each path alone, if you go in groups the poison will be spread……and that's all."

"That's all? By the mere words it sounds easy." Naga said.

"Very well, it is time, are you ready?" Maliska asked.

None of the Slayers responded, they started to walk difrectly to the cave.

Valgarv stopped on his tracks because Sylphiel hold him from behind. Everyone look around to see the sentimental scenery.

"I must do this woman…."Valgarv said in a soft voice.

"I know but……" Sylphiel sobbed on Valgarv's back. "I'm so afraid……"

"Don't be, I'll be back soon…"

"Valgarv, please don't go……I don't want to lose you……" Sylphiel pleaded with her tear wetting Valgarv's back.

The Slayers stood there in silence, it is quite obvious that Sylphiel had listen to their conversation yesterday, that is why she is acting this way. Valgarv gently removes Sylphiel's hands from him and puts something in her hands, after that Valgarv walked to the cave without looking back at Sylphiel, Sylphiel looks down to see what is it that Valgarv gave her, it was his flute the flute which he played many songs for Sylphiel in their private moments. Sylphiel looks back at Valgarv with more tears in her eyes, was Valgarv asking her to guard the flute until his return or was he saying goodbye to her?

"Let's get a move on!!" Valgarv ordered and the rest of the Slayers follow him.

"Good Luck guys! You better come out of this one alive, you hear me?" Nehsziriah cheered to her friends who only gave them a thumb up and entered the cave.

"Good luck you guys, you are going to need it." Filia whispered.

_--_

The Slayers entered the dark, filthy and rotten cave, each one of them caring a torch to illuminate their walk.

"I can not believe that we have to walk in this dirty place, it is not fitting for me, Naga the Serpent!" Naga complained.

"Aqua and her people must be afraid to walk around this place because of the bad mojo they say about the cave." Lina said.

"Maybe the place is grubby because it is rotten with dead bodies of the millions people who walk here." Zelgadiss said, analyzing the cave.

And he was immediately rewarded with punches from each one of them.

"Will you bloody be quiet?" Valgarv snarled.

"We are already scare as it is Zel, we don't need you scaring us some more!" Lina added.

"So if you have any more scary comments then keep them to yourself!" Gourry said.

"Scary cats!" Zel insulted very quietly.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the paths that Aqua mentioned. At least twenty holes on the same wall, all of them leading to the wall they need to climb.

"So these are the paths?" Gourry asked.

"So many of them, it's hard to believe they all lead to the wall we have to scale." Naga said.

"I wonder if what Aqua said about none of us taking the same path to be true. Do you think it could be a scare tactic?" Amelia asked.

"Who knows, but don't forget that we are in a mystical place where many warriors died. Maybe it is best not to ignore Aqua's warning." Lina advised.

"So enough of this, the sooner we are done with this task the sooner we'll be out of here!" Valgarv said and enter in one of the paths.

"I swear, that guy has no patience." Naga said and then taped her self on the cheeks. "I'll get a move on first; the last one to get out of the cave is a rotten Dragon tooth!" Naga joked and then entered in one of the paths.

Amelia sighed "she can be so childish."

Zel suddenly holds Amelia's hand, making her blush. "Make sure you come out of this alright Amelia." He said to her with a reassuring smile.

Amelia retunes back that smile. "Same to you." She said and kissed him on the lips. Amelia then turns to Lina and Gourry. "Good luck to you all! Make sure you come out of this alive!"

After that Amelia and Zel entered their own paths, leaving Lina and Gourry alone.

They stood there in silence for a moment until Gourry broke the silence. "Well…we sure have been in a lot of messes together, haven't we Lina? But this one….this one really takes the bucket." Gourry didn't receive any reaction from Lina, she just stands there with no sign of wanting to speak. This did not assured Gourry, by the looks on Lina's face is like she is telling him that they are going to fail in this event. Never in his life Gourry has been so afraid of his life, he knows that he's going to fail and that he's going to die, but he can not die without at least telling the truth to Lina. "Lina….I…I have something I want to tell you…Lina I…"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled very emotionally and then looks back at Gourry with a serious look. "Shut up, Shut up! Don't give me that attitude like you are saying that you won't come out alive! I hate that and you know it! I also have something to tell you Gourry, a lot of things, but I refuse to say it in this darn, creepy place! SO I want you to promise me this Gourry!"

"W-what is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what that you come out of this cave alive so that you can hear what I have to tell you! Promise me!"

"Lina…" Gourry whispered. Lina is trying to give him a reason to survive the cave."

"**Promise me!**"

Gourry smiles softly at her. "Only if you promise me the same thing, Lina."

Lina smiles back at him. "Alright jellyfish, it is a promise!"

Both of them gave each other a reassuring high-five and then entered in their own paths.

_--_

Lina walked down the path, it was small, not large space, it almost sounds like they are walking through a sewer drain, most of all it is dark, dark enough to not to see what stands ahead, luckily Lina has a torch. "I don't get it, I've been walking for hours now, shouldn't I see the end of this infinitesimal tunnel? Man, what a drag."

Lina walked a little more, sounded like she's been walking in that cave for an eternity, and the air gets more difficult to breath, Lina's walks starts to become more slow because of the air, even so she refuses to give up because of the promise she made a few moments ago.

Finally she reached the end of the line and found the wall she must climb, the wall is rocky and high and with some walls on the sides, it almost looks like she is in a chimney. "This must be to separate the other paths, I wonder if the others are alright?" Lina looks up again, she has a long path ahead of her and she can not even see the light on the top, could that possibly means that the path she has to climb is long?

Lina puts the torch on the ground and stats to climb. "I can not waist my time here, the only way I can get out of here and know how the others are doing is climb up to the top. So let's go!"

Lina starts to climb all the way up, after fifteen minutes of climbing her body starts to sweat. "Man, I sure would like to know who does this for sport, could they be crazy? Well, none of them probably have climbed up in this dark smelly cave with an air practically impossible to breath. Well no time to complain, I have a lot of work to do."

"_Forget it you worthless mortal._" Insulted a voice.

"Huh? Who was that?" Lina asked, caught up when she heard the voice. Could that be the mystical voice that Sunny and Ramon alerted her from?

"_What is the point? Forget it flat chest._"

"HEY!!" Lina growled.

"_What is the point? Shabrimingo is a million times much stronger than you. The only way you can overwhelm him is in your most ridicules dreams._"

Lina tried to reply but she couldn't, the voice is getting into her, it is messing with her head.

"_The only thing you are good at is fighting, that is the only thing you are good at and you care less for the feelings of other people._"

"That is not true!!" Lina screamed.

"_You started to fight only to get attention to yourself, but that is all in vain because you are hated by everyone, everyone hates you, just ask Drasen._"

"STOP IT!!" Lina screamed emotionally.

Lina's torment didn't stop because now she is starting to hear laughs, laughs that are breaking her from her feelings, laughs that are making fun or her suffering. "**STOP IT!!**"

Lina lost her grip and fell down back to the ground. Unknown to her is that her friends failed at the same time she failed and all of them landed back to the ground.

_--_

"They all failed." Aqua announced to Filia, Alandra, Maliska; Xellos, Sylphiel, Nehsziriah, Sunny and Ramon who are all now in another place.

The news did not please anyone.

"At least they still have two more tries. Let's hope it will be enough." Maliska said.

"But do you think they can do this? It is very rare for anyone to survive this event." Filia said very worry.

"That only depends on what they have in their hearts." Aqua said with a smile. "Don't sell them short people, I'm sure they can do this. Were Sunny and Ramon any different from them when they volunteered to risk their lives on the second task? Let's wait and see."

_--_

Every one of the Slayers started to get up in their own ground.

"I can't believe this……" Lina complained.

"…I never felt anything like it…." Naga said as she got up.

"… the voice completely messed up with my head." Gourry said looking to the wall.

"It brought in my deepest fear……" Zel said still traumatized.

"I can't overcome this…" Amelia said with her eyes trembling.

Valgarv punches the ground furiously. "Now I'm starting to understand why…"

"…it is so difficult to overcome this task…" Lina said as she got up.

"… why Aqua and her people never wanted…" Gourry said all worry.

"…to mention this." Zel said in a defeated tone.

"That voice completely messes up with our heads….." Naga cursed.

"….brings out the trepidation that we…." Val said.

"… have lock inside of…" Amelia said with her hands holding her arms.

"…one that we don't ever wish to speak about…" Lina said "…so that means that the voice can also read…." Zel realized.

"…our minds to unleash our uncertainties." Gourry said with his hand grabbing a piece of dirt.

"This is impossible…." Naga trailed off.

"…maybe I should give up." Amelia said very sadly.

"I can't win." Valgarv cursed. "I can't overcome this task!!" Lina cried.

"It is impossible." All of the said with a sad, defeated tone.

All of them say all that at the same time, like if there are bounding the same thoughts. They all landed on their knees in defeat, but suddenly all of the gasped at the same time when they remember what will happen to the others if they fail. With that in mind all the Slayers got up with a more determinate position

"If I give up now…" Gourry said

"…. all the others will suffer…" Naga said.

"They will all die if I run away like a…" Amelia said

"coward!" Zel insulted himself.

"If one of us fails the others will suffer the consequences." Lina said to herself

"I may be a coward but I will not let my friends…" Zel said.

"My family…" Naga said

"… suffer because of my fright." Gourry said trying to lecture himself.

"I could never live with myself." Valgarv said as he looked down to his bloody hand.

"I have a lot to do!" Lina screamed.

"I have a life to live with the one I love!" Amelia said very determinate.

Lina looks up to the sky. "I have something to confess….

"…to her." Gourry said very softly.

"I want to see her again." Valgarv said determinate.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed to her hearts desire.

And all six of them restarted their task, all of them determinate to overcome this obstacle, they resume their task and started to climb the wall, this time more agreeable to win.

_--_

Aqua smiled proudly. "They are defeating their fears."

"Alright!" Sunny cheered and high-five Ramon. "I knew they can do this."

Nehsziriah sweat dropped. "Are you saying that…never mind, I don't want to risk getting beat up by you."

"But is that a good sign?" Sylphiel asked.

"Yes it is." Alandra assured. "When Aqua has a feeling that someone in the Mystical cave is going to survive is because they will. I believe that your friends will be part of the great names that have survived this mystical cave."

"This is practically what happened to Sunny and Ramon." Maliska said with a smile. "Lina and her friends had the same look that Sunny and Ramon had when they arrived to the parallel dimension."

"Oh c'mon Maliska, we weren't that simple." Ramon complained playfully.

"Or that dense." Sunny added.

"Even so, they proved that they are more than just friends, they are like family" Aqua said. "Even with all their differences and all their motives, they are bound by mind and spirit."

Nehsziriah smiled. "You got that right. Ever since I meet those guys I saw them battle the most difficult of opponents, overcoming every obstacle, all of that together, and they help each other in the most difficult and desperate times. And I'm damn sure they will survive this with out a problem."

Yes, I'm sure they can overcome this and I am sure they will defeat Shabrimingo." Aqua said.

_--_

"_Still struggling in this pointless attempt? The lives of the humans are short so why risk your lives in effort which you will never win?_" the voice asked to each other of the Slayers who are all climbing the wall.

"You are just as worst as Shabrimingo." Lina snapped.

"In your own point of view we are nothing more than weaklings…" Gourry said.

"… who don't deserve to live." Amelia said

"A primitive race." Valgarv said.

"But we mortals are grateful…."Lina said.

"… for the time we have left." Zel said.

"we live to do what we can…" Gourry said

"… and to learn what we can." Naga said

"I hate to admit it myself but I can not live…" Valgarv said.

"… without help." Lina admitted.

"_I see, so you are doing this for the sake of your associates?_" the voice asked.

"They are not my associates…" Naga complained.

" …they are my friends," Zel replied

"my family." Amelia said "if I lose anyone of them…"

"…I could not live with myself." Lina said.

"No matter what the odds that is coming towards me…." Gourry said.

" …I will never give up knowing that they might suffer if I decide to quite." Zel said firmly.

" In the beginning I only thought about my self…." Valgarv said.

"… and I didn't care what the others thought about me…" Naga said.

" but now I understand why I am struggling in this battle." Lina said.

"why I am risking my life in this smelly cave…" Gourry said as he rubbed his nose.

" if I can become mush stronger than what I am now…" Amelia said.

"… I can help them…" Zel said.

" …I can save them." Gourry said.

"Now that I understand I will never think of running away." Valgarv said.

"So get out of my way voice!!" they all shouted at the same time without knowing.

The voice did not reply to that, it was like she was gone but even so the Slayers continued to climb and to speak with what they have in their hearts.

"There are people who need me…." Zel said.

"… Who trust me…." Amelia said.

"And I will keep my part by protecting them…." Gourry said.

"I will fight!" Valgarv screamed.

"This is what people like Shabrimingo don't understand…" Naga said.

"….what they like it or not this is the proof that I exist, the proof that I am someone!" Lina screamed emotionally.

All the Slayers made it to the top, they succeeded on the Second task. They were surprised to see that they all reached to the top at the same time. then they found Aqua, Filia, Alandra, Maliska; Xellos, Sylphiel, Nehsziriah, Sunny and Ramon there, like they were waiting for them.

"W-what? What's going on here?" Gourry asked really confused.

"We were just waiting for you guys, no biggie." Alandra replied.

"Congratulations young ones, you survived and overcome the Mystical cave." Aqua applauded.

Sylphiel then ran to Valgarv and hug him emotionally. "You made it Valgarv, I'm so happy." She said with tears of joy in her eyes, Valgarv did not hesitate to hug her back.

"Way to go guy!" Nehsziriah cheered. "So you guys much stronger now?"

"Easy there Nez, let us catch our breaths." Zel said panting heavily. "That was a lot of exercise. That wall was just as high as a mountain."

"But hold on, we all climbed at the same time? And we reached the top at the same time?" Naga asked. "That was weird."

"I felt like I was climbing a chimney." Gourry comment.

"You felt that too?" Lina asked.

"But strange, I don't feel any different." Amelia said looking at her hands.

"Now that you talk about it, I still feel the same." Lina said, shaking her hands. "Aqua, are you sure that this event made us stronger?"

Aqua chuckled. "If you don't believe it then make some movements in the air."

Lina obeyed and throw a punch to the air, it was so fast and it created such a wind that made everyone's hair and cloths fly, something that could never be done.

Lina, Gourry, Valgarv, Zel, Amelia, Naga, Sylphiel and Nehsziriah had their mouths wide open.

"What- what happen?" Lina stutter.

"You didn't need to stutter Lina." Gourry said.

"I DID NOT STUTTER!!"

"But how did we get stronger? I didn't felt a thing." Naga said.

"What happen to us, Aqua?" Zel asked.

"You six are now much stronger than ever because of the events that you all have surpassed in the Mystical cave. You all had your fears, your doubts and your personal terrors, but you overcome them, you defeated them when you were determinate to pass this event for the sake of one another. It takes a lot of soul and courage to overcome one's fear. And you all made it. It was your fears and your hates that jammed your movements, blocked your thoughts and made you all weaker and slower, but now thanks to the events you surpassed in the cave your hidden strengths and abilities has emerge now combined with the training that Sunny and Ramon gave you." Aqua explained.

Everyone looked at Aqua in amaze. But then they all started to make movements in the air, they throw kicks and punches to the air, each movement become much faster and more perfect, feeling like they have become young again.

Then everyone hooted very loud because of their victory, not only they overcome the dangerous task of the Mystical cave but they also overcome themselves. It was like they found the light.

"Very well you guys, you exceed on the most dangerous task we have. I throw my hat to you all, if I had a hat. But now let's see how you exceed the next and final task, a fight with me." Xellos thought with a smirk.

_--_

From far away Shabrimingo has been meditating on his own personal training room with a dozen of candles surrounding him, the candles even react to Shabrimingo's dark KI. Suddenly he opens his eyes and all the candles went off. "I can feel your power growing in an incredible rate, Lina Inverse. Hurry and finish your training so that I can finish you myself."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: well, the second task is finally done.

Ramon: now only one to go: facing Xellos.

Maliska: read and review please.


	71. Slayers vs Xellos

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 71

_--_

The Slayers Gang celebrated their victory in the cave, they overcome the most difficult obstacle ever put in front of them and they did it all at the same time.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

"I can not believe we did it! I'm so happy!" Amelia said with a tear in her eyes.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

"Oh Yeah! I'm the girl!" Lina applauded herself.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

"I can believe that I overcome a dangerous obstacle like that. Man, I feel great!" Gourry said looking down at his hands.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

"It is remarkable!" Zel thought as he looked at his fists, he never felt so much energy in him, he feels like he's ready to take on everyone who stands in front of him.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP?! YOU'RE GIVING US A HEADACHE!!**" Amelia, Lina, Gourry and Zel shouted.

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed.

Sylphiel could not help but to giggle, after all the hard, stressed training they've been into, it's good to see them all in a good mood, in their own way that is. It's good to see them laugh, who knows if they'll ever have the chance to laugh like that again.

Sylphiel then looks back at Valgarv who is standing right in front of some huge boulders; he's the only one who is not cheering.

He looks down at his fist, he still doesn't believe that he gain enough power to defeat Shabrimingo and his pawns. Even with all the training that he gain in this dimension it is hard to believe that he become stronger, he doesn't feel any difference. Val puts his hand on the bolder in front of him, a solid firm bolder; he then takes two steps back and prepares himself to throw a punch against the bolder.

After a few seconds of concentration he throws a horizontal punch against the bolder, creating a small hole that passed to the other side of the bolder, a hole with the form of Valgarv's fist.

Val stood there in shock, he was never able to do such thing, he concentrated his fist to go horizontally against the bolder with an enormous speed, like a bullet that was fire from a gun, after all the training he gain from Garv he was never able to do an attack like this. What amazes Valgarv even more is that his fist is not hurt and he feels no wound, it was like he just simply hit the air. "**AAAAAH!!**" He yelled very loud, releasing the adrenaline. "This power is mind-boggling! It is truly remarkable! My body and all my senses have truly evolved and I never realised that! I feel like I can move mountains!" he then puts a smirk on his face. "Now I'm ready to take out any giant that stands in front of me! I fear no one!"

Every one sweat dropped with Valgarv's attitude, he's making a fool of himself right in front of every one.

"Moron…" Nehsziriah murmured.

"Well now. You have all completed the second task; you can feel proud of yourselves. You six will become part of history as one of the few people that survived the cave." Alandra congratulated. "But now only one task remains. You six will have to fight Xellos."

"Fight Xellos?" Gourry asked. "One at a time?"

"No, you will all fight him at the same time." Aqua responded.

"Same time? But won't Xellos de in a handicap?" Amelia asked.

"Oh that's so sweet of you to worry about me Amelia." Xellos taunted.

"But is that's the case we will finish Xellos in an instance." Naga said arrogantly.

"Don't be so sure of it. I can destroy an army if necessary. After the way I took care of Seigren on that night you should see that I am not to be underestimated."

"It doesn't matter. We have a long score to settle with you and we can do it now." Lina said in a confident attitude.

"Now?" Alandra asked worry. "You people just endured the events of the cave. It's not wise to fight Xellos right now."

"All we need is to fight Xellos and beat him good, right? So that is what we are going to do."

"After all deserves a very well beating." Zel said.

"I can finish him by my self. I want to unleash the brutality of my new skills on some one." Val said arrogantly.

"Is it me or are you more arrogant than before?" Amelia asked in discomfort.

"Very well, I shall wait for you right in front of the castle." Xellos informed and then he disappeared.

"Huh? How did he do it?" Naga asked.

"This is one of his special attacks. Xellos can teleport himself to any place. It is one of the most complicated and difficult; he took him a century to control such attack." Filia explained.

"But that attack has a weakness." Ramon said with a grin.

"So it is a teleportation attack. Xellos uses the same attack as Kanzel." Lina said with a hand on her chin.

"Well we know one of the attacks that Xellos will use on us." Gourry said with an reassuring smile.

Amelia and Naga agreed.

Filia then puts a foot down heavily. "You fools! Haven't you heard the expression don't sell the bear's skin before hunting it´? Don't forget that Xellos use to be the second in command of the Vicious Elite until he betrayed Shabrimingo. Xellos was not as strong as Garv but he was very deadlier. When ever there were many foes to Shabrimingo's side Xellos was sent there to eliminate the adversaries no matter the cost. The current members of the Vicious Elite are not even close to become a threat to Xellos, you all saw that when he faced them at that night."

"So you say that if we defeat Xellos we will be more than ready to take out the Vicious Elite?" Naga asked. "That's good!"

"So let's get ready to finish Xellos once and for all!" Lina screamed then she and the Slayers ran in direction of the castle.

"Very energetic people, aren't they?" Sunny teased.

"And reckless, just like you Sunny." Alandra replied.

"That is why this is madness!" Filia commented. "Why are they in such a hurry to fight Xellos?"

"They are in a hurry to test their new moves, to see how much they have evolved." Nehsziriah explained with a smile. "Besides, if they defeat Xellos they feel that they are on the right road to overpower the Vicious Elite this time."

Filia did not respond at once but she can understand that. "Xellos is no fool, the Vicious Elite don't fear him for nothing. Xellos holds a very dangerous attack that makes him almost invincible. If Lina and her friends aren't careful they will be taken down easily."

_--_

Moments later Lina and her friends arrive to the castle, and found Xellos waiting for them right near the gates, in a battle arena.

"So, are you people ready?" Xellos asked in a mocking tone, when he got no respond he added. "One more thing before we begin, don't expect me to go kindly on you people, I'm going all out!"

"Are you trying to scare us Xellos?" Amelia asked, sounding more like she was daring him. "It takes a lot more than that to scare us!"

"Les hope so. But remember this, my friends; facing me is almost facing Shabrimingo…"

"So all we have to do is beat you and we're in a way to victory against Shabrimingo." Lina interrupted. "So let's get this show on the road!"

Nehsziriah, Sylphiel, Aqua, Maliska, Alandra, Sunny, Ramon are at ring side, waiting for the fight to start. They are not the only ones, all the fighters from the alternative dimension are present to watch the fight, watching how the decedents will take out Xellos.

"Alright, enough of this debate, we didn't come for this!" Val said, throwing his long overcoat away. "Even so I can finish this buffoon by my self!"

"Still arrogant, aren't you?" Zel asked.

"He sure doesn't change at all." Gourry commented and then unleashed his sword, bringing out the light blade.

"Let's do this." Lina said, standing in a fighting position.

And the rest of the Slayers put themselves in a fighting position.

Xellos smirks. "This is going to be fun." Then he takes a step forward and he disappeared.

"He did it again…" Naga trailed off.

None of the Slayers moved from their positions, they stayed in their place, concentrating for any attack that Xellos can throw at him.

Silently Xellos appears from above Lina, ready to attack her first.

"Got YOU!" Lina screamed and jumps to the air and kicks Xellos right on the face.

Xellos got hit directly and teleports himself away. This time he appeared behind Zelgadiss but Zel throws a rolling kick at Xellos back.

This time Xellos teleports himself to a safe distance from the Slayers. "Damn it, I started very bad." Then he notices something. "Hold on, there are just four of you, where are the other two?"

"**Behind you!**" Naga and Amelia responded, kicking Xellos right on the back.

The kick was so strong that made Xellos fly to Gourry. Gourry stand in position ready to attack Xellos with his sword.

Before Gourry could attack Xellos, he teleports himself to the air. Once Xellos appeared in the air he got hammered but Valgarv right on the back making Xellos land heavily to the ground.

Everyone present had their mouths and eyes wide open, they never saw Xellos being dominate like this in the third and final task. Of all the ones who faced Xellos in the third task they always had trouble defeating him, wheatear they were one on one, two on one, four, five, ten on one, they always had trouble facing Xellos.

"How…how do you people do it?" Xellos asked, standing up to his feet. "How can you people know where I am? How do you know how to find me?"

"You use the same attack as Kanzel, Xellos." Amelia responded.

"And when Ramon and Sunny fought Kanzel he knew how to defeat him." Lina added.

"So we asked Ramon and Sunny how overcome that attack." Zelgadiss explained.

_--_

"Unbelievable, this fight is just starting and Xellos is being dominated." Filia said in amaze.

"I thought you said that this guy was good?" Nehsziriah asked.

Even Aqua and Alandra are amaze.

"I must say, they truly did some amazing progresses." Aqua said. "Looks like Xellos is going to lose."

"Isn't that the purpose of this task? To defeat Xellos?" Sylphiel asked.

"It was to sound like that but the main purpose was to survive a fight with Xellos." Alandra replied. "Xellos has been in this position for years, he fought every fighter present here and gave them a hard time. None of them defeated Xellos but they were strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Xellos. That's why we accepted them as our students."

"Xellos is that powerful?" Nehsziriah asked in shock. "And to think that this guy is our GYM teacher."

"There was only a couple who defeated Xellos in the past." Maliska points to Sunny and Ramon. "The fight took some time and it was very hardcore, in the end they defeated Xellos."

"Really?" Nehsziriah and Sylphiel asked.

"Yes, it was not easy, believe us." Ramon assured. "I still have some bruises."

"In the end we discover the weakness in Xellos attack." Sunny said. "The teleportation attack is very complicated, that is why neither Xellos nor Kanzel can perfect it. When ever someone appears from that attack there is a disturbance in the air that tells us where our opponent is. We taught Lina and her crew that, we taught how to be extremely concentrated to their surroundings."

"So this is going to be a very easy fight for the Slayers." Nehsziriah said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't be sure of that." Filia. "The teleportation attack is not Xellos's strongest move. There is one move that he failed to use against Sunny and Ramon on that day, he was about to but fail to do so because of Sunny."

"What? What did Sunny do?" Sylphiel asked.

Ramon's face becomes all red and sickened. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Why do you say….oh, never mind, I think I got it. No wonder why Xellos is afraid of Sunny."

_--_

Xellos get up to his feet with a sinister chuckle. "I never thought that Ramon and Sunny taught you the failure of my technique. I should have predicted this. I was a fool."

"Still acting cocky? Don't! It is over Xellos. We became much stronger that what we were thanks to events we surpassed." Zel said in a calm voice.

"It is best that you give up Xellos. You don't have a chance!" Amelia advised.

"Give up? **Give up? HAHAHAHA**!" Xellos laughed loud and insanely. "You think that this is a game? You think that you should show sympathy to your adversaries? Do you think that Shabrimingo will give you any sympathy? No! His only concern will be to eliminate you all! Neither passion nor mercy will save you!"

"We aren't fighting Shabrimingo right now! We are fighting you" Lina replied.

"That's true but remember, Shabrimingo is much more stronger than me but I was one of his strongest minions, his darkest and brutal fighter, Joyrock was nothing compared to me!"

"What are you saying here Xellos? Are you saying that we must be as cold and heartless as Shabrimingo?" Gourry asked.

"No, all I'm saying is that this fight is just starting, your arrogance will lead you to your doom if you thin that your foolishness will save you. If you fight Shabrimingo you must go all out. You must do that to me as well." Xellos lifts his finger to the air and a dark energy ball starts to appear from his finger.

Filia gasped when she saw that, she knows what Xellos is going to do. "The Chaotic Eye! Xellos is going to use the Chaotic Eye!"

"Chaotic Eye? What's that?" Nehsziriah asked and looked around, all the fighters that were watching the fight backed away very quickly, its like they know what is going to happen. Nehsziriah starts to wonder how strong is Xellos attack for everyone to back away.

"An attack with the shape of an eye. It grows bigger and bigger, when it hits its victims they feel a terrible pain. The pain strikes you in every part of your body, it hits you on the heart, on your guts, on your blood, in very fibber of your body in the most tormented way possible, giving you a taste of hell, slowly killing you, giving you a painful death. It is an hit that no one can survive, not even Shabrimingo itself; this is why Xellos was much feared when he was In Shabrimingo's organization."

"Holly COW!!" Nehsziriah screamed.

"We must stop him!" Sylphiel cried. "If he throws that attack he will kill every one!"

"We can't." Aqua replied.

"Huh? But why?"

"The Chaotic Eye is indeed a strong attack, it is an attack that can match Shabrimingo's power. This is why Xellos is using this attack, if they can not surpass it they can not defeat Shabrimingo."

"But this is absurd! How can you people expect them to fight Shabrimingo if you are putting them into such dangerous events?"

"It's OK , Sylphiel!" Gourry shouted, he and the Slayers heard everything that Aqua said.

"We understand." Zel said. "This is a most complete preparation to fight Shabrimingo."

"If we have to fight him then we must overcome this obstacle…" Naga said.

"Or else all the training, all the dangers we surpassed in this dimension will be for nothing!" Amelia finished.

"So shut up and have a little faith in me woman!" Valgarv shouted with out turning to Sylphiel.

"**ON US!!**" Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia and Naga shouted at Valgarv.

"You guys…." Sylphiel whispered.

"Have faith on them Syl…" Nehsziriah said to relax Sylphiel but Nehsziriah is feeling worry herself.

The Chaotic Eye continues to grow into a large size so large that it is bigger than a house. "So you people still wish to fight? I admit that I admire that, it is very long since I saw fighters of that standard. But first I want to ask you guys something, why are you willing on fighting Shabrimingo? You know how strong he is, it could be easy for you to walk away from all this. Are you just doing this for revenge?"

"Some part of us is doing this for revenge, we want him to pay for what he did to our families. But most importantly is because he's coming after us, we can not stand down and wait for him to come and kill us, it would be stupid. We want to teach Shabrimingo a lesson!" Lina responded bravely.

"Which Lesson is that?"

"That we are here! We exist! We are not paw for him to use. We are going to fight so that we can survive!"

Xellos smirks. "I see. Now let's see if your desires to survive can save you now!" Xellos takes a step back, preparing to throw his attack at the gang.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Naga, Valgarv and Zelgadiss stand in a fighting position ready to receive Xellos's attack.

"They are going to let Xellos hit them? It's madness!" Filia shouted in her thoughts.

"Here goes!!" Xellos screamed and points his finger at the Slayers, making the giant dark ball run towards them.

The ball releases an impressive energy, so big that it makes the closest houses crack, even the castle itself. And it is making the trees fly away.

"Ready?" Lina asked when the Chaotic Eye was just five steps away from them.

"**Ready!**" Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Naga responded.

"Don't give me orders!" Valgarv replied.

"**Then lest do it!**" Lina screamed and all the Slayers jumped to the Dark ball with their hands pointed at it.

"What are they doing?" Filia screamed.

The Slayers grabbed the Chaotic Eye with their hand in the air, in Gourry's case he's holding it with his sword of Light. All of them landed on the ground, standing on their own two feet and still holding the Chaotic Eye.

Alandra, Filia, Ramon, Sunny, Maliska, Nehsziriah and Sylphiel are completely amazed.

"This is impossible." Alandra said with her eyes trembling with the shock. "No one ever managed to hold the Chaotic Eye, to hold the Chaotic Eye." Alandra is so shocked that she keeps repeating herself.

"How can they do it?" Filia asked. "Once the Chaotic Eye touches the opponent they would feel the effects of its attack. They should be feeling the effects, how can they still standing?"

"They are using the KI." Aqua responded which made every one look at her. "They are covering their hands with their KI to protect them from the effects of Xellos attack. You taught them very well, Sunny and Ramon."

Ramon and Sunny smiled proudly.

"But that has happen before." Maliska reminded. "Even those who used their KI's to protect themselves from Xellos's attack never survived."

"Yes, but none of them were the descendents." Aqua replied.

"Lina, we won't hold forever!" Amelia cried, feeling that her arms are starting to weaken. And she is not the only one.

"Where can we throw this thing?" Gourry asked difficultly. "There are too many people around."

"We can only throw it to the air!" Zel said. "But we are already in a hard position on holding it like this! It will be impossible for us to throw it to the air!"

"I know, I know…maybe we can give it a little puch, just hold on to it guys, I have an idea." Lina slides down from under the Chaotic Eye and prepares an attack. "**DRAGON SLAVE!!**"

From the short distance that separates them the Dragon Slave drills right into the centre of the Chaotic Eye, and with the strength of the Dragon Slave in that distance it made the Chaotic Eye fly to the air. It exploded in the air, far away from the city.

Xellos had his eyes wide open, no one ever managed to hold his strongest attack like this and by the look on Lina and her friends they are not even tire considering the fact they hold a very deadly attack. Xellos starts to understand why Shabrimingo wants to kill these people; they are indeed the biggest threat to his existence. A person would have to see this by themselves to believe it.

"Alright Xellos, are you ready to continue?" Lina asked as she and the others put themselves in a fighting position, ready to restart the fight.

Xellos smirks and the Slayers knows that he is up to something, possibly planning another attack to get them, it will be impossible for him to use his teleportation attack he knows that the Slayers know how to overcome it, unless that is what Xellos wants them to believe. What ever the case the Slayers must be prepared.

"I give up." Xellos said with a smile.

The Slayers feel down to the ground when Xellos said that, Alandra and her friends fell down when Xellos said that, all the fighters that are watching the fight all fell down to the ground. This was something that no one was prepared for.

"YOU GIVE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GIVE?!" Lina screamed like a wild animal, luckily Gourry is holding her from behind.

"Like I said, I give up." Xellos said with a smile, taking Lina's reaction as a joke.

"THIS FIGHT HARDLY STARTED!!" Lina roared some more. "We are in such an adrenaline that we can even blow the roof up! WHY DID YOU GIVE UP?"

"That is a secret."

"I'll KILL YOU!!"

"Lina please calm down…" Gourry pleaded.

"It's not fair! I didn't show my best!!" Naga complained.

"Damn it, and I had some big punishment to give." Zel murmured.

"Coward!" Valgarv growled, this was not the way he wanted to win the fight.

"Look at this way guy, we surpassed all the tasks." Amelia, said trying to cheer her friends up.

"Amelia is right." Alandra said, walking to the Slayers. "You have all surpassed the three difficult tasks and you have evolved your skills. You've become much stronger then when you arrive here."

"And most importantly, you six forced Xellos to say I give up´." Aqua added. "No one ever managed to do that. Now you are all ready to face Shabrimingo."

"Way to go you people! You beat that fruitcake Xellos!" Nehsziriah applauded. "I knew you people could do it!"

"Don't lie Nez, you were worry about us, weren't you?" Naga taunted.

"Of course not!"

"You say that but your words tell another story." Zelgadiss joked.

"Seriously I wasn't worry!!"

"Oh how sweet, Little Nezzzy-kitty was worry about us." Lina teased, feeling much calmer now.

"DON'T CALL ME NEZZZY-KITTY!! And why I'm a Kitty? In that case Zel is a bunny!"

"WHAT!?" Zel growled.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is find him some rabbit hears." Gourry joked.

"Oh yeah? Then we will have to find you a jelly fish head!" Zel replied.

"Why don't we find you two a costumes so that you can be a rabbit or Jellyfish." Lina taunted. "I think it would suit ya."

"HEY!!" Gourry and Zel growled, which made everyone laugh, except Valgav.

"Idiots." Val muttered.

Ramon, Sunny and Filia walked to Xellos to find some answer.

"Xellos, why did you give up?" Ramon asked.

"Like I said, It is a secr…"Xellos stopped his sentence when Sunny cracked her knuckles right in front of Xellos's face. Xellos could not stop sweating because of the fear.

"Let's try this again. Why…did…you…give…up…Xellos?" Sunny asked in a threatening tone.

"OK, Ok, I'll tell! Just keep those hands away from." Xellos pleaded with his hand on the defence. "Well…you all saw how they manage to overcome my attack; you saw how they surpassed my Chaotic Eye. An attack that is equal to the power of Shabrimingo. All six of them together defeated my attack and they were not even tire when they do it. Look at them now, they are all cheerful and laughing, like if they just left a concert. It would be foolish of my part to continue this fight."

"So you gave up because you were afraid of them?" Filia asked.

"Why don't be silly Filia, if I wanted to I could continue this fight and give them one hack of a battle, one that they would never forget. But five of these mortals are the descendents of the ones who defeated Shabimingo in the past and they are our only hope on defeating him now. Imagine if anyone of them ended up with a serious injure because of their fight with me, imagine if they had to carry that wound in their battle against Shabimingo, what do you think it would happen?"

Ramon, Sunny and Filia did not say a word but they know that Xellos is right, it is best that the Slayers are on their best when they fight Shabrimingo.

"They defeated my Chaotic Eye, that more than enough for me."

_--_

Lina throws some punches to the air. "SO that means that our training is complete. We are finally ready to face Shabrimingo?"

"Yes you are." Aqua assured. "You can leave anytime you want. There is nothing more than we can do for you."

"How about we leave tomorrow? We can take the rest of the day off for some relaxation." Zelgadiss suggested.

Amelia agreed. "That's a good idea. We hardly saw the sights of this place."

"Or even the foods." Lina added.

"And the drinks." Naga added.

"So its settle, we'll take the rest of the day off!" Nehsziriah cheered.

"Lina…" Gourry poked on Lina's shoulders.

"What is it Gourry?" Lina asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Well……back in the cave…you…" Gourry takes a deep breath before speaking. "Back in the cave you said that you had something important to tell me. What is it?"

Lina's face turns furiously red, she never thought that Gourry would remember that and he had to remember that in front of every one. What can she do? Should she admit her feeling to him? She just can not decide, she is too nervous for it and the gaze that everyone is giving them is making Lina even more nervous. She's feeling like she's about have a nervous breakdown.

"You idiot!" Lina grabs Gourry by his air and starts to run away from everyone, dragging Gourry along with her.

"OUCH!! OUCH!! OUCH!!" Gourry cried in pain.

Xellos puts on a smirk on his face. "This is going to be good."

_--_

Moments later Lina drags to a desert street.

"Ouch….Lina…why did you had to pull me by the hair?" Gourry wines. "That hurts you know."

Lina turns to him with an angry. "Serves you right, you idiot! What the big idea talking about that in front of everyone?"

"Was it bad?" He asked confused.

Lina sighed in annoyance with that question. "Just don't do it, ok?"

"Ok, so…." Gourry started with a hand rubbing the back of his head nervously. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Lina blushed, looks like the moment of truth is finally upon her.

Unknown for them they are being watched by a mini camera.

_--_

Xellos open up his portable and he and everyone else is seeing Lina and Gourry through the computer.

"Why is there a mini camera in the middle of the city?" Filia asked with an angry aura.

"Because I wanted to see you angry." Xellos taunted. "It's a secret! What do you think?"

"So we are going to watch them? Sweet!" Nehsziriah said with an excited smile. "This sounds the time when watched Amelia and Zel on the room."

"Huh? What did you say Nez?" Zel asked. "I didn't hear ya."

"It was nothing! It was nothing!"

"Wow. I wonder if Lina and Gourry will finally admit their feelings." Amelia asked excitedly.

"Now this I want to see." Sunny said with a grin. She is not the only one.

_--_

"Well I…" Lina stared nervously. "I hope….I hope we can defeat Shabrimingo soon…"

"Oh….is that what you wanted to say?" Gourry asked disappointed. "Is that what you wanted to tell me back in the cave?"

"What? No, that is not it!" Lina immediately replied and then starts to get nervous again.

Gourry looks back at her with nervous look. "Then what is it?"

"I….I…."

_--_

"GRRR! How annoying! Just confess already!" Sunny shouted at the computer.

"C'mon Lina, just say it!" Amelia said, pulling out for her friend.

"Ten bucks that Lina is not going to confess!" Naga betted.

Sylphiel also watched the entire scene, normally she would feel bad to see Gourry and Lina together like this but now she has found a new man. Besides she wishes for the happiness of her friends now, after all the events they surpassed they really deserve this.

--

"Well…maybe you should start first what you wanted to tell me back in the cave!" Lina said arrogantly.

"Me? Why me?" Gourry asked.

"Because you're the one who started with this conversation back in the cave! You started then so you will start it now!" Lina replied.

Gourry guzzled and looks down. He starts to rub his head again. Gourry really doesn't know how to start. "Well I…"

_--_

"**DAMN IT! JUST SAY IT!!**" Sunny screamed as she squeezes Xellos head with her two hands.

"I can't breathe…." Xellos puffed.

--

"Well I…You and I Lina, we've been through a lot." Gourry started but he doesn't know how to get to the point. "And I….well, how can I say it….you and me….well…we really are good team when it come to fighting, but I….I was hoping we could be more than just partners…"

Lina blushed with her eyes filled with hope. "Gourry…what are you trying to say?"

"Well I …. I wanted to say…" Gourry could not continue because of the heat he's feeling right now.

Lina then holds his hand with her eyes still glowing with trust. "Tell me Gourry…"

Gourry blushed even more with Lina's pleading.

_--_

Everyone approaches to the computer, waiting to hear what Gourry is going to say, even Valgarv got curious.

_--_

Gourry takes a deep breath before confessing himself. "Lina…Lina…you...Lina I lov…."

Gourry got interrupted by a lightning that rumbled right next to them and Dark clouds forming right around in the sky.

"LINA INVERSE! I HAVE COME FOR YOU!" said a voice from the clouds and the voice sounded like a woman.

_--_

Aqua gasped when she heard the voice. "Oh my Gosh! It's her!" And Aqua starts to run in direction to where Lina and Gourry are.

For Aqua to act this way Alandra understood that it can only mean one thing. "Don't tell me it is who I think it is…"

"Who?" Zel asked.

"The Lord of Nightmares!"

Everyone gasped. the one who trained Shabrimingo and Ciephiel is calling out Lina? What can she possibly want from Lina?

Amelia sighed. "It seems that it won't be today that Lina and Gourry will come clean with their feelings.

"Yeah, this would be a great thing to put on the internet." Xellos sighed.

_--_

"What's going on here?" Lina asked. "Who are you?"

"Lina, lower your voice!" Aqua shouted and then appeared right in front of Lina and Gourry. "This is the Golden Lady! The Lord of Nightmares!"

"What?" Lina and Gourry gasped.

"What... What does she want from us?" Gourry Asked.

"Not from you, but with Lina alone!" LON confirmed.

"What do you wish from Lina, your lordship?" Aqua asked respectfully.

"I know of the future battle that awaits her and I want to prepare her myself." LON responded in an all mighty tone.

"But why do you wish to train Lina, my lord? I believe that she and her friends are strong enough to face Shabrimingo."

"Don't question my authority and my motives. You know very well that I answer my reasons to no one. Not even you!" LON replied angrily. "If you want to defeat a powerful enemy like Shabrimingo then you will accept my terms."

"But my lady, isn't that Lina's choice?"

"No! It's mine alone."

"Well…can I at least explain Lina the situation?"

The Lord of Nightmares remains in silence for a moment before answering. "Very well."

Aqua turns around to see Lina and Gourry and she saw the confused and worry looks on their faces.

"Aqua, just what is going on? What does the Lord of Nightmares wants with me?" Lina demanded, this story is too confused, even for her.

"I don't know child but it seems that the Lord of Nightmares herself wishes to train you, just like she did with Ceiphiel and Shabrimingo. But you can consider this a rare gift Lina Inverse, it is so rare for the Lord of Nightmares to accept students."

"The woman seems a bit arrogant and too severe. Is Lina going to be in any danger training with the Lord of Nightmares?" Gourry asked.

Auqa did not respond at first. "I don't know, all who trained with the Lord of Nightmares had their lives changed forever, they practically did not return with the same personality. Some did not make it out alive."

"What?!" Gourry cried. "Lina, you not going to accept this are you?

There was a moment of silence between them, looks like they are in another difficult situation here.

"Well, what ever the case it was the Lord of Nightmares who invited me, and who am I to refuse such an invitation." Lina said very confident.

"Lina, are you sure?" Gourry asked. "Lina, I have a real bad feeling about this, maybe you should reconsider."

Lina replies to him with a grin. "You know that I am Going to do it Gourry. Besides we have a real tough battle ahead of us with an invincible opponent. We can not refuse assistance coming from anyone."

Gourry wasn't too sure about this but he nodded his head. Aqua herself was very uneasiness about this, for generations the Lord of Nightmare never accepted to instruct anyone, so why wanting to train Lina? "Very well, I'll lead you to the Portal."

_--_

Moments later Aqua led Lina and Gourry to the park until the reach an area that has a door made of stone.

"What's with the door?" Lina asked.

"This will be the door that will lead you to the Sea of Chaos. There is where you will work with the Lord of Nightmare." Aqua explained. "But be careful, if the Lord of Nightmares wishes so she can kill you, so be careful with what you say to her. The Lord of Nightmares in very mysterious ways, ways that we can not comprehend. And most of all, be head strong, the Sea of Chaos can bring out the worst of you."

"I understand…"

Aqua turns to the door and puts her hand to it, and the door opens revealing a mystical portal. "There we go, enter this portal and you shall be there in the Sea of Chaos. But wait, before you go take this." Aqua gives a letter to Lina.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is a letter from your mother."

"My mother?" Lina gasped.

"Yes, she gave me precise instructions to give it to you in case you ever came to this dimension."

"You mean my mother also trained here?"

"Yes, I was hoping to give you that letter when you planed to leave but now it is best to give it to you now. Good luck."

"Thank you…" Lina guarded the letter in her pocked and took a deep breath. Lina was about to walk to the portal but Gourry hold her by her shoulders. "Gourry?"

"Lina….about what I was Going to say…I…" Gourry was interrupted when Lina put two fingers on his lips.

"Don't worry, you can tell me when I return." She winked at him

Gourry was not very sure with that. "Then I am going with you!"

"NO!" a voice from the air screamed, it is the LON. "I want Lina and Just Lina. If you enter the Sea of Chaos I will kill you."

Gourry was about to say something but Lina stop him. "No Gourry, don't insist. Its best that wait here for me, Ok? I don't want you to end up dead." Before Gourry could even reply Lina enters the portal. "Wait up for me, Ok!!" Lina shouted from inside the portal and then the doors closes.

"Lina…"Gourry whispered, he really wished that he could be there for her.

_--_

Lina finds herself in some kind of an Island where the sky is all dark and the water looks like to be mystical, it is glowing and with very bad vibration coming out from it. Lina starts to wonder if it was a good idea to come to this bizarre place.

"Welcome, Lina Inverse!" A woman from behind Lina greeted.

Lina immediately turns around to see a blond woman, her body is all golden and she shines like a pretty penny. "So you are the Lord of Nightmares?"

"Yes, I am. I will now prepare you to face Shabrimingo." The LON replied. "Shall we start, this must be quick."

"You get quite to the point, don't you?" Lina dared, ignoring Aqua's warning, even so she can feel the LON's KI, and it is far, far more powerful than SHabimingo's, far more. "Alright before we start I want to ask you a few questions. First is what is it with the place? Why are there so many vibrations in this place? I know that this is a powerful place and all by why is it the reason for it?"

The LON points to the sea. "That is a cursed Sea, it gathers the energy released from all the wars and devastating battles released on the earth. That is why it is known as the Sea of Chaos."

Lina looks at the sea with a shocked look. "This sea is that Terrible? I think I start to understand why Aqua told me to be careful. Now here is my second Question, why do you want to train me so badly? Why only me?"

"I have no obligation to explain my reasons. You just do as I say!" LON replied.

Lina grunted. "This won't be good."

"You think that you are talented to face Shabrimingo but you are not. You and your friends might stand a chance if you face them together but Shabimingo holds a very powerful attack that I taught him. It took him a year to learn it."

"What is that attack? And what makes you sure that he will beat us with it?" Lina asked, not believing in the LON's words.

"I'll do better, I'll show you." LON lifts an arm in mid air and a dark energy starts to flow in her hand. The dark energy starts to get bigger and bigger until finally it took the form of a dark energy blade.

"AAAH!!" Lina cried with the shock, the power emerging from the blade is so powerful that made Lina lose her balance. "W-What is that thing?"

"This is the Ragna Blade. Behold the power!" the LON made a move with the Sword and a deep cut on the ground, cutting the island in haft. With just a simple move from that blade and the entire island was cut in haft.

Lina stood there, trembling with the shock, her new teacher cut the entire island in two with that attack that she call's the Ragna Blade. Never in her life Lina saw such a thing, it's almost impossible for her to believe this. "Unbelievable! That attack is unbelievable!"

"In the most ancient times this attack was incredibly powerful, it gathers the deepest darkness from a person soul, concentrated in one point, that forms the Ragna blade. This attack has destroyed countless villages, castles, societies with one simple swing, after the use of this attack became exaggerated it became forbidden to use such an attack and as time pass by this attack was forgotten." The LON explained. "This attack is so powerful that it can even cut a person's soul, making the poor victim end up in an empty void with out the possibility to enter the realm of the death. This is the attack I taught Shabimingo and he took an entire year to learn how to use my attack. You will have an entire week to learn how to use the Ragna Blade."

"SAY WHAT!? Now way!!" Lina complained. "Why are you giving me one week to learn this attack?"

"Because I don't want to waits time in ending Shabrimingo's life!" The LON explained. "You are the only one who can do it, and for that you will learn the most devastating attack there is. You will have one week and that is all, if you fail to learn this attack in one week I will kill you myself."

"WHAT!?" Lina cried very loud, not only she will have to learn that attack in one week but also if she fails she will die? And mpost revolting of all is that the LON spoke all this with no remorse. "That is absurd! Why do I have to die if I don't learn one darn attack?"

"The Ragna Blade is a dangerous and deadly attack, it can not be caught to the hears of the heartless ones. This is the deal, you learn how to use the Ragna Blade perfectly and your life will be spare. Fail and you die."

Lina gulped, never in her life she was put in such a situation. "And I suppose there is no way I can go back home now without learning the attack?"

"No!"

"I thought so…Alright you win, I will learn that attack." Lina then puts on her reassuring smile. "I will learn your attack in one week. Besides I want to end my feud with Shabimingo once and for all so that I can go back to my old life."

"Good, shall we begin then?"

_To be continued…._

Ramon: Now Lina will learn the Ragna Blade. And she needs one week to learn it.

Sunny: if she fails she dies. Shabimingo took an entire year to learn it, how can Lina learn it in just one week?


	72. A Mother's wish

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 72

_--_

The day is cloudy and stormy, even in the parallel dimension there can be bad weathers, loud enough to cause fears and with the drops of rains hitting your windows with a brutal force that it can cause even the smallest crack on the glasses.

It's been four days since Lina accepted to train in the Sea of Chaos with the Lord of Nightmares, during that time Gourry's been watching the park from the window of his room on the castle. He really wanted to go with Lina to the Sea but he was forbidden by the Lord of Nightmares herself, Gourry only wished he didn't listen to Lina, he wanted to stay with her no matter the consequences. Gourry already endured the terrible pain of seeing his mother and his younger sister die right in front of him, two times he endured such a terrible sadness, a sadness that no one would want to suffer again, but the second time he had help on overcoming this depression, Lina was there and gave him strength. If Lina dies in the Sea of Chaos Gourry won't know what he will do, to prevent feeling this sadness again Gourry will possibly kill himself.

"Hey Gourry, you want to come here? We are going to play cards." Nehsziriah called, she and the other Slayers are sharing the same room until Lina arrives.

"Yeah…sure." Gourry accepted and sited on the tables where Nehsziriah, Amelia and Naga are. Zel is sited on a chair next to a window reading a book, Syphile is lying on the bed resting from a headache she is feeling while Valgarv is sited on the ground next to her.

None of them want to confess it but they are all worry for Lina, after what Aqua said that the LON can kill her own students they fear the worst for Lina, she is taking a big risk on training in such a dangerous place. Valgarv on the other hand is furious, furious to know that one of his biggest rivals is training advanced moves on another dimension, perfecting her moves, becoming stronger. What Valgarv wants the most is to defeat Lina Inverse and Shabrimingo, but he feels that he can not do it if his adversaries continue to get better? Even so this anger only makes Valgarv hungry, hungry to set free his rage on his enemies.

Val's thoughts were interrupted when Alandra and Aunty Aqua Enter the room, all the Slayers look at them with expression that asks them if they have any news from Lina.

"We are sorry that we have no proper accommodations right now but most of the rooms were destroyed by Xellos's last attack." Alandra apologised.

Aqua scoffs. "I believe that is not what they want to hear, Alandra." The she turns to the Slayers. "I'm sorry my friends, there is still no information from Lina. She is still in the Sea of Chaos."

"And there is no way to get any news from the Sea?" Amelia asked.

"No, not at all. There is no way to get any decent information from The Sea, it is situated in a zone which I can not locate."

"Then maybe you can inform us about something that has been bothering me for so long!" Valgarv suddenly said as he got up to his feet and with a daring look. "Tell us why is it that the Lord of Nightmares accepted to train Lina Inverse!"

Alandra and Aqua stay in silence, this is the question that none of them wanted to answer.

"You know that is a good question." Zel said interrupting Alandra and Aqua's stillness. "We all took the same training that Lina took, so why was Lina the only one worthy to train with the Lord of Nightmares."

"I understand you Zeltiguss, I feel the same jealousy." Naga said tapping Zel on the shoulders.

"The Name is Zelgadiss!" Zel corrected furiously. "And this is not about jealousy, I'm pointing out that there is something that these people are not telling us."

This caught Gourry's attention and fret. "What do you mean Zel?"

"These people know something that we don't know about Lina, something that not even Lina knows." Zel pointed out, walking to Alandra and Aqua.

"Zelgadiss don't be so suspicious all the time!" Amelia exclaimed. "These people prepared us all these mouths so that we can be prepared to fight Shabrimingo. They prepared us in any way possible and they did not know that the LON would call Lina, we have to trust them just like they trust us."

"Even so that doesn't stop them to keep secret from us." Naga said with a voice that says that she is starting to suspect the ones who've been training them all this time. "Isn't that right?"

"We guarantee you that we are not hiding anything from you." Alandra assured, she was going to say more but Aqua stops her.

"Enough Alandra, they deserve to know."

"What? But Aunty Aqua…."

"They deserve to know Alandra. We have been hiding this from them for too long. Amelia said that we trust them and that is true, but now it is time for us to gain their trust and to be truthful to them, once and for." She then turns to the Slayers with a worry look. "But I warn you that it might be a little painful for you all."

Everyone in the room turn their gaze to Aunty Aqua, waiting to hear what Aqua is going to say.

Aqua looks down to the ground. "As you people saw in the first time you meet Shabrimingo he used the Dragon Slave attack as well."

"Yeah I remember that." Amelia interrupted. "It was when we fought Rezo, Shabrimingo showed up and he used the Dragon Slave with just one finger."

"And he said that he's the only one who can perfect that attack because he said that he is the one who originated that." Naga reminded.

"That is true, it was Shabrimingo who created the fighting styles that Lina's family use." Aqua said.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"But how is it that the Inverse Family has the same fighting styles as Shabrimingo?" Sylphiel asked.

Aqua closes her eyes with that Question. "Remember when I said that there were four warriors who defeated Shabrimingo in the past? They were your ancestors."

"Yes we know that! You told us that a million times!" Gourry exclaimed furiously. "But what does that have to do with Lina?"

"A lot, it has to do with Lina's ancestor."

"Who was Lina's ancestor?"

"It was the very daughter of the Dark Lord Shabrimingo."

Everyone gasped with the news the terrible news.

"So-so….wait a minute…" Nehsziriah stutter. "If… if Lina is the descendent of the Daughter of Shabimingo, then that means……"

"Lina is a descendent of Shabimingo!" Zel added, not believing himself.

Amelia shakes her head emotionally. "That can not be true, that is impossible."

"So that is why Shabrimingo and Lina's moves seem so similar." Naga whispered.

"So my two greatest rivals are from the same blood." Valgarv thought.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!!" Gourry shouted in revolt. "Why are you talking and acting like Lina is like Shabrimingo? She is not like him, she has proven that time and time again."

"Gourry is right!" Alandra exclaimed. "The Daughter of Shabimingo was not like her father as well, she was kind hearted and she hated the evilness her father released. Lina is more like Shabrimingo's daughter then Shabrimingo himself."

Those words were enough to calm everyone present.

"Why you never told us that? Why you never told Lina?" Nehsziriah asked.

"Poor Lina suffered so much because of Shabrimingo. I didn't want to increase her pain anymore." Aqua responded.

"Now it's staring to make sense." Zel said with one hand on his chin. "Now it's understandable why the Lord of Nightmare wanted to train Lina, she wants to prepare Lina to defeat Shabrimingo in a more high level."

"Yeah, and since the LON also trained Shabrimingo she can teach Lina all the ways to block Shabrimingo's attack." Amelia added.

"But that doesn't excuse them to the danger they put Lina in." Gourry pointed angrily to Alandra and Aqua. "I swear, if Lina dies because of the LON then she and the two of you will pay for this!" Gourry leaves the room after saying that to blow up some steam.

No one said a word, this is the first time they see Gourry acting this way, he must be really worry about Lina to act like this.

"I do apologise for Gourry, he's not thinking well." Amelia apologised.

"We understand that." Aqua assured. "He's very concern for Lina. But I feel that Gourry might be right, we did put Lina in a very perilous situation, I myself did not wish for Lina to train in the Sea of Chaos.

"OOOHOHOHOH!!" Naga laughed. "You people worry to much about Lina, she won't go down and die so easily. She knows the dangerous situation she could endure if she went to the Sea of Chaos but she risked anyway, all this to defeat Shabrimingo. If I were you I would not worry to much about Lina, she can take this, she is too stubborn to give up and die."

"That is true." Sylphiel said with a smile. Naga's words were enough to relax the gang, for now.

_--_

Shabrimingo is sited on his thrown room, listening to a record that is playing nothing but the sound of a flute. Shabrimingo gave complete instructions to not be interrupted while he listens to the record. Shabrimingo listens to the record peacefully and calmly, possibly the only time when he's at peace.

When the record ended he gets up from his thrown and walks to a near by painting that shows a red head girl wearing a warrior suit. "Only once a year I allow myself to remember you, my daughter. Today this marks the anniversary when I was defeated by you and your allies. If you hadn't betrayed me and joined my enemies our family would still be alive today. But sadly you look very much like your mother, sentimental, weak, and soppy." Shabrimingo lets out a small scoff. "But sadly I had to kill you when I hold a new body to habitat in and very soon I will make your sacrifice be meaningless because very soon I will turn this world into a world of real fighters and will be the ultimate lord of the Sea of Chaos!" he laughs with an evil laugh, with his laughter being heard all over his tower.

_--_

In the Sea of Chaos Lina continues to train the new move that the Lord of Nightmares taught her, the time limit she has for learning this attack is almost at an end Lina only has today and tomorrow to learn that attack, this is the first time has ever been in so much pressure. But even with all the pressure Lina manage to control the attack.

Lina makes a few movements with her arms and moves one leg to the side and starts to concentrate her attack, she gathers the darkness existing in the Sea of Chaos and gathers it into her hands, after gathering all that darkness into her. It demands a lot of pressure to hold all this darkness into one's hand, Lina has her arms trembling because of the power even so she has never felt so much power in it and Shabrimingo also uses such a powerful attack, she must learn how to use it.

Lina then lifts the enormous dark blade to the air, gaining enough balance to make a strike. "**RAGNA BLADE!!**" She swings the blade in direction of the army of test dummies that were standing right in front of her, test dummies that were firm and steady as a rock, Lina vaporised all of them with just a single swing.

Lina looks back to the wreckage she created with a very surprised look. "WOW, I did all this? Amazing! I guess I really managed to control this attack much quicker than I thought, it didn't even take me a weak to learn and control it perfectly! With this attack I'll be sure to defeat Shabrimingo for sure."

"That is not quite." The Lord of Nightmares guaranteed.

Lina screamed when the LON suddenly appeared from behind her. "Don't do that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Lina then pauses for a moment before asking. "And what do you mean not quite?"

"You have learnt to control the attack but I want you to realise the important bases that makes your attack so good. The Ragna Blade gathers all the obscurity that surrounds it, the more powerful the darkness is the more powerful it becomes. Your attack became powerful because of all the chaos that the Ragna Blade absorbs in the Sea of Chaos, if you return back to your world and face Shabrimingo with that attack it will be pointless, because the Ragna blade will have no murkiness to power up. Shabrimingo's foul is constantly made and the most pure malevolence you can find, his Ragna Blade is much stronger than yours thanks to his immorality."

All of Lina's hope to defeat Shabrimingo with the Ragna blade seems to be fading away. If she goes one on one with Shabrimingo using the Ragna Blade she will surly die, it seems that she wasted her time learning an attack that will do her no good.

"Relax, there is a much quicker way." The Lord of nightmares assured.

"Huh? What is it then?" Lina asked all lighten up.

"To defeat Shabimingo by using the Ragna Blade you must give in to your deepest darkness."

Lina blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The obscurity that each fighter gives himself in to when they're in a terrifying battle. Sometimes in order to defeat their enemy a fighter gives in to his ruthless and brutality, striking his opponent with no mercy or compassion, focussing your every move to destroy, annihilate and even murder your opponent."

Lina had her eyes trembling. "You…you want me to become like Shabrimingo?"

"In a certain way yes, when you fight a monster be a monster yourself in order to achieve victory. Besides you are designate to follow his footsteps considering where your bloodline comes from."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ancestor is the daughter of Shabrimingo herself. So specifically you are a descendent of Shabrimingo!"

Lina gasped very loud, she is a descendent of the man whose been making her life a living hell, the very man who murdered her mother when Lina was born. She is the descendent of a killer? "No…It can't be…I don't believe it!"

"Your fighting style is the same one he uses, the same fighting style that has been passing down to your family all over the generations. You still don't believe it? Why do you think that Shabrimingo was so interested in you? Disbelieve it all you like but you know that it is true."

Lina remain unmoved for a while, this information is too much for her to bear. "So that is why you wanted to train me, you want to create a monster to fight a monster!"

The Lord of Nightmares doesn't respond, she simply turns her back at Lina. "You saw first hand how powerful Shabrimingo gets by each passing day, the method I taught you is the only way to defeat him once and for all. Tomorrow it will be your last day. You have until then to bring in your darkness to perfect the Ragna Blade. If you fail, then like we agreed, you will die."

"WAIT!" Lina called when the LON was about to walk back to her temple. "Why did you agree on training Shabrimingo? Tell me at least that damn it!"

"I told you, I have no obligations to tell you my reasons!" LON said nothing more and walks away from Lina, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Lina on the other hands walks to a near by lifeless tree and sits next to it. The LON's words only gave Lina more despair, must she become a monster to defeat a monster. True that she saw how powerful Shabrimingo can be but must she walk down to a dark path to defeat such enemy? Must she give up her humanity just because of her enemy is holding such a dangerous technique?

But what is distressing Lina the most is the fact that she knows that she is the descended of the immortal Shabrimingo, his blood also runs in her veins. So must she take the same path as him to overcome him? "Aqua…you knew this didn't you? Why didn't you told me?" never in her life Lina's been so stressed, so scare. Ever since she arrive to this place she feels like the bad emanations running around this place is trying to consume her, she is strong enough not to let herself be consumed by it but now with the knowledge of knowing who Shabrimingo is driving her insane, she feels her defences getting weak.

There are voices inside her head saying _Why fighting this? Why don't you let your darkness consume you and live the way Shabrimingo lives? Find your true power like Shabrimingo did, let your hatred, lat your pain take control! Learn the true path of the warrior! ´ _. Lina tries to ignore them but little by little she is letting those words take the best of her. This is too much pressure for her to beard, she can not take it anymore.

Suddenly Lina notices the letter on her pocket, the letter that Aqua said that it's from her mother, with all these commotions she completely forgotten. Lina slowly opens the letter and starts to read it.

_My Dear Lina._

_If you are reading this is because I am dead__ and you took the path of a fighter. I wish I could witness you master every form, every technique that it's been taught in our family for generations. I wish I could see you seek the delicate balance between grace, speed and power._

_I wish I could be there to teach you all these things but it seems that I can't, I might be away but there is one thing that I can teach you, my daughter._

_Now listen Lina, every warrior confronts a side that consumes us when we feel the need to win by all means necessary, by giving in to our ruthless brutally or by the simple necessity to __kill, it becomes like an addiction for them. I know that one day you will go through this and you will have to decide who we truly are. I know this will be a difficult battle for you to overcome Lina, but you must taunt your own darkness, showing it that you are a fighter with too much potential to not be taken to the darkness. Be head and heart strong Lina, that is all I ask you, don't waist your life by seeking the obscurity, find your reason to live and overcome your difficulties. Good luck._

Lina's tears fall down to the letter, she never meat her mother but with what she read she can not help herself to feel sentimental about it. "Mother…"

_--_

_The next day._

Lina and the Lord of Nightmares stand in front of each other, ready for a new battle, the battle that will decide if Lina lives or dies. Lina doesn't seem a bit nervous about this match, and the LON notice that.

"So Lina Inverse, have you finally accepted the words I told you?" the LON asked confidently. "You are going to unleash your obscurity?"

"No!" Lina immediately responded with her hair still covering her eyes. "I refuse to take the same path that Shabrimingo took!"

"I must admit that I find it amusing that you had the nerve to give me such answer." The LON said as she removed her cape. "I taught you the same technique that I taught Shabrimingo, a technique that makes him almost invincible. I am offering you a chance to defeat your enemy and you refuse it."

"No, you are giving me a chance to become him!" Lina replied.

The LON remain calm and lifted her hand to the air, forming the Ragna Blade. "Very well, then fight me with the technique I taught you. If you can not defeat me with it then as we agree, you shall die."

Lina closes her eyes and starts to concentrate forming her own Ragna Blade. "Ready!"

"Alright, attack!" the LON ordered and charged against Lina.

Lina let out a battle cry as she charged against The LON. "My Mothers wish was to become a good fighter with a happy life, I will not let her last wish go to waist. Even before I was born she wanted what was best for me, I refuse to let her down. I willlive my life as I want not what others want. I will return back to my friends, I will fight at their side against Shabrimingo, I will confess my love for Gourry. And I pity the poor fool who stands in my way!"

The two women strike at each other at the same time, the two blades creating a thunderous storm when they collided at each other.

Lina could have sworn that she saw a line of light, a light so warm and clear that warms up the coldness that comes from the blade.

Lina then turns back to the LON, ready for any attack she can do.

But the LON remains in her place with her back turn to Lina and she undoes her Ragna Blade which surprised Lina. "Very good."

"Huh?" Lina asked in confusion and undoes her attack as well.

"You manage to control your own darkness which allows you to control the Ragna Blade perfectly. You may have a steamy temper but you don't allow it to corrupt your better judgment because you have a much lightened spirit, you almost remind me of Shabrimingo's daughter, which is why you are very different from Shabrimingo. Continue to fight your own darkness but only use its brutality when nothing else can help you, that is what help you to dominate the Ragna Blade."

"So that means I win?" Lina asked with her hopes up. "I've learn how to use the Ragna Blade?"

the LON turns to Lina with a calm face, Lina gasps when she saw the wound in the LON's arm. "Yes you have, almost."

"What do you mean almost?"

"You can use the supreme power of the Ragna Blade but since you never give in to your obscurity the attack will only last a few second when you are in your world, maybe five or six seconds, after that your body will grow tire. If you continue to the Ragna Blade unnecessarily in your fights your body grows tire until you won't be able to move which will make you an easy target for your enemies. So be extremely careful, use the Ragna Blade in the most opportune moment or else you is finished."

"I understand…"

"Good, now go back to your world and finish Shabrimingo." The LON points her hand at Lina and a Portal opens behind her, sucking Lina into it.

_--_

Gourry's passes by the park again, looking at the mystical door that Lina entered, every day he's been so concern, today marks a week since Lina got there and not even a word about her. Gourry doesn't know if Lina is alive or….he doesn't even dare to think or pronounce that word. He already lost too many people that he loved, he doesn't want to lose Lina.

Suddenly the Portal starts to shine and Gourry looks at it with his eyes wide open. "What's going on?"

And from out of the Portal comes Lina and lands right at Gourry's arms making both of them land on the ground. Once Lina got out the portal disappears.

"Man what a rush." Lina said as she wobble her head but then blushed when she realised that she's on top of Gourry.

Gourry smiled when he saw that Lina is back, alive and well. "Lina, is that you?"

"No, I'm just another pretty red head who looks like Lina. Of course it's me you dumb Jellyfish!" Lina snapped embarrassedly.

"Lina, it really is you!" Gourry sits up and hugs Lina again. "I'm so glad, after all that Aqua said about the Sea of Chaos I feared the worst for you."

Lina's fase turn all red when Gourry hugged her tenderly. After a few moments of embarrassment Lina smiles softly and returns the hug. "I'm glad I made it out alright too, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Gourry replied and looks back at Lina's eyes.

Both of them are looking at each other with passionate eyes and their lips approaching each other.

"LINA!!" Amelia cried as she and the others approached Lina and Gourry in their tender moments.

Lina and Gourry immediately back away from each other when the others show up.

"Lina you made it out." Zel said.

"SO did you learn any new tricks from the Lord of Nightmares?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"How was it in the Sea of Chaos?" Nehsziriah asked in the same tone.

Everyone continue to ask questions to Lina while Aqua stands a few feet away from them with a smile in her face, she is glad that Lina made it out alright.

Lina noticed Aqua and walked to her. Once she was near Aqua Lina kneeled next to her. "Thank you for giving me my mom's letter. It saved my life."

Aqua taps Lina on the shoulder. "I am glad. And I am sure that your mother is proud of you and she is smiling at you from where she is."

_--_

From his building Shabrimingo can feel Lina's KI. "Your Ki is more developed than before Lina. That means that you and friends have finally ended your training." Shabrimingo gets up from his feet and call out one of his warriors.

"Yes My lord."

"Call out the Vicious Elite, tell them to be prepare because as soon as I arrive we are going to invade the other dimension and finish up my enemies!"

_To be continued…_

Sunny: Lina finally completed her training, she's ready to rock.

Ramon: and now Shabrimingo is ready to attack. A new battle is on the way.

Maliska: read and review please.


	73. Amelia vs Raltac

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 73

_--_

It's been five hours since Lina returned from the Sea of Chaos, all of them are preparing to return back home and face Shabrimingo once and for all. And all of them agreed to let Sylphiel remain here in the Parallel dimension until the battle with Shabrimingo is over, Sylphiel protested at first but then agreed because she was out of vote.

Sylphiel feels so bad to let her friends taking the fall for her, she is also part of the group so she wanted to assist them but she can not forget that wants to kill her to perform the sacrifice, even so she wanted to be with them and with Valgarv no matter what the danger they are going to face. She's been in the room she shared with the others, feeling appalling awful about herself.

Aqua knocked on Sylphiel's door and then enters the room. "How are you feeling, Sylphie, still feeling bad?"

Sylphiel nodded. "I feel so worthless, everyone is out to a battle that they possibly might never return and all I'm going to do is staying here and feel safe. I feel like dirt."

"I know your conscious is hurting you Sylphiel but your friends made this decision for your own well being. And don't you act like your friend will fail on their mission; you should know they don't like that. Don't be unease about them, they are high level and I am certain they shall win this battle. Have faith in them, my dear."

Sylphiel smiled at Aqua and nodded her head. "I guess you are right. Even it is a little hard for me to believe that Shabrimingo wants to kill me to open the gate ways to the Sea of Chaos, I know you told us that but it is sounding so surreal for me. It is like…I don't know…impossible for me to accept that."

"Yes, I understand that it is hard, even frightening to believe that your life is on the line when we never committed any crimes in the past. Your intimates felt the same thing."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll tell the full story about this dimension my dear. It happen millenniums ago, this dimension holds two strong items that can change a peoples future or destiny. One of them is the gates to the Sea of chaos, it is protected by the maidens, who are your ancestors, and they had the precise instructions to protect the gates to make sure that no one would enter the Sea of Chaos. The Second of them is the Clair bible."

"There were people that came here to this dimension to find the Sea of Chaos? Why would they do that?"

"There were many trying their luck to train in the Sea of Chaos. They were insane people, whiling to do all for an opportunity against the Lord of Nightmares, all of them sacrificing the maidens to open the gates to the Sea of Chaos. It was a horrible sight to see, you don't imagine the deaths that occurred because of those insane man."

Sylphiel gulped she doesn't understand why but she is feeling a big fear freezing her hearth with does words, she fears to have the same fate as those women. "And the Clair bible?

What is that?"

"The Clair bible is a very ancient, very mystical book which holds all the mystical knowledge of the world and also all the martial arts created. All of that information and facts is all manifest in the book. Many came to this dimension to find the Clair Bible, in order to become stronger."

"But how did people manage to come to this dimension anyway?"

"That I don't know, even to this day it is a complete mystery. Because of the invasion that occurred on those days this school of martial arts was created, all train and pure fighters, all of them trained to defend the gates of the Sea of Chaos and protecting the Clair Bible, making sure that it would never fall into the wrong hands. That is the story of the origin of our school."

"I see… but aren't there anymore descendents of the maidens that protected the gates?"

"No my dear, you are the last one. That it is why it is crucial that remain out of harms way."

_--_

Zel and Gourry have been packing their stuff on Zel's van after it was all fixed after their battle against the Vicious Elite.

"You miss a bag." Naga pointed to one of the bags on the flour.

Zel grumble and then picked up the bag. "You could give us a hand you know."

"I am. I'm supervising. What would you guys do without the management of me, the great Naga."

"You would do a much better management if you moved your narcissist butt and help us pack!" Zel replied.

"Well, I could you a little assistance…if you pay me, let's say… two thousand dollars."

Zel turns his back at Naga with an ill-tempered face and continues to pack.

"You know, I think Naga holds a big grunge on you, Zel." Gourry noticed.

"You don't say…" Zel replied sarcastically.

Valgarv who's been sited to the top of the van only watched his allies packing up, he didn't bother to give them a hand.

"So are we all ready to go or what?" Lina asked as she came up with Amelia and Nehsziriah.

"We would be all ready and set to go if we had some help packing!" Zel growled.

"Let's hurry up then. As soon as we are done we will go say farewell to Syphiel."

"It is a good idea to let Sylphiel stay here in this dimencion, here she will be well protected until we finish SHabra-what's-his name." Gourry said as he puts on another bag on the back.

"But why don't we leave Nehsziriah here as well?" Amelia asked. "She's been already involved in our war."

"Lina wants me to do a little favour for you guys before you fight the big boss." Nehsziriah responded. "And for that I will need to take me back home."

"I still say that you should let us come with you people." Ramon said as he, Sunny, Alandra, Maliska, Xellos and Filia walked to the Slayers. "You will need all the help you can get to defeat Shabrimingo and his minions."

"We know, but if we fail you guys will be needed to train new fighters to defeat Shabrimingo." Amelia said.

"And besides, you guys will be needed to look after Sylphiel." Gourry added.

"You guys train us the best you could and now it is time to show the fruits of our effort." Lina said with a winkle. "So trust your best students."

"Even so it is best to formulate a plan." Zel recommended. "According to what Filia and Maliska told us Shabrimingo is gathering all the troops he formed from around the world. And it is a very large army, he took centuries to build it."

"Yeah, even with all our progresses it will be impossible to defeat all of them. We'll be tire and dead before we reach Shabrimingo. What do we do?" Naga asked.

"Hum…" Lina thought for a moment before an idea put into her head. "We could try to enter the building by using the sewers."

"The sewers?!" Naga yelled angrily. "You want me to enter the enemy ground through the sewers? That is the most disgusting idea I ever heard!!"

"Besides it might be possible that it will be highly guarded." Amelia added.

"We can try to find a map that shows the entire building from inside out." Lina said. "Some one who knows all the rooms, alarms, weaponry, ect."

"But Lina, we don't know anyone who knows the building." Gourry reminded.

"That is why Nehsziriah is coming with us."

"What? You know the building inside out Nez?" Zel asked

"Nope. But I know someone who can help us out." Nehsziriah responded with a secure voice. "I know someone who can hack into the Ognimirbahs building and corrupt their systems and guide us inside."

The Slayers looks at each other with a reassuring smile. "That is good," Naga said in relive. "that way I don't have to go to the sewers like my flat chested underling suggested."

"Whose the Underling here!?"" Lina growled.

"But how can we get inside the building?" Gourry asked. "We'll possibly have some obstacles on our way in."

Zel agreed. "Gourry is right. Shabrimingo will possible send many of his troops to guard all the possible entrances and exits around the building.

"Simple, Xellos will teleport us inside the building." Naga responded.

"Hey that's a good idea." Lina said lightly. "Heck Xellos can even teleport us to where Shabrimingo is."

"I can't." Xellos replied.

"Huh? Why not."

"I've try to enter the building dozen of times but it seem that is high protected by magic, making it impossible for me to enter."

"Sometimes I wonder how Shabrimingo can be this powerful." Amelia said thoughtfully. "He can protect an entire building from Xellos's techniques, he knows the secret of immortality, and he knows how to steal the fighting force of his opponents. Where did he learn so much magic? Was it because of the Dark Star?"

"I don't think so." Alandra responded. "The Dark Star was very powerful but he was no sorcerer. The origins of Shabrimingo's powers are quite a mystery for us as well."

"Are we done packing yet?" Valgarv asked in annoyance. "I am so sick and tire of all your impediments!"

Everyone glares back at him.

"Sometimes I wish that Shabrimingo would appear here so that we would not have to listen to Valgarv's bad mouths." Naga complained.

In that moment an enormous portal appears right in front of the city with million of dark fighters walking out of it, lead by Kanzel, Zolom and Raltac. The army is so vast that it even seem like the entire land has turn black.

The portal caught the attention of the Slayers and their allies, and from the spot that they are staying they can see the countless number of warriors marching to the city.

"Oh my gosh!" Filia gasped. "The Vicious Elite. Those are Shabrimingo's minions, they're invading our dimension.

"But that is impossible!" Maliska exclaimed. "They don't have the power or the knowledge to open the Portal."

"Looks like they found a way." Ramon said with a sweat running down his forehead. "They already know where the Portal is being held this year….."

"So it would be only a matter of time before they enter our world." Sunny finished.

In that moment Lina hits Naga on the head with a slipper.

"What was that for?" Naga complained.

"For having such a big mouth and for not be careful with what you wish!" Lina replied.

Gourry unleashes his sword. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we knew that we would have to face them when we got out. So it's better now than later." Lina said with a grin.

"Besides, it is a perfect way to test our new fighting skills." Zel said with a grin of his own and transforms his body into a chimera body.

Suddenly they notice a helicopter flying directly to the castle.

"Lina, I feel's Shabrimingo's KI in that helicopter." Amelia cried.

Gourry gasped. "He's going after Sylphiel!"

Valgarv panicked when he felt Shabrimingo's KI running directly to Sylphiel. "Oh no…Sylphiel!!" He screamed and then unleashed his dark wings and flies directly to the castle.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked. "Should we save Sylphiel?"

"Valgarv is already on the move to save her. Let's finish the Vicious Elite in the mean time." Naga suggested.

"But will Aqua and Val be able to stop Shabrimingo by themselves?" Gourry asked.

"It's up to them now." Lina replied with a worry tone of her own. "We have a very vast army here to keep us busy while Shabrimingo goes after Sylphiel."

"Shabrimingo is a very smart and resourceful man." Sunny cursed. "We have no other option but to fight them while he goes after Sylphiel."

"Let's hope that Valgarv can take care of Sylphiel and Aqua." Lina said and then run in direction to where the Vicious Elite is.

_--_

Shabrimingo's helicopter is approaching the window where Sylphiel is, as soon as he was very close to the window Shabrimingo jumped from the helicopter and bashed against the window with Mazenda right behind him. They landed in their knees and slowly got up to their feet in front of Aqua and Sylphiel, they stand in a position which made it impossible for Sylpheil and Aqua to run, everything happen so fast that Sylphiel and Aqua did not have the chance to escape before Shabrimingo could arrive.

Shabrimingo looks down at his old master with a smirk. "I must say that you seem bolt from the blue to see me, my aged master."

"How did you enter in this dimension?" Aqua demanded. "I know that you found out where the portal is but you don't know the enchantment to open it. How did you do it?"

"I would like to answer your questions but I am afraid that I'm in a bit of a hustle here. So give her to me!" Shabrimingo points to Sylphiel.

Sylphiel gasped and backs away.

"Don't fight the inevitability, young one. Your fate is to assist me on building the supreme future. So come here if you don't want to see the old hag suffer!" Shabrimingo threatened.

Aqua put her arm in front of Sylphiel, stopping her from moving. "You've forgot all my teachings Shabrimingo, you should know that I am not to be underestimated."

"The same can be said about you. You AAAGHT!!" Shabrimingo grunted when he got hit on the back by Valgarv.

"My Lord!!" Mazenda cried as she ran to Shabrimingo.

Valgarv took that chance to kick the door and then turns to Sylphiel and Aqua. "Get out of here! Run! I'll take care of him!"

"What?? But you can face him on your own!" Sylphiel exclaimed.

"Shut up and as I say Woman! I have some old scores to settle with this punk!"

"No Valgarv! You take Sylphiel out of here and take her someplace safe." Aqua ordered.

"What? Don't you give me orders, old woman!" Valgarv snapped.

"Valgarv you know that deep inside it is your first priority to protect Sylphiel. It will be much safer if you take her out of here."

Valgarv wanted to reply back but he couldn't, he knows that deep inside he would feel much relaxed if he took Sylphiel to a safer location, so he did not bother to argue with Aqua any longer. "Very well, I'll take her away."

"Good, I'll try to gain you some time while you escape."

"And you think that you can handle him by yourself?" Sylphiel asked very worry.

"I might be old, but I still have enough juice to give Shabrimingo a good lesson. Now get out of here!"

Valgarv wasted no more time and picked up Sylphiel to run away.

"Are you alright my lord?" Mazenda asked.

"You fool!" Shabrimingo growled. "After them! Kill Valgarv and bring Sylphiel to me!"

"Y-yes my lord." Mazenda studded and ran out of the room to chase Sylphiel and Valgarv.

Shabrimingo stands up to his feet and stands face to face with Aunty Aqua, the same woman who taught him everything in matters of combat who is now one of his biggest enemies. "I'm surprised that you let Mazenda leave."

"Valgarv also took the same training that Lina and her friends took. Mazenda will be defeated easily." Aqua replied.

"Matters not. You have become a torn on my side for far too long. It is time for you to rest in peace, once and for all."

_--_

Kanzel and his troops march in direction to the city, in their gaze they see the thousand and thousand of fighters that have been training in this dimension, all of them are waiting for Shabrimingo's minions to attack them. Kanzel could not help but to smirk with this situation, he feels that the carnage will begin very soon, he was given complete instructions from Shabrimingo himself to keep all his adversaries occupied until he retrieved Sylphiel.

Kanzel then notices Lina Inverse and her friends approaching the battle field, accompanied by Ramon, Sunny and Xellos.

Kanzel then gives precise instructions to his troops to stay on their ground. After that order he, Zolom and Raltac walked to his enemies until they were all in the middle of the war ground.

"Isn't this a surprise? I never believe that you people would be brave enough to step forward against us once more." Kanzel taunted.

"It takes more than your ugly face to scare us." Lina taunted back.

"Well I hope that you people became a much better challenge than last time." Raltac said, in an insulting tone. "Or else you will have to ask Ramon, Sunny and Xellos to do you're fighting again."

"OOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "Your superciliousness blinds you old man, but rest assure that you will feel the strength of our fist."

"Hold on Gracia!" Amelia exclaimed. "I have some scores to resolve with Raltac! I'm the one who will face him!"

"That's right and I am going to face Kanzel!" Lina stated.

"And I will face Zolom." Gourry added. "I want some pay back for what he did."

Zolom chuckled. "Poor fool, yearning for bereavement."

Kanzel chucked as well. "I see no objection in that, a little exercise will do us some good." Then he looks back at Xellos, Ramon and Sunny. "We will fight them but we warn you of this: our soldiers have precise instructions to attack if any of your man ran off to assist the woman call Sylphiel, they will stay were they are if you and your men behave."

Sunny, Ramon and Xellos grunted, they are pulling all the stops to make sure that Shabrimingo gets what he wants.

"Relax, we will take care of him after we are done with you!" Lina said firmly and confidently.

"I will enjoy eradicate that glance of buoyancy on your face!" Kanzel grimly said.

"Alright, let's start." Gourry said as he steps forward.

The other fighter backed away from the battle field, leaving Gourry and Zolom alone.

"Hu, hu, hu. So tell me my friend, how is your wounds after they were slashed by me?" Zolom mocked.

"I am more than ready to return the favour!" Gourry unleashes his new sword, the Sword of light.

"I see that you gain new toys, but I assure you that will not be enough to defeat me."

"Then prove it!" Gourry dared and stand in a fighting position.

"Oh I will, I will send you to where your worthless little sister is!" Zolom said coldly.

Those words were enough to anger Gourry. "Don't you dare to insult Amy!!" Gourry rushed against Zolom in an enraged way.

"No Gourry!!" Lina cried. Gourry didn't listen to her and charges at Zolom.

"You fool!!" Zolom stretches his sharp razor fingers at Gourry, ready to stab him right at his face. "This time you die for real!!"

Gourry lowers down to escape Zolom's attacks and then rolls over to the left and stands on his feet. Gourry moved so quickly that Zolom hardly notice him escaping the attack. "WHAT!?"

With one masterful move Gourry cuts Zolom's stretched fingers.

"**AAAAH!!**" Zolom cried in pain and lands on his knees because of the soreness, his torture is so big that he did not stretch back his wounded fingers.

"Curious, very curious." Raltac thought to himself, neither he nor Kanzel seem worry to see that Zolom is losing and bleeding. "How did he move so fast? He wasn't this skilful or this fast when we face them mounts ago. He's moving as fast as Sunny and Ramon, it is possible that he was trained by them, I wonder if the blond guy's associates also received the same instruction."

Lina sighed in relieve, she thought that Gourry was going to lose his cool because of Zolom's comments but it seems it was all a trick to deceive him.

Zolom gets up to his feet ad looks at Gourry with a raged face. "You will pay for this!"

"This is for insulting my sister, now we are even." Gourry replied to that threat with a calm face and a grin. "Now I'm going to fight seriously."

Zolom gasped when he heard that. "No! Stay away from me!" Zolom stretches his other arm and fire starts to cover it. "I'll teach you what happened when some one dares me!" Zolom then throws his stretched arm at Gourry.

Gourry lowers down and jumps to the air to escape the stretched arm covered in fire.

"He moved fast. Gourry's going to strike Zolom from the air now." Zel said, analysing the next move.

"Way to go Gourry! Get that sucker!" Lina cheered.

Zolom smirks. "You think I didn't anticipate that movement!" Zolom's arm starts to move up to the air directly at Gourry, moving like a snake ready to strike his prey with his fangs.

The Slayers gasped when they saw Zolom's arm running directly at Gourry.

Gourry only puts his sword of Light in front of Zolom's arm. As soon as Zolom's arm touched the blade of light the fire of Zolom's arm was absorbed into the blade, after all the fire was absorbed it created an impact that forced to land down to the ground.

"Impossible!" Zolom murmured with his eye wide open. "How does he know how to use the Sword of Light completely?"

Zolom's not the only one who is amazed, the Slayers are completely stunned with what just happen."What did just happen?" Amelia asked.

"Gourry's sword absorbed all the KI that was surrounding Zolom's stretched arm." Zel responded, also amazed himself.

"So Gourry's sword can absorb the KI from any attack?" Naga asked.

"More than that." Ramon responded. "The Sword of Light can absorb any attack that it is thrown at it and channelled back. That sword was created by the Dark Star himself but Gourry's ancestors use it to defeat Shabrimingo and his minions. And now it is being used to that same purpose again."

"How did Gourry learn how to use the Sword so quickly?" Lina asked.

"We taught him a few things, but the rest he learn from himself." Sunny responded.

"When it comes to swords Gourry is the best." Lina said with a smile.

"Here, take it back!" Gourry swings his sword at Zolom, releasing a blast powered by Zolom's attack that he had absorbed.

"**NOOO!!**" The Blast hits Zolom really hard, so hard that it almost torn him apart. Zolom falls down to the ground with his body practically unable to move. Zolom starts to panic when he sees Gourry approaching him, obviously with the intention of killing him. "No, no please….have mercy…" Zolom implored.

Gourry stop on his tracks when Zolom started to beg for his life. After all the pain that Zolom cause him the last time and for the fact that it was one of the Vicious Elite that murdered his sister Gourry just wants to cut him in haft, but Gourry is not like him, Gourry is not a killer, he doesn't fight to kill like all of Shabrimigo's men do, Gourry hates Shabrimingo and his people, that is why he doesn't want to become like them. But of all the fighters that Gourry has fought this is the first time that anyone has ever begged to him, which makes Zolom quite pathetic to Gourry's eyes. "Alright, I'll let you go." Gourry assured and guarded his sword of Light, and then he turns his back at Zolom. "Now get out of here and don't attack me from behind. Don't force me to kill you." He warned.

Zolom turn his face to his right, not daring to look at the man who defeated him and forced him to beg. Gourry turn around and started to walk back to his friends, Zolom took that chance to attack Gourry by stretching his arm at him. "DIE!!"

Gourry immediately turns back and unleashes his sword to make a strike at Zolom's attack, cutting his hand away.

"AAAAH!! MY HAND!!" Zolom cried.

Gourry took a deep breath to release the adrenaline he felt in this rematch.

"Way to go Gourry." Lina applauded and tap him brutally on the back.

"OUCH!! That Hurts!!" Gourry cried. "What's the big idea Lina?"

"What? I just gave a light tap on your back."

"A light tap? That was everything but light!"

"I have to agree." Amelia said.

"Hey! Whose side are you on Amelia?" Lina growled.

The rest of the Slayers just sweat dropped, sometime Lina and Gourry so such sad scenes. Suddenly they heard a grunt of pain from Zolom, they all turn to see that Raltac stabbed Zolom on the chest with his staff, killing him instantly.

The Slayers were in shock with what Raltac just did to his comrade.

"This guy is a monster; did you saw what he did? He cruelly murders his companion instead of helping him." Nehsziriah said still in shock.

Raltac turn to his enemies with no remorse on his face. "In our world, the fighting world, the closing result is the most imperative. If you lose you are nothing more than debris and the most important rule in our organization is to eliminate the not successful elements."

"Is it honourable to eliminate a warrior who can not defend himself?" Amelia snapped. "If you were a respectful man you would not attack those who are unable to fight!"

"Honour, respect? Those are just expressions that weaklings like to use but they don't know the meaning of it."

"Well at least we don't go around killing our comrades!" Naga replied.

"You fools are considered strong but when you learn the arts of killing you will never be a strong combatant! The last time I saw you girl, you risked your life to save a man who was about to have a terrible end by Seigren, risk all that you are for someone else, I said it before and I will say it again, you are a disgrace to the word fighter!"

"So you consider a killer a true fighter? You say that showing care for someone else is pointless? Or you are just simply cruel or just purely insane!" Amelia screamed and she steps forward. "Its time you're your rain of terror to end. I will beat you for real this time and show you that true fighter doesn't need to kill to be the best."

"Hump, well-built words from a weakling. You really think that you can trounce me? You never laid a hand on me last time, what makes you think that you will stop me now?"

"Because I'm more than ready to take you down this time." Amelia replied in a confident voice. "I analyzed your speed and I know your limits."

As a response to Amelia's statement, Raltac chuckles sinisterly. "Oh you did, did you? My poor girl let me tell you something, I didn't use my full speed when I faced you."

Amelia gasped when she heard that but then she put on an unyielding face. "You are trying to play a trick on me but I assure that will not work on me."

"You will see if I am lying or not." Raltac drops his staff and puts himself in a fighting position.

Amelia also stands in position and waits for Raltac to do the first move. A sweat runs down her cheek, she wonders if Raltac is telling the truth, if his speed is much higher then what he show her then Amelia is in a bad position.

Raltac then opens his eyes wide open and the he disappears with out a trace, only a few traces of wind appear on the ground.

Amelia gasped when Raltac disappeared. "Where did he…." Amelia never finished her sentence because she got hit on the face by Raltac.

Raltac takes the advantage of the hit he made to throw an elbow attack on Amelia's chest and then a hit from his hand. Raltac then throws a rolling horizontal kick at Amelia, making her fall down to the ground heavily. Raltac moved so fast that Amelia did not even know where the hits came from.

Everyone were in shock, they practically did not even saw Raltac move.

"Impossible, I didn't even saw him move…" Alandra said in a trembling voice.

"He moves with an unrealistic speed that…that…I don't even know how to describe it." Zel admitted.

"How an old man is capable to move like this?" Gourry asked.

"Don't forget that these people are immortals, they had centuries to perfect their techniques." Ramon responded. "Raltac took his time to perfect his speed technique in a way that no one can achieve, holding every obstacle and eliminates every weakness. That speed is the work of thousand of decades of preparation."

"That's what I call a workaholic." Naga teased.

Amelia slowly get sup to her feet, she wanted a piece of this old man but not in the way she wanted. She really needs to be careful with what she wishes. "C'mon, old man."

"How feisty." Raltac runs directly to Amelia and disappears again, and strikes her from behind; in a matter of micro-seconds Raltac has hit Amelia with a dozen punches and kicks, all of them centred in point from Amelia's back.

Amelia lands on her knees with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Amelia!" Zel cried and tried to go to her but Ramon stops him.

"Don't, this is her fight!"

"Are you mad? Don't you see that she is in a big disadvantaged? We need to help her!"

"She is also a fighter, Zel." Lina spoke very emotionally; the beating that Amelia is receiving is also bothering her as well. "The one thing that Amelia hates to be is worthless so that she would not have to endure the pain she felt when her mother die, why do you think that she used a secret attack against Shabrimingo on that day? That attack is so dangerous that Amelia's mother never taught her or Naga that attack. If we interfere we would defiantly break Amelia's spirit, we must respect her wish to battle in this fight."

Zel looks back at Amelia and remembers the first time he meet her. She saw his best attack, the Ratil, and she wanted him to teach her that technique so she could become stronger to inflect punishment to those who do evil. At first Zelgadiss though that that was just silly vow from a girl who watched to many comic books in her youth but now Zelgadiss realises why Amelia wants to become stronger, to protect the ones she loves so that could not bear the pain she felt when her mother die. "Amelia……"

Amelia slowly gets up to her feet and turns to Raltac. "I am not done yet."

"By the contrary, you are done!" with a quick move Raltac hits Amelia on the chest with the palm of his hand. The impact was so strong that even the small rocks from the ground fly away until they were reduced to dust.

Amelia felt her body starting to fail, like if her life is being taken from her. She lose all strengths in her legs and she falls down.

"AMELIAA!!" Every one cried when Amelia fell down.

RAltac chuckles sinisterly and looks back to his enemies. "No need to cry for this repulsive weakling. She will never stand in her feet again."

Zel grunted and gazes at Raltac with vengeful eyes. "You **SOB**!!" but then he gasped when he saw Amelia on her feet again.

Raltac looks back and gasped as well, he could not believe that Amelia survived one of his strongest attacks, the last attack that he gave Amelia was strong enough to kill a person. "Impossible! This is Impossible. No one can survive my attacks!"

"My fighting skills and techniques were inheritance from my father and mother. As long as my heart and soul continues to habitat in my body I will never give up!" Amelia replied, more determinate to win this difficult fight.

"Amelia…" Naga whispered with a smile.

"You crazy girl." Zel whispered with a smile of his own.

"It's a good thing that Raltacs attack didn't hit Amelia completely or else she would be dead by now." Gourry said in relieve.

"You are wrong. Raltac's technique is perfect, he never makes a mistake and he knows every vital point in the body. He's a perfect assassin just like Joyrock." Xellos guaranteed.

"Then how is it that Amelia survived that attack?" Zel asked.

"Its all because of the training that we gave you people." Sunny responded. "We force you guys to overcome every dangerous obstacle imaginable, awaken all the lethargic muscles, heck you guys even survived the Mystical cave. Your strengths and skills are now much stronger than any member of the Vicious Elite, which is why Amelia survived that attack from Raltac."

"Then why is it that Amelia can't keep up with Raltac's speed?" Naga asked.

"Like we said before, Raltac improved his speed all over the centuries. He's a veteran in the fighting world and so he has a much vast experience than Amelia." Ramon explained. "Amelia might be stronger than Raltac but as long as he has that extreme speed at his service he will have the exact key to defeat Amelia."

"What good is strength if you can't follow the quickness of your opponent." Sunny added.

Amelia suddenly lands on one knee with one hand on the place where Raltac hit her.

"I knew it. You are not completely recovered from my attack. If I hit one more time I am sure that I will kill you this time." Raltac rushes over to Amelia, ready to attack her once again.

"**Amelia, look out!!**" Zel screamed.

Amelia remains in her position without moving at all and Raltac prepares to unleash his deadly move on Amelia again, this time with more intense.

But in the exact moment that Raltac was going to hit Amelia she dodges the attack and grabs Ralatc's arm.

"WHAT!?" Ralatc cried.

"Now I got you!" Amelia twitches Raltac's arm and places the arm on her right shoulder, twitching Raltac's arm even more and placing him right behind Amelia's back. Amelia then jumps up to the air and starts to roll up to the air like a wheel, Amelia roll up so fast and twitching Raltac's arm even more causing it dislocate his shoulder. In the end Amelia fall down and lands on her back, or more precisely forcing Raltac to break her fall.

Raltac cried in pain when he land on his back with Amelia's body pressing him down, causing damages on his rips.

"Yes, Amelia did it!" Gourry cheered.

"Way to go girl!" Nehsziriah applauded.

"It was like an ancient strategy that Amelia used." Filia observed. "In ancient times during the ages of the samurai they used a similar strategy, they pretended that they in no condition to face their foes to make them lower their guard and when the time is right they strike."

"So Amelia won right?" Maliska asked. "Only Kanzel is left."

Raltac lay down on the ground with out moving an inch, at the same time he remembers his dark past, back to the time when he was a child, he lived in a poor village that was attacked one day by a warlord, the warlord murdered everyone he could find including women and children. Only Raltac survived and he grew with the images of those dreadful deaths haunting his mind, he grew up to his adult life with the desire of killing the man who took away his youth. Raltac killed the man who cause him so much pain but even so Raltac was not satisfied, he still felt the need to continue to exterminate and taking peoples lives, he grew up to a very old age becoming master assasin, to everywhere he went he murdered every one he could find, with out compassion or mercy. The most ironic of all is that Raltac grew up becoming the man who murdered his village and family.

Raltac lifts his other arm up and slowly gets up to his feet.

The Slayers back away when they were about to go to Amelia, they could not believe that the old man is still alive after the enormous beating he received from Amelia.

"He sure is persistent for an old man." Gourry commented.

Lina agreed. "With that old age his body should not be this resistant. Or is it because of his immortality that makes him so defiant?"

"Even so Raltac is in no condition to fight. Look at him!" Naga pointed to Raltac. "He is holding the arm that Amelia's been working on, he has a dislocated shoulder and the bones from his arm are completely broken."

"And he possibly has some broken rips after the crash he received." Ramon added.

Amelia could not believe it herself, Raltac is still on his feet and willing to continue to fight. Raltac might be her enemy but she must have to respect his will. "One word of advice: give up! Recognize that you lost, you can't continue with this fight!"

"I will never give up!" Raltac replied. "Until you take away my life I will never give up!"

"I won't kill you! Just give up!"

"Mercy is for the weak! Until you become a wide-ranging assassin like me you will never be a realistic fighter!"

Amelia glared. "Is that your definition of true fighter? How can you be so cruel even when your adversary is showing you compassion?"

Raltac took that time to use his speed on Amelia again, bumping against her and making her fall. With his remaining hand Raltac grabs Amelia's chest, slowly drilling his fingers into her.

"**AAAAH!!**" Amelia cried in pain, even tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Amelia!!" Zel cried.

"You pathetic weakling! By showing me pity you have left your guard down. This is how you lost!" Raltac said coldly and he continues to press his finger into Amelia. "This is what a true fighter is. It is do or die! Only the cruellest becomes the stronger. This has been my code for all these centuries and it will continue to be for as long as I live. You on the other hand will go to the land of the death because of your stupidity!"

"SHUP UP!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!" Amelia screamed and kicks Raltac right on his family jewels and punches him on the face, making him release her.

The Slayers sighed in relieve when Amelia got out of that difficult situation.

Amelia got up to her feet with one hand on her chest, luckily Raltac did not pierced deep enough to put Amelia's life in danger but she needs to be extremely careful next time.

Raltac gets up to his feet breathing heavily. "See how a real fighter works? When you feel the desire to hurting others you find a strength that you would never believe."

"You are right." Amelia admitted. "Fights can hurt people, but is that what a true fighter is? Does a fighter have to train his moves and body all to become an assassin? No! All that you are saying, all your philosophy is not what defines a fighter, Raltac. Its all what defines a murderer."

"**What do you know!!**" Raltac shouted and charged against Amelia.

Amelia stands in her place waiting for Raltac.

"Why is Amelia waiting for him to attack?" Zel thought to himself.

Raltac throws a punch at Amelia but this time she manages to block it with her two hands.

"Amelia's timing was good but does she have enough on the tank to wipe Raltac for good?" Xellos asked.

"Let me go!!" Raltac ordered as he punches Amelia on the face.

"This is an Amelia Telsa Seilune original! **The Justice Fist Rush**!!" Amelia starts to perform her new attack, first she begins with an elbow attack from both her arms, then she performs dozens of kicks and punches from the fighting style that she learn from both her parents and from Zelgadiss, a combination of attacks that Raltac hasn't seen from Amelia and so he can not predict them. Each attack hits Raltac with much pressure and intensity that he can not defend himself against it, the attack even forces Raltac to back away. To finish it Amelia performs an uppercut on Raltac's face and performs a Ratil, making Raltac fly away against the ground, next to Kanzel.

"I…I did it…I beat him, I beat the old man! And with my new move" Amelia screamed in her mind and then she falls down behind.

But luckily Zel managed to grab her from behind before she could take the fall. "Way to go Amelia, you beat Raltac in the most impressive way."

Amelia turns her head up to look at her lover. "Zelgadiss……"

Raltac's body is completely unmovable but alive, never in his life he received such treatment. He lost a fight against someone who refused to kill, never in his life he felt such embarrassment, but in that moment he is feeling a different desire, not the desire to kill Amelia but the desire of a rematch because this is the first time that he was pushed to his limits and he enjoy it, he enjoy the fact that he was in a true no-boundaries match where he show his true abilities, for the very first time he felt alive, like he released a weight on his back. For the very first time in his life Raltac speculates if his philosophy is all wrong, is this what a true fighter is? Some one who tests their own abilities in a very hardcore fight to learn the truth about himself? To see how far he can reach? Raltac wonder if this is why Amelia let him live, could she also want a rematch herself?

Kanzel walks to Raltac with a sword on his hand. "It's like you said Raltac: you are nothing more than dirt if you lose and our organization does not accept failures. And so you must die, Raltac." Kanzel stabs his sword deeply into Raltac, right on the heart.

The Slayers gasped when that happen, this is just what Raltac did to Zolom, doesn't anyone in Shabrimingo's organization knows the limits? Don't they have mercy? How can people like that only live to kill can exist? Is this the type of fighters that Shabimingo wants to build? Warriors that don't have any feelings or compassion? The Slayers are now more than ever willing and decided to end Shabrimingo's rein of terror.

Raltac points his shaking hand at Amelia. "I…I-I…I wanted…a rematch…." Those were Raltac's last word as his life slowly flows away from him.

"Old man…." Amelia whispered.

Kanzel only laughed. "You make me laugh! You are sensitive and weak. You are feeling pity for the man who tried to kill you? You must have no intelligence at all."

"At least we are more human than you!" Lina replied. "Raltac might have been our enemy but he put on a good fight. He was your partner, you could have respected that!"

"Respect for the losers? You people are pathetic."

"How Dare you!?" Amelia shouted but then grunted in pain, she really have suffered some sever wounds in this fight.

"Calm down Amelia and take a rest. You fought lovely already." Lina said to her friend. "It's my turn now."

"You fought bravely Amelia, I'm sure mother would be proud of you." Naga said to her sister with a smile.

Amelia smile back to her sister. "Thanks Garcia…"

"Take some rest Amelia." Zel sits Amelia to the ground in a comfortable way. "The last move you made was unbelievable and amazing combo of moves and in the end you used the Ratil to take Raltac down."

"Thanks Zelgadiss. But it didn't end up in the most positional way. Did you saw the look of Raltac's face? It was different and his eyes were not the eyes of an assassin. It was like that when he lost he decided to change his ways… and he said to me that he wanted a rematch, but sadly he will never achieve it. Maybe we can have one if we meet in the otherworld."

"Hold on, I just thought of something here. If Raltac and his people are immortals then how can they possibly die?" Nehsziriah asked. "Can't they come back to life?"

"They have the gift to live a long age but they can die if they are stabbed by a knife and get shoot from a gun." Ramon explained. "Their immortality is based of not ageing one bit over the years."

"I see…"

"And does Shabrimingo also have that possibility?" Naga asked.

"Yes indeed." Sunny responded.

"Good, then this betters our odds."

Lina approaches Kanzel with a boastful face. "Are you ready to get a beating of a life time?"

"I would never be defeated by a fool who calls themselves fighters." Kanzel replied with the same swaggering attitude.

"Then show me what you have, Puppet!"

Kanzel growled. "You still dare to call me that? I will enjoy silence you once and for all." The black hole appears from behind Kanzel and he enters it.

Lina immediately stood in position, paying attention to her surroundings.

Everyone present stay in a deep silence, Lina is concentrating while Kanzel is gone without knowing where he might come out to attack Lina. The eagerness is intoxicating and the people around the battle field get more nervous with each passing second, it's like the seconds are turning into hours.

Suddenly Lina opens her eyes and throws a kick to her right side, at first it seemed like she hit nothing but then Kanzel appears with the mark of Lina's boots on his face and he landed on his knees with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Yes! She got him!" Gourry applauded.

Ramon and Sunny are proud; it seems like their teachings are really helping the Slayers and here there are, present seeing them do their best.

"It can't be!" Kanzel growled with a hand on the place where Lina kick him. He then turns to Lina with a smirk on his face. "Very good, very good without a shadow of a doubt. I have to acknowledge that you made quite some advancement since the last time we change blows with each other." Kanzel then stands up to his feet. "But don't get cocky, this fight has just started."

Kanzel disappears again and Lina immediately jumps up and throws another kick to the air, hitting a reappearing Kanzel right on his guts.

"GHAAAAA!!" Kanzel grunted very loud with more blood coming out of his mouth and he lands to the ground heavily.

"I think you said that you were going to show me your best, or are you all talk and no walk?" Lina insulted.

Kanzel snarled some more and then picks up his sword. "I will remove that tongue out of your mouth for good!"

Kanzel disappears again with out a trace and Lina throws a punch right in front of her, hitting a reappearing sword and breaking it to pieces. Kanzle then appears again and falls down to the ground, this time he's completely in shock. "This is impossible! How do you know where to find me? It is impossible! I work this technique so perfectly that you can not even feel my KI. How do you do it?"

"Your technique seems unmatchable but it also has some failures, you are so arrogant and cocky that you never seen it!" Lina responded in a confident way. "I saw that failure when I saw you fought Ramon and Sunny, and they told me the failure of your attack."

Kanzel glares at Sunny and Ramon, he never took to the chance that Ramon and Sunny would tell Lina and her friends the error of his attack. Kanzel curses himself for not realising it sooner.

"So what now Kanzel? Are you going to give up and run away or do you want to fight some more?" Lina challenged. "If you want to continue then you better find a better attack than that teleportation attack of yours."

"Don't ridicule me! I know what I achieve!" Kanzel snapped. "You are a fool to think that the teleportation assault is my best move. You should not undervalue me; I have other attacks that you can not imagine. Do you want to continue or are you afraid?" he challenged back.

_--_

Inside the castle Shabrimingo has been fighting Aqua or more likely he's been trying to hit her but she's been avoiding and dogging every one of his attacks with hardly any effort.

Shabrimingo never lost his cool ever since the beginning of the match but he grew tire of seeing Aqua moving around with out stopping, she has a big advantage here in the castles, they have been fighting in a low space hallway and Aqua has been jumping from wall to wall, roof to ground to escape each one of Shabrimingo's attack.

Shabrimingo then points his finger at Aqua, ready to unleash a Dragon Slave, the attack will be strong enough to destroy a part of the castle. Aqua understood that and immediately starts to jump from wall to wall until she reached Shabrimingo and finally she landed right next to him and uppercuts him on the chin, breaking his attack.

Even with the strong hit Shabrimingo remain on his ground. "You are much stronger than last time we've meet. I wanted to destroy these hallways because they are a big advantage for you but you trained your speed quite well. You are just as fast as Raltac."

"You should have known by now that I am the only one who can face you in combat because I know all your techniques. You won't be able to defeat me so easily!" Aqua replied.

"You amuse me old woman, you think you can defeat me? You should know how far my power has reach. If you really thought, if you really believe that you could defeat me then you would never waist your time training the descendents and you would never waist your times with your worthless attempts to defeat me. You are trying to gain time for Sylphiel to escape and I have to say that it is working perfectly. I confess that I didn't want to use all my strengths against you but you give me no choice." A red aura surrounds Shabrimingo, an aura so strong that it starts to makes cracks on the walls. Shabrimingo then makes a movement with his arm, so fast that it could not be seen.

Aqua received a cut on her cheek because of Shabrimingo's movements; they are so unpredictable that it is impossible for her to see it, he moves in such a distorted way that Aqua can not tell where he might be coming. "I see that all the living force you stole from all those fighters and even from your own descendents have increased your abilities."

Shabrimingo starts to laugh. "I can not believe this, after all these years you never saw what I did!"

These words confused Aqua. "What are you speaking?"

"Allow me to show you!" he closes his fist and when he opens his palm wide open and unleashed a vast explosion of energy.

The explosion was so big that Aqua even covered her face with her arms, she ended up receiving some cuts on her arms, the cuts then begin to grow numerous that they incapacitated her arms and legs. Th entire hallway is completely destroyed and Aqua lands down to the ground wounded on the arms and legs in a way that she can not move.

"Impossible… that move was so powerful…. How did you do it?" Aqua asked in a low voice, she is too wounded to speak normally. "That can not be the result of all the powers you stole, not even that can create such intensity in one attack."

"That is true; this is the result of all the powers I stole plus the knowledge of the Clair Bible!" Shabrimingo guaranteed with a smirk on his face.

"The Clair Bible? But that I s impossible you were never close to that book and you don't know where it is veiled."

"It is veiled, or more correctly it **was** veiled. But I found where it was located before I fought along side Ceiphiel to defeat the Dark Star. After the defeat of the Dark Star I learn all of its secrets of that mystical book, which is why I know the secrets of immortality, you people always assumed that I learn it from the people of the Dark Star but you were mislead, you were always mislead."

"But that is impossible! The book is still guarded in the exact hidden place that we place it!"

"That because I created a copy of the book to trick you people. All these centuries you were guarding a fake while all this time I had it on me! Or more precisely I ate it!"

Aqua gasped in shock. "You ate the Clair Bible? That is blasphemy!"

"Call it what you like, I had to eat the entire book quickly before you realised that it was gone. When I was done eating it the entire knowledge of the book pass down to my body, filling me with the power I hold today, in other words the Clair Bible and I are now one!"

This disturbed Aqua, she can not believe that all these years they have been guarding a fake but now it is so obvious why Shabrimingo's strength grew in such a surreal matter, he hold all the knowledge that every one in the world only dreams to achieve.

Shabrimingo then points his finger at Aqua. "Now if you excuse me I have to kill you!" Shabrimingo's finger starts to sparkle; he's going to use the Dragon Slave.

"You would kill someone who can not get up? Even if that someone was the one who trained you? Don't you have any honour?"

"You have to excuse me but I dreamt about killing for far too long and it is hard to put that desire aside." Shabrimingo replied in a very arrogant way. "But it is sad that you will not be able to see the glorious future that will soon rise on this world."

Aqua crackled. "You really underestimate Lina and her friends. You don't imagine how string they have become."

"I know how strong they have become, that is what I wanted them to get, it was also part of my plan."

"What are you saying?"

"It is pointless to reveal it to you. Now if you excuse me I will kill you and then I will take Sylphiel for the sacrifice."

Aqua smirks. "Go ahead and kill me is you so want to do it. But I can tell you that it is pointless to sacrifice Sylphiel, even if you kill her you will never be able to enter the Sea of Chaos to fight the Lord of Nightmares."

Shabrimingo smirks back. "A ridiculous bluff." And shoots his Dragon Slave at Aqua, pulverising her body until she's no more.

_--_

From the battle field the Slayers and their allies look back at the castle, seeing the blast that was created by Shabrimingo and they felt Aunty Aqua's KI gone.

"I…I can't feel Aqua's KI…" Alandra said with her eyes trembling.

"What…you don't mean that she….that she…" Nehsziriah did not even dare to say.

She did not even need to say it, every one felt that her life is gone, she is no longer among us.

"No…Aqua…" Lina whispered with her eyes all watery.

Kanzel smirks. "Don't turn your back in the middle of a fight or you will see blood shed." He then rush over to Lina to attack her.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: Sorry people but Aqua is dead.

Sunny: it is bad, really bad…

Maliska: Read and review please.


	74. Kanzel's Anger

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 74

_--_

Lina was so distort with Aqua's death that she did not even notice Kanzel running towards her.

The coward just lightly to the air and throws a strong punch at Lina, the punch was strong but Lina did not move when she got hit and Kanzle landed right behind Lina.

Every one was confused with this scenario, did Kanzel hit Lina? This was all so sudden that the sound of fist hitting the face was not heard.

"W-what happen?" Nehsziriah asked just as confused as everyone else.

"I don't think he hit Lina, did he?" Gourry asked.

"I think he did." Zel responded not very sure. "I think that in the last moment used his teleportation attack on his fist, making it appear right in front of Lina. I least that is what I think he did, I'm not quite sure."

"In any case Kanzel caught Lina in despicable cowardly move." Amelia spoke in a revolted tone. "He took the opportunity when Lina was depressing about Aqua death to attack her by surprise."

"Well look at it this way Amelia, that surprise attack had no effect on Lina, she is still standing on her two feet." Naga said in a relaxing.

"You are wrong Naga." Xellos spoke in a serious tone. "The attack had total effect on Lina. If you look closely you will see that Lina is unconscious."

"What?" Every one look back at Lina to see that it is true, the look on her eyes completely indicates that she is out cold, it is almost like if she is a zombie.

"This is impossible! How can some be on their feet an unconscious at the same time?" Nehsziriah asked in amaze.

"Only when the opponents attack is so fast and brutal at the same time." Naga responded. "When they are like this the body hardly has a time to respond and they become paralyse."

"This is one of Kanzel's special moves, he strengths his fist in a position that it almost sound like we get hit on the head with a steel bat. He had centuries of preparing that attack to paralyse his opponents." Ramon explained.

"How true. Very true." Kanzel walks to Lina slowly. "The body becomes frozen for a few hours but it the enough time for me to end my adversary's lives."

"You coward!" Gourry shouted. "Attacking your opponents when they unconscious or asleep. That is not the acts of a true warrior!"

"Like I said, the final result is the most important!" Kanzel replied and snaps his fingers and at least twenty of Shabrimingos's ninjas appear from the air landing right between Kanzel and the Slayers. "You can try to fight these men if you like; they will keep you occupied while I kill Lina."

The Slayers grunted, these ninjas might not be strong enough to defeat them but they will hold them long enough to give Kanzel the time to kill Lina.

Kanzel walks back to Lina slowly with his hand reaching out his sword. "This will teach you not to ridicule me. Too bad you will not be able to see how you die Lina Inverse."

"STOP IT!!" Gourry screamed as he and Zel, Amelia and Naga ran into the battle field to save Lina but the ninjas charged against them stopping the Slayers from passing by them. Each of the Ninjas unleashes their best moves to delay them.

"Damn it!!" Gourry cursed as he blocks the attacks from the Ninjas. Zel Amelia and Naga aren't making any progress on passing by; every time they knock out one Ninja another appears to hold them up even more.

"You had the audacity to call me a puppet once. What saddens me more is that I can not be able to see your terrorized face as you see my blade cutting you into pieces. It would be such a delicious sight to my eyes." Kanzel said with an iniquity grin and unleashes his sword. The blade shines like a pretty penny with the reflection of the sun, the reflection causes a chill in Gourry's spine.

Gourry tries to pass by the ninjas but to no avail, four of them jumped over and force him to land on the ground. "LINA!!" He cried very loud, there is not chance to help her, the others are far to busy to help him and Lina. Gourry starts to feel desperation but struggles to go to Lina, in that moment he remembers the pain he felt when he lost his mother and his sister, he would rather die than to feel that pain again.

"Good bye, Lina Inverse!" Kanzel lifts his sword way up, ready to slash Lina.

"No, no!! What can I do? The only way she can regain conscious is for her to wake up, but how can I wake her up?" Desperation starts to consume Gourry, but them he thought of something that might help. "Wait a minute, that it!! **LINA YOU ARE FLATCHEST!!**" he screamed very loud on these last words, so loud that it could be heard from the entire area.

With those words regains conscious immediately and sees Kanzel's sword coming towards her. She doges to the left and punches the blade, on the less sharp part, breaking it completely.

"It can't be!!" Kanzel cried and he received a kick to the guts by Lina, making Kanzel fall down to his knees.

The ninjas freaked out when they saw Lina back in the game again and jumped back to the air to regroup with the other minions of Shabrimingo, leaving the fallen ones behind.

"Unbelievable." Zel whispered. "Gourry's words were enough to wake Lina up."

Gourry breathed in relieve when he saw that Lina is awake and escaped Kanzel's deserter attack. "Lina, I'm glad you are alive."

Lina then runs back to Gourry and punches him right on the face, making him fall down to the ground. "Lina, what was that for?"

"For calling me flatchest, you moron!" Lina growled. "You call me that again and I swear I'll kick on the place where the sun don't shine!"

Zel, Amelia and Naga sweat dropped, Lina sure has a funny way to thank people.

"I think that is Lina's way to show her appreciation." Xellos whispered to Filia.

"These mortals are crazy." Filia whispered back.

Lina then truns back to Kanzel with a very unfriendly look. "You caught me when I wasn't all here because of what happen to Aqua. That only made me more upset and angrier, now I am going to unleash all my frustration on you!"

Kanzel got to his feet with blood on his mouth but with a smirk on his face. "Bravo, I don't know how you did it but you've awaken just in the last second, something that has never happen to me before, you are the first, well done. You are much stronger than what I thought, I admit that. Even so you are far from overcoming me!"

Lina walks to Kanzel with a reassuring look. "I don't think so. I am much stronger than last time and I'm going to make ya eat the dust!"

_--_

Inside the castle Valgarv and Sylphiel still run away from Mazenda.

"Valgarv, she is gaining on us!" Sylpheil warned as she looks back.

"Don't worry your head woman!" Val replied as he continues to run with SYlphiel in his arms, it is hard for him to escape properly because he dosen't know any part of the castle which make it impossible for him to dodge Mazenda.

Mazenda continues to run after then but she grows impatience with all this jogging, all she wants to do is bring the woman to Shabrimingo and get this over with. So Mazenda starts to jump from wall to wall until she landed right in front of the fugitives.

Sylphiel wheezed and Valgarv groaned, Mazenda manage to get them.

"I grew tire of this cat and mouse chasing and now I am more than ready to start this amusement for real." Mazenda said with a grin. "I must say that I find it quite shameful that a disciple of Garv runs away like a coward only to protect a woman that is destined to become a pawn for my master."

Valgarv looks at Mazenda with a serious glare, he then puts Sylphiel on her feet and puts her behind him. "I don't deserve to be addressed this way by a puppet like you."

Mazenda growled with that reply. "You dare to insult me?"

"Yes I do because you are nuisance." Valgarv replied back and gestures at Sylphiel to back away. "Seigren told me a little about you before he died. He told that you are madly in love with Shabrimingo, you love him so much that you even offer your body to him and in jealousy you murdered all the other women he paid for his own pleasure. You are so insanely in love with him that you don't realise that he just uses you. If that is not how a puppeteer uses his puppets than I don't know what it is. You want to take Sylphiel to your master because you expect him to return some worship to you." Valgarv chuckles a little. "You are a sad pathetic creature Mazenda. Really, a true doll."

Those words only infuriated Mazenda, true that all these centuries she's been frantically in love with Shabrimingo in a point that she refuses to believe that one day he won't return that love to him. In these last few mouths Shabrimingo has been obsess with getting Sylphiel that it enraged Mazenda a lot, making her more covetous, Shabrimingo might have gave her a direct order to bring Sylphiel to him but Mazenda is fighting the desire to murder Sylphiel for good, making her pay for getting all the attention from the man of her desires. "I will remove your filthy tongue from your mouth. I will teach you to respect your betters."

"You speak all arrogantly but your words don't even reach a deaf man because of your lack of vision." Valgarv replied with a smirk and then turns his back at Mazenda.

"Wow…Valgarv surly has grown up a lot." Sylphiel thought. "He isn't directed by his own abhorrence and hot temper. It seems that Ramon and Sunny's training really paid up."

"I'm had enough of your rotten mouth!" Mazenda cried and rush over to Valgarv, she then jumped to the air and throw a rolling kick at him.

Valgarv block it with his left hand, without even turning to Mazenda.

Mazenda lands on the ground and throws a direct hit at Valgarv. But he dodges the attack by moving aside and then traps Mazenda's arm between his right arm and torso, squeezing it completely. Mazenda cried in pain with all the torture that Valgarv is giving into her arm, it's almost like the bone in her arm will break into pieces the torture is too big that Mazenda can't even breath but the look of Valgarv's face is different, its like he's not even trying. Valgarv then head butts Mazenda with the back of his head, making Mazenda bust her head open. Valgarv did all this with his back still turn to Mazenda.

"So are you done?" Valgarv taunted. "Admit it that you are no match for me."

Mazenda looks up with a furious glare. "You are indeed cocky and the one thing I hate most is cocky people!"

"Sure, sure, keep talking. That is one of the qualities of weaklings like you."

Mazenda growled with that remark and then let out a small laugh. "I'll show you who the real weakling here is. Let's see if you can escape my next attack: The Ten Blades Dance!"

Mazenda runs to Valgarv again and starts to throw kicks and punches and even elbow attack at Valgarv, with each movements from her attacks an energy blade appears and then disappears. The Ten Blades Dance is a combination of attacks that makes a blade appear in each movement, the opponents receive dozens of cuts, each much deeper than the last, the attack will continue until Mazenda gets tire or until Valgarv gets cut into pieces.

Valgarv however manages to dodge and escape each one of Mazenda's attacks with out even suffering a cut, and he's still doing this with his back turn to Mazenda.

Sylphiel watched the fight with her mouth wide open. "Unbelievable how Valgarv manages to dodge each one of Mazenda's attack with his back turn to her. Sunny and Ramon taught them well to feel the movements of their opponents with out using their eyes, all those times they sparred with a blindfold really paid up, it help them evolve their other senses."

Valgarv grew tire of all these dodges and hits Mazenda on her guts with his elbow.

Mazenda lands on her knees and Valgarv points the palm of his hand to Mazenda, and fires a green energy ball at her, making Mazenda crash against the wall.

"You'll pay for this!" Mazenda cursed and got up to her feet.

"Enough!!" a voice shouted right from behind Sylphiel, it is Shabrimingo.

Sylphiel gasped and ran to Valgarv.

"You…."Valgarv said with a dangerous voice. Sudently Valgarv grabs Sylphiel and jumps to the air until he lands right behind Shabrimingo. "Woman, back away."

Sylphiel ignored that order and speaks directly to Shabrimingo. "What happen to Aunty Aqua? What did you do to her?"

Shabrimingo turns his head to Sylphiel with a chuckle. "You really want to know?"

Sylphiel gasped with those words, it doesn't take a genius to understand that Shabrimingo murdered Aqua. "You…you monster!!"

"Woman, when I start fighting this monster I want you to run away." Valgav whispered to Sylphiel . "Understood? Run as far as you can and don't turn back!" before Sylphiel could had a chance to reply Valgarv walks to Shabrimingo.

"You manage to get by surprise a few minutes ago." Shabrimingo said when Valgarv stopped just four feet away from him. "This time I will return the favour."

"I could not believe the fact that you were the one who trained Garv. It really took me by surprise when you told me that when we first fought and it took me by even more surprise when I heard that he betray you."

"It is true, but why are you saying such thing?"

"It is no mere coincidence why my martial arts school always had the support of your organization but Garv probably did not know that you were the head of the organization because if he did he would have never accepted the offer, which means that all this time you used us, you used us to find strong fighter to join your organization and even use us to test Lina." Valgarv's wings emerge from behind his back. "And that drives me insane." Suddenly Valgarvs's body is surrounded a ball of energy.

"You are going to use the Dragon Eye on me?" Shabrimingo asked with a smirk.

"And so if I am? This attack is strong enough to reduce your body into dust!" Valgarv replied with a smirk of his own. "And don't forget how much this attack is developed."

"Fool! I am the one who taught that attack to your Master, I know all its weakness! That is how I manage to survive your attack when we first fought. But if you are going to use that attack on me then be my guest!"

Valgarv remain in silence for a moment and then undo his attack, maybe it is not wise to use an attack that Shabimingo knows very well. "Hump! I don't need that attack to finish you up."

"We shall see!" SHabrimingo makes a move and launches his hand at Valgarv in order to grab him by his head.

Valgarv manage to grab his arm but Shabrimingo's strength is so great that he forced Valgarv's feet to sink into the ground. Valgarv grunted, he is having a hard time to hold Shabrimingo's arm, he is hardly making any effort while Valgarv is even sweating by keeping Shabrimingo's hand away from him.

"You are still the same pitiful savage that I fought." Shabrimingo insulted.

"I'm much…. different than…. before…" Valgarv said between the efforts.

"Your efforts are in vain, Valgarv." Shabrimingo teased. "I can finish you when I so desire. After I'm done with you I will take Sylphiel for my own!"

Mazenda gasped with those words, it made her heart beating rapidly. Those words made her remember what Joyrock told her the night before they fought the Slayers.

_Flashback._

Joyrock enters Mazend'as room with a repulsive grin on his face. "Say there Mazenda, I heard that you have been giving our Master many pleasant dreams. How about you give me some sweet dreams?"

Mazenda presses a knife to Joyrock's neck when he came to close to her. "Back off you freak! My love belongs to Lord Shabrimingo, and no one else."

"**HIIII!! HIHIIHIHIHIHHAHAHAH!!**" Joyrock laughed insanely. "You are a pathetic individual Mazenda! Master Shabrimingo makes love to all the women who go to him and you know that because you kill them all. You may love him all the way you want but you know that the one woman he wants is the one call Sylphiel. Once he gets her you will no longer be needed. You know that don't you?" After saying that Joyrock leaves the room, laughing like a mad man as he did.

Mazenda tried not to pay attention to Joyrock's words but it troubles her to think if those fake calculations become real.

_End of Flash back_.

Mazenda's eyes starts to tremble and her hands are shaking emotionally. All these centuries she hold that love inside of her, she saw the many woman that Shabrimingo took but even so she refused to accept that Shabimingo only used her for his pleasure. All these centuries of denial for an immortal are enough to drive them insane, making them lose touch with reality, making them believe in their denunciations. Her love for Shabrimingo is so big that in her jealousy she feels the need to kill Sylphiel, completely forgetting that her master wants Sylphiel for the sacrifice.

Mazenda looks back at Sylphiel with her eyes all red, red from her fury not red from the blood that is covering her eyes. "You!!" Mazenda points at Sylphiel with a very enraged voice. "How dare you take Lord Shabrimingo away from me!? All this is your fault!!"

"Oh my gosh…she is crazy!" Sylphiel murmured.

Mazenda creates a small energy ball with both her hands and levities it next to her mouth. "AAAAAH!!" She shirked very loud to the ball and it unleashed a shock wave at Sylphiel.

"**Ahhh!**" Sylphiel cried and manage to escape the attack by falling to the ground. The attack that Mazenda used liberates a devastating shock wave by the mere sound of Mazenda's voice, the louder she get the more devastating her attack is.

"Mazenda, what are you doing!!" Shabrimingo growled and pushes Valgarv aside.

"She is between us my lord! She must die." She responded with an insane face. "Ever since she appeared you have been doing nothing but chasing after her! I know you are loyal to me my lord, it was this witch who cast a spell on you! I'll get rid of her so that we can be happy once more!"

"This woman has completely gone foolish!" Val commented.

"No Stop!" Shabrimingo screamed. "I order you to stop!"

"**AAAAAH!!**" Mazenda shirked again with a much louder voice with a gigantic sound wave running at Sylphiel.

"**NO!!**" Sylphiel tried to move but end up hurting her leg when she fall down and now she can't move.

"SYLPHIEL!!" Valgarv screamed and gets up to his feet and runs to Sylphiel.

An enormous blast emerges from where Sylphile is and a loud cry of pain is heard. Mazenda grins with satisfaction; she is finally rid of Sylphiel.

Shabrimingo could not believe that Sylphiel is dead by one of his minions, his centuries of planning and prepare reveal to be nothing but a waist. His fist starts to shake with the aggravation.

The smoke starts to fade away revealing a figure, Mazenda grunted when she saw who it is. It is Valgarv who has his back at Mazenda with Sylphiel right in front of him, Valgarv's entire body is wounded and he is shaking because of the pain.

Sylphiel finally looks up and looks up at Valgarv, he risked his life to save her. "V-Valgarv…"

"Run woman…hurry get out of here!" Valgarv said with a weak voice and then lands on the ground.

Sylphiel immediately picks up Valgarv and hold him in her arms, his wounds is indeed very bad that it is a miracle that he didn't fell apart. Sylphiel then puts her hand on his chest to feel his hearth beat, it is very weak, he's going to die. "No…no!!" she cried with tears in her eyes. "No, no you can't die!"

"Woman, get out of here… _Plase_ run…" Valgarv hardly can speak correctly as his life slowly fades away.

"No!! I won't leave you, you can't leave me!!" Sylphiel cried again holding Valgarv closer to her. "Please no!! I love you!!"

Valgarv let out a tear with those last three words, no one has ever said such thing to him, his entire life is based on combat and murdering that he never gave much importance to the feeling people call love, only now in his last moments of life he understand it, he wishes it. He feels it to be unjust to leave this world when he finally found the happiness that he never thought of searching. "No one has ever _crrid_ for me like you did…… in these last _mounths_ I've spent with you I felt so blissful……" Valgarv's eyes are stating to lose his glow, he's nearly at his end.

"No, NO!! Please don't leave me!!" Sylphiel cried loud and her body starts to glow, she is using her healing powers at Valgarv, the same healing powers that are transferred to her family since they are the descendents of the maidens that guard the gates of the Sea of Chaos.

Shabrimingo sighed in relieve when he saw Sylphiel alive, his plan is still operational. "For the first time in my life I was afraid."

"You fitly little wench! This time I will finish you off!" Mazenda prepares to use her last attack again but this time to no avail because Shabrimingo stabs his hand on Mazenda's back, striking her right in her heart. " Aa...ahh….ah…" Mazenda panted very loud she hardly can find a breather.

"You miserable, foolish, irritating vixen!" Shabrimingo spoke in furious tone. "To think that all my years of planning and plotting almost escaped from my hands because of your insanity!" Shabimingo then lets Mazenda fall to the ground, almost lifeless. "Well I no longer need you anymore; there is no place in my organization for psychopath like you!"

"Lord…Shabri…mingo…." Mazenda murmured with tears in her eyes and tried to lift a hand to him.

"Gets lost you worthless piece of trash!" Shabrimingo steps on Mazenda's head very brutally, killing her at the same time. He then turns to Sylphiel and Valgarv the glow that surrounded them vanished.

Sylphiel panted heavily and looks up at Valgarv, his wounds are completely gone and his heath beat is normal. "Thank good ness…." Sylphiel then fainted right on Valgarv's arms, every time she uses this ability her body grows tire and exhausted.

Valgarv finally opens his eyes to see that he's still alive. "I'm alive? But how?" he then looks down at Sylphiel who is resting on his arms. "Woman, you save me?"

"Yes, she did." Shabrimingo responded as eh stood two feet away from his prays. "This her secret ability that she inherited from her ancestors, she can heal any wound but the more she uses it the more tire her body becomes. That is why she is now an easy prey." Shabrimingo then grabs Sylphiel away from Valgarv.

"Let her go you freak…." Valgarv tried to catch Sylphiel but he end up falling down again, even if he's healed and clear from danger his body is still not fully recovered yet.

This confused Shabrimingo, why is Valgarv not fully recovered? Shouldn't Sylphiels power put him fully up and running? "Well no matter. Pity that our fight could not continue, I would enjoy humiliating you once more."

"Let her go or I'll…"

"Be quiet with your intimidation you fool. But since I am a good sport I'll give you a sporting chance. If you want to liberate this woman then come to my building in Atlas city, you and Lina and her friends. We shall settle our scores once and for all."

"How can I be sure that Sylphiel will be alive back then?" Valgarv asked, still trying to get up with no avail.

"Because I want to make sure that every thing is perfect before the Sacrifice, and for that I want to kill the descendents first to make sure that they don't ruin my centuries of planning! But most of all I want a rematch with the descendents of the one who cause me the most embarrassing defeat of my life!" Shabrimingo responded seriously and carries Sylphiel away from Valgarv.

"**SYLPHIEL!!**" Valgarv screamed as he saw Sylphiel being carried away from him. "**NO!!**"

_--_

Kanzel and Lina continue they fight but suddenly Kanzel stopped on his tracks and jumps away from Lina, his face is all shocked and trembling in angst, it was on that exact time when Shabrimingo murdered Mazenda. "Mazenda……I don't feel her KI……"

Lina stayed on her ground, confused with Kanzel's sudden change of mood, the look of his eyes are not pointed at Lina it's pointed to the air. "What's wrong with him?"

"What happen to Kanzel?" Gourry asked. "He seems like he lost someone he cared."

"These monsters can care for anyone? Kanzel and his people would even kill each other to prove their superiority. They have no heart!" Nehsziriah stated.

"Mazenda must be dead." Xellos said.

"How do you know that Xellos?" Sunny asked.

"When I was in SHabrimingo's organization I knew that Kanzel was madly in love with Mazenda, incredibly, madly in love. The only reason why Kanzel would act this way is because Mazenda perish."

"It is a little hard for me to believe that these people can feel love." Nehsziriah said. "But then why isn't Lina attacking Kanzel now that he is distracted?"

"Because if she did that would mean that she have to resort to the tricks that Kanzel and his people use." Gourry responded.

Zelgadiss nodded. "True, and most of all Lina is not quite sure if Kanzel is faking this. So she is being caution."

Kanzel fells down to his knees and with his hands on the ground, tears fell down from Kanzel's eyes, this is the first time in his life that he every cried. "Mazenda……why you never pay attention to me? Always following Lord Shabrimingo like a puppy, giving every thing of yourself and always being used… why could you not see that he used you all this time? Why, why, why?" Kanzel then glares at Lina with his eyes all boiling in rage and his entire body shaking. "You, all of this is your fault!"

"My Fault?" Lina shattered. "Why is it my fault?"

"If you fools had simply join our organization Mazenda would be alive right no!"

"Hey! Don't blame because unlike you and Mazenda I want to make decisions on my own and that I am not a puppet like you and the rest of the Vicious Elite! You can blame me all you want but you know the real blameworthy behind her death is Shabrimingo himself!"

"What's that?" Kanzel shouted in disgust. "I will teach you to respect Mazenda's memory." Kanzel removes the gear he has covering his torso and his entire body starts to sweat.

"What's with the sweat?" Naga asked all confused.

Lina puts herself in a fighting position, preparing herself from any attack that might come at her way.

Kanzel pants heavily with his body sweating even more with sweat drops falling down to the ground and red vapour coming out of his body.

"Whoa!" Nehsziriah and Amelia freaked.

"Why is there red vapour coming out of Kanzel's body?" Amelia asked.

Xellos gulped. "The Red Cloud, Kanzel is going to use the Red Cloud!"

"What?" Filia screamed. "That is impossible he can do that!"

Everyone looks back at Xellos and Filia.

"What are you two talking about?" Ramon asked.

"Yeah, what's this Red Cloud business?" Sunny asked.

"It is one of the many attacks that are impossible to accomplish and that have become one of the forbidden attacks." Alandra responded.

"The red vapour that comes out of Kanzel's body is like a preparation of his attack, the vapour forms a cloud that it is energized with Kanzel's own KI, and it releases red blast against your adversary. The larger the cloud gets the stronger the blasts become, it will strong enough to kill a person." Filia explained.

"I think I understand." Zel said. "If the cloud is energized by Kanzel's KI then that red vapour is Kanzel's own blood. Correct."

Amelia shivered. "Zelgadiss don't say that!"

"It might sound weird but Zel is right." Xellos assured. "It is the anger that triggers the Vapour to come out."

"Anger?" Nehsziriah asked.

"Some times when we are angry, I mean really angry, we almost feel like our blood is boiling from inside us. That is what happening to Kanzel, his anger is so big, so extreme that his blood is coming out of his body through that vapour."

"Hold on here!" Naga interrupted. "You want us to believe that a person's anger can do this? You really expect us to believe that, that, that red vapour from Kanzel's body is his own blood coming out?"

"Don't forget that these people are Immortal, they have centuries to build so much hate in their hearts. Kanzel here was in love by Mazenda, but Mazenda only loved Shabrimingo, the same man that Kanzel is forced to obey, the man who took away the love of his life. Can you imagine the anger, the frustration, the jealousy that Kanzel has locked inside of him all these centuries? Now all that anger is going to be unleashed."

Lina listened to the entire conversation; she still can not believe that such a surreal attack can exist. She then looks back at Kanzel and gasped with what she saw, a red cloud is formed all over Kanzel, the cloud is so big that it is almost at the size of a building. "No way…"

"Now Lina Inverse…DIE!!" Kanzel screamed and red blasts starts to come out of the cloud.

"WHOA!!" Lina screamed and jumps around to escape the attacks.

"DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!" Kanzel screamed insanly and continues to fire at Lina.

"**FIREBALL!!**" Lina screamed, releasing a fireball at Kanzel but it end up hitting one of the red blasts. "Oh Damn!" Lina resusmes her jumping around.

"Lina is not going to make it." Zel said. "Kanzel will continue to fire blasts and he will tire Lina until she has nothing left in her."

"And more red vapour continues to come out of Kanzel." Naga pointed out.

"We have to help her." Amelia said trying to get up.

"No!" Gourry shouted, making everyone look at him in amaze. "This is Lina's fight, if we interfere she will never forgive us."

"But Gourry…."

"She faced many obstacles in these last mounts and she survived them well. She will not be defeated by a puppet like Kanzel."

Sunny and Ramon Smiled at Gourry, he really cares and respects Lina, he even knows what goes on with her head.

"The best thing that Lina can do is continuing the dodging of Kanzel's attacks." Xellos thought. "If she continues like this she will be the one winning this fight."

Lina continues to escape the attacks but each one more difficult to dodge, if it wasn't for Ramon and Sunny's training she would be dead by now. Even so each one of Kanzel's blast unleash a more devastating impact that makes it impossible for Lina to dodge. "If this keeps it up I'll get tire before I have a chance to attack Kanzel. He's really trying to tire me out here and from the large distance that I am separated from him none of my attacks will get him. How can I get him?"

Lina could not thing of anything but then she remembers the attack that the Lord of Nightmares taught her. "I can use the Ragna Blade, with all the adrenaline I completely forgot about that." Lina jumps a little away and starts to concentrate her attack. "This is the first time I use this attack in my world and the LON said that my body will grow weary every time I use this attack but I better not use all of my attack."

Dark sparkles starts to form in Lina hands and slowly she gathers them closer, every time Lina approached her hands her KI gets elevated until finally a dark energy starts to emerge from Lina's hands, forming a blade. "**RAGNA BLADE!!**"

The force that the Ragna Blade unleashed was so vast that it almost took everyone down.

" What is that?" Naga asked. "Don't tell me that…"

"That is the technique that Lina learn in the Sea of Chaos. The Ragna Blade!" Xellos assured.

"Can you feel that it unleashes?" Amelia asked. "It is tremendous!"

"Its like nothing I ever seen before!" Zel said.

Kanzel knows that attack to well, and he never thought he would never think that he would be face to face with such attack. "That is the same attack Shabrimingo uses, that attack is so powerful that it can cut anything, even a building in haft if necessary. I can not let her hit me with it!" Kanzel unleashes more red vapour from his body to enlarge the Red Cloud and now fires millions and millions of red blasts at Lina.

"You won't get me!" Lina screamed and hits the millions of blasts with the Ragna Blade.

Each one of the attacks is cut with the mere touch of the Ragna Blade but considering how many of the blasts that Kanzel is throwing at her, Lina is having difficulty to reach Kanzel. "Damn it, if this keeps this up the Ragna blade will fade before I have the chance to come near Kanzel and he will gang me very good!"

Kanzel smirks, Lina 's legs are weakening and she won't last very long, she uses most energy from her body since she never gave in to her darkness. "It is over Lina Inverse, Victory is mine! All your efforts, all your training, all your battle prove to be useless. You will end up dieing like your worthless mother!"

Those words were enough to upset Lina and she takes a step forward. "Don't you dare insult my mother!!"

"We are now even! You insulted Mazenda and now I insult your mother!"

"My mother gave her life to save me and even knowing that she would die my mother prepare everything for me to make sure that I would have a good life, she care for me! Mazenda only tried to seek love from a man who used her and she acted all blind and stupid! So don't you compare my mother with Mazenda!!" Lina screamed loud and strikes all the red blasts with her blade.

The strike slashed all the red blast that Kanzel unleash until they were all gone.

Kanzel and Lina stayed front to front with out making a move and the Ragna blade disappears. Everyone present look at both fighters in worry, who is the one who will fall? Lina or Kanzel? The Slayers and their associates approach the battle field

After a few seconds of waiting Lina finally falls down to her knees and panting heavily.

"Lina!!" Gourry cried.

Kanzel chuckles when he saw his adversary falling down.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Lina cursed.

"I don't understand, I thought that Lina cut Kanzel with that attack." Amelia said.

"Kanzel unleashed many of those red blasts at Lina. The blasts were so many that Lina could not reach Kanzel." Zel explained.

"And most of all Lina did not use all the powers from the Ragna Blade." Sunny notice.

"What?"

"And now Lina Inverse you will…." Kanzel stopped in his tracks when he felt that he isn't breathing and the red vapour isn't coming out from his body. "No…not now…." Kanzel lands on his knees, his body s not moving and his hearth beat is very weak.

Lina looks up at Kanzel, confused herself. She didn't hit him with the Ragna Blade so how it is that Kanzel is dying slowly?

With his last strengths Kanzel lifts his hand to the air. "Mazenda…I'm coming….." And Kanzel falls down to the ground lifeless.

"Wh-what happen?" Nehsziriah asked.

"Kanzel's dead." Xellos responded.

"Well DUH! I can see that!"

"How-how did he die?" Gourry asked.

"There is a reason why there are many attacks that are forbidden to accomplish, or they are too dangerous or because they can take a person's life." Alandra started to explain. "The Red cloud can take the life of the very person who uses it. The attack takes the blood from the very person every time they are angry, and Kanzel was so enraged beyond thought that he used too much of his blood, so much that his entire body was drain from the blood."

"In other words he killed himself." Filia added.

"He wasn't thinking straight. The loss of his love one made him act this way." Xellos said.

Gourry did not waste no time and ran to Lina. "Lina, you won, you won." He said as he kneels down beside her.

"Yeah, I am the best." Lina said a weak voice as she tried to get up but she feel down to the ground.

"Lina, what's the matter?" Gourry asked worried and helps Lina sit down.

Amelia, Naga , Nehsziriah and Zelgadiss ran to Lina to see how she is.

"What's wrong Lina? How come you look so tire?" Nehsziriah asked.

"I'll be alright guys, just give me a minute to rest." Lina assured.

"Is it because of the last attack you use that you used that you are so tire?" Naga asked.

Lina didn't want to respond at first but the concern look on her friends face made her change her mind. "Ok Guys, I'll go clear with you all. The Ragna Blade doesn't endanger my life but it takes a lot of energy from my body. The Ragna Blade gathers the dark emotions from his surroundings, it grow much stronger if the man who uses is also load with an incredible darkness, and since I am not that thype of people the Ragna Blade steals many of my energy, if I use it to much I won't be able to move a muscle for a while."

"And in battle that attack can give a big disadvantage, especially against someone like Shabrimingo." Zel said understanding the situation. "Now I understand why you didn't you most of the attack against Kanzel, if you all of the powers of the Ragna blade you would be too tire to move and if you failed your move Kanzel would have taken that chance to kill you."

"But we are not done yet, we still have an army to…." Gourry turns back to see that Shabrimingo's army is running away back to the portal from which they enter. "…face?"

"Why are they leaving? Are they afraid of us?" Nehsziriah asked.

"No…" Naga responded. "This means that they were not here to face us, but to distract us. To make sure that we would not go after Shabrimingo."

In that moment Shabrimingo's helicopter passes right by them and leaves the right through the portal, as soon as the Helicopter left the portal starts to close, leaving some of SHabrimingos warriors behind.

"So what happen?" Ramon thought. "We know that SHabrimingo murdered Lady Aqua but did he also kidnap Sylphiel like he wanted?"

"YOU GUYS!!" Valgarv screamed from behind them and passing by all the other fighters that is in their side. "That SOB Shabrimingo kidnapped Sylphiel, he took her away with him!!"

Everyone panicked when they heard that.

That is absolutely bad news, if Shabrimingo sacrifices Sylphiel he will enter the Sea of Chaos and he will face the Lord of Nightmares and if he manages to defeat the Golden lady he will cease control of the Sea of Chaos and then he'll create that whish he call a world of fighters but it is really a world of killers with no compassion or heart.

"He said that he wants to face us all in his building in Atlas City!" Valgarv said as he approached the gang. "He said he wants a rematch before killing Sylphiel."

"Valgarv don't worry we will save Sylphiel!" Amelia assured. "She is our friend and we will release her from his clutches."

"So the final battle will take place in Atlas city." Lina thought. It will be her and her friends against the man who caused them so much pain.

_To be continue……_

Ramon: Sylphiel's kidnapped and now the Slayers must return to atlas city to save her.

Sunny: the final battle will come soon.

Alandra: read and review please.


	75. The Last Night

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 75

_--_

Three days passed since Shabrimingo invaded the Parallel dimension, murdered Aqua and kidnapped Sylphiel. During those three days Lina, her friends and all the people of the Parallel dimension made a proper funeral for Aqua. After that the Slayers finally left the Parallel dimension and return back to their world, at this precise minute there are driving on the freeway in direction to Atlas city with the mission of rescuing Sylphiel and finishing Shabrimingo once and for all.

"So where are we going first?" Zelgadiss asked as he drove his van.

"We are going to find a friend of mine, Zoom!" Nehsziriah responded, she is in the back seat with Gourry and Naga.

"Why are we going to meet this character?"

"He is a computer genius. He is the one who help us expose Rezo on live television in front of more than haft of the world." Lina responded, she is sited in the front seat next to Zel and Amelia.

"I see, he's a computer pirate." Zel said with a grin.

"He really likes to be called computer genius." Amelia corrected.

"And he likes Nez back here." Lina said with a laughing voice.

"Oh shut up Lina!" Nehsziriah said as she gave Lina a small slap on her shoulder.

"But I don't quite comprehend why we are slaying our time finding some fool who knows his ways around the PC?" Valgarv asked all revolted, he is on the back-back seat. "We should be saving Sylphiel!"

Everyone looks back at Valgarv, except Zelgadiss, they know that Valgarv is almost about to explode because of his worries, Valgarv's like a time-bomb and he continues on lose like he is now who know what he will do. They really should not let him join them but they are in no position to refuse any help, they are about to go on the biggest fight of their lives.

"We are going to find Zoom to ask for his help." Lina said firmly. "Since he is a computer wiz we are going to ask him to hack into the _Ognimirbahs_ building to turn off all their security and to get some maps about the building so we can get to know our way in the building."

"I see." Gourry said. "That way we can catch the SHabra-guy by surprise."

"Bingo!"

"Hump!" Valgarv humped. "Those methods sound too craven to me, I say we charge right in and destroy everyone who gets in my way!"

"Don't be an idiot Valgarv!" Zel spoke. "Shabrimingo force us to come to Atlas city directly into a battle ground he knows very well. Look I know you are worry about Sylphiel but going into a battle field unprepared would not only endanger us but Sylphiel as well. Shabrimingo wants to finish us because we are the ancestors of the one who defeated him in the past so he's taking any chance possible to win."

Nehsziriah looks back at Valgarv. "So it would be pointless and stupid if we just go right in and get all rowdy like you want to do."

Valgarv's silence was his way to say that he agrees.

"Way to Go Nez, you finally shut up Valgarv." Gourry whispered to Nehsziriah which made her giggle.

"You know, now that I think about it I realise something." Naga suddenly said. "We are the descendents of the fighter who do him in, Shabrimingo has been sending us tons of fighters until we reached the parallel dimension."

"So what are you getting at?" Lina asked.

"We are the descendents, our families are the descendents and Shabrimingo killed each one who is the direct lineage, which is what happen to our mothers. Shabrimingo could have entered the Parallel dimension any time he wanted but instead he simply let us train there and he only attacked us when we finish our training. So why did Shabrimingo only attack us then?"

"You know, Naga has a good point." Zel said. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, Alandra and her people told us that Shabrimingo steals the energy of his victims to become stronger." Amelia said. "He usually steals the energy of strong fighters, which must be why he went after our families."

"But my mother was never a fighter." Gourry stated. "Why did he kill her, was it because she was a descendent?"

"Must be it." Amelia responded. "But that doesn't explain why Shabrimingo let us train easily. Could it be because he wanted us to get stronger?"

"That must be it." Lina said. "Remember what he did to Rezo? Shabrimingo manipulated Rezo and he killed him when Rezo reach the top of his pick."

"Yeah, he stole his power for himself." Naga said. "Could it that that is What Shabrimingo wants to do with us?"

"Or could be something else?" Gourry asked a little concern.

Lina looks out the window with a thoughtful face. "Yes, there could be something more that we don't know about, Shabrimingo is very intelligent and shifty." In that moment Lina's stomach starts to rumble. "But first how about we go eat something up."

Everyone sweat dropped, but they have to admit that it's been hours since they eat and it's almost lunch time.

"Let's go eat in one of those gas stations that have a Self-service restaurant." Lina suggested.

"Sounds cool to me!" Gourry said all exited.

_--_

Thirty minutes later they reached a gas station, Gourry and Zel filled up the van with gasoline while the rest went to the restaurant to get their meal.

"You didn't fill it full." Gourry noticed when Zel finished.

"I didn't want to spend too much money. Don't forget that they rise up the prices of the gasoline." Zel replied.

"Let's just hope there is still enough on the tank to get us to Atlas city."

"Yeah." Zel passes some money to Gourry. "Go pay for the gasoline, we were at bump nº four. And buy some news papers while you are at it."

"News papers? Why for?"

"Jus to know what happen to the world while we were gone."

"Alright." After saying that Gourry rush in to the store .

Once Gourry enter the store he went to look for some news papers that might give him some report but so far he just saw some sports journals. "Hey look, the Lions beat the Tigers at baseball." Then he notices the journals he wants. "Ah, here we go." Gourry garbed the paper and then panicked when he saw the headlines. "Oh good lord……" Gourry wasted no more time and went to pay for his stuff.

_--_

Zel enters the restaurant to find his friends, he looks around to see that there is practically no one around, it's almost like this place is abandoned. Zel then enters the next section to find his friends eating, mostly Lina and Naga.

Nehsziriah has been trying to contact her parents who are probably worried about her, but hasn't been getting any signal from the places she pass by and in the Self service restaurant she seems to be getting some more signal. "Damn it, I hardly get any signal here, maybe I should try to look around to see if I can get anything."

"You worry too much, I'm sure they are alright." Lina assured and she took a bite of her meat. "You just worry too much."

"Well you were not the one who was kidnap by a jerk off like Drasen."

"And speaking of it, I think it is wise if you slip out o f this one, Nehsziriah" Zel said as he walked to the table. "We will send you back to your parents when we arrive to Atlas city."

"Damn Zel, don't scare me like that!" Lina growled.

"But I believe that Zelgadiss is right here Nez." Amelia said. "You were already forced to travel with us because of Shabrimingo."

Nehsziriah was about to protest but the serious look on the Slayers face made her think other wise. "Alright you guys, I'll stay behind. Just make sure you kick SHabra-guy's butt."

"That's better; we don't need that insignificant weakling anyway." Valgarv said arrogantly.

Every one glared back at Valgarv.

"Hey, don't you insult Nehsziriah!" Amelia growled. "She is our friend."

"I believe you mean _your_ friend!" Valgarv corrected. "Nehsziriah is your companion, not mine. I am sure that you people remember that this is just a provisional alliance. After I'm done with Shabrimingo I will terminate the rest of you!"

The Slayers did no say a word. They can not believe that after all this time Valgarv still wants to finish them all.

"Well look at Mr. Arrogant here!" Lina taunted. "He still forgets that Shabrimingo whoop his sorry butt and he still has the illusion to believe that he can finish the big guy by himself ."

Valgarv punches the tables because of that insult. "Be quiet Lina Inverse! I would have finish Shabimingo by myself if Mazenda didn't got in the way!

"You are so full of it, Val. You are too arrogant to understand that you will need us to beat the guy!"

"As soon as I am done with Shabrimingo I will enjoy tearing you apart!"

"Can it you two!" Naga shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Amelia join in. "It would be stupid if we fight between us in the situation we are here now."

"If you two want to fight we won't stop you but wait until we are done with Shabrimingo." Zel said. "If you two fight now who do you think that will get the last laugh?"

Lina and Valgarv glared at each other until Valgarv finally sit down. "Very well. I will hold my antagonism, for now."

"Guys! You Guys!!" Gourry stormed into the restaurant until he found his friends. "We have a big problem here!"

"What's the matter Gourry?" Lina asked.

"Look at the article on the first page!" Gourry passes the journal to Lina, every one gasped when they read the article of the first page.

"Atlas city turn into a war zone?" Lina said reading the cover and then open the journal. "It's been six mounts since the city was suddenly attacked by and vast gang of delinquents that caused all sort of chaos, killing people at will until the entire city became theirs. The numbers of murders still continues and there are many people that are still hiding on the city."

"Oh my gosh…" Nehsziriah panicked and walked away trying to find someplace where she can get a signal.

The Slayers could not believe this, they have been away for so long but they never thought this would happen. There is no doubt that Shabrimingo is responsible for this.

"Six mounts? Isn't the time we were at the Parallel dimension?" Amelia asked.

"This is all part of Shabrimingo's plan." Naga cursed. "No wonder why he wanted to go to Atlas city, he wants us to face all those delinquents before facing him. That way we will be too exhausted to face him."

"It says there that the entire city is overpopulated by these delinquents. What can we do?" Gourry asked. "We can't face an entire city."

"They are not delinquents." A voice from behind them spoke.

The Slayers turn around to see Xellos, Ramon, Filia and Sunny.

"Xellos, Sunny, Ramon, Filia. What are you guys doing here?" Lina asked.

"Those people are not delinquents." Xellos repeated. "Delinquents would not be strong enough to cause all the chaos that is occurring in Atlas city. Those are warriors loyal to SHabrimingo. Warriors that are also immortals and that have been waiting all this time in their hiding places for their master's call."

"So this is the secret Army that you talk about?" Zel asked. "The army that Shabrimingo is gathering to him?"

"Correct."

"That is why we are here." Filia said. "After what we heard about Atlas City our army is gathering to attack our enemies."

"We also have been having our own army that has been waiting for this day." Ramon said. "They are on the way as we speak."

"Well, at least we will be having some back up on this one." Lina said a little relieved.

In that moment Nehsziriah joins up with the group. "I manage to call my parents, they're alright. They manage to leave the city before the attack ever begun."

"That's good news." Gourry said.

"But it has been very mounts since this started. Why doesn't the government send out their armies to save the ones who are still trapped in the city?" Amelia asked.

"It says here that Sicriti has forbidden their armies to save the city." Lina responded, reading the article. "Many other countries wanted to offer their help but he refused.

"Who is Sicriti?" Naga asked.

"A very important politic. He has a big influence around and he is the one who makes all the big decisions, he is the one who raises up the taxes, closes up the hospitals, puts many people unemployed and other stuff that ruins peoples lives. Sometimes it sounds like he's the one who rules the country. He destroys people's lives but he always acts like he's the real victim." Zel responded very disgusted.

"Yes, and he is working for Shabrimingo." Sunny added.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"Even a multinational like Ognimirbahs will need political support to make their activities legal. Sicriti is too greedy to care for anyone else and he receives a big payment for services to Shabrimingo.

"I don't believe this!" Amelia yelled in frustration, this is enough to make her more than furious. "A crooked SOB that works for our enemy! It wasn't bad enough that he ruins many people's lives and steals their money but he also works for an evildoer like Shabrimingo."

"And he is most responsible for you all being in Atlas city." Xellos said.

"What do you mean?" Naga asked.

"It was under Sigritis orders that you were all transferred to Atlas City Highschool. It wasn't any mere coincidence that the descendents of all the ones who defeated Shabrimingo were all gathered in the same school."

The Slayers were taken by surprise with the news, all this time they never consider that fact but it all makes sense. Shabrimingo gathered them in Atlas city to make them face strong heavyweights so he could study them like lab rats.

Suddenly, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Naga and Zelgadiss get up from their seat and look at Sunny, Ramon, Xellos and Filia with firm eyes and a serious look.

"Why did you people train us?" Lina asked.

"Huh?"

"Most of you guys lived much longer than us." "Naga said.

"You guys were far stronger than us when we arrive in the other dimension……" Zel added.

"So you could easily fight Shabrimingo and his people……" Gourry added.

"And you even send us to train with Sunny and Ramon who are far superior to us. Amelia finished.

"What are you guys saying, you are giving up?" Xellos asked.

"No!" Lina responded angryly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you guys force us to take part in a war that was never ours, a war that we were forced to tale part with out questioning. We know that we are the descendents but even so…"

"You are right, Lina." A voice from behind said, it is Alandra, dress up like a normal girl instead of a princess. "You were never asked to take part of this war, just like you and your families. Shabrimingo murdered them all with no mercy or consideration, for years Lady Aqua tried to find a solution to save you all without forcing you to do battle but Shabrimingo was always a step ahead. We know that we put a lot of pressure on your shoulders and we deeply apologise. Don't forget that you all volunteered to help us in the memory of your lost ones and it was also for your lost ones that Aqua wanted you all to be well trained; she wanted to prepare you so you would not end in the same way your families ended. There is one way to end this ageless war that has been open for so long and you six are the only ones who have the key to lock it." Alandra said very sincerely and honestly.

The Slayers did not say a word, the reason why they were acting a little rebel here is because the pressure was starting to get them, even now with the news of what is happening in atlas city but luckily Alandra made them open their eyes, make them realise that they are not alone in this battles as they believed.

The Slayers look at each other with reassuring smiles.

"Alright! We shall finish this for good when we arrive in Atlas city!" Amelia said very loud and determinate.

"Yes, for our families and for all the ones who Shabrimingo killed." Gourry said in the same tone.

"Yes, but first." Zel grabs a bottle of soda. "Let us make a toast! To our families! To Lady Aqua! To all the ones who suffered in the hands of Shabrimingo! Let their memories be avenged when Shabrimingo is defeated for keeps."

Everyone present grabbed a bottle of soda and made the toast, even Valgarv made the toast.

_--_

Hours later after their lunch the Slayers arrived to a road that leads them to a motel near the city of Atlas. Alandra and her people stay behind to wait for the other fighters that sworn loyalty to them to arrive.

"Are you sure that Zoom is here Nez?" Gourry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Nehsziriah responded. "He usually comes here to his uncle's motel. This is where he keeps most of his hardware's, in this forsaken place he doesn't get found by the cops."

"I can see why." Zel said as they arrived to the motel. It is a poor place with the looks of it, it looks to be abandoned for quite some time. "The cops would never think of finding anyone here."

"Or Shabrimingo and his grew for that matter." Naga said.

Zel stopped the van and everyone got out.

"Zoom!! Where are you!?" Nehsziriah called.

"Hey yo, Nezzy!!" Zoom appeared from one of the small condoms and slides down directly to Nehsziriah with his knees. He slides down until he was right next to her. "Give me some sugar baby!" and hugs her by her legs.

"Zoom, let me go!!" Nehsziriah cried in embarrassment as the black-rapped-hacker hugged her from her legs.

Zel sweat dropped, he can not believe that this is the guy who helped him in the past. "So you're Zoom?"

Zoom stretches up to the air until he was on his feet. "I'm the Zoom man, talk to the brother! And by the way you have a weird hair."

"You haven't change one bit, haven't you Zoom?" Lina asked with a laugh.

"No one like me exists!" he said coolly and shaking his body in a rapper way.

"Lucky us." Naga replied, a bit sarcastically

"We need to ask you a favour Zoom. We need a place to stay for the night." Amelia requested.

"And we are wondering if you can access to the computers of the _Ognimirbahs_?" Naga asked. "In other way can hack into their systems and can you get us a blue print of the entire building?"

"Of course I can. It is as easy as pie for the black dude here!" Zoom replied.

"Good." Zel said and walked to Zoom. "We really need those plans as soon as possible. We are in a bit of a hurry."

No problem, I can get it in just ten minutes."

"Wow!" Gourry said in amaze. "You can do that in ten minutes?"

"Of course. I am a genius. But now I have to ask you _hommies _why do you want the blue prints for that building. Don't you know the troubles that it is happening in Atlas City?"

"We do. That is why we need your help."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Zoom screamed. "That sounds too freaky even for me."

"Zoom please, you are the only one who help us." Nehsziriah pleaded. "You don't know what these have gone through, they suffered a lot to get here and you are the one who can aim them to reach the top of their peek. Besides would you waist a chance to hack into a multinational like the _Ognimirbahs_?"

Zoom smirks with those words. "Baby, you know me too well!"

"Wait! Zoom, can you also hack into Sigriti's bank accounts?" Lina asked.

"Of course I can, I've stealing money from the sucker easily. That bozo doesn't installs any firewalls on his computer because he's so cheap."

"And he doesn't realise that his money's been stolen?"

"No way. You don't even imagine how much money he has because of the lives he bankrupt."

"He has that much money?" Amelia asked.

"You can see it for your selves, I was out sacking some of his coins!"

The Slayers follow Zoom to the condom where he's staying, one the got it they saw that his place is full of computers and other multimedia stuff.

"This guy really likes to bring his work with him." Gourry joked.

"Check it out!" Zoom said sitting on his chair and showing his computer. "This is Sigriti's back account, look of all the cash-money the wimpy SOB has."

The Slayers even gasped with the enormous money he has, all the money he stole and taxed from all the people in the world, it is so large number, it would like a day to count out all the Zero's.

"This guy, must be the richest man in the world." Naga said in shock.

"The biggest thief!" Amelia corrected in a revolted tone. "All this the money he stole are from hard working people, this guy makes me sick, he need to be punished!"

Lina smirks. "That is exactly what I was thinking. Zoom, can you transfer that money to places like hospitals, orphanage and even the unemployed people around the world?"

"Well, yeah…" Zoom responded, understanding Lina's idea but not liking it. "You want to leave Sigriti broke, with out a penny?"

"Yup!"

"Then where can I get my money from?"

"Get a job Zoom!" Amelia responded.

"But I don't _wanna_!" Zoom wined.

"Never mind that!" Lina screamed. "Can you do what I ask you to do, yes or no?"

Zoom even shrink when Lina screamed at him. "Yeah, sure…"

"Then do it! Its time for Sicirti to have his just rewards! And by the way, transfer some of that money to our bank accounts."

Gourry sighed. "I should have known……"

"Alright, let me work my magic!" Zoom got up and turn one the other computers that he has, connected them all to Sicritis back account and load up the programs to transfer Siciriti's money. It took him twenty minutes to prepare everything. "Transference begins…….now!" Zoom started to press the buttons of the mouse of each computer and all of Sicriti's money is being transferred to other places, places that Sicriti stole and destroy to amuse his own greed and lack of compassion.

"Why are we wasting our time with this?" Valgarv started to complain. "This Sicriti is no threat to us. Why are we wasting our time on destroying his life?"

"Because he ruined the lives of many so he could get rich!" Amelia responded. "We are giving him a taste of own medicine. A medicine that he truly deserves."

"After this is done we shall start to see the blueprints of Shabrimingo's building."

_--_

Sylphiel opens up her eyes, she open them up slowly because of the light that it is hitting her on her eyes. She looked around and found herself in the middle of an arena, a fighting arena like the coliseum that it used to exist in Rome, she then found herself tied up to a pillar that it is stoned in a small stage in the middle of the coliseum. "W-where am I?"

"Sylphiel, is that you?" a small child voice said from Sylphiel's left, a voice that Sylphiel gasped when she heard it.

Sylphiel slowly turns her head to her left and gasped very deeply when she saw who the owner of the voice is. "A-A-Amy? It can't be….you are dead…You are dead!"

"Huh?" The child looked at Sylphiel with a confused look. "What are you saying? I never died."

Sylphiel shocked her head in disbelieve, it's almost like reliving that pain. "No, that is impossible. Lina and the others told me that you die! Gourry was even there when they buried your body! This can not be true!!"

"But it is!" Shabrimingo said suddenly and he appeared right in front of Sylphiel. "The one you people buried was nothing but a clone of the Real Amy."

"What?" Sylphiel gasped and looks back at Little Amy "Amy……" Sylpheil still can not believe, it is like destiny is playing with her emotions.

"Sylphiel, please, it's me…" The child pleaded, trying hard to make Sylphiel believe that she is the real Amy.

"I-I believe in you…Amy." Sylphiel gave in, deep inside she can feel that this is the real Amy, Gourry's little sister. "But what happen to you Amy? How did you get here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was those mean men taking me away and then put me in some kind of a capsule."

"It was a regenerative capsule with pink water that preserved the child. I didn't want any harm to happen to her until the day I kill you all for the sacrifice."

"What!?" Sylphiel cried. "You still want to kill Amy? But why?"

"I planed all that kidnapping back in the village of Sinta to make you all believe that the child was murdered, I wanted to anger your spirits so that you all could get more hunger when fighting me. I created a clone of the child based on the DNA my spies collected from the child's school. Sadly the cloning development is still incomplete, even the scientist of my organization can not create a perfect clone, they manage to build a clone but they life is short, they will only last a few hours, it is a shame that the humans are not developed enough to create the perfect clones. But a few hours was more than enough time to trick you all in believes that little Amy here was dead while all this time she was preserved here for the day of the sacrifice."

Sylphiel could not believe this, this self centred monster tricked everyone, played with Gourry's feelings and tormented them with false believes. All this time their tears were wasted and Shabrimingo only enjoyed the drama-show he created. "You still haven't answered my question! Why do you want to kill Amy?"

"You, my dear Sylphiel are the descendent of the maidens that guarded the gates to the Sea of chaos, as soon as I kill you the gates to the Sea of Chaos will be open. Later I found out that I also needed to sacrifice a descendent of a strong fighter to be used like a key, that is why little Amy is here!"

Those words scared Amy. "No, please no!"

"The only reason why I unleashed her from her capsule is because the day of the Sacrifice is nearly at hand. As soon as I achieve the last ingredient I need from Lina and her friends I shall become strong enough to face the Lord of nightmares and claim my position as the true ruler of the Sea of Chaos, and then I shall bring the Chaos to this world, I shall unleash it and transform this world into the perfect world for fighters!"

"What-what last ingredient do you speak?" Sylphiel asked.

"That my dear, you will have to wait until the day your friends arrive to save you. It is a surprise." Shabrimingo then passes his hand on Sylphiel's cheek and then slaps her on the face. "It is a misfortune that you will have to die in a little while; you would make an exquisite slave."

Suddenly an elevator from the ground emerges up and one of Shabrimingo's warriors comes out. "My lord, Sicriti has arrived as you commanded."

Sicriti comes out of the elevator, he is a very skinny short man with a short grey hair, by the looks of him he is very little and he seems to be no more than fifty, he moves around all trembling and all cowardly. "y-y-you wished to see me, l-lord Shabrimingo?"

"Kneel before the master!" the warrior demanded and then slapped Sicriti on the head.

Sicriti cried like a little girl when he got slapped. "Please forgive me!!"

"Enough!" Shabrimingo shouted. "On your feet Sicriti! I have an important assignment for you!"

"Y-y-yes…." Sicriti got up to his feet with his knees knocking. "And I also needed to talk to you about something, my lord. The other politics can not be old for long, the hostilities that you created is something they can not wait for long to take actions."

"The government is not of mine concern! I have some enemies that shall arrive here very soon and I want you to help me fight them."

"Oh-oh-oh, sure. I can send some soldiers, marines, even federal agents here to help you. No problem."

"Not your soldiers. You and you alone!"

"What!?" Sicriti cried like a frighten baby. "NOO!! I don't wanna!!"

Sharbimingo walks heavily and angrily to Sicriti. "You are disobeying my orders?"

"No Master, no!!" Sicriti immediately said with his arms moving all feminine like. "But, what good can I do? I don't know how to fight. Heck I send other dweebs to do my fights for me."

"I know. You are ridiculous greedy, feminine, human being with no dignity!" Shabrimingo insulted. "That is why I prepare you this!" A door opens and a robotic armour emerge from the ground. "This is a advanced robotic armour, practically indestructible. It's the last samples of the robotic armours that were used to build the robotic structures of the Jatkins robots. It will be your instrument to defeat my enemies."

That was enough to calm Sicriti. "That is good. Oh, just one more question, when you killed everyone in this city will you give it to me?"

"What is he talking about?"

Shabrimingo turns to Sylphiel. "This creature wants this city so he can buy it, cheap. The city of Atlas has very rich resources, with the entire city destroyed and with most of his habitants gone he can gain it easily and watch his properties reach a high level."

"Yes, at least 99 percent of the gains will go to me!" Sicriti said excitedly.

Sylphiel spited at Sicriti. "You monster! You are supposed to help people not kill them so you can be rich! You are even worse than Shabrimingo!"

Sicriti started to cry like a little girl and ran away crying.

Sylphiel sweat dropped, this guy us such a sissy-girl.

Shabrimingo sighed. "What a shame for me to think that he is useful for me. But when this battle is over I will exterminate him myself. I get nauseous with the mere sight of him."

"So you just use him just like you use everyone else."

"Yes. Victory amd success is the most important thing in this world." Shabrimingo responded and left the coliseum. Leaving Sylphiel and Amy alone in the dark

_--_

It's been an hour and Zoom already managed to blank all of Sicriti's bank account, he's flat broke. "Alright _y'all_, Sicriti is now a peasant!"

"It took you long enough!" Gourry complained as he and the others get up from the ground.

"Ease up _yo_! Sicriti stole lot money! Be thankful I manage to accomplish your desires in such short notice."

"Never mind that! Show up the blue prints of Shabrimingo's building." Naga ordered.

Zoom started to make his search on his computer, it took him five minutes to achieve the designs, and then he printed the blueprints to the gang. "These are the blue prints that were updated three days ago."

"There days ago?" Lina repeated.

"It's been three days since Shabrimingo attacked us." Naga said.

"So that means he changed his backgrounds in order to get us I bet." Zel said.

"Let us see that!" Amelia asked and placed the blue print on one of the tables with no much gizmos. "So let's see…the building has enormous security and it says here that there are at least a hundred and twenty seven security cameras and many unknown high-tech traps. It will be impossible to get there."

"And look at this." Zel points to another part of the print. "There is an entrance here, it is the only entrance since it says here that there use to be six of them."

"Shabri-what's-his-name has prepared everything to set us up. There is no doubt this is a trap." Gourry said.

"What choice do we have? To save Sylphiel we must take the chance." Lina said.

"But how can we break down all the security of the building?" Zel asked.

"Zoom here can help!" Nehsziriah said. "He can hack into their system and deactivate their systems."

"That's good but it might also be useful if we manage to communicate with each others inside the tower." Naga said.

"Well, I have some high advanced walky-talkies that I have invented." Zoom said and then walks to a closet and show them the walky-talkies.

"Those are cellular phones." Nehsziriah corrected.

"Ah-ha! Wrong! They might be design to look like cellular phones but they are actually _walky walkies_ in disguise with a much larger range. Heck you can communicate from here to Atlas city. And did I mention that they have a device that blocks other systems to track you down."

"I think it is mention walky-talkies." Amelia corrected.

"Man…this guy is really a computer genius." Gourry whispered. "But he sure needs a life."

"Never mind that!" Lina takes the walky-talkie from Zoom's hand. "These babies will be useful to us when we are inside the building. So lets decide a battle strategy here.

The Slayers gathered around to decide the best way to get into the city without being notice.

_--_

The hours passed until night time, every one is resting peacefully in their condominiums, Valgarv is staying on top of one of the roofs in guard, he too worry about Sylphiel to sleep.

All the Slayers are in their own rooms, resting and mentally preparing for the big battle they have in front of them tomorrow, they have agreed to attack Shabrimingo's headquarters first thing in the morning. Tomorrow it will be the promising day, the day where this war will finally end, whether Shabrimingo wins or the Slayers win, it will all end tomorrow.

Zelgadiss on the other hand is fixing his van to make sure it has enough gasoline for their trip to Atlas city.

"Does that rust bucket have enough on the tank for the trip?" Naga asked as she walked to Zel with a bottle of wine.

Zel sighed when he saw Naga. "What is it now Naga? Are you going to bug me with your insane invective? Because if you are I am in no mood for it. I want to be alone so I can concentrate on the battle that we have ahead of us."

"But Amelia doesn't want."

Zel looks up at Naga in surprise, she is actually asking Zel to go to Amelia? "Hold on, you are letting me go to see your sister freely? Ever since I meet you you've been giving me nothing but bad mouths. What made you change your mind?"

"I admit, my impression on you the first time I saw you were no good." Naga confessed and throw her bottle away. "I always believed that you were a pervert."

"A PERVERT!?"

"And I was afraid that might end up heartbroken if you ever thought cheating on her, sadly there are many people like Drasen who hooks up with a girl for their greedy needs. I was afraid that might be like Drasen But you have proven me that you are a worthy guy, I saw how you aid and care for her in the battles with Rezo, Drasen, Joyrock and the Vicious Elite. Besides, I never saw my sister this happy when she is with you, she smiles happily like the times when our mother was alive and tomorrow might be our last day." Naga turns to leave. "So go to her, I'm sure that she doesn't want to be alone tonight. But look out pal, if you ever hurt my sister and make her lose that smile of hers I swear that there will be nothing on this green earth that can save you from my fists!" Naga warned and then left.

This is the first time that Zel and Naga ever had a friendly, well almost friendly, conversation. But Zel has to admit something, he is glad that Naga talked to him, it made him realise that he was feeling quite lonely and so he rushed into Amelia condominium.

_--_

Amelia could not sleep, she just looks at the sky, into the full moon, trying to find a sign that might gave her hope for tomorrows encounter, she is decided to go forward with this battle in hopes to end Shabrimingo's leash of horror but even so she feels a certain…she can not describe it, it is like she has no confidence in her victory. She saw first hand of how mighty and powerful Shabrimingo is, she saw the deaths that he caused, she saw the cruelty that this man pollutes on existence. Amelia is afraid, like the rest of them even if they don't admit it. Amelia feels like she has no purpose to obtain victory.

Suddenly Amelia hears a knock on the door. She opens it to see her boyfriend. "Zelgadiss?"

Zel did not know what to say, he haven't though of anything to say. "Well, I was…I was thinking….do you…." Zel clears out his throat. "Can I stay with you tonight Amelia? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Amelia gave him a big cheerful smile. Maybe she found the right purpose to gain her victory tomorrow. "Sure, come right in!" Amelia pulled Zel into her condominium, she was feeling lonely tonight like Zel, and that loneliness was taking away her trust, but both Zelgadiss and Amelia found their own purpose to walk out of the _Ognimirbahs_ alive.

_--_

Lina saw it when Zel entered in Amelia's motel room and saw the lights turning off. She blushed with the thought of what those two are doing tonight. "You are lucky Amelia…"

Lina was walking around the place, she also could not sleep, she is concentrating her mind for tomorrow's fight. Tomorrow will be not doubt the biggest fight she has ever been in and still she feels like she has a big weight on her back, feeling like she someone is grabbing her by her hearth and squeezing it. Why is she feeling this way? "What's the matter with me?"

Lina continues to walk around with her mind completely messed but she didn't need to be a genius to figure out what it is troubling her. Gourry. she is going to the most infuriating fight she has ever been in, a fight that not even her is convinced that she might come out alive and she still hadn't convinced her feeling for the blond man.

Lina stops on her track to find Gourry leading against the wall and looking at the stars with his Sword of light in his hand, the look on his face seems also focus on the battle they are going to have tomorrow.

In that moment she wanted to go to him, to release all this pressure , to let out her feeling that have been lock inside of her all this time but once again her fear gets the best of her, she already suffered enough when Drasen dump her and she doesn't think that she can endure that torment again. Her fear was paralysing her but her legs lead her to the man leading against the wall.

"Huh? Oh hi Lina." Gourry greeted when he saw Lina coming towards him.

Lina gasped when Gourry talk to her, she walked towards him and she didn't notice. "Oh hi, Gourry!" Lina greeted back a little embarrassed. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I could not sleep, so I decided to take a walk. It seems you had the same idea." Gourry said and looks back to the sky. "We sure have been through a lot, haven't we?"

Lina stands there for a minute and then leans against the wall next to Gourry. "Yes we have. And its all coming to a conclusion tomorrow."

Gourry loks down with a concern face and then looks back at Lina. "Lina, are you sure we'll come out of this? Are you sure that the training that Sunny and Ramon gave us will be enough to defeat Shabra-what's-his-face?"

"You seem worry Gourry. Are you with any doubts of your skills?"

"Of course not, it just that we know what SHabra-guy can do and…"

"Yes, but this time we are not alone against that guy." Lina interrupted. "And do you remember what I told in past Gourry? if we fight against an opponent with certainty of loosing we'll be as good as dead, that is why when we fight we must fight to win, that way we'll have a possibility of winning even if it is short. But if you have any doubts how about you and I go sparring for a few moments, maybe that way your spirits might go much lighter."

"What? Lina are you sure that is wise? We have a big fight tomorrow and it would be dumb if we fight among ourselfves and end up hurt."

Lina winked at him. "Don't worry, you won't be able to lift a finger at me. Now follow me!"

Gourry was about to say something else but Lina already left before he had the chance to protest.

Minutes later Lina lead Gourry to a wood right behind the motel. During their walk Lina remembers the words that Aunty Aqua said to her.

_Lina, I am not your mother and I am not sure I am the right person to give you advices but remember that you have a big battle ahead of you, one that might cost your live, yours and your friends. If I had a man that I care for so much and I had the same situation that you are in I would admit my feelings to my man, even if he returned those feelings back to me or not because I never wanted to regret any of the moments I passed with him if he or I end up dying. This might sound silly but that is what I would do. I am not forcing you to admit your feelings to Gourry, Lina, all I'm asking is that you make the right decision so that in the end you don't end up more unaided._

Lina stops on her tracks and then turns to Gourry with a serious face, this frighten Gourry a little he never saw that look on Lina's face before.

Lina is more than determinate to confess her feelings but first she wants to know what Gourry feels about her. "Alright! Let's go!" Lina challenged.

Gourry picks up a stick on the ground to use it as a replacement for his sword in this sparring section. "Ready!"

"Use your sword Gourry!" Lina demanded. "If you lose a stick to fight me you will hurt my feelings!"

Gourry stood there for a moment, he didn't want to use his sword of light in such a small battle like this but he knows that he will hurt Lina's pride as a fighter if he doesn't use it. So relentlessly he pulls out his sword of Light and puts himself in a fighting position.

Both fighters remain unmoved for a moment until Lina breaks the silence. "Gourry. I want to ask you a question and I want you to be totally and absolutely honest with me here!"

Gourry was a little confused here but he starts to wonder if Lina pull him out here to these woods to make that question to her. "Hum…ok, what is it?"

"Gourry, what do you think of me?" Lina asked very deeply, tonight is the night she will finally learn the truth and her heart doesn't stop beating in a high rate. His silence was very bothering for Lina.

Gourry could not move, never in his life he would ever thought that Lina would ask this question. He's afraid to answer because he is afraid that Lina's reaction might not be the one he hopes for. In that moment Gourry remembers the conversation that he had with Amelia, she secured that Lina likes him, saying that she is also in love with him, he even had a conversation with Ramon about this. Gourry never talked to Lina about this because he didn't want to pressure her but then again when they were at the Mystical cave he was more than ready to confess his feelings because he thought that he was going to die but Lina manage to convince him to talk about it some other time. "You…really want to know?"

"Yes I do…" Lina responded with deeply voice, all this linger is really getting to her, she's been waiting for this conversation since their little event in the mystical cave and this time they are all alone without anyone to disturb them. "And remember I want a very honest response!"

Gourry took a deep breath before answering Lina's question. The moment of truth has finally arrive. "Lina…you are a little greedy, loud mouth, hot tempered, flat chest, stubborn, a big knuckle-head. You have the enormous ability of-of luring problems to you……"

Lina's eyes could not stop trembling and her eyes are getting all watery. This is almost what happen between her and Drasen. After all this time she always believed that Gourry had feeling for her but once again she was wrong. Lina is so revolted that she throws a punch at Gourry.

Gourry dodged her attacks and continue with his confession. "But that doesn't matter to me, this is who you are and that is what makes you special, what makes you unique."

Lina could feel the truth coming in Gourry's words but that is not want she wasn't to hear from Gourry. "**Don't toy with me!!**"

Lina throws a big, enraged kick to Gourry's chest. He took the direct hit and bashed against a tree. Even with the pain he's feeling right now he continues with his declaration, he waited a long time to reveal everything. "I am not toying with you Lina, I am being truthful like you asked me. I don't care you have some good or bad qualities or if you are the descendent of Shebribi's family. None of those qualities matters to me because……I love you!"

Lina's world frozen when she heard those three words, never in her life anyone ever said those three words to her, neither directly nor indirectly. "W-w-hat did you say?"

"I love you Lina! I love everything about you. I love your care for your friends, I love your beauty, I love your difference, I love your pride, I love your abilities, I love your stubbornness, heck I even love that you are flat chest... I love it all! I love you, Lina Inverse!"

Lina could not help herself and unleashed her tears, all this time she never knew, she's been afraid that the reactions might be bad but once again her fears were in vain. "Gourry….is that true?"

Gourry smiled softly. "Yes it is Lina. It is all true…" he indeed was truthful and he's feeling quite relived to unleash all the feelings that were locked inside him for so long.

Lina didn't waist anymore time and ran to Gourry to hug him, crying emotionally on his chest. "Gourry, I love you too!"

Gourry could not believe what he just heard, all this time he believed that Lina would not return the same feelings but he was completely mistaken.

Lina didn't wasit anymore more time and locked her lips with Gourry's, Lina could not help herself, for so long she wanted to do this. Gourry was taken by surprise again but return back the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lina.

Lina returns the kiss with all the passion she has, she wants this kiss to be the better she ever experience because this time she is not kissing Gourry in secret.

The kissing continued until Lina and Gourry landed on their knees and……and everything turns dark.

_--_

The hours passed and Lina and Gourry passed that time in the woods, in their birthday suits with only Gourry's shirt covering them. Gourry and Lina have been lying on the ground and looking at the sky with Lina resting on top of Gourry and Gourry's arms still wrapped around Lina.

Lina never felt so content in her life, all the fears, all the worries that she had locked inside of her were for nothing. Even so Lina curses for not confessing her feelings sooner, she curses for only confessing her feelings now, one night before her fight with Shabrimingo. But all these events gave Lina more hopes, more desires to win this battle, now that her story is about to enter into a new chapter she refuses to go down. "Gourry?"

"Yes Lina?" Gourry said, looking down at Lina.

"Promise me that you won't go down in the fight we are going to face tomorrow. Promise me that you'll return to me no matter what!"

Gourry smiled at Lina, this is practically what she requested from him back in the Mystical cave. "Only if you promise me the same thing, Lina."

Lina smiled back at Gourry and kissed him. "I promise."

"Then I also promise."

None of them said anything else and slept in each others arms. They will needed it because their final battle will commence in a few hours.

_To be continued…__…_

Sunny: this is the chapter that all you Lina Gourry fans wanted. I bet we torture you all with all this waiting, right?

Ramon: the last fight of our will start soon.

Maliska: read and review please.


	76. Amelia vs Sicriti

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 76

_--_

The promising day has finally arrived. The Slayers meet up with Alandra and her people and left Nehsziriah with Zoom for safe protection. As they marched in direction for Atalas city many warriors that trained in the Parallel world started to gather around, all of them prepared their bodies and their minds for this day, more and more warriors continue to arrive, this made the Slayers wonder how many warriors that Aqua gathered over the years for this last battle against Shabrimingo, many of these warriors had their lives ruin because of Shabrimingo.

They arrived to a hill that has a perfect view of the entire city of Atlas, once there they were horrified with the dreadful scenery in front of them. The entire city is completely pulverized, like if a tornado just passed by, a really strong, enormous tornado. The alarming smell of blood surrounded the entire city, it makes it wonders how many people became victims of Shabrimingo and for what they say in the news there are still some habitants on the city desperately trying to get out.

"What a horrible scene…" Amelia said.

"To think that Sicriti has forbidden the troops to rescue the survivors." Zel said revolted.

"It is amazing how a man's greed can destroy so many lives." Gourry said in the same tone.

"This is the day they will all pay!" Naga stated.

Lina nodded her head with those words. "So let's review the plan. We will enter the sewers and make our way to Shabimingo's headquarters, once we arrive she shall give the call to you guys so that you can do your attack, distracting Shabrimingo's warriors. While they are distracted we attack Shabrimingo and rescue Sylphiel."

"You can count on us, and we are counting on you to defeat Shabrimingo for good. He ruined too many lives over the centuries. It's time for him to be erased from history." Sunny said.

"One question, how are we going to the sewers?" "Gourry asked. "We are out of the city and it doesn't seem that we can find a path that might lead us to the sewers."

"Gourry has a point." Amelia said. "So the plan to get into the city by the sewers is out of the question."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you want to enter? By the sky?" Lina said sarcastically.

"There is another way to get into the sewers." Xellos informed, every one look back at him.

"How?" Lina asked.

"Right under the bridge there is a train path. You can use a train to get into the city, it lead you to a tunnel that has a paths that will lead you into the subways. And through the subways you can find the sewers."

"Bu that is too risky!" Filia said. "It will be possible that some of Shabrimingo's men will notice Lina and her gang."

"It is the only way in. Shabrimingo doesn't have surveillance of a train station near here, it the only way they have to enter the city."

"But how can you be sure that are any trains in that station?" Alandra asked.

"Some of our people passed by that train station." Ramon responded. "They said they stole a train to get here."

"Lina and her friends can take that train to enter the city." Xello said.

"But that is to risky, we are sure to find some trouble if any of Shabrimingo's goons get the spot on us." Zel said.

"But so far that is the way we have." Naga said.

"So let's exploit that darn train and get this over with!" Valgarv growled. "You people take so much time to formulate a verdict!"

"I hate to say this people but Valgarv here has a point." Lina said. "The more we waist our time with these decisions the more danger Sylphiel is. So I say lets use the train."

"But what if we get caught?" Amelia asked.

"If we get caught we get caught!" Lina responded very simply. "It will be a perfect opportunity to exercise our moves; we have been training like crazy in the Parallel dimension, its time to put our training into good use." Lina tried to motivate her friends but she is also feeling very uncertain about all this.

"Alright. Ramon, lead Lina and her friends to the train station and then come back to us." Alandra ordered, and then she looks back at the Slayers. "Ramon will take you there, good luck to you all."

"Alandra, we all know you are a princess, so I was wondering why you are here ready to fight on our side knowing that this battle will be dangerous?" Gourry asked while the other walked after Ramon.

"I might be a princess but I am also a warrior." Alandra responded. "I'm not like those leaders who send their warriors into battle and not take part of it."

"I understand… Sorry if I was being rude."

"I'm not offended."

"C'mon Gourry! Let's go!!" Lina called and Gourry ran after her and the others.

_--_

Minutes later Ramon led the Slayers to the train station, it is a very old and almost looks abandoned, it seems that it was build back in the fifties.

"This place sure smells old, heck I even see spider webs here!" Naga said pointing to the roof.

"It is amazing how they left this looking the way it looks." Lina said.

"Maybe because this train station has been abandoned for years, but the trails still pass through here." Zel said. "But this is not time to worry about that. Let's get a move on!"

"Take that train there you guys! it only has one carriage, it will be easy for you people to pass unknown." Ramon said pointing to one of the trains.

"Great, thanks Ramon. And good luck to you guys as well." Lina said and then she and the others ran in direction on the train.

Luckily the doors were open and the keys were still there since it was used a little while ago.

"Ok, we are all clears and ready to go. But does anyone know how to drive a train?" Gourry asked.

Every one looks at each other and already responded with a loud no.

"Oh great, were' done."

"Damn it!" Naga cursed. "We should have asked one of Alandra's people to drive us to the city. Now what are we going to do?"

"I can drive the Train!" Lina volunteered.

"**NO!!**" Every one shouted except Valgarv. He was confused with the gang's sudden respond to stop Lina from driving the machine.

_--_

The Slayers enter the city by the bridge with Zelgadiss driving the train, he was the better option since there was no way they will let Lina drive the train.

Lina who's been sited in a seat only grumbled during the entire journey, complaining about not being able to drive.

Every one ignored her.

"So far we've been doing well." Amelia said. "No one has notice us."

"Don't plague us girl!" Valgarv said. "We are still not in the tunnel. A lot can occur while we are still not in."

"Look!" Naga pointed to the tunnel at the end of the bridge. "We are almost there."

In that moment Zelgadiss turns off the lights of the Train. "Maybe it's best to turn off the lights, just in case we find some of Shabrimingo's goons inside the tunnel."

"But how can we see in the dark?" Gourry asked.

"I know." Lina picks up her back pack and pulls out some lanterns. "This might come in handy."

_--_

In his training grounds, Shabrimingo meditates, preparing himself for the battle that will occur today. "I can sense them in the city, they draw close. Good. Hurry up and arrive here, Lina Inverse, come here quickly so that I can finish you." Shabrimingo then picks up one of his communicators and to it. "Recall all the minions but turn on the mini cameras! Let the descendents enter!"

_--_

The Slayers left the train and got in the tunnel with no problems and found a path that leads them to the sewers.

They walked into the sewers all quietly and cautiously, always watching every corner, every place with watchful eyes in case one of Shabrimingo's minions decides to appear.

"This is so strange." Amelia spooked in a very low voice. "We have been down these paths for quite a haft an hour and no one ever attacked us. I wonder why."

"That is true, I was expecting some guard or some trap here, but nothing!" Lina said in the same low voice.

Naga agreed. "Yeah, not even spy cameras or anything of the kind."

"Do you think that Shabre-guy just wants us to get in?" Gourry asked in a low voice as he takes a peek around the corner and then makes a signal for the others to continue.

"Gourry might be right here." Zel said as he follows the others from behind, he's making sure that no one if following them. "It is quite strange that Shabrimingo did not prepare anything to catch us."

"Maybe he never thought that we would come by the sewers?" Amelia wondered.

"I don't think so." Lina responded. "He is a very cunning and intelligent man, I'm sure he would think that we could try coming here."

"**Enough with your jabbering!**" Valgarv shouted very loud. "We are wasting precious time while you fool…." Valgarv never finished his sentence because everyone jumped over him, shutting him up.

"Are you crazy?" Amelia growled very low. "The entire city is surrounded by Shabrimingo's soldiers and you are screaming like an idiot?"

"Why do you think that we are talking so short?" Lina growled.

"Why do you people are worry about that?" Valgarv growled back, in a low voice this time. "We are a few miles under them, they can't possibly hear us!"

"Perhaps but it is wise not to take any chance." Zel responded. "There can also be people around here that can hear us. And who knows, maybe Shabrimingo has some kind or high tech device that allows him and his troops to hear us. This might sound silly but could happen."

"So let them come!" Valgarv challenged. "I wil evaporate all of them if they dare to challenge me!"

Everyone sighed, Valgarv is such a hot head.

"That's good and fine but what about Sylphiel?" Gourry asked

"What?"

"If you fight these guys you will only waste time, and who knows what will happen to Sylphiel if you do."

Valgarv snarled, he hates to admit it but his allies have a good point. "Alright, I will behave, now get off of me!"

_--_

Forty minutes later the Slayers arrived to the sewer area which is under the building, the entire place is like a labyrinth.

"Oh great! There are so many paths here," Naga complained. "It will take us days to find the right place to go."

"We don't have days!" Valgarv snarled.

"Ease up, ease up. Let me talk to Nez." Lina picks up one of the phones that Zoom cave her and calls out Nehsziriah. "Nez, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Nehsziriah responded by the phone. "Did you guys manage to get in the building?"

Lina puts her phone in high speakers and then responds to Nehsziriah. "No, not yet, we are still in the sewers but there are a lot of paths here and we don't know the path to take. Tell Zoom if he can finds us the right way!"

"Hold on you guys!" Nehsziriah replied, after a few minutes of no answer Nehsziriah finally speaks back. "There is a stairway on your left. It will lead you to some ladders that will lead you inside the building."

"To our left?" Zel asked.

"Yes." Nehsziriah responded from the phone. "Zoom said that all the other paths are sealed, the ladders are the only way into that path he talked about yesterday."

The Slayers look at each other with a very unease look, in each passing moment they truly feel like they are walking into a trap. "Well, let's go." Lina said breaking the silence.

The Slayers found the stairs quickly and started to climb it, they opens the sewer pat and entered Shabrimingo's building, the only thing they found was a cold dark hall with only one direction.

"This is Shabrimingo's place?" Naga asked. "What cheap."

"There is a wall right behind us and one path in front of us. I don't like this, guys…" Gourry admitted.

No one had a change to reply because Valgarv was already walking down the hall and the rest of the gang follow him in complain.

After two minutes of walking they found six doors, six green shinny doors.

"What are those doors for?" Zel asked.

Amelia ran to one of the doors and opens it. "It is not a door, it is an elevator, with the space to carry one person."

"This one is also an elevator." Gourry confirmed as he checked another door, and another. "They are all elevators!"

Lina glared. "Curses, Shabrimingo really planed this well. It is obvious that he wants us to use these elevators."

"Even if we use these elevators how can we be sure that they will lead us to where Sylphiel is?" Naga asked.

"Maybe Zoom can know!" Amelia suggested.

"Good idea." Lina imidiatly picks up her phone and calls Nehsziriah.

"Operator!" Nehsziriah replied.

"Nez, we found six doors here and we want to know which one will lead us to where Shabrimingo is."

"Ok Hold on." After a few minutes of silence Nehsziriah finally responds back. "Guy, We don't know what is going on but Zoom here says that it is not possible to find out which is the right elevator that will lead directly to Shabrimingo's Chambers."

"He can find out?" Gourry asked.

"No, it seems that the file is well to protected for even Zoom to hack in. even Zoom has his limits."

"Ok, thanks Nez, we'll keep in touch." Lina turns off her phone and looks at the doors. "We are traped between the sword and the wall. We have no choice but to get into one of these elevators."

"So it seems." Zel agreed.

"Good, then lets end with this pointless conversation and get on with the walking!" Valgarv complained and entered the first elevator. Once inside he was already being led up.

"This moron really has no patience." Naga sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Looks like we have no choice, each one of us must take and elevator." Gourry responded.

"That is true." Zel spooked. "Shabrimingo is manoeuvring us very easily. He obliviously wants us to separate so it can be easy for him to catch us one by one."

"And he knows that we will do that in order to save Sylphiel." Amelia added.

"We have no choice here guys. So let's get this over with." Lina said very determinately. "So each one pickup an elevator and let's get this over with. But be careful guys."

Zel, Amelia and Naga picked their own elevator and went up, leaving Lina and Gourry alone.

Lina then picks up her other phone to call Alandra and her people, telling them that they are already inside the building and that they can attack. Lina did not told them about the problem they are in right now just not to lower down their morals.

Lina and Gourry look at each other with worry looks, they know that the situation they are in does not favour them one bit and they are not certain they will see each other again.

"Lina, I…"

"Shut up Gourry! You shut up right now!" Lina interrupted. "Don't you dare starts speaking like you are going to die! Don't you dare, you hear me?"

Gourry took a step back, facing Lina anger is absolutely something he doesn't want.

"You made me a promise last night, remember? You said that you no matter what you would return to me!"

Gourry smiled softly. "Yes, I know Lina and I don't intent of breaking me promise. I will return to you." Gourry then hugs Lina closer to him and kisses her softly on her lips. "I promise…"

Lina looks up to stare at him right on the eyes, she did not hesitate on smiling back at him. Lina then removes her headband and wraps it around Gourry's forehead.

"Lina…" Gourry was a little surprised, he never thought that Lina would give him the very headband that she always carries on her fights.

"This is my headband Gourry, my favourite head band, I want it to give you luck on this fight. But look out; I want it back right after this is all over! Understood?"

Gourry nodded his head. "Understood."

"Good, now let's go get that moron!"

After that Lina and Gourry went to their own elevators and went up.

_--_

Amelia's elevator reached to its destination, reaching to a hall that has trail of lights that are leading to a room. Amelia slowly comes out of the elevator and slowly follows the path, she is on her own and she knows that she is possibly walking to a trap but there is only a path she can go.

Amelia finally enters the room to see that it has two very large windows that possibly covers an entire wall. Amelia looks at the room more carefully to see that the room is quite large with huge carpets on the ground that almost looks like a fighting ground. Amelia looks to her right to see the entire wall with candles and some very old armours that possibly have been in ancient wars, Amelia then looks to her left and gasped when she thought that there was a person right beside her but it was nothing but a dummy made of wood, the dummy is right next to a very large pile of dummies that are broken. Amelia examinants the dummy right next to her to see that it has holes in it which seems to be made by two fingers that were pressed right into it, the holes are all in paces that indicates the vital points in the human body, if this dummy was a human he would be dead by now. "What, what is this place?" Amelia whispered to her self.

"This is my personal training ground!" Shabrimingo responded, he was hidden in one of the spaces that use to have a armour there.

Amelia gasped and puts herself in fighting position, she never thought that she would be the first one to face Shabrimingo, she knows that even with all her progresses she can not defeat him by her own. "Shabrimingo……"

Shabrimingo slowly walks to Amelia with an arrogant attitude. "First of all let me applaud you for defeating Raltac, no one had the proficiency to end his existence."

"It was Kanzel who murdered Raltac, I only defeated him." Amelia replied. "He used a cowardly act just you are doing right now. You are separating us so you can kill us one by one because you know if we all stick together we can take you down!"

Shabrimingo chuckled. "I am not a coward like Kanzel and you people haven't made any advancement with your intellects. You think I'm doing this only to eradicate you all in isolation? No. What I want is vengeance! Your ancestors gave me the most mortifying and shattering defeat of my life; I kept those feelings inside me for so long, too long. Every time I think about my embarrassing defeat my body almost explodes with all the anger I kept inside of me. Killing you all one by one won't be enough to satisfy the torment that has been build in my very soul, I want you to suffer the way I suffer all these centuries, today I will pass on all my agony to you all."

"Though words but I don't think that will be enough to defeat me unless you want to bore me to death with your speeches." Amelia taunted.

Shabrimingo chuckled again and snaps his fingers, and from the ground appears a thrown right next to the wall full of candles. "I believe all the times you spend with your friend Lina Inverse is starting to influence you. I am please." Shabrimingo then sits on the thrown. "But luckily for you I am not your opponent. He will be your opponent."

The ground starts to open and a new figure starts to emerge, revealing a high-tech robotic armour, and enormous one, almost as big as the entire room.

Amelia takes a step back, this reminds her of the battle she had with the Jatkins brothers when they were all connected into a giant robot such as this one, Amelia won the last time because the others help her. "I'm going to fight this robot?"

"This is not like the robot you faced. This robot has a human being driving it like if it is an automobile." Shabrimingo explained.

The head of the robot opens up revealing the man who is driving it. It is Sicriti himself. "Greetings!"

"YOU!!" Amelia screamed and pointed at Sicriti. "You are the guy who is ruining the lives of everyone here in the city. You are working for Shabrimingo all this time?"

Sicriti shrivelled when Amelia shouted at him. "What a rude creature! But it is true, I use all my political power to make sure no one would help this city. Years ago I learn that this city has a very rich soil that, now that it became nothing but a waist land I shall buy it all in the lowest price!"

"What? That is the stupidest plan I ever heard! So unrealistic!" Amelia snapped. "No one would destroy an entire city so that they can buy it all!"

"Unrealistic? HAH! It is no different than when people buy properties when they become lessen!"

"But even so do you have any conscious about the lives you destroyed? The lives you ruin all so you can become rich?"

Sicriti giggled like a little girl. "As long as I can have all the money and all the men I want I don't care about the human race!"

Amelia groaned with those words, this man is too selfish to care about others. "You are vile, Sicriti. But you should know that your cruelty will not be forgiven. Your punishments started yesterday when we took away the one thing you treasure the most!"

"Huh?"

"We hacked into your bank accounts and we removed all the money you ever had!"

"WHAT!?" Sicriti cried. "You are lying!!"

Amelia smirked. "Think all you want but now you are just like all the ones whose life you ruined: Poor!"

Sicriti immediately checks out his bank accounts with the computer he has in the robot, he shacked when he saw that he has nothing, he is reduce o a poor man. Amelia told him the truth. "NO!! This is too cruel!!"

"Cruel?" Amelia snapped again. "You dare to call me cruel after all that you have done?"

"ENOUGH!!" SHabrimingo shouted. "Sicriti, I called you here because I want you to fight her and win but all I see so far is you winning about all the money you lost. If you don't win this battle I will kill you myself!"

That was enough to scare Sicriti and he closed the head of the robot. "Y-yes master!" and he rushed over to Amelia to throw her a punch.

Amelia immediately jumps to the air and stand right over the robotic arm and runs over until she reached the head, once there she throw a kick on the robots head but it made no effect.

Sicriti took that chance to grab Amelia and throw her to the ground. "HIHIHIHIHIHI!! This robot is more resistant than what you thought, isn't it?" he laughed. "This is what you get for messing with me! I will teach you not to mess with me and my fortune!"

"Those are strong words coming from a guy who's hiding behind an robotic armour!" Amelia replied.

"SHUT UP!!" Sicriti screamed like a little girl and then points the two fists of the robot armour, firing them against Amelia.

But the two fists flew back at Amelia, hitting her on the beck, making her fall down to the ground.

Sicriti laughed again as the two hands return back to the robot. "HAHAHAHA! This what you people are capable of? How silly!"

Shabrimingo was getting enraged with this fight, Amelia is loosing but he feels like Sicriti is humiliating him as well.

Sicriti walks to Amelia who is still not up after the devastating hit she received. "I promise that your crime will not go uneasy! After I kill you I sue your entire family for all the money they have, after that I will send them all to jail! One happy jail bird family!"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" Shabrimingo shouted angrily at Amelia. "I lost my fight against your ancestors in the most embarrassing way possible, I can not even slumber at night when I remember my crush! And what is that that you are doing? You are one of the successors of the ones who defeated me and are being overpowered by a worthless weakling like Sicriti?" Shabrimingo shouted not to support Amelia but to support himself, he hates the thought that the successors of the ones who defeated him in the past are reduced to mere nothing.

Amelia was a little surprise that Shabrimingo is pulling out for her but she knows that it is his pride that is being hurt in this battle.

"Master, why are you pulling out for her and not me?" Sicriti complained.

"**Shut up!**" Shabrimingo shouted.

Sicriti started to cry like a little baby. "It is not fair! Why is everyone against me?"

"You dare to ask that?" Amelia cried as she stood into her feet. "You live in luxury, raise high taxes and destroy other people's lives for your own voracity. Some one who abuses his power for his own pleasure can not understand the feelings of those who work hard! You would not understand the real meaning of sacrifice! You are too ignorant and too stupid to understand it!"

"How dare you speak of sacrifice when you stole all the money I stole?" Sicriti snapped like a spoil kid. "It is not fair! I will breack you!"

Sicriti throws a punch at Amelia but Amelia throws a punch of her own, as soon as her fist came in contact with the robotic hand the robotic hand broke into pieces with Amelia's strike.

"WHAT!?" Sicriti shirked.

Sharbimingo smirked. "The girl is not more motivated to fight, she concentrated her KI into one point in her fist to destroy her enemy. That is how I like, Sicriti served his purpose but now I don't need that girly-personality anymore. That is why I set this up, I want to have the pleasure to see Sicriti die in the hands of fighters."

Sicriti started to panic. "Where are the guns on this thing?" he started to press the buttons to see if he could fire something but nothing happen, so he started to throw a punch with her remaining arm.

Amelia jumps into the air and throws a kick at the arm, breaking it just like she broke the other arm.

Even so she didn't give Sicriti the chance to recover. "**JUSTICE FIST RUSH!!**" She performs the combinations of attacks on Sicriti's robotic armour, the same attack that gave Amelia the victory over Raltac.

The robotic armour falls down after that devastating attack and Sicriti manages to jump out of it.

He then looks at Amelia who is approaching him with a dangerous glare. "No!! Please have mercy! I promise I'll be good, I'll be really, really good!!" Sicriti begged like a wimp with his knees on the ground and tears on his eyes. "I mean! Please, I really, really mean it! But please don't kill me!!"

Amelia could not believe that this person has the nerve to beg. How many people have beg to him to lower the taxes, to bring more medicines to the hospitals, to create more jobs for people who are now unemployed and much more? How many people had beg him to save the lives of the people who remain in Seilune because of the attacks raised by Shabrimingo? All those plead did not reach the greedy deaf ears of Sicriti, he did not care. All that Amelia wants to finish this monster because she knows that if she let him live he will continue with his doings and he even threatened to destroy her family, even so Amelia turns her back to Sicriti, the one thing she is not is a killer. "I must be crazy not to end your life but I don't ruin lives just like you do. My father once told me the possibly of change their ways can exist if a person has the courage to do so. You have proven that you are just like Shabrimingo, you care for no one but yourself and you are willing to destroy others to do so. Your actions are so despicable that I don't know how to describe them. I'll let you live in hopes that you change your ways but if you turn my hopes down I will finish the job I started today." Amelia starts to walk away from Sicriti.

Sicriti takes that chance to pull out the gun he had on his pocket and shoots it at Amelia.

Amelia listened to the gun click and dodges the bullet at the last minute. She then turns to Sicriti with a revolted look. "I gave you the change to walk away and you refuse? How can you be so blind?"

"I am not blind, I'm smart!" Sicriti screamed. "And after I kill you I'm going to sue your entire family for everything you have!"

"YOU MONSTER!!" Amelia jumps to the air and starts to spin in direction of Sicriti. "**SEILUNE TORNADO!!**"

the attack hits Sicriti on the chest before he had the chance to fire again. The attack was so strong that throw Sicriti agains the window.

"**NO!! NO!! NOOOOOOO!!**" Sicriti cried in agony as he falls down the building, waiting for the ground to take his life.

Amelia lands on her knees, she can not believe that she cause the death of a person, even some one as foul as Sicriti.

Shabriminbgo applauded. "Bravo! Bravo! Nicely done!"

Amelia glares at Shabrimingo. "Shut up!" she cried.

"Shut up? I saw the look on your face when Sicriti threatened your family; I saw the immense desire you had to finish him off. I saw the adrenaline building inside of you. It was a thrill, wasn't it?"

"Don't start speaking like I really wanted to kill that guy! I am not a murderer like you! I have a heart and I don't want to be like you! I saw the type of fighters you like to create, I saw the pain you've cause to everyone in the city! The people who strength and resilience are the citizens who refused to go down and the ones who only desire peace but people like you and Sicriti always ruins their possibility for a peaceful existence. I know I can't destroy all the evildoers in the world but the one thing I can do I make sure that your rein of terror ends today!"

Shabrimingo humped. "Fighting for the weak? What a waist of talent. And you and your associates are quite the dreamers. You really believe that you can defeat me? Such possibility does not exist. My fate is to be satisfied, just like our fates to serve me!"

"You still don't quite? How many times must we tell you that we won't join you?"

"You still don't get it do you? Why do you think that let lose on you and your friends fighters like Valgarv, Rezo, Joyrock and many others? Why do you think I let you people train in the parallel world while I could always enter it? I was testing you all! To see if you had the strength and abilities to become my servants!"

"How many times must we tell you that we won't work for you?!"

"Who said I was asking you?" Shabrimingo rushs to Amelia and grabs her by the neck, pulling her down without ever releasing her neck. "You and your friends will serve me and you will help me reach my purposes wheatear you like it or not!"

"What a grip! I can't even move!!" Amelia cried in her mind.

Shabrimingo then brings out a small ruby and puts in it Amelia's fore head, the ruby releases a few strings that surrounds Amelia's fore head. After that Shabrimingo releases Amelia and gets up to his feet. "Rise and bow don to me!"

Amelia obeys and then lands on her knees respectfully to Shabrimingo, like if she was one of his servants. "_What? What am I doing?_" Amelia screamed in her mind. "_Why am I doing this? Why doesn't my body respond?_"

"I believe you are wondering why you are obeying me so blindly." Shabrimingo said with a smirk. "It's quite simple, my dear. The ruby that is on your forehead is a creation of mine; it makes everyone who uses it to obey me without a second thought. The ruby is magically attached to all your nervous senses, to all your muscles and to all your flesh, it makes the body obey me but their subconscious remains there, that is why you are feeling like you are trapped in a cage without moving your body. Now you are nothing more than a puppet that can not move without my say so. You are the first one to test this new device I've build thanks to the knowledge of the Clair Bibble. Congratulations!"

"_You Coward!!_" Amelia shouted in her mind, SHabrimingo will force her to serve him against her will, what she is worried the most is if he forces her to face her friends.

"Your friends will also use this ruby soon. Like I said, I will make you all experience all the agony I felt when I was defeated by your ancestors, and what better way to do it than to make you fight each other against your own free will. It will be a tremendous show."

_To be continued……._

Sunny: oh man, this Shabrimingo guy is full of surprises.

Ramon: more to come up soon. Right now we are seing the new Slayers series. Slayers Revolution.

Air Jay: I wonder if my hot babe Naga will appear soon?

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!

Maliska: read and review please


	77. Gourry vs Shabrimingo

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 77

_--_

After the warning from Alandra and her army marched towards the bridge until they arrived to the city where all of the bloody-hunger minions of Shabrimingo are waiting for them.

"So this is it…" Filia said. "This is the battle that we have been waiting for so long."

Xellos nodded. "Our centuries of preparation and linger have ended at last."

"But the entire city is filled with Shabrimingo's minions and as far as I hate to admit it their numbers are much greeter than ours." Sunny said and looks behind her to see that the entire bridge is filled with her army with more coming. "I am not sure we can win this battle."

"It is possible, but we must give Lina and her friends the chance to defeat Shabrimingo. All of Shabrimingo's minions are connected with his dark powers; if Lina manages to kill him all of SHabrimingo's Minions will die afterwards." Alandra said.

Ramon looks back to their army, to give them encouraging words. "This is it boy! This is the moment that we have been waiting for this all time. Some of you have been in this war since the beginning while others volunteered for personal reasons or just for the hearts of doing what is right! Preparing for this moment with all of you is a privilege and an honour! I am proud of staying here with you in this battle that will determinate everything. All his Life Shabrimingo saw as nothing but weaklings, he destroyed and ruined many families just to gain what he wanted. Today is the day when Shabrimingo will pay for all his crimes, today is the day where we protect the ones we love and we shall avenge all of those whose lives were unjustly taken from him. Shabrimingo considers us all pointless and a nuisance well this is the day we make him eat those words!"

Every one saluted and chanted, feeling more then ready to fight.

Ramon then walked next to Sunny who put her hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to do after all this is over?"

"I don't know." Ramon responded. "Maybe we can return back to Portugal. I know this village that is near a beach. Its gets cold at the winter but it has a remarkable view of the sunset."

"Yes…" Sunny smiled softly. "That sounds like a perfect place to be."

Both Sunny and Ramon refused to say goodbyes to each other, they gave each other a reason to survive this war.

During that entire time Filia and Xellos hold each other on their hands.

"Who would ever think that we would go to this battle together?" Xellos said.

"Don't get so fresh! If I go down I will go down in battle!" Filia said a brave voice.

Xellos chuckled and winked at Filia. "Now that is the lizard lips I love."

Filia blushed with those words.

Alandra takes to steps forwards. This is the battle she has been waiting for so many centuries, the battle that will end a curse that has lived for so long and finally bring peace to those who died with discrimination and to save those who might be victimized by Shabrimingo's cruelty. The time has come and if they die, if they must die they will die content by knowing they did everything in their power to defeat Shabrimingo, they shall achieve their glory. "**ATTACK!!**" Alandra screamed very loud and she ran in direction the horde and following right behind her is Ramon, Sunny, Xellos, Filia and the rest of their troops. All of them more than ready for the encounter they were so energized to be part off.

_--_

During that time Gourry arrived to his flour. "Man it's about time! It felt like I've been inside this elevator for hours." Gourry opens the door and immediately unleashed his Swords of Light, brining out the blade of light. Gourry then looks at his surroundings; he sees that he's in some kind of a coliseum, practically similar to the ones in Rome, he could also saw that there isn't any ceiling on the top, that's when realises that he is on the top of the Building. "This guy really knows how to use his money."

Gourry then notices a stage in the middle of the coliseum with cages surrounding it.

Only in that moment Sylphiel notices Gourry. "Gourry? Is that you?"

"Sylphiel." Gourry said happily and runs to the stage. "Man, I am so glad you are alive. We were starting to fear the worst for you." Gourry said as he ran in direction of the cage. When he got there he touched the steel cage to see that it is made of a strong material. "Strong stuff, maybe my sword can cut it."

Amy then woke up to realise that Gourry is there. "Big Brother!" she cried happily.

Gourry frozen when he hears that voice, he slowly looks to the pillar next to Sylphiel to see his sister. Gourry even fell when he saw Amy. "No…no…it can't be!"

"Gourry it's me! What is wrong with you?"

Gourry shook his head with the shock. "No, it can't be! Why is this happening to me? Why is my head playing tricks on me? Haven't I suffered the enough?" Gourry starts to roll over the ground with his hands holding his head, he starts to remember what happen on that day when he accidentally killed Amy. "No…This is too painful! I just want to forget this!! Please!! I want to Forget!! Please!!" he shouted and screamed, releasing the pain he endured on that day, he felt like he's reliving all that again.

Sylphiel was in disbelief with Gourry's attitude; Amy's death was more painful than what she believed. "Gourry, look at me! Look at Me! LOOK AT ME!!" she screamed very loud.

Gourry slowly looks up at her with tears on his eyes, the look on his eyes were different, it was the same eyes he had when he believed that he murdered Amy.

"Gourry listen to me! You are not crazy and your mind isn't playing tricks on you! This is really Amy!" Sylphiel assured. "Shabrimingo placed a clone on that robot to make everyone believed that the child was really dead."

The news shocked Gourry, so much that he almost could not speak. "W….What?" he then looks at Amy, he didn't believed at first but as he looks deeply at Amy's eyes he can see that is true. This is Amy, the real Amy, the same child he help raise since the day she learn how to walk. "Amy…."

"What sentimental nonsense." Spoke a very cold voice from behind Gourry. he looks back to see Shabrimingo.

"You!" Gourry spoke in a very enraged voice. "You made me believe that I murdered Amy by accident… you caused an unbearable pain to me… you made me suffer with the thought that my sister was dead… you made me bear a revolting misery… you played and manipulated my feelings…why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I also need the child for the sacrifice." Shabrimingo responded very simply, taking Gourry's rage as a nuisance. "Besides it was incredibly pleasurable seeing you all cry and weeping for a genetic abomination while the real Amy has been under my care all this time."

"AAAAH!!" Gourry screamed and punched the ground, releasing all the pressure that has been locked inside him. Then he gets up to his feet and glares at Shabrimingo. "You play with human lives like if they are nothing but toys. This has to end! It won't go on!"

"I only give the weak the punishment they deserve, just like your sister and your friends, I only give them what they truly deserve!" Shabrimingo replied. "Soon you, your sister will join your fallen Mother."

"**YOU MONSTER!!**" Gourry screamed and charged against Shabrimingo but he was cut on his path when some one suddenly appeared and kicks him on the face.

The kick was so sudden that Gourry didn't have the change to block it. "Who kick me?" Gourry asked as he got up and looks at the one who stroke him, he gasped when he saw who it was, it was Amelia dress out like a ninja and wearing a mask covering her mouth and her eyes seem lifeless. "A-Amelia?"

"Yes." Shabrimingo responded. "I would like you too meet the newest associate of my crew. Amelia decided to join my side to bring out the glorious future."

"YOU LIE!!" Gourry shouted. "Amelia would never join you! I know you are lying, you filthy swine!"

"Very good, you are not that stupid. The truth is that your friend is now manipulated thanks to the small ruby she has on her forehead. It is a creation of mine that makes everyone who uses it to obey me and only me."

"The ruby huh?" Gourry puts himself in a fighting position. "Then all I have to do is break that ruby from her and Amelia will be back to normal."

"You are free to attempt; you would end up killing your friend as well."

"Huh?"

"The ruby is linked to every molecule, every nervous system in Amelia's body, especially linked to the heart beating. If you remove the ruby Amelia's heart will stop as well as her life. But if you want to kill your friend then by all means."

Gourry lowered his sword, he wonders if Shabrimingo is telling the truth or lie. "No he's telling the truth." Gourry thought "I saw how he likes to torment people, even play with their lives. I am sure that he would do this to Amelia."

"Still pondering of a method to defeat me or are you just trembling with fear because you know that you have no way out?" Shabrimingo teased then he walks to Gourry, passing by Amelia. "Then I shall face you myself, I saw the progress that your friend has made now I wish to know what you can do."

Gourry lifts his sword up and prepares for battle. "Fine, I will take you on! Maybe if I kill you I can bring Amelia back."

Gourry lets out a battle cry and charges against Shabrimingo and throws a strike at Shabrimingo with his sword of Light.

The Blade touched Shabrimingo's neck, the impact created a small tornado wind and it almost made a crack on the walls surrounding them.

But as surprising as it might seem the blade did not even cut Shabrimingo's neck, it was like Shabrimingo was hit with nothing but wind. "Unbelievable!"

"Is that all you can do?" Shabrimingo punches Gourry stomach making him fall down to the ground. "The Sword of Light was indeed a precious instrument that was used to defeat me those many centuries ago but that weapon is only an object and an object only holds the strengths he was built on. I had centuries to perfect my techniques to a high level that no mortal man can achieve, you are a fool to believe that such weapon can defeat me."

Gourry looks up at Shabrimingo, in that fatal moment he feels that all hopes on defeating Shabrimingo is gone, not even Zolum resisted the tremendous power of the Sword of Light. "Lina…I am sorry but it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise." Gourry though and he stands up to his feet again. "But still, if I can tire or wound Shabrimingo long enough I can give Lina and the others the chance to defeat him."

"What's the matter? Still planning to crush me?" Shabrimingo chuckles. "That is nothing but a dream."

Gourry ignores the taunt and prepares for a new attack. He lifts his sword up and spins it in a rapid speed with a blue energy forming in the blade.

"Interesting…you are going to use the attack you used to defeat Tom." Shabrimingo said with a smirk.

"Yes but this time it is different, the last time I use an ordinary sword but now this attack is powered with the powers of the Sword of Light! Let's see if you can hold the sword of light now!"

"You really are as stupid as my spies informed me."

"**SUPER BLADE BLAST GEYSER!!**" Gourry shouts as he throws the blade of light strongly to the ground, creating a much more gigantic energetic blue geyser on the ground, so big that the blue geyser almost reaches the stars and the impact of the attack is so immense that it breaks the windows and cracks the walls of the nearby buildings.

Gourry breaths heavily after the attack was done, he looks up to see the results of his attack, he made such a huge explosion far away from Sylphiel and Amy but he felt the impact his last attack created, it was sure much stronger than all his other attacks. The sword of light generalised the energy of Gourry's attack and unleashed a much more power blast, stronger that the original. "It is truly unbelievable… its impossible that Shabrimingo is alive"

"Gourry Look out! SHabrimingo is still alive!!" Sylphiel shouted.

"What?" Gourry cried. He looks back at the smoke to see a figure emerging with his right hand glowing. "No…it can't be… how you survived?"

"The attack could have obliterated any normal man but I, SHabrimingo, am not a normal human. I developed a special technique named the Reflector, it can absorb any attack no matter how powerful it is and unleashed back to where it came." Shabrimingo points his hand at Gourry and released the Super Blast Blade Geyser in a gigantic blue blast at Gourry.

The attack is coming in such a rapid speed that Gourry can not even move it. "No! Lina!!" he screamed, sensing that his life is coming to an end.

But the blast only passed by Gourry and few up to the air.

"What?" Gourry ponders as he looks up to see his attack fading away in the sky. "It missed?"

"Far from it." Shabrimingo responded with a one step of distance to Gourry.

Gourry tried to turn but Shabrimingo punched Gourry right in the abdomen and the grabbed Gourry by his nack and press him down to the ground. "I could have killed you with that attack but I have a better use for you."

Shabrimingo picks up a ruby from his pocket, the same ruby that Shabrimingo used to control Amelia's mind, Gourry panicked when he saw the ruby. He even tries to free himself but Shabrimingo's grip is just too strong. "Let…me…go!"

"No! You are going to serve me for the rest of your life, just like your friend Amelia." Shabrimingo implants the ruby on Gourry's forehead and strings emerged from the ruby and surrounded Gourry's forehead.

Gourry screamed in pain when he felt his body being controlled by the ruby. Gourry tried to resist but it is of no use, little by little he feels that he's losing control of his body.

Shabrimingo stand on his place, enjoying the spectacle that it is occurring right in front of him. "You can resist as far as you can go but it is pointless. The future belongs to me."

Suddenly Gourry slowly bows down to Shabrimingo with his eyes all red and lifeless, Gourry is now controlled.

Shabrimingo grins. "Good, two of the descendents are now under my control. You two will be perfect paws and you will face your former partners in a fight to the death."

"NO!!" Amy cried. "Gourry wake up!! It's me Amy!! Please wake up!!"

Shabrimingo laughed with the child's reaction. "Save your energy child, your brother mind might be alive but he will live the rest of his life imprisoned in isolation with no possibility to return."

"**No!!**" Amy cried with tears coming out of her eyes.

Sylphiel glares at Shabrimingo, she can not believe how cruel he is to say such things to a child.

"I know what you are thinking, Sylphiel." Shabrimingo spoke without turning to Sylphiel. "You want me destroyed. Sadly that will not happen because my plans celebrate the future!"

"What future?" Sylphiel replied with tears in her eyes. "The only thing you do is play with peoples lives like if they are toys."

"you people just let your selves been led by those in power like insignificant sheep's with no opinions of your own , and you want to give me lecture about my actions?" Shabriomingo replied back. "You people are weak, don't expect me to deference you. I will eliminate you weaklings because you have no rights to breathe; only the strong will be imperative in this world with me in command and there is no one in this world that can prevent me."

_--_

Lina arrived to her floor and when she got out of the elevator she saw a small corridor, she walked down to it carefully, the corridor is dark which makes it impossible to see who can be in front and from inside the bulding she can hear the sounds of battle occurring out on the city, Alandra and her people must have started their attack. "I better end this quickly." Suddenly Lina hears some noises, footsteps coming on the other side. "Don't tell me that Shabrimingo send someone after me." Lina puts on her gloves ready for battle.

She slowly walks to the end of the corridor and jumps to get her attacked but stops when she saw who it is, Its Zel, Naga and Valgarv who just appeared. "Damn, you guys…you scare the big one out of me."

Everyone breathed in relieve when they saw that it was each other.

Naga sighed in relieve. "Man, am I glad that it is you guys."

"Yeah, it appears that we arrived to this flour at the same time." Lina said.

Zel cleans the sweat from his forehead but then he realise something. "Do you realise what this means? It means that our paths are the same. But why?"

"Hum, that is a good point." Lina said. "Why would Shabrimingo put us all in separated elevators only to make us join up again?"

Naga looks around and notice something. "Say, where is Gourry and Amelia? They are not here."

"Maybe they didn't arrive." Lina said a little worry.

"Instead of wasting time with worthless conversation we should be moving." Valgarv growled and walked to the corridor right in front of them.

Lina, Zelgadiss and Naga followed him.

"This is all too weird, why is Shabrimingo doing all this?" Naga asked. "We are walking blind here and we don't know where Gourry and Amelia are."

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves, we have all been training for this day." Zel assured but deep inside he's very concern about Amelia so his statements did not convince anyone.

Lina in her part she is too concern about Gourry, after last night they revealed their feeling to each other it would be foolish to have it all end in the next day.

After two minutes of walking they finally reach the end of the corridor to find another elevator, this time it is an elevator that can take at least four people. This concerned everyone.

"We sound like Rats walking into a mouse trap." Zel commented.

"So far Shabrimingo has been manipulating us very good." Lina said.

"Can't we call Nehsziriah to see if she can find a shortcut to where Shabrimingo is?" Naga asked.

"I've try that but as strange as it seems I can't get any connection." Zelgadiss said.

"I also try to call her; it is like there is a signal here stopping us to contact the outside world." Lina said.

"It is Shabrimingo for sure. He must have built a signal to stop us to communicate with any one." Naga said.

"He really wants us to walk blind around here. We have to admit that he is a very intelligent man." Lina admitted.

"Will you shut up and come in!" Valgarv growled.

Everyone sweat dropped at Valgarv.

"He's really so impatient." Naga whispered, Lina and Zel nodded their heads.

Nothing more was said as the four remaining Slayers enter the elevator and went up to their finally destination.

_--_

After a few minutes of rising up the elevator the Slayers finally reach their destination, they reached the top of the building and saw the enormous coliseum that surrounds them.

"A coliseum?" Zel asked.

"Suddenly I feel like I entered in one of those ancient Rome movies." Lina joked.

"Yes but the difference about it is that the Great Naga is on the picture." Naga added.

"Where is Shabrimingo? Where is Sylphiel?" Valgarv asked.

Suddenly the lights turn on in the Stage where Sylphiel and Amy are trapped. The Slayers gasped when they saw Amy, even Valgarv was in shock.

Sylphiel looks up to see her friends. "You Guys!!" She cried happily then notices that they are still in shock for seeing Amy alive. "Yes you guys this is Amy, the one who was murdered was a fake. Shabrimingo fooled us all!"

"It was a fake?" Lina repeated.

"Yes, it was a clone! Shabrimingo created a clone of Amy to torment us."

"That is disgusting!" Zel said with a revolted tone.

"Hang on you guys, we'll get you out." Lina said as she prepared to go to Sylphiel and Amy.

"Lina, Wait! Please you must save my Brother and Amelia!" Amy cried.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Simply because they are no longer on your field." A Voice said as he appeared behind the Stage. Its Shabrimingo.

Naga, Lina, Zel and Valgarv stand in position when they saw their enemy.

"Welcome." Shabrimingo greeted. "It took you people long enough to come here, I was starting to believe that you were afraid. But I am thrilled to see that you had the bravery to come here, now the ultimate conflict can truly commence."

"You are too arrogant to believe that we were going to run away!" Lina replied. "We promise to kick your butt so hard that you won't even know from which land you're from!"

Shabrimingo chuckled. "Your stupidity amuses me."

"Enough of this!" Valgarv shouted. "Lets get this started!" he then rushes over to Shabrimingo to attack him.

"Valgarv, don't!!" Sylphiel yelled. "Don't do it! Shabrimingo has…"

Sylphiel never manage to finish her sentence because two figures emerge from the ground and strike Valgarv so hard that they made him fly back to the others.

"Val, are you alright?" Lina asked.

"Who dared to attack me?" Valgarv growled and imidiatly got up to his feet to see who attacked them.

The Slayers saw a female ninja and a man wearing armour with a cape, the man in armour is using Gourry's Sword of Light.

Lina panicked when she saw the Sword of Light. "W-What happen to Gourry? What did you do to Gourry?"

Shabrimingo smirked with that question. "You really want to know?"

"What did you do damn it!?"

"Very well. Slaves, remove your covers."

The woman removes her mask and the man removes, only to reveal that the woman is Amelia and the man is Gourry. The two of them having red, lifeless eyes with a ruby stuck on their fore heads.

The Slayers gasped when Gourry and Amelia, not believing what they are seeing.

"Gourry?"

"No Lina, Gourry and Amelia are being mind controlled by Shabrimingo!" Sylphiel shouted. "It's the ruby on their foreheads that is controlling them!"

"You damn SOB!" Zelgadiss growled at Shabrimingo.

This only amused Shabrimingo. "It is so amusing to see your faces. You have defeated all the elements of the Vicious Elite so you forced me to recruit new members."

"Let Gourry go now!!" Lina screamed as she ran to Shabrimingo but she didn't reach any further because Gourry released a blast from his sword, stopping Lina. "Gourry, what are you doing?"

"Lina!" Naga cried and tried to go to Lina but Amelia throws some Ninjas stars, stopping Naga to go any further. "Amelia, what are you doing?" Amelia then disappears with a smoke bomb hitting the ground and then she reapers right in front of Naga to Punch her on the stomach. Amelia then jumps back and lands next to Shabrimingo.

"Nice Job, inst it?" Shabrimingo teased. "Amelia and Gourry are now the perfect fighters thanks to the ruby I implanted on their heads. Overcoming them will not be straightforward."

"You want us to fight our friends?" Lina asked, feeling enraged with Shabrimingo even more. "You monster!"

"But how did Amelia learn the Ninjitsu Styles so quickly?" Zel asked. "She never learn that style."

"True, Amelia never learned the Ninjitsu style, but that all can be changed thanks to the ruby she has on her forehead." Shabrimingo explained. "When I made these rubies and to perfect them I would need to make a human sacrifice to intensify their power, if the sacrifice was a powerful fight then the host would have their straight multiple with the victim's strengths. In other words Amelia's strengths are now multiplied with the strengths of the Ninja that was one of Rezo's minions."

Lina remembers the Ninja that Amelia fought on that stormy night; she didn't know that he died as well. "And who did you sacrifice to multiple Gourry's strengths?"

"It was Drasen, I murdered him after you defeated that blasted coward." Shabrimingo responded very simply. "He might have been a bloody coward but he was an impressive swordsman, so just like I said, defeating Amelia and Gourry will be no easy job and your exterminations is the only assignments they have."

The Slayers did not enjoy the torment they are forced to take, not only they will be forced to face their friends but now they discover they their forced is now increased.

Lina then notices something. "Now I realise something, if we remove those rubies then Gourry and Amelia won't be under your control anymore."

Shabrimingo laughed with that remark. "How amusing, Gourry also suggested the same thing. Well let me tell you the same thing I told him, you can remove the ruby but you will murder your friends at the same time."

"What are you talking about?" Naga asked as she got up.

"The rubies is connected to their hearts, if you remove the rubies their heart beats will stop and they will have an imminent death. There are only two ways to save them but they are impossible to accomplish, one would be if they manage to free them selves by their own strengths, the other will be if I stop having the control over the rubies or simply if I die."

"So all we have to do is kill you." Lina said very determinate.

"Then come and try it!" Shabrimingo challenged and then Gourry and Amelia stand next to Shabrimingo.

"Coward!" Lina cursed. "They said all this time that you are a dangerous adversary but your actions are shameful. You join up with Ceiphiel those many centuries ago to defeat the Dark Star only to kill him in the end to take over his empire, you murdered the direct lineage of those who defeated you in the end only to make sure that no one would ever defeat you again, you sent out many fighters after us only to weak us up and now you are forcing us to face each other for your own amusement? You say that you want t build a world only for fighters but your actions are not the actions of a true fighter. You are nothing but a fraud, Shabrimingo!"

Those words did not affect Shabrimingo one bit, in fact he took those words as a joke. "A fraud you say? You sadden me."

"Talk as big as you want Shabrimingo but you know what Lina is saying is true." Zelgadiss replied.

"You are a disgrace of those who call themselves fighters!" Naga added.

Shabrimingo smirks. "And here I thought that the training you had in the parallel world would make you cleverer. I don't know what you are getting at with those unreasonable speeches and it doesn't matter, what I do know is that you people have made inspiring progresses, I witness that when I saw Gourry and Amelia fighting. Nonetheless it was shameful to see that they didn't unleash their full potential. Amelia defeated Sicriti but she did not ended his repulsive life in the end it was only after Sicriti tried to kill her that Amelia decided to kick him to his doom, and Gourry he was too disturbed about the safety of his sister and friend to concentrate properly on the fight which cause him to his down fall. But now look at them, perfect fighters…"

"You mean perfect slaves!" Zel interrupted.

"You speak like killing people is the only path that a fighter must take." Lina spoke. "A fighter doesn't need to kill to prove that they are strong."

"Don't give me that old song and dance Lina Inverse." Shabrimingo interrupted. "I heard those arguments before, millions of times and they sicken me overtime I hear them. But now let's be truthful to each other, deep inside I know you want me to create a world full of fighters. I know you very well Lina Inverse, you truly enjoy fighting, that is why you were always involved in many street fights and many martial arts tournaments and society is always getting in your way. A society working to obey feeble rules for those in power, those whose only purpose is to obtain more money by all mean necessary, most of the monsters that exist now a days is because of people like them, people like Sicriti. This is why I want to build a world of strong fighters and destroy all of those who are weak so that they don't infect the world with their pusillanimous ways."

"You don't know me at all Shabrimingo, I might be your descended but my actions are far from yours." Lina said very strongly. "I'm not going to enter in a debate with you but all I can say is that you are just making up excuses for your actions. That is what I see."

"You are so disappointing, Lina Inverse. It shames me to think that you are my descended; you are like a lion who doesn't want to haunt."

"I had enough of this!" Valgarv shouted and removed his jacket and unleashed his dark wings. "I am getting sick and tire of all this conversation, I came here to fight and I will not be denied."

Shabrimingo sneered. "You are right, Valgarv. The final battle is taking to long to commence and since you are so eager to fight me Valgarv I will let you be my opponent." Then he directs his attention to his new underlings. "Gourry, you will kill Lina. Amelia you shall kill Naga and Zelgadiss. Kill them and bring me their heads!"

Lina, Naga and Zelgadiss backed away.

"What are you doing Shabrimingo?" Zel demanded. "Why are you making us face each other?"

"Because it seems that this is the only way to make you understand how a true fighter works. Gourry and Amelia are _programmed_ to assassinate you all by all means necessary, you will have to fight them in a battle to the death and the only way to destroy them is by removing the rubies from their foreheads it will cause their death. So what will it be? Will you fight and let yourselves get kill in order to save your friends or will you fight and kill your friends to survive?"

"You are sick!!" Sylphiel screamed. "What kind of a choice is that? What ever the case you will be the one who wins!"

"It is the choice that every fighter makes when he enters in battle, will he kill or be killed. Now my underlings, destroy them!"

Amelia and Gourry obeyed and started to walks towards Lina, Naga and Zelgadiss while Valgarv walks towards Shabrimingo passing by Amelia and Gourry.

Lina, Zel and Naga are in a difficult situation here, if it is true that Amelia and Gourry's strengths is now multiplied it will be difficult to defeat them, the only hope here is that Valgarv manages to kill Shabrimingo that way he will lose control over Gourry and Amelia.

But can they he do it?

Can they save Amelia and Gourry? Or will they be forced to kill them?

_To be continued…._

Sunny: wow, a shocking turns of events.

Ramon: who will survive?


	78. The Original Dragon Slave

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 78

_--_

"Guys, are you there? come in!" Nehsziriah called from her phone, she's been without any contact with the Slayer for quite some time and this is starting to worry her. She even stats hitting her phone. "Lina, Gourry, Zel, anybody, come in!"

"Violence and technology is absolutely NOT a good combination." Zoom said as he continues on his computer.

"Well thanks!" Nehsziriah replied sarcastically. "Your devices aren't letting me communicate with the others. Maybe these things are not as good as you thought."

"Oh they are good, very good!" Zoom replied. "But it seems that there is a signal that is interfering with my phones, incapacitating their signals.

"Shabrimingo wants the Slayers to walk blindly. So the phone is out but aren't there any other way to get in with Lina and the others?" Nehsziriah asked in a worry tone. "Can't we help them by hacking into the building or something?"

"I've been having a problem about that."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"As soon as Lina and her friends enter the building a new signal came up, undoing all the programs I unleashed on their systems in just a matter of seconds, I've try to hack into their systems again but is getting quite impossible. It's like they inserted a super firewall or something."

"It is just as I thought, Shabrimingo let them get into the building easily, no wonder why things were so effortless. It was all a trap!" Nehsziriah thought. "Lina and the others are on their own. I hope they make it out alive."

_--_

Valgarv and Shabrimingo gaze at each other, not taking their eyes out from each other, for many days Valgarv waited for this chance to go one on one with this monster but he never expected to be in these circumstances.

"Well, what is the matter Valgarv, I thought that you wished to fight me? What is holding you back?" Shabrimingo challenged very arrogantly.

"Your arrogance is never ending is it?" Valgarv replied with a smirk. " matters not, I waited a long time for this chance ever since we first fought but there's a difference this time, I am not a man on his last resources after a brutal fight with Lina Inverse. Most importantly I've made a lot a progress since then. I will burry you six feet under and make a picnic on your grave."

"You are getting cockier since last time." Shabrimingo then smirks. "But I have to say that I am curious about your progress. Now that I think of it we were interrupted because of Aqua, you were blessed that time but I'll make sure that your fortune ends tonight."

"We shall see to that!"

"Valgarv……please be careful." Sylphiel said in her mind.

Vlagarv points his two hands at SHabrimingo and releases two green blasts.

"Very good, the last time you were only capable of unleashing one but you manage to unleash two." Shabrimingo complimented and then makes some movements with his body until he was only supported with one leg, and with the remaining leg he kicks both of Valgav's attacks. "Your technique is a child's play for me." SHabrimingo insulted and then notices that Valgav passed by him, he is going to the stage to free Sylphiel and Amy. "He distracted me?"

"Sylphiel hang on!" Valgarv shouted as he ran to the stage but he was intercepted by SHabrimingo.

"Too slow." SHabrimingo throws a punch at Valgarv which he blocked but made Valgav back away.

Valgarv didn't want Shabrimingo to catch his breath so he started with a combination of movements to finish him off.

Shabrimingo was caught in surprise at first which resulted in getting a few hits but he manage to block the rest of the attacks. Shabrimingo manages to punch both of Valgarv's arms to the air and in that moment Shabrimingo presses his fist to the ground.

The grounds gets all muddy and emerging from that mud appears Golems made of mud but solid enough to throw strong punches, the golems surrounds Valgav start to throw dozens of punches at Valgarv from each side, Valgarv could not defend himself against all the golems since they are too fast. Faster a few seconds of punching the golem's start to vaporise and Valgarv lands with one knee on the ground.

"What kind of attack was that?" Valgarv asked, trying to distract Shabrimingo so he can catch his breath.

"An old attack of my making." Shabrimingo responded simply. "I used my KI to transform the ground around my adversary into mud. But the creation of the golems also came from your help."

"What do you mean?"

"The golems became solid and firm thanks to the KI the absorbed from you, so namely when they punch you they took a lot from your own KI, which is why at this moment you are very tire."

Valgarv growled. "So they acted like vampires and sucked some of my power while they punch me? Even so I have enough strength to face you." Valgarvs grabs a piece of the mud still existing there and throws it at Shabrimingo's face.

"What lily-livered move is this?" Shabrimingo growled as he removed the mud only to see that Valgarv is running towards Sylphiel again. "What is this?"

"Sylphiel hang on." Valgarv fly over to Sylphiel only to be grabbed on his leg by Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo pulls Valgarv back and throws him to the ground violently.

"VALGARV!!" SYlphiel cried "Are you alright?! Please talk to me!!"

Valgarv slowly gets up to his feet, only to see Shabrimingo walking towards him. "Oh **S**!"

"What is this Valgarv?" Shabrimingo asked. "You are not fighting me with full force. You are too concern about the girl to fight properly." SHabrimingo then shakes his head in sadness. "You sadden me, Valgarv. Why are you risking so much to save Sylphiel? She is like the rest of the trash, weakling who only do what they are told with no opinion of themselves. Why are you jeopardizing so much for Sylphiel? What you are doing makes no sense."

"Makes no sense?" Valgarv repeated in a serious tone as he fully gets up firmly. "It doesn't make sense to you! She is Important to me! It makes a lot of sense to me!"

"Valgarv…" Sylphiel whispered with a tear on her eye.

Shabrimingo chuckles. "She is important to you? And do you even know the reason why?"

"What?"

"Do you know why are always so willing to save Sylphiel from every danger? Do you know why you could never lay your hand on her, why you could never harm her? You my friend are a descendents of the ones who were the official guardians of the maidens who guarded the gates to the Sea of Chaos, namely SYlphiel's ancestors. The Guardians were well known for having long dark wings which is where their power came and it made them stronger, and……"

"**Will you shut up?**" Valgarv interrupted very loudly. "I am not interested if the relationship between Sylphiel and me are somehow related about our ancestors. Those things matter me not! I don't love Sylphiel because I am designate to protect her, I love her because I wish to do so. I won't be trapped by ghosts of the pasts when I want to live in the present!"

"Valgarv? He sure has matured a lot." Sylphiel said.

"Very wall, Lets not talks about the past and lets talks about the present, where I will build a future that you, Sylphiel, and your friends will not be part of!"

"I had enough of you and your arrogant dialects! Let's see if you can escape this attack! **RAGING CLAWS!!**" Valgarv runs over to Shabrimingo with his fingers cover in green energy with the form of claws.

"Of course I can." Shabrimingo lowers down when Valgarv throws a strike against him. "But can you hold up?" And he throws a big punch at Valgarvs chest, making roll away from SHabrimigo. "Like I said, your attacks are child's play to me!"

Valgarv sits up to look at Shabrimingo, this fight is more difficult than he thought. Since the first time he fought Shabrimingo he had a different look and he was not as strong as he is now, looks like when he ate the last rock that Lina had in her position made him more powerful. Even with the training that Valgarv received from the Parallel world it was not enough to defeat SHabrimingo, Valgarv hates to admit it but to defeat Shabrimingo he will need the assistance from the rest of the group. SHabrimingo knows that, which is why he made everyone face each other. Even so Valgarv refuses to be defeated again by Shabrimingo. "I am not done with you yet."

"Very well." Shabrimingo turns his back at Valgarv. "You are a pointless fighter Valgarv, which is why I get sick by looking at your repulsive face."

Valgarv did not give in by Shabrimingo's words; he knows that he is provoking him to attack. Shabrimingo is preparing a new attack to finish Valgarv for good, which is why he turned his back at him. Normally fighters would stand face to face against their adversaries, that way it is more easy to predict the movements that our adversaries can throw at us but Shabrimingo turn his back at Valgarv to catch him by surprise, with Shabrimingo on his back Valgarv can not say where the attack can come from, from the left, from the right, from up or down. Some fighter use this strategy to fool their adversaries, making them lose their cool and making them do some stupid attack on their foes, many fighter have fallen to this strategy. Shabrimingo put himself in a position which Valgarv can not predict his next move.

"He put me in a knotty situation here." Valgarv thought with a serious face. "If I attack he will be prepared and he will beat me by surprise. Then I will use his strategy against him." Valgarv jumps to the air and performs a new attack. "**BLADE CRUSHER!!**" His body is surrounded by a green energy taking the form of a spear, Valgarv then throws himself to the ground, drilling it until he's right under the ground like a mole.

Shabrimingo remains in his position, this was certainly unpredictable from Valgarv's part, SHabrimingo was quite certain that Valgarv would attend to attack him. Shabrimingo then feels some small tremors on the ground. "It is him. Valgarv is moving around on the ground, drilling all over the place in an amazing speed. He's making the ground trembling so badly that I can not concentrate the enough to predict where he can come. He can appear from anyplace and strike me down. I feel like a rat trap between mousetraps."

Valgarv continues to move all over the ground under SHabrimingo only to confuse him more.

"Valgarv is making it, he is disorientating SHabrimingo." Sylphiel thought. "If this keeps up he will be able to take SHabrimingo down once and for all."

After a few minutes of messing with SHabrimingo's mind and moving around on the ground Valgarv finally emerges from the ground from behind Shabrimingo and throws himself at him. "I GOT YOU NOW!!"

Valgarv throw himself like a spear but even so Shabrimingo takes a jump forward to escape Valgarv's attack.

"No!! It can't be, he escaped my attack?" Valgarv screamed in his mind but then he cries in pain when jumped towards him and stabbed his fingers deeply into Valgarv's shoulder.

Blood started to spray out of Valgarv's shoulder. "VALGARV!!" Sylphiel cried very loud when she saw the blood coming out.

SHabrimingo throws a violent punch at Valgarv, making him fall to the ground. SHabrimingo then presses his foot on Valgarv's wound. "Impressive Valgarv, you actually advanced since the last time, it is depressing that you failed because you got stained by your own weakness. Nevertheless you are blessed; I will let you live long enough to witness my latest triumph."

_--_

in the battle that is occurring outside both side from SHabrimingo's force and Alandra's force are giving all they have to overcome their adversary, the fight is raging and brutal with so many losses from both sides, it is like they are fighting in a war that occurred in medieval times.

During this battle some of Alandra's troops are helping some of the people that remain trap on the city of Atlas because Sicriti refused to send out his troops to help the survivors.

"Yahoo!!" Sunny hooted and she kicks one of SHabrimingo's minions on the head, making him crash against the wall and hits one that was standing right behind her with her elbow. "Yo Ramon, I got twenty down already!"

"I'm on fifty!" Ramon lied, not to feel inferior to Sunny.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Will you two stop it?" Filia shouted. "This is not a game!"

"Well I on the other way am in sixty!" Xellos informed and he hits three minions with his staff and then he punched another who was trying to get him from behind. Then he throws his staff at Filia, stabbing against another minion on his chest when he tried to get Filia from behind.

"AAAAH!!" Filia shirded and then hits the minion with her mace, throwing him against others that was trying to attack Filia.

"Hey, my staff…" Xellos moaned.

_--_

During that entire time Naga and Zelgadiss's been fighting Amelia, or at least trying to, none of them have the hearth to strike her. they are playing into Shabrimingo's game, doing exactly what he wants, according to him there is no way to remove those mind control rubies but by murder Shabrimingo, if they try to remove the rubies themselves or if Amelia and Gourry try to do so they will die, their only hopes rely on Valgarv who is fighting Shabrimingo himself, Lina can't do it because she is fighting Gourry. Right now Gourry and Amelia are giving the Slayers a run for their money, in every movement they try to hit them in a vital point that might result in their demise, this is what worries Lina and the others, what if they end up harming Gourry and Amelia with all the adrenaline? Even end up killing them? This is exactly what Shabrimingo wants us, he's manipulating us to murder each other, this is the most difficult position that the Slayers ever been in since they first fought SHabrimingo and his minions.

Thanks to her new Ninja abilities Amelia created a group of doppelgangers surrounding Naga and Zelgadiss, all the doppelgangers have the ninja daggers known as _Kunai_ on their hands, if they throw those daggers at Zel and Naga they will be done for.

"Great, what do we do?" Naga asked.

"Doppelganger…" That was Zel's only response. "I heard that this is a special attack that ninjas could do. I heard about this myself but I never saw it before. It must be the DNA of Ninja that helps Amelia accomplish this."

"This is no time to admire or analyse this" Naga growled. "How can get out of this mess?"

"Sometimes analysing this can be a important point in the battle." Zel replied. "A ninja can hold the doppelganger attack for a short time and it is only one that is the real one. All we have to do is find out who is the real Amelia."

"How can we find the real Amelia?" Naga asked. "All of them seem so real and so identical."

Zel did not respond, he just watches the Amelias around him, trying to figure out who is the real one. His gaze stopped on one of them on the Amelia who has tears running down her cheek, she has the same lifeless mind-controlled eyes but with tears coming out. Amelia's body can not be in control of her body but her mind, her soul still habitats in it, the only thing that Amelia can do is cry since she is being forced to attack her friends.

"That…that is the real Amelia." Zel whispered pointing to the real Amelia.

Naga heard him and jumps over to Amelia, throwing herself at Amelia and knocking her down. "Amelia wake up! Wake up!" Naga screamed and slapping her sister on her face, trying to wake Amelia up.

Amelia looks up Naga with her eyes still the same. Naga did not like this and continues to scream at her sister. "Amelia, wake up! You are too strong of a person to be controlled by Shabrimingo! DO you remember what we promise on that day after our mother die? We promise that we would be together even in the hardest days! We promise that we would support each other! We promise that we would never be taken down by people that take our mothers life, remember? Amelia, wake up because if you get controlled by Shabrimingo you will be breaking your promise." Naga screamed emotionally.

Amelia's tears start to run out of her eyes again, her sister words reached but her body still refuses to obey her true owner. So Amelia garbs Naga by her throat and slowly gets up to her feet still holding Naga by her neck.

"Amelia…" Naga whispered trying to break free from Amelia's hold.

Amelia immediately releases Naga and throws a fast punch at Naga.

Zelgadiss immediately stands between the two sister, blocking Amelia's attack with both hands, he then grabs Naga and jumps away with her. Zel then looks back at Amelia, the expression she has is nameless, she is not showing any emotions at all so it is difficult to predict what Amelia will do.

"What are you doing?" Naga growled. "Amelia was almost breaking free from Shabrimingo's control."

"That is what I was afraid off. What will happen if Shabrimingo told us the truth? What if releasing Amelia from that ruby will kill her?"

Naga did not know how to respond it. "I don't know, Ok? I really don't know…… but how can we know if what Shabrimingo told us was truthful? How can we be sure that this is not one of his mind games that SHabrimingo has implanted on us? Can we rely on the words of that tyrant?"

"I don't know." Zel replied. "But we all witness what he can do. Yes, we can be sure that he would do this, SHabrimingo is heartless. He will not hesitate of structure something that will result on destroying his enemies."

Those words did not calm Naga at all. How can she save her sister this way? In fact, can her sister even be saved? "So what do we do?"

"Let me try fighting her."

"What you want to fight Amelia?" Naga asked in shock. "How can you do that?"

"Do you think I want to fight Amelia?" Zel snapped. "Do you think I take pleasure to fight Amelia? Do you? I don't want to fight Amelia but the only way to prevent Amelia to be truly harm is to leave her unconscious! Only after she is unconscious we can go after Shabrimingo and kill him, only after that Amelia can be free from the ruby."

Naga did not reply, as much as she hates to admit it Zelgadiss is right.

"So let me fight her, and when the time is right you knock her down."Zel said as he use his transformation technique to turn his body into a chimera

"And what time is that?"

"You will know." Zel responded and then rushes over to Amelia.

Amelia jumped to the air when Zelgadiss passed by her and lands right next to Naga.

Both Zel and Amelia look at each other with a look that each fighter uses when they are prepared to go all in. Naga notice that she is afraid that Zel might unleash all the strength that he has, she is afraid that he might end up hurting Amelia in the heats of the battle.

"Amelia…" Zel whispered and some how Amelia's subconscious heard him because she is crying again with her eyes still lifeless. Zelgadiss hates the situation that he is forced to do. Ever since his parents died he completely lost most of his humanity, he never cared for anyone else and he wasted most of his life on a journey of vengeance until the day he meet Amelia. She came to him and convinced him to train her to be stronger, and little by little before Zel could even realise it he became found of Amelia, both of them developed strong feelings for each other , the more time he spend with Amelia more his sorrow and pain evaporated like smoke. But now he is forced to face the woman who help him escape the shadows of life and made him enjoy life. "Amelia, forgive me…."

Amelia and Zel charged against each other and both of them throw a strong punch at one another. Zel manage to grab Amelia's punch with his remaining hand just like Amelia did.

After that Amelia throws knees attack at Zel, but Zel manage to block each one of them with his leg, in each block Zel can feel his legs failing him because each one of Amelia's attacks gets more violent. Even with all the blocks and all the attacks Zel and Amelia look at each other with dangerous glares.

"Amelia, I want you to know no matter what happens here today I will not blame you for your actions." Zel said sincerely. "But this will get us nowhere, let us all end this with one move!"

Both fighters stare ate each other for a moment before jumping away from each other.

Both Zel and Amelia put themselves in position and moving their hands to one side, white sparkles begin to appear in both their hands and a pure white energy tarts to emerge.

"Oh my Gosh! The Ratil!" Naga thought. "They are both going to use the Ratil against each other! An impact between the two forces will be devastating." Both Amelia and Zelgadiss are gathering so much energy that it is creating an enormous blow of wind with the phenomenon that it's happening. "They are gathering so much power, if they keep this up they will end up killing each other."

"RATIL!!" Zel shouted, firing his Ratil at Amelia the same time Amelia fire hers.

The clash between the two attacks so massive that it almost blew everything away.

Zel became amaze to see how Amelia's Ratil became as strong as his, she really perfected this attack, Zel could be proud at her best and only student if he wasn't too busy to hold on to the attack.

So far the attacks remain in their places, so far both attacks are still blocked in their seats.

"The attack is till being hold, if I want my plan to word I got to heat things up a little." Zel unleashed more energy, giving more power to his Ratil.

Zel's Ratil became so strong that it even dragged Amelia away a little, even so she kept of feet on her ground and never losing control on her Ratil. After she manage to put her self in position again she did the same thing Zelgadiss did, she unleashed more of her energy to increase the power of her Ratil.

Zel was dragged away when Amelia unleashed more power but still holding his ground. "Is that all you can unleashed, Amelia?"

Amelia frown her eyes because of that insult and unleashes more energy, energy coming from both her body and from the ruby that holds the DNA of Ninja. Amelia's Ratil increased his size that it became impossible for Zel to hold his Ratil.

"NAGA DO IT NOW!!" Zel screamed with a tire voice because of the effort he is making on holding his Ratil.

"Huh? Oh, I get it!" Naga runs towards Amelia as she finally understood Zel's plan. He forced Amelia to use her energy so that Amelia could be trapped so that Naga could knock her down.

Naga presses her fingers on a pressure point on Amelia's neck, making Amelia faint which made Amelia's Ratill lose its power. After that Naga pulls Amelia out of the way of Zelgadiss's Ratil.

Zel landed on his knees after all the pressure he unleashed. "How… how is Amelia?" Zel asked in an exhausted voice.

"She fainted but she will be alright." Naga responded as she lays her sister on the ground. "She will only be asleep for a few hours but I hope she'll be alright by then."

"Then let's go get Shabrimingo." Zel said as he got up to his feet slowly. "he is the only one who can release Amelia and Gourry from their prisons."

"Be careful with what you wish for you maggot." A voice said from behind Zelgadiss. He turns around to see Shabrimingo standing right before him.

"You are still……." Zel could not finish his sentence because Shabrimingo throws a big Punch at Zel's stomach and then holds with one hand on his neck and the other his leg and lifts him up to the air.

"Let him go!" Naga screamed and rush over to Shabrimingo to punch him on his face

Shabrimingo moves out of the way and throws a brutal kick on Naga's back.

"AAAAH!!" Naga screamed in pain when she received the kick. The Kick went directly to her back and she felt that something break from the kick. Naga fell to the ground with more pain coming on her back. That is when she realised that Shabrimingo broke her spine, now she is incapable to move.

After Naga, Shabrimingo points his attention to Zelgadiss. He throws Zel to the ground forcedly, making him land back first on Shabrimingo's knee, giving Zel the same treatment that he gave Naga.

Shabrimingo then gets up and looks at the fallen ones with a smirk. "Good, good! Most of the descendents are taken down, now there is only Lina Inverse left. You are lucky that I want you alive for the moment so that you can watch my victory and the final state of my plan." Shabrimingo then walks in direction to where Lina and Gourry are fighting.

_--_

Lina has been dodging everyone of Gourry's attack, he swigged his sword of Light with such pressure and such quickness that she hardly can escape them, sometimes Gourry releases some blasts coming from the blade making things more difficult for Lina.

Lina also tried to do the same thing that Zelgadiss thought, trying to leave Gourry unconscious without harming him but it is getting so difficult to even get close to Gourry.

"Gourry stop it!" Lina yelled. "Don't you see that Shabrimingo us using you? If you keep this up we will both end up and Amy and Sylphiel will be dead for good! Do you want your sister to die for real?"

Gourry rushs over to Lina and throws her a big kick on her face and with his elbow he hits her on her stomach, making Lina crash to the ground. Gourry takes that chance to cut Lina in half with his sword but Lina manages to block Gourry's sword with her foot and with the other foot she kicks Gourry on his face.

Gourry backs away because of the kick and Lina immediately jumps up to her feet. "Damn it is no good." Lina thought. "I can't reach into Gourry's mind because of the ruby and maybe I better stop it because if what Shabrimingo said is true then Gourry will die if he frees himself from the ruby." Lina grunted, this a very difficult, emotional situation for Lina. Lina backs away a little, she knows that Gourry is much stronger now because of the ruby but she can not forget that Gourry's new power is coming from Lina's ex-boyfriend, Drasen, the most despicable and opportunist man that Lina ever meet, and the dirtiest, he will use every means necessary to gain a victory and Lina saw some of Drasen's moves while fighting Gourry.

Gourry's eyes still remain lifeless and deadly with one hand holding his sword very tight but his remaining arm shakes brutally reaching for his chest and he taps his chest.

"Huh?" Lina looks at Gourry curiously, "why is he tapping on his chest like that?"

"_Please……_"the words came out of Gourry's mouth in a very weak way, so weak that it was almost impossible to hear it and tears start to come out of Gourry's eyes.

Lina gasped with those words and those tears, she realised that Gourry is imploring her to kill him. "No, no……" Lina can not believe what it is happening to her, what Gourry is imploring her to do. "It is not fair, it's not fair…." For years Lina never found true love, she has been betrayed, put aside, beaten, humiliated but never true love, all of that changed when Lina meet Gourry, at first she consider him as an idiot but that all changed when she saw how he fought in that casino to gain money for his sister. The more time she spend with Gourry the more she enjoyed, she never saw anyone who had so much patient with her and so much care for her, they even went of some dates together but even if they all end up with nasty interferences she enjoyed all the times she spend with Gourry. With each passing day she had fallen in love with him and because of her bad experience she was afraid to confess her feeling to Gourry but last night, a day before their fight with SHabrimingo she finally had the courage to confess her feelings, it turn out much better than she expected and that was the best night of her life. But now she is forced to make the one decision that she never expected to take and never desire to do so. "No, I won't!"

Gourry charges against Lina again, knocking her down and grabbing her by her neck.

Gourry lifts his sword wide up ready to stab Lina with it with tears still running down his eyes, hitting Lina's face.

Lina did not move, did not even attempt to resist, she can not continue with this, she can not kill Gourry and live with this pain in her heart so it is best that she just lets him kill her.

Gourry just stands there with his sword in the air and memories of events of the past, he remembers the day he first saw Lina, remembers the day she saved him from a life of slavery, he remembers the dates he spend with her, he remembers how she supported him when he thought that Amy was dead, and most importantly he remembers the night he confessed his love for Lina.

Gourry's hand rise down ready to strike but the blade only hit the ground, the ground right next to Lina's head, even mind controlled Lina could not hit her, it seems that Gourry still has the strength to control his own body.

"Gourry……"Lina whispered with a small smile and she could not help but to get emotional with Gourry's sacrifice but she could not stop to feel concern for Gourry, what if Gourry dies because of the ruby.

In that moment Shabrimingo appears a few feet away with a very unpleasant look. "I should have never put on Drasen's DNA, he was too weak and to opportunist, he doesn't have the mind of a true fighter, which is why Gourry can not kill Lina."

Lina glares at the man who causes her so much pain. "Shabrimingo!"

"Gourry, come here!" Shabrimingo ordered and Gourry jumped away from Lina and lands right next to Shabrimingo.

Lina stands up to her feet, her eyes never leaving dark Lord. "You are repulsive Shabrimingo. What is the point of doing this to us? Don't you say you want to build a world for battle hunger fighters? Your actions sound like the actions of a man who only wants power and more power."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Lina Inverse, you should know that. In order to make the perfect world I will need to make sacrifices. Just like the sacrifices that your father and your sister made when I took their lives."

Lina gasped with the news, her legs could not stop trembling. She refused to believe the words that came out of Shabrimingo's mouth, but the way he spoke sounded very truthful as well as cold. "No……it can't be…YOU ARE LYING!!"

"Am I?" Shabrimingo replied with a cold grin and throws a photograph at Lina.

Lina grabs the photo that it is covered in blood with the picture of Lina, her father and her sister on the times when Lina was very young. Lina could not hold her tears and lands down on her knees, sobbing loudly. True that she never got along with her father and her sister but she never wanted this to happen to them. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"They were just members of your family, that is the simple reason why I murder them. I kill them when you were out training in the parallel world. It was not personal."

"**Not personal!?**" Lina shouted furiously. "You say that murdering my family is not personal?!"

Lina could not control herfelf and runs directly at SHabrimingo. When she was just two steps away from the Dark Lord she throws a drop kick on his face and lands immediately on the ground to hit him on the stomach with her elbow.

None of those attacks had any effect on Shabrimingo, in fact it was like Shabrimigo did not felt them. Noticing this Lina takes a few steps back.

"Yes, Lina Inverse. Show your true power of any fighter." Shabrimingo said with a grimly grin. "I know very well that you hate me, you hate me with all your fireside and soul. It is natural, I took away from you good friends, families and I even made your own friends turn against you. Soon you will see that the only trail to victory is the fateful death of your enemy. That is how I shattered all the fools who stand against me, like sheep's to the slaughter."

"**SHUT UP!!**" Lina screamed emotionally, the news of her family's death is troubling her.

Shabrimingo smirks even more. "You wish to kill me don't you? The go ahead. Hit me with a Dragon Slave. Fire up your biggest and most powerful Dragon Slave at me!"

"What?" Lina knows that Shabrimingo is challenging her but it really sounds like he truly wants her to shoot a Dragon Slave at him. Why would he want that?

Seeing that Lina is hesitating on firing the Dragon Slave like he wanted Shabrimingo grabs Gourry by his neck and lifts him up. "So you refuse, it that it? Then your friend here will die." Shabrimingo starts to squeeze Gourry's neck, almost breaking his neck. Gourry does not resist because of the ruby that is controlling his body.

Lina gasped when Shabrimingo started to squeeze Gourry's neck. "Stop it! Let him go!" she screamed loud.

"Then fire your biggest and most powerful Dragon Slave at me Lina!" Shabrimingo demanded, never letting go of Gourry and squeezing his neck more tightly.

"**Let him go now!!**" Lina repeated in a much loud voice. Now she has no doubt that SHabrimingo really wants her to fire the Dragon Slave at him, but why?

"Maybe I should remove the ruby from his forehead and watch him die slowly." SHabrimingo starts to lift his remaining head to Gourry's head. "I'm sure you will enjoy the spectacle, Lina Inverse."

"**No stop it!!**" Lina screamed and ruches over to Shabringo at full speed and manages to kick Shabrimingo's arm away and with her remaining leg she kicks SHabrimingo's face which had no effect on him.

Even so Shabrimingo throws Gourry away and looks back at Lina with his eyes frowned. "It seems that you are too agitated Lina. That is good, maybe in the heat of battle you will decide to fire your Dragon Slave at me."

"Why do you want me to fire the Dragon Slave at you?" Lina asked. "Is this another part of your sick plan?"

"Fight me and you will know."

Lina and Shabrimingo run against each other ready to battle for the very first time.

"**DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!**" Lina's legs are gathered with the Dragon Slave energy and she starts throws rolling kicks at Shabrimingo.

The kicks did not even made Shabrimingo bleed, it was like he was enjoying the attacks. He throws a punch at Lina who is still in the air but Lina grabs Shabrimingo's arm starts to twist it forcing Shabrimingo take a slip in the air. Lina takes that chance to throws a kick at Shabrimingo while he's still in the air, the kick was very strong that it made Shabrimingo fall to the ground but he immediately jumps up to his feet.

Not wanting to give Shabrimingo the chance to recover Lina throws a fireball at him. The fireball hits Shabrimingo like a water balloon hitting a wall, even so Lina continues relentless and continues to attack Shabrimingo. "DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!" Lina upper cuts Shabrimingo on his jaw and like all the other attacks it made no effect on him.

Lina starts to get desperate, desperate to see that none of her attacks seems to get Shabrimingo, it is almost like he is insensitive to pain. The level of power he gained all over these centuries have made him reach a peek that no fighter can ever achieve. "Now I understand why this man became a threat to everyone and why Alandra and her people want to finish him. Not only he is cruel enough to destroy people's lives to satisfy his own selfishness but he has a strength that is far superior to everyone in this world. If this guy ever manages to achieve his goals, who knows what other cruelties he will unleash."

Lina lands on the ground right behind Shabrimingo and prepares the attack that the Lord of Nightmares taught her.

Shabrimingo turns his head to Lina and notices that she is preparing the Ragna Blade. "How interesting…"

"RAGNA BLADE!!" Lina unleashes the dark blade and attacks Shabrimingo with it.

But Shabrimingo blocks Lina's attack with his own Ragna blade.

"WHAT?" Lina cried, she forgot that Shabrimingo also manages to use the Ragna Blade and he uses it much better than her.

The clash between the two Ragna Blade unleashed a few dark sparkles and lands on the ground like if they were shouting stars made of acid.

Lina immediately undoes her attack and jumps away. She ended up landing on her knees tiredly, the more she tries to avoid using the Ragna Blade the more she is forced to use it. She tried to use it now that Shabrimingo was a little disorientated but stupidly she forgot that Shabrimingo also knows how to use such attack, all the pressure she's been getting since she arrived to this colusium has made her lose her focus. Now she is suffering for it, she didn't use the Ragna Blade for too long but she feels like she's been fighting for hours.

Shabrimingo just stands in his place with the Ragna Blade still formed in his hands. "What a shame, you are becoming such a disappointment here Lina."

"Well sorry if I didn't came out the way you wanted." Lina replied sarcastically.

"You would not be there in that sad position if you had learnt how to use the real power of the Ragna Blade."

"You mean if I became a monster like you? No thank you."

"Your lack of vision and your stupidity make me sick. You have hold the best attack every conceivable. With one stroke of the blade you can destroy castles, make civilizations fall, only if you just let your murkiness take control of you. But no, you let your own stupid integrity take the best of you. You let your own morality stop you from using the complete potential of that technique, the only attack that represents a real threat to me, the only attack that assure you the absolute victory. Your logic has neither reason nor purpose that I believe that it is pointless to say how stupid you are."

"It has no logic you say?" Lina slowly gets up to her to her feet with her usual determinate look and her usual grin. "Maybe I have no logic but I have many reasons. The reasons are, my mother, my father, my sister, Zolf, Rodimas, Aunty Aqua and a very long list. I don't have to join forces with the devil if that means that I have to use his methods. I'll take you down with my own ways so that I can show you once and for all that people don't have to rely on your methods to win."

"Your nonsense continues to sicken me." Shabrimingo undoes his Ragna blade. "Even so I demand that you use your Dragon Slave on me at once! And I want you to apply the original version of Dragon Slave!"

"Why do you want me to use the Dragon Slave on you? What is the point of all that? I am certain that you are preparing a scheme! I know you Shabrimingo!"

"You don't make demands Lina. You obey them!" Shabrimingo then points his hands at Gourry. "**DRAGON SLAVE!!**"

Shabrimingos Dragon Slave misses Gourry completely but a small part of it hits him, damaging his arm.

"GOURRY!!" Lina cried when Gourry got hit. She tried to go to him but Shabrimingo kicks Lina on the stomach very hard, making her fall down.

"You lose your focus again Lina Inverse, how stupid can you be?" Shabrimingo taunted coldly. "You should not be concern about your foolish friend, he will find his end soon."

"**SHABRIMINGO!!**" Gourry yelled very loud.

Both Lina and Shabrimingo turn around in amaze to see Gourry on his feet after that brutal attack that damaged his arm and even trying hard to resist the ruby, endangering his life, as a result to that his body is getting weaker and he seems to be losing his breath.

"So you are resisting the ruby?" Shabrimingo asked with a grin. "I really should have pick some better than Drasen, he never had any will power just like his DNA doesn't have the will power to control you. But no matter, it will be a matter of minutes until the ruby takes your existence away."

"Gourry no!" Lina cried. "Stop it, if you resist the ruby it will kill you!!"

"I don't care!" Gourry replied in a very weak voice. "This man took a lot from us and he continues to take a lot from us. He will never stop and I can not stand this anymore! He will never take anything more from us ever again!"

"Very bold of you. Let's see if you are up to the test." Shabrimingo challenged.

Gourry lifts his sword of light up and an immense energy starts to surround it, the blade covers it self with and impressive energy and growing bigger, Gourry is giving away all his energy and the energy from the ruby to the sword for one last attack against his enemy. Gourry's body starts to tremble, his life is slowly fading away.

Lina realise that and started to fear the worst, if Gourry keeps this up he will die. "**GOURRY PLEASE STOP!!**"

"Lina, this is for you…" Gourry whispered and then hits his sword to the ground creating a new blast right under Shabrimingo's feet.

The blast was so big that it caught the attention of everyone who is fighting out side and made the ground shake, so big that it made the top of the nearby building vaporize.

Gourry holds himself to the sword to make sure that he doesn't fall down, he can even barely hold himself to the sword but at least he manage to defeat Shabrimingo.

From the enormous pile a smoke and dust Shabrimingo emerges with sinister chuckles coming out of his mouth.

Gourry gazed in terror to see Shabrimingo alive. "It can not be, how did you survive it?"

"Surprised, aren't you? I believe that there was some misunderstanding between us, I have informed you so many times that I am indestructible! And you my friend wasted so much of your strength that you hardly have the enough to stand on your feet and the ruby are slowly killing you. Your attack was meaningless and unintelligent.

Gourry could not reply because he falls down to the ground with his hand holding his chest and breating with so much difficulty.

"GOURRY!!" Lina cried trying to get to Gourry but the kick she received from Shabrimingo is still affecting her.

"Don't waste your time with that fool. It is all over for him." Shabrimingo coldly stated. "He will possibly have thirty seconds of life unless I die and the control I have on the rubies will vanish. So tell you once again Lina Inverse, fire the Dragon Slave on me because if you don't your friend will join your family!"

Lina gets up to her feet and starts to concentrate the Dragon Slave, unleashing all the power she has to create the most powerful Dragon Slave she ever build.

Shabrimingo smirks. "Yes, finally. Shoot me Lina!" Shabrimingo demanded walking to his left and putting himself in position to get hit, he is willingly putting himself as a target practice. "You better hurry up or your friend will die in just fifteen seconds!"

"Damn it!" Lina thought as she continues to concentrate. "I am playing Shabrimingo's game, I don't know why he wants me to shoot my Dragon Slave on him but I have no choice. I can't let Gourry die, now that we confessed our feelings with each other. Gourry please Help me!!"

"Fire! Fire! Fire! FIRE!!" Shabrimingo demands impatiently.

"**THE ORIGINAL DRAGON SLAVE!!**" Lina shouted, releasing the biggest, most devastating Dragon Slave she ever build.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: now why Shabrimingo wants Lina to fire a Dragon Slave against him so badly?

Sunny: what ever it is we all know is no good.

Alandra: Read and review please.


	79. Ruby Eye Shabrimingo

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 79

_--_

"Fire! Fire! Fire! FIRE!!" Shabrimingo demands impatiently.

"**THE ORIGINAL DRAGON SLAVE!!**" Lina shouted, releasing the biggest, most devastating Dragon Slave she ever built.

The giant Dragon Slave marches over to Shabrimingo and he doesn't make any movement to escape. The Dragon Slave hits Shabrimingo and he unleashes a vaporising yell when the Dragon Slave surrounds him in a red sphere and veins starts to from all over his body, like if the Dragon Slave is feeding him with power and more power.

The Dragon Slave is also form sparks that it is hurting Lina, such an agonizing pain that Lina can't think. She tries to undo her attack but in some way she can not do it, it's like these sparkles are forcing her to unleash more from the Dragon Slave.

Shabrimingo then unleashes an echoing shout and both he and Lina start to float to the air with the Dragon Slave still n his activation.

In the moment the crystals that are stuck on Gourry and Amelia's forehead break into little pieces, freeing them from Shabrimingo's control and most importantly the crystals did not take their lives for good.

Amelia and Gourrry released a deep breath, like if they've been holding their breath for so long and sweat running down their faces. Then they look up to see Lina and Shabrimingo floating to the air.

_--_

From the city everyone saw the enormous red energy emerging from the top of Shabrimingo's tower, all the fighters and all minions gaze upon the scenery with amaze as they feel Shabrimingo's KI rising to a upper level, a level that it is impossible for a mere mortal to achieve.

Alandra, Ramon, Sunny, Filia and Xellos teleported to the top of a building thanks to Xellos gazing at the top of the building with much discomfort.

"I'm feeling Shabrimingo's KI……" Alandra said in a trembling voice. "Oh good Lord…… it is much bigger than anything than we felt.

"How is this happening?" Ramon asked still in disbelieve. "How is Shabrimingo getting so strong? We never anticipated this."

Sunny nodded. "Yeah. Lina and the others won't have any chance of beating SHabrimingo now that he reached his peek."

Filia looks down to the city and saw all of Shabrimingo's minions on their knees, worshiping him and saying things like "_Our master has succeeded!_" "_The time has come!_" "_Destiny has reached his course!_"

Filia walks back to Xellos and grabs him on his collar. "Xellos what is going on here? How is Shabrimingo becoming so powerful? What is it that you haven't told us?"

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" Xellos said in defence.

"Don't lie to us Xellos!" Sunny said loud. "You were once part of the Vicious Elite and we know that Shabrimingo would have told you guys everything about his plan. Even if he modified a few parts of his scheme we should have know his true intentions!"

"I don't know! I swear that I don't know what is going on!" Xellos shouted in defence. "This is completely unknown to me! True that the Vicious Elite know everything about Shabrimingo's plan but this is completely unknown to me and to everyone in the Elite! We all know that Shabrimingos master plan is to avenge himself against the descendents and sacrifice Sylphiel so he could get into the Sea of Chaos to fight the Lord of Nightmares to take her place."

"I think that Xellos is telling the truth here people." Alandra said, her eyes never leaving the tower. "I'm starting to think that SHabrimingo has added a secret part to his plan that no one is aware of."

Filia then releases Xellos. "Are you saying that Shabrimingo didn't trust completely on his people to reveal his master plan?"

"It could be a precaution of his part, just in case anyone of his people would turn a traitor like Xellos. Because if we knew everything Shabrimingo knew then we would make this differently." Ramon said.

"And like it was said before, it was quite puzzling the last attack that Shabrimingo gave us in the parallel world." Sunny admitted. "Shabrimingo could attack us when ever he desired but he waited until Lina and her friends finished their training. It's like he wanted then to get stronger."

"All this time I believed that it was because of his pride because he wanted his rematch against the ones who defeated him in the past but it seems that is not the case." Alandra said. "But now it is perfectly clear that Shabrimingo manipulated us all perfectly."

"Damn it!" Filia shouted. "So what do we do now? We can't let this continue, the events are completely on a twist now. We must help the Slayers! They are completely alone now with an adversary who is far superior to them."

"Filia is right, we have to help them but we can not get in, every one of or fighters are too busy fighting SHabrimingo's fighters, and most off all the walls of Shabrimingo's building are impossible to penetrate, we can't get inside." Alandra said.

"Maybe not every one can get in, just a few." Sunny corrected. "Ramon, Xellos and I will get inside to help Lina and the others, we are the most potential ones here."

"that is true but are you going to get inside?"

"Xellos can you teleport us inside?" Ramon asked.

"Not at all. I've tried to get in but something in those walls is preventing me to get in. Shabrimingo planed this quite perfectly."

Filia didn't want to do this but she volunteered. "I'll…I'll help you guys to get in."

Everyone look back at her with a shocked look. "What?"

"My mace can help you guys get in. I'll just throw it against the wall and it will create a hole which you guys can get in. and don't worry that my mace can penetrate the walls, there is nothing that my mace can do."

Everyone stay in silence fro a moment until Sunny claps her hands. "Alright, it the best plan we have to get in that joint so lets do it."

Filia then grabs Xellos by his shoulders. "I'm sacrificing my mace for you so you better not let his sacrifice be in vain. Understand?" she said in a warning tone.

"For sure, trust me." Xellos said with a smirk, at least this way he'll be rid of that darn mace that Filia uses to bash him.

"Alright, lets so it!" Alandra screamed and she, Ramon, Sunny , Xellos and Filia starts to jump from building to building to get to the ground, after that they start running in direction to SHabrimingo's building, passing by some of Shabrimingo's men.

_--_

Lina still screams in pain, she can not stop unleashing the Dragon Slave against Shabrimingo and Shabrimingo's power seems to get bigger and bigger.

The Red Sphere that surround Shabrimingo suddenly explodes which made Lina stop unleashing her attack and made her land to the ground.

"LINA!!" Gourry cried and ran in direction to where Lina is falling. He jumped in the last minute and grabbed Lina. "Lina, Lina, are you alright? Lina talk to me?"

Gourry tapped Lina right on her face with no response and he checked her pulse and saw that she is still alive.

After seeing that her friend is still alive Amelia ran to Zelgadiss and Naga. "You guys, are you alright." Amelia kneeled beside them and saw how bad they look, guilt starts to fill Amelia because she knows that they are in a bad shape because of her. "Oh good grief…..I did this to you guys, I'm so sorry…"

"Amelia, don't blame your self……This was not your fault……" Naga said in a weak voice. "It was that SOB Shabrimingo who put you up to this…"

"Amelia…….forget about us……you must help Gourry and Lina……" Zel said in the same tone. "Shabrimingo's power just got stronger, they need your help. Go to them!"

"But…but will you guys be alright?" Amelia asked in concern.

"We just need some rest……" Naga lied, they are in such a bad shape that they probably won't survive because of their broken spines. In a matter of moments both Naga and Zelgadiss will probably die. "Now go help them, little sister, that's an order!"

Amelia slowly gets up to her feet and looks down to Naga and Zelgadiss, still undecided about leaving them alone in the horrible conditions that they are in.

"Go Amelia…..please go!" Zel ordered in a low voice but he could not help on releacing atear because of the dreadfull pain he is in.

Amelia lips are trembling but then she shakes up her head and puts on a brave face. "Just wait for me a little longer guys, I'll be right back." Amelia then runs back to where Gourry and Lina are.

Gourry looks up to the red sphere where Shabrimingo is in and sees it landing slowly to the ground. Gourry did not like it at all, he can feel Shabrimingo's KI and he can say that he became so physically potent that it's like he can blast the entire building with one foot step and it scared Gourry.

The red sphere finally lands down and it fades away slowly. Once it was completely gone it revealed Shabrimingo but in a very different look, his hair is still long and white, the black mask that seems fused on his face is completely gone just like the armour on his torso, his skin became red with some scars all over his body. Shabrimingo then opens his eyes, revealing that his eyes are made of Ruby. Ruby Eyes Shabrimingo.

"W-what happen to him" Gourry asked to no one in particular. "How did he change like that? And why is his eyes made of ruby?"

Amelia stops in her tracks, once again Shabrimingo change his look right in front of her and this time he seems more sinister.

Valgarv also watched the transformation that happen in front of him and he also felt how strong and powerful Shabrimingo has become, all this because Lina shoot a Dragon Slave at him. "How can we defeat him now?"

_--_

From outside the tower the battle stands strong, the warriors from both sides refuse to stand down and die. In the mean time Sunny, Ramon and Xellos run in front in direction of the tower with Filia and Alandra right behind them.

"Bad guys at four o' clock!" Sunny pointed to one of the minions on a lamp post that is prepared to attack them.

Xellos jumps up and hits the minion with his staff and landing down safely to the ground next to his comrades. "Or was it six o' clock?"

"I don't know! I don't get that gig!"

"Make way for the Portuguese express!!" Ramon screamed and runs over some of the minions who got in his way.

"Not all of us here are Portuguese you know!!" Filia reminded very loud.

"Details, details!"

"Why Ramon, that is so not like you." Sunny teased.

Ramon blushed. "Oh man, your right!"

"I'm so getting into you Ramon!"

"Who cares about that?" Alandra shouted and punches at one of the minions. "We are almost there! We got to move now!"

"Filia get ready to throw that thing when we move out of the way!" Ramon shouted. They continue to run directly to the tower until they were very near. "Oh my mark! One……two….three…… **NOW!!**"

After that shout Ramon, Sunny and Xellos moved out of the way and Filia throws her mace to the wall, throws it like if it was a spear. The mace hits the wall, creating a big hole in it.

"Alright! You three get inside now!! GO! GO! GO!!" Alandra shouted and Sunny, Ramona and Xellos enter the tower by the hole they made. "Go Help Lina and her friends as quietly as possible, Hurry…." Alandra could not say any thing else because the hole that Filia made with her mace starts to close, regenerating itself.

"Wait no!!" Filia cried and ran to wall where she made that hole but when she got there the wall was completely sealed. Filia punched the wall trying to get in but of no use. "Damn it!! What kind of material did Shabrimingo used when he build this building? I never seen anything like this before."

"Shabrimingo must have used some of the magic of the Clair Bibble when he made this building." Alandra said and then paid attention to the warriors that are coming to catch them. "We have to time to worry about that now, we must fight!"

Filia nodded and stand in position again, she only hopes and preys that the Xellos and the others can help the Slayers.

_--_

From inside the tower Xellos passes his hand on the wall they just pass through. "Unbelievable…… it was like it was never broken. The power of the Clair Bible is truly noteworthy."

"We have no time to waist with that Xellos." Sunny stated. "Can you teleport us to where Lina and the others are?"

"No! Even inside this place I can not reach it. It must be the power of the Clair bible that it is stopping my teleportation technique."

"Damn it, man!" Ramon cursed. "Then we have no choice by to get there ourselves."

"By foot? All the way up there? But the building has at least one hundred floors up or more!"

"Then we better get moving!"

_--_

From the top of the building Shabrimingo removes what remains of his gloves and looks down at his hands that are also red like his entire body and his nails are black. Then he makes some movements to test his new abilities, and starts to throws some punches to the air and some kicks, each movements releasing such and impact that it seems like the ground is shaking, all this because Shabrimingo is throwing kicks and punches to the air, it would only be imaginable what would happen if he hit someone.

This started to scare everyone present, weather they are in condition to fight or not they have no hopes on defeating this man.

Only Gourry felt enraged with Shabrimingo. "What did you do with Lina you MF!!"

Shabrimingo then looks back at his adversaries. "It is not wise to test me, especially now that I attain one of my decisive objectives. Poor fool."

"What happen here, how did you change your looks like this when you got hit with Lina's Dragon Slave?" Amelia asked.

SHabrimingo smirks at Amelia question with a dark red flame emerging from SHabrimingo's hand. "You really want to know? Very well then. You people might know it or not but I ate the entire Clair Bibble book and all its power became part of me. When you people defeated Rezo a long time ago I ate the last of the seven pieces of the medallion that hold my original strength and my original body. When I emerged in my original you notice that I had a mask on my eyes, didn't you?" Shabrimingo points to his ruby eyes. "These ruby eyes are the result when I devoured the Clair Bible, my eyes transformed into rubies, that is why in some parts of the world I became known as Ruby Eye Shabrimingo. Even so I did not attain all the powers of the Bible even if it was inside my body, it just did not adjust. I could not unlock all its secrets, for that matter the result is that my eyes became quite sensitive to the rays of the suns, like those people who have red eyes. But after a few years I discover that there was a possibility, I would have to fuse the seven pieces of my medallion to the Clair bible and for that I needed some kind of key to make the combination possible, I was shocked when I found out that it would only be possible if I got hit by a very powerful attack with a high destructive impact, like the Dragon Slave. The only problem was that I could not shoot a Dragon Slave at my self because I would end up killing myself, so I had the idea to let my descendents become strong enough to create a very powerful Dragon Slave which the impact and strength can match mine. That is why I needed Lina to shoot a Dragon Slave at me, the stronger the person is then the stronger the Dragon Slave can become. Thanks to her I became the most dominant man on the face of the earth. Now I am more then ready to defeat the Lord of Nightmares!"

"So is that why you were stealing the strength of all your descendents?" Sylphiel asked even if she's tied down. "You were trying to discover who had the strength to use your Dragon Slave the way you wanted and if they turn out the way you never expected you end up killing them, right?"

Shabrimingo only laughed at Sylphiel conclusion. "Wrong, so absolutely wrong. If I kill then was because I stole their strength to get stronger! So don't start confusing the situation here, I could have used any one of my descendents but I wanted to use Lina."

"But why Lina?" Valgarv asked. "What is so out of the ordinary about Lina? If you could employ any one of your descendents why did you hang around all these centuries for someone like Lina Inverse?"

Shabrimingo looks back at Valgarv with a serious look, like if Valgarv ask him a very personal question. "That is not of your concern."

"Then what did you do to her, why is Lina unconscious!" Gourry demanded, still holding Lina.

Shabrimingo looks down at Lina, only now realising that she is still down. "That I am not sure. She was suppose to be tire after unleashing such a potential Dragon Slave……oh I see, it was because she used the Ragna Blade before shooting the Dragon Slave, that was certainly to much pressure for her to hold and made her enter in some kind of a coma. She may be unconscious but I believe that in a matter of time she will pass away." He said all that with no remorse and no feelings.

"No…no!" Gourry screamed in his mind, Lina could not die like this, not after all the battles they fought side by side and after they admitted their feeling just one day before this battle, he could not let it end this way, not when there is so much that he wants to say to Lina.

"I have to acknowledge that I find myself very disillusioned." Shabrimingo admitted. "After all the perils, all the events, all the pain and suffering that I put on Lina and her friends I would have never imagined that she would fall down so easily. Even now that I used her to realize my aim. Now do you understand why I want to generate a world of fighters? This world is subjugated by those who renounce quickly, weakling who tumble without having the audacity to get up. People with out any pride our any dignity. But of course stupidity is also one of the qualities that the weaklings hold dear. Lina had that quality and now look at her, nothing more than a pile of rubbish."

Amelia growled at Shabrimingo, how dare he insult someone who sacrificed herself to save the man she loves? Amelia was about to say something when she notice Gourry slowly laying down on the ground and getting up with the sword of light on his hand.

"Shabra-what's-your-name, you consider everyone as a pawn, don't you?" Gourry asked with a deep voice. "Sadly you consider everyone weak. But the true is that this is just another excuse you used to satisfy your appetite for power and murder. It is unforgivable that you overlook Lina with your sick vision. You want to know what's the real problem of the world? It's people like you!" Gourry unleashes the blade of light from his sword and points it. "Lina once told me that she fights to win, even when she is in a difficult position such as this. To honour her I will do the same thing and I'm going to end this once and for all."

Amelia smiled at Gourry's determination. And so she stands tall against the man who caused so much pain and destruction to everyone he ever meet. "Today is the promising day Shabrimingo. Today is the day when you will experience defeat for the second time. But we shall make sure that you will never unleash your evilness to those who only want to live in peace."

Valgarv only gazes at two of the people who once were his adversaries. They never give up and never surrender even when everything were against them, most of the people that Valgarv fought would have give up or simply begged for their lives but the Slayers are indeed people that he secretly learn to respect. Valgarv then looks back at Shabrimingo. "I came here to take your life, Shabrimingo. I will not leave this world until I have it!"

Shabrimingo stays in silence for a bit moment and then he starts to laugh. "Poor mislead idiots. Your lack of common sense persists to sadden me. So you expected to stir me with your speeches? Has your fear driven you into extreme anxiety to believe that dialogues will make me lose my focus?"

"No! We are only proving that we exist!" Gourry replied.

"You people are more foolish than I thought." Shabrimingo replied back with an arrogant tone. "But very well… it is time for you people to see the true beauty of real power." Shabrimingo's body starts to glow in red.

Gourry's face always remains serious, not showing any fear for the power that Shabrimingo is unleashing. Gourry then looks back at his sister. "Don't worry Amy, big brother will help you out soon, just let me finish this guy first. I'll be right there to help you and Sylphiel." Gourry said to Amy with a reassuring smile.

Amy returns that smile to her brother with a tear on her eye. "Alright……"

Gourry then looks back at Shabrimingo in a fighting position. "C'mon!"

Shabrimingo just laughs at Gourry and standing in a fighting position of his own. "You shall be the first one to perish!"

_--_

Outside the tower the battle between the fighters of the Parrelel world and Shabrimingo's minions continue with more bloodshed and more killing.

Suddenly white light appears between the fighters, millions of them, a countless number of white lights invading the city of Atlas. Those white lights start to take shapes, transparent shapes of people, all of them looking up to the top of Shabrimingo's tower. All the fighters stopped their fighting, this never happen before and the first reaction of all these fighters was to stop and gaze at the spirits that emerged so suddenly, and they could feel the depressing chill springing from these spirits.

"What…what are these people?" Filia asked in amaze, she never saw things like this before. "They seem like ghosts!"

"They……they are ghosts." Alandra assured with her eyes trembling.

"How do you know that?"

Alandra points to one of the ghosts; it's a man with a broken arm. "That one was one of the many people that were murdered unjustly by Shabrimingo. I know because I meet him a day before he was murdered right in front of his entire family." Alandra then points to a little girl with medieval clouts. "She used to live in my old kingdom when Shabrimingo attack us many centuries ago." She then points to another ghost that by the looks how he is dressed he used to be a fighter. "And that is one of the many fighters that were consumed by Shabrimingo's philosophy

Filia covers her mouth with one hand. "You….you are saying that all these people, all these ghosts, all this spirits were all murdered by Shabrimingo?"

"I believe so." Alandra responded and shakes her head. "I never imagined that Shabrimingo murdered so many people. I know he is a heartless man but I never imagined that he created so many victims in the past."

"But why are all these ghosts here?"

"I don't know." Alandra responded sincerely, and then she remembers something that was once told to her. "But now that I think of it, I remember a little story that my father once told me when I was mortal. When a living creature dies his soul immediately enters to the land of the death, but sometimes when that living dies in the most terrible way imaginable and that soul is stuck with that memory for all eternity, never being able to rest in peace."

Filia looks back at the spirits. "I see……I'm starting to understand why they are here. They want to be present to see if the one responsible for their horrible demise will be dealt with. By the looks of their faces it seems that they are not quite certain that their wish become true."

_--_

"What is the matter? Aren't you going to attack me?" Shabrimingo challenged in a very confident look.

Gourry might not be the smartest men in the team but even he knows that he goes one on one with Shabrimingo he will not stand a chance. And to make things worst both he and Amelia are a little beat after being forced to face Lina, Naga and Zelgadiss, and Valgarv here is not in the best conditions after Shabrimingo drilled his fingers into his shoulders. He will have to use strategy to defeat him.

"Well sorry if I was keeping you waiting." Gourry replied sarcastically and rushes over to Shabrimingo.

"What a fool launching himself to the predator's mouth." Shabrimingo teased and lift his hand, ready to punch Gourry.

When Gourry saw the arm being lifted he makes a strike on the ground, releasing an enormous cloud of dust, disorienting Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo stood on his ground; he did not anticipate this move by Gourry.

"Got him!" Gourry screamed in his mind and enters the cloud of dust he created, ready to attack Shabrimingo with his sword of Light. He prepared his move in the exact moment when he saw Shabrimingo's figure

But when Gourry was about to attack Shabrimingo when he grabs Gourry's arm. The smoke cleared away when Shabrimingo grabbed Gourry's arm, revealing Shabrimingo with a smirk on his face and Gourry who still can not believe that Shabrimingo grabbed him so easily.

"Is that your plan? How preposterous!" Shabrimingo said in an insulting tone. "it is pointless to attack me with tactics that are far more older than you. What will you do now that you are trapped?"

"I'm not done yet!" Gourry growled ready to punch Shabrimingo with his remaining arm.

Shabrimingo also grabs Gourry's other hand and puts his two feet over Gourry's feet, immobilising him completely.

Gourry tries to move but of no success, Shabrimingo is holding him strongly. "Damn it let me go!"

"You really need to learn how to respect your superiors." Shabrimingo said very arrogantly, acting like he wasn't even holding Gourry sturdily.

"Well show me one!" Gourry snapped, trying to break free.

"You will pay for your effrontery." Shabrimingo said very calmly.

Suddenly Gourry felt a violent hit on his guts, so violent that he even spill blood out of his mouth.

"What was that?" Amelia asked in panic.

"I don't know……" Valgarv trailed off, not understanding how Gourry got hit. It is obvious that that hit came from Shabrimingo but did he hit considering that he's holding Gourry's feet and arms?

Gourry slowly looks up at Shabrimingo with a bloody mouth. "How….how did you did it?"

"Because I'm greater than you!" Shabrimingo responded and more hits emerged.

Each hit bashes Gourry all over his body more brutally and more viciously.

"**Gourry!!**" Amy cried when she saw the dreadful beating that her brother is receiving. Sylphiel could not do anything besides crying, she hates to see the horrible punishment that her friends are receiving all because of her.

Amelia trembled with the mere sight of seeing her friend being treated like this with no compassion. But then she snapped when she realised what is going on here. "Now I understand, Shabrimingo is using the Ghost Fist!"

"Ghost Fist? What is that?" Valgarv asked.

"My sister told me about this attack once. You hit your opponent with so much intensity, so much speed that it sounds like we got hit by an invisible hand. To achieve this technique you must hold such a hipper advance speed that it makes it sound like you never moved your body when you made the attack, even the most advanced martial arts fighter could not see the attack coming. This is a technique that became one of the many impossible attacks because no one ever managed to achieve such a surrealistic speed. To our discomfort Shabrimingo can do that now that he became so powerful."

Valgarv grunted. Now he understand what is going on with Gourry, Shabrimingo is holding Gourry by his arms and feet but he some times releases one of Gourry's arms or legs to throw a high speed attack, so fast that it makes it seem like Shabrimingo is not releasing Gourry. he moves so fast that he even tricks the well trained eyes.

After so many hits Shabrimingo finally releases Gourry, making him fall down to the ground with his armour all destroyed and blood coming from every part of his body.

Gourry falls down and he could not move his body because of the slaughter that Shabrimingo gave him and worst of all he feels that his rips are all busted. "No……"

"**Gourry!!**" Amy cried when her brother fell down.

Amelia could not stop tremble, she never faced anyone who holds such a vast, immense power, even if Shabrimingo just gain this impressive new power he knows how to control it very perfectly, and worst of all ever since they first meet Shabrimingo they never saw any weakness from him and how can it be possible for him to have any now that he became more invincible than before.

Amelia shakes her head, trying to think clearly here. "Alright Amelia, Shut up and focus!" he ordered to herself and looks back at Shabrimingo who is walking slowly towards them with a dangerous look. Even after all the fights and dangerous events she and her friends surpassed Amelia knows that there is no chance that she can defeat Shabrimingo even with a broken Valgarv. Amelia looks back at Sylphiel and Amy who are very frightened because of the horror show that it is happening in front of them, she has no chance. There is only one idea in her mind right now and it is the only way to make sure that the Sacrifice will not happen. "Valgarv, are you completely busted?"

"I can still fight." Valgarv responded. "It is just a miniature injury on my shoulder."

Amelia knows that Valgarv is trying to act brave but he is the only one who can carry on with Amelia's plans since he is the only one who can fly. "Alright, listen to me! I will distract Shabrimingo as long as I can and you will free Sylphiel and Amy. After that you will take them away with to as far away as you can."

Valgarv growled. "Are you telling me to run away? Never! Never!!"

Amelia grunted, she should have known that Valgarv's pride would get in the way. "No, I am not telling you to run away, all I'm asking you is to protect Sylphiel and Amy! There is no way that we can defeat Shabrimingo in his current condition!"

"So you think that this is a mere game? You think that you can go along playing the sacrificial hero while I run away like a coward? Forget it! I picture seeing my hands breaking Shabrimingo's filthy neck for a long time and I will not let anyone stop me!"

"Ok…I know that you are too proud to admit that you can not battle and I know that you are going to continue this pointless struggle and end up dying. But what will happen to Sylphiel?"

"Huh?"

"You know that you can't win this fight and Shabrimingo will kill you without any remorse. After that what do you think he will do? He will sacrifice Sylphiel so that he can enter the Sea of Chaos. He will kill her! Is that what you want?" Amelia asked seriously, possibly this is the first time she's been deeply serious. "If you take Sylphiel and Amy out of here Shabrimingo's plan will not succeed and the girl will be safe."

Valgarv remain in silence, he truly hates to admit it but Amelia is right, if he goes out fighting Shabrimingo in the conditions he is in he will have no chance and Sylphiel will end up death because of his stubbornness. "Alright you win. I'll take Sylphiel and the kid out of here."

"Take them to where Nehsziriah and Zoom are, it is right out side of the city and you will have the chance to skip to another town. You can fly that far, can you?"

"Of course I can! When I have my wings on I can even cross an entire ocean."

"What is all that secrecy? Are you planning a new attack against me?" Shabrimingo asked.

Amelia ignored Shabrimingo. "Are you ready Valgarv?"

"More than ready."

"Then let's do it!" Amelia rushes over to Shabrimingo ready to attack him. Valgarv took that chance to run towards that stage where Sylphiel and Amy are tied up.

"It is a brave sacrifice, Amelia, but pointless. My destiny will be accomplished no matter who gets in my way!" Shabrimingo said arrogantly and walking confidently.

"We'll see about that! **JUSTICE PUNCH!!**" Amelia screamed throwing her attack against Shabrimingo. Shabrimingo just dodges the attack easily and continues to walk while Amelia is still behind him in the same position she was when she throw the punch.

Amelia remains immobilised after the attack she made but she is trembling and her eyes wide open.

"Amelia? Amelia, are you alright?" Sylphiel asked a little worry. Valgarv turns around to see what is happening.

"**AAAAH!!**" Amelia cries in agony and dozens deeps cups appear all over Amelia's body with blood spilling all over it. Amelia could not take it anymore and falls down to the ground. Shabrimingo released a dozen of cutting attacks when he dodged Amelia's attack.

Amy turns her head around when she saw the agonizing torture that Amelia's been in while Sylphiel only watched Amelia with her eyes wide open. Sylphiel could not believe how Shabrimingo defeated Gourry and Amelia in a blink of an eye.

Valgarv is just stunt. Shabrimingo used the Ghost fist again in the exact moment when Amelia unleashed her attack. Their plan of escape turns out to be completely pointless. Now Valgarv has no other choice but to fight Shabrimingo on his own. "Curses……" two times has Valgarv faced Shabrimingo and in those two times he never achieve victory over that monster, and this time he became a million times more powerful than ever. For the first time in his life he feels no hopes of victory, and he hates it.

"These delays have been rather bothersome. Now if you don't mind I want to end this quickly, I have a world to conquer." Shabrimingo said very arrogantly as he continues to walk towards.

"You come anywhere near Sylphiel and I'll kill you!" Valgarv threatened.

"That seems like an intimidation, you man. Let's see if it is a real one." Shabrimingo replied then he disappears and reappears right in front of Valgarv.

"What the…." Valgarv could not say anything else because Shabrimingo kick him on his knee, breaking it completely. "**AAAH!!**" Valgarv screamed in pain and feel down to the ground.

Shabrimingo takes that chance and steps brutally on Valgarv remaining leg, giving it the same treatment he gave to the other. "**AAAAAH!!**" Valgarv cried more loudly.

"**VALGARV!!**" Sylphiel cried.

Shabrimingo looks down at Valgarv with a smirk enjoying the torment he released on him. "What a pity, Valgarv. You had all the astuteness, all the supremacy and all the valour to make an unlimited difference in this world, you could become a supernatural being in this world but you let yourself be contaminated by your own flaw. It is so sad." Shabrimingo then walks to Valgarv's wings and grabs them. "So far you were the only one who ever showed the courage to face me man to man. I admire that but all my admiration faded away when you become so feeble. Shortly, you disappointed me, and I hate being disappointed." Shabrimingo then breaks Valgarv's wings.

Valgarv screamed in pain again with blood coming out of his mouth.

"**STOP IT!!**" Sylphiel cried, she could not take it anymore. "Leave him alone! Don't you see he can't defend himself anymore?!"

Shabrmingo releases Valgarv's wings and turns to Sylphiel. "Yes, indeed. You are right! I was so worry about giving Valgarv his well deserved punishment that I completely forgotten you." Shabrmingo picks up the dagger that he had on the back of his belt. "It is time for the moment I've been waiting for so long."

Sylphiel's skin becomes all pale when she saw the dagger. "No…no, please!"

"No!!" Valgarv snarled when he Shabrimingo started to walk to the stage. "Don't you dare!"

"Still with the threats?" Shabrimingo mocked and walks to the stage. "What do you think that you can do in your condition? You only have one arm to fight. In fact why am I bothering to even speak with the likes of you? I have a date with destiny."

"Don't you walk away from me, you coward! Come back here!!" Valgarv cried, trying to turn his body around and trying to drag himself to Sylphiel with his remaining arm but of no avail.

Shabrimingo finally stands in front of Sylphiel with the dagger right in front of her, he is tormenting her right in her death. "No, please don't do this…." Sylphiel pleaded.

"Leave her alone!!" Amy screamed.

"Easy….easy there little one." Shabrimingo reached his other hand to Sylphiel's cheek.

"No, please let me go!" Sylphiel struggled to break free but she is well to tied up to run away.

"No. don't you dare!!" Valgarv shouted emotionally, trying to reach Sylphiel.

"No, please no…." Amy pleaded.

"Please don't kill me." Sylphiel pleaded some more with tears in her eyes.

Shabrimingo grabs Sylphiel on her face, covering her mouth; he is tire of listening to her. "Have some dignity young one, your ancestors did not wine so much when they were sacrificed. When it comes down to it, it's all about sacrifice. This world is rotten, it has been rotten for far to long. You've must be willing to destroy the fake world to bring back the real world.

"Stop it, don't do it!!" Valgarv screamed emotionally again, for the first time in his life he feels despair for what is about to happen to Sylphiel. "Please, don't do it! PLEASE!!"

Shabrimingo wastes no more time and stabs the dagger on Sylphiel's stomach with blood coming out of it and spilling all over the stage.

Sylpheil gasped for air when she got stabbed.

"**NOOO!!**" Valgarv cried very loud. Shabrimingo murdered Sylphiel right in front of him and Valgarv could not do anything to save the woman he loves. "No…..Sylphiel……Sylphiel……" Valgarv could not hold his tears, this is possibly the first time in years that Valgarv ever cried.

Amy was horrified with the sight of blood that happened right in front her, she is just a eight year old girl and she already saw a sight that no child should see. Amy could not take the vision of blood for too long and fainted.

Sylphiel looks down to see her blood all over the stage that has some magical designs on the ground. Those designs start to glow intensively and Sylphiel starts to feel that her life is fading away.

Shabrimingo looks around him with a smirk. "Finally, after years of waiting, years of planning, years of tolerance, my plan is finally unleashed! My new world begins!!"

_To be continued……_

Maliska: oh no, Shabrimingo became more powerful than ever and he murdered Sylphiel, now will he go to the Sea of Chaos.

Alandra: more to come of this final battle. Read and review please.


	80. Lina vs Garv rematch

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 80

_--_

Shabrimingo waited for the portal to be open now that he sacrificed Sylphiel but nothing happen. "What is wrong? Why isn't the portal opening?" he wondered to himself and then looks down at Sylphiel who is still bleeding. "She is the descendents of the maidens, I know she is. Then why isn't she……" SHabrimingo then remembers what Aqua said to him the day he killed her.

_Go ahead and kill me is you so want to do it. But I can tell you that it is pointless to sacrifice Sylphiel, even if you kill her you will never be able to enter the Sea of Chaos to fight the Lord of Nightmares_.

"She did warn me, but I didn't believe in what she said. Does this means that Sylphiel is no longer a virgin?" desperate Shabrimingo lifts his hand to the air with a white light surrounding his first. That light starts to grow bigger until it covered the entire coliseum. The light glow intensively for at least thirty seconds until it finally faded away.

Gourry, Zelgadiss, Naga, Amelia and Valgarv open their eyes wide open when they felt that they are recuperated from the devastating beating they received from, even Zelgadiss and Naga who had their spine broken. Slowly they got and look at each other in amaze.

Zel throws some punches to the air, he could not believe that all his pains are gone, it is like his spine was never broken. "What happen? We were nearly at death?"

"We got healed, but why?" Naga wondered.

Valgarv looks back at the stage to see that Amy is still out and Sylphiel is alright and alive, the stab she got on her stomach is gone, without a mark to show it.

Sylphiel looks down to see that her wound is completely gone. She was nearly dead but now she is alive. "How did I survive? How……"

Sylphiel was silence when Shabrimingo hold her by her throat. "Answer me this, woman! Are you a virgin?"

Sylphiel blushed with that question. "That……that is not a question you should ask to a lady."

"Answer me damn it!" Shabrimingo demanded angrily, squeezing Sylphiel's throat.

"NO SHE ISN'T!!" Valgarv responded when Shabrimingo squeezed Sylphiel's throat.

Shabrimingo immediately releases Sylphiel and looks back at Valgarv. Now that he remembers it, when he fought Valgarv he got beat up so bad that he almost died, Sylphiel went to him to heal his wounds but she did not heal him completely because her powers faded away when she lost her virginity. Now that Sylphiel lost her virginity SHabrimingo will not be able to face the Lord of Nightmares, all this because of Valgarv.

Shabrimingo never gave much importance to Valgarv, he only considerate him as a wild nuisance but in the end he ruin the plan that SHabrimingo prepared for so long, a plan so carefully studied is escaping from his hands all thanks to Valgarv. "AAAAAAAH!!" SHabrimingo yelled so loud that he hardly manages to stand on his feet. He landed on his knees and slammed his hands on the ground. "NO! NO! NO!! I can not accept this!! You ruin everything Valgarv! I made a stupid mistake when I didn't kill you for sure when I first fought you!!"

Valgarv was confused by Shabrimingo's feedback but he smirked in the end. He is pleased to see that finally he directed an overcome on Shabrimingo a little.

"I don't think I understand it completely but it seems that Valgarv manage to save the day." Amelia said.

Shabrimingo then gets up to his feet with a much calmer face. "It is a minor impediment."

"What?" everyone asked.

Shabrimingo holds Sylphiel by her cheeks. "Possibly this little weasel will spawn a child of her own because of her love affair with Valgarv. As soon as that child is born I will sacrifice it! And if she isn't pregnant then I will make sure she'll be heavy with a child!" then he pushes Sylphiel's face away with a frightened look on her face.

"Never!" Valgarv shouted.

"So you healed Sylphiel just to find out what happen to her. But why did you heal us all?" Zelgadiss asked.

In that moment Gourry remembers Lina and looks back to see that she is still on the ground. He wasted no time and ran to her.

"I'm sure you got the healing powers because the knowledge you got from the Clair Bible. Still I am confuse to why you heal the rest of us considering that we are we are your hateful enemies. Why would man who hated us even before we were ever born heal us and make us escape death?" Zel continued.

"Brilliant deduction. True I hate each and every one of you but you must understand that I gained an amazing, incredible power. I was so fixated with sacrificing Sylphiel that I did not even give great deal of magnitude to you people, so now I have the chance to correct my unawareness and experiment my new skills." Shabrimingo said.

"Dirty SOB!" Gourry exclaimed as he holds Lina.

Everyone stay in a fighting position, looks like they are going to have a rematch with Shabrimingo but their hopes of winning does not come bright. Half of them saw the brutality and devastation that comes out of Shabrimingo's fist and the other half witnessed his new abilities that are far much worse then before. They have no chance in achieving victory.

Amelia can confirm that herself, she already feel victim to his power, she never even saw him coming then for she could not predict his movements.

Zel notices the agonizing and alarmed look on Amelia's face. "Amelia……"

"Forget it Zelgadiss! I won't do it!" Amelia replied with her face now serious and firm.

"I did not say anything!"

"Yes but with the look on your face I could guess that you wanted me to leave to safety. So I repeat: I won't do it! This fight is just as mine as it is yours I would never forgive myself if I just ran away like a coward! I'm staying at your side and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!"

Zel gazed at Amelia for a moment but then he gave her a soft smile. "You idiot…." And then he holds her on one hand which made Amelia blush.

"Hump!" Shabrimingo humped. "Passionate idiots."

In that moment the ground from behind them explodes, creating a big hole, from that hole Ramon, Sunny and Xellos show up.

"You guys?" Naga asked.

"Ramon, Sunny, Xellos, how did you get here?" Amelia asked.

"We manage to make a hole on the wall even with all the minions stopping us." Sunny responded. "But the hole regenerated itself, making impossible for our people to enter."

"So you decided to give us a hand?" Zelgadiss asked. "I am not complain at all, since we are in a though spot here, but I believe that we were the only ones who could stop this guy."

"Yes, but since the events take a different tone we decided to fight beside you all." Ramon responded.

"You were very brave but sadly the end will be the same. Victory shall belong only to me!" Shabrimingo said very arrogantly

Every one looks back at Shabrimingo and Gourry walks back to the gang with Lina on his arms.

Xellos takes a step forward to his former master, astounded by the transformations he suffered. "My, my, SHabrimingo, you really let yourself go! This was something I never expected to see."

"For sure, this was a secret part of my plan that I never told anyone. I combined my force with the knowledge of the Clair Bible that I have eaten, as a result I transform into this ultimate form."

"And you never told us. It saddens me. Every one of your organization supported and remain loyal to you, even so I am shocked to see that you never trusted anyone, not even the Vicious Elite about this part of your plan."

"I am not the type of person that trusts people with very important matters, especially matters that benefits me. And you are the last person to speak about loyalty! You betray me and join forces with my enemies, because of you I almost perished, because of you my plans were practically ruin in the past but today is finally the day where I will give you Xellos the punishment you deserve. Infact you shall be the first one to die, you traitor."

"Well lucky me!" Xellos replied a little scare and then looks back at Lina who is still unconscious. "For your plans to work you needed Lina to stay at her full potential, didn't you? Even so I am admired that you did not kill her after her job was done."

"That is none of your business, Xellos!" SHabrimingo replied with an angry tone.

The Slayers notice that and speculates why Shabrimingo is getting fumed with Xellos's last comments.

Xellos grins with Shabrimingo's reactions. "Yes, Lina looks a lot like her, doesn't she?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Shabrimingo shouted loud very loud that almost made everyone lose their balance.

"What are you talking about Xellos?" Naga asked.

Xellos turns back to his comrades. "Have you people ever pondered why Shabrimingo waited all this time, all these centuries to achieve his plans?"

"Because……we are the descendents?" Gourry responded, not quite sure if that was the correct answer.

"That might be true but don't forget that there were a lot of people that were also the descendents. Some of them had the ability to fight and some have not, Shabrimingo could have easily made them play his game but instead he stole their energy to stay alive. He waited all this time for someone like Lina."

"But why did he wait for Lina?" Ramon asked.

"Because Lina looks a lot like Elena."

"Elena?"

"Shabrimingo's daughter!" everyone gasped with the news. "One of the four people who helped Ceiphiel to defeat Shabrimingo those many centuries ago."

Everyone looks back at Shabrimingo and by his reactions they can say that Xellos is telling the truth.

"So that is what this is all about." Zelgadiss said. "Shabrimingo could have accomplished his master plan a long time ago but instead we waited for someone who was the reincarnation of his daughter."

"So namely he wanted a rematch." Sunny added.

"Enough!" Shabrimingo said in a loud voice. "the events that happen in the past is nothing compared to the events of the present, now I have to show my power. My full purpose here is to prepare this world for the future."

"Your future is to fall in defeat, Shabrimingo!" Amelia replied. "You are out numbered here, there is no chance that you can win this fight!"

"Your lack of vision and your stupidity always amazes me. You fools have no idea of the potential of my power but you shall have a fast lesson."

The Slayers put themselves in a fighting position, they are finally in a battle against the man who cause them so much pain and trouble, the man who lived all these centuries to build a world full of murders and psychopaths, the man who coldly sacrificed so many people for his own pleasure.

"Gourry can you hear me?" Zelgadiss whispered.

"Huh?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure." Gourry whispered back.

"Now listen, we will keep Shabrimingo occupied, in the mean time you'll try to wake Lina up!"

"What?"

"We'll possibly need her help."

"And besides, after the revelation we just heard we sure need a way to get into Shabrimingo's head." Naga whispered.

"And most importantly, Lina is the only one who knows how to use the Ragna Blade." Amelia added.

"But what about my sister, and Sylphiel?" Gourry asked. "I don't like the fact that they are still trap in that platform there with the SHabra-guy!"

"I shall release them." Valgarv volunteered.

"But I also want to fight Shabra-guy! I want to make him pay for making me attack Lina against my will. I want to make him pay for making me believe that I murder my own sister!" Gourry whisper very firmly. "Why are you guys denying me this?"

"Because we believe that you are the only one who can wake Lina up!" Naga responded. "Sometimes when a person is in coma the voice of his love ones are enough to awake them. Lina loves you a lot and we believe that your voice will be the only thing that will wake her from her coma."

"You are the only one she has left Gourry." Amelia said. "You are the only one who can help her. She needs you right now."

"Don't let your revenge cloud your mind Gourry. Remember what is important here." Zelgadiss lectures, pointing at Lina.

Gourry looks down at Lina, his friends are right, Gourry was so caught on with his desire of vengeance that he did not care for Lina, he almost forgot about the promise he made to her. "I understand. I'll stay, but I don't like the fact that you guys are all fighting alone and I can not do anything to help you."

"Relax, we'll save you the leftovers." Xellos joked.

"Alright. As soon as we are distracting SHabrimingo you take Sylphiel and Amy away from here, Valgarv!" Sunny whispered to Valgarv.

"Understood."

"Alright! Lets go!!"

the Slayers surrounded Shabrimingo and stand in their fighting position. Shabrimingo looks around his adversaries with a grin, he sees Xellos right behind him, Amelia and Zelgadiss on his left side, Sunny and Ramon on his right and in front of him stands Naga.

"So you all are going to attack me from all sides? What a dirty trick, but that's very typical from weaklings like yourselves." Shabrimingo insulted.

"**OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!** You are so arrogant Shabrimingo. It will be fun to watch you fall once and for all and break that arrogance of yours!" Naga laughed.

"So I am arrogant, is it? With all the power that I have I believe that I have all rights to be arrogant!"

In that moment Amelia and Zel attacked, throwing punches and kicks at Shabrimingo who blocks then with his left hand. Sunny and Ramon attacked as well and Shabrimingo blocks them with his right hand.

"DAMU BRASS!!" Naga punches the ground, creating a ground blast that marches right over to Shabrimingo

Sunny, Ramon, Zel and Amelia jumped out of the way just right when the blast was just near Shabrimingo, they waited in the last moment to make sure that Shabrimingo would not escape.

Shabrimingo took the hit which made him a little disorientated. Xellos took that chance and hit SHabrimingo right on his back with his staff.

Valgarv wasted no more time and ran over to the stage where Sylphiel and Amy are locked.

Shabrimingo notice that and ran over to him. Zelgadiss stand between him to prevent him to attack Val. "Your fight is with me!"

Zelgadiss throws a punch and two kicks at Shabrimingo who blocked each one of them. "Get out of my way you buffoon!" SHabrimingo grabs Zel by his neck, ready to squeeze it.

"Let him go!" Amelia kicks Shabrimimgo right on his back while Naga kicks him right on the face, making him release Zelgadiss.

"**PUNHO DE FERRO!!**" Ramon shouted, releasing a blast from his fist, hitting Shabrimingo right when Zel, Amelia and Naga back away from him. The blast hit Shabrimingo right on the arm but even so he did not fell down.

"My Turn! **FURACÂO!!**" Sunny starts to spin around, creating a tornado of her size, and then he presses one foot to the ground and swings her arm at SHabrimingo, throwing him the tornado she created.

The attack was strong enough to make Shabrimingo back away.

So far they have been doing the right thing, throwing attacks at SHabrimingo while he is disorientated; they don't want to risk getting caught by surprise because they know how powerful their enemy has become.

Even with all the attack he received, Shabrimingo did not fell down. "Is that all you can accomplish? What a pity because……" SHabrimingo stayed in silence when he saw Valgarv breaking the pillars where Amy and Sylphiel are trapped, and releasing them at the same time. "No, you will not take that woman away because I still need her!"

Shabrimingo rushed over to the stage but he was intercepted by the Slayers. Valgarv immediately jumped to the air, caring both Sylphiel and Amy, he then released his black wings and flew away from the top of the tower.

"NO!! Give her back!!" Shabrimingo screamed when Valgarv ran away. As soon as Valgarv was out of sight he lowers his arms in defeat. "No, after so many years of searching that woman escaped from my grasps." He then looks back to his enemies. "All this is your fault!"

"At last we finally messed you up the same way you messed us up!" Amelia replied.

"What do you think that you have gain by letting Sylphiel escape? Nothing! Nothing at all! I got her once; I can easily get her again! My destiny will not be denied!"

"That is if you can survive this fight!" Zelgadiss replied and transformed into a chimera.

"Oh rest assure I will! This time I will fight more seriously!" Shabrimingo said with a smirk and a dark aura surrounding him.

A sweat runs down Gourry's face, if SHabrimingo will fight seriously now then situation will become very unpleasant, he knows first hand how Shabrimingo became powerful. "Things will get ugly, extremely ugly. Lina Please wake up! We need you!"

_--_

Lina opens her eyes to find herself in a different place to where she was, the last thing she remembers was that she unleashed a very devastating Dragon Slave to Shabrimingo, she remembers pain, a terrible, endless pain. But now she finds herself in different grounds and the air around her is all white and cloudy, its like this is an empty space, she then realises that she is surrounded by some old age pillars that surround her in a circle. "Where am I? Where are the others? Where is Gourry?"

Lina slowly gets up and looks up to the sky more clearly, and gasped with what she saw, she saw people all transparent floating in the air. "Oh my gosh, are they spirits?" Lina slowly starts to walk but still looking to the air passing by some of the pillars. "If they are spirits, then……then I am dead? OAUUUUU!!" Lina screamed when she felt that she was about to fall. She realised that she nearly fell down the edge, that is when Lina realised that the ground she is staying is like an island, a floating island. "Where am I? What is this?"

"Welcome, Lina Inverse." A voice greeted her from behind Lina.

Lina gasped when she heard the voice, she even felt a cold running down her spine. She only heard that voice once in her life and that voice brings back some bad memories, memories of the most brutal fight she ever had in her life, a fight that almost cost her life. Lina slowly turns back and finds a person in the middle of the island, she can not tell who it is because the fog stops her to see who it is.

Lina approaches to the person, the further she went more her fears and suspicious became real. In front of her stands a tall man with a very long red hair and wearing an overcoat and black pants. "It's you….Garv……."

Garv, the man that Lina defeated in the past, she became famous in the world of fighters because Garv was known as the king of all fighters. The very same man that trained Valgarv and made him into a heartless beast, the man who later was found that he was one of the minions of Shabrimingo until he betray him without a moments thoughts. Garv takes three steps forwards to the only one who ever defeated him. "Indeed it is me……Lina Inverse."

Lina is still in shock, she can not believe that she is face to face with the most terrifying rival she ever had. The man that was murdered by Valgarv in the end. "How is this possible, you were dead!"

"And I am!"

"What?"

"Look around you!" Garv lifts his hands to the air, to the floating transparent people in the air. "Those things are spirits. Dead entities. Like me!"

"Spirits?" Lina starts to panic. "Then that means I am dead?"

"Not really!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are between the world of the dead and the livings."

"Say what? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was shooting a Dragon Slave at Shabrimingo and then I find myself here!"

"I don't quite understand myself how this happen but I believe that because you faced a man who gain absolute control of the Clair Bible some strange phenomenons happens to those who face Shabrimingo. Your spirit is trapped between the world of the living and of the death and as a result your dead side is trapped here."

"I see. Man this is getting too crazy for my head, I feel like I enter so crazy TV show. If I tell this to anyone they will never believe me, heck is even hard for me to believe it but after the crazy stuff I've seen recently it is completely reasonable…… So I am not dead, only trapped in this weird place. But how did I can get back to the livings?"

"You entered in some kind of coma because of the torture you received from Shabrimingo but you might be able to return back to the living when you wake up, that is the good news. But of course I can make sure that you die for good here, that's the bad news for you and the good news to me!"

"WHAT!?" Lina screamed. "After all this time you have remorse for me?"

"Do you really think that I would forget the humiliation I endured because of you? Do you really expect me to forget this? **THIS?!**" Garv removes his coat to reveal the huge scars on his chest, one made by Lina when she defeated him and the other by Valgarv when he killed him.

Lina takes a step back. "I guess it was foolish of me to believe that you would help me. You are defiantly not the forgiven of person."

"Indeed not! Ever since I died I've been stuck in this very place, unable to rest my souls with the other dead essences."

"Damn! You have been here ever since you died? Why for?"

Garv glares at Lina. "Because……because Shabrimingo put me here!" he responded repulsively.

"He what?"

"Since I was one of his minions in the past he punished me by trapping my soul in this prison. But he made a deal with me, he promised that I would be free from this accursed prison when I defeat the one person that he will send here. He never told me who it was but imagine my surprise when I found you here."

Lina was not intimidated by those words but defiantly this shows that Shabrimingo has thought of everything, he wanted Lina to shoot the Dragon Slave at him and he mastered all to make sure that Lina would end up in this prison between the world of the living and the world of the dead. "How sad. You were the one who rebelled against Shabrimingo and you were the leader of the Vicious Elite but you were always a pawn to his game. You always were, even when you thought that you weren't. How sad to think that the man who many called as the King of all Fighters was nothing but a puppet."

"Not another word out of you!" Garv said in a threatening tone.

"You are no better than anyone of the Vicious Elite."

Garv could not take it anymore. "I forbid you to compare me with anyone of them!! Who do you think you are to judge me?!" he screamed furiously and loud, so loud that an aura with the form of a red Dragon appears from Garv's body.

Lina kept a firm face and tried to stay calm but this all reminding her how she first fought Garv in that old martial arts tournament.

"You, you small insignificant weakling defeated me and destroyed my honour! And I've been held prisoner in this empty place! I've been mark even in death because of you! But the worst part of all is that I died by the hands of my own student without having the chance to get a proper rematch……still here I am today with my heart fill with anger and vendetta. I will not rest until I kill you Lina Inverse! Is that clear?"

Lina stays in silence for a moment; Garv is much different than before. He is not that much of an arrogant man that he was before but he is still a savage brute that he was before. Lina knows there is no other way but to defeat this guy, even so it is still hard for her to believe that she is about to face a ghost. "Alright then. I kick your butt once I can do it one more time." Lina said with a reassuring smile and then stands in fighting position. "Bring on the game!"

"I'll do better! I'll bring on the pain!" Garv charged against Lina and throws a punch at her.

Lina block it and throws a right hook at Garv's face.

"What!?" Garv screamed mentally, he was never caught off guarded before.

Lina did not stop and continues to hit Garv's face with lefts and rights, making him back away until he crashed against one of the pillars. Lina did not stop and continues to throw punches at Garv, he tried to attack Lina but she easily blocks each one of his attacks and continues to punch Garv with no mercy.

Lina then jumps to the air and throws a rolling kick at Garv, hammering him right on the top of his head and bashing him to the ground. After that Lina takes three flips back away from Garv.

Garv gets up to his feet slowly, the first time he faced Lina she hardly manage to even touch him in the beginning, so how is giving him the beating of a life time. "How is this possible?"

"For months I've been training to face Shabrimingo, I took some really heavy preparation here so I'm much better than when you first saw me, Garv!" Lina responded with a grin. "What about you? Have you been doing some heavy training of your own? Or have you sitting down on your big fat butt, carping all alone?"

It is true, Garv have not been training one bit ever since he died. "SHUT UP!!" Garv shouted and throws a punch at Lina's face.

It seemed that Lina was going to fall but she gain enough balance to hit Garv on the face again with her right knee. After that she hits him with her other knee and then throws a kick right on her face, making Garv fly up to the air and fall down heavily.

"Was that punch suppose to hurt me?" Lina taunted.

"Be quiet!" Garv shouted as he got up and points his hand at Lina with the other one holding his arm, after that he moved his hand all over his arm until he reached the other hand, releasing a blast with the form of a red dragon head.

Lina runs towards the blast and dodges it, then resumes her running against Garv. "**DRAGON SLAVE UPPER CUT!!**" Lina uppercuts Garv, but her attack did not stop there. "**TIMES THREE!!**" she throws three more deadly upper cuts at Garv, each attack more devastating than the other.

"NO!! She won't defeat me again! Not again! Not again!" Garv screamed mentally as he got hit with Lina's attack. He manages to grab Lina's hand when she throws the last uppercut and throws her to the ground.

Garv landed on one knee trying to catch his breath, he started this fight in the worst way.

When he noticed that Lina was about to get up Garv immediately spears against her, making her fall down to the ground heavily. After that he grabs Lina by her neck and starts to throw punches at her face. "You will pay for this! I'll return back all the strikes you throw me!"

Lina then blocks Garv's hand and punches him on the face, making him release her. "You are a brutal savage like you always were! To think that Valgarv was like you once!!"

Just when Garv was officially off of her Lina lifts her legs up to gain balance to jump up. After she jumped up to her feet Lina strikes Garv right on his neck.

The attack was so forceful that Garv fell down on the ground.

"**YES!!**" Lina screamed in relieve when Garv fell down. Lina might be gaining the advantage here but Garv's body is just as hard as a rock and she is starting to get tire.

"This is not over yet!" Garv started to get up slowly and glares at Lina.

Lina could not believe that Garv still manages to get up, but worst of all he is not even hurt considering the hits he's been getting. "I don't remember this guy being so resilient. I have to think of another strategy."

"**NOW COME ON!!**" Garv challenged with his right hand cover with a red aura. "You will not win this time! I am the strongest!!"

"Lets go then!"

both rivals rushed against each other ready to throw a punch at each other but since Garv is much bigger than Lina and his arms is longer he manage to catch her.

"Now I GOT YOU!!" Garv screamed and lifted a foot up. "**RED DRAGON FOOT!!**" he steps his foot to the ground and a blast emerged on the ground right in the area where Garv steped, the explosion grew larger and hit Lina, making her fall a few feet away from Garv.

Lina got up when she received the attack, she completely forgotten about that move. "Ok, a good score for you Garv but I won't give up!"

"I told you that you will die for good! I can't wait to erase you from my memory!" Garv shouted and runs over to Lina

Garv throws a kick at Lina this time but she managed to bock it with her arm and then she hits the knee with her other hand. That made Garv grunt in pain and Lina took that chance to throw some more punches at Garv.

Each attack hit every part of Garv's body more brutally and more viciously, not giving him a chance to recuperate.

Lina felt that Garv is starting to feel weak because of her attack. But once Lina lower her guard Garv throw an upper cut at Lina, making her crash against the pillars.

"It can't be!! How did he recuperate so fast?" Lina screamed mentally and saw Garv running towards her, ready to throw another attack at her.

Lina puts her hand up on the pillar and pulls herself up to escape Garv's attack, and then she jumped from one pillar to another and throws herself quirkily against Garv.

Garv turns around to face Lina but she moved so fast that he could not see the kick coming towards his face.

"**DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!**!" Lina screamed, throws her kick at Garv's face very brutally.

The attack was so brutal that Garv landed head first on the ground.

Lina lands on the ground on one knee and panting heavily, Garv might have not perfected his attack and moves but he's still one hard bone to chew.

Garv immediately gets up to his feet with out a single scratch on him even considering that he's been getting more of the beating.

Lina could not believe it how this. "It's not possible! How did you recuperate so fast?"

Garv smirks with that question. "You have to understand that there is a big difference between us now Lina Inverse. You are alive while I am dead! Your body is still connected to your other part that is still in the world of the living, so obviously you will feel the limits of the human body. And since I am dead I don't feel tire, I don't bleed and I do not break! You might have become stronger and you can attack me with everything you have but I will always emerge and you will grow tire until you die!"

Lina grunted, Garv always had the advantage since the beginning and she didn't realise it.

"Your defeat is inevitable, Lina Inverse!"

"Are you expecting to scare me Garv?"

"What?"

"You did not scare me two years ago and it won't be now that you will scare me!"

"One thing does not lead to another! The advantage has always been on my side, so it is better that you just give up and die!"

Lina smirks "When I fight I fight to win even in difficult situations like this. That is how I always did in the pats, that is how I did when I face you the first time and that is how I do right now! I will beat you again and make it a 2-0!"

"Just try it! **TRY IT!!**"

_--_

Back in the real world Valgarv flies down to one of the buildings caring both Amy and Sylphiel. As he flew down he saw the spirits surrounding the entire city looking up to Shabrimingo's tower. All the fighters from both sides simply stay in their places, shocked with all the spirits that are surrounding the city, they don't even know what to do with the presence of these ghosts.

"Valgarv, what is going on here?" Sylphiel asked.

"I don't know…" Valgarv then notices Alandra and Filia on the top of a building waving at him. Valgarv immediately landed to the same building.

"Are you people aright? What is going on up there?" Filia asked.

Valgarv did not respond, he just puts Sylphiel and puts Amy on her arms.

"What was that red energy that emerged on the top of the tower?" Alandra asked. "We felt Shabrimingo's KI becoming much powerful. What happen?"

Valgarv looks back at Alandra. "Shabrimingo used Lina to unite his soul with the Clair Bibble that he ate, his power became more monstrous than ever. That is all you need to know."

"So it is true……"

Valgarv turn back and prepares to fly back to the tower.

"NO VALGARV!!" SYlphiel screamed. "What are you going to do fight Shabrimingo?"

"I have to! Your friends won't last him for very long." Valgarv responded simply. "I have to face him. He said that he will kidnap you again and I will not let that happen!"

Sylphiel's trembled with emotions, she knows that Valgarv is doing this for her but he will last little long because he never does team work with Lina and the others, if he fights alone he will die for sure. "Valgarv please…. Work togheter with myy friends! That is your only chance of winning."

"**NEVER!**" Valgarv replied. "I walk alone in my fights! I need no one's help to achieve victory and I will not need their help to defeat Shabrimingo."

"This guy is so stubborn." Filia thought.

Sylphiel starts to get worry, if Valgarv goes to this fight alone he will die for sure. In his new form Shabrimingo defeated Valgarv more easily, if Valgarv fights Shabrimingo alone again he will not come back to her. So immediately she gives Amy to Filia and runs to Valgarv. "**Please stop!**" she screamed when Valgarv was about to leave.

Valgarv turns to Sylphiel when she screamed and was surprised when Sylphiel hug him tight.

"Please, Valgarv….don't go…. If you fight like this you won't be back. SHabrimingo will kill you! Please don't go….don't leave me alone…." Sylphiel begged with her head rested on Valgarv's chest with tears on her eyes. "I don't want to lose you……"

Valgarv could not believe the touching scene that SYlphiel is making, all this only to make sure that Valgarv works together with the people he only considers his allies and nothing more. But the desperate tone in SYlphiel's voice made him change his mind. He is perplexed how it is that one woman made him change so much, making his heart more soften. "Alright woman, you win. I will work together with your friends, but that is just this time."

Sylphiel looks back up at him with her eyes still all watery but with a big smile on her face. "Thank you….thank you…. And please come back to me."

"I will." Valgarv holds Sylphiel on her shoulders and approaches his face with her to give her a warm kiss. "I will come back for you." After saying that Valgarv flies back to the air, to finish SHabrimingo once and for all.

_To be continued….._

Ramon: the fight gets more complicated here. The Slayers fight SHabrimingo in the real world while Lina has her never believable rematch with Garv.

Alandra: It's a race against time here people.

Maliska: more to come soon.


	81. Slayers vs Shabrimingo

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 81

_--_

Shabrimingo stays in his ground waiting for his enemies to attack, at this moment its Amelia, Zelgadiss, Naga, Ramon, Sunny and Xellos who are up ready to attack because Gourry is still watching over Lina and Valgarv is taking Sylphiel and Amy to safety.

The Slayers are taking extreme care now that they are alone against an invincible foe that holds the strengths of a million fighters, this is defiantly the biggest challenge of their lives, even so they are trying their best not to show intimidation, if they do Shabrimingo will use that to defeat them all easily.

"I grow tire of this waiting, if you don't come to me then I will go to you!" SHabrimingo starts to walk towards the Slayers.

"Formation people!" Ramon ordered and the slayers formed a circle surrounding SHabrimingo.

Shabrimingo smirked. "Planning on attacking me from any side? What fools! You may all think that you are stalking me but I am the one who is stalking you."

"We shall see that!" Naga replied and ran over to attack Shabrimingo.

"You will be the first to die!" Shabrimingo shouted and throw a punch at Naga.

Naga simply slides down, dodging Shabrimingo's attack and Amelia takes that chance to jump to the air and hit Shabrimingo on the jaws with her knee.

The attack was direct but SHabrimingo never fell down.

"He's still disorientated." Xellos thought and hits SHabrimingo on the back with his staff, while Sunny and Ramon attack hit at front with strikes on the face and in the stomach.

"Back away people! I'll get him!" Zelgadiss shouted, preparing his Ratill attack. "**RATILL!!**" Zel screamed shooting his attack at Shabrimingo who simply dodged the attack.

Shabrimingo show no mercy and throws a rolling kick at Zelgadiss, which made him bleed out from his mouth even if he is in his chimera form.

"ZELGADISS!!" Amelia screamed and rushed over to Zelgadiss to help him.

The other wasted no more time and attacked Shabrimingo, they are in a real extreme fight here and their adversary is the strongest of them all, they can not let him even catch his breath.

"Fool…" Shabrimingo taunted when he saw his adversaries coming towards him.

He throws a kick at the first one that came close which is Ramon.

Ramon manages to block the kick and grab it tight. "SUNNY, NOW!!"

Sunny jumps to the air and in the palm of her hands a wind ball starts to form, even if it is made of wind it has the impact of a brick wall smashing against a human body, she is planning on unleashing it against Shabrimingo.

Shabrmingo saw Sunny approaching but he is trapped to block Sunny's attack. So he makes a small jump and with his remaining leg he kicks Ramon on his side.

The kick was so strong that made Ramon fly towards Sunny, both of them crashed against one another and ended up falling to the ground.

Xellos and Naga are the ones still standing at least.

"Oh great, we are in trouble now!" Naga complained.

Shabrimingo chuckled with Naga's complain. "You are so right child. All this time you people trained to stop me and saying that all the things I've done are beyond the pale. Well let me show you how unforgivable I truly am!" Shabrimingo runs over to Naga and spears her, the attack was so fast that Naga could not even manage to defend herself.

"It is not over!" Shabrimingo pressed his elbow on Naga's chest and made her fall down with the elbow pressed agasnt her rips.

In the moment the sounds of broken rips can be heard. "**AAAAAAH!!**" Naga screamed in pain.

After Naga was done Shabrimingo turn his attention to Xellos. Shabrimingo even scoffed with the frightened look on Xellos's face. "What is the mater Xellos, are you impressed? Or are you afraid? You knew that this day would come, isn't that right? You knew that one day I would come for you and obliterate you for your betrayal!"

"Well, my lord Shabrimingo, you sure took your sweet time to come look for me." Xellos replied, trying not to show fear.

"I like to take my time when I am destroying my enemies, it pleases me to see them with their hopes down. I was going to kill you because of your betrayal but I change my mind, I am going to let you live so that I can make your life a living hell! This is the price you will pay for mentioning my dead, ungrateful daughter!"

"Oh, so I touched an old wound?" Xellos taunted.

"You are going to pay for those words!" Shabrimingo rushed over to Xellos and made a vertical rolling kick, and Shabrimingo's entire leg is covered with dark flames to double the impact.

Xellos put his arms in front to protect himself but he could not resist it and end up falling to the ground brutally.

Xellos tries to get up but the force of that last attack wounded him severely. SHabrimingo did not let Xellos get up and put his foot on his chest, pressing Xellos against the ground. "It is too late to beg for forgiveness Xellos. There is a diference between you and the weaklings, you are a traitor and traitors receive a more suitable punishment!"

"**LET him go!!**" Amelia screamed and throws a kick at Shabrimingo's face, making him release Xellos. "You have completely forgotten about me! You should not forget about me pal! I forced me to attack the ones I love and I will never forgive you for it."

"Indeed, a foolish mistake from my part." Shabrimingo agreed. "it was very rude of me to forget about you and…."

Shabrimingo was interrupted because Zelgadiis punch him from behind and kick the back of his head. "Will you ever shut up? I'm so sick and tire of listening to your jabbering!!"

Shabrimingo looks back at Zelgadiss with an angry look. "Why you little…."

"Shut up!!" Zelgadiss shouted and makes a combination of punches on Shabrimingo's front while Amelia jumps up to form a new attack.

"**TORNADO OF SEILUNE!!**" Amelia hits the back of Shabrimingo's head with a rolling kick.

"**FREEZE ARROW!!**" Naga throws an arrow made of ice to Shabrimingo that hits him straight on his face. "**MEGA BRANDO!!**" Naga continued with the attack and pressed her fist to the ground. "That is for my rips, you SOB!"

Even with the combination of attacks that was not enough to kill SHabrimingo, he still remains on his two feet but he's disorientated.

"Naga, Amelia and Zel could attack but they won't because they don't know if this is another one of Shabrimingo's tricks." Gourry thought and looks down to the figure at his arms. Lina is still unconscious because of what happen and the look out of this fight is still not very assuring. "C'mon Lina, wake up!"

"OUT OF THE WAY YOU GUYS!!" Xellos shouted and lifted his arm up and a dark energy ball is emerging from his finger.

"Back away people, Xellos is going to use the Chaotic Eye!" Ramon warned as he and Sunny got up.

Zelgadiss, Amelia and Naga back away. They really know what is that attack, it is the same attack that Xellos used on them when they were training in the parallel world, a very dangerous one that according to Filia not even Shabrimingo can resist it.

"**CHAOTIC EYE!!**" Xellos throws his best attack at Shabrimingo who is still disorientated.

He got hit with the attack very easily. The dark ball was so powerful that it even made an explosion when it hit SHabrimingo, the explosion was so big that created a big wind that almost made every one fly away. Everyone covered their faces with their arms or hands because of the dust that was unleashed because of the wind.

After all was clear they all look back to where Shabrimingo was standing.

"He did it! Xellos destroyed Shabrimingo!!" Amelia applauded.

"Its al over…" Naga sighed in relieve, but then she looks back at the smoke to see that Shabrimingo is still alive and still disorientated.

Xellos stood in shock, he's so shocked that he landed on his knees with his eyes wide open. "This just has to be a nightmare…"

"Let's attack while he is disorientated!" Zel shouted and both he and Amelia charged against Shabrimingo and jumped to the air to throw a double kick at him.

But SHabrimingo's long survival instincts saved him and made him grab Amelia's and Zel's feet.

"**NOT SO FAST!**" Naga rushed over to SHabrimingo and throws a big kick to his chest. It wasn't strong enough to make him fall down but it was strong enough to make him release Amelia and Zelgadiss.

Even if Shabrimingo is getting his beating he still has a smirk on his face.

"For crying out loud!" Naga cursed "what we need to beat this guy?"

"That's a very good question." Zel replied. "We gave him all that we have and still he remains on his feet!"

"Don't you guys think you are worrying yourselves to much?" Amelia asked. "He received a lot of damage from us and he received Xellos attack. It's impossible that can still have a lot from him."

"I also think that but the smirk on his face just doesn't stop to worry me. Its like he's preparing something."

"GUYS, STAND BACK!!" Ramon shouted as he appeared right in front of Shabrimingo. "He's up to something! Let me take turn now!"

"Already up?" Shabrimingo taunted. "I didn't think that you would be already up after the beating I gave you."

"We Portuguese are not considered an Immortal nation for nothing!" Ramon replied. "Now it's time for me to kill you."

"You seem confident. Let's see you try." Shabrimingo challenged and puts his two hands on his head, trying to clear his dizziness. But then he looks back at Ramon to see that there is more than one Ramon, there is along number of Ramon's that keep disappearing and reappearing forming a circle around Shabrimingo. "My eyes are still playing tricks on me!"

Shabrimingo is not the only one who is puzzled. Amelia, Zelgadiss and Naga are seeing the same thing.

"How is Ramon doing this?" Amelia asked. "There is more than one Ramon but I don't feel his KI, it's like he is not there!"

"What is that attack? Where is Sunny anyway?" Naga asked.

"And why do I feel a strong wind around us?" Zelgadiss asked, looking down at his clouts that are reacting to the wind. Then he looks back at Ramon and Shabrimingo and notices the vast wind around them.

"This is Sunny and Ramon's combine attack." Xellos responded from behind the gang which made everyone look back at him.

"Combine attack?" Amelia repeated.

Xellos kneels down and gesturing for the Slayers to kneel down next to him. "It is wise that Shabrimingo doesn't hear us or else he will know how to undo Ramon's and Sunny's attack. You can not see Sunny but she is running around Ramon and Shabrimingo in a hurried speed, creating a wind around them to hide Ramon so that he can attack our enemy without him knowing where he can attack."

"Wow. Sunny must be moving in an amazing speed for us not to see her." Amelia said in amaze.

"But what good will that attack do? Shabrimingo can easily feel their KI's even if he's not completely there." Naga pointed out.

"But this attack is different." Xellos replied. "The wind that is surrounding them is a result of Sunny's attack, and she uses her KI to create some waves that disorientates any readings that Shabrimingo can do to try find his adversary. Sunny and Ramon work together very long and very hard to make this attack just in case that they might end up facing the Dark Lord. They used that attack at me once and they defeated me easily."

"So that attack is completely unbeatable." Zelgadiss said with a little hope up.

"But why is Ramon appearing and disappearing? Is that also part of the attack?" Naga asked.

"Looks closely." Xellos points to the wind. "If you watch carefully you will see some really tiny glowing things all over the wind."

"Yeah, what is that?" Amelia asked.

"Those are tiny pieces of a mirror that Sunny always carries in a little bag. When they are spread around the wind it creates mirror images of Ramon, making it sound that there is more than one Ramon. That is why Sunny and Ramon called this attack the Mirror Trap."

"Wow, Ramon and Sunny are really good." Gourry thought. "It's a good thing that we were trained by them. And it is sure is a good thing that they are at our side."

Shabrimingo grunted, he can not find Ramon anywhere and Ramon is keeping himself in silence so that the Dark lord could not find him. "Curses…this is not going along very well."

"**ATTACK OF THE MILLION FISTS!!**" Ramon shouted from behind Shabrimingo and he throws a punch at him. From that fist over an uncountable numbers of fists appear, creating a enormous wave of fists. The impact released from this attack is so strong that it even made the dust from the ground fly away. The Slayers were even pulled away because of the enormous power released from Ramon's attack

Shabrimingo gets hit by each one of those attacks with out any possibility of defending himself. Each attack is so brutal that Shabrimingo could not hold himself and feels down. The impact of that attack was so devastating that it even pulverised the part of the coliseum that was right behind Shabrimingo. For the first time ever Shabrimingo feel down to the ground.

"They did it!!" Amelia cheered.

"They defeated Shabrimingo!" Gourry cheered. "And man , even from here I could feel the force of each one of those attacks, its impossible that SHabrimingo could survive that!"

Ramon and Sunny reappear and both of them land on their knees and panting heavily.

"What's wrong with them?" Naga asked.

"That attack takes a lot from Sunny for her to move around and to perform all the means so that Ramon could not be detected; it demands a devastating physical use to perform that attack. And Ramon used his strongest attack which also demands the same sacrifice. They only use those attacks in real need like what just happen here." Xellos explained.

"What ever, they defeated the guy." Naga replied and waved to Sunny and Ramon. "Great job you guys. Of course if it was me in your place I could easily defeat that SHabra-guy myself. **OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!**"

Everyone sweat dropped because of Naga's arrogance. Sometimes they wonder if she ever takes things seriously.

" _(Era só o que nos faltava, ouvir as papa-léguas daquela gaja.)_ This is just what we need, hearing her loud mouth." Sunny complained.

"_(Calminha ai…) _Easy there…" Ramon said as he slowly got up. Then he looks up to the Slayers with a thumb up. "You guy's ok?"

The Slayers returned that gesture but then gasped when they saw that SHabrimingo is on his feet again and grabbed both Ramon and Sunny on their necks.

"Impossible!" Zelgadiss yelled from the shock.

"How did he survive? We saw him getting hit with those attacks, he should not be alive!" Amelia whispered.

Shabrimingo chuckles with the reactions that his enemies are giving him. "It was a very inspiring attack and strategy, I acknowledge that with no disgrace. It could represent a possible menace to me in the past but those times are gone. I am now the absolute power and that attack is not strong enough to take my life away!" Shabrimingo jumps high up to the air, still holding Sunny and Ramon on his hands. He then lands at full speed back to the ground with a dark aura surrounding both Sunny and Ramon. "**DARK INFERNO CHOKE SLAM!!**" He slams Sunny and Ramon heavily to the ground and a dark explosion emerged when they slammed.

"Sunny!! Ramon!!" Amelia cried.

The explosion slowly fades away revealing sunny and Ramon unconscious on the ground.

The Slayers trembled with what just happen, their teachers performed a powerful attack and Shabrimingo got up to his feet very easily like he was never gang up.

"Are….are they….." Amelia hesitated to say.

Shabrimingo looks back to his adversaries. "The endurance of the strongest is the only law that is vital in this world. If you disregard that law you will be lifeless. So who is next?"

Amelia and Zel back away, they are once again in a difficult position. They guy received a huge punishment and he was all unsteady but even so he recuperated quickly like he didn't fought at all. Right now, Sunny, Ramon and Naga are knock down and Lina is still unconscious, Zel and Amelia are all alone with Xellos and they don't know if Valgarv will come back after putting Sylphiel to safety, what ever the case they have the numbers advantage.

"I don't understand. How did Shabrimingo recuperated so quickly?" Xellos asked to himself. "After the attack he received from me, Sunny and Ramon he should not even be able to stand up to his feet. Could it be that the power he received now is completely unmatched? If that is so how it is possible that he's having a big difficulty on eliminating us? If he has the power of ……" Xellos paused when he understood what is going on here. "Oh my Gosh……he's toying with us! He's taking his sweet time so that he can torment us in the end." Xellos slams his hand to the ground. "I should have realised it from the beginning! I got all mix up because of the heat of the battle and because of that we already lost haft of our people. It's time to think strategy here." Xellos looks back at Shabrimingo and notices the mark on his chest that was given to him by Naga. That is when an idea popped into his head. "Zelgadiss, Amelia, come here!!" he called as he ran to where Lina and Gourry are.

Zel and Amelia look back at Xellos with a confuse look. By the sound of his voice it seems like he advised a plan to defeat their enemy.

"What you want Xellos?" Zel asked.

"Come here quick! The both of you!"

Zel and Amelia wasted no more time and gathered back to Xellos and he starts to whisper to them. "As you two might have seen SHabrimingo has a resilience far much superior to any man in the world."

"We know that!" Zel snapped in a low voice.

"He became far much superior ever since he tricked Lina to fire the Dragon Slave at him. It's like he doesn't have any weakness." Amelia whispered in a desperate voice.

"No, that is why we must make a weakness for him." Xellos replied. "Look at his chest, it is still marked because of the kick he received from Naga. So far Shabrimingo's toying with us and that cause some carelessness from his part."

"So what are you proposing?" Gourry asked.

"That we keep hitting on his chest. Even if Shabrimingo has the strength of a million men he can still get wound if we continue to pressure his chest long enough to cause some serious damage there."

"I see. Namely we create an injury that we can take advantage of it." Amelia said with her hopes up. "There is still hope here."

"But that will occur if Shabrimingo still decides to toy with up." Zelgadiss reminded. "Let's just hope we're that lucky."

"We will, we will…." Gourry said in a determinate voice.

"Are you done talking?" Shabrimingo asked. "I grow tire of waiting!"

"Gourry, take Lina out of here now!" Zel ordered and Gourry wasted no more time.

Shabrimingo runs over to the gang and punches both Amelia and Zel on the faces with his tow hands and then performs a hammer kick on Xellos, making him fall down heavily.

"I'll take care of you first, you traitor!" Shabrimingo starts to beat Xellos like he was nothing but a punching bag, making him pay for his betrayal. "I despise Traitors! I truly do! The mere vision of your face is enough to make me ill Xellos! That I why I order you to get out of my sight!" he points his finger at Xellos and shoots a small Dragon Slave at him.

"**AAAAAH!!**" Xellos screams in pain as he got hit with the Dragon Slave and dragged all the way to the wall.

"Xellos!!" Amelia screamed.

Zel grunted, now it's just him and Amelia. But the plan is still the same, creating a weakness on Shabrimingo.

"Oh **S**!" Gourry cursed. "This is getting worse. The others are still alive but unconscious. If this keeps up Shabrimingo will eradicate us easily. Lina, please wake up!"

Shabrimingo walks down to Zelgadiss and Amelia with a sinister grin. "Now it is your turn to perish."

Zelgadiss and Amelia stand in a fighting position.

"You don't scare us!" Zel yelled.

"You speak bravely but you know what the result of this combat is. You people are only delaying the obvious."

"Stop with your speeches! It is making us ill! You really love to hear yourself, don't you?"

"Your arrogance leads you all to your stupidity. If you people had accepted my offer you would not be here trembling in fear!"

"Either way you were planning to kill us! So it is best that we beat you ourselves."

Shabrimingo chuckled. "Very well, then lets fight and let the strongest survive. But I'm afraid that you will suffer the same fate as Zolf and Rodimas."

Zel and Amelia growled when Shabrimingo stained the names of their old friends.

"**BLADE CRUSHER!!**" Valgarv throws himself like a spear directly at SHabrimingo from the air, making him slam heavily to the ground.

"Valgarv!" Amelia said happily.

Zel sighed in relieve. "What took you so long?"

"Don't complain!" Valgarv replied. "I got here didn't I?"

Shabrimingo immediately jumps up and throws a strong uppercut at Valgarv, and while he was in the air Shabrimingo grabbed his foot and throws him back to the ground like a broken doll. "I am getting tire of your interference! This time I'll make sure that you will die!

"NO!!" Amelia and Zel shouted and they gave a strong kick each to Shabrimingo's chest.

The attack was not enough to take him down but Amelia and Zelgadiss throws a double punch at his chest.

Valgarv takes part of the action and throws a rolling kick at Shabrimingo's face.

The attacks did not made him blink but Shabrimingo wakes back with a smirk on his face.

"Valgarv, listen. Hit Shabrimingo on his chest. Keep pressing his chest with your attacks." Zel whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Trust us, we know what we are doing."

Valgarv looks back at Shabrimingo with a smirk of his own. "I see. I'll try a new move. Just try to hold him up."

"Now there is a shocker." Amelia said. "This is possibly the first time you ever agreed to work with us in a battle."

"Don't get use to it. After we are done with SHabrimingo I'm coming after you people."

"We'll talk about that later, first lets that this scumbag down." Zel said forcefully.

"Alright, let's do it!" Amelia yelled and she and Zelgadiss ran to Shabrimingo.

Both of them throwing a strong kick at him that are directed to his sides.

Shabrimingo blocks the two attacks but Valgarv takes that chance to throw on his attacks at his hateful enemy. "**GREEN DEATH**!!" Valgarv released a huge green energy ball right at Shabrimingo's chest.

As amazing as it might sound Shabrimingo only back away again.

Amelia and Zelgadiss took that chance to perform an attack of their own. Both of them creating their own Ratil's, ready to unleash them against Shabrimingo. "**DOUBLE RATIL!!**"

Both blasts hit Shabrimingo very heavily that for the first time in this fight he spited blood from his mouth. Shabrimingo lost his balance and landed on one knee with one hand covering his mouth.

Amelia and Zelgadiss land on their knees, this fight is taking a lot from them. Even so their combine attack was not enough to kill Shabrimingo, but they finally manage to make him bleed, which is a good thing.

Shabrimingo looks back at his hand to see the blood that came out of his mouth. For some strange way he's feeling very excited. "It's been too long since someone made me see the colour of my own blood in battle. I have completely forgotten how electrifying it is."

"Relax, you will see more!" Valgarv rushes over to SHabrimingo ready to throw another Green Death at him.

"Not so fast! **BEAST GROUND!!**" SHabrmingo presses his fist to the ground and a blast appears from the ground under the form of a monster.

The attack hit Valgarv on his face making him fall down.

"**TORNADO OF SEILUNE!!**" Amelia screamed as she rushed over to Shabrimingo with a spinning kick but he dodged the attack and hit Amelia on the chest with his elbow.

Zelgadiss rushed over to Shabrimingo, he can not let this beast gain his breath.

"C'mon!!" Shabrimingo challenged as he puts himself in a fighting position.

"**DUG HUNT!!**" Zel presses his fist to the ground, creating spikes that are surround Shabrimingo, trapping like an cage animal.

"What in the….

"**RATIL!!**" Zel shoots his attack at Shabrimingo, dismantling the spikes he created and hitting SHabrimingo right on his chest.

Once again Shabrimingo fell down to the ground.

Zel fell down to the ground after this last attack, panting heavily, this is defiantly the most intense fight he's ever been in, never in his life he ever concentrated so much of himself to defeat one adversary.

Amelia slowly sits up with one hand on her shoulder. "Is it over? Did we win this time?"

Valgarv gets up and looks down at Shabrimingo's body that is still lying on the ground without making any movement. "It appears so; I don't even feel his KI. He's dead!"

"Please die…just die…..." Zelgadiss pleaded and slowly gets up to his feet.

Zel approaches the dead body, it is still hard for him to believe that this is finally over.

Suddenly without warning Shabrimingo sits up like a dead man rising from the grave.

Everyone gasped when they saw Shabrimingo back up again.

"Its can be!!" Zelgadiss panicked.

"But it can!" SHabrimingo replied and throws an uppercut at Zelgadiss, and then he throws a vertical rolling kick at the back of Zelgadiss's head bashing it to the ground.

"I don't believe it!!" Amelia screamed in her mind. "He manipulated his own KI to fool us, making us believe that he was dead. This monster is truly a master to be able to do something so difficult."

"Now it is your turn to die." Shabrimingo lifted his hand up to the air, preparing a new attack to kill Zelgadiss.

"**Leave him alone!!**" Amelia screamed and throws a punch at Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo simply grabs Amelia's fist with his hand without much of an effort, then he grabs the other hand of Amelia and starts to twist both arms.

Amelia screamed on an agonizing pain, the pain was so bad that it forced Amelia to land on her knees.

"Trivial weakling." Shabrimingo insulted with a smirk and continues to twist Amelia's arms.

"Oh no, oh no!!" Amelia cried mentally, she can feel her arms starting to break, in a matter of seconds Shabrimingo will pulverize Amelia's arms. "I'm going to die!!"

"RAGING CLAWS!!" Valgarv shouted and throws his attack at Shabrimingo's side.

Shabrimingo releases Amelia and dodges Valgarv's attack. Valgarv took that chance to hit Shabrimingo right on his chest with his knee.

That made back away but he's showing no sign of tiredness.

Suddenly without noticing Valgarv receives a head butt from Shabrimingo, it was a brutal head butt that made a cut on Val's forehead.

Stop interrupting me when I am busy, Valgarv!" Shabrimingo then goes to Amelia and grabs her on her hair.

"AAAAH!!" Amelia screamed when Shabrimingo pulled her up by her hair.

"Now where were we? Oh yes." Shabrimingo grabs Amelia's hands and starts twisting her arms again.

"NO! Please no!! **AAAAAAH!!**" Amelia screamed in pain again, the sound of bones cracking can be heard from Amelia's arms. "**NO!! MAMA!! PAPA!! GARCIA!! PLEASE HELP ME!!**" Amelia is so desperate that she can not hold her tears, the pain she is enduring is simply to much for her.

"Stop your weeping. It will all be over soon!"

"**NOOOO!!**" Zel shouted and cuts Shabrimingo's back with a sword.

Shabrimingo turns around to see Zelgadiss with a mystical sword on his hand. "What in the…."

"If you ever touch Amelia again I'll kill you!" Zelgadiss threatened with a dangerous voice.

Shabrimingo ignores the threat and looks at the sword at Zelgadiss's hand. It is not a real sword, it is more namely a Ratil attack with the form of a sword. "You manipulated your own attack to shape it into a sword? Amazing, not even Rezo could do such a thing."

"I have Ramon and Sunny to thank."

"Say what?"

"They train us like crazy and pushed us to our limits, they even taught us how to use our best attacks to shape them into any form we want. I was the only one in the group who manipulated this technique perfectly. I transformed my Ratil and shape it into a sword. I call this attack Astral Vine!"

"Impressive, most impressive indeed." Shabrimingo applauded arrogantly then he looks down at Amelia who is starting to get up from her feet with much difficulty since her arms are practically broken. Then he looks at Valgarv who is already on his feet ready to start this battle. "So you still want to fight me?"

"We made a promise that we would get you and so we are!" Zel replied.

"I'm going to make sure that you will never come near Sylphiel ever again!" Valgarv said and then took a fighting position with his Raging Claws still formed on his fingers.

Amelia did not say anything, she is so ashamed of herself for the cowardly responses she gave when she was being tortured by Shabrimingo.

All fighters simply gave at each other without making a movement, without making a sound. Shabrimingo looks firmly at his opponent's eyes; they are still very determinate to face him with out any doubt from their hearts. This only made Shabrimingo laugh like a maniac.

"What is so darn funny!?" Amelia demanded.

"What is funny is your determination! You still have the stubbornness of fighting me when you know you have no chance on winning!"

"You talk big but in case you have forgotten you are also getting a beating of a life time!" Zelgadiss replied. "What do you say about that?"

"Very simply that now I am going to stop playing!" Shabrimingo replied with a grin.

"WHAT!?" Valgarv shouted.

"You heard me Valgarv! I grow tire of this little game. I could have killed you all in a blink of an eye but I let it last this long because fools like you amuse me!"

"Don't tell me that up until now you have been holding yourself back!"

"Of course! I wanted to give you fools some false hopes every time you alleged that you hade me defeated. I enjoyed every time you fools believed that I was gone for good, it was such a thrilled amusement."

"Amusement!?" Amelia screamed. "I am so sick and tire of the way you keep using us all the time!"

"Try to understand that revenge holds no prisoners! You ancestors gave me a very humiliating defeat and so I am returning the favour! But now I am going to fight for real."

Zel grunts, this is just what Xellos said, Shabrimingo toyed with them for his own amusement. We played to his tune like always, Zel thought and he doesn't believe that they pressure the spot of Shabrimingo's chest the enough to create a weakness.

"But you three can be honoured; I am going to use the same attack I used on your ancestors those many years ago!" Shabrimingo said and a vast dark energy emerges from his body, slowly taking the form of a monster, a monster that almost looks like a humanoid version of a grab, his eyes are also ruby eyes like him and his skin is all red.

Amelia, Zel and Valgarv even backed away because of the horrifying monster that it is formed by Shabrimingo's dark energy.

"This, my friends, it's my soul!" Shabrimingo responded with his voice all egos. "You can feel prod of yourselves, you are the second ones to witness this but shall be the first ones to perish from it."

"You lousy…." Valgarv Growled. "You still think that I will die so easily? After all the times you fought me you should know that I will not go down until I kill you!"

"True but back then I always went easy on you. This time I will fight for real and I will erase you from my memory once and for all!" Shabrimingo points his finger at Valgarv and his aura under the form of a monster opens his large monstrous mouth. "**BLOOD BLAST DEVASTATION!!**" an enormous red blast comes out of his mouth directly at Valgarv.

The blast ran directly at Valgarv in such speed that he could not defend himself. "**AAAAH!!**" the blast hit Valgarv directly that made him crash against the walls of the coliseum.

"VALGARV!!" Both Amelia and Zelgadiss cried, the attack was so fast that they did not even notice it pass right by them.

Zel looks back at Shabrimingo with a frightened look, all this time he didn't go all out and now that he decided to fight seriously he showed a power that has no limits, it has such a superior level that it is difficult to describe it. "Amelia, back away!!"

"What?" she protested.

"You are in no condition to fight, your arms are still damaged. Get Lina and Gourry out of here! Hurry!"

"I WON'T!!"

"What suborn you are. Your friend is giving you the chance to run away but you foolishly stay to face death. It's time for you to pay for your lack of common sense." SHabrimingo moves his arm at Amelia and the monstrous aura moves his arm to grab Amelia.

"BACK AWAY!!" Zel pushed Amelia out of the way and he end up being caught.

"**ZELGADISS!!**" Amelia cried when she saw Zelgadiss being lifted by the aura hand.

"I applaud you for your noble sacrifice, Zelgadiss Greywords. You are really not like Rezo who killed his own daughter and son in law under my orientation." SHabrimingo slowly closes his hand making the monstrous hand squeeze his hand, crushing Zelgadiss. "Your bravery is to be admire, my enemy. I promise that when the time comes I will build a memorial for fighters such as you. Farewell, Zelgadiss Greywords!"

"**NOOO!!**" Amelia screamed and ran over to Shabrimingo, memories of the death of her mother starts to flow her memory again. Ever since that day she trains in the martial arts all to protect the ones she loves. Why she cried for mercy she felt so ashamed of herself, she felt like she destroyed all that she work so hard all over these years, but now she has the possibility to redeem herself by saving the man she loves against the man who forced her to beg. "**JUSTICE PUNCH!!**"

She throws her attack against Shabrimingo's chest, it wasn't strong enough to kill him, not strong enough to even make him blink, and even so Shabrimingo released Zelgadiss.

"Romantic fool." Shabrimingo slaps Amelia on her face, making her fall. "You are very pathetic Amelia Will Telsa Seilune. Just are as pathetic as your foolish father. If you were smart you would hear Zelgadiss's words, but no, when ever an animal senses danger they immediately flee away."

"Even an animal can stay and fight to protect heir territory." Amelia replied, slowly getting up to her feet.

"But there is never any certainty that the animal survives, now is there?" SHabrimingo's monstrous aura starts to fade away and points the palm of his hands at Amelia. "Like there is no chance that you can survive tonight**! EYES OF HATE BLAST!!**"

A red blast emerges from Shabriminbgo's palm, the blast had the form of an red eye that seemed like it was bleeding. Amelia tried to move away but she is too weak to do so.

"AMELIA!!" Zel screamed and puts himself in front of her, letting the blast hit his back. "**AAAAAHHH!!**"

"Zelgadiss!!" Amelia cried when Zelgadiss took the hit and she holds him on her arms.

"You idiot……why didn't you listen to me?" he spoke in a very weak voice, that blast really hit him hard even if he's in his chimera form.

"Zelgadiss……" Amelia could not help to unleash her tears when she saw Zelgadiss's condition.

"I already saw my parents die in front of me, I saw Zolf and Rodimas die in front of me. I don't want you to die Amelia….please run away…"

"Her fortune will be equal to yours Zelgadiss Greywords. You will both breathe your last breath today! My hate eyes are just as devastating as a blade penetrating the flesh, you'll feel an agonizing pain. Here is another sample of it!" Shabrimingo shoots another Eyes of Hate Blast at Zelgadiss and Amelia.

Zelgadiss already put himself in front of Amelia to take the blast again.

"NO!!" Amelia cried and turns Zelgadiss around. This time she is the one who takes the hit on her back.

"AMELIA!!" Zelgadiss cried as both he and Amelia fall down to the ground. "No…no!! Why….why did you do it Amelia? I told you to run away……"

Amelia manages to look up at him. "Because I love you….don't you understand that?" Amelia said in a weak voice. "I don't want to live with the memory of you dying in front of me…I already endured so much sadness in my life, I don't think I can endure much more……Zelgadiss, please promise that you won't die…….please don't leave me alone…….please……" Amelia then loses her conscious.

"Amelia….." Zel whispered and wraps his arms around Amelia, and for the first time in his life he shreds a tear, the mere pleadings of Amelia's voice is something he is not use to. And even if he confessed his feelings to Amelia his heart starts to feel warmed with the knowledge that he is important, truly important to another heart. Zel could not hold on any more and loses conscious as well.

Gourry's eyes begin to tremble, his friends lost the battle against Shabrimingo. They lost the battle even if they had the numbers advantage. Worst of all Lina is not awake yet and her skin starts to get pale, it's like she has a fever that is making her feel worse.

Gourry grunted when he saw Shabrimingo walking towards him.

"Your friends are all finish. Still you don't need to be worry, they are all alive, for the moment. I would like to see if they can continue to exist after the difficult procedures I put them through. It would be quite interesting and amusing if they do." Shabrimingo spoke arrogantly. "But don't get your hopes up, their chances of defeating me is inexistent. I am the absolute power trap in flesh. Only death awaits those who are foolish enough to fight me!"

"**STFU!!**" Gourry screamed very loud. So loud that it made ego on the entire coliseum. Gourry slowly rests Lina on the ground and gets up to his feet. He glares at his enemy with a very dangerous look. "I am so sick and tire of listening to you. I will close your mouth once and for all!" Gourry unleashes the lighting blade of his sword of light.

"So you still raise your sword against me? Have you forgotten the beating I gave you just a few moments ago? Have you forgotten how I toyed with your allies just now?"

"No I haven't! Just like I haven't forgotten about the suffering you cause to us! Just like I haven't forgotten how you tried to kill Sylphiel! Just like I haven't forgotten how you made me believe that I killed Amy. And just like I haven't forgotten that you forced me to fight Lina!" Gourry replied with an angry tone.

Shabrimingo applauds mockingly. "You truly remember things. How surprising. Even so you are not a fighter worth my time; you are nothing but a fool and a coward who stand aside while his friends were fighting alone. I'm feeling generous today so I will let you live. Get out of my way before I kill you!"

"So that you can kill Lina? Never!"

"Poor fool. One way or another Lina Inverse will die!"

"Your wrong pal! Lina doesn't go down so easily! She never gave up on anything and she will not start now. She will wake up and she will beat you!"

"You really need to live in reality my friend and accept the fact that no one can defeat me! Too bad you will have to learn that in the worst way possible!"

_--_

From out side the tower Alandra, Sylphiel and Filia look at the spirits that are flying to the top of the tower.

"What is going on?" SYlphiel asked. "Why are these spirits flying away?"

"I'm not sure but I believe that they are going to take part of this fight." Filia responded.

"Can spirits fight too?"

"I don't think so…..I'll be honest, I really don't know what they are doing. I never saw a thing like this before."

"Aunty Aqua……I wonder if this anything of your doing?" Alandra whispered. "If it is I hope that it's something that will bring us victory because things here are not going good."

_--_

From the dimension that separates the realm of the living and of the death Lina still fights with Garv. Even if she is always getting the advantage here and showed that she is superior to Garv he simply does not go down.

Lina starts to feel tire and lands down on her knees with sweat covering her body. "Damn it…Garv has all the advantage because he's dead and I am still alive. He doesn't get tire like I do so he will always have the benefit over me no matter how many times I take him down…"

Garv gets up to his feet again after the strong hit to the head he received from Lina. "You can't beat me Lina Inverse. You will end up trap in this accursed dimension no matter what you do!"

"No way! You hear me!! I will return back!!"

Unknown to both fighters is that spirits are starting to surround the battle field, the same spirits that are in the realm of the living watching Shabrimingo's fight.

_To be continued….__.._

Alandra: SHabrimingo is a difficult one to defeat.

Maliska: and now Gourry is going to face him, all by himself.

Air Jay: hehehehe. I see bloodshed!

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!


	82. Gourry's Sacrifice

Slayers Extreme

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_--_

Chapter 82

_--_

From the motel where Nehsziriah are staying, Nehsziriah saw the dark cloud over Shabrimingo's building with some white light circling around on the top of it. Even from the far distance between them and the building Nehsziriah could see it perfectly. "Zoom, are you sure that you can't contact the others?"

"No girl!" Zoom responded, checking his computers because they are all weird with the images getting all blurry or messed. "Ever since that cloud appeared on the top of the building all my computers have been acting weird!"

"Are you saying that those clouds are breaking up the signals?"

"I don't know girl, all this is getting all too weird even for me!"

Nehsziriah looks back to the building, all worry for her friends. "C'mon you guys……"

_--_

Gourry walks slowly to Shabrimingo, holding his sword tight, now it's only him against Shabrimingo, and this man defeated all his friends, he played with them, gave them false hopes and squashed them like flies.

"Having reconsideration for you actions?" SHabrimingo taunted. "You can still give up, it's not too late."

"Be quiet!" Gourry shouted. "I won't go away and that's that!"

"What misfortune. Your bravery is identical to your idiocy. You are geared up to fight even when you know that you can not accomplish an absolute triumph."

Gourry grunted with that insult but he didn't gave in, he knows that he can not risk a close attack against Shabrimingo, the last time he tried he almost died. Gourry has no choice but to attack this man from the distance.

"Alright then!" Gourry charges his sword with his KI, ready to fight again. "**ELMEKIA LANCE!!**"

Gourry throws a light spear directly at Shabrimingo who ends up dodging it and running at Gourry. "Pathetic!"

Gourry lifts his sword wide up to the air. At that moment Shabrimingo believed that Gourry was going to attack him but Gourry surprised him by slashing the ground.

The slash somehow created a big dust and Gourry took that chance to hide in it.

Shabrimingo stop on his tracks, he could not see Gourry from all that dust in the air. Shabrimingo could feel Gourry's KI but he did not want to risk entering in some trap developed by Gourry.

Once the dust was all gone Shabrimingo could see Gourry in a far distance from him, and he noticed that Lina is right next to him. "I should have guessed. He made all this up to keep Lina in safety."

Gourry rested Lina on the ground even more concern for her. Lina's skin is all pale and her eyes are trembling like if she is suffering. "Damn it!" Gourry cursed. "This is all my fault! If I didn't let myself being controlled by the Shabra-guy we would not be in this situation!" Gourry looks back at SHabrimingo who is slowly walking towards him. "I'm going to repair my mistake and make him pay Lina, in the mean time rest up and wake up." Gourry rests Lina's head on the ground and walks towards Shabrimingo.

"So let me see if I got this right. You set all this up only to distant me from your friends and putting Lina in a much safer location? Is that it?" Shabrimingo asked as he walked.

"Correct!" Gourry responded.

"That is unacceptable!" Shabrimingo responded as he stopped on his tracks and punches the ground, creating a big crack on the ground. Gourry was not impressed and continues to walk towards Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo gets up on his feet with his fist shaking in disgust. "How can a fighter concentrate properly on his fight when he is concert with the weak and the fallen ones? The strong fight and the weak are nuisance! Your actions are what disgust me the most! Those are the kind of actions that I will remove when I create the real word!" Shabrimingo then closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. "But first I will annihilate my enemies at this time, starting with Lina!"

Gourry holds his sword tighter with that statement. "Over my dead body you will!"

Shabrimingo chuckles with Gourry's reply. "You had a sample of my power just a while ago, young Gabrieve! You saw the devastation I unleashed upon your allies and you saw that I can do much more then what I have revealed, even so you risk your life to defend Lina Inverse?"

"I own a lot to Lina." Gourry said, remembering the first time he meet Lina. "I was working in illegal games back in that Casino in Atlas city until Lina freed me from that horrible place. She gave me consolation and peace when I thought that my sister died, she did a lot for me! I know how strong you are, SHabra-what's–your-name, but if I gave up without having the chance to pay back Lina for all that she has done for me I would never be able to look at her on the face again."

Shabrimingo stood in silence for a moment until he applauded. "I truly have to acknowledge it but your allegiance is extraordinary. All these centuries I never saw anyone as devoted as you, Gourry Gabrieve. I would be lying if I said that I would not like to have a servant like you in my organization."

"First: I would never work for you. And Second: You would not know loyalty if it shows up in front of you and spit you on the face. You had many servants who were dedicated to you but you treat them like dirt."

Shabrimingo chuckled with Gourry's remark. "So far all that I hear from you is how heartless I am. I think its time you own me some explanations, you think that your family is much better than me?"

"What?"

"The Sword that you hold in your hands was created by the Dark Star himself, a war lord that was more vicious than me and extremely powerful, the actions of that man were so demonic that people even fear to speak about it, it was needed the combine services of me and Ceiphiel to defeat that man. And do you know why your family were the holders of the Sword of Light until they left it on the guard of the people of the Parallel world? Because your family is the direct descendents of the Dark Star!"

Gourry gasped with the news. "Say what?"

"You accused me for all the wrongs I made but who do you think you are to lecture me when your ancestor has made far worst actions than I?"

Gourry glared at Shabrimingo. "Do you really believe in all that you say?"

"Huh?"

"Just because I am the descendent of a cruel war lord it does not mean that I follow his path!"

"Are you sure? The same blood flows down on your vein. The same ability with a sword. The same cruelty!"

"I am more than sure!" Gourry replied with an assuring grin. "Lina is also you're descendent and she does not follow your habitations! If she can be different from you then I can be different from the Dork Star!"

"Dark Star!"

"Yeah, that…"

While Gourry and Shabrimingo were talking Ramon and Sunny took that chance to crawl to the others.

"Zel, Amelia, are you alright?" Ramon asked.

Zel slowly opens his eyes. "I'm still alive……I could not even hold his punches even in my Chimera form…..that guy is really a monster……"

"And worst of all is that we are in no condition to fight." Sunny turns her head at Shabrimingo and Gourry. "What we really need is a miracle."

Zel nodded. "Gourry does not have a chance and even if Lina manages to wake up I don't know if she can even lift a finger at Shabrimingo…… Shabrimingo's power has reached a level that no one can surpass, it's like he became the strongest man in this world or something even more superior to that……"

"He had years to prepare himself for that power." Ramon said. "We never thought that he would achieve a complete control over such power, but Shabrimingo had centuries to organize himself to direct all the abilities that he shawl, that is how he managed to gain an unlimited control over the power he just received."

"Like I said, we need a miracle." Sunny said.

Gourry and Shabrimingo remain face to face with out making a move, it's like they are waiting for something.

Shabrimingo smirks and decides to break the silence. "By your stillness I can tell that you are done delaying me."

"What?" Gourry asked.

"I know that you are an idiot but I can say that you are delaying me to give time for Lina to wake up. A idiot strategy I can say. Lina will not wake up."

Gourry just smirks back. "That is what you say, you think that you know Lina very well but I can tell you that is your biggest mistake. You have absolutely no idea what she is capable of doing but as soon as she wakes up she will give you the beating of a life time."

"Your confidence in Lina is your weakness, Gourry Gabrieve. It completely blinds your from the rest, in a point that you never saw that I trap you." Shabrimingo points down to Gourry's feet.

Gourry looks down to see that a part of the ground is holding Gourry's legs. "What?"

"I used a similar attack such as this against Valgarv and I have to say that he did not make the sad mistake of falling into such trap. And now I will kill you!"

Gourry grunted, he knows that now he is in a difficult position here, the only thing that he can do is cut the ground with his sword to free himself or simply attack Shabrimingo when he's close enough.

Shabrimingo runs at full speed at Gourry and then Punches Gourry right on the mid section. The punch was so strong that it even vaporized what was left of Gourry's armour.

"**AAAAAHHH!!**" Gourry screamed very loud because of the punch, he feels like he received an electric shock.

"What happen to Gourry?" Zel asked concern. "By the way he screamed it seems like he's been stabbed." Zel turns his looks at Ramon and Sunny to see them having a horrifying look.

"Shabrimingo……blocked Gourry's KI." Ramon said.

"What? How is that possible?"

"The KI is found in the abdomen and from there it runs all over our bodies like blood ruing through our veins." Sunny explained. "The abdomen is practically the weakest part of the body of every fighter, that is why in most battle stands you see one arm next to the stomach."

"But even so how is it possible that Shabrimingo managed to block Gourry's KI?" Zel asked.

"Don't forget that SHabrimingo's power is too great now, with one punch in the abdomen he can block the KI from every one he fights. Gourry is defenceless now!"

Shabrimingo then grabs by his throat before he could even had the chance to make a move. "**DARK INFERNO CHOKE SLAM!!**" Shabrimingo jumps high up to the air and then lands back, slamming Gourry heavily on the ground and a dark explosion emerged.

Sunny and Ramon growled, that is all they can do since they saw the same attack that Shabrimingo used to take them down.

Shabrimingo gets up to his feet to see Gourry on the ground, all bruised and wounded, his hand still holding the sword of light very tight. Even so Gourry's body is shaking because of the attack he received, it was so brutal that Gourry hardly manages to breath and he feels like his body was burn, his skin cries in terrible pain like it was being ripped from the body. Now Gourry understand the pain Ramon and Sunny felt when they received this attack. "Did you enjoy the taste of hell I gave you? You are a very idiotic man, Gourry Gabrieve, and for that I will make you suffer some more. I will make you see the death of your beloved Lina."

"No…." Gourry said weakly. The attack he received was so brutal that he can hardly move.

"In the end all your speeches, all your trust, all your believes, were nothing but talk. And now you will pay for your insolence!" Shabrimingo starts to walk to Lina.

"**STOP!**" Gourry cried and with the remaining strengths he has left he grabs Shabrimingo's leg with one hand. "Stay away from Lina or I'll kill you!"

Shabrimingo looks down at Gourry with much annoyance. "Release me!" Shabrimingo then kicks Gourry's face really hard, so hard that made him bleed from his mouth.

Even so Gourry did not release Shabrimingo and grabs it this time with both hands. "I won't!"

Shabrimingo growled in annoyance and kicks Gourry on the head again. "Let me go! You annoying insect!"

Gourry did not move and continues to hold Shabrimingo's feet. "Never!"

Shabrmingo continues to kick Gourry for a while, making his blood spill all over the flour, Gourry's entire face is covered with blood but even so he doesn't let go of Shabrimingo.

Seeing that the kicking is useless Shabrimingo gabs Gourry by his head and lefts him up. "You irritate me!" He then punches Gourry so hard that made him fall down to the ground. "Your bravery was all wasted! You accomplish nothing except delaying Lina's demise for a few seconds, and losing your sword."

Gourry slowly lifts his head up with a grin. "You think?" Gourry lifts his right hand to the left and Shabrimingo noticed a string on Gourry's right hand.

Shabrimingo looks back and sees the Sword of Light flying towards Gourry. The string is thatched the sword.

In his last strengths Gourry gets up and grabs the sword. "**GOTCHA!!**" Gourry screamed and strikes Shabrimingo.

SHabrimingo manages to dodge the attack but he end up receiving a cut on his cheek.

Gourry presses his sword to the ground to prevent himself from falling. He slowly turns his head to see Shabrimingo still alive. Gourry's plan was all too sudden but he had hopes that this would work. "Damn it!"

Shabrimingo cleans the wound from his cheek and turns to Gourry. "I'm really getting under the weather with your existence!"

_--_

In the mean time in the dimension that separates the world of the living from the dead, Lina still fights Garv.

She continues to beat him with everything she has but he is still not falling, since he is a ghost he will never go down, that is his biggest advantage.

Lina lands on one knee, she is completely exhausted, she's been beating her old rival like he's a test dummy but she only manages is to foolishly drain herself.

Garv slowly gets up, chuckling sinisterly as he did. "What is the matter Lina Inverse? Are you tired?"

"Of course not!" Lina replied as she tried to get up but she end up falling down. She used all of her strength to fight Garv, she knew that this was going to happen but what choice did she have? Her only choice was to fight this ghost.

Garv walks to Lina with a grin. "How magnificently poetic. You might be stronger than me but I am more resistant than you!"

"It is not fare! You are a ghost so you don't feel tiredness like I do!"

"That matters not, as long as I can have my revenge." Garv grabs Lina right on her throat with both hands and lifts her up to the air. "I'm going to break you until you die! You can not imagine how long I waited for this moment! I want this moment to live forever in my memory!"

Lina can feel her neck starting to break and she is having a lot of difficult breathing. Lina tries to gasp for air Garv's large hands continue to squeeze her neck, not giving Lina the chance to breath. "Am I going to die?"

_--_

Shabrimingo throws Gourry against the wall, he's been enduring a terrible punishment without having the chance to rest for at least five seconds.

Xellos slowly wakes up to see Gourry being punished by Shabrimingo, then he looks down to see Lina still unconscious. "Damn it….how are we going to win this fight? At this rate we will all be murdered."

"**How weak!**" SHabrimingo shouted as he hits Gourry's chest with his elbow. "**How repulsive weak!**" then he hits his knee on Gourry's stomach.

Gourry spited out more blood from his mouth.

"**I tell you one last time. Die and never come back!**" Shabrimingo then throws one last kick on Gourry's chest, burring him a little deeper into the wall.

Shabrimingo backs away after that last kick, with the smirk on his face he feels confident that he killed Gourry. "It's about time. The persistence of this fool was more annoying than the blabbering of a woman." Shabrimingo starts to walk in direction of Lina to kill her.

"NO!" Zel cried a little low, he hardly has any strength left.

Naga slowly opens one eye and she can not even move because of the beating she received. "Damn it…"

"Where do you think you are going ….the fight is not over!" Gourry said as he removes himself from the wall.

Shabrimingo even gasped when he heard Gourry's voice but he growled in annoyance.

Ramon, Sunny and Naga widen their eyes because of Gourry's persistence, he's receiving a horrible torture but he still gets up and ready to continue. Zel on the other hand is not surprised with Gourry's actions, it's like he was already expecting Gourry to do this.

Gourry starts to walks slowly to Shabrimingo because he's all broken, his blood starts to fall down to the ground. Gourry weakly pulls back his sword with the string, his eyes never leaving his enemy, even is his vision is getting all blurry.

"Are you really that stupid?" Shabrimingo growled. "You know what promising fortune looks forward to you if you prolong this fight. So why continue to fight? Do you have a death wish?"

"Death wish?" Gourry laughed weakly. "I most certainly don't want to die!"

"Then why do you continue with this? If you don't want to die then why do you continue? Why do you persist? For vengeance?"

"No…not vengeance…… I made a promise to Lina….we promise each other that we would get out of this, alive……we promise that we would return back to each other….That is why I know that she will wake up…….and I know that she can beat you!"

Shabrimingo spits on the ground in disgust. "You weakling should not make promises that you can not keep." Then he finally notices the sprits that are circling the top of his building. He recognizes them, it's the spirits of the ones he murdered over the centuries. "How….how is this possible? How it is possible that this is happening?" then he looks back at Lina to see that the spirits are approaching her. "Why are they approaching Lina?" the phenomenon that is occurring is something that Shabrimingo never saw in his life. "This might be paranoia of me but I do not like the way these spirits are approaching Lina. I say that this is Aqua's doing, that old weasel had the unique abilities to use the strengths of spirits to win the fights, will she do the same thing with Lina?"

Gourry was also shocked with what is happening, he saw some many weird stuff ever since he meet Lina and the others but this obvious the most surreal of all. "What is going on here?"

"I have wasted enough time here!" Shabrimingo starts to walk to Lina, completely ignoring Gourry. "It's time that I end Lina's life, once and for all!"

"NO!" Gourry screamed trying to run to Shabrimingo but all he did was ending up falling to the ground.

"HA! You are not even capable to walk. So just stay there and watch her die." Shabrimingo taunted coldly with out even looking at Gourry.

"No….Lina…."

Shabrimingo finally reaches Lina's body, for a moment there he froze when he looks at her face, she really looks like his daughter, so very much. But then rage fills his heart as he remembers his daughter's betrayal, which was the most distressing act that has ever happen to him. "I don't care if you look like my daughter, Lina Inverse." He then lifts his foot up. "Just disappear forever, I don't ever want to see your face again!" he then stapes his foot down.

In that moment Gourry puts himself between Lina and Shabrimingo's foot, making the foot hit his back and forcing his arms to make sure that the impact doesn't hit Lina. Gourry spited out some more blood when he got hit.

"You again!?" Shabrimingo growled very loud. "I am so sick of you!!" and he steps on Gourry's back again. "Get out of the way!"

"N-never!" He said in a low voice and he felt that his body is weakening but even so he did not gave in, he's only concern is to protect Lina. "You will not kill her!"

"Is that so?" Shabrimingo continues to step on Gourry, each step more brutal than the last.

_--_

Garv continues to strangle Lina, seeing that she is fading he can feel his wish becoming true. "Just a few more seconds and you will die Lina!"

"I--I can't breathe….I'm going to die…." Lina said in her mind.

"_Are you going to give up?"_ a voice asked Lina.

Lina open her eyes when she heard that voice. "Who….who said that?"

"_Answer my question! After all the battles, all the preparations, all the suffering, you are just going to give up?"_

"What else can I do? I am finished!"

Garv laughed. "Has fear driven you to insanity, Lina Inverse? You are now talking to yourself!"

"_Are you being unfair? For what I am seeing you are. You are trying to run from the problem instead of solving it."_

"What are you talking about?" Lina screamed weakly. "I faced every fight that was put in front of me! I face every dirt bag that stand against me! I face them with no fear! I……"

"_That is not what I am talking about.__ You act like you don't have anyone waiting for you."_

Lina did not reply when the voice said that. In the heat of the battle she completely forgot about Amelia, Naga, Zelgadiss, Sylphiel, Valgarv and specially Gourry. The only people that became her friends.

"_I know that you had a difficult life. I know that your life was __difficult, and there were many people that have let you down and that betray you but don't you think that you are being selfish? Don't you think that you are being unfair to the ones who really love you? Will you leave them behind? Will you abandon them?"_

Lina shakes her head with those questions. "No…no, no, no, no!!" Lina then hist Garv on his stomach, making him release Lina.

Garv puffed when he got hit, then he looks back at Lina who is now concentrating a Dragon Slave. "How can she still manage to stand up? I had her on the palm of my hand!"

"Yes…" Lina starts to speak very emotionally. "It was a difficult road ahead of me but I always had people that stood by my side, especially him. He whose love I want the most! And he….he is not here! **He's not here!!**" Lina screamed very loud in this last one, releasing a very huge Dragon Slave at Garv.

Garv tries to hold the attack with his hands since he is a ghost but the only thing he managed is to be drag away as far as possible from the ground where they were fighting.

Garv watches as he's being dragged away, he starts to lose sight of the battle field. "No, no!! It is not fair! I had her! I had her defeated!!"

After shooting the Dragon Slave, Lina lands down on her knees, sobbing. "He's not here……because I'm trapped in this weird place. I don't want to be here! I just admitted my feeling to him and there is so many things I want to say to him…… So many things I want to do for him and so many things I want him to do for me……He is too important to me….**Gourry!!**"

Lina stays alone in where she is but then she hears voices again, this time is Gourry's voice that is fighting Shabrimingo.

_--_

"How long will you last?" Shabrimingo asked in annoyance as he continues to step on Gourry who is still protecting Lina. He even kicked Gourry on the side or on the head but Gourry never left his place. "Victory is mine! You are only delaying the inevitable, I already told you that!

"Stop….talking like Lina is dead!" Gourry said very faintly. "Lina is too stubborn to just lay down and die…as long as there is some breath left in her she will not be defeated by you….or anyone else!...you can never defeat someone whose spirit is so strong that can move mountains."

_--_

"Gourry…"Lina whispered when she heard Gourry's voice, he's out there risking his life for her while she is trapped here.

In desperation Lina jumps high up to the air , hopping that some how she can reach Gourry but to no avail, she continues to try again and again.

"_You want to go to him? You have a reason to go on?_" the voice asked.

"Yes…" Lina responded to the voice with a soft smile, even if she does not know who it is.

Suddenly a transparent figure of a woman appears in front of Lina and holds her on her hands. "_Yes, you truly have a reason to live, you have a reason to continue._" The woman said and Lina realised that that was the voice that's been speaking to her. _"Like I said to you on the letter,_ _don't waist your life by seeking the obscurity, find your reason to live and overcome your difficulties."_

Lina gasped when she heard those words and tears start to fall down her cheeks. "M- Mother?"

"_No go Lina, go back to the ones who love you._" The woman makes a slow movement with her arms, making Lina float to the air. "_And Good Luck._"

"MOTHER WAIT!!" Lina cried when she floated to the air, making a big distance between her and her mother, after all this time she always wanted to meet her mother, so much she wanted to say to her but she wasted all of it.

Lina then notices the spirits starting to enter her body. "What' what is going on here? What are you doing? Let me go!" Lina started to panic but then feels someone holding, she looks down to see Aunty Aqua. "Aqua?"

"Do not worry Lina, these spirits will not harm you, they only want to help you fight Shabrimingo!"

"Help me? How?"

"This was one of my special attacks. I normally would ask for the astral energy of the spirits to aid me in my fights, it was one of my special attacks that it was too dangerous to teach to anyone. Now I am going to give you my power."

Lina blinked in confusion. "And-and these guys are just going to lend me their strength?"

"Yes, because just like you they all suffered because of Shabrimingo. They want to avenge themselves."

"I see……I guess I am in no position to deny any help."

"Indeed. But pay attention Lina, you will have the might of all the souls that lost their lives because of Shabrimingo, but this power is only temporary. You have until Sunrise to finish Shabrimingo."

"Until Sunrise? Nothing is never easy is it?"

_--_

Shabrimingo starts to panic when he sees more spirits starting to gather around Lina's body, entering in it. "No, no! She can not wake up!"

"Why is Shabrimingo so preoccupied about Lina waking up? Is it because she looks a lot like his daughter?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Yes." Xellos responded. "Even if he was betrayed by his daughter centuries ago, his feelings for her still remain strong!"

"And he says we are weak….because we have feelings." Amelia commented in a low voice. "And he wants to kill Lina so that he could not face the mirror image of her daughter. He's insane…"

"Amelia? You are awake! Are you alright?" Zel asked in concern.

Amelia looks up at his with a soft smile on her face. "I'm alright. Don't worry."

Shabrimingo starts to punch Gourry, trying to remove him off of Lina. "Get out of there! I must kill her!"

Gourry only grunts in pain, and still not leaving in his spot, his body almost giving in.

Shabrimingo continues to punch Gourry and more spirits enters Lina's body. "I this keeps it up she will wake up!!"

_--_

From out side the building Alandra, Sylphiel and Fila watched the ghost flying in direction to the top of the building.

"This is the most unbelievable thing I ever saw." Filia stated.

"Miss Alandra, is this a good sign?" Sylphiel asked. "Does this by any chance represent a hope?"

Alandra shakes her head. "I don't know……this is the first time I ever saw anything like this."

The three girls look up to the building, and they start to see a white light illuminating it.

_--_

"Get out of my way now!!" Shabrimingo grabs Gourry by the back of his neck, starting to pull him off of Lina but he still makes the effort to remain where he is.

In anxiety Gourry holds one of Lina's hands and starts to talk to her. "Lina wake up! I don't know what is happening but we need you right now! I need you! I won't last much longer and I know you would never let yourself get beaten by Shabrimingo! Get up and show him what you are med off!! PLEASE COME BACK TO US!!"

_--_

From where she is Lina could hear Gourry's voice. "Gourry…." She said with a tear in her eyes. She then sees a hand in the air, reaching out for her. "I thought that no one would ever accept me. I thought I was going to live without love, but this man proven me other wise and he has lightened my life!" Lina then starts to fly up to the hand.

"Good bye Lina Inverse. Good Luck." Aqua said as she saw Lina leaving.

Lina approaches closer and closer to the hand. "I must return back…back to this hand that loves me, and I love him!"

And Lina finally holds the hand.

_--_

Lina finally wakes up and sits up. "**DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH!!**"

Lina hits Shabrimingo on his chest with so much impact that Shabrimingo even flew against the walls of the coliseum.

The attack was so sudden that Shabrimingo never even saw it coming and by the impact that he felt he can say without any doubts that all the spirits have gave Lina their strengths to fight him. This was the emotional battle that SHabrimingo wanted to avoid off all cost.

"She got him!!" Zel shouted.

"Lina is finally awake!" Amelia screamed.

"Unbelievable." Naga said followed by the smiles of Sunny, Ramon and Xellos.

Valgarv was starting to wake up and he heard the last impact and the news of Lina's revitalization. He looks back to see where Shabrimingo fell, he could not help himself for being envious of Lina. "What nerve of that woman, we had a durable time to make Shabrimingo fall and with one punch she throws him to the wall? She will pay for this!"

More and more spirits started to surround Lina and Gourry until they made an enormous white sphere that surrounded the entire coliseum. The sphere remains huge for a few seconds until it started to get small again until it showed Lina and Gourry again.

Every one looked back at them once the sphere was gone to see Lina sited on the ground and Gourry on his knees, both of them hugging each other.

Lina finally break out the hugs and gently holds Gourry's face with her hands, with tears on her eyes. "Hey, Jellyfish…"

"Hey, Flatchest…." Gourry replied in the same tone and with tears on his eyes.

"Look at you, you are a bloody mess. I swear, you just can live without me, can you?"

Gourry did not respond, he just holds Lina firmly into his arms. "It's a miracle….I'm so happy."

"No, it was not a miracle." Lina replied and hugs him back. "I heard your voice, and I saw your hand reaching out for me. I knew I had to answer……so let us stay like this for a little while……don't let me go…..."

The Slayers smiled at their friends, happy to see that they are alright. Shabrimingo on the other hand watched this with disgust.

After a few minutes of hugging Lina gets up to her feat and puts one of Gourry's arm around her neck, caring him to the others.

"Lina, you don't need to do that, I'm alright……"

"No you're not! You are almost broken here. You should rest, you had a very difficult battle."

After resting Gourry next to a wall Lina pick up the rest of her friends and also rested them next to the wall, she even pick up Valgarv who was not very lightened to be saved by the one person he sword to destroy.

"Don't you think that this changes everything, you idiot!" Valgarv spooked very disgustedly.

"I would be disappointed if it did." Lina replied with a grin, then she turns her attention to the others. "So the rest of you, are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about us!" Amelia assured.

"Just break that guy's teeth out!" Naga ordered.

As a respond Lina gives her friends a thumb up. "Don't worry guys, I'll give him a lesson he will never forget. Just rest up now, you have done your part."

"Lina, try to hit him on the chest." Zel advised. "We have been hitting the guy on the chest many times, so it is possible that his chest is practically reaching a critical point. So hit it there!"

"I see, since our enemy has no weakness we create one for him. Great work you guys!"

"And try to play some mind games with him Lina!" Xellos advised.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you look a lot like his daughter and even after all this centuries his feelings for her remain strong, you must take advantage of it!"

Lina looks at Shabrimingo who is wafting for her in the middle of the coliseum, and then she looks back at her friends. "Thanks for the advices you guys, that guy's days are numbered."

Lina starts to walk in direction of Shabrimingo with a determinate look.

"DO you feel her KI?" Sunny whispered to Ramon. "It is enormous! I could say that it matches Shabrimingo's!"

"I felt it too, it is magnificent!" Ramon whispered back.

"This is Aunty Aqua's doing." Xellos whispered to Ramon and Sunny. "I felt this energy before. It's the type of energy that Aunty Aqua used when she hold the strengths of many ghosts. I have seen it before."

"So what you are saying is……" Ramon started.

"Is that Aqua gave her power to Lina?" Sunny finished.

"That is what I conclude. This means that Aqua planed this for a long time."

"So she expected Shabrimingo to kill her?" Ramon asked.

"No wonder why she sounded so strange in her last days. Such sacrifice." Sunny said.

"The energy that Aqua gave Lina is amazing; she knew what she was doing when she chose Lina to face our long time enemy. The only thing that we can do is whish her good luck; she is our last hope now."

Lina and Shabrimingo stand face to face, both of them did not say one word, the last fight is about to commence in a matter of minutes.

"I should have seen that this was about to happen. It was inevitable." Shabrimingo suddenly spoke.

"You sure change your looks again." Lina replied.

"Hahahaha! Here we are about to start a very deadly fight and all you do is speak about my looks."

"Well, I have to starts somewhere. You should know by now that I will not fall down until you die."

"Still trying to avenge your family? To avenge all the ones whose life I stole? The death don't matter, only the survivors can achieve the absolute victory."

"You make me sick!" Lina snapped. "you talk big but you also have your own weakness."

Shabrimingo glares at Lina. "Don't you ever compare me with the weaklings! They are disgusting. They lost their pride and their dignity and now the follow the rules that the system applies to them, letting themselves being rob of their freedom, always letting themselves being chained by the tools that society created."

"And you think that you are better than the ones who oppress the weak? No, you are no better than them! All you want to do is create a world of killers!"

"It's better than having my abilities repressed by those who lost their pride. How can you expect to achieve your goals if you are trapped by regulations and boundaries?

"Excuses Shabrimingo! Those are nothing but excuses! Excuses to justify all the things that you have done! Excuses to justify your insanity. All excuses and you know that! You say that we are all weak because we follow the system? I might not like as much as you do and as much as many people does but soon the people that you call weak will stand up to their feet and overcome it to find their happiness. And you say that we are weak because we have feelings? You forget that that is what makes us strong! You forget that that is what makes us fight! It was our feelings that made us come to here! And it is our feeling that will help us build a bright future."

Shabrimingo sighed. "I see that talking to you is like talking to a wall. All this conversation will not get us anywhere!"

"For once I agree with you. Let's get this over with!" Lina replied and puts herself in a fighting position.

The final battle is about to start. Lina is up against the most dangerous and powerful foe she has ever faced in her life. Good Luck Lina.

_To be continued……._

Alandra: the final battle…….I still can not believe it!

Air Jay: Well believe it!


	83. Lina vs Shabrimingo

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 83

_-----_

Lina and Shabrimingo stand in front of each other with out making a move, Lina is in her fighting position while Shabrimingo just stands there without making a move and with his defences completely down. At least that is what it seems, Lina knows very clearly that Shabrimingo is teasing her to attack him, luring her to a trap. Lina can not afford herself to fall into zone because she needs all the strength she need to defeat this monster, even if she now has the power of the millions of souls that were murdered by Shabrimingo she needs to take extra care because she will lose all that power by sun set, and she will need all of it to defeat this ultimate warrior.

"What is wrong with them?" Naga asked. "They are just standing there without making a move."

"They are concentrating." Ramon responded. "They'll need all that they have to win this brawl."

"At least answer us this Ramon, will Lina defeat Shabrimingo with the new power she has?" Amelia asked.

"That I can not say. All I know that both fighters have equal forces, any one of them can emerge victorious or maybe even both fighter can end up dying at the same time."

"But unluckily for us Sabrimingo has the advantage because he is a veteran and he knows how to control his power while Lina just received hers, she is not use to hold such power." Sunny acknowledged.

"You are selling Lina short here." Gourry spoke very weakly. "She can do it. Lina doesn't know how to quite, you should know that after all the times you trained her."

_-------_

From outside the building all the fighters from Shabrimingo side and from Alandra side stop their fighting to look up to the tower, staring at it intensively. They stop their fighting when all the spirits flew up there.

"What is wrong? Why did every one stop fighting?" Sylphiel asked. "Even Shabrimingo's minions stopped."

"They all stopped because of the huge KI's they are feeling, both from Lina and Shabrimingo." Filia responded both she and Alandra gazing up to the tower.

"Lina is awake?" Sylphiel felt content with the news. "I'm so happy to hear that." But then she gasped. "Wait, if you felt her KI and Shabrimingo's KI, what about the others? What happen to the others? What about Valgarv?"

"They are all alive, don't worry about it." Alandra assured. "But they all took a strong beating; they won't be able to help Lina."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We should help her! She is all alone against that monster!"

"We try to get it but the entire tower is cover by some strange technology that stops us to get in. But there is no need to worry, all the spirits that were around the city have join forces with Lina giving her the power she needs to fight Shabrimingo. This was oblivious Aunt Aqua's plan all along, I sure hope it works."

"Lina is our only hope now…" Filia said. "She has a big weight on her shoulder. She and her friends always had when they first came to this world and they never realise that until now. It's sad that they were pushed to such fate, they never ask for it."

"Yes…. That is true. But they could have walked away….and they didn't."

"They did it for revenge."

"No, it was not just for revenge. They want to be free from the curse that has been applied on them from the beginning. They want to find a reason for life without people like Shabrimingo tarnishing their lives with his greed. This is their only chance to liberate themselves from that very curse."

"So namely, the years of pain and suffering, of struggles and combats that started so many centuries ago comes an end tonight." Sylphiel said.

_-------_

"Well then Lina, what are you waiting for? Do I have to attack first?" Shabrimingo charges against Lina, ready to throw a punch at her.

"What a way to start a fight." Lina said in her mind and then dodges Shabrimingo's attack.

Even so she manages to grab his arm and she bashes it with her elbow and knee at the same time.

Shabrimingo grunted when he got hit, he did not cry in pain, it almost felt like he was bitten by a mosquito. Lina notice that and hit Shabrimingo's arm again with her elbow and knee at the same time.

After getting hit by the second time Shabrimingo slides the arm away from Lina's hands and then takes a flip back, and while he performed the flip he manage to lock his legs on Lina's head and throwing her against the wall.

Lina immediately got up to her feet and stand in fighting position. "OK, this is not starting well."

Slowly Shabrimingo points his arm at Lina, the very same arm that Lina's been working on. He then circles his arm, acting like it was never hurt. "Now then, shall we continue or do you want to renounce and expire?"

"This fight just started and you're already starting to act cocky?" Lina spat.

"Why didn't Lina went on for the chest?" Amelia asked.

"So far Shabrimingo hasn't realised that we have been aiming for the chest. Lina wants to keep Shabrimingo in his ignorance because she is afraid that Shabrimingo might found out what we have been doing, so it's best to leave the chest alone for now." Ramon responded.

"And so far both fighters are studding each other." Zel added. "This fight promises to be lengthy and complex."

"I am going to love removing that smirk from your face." Lina ran towards Shabrimingo to attack him.

Lina was planning on hitting him on the chest this time but she didn't get the chance when Shabrimingo threw a kick right at her face. Luckily Lina manage to dodge down to escape it.

Lina then slides down and when she was behind Shabrimingo she jumps up to throw a kick at his back.

Shabrimingo manage to block the attack with one arm and with the other arm he rushes it against Lina.

Lina notice the dark energy emerging from Shabrimingo's hands, so she blocks the attack and falls down and immediately rolled away from Shabrimingo.

Lina got up to one knee and holding the arm that she used to block this last attack. Lina notices that the arm got a little black on the exact place where she blocked. "Unbelievable, I just blocked but I already got hurt? This man's strength is truly unbelievable."

"Almost got you……" Shabrimingo chuckled, Lina was just moments away to be caught by his Dark Inferno Choke slam.

"Shut your mouth!" Lina spat.

"You were just this close to lose."

"Man, I am **SO** going to beat you up! **Dragon Slave KICK!!!!!**" Lina throws her flying kick at Shabrimingo at full speed.

Shabrimingo dodges the attack and once again move his hand to perform his Dark Inferno Choke Slam.

Lina notice the hand immediately kicks it with her Dragon Slave kick. Lina manage to save herself but she fell down to the ground heavily. "Damn it, not again."

"Almost close to lose Lina. Even with the new powers you received you are going to mislay."

Lina got up and step her foot down, annoyed with Shabrimingo's cocky attitude and then looks up to the sky, it is already night. She needs to finish of Shabrimingo or else she will lose her new powers. "If I go to him directly he will get me, so it's best I keep the distance." Lina then punches her fist to the ground, releasing another attack. "**MEGA BRANDO!!!!**"

The ground blast ran over to Shabrimingo at full speed but Shabrimingo manage to jump to the air to escape it.

"**FIREBALL!!!!**" Lina shoot the fireball towards Shabrimingo while he was in the air.

Shabrimingo manages to roll in mid air to escape the fireball and then points his palm at Lina. "**EYES OF HATE BLAST!!!**" he released a blast in the form of an eye directly at Lina.

Lina manages to escape the attack but she end up with a small cut on her arm, the attack was so sudden that it was a miracle that Lina manage to walk out alright.

"This is not starting well……" Naga said.

"Why isn't Lina using her new powers?" Gourry asked. "that should be enough to help her out so why isn't she using it."

"Because Lina just received that power so it is obvious that Lina can not use it properly." Sunny responded.

"But that is not fair. Shabrimingo also received his new powers a few hours ago and he knows how to use it."

"Yes but don't forget that Shabrimingo is a veteran, he's a master fighter." Amelia reminded. "The only way that Lina can use her new powers in on the heat of the fight but I fear that she might suffer some serious wounds if that is the case."

Zel agreed. "How revolting that Shabrimingo has the advantage even in this situation."

"Is that all your hate? No, better yet, is that all the hate of all the ones I murdered?" Shabrimingo corrected sarcastically. "If that is their hate then it is as weak as they are."

Lina gets up to her feet with a confident look. "You are too vain. You just love to talk about yourself, you retard!"

"And you feel quite confident for some one who's been falling down after numerous attacks. It is quite shameful Lina Inverse, not even your mother, your father or your sister failed as miserably as you did after I murder them. You are just as weak and pathetic as they were."

Those words really anger Lina. "SHUT UP!!!!"

Lina throws a punch at Shabrimingo but he blocks it with his right hand and then hits Lina on the head with his right elbow.

The hit was so strong that Lina stayed five feet away from Shabrimingo. Lina slowly lifts her head up, gazing against his enemy. She hates the fact that she is being overrun by this guy.

"This is bad." Xellos said. "I was hoping that Lina would play some mind games with Shabrimingo, since she looks a lot like his daughter, but it seems that Shabrimingo is the one doing the mind games."

"It seems that Shabrimingo anticipated that." Naga said.

Lina got up to her feet, dusting the dirt from her shoulder. "Alright, I had enough. Let's start fighting seriously here."

"Say what? Are you making haste to expire?"

"You say that you are all mighty and powerful but all I see is that you are doing a lot of talk and no walking!"

"You should not put me to the test Lina Inverse. I could have finish you anytime soon but I like to let the pleasure last long."

"Are you afraid?"

"Say what?"

Lina smirked with Shabrimingo's sudden reaction. "You are afraid to kill me aren't you? All because I look allot like your fallen daughter. You can not hide it, Shabrimingo!"

"**BE SILENCE!!** I am the mighty Shabrimingo, the Lord of Malevolence! I fear nothing!"

"That is not what I am seeing. You can say that you're a big shoot but the thing is that you have fears of your own, so in your point of view that makes you a weakling as well. Weaklings that you hate so much."

"**DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH THEM!!!!!**" Shabrimingo roared in rage.

"I guess Lina finally manage to get into Shabrimingo's head." Xellos said.

"Lina knows that the best way to release more of her power is to fight very seriously here." Zel said. "Now things will get really fatally here."

Valgarv said nothing, he believes that this will be very interesting to see, the two fighters that he wanted to fight or to kill so much are now going to show what they really got.

In rage Shabrimingo attacks Lina and throws a punch at her, she manage to dodge the attack just in time and as soon as she was behind him she jumped to the air to throw a kick at him but Shabrimingo hits Lina on the stomach with his elbow, making Lina fall down to the ground again.

"Now your finish!" Shabrmingo throws another punch at Lina but she manages to block it with her legs and wraps them all around his arm. Lina then puts her hands down and with the strengths of her body, arms and legs she tries to pull Shabrimingo to throw him to the ground.

Shabrimingo was about to fly to the air but he puts his two feet down heavily and with his trapped arm he lifts Lina up.

"Oh **S**!" Lina cursed.

"I had enough of this!!!" Shabrimingo shouted and slaps Lina on the face, making her release him and fall down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Lina growled mentally. "I'm getting trash out here. I need to rethink my strategy.

"Get up!!!" Shabrimingo demanded. "I still have some more horrors that I want to unleash on you!"

Lina gets up on one knee and smirks. "So what's keeping ya? Are you still afraid of me?"

Shabrimingo growled with that insult. "SHUT UP!!!" then he throws a kick at Lina.

Lina was prepared for that attack and so she gets up to her feet and blocks Shabrimingo's Kick with her own kick.

At least it seemed like it was a block but in reality Lina trapped Shabrimingo's foot with her own, making it fall down to the ground with Lina's feet on top of it, trapping Shabrimingo.

"What in the….." While Shabrimingo was stunned with Lina's last action she took that chance to hit her elbow right on Shabrimingo's jaw. The hit was so strong that Shabrimingo released blood from his mouth.

"She got him!!!" Gourry screamed.

"Alright!!!" Amelia hooted.

"Shabrimingo distracted for a little moment and Lina took advantage of it." Sunny said. "Let's hope she can capitalise from it."

"If I know Lina she will take the best of it!" Naga replied.

Shabrimingo is still trapped and Lina took that chance to finally hit him on his chest. She continues to throw more punches to the place where her friends have been pressing.

After a few moments of punching Shabrimingo's chest with no mercy Lina decides to strike him right on his neck.

Even after that last shoot Shabrimingo still remain on his feet, only taking a few steps away from Lina.

"It's show time pal!" Lina jumps up to the air and throws a kick at Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo immediately jumps up and throws a kick at Lina as well, but his kick ends up hitting her.

Lina falls down to the ground with that hit. She already lost counts of the numbers of times that Shabrimingo throw her to the ground. "For crying out loud…..."

Lina looks back at Shabrimingo to see that he is breathing heavily and with one hand on his chest, he might have not fallen yet but he is sure getting whooped.

"You miserable little punk!" Shabrimingo growled.

"Oh is the little baby getting a boo-boo?" Lina teased. "Oh don't worry, mommy will make it all better." She rushes over to Shabrimingo to attack him again.

Shabrimingo throws a punch at Lina but she dodges down, hitting Shabrimingo in the mid section, and while he was in pain Lina immediately takes that chance to kick him right on the chest.

The kick was so hard that Shabrimingo back away. He puts his foot down again and it seemed like he was ready to start the fight again but his legs were starting to tremble, so much that he end up falling on his knees

"I don't believe it, Lina made him fall down to his knees." Ramon said in disbelieve.

"The numerous hits he received on his chest are starting to take its effects and with the blows that he got from Lina are affecting his body even more." Xellos explained.

"Victory is ours! Lina can defeat Shabrimingo!" Amelia said with her hopes totally up.

"What is the matter here Shabrmingo? Are you begging for your life?" Lina taunted.

Shabrimingo simply growled with that insult.

Lina face starts to get all serious. "Well even if you beg me I will never forgive you for all the ones you stole from me!" Lina rushes over and throws a strong rolling kick right at Shabrimingo's face, making him finally fall down to the ground. "This is for my sister!"

Lina then jumps up to the air and land down, hands first right on Shabrimingo's wounded chest, the pressure was so strong that it pressed Shabrimingo the ground a little, and with blood coming out of his mouth. "This is for my father!"

Lina then jumps back and preparing to fire up a Dragon Slave. "And this last one is for my mother!"

Noticing that Lina is preparing an attack Shabrimingo immediately gets up to his feet. "You will not defeat me!!!!"

"**DRAGON SLA…..!!!!**" Lina could not throw her attack because Shabrimingo punched her down to the guts before she could throw her attack.

"**S**!!! It was so close!" Gourry cursed.

"How did Shabrimingo recover so fast?" Ramon wondered. "Just how powerful is he?"

"You should not waist your self avenging worthless weaklings that are dead!" Shabrimingo insulted and grabs Lina right on her throat. "**DARK INFERNO CHOKE SLAM!!!!**"

Shabrimingo jumped up to the air with a dark energy surrounding Lina.

Lina started to panic as she felt the dark energy consuming her so she throws a Dragon Slave kick right on Shabrimingo's leg.

It was not strong enough to break his leg but was strong enough to make him release her.

Both fighters fall down to the ground after that desperate moment.

Slowly both fighters get up to their feet again, gazing at each other with a lethal, solemn look.

"Why such a serious look, Shabrimingo?" Lina teased. "Realising that you are not fight a weakling, a pawn like you always believed?"

"I have this look because your impoliteness irritates me." Shabrimingo responded and immediately he jumps up to the air and throws a rolling kick right on Lina's head, making her land face first on the ground. "And I extinguish of those who infuriates me."

The attack was so sudden that Lina could not even defend herself. "I really have to pay more attention to his movements." Lina said to herself.

She slowly gets up to her feet to see him pointing the palm of his hands at her. "I will destroy you for sure this time. **GROUND BEAST!!!!**" Shabrimingo hits his fist strongly on the ground, creating a crack where his fist landed.

Lina felted that the ground beneath her started to tremble and suddenly a detonation with the form of a beast emerges from right beneath her.

"**AAAAH!!!!**" Lina screamed in pain when she got hit and fell down on the ground.

"**LINA!!!**" Gourry cried as he tried to get up but he immediately fell down because of his wounds.

Shabrimingo starts to walk to Lina very arrogantly. "You poor imbecile. Fighting me is a fool's mistake. The very same mistake that your family made when they faced me. The same mistake that all the ghost's that gave their power to you made in their past time." Shabrimingo grabbed Lina by her hair when he was close to her and pulls her up. "And now it is your turn to make the same mistake!" and then he punches her right on the head, making her land to ground face first with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Lina!!!" Gourry growled, Lina is being punished and he can not do anything to stop him.

"It is over, Lina can not win." Valgarv said.

Shabrimingo grabs Lina by her neck again, lifting her up. "You are not capable to fight anymore. When I think that you are my descendent I get very sick. You are a disgrace!"

"Well sorry then pal. I have not yet begun to fight!" Lina responded an open one eye.

"What? You still arAAAAAARGH!!!!" Shabrimingo cried in pain when Lina slap both her hands on his two hears. Shabrimingo immediately released Lina and placed his hands on his wounded hears.

As soon as Lina landed on the ground she prepared the attack that the Lord of Nightmares taught her. "**RAGNA BLADE!!!!**"

Shabrimingo immediately jumps back, even so he received a cut on his chest, a really strong one.

Both fighters end up falling to the ground, exhausted, Shabrimingo for receiving a cut and Lina for using the Ragna Blade. The Ragna blade takes a lot from Lina, even if she now has the strengths of all those spirits.

"**S!!!!!!**" Zelgadiss shouted. "How is it possible that Shabrimingo manage to escape?"

"Yeah, if he simply would let himself get cut this fight would be over." Naga join in. "What damn luck!"

"What's going to happen now? Lina used the Ragna blade so her body will get tire. How can defeat this monster now?" Amelia asked, starting to feel her hopes getting down.

"It was a damn shame that Shabrimingo escaped, Lina's strategy was perfect but it was Shabrimingo's surviving skills that save him." Sunny said.

"Lina will have to be extra careful." Xellos said. "But I am not sure she can attack now, she lost a lot of her energy when she used that Ragna Blade. She is now a sitting duck."

"Yes but don't forget that Shabrimingo also got wounded." Zelgadiss reminded. "He won't be able to do much as well."

"Wait, what is happening to Lina? She is just standing there." Gourry pointed to Lina who was already on her feat but motionless, almost lifeless.

Shabrimingo got up to his feet with one hand holding the wound on his chest, he watches Lina carefully for a moment before walking towards her. "I don't feel you KI, Lina Inverse……Your dead, aren't you?"

The Slayers gasped with the news, Lina is dead? She died by using the Ragna blade? She used the Ragna blade sometimes and they know that it caused some tiredness but it never took anyone's life.

"Lina…." Gourry whispered.

Shabrimingo started to laugh. "Unbelievable, you never mastered the Ragna Blade, did you? Or maybe because I gave you too many punishments that the Ragna blade took you completely out, you only had strengths left to get up to your feat, and you die staing up, how amusing. You idiotic, pathetic piece of meat!"

"**HOW DARE YOU!!!**" Gourry shouted angrily.

"I dare a lot. Just like I dare to do this!" Shabrimingo throws a punch at Lina's lifeless body.

"**NO!!!!**" Gourry shouted again.

Lina suddenly opens up her eyes and dodges Shabrimingo's attack.

"WHAT!?!?!" Shabrimingo shouted in his mind, cursing himself for falling in such a simple trap.

"**DRAGON SLAVE KICK!!!!**" Lina throws a rolling kick at Shabrimingo's face, making him fall down to the ground.

"ARIGHT!!!!" Amelia hooted.

"WAY TO GO LINA!!!!" Gourry cheered.

Ramon sighed in relieve while Sunny gave him a little knock on the shoulder. "Relax Ramon, we train her well. We taught her how to control her KI perfectly, so good to even camouflage it to make it sound that she died."

"I know, and she is one heck of an actress, she really fooled us all by making us believe that she was died. Maybe it was too obvious what she was planning to do but in the heat of the battle we are not thinking straight."

"Lina….can you consider my feelings next time?" Gourry said very weakly, knowing very well that Lina could not hear him.

"Wait, what is she doing now?" Naga asked. Lina is in a position to use her Dragon Slave again.

Lina's body is starting to glow with a spiritual energy emerging from her body. The Spirits are powering up her Dragon Slave, making it more powerful than ever before. The energy releasing from Lina is so big that even the walls from the coliseum are starting to tremble, it's like they are about to fall.

"Lina is going to use her Dragon Slave?" Zel pondered. "I don't know if that is such a good idea, Shabrimingo might very well try to dodge it, leaving Lina completely open."

"Stop being so negative Zel and have a little faith in Lina!" Gourry complained.

"I am not being negative! I'm just evaluating the situation here. Don't forget that Shabrimingo has an inhuman speed."

"I know that, I know that very well but she can do it."

Shabrimingo got up to his feet and looks at Lina to see her preparing the Dragon Slave. "You caught me off guard, I gave you that but it won't happen again." Then he starts to walk towards Lina again. "And you plan of using the Dragon Slave against me? You fool, even if your attack is powered by all those spirits you can never defeat the real, absolute master of that overwhelming attack. Don't forget that I am the one who created that attack, I know that technique inside out, I know its strong points and most importantly I know all its weakness, and you my dear are using one of them right now. You are going to die!"

Shabrimingo waist no more words and rushes over to Lina, he knows that Lina will certainly fire against him anytime soon and as soon as the Dragon Slave is released from her hands she will leave her defences completely open and that will be the time where he will attack, and most importantly as soon as Lina releases the attack her body will get much slower but she needs to hold up really tight to secure this attack. What good is power if your weakness becomes too obvious?

"C'mon, just a little closer…." Lina said in mind as she watched Shabrimingo rushing towards her, she needs to plan this perfectly, just one simple little mistake and she will fall prey to this monster.

The hearths of everyone is beating rapidly, almost feeling like they are about to come out of their mouths, and each second becomes unbearable, like if they are waiting for hours to see the results of this attack.

"**DRAGON SLAVE….**" Lina appointed her palms to Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo sees the energy concentrated on Lina's hands and he feels that she is about to release her attack, so he moves to right ready to attack her. "YOU ARE FINISH!!!!"

"**PUNCH!!!!!**" Lina turns to Shabrimingo and punches his straight on the chest with her attack. She fool him, she made him believe that she was going to fire the Dragon Slave blast when all this time she lure him towards her to get him by surprise.

Shabrimingo falls down to the ground again with blood coming out, he can not believe that he got fooled again.

"WAY TO GO LINA!!!!" Gourry cheered.

"Like I said she is one heck of an actress, she really knows how to trick everyone." Ramon said in relieve.

Sunny nodded. "Yeah, she made us all believe that she was going to fire a Dragon Slave but that was all act to lure Shabrimingo right to her trap."

Every one sighed in relieve when they saw that Lina make it out alive, she got them scared for a second.

Lina lands on her knees, completely tire, she can not believe that she made it. "Please let this be the end….." she pleaded to herself.

"Everybody, look!!!" Xellos pointed at the dark energy that is emerging at Shabrimingo.

"No way…" Naga said in disbelieve. "Don't tell me that he is alive!"

Lina looks back at Shabrimingo, horrified. She can not believe that he is still alive after that last shoot she gave him, especially against his wounded chest. "It can not be……"

"But it can!" Shabrimingo replied. "You may have fooled me again but the advantage was always at my side! I am the one who mastered the Dragon Slave attacks while you and your descendents did nothing but explore the basics. As you know there is s difference between the ability and the resistance of the ones who just explore and those who master it! That is why you will never overwhelm me even with the power you are holding."

"Will we ever defeat this guy?" whispered Zel.

Valgarv starts to feel jealous to see these two warriors battling in such an epic battle. "Damn it….damn it all!!!!"

Shabrimingo starts to lift his hand up, his blood that it's covered with the blood that he lost so far from this fights, and he points it at Lina. "Let me show you how a true Dragon Slave is released!"

Dark energy starts to form in Shabrimingo's hand, the power that unleashes is so big that even creates wind, even the wall of the coliseum starts to crack and the clouds stars to surround the tower.

"What is going on?" Gourry asked.

"Shabrimingo is about to form the Dragon Slave!" Xellos responded.

"The Dragon Slave unleashes such power and such phenomenon's?" Zelgadiss asked. "That is impossible, we saw the Dragon Slave at work and it was never this strong! I'm sure that you are hiding something here Xellos!"

"I am not! Don't you compare the Dragon Slave that Lina uses with the Dragon Slave that Shabrimingo masters. The ones that Lina's ancestor's uses are nothing but the essentials; Shabrimingo is the only one who knows how to use it. You possibly have notice that when you people fought Rezo, Shabrimingo released a devastating Dragon Slave by just using one finger, can you imagine how horrible it will be if he uses his two hands?"

The Slayers did not say a word as they remember the first time they meet Shabrimingo face to face, he destroyed an entire area by just using one finger.

Lina put herself up to her feet, but she ends up falling down to her knees because she is too tired from the heavy fight she's been enduring.

Shabrimingo approaches his two hands, forming the Dragon Slave in his hands. The energy is so immense that even everyone present are incapable to stand up to their feet, they are being dragged against the wall, like if they are being pressed against it, even Lina got trapped against the wall because of the intense power that his Dragon Slave is unleashing.

"No!!! I can't move!!!" Lina cried, trying to move.

The others are also trying to move but they can not even move because of the devastating beating they received from Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo walks to Lina with the Dragon Slave still gathering more energy, Lina looks at Shabrimingo horrified. She feels like a rat trapped in a mousetrap.

"This is the end, I will never see your face ever again Lina Inverse. It is time I rid myself from you and your allies." Shabrimingo jumps up to the air and points his hands at Lina. "**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**" He shoots his finest attack against Lina, revealing an highly, huge Dragon Slave, much different from all the Dragon Slaves that Lina unleashed. Shabrimingo looks at Lina terrifying face, waiting to see her demise, but suddenly Shabrimingo sees his daughters face and gasped.

"NO!!!!" Shabrimingo moves his hand to the right, making the Dragon Slave hit the wall far away from Lina. The Dragon Slave was so brutal that it passed right all the way through the wall, hitting two other buildings.

After the attack was done everyone was free and landed back to the ground.

"What happen here? Did Shabrimingo miss his target?" Amelia asked.

"No, he intentionally moved his hands against the wall." Ramon responded.

"But why?"

Lina chuckled and got up to her feet to see Shabrimingo on one knee. "Just as I thought, you can't kill me can't you?"

"What?" Shabrimingo growled.

"Even with all the devastating power you hold and all the horror you unleashed to the others you are still humans. You lecture us for having feelings, saying that we are weak because we have them but you are no different Shabrimingo! I know that you were betrayed by your own daughter centuries ago but even after all these years your feelings for her are strong! And since I look a lot like her you are unable to kill me"

Shabrimingo backs away, for the first time in his life he is trembling in fear, fear that Lina might be truthful about this. Even after all these years his only daughter still haunts him. "E-Elena……"

Gourry started to chuckle and then he yells. "WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD, SHABRA-GUY!!!!"

"Now it is my turn to show you what I can do!"Lina runs over to Shabrimingo in an incredible speed and throws some flying kicks at Shabrimingo's face, making him fly to the air, then Lina presses her fist to the ground as soon as Shabrimingo was about to fall donw next to her. "**MEGA BRAND!!!**" the explosion emerges from the ground, hitting Shabrimingo really hard, none the less he remains on his feet after the attack was done but he's very disorientated.

Lina ran directly at Shabrimingo again, not giving him the time to breath. "Here is an attack I used against Rezo! **DRAGON SLAVE PUNCH PART TWO!!!!**" Lina throws her Dragon Slave punch with an incredible speed that it seemed like she just thrown dozen of Dragon Slave Punches.

Each attack hits Shabrimingo barbarically, impossible to find any escape because dozen of punches that are being thrown in every two seconds. Not even Shabrimingo can resist such attacks that are ten times stronger thanks to the strengths of the millions souls that Shabrimingo murdered.

In the final conclusion of this attack Lina throws a final punch at Shabrimingo, a strong punch that has exploded when it came in contact with Shabrimingo. The explosion was so hard that made a small hole from the wall right behind Shabrimingo.

Finally Sabrimingo falls down to the ground, completely lifeless. And Lina lands on her knees, panting deeply. Lina looks at Shabrimingo lying on the ground, not making any movements at all. "I……I did it……I did it! I WON!!!!! I BEAT SHABRIMINGO!!!!"

Xellos just could not believe, he releases a weak laugh but still he can not believe. "She did it. Shabrimingo is dead……Shabrimingo is finally dead!"

"I dreamt of this day for so long……" Sunny whispered so weakly.

"Way to go Lina, you beat that moron!" Gourry congratulated, giving her a thumb up.

Lina returns that gesture. "It was easy. This guy was nothing but a push over." She joked but then she frozen when she started to hear hearth beats. She immediately looks back at Shabrimingo to see him slowly sitting up. "No….I don't believe it!"

Gourry shakes his head in disbelieve. "This is a nightmare! How can that guy still be alive?"

"He's been dead for just five minutes?" Naga asked all disturbed.

"How…how did he resist? How did he survived, not even Shabrimingo could resist Lina's last attack after all the beating he received!" Xellos said.

"Its like some one is motivating him to continue…." Ramon said.

"But what? Is it his revenge, his desire to create the world of killers or just simply his pride?" Zelgadiss asked.

"At this point I don't know."

Shabrimingo stands up to his feet, panting heavily, then he looks back at Lina with a dangerous glare. "You were right, Lina Inverse, I do have my own fears. True that my feelings for my disloyal offspring still relics in me but my desire to create the world of fighters still holds strong. To become the emperor of the new world I must overcome and exterminate my feelings and the only one who can help me to accomplish that is you, Lina Inverse. Your death will finally liberate me!"

"You are fooling yourself Shabrimingo! Even if I die you will always be haunted by your daughter!" Lina snap and immediately got up to her feet.

"THAT'S A LIE!!!!" Shabrimingo shouted and ran towards Lina.

In the exact moment that Shabrimingo was about to grab her Lina jumps up and throws him a rolling kick, hitting him on his left arm.

"Shabrimingo might have survived the attack but his reactions are a bit slower." Zelgadiss evaluated.

"Maybe there is still a chance to defeat this guy after all." Gourry said.

"Let's hope so…Lets hope so." Amelia whispered.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: The fight between Lina and Shabrimingo promises to be long and hard and only one will survive.

Maliska: the fight will continue soon.

Ramon: read and review please.


	84. The Final Battle

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 84

_-----_

Lina and Shabrimingo rushed against each other, ready to attack against each other with a deadly strike.

Shabrimingo throws a right punch since his left arm is still damaged.

Lina dodges down to escape the attack and then rolls around and kicks him on his arm again, making Shabrimingo fall down to the ground.

"Curses!!!" Shabrimingo cursed, he feels that his arm is almost broken; he will need to be careful not to be hit again on the arm.

"**Get up!**" Lina screamed wildly. "Don't coward now you SOB! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!"

"Don't mess with me you idiot fool!" Shabrimingo spat as he got up to his feet.

"I will shut you up for good!" Lina throws another kick at Shabrimingo but he grabs it with his left hand! "WHAT!?!?!" Lina could not believe it, Shabrimingo block her with the arm that she's been damaging.

"Don't mess with me!" Shabrimingo twisted Lina's leg, making her fall down to the ground face first.

Shabrimino then jumps up, preparing to land on his knees on top of Lina's back.

Luckily Lina manage to roll away from the attack, which ended with Shabrimingo landing on his knees down to the ground forcefully. Shabrimingo grunted in pain when his attack failed.

"I have to be more careful with this guy." Lina thought. "And I have to end this quickly." She gets up and turns around to see Shabrimingo still on the ground with his knees still on the place where he wanted to hit Lina, both his hands are on the ground and his face is pointed to the ground

"You just don't give up and die, don't you?" Shabrimingo asked.

"That is not my style." Lina replied.

Shabrimingo slowly lifts his head up to Lina with a smirk on his face. "I like that! It's been so long since I faced a fighter of your caliber, Lina Inverse. It's been so long since I fought someone with a no die attitude, so long that I never thought that I would fight a fighter of this caliber. This is indeed a fight that I will carry in my reminiscence after I finish you!"

"There you go again acting like you are going to win! This fight is still far from over with no certainty of who is going to win!"

"Only I will be triumphant, my destiny will be satisfied!"

"Your destiny is to lose!" Lina then jumps up and throws a punch at Shabrimingo's face. A very, very violent punch.

At first Shabrimingo sounded like he was going to fall down to the ground but he manages to roll over in mid air and hits Lina right on the side with his elbow.

Lina spited out blood when she got hit, Shabrimingo took that chance to kick Lina on the face again, making her fall down.

"Now you get up!" Shabrimingo shouted.

Lina growled at first but then immediately got up to her feet only to be hit on the guts by Shabrimingo.

"I warn you not to mess with me!" Shabrimingo spat and throws a uppercut at Lina, making her fall down again.

"Damn it!" Amelia cursed. "How did Shabrimingo recuperated so quickly?"

"Don't forget that Shabrimingo has been in many hardcore fights such as this, he knows very well when to plot his next move and how to hold up his strengths." Xellos responded. "Don't forget that Shabrimingo is an experienced person."

Lina tries to get up to her feet but it is very difficultly, she is losing her strength little by little since she used the Ragna Blade.

Shabrimingo walks slowly to Lina, very slowly since he is no best condition himself. "I told you that my destiny will not be denied Lina Inverse."

"Damn it......damn it!" Lina whispered, she mentally insulted herself to left her guard down when she thought that she had this guy defeated.

"But now, it is time to end this once and for all. I have a world to create." Shabrimingo lifts his right arm to the air with dark sparkles emerging from his hand.

Xellos skin starts to get pale. "Oh no……"

"**RAGNA BLADE!!!!**" the giant dark blade emerges from Shabrimingo's hands, taking the form of the Dark Sword.

"Oh no! This is bad really bad!" Ramon spoke very alarmed.

"Lina is in no condition to continue." Naga said, also very frightened. "Shabrimingo will kill her."

"Lina….." Gourry whispered.

Shabrimingo grabs Lina by her neck and lifts her right up to the air. "The last time you mentally affected me, making me miss my last attack. But this time I will not let the images of my daughter affect my better judgment. Unlike you Lina Inverse I am not afraid to use the total darkness of this attack and so I don't waist my energy the way you did. Now it is time for your existence to end and don't worry that I will never forget our fight." Shabrimingo then throws Lina right up to the air.

"NO!!!" Sunny shouted. "In that position she can not escape!"

"LINA!!!!" Gourry cried.

Lina starts to fall down to the ground in direction of Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo stands in position, ready to slash Lina with his Ragna blade.

"This is it….I'm going to die……" Lina panicked in her mind but still tried to move but in no avail, she is exhausted to even escape and she is falling in a rapid speed.

"**DIE!!!!**" SHabrimingo shouted and attacks Lina with his Ragna Blade.

In that moment a figure jumps between Lina and Shabrimingo, grabbing Lina into his arms and taking her from harms way, but in the end he end up slightly cut on his back. It was Gourry.

"Gourry!!" Lina cried when Gourry landed on the ground with his arms still around her.

The Slayers sighed in relive to see that Lina escaped Shabrimingo's attack thanks to Gourry.

"I did not even saw Gourry move." Zelgadiss said.

"But what kind of condition will he be now?" Amelia asked very worry. "He was in a bad condition before, I wonder how he will be now."

Shabrimingo shakes his head in denial. He can not believe, no…… he refused to believe that Lina escape her fate again. "I was so close…….**I was so close!!!!**" his scream ego all over the entire coliseum.

"Gourry, are you alright? Please talk to me!!!" Lina pleaded, shaking Gourry lightly.

Gourry manages to open his eyes to Lina. "Lina, are you alright?......"

Lina could not hold her tears. "You idiot! I am the one who should be asking you that? What was the big idea of risking yourself like this? You moron!"

"we made a promise, didn't we Lina? We made a promise that we would get out of this situation alive, the both of us! And besides, I promise that I would protect you! And this is the minimal that I can do after I was controlled by Shabrimingo."

Lina lips are trembling but in the end she shouted. "YOU IDIOT!!!!"

Every one looked at Lina and Gourry with a confuse look.

"Why must you always think that you have never done anything to me? Why must you always make it believe that all the things you have done for me never counted? They do count Gourry, they count a lot for me! Do you really think that sacrificing your self would make me happy? You mention about our promise but I starting to think that you have forgotten about it!"

"Lina……"

Lina slowly rests Gourry down to the ground again and then kisses him on the forehead. "True that I would like that we both fought against this monster together, getting all wounded and bruised together…… but I am going to accomplish our promise Gourry, I will beat this guy once and for all. So don't you dare die on me, you hear? Promise me that you will survive!"

"Only if you promise me the same thing, Lina." Gourry replied with a soft smile.

Lina returned that smile and then walks back to the battle field against Shabrimingo.

Shabrimingo is enraged to see that his attack was a complete failure. "I made a stupid mistake when I didn't kill that worthless swordsman when I had the chance! But I shall correct that mistake!"

"You stay away from him!" Lina rushed to punch Shabrimingo but he blocked Lina's attack and slapped her away from him.

"This is of no use, Lina still hasn't recovered from Shabrimingo's last attack!" Ramon said.

"By why aren't those spirits giving her strength?" Naga asked.

"They are but even they can feel tiredness when they are put is a difficult fight such as this."

"Don't worry about Lina, she doesn't seem like it but she is very motivated." Zelgadiss assured. "Thanks to Gourry's rescue she regained the motivation to continue this fight to win at all costs. Even if she is down her spirit is more than high, and that is something that Shabrimingo can not reach."

Lina slowly gets up to her feet, with her usual determinate look.

"Still want to continue Lina?" Shabrimingo asked as he walked towards Lina. "Your fighting spirit is truly something that I admire but what good will the spirit be if the body is incapable to obey?" he asked and then throws a high kick right on Lina's face, making her fall down to the ground again.

But immediately Lina starts to get up again. Even if she got hit again she still gets up. "You should not tease me now pal! You should not test me when I am this excited!"

"Excited?"

"Yes, excited! I am having the best fight of my life and I would never forgive myself if I just stay down and die!" suddenly, out of no where, Lina manages to hit Shabrimingo right on his chest.

"YES!" Amelia cried. "She hit him on the chest!"

"Keep pressing it Lina!!!" Zel shouted.

Lina continues to attack Shabrimingo chest and blocking any of his moves without giving him the chance to breath. She hits him with her elbow right on his jaw and continues to attack his chest.

Lina then throws a kick to his chest but miracle Shabrimingo grabs her foot, twists it to make her fall down to the ground.

After that last attack Shabrimingo lands on his knees with his hands on his chest, Lina has been pressing it very hardly; Shabrimingo even starts to have difficulty to breath.

"Damn it I was so slow!" Lina cursed and tries to get up.

"I will end this once and for all!" Shabrimingo warned and a vast dark energy emerges from his body, slowly taking the form of a monster, a monster that almost looks like a humanoid version of a grab, his eyes are also ruby eyes like him and his skin is all red.

Zel, Amelia and Valgarv widen their eyes, Shabrimingo used that attack against them and they know how devastating that is.

"Shabrimingo said that that is his soul! It looks like a demon!" Amelia stated.

"When a person reaches a certain level of cruelty it even seems that is soul is turn into a monster, which is what is happening to Shabrimingo!" Xellos said.

"Nice Halloween trick Shabrimingo!" Lina taunted. "You would have a made a fortune in the terror movies!"

"Teasing at your demise? How amusing!" Shabrimingo replied and his monster aura opens his mouth. "**BLOOD BLAST DEVASTATION!!!!**" the enormous red blast comes out of the mouth, hitting Lina very disturbingly.

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" Lina screamed in terrible pain, she feels every part of her body is being tormented and she falls down again with bruises all over her body and her clouts are almost all shredded.

"LINA!!!!" Gourry cried.

Shabrimingo's demon aura fades away and he pants very heavily. "Its over, its finally over!"

"No way pal!!" Lina immediately replied and started to sit up.

"LINA!!" Everyone shouted, amaze and blissful to see that Lina did not die with that last attack.

Shabrimingo just scratched his head in annoyance. "What do I need to do to finish you once and for all Lina Inverse?!?!?"

"I am Lina Inverse! When an enemy stand to face me, victory will be mine!" Lina replied as she got up ready to start the fight.

"Lina…." Gourry whispered with a smile.

Xellos on the other hand could not believe this. "How did Lina survive that attack? It is impossible! No mere people could survive that, not even I could do that!"

"It is Lina's desire to win and survive this fight that made her survive that attack!" Amelia responded. "Ever since Gourry save her from that last attack her determination has gone higher. She wants to be with Gourry so she wants to win this at all cost. Even if Lina complained it was good thing that Gourry save her to make her more determinate than before.

"I am so sick and tire of you!" Shabrimingo growled at Lina as he stands up to his feet.

"I told you, as long as there is some breath left in Lina she will not be defeated by you, never!" Gourry said from the distance, knowing very well that Shabrimingo can not hear him.

"AAAAH!!!" Shabrimingo let out a battle cry and ran over to Lina.

Lina stands in position when Shabrimingo aporached her. "C'mon, just a little closer…." She said in her mind, and just when Shabrimingo was close enough she unleashes her attack. "**DRAGON SLAVE UPPER CUT!!!!**"

Lina throws her Dragon Slave upper cut at Shabrimingo, when he got hit the figure of a Dragon emerged from Lina's fist, making Shabrimingo fly up into the air and falling down to the ground heavily, creating a big hole from the ground.

Lina lands down to the ground on one knee, panting heavily, this is without a shadow of a doubt the most difficult fight she ever had, and she hasn't had a fight this difficult ever since she first fought Garv.

From the hole Shabrimingo lifts his arm up and gets out from the hole like a zombie emerging from his grave.

Everyone felt like their throats has been grabbed when they saw Shabrimingo getting up.

"I don't believe it…." Lina said very alarmed. "How can he survive this attack? And damn it he doesn't even give me the chance to rest for a few seconds!"

A sweat runs down Ramon's face. "This is just as I feared. They are both very equal."

"Even with all the attacks they gave to one another, their strengths are still equal?" Naga asked in amaze.

"It is not the brute force that they are equal about, it's in their determination! It's both the determination and desire to win that makes both Lina and Shabrimingo continue this fight and ignore the pain. Lina has her wish to continue to live and accomplish her promise to Gourry and SHabrimingo still has his insane dream to build the world he wishes to build."

"I see." Zel said. "Both of them are hitting each other with attacks that can destroy any ordinary man but their stubbornness to win is the only thing that is making this fight continue."

"I will not rest until I burry you six feet under ground, Lina Inverse! **NOW FACE ME!!!!**" Shabrimingo challenged.

"You think I am afraid of you? Its time for your to receive the retire that you should have gotten centuries ago!" Lina replied as she ran to Shabrimingo and kick him on his face.

But Shabrimingo grabs her by her throat. "Now I got you! **DARK INFERNO CHOKE SLAM!!!!"**

He jumps up into the air with his hand still on Lina's throat and lands down again with the dark aura surrounding Lina.

"If I hit the ground he will kill me!!!!" Lina screamed in her mind and hits Shabrimingo's arm to break free but to no avail, he has her trap really tight. In moment of desperation Lina pokes Shabrimingos eyes with her fingers.

It was more than enough to make Shabrimingo release her and both Lina and Shabrimingo landed on the ground. Lina took that chance to jump far away from Shabrimingo to begin her next attack.

"Poking my eyes? Are you that desperate Lina?" Shabrimingo growled.

Lina did not reply, she just gets up to her feet with her back on Shabrimingo.

"Ignoring me huh?" Slowly, Shabrimingo's hands starts to fill with energy.

Every one gasped when they saw the energy emerging from Shabrimingo's hand, they know he's going to use the Dragon Slave again.

"If Shabrimingo uses the Dragon Slave, Lina will not survive!" Zel said.

"What a shame to be here and do nothing……" Sunny admitted.

Lina still remains in her place with her back still turn against Shabrimingo. "So you are going to use the Dragon Slave again? In the conditions you are in you aren't capable to use that attack properly."

"Perhaps but misfortune never comes alone." Shabrimingo replied as he starts to walk slowly towards Lina. "I admit that I am less strong but I have more than enough power to murder you!"

"You have been trying to kill me during the entire fight but you have been failing all this time. You think that now you can finish me with the Dragon Slave?"

Shabrimingo growled with Lina's insolence. "You made a grave mistake for not taking my words seriously." He points both hands at Lina and a red sphere surrounds him, he is gathering more power this time to make sure that Lina is dead once and for all.

Gourry uses his arms to lifts his torso a little up. He is not afraid, he knows that Lina can defeat Shabrimingo, he's more than confident about it. "Go Lina……finish him off once and for all!"

"NOW DIE LINA INVERSE!!!! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!" Shabrimingo shoots another gigantic Dragon Slave at Lina, just as big as the last one.

"**Lina, what are you doing!?!?!? Get out of there!!!!**" Ramon screamed.

Lina ignores him, she remains in her place without moving. "Is she crazy?!?!?!" Xellos shouted.

Just when the Dragon Slave was two feet away from Lina, she immediately turns around with a dark energy surrounding her hands. "**RAGNA BLADE!!!!!**"

Lina slices the Dragon slave horizontally, cutting it in haft. Shabrimingo was caught by surprise when Lina suddenly used that attack, he knows that she had used in this fight but he never thought that she would use it again considering how much energy it takes from its user. Lina trick him very well and she kept her back to him so that would not find out what her next move would be.

Shabrimingo back away from the Ragna blade but in no avail, he received a big cut on his chest because of the Ragna Blade, a really deep cut this time. "**AAAAH!!!!**" Shabrimingo screamed in pain with blood coming out of his mouth, and collapsed to the ground.

Lina lands on the ground as well, breathing deeply, her entire body is sweating because of all the efforts she pull out. She slowly looks up to see Shabrimingo on the ground, lifeless. "I did it……I beat him……I beat Shabrimingo."

The hearts of every one present on the coliseum beat heavily, they can not believe that Shabrimingo is finally dead, with the deep cut he received on his chest it is impossible for him to survive. The man who made their lives a living hell is finally deceased.

"Lina did it. Shabrimingo is finally dead." Zel said in relieve.

"Once again she tricked him." Ramon pointed out. "I never thought that Lina would use the Ragna Blade agan but she did. That attack is so powerful and sharp that it can even cut the Dragon Slave, no matter how strong it is. It is still difficult for me to believe that this monster is dead at last."

"But he is Ramon. This monster will never again unleash his cruelty to anyone ever again." Amelia assured with tears on her eyes.

Valgarv on the other hand close his fist very hard, so hard that she starts to bleed. He was the one who wanted to finish Shabrimingo once and for all, but it calms him to know that Lina is alright and alive, which means that he still have a chance to fight Lina once again.

Lina then looks back at Gourry who is smiling at her, giving her a victory sign. Lina returns that smile and the victory sign.

Suddenly Lina hears a heavy step on the ground. She even snapped when she heard that and her skin turn all pale. She slowly turn her head to where the sound came from, when she finally saw what it was she felt like her she saw a ghost or felt like fate is playing a dirty trick on her. "Shabrimingo!?!?!"

Just like Lina everyone could not describe their shock to see Shabrimingo alive, he is very wounded on his chest but alive.

"**But will this ever end!?!?!?**" Naga shouted in aggravation.

"I don't believe it! How did he survive?" Amelia asked, her body trembling all over because of the shock.

"It's because he used the Dragon Slave." Xellos responded, comprehending how Shabrimingo survived. "The Dragon Slave took most of the hit and so Shabrimingo only received minimal of the damage. I should have realized that this would happen but I was so trapped in my hopes."

"I don't believe this!" Zel growled and punched the ground with his fist. "When will this end?"

Lina got up to her feet and Shabrimingo stood there in his place but still decided to fight.

"Shabrimingomight have survived the attack but he doesn't have much in his tank. And neither does Lina." Ramon said. "This fight is going to end soon, the first one to make a successful attack will win. In other words the next strike will be the last."

The Slayers look at Lina in concern, and praying that she successfully end the fight. They all feel shame of themselves for letting Lina fight all alone against a relentless opponent but none of them are capable to help her or to even replace her right now.

"This is it; a long time enmity that lasted so many centuries ago is going to end tonight, one way or another." Sunny said.

Gourry is still on the ground but he heard what Sunny said from the far distance, so he slowly picks up his sword of light that he held it on his belt.

"Why can't you just go down?" Lina asked, very tire, very annoyed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But no matter!" Shabrimingo lifts his hands in mid air. "It's time to finish this once and for all."

"I agree, I am so tire of you!" Lina replied, putting herself in a fighting position very slowly because of the pain.

Lina and Shabrimingo stare at each other, mentally preparing themselves for the next move because they know that this will be the last one.

Lina then takes a look on Gourry to see what he is doing, and seeing that he is making eyes signals to her. Lina understood his intentions and smirked.

"She is smirking? Why is she smirking?" Shabrimingo thought. "Is she thinking to employ the Ragna Blade again in her state? It's quite achievable that that is the case. The only problem she has is that she can not master that attack utterly like I do, so my Ragna Blade and overcome her effortlessly and even if she tries another attack my Ragna Blade can slice it easily. Victory is mine!"

"Let's go!" Lina challenged.

Shabrimingo wasted no more time and ran directly to Lina like a wild animal striking its prey. "**RAGNA BLADE!!!**" the Sword of Darkness formed in Shabrimingo's hands.

Amelia gasped when he saw the attack. "Oh no!"

"**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**" Lina shouted and released the attack at Shabrimingo.

"What is Lina doing?" Zel shouted. "This is like a reverse of what Lina did to Shabrimingo!!!"

Shabrimingo stops in his tracks and just like Lina did to him, he slices the Dragon Slave from down to up. He then notices Lina just near him right after the Dragon Slave was undone. "You are done for Lina Inverse!!!" he prepares himself to slash Lina down.

In that moment Lina stabs Shabrimingo right on his stomach with Gourry's Sword of Light.

"**AAAAAAH!!!!!**" Shabrimingo screamed in pain when he got stabbed, the blade of Light even trespassed to the other side with the blade of light coming out from his back. "No!!! It can not be!!!!"

"But it can! You were so focus on me that you never saw Gourry throwing his sword at me!" Lina replied, pressing the blade deeper into him. "But just to make sure that you will die for sure Shabrimingo I am going to do this! **DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!**" Lina released the Dragon Slave again, letting the Sword of Light absorb it and unleashing a blast right through the blade with Shabrimingo still trap in it.

The Blast was so devastating that vaporized part of the coliseum right behind them, creating a big hole. It was so strong that everyone present almost flew away, it is incredible the blast that the Sword of Light can unleash when it absorbs a powerful attack.

The entire coliseum was cover in dust because of that last attack; it took some minutes for the Slayers to see again.

Lina rested on her knees again, hoping that this is the end because she can not continue anymore. Lina looks up to see a figure in all the dust. Lina panicked when she saw it, not believing that it might be Shabrimingo. "Oh no……please tell me it's not him!"

After all the dust was complexly clear the Slayers saw Shabrimingo still alive but with a big hole on his stomach which you can see the other side and his face seems normal and serious.

"NO WAY!!!!" Naga yelled in dissatisfaction.

"He's still alive? Even with the hole in his stomach he is still alive?" Zel asked to no one in particular, but amazingly shocked. "This guy is truly immortal!"

"He is a monster!" Valgarv corrected.

"Oh no…this is bad….really bad!" Lina panicked in her mind. "I can not fight anymore! I'm doomed!"

Shabrimingo remains in silence for a moment with his face all serious, ignoring the unbelievable pain he is suffering. "I lost." He stated.

"What?" Lina asked as she looks up at him. Even all the Slayers were amazed with Shabrimingo's announcement.

"It is obvious that I lost! My life will end in a few moments!" Shabrimingo then turns back to see the hole on the coliseum and to see the sun rise.

"The sun is rising? We have been fighting an entire day?" Zelgadiss asked in shock. "This is madness!"

Shabrimingo starts to walk to the hole very normally, ignoring the drops of blood that are coming out of his hole. "The Sun rise, the best time of the day. All my life I was consider evil to some while to others I was consider good. But I am neither; I am simply a man who followed his believes, a man that dedicated his life to the true art of fighting."

"You mean the art of killing!" Lina corrected, she can not believe how delusional Shabrimingo can be even in his death. "You are a killer, nothing more! In your own ignorance and madness you saw yourself as a savior! That is why you can never understand the true!"

"Just because you defeated me does not give you the right to judge me!" Shabrimingo replied as he stood right on the edge of the hole, his vision getting completely blurry. "I truly enjoyed this fight, quite possibly the best fight I ever had ever since I fought Ceiphiel. Maybe we can solve our problems very soon, Lina Inverse! I'll wait for you in the gates of hell!"

Those were Shabrimingo's final words and he falls down from the top of his building, completely lifeless.

The Slayers remain in their place, in completely silent. They still can not believe what just happen in front of them, none of them even daring to jinks the situation.

But Amelia finally has the courage to speak. "Is Shabrimingo really, really……"

"Don't Jinks it Amelia!" Naga interrupted.

"But it is true……"Zel assured, releasing a small laughter.

"Shabrimingo….is dead!" Valgarv said.

"It's over…….**IT'S OVER!!!!!**" Sunny hooted followed by every one else.

Lina could not even hold her tears anymore, she is so happy and reviled of her victory that she can not help herself, after all the months, all the pain, all the lost, all the sufferings it is finally over. She sees aura leaving her body, so Lina realizes that it is the spirits leaving her because their job is finally done, finally they have been avenged. Lina then looks up to the air and stars to whisper "I did it mom!" to the air, hopping that her mother is listening to her.

Suddenly the entire coliseum starts to crack, breaking into pieces.

"Wha-What's going on?" Naga asked. "The entire place is collapsing!"

"Could it be because of the fight that Shabrimingo?" Xellos wondered. "it was such a brutal match that not even the entire coliseum could resist!"

"If we don't get out of here we will all die!!!" Zel shouted.

"But how can we escape? We are too busted from our fights!" Valgarv reminded.

Suddenly the ground below Lina starts to break apart, creating a big hole from under her. "Oh no!!!" Lina screamed as she fells down the hole.

"Lina!!!" Gourry jumps towards her and manages to grab her arm, saving her from falling.

"Gourry?" Lina looks up to see Gourry on the edge of hole holding her arm, even with all the terrible pain he put himself into he still marches in to save her. Lina then notices the ground right beneath Gourry starting crack as well. "Oh no……Gourry let me go! If you keep holding me you will fall down too! Let me go and save yourself!"

"That ain't gonna happen!" Gourry replied as he tried to pull Lina up with his arm.

"Gourry no! Please don't do this!" Lina implored. "You have your own life to live in! You have a sister to look out for! Why waist that all on me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you Lina…… I need you……" Gourry responded with a tear running down his cheek, hitting Lina's cheeks. "I love you……"

Lina let her tears run down as well when she heard Gourry's toughing words. "I love you too……"

The ground beneath Gourry breaks apart and both he and Lina fall's down the hole and with the entire coliseum falling on them.

_To be continued……._

Ramon: Shabrimingo is finally dead, and the others……Oh man….

Sunny: not pretty.

Maliska: read and review please.


	85. Recovering

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 85

_-----_

Lina woke up to find herself in a different place, the entire room is all white and by the smell it sounds to be a hospital.

"Lina, you are finally awake." Lina turns around to see Amelia on the left side of her bed and Naga on the right.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepy head." Naga teased. "We were starting to think you would never wake up."

"Wake up?" Lina repeated. "Just what happen here? What happen to Shabrimingo? Where is Gourry and the others? And what happen to Atlas City?"

"Hey, Hey! Take it easy Lina! But to answer to all those Questions: we don't know!"

"You don't know!?!?!" Lina shouted and tried to move but she end up falling down to the bed again, her body is too tired because of the long time she was asleep and because of her fight with SHabrimingo. "What happen here? How long was I out?"

"For at least eighteen days." Amelia responded. "We woke up a few days earlier."

"I see."

"The news said that the army invaded Atlas city, they possibly started their attack when you defeated Shabrimingo. The entire city is a complete death zone, it is impossible for anyone to be there; even so the army, the police, firemen and many volunteers continues searching for survivors." Naga said. "I don't know how but you, me and Amelia were sent to the Seilune hospitals."

"We're in Seilune?" Lina asked in amaze. "What about the others? Are they here too?"

"No." Amelia responded with her face down. "I ask the nurses and other people if our friends were here but they said that there were no people with those names."

"So it is possible that they……"Naga started.

"Shut up Naga!" Lina interrupted firmly. "Not one word! Just…..shut up….."

The three girls stay in silence, they know that it is quite possible that their friends possible died when the coliseum collapsed, even so they don't want to say it out loud.

_-------_

A day passed since Lina woke up, she already made some exercises to be able to use here legs again after all the time she was asleep.

"The doctors said that I and Gracia will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." Amelia said in delight.

"How I envy you guys. I sure wish I could get out of this hospital." Admitted a very jealous Lina. "But the stupid doctor said I won't be able to leave for at least five days."

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed, and she was about to say something when Lina interrupt her.

"If you are thinking about mocking me Naga then you better shut up! I can still kick you loud mouth butt!"

"I see that you guys are still in your high spirits." A voice said as she enters the room, it is Nehsziriah.

"Nez!" the three girls cried.

"Oh good Lord we almost forgot about you! How are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I am fine, I called my folks to pick me up at Zoom's place when I heard that you guys finally defeated Shabrimingo." Nehsziriah responded.

"Who told you that?"

"It was Alandra. She told me that you were all taken to different hospitals, she did not know where the others went but she told me that you three were here."

"Alandra?" Lina repeated. "we must try to find her to see if she knows what happen to the others?"

"And how are going to do that if we don't know how to contact her?" Naga reminded.

"Oh yeah……"

"Well….I also came by to say goodbye." Nehsziriah said.

"Goodbye? But why for?" Lina asked.

"Since Atlas city was completely destroyed my parents, in fact no one else can live there now, were forced to return back to their old home towns."

"Old home towns? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"You guys don't know? Atlas city was build five years ago by the _Ognimirbahs_ Organization, the entire city was build in less than a year."

"LESS THAN A YEAR!?!?!?" the three girls repeated in shock.

"I know it is very difficult to believe but it is true. The _Ognimirbahs_ build it less than a year possibly to impress some new buyers or to get even more supporters since it was a multinational or something like that. And most importantly the entire city did now pay the overreacting taxes pull out by Sicriti's."

"I see……" Amelia said, remembering the politician that destroyed so many people's lives so he could get rich. "People were desperate, so they posted their hopes in the city that Shabrimingo build."

"So that means that all this time we were in a city controlled by him? Still I wonder why he built such city." Naga wondered.

"Because he wanted a proper battlefield." Lina responded with her voice all serious. "He didn't care about the people or money interest. Shabrimingo knew that it was inevitable the last battle that he had, he only built the right combat zone to face his enemies, and in the process kill some _weaklings_ that he hated so much."

"He was so sick……" Amelia whispered.

After a few moments of silence and disgust Nehsziriah broke the silence, she knows that the girls still have emotional scars because of the war they endured. "Well….be sure to give me a call or at least send me some emails. You know my address, don't you?"

The girls smiled at Nehsziriah.

"Sure we do." Lina said.

Suddenly the girls head a knock on their door, their turn around to see Sunny and Ramon.

"Sunny? Ramon?" Lina cried. "You guys are alive?"

"Well of course we are alive!" Sunny replied a bit annoyed. "We are Portuguese, so we are Immortal!"

The girls sweat dropped. "Sunny is still dangerous and mad……" they all thought.

"We are glad to see that you three made out in one piece." Ramon said as he and Sunny enter the room right next to Lina's bed. "And most of all congratulations, Lina Inverse. You rid the world of a monster and a curse, now all the victims of that curse will finally be able to rest in peace."

Lina looks down softly. "As much as I like to take credit for Shabrimingo's defeat I have to say that I didn't do it all alone, all the victims gave me power to match up to his level, if it wasn't for them I would never win."

Everyone looks at Lina in an amaze look.

"Wow Lina, this is defiantly the most humble thing you ever said." Amelia admitted.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!"

"Nothing, nothing……"

"So what brings you guys here? Are you going to gives us news about what happen after the battle?" Nehsziriah asked to Ramon and Sunny, hopping that Lina doesn't choke Amelia out.

"We just came by to say goodbye, Ramon and I are going to return to Portugal now that all of this is over." Sunny responded. "We have been planning this for a long time."

"And we also came to give you information about what happen to everyone and how the events occurred while you guys were inconsistent." Ramon added. "I believe that you people deserve it."

Every one in the room stay in silence for a moment, they don't want to admit it but they desperately wanted to know what happen right after the battle with Shabrimingo, but they are to afraid to end up knowing what might have happen to them.

Lina gesture her hand, telling Sunny and Ramon to speak. "Go ahead, tell us……"

Sunny cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, our people manage to save us all when the coliseum fell, it is thanks to them that we all survived. But since we were badly bang up we were pick up by the Army and they sent us to different hospitals from different cities, you girls were lucky that are related to Phill, that is why you three came to one of the Hospitals of Seilune."

"And what happen to Shabrimingo's minions? The ones that Alandra and her people were fighting?" Naga asked.

"Most of Shabrimingo's minions ran away right after his master breath his last breath, but we are not concern about it. The minions are nothing more than puppets, without Shabrimingo to lead them they are completely harmless."

"Well that is good news, I would not want them to come after me like Drasen did." Nehsziriah said.

"Say, we were told once that the people that served Ceiphiel were put in a spell to become Immortal until the day Shabrimingo dies. So now that Shabrimingo is dead, are they mortal now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes they are." Ramon responded.

"So what's to become of them?" Lina asked.

"Most of them are now planning their lives, both the ones who were immortal and the ones who volunteered to fight Shabrimingo. But some of them lived in the parallel world for so long that they have decided to continue there."

"So what will happen to Shabrimingo's organization?" Naga asked. "I believe it is still out there, and even without a leader there might be some other corporations that will try to take it and let's not forget that the _Ognimirbahs_ has some very deadly resources."

Lina nodded her head "That is true. They were capable to create robots and even clones."

"Don't worry, our people have took care of that." Sunny assured. "While the army and many others were busy rescuing the survivors and the wounded, some of our people took a clean swift over all his gizmos and computer, they collected all the most vital information's about his projects, they eradicated it all to make sure that no one might use all the projects that Shabrimingo created."

"And we got a clean proof of all the people that were corrupted by SHabrimingo." Ramon added. "Some of them were other rich people, dirty people, politicians and many other people. We already introduced those evidences to the authorities but considering how many of the people mentioned are well known and rich, important people the authorities wanted to leave the case unfound. So we threatened them that if they don't do anything we will publish it on the internet and even on live broadcast in the telly."

"If you do that many of people will become agitated and will start a big revolution, which will cause some big retaliation with other countries. That will be really tricky." Lina said with a smirk.

"Mostly this was Xellos idea." Ramon said which made everyone in the room sweat drop.

"But it is really sad that you people destroyed most of Shabrimingo's technology." Amelia admitted very sincerely. "Most of the things they have created might have been really useful to help people."

Sunny and Ramon stay in silence for a moment until Ramon decided to speak. "Amelia……" Ramon rubs his forehead. "Do you know why people use the expression _`as dangerous as giving a gun to a kid´_? It is not because the kid can become evil or wanting to kill a person, it is because the kid has no idea of the dangerous power he holds in his hands. That is the same thing with the technology that Shabrimingo developed, it became very vast and more progressed than the technology than what the scientists of our current time urbanized. The humans are not, and they probably will never be, ready for the science that Shabrimingo developed, so will do it for good, other for the most selfish reasons, what ever the reason Shabrimingo's tech is too dangerous to be let on the opening."

"Besides, Shabrimingo's machinery is stained with blood of many innocents." Sunny added. "And I am not talking about the victims but also of the scientists that worked for him."

"What do you mean?" Nehsziriah asked.

"The reason why Shabrimingo's technology is far more developed than anyone else was because the scientists were forced to overcome all the odds, all the weakness, all the failures, their only purpose was to succeed otherwise they would fail the punishment would be death."

The Slayers widen their eyes.

"So their only payment was to achieve a complete achievement and they would live." Lina stated. "That SHabrimingo was so cruel……"

"I imagine how the scientists lived day by day…." Naga said.

"You can not imagine how far people can go when their lives are on the line." Sunny said.

Amelia nodded her head. "Such technology that were stained by the sweat and fear of the scientist……I understand, it would be unjust to let this machinery that was developed by death and fear come to the world. Such development that work in such a barbaric way could never be modelled to the civilise world."

"Now you understand Amelia." Ramon said.

"So…..what happen to our friends?" Lina asked. This was the very question that everyone was waiting to ask for so long. "Did they also make it out alive like you guys?"

Sunny and Ramon look down, they know that they would eventually tell them what happen to Zelgadiss and the others but they were still not ready to give it.

"Tell them Ramon……"

"Alright Sunny." Ramon took a deep breath before speaking. "They are all alive, you can rest assure on that. Sylphiel, Amy and Valgarv went to one of the hospitals in Elmikia city, luckily Valgarv killer actions were always a secret so he will never be hunted by the cops."

"But you said that you delivered to the authorities the proof all of Shabrimingo's associates." Amelia reminded. "Isn't Valgarv in that list as well?"

"Valgarv was always a pawn to Shabrimingo but relax, we did not found anything that related Valgarv to Shabrimingo."

"Say what happen to Xellos?" Naga asked. "He was also in the battle with us. He is also alive?"

"Dejectedly, that fruitcake is very resistant. He is still alive. Xellos was sent to the Parallel World with Filia to recuperate."

"So what will those two do? Will they stay in the parallel world or will they start a life here in our world?" Nehsziriah asked.

"That is still not certain, they still haven't decided yet." Sunny responded.

"And….what about Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked concern, "is he alright?"

"Yes, he is." Ramon responded which made Amelia breath in relieve. "He is recuperating in another hospital here in Seilune."

"He is here in Seilune?"

"Yes, in a hospital called Angel Wing."

"I know where that is. As soon as I am released I will go see him at once."

"And guess what? Zelgadiss will receive a full pardon from the State." Sunny informed. "He will finally be able to walk around free with fearing for the false charges that were implied on him."

"Is it because of how we exposed Rezo on live television?" Lina asked.

"Mostly, but even when you tricked Rezo to reveal his true nature on live television it was not enough to convince the authorities. Zel has been on the run for so long to convince them. So our spies as gathered all the information and evidence they needed to prove Zelgadiss's innocence."

"How did you guy got that evidence?" Naga asked.

"Our spied manage to infiltrate his base." Ramon responded. "It was very easy to get all the evidence because of that time he was so busy running from the authorities and chasing right after you guys. He was so obsessed of finding you that he ignored everything else."

"That is good news. This time Zelgadiss is finally free…" Amelia said with a soft smile on her face.

"And what about Gourry?" Lina finally asked, this was the one question she wanted to ask. The last time she saw him he was holding her arm to prevent her from falling through a hole and saying to each other that they love each other. "Is he alright?"

Sunny and Ramon look down again, this was the news that they didn't want to give, but they knew that this question would come.

"Well…..he is alright……for now." Ramon responded, not looking at Lina on the eyes.

Lina panicked with that answer. "For now? What do you mean for now?"

"Lina please calm down." Amelia said holding Lina on her shoulder.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT! WHAT HAPPEN TO GOURRY!!!!" Lina screamed emotionally.

"He went to the same hospital where Valgarv went." Ramon continued when Lina was a little calmer. "He took sever damages to his body because of all the brutal, merciless strikes that Shabrimingo gave him. Gourry took more damages then what he was supposing to. The damages were so severe that it even damages his insides, even reaches his hearth and his spine is completely broken. The doctors said that he will possibly not survive for more than three weeks. Or maybe less."

Lina felt like her life was taken from her like the air from her lungs has been removed, she just could not believe it, she finally found a man that loves her and she loves him back and now he is going to be taken from her? Lina lost her mother on the day she was born, her father and sister were murdered by Shabrimingo and now she is going to lose Gourry? "**NO!!!!!**" she screamed emotionally and hysterically.

"Lina please calm down!!" Amelia pleaded as she and Naga hold Lina by the arms, trying to stop her from being all agitated.

Sunny immediately holds Lina by her head, forcing her to look at her. "Lina, listen to me! Listen!!! LISTEN!!!!!" Sunny screamed very loud, shaking Lina's head, forcing her to calm down.

In the end Lina manage to calm down but the sorrow in her heart is not gone. After Lina managed to catch her breath Sunny continued. "Lina, we believe that there is a way to save Gourry."

Lina looks up at Sunny with her eyes still a little watery. "There is?"

"Explain to her Ramon." Sunny requested.

"Alright. You people know the forest where we train you people? It is called the Blue Forest, not because the leafs of the trees are blue, the leafs become blue because of a phenomenon that happens once a century. When the moon and certain stars of the Parralel world are all aligned in a certain point a blue ray falls on a lake, the same lake where we took you people to train."

"So what is that story going to help Gourry?" Nehsziriah asked.

"The ray gives the lake healing powers, so if Gourry takes a bath from that lake all his wounds will be healed and he will not die. We are also going to use the lake to save all our comrades who have fallen victim on this attack in Atlas city."

The news lighten up the gang, they felt relived to know that all is not lost.

"Say, if you knew that this would happen then why didn't you take us back to parallel world to cure us?" Naga asked.

"We only found out about that story a few days after. Maliska told us about it."

"And when will this phenomenon occur?" Lina asked.

"It will be in three weeks." Sunny responded. "We already talk to Gourry's Grandparents and they've agree to let us take Gourry back to the parallel world to heal him."

"And Gourry's Grandparents believed in your story? They just let you take Gourry?" Amelia asked a little confused.

"Yes, because Gourry's Grandparents already knew Alandra. They already know all about Shabrimingo and his immorality, even so they try their best to keep Gourry away from his grasp, but in the end it did not work." Ramon said. "Now all we have to do is hope that Gourry makes it alive until the day we take him to the lake."

Those words worry the Slayers, they saw how Gourry took a terrible beating from SHabrimingo and it will take indeed a miracle to save him.

"Excuse me but visiting times are over, you must leave." The nurse informed.

"Yeah, we were about to leave anyway." Sunny said to the nurse and then turns back to Lina and the others. "Sorry if we didn't brought the nest of news but the hope is still not lost."

"Oh and just one more thing." Ramon reminded. "You three girls can return back to your school here in Seilune. Now that Atlas city high school is all burn up the ministry of education as agreed to return you back here and they made a complete investigation to the students that you guys beat up."

"I see……so if we don't see each other again we thank you all for all the training and dedication that you gave to us all, Sunny and Ramon." Amelia thanked. "And good luck with your new lives."

"You too. Good bye." After that Sunny and Ramon left the room with Nehsziriah following them.

Lina looks back to the window, noticing that the weather is getting all cold and foggy. She only hopes that this is not the sign of something bad.

_-------_

Two days passed since Sunny and Ramon's visit, Amelia and Naga were already released and Amelia wasted no more time and rushed towards the hospital where Zelgadiss was. He was already prepared to leave the hospital and Amelia volunteered to escort him out of the hospital, Zel immediately agreed only to escape the numerous reporters that wanted to ask him about how the state gave him the full pardon. Zelgadiss did not care about that, all he wanted was to go to some where else.

_-------_

Amelia drove Zelgadiss right out of Seilune, drove him to a place that he specifically asked her to take him. It was an abandoned house with the roof all demolished and the walls are all rusty and broken in the middle of the woods.

"W-what is this place?" Amelia asked a little scared.

"This….was once my home……" Zel responded as he walked inside the house caring a plastic bag with a wine in it and a daisy.

Amelia gasped when she heard that and watched how Zelgadiss walked inside the house. Amelia figures out that this is possibly the house where Zelgadiss grew up happily before he was forced to join Rezo, before his life became a living hell. She knew that Zelgadiss wanted his moment of privacy but her curiosity toke the best of her and so she followed Zelgadiss inside the house.

Once there all that Amelia could find was nothing but broken walls and with grass coming up from the ground, even some trees, this house must have been abandoned for a long time. Amelia then finds Zelgadiss near two graves, the graves of his dead parents.

"Hello father, mother……I have returned." Zel spoke in a soft voice. "Forgive me for being away for so long but it was impossible for me to come here, but I have good news, Rezo is dead and the man who manipulated him is also dead……you can now rest in peace." Zel then kneels down and take the wine from the bag. "Your favorite wine father…..I brought it here just for you." He place it next to his father's gave, knowing full well that it will never be used but he brought it anyway just for him. Then he places the daisy right over his mother's grave. "Sorry if I brought you only one daisy mother but I could not find a flower shop that sold them, only one and it only had one."

Amelia saw the entire scenery with a tear on her eye, and decided to leave Zelgadiss alone with his parents.

Two hours later Zelgadiss comes out of the house and sees Amelia patiently waiting for him on the car. "Thank you for driving me here Amelia." He thanked when he reached the car.

"Your welcome…" she replied softly with a blush and she looks at the sun set reflecting at the lake right next to Zel's old house. "So now, what will you do?" she asked but she received no answer from Zelgadiss.

"I don't know……" he responded honestly also looking at the lake. "Ever since my parent's died my only concern was vengeance, I stupidly never stopped to think what I would do after my revenges was satisfied. Kind of foolish of me, isn't it?"

Amelia did not respond, that is what happens to those who filled their hearts with reprisal.

"I might have had my revenge and I am now a free man but I don't know what to do, or where to go." Zel continued. "This is a new road for me, I don't know which path to take, I don't know which road is safer."

Amelia then looks back at Zelgadiss and holds his hand, making Zelgadiss look at him. "I know that things are too different for you Zelgadiss, I know that now you face a path that is long and difficult but remember this, you are not along on that path. You have someone, right here who is willing to help you to ride down that road, if you let her do it."

"Amelia….."Zel whispered softly and them embraces Amelia very firmly and gently. "I'll let…"

After hearing that Amelia embraces Zel back.

They stayed in each others arms which sounded like an eternity, by the time it was night they finally released each other.

"I believe it is better to return home, Lina and Gracia are waiting for us, along with my father." Amelia suggested.

"Yes……" Zel replied and then cuddles Amelia's chin, pulling her lips to his, giving her a soft kiss before leaving.

_------_

Four weeks passed, Nehsziriah returned back to her original home town with her parents, Ramon and Sunny return back to their home country, Alandra, Xellos, Maliska and Filia remain in the parallel world and build a monument dedicated to all the victims of Shabrimingo, Naga left home and desided to travel around the world to grow stronger so that one day she can defeat Lina, Zelgadiss and Lina remain in Amelia's home and started to go back to school, as for Sylpheil, Valgarv and Amy, no one knows where there are, and so far not even a word about Gourry's condition.

Lina lies down on her bed with her computer log on, hoping to receive a email from Gourry, but so far she receive nothing, nothing at all, not from Gourry nor Sylphiel, and in each passing day Lina starts to lose hope to see Gourry alive again.

"We sure did a lot of crazy stuff together, haven't we?" Lina asked to no one in particular. "Sometimes we faced difficulties that seem to have no solutions but we were there for each other and we end up victorious. I never thought that with him being gone I would feel such a dreadful pain….but I can not help myself……. I'm so alone……" Lina starts to remember the first time she meet Gourry, their first and only date, the first and only time they kissed and the only time they made love. With all these memories Lina could not hold her tears any longer. "Gourry……Gourry come back, come back……please come back…….I need you……"

_To be concluded……_

Ramon: that is right people, only one more chapter to go!

Sunny: care to guess what will happen next? Good or bad?


	86. The End

_Slayers__ Extreme_

Ramon: here is our Slayers fic.

Sunny: this is an alternative universe fic, but still the Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. And we want to thank Nehsziriah for letting us use her character in our fic.

Maliska: But there will be some characters that are created by us. Enjoy the fic.

_------_

Chapter 86

_-----_

A month and a haft passed since the defeat of Shabrimingo, the Slayers have been on the run, training and fighting for so long that they did not even notice that practically arrived to the month of December.

From the group, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Lina are the only one still together, Naga left home to begin her lone training in hopes to fight Lina someday, Sylphiel, Amy and Valgarv are still missing, Gourry is possibly on the Parallel world recuperating not known if he is still alive or not.

As for Amelia, Zelgadiss and Lina, they all live together in the Seilune mansion and going to school. Even so Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss are still not feeling comfortable of going to school like normal people after the devastating time they had against Shabrimingo and his goons, acting like that never happen, acting like all the sweat, blood and tears were for nothing, hard for them to get use to have a normal life in the normal society. They start to wonder if all the soldiers that fight in the war and then return home ever felt what they are feeling? Even so Lina and the others are trying to live one day at a time, even if it is difficult.

"So, what you guys want to do later on?" Amelia asked, trying to break up the silence between them.

"Well, I don't know……" Zel responded. "Well there is this movie on the theaters that might sound cool. It is about a man and a woman who are receiving some mystery calls threading their families unless they do what they are told. You girls want to come?"

"Yeah that sounds great! How's about it Lina, you want to come?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay home near my computer." Lina responded very simply.

Amelia and Zel knew what Lina was up to, she is going to stay near the computer hopping to receive an email from Gourry. Lina's been like this ever since she left the hospital, so far no one ever told her if Gourry resisted his wounds or not, she was informed that he was going to a mystical lake to heal his wounds but so far she received no news, not from Gourry, not from Alandra and her people, not from anyone.

"Oh come on Lina, you need to lighten up." Amelia said. "I am sure that Gourry is alright, so try to be cool again."

"That was not very reassuring Amelia."

Amelia was about to reply when she heard a noise of someone of some hitting the wall with a steal mace.

"Will you stand still so I can hit you, Namagomi!!!!" they heard the shout and immediately the recognized the voice.

"Filia?" Lina Amelia and Zelgadiss wasted no more time and ran passing some students until the reached one of the hall to see Filia trying to hit Xellos with a mace with a dozen of students nearby screaming _fight_.

"Now, now Filia, your reflexes are getting to slow. Are you getting enough fiber in your diet?" Xellos teased.

"I'll give you the fiber! You parasite!" Filia was about to hit Xellos again but Lina stood between them, blocking Filia's mace.

"Stop it the both of you!" Lina demanded very firmly which made Filia and Xellos back away and made all the students walk away, calling Lina a party-pooper.

"Filia, Xellos. So glad to see you two again." Amelia greeted. "I see that you two are in each others throats again."

"So what were you two fighting about this time?" Zel asked, talking to Xellos and Filia like they were kids.

Xellos and Filia look at each other with a confused look. After a few moments of silence they both responded. "We don't know."

Every one fell down to the ground.

"You don't know!?!?!" Lina shouted. "You two are trashing the place and you don't even know?"

"I guess with all the excitement we forgot." Filia said all embarrassed. "But it was his fault!" she added pointing at Xellos.

"It was not!"

"Alright, alright!" Amelia spoke, trying to break the fight. "We heard that you two are now free from the spell that Ceilphiel put an you and your people. So how does it feel to be mortal?"

"To be truthful, it stinks!" Xellos responded.

"Shut up Xellos!" Filia yelled.

"Now hold on here." Zel interrupted before Xellos and Filia could start fighting again. "For what we know Xellos use to work for Shabrimingo and so just like many others Xellos received his immortality from him, so how can we be sure that Xellos is mortal now?"

"Always the suspicious one, aren't you?" Xellos joked. "It was Shabrimingo's power that made his own minions immortal, and now that he is dead so is the spell that implied on us, so believe it or not I am mortal like you guys. And I don't like it."

"Fair enough, and then what are you two doing here in Seilune?" Amelia asked.

"Filia and I manage to get a job here as teachers just like we were in Atlas City." Xellos responded.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Zel, Amelia and Lina screamed. "You two are our teachers!?!?!"

"Yup! All the teachers that were teaching in the schools of Atlas City were transferred to different schools. Filia and I were lucky to come here to the same school where you guys are."

"Oh yeah, very lucky." Zel said, very sarcastically.

"Do you two know anything about Gourry?" Lina asked which made everyone look back at her. "Ramon and Sunny told us that you guys took him to a magical lake to take care of his wounds weeks ago but so far we received no news from him."

Xellos and Filia look at each other and then decided to look back at Lina, their looks are not very assuring.

"We are not quite sure." Filia responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lina spat. "Haven't you guys been with Gourry all this time?"

"We left the parallel world a few days after all the fighters that were wounded in the great battle were taken to the lake, but the effects of the lake take its time. Gourry took the bath on the lake but we still don't know the results. We are sorry Lina, we wish that we had better news for you about Gourry's condition."

Lina did not say a word, she remain in her place with her head down and a very deep silence. No one can give her simply answer to tell her if Gourry is alive or dead and this wait is making Lina more and more nervous.

"Lina?" Amelia approached to her old friend.

"I'm going home Amelia." Lina suddenly said.

"What, now? But we still have some classes left."

"I don't care." Lina replied and started to walk away before Amelia could respond.

No one said a word, they can only understand the pain inside Lina's heart, and it's so big that she doesn't have the courage to speak about it.

_------_

Two day passed, and today there is no school because of the snow outside.

So Zel took that time to play guitar, something that he hardly had time to do all this time he was contaminated by his hate.

Amelia heard the sound coming from the guitar, by the way Zelgadiss play it almost sound like magic. "Beautiful." Amelia applauded when Zelgadiss finish his play.

"But I am quite rusty. I haven't play much ever since my parent's died." Zelgadiss admitted. "It was one of my dreams when I was little, I wanted to be a rock star or something of the kind. But I guess now it is too late."

"Says who?" Amelia sited next to Zel and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can still be a rock star, it is not too late."

Zel smiled at Amelia and wrap his arm around her. "We'll see."

From the distance Lina watched the little romantic environment between Amelia and Zelgadiss, feeling very jealous. Lina was never the romantic type but she pictured the scene if it was her and Gourry, sometimes it devastated her to see Amelia and Zelgadiss, knowing that she will never enjoy such action because Gourry is not here, he might be possibly dead……

Lina could not take it anymore and ran back to her room.

In that moment the phone rings and Amelia pick it up. "Hello? Sylphiel?.......yes, we are alright but…… say what?" Amelia gets up to her feet with a bright smile on her face. "He is?.....He's coming?......Yes, yes, we will be there. No problem!" Amelia then turns off the phone and hugs Zelgadiss.

"Amelia? What is wrong? Who was that?" Zel asked completely confused.

"The others! The others are coming back! Gourry is coming back!"

"What?!?!?"

_------_

Amelia rushed over to Lina's room and open the door not bothering to knock on it, she found Lina laying down on her bed and notice that her internet is on.

"Amelia, don't you know how to knock?" Lina complained.

"Lina, I have great news! Gourry is alive and he's coming here!"

That news was enough to make Lina sit up. "What did you said?"

"I got a call from Sylphiel! She, Amy and Gourry are coming here they shall arrive tomorrow! Everyone is alright and fine and they are coming here!"

"Are you sure? You are not fooling me are you!?!?!" Lina was so brighter up that she even grabbed Amelia's head and shakes it, her hopes are so up that she does not even know what she is doing.

"Lina I swear! I am telling the truth!!! Please stop shaking my head!!!" Amelia pleaded.

Lina then releases Amelia's head and remembers something. "Then why is it that Gourry did not email me or even gave me a call? Why did he left me hanging all this time? And why didn't Sylphiel even told me that he was alright?"

"Well….Sylphiel said that Gourry's computer got crashed because his apartment was pulverized back in Atlas city, and he and Sylphiel got their phones stole back at the hospital. Only now she managed to return back from the parallel world and manage to get us a call."

"But how did she know that we were here in Seilune?"

"It seems that Sunny and Ramon told her."

"That would explain a lot. But well no matter! So where do we pick them up?"

"They shall be here tomorrow at four in the afternoon. We will pick them up at the train station."

"Alright! That is all good news. You know, suddenly I got hungry, I'm going to the kitchen to grab a bite." Lina did not wait for Amelia's reply and marched to the kitchen.

Amelia smiled at her friend, happy to see that she is back to her usual self now that she finally has the news that she was waiting for so long.

_------_

The next day arrived and it is four and fifteen, Lina, Zel and Amelia are late because of the traffic that they caught.

"Why these guys had to get themselves in traffic in a time like this!?!?!" Lina grumbled.

Zelgadiss was about to blow his top with all of Lina's complains. "Lina, will you shut up? You are getting on my nerves!"

"None of this would happen if you guys just let me drive the van!" Lina replied.

"NO!!!!!" Amelia and Zel shouted.

_-------_

Five minutes later they finally arrived to the train station and found Sylphiel and Amy.

"Lina!!!" Amy ran to Lina and hugged her tight. "I miss you so much."

"Amy, just look how much you've grown." Lina hugged Amy back.

"Sylphiel, we are so glad that you made it out alive, we were so concern about you." Amelia said.

"But what happen to you when Shabrimingo was defeated?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Alandra sent her people to save you when the coliseum was about to collapse and thank heavens that you made it out alright. I went to Elmikia city to help cure Gourry's wounds but then Alandra talked with his grandparents and they let him be healed in the Parallel world. I wanted to call you people but our phones were stolen when we were in the hospital. You can not imagine the mayhem that it was when Atlas city was taken over, in each and every day many of the victims of Atlas city arrived to different hospital in many cities, there were even hooligans who secretly infiltrated in the hospital to steal some personal affairs from the patients." Sylphiel explained.

"I see, I can comprehend that. But where is Gourry?" Lina asked and then notice a man behind a pillar right next to Sylphiel. "Gourry!" Lina puts Amy down and ran to the man that she thought to be Gourry.

When she reached the pillar she notice that the one she thought that was Gourry throwing a punch at her, luckly Lina manage to grab the punch. She then notice who it was. "Valgarv?"

"Exactly." Valgarv responded and forced Lina to release his hand. "I see that in your careless you have forgotten about me!"

"And I see that you still are more annoying and arrogant as ever!" Lina spat and then looks at Sylphiel. "And what the heck is HE doing here?"

"Well…hum….we are sort of…..living together." Sylphiel responded a little embarrassed.

"Sort of?" Zel repeated and then he, Amelia and Lina approached Sylphiel with a very curious look.

"Please stop looking at me like that!!!!" Sylphiel cried.

"Sylphiel, you said that Gourry was also here! Then where is he?" Lina demanded.

Amy then grabs Lina's arm, making her look at her. "my brother was here but he left."

"Left!?!?!"

"Yes, he told me he wanted to restart your date at the exact place when you were interrupted."

"Where our date……" Lina starts to remember the place where Lina's date with Gourry was interrupted by Drasen, they were in the park watching the city. Lina then turns around to Amelia. "Amelia, can you give me some money to catch a cab? I think I know where Gourry is."

"Oh Lina……."

"Now!!!!"

"Ok, here!" Amelia then passed some money to Lina.

Just when Lina was about to leave Valgarv hold's her by the shoulder. "Where do you think you are going? Have you forgotten that you hold me a rematch?"

"Give me a rest Valgarv!" Lina snapped and slapped Valgarv's hand. "I have no time to fight you now but if you want a rematch then we will face tomorrow, at ten o'clock in the morning."

"But Lina, we have class at that time!" Amelia reminded.

"So I skip class!" Lina replied and walk away.

"At which exact place?" Zel asked when Lina was out of sight. "She is in such a hurry that she's not thinking straight."

"It does not matter." Valgarv responded. "As long as I have my rematch then it is all alright."

_-----_

Lina arrived to the park and started to look all over the place to find Gourry, so far she has no luck. "Gourry, where are you?" Lina looks around, she curses for this to happen, she's been waiting for Gourry for weeks and he plays these stupid games? " Gourry!!!!" She shouted in desperation but then forced herself to calm down. "Alright, calm down and think for a moment here. Amy said that Gourry wanted to restart our date at the exact place when you were interrupted, so where were we back then? We were at a place where we saw the entire city, so……" Lina blinks her eyes and starts to rush over to the tallest place of the park.

Lina runs as fast as she can to the tallest point of the park, with each second it seems like her breath is being taken away, she is so nervous that it seems that the minutes are turning into years.

Finally Lina reaches the tallest place of the park and there she found Gourry, alive and well. "Gourry……"

Gourry slowly turns around to Lina with one hand over his right arm where he has his tattoo. "Lina……" He spoke with a soft smile.

"Gourry……you….**you IDIOT!!!!!**" She slaps Gourry on the face so hard that he even fell down on the ground, she let out all the throbbing and aggravation that she tolerated in these last weeks ever since they defeated Shabrimingo.

"Lina…..why did you hit me?" Gourry asked all confused and then looks up in shock to see Lina crying. "Lina?"

"Why did you take so long? Why did you made me wait for so long? Why didn't you even warn me? I waited for you all this time!!!!"

Gourry did not reply immediately, he never guessed that he made her suffer so much, by the way that she is sobbing Gourry felt like a jerk. "Lina….I'm sorry, but didn't Sylphiel tell you that it was impossible for us to contact you to……" Gourry said as he got up.

"**I DON'T CARE!!!!**" She yelled very emotionally, she knows that she is being unfair to Gourry but she can not help it, it is her weeks of pain that is talking.

Lina panted after that last yell, she yelled so hard that she almost lost her balance, even so Gourry hold her and wraps his arms around her. They stood there for a moment in that sweet embrace until Gourry starts to speak softly. "I'm sorry Lina, I should have come sooner but I had to do something very important."

"Like what?"

Gourry releases Lina and pulls up the sleeve on his right arm. Lina gasped when she saw it, the tattoo that Gourry had on his arm is now replaced with scars. "Gourry….what happen to your arm?"

"I remove the tattoo, or more exactly I cut it out of my arm."

Lina even covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, I know, believe me it hurt a lot."

"But….why did you do it?"

"I was forced to have this tattoo when I worked back there in the casino. Now I am going to start a new life I don't want any remembrance of my past life since that past was connected to Shabrimingo."

"Hum….Gourry, you did heard about it on the news that a new gizmo that removes tattoos was invented and that it can be used, didn't you?"

Gourry sweat drooped with the news. "There is?" he then lowers his head down. "I don't believed, if I knew such a thing existed I would have suffers days of pain."

Lina could not help herself but to giggle, this is defiantly her Gourry. She then wraps her arms around his. "So Gourry, Amy said that you wanted to pick up our date from where it was intervallic, right?"

"Yeah, since that guy, Drunken got in the way."

"It is Drasen you dope. But never mind that, let's go!"

_------_

And so Gourry and Lina restarted their date, they walked over the park calmly and peacefully, they had some ice-cream at the snack bar and even traveled to a small amusement park and even had dinner in it. The time passed so fast before they realized it was already night, so they decided to spend the night in a hotel and this time they are not going to a hotel to play video games.

_-------_

Lina wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself in bed with Gourry, both of them in their birthday suit with only the sheets covering them.

She loved the afternoon she passed with Gourry, it made her wish that the date they first had in Atlas City was this perfect. But all things come to an end and she knows that soon she will have to say goodbye to Gourry once again. Lina sits up and looks at the window to see the stars in the sky. "I only wish that this night would never end."

"Lina?"

Lina almost jump up when she heard Gourry. "Gourry you are awake?"

"I heard you getting up." He responded as he sits up. "What is the matter?"

"Oh, nothing! Just nothing."

"Lina, I know there is something wrong, I can see it in your face. So what is the matter?"

Lina did not look at Gourry straight in the face, she only holds her sheets cogently. "Gourry, do you promise to email me or give me a call every day?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You can t Seilune on a visit, right? So do you promise to give me a call every day?"

Gourry looks at Lina with a confuse face but then he taps his hands. "Oh I get it, Sylphiel never told you, did she?"

This time Lina looks at Gourry with a confuse look. "Told me what?"

"Sylphiel and I were transferred to one of the schools here in Seilune and according to her it is the same school where you hang out. I'm surprised that she never told you, or maybe she told you and you didn't pay attention."

Lina did not reply at that, she is simply happy to see that she will be able to stay with Gourry for a long time. "Well maybe she did. Hehehe."

"And you call me a jelly fish." With that remark Gourry was immediately rewarded with a punch on the head.

"Ouch Lina…that really hurt!" he complained and then sees Lina's face again to see that she still has a sad look on it. "What is it Lina? Are you upset about what I just said? If that is the case then I am really sorry."

"It is not that Gourry…is just……are you sure you really want to stay with me?"

"Say what? What do you mean?"

"You saw how I attack troubles almost everyday because of who I am. Because of that you almost lost your sister, so……are you sure you want to stay with me?"

Gourry did not respond, he simply embraces Lina from behind and gives her a sweet kiss on her neck, causing Lina to moan. "Of course I am sure Lina……I don't care what the troubles that might come after you are or even if the entire world wants to be your enemy, I want to stay with you. I risked my life for you because I want to share my life with you. I love you Lina, this is the wholesome reality."

Lina could not help herself to release a tear from her. "Gourry……"

"Besides, it is not like Lina to lose her spirits like this and letting herself getting down." He chuckled.

Lina could not help herself but to laugh as well, she then wraps her arm around Gourry's head a stays to give him a _noogie_. "Thanks for cheering me up, Gourry."

"Sure no problem, but could you stop do it that it hurts!" he complained.

Lina then reminded of something. "Say Gourry, did you bring your sword of light?"

"That? No, I left it back in the Parallel world."

"How come?"

"I thought it would be best to stay there. If I brought it back with me I am sure that many people would come after it if they ever found out what the sword is capable of. Besides, it was given to me with the purpose to defeat the Shabra-guy."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Lina then slowly pulls Gourry down to the bed with her on top of him. "You know, I have a big competition with Valgarv tomorrow. How about you give me a big _warm up_?"

"Warm up? You are becoming quite naughty, you know that?" he teased and then locks his lips with Lina's and……

And the room gets all dark.

_------ _

The next day arrives and Valgarv, Sylphiel, Amy, Zelgadiss and Amelia are waiting on the roof of one of the building in Seilune, that is where Lina's rematch with Valgarv will take place.

"Where is Lina? It is almost ten o'clock." Amelia said as she watched down her wristwatch.

"She'll be here." Zel assured. "She never missed a match in her life."

Sylphiel looks back at Valgarv who looking at the horizon with a determinate look. She slowly approaches Valgarv hoping not to disturb his concentration.

"What is woman?" he asked, sensing Syphiel.

Sylphiel gasped when Valgarv notice her. "I-I-I-I….." it was so sudden that it even scared Sylphiel. She then took a deep breath to regain her calm. "I-I just wanted to know….do you still plan on killing Lina?"

"No, you can relax about that, Sylphiel. I still hate her but I don't want to fight her in the name of rage or revenge. I want to fight like an equal, fight her as me, as Valgarv, not as a heartless killer created by Garv and Shabrimingo. I want to make my own existence."

Sylphiel was amazed by Valgarv's words, he truly has changed, he still has that cold nature but he no longer is the same heartless man she met in the end, and by the tone of his voice Sylphiel can tell that he is being truthful. "I am glad for you Valgarv. And so, what do you plan to do after your fight with Lina?"

"I don't know." He responded and then holds Sylphiel's hand with his own without looking at her. "I was hoping that you could assist me in that."

Sylphiel did not say a word, her face is completely red. But with a soft smile she says "Yes."

"Hey guys, we made it!!!" Lina called as she and Gourry arrived.

"Hey, Big Brother, Lina!" Amy greeted.

"We were staring to think that you would not come." Amelia said.

"Well, hum….Gourry and I woke up a little late that's all." Lina said with a big blush on her face.

Zelgadiss smirks. "I think I can understand that. Considering what you two possibly have done all night."

"**ZEL!!!! Don't say stuff like that near my sister!**" Gourry shouted very loud, covering his sister's hears.

"Enough!" Valgarv spoke very loud. "It is time to end this!" he said as he walked to the center of the roof.

"I guess it is my turn now." Lina said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Good luck Lina." Gourry said to Lina who only gave him a victory sign and walked to the center of the roof.

Both rivals stare at each other with serious face.

"You change a lot Valgarv, and I mean a lot with a capital L." Lina noticed.

"You are correct, I have changed. I am no longer that same foolish man you faced, still I desire to fight you." Valgarv admitted with no emotions on his face. "I hate for you still continues but my desire to fight you as a fighter stands tall."

So namely you want to want to face me as an equal, not for your revenge or anger, just for the pure excitement of facing a worthy foe, is that it?"

As a response Valgarv spits on the ground. "Will you end with your chitchat? I came here to fight, not to talk!"

"Have your way boy. After all the score between us is 1-1. it is time to see who will make it into 2-1.

_-------_

From the top of another building Xellos and Filia are watching the fight.

"Ten dollars of how Lina is going to lose." Xellos bet.

Filia glares angrily at Xellos. "Namagomi……."

"Namagomi?"

_------_

Lina puts herself in a fighting position ready to start her fight with Valgarv. "Yes, my life came with a lot of difficulties but in the end I encounter people who accepted me for who I am and treated me as one of their own, even one who shared the very love I wanted to seek, thanks to these people I will always stand tall. It does not matter to me what the difficulties that the future has in store for me, I will never back down and when an enemy comes to face me, victory will be mine!"

Both Lina and Valgarv jumped to the air ready to throw a punch at each other.

THE END.

Ramon: It is over. This fic is finally over! Ever since 2005 that we have been making this fic. A lot of hardcore fights that never ended.

Sunny: We want to thank everyone who reviewed and read our fic, we truly appreciate it.

Air Jay: well I didn't like it. I wasn't even in the fic!

Alandra: Shut up Air Jay!

Maliska: well then……Merry Christmas to everyone.


End file.
